The Last Scion
by savannah0707
Summary: Seventeen-year old Bellamy Pearce is a Dhampir. She also has Moroi magic-fire to be exact. The Guardian Council, along with her Guardian aunt have pushed her into training at St. Vladimir's. She is away from her friends, her home, and everything she knows. How is she ever going to survive six months of curious Guardians and students while hiding her closest secrets?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I mentioned I'd be starting a new VA fic after the last one, and because I've already written up the first few chapters, I'll be posting them over the next few days. This story is going to be written from four different point-of-views, so it ought to be an interesting challenge. As always, Happy reading, and enjoy.**

Chapter One

DIMITRI:

When Headmistress Kirova requested a short conference with me, I was sure I was about to be dressed down over something I had unintentionally done. I learned quick enough that she often only called meetings with Guardians when she intended to reprimand them. I had also learned that normal circumstances were not going to apply in this case. Even before my knuckles knocked on her office door, I was told to enter. No other Guardians were present, so I was given cause to seriously worry. I hadn't done anything to call much attention to myself. Hell, I had only been at the Academy for little over a month, brought in to guard Princess Vasilisa Dragomir, at least once we found her location. The Princess had run away with a Dhampir novice named Rose Hathaway, and neither were on our radar as of yet.

Kirova recognized my arrival, insisting I take a seat. Okay, definitely not looking good for me. The Headmistress sat at her desk across from me, her long sigh making me shift uncomfortably.

"Dimitri, I need you to know that everything said here must stay unconditionally classified." She paused, presumably waiting for my agreement.

What was I going to do, argue? "Of course Headmistress Kirova."

"We are accepting a temporary Dhampir student for the next few months. The Guardian Council is adamant that she be further trained here at St. Vladimir's Academy. I am placing her into your charge, along with Guardian Petrov, in order to train her."

I accepted without a choice, but knew there was going to be more to this task. And as suspected, Kirova went on speaking.

"This student will be joined by her aunt, who happens to be a sitting member of the Guardian Council."

I was suddenly much more interested, and even more concerned. "Can I ask why the Council is so insistent about her training here specifically? And, why does a Dhampir need a Guardian escort from the Council?" This was turning out to be an odd situation already, but I had to keep in mind that the Guardian Council never did anything without long amounts of consideration and planning. I had to assume that whatever their plan, it was well thought out, and purposeful.

My questions went unanswered as a knock on the door shifted the attention of the Headmistress, causing her to stand. I stood with her. When the door opened, I froze. The woman who entered was a Guardian. And not only was she a friend, she was also someone I had once had a close and personal "friendship" with. Her eyes met mine ever so briefly, without the slightest reaction. I wondered if she even remembered me. I figured she would have to after…well, after everything we once shared. Was it presumptuous to assume she would remember? Maybe, but then again, no it wasn't.

"Ellen, I do hope you are well." The Guardian greeted the other woman first.

I should've expected nothing less. She was just as poised and respected by everyone she met.

"I am quite well Guardian Pearce."

"Please Ellen, call me Bridgette."

The Headmistress gave a rare and bright smile. The two women then turned to me as I still stood speechless in place. I had not seen her in approximately two years, yet she still had the innate ability to shock me.

"Bridgette, this is Dimitri Belikov, one of our best and newest Guardians here at St. Vladimir's."

Bridgette let that slow smile I knew well creep over her face. "Dimitri and I have met." She informed the woman after the introduction. "We went to school together, and kept in close contact after receiving our Guardian assignments."

She stepped toward me. Before I knew it, her arms were flung around my neck, hugging me closer. It was impossible for me not to embrace her in return, moving my hands to her lower back.

"I have missed you." Bridgette whispered so quietly, releasing my hold. Her charming British accent was also still clear.

"What are you doing here Bridgette?" I finally found my ability to speak again.

"I am here to assist in training Bellamy."

"Your niece." I confirmed, but I still had questions. "Is there something more that I am missing?"

Kirova and Bridgette both looked charily at one another before responding to my question.

"I'm certain that the Headmistress has told you that this meeting is to be kept confidential?"

"She did." My eyes met with Bridgette's again. "I don't understand why though."

Bridgette went to sit down, so I pulled the chair beside mine out further for her. She looked almost like she was suffering.

"Bellamy is a Dhampir. I would like to make that clear, but she has Moroi abilities. Bellamy can produce, use, and control the element of fire."

Bridgette must have know the reaction my face would give, because she hadn't yet looked up at me again. I sat down, in shock of what I had just heard. "A Dhampir with Moroi magic? How is that possible?"

"It is a long story. I will explain everything, but only the Council and the three of us are aware of this information Dimitri. It is not to be shared." The sentence was ended with a warning tone.

I agreed. "Why is she training here at St. Vladimir's?"

"The Council wants her skills in both arenas furthered with more well-trained Guardians," Bridgette winked at me, "and magic users. When she turns eighteen and graduates, they want to keep her under Council guidance, and have her working as one of their Guardians.

I nodded. It made sense. The Dhampir-Moroi mix was still seen as an impossible concept to our societies, but if it proved true, it would mean huge changes. It could also cause civil war between Moroi, Dhampirs, and even Strigoi.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

BRIDGETTE:

After being dismissed by the Headmistress, I was instructed to introduce Dimitri to my very extraordinary niece. As we made our way across campus and through the female Dhampir dorms, I was sure he would say something to me. I honestly wasn't sure if his silence was caused by the shock of what I had told him, or if it was something more. Dimitri and I had been close not only as friends once upon a time, but we had also been close in the biblical sense as well. Basically, we were "friends with benefits" after graduation. Our lives had taken different paths. Strong, moral, gorgeous, wonderful Dimitri had become a Zeklos Guardian. He and Ivan always were thick as thieves. It was no surprise when they stuck together. The end result was more than sad. It was a shame. I started out as a Voda Guardian, able to move back home to London after school finished in Russia. After I had miraculously made it through a battle between me and five Strigoi on my own, my frightened Moroi charge with me, I was made the youngest Guardian elected to the Guardian Council. It was a prestigious and unheard of outcome, but I loved my job. Just because out duties had eventually separated us, it did not mean we needed to be strangers. I meant it when I said I missed him. I wanted him to say something. Anything.

"I'm sorry about Ivan." I attempted conversation with him. The silence was killing me. "When I heard his Guardian had been killed too, I thought…" Big mistake. This probably wasn't the best subject to approach. Even I still had trouble with it. We both still grieved for our friend.

I still got no conversation out of him. I did however get a look of regret and sorrow. Was he really going to continue being so difficult? Damn, he was frustrating sometimes. We arrived at Bellamy's dorm room just as she was moving the last of her things inside.

"Bellamy."

"Hi aunt Bridge." She looked up at me, eyeing the god-like Dhampir at my side with a wide disbelieving stare.

Yeah, if possible, Dimitri Belikov was even more intimidating. Wait until she started to train with him. If she thought I was hard on her, she had a few surprises coming her way in the coming months.

"Bells, this is Guardian Belikov." I introduced the two, taking a step back. "He and Guardian Petrov will be the ones training you over the next few months. He is one of the best Guardians our society has, and I expect you to listen, observe, and do as you are instructed."

I knew Bellamy did not like being treated like a project for the Council to play with and manipulate, but I also knew that there was absolutely no one like my niece. We needed to know as much as possible. The circumstances of her birth were a mystery to the Council, but I had a theory. It wasn't one I discussed with anyone, including the other Council members, but it was the best guess I had about her abilities. Bellamy gave me a weak smile full of disdain, stepping closer to Dimitri.

"Hello Guardian Belikov." She offered for us to enter her room.

"Bellamy." He addressed her.

I could still hear the trepidation mixing with inquiry in his voice as he studied her. It was often difficult for the others who knew about Bellamy to accept her fully, but if I knew Dimitri, he would come around fairly quickly.

Bellamy looked my friend up and down. Her own politeness was dripping with veiled dissidence. "Obviously training with _you_ won't be easy. I would expect nothing less. I don't anticipate you will withhold pain and real work. In fact, if you're anything like aunt Bridgette, I have a lot of ice baths in my near future."

Dimitri came back to life then, his control and discipline well noticed. "You seem prepared. I will be working out a schedule for your training with myself and Guardian Petrov. I assume you will also be attending classes?" He looked to me, and I assured him that Bellamy would also be studying with the other students at night.

"Her courses are being constructed as we speak."

Dimitri gave a sharp nod, making his way to the door. "I will let you know when we will be training as soon as possible." Before he left, he faced me. "Can we talk? Privately?"

I still needed to help Bellamy get settled, and make sure she wasn't going to throw as much of a tantrum as she had at her last training assignment. I'm still surprised that the officials at St. Solomon's didn't kick her out before her training finished. Her bitching and rather loud complaints had been much of the reason the Council pulled me out of the field to join her this time around. She didn't have to like being here, but she would behave. I promised to meet Dimitri in thirty minutes instead.

"He doesn't like me." Bellamy grumbled as the door closed being her new trainer.

It was starting already. "You don't know that. He barely said a word to you."

"Exactly!" She screeched. "He barely made eye contact. He looked… I don't know. Shaken?"

I gave a quiet laugh. "Dimitri Belikov is someone you must coax and lure out of his protective haven. It won't take you long. Just keep poking and pestering him like you are so well known to do Bellamy."

She actually stuck her tongue out at me. "Keep talking to him." I urged her.

She didn't seem to believe me yet, shrugging her shoulders before she refolded her clothes, placing them into color coordinated order.

"How do you know Guardian Belikov?"

"We went to school together." My chuckle was soft as I recalled our days back then too. "We competed for the top spots in our courses, and eventually became close."

"When you say close…" Bellamy sat on her bed, fishing for information that I was not about to share with my niece.

"Bellamy." I warned her, saying nothing more on the subject. "I have to go meet with Dimitri. Will you be…"

"I'll be fine aunt Bridge. Have a good day."

"Get some sleep." I smiled at her sweetly before leaving, hoping her first night of classes later would go smoothly. I wouldn't see her until after that. I had to ask the hall matron for directions to Dimitri's room. Once I knew the way, I stopped by the room I would be using for the next six months. There was something important I needed to take with me.

He didn't answer on the first knock or the second. Finally, on the third knock, his door opened, gaining a surprised reaction from me. I think I heard myself gasp. He was wearing a towel. Nothing more-just a towel. I attributed his laugh to my surprise.

"I thought I would be finished before you arrived." He spoke to me. "Come in." He stepped aside. "I will only be a few minutes."

I agreed, stepping by him, the scent of his soap filling my senses. The most difficult task in the world had just become not touching him without permission. I sat down on a nearby chair, relaxing into it as he disappeared to get dressed. When he finally re-emerged, I had to admit-the man looked better than I remembered. Those dark eyes, that glorious hair, and that spectacular body that made you want to fall to your knees professing unworthiness, or at the very least, made you want to send God a bottle of wine for creating this great work of Art. I smiled, causing him to tilt his head to the side.

"Just a joke in my head." I mentioned.

Instead of further questions, the friend I'd missed so terribly, lifted his index finger to summon me to him. No way did I hesitate. I jumped from the chair, flying into his arms, and slamming into his well-built chest as we hugged again. This time he really hugged me, holding me close and tight. I was a good foot and a quarter shorter than him, so he had to lift me up off of the floor. I breathed in the mix of his after shave and shampoo this time, feeling another moment of unworthiness.

"I have missed you Bridgette. God, I have missed you."

I could feel his breath running across my neck. I felt his mouth slowly lean in, kissing me lightly, possibly gauging my reaction. I couldn't help .it. I relaxed, tilting my head a bit, giving him the access he wanted.

"I've missed you too Dimitri."

He set my floor to the floor, lowering his head to kiss me fully. I had waited for this moment from the time I had walked into Ellen Kirova's office. Reluctantly, we broke the kiss, backing away, breathless and in need of more air.

"I have a gift for you." I told him, needing to take a step back before I did something we'd both regret later.

The trip I made to my room beforehand had been in Dimitri's favor. He looked interested, so I stepped back a few feet to where I had set down a gift bag full of gifts for him. Handing it over, I saw a glint of reservation. That all changed when he opened the bag and peeked inside. Sitting down on his bed, he pulled out book after book while I stood watching that twinkle in his eyes become a glow.

"I started collecting them as the Council sent me to different Academy's and cities around the world. I even found a few in Russian."

Western novels had been a fascination of Dimitri's for years. He was always reading at least one or two, so after we were separated, I started to collect them as a reminder of him. When I heard he would be here at St. Vladimir's, Ipacked up as many as I could, deciding they were of better use to him than me.

"Bridgette," He swallowed, his voice low as he stood. He walked closer to me. He reached me in two steps, snaking his arm around my waist. All of those desires once between us came flooding back. "You are amazing Bridgette."

How could one pair of eyes render me senseless and stupid in a matter of seconds?

"You didn't have to do this."

His mouth moved back to mine, his fingers moving into my hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

BELLAMY:

By nightfall, I still hadn't slept all that much. I had unpacked and settled into my dorm room. I had a room to myself thanks to Aunt Bridgette being able to hassle and bitch her way into getting what she wanted. I really needed to learn that skill one of these days. She didn't want anyone finding out about my special talent. As I paced my room, pissed off that I had to transfer into yet another school, a messenger was sent to deliver my course schedule. The school officials had even provided me with a babysitter. Mason Ashford. This was going to suck. I was the new girl at school again because apparently I needed more training than other Dhampirs. The truth was, I was being studied and used like a Science experiment. Oh, the Guardian Council would never admit that, but I had no doubt that they received daily updates and information on my "progress".

My first course was going to start soon, and I wouldn't hear the end of it from Aunt Bridgette if I were late on my first day. I was supposed to meet my school babysitter in my first class. ' _Advanced Guardian Combat Techniques'_. Tossing my sweatshirt over my arm, I left the sanctuary of my temporary room. As expected, all eyes shot to me as soon as I entered the Guardian gym. I looked around at all of the equipment and curious eyes. I even spotted Guardian Belikov off to the side, his arms crossed as he watched students gathering and practicing.

"Bellamy?" A voice spoke off to my left. "Bellamy Pearce?"

I turned to the side to see another Dhampir coming toward me. I had a feeling this was Mason Ashford. All of the other guys he'd been working with stared. Mason was fairly good looking and friendlier than I had anticipated. His smile was genuine.

"I'm Mason." He said. "Headmistress Kirova asked me to…"

"Baby-sit me?"

He started to look confused, changing the subject while he showed me to the center of a sparring circle. "Why are transferring in after so much time? Where did you go to school before this?"

He sure had a lot of questions. I didn't really mind them anymore. I had gotten used to them. "I'm supposed to be training with two of the Guardians here for the next six months, and I was at St. Solomon's in Dublin before this."

"Is that where you're from?"

My accent was clearly throwing him off. "Do you always ask so many questions?"

Mason looked embarrassed, and I knew I had taken my own frustration for having to be here too far.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "That wasn't nice. No, I'm not from Ireland. Home for me is in London, just outside of the tourist filled center." Facing him again, I took note of his battle stance, sizing up his defenses before I struck. "You're not afraid to hurt me, are you?"

"Of course not." He almost looked offended by my question, but I was accustom to most male Dhampirs being afraid of giving me a real fight due to my height and size. I was little, but at five foot six, I could handle myself well.

"Good." I said before made my first move.

As we fought, I got hold of his arm, striking him on the side of his face. Mason was better than I had expected him to be. I'm not sure why I had thought he wouldn't be skilled enough. Our battle went on for some time. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a few students watching the two of us go back and forth. I even saw my oh so standoffish trainer stop to watch for a moment. I wondered what he was thinking, considering he'd be working with me soon. Mason hit back, trying to flip me, stunned when I put my palm to the ground to cartwheel out of his grasp. I was glad that he had no qualms about fighting me back. I didn't want anyone going easy on me. I preferred a fair fight. He got quite a few good hits in, his only mistake being when he tried to sweep my legs. I jumped, he missed, and coming back down, I used my knee to knock his shoulder down, forcing him to the ground. I moved quickly to remove my practice stake from my belt-loop, straddling him as it hit his chest. He smiled up at me, breathing heavy. I smiled back, moving off of him, taking his hand as he helped me up. We were both breathing heavily as we prepared to go again.

"You're good." He complimented me. "Why are you training with the Guardians here?

"Long story."

"I'd love to hear it sometime." He flirted.

I couldn't help but smile again. Okay, he was definitely attractive, his red hair making his eyes sparkle with more color. I couldn't get distracted though. Aunt Bridgette might flip out if I considered finding myself a social life. I would only be here for six months. 'What's the point?' I questioned myself, but I couldn't help responding to his flirtation.

"Sometime I might just tell you."

When our class ended, Mason and I walked together, talking all the way to our next class together. Maybe six months here wouldn't be so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

MASON:

She would only be here for a few months. Normally, it wouldn't make sense, and I wouldn't even consider the possibility of going after her, but she was so different. There was something about her that made me want to change my mind. When Bellamy had walked into the gym, I was struck hard. I wasn't the only one staring, but for now, I was the only one who had to be brave enough to talk to her. The Headmistress and a very strict looking female Guardian had both asked…well, more like insisted that I help Bellamy learn her way around campus and classes. Now that I'd met her, I did not mind one bit. She was new to this school, and it never hurt to make new friends.

I was asking her a lot of questions, and every so often I thought I might be prying too much, wanting to know more, but she answered almost everything I asked. Her accent was an added bonus. She hailed all the way from London, England. She had the most beautiful strawberry blond hair, and the brightest sapphire blue eyes I'd ever seen. Thinking about her body, which I had checked out, gave me chills in the best ways. I had to force myself not to stare at her perfect curves and tight waistline. Amazing. All that aside, the best thing about Bellamy Pearce, is that she can fight. She'd proven that by holding her own against me without breaking a sweat. The words 'thoroughly impressed' kept repeating in my head.

Walking to second period together gave us the opportunity to get to know one another. I was happily in deep conversation when we were stopped, interrupted by both Dean and Eddie.

"Hey Mace." The two shouted, jogging over to us. "You going to the party at Shane;s tonight?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but not before I saw Eddie's eyes fixed on Bellamy. Part of me bit back a small sting of jealousy, while the other part of me felt protective. I knew Eddie well enough after all these years to know that he only wanted one thing. Well, he could have pretty much any other girl he wanted except this one.

"Yeah." I answered him, trying to return his attention from the hard to read girl at my side. "I'll be there."

"Great." Eddie's attention was back on Bellamy. "Maybe your new friend might like to go to a party too." He smiled. "Hi. I'm Eddie Castille."

Bellamy tilted her head. I couldn't tell if her expression was one of interest or contempt. Either way, I wanted to keep her safe from these two and their wicked ways.

"See you tonight." I replied, ending the conversation.

Bellamy joined me right away, sticking to my side as Eddie and Dean walked off in the opposite direction.

"So, do you want to go to a party tonight?"

There was a spark of indecision in her eyes as she looked up at me.

"I can't." She said. "I'm sorry."

Rejection. Ouch. "We wouldn't have to stay long. I promise."

Still she refused. "It isn't that." She fidgeted her hands, wringing them together and balling them open and closed. "My aunt Bridgette wants me to stay focused while I'm here."

Interesting, I thought. Did the comment mean she wanted to go, but couldn't, or was it a line of rejection that hadn't been used on me until now?

""Your aunt is here at the Academy too?" I asked her. Getting a good read on her was a test, but I figured that as long as she kept answering my questions, I would eventually put her together.

"Yes." Bellamy responded. "She the stern looking Guardian with more _molnija_ marks than anyone you've ever seen. You've probably seen her around with Guardian Belikov. They're old friends. Or maybe you've seen her with Headmistress Kirova."

I recalled the intense looking Guardian who'd been with Kirova, asking me to assist Bellamy through her first week.

"That's your aunt?" I was even more impressed. "She had a second promise mark on her wrist." I mentioned. I had inadvertently seen the mark on her in Kirova's office just before I left. It was unusual to have a promise mark anywhere but our neck as Dhampirs.

"That's her Council mark." Bellamy then explained.

I gave a deep sigh. Her aunt was a member of the Guardian Council? Shit. No wonder she looked like she could rip someone's head right of. She was young still. She actually didn't look too much older than Bellamy. That only fueled more questions in my mind. I didn't get the chance to ask them yet. We arrived at our next class. Bellamy entered first, speaking quietly to the teacher while I saved a seat beside me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

DIMITRI:

I 'd sent a short note to the front desk of Bellamy's dorm lobby, instructing her that she would be meeting me and Guardian Petrov tonight after her classes finished. It was the only time Alberta could get away from her scheduled duties long enough to assist. It was easier for me to change my schedule than to go through the hassle of changing hers.

I was now running to the Guardian gym. After sending the note to Bellamy hours ago, I was the one who was running late. I hated being late for anything. Simply put, I found it unacceptable for any Guardian to be late for anything. That was how we missed things, how we slipped up, or how we got Moroi or ourselves killed. I expected to find Bellamy at the gym door, waiting on me to show. Instead, I found an unlocked door, open a few inches to keep air flowing through. I also had not expected to find Bellamy already sparring with her aunt, and another surprise,-Mason Ashford. I stood under the door frame, Watching Bellamy in hand to hand combat earlier with Ashford, and now with Bridgette as well, I could see she had decent form, clean techniques, and only minor trouble with her approach at control. I could work on that right away.

She took Mason down in a matter of minutes with a little more effort than before, allowing me to watch the two women battle. I was quickly reminded of just how talented Bridgette Pearce was as a Guardian. Like any Guardian, Bridgette was trained to kill. She was designed and born for everything she showed in each strike and block. Bellamy had picked up a few of her aunt's moves, but not enough to defeat her. Bridgette was deadly, never ceasing to amaze me. Bellamy fell a few minutes later, but I had to give her credit-she would be as deadly as her aunt one day.

I clapped my hands slowly a few times, entering into the gym. All three bodies turned to me.

"I was not expecting such an impressive show." I complimented both Bellamy, looking to her aunt with high regard as well.

Bridgette smiled and couldn't help but do the same.

"There are a few things that you could improve upon, but when your time here is finished, you will make an unrivaled Guardian, much like your aunt."

My eyes returned to Bellamy, worried that if I kept my eyes on Bridgette, we'd end up in my bed or hers again. I had to stay focused right now. Bellamy seemed taken aback by my comments, but let it pass quick enough.

"If you can help me to take down aunt Bridgette, I would be eternally grateful."

I laughed. I couldn't resist the urge to do so. I had enough trouble taking down Bridgette, and I was expected now to teach someone else to do what I couldn't?

"The impossible dream." I stated, gaining a chuckle from Bridgette herself.

"I figure if I can beat her even once, I will be worthy of a Guardian title."

Mason then joined Bellamy at her side, his hand on her shoulder.

"You went easy on her." I addressed his second loss.

He met my stare. "I really didn't." He admitted. "She insisted that I not go easy on her."

"And she still defeated you?"

Mason shrugged. "I figure once I can beat her, I too will be worthy."

Bellamy shook her head in amusement. She lifted her eyebrows then. "Where do we start?"

She was questioning me? Most students usually started with attempts at getting out of training. Bellamy was eager to begin.

"How many miles can you run?" I had to get an idea of her endurance and strength. I also wanted to wait for Alberta to arrive.

"I run seven miles each morning."

I nodded, considering the possibility of adding to her regimen. "Can you do five more?"

She made a face, rolling her eyes then at Bridgette. "Of course I can."

I gave her a smile. I admired her willingness. I knew she could handle the extra distance, but wouldn't push her too far yet.

"Five more miles around campus, and do not leave the wards." I instructed.44"Where are the wards located?" She tipped her head.

I forgot that I had to keep in mind that Bellamy was not completely familiar with the entire campus yet. Mason stepped forward then.

I'll run with her. I'll keep her to the paths, and point out where the wards all end."

I nodded my thanks to him. I was actually pleased that he'd offered to take this task on, because I was hoping to talk to Bridgette alone. There were many sensitive subjects she and I needed to discuss, some more important than others, but two in particular that stayed at the top of my list currently. Bridgette walked her niece to the door, speaking quietly as Bellamy nodded and returned the short conversation. She watched them from the door as they left for their run, closing the door after. I knew I had to be the one to start this conversation,

"We need to talk Bridgette."

Her expression was distraught again- just as it had been in Kirova's office. I wanted nothing more than to know why. I wanted to know what she was hiding.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

BRIDGETTE:

I watched as Bellamy and her new friend jogged off into the distance and darkness of campus, closing the door slowly. I would now be alone with Dimitri. I managed to easily escape any questions he might have for me earlier, mostly because we hadn't seen each other in too long, and it was hard to concentrate then on anything more than getting our clothes off. I knew he was watching me from where he stood. When I turned to face him, the look he wore was intense. Any other time, I would've enjoyed that sort of intensity from him, but this was different. I think I knew what was coming.

"We need to talk Bridgette." He walked away, soon pulling two chairs over from the side of the room, facing them a foot apart.

I was unable to find a way of avoiding this. "I'm only here for a few months Dimitri. I don't want to start a fight with you." I didn't want to fight with him. It was not worth it.

His expression went from probing to suspicious, but still he opened his arms to me. I moved into his embrace as I always did, comforted by the warmth in him, and the way he lightly touched his fingers to my hair, running them down my back. He was quiet, so I knew he was searching for answers. My theories may have been just that, theoretical, but admitting them out loud to anyone was what set me on edge most. What if it was true? What if it happened again? What sort of problems could it cause? And then, would the Council actually allow Bellamy to become a Guardian if my theory did prove true?

I had never thought to hide much from Dimitri when we talked, but now I felt anxious. I feared what he would think. I was caught off guard when he leaned back, tilting my chin up with his index finger. His eyes had become softer; more empathetic. It only fueled my guilt.

"I know what you are going to ask." I said before he could start an inquisition worthy of any Moroi or Guardian Council member. He wanted explanations "As much as they discuss her and study her progress, the Council has no clue where Bellamy got her fire skills from. I cannot let her use her talent or study it in public here, but the Headmistress is setting up a private tutor for her."

"The Council doesn't know how to explain Bellamy, but something tells me that you do." Dimitri guessed.

I looked at him still, and I didn't need to question how he knew before he answered me.

"I saw the look you had in Kirova's office, and I saw it just now when I said we need to talk. Bridgette, I know you so well. I know when there is something you are not saying, even if I don't know the reasons. It's something you aren't saying to me, you haven't said to the Council, and by my estimation, you are likely keeping it from Bellamy too."

I sat down in the chair, closing my eyes as he sat, covering my hands with his. "You know that I was adopted by my parents when I was six years old. They sent me and my older sister Brooklyn to St. Basil's shortly after that. You also know that they died shortly after I graduated." I felt the air catch with emotion in my throat, comforted still by Dimitri. He wasn't just covering my hands with his, but holding them tight. "My sister and I told people our parents died, because we couldn't bear the truth of what really happened." I stood then, releasing Dimitri's hold so that I could pace the area.

""My father was turned. He became Strigoi, while protecting his Moroi. He went to find my mother a short time later. He wanted to turn her as well. He ended up killing her instead." Tears were now filling my eyes and falling freely as I spoke. I hadn't told anyone this, including Bellamy. Dimitri was right. "Brooklyn was pregnant with Bellamy at that point. She was seven or eight months along, and staying with my parents until she gave birth. She found our mother, and couldn't fight off our father when he attacked."

All of a sudden I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. Dimitri was holding me as I relived the horror of what happened while I'd been away from my family.

"He didn't kill my sister, probably because she was pregnant. He fed from her though. He kept her close. He kept her sedated. And then he let me know that he had her. I went after her. I was guarding Princess Katarina Voda at the time, and she insisted I go. I had taken down so many Strigoi at that point, but he was my father. I had to choose between them." I then started to cry harder, unable to get more words out.

Dimitri held me so close. He was the only one who could evoke this sort of outpouring of emotion from me. He never made me feel as though I were weak for showing my pain. He sat down in the chair again, pulling me onto his lap while I cried.

"It's okay Bridgette." He consoled me, stroking his fingers through my hair again. "You did what you had to do. You did what you thought was best at the time."

Once I was able to pull myself together, he needed to go on questioning.

"Why didn't you tell me what had happened? I knew you were grieving your parents, but you never considered telling me thee truth. You just left."

I gave him a look of condescension that would've made Bellamy proud. "I hesitated Dimitri. I let him go so that I could save my sister. Part of me regretted that I'd let him get away. I did not want to hear about how I didn't do my job, or how I should've done more." I stood, knowing I sounded angry. I was angry. I still had not shaken those guilty feelings of regret.

He stood, coming toward me, brushing his fingers over my cheek when he reached me.

"I would never have said anything like that to you Bridgette. I most of all have no right to lecture you."

I then remembered that he had been away from Ivan when our friend was killed.

"We both dealt with our tragedies. We still deal with them. I tried to contact you after…"

"I know." I interrupted him, unable to let him finish the end of his sentence. "The Council told me each time you attempted to locate me through your contacts."

I felt him pull back, and I could see the hurt I caused with my own admission. I found his hands with mine.

""You didn't want to see me?"

"My guilt was overwhelming Dimitri. After Bellamy was born, Brooklyn went in search of our father. She was killed, and I willingly took responsibility of Bellamy. I couldn't face anyone for so long after that."

I thought he might pull away again, but he stayed facing me. "You once told me that you trust me above so many others. Do you now consider me to be just another face? Do I mean so little…"

"Never Dimka." I used the sweet intimate nickname he often appreciated, knowing my feelings had not changed either. "You mean more than most still. That is why I didn't…why I couldn't face you. I feared judgment. I still do."

He pulled his hands from mine, turning his back to me. I couldn't see his face, but knew I was only hurting him more.

"I have never judged you. I have never blamed you."

"I know that. I know it is an irrational fear, but everything you just said is why I feared it."

He turned back to me, and I had trouble hiding the emotion I still felt for him. "I didn't want you to see me any different. You most of all had reason to judge."

It took him no time at all to put his arm at my back, bringing me in, pressing his mouth to mine again. He kissed with that same fierceness that he fought with. I could get lost in his kiss. Like him, it was dangerous and protective all at the same time. He whispered to me in Russian, his soft lips still against mine. The hand he kept at my neck, lowered slowly, down my side, to my upper thigh. I had missed his touch, his kiss, and all of these little things he could do to me. I don't know how much time passed as this beautiful god-like man kept me in my blissful haze, but we were back to what passed for normal between us a few minutes before Alberta was supposed to arrive. I kissed Dimitri once more, getting that weak feeling we so easily evoked in one another. The door opened just as we separated, and I was happy it was not Bellamy.

"Am I interrupting?" Alberta questioned, She looked a bit embarrassed that she had caught us kissing. "I'm sorry." She apologized.

I gave Dimitri a sly look, turning then to Alberta.

"Hello Alberta." I greeted her. "Don't give it a second thought."

The three of us stood together, comparing notes, careful about what we did or didn't want shared. Bellamy and Mason also returned from their run afew minutes later. My sweet too-smart-for-her-own-good niece walked in, eyeing me and Dimitri as though she suspected we'd started going at it as soon as she and Mason left for their run. Now that I think about it, we were good, but we weren't that good. Dimitri and I had our records, but Guardian Petrov would've caught us for sure. It was bad enough she saw us ending a kiss. Bellamy and Dimitri got to work right away. He and I had things we needed to work out and get straight, but I was glad that we now had the time, and he also knew more of the truth.

"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

BELLAMY:

I had my first training session with Guardian Belikov after school. I wasn't sure what to expect from him yet. He had seen me in combat class earlier and I had been arrogant enough to tell him that I was prepared. The truth was, I couldn't think I was as prepared as I should be when facing him. He entered the Guardian gym later than me, Bridge, and Mason just before he sent me off to run. This was an excuse for him and aunt Bridge to be alone I figured. My thoughts as Mason and I started our run were mixed about him, about Dimitri, and about this whole school.

"Are you sure you can keep up?" I questioned Mason. I knew he wouldn't have trouble keeping pace, but I couldn't help but tease him, and he did not slow down.

"You've already run seven miles today. You are bound to get tired before me. Maybe it's you who won't be able to keep up." He taunted me right back.

I liked that about Mason. He could take my acerbic comments, and he could deliver them right back. I was starting to slowly come around and realize that even though I would only be here in the middle of nowhere, Montana for a few months, I was starting to really like Mason Ashford. This was not going to be good. This was going to turn into a distraction. The good thing still in my mind was that I wasn't yet convinced that he was feeling the same way at all. He knew I wouldn't be here long, so would it matter?

"The wards follow the same circle all the way around the Academy." Mason informed me. "You can feel it the moment you step outside of them."

I was quite impressed. We had run three of the five miles, and he had not slowed down once. He was in good shape. Every so often, I would catch him glancing over at me, possibly checking on me. We were another half mile in when we were stopped by a Guardian. Unlike Aunt Bridgette, she had short cropped hair like most other Guardians.

"Mr. Ashford." She acknowledged him, turning to me.

"Guardian Petrov, this is Bellamy Pearce."

She looked stunned and embarrassed. "Pearce? You are the niece of Guardian Pearce?"

I nodded. "I am. You are one of my Guardian trainers, aren't you?"

I recognized her name and her protective guard lowered. "How were your classes today Bellamy?"

"My classes are going well so far. Mason has nearly the same schedule, so he was very helpful in showing me the campus and ways of the Academy. Training is far more challenging though, so I think I will start to enjoy it just as much."

She smiled, looking pleased. "I assume your running is Dimitri's doing?"

"Yes." I replied. "He has me running an extra five miles. Mason is showing me where the wards are so that I don't cross them."

With that Alberta let us continue our run, watching as we left.

Once we arrived back to the gym, I was ready to see what was in store for me. Mason left me to go in alone. I think I had put him through enough, so despite the surprising ache of disappointment I felt when he left, I said goodbye for the time being. Walking back into the gym, I stopped as three fierce looking Guardians all turned to me. They separated as soon as I took a step toward them. I had interrupted something-And not just between Dimitri and Aunt Bridgette. The look those two shared was a strange one. There was something between them that I couldn't quite pin down.

"I'm going to speak with the Headmistress about your Moroi tutor." Bridgette stepped to my side. She kept her voice low enough. "I will catch up with you later."

I watched as she left me to the care of these two Guardians. Alberta went to setting up a training schedule between her and me on the wall, while Dimitri beckoned me to follow him to the weight training room. I followed after him, walking into a room that looked more like a torture chamber.

"Your endurance is close to what it should be." He explained. "Now I want to get a feel for your strength. We will start in the weight room when we train. We will then move to combat, and then stretching."

I nodded in acceptance. "Sounds fair enough." I took a short stroll around the room. "Which torture device do I start with?"

He pointed to one and I got straight to work while he kept his eyes on me, trying to determine my level of strength. He added more weight to the machine and I held back any frustration. Instead, I decided to take Aunt Bridgette up on her advice.

"Aunt Bridgette says you two were at St. Basil's together." I attempted to start a conversation with him. "What was she like back then?"

This gained a reaction. He smiled, and it was genuine. Seeing someone look like that when it came to her made me feel good.

"Bridgette was just as amazing then as she is now. She was courageous and determined."

"When you say determined, you really mean stubborn." I added, and I actually got a real laugh out of him.

"Very stubborn. Once she and I got to know each other, I realized just how committed she is to what we do. She is capable of anything. She is so strong and so smart."

"And beautiful." I said.

Dimitri nodded. "Bridgette is…stunning." He said with a whisper.

I watched the look in his eyes change. As he thought about Bridgette, he was different. There was a glimmer in his eyes that told me and showed me how important she was to him.

"Are you in love with her?" I asked him as we continued to work out.

He had me working my calves and thighs on one of the strength machines, so I felt it was imperative that I concentrate on something other than the piercing pain I felt developing in my muscles. I didn't know if he would actually answer such a personal question, but when he did, I listened.

"I love Bridgette very much." He confessed. "I have for a good amount of time, but your aunt and I are not in love with each other. We share a mutual respect for one another."

"And share her bed, or yours. You _are_ having sex with her." Yeah, now I had crossed a line. I saw him purse his lips into a thin line. Too personal. Too far. "Right." I recognized. "None of my business." I stopped lifting the awful weights with my legs, leaning in closer to talk to him. "It's just that I love her too. She is the only family that I have. I don't want to see her hurt."

Dimitri sat down in front of me, placing his palm gently to my cheek. "You are right to be protective Bellamy, but you don't need to worry."

I couldn't suppress my smile, seeing the same good in him that aunt Bridgette saw. I leaned back as the door to our left opened. Alberta walked in a moment later, taking the reins from Dimitri, to further torture and work me until I thought I might collapse. I wasn't about to give anyone the satisfaction of seeing that happen. Once they finally let me go, I wanted to shower and fall into a heap in my room.

I saw Mason in the quad as I walked to the dorms. It was unexpected, but thrilling just the same.

"Bellamy." He acknowledged, striding up beside me. "How was training with Belikov?"

"That man is a sadist." I joked. "Not as hardcore as Petrov though."

Mason laughed, pulling his arm around me. It felt nice to be close to someone.

"Then you all fit well together."

I laughed then, content and quiet as he walked me to the lobby of my dorm. We stopped at the stairs leading up to my room. He looked down at me with those deep concentrated eyes of his.

"What are your plans tonight?" He asked.

"Shower. That's my plan."

"And after that?"

I hadn't much considered anything other than falling onto my bed in pain.

"Meet me in an hour for dinner?" Mason suggested.

"I thought you were going to that party tonight."

Mason shrugged. "Same people I know will be there. I think I'm more interested in getting to know someone new." He was asking me to do something other than train, which indicated that there was some sort of shared interest, so I agreed. He was also willing to skip out on a party with his friends to spend time with me.

"One hour." He reminded me, sprinting off after waiting for me to disappear up the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

MASON:

She had changed into a pair of black leggings and a tight gray tank that touched to her upper thighs. Her workout clothes clung to her body in every way perfectly. I was thankful she had not worn anything like this earlier, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to concentrate. Not that I'd been concentrating on much else then either. It wouldn't surprise me if she looked good in everything she wore. Yes, I noticed her body. I was guy. I would probably notice each detail and action of any pretty girl I was interested in, while ignoring anything else around me.

Running with Bellamy had built up a healthy amount of energy in me. I was hesitant to stick around with her training session, partly because I thought it might be intrusive and mostly because Bellamy had already defeated me in hand to hand combat twice in one night. I left her at the door of the gym. I wasn't sure, but I thought perhaps I saw a spark of disappointment in her eyes before I walked away. A few hours later, I spotted her walking slowly across the quad. She looked like she was in a fair amount of pain, but that was to be expected. I laughed when she referred to Belikov as a sadist. She was spot on. He put novices through hell, but usually it had purpose, and it was getting to be worth it.

Walking Bellamy to her dorm lobby, I casually slipped my arm around her, praying I wasn't about to get punched. To my greater astonishment, I saw her smile up at me. She looked comfortable under my arm, and I felt comfortable having her there. Once we arrived to her lobby, we stood quietly at the stairs, waiting for me to gather my courage. I admit it-all I wanted to do now was lean down and kiss her. I thought that might be pushing my luck though. Instead, I offered to have dinner with her. We might not be completely alone, but it would be a start..

Once the hour was up, I stood waiting for Bellamy outside of our school café. Eddie caught me while I waited, but I had little interest in getting too deep into conversation with him yet. He was concerned about my refusal to go to Shane's party, but once Bellamy rounded the near corner, he understood. She had changed into a pair of gray track pants with a blue t-shirt that almost matched her eye color. Her hair aws pulled up in a clip, keeping it from her face.

"You two have fun tonight." Eddie mentioned, his tone sounding a little envious.

I gave him a facetious look. "It's not like that." I said, not really understanding yet what I should or would do about any developing feelings I had for Bellamy.

Eddie only chuckled in response, running off in the opposite direction.

She smiled when she saw me, and I thought I might float away. When we sat with our food, I was taken by her even more. She was beautiful, smart, witty, and strong. I laughed more than I had in weeks, months perhaps, and by the end of dinner, we talked as if we'd known each other for years. Every so often Bellamy would touch my arm or my hand as she responded to a question I asked, or as she asked her own questions. Her touch made my mind go fuzzy and my heart soar, but even through all of that, there was still some little thing about her I was missing. There was something that she kept hidden. I would pry. I would not invade her privacy, but it made me more and more curious about her. I still had time to figure her out. We made plans to run together the following morning. At the very least, she would keep me in top shape for the next few months.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

DIMITRI:

I was being set up. In fact, as soon as Ivan mentioned that he and Sasha (his new girlfriend) were going out to a party tonight, I knew what was coming. Normally, if Ivan were going to do anything on campus, he wouldn't bother to detail his intentions so vocally unless he had a plan to drag me along. Tonight was different in many ways. First, he was using Sasha to help trap me into going to this party too. He threw a set of clothes at me as I stared disbelievingly at him. He then waited for me to pick up the clothes and go change. The second thing different about being hauled out against my will, was that Sasha was bringing her friend as well. Like I said, I was being set up.

The third thing that was far different than I could've predicted, was the girl who somewhat apathetically walked into the room to meet Sasha.

I was in deep trouble. Sasha and Ivan were hell-bent on making me miserable tonight. They had set me up with Bridgette Pearce. Bridgette Pearce, the only girl at school I was interested in academically destroying; the only girl at school who gave me any real competition; and coincidentally and most importantly, the only girl that I was currently interested in period. I took in a deep breath. When she walked into the large room, she looked good. I felt a small pang of jealousy when other Dhampirs and even some Moroi looked at her the same way I was.

My interest in her had not started until recently. When I had first met Bridgette years ago, she was arrogant, impetuous, and condescending. She had her immense strengths, but they were overshadowed by everything else. In the past few months though, something about Bridgette had changed dramatically. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but there was a different sort of fire in her-a fire that I wanted to cool. I was going straight to Hell for these thoughts of her.

I was dreaming about her too. The first time I'd dreamt about her, I felt it was wrong. It made me even more uneasy around her. I had shaken it off as a one-time thing, but then it happened again, and again, and so on. It was a different dream most days when I slept (stupid vampire schedule), but the outcome was always the same. Once I was fully under her spell, she ended up in my arms, in my bed, and so willingly under my control.

Tonight I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I tried my hardest, but the best I could do was keep looking at her from the corner of my eye. She wore a startling short dress in deep midnight blue. It showed off her body, highlighting every exquisite curve, just as my dreams often did.

"You're going straight to Hell Dimitri." I mumbled to myself.

She and Sasha were on their way over to where me and Ivan waited. My eyes started low, working up her tanned toned legs, stopping briefly at her thighs, eventually covered by fabric, but no less tempting. I let my eyes move up higher, admiring the curve of her waistline, and then higher to her perfect…"

"Dimitri, you know Bridgette." Sasha spoke, practically shoving the two of us together as she and Ivan then made their escape together into the crowd of partying Moroi and Dhampirs.

"Hey." Bridgette said in Russian. "Did you get ambushed by Ivan and Sasha too? I didn't expect to see you here."

She actually spoke Russian well, despite being British. Her own accent mixed with the Russian language made her even sexier, I thought with a shake of my head. I changed my thoughts as best as I could manage. It made me less uncomfortable and stressed knowing that she had been dragged out tonight too. It meant that neither of us was studying today. She was taking a break too.

"I didn't expect to see you here either." I mentioned to her, keeping thoughts of her lying across my bed, or lying underneath me out of my head. It was not working at all. I was thinking about her accent after she had spoken to me. I was thinking about having that accent whispering in my ear. I closed my eyes, forcing away thoughts of her saying my name over and over again. Was it so bad that I was thinking of her this way? Sure, we were constantly in competition with each other, but what she didn't know couldn't hurt her. Just because I was bound and determined to defeat her in every training aspect, did not mean I couldn't admire her.

Ivan broke me out of my thoughts this time. "Come on you two." He pulled on my arm, guiding Bridgette as well in the direction of a gathering group.

"We are going to play a game." Sasha said,

"What sort of game?" Bridgette was pulled over to where Sasha sat.

I saw Ivan smile. "Think of this game like truth or dare." He and Sasha explained.

I did not like the way this sounded. Bridgette hesitantly sat beside Sasha while Ivan and I sat across from them in the small forming circle. Another Moroi pulled off his hat, instructing everyone to place a piece of paper with their name on it inside. The game was self-explanatory. Choose truth, and you were expected to reveal anything you were asked. Choose dare, and you were provided ample opportunity to do something embarrassing or…

"You like her?" Ivan leaned over, questioning me quietly. "Admit it."

My eyes shot to his. "What? I wasn't so good at feigning innocence, especially with Ivan. He knew me well. "Who?"

He laughed out loud. "I thought your goal was to out do her, not to…"

"Watch it Zeklos." I stopped his comment, keeping my voice as low as possible.

Bridgette's turn came around, and I swear I saw her squirm where she sat. Ivan and Sasha gave each other knowing looks. They were plotting and they were not so secret about it. Nothing good ever came from Ivan's evil plans.

"Truth or dare Bridgette?" Sasha asked her.

Bridgette chose dare, a reckless decision I thought, but I think I would choose the same, unwilling to reveal any personal secrets.

"You and Dimitri seemed friendly earlier. Why don't you two get friendlier."

Brdgette looked fearful of what her friend was going to propose. She exhaled easily when Sasha suggested a simple kiss.

"That's it?" She said, looking over to me.

That's it? As if it really were that simple, I considered. I felt my muscles tense as she crawled across the circle, coming towards me with a casual look on her face. She was so close now that I could smell her perfume. It sent a wave of desire through me, and before I was completely recovered, I felt her mouth press to mine, my hand instinctively moving to her waist.

When she broke the short kiss seconds later, I still felt stunned. My only saving grace would be a few others taking turns before I could find my stoic demeanor. Of course, I lost every bit of reticence as soon as Ivan spoke up. I still wasn't going to choose truth, but knew Ivan was going to take this thing between me and Bridgette farther.

"We've seen Bridgette kiss you, but you look like you could use a reminder, or a second shot."

He was definitely taking advantage of this situation. I saw Bridgette's face go from uninterested in others taking their turns, to provoked by Ivan. She stood, searching the eyes of everyone around us. I was half-expecting her to leave. She didn't. I also knew she was braver than Ivan gave her credit for sometimes.

"Are you quitting?" Ivan taunted her, gaining a glare I was glad she did not direct at me.

Bridgette scoffed. "Not hardly. I just don't plan on giving you another show Zeklos." Her eyes turned to me then. "You coming with me, or not?"

Uncertain of what I was getting myself into, I followed her out of the room, walking at a quick pace alongside her, down the hall, passing empty dark classrooms.

"Where are we going Bridgette?" I kept my voice level.

"Just a bit farther." She said. "My. Bartov never locks his classroom."

I was curious to know how she had that bit of information, but didn't ask. I had a different question for her. "Can I ask you something?"

She nodded, slowing down, both of us always looking out for Guardians patrolling.

"Why did you opt to leave? Why not complete the dare back there?" I was somewhat afraid of what her answer might be.

She flipped her hair to the side, giving me a view of her neck. I had to bite down onto my lower lip, stopping myself from stopping to kiss her here.

""Relax Belikov. I was truthful with your friend back there. I don't fancy making a show for others."

"You didn't have to go through with it."

She came to a halt, causing me to stumble once. "And you didn't have to agree, but you did." Her expression changed then too. "You don't have to kiss me again, if you don't want to."

I made my way back to her in half a step. Was she serious? Not kiss her again? "Given the chance to kiss you once was amazing. Getting to do it again…" I looked down at her, swallowing hard. "Of course I wasn't to kiss you Bridgette." I ran my hand up her side, pulling her closer.

And then it happened. She kissed me again. Lifting onto her toes, she barely pressed her lips to mine, giving a light and brief kiss first. She leaned back for the slightest moment, looking at me with those light blue eyes of hers, daring me to fall into the depths of wonder.

"Bridgette." I leaned in, hoping not to be denied.

Her palm moved to the back of my neck, pulling me down to her. The exhilaration of kissing her this time was like nothing I had ever experienced. I had kissed other girls, but the way Bridgette kissed me was different. I couldn't get enough. I kept my mouth to hers while we moved together into a nearby classroom. Bridgette got the door open, pulling me inside with her as I kicked it closed.

She pushed me up against the now closed door, kissing me with an abandon we both needed in some form or another. Letting go felt good. Her body pressed against mine made me want more of her. She was the one to break the kiss, allowing us both to catch our breath.

"This doesn't change anything between us Belikov."

I couldn't hide my smirk. "Of course not." I hadn't thought that much would change between us because of a kiss, but then I felt her hands run over my chest.

"I'm still going to have to ask you to kiss me like that again."

Her request was impulsive. It caught me off-guard, but I was not going to refuse. Grasping her hips tight with my hands, I moved us further into the room. I closed my eyes, feeling her fingers move under the back of my shirt. There was no distance between us as my mouth took possession of hers again. The student desks were too low and small to get any leverage in our spontaneous make-out session. Instead, I made the choice to lift her up onto the Instructor's desk. It brought us nearly face-to-face.

"It's about time Belikov." I heard her say between shallow breaths.

I held back a second more. "What? What do you…"

Bridgette cut off anything I might've asked, pulling off my shirt, tossing it to the side, her hands then gripping the muscles in my back.

"I have been waiting to get you half-naked for months." She drove me even wilder by tilting her head back, allowing a soft cry of pleasure to escape as I lifted her dress off of her toned breathtaking body, teasing her as my hands and mouth slowly ran over parts of her uncovered skin. If she wanted me half-naked, I figured it was only fair to have her the same way.

"Bridgette," I left kisses from her jaw-line, to the nape of her neck, "you should've told me sooner."

She gripped at me tighter. "Competition drives more than academic greatness Dimitri."

She said my name, and it took no more convincing.

Minutes later, she and I were both nearly undressed, pressing and arching against each other. There were usually more important things I should be concentrating on, but right now, all I could think about was Bridgette. Every touch, every kiss, every arousing movement continued to stir the passionate encounter.

I woke, feeling happy and content. I was in bed with Bridgette curled up against me, sleeping soundly. This was something that I missed. Dreaming about that single moment when my relationship with Bridgette had shifted, was amazing. It was one of my favorite memories of her. We never had sex that day, but it was one of the single best moments she and I had together. I circled my arms around her tighter, feeling her heartbeat against mine. Recalling that last memory brought on another as my eyes closed, and I fell back into a sweet dream. I remembered then how much more things changed between us on my eighteenth-birthday.

I was curled up on my bed, reading through the cards and western novels my family had sent earlier. I was fully engrossed in one of the books when the knock on my door sounded. Ivan was hanging out in a chair, bored until I would agree to sneak out for my birthday. He jumped at the chance to answer the door, sprinting to open it. It was Bridgette. She stood in the doorway, wearing a short gray coat. She whispered something into Ivan's ear, just before he turned to me and smiled, grabbing his coat to leave.

"I'll catch up with you in a while Dimitri. Enjoy your birthday." He said.

I stood as Bridgette entered my room, closing the door behind her. She slowly moved around the space of my room, looking at pictures, picking up books, and finally leaning indifferently against my dresser.

"Why did Ivan leave?" I questioned. I was pretty sure I knew why he'd left, but wanted to know what she had whispered to him to make him leave so quickly. I had never been able to get rid of him so effortlessly.

"I thought I should stop by to give you your birthday gift."

I blinked a few times. "You didn't have to…"

"What are your plans for the next few hours?" She asked.

I was actually dressed to go work out in the gym with Galina. That had been my plan after discovering a few chapters in a new book.

"I was going to go down to the gym." I told her. "You can join me if you'd like."

She gave a short soft laugh, walking closer to me. "We could go to the gym today. You have the day off and it's your birthday."

"You sound as though you have a better idea Bridgette."

"I do." She was now so close to me. "You could go to the gym, or you could help me with my coat."

Her offer had me curious, considering what she was planning.

"Help me remove my coat Dimitri." She then insisted.

I waited for her to untie the front before pulling it from her shoulders, and taking it off to reveal a wonderful surprise. Once her coat was off, I saw that Bridgette was wearing nothing more than a pink bra, with an unbelievably short skirt, that was barely a skirt. It barely covered anything below her upper thighs. I had never seen a skirt so short.

"Bridgette, you look…"

"Yes, I do, but if you have plans to go to the gym, I guess I should go." She attempted to turn away, to leave, stopped immediately as my hands gripping her sides, pulling her back to my chest. I ran my hand over her stomach, up over her breasts, leaving small kisses from her ear to her shoulder.

"You aren't going anywhere yet." I said, evoking one of those soft provocative moans from her. Once I relaxed my grasp, sure she wasn't going to leave, she took a step away from me, teasing me again as she stood a foot from me, wanting me as much as I wanted her.

"You know," I said as she ran her hands up my entire body, "someone might think that you showing up here, dressed like this, could mean that you intend to do more than the kissing we've been doing lately."

Bridgette lifted to her toes, using her mouth to play at my neck and gently bite at my ear.

"You are a spectacular kisser Belikov, but if anyone were to assume that I came here to do more than that, they would be right." She set herself back to the floor, smiling seductively at the clear shock on my face.

"Bridgette, are you sure?"

Her eyes were the first thing to say yes, her hands the second as she started to strip me, and her body was the third. "Yes. I'm sure Dimitri." She stepped over to my bed, crawling onto it, and waiting for me to join her.

I did, pulling her hard against me, quickly joining my body with hers.

A soft hand gently drawing down my chest slowly brought me back from my memories. Opening one eye, looking to my left, I spied Bridgette, watching me as I slept.

"Good dream?" She asked, and I had to smile.

"Not a dream. A memory."

She leaned up onto her elbow, interested to hear more.

"First, I was thinking about truth or dare."

My comment made her laugh softly, the same memory returning to her. "That was when things between us changed." Bridgette recalled. "I never wanted to stop kissing you after that."

I touched my fingers to her lips, running my thumb across the softness of her mouth.

"That wasn't really when things changed though Bridge."

"No? It was when I decided that I prefer kissing you to punching you." She smirked a little then. "Mind you, I never once let up on taking you down."

"I always thought kissing you was far better use of our time, but I was also thinking about my eighteenth-birthday. Things really changed then."

Bridgette smiled as widely as me.

"That was one of the best experiences between us Bridgette." I told her.

She sat up completely, looking away from me. "That wasn't the best time though." Her hand ran up my calf muscle and then my inner thigh. "I seem to recall an amazing night in St. Petersburg. That was the best."

"My twenty-first birthday." I said, bringing to mind the same memory. That night had been top of my list as well, but had been blocked out every so often only because of the circumstances at the time.

Bridgette must've seen my ache in recalling the reason why she had been in Russia again back then. She took my hand with hers. "I was so surprised when you let me blindfold you." She flipped around, fully facing me. "That was when I really knew that you trusted me Dimka."

I sat up with her, pulling her across my lap to straddle me. "I trust you my Bridgette. I trust you always." I showed her then every bit of my trust in her, needing her in every way possible.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

BRIDGETTE:

"Do you see the size of him?" Bellamy shouted back at me and Alberta, frustrated that she was losing a combat match to Dimitri.

"Hit him!" I yelled to her. "You are never going to be able to get your stake near his heart if you can't land a punch."

"I'm trying. He's too fast."

"If you don't hit him soon and hard, he's going to throw you to the ground." Alberta rounded Bellamy's right side.

I watched Bellamy and Dimitri fighting, concentrating on every movement each one made.

"It's easy for you to tell me what I'm doing wrong. You're aren't the ones facing off with Russian Thor over here."

Bellamy blocked a hard strike from Dimitri's shoulder and forearm. Her defenses were great, It was her offensive skills that needed Guardian help.

"It is possible to get Guardian Belikov on his back in combat." I told Bellamy, receiving an insinuating look and a wink from Dimitri.

"Watch him." Alberta instructed. "Determine how he moves. Watch his technique."

"Concentrate on what he does, and where he is. Then strike back."

I watched as Bellamy concentrated on her lesson, on Dimitri, and on how exactly to get through his body mass and strength in order to get him to the ground. I knew she could work it out with time. This however was not the time. She struck, and Dimitri had hold of her instead, positioning her back onto the ground.

"Ouch." My feisty niece groaned in pain, helped up by Alberta and Dimitri.

It was considered a loss, and Bellamy hated to lose anything.

"It will take time for you to work out all of the dynamics of this particular exercise Bells." I explained to her. I honestly did not expect that she would get it right away. She would need practice, just like any other properly trained Guardian.

"He's twice my size. Why am I fighting him first?"

She made a valid point, but I wasn't about to let her get out of battling Dimitri on the argument and technicality of height and weight.

"Do you think battling a Strigoi will be easier? They are stronger, bigger, and likely taller than you. Will that stop you?"

"Of course it won't." She replied.

"Then combat with Dimitri should not be any more difficult.

She nodded. "You said it's possible to get him on his back in combat. Have you defeated him?" She questioned me, and it made me smile.

"Yes." I answered her. "Granted, he has learned a few more counter moves since we last challenged each other, but you will eventually defeat him too."

"Show me." Bellamy insisted.

I gave her a wary look. I had no fear of facing Dimitri, but I feared what fighting might do to our self-control in public. Bellamy however did not wait for me to agree or refuse.

""Hey, Dimitri!" She shouted, ignoring any protest I might make visually or otherwise.

I watched as he turned, listening with interest to her suggestion that he and I face one another again. He smiled sweetly at me, those eyes; those wonderful eyes taunting me to agree.

"I'm not afraid." He said, ready to give a shot at another hand-to-hand skirmish. "What do you say Bridge?"

"Prepare to be shamed again Belikov."

I could not back down from Dimitri, no matter what our physical or emotional friendship. I would not deny him the opportunity to be beaten by a girl…again. I took off my jacket, tossing it to Bellamy, who with Alberta, took position to watch. I sized up the overconfident looking man. Being near him in a battle was certainly different from being near him in any other situation. I noticed his hands now; those strong powerful hands; those hands that could hold me close and touch every part of me with gentleness, evoking pleasure, or they could break someone's neck without any effort. I had to shake my head, focusing on the task in front of me. I noticed his build next. God I loved his shoulders and chest. Those muscles hiding underneath the black shirt he wore were like chiseled stone. His back muscles were much the same. Normally, I'd regress to thinking about touching him again, but the strength of his muscles actually gave me the information I needed to be able to use strength or speed, or both against him. Finally, Dimitri still had speed working for him. He was well trained years before this, to anticipate, use his speed, and to strategically overtake his enemy.

I had not had a hand-to-hand battle in such a long time. There was a time when I knew his moves so well that I could anticipate them without breaking a sweat. After we'd both spent time assessing the others strengths and weaknesses, he charged at me without hesitation, causing me to take a step back, catching my balance. The good thing about Dimitri was that he never held back when he and I were together in any situation. As we fought, I saw Galina's training in him. After all these years, he continued to listen to his Instructor. He did however forget one thing. While he was fast, I was faster. I recognized his plan of attack, and his directional strategy, so as I struck out against him, he missed my arm, giving me the position and leverage to duck, and sweep his legs out from under him. He couldn't keep himself upright, falling backwards, and now had an innocent looking Guardian now straddling his lap. I knew exactly where my stake was, at my back, so I wasn't going to pull it out until I had a clear shot at his heart. His elbow came around the side, slamming into my ribcage. It hurt, and caught me off-guard, giving him the chance to roll me over.

Once on my back, I was in trouble. Or so I let him think. Arching my back enough to be able to reach my stake when needed, I wrapped my legs around his waist, gaining a look of interest and surprise from Dimitri. I kept my legs locked around him as I fought him back just enough. I was able to push him back from me just enough to get one hand behind me, and rock forward with enough thrust to propel him back so that I straddled him once again, this time with my stake near his heart.

I heard Bellamy and Alberta both cheering loudly. Funnily enough, I hadn't paid attention to anything during the fight. I had zoned out, concentrating strictly on me and Dimitri.

"And that is how you defeat Dimitri Belikov." I stated to Bellamy.

She smiled, her sudden warning coming too late as I got pulled back down to the ground again, Dimitri's body above mine this time, his palms wrapped around my wrists.

"You still know my weaknesses." He smiled down at me. "

"You have a tell Dimitri. You will never be able to hide it from me."

Now he looked more curious. "A tell? What is it?"

I sure as hell was not going to clue him in on how I could read him.

"And lose my advantage?" I questioned him playfully. "Maybe one day I will tell you, but not today."

He gave me that flirtatious grin that I could never resist. Why the hell did he have to do that in public? But then he did something that surprised not only me, but Bellamy and Alberta as well. As he held me in place, his thumbs running over my wrists, he leaned down, his eyes upon me the entire time, kissing me the way he did any time we were alone. He let my wrists go long enough for me to wrap my arms around him. He then proceeded to stand, picking me up in the process, all while keeping his mouth to mine.

"Impressive move." I said, letting him go.

"I knew you two were hooking up." Bellamy said, causing the big strong man I'd just defeated to turn red.

"Training over." I informed my niece, subtly telling her to drop the subject and go to her dorm. "It's late and you need sleep."

"Goodnight Aunt Bridge. Goodnight Dimitri. See you Alberta." Bellamy said walking out the door.

As the other two Guardians and I gathered equipment, talking mostly about Bellamy, trying to ignore the blatant look of sweetness Alberta was giving us, I thought about Dimitri's memories the day before. Actually, I'd been thinking about them for many hours. When I had mentioned St. Petersburg to him, he had almost shut down. Had he really forgotten about that night? No. It was not possible. He had somewhat agreed that it had been us at our best. Had he blocked it out? That was a much likelier answer. And that was all my fault. There had been just as much bad with the good that night.

After dealing with a considerable Strigoi problem in Prague, I was on my way to Moscow, with a stop over in St Petersburg until morning. I purposely took the train that would put me here for hours, knowing one significant secret. He was here. Tonight he was in the city too. Dimitri and Ivan were in this city at this time every year to celebrate. Fate or coincidence (whichever was currently most in my favor), had made sure we could be together again.

The two men always stayed at the ' _Paradox Hotel'_ , a hotel hidden in the heart of this monumental city. While every other building and hotel looked like an Imperial Palace on the outside, the Paradox was all bland and unassuming. Its outer walls were steel and concrete, making it look like nothing special-until you stepped inside. Walk through the doors of this hotel, and you felt like royalty. Two huge dropped crystal chandeliers lit the entire lobby, bouncing light off of the domed glass ceiling, the marble columns and floors. The colors on the walls ranged from rich golds, deep reds, and unbelievable blends and shades of blue. The massive grand staircase was indeed grand, its golden designs leading up to a second lobby floor with a bar and elevators. It was something you had to see to believe.

After checking in to an available room, I was led up the ornately designed and carved staircase, my fingers trailing up the banister that reached the very top.. Once to my room, I was not about to settle in. I wasn't sure where to look for Dimitri, and I assumed it would be Ivan's name on the registry, so that was my first step. Get a message to Ivan. I had the attendant who brought me up to my room take a message to the front desk, instructing them to inform Ivan that he'd received a message at the front desk.

In the short note, Ivan was told to keep the details of this message to himself. He needed to find a way of getting his protective Guardian into the bar on his own at eight. He was to have no knowledge that I would be meeting him, and Ivan was not invited to this party.

Dimitri was not expecting to see me, so when he entered the dimly lit hotel bar, he wasn't looking for the woman in the short red dress…yet. After sitting impatiently on a stool at the bar for the last ten minutes, I watched him enter at eight on the dot. Always punctual my Dimitri. I watched him do exactly what I knew he would. His eyes scanned the room thoroughly before going directly to the table in the darkest corner of this small establishment. It was the one place that he could stay hidden while watching every single person in the room, as well as the entrances.

Well, watch this Belikov. Let's see who has the upper-hand. I called the bar keeper over, quietly ordering two drinks: the first, a cranberry red-bull for myself, and the second, a club soda and vodka (Russian vodka), for Dimitri. I know he would never drink on duty, so he would not accept a drink from anyone. He would politely refuse. I then slipped a note to the bartender to give to the hiding Guardian.

As the man strode over to Dimitri, I watched his guard go up for a few seconds. As expected, he refused the drink with a smile and a polite word. He then took the piece of paper from the other man. After the bartender walked off, Dimitri subtly read through the note. His eyes scanned the room again as he set the paper to the table. In that brief span of time, I knew that his eyes were honed in on me. My own movements were not subtle. I lifted the clip holding my hair, so that I was sure he saw the molnija marks, before allowing my still long hair to fall across my bare shoulders, the way I knew it drove him crazy. I was prepared to turn around, to look at him, and to see those deep dark eyes of his again.

What I was not prepared for, was the Guardian at the table in the corner to stand, a look of recognition in his eyes. He was still so quick. I was swept into a pair of powerful arms in three seconds flat. I didn't struggle. I was not going to get away. I didn't want to get away.

"You are the best gift I received today." He used that low seductive growling in my ear, making my knees weaken.

I gave a contented hum as his hands wrapped my waist. "That is quite the compliment. Happy Birthday, Dimitri." I said, spinning around to face him.

He stared at me as though I were a dream.

"What do you think of my dress?" I asked, hoping to snap him back to reality.

Is fingers touched the skirt, twisting the light fabric around. I saw that smile I enjoyed so much begin to appear. Again, he leaned in to whisper.

"I think that if we don't leave now, it will end up on the floor here."

I knowingly smiled back at him. "Enough said."

Dimitri took my hand, leading us both out of the bar, across the second floor lobby, and to the bank of elevators. We were barely inside the next arriving elevator, lucky that it was empty. His mouth was on my skin, pulling at my dress strap before the doors closed completely. We were two floors up, on our way to my room on the tenth floor when his fingers reached out, pushing the 'STOP' button. The elevator came to an abrupt halt, jolting us a bit. The alarm of course then started to go off, but that neither slowed nor stopped our amorous behavior. Kissing him still (My God how I loved the feel of his lips.), I breathlessly leaned back an inch, teasing his mouth as I kept mine from his.

"Someone is going to hear that alarm. You haven't exactly given us much time. They are going to catch us and kick us out of this hotel."

Dimitri had his hands at the zipper on my dress, slowly pulling it down. "Then we had better get your clothes off quick."

Dimitri and I had our share of uncontrollable moments, but this was not only unrestrained behavior, but dangerous too. I seriously think it was a turn on for the usually so inhibited man with me. I had not yet experienced this side of him. Something about the thought of him letting go of those repressed inhibitions was an even bigger turn on to me. He knew exactly how to touch me in this short span of given time. We were in a race against time, but he was no less skilled, and I was no less satisfied by the end of this encounter. We were redressed and had the elevator moving upward again before hotel management could determine any problem. I led the man with me down the hall and into my room, trying to unlock my door quickly once his dangerous mouth was on mine and hovering over my body again. Once inside, the door closed and relocked, the first question came from him.

"What are you doing here Bridgette?" He questioned, his hands still exploring my body.

I knew this part would come soon enough. I wasn't ready to face it, hoping it would stay itself until much later, but Dimitri liked to face things that others wouldn't.

"I'm only here for a stop over. One night. I leave first thing in the morning." My response was not exactly an answer to his question, but it did put the thought of limited time in his head.

He didn't say anything more, getting the point he needed. He kissed me deeply, a pleasured moan escaping him. I kept my attention on him, rather than the horrible subject that would eventually come up between us. I kept his attention and mine on the here and now. We eventually made it to the bed, making sure to reacquaint ourselves with my body and his. I had so missed the way he could watch me, gaining more enjoyment from the pleasure he gave me. I fell into a light sleep once my desire for him was sated, curling up against him in this comfortable bed, his fingertips trailing gently over my shoulder, down my arm, his fingers playing with mine.

"You couldn't have shown up at a better time Bridgette, but why now?" He asked me. "Why did you appear now?"

My eyes fluttered open. "It's your birthday Dimitri. I wanted to see you."

I felt him try to shift, so I moved along with him.

"There is something more. There's more to it than that. You could've seen me last year, or the year before that, or…"

And now it was time to have the horrible conversation I'd been avoiding with him.

"Would you believe me if I said I wanted to spend time with you on your birthday?"

He kissed my shoulder, his hand continuing to move across me. "I might've if you hadn't asked like that."

I breathed heavily, letting go of him so that we could talk. "I've been in Prague for the past week. I was helping to clean up a mess left at a hotel there."

"What sort of mess?"

Normally if someone asked me a question like this, I would not permit myself to discuss details. The Council was adamant about keeping these matters confidential, unless otherwise specified. But this situation was different. Dimitri had to know this.

"Strigoi." I answered his question. "They attacked a council member who was meeting another Guardian." My face must've told him that there was far more to this story.

He urged me to go on, and I had to literally brace myself for the storm that would arrive any moment.

"It was Galina." I revealed to him. "Galina had been meeting with Katarina, a longtime council seat holder. I don't know what their meeting was about, but…"

"Were there survivors?" He questioned me further. "You said you were cleaning up a mess. What does that mean?"

"Katarina was killed."

"And Galina?" He stood, wrapping a blanket around his waist, keeping his face hidden from me.

I didn't want to say the words. I didn't know how to say the words to him, but I had to. He had to know. "We did not locate a body. She is gone. She is one of the best Dhampir Guardians at St. Basil's, so it is likely that she has been turned."

The silence in the room was deafening. Finally he took a breath.

"Dimitri, I…"

"Why? Why was Galina meeting with the Council?

I could hear the pain and sorrow in his voice, struggling to stay hidden.

"I honestly don't know. I would tell you this if I knew." I stood, pulling on Dimitri's shirt to cover up with.

My hands touched to his back, jolting him. He spun, taking me into his arms, hugging tight. Guardians grieve. We don't grieve as long as humans or Moroi, because death is often a fact of life for us, but in this moment, at least Dimitri and I didn't have to grieve alone.

As he pulled away, I saw a change wash over him. Despite all of the passion and devotion felt between us, there was an undeniable look in his eyes. It was a look I knew well enough from him. He still detested the fact that I had chosen to take a position with the Guardian Council when it was offered. It was popular opinion among Dhampirs and Guardians that the Guardian Council, much like the Moroi Court Council, took too long in making sensible safe decisions. It was also of popular opinion that our decisions were wrong, difficult on others, selfish, and unpopular. Becoming a member of the Council had been a difficult choice at first. It did not mean that I lost my Guardian title, but that I would no longer be involved in field battles. Dimitri hated my decision, but he knew my reasons-most of them anyway.

"Please don't look at me like that Dimka." I pleaded, wanting to turn away from him, unable to do so.

The hold that those beautifully courageous eyes had over me was too strong. It always had been. And, no matter how much time he and I were apart, his grasp on me was always able to overpower me.

"Bridge,…"

"I know that you do not agree with my being on the Council, but you know why I made that choice my darling."

He grimaced, disappointed by the same argument we had when I had given him the news that I would be joining the Council.

"Dimitri, I barely escaped that fight with my life." I reminded him.

"One fight is no reason to stop being a Guardian. It is in your blood. It is what we do." He argued.

He was not the only one with this opinion, and I hated that he could voice it so easily. He was the person I hated seeing and hearing it from most.

"I have not stopped being a Guardian. I changed paths. I made a small sacrifice in the larger scale of things. Galina always taught us that the little sacrifices we make can count more than the larger ones if they are done for greater purpose."

"Leave Galina out of this. She is dead." He stated with a healthy amount of antagonism.

"Yes, she is, and you are not the only one in this room grieving for her. You cannot hold a corner on misery. It really does love company."

He was only growing angrier the longer this discussion went on.

"That is the point Bridgette!" He raised his voice. "There is grieving, and then there is running away. You are still running."

Tears sprang to my eyes. It took so much control to hold them back. I would not let him see me cry. He had no idea what it was like. He didn't know what it felt like to experience such a heightened level of loss and guilt.

"You wait." I pushed my finger to the center of his chest. "You wait until you lose someone who trusts you implicitly, who is willing to put their life in your hands without reservation."

He cursed aloud in Russian. Yes, I had just threatened his ideals. I was challenging those long-standing, principled, moralistic, and often times sanctimonious Guardian rules that dictated our lives. And with Ivan so close on another floor, I had pushed a button too far. Dimitri threw on his pants and shoes, kissed my forehead, and stormed out of the room without another word. I'd gone too far. I sat down on the floor, my back to the wall, replaying our conversation. I was not wrong. He had no clue. His Moroi was alive. I know he didn't like my choice. He didn't agree, but he didn't have to. He did not know all of the facts, and I couldn't tell him yet. He wouldn't understand. If I thought he might understand, I would've told him by now. Right? I cared for him enough that I would've told him every detail. Wrapping my arms around myself, I internalized all of this as best as I could. A small soft knock on the door made me pull myself together again. I didn't want to fight with him about this any longer. I wanted to go back thirty minutes before this, and freeze time in those wonderful moments. I stood, taking the two steps it took to reach the door.

I opened the door only a few inches at first, staring back at him. Dimitri looked as contrite as I felt. His fingers pushed through the doorway, pulling and playing with the hem of his shirt still covering me.

"I'm sorry." I apologized, opening the door fully. "We took the wrong path in that fork in the road. Can we rewind and go down the other one?"

His eyes were then cast downward. "Would it be any different? We would only continue to postpone this debate longer."

I lifted my hand, running my fingers all the way through his hair. His eyes closed and his head tilted back. "I want to forget that we've been fighting."

"You frustrate me Bridgette." He smiled at me, opening his eyes again. "You make me want to run out and find about ten Strigoi to battle, just to relieve my frustration. But, then I realize that I can't walk away. I cannot let you go Bridgette." His body moved back inside of my room, backing me inside, his hands sliding up my sides. "What does that mean?"

He stopped walking, his eyes shifting. His demeanor did another one-eighty. That seductive intensity returned.

"I'm going to take a shower." Dimitri informed me.

I nodded, turning to go back to bed, picked up into his arms again.

"Come and keep me company." He demanded, temptation dripping from his every word.

I laughed as he carried me all the way into the shower, pressing my body into the wall with his, as his hand reached out behind him, turning on the water. I stripped off his soaked clothes, while he equally as affectionately tore the shirt I'd borrowed from him over my head. His palm ran over my chest, down my side, pressing to the back of my thigh to lift me up, keeping my back to the wall. My hands gripped into his muscles again, his pleasure vocalized, water pulsing and running down both of our bodies.

"Another memory?" That sweet honeyed voice whispered into my ear, bringing me from St Petersburg to Montana. His arms were wrapped around my waist, his chin resting on my shoulder.

I twisted my head to look back at him. "I was remembering St. Petersburg. I was thinking about that fight we had."

"Bridgette." His voice stayed low, and his hands were soft as they took mine.

"No, it's okay Dimitri." I said. "Looking back, I think that we needed to have that fight. We both needed to understand why I made my decision. We wouldn't be where we are today." My hand reached back to touch the back of his neck. "I wouldn't have been able to tell you about Bellamy. I also wouldn't be able to tell you that I am…I still…" The words were so hard to say out loud. I felt them. I had felt them for years, so why was it so hard for me to tell him?


	11. Chapter 11

**JUST A QUICK LITTLE NOTE: FOR THOSE CONCERNED WITH MY LOYALTIES TO** _ **ROMITRI**_ **, LET ME ASSURE YOU THAT I AM A ROMITRI FAN. THIS IS THE ONLY VAMP ACADEMY STORY THAT I WILL USE AN OC IN.**

 **TO EXPLAIN MYSELF, I REALLY WANT TO WRITE THIS STORY TO GIVE LOGICAL REASON BEHIND WHY DIMITRI LOCKED HIS HEART AWAY BEFORE MEETING ROSE. THERE HAD TO BE REASONS BEHIND THE TRANSFORMATION. I WILL BRING ROSE AND LISSA IN AT A POINT, BUT MY ROMITRI LOYALTY IS IN TACT. I'M ALSO A WRITER, WHICH MAKES ME VERSATILE.**

 **NOW: ONTO THIS NEW CHAPTER.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

Chapter Eleven

BELLAMY:

I was happy to finally see that the novelty of being the new girl at school was wearing off. I was three weeks into my time at St. Vladimir's, and beginning to find it half way endurable and enjoyable. I was in my third period combat and weight training class, working out beside Mason's friend Eddie Castille, who still liked to ask as many questions as Mason. And mostly his questions were about Mason-Well, me and Mason.

"Why aren't you two a couple?" He inquired as we lifted free weights together. "Mason likes you. Don't you like him? You seem to spend most of your free time together."

"Eddie, stop." I laughed at him. "One question at a time."

The look on his face was almost comical and full of genuine curiosity. He was also looking out for his friend, which I could appreciate.

"I do like Mason." I admitted with a touch of difficulty. "He's cute and smart, and clever, but it shouldn't matter. He doesn't seem to be interested the same way."

Eddie dropped one of the weights to the floor as I answered.

"You're joking, right?"

I lifted my shoulders, waiting for him to finish examining my unease.

"Mase definitely likes you."

"Sure. He likes me as his friend. He and I spend time together as friends, but he doesn't show that he is interested in anything more Eddie, so maybe we should just drop it for now." I wasn't altogether comfortable with divulging the fact that the guy I liked had no interest in return.

"Sure Bells. We can drop it for now." He took notice of my changed demeanor. "But you are all he talks about. He looks at you like…like the sun rises and sets by your command."

By the end of third period, Eddie really had dropped the subject, and that might've been okay but for the fact that his last comment got me thinking even more. I was way too curious to let it drop, and I think he knew that. He had made those comments on purpose. I strolled up to his side on the way to my fourth period, linking my arm with his.

"So, he talks about me?" I interrogated Eddie.

He gave a nod to a few other guys, readying him-self for the coming conversation.

"What does he say?"

Eddie smiled at me. "Where do I start? All we hear when he's away from you longer than five minutes, is: Bellamy said this today; Bellamy is amazing; Bellamy is so damn sexy; Do you think Bellamy will like this shirt?; Should I ask Bellamy out today?; Do you think Bellamy will partner with me in combat class again?; What do you think Bellamy is doing right now?"

"Wait. Wait." I stopped Eddie. He would've gone on. "What? Go back. Rewind. What did he…"

Eddie must've realized which question I was questioning. "He asks that question everyday Bells. He is so smitten with you, it's ridiculous."

Eddie's smile was contagious, but my smile soon turned down. "He asks that everyday, and still he doesn't…"

"Bellamy," he interjected, "Mase is a different kind of guy. He's right. You are amazing, and gorgeously sexy, but he's never really come across someone like you. And the best part is, you are interested in him too. He's pretty confident, but I think you make him nervous."

My eyes grew wider by the second.

" _I_ make _him_ nervous? Be serious Eddie."

Eddie soon dropped me at my class, kissing my cheek before running to make his own class on time. Our conversation had me feeling confused, happy, worried, and rejected all at the same time. My emotions were more conflicted now than ever. After fourth period, I had lunch with Mason, Eddie, and a few other people. I didn't have much interest in eating after my talk with Eddie, but I still sat, pushing food around in front of me. I hadn't seen Mason's swift movement. One minute he'd been across the table from me, and the next he was beside me, his arm pulled around me. I jumped unexpectedly, turning to see his face wrought with concern.

"You are clearly not hungry." He stopped me from making little piles of food on the plate, his free hand moving over mine. "Do you want to go for a walk and talk?"

I hesitated, only because I knew that discussing what bothered me would mean voicing my attraction to him. I didn't know if I was ready for that. Or perhaps I wasn't ready to be rejected by him completely. On the other hand, if I didn't get out of this space, I'd be stuck with Mason's outward concern, I'd continue to play with my food, and I'd have to go on listening to mindless chatter around me. Given my choices, taking a walk with Mason was probably the lesser of all evils. I nodded my head, standing as his arm stayed firmly around me. Once outside, he gave me his sweatshirt, even while I protested.

"You don't get a choice Bells." He spoke, tilting his head to gaze down at me. "Tell me what's on your mind. Something is bothering you. I hate to see you discouraged." He ran his thumb over my forehead, tucking a strand of my hair back in place. "It makes you no less sexy, but still…" He hugged me closer. "Talk to me."

I felt myself want to confide all of my secrets to him. I was learning that I could trust Mason, but I still didn't know what he would think of my biggest secret. I opened my mouth to speak, but we were interrupted by someone calling my name.

"Ms. Pearce." Headmistress Kirova's voice carried across the small area we were in. "Bellamy Pearce."

Mason and I twisted to see her coming toward us.

"Headmistress." I greeted.

She smiled at the two of us, and we let go of each other.

"Ms. Pearce, I would like to see you in my office if you don't mind."

"Now?"

She gave a nod. "If it isn't too much trouble."

"Of course it isn't." I squeezed Mason's hand. "We will talk later. Find me." I said, following after the Headmistress.

We arrived at her office, and I entered after her. I was not the only student called to this impromptu meeting, and I did not recognize the other student sitting in the opposite chair.

"Bellamy, this is Christian Ozera." Kirova introduced us. "Christian, this is Bellamy Pearce."

"A Dhampir?" He sounded befuddled.

"Bellamy, Christian is going to be your new fire tutor."

And now I knew why he sounded so perplexed. A Dhampir with Moroi elemental magic. I got it then. I sat down in the chair next to Christian, watching him out of the corner of my eye while Headmistress Kirova spoke.

"Christian has the highest marks in his Moroi Element. Your aunt expressed a need for you to train not only your Guardian skills, but also your other talents. She asked that I find someone to tutor you; someone who will keep the nature of this secret quiet. I have no doubt that you can trust Mr. Ozera."

I turned to Christian, waiting for him to flip out. His face had that _'I'm going to lose my shit over this news'_ look, so I knew it was coming at some point.

"You specialize in fire?" I inquired.

The look on his face stayed the same, but he answered.

"Yes."

"I will leave the details of scheduling to the two of you. Bellamy, I know your training with Alberta and Dimitri takes up some time." The Headmistress said, excusing us then. "And I needn't remind either of you again that this stays between you alone."

We both stood, and left the office together.

""Can you prove it?" Christian questioned me as soon as he could.

"Prove what? That I can control fire?" I gave a slight movement of my head, laying my right hand flat out, allowing fire to appear and play over my palm and fingers, moving it then to wrap around my wrist like a bracelet.

If that didn't make his eyes bug out, I was surprised. He stayed quiet for a few minutes, possibly trying to determine a logical explanation.

"We have classes together, so when you are ready to start tutoring, let me know when we should meet." I left him speechlessly standing outside of Kirova's doorway. I had more classes, and a training session with Alberta after school.

After my classes and my training with Alberta, I had not been given time to stop and talk to Mason. I had only seen him briefly in our last class, but he was deep in conversation with a few Moroi guys after school. I walked slowly back to my dorm, enjoying the cold air on my skin. I showered, read through a few assignments, and had even checked in on Aunt Bridgette, still without a single word from Mason. I was about to just go to sleep and forget talking to him until I heard a light knock on my door.

I opened it, not expecting to see Mason standing in front of me, his arms crossed over his chest, looking upset over something.

"How did you get in here?" I inquired, poking my head into the hall, looking down both sides. "If the dorm matron finds you…"

"Why are you being tutored by Christian Ozera?" He interjected, his tone visibly flustered. "What is a Moroi tutoring you in?"

I wanted to ask him how he knew about this. No one was supposed to know anything. I also wanted to tell him everything, hoping he wouldn't take it as bad as Christian Ozera had.

"Mase, this is not the time. Not yet." I said instead.

"But Moroi classes are different than Dhampir classes, I don't understand Bellamy."

I really could not have this conversation with him right now. It was not the right time. He wasn't ready to understand what I could do or what it meant for this society. He was already getting that weird anxious sound in his voice.

"I'm sorry Mason. Please, please don't push this yet. I will tell you at some point." I promised him. "But I cannot say anything now."

Damn I wanted to tell him so much. It killed me to keep secrets from him. He trusted me so completely, and I still had my secrets.

"I have to go Mase." I tried to close my door, but he was quicker this time.

He moved his body inside, keeping the door open. His hand caught mine, bringing it to his chest. Holding it close, I felt him exhale. "I know that whatever it is you are keeping secret has to be important. You can tell me anything Bells, when you are ready. I will keep your secrets."

I gave him a smile. It felt weak, but stepping closer to him, I knew he'd meant it. His free arm wrapped around my back and shoulders.

"Thank you Mason." I shifted my head, looking up at him.

I was sure he was going to kiss me. He placed the tip of his index finger under my chin, gazing down at me with reverence and burning affection. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to my temple. I wasn't sure if I should feel flattered, troubled, or rejected still. Had Eddie been wrong? Had he misread or misconstrued Mason's feelings? I could not tell. Instead of furthering my conflicting emotions, I flattened my palm to his chest and tried to push him back out the door.

"We were going to talk about whatever is bothering you earlier." Mason mentioned.

I let him back in, watching as he picked up a Styrofoam box beside my door before re-entering. He walked by me and the smell was undeniable.

"What's in the box?" I asked, but didn't get a response.

Instead, Mason continued to my desk, setting the box down.

"I brought you a surprise." He winked flirtatiously back at me. "I figured if we were going to talk, we'd miss dinner, and it would be a better talk if I brought you French fries."

My favorite food in the world. He knew my favorite food. I started to think of so many questions, but stopped myself. A wide grin spread over my face. I hadn't had French fries in quite a while. He opened the box, revealing French fries packed inside. He'd also brought every condiment I might possibly want.

"You are the greatest." I happily expressed, rushing to him.

I threw my arms around his neck, and kissed him. I had actually meant to kiss his cheek, but a sudden turn of his head, had my mouth meeting his. I felt his hands slide up my back, keeping me close. It was then that I realized a few things. First, I realized that not only was I kissing Mason, I thoroughly enjoyed kissing him. Second, I realized that Mason was kissing me in that slow, willing, involved way. Third, and lastly, I realized that so much was said in our kissing. I told Mason without any words, my feelings for him, and he revealed his feelings for me.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

 **MASON:**

Fire.

She could conjure, control, manipulate, and fight with Moroi magic.

This was her secret. This was the big skeleton she had in her closet. This was the thing she'd been keeping so guarded. Well, now I knew why she had to keep it so quiet.

Now I knew.

I first contemplated telling her that I knew about her magic, but then I knew I would have to tell her how I had discovered this secret. True, I shouldn't have been spying, but when my girlfriend starts hanging out with Christian Ozera out of the blue, I'm allowed to worry. And she's been hanging out with that creep for the past three weeks, which coincidentally, is also how long I've been able to call her my girlfriend. The night I'd gone to talk to her, to ask her why she was going to be tutored by a Moroi, everything that had built up between us had come out in a confessional outpouring.

" _Mason." She breathed, pulling back._

 _My hands dropped from her. "Bells." All of a sudden, there was so much that I wanted to say to her. "I think we definitely need to talk now." My hand touched to her face. "Why didn't you tell me you felt this way?"_

" _Mason," she said my name again, catching her breath, "I was so worried that you wouldn't…"_

 _I stopped her from talking, missing the way her lips felt against mine. I brought her back to me in one fluid motion, and as exciting as it was to finally be kissing her, it was somewhat painful to think that we could've been doing this sooner if we hadn't been so doubting._

Of course, that was three weeks ago. We stopped speaking a week and a half later. No, that's not entirely true. I had stopped talking to her, leaving her to wonder why I started to dodge her. Yes, it was incredibly immature, and perhaps I should have explained that I knew about the fire magic my Dhampir girlfriend has, but I wasn't quite ready to face it. God, I missed her, but I still wasn't sure what I was supposed to say, or how I was supposed to react. This had undoubtedly affected the trust situation we were dealing with, and it had only set me off more to find her becoming so chummy with Ozera. She'd obviously told him about her magic, blindly trusting him before any consideration to trust me.

As it was, I was now on my way to having a face to face with Christian. I knew where to find him. He rarely left the Church, except to attend classes or utilize one of the feeders. He was not going to be expecting me, but that did not mean that I would be unprepared. He could also use fire (which is likely the reason he became Bellamy's tutor), so my guard had to be up.

I caught up with him just before he reached the door to the Church. I strolled up right beside him.

"Can we have a little chat?" I sounded as friendly as I could before grabbing onto his shirt, pulling him to the alcove outside of the Church, and forcefully pushing him into the stone wall.

He looked shocked, but I did not see much fear.

"What the hell is your problem?" He very nearly shouted, pushing me back, but I wasn't letting go.

My entire being wanted to attack him. I wanted to rip him to shreds.

"Stay away from her." I warned, not bothered to keep any resentment from my tone.

The acrimony swimming within every emotion and cell was not something I was used to experiencing. I was not the type to get so angered so quickly, but here I was, attacking a Moroi over his new working relationship with Bellamy.

"You are going to keep away from Bellamy."

 **BELLAMY:**

I had shown up to the area Christian and I had started referring to as our "Battle Zone", earlier than I had usually done. Alberta let me go early, knowing that I was unfocused and unhappy about my problems with Mason lately. I just wasn't in the mood to concentrate on much of anything. I still didn't know what to do about him. We were happy for a little over a week, and then out of left field, he starts avoiding me in every way possible, and he stopped speaking. Every time I tried speaking to him, he walked away. In class, he had changed seats with Shane, and he was doing everything possible, to avoid me. I wanted to understand. Had I done something specific to elicit this behavior? Had he not meant the things that he said? Was I a conquest he decided to no longer pursue? There was a time not long ago, that you couldn't separate us with a crow bar.

I waited for Christian for a whole fifteen minutes after our scheduled training time. This was very unusual, because Christian was never late for our training, and he would lecture and get upset with me when I was late. I had to go in search of him. I thought about going to the Moroi dorms, but hesitated, choosing to try the Church attic first. The attic happened to be Christian's place of solace. I'd visited him a few times there, but didn't quite understand the need for such extreme sanctuary. I didn't judge him for wanting to stay up in the Church belfry. He had a troubled history because of his parents. He'd told me all about them when we started working together. I made a point to tell him that I wouldn't judge him over a decision his parents made long ago. That had pleased him a little, and it had improved our budding friendship. We talked about even more things after that.

"Christian?" I called his name out loud as I ascended the spiral staircase leading up to the small attic.

I didn't so much anticipate him answering me. I also wasn't expecting to see him standing in the entrance at the top of the stairs.

"Bellamy."

The way he said my name made it sound as though he were surprised to see me. The snarky and condescending attitude he'd shown at the start of our training was quickly disappearing.

"Okay," I walked right by him, "you're the one who is always on me about being on time for training, and then you blow me off?" I spun on my heel to face him, and I spotted a confused look in his eyes.

"What gives? What is it?" I asked. "Did I do something wrong? This really is not the time for you to stay silent. I'm dealing with enough of the silent treatment from Mason."

The look in him changed, and it only furthered my questions.

"Christian." I urged.

"Maybe you should go ask your boyfriend why we aren't training today, or within the seeable future." He sounded angry, and …there was an emotion in there that I couldn't quite place. Regret? Failure?

"What does Mason have to do with us training or not training together?"

"Not sure, but he accosted me outside of the Church, and insisted rather physically that I keep my distance from you."

I stared at Christian, uncertain of whether I should feel irritated that Mason would threaten Christian, or happy that he was keeping an eye on me. Most of me was perturbed by the fact that he was willing to tell Christian to back off, but he still wasn't willing to tell me what was going on between him and me. I nodded my head, coming up with some way to solve this problem.

"I'm sorry that he pulled you into any insecurities he may have." I told Christian, walking over to stand by him. "He shouldn't have said that to you. It is not his choice who I train with. You and I are together on this fire thing. I like training with you." I assured him, touching my hand to his arm.

"He's going to be mad if…"

"You leave him to me. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind. You just keep to our schedule, and don't worry about Mason."

I said goodbye to Christian, and prepared myself to face off with Mason now. I would have to sneak into the boy's dorm building without getting caught. This would be fun, but if Mason could sneak into my dorm, I could find my way to get into his. It actually wasn't as difficult as I'd thought it might be. The Moroi man who usually sat at the front desk in the lobby was gone, so I slid up the stairs, knowing that Mason and Eddie shared a dorm room on the fourth floor. I knocked once, and Eddie opened the door, seeing the irritation in me surfacing more and more.

"Yeah, you two need to finally have whatever this is out, and talk to one another." Eddie stated rather brusquely.

He had become our "go between" in the last few weeks, relaying messages, and getting nowhere when he tried talking sense into us. He too looked a little sick and tired of the game being played.

I pushed passed him, and shouted at Mason, sitting on his bed, reading through a textbook.

"How Dare You!" I yelled at him. "You have no right to dictate who I can or cannot spend time with, especially seeing as you have no interest in spending your own time with me, or even speaking to me."

Eddie put his hands on my shoulders,, calming me down as much as he could.

"Here's how this is going to go down." He looked over at Mason, who finally lifted his head in acknowledgment. "I'm going to step right outside into the hall. I'm going to stand guard at that door. Neither of you is leaving this room until you have worked this shit out one way or another." He immediately turned around and walked out of his dorm room, closing the door behind him.

I knew he meant what he said. He was on the opposite side of that door, just waiting for us to make some sort of move. So, we had no choice. I sat on the edge of Eddie's bed, waiting for Mason to say something. He wouldn't even acknowledge that I was in the room with him, so I was going to need to take the reins.

"One of us has to be mature enough to say something, so I'll start." I had since lowered my voice to normal range, but he still was not looking up. "Look Mase, I don't know what I did, or said, or didn't do to make you so mad, but I would very much like to know."

"I'm not mad." He stated.

He finally spoke to me. That of course did not mean that I was going to sit around and take this horrible attitude as if it didn't hurt me.

"Could've fooled me." I returned.

"Don't pick a fight Bellamy."

"Hard to avoid that one. Aren't we already fighting? I'm not so sure you would avoid me intentionally for weeks if you weren't angry over something specific."

"I'm not mad." He repeated. "I'm disappointed, and hurt, and okay, yes I suppose two-percent of me is mad."

So, I'd come this far. He was finally talking and he was more or less mad.

"Why?" I asked.

Then I saw it. I caught the fleeting look of sadness, weakness, and betrayal.

"Please, please tell me Mason. If I can fix it…"

"Can you fix not trusting someone enough?

I felt terrible. This was that trust issue we were discussing off and on before our fight, which wasn't truly a fight because I had no problem with him.

"You don't trust me Bellamy." He expressed his problem.

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is. If you trusted me, you would have told me yourself about your magic abilities."

I had just been figuratively punched in the stomach.

"How did you…"

"Does that really matter?" He cut off my inquiry. "The point is that you do not trust me enough to tell me. All this time, I thought we were working toward you trusting me with your secrets… I was wrong."

I stayed silent, listening to him.

"And what's worse, is that you told Christian Ozera before you told me. You trusted him. You barely know him, and you trusted him."

"I did not tell Christian." I argued. "You can thank Bridgette and Kirova for that one."

He looked back down at his book, staying quiet for a few more minutes. I felt like he was trying to make me as uncomfortable as possible. What could I say? And how the hell did he know about my magic? There's no way Bridgette would've told him. Dimitri absolutely kept this secret, and Christian hardly spoke to anyone.

"Why?" I heard him ask. "I want to know why you couldn't tell me. I at least deserve that much."

"You're right. You do." I agreed with him. He did have the right to know why I continued to keep this particular secret from him and others, and now only seemed the best time to get this out once and for all. "You don't know what this is like Mason. There is no one else like me anywhere. I am forced to live a lonely life. I don't get a chance to get close to others, because when they find out about what I am; when they see what I can do, they get scared, and they run. Or they avoid me at all costs." I made a point to mention his behavior. Swallowing back the biting emotions that were starting to surface, I was sure I was about to lose him too.

"You want to know why I didn't say anything to you yet? /Because I didn't want to see you run too. I didn't want you to be disappointed." I looked down at my recently painted toes to keep from looking at him, and seeing the realization of truth in him. "All this time we were working towards more trust, and the truth is, I do trust you. I did. Mason, I…I got scared. I hate the thought of you being let down by me. I wanted you to get to know me, not what I can do with fire."

"Bellamy." He said my name with concern, standing, and walking over to where I sat.

I stopped him. "I'm sorry that you are upset with me over this thing that I have no control over," I put my hand to his chest, stopping him from coming closer, the touch of my hand to him bringing so much back, "but you honestly have no right to be cross with me when you went behind my back to find out all of this about me." At least I assumed he'd gone behind my back, because I certainly had not told him. I walked by him, keeping a good amount of distance between us. I was too hurt by his actions and words to want any closeness right now.

"I have to go. I cannot be here." I made it to the door, stopped by Eddie, who looked as compunctious as possible. He'd obviously been listening to pieces of our conversation, likely to make sure we were actually talking.

"Eddie," I appealed to the side of him that would show mercy on a tearful woman, because the tears were no longer controllable, "I know you want us to talk and make up, but I've said what I can."

I felt the first few tears fall over my cheeks, lowering my head to brush them away, hoping that he would ignore it. It was his thumb that pressed across my cheek when I lifted my head again.

"I have to go." I pushed passed him, only to have his fingers wrap around my wrist.

"I get it Bells." He said. "I don't know your secrets, but I don't need to. I know you're a good person. That's what matters. Mason knows that too. He'll come around gorgeous."

I smiled. "Thanks Eddie." I backed away from him, ready to leave.

"Where are you going?"

I shrugged. "I need to walk and think."

He kissed my cheek sweetly and let me go on my way. As soon as he entered back into his dorm, I could hear him loudly lecturing his friend.

I actually did need to walk for a while. I needed the fresh air to help clear my head, but as soon as I made it all the way out to the 'battle zone', I realized that I wasn't going to be alone Christian was setting up new targets. He had not noticed my arrival yet, so I thought I might surprise him with a little of the control I'd learned with my fire thanks to him. I tilted my head only an inch, concentrating, and causing a small insignificant but felt burning sensation at his feet where he walked. Christian jumped to the side, twisting to see me making my way over to him.

"You're getting better at that." He smirked

"I didn't want to hurt you with too much skill."

Now he laughed, and I felt a little comforted. When I reached him, Christian gave me a serious look, noticing the pink blotches upon my cheeks.

"Are you alright?"

My smile was a bit fragile, but it was genuine. "Fine. I went to yell at Mason and …"

"He's talking to you again?"

I shook my head. "Not exactly."

"He made you cry."

"I made me cry. I just got so frustrated and emotional." I needed to change the subject. Talking about my argument with Mason was going to bring everything up again. "What's this?" I indicated to the lesson he was constructing. "What are you setting up here?"

Christian looked around. "It's sort of an obstacle course."

"Fire obstacle course? Sweet."

So, at least my friendship with Christian was in tact.

"Come on." He insisted, wanting to show me his obstacle design.

I followed, catching up to walk beside him as he explained each nuance and test around the area. We walked slowly, and taking his hand with mine, I saw a mix of alarm and bewilderment in him. I wasn't so surprised when he explained that few girls had ever taken his hand so willingly. There were a few, but Christian quickly learned that they were only seeking to say that they had gotten close to someone they thought was destined to turn Strigoi. I laughed out loud, keeping my hand linked with his, happy to have my emotions returning to normal. That return did not last long.

Christian and I finished walking through his maze of fire barricades and puzzles, only to see Mason standing guard outside of our training area. Christian gave me an apprehensive look.

"Do you want me to go over there with you?"

His offer was sweet, but I knew that this was something I could do on my own

"No. I can handle Mason." I squeezed his hand. "Should we try this out in the morning?"

He squeezed back. "In the morning, before your Guardian training."

We separated and I was aware of him watching as I walked over to where Mason stood. Mason held up his hands in a mock surrender as I approached.

"I'm an asshole, and I'm waving the white flag." He stated.

I wasn't going to disagree with his statement, so I crossed my arms.

"Oh come on Bellamy, I want to talk."

"Let me see," I replied, "what could you possibly have left out earlier? You are disappointed in me, you are angry, and you think that I don't trust you. What could you have left out to make me feel even worse?"

He breathed out in frustration. "Bells, I want to apologize."

"I heard Eddie yelling at you. Is that why you're here? Did he tell you to apologize?"

Mason looked hurt by my comments. "That's cruel. Eddie did yell at me, but it wasn't what he said that knocked sense into me. It was what you said."

I started walking slowly as Mason joined me. I didn't know if I was ready to hear what he would say, but what choice was I being given? I'd said what I needed to say to him, then walked off, leaving him to the wrath of Eddie Castille.

"Go on." I permitted him to continue.

I saw his hand hesitate. He would normally take my hand with his or put his arm around me, but with our fight escalating, he should've hesitated. He put both hands in his pockets, staying at my side.

"I heard everything you said Bellamy. You said that you do trust me, and that you should've told me. You didn't. You were scared. Have I really given you reason to fear what I might say or do?" He stopped me, twisting me around to face him.

Those sweet endearing eyes of his questioned every point I had made.

"Yes." I answered him. "As soon as you found out about all of this, you ran too. I didn't know why, but when I found out, you did exactly what I feared you would. Congratulations Mason, you have lived up to the expectations I have of everyone who discovers this about me. Thank you." I backed out of his hold, and walked away again.

"Everyone except Christian." He stated loud enough for me to hear.

I spun on my heel, and headed right back to where he stood.

"Christian has nothing to do with you and me. Do not change the subject. This is about you living up to the basic, predictable reaction I expected. And so that we are clear, Christian has treated me no different because of what I can do."

Mason looked crestfallen. I brought that regret to his surface, and I felt sort of bad.

"I'm sorry Bellamy." He spoke softly. "The last thing I ever wanted to do is hurt you."

Now he was actually starting to properly apologize. I did not want his apology to be about what he felt or thought of this situation, but about what he now knew.

"Please, let me talk to you. There are so many things that I need to say." He bravely put his fingertips through my hair, and I remembered exactly how much I missed him too. "Give me a chance Bells."

I agreed, only because I knew that he was coming around in terms of any contrition. Mason was good at getting passed dorm security, so I told him I would meet him at my room in ten minutes. He agreed, and fifteen minutes later, he was knocking on my door.

"You're late." I informed him, opening my door to let him in before he got caught.

"Belikov is your security over here tonight?" He inquired a little out of breath, and somewhat peeved to discover this tiny bit of information.

"Yeah," I replied as cavalier as I could, "Dimitri does security close to my dorm a lot. I think he does it for Aunt Bridgette. They're kind of hooking up, and he might be in love with her. Which is interesting, because I think she might be in love with him too." I was rambling, still a tad overwhelmed by Mason's presence, and the fact that we were going to talk again. My fear was that this would become another heated row.

His hands on my waist, pulling me back against him stopped my talking.

"I missed you Bells. You have no idea how much I have missed you." His mouth started to touch my neck, and I could've easily been brought down by him, but I had to focus.

I pulled my body away from his with great reluctance. "We need to talk about this Mase. I've missed you too. So much. And I wanted you to be someone that I could trust with so much more."

"You can trust me Bells. You said you could trust me." He interjected. "You can still trust me."

"How? How am I supposed to trust you Mason? You ran. You avoided me and pushed away when you…how did you ascertain this secret?"

"I…I think we should discuss that later." He sat down on my bed, holding his hand out to me.

I couldn't resist being nearer to him. I took his hand, intending to sit beside him. Mason however, being Mason pulled me closer onto his lap. He held me close, burying his face into my hair, one arm wrapped around my waist while the other ran up and down my arm.

"I want to trust you still." I told him.

It was the truth. I wanted to trust him, but how was that achievable? I was so accustom to people running, and then not having to deal with them again. Mason had come back. He'd even apologized, sort of. And… thinking grew difficult. I was thrust back into the sweet sensation of Mason kissing my neck, moving to my jaw, and finally my mouth. I fell further and further into the depths of this relationship honeymoon that was slowly rekindling.

"I want to stay together longer. I want to spend time with you. I've missed you." Mason said to me.

After having our discussions out completely, and apologizing to each other since, I was happy to agree to his pleas. I had missed him too and all I wanted to do was hang on to him. In a matter of minutes after our last talk, our relationship had transformed. Nothing was perfect, and we would work on our trust, but now he knew everything, and I had someone who wasn't going to bolt on me.

"We could stay in and make out." I offered, piquing his boyfriendly interests.

"I love that idea." He kissed me again, laying me back onto m bed, his hands exploring new areas of my body. He interrupted our kissing to mostly remind himself of his promise. "I promised Shane that I would go to his party in the common room tonight first. We could make a ten-minute appearance at his party, and then have hours alone together."

I was agreeable to the plan.

I had showered and changed into a pretty flowing short white dress that clung enough to accent my curves. I also wore my hair up for a change of pace. Mason and I weren't even to the common room door when he stopped me, pinning me against the wall. "You look stunning Bellamy." He whispered, kissing me with a fierceness I'd had yet to experience from him. He was pressed firmly against me, and it felt good knowing that we were okay, and that I hid nothing from him.

A throat being cleared in the doorway of the party separated us.

"It's about damn time." Eddie expressed his thankfulness as Mason and I made our way across to him. I watched the two men go through their short male greeting before Eddie hugged me.

"Thank you for making us talk." I quietly said in his ear.

Eddie eyed Mason. "He was being an idiot Bells."

Mason agreed.

"As I live and breathe." We then heard Shane declare, walking towards us with reservations. "Are we a happy inseparable couple again?"

"Just try and get us apart." Mason put both of his arms around me.

I tilted my head around and kissed him again.

"Maybe I liked it better when you two weren't disgustingly happy."

"Ashford, you're just in time."

Mason turned to his left to see a Moroi guy walking to us now.

"So, this must be the infamous Bellamy Pearce." He acknowledged me.

He was shorter than Mason, blond, brash, and Moroi.

"Bells, this is Jesse Zeklos."

"Royal?" I asked Mason.

He nodded.

"That explains it."

Mason, Eddie, and Shane chuckled.

"I've seen you hanging around with Christian Ozera often lately." Jesse spoke. "That might seriously damage your reputation."

I gave him a disdainful look. "I'm certainly not worried about my reputation being tarnished in the eyes of royal Moroi."

Jesse shrugged off my comment. "Anyway, you are both right on time. We are starting a game of truth or dare. Come and play."

"Truth or dare? Isn't that a little juvenile?"

"It'll be fun." Jesse replied.

But it was Eddie who worked his charm. "Come on Bells." He took both of my hands, walking me forward. "Come and play with me."

His suggestive tone had Mason's attention. "Quit hitting on my girl." He joked, knowing Eddie would never tactually try anything.

"Wouldn't dream of it. "He returned, sending a wink in my direction as Mason and I passed by.

We all sat down in chairs in a semi-circle, ready to play. Jesse being the arrogant spoiled ass he was, decided to pick on me first.

"Let's let the new girl go first." He antagonized.

"I'm still the new girl? Fantastic."

"Pick your poison Bellamy."

I saw Eddie mouth the word dare in my direction, so that's what I went with.

"I was so hoping you were brave enough to really play." Jesse then commented, considering what he might have me do. "As you seem to like hanging out with Christian Ozera so much, your dare should involve him I think." Jesse was doing everything he could to get a rise out of me.

"I won't hurt Christian in any way." I made the point clear, surprised when Jesse agreed.

"I don't think he'll be hurting while you are kissing him."

What a juvenile dare, I thought. On cue, Eddie and Mason shot down the idea.

"No." Mason refused. "I won't let my girlfriend go kiss some random Moroi, or any other guy for that matter."

"She doesn't have to agree to that." Eddie added.

Jesse, a fan of these rules, was quick to disagree. "She already agreed when she chose dare. She chose to play and you cannot back out just because Ashford doesn't approve."

I kept my hard stare on Jesse. He would not get the best of me.

"Am I expected to go and do this now?"

"No." He said. "We can't all very well run over to the Church where our future Strigoi Alumni is hiding out."

"Now you see here…" I was now ready to punch the arrogance and entitlement out of him.

"And on that note…" Mason interrupted, pulling me back.

"Look at the time." Eddie added.

"Weren't we going to spend time alone?" Mason whispered to me, calming me down.

Frankly, I was more than pleased to finish our party appearance and leave. Mason held out his hand to me as I rose from my chair, and we were off.

"Good night." Mason finished.

 **MASON:**

"That guy is a tool." Bellamy angrily said as she and I left the party, on our way back to her dorm. "I do not like him."

"You don't have to like him. He's royal. He gets away with a lot."

"He's an elitist ass-hat." She found a new term for Jesse.

I wanted to ask her about what Jesse had suggested she do with Christian, but waited until we were in the privacy of her room, after we played the game of sneak the Dhampir boyfriend passed the Guardians.

"Hey Bells?" I started. "Are you really going to kiss Christian?"

She turned to me after locking her door. "It's an interesting idea." She pondered jokingly, walking towards me. "No Mase. I get to kiss you. That's enough for me."

"And I believe I promised you more kissing and making out after the party." I reached out and brought her to me.

She kissed me back with that fiery passion I always craved when I was with her. Yup, I was definitely falling in love with Bellamy Pearce. Taking a cue from Bellamy, we made our way to her couch, burying ourselves into our amorous activities.

We were interrupted a short time later by the knock on the door. Bellamy pushed my hand from her bare leg, and straightened the dress she was still unfortunately wearing. I moved away so that she could stand, skipping to the door. I laughed. When she opened her door, a blond man neither of us recognized as a Moroi student, Dhampir, or Guardian handed a folded piece of paper to Bellamy and took off.

Bellamy stood at the open door, confused by the man who ran off. She closed the door, turning the paper over in her hands.

"That was weird." She said.

She opened the folded paper, and immediately I saw her change as she read. I went to her side, and read though a piece of the note.

' _I know who you are. I know what you are. I know where you are.'_

"Mase, I need you to go and tell Dimitri to get my Aunt Bridgette."

She fell to her knees, ready to fall apart. Whoever sent the note knew too much. I hoped it was someone playing a prank.

"Bells, what…"

"Go!" She shouted up at me.

I was off and running without much clue as to why. I found Guardian Belikov and made sure that instead of focusing on the fact that I was in Bellamy's room, he heard Bellamy's message. I told him about the note and her break down. Both Guardian Pearce and Guardian Belikov arrived up the stairs a short time later. Bellamy was in my arms, shaking from fear or anxiety. I wasn't so sure which. Her aunt Bridgette quickly took her from my arms, leading her to the couch

"Bellamy, what is going on? Bridgette questioned. "Mason and Dimitri said this was an emergency. And why is your boyfriend here after curfew? What was going on in here?"

Her stare turned to me as though I'd been taking advantage of Bellamy.

"Nothing was going on." Bellamy told her. "He snuck up here passed Dimitri so that he could apologize." She held her hand out to me, beckoning me to get closer. "He protected me from that monstrous Moroi jackass Jesse."

"Ass hat was the term you used Bells. And I would protect you from anyone or anything." I kissed her forehead.

"Then this was delivered." I watched Bellamy hand over the note, then watched the woman covertly go paler than Bellamy had.

Like that, her expression was returned to normal.

"I have to take care of this." She commented flatly. "Bells, this is nothing you need to worry over."

"But…" Bellamy was obviously shaken that some stranger would know about her. This was a really sick joke.

"Really Bellamy, do not worry. We'll talk later." Bridgette stood, whispering something to Dimitri.

The two walked out the door together, but what Guardian Pearce indicated that I should follow her, I did.

"I need to ask your Aunt a question Bells. Give me one minute. Stay inside and lock this door when I leave." I instructed Bellamy before I left her alone. Exiting the room, I scanned each direction for any possible approaching attacks, or any more notes being delivered.. Both Guardians waited two feet from the door.

"Good look out strategy Mr. Ashford." Guardian Pearce commented.

I gave a half smile, keeping an eye on that door.

"Who sent the note?" I asked ready to know as much as I could. "And how do they know what Bellamy can do?" I had seen the terrified look on the woman's face when she read the letter. Clearly whoever it was that signed the paper was not meant to have this information.

"Mason, if we asked you to put your Guardian skills to work, what would you do?"

For Bellamy? My answer was simple. "There isn't even a consideration of me saying no. I will protect her at all times."

"You still have classes." She reminded me.

"You both have all of your morning classes together." Guardian Belikov added. "In the afternoon, Bridgette, Alberta, or myself will take over."

"Eddie has classes with her in the afternoon too. What do we do at night or when she trains with Christian Ozera?" I asked.

"Currently being worked out. Thank you Guardian Ashford." Bridgette smiled. "You meant it, right?" She asked. "You will protect her from…"

"I will."

After the two school Guardians left, I knocked on Bellamy's door.

"Mason?" I heard.

"It's me Bells."

She opened the door, letting me in. Her arms wrapped around my neck as soon as I closed and locked her door.

"It's okay Bells. Bridgette is going to take care of this. You don't need to worry. Do you know who wrote the note?" I moved her over to her bed. I hoped she might have a small detail into this mysterious note sent.

She shook her head, giving no hint that she knew anything more than me.

"Your Aunt knows." I mentioned. "Won't say anything though."

"Not surprising. Bridge knows everyone."

Once Bellamy changed, I made sure she got some rest. Between the note, Jesse, and our fighting earlier, she had to be exhausted. I stayed up, swearing Eddie in along with me.

 **OKAY LOYAL READERS: FIRST OF ALL, THANKS FOR READING, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, AND I AM GLAD TO SEE THAT YOU ARE ENJOYING THE STORY. I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TIME IT TOOK TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP. I'M WORKING ON THREE CHAPTERS AT THE SAME TIME, TRYING TO SWITCH AND MANIPULATE THINGS IN THE CORRECT ORDER.**

 **FAIR WARNING:**

 **I HAVE A CHAPTER COMING UP THAT IS GOING TO BRING IN A LOT OF INNER CONFLICT INTO THIS STORY. THIS CHAPTER STARTED MY OUTER CONFLICT (THE NOTE). GET READY FOR BELLAMY'S INNER CONFLICT COMING IN CHAPTER 14.**


	13. Chapter 13

**QUICK AUTHOR NOTE: Inner conflict starting in this chapter. Be warned loyal readers, there is a shocking development in this chapter. Remember that I have great purpose for everything I write into this story. I am not splitting any characters up, just adding in the conflict I need. You might not like what's going to happen, but it is happening. Happy Reading!**

Chapter Thirteen

 **BELLAMY:**

I was on my way to the Church attic later than normal this evening. Christian sent me a note earlier, stating that we meet here instead. The Church and my dorm were nearly the only two places I could be on my own now. After the note I had received, Bridgette thought it best to keep me under armed Guardian at all times. I made it to the Church with time to spare, catching Christian in a moment of silent contemplation. He called this place his sanctuary, and standing under the stained glass, his head bowed, and arms crossed, he looked at peace.

"Chris?" He looked up and looked happy to see me. His eyes dropped the unsettled appearance they often held outside of these doors, and I saw my friend. But I saw more than my friend now. Jesse's little dig came to mind. I chose to play the game, and I couldn't back out. But I could. I was with Mason, so I could back out. Still, as I entered, watching him, I was curious. Christian was pretty good looking, and he was single. I wasn't. So many thoughts came to mind. I was getting a bit overwhelmed.

"Why are we meeting here?" I asked, hoping to get my mind off of these questions.

"I thought we could use a change of scenery."

He was lying. I could tell when people lied to me. Christian looked uneasy and completely off-guard having me in his private space.

"You're lying." I accused, able to get him to eventually cave.

"Your Aunt Bridgette called me into Kirova's office."

"She told you about the note?"

He nodded. "She said that we could keep training if we moved indoors, and stay within the Church walls. She was quite insistent that we stay inside the Church."

He was talking, but I wasn't really listening. I was thinking. I was pondering…"

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked.

I contemplated backing out, and saying it was nothing, but I was probably too courageous for my own good. I did like a risk now and then. Besides, if I refused to do this, Jesse and his prat followers would harangue me until it was done.

"It's nothing really." I said. "I went to this party with Mason and Eddie last night and there was a ridiculous game of truth or dare. I would like to point out to as many people as possible that Jesse Zeklos is a complete dill-hole."

Christian gave a laugh in agreement. "How'd the game go? And when did you and Ashford make up?"

"The game went as well as expected. I almost punched Jesse in the face."

"Atta girl!" Christian cheered me. "And you and…"

"Mason and I finally talked. We really talked. Things aren't perfect, but we are slowly making sure we aren't so shaky. I'm trying to trust him more."

He only gave a non-committal nod. "So, you were saying about truth or dare?" He pointed at the fireplace, gesturing for me to light the contents. I did. Why was it that I could easily light the contents in the fireplace, but when Christian made me practice lighting small candles, I lit the curtains and bookcases on fire? He obviously wanted to change the Mason subject. That was fine. Bringing up Mason only hurt my chances of convincing my self to go through with the half-baked plan in my head.

"I was given a dare that I still need to fulfill."

He lifted his eyebrows. "What is the dare? And why are you stalling?"

"I've never kissed a Moroi before, so I have to choose someone and kiss them."

"You've never kissed a Moroi?" He questioned that point.

I shook my head. I was half honest with him. I did need to kiss a Moroi. I just didn't need to elaborate on the details that included him specifically.

"Well, there are plenty of Moroi guys to choose from." Christian commented..

"Yes, there are, but I've already chosen one."

He suddenly looked nervous, realizing the reason why I had been looking at him funny.

"I know it's a lot to ask of you Christian, but…"

"You want to…kiss me?" His voice was shaky. Gone was the troubled dark royal Moroi with his stigma attached.

I took a step toward him, hoping to settle his nerves and mine.

"You are kind of the least threatening Moroi I know."

I wasn't expecting him to laugh. I also wasn't expecting him to agree so easily. I figured I would get a little resistance considering he knew I had a boyfriend.

"Okay." He granted. "I will help you accomplish your dare requirement.

 **CHRISTIAN:**

She took that first tentative step towards me and I didn't know if it was the idea of kissing me, or the thought of kissing someone who was outcast for possibly considering the life of a Strigoi that held her back for that momentary second. Once she reached me though, there was no more hesitation. She stood on her toes as my hand touched to her back. Her hand moved to the back of my neck as she kissed me. The kiss felt a bit awkward. It had nothing to do with Bellamy, but was more because this was new territory for me too. I pulled back.

"Sorry Bells." I apologized using her nickname. "It's just different kissing someone who doesn't have fangs."

She smiled back at me, her fingers on my arms.

"You've never kissed a Dhampir either?" She sounded absolutely amused.

"Not many girls up here, remember?"

With that, she removed her hands, leaning back slightly. "Well, you can try again… if you want." She offered, giving me the second chance I found that I wanted.

"You don't have to." My hesitation made her doubt my interest.

I heard what I assumed was disappointment in her tone, making me wonder what she wanted, and why she had chosen me for this experiment. She started to back away, thinking my silence added up to rejection. Without even thinking, my hand reached out to her, bringing her up against me. I had her as close as we could get before I leaned in to her, pressing my mouth to hers again. This time was far different, changed by the fact that we were both relaxed. I felt a thrilling chill run all over me as our mouths opened, and her hands pulled at me to get closer, despite the lack of space already between us. All of the energy I obviously had up built in me was firing through every cell. I started to back her up, moving her towards the desk behind her, lifting her onto it as she continued to kiss me. I knew just how wrong this was, and I was sure that she did too. She had a boyfriend, and I couldn't see myself as being good enough to even kiss her, but it still felt exciting. It was as though we were getting away with something.

I backed away for only a few seconds.

"Don't stop yet." Bellamy surprised me with her request.

I was brought down, metaphorically brought to my knees, my will power gone, by the sound of her voice repeating for me not to stop kissing her, by the candied taste on her lips; they could both paralyze and invigorate me, by the crushing response I had to the way she tightened her grip, and by her body-her body that should be revered as one of the great works of Art.

The Priest recently brought in a couch up to the attic for his own comfort when he studied the many texts on hand. He probably wouldn't have much appreciation for two school kids using it to get half-naked and make out on it. My brain however was not ready to process caring about that. I picked Bellamy up from the desk she'd been sitting on, and we made our way to the somewhat more comfortable red couch.

She laid back, the moonlight shining through the window on her as her hands argued with the t-shirt I wore. I helped her by taking it off, throwing it to the side, forgotten as she smiled, bringing me to lay half beside her, half on top of her, sharing the couch. Our kissing continued, my hands finally slowly lifting the shirt she wore from her perfect body. My hands touched all the way up her arms until her shirt was lost to the room as well, traveling back down over her shoulders, and over the black lace bra she wore. With our shirts gone and our kissing continuing, I had a pausing thought.

"Mason." I said out loud.

Bellamy stopped too. She looked up at me from where she laid back still, reality setting in again. Her hands stayed at my back.

"I told Mason that I wouldn't kiss you," she spoke, "but the thing is, it's all I want to keep doing right now."

Reality may have momentarily returned, but logic and reasonable thought had not.

"Good." I replied, falling back under the enchantment I felt as her skillful tongue traveled across my neckline to the startlingly sensitive area between my neck and shoulder, where she bit lightly.

A sharp cry of craving escaped my throat. She may not have had fangs, but she did not need them to get what she wanted. We went on like this for another two hours before Bellamy realized that we had lost track of time.

I had to say something as we searched for and found our shirts, redressing. I wasn't sure if she felt awkward about the uncontrolled encounter that had gone passed a simple kiss from a dare.

"You know, when we first met, I thought you were going to be a pain in the ass."

Bellamy looked up, sending me a mischievous look. "I am a pain in the ass."

She was willing to admit that aloud, making her that much sexier right now.

"True, but it turns out you make up for it with beauty, intelligence, sarcastic wit," she scoffed at that one, "logic, and being a great kisser."

"Your charm is astounding Mr. Ozera." She slipped her last shoe on, ready to get back to her dorm.

I stopped her at the entrance, stepping her back against the near wall. "You're also so sexy." She wasn't going to get the final word. "Do you really have to go already?"

"Already?" She said. "I'm _already_ going to be late for curfew."

I gave her a suspicious look. We still had a few more hours before school curfew. Was she just saying that to get away?

"Bridgette's curfew." She clarified. "I really do need to get going. Our lesson is over for the night."

"What lesson?" I returned. "We got a little side-tracked."

Bellamy placed her palms to my chest again.

"I'd say we learned quite a bit tonight. For example, I learned that you are an amazing kisser too."

"And I discovered that you are a Goddess, who literally made me not want to stop kissing you."

She lifted back onto her toes, placing a short kiss to my cheek.

"Goodnight Christian."

I backed away, letting her go.

 **AUTHOR NOTE: I WARNED YOU. YOU MIGHT NOT BE OKAY WITH WHAT I'VE WRITTEN, BUT AS I SAID AT THE START OF THIS CHAPTER, I HAVE PURPOSE FOR CHRISTIAN AND BELLAMY. THIS IS A LEARNING EXPERIENCE FOR THEM. AS I SAID, NO ONE IS SPLITTING UP.**

 **THANKS FOR READING. I HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO READ, AND IF YOU REVIEW, PLEASE BE KIND. CHEERS.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

 **BELLAMY:**

"We cannot wait any longer." Bridgette looked positively enraged.

I was thankful that her anger was not directed at me.

"We need to get them out of here."

"I agree." Dimitri spoke using his rigid and serious posture to convey the direness of the situation.

We had been listening to him and Bridgette go back and forth for the last ten minutes.

"She will send Guardians after them." Mason added from where he stood to my left.

He never let his eyes leave me, especially with Christian standing to my right. Bridgette thought having Christian involved in the conversation and planning would be better than surprising him with a kidnapping to keep him safe.

"Yes," I replied to Mason, "but not until she has exhausted all other resources."

All four sets of eyes turned to me as I reasoned out the Queen's potential strategy. "First, she will give another attempt to sway me herself. She has already made it clear that she is not above using compulsion. If Christian and I are not here, she will go to Kirova, Bridgette, Dimitri, or Alberta. Eventually she will find you Mase. She will make threats, she'll scream, she may even cry." I turned a little pensive. "What I wouldn't give to see that one." This clearly was not the time to make jokes, so I went on. "If she cannot find us, she will use you against me. She will try to force me out of hiding."

"And you mustn't fall for her tricks Bellamy." Bridgette warned, but I had been able to gauge the warped sense of logic within the Queen while she spoke. She was not above testing or even crossing legal and moral boundaries.

"I'm not stupid Bridge. I know that she wouldn't dare harm or threaten to harm a Council Guardian. They'd have her locked up in a blink. And no way are they touching Russian Thor over here." I winked, and actually got a smile out of Dimitri, thanks to the nickname I'g given to him during our trainings.

Bridgette nodded, seeing that I was also going about this logically. She had taught me well. She then gave me a disheartening look.

"You and Mason won't be able to see each other for a few weeks."

"Weeks?! I exclaimed.

"Why weeks?" Mason inquired, holding back his own tantrum.

"You have classes Mason." Bridgette said. "And you must keep up your pretense of appearances just like Dimitri. You will be permitted to guard Bellamy during the days after the Queen is sure that we don't know anything more than the story that Bellamy has run away. It is not so far-fetched after the Dragomir Princess escaped."

"I can allow you to talk to one another in a few days." Dimitri offered us.

The rest of the conversation was planning when we would leave, and how this escape plan would work. Mason left a short time after Dimitri offered us a short conversation, uninterested in having to further face our temporary separation. I went looking for him after Bridgette let me and Christian go. I looked everywhere, not expecting to find him in my dorm room.

"Mase?"

He was sitting on my bed, holding on to one of my scarves.

"You just got here; we just figured things out between us; and now, you are leaving."

I went to him, sitting on his lap as he pulled me down to him.

"I'm coming right back Mase. And Bridgette and Dimitri are bringing you to me in a few short weeks."

It was little help, but it was something.

"Mase, If I don't go…"

"No Bells. You have to go. If you are caught by the Queen or Strigoi because of me, I'd never forgive myself." He put his arms around me, quietly running his hand over my stomach, both of us clearly unhappy about our current coming separation and lack of contact.

"Does Christian really have to go with you?" Mason asked me, sounding incredibly restless.

I now realized what the problem with this situation was for him. He still didn't like me hanging out with Christian.

"What are you so worried about Mason?" I asked. "Are you jealous or afraid for my safety?"

"Neither. He denied. "Both. He corrected. "I don't know." He kissed my neck, and let his hands move over the rest of me.

I lost track of what we were talking about and no longer cared about anything around us. Sex with Mason was sweet. It was such a great feeling to be with someone I was in love with. Where sex with Christian was dangerous, and held that edge of mystery, Mason had none of that, and it was nice.

"I love you Mason." I felt I should tell him, just in case anything went wrong while we were separated.

He sat up beside me, his eyes showing that wonder and beauty behind them again.

"I…I…" He stammered. "You love me?" His question was so disbelieving that I laughed.

"Yes. I thought you should know."

"I love you too Bells." He kissed me again.

When we stopped, I realized we were practically in the dark. I reached out and flipped on my light.

"We have classes soon."

I felt like I was flying. I felt like everything in the world that could hurt me or threaten me was standing just outside of the gates. Coming to terms with a Strigoi Grandfather, a leery boyfriend, a fire tutor that I had since kissed on numerous occasions and then some, and being threatened by a Moroi Queen who had no boundaries when it came to getting her way had taken its toll on me.

TWO DAYS EARLIER:

 _It was five-thirty in the morning, and the sun was just starting to peek over the horizon. It was still cold from the night air that still dissipated, but running helped keep the chill away. I was on my morning run before meeting my Guardian torturers. I wasn't paying much attention to the things around me, able to let my mind wander for a change. Bridgette was alright with me running on my own in the morning just because we were within the school wards, and Guardians were usually posted every ten feet around the perimeter. I was concentrated on reaching my next mile marker when I spotted someone I had not thought to see outside this morning. Even under the dark hoodie shielding him from the coming daylight, I saw it was him._

" _Christian!" I called out_

 _He spun to the side to see me coming toward him. I wondered what could've brought him out so early. Making my way over to him, I felt a pang of anxiety mixing with the guilt I felt._

" _Christian, what are you doing out here right now? The sun is nearly up. Aren't you tired or uncomfortable? You should be sleeping."_

 _He gave a long winded sigh. "I couldn't sleep. I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes…" He trailed off, unwilling to finish his sentence._

" _Since when is insomnia a good enough reason to be out at this hour?" I waited a few seconds for him to respond._

" _What are you doing up this early?" He changed the subject._

" _This is always the hour that I run before I give my muscles over to Guardian training with Dimitri and Bridgette."_

 _He quieted, looking down at the ground, just as he had been when I spotted him._

" _Why can't you sleep?" I returned to the former subject, walking along my running route so that he could keep up._

" _I was thinking about you." He confessed. "Well, I was thinking about the other night when… Bellamy, I know that I should feel guilty, and I do, just not as much as I think I should." He sped up his walk._

" _I know that you are with Mason, and I don't want to come between you two, but I can't get the way it felt to kiss you out of my head. I can't stop thinking about how when I see you, I want to do it again. When I close my eyes…"_

 _I stopped walking. It was my turn to sigh. I took his hands with mine, holding them down low, ready to tell him that it was a one-time thing, and that yes, I was definitely with Mason. I looked up at him, and my mouth couldn't say the words that my mind wanted. I couldn't say anything. He admitted that he wanted to kiss me again, and in this moment, I remembered how dangerously exciting kissing him had been. I wanted to know that feeling again, but it was impossible right now. I was trained to seek out intrusions and threats, letting my eyes discreetly search each direction._

" _Chris, can you be awake and in your dorm in about three hours?" I asked him._

 _He gave me another one of those serious looks he was so famous for. "Why?"_

" _Answer the question."_

" _Yes." He accepted._

 _I still had hold of his hands. "Expect me to be in your dorm lobby in three hours."_

" _What for?"_

 _I backed away from him, letting his hands drop._

" _Because we need to finish this discussion, and I don't fancy anyone listening in on our conversation. And if I don't get back to my run, I'll be late to train. You are not the only one who is all about punctuality. Guardians are apparently famous for it."_

" _If that's true, you are in trouble when you become a Guardian."_

 _He'd made another joke. I laughed, saying goodbye and confirming that he would meet me in three hours._

 _Three hours passed by far too quickly. Dimitri and Bridgette brought a Guardian named Yuri with them, giving him the okay to run a sneak attack on me as soon as I arrived to the gym. I was hurting now, and even after a quick shower and a change of clothes, I still needed aspirin. I made my way to the Moroi royal dorms. Christian had a dorm to himself, thanks to the judgments and prejudices of others. I found the area that was designed to be a lobby for this section of dorms, and was surprised to see he was already waiting. He stood from the chair he was in, coming to greet me as soon as I entered the room._

" _Hey Bells." He said, motioning for me to follow him._

 _The woman at the large front desk was occupied with another student in trouble, so she did not take care to see a Dhampir female walking away with Christian. I stayed close as we made our way silently to his dorm room. I wasn't sure what I would say when the time came, so my mind tried to concentrate on that. We made it all the way to Christian's door before hearing a familiar and smug voice._

" _Finally going to perform that dare Bellamy? Being alone in his room should help."_

 _Christian and I turned to see Jesse standing a few yards away._

" _Go to Hell Zeklos."_

 _Christian opened his door, showing me through, disappearing into the dark of his dorm room. Blackout shutters kept the sunlight completely out. He closed the door behind me as I looked around. I know he didn't spend much time here except for sleep, so it wasn't as decorated as other royal rooms. A desk with a laptop, his bed, clothes hanging and folded, a few wall hangings, and not even a handful of photos were visible. I didn't want to go prying through his things, so I sat down on his bed. I finally had to say something._

" _I know you said that you don't feel guilty enough about what happened, but…"_

" _Look Bellamy," I was cut off, "if this is the speech about how you're with Mason and we should forget about what happened, you don't need to continue. It's fine. Really. There's no need."_

 _I stood back up, striding over to where he stood, keeping his distance._

" _I wasn't going to say that. Look Christian, I am with Mason, so I should probably feel guiltier than I do too. I liked kissing you the other night too. It was comforting after everything I've been dealing with. It was exciting. I know that we weren't planning on letting one kiss become a two-hour make out session, but it was fun."_

" _But it cannot happen again." He said, stepping closer to me, and me to him._

" _You're right. We can't do that again. It was a dare that went too far. That's all."_

 _He reached me, his fingers hesitating to touch my waist._

" _We can't let this happen, even if we both wanted to." I said, cluing him in to the fact that while he'd said earlier that he wanted to kiss me again, I wanted to kiss him too._

" _Right. Even if we…both?"_

 _I was thoroughly amused by the question in his tone. He swallowed nervously as I moved closer, his hand now fully at my lower back. It seemed unusual that he would be nervous. Hell, he had stripped my shirt off and we'd had our hands on each other for hours the other night in the Church attic. I decided it best to power through any nervousness either of us had. I was close enough now that I could kiss him at any point I wanted now. I decided instead that I would play. My fingers toyed with the hem of his shirt while his fingers played an invisible instrument down my arms_

" _You said that you've still been thinking about that night." I mentioned._

 _Christian nodded._

 _I walked over to the side of his bed. "What exactly do you think about?" The truth was, I did in fact want his opinion of what he thought about._

 _He strode over to me, reaching me in three steps, lifting me up kissing me deeply. I felt my pulse racing all over again. I was going to could not be good for my moral compass._

" _I think about you." He said in a low voice as the kiss broke. "Everything about you. I remember the smell of lavender in your hair, your perfume that is still making me crazy Bells. Kissing you is the most incredible feeling in the world so far, and I cannot forget the way you feel pressed against me."_

 _I kissed him again, caught up in his compliments. He could say all the right things, and make my thoughts turn to nothing. I stayed with him as he kneeled onto his bed, lying me down underneath him. Normally I would've just kept this encounter going in this direction, but what fun would that be, I thought. If I was going to Hell for this, I would have fun. I slowly and seductively wrapped my thigh around his waist, bringing him down closer, before flipping the now impassioned Moroi onto his back, straddling him. Shocking him even more, I stood from his lap and bed, making sure he stayed put. I walked a few feet away, seeing Christian roll onto his side, watching me curiously to see what I might do next._

" _You're not leaving already, are you?" He asked._

 _I smirked at his question. "I probably should before we get ourselves into trouble." I could not ignore the disappointment in his eyes. "But no." I told him. "I'm not leaving yet. We are going to play a game Christian."_

" _It's not truth or dare, is it?"_

" _No, but that is an interesting thought. This game will require you to answer pretty much any question I ask."_

 _His eyebrows lifted. "And what do I get out of this game? What's the incentive for me?"_

 _He was definitely smart enough to guess that I would have a reason for him to play as well._

" _I'm so glad you asked. For every full and honest answer, I will take off a single article of clothing." I explained, gaining his full attention now._

" _First question." He said._

 _I laughed. At least this way, we could talk, I'd get answers, and we both won once I was down to little clothing._

" _My first question is: why were you willing to kiss me the other night? Why did you agree?"_

" _That's two questions." He noticed._

" _But of the same subject."_

" _I have two different answers for them."_

 _I wasn't able to get that one by him. We agreed to two pieces of clothing for two questions._

" _Okay." I agreed. "Answer the first."_

" _Like I said the other night, when we first met, I thought training you was going to be a waste of time and that you would be a pain in the ass." He sat up a little. "I then realized how talented you are with fire and how smart, and different from everyone else you are. And you're right-I didn't expect one kiss to turn into all that it did, but I initially kissed you because I really wanted to. I needed to. It seemed we both needed that release of energy."_

 _His answer was honest, and I appreciated all that he said. "Second answer."_

" _You first."_

 _We both stared, seeing who would break first. I broke, taking the clip from my hair, letting each strand fall over my shoulders._

 _Christian groaned in frustration, falling back onto his bed. "That's not fair Bellamy."_

 _I knew little things like this would tease him, but that was the point, and it was too much fun._

" _My game, my rules. Answer the second question and I'll take something else off."_

 _He sat back up to start talking._

" _Seriously? Why'd I agree? Bellamy, when an unbelievably gorgeous girl asks me to kiss her, I say yes. And then I kiss her as long as she demands I do so. When that unbelievably gorgeous girl is you,…I do not hesitate with any of those things."_

 _I was pleased by his answer, so I took a step forward to him, also taking off the white sweater I wore over my blue maxi dress. I tossed the sweater to the end of his bed and continued._

" _Third question: Are you afraid of Mason finding out about what we're doing?"_

" _Are you?" He countered._

" _I question, you answer."_

" _Fine." He resolved. "Yes." His answer surprised me this time. "I'm not afraid of him finding out because of me, but because of you. You are in a relationship with him. You are the one who suffers if he finds out."_

 _He was concerned for my sake. That was sort of sweet. I slid my finger under the strap of my dress, playing with it on my shoulder, making Christian sweat._

" _You are enjoying the fact that you can tease me now." He remarked. "But just you wait."_

" _Are you not enjoying my game?"_

" _I'd enjoy it more if your dress was off."_

" _You have a point." I took another step forward, and another, allowing both dress straps to fall down my shoulders._

" _We should both enjoy my game." I wiggled out of my dress, and let it fall to the floor, reaching Christian in a few steps._

 _He tried to touch me, but his hands were stopped, his frustration returning. I took one of his hands and ran it up my thigh, letting him touch a small part of me before I pushed the limits of this dangerous game I played with him._

" _One more thing." I straddled him again, wearing much less this time, and obviously torturing the poor thing._

" _Ask me. Ask me anything."_

" _Let's say hypothetically, if I were to sneak passed my Guardians one night after school curfew, and I were to somehow break into the Church to find you still in the attic. Would you be happy to see me?"_

" _Very." He answered._

" _Would you kiss me again?"_

" _God yes."_

 _I started to unbutton his shirt. "And would you touch me any way I want?"_

 _He sat up with me still on his lap. "Anywhere you want."_

" _Would you help me take off anything I'm wearing?"_

 _I let his hands grab my waist. "If that's what you want."_

 _I pulled his shirt off, rubbing my hands over his chest. "And if I asked you to take off your clothes?_

 _I leaned in and bit down lightly on his neck, causing him to grab me tighter._

" _Yes Bellamy. Anything. No more teasing."_

" _Are you surrendering already?"_

" _To you? Absolutely."_

" _Okay." I agreed again._

 _At first, he gave me an uncertain look, but as I let my hands travel down to his belt, undoing it, there was no more hesitation. His kiss was like my Moroi magic-wondrous and unexplainable._

" _Next time I get to take your clothes off. Promise me." He mumbled against my skin, turning around and laying me back down underneath him._

" _I wasn't aware that it was so important to you." I gasped in pleasure as his body pressed harder into mine._

" _I enjoy that part so much Bellamy." He kissed me again, and I had an idea._

 _It was a bad idea. It was wrong on so many levels.. I shouldn't even think it, let alone suggest it, but I figured that if I was going to have a short Moroi affair, shouldn't I take advantage of all that was offered?_

" _You know," I said, "I am still wearing clothes."_

 _His eyes lit up, looking down at me._

" _You want to…"_

" _Yes Christian. Yes, I want to." I paused, thinking only half clear. "Assuming you have…"_

" _Top drawer in the nightstand." He said before I could finish._

 _And like that, our clothes were off, thrown to areas of the room I had come to Christian's room to tell him that I still wanted to kiss him, maybe even to kiss him again, but I was supposed to say it was wrong, and that it would be a one-time thing. Instead? We had sex…a few times. Yes I felt guilty. I felt horrible. I more than enjoyed being with Christian. The way he could make me feel was indescribable. I had never experienced those Moroi endorphins people talked about, but if I had to wager a guess, I was sure this was better. Christian had fallen asleep half an hour ago as it was still light outside, and classes were just hours away, so I decided I shouldn't wake him. I got redressed as quietly as I could before leaving him a short note. I had to get back to my own dorm._

 **DIMITRI:**

Dimitri!" I heard her yelling my name before she had even reached the Guardian lounge.

That tone was not a good tone. It was her scary **'there's something so wrong that even I'm scared'** tone. I rarely ever saw fear in Bridgette, so hearing it in her now, made me jump up from my chair and get the door open before she made it close enough to enter.

"Bridgette?"

She rounded the corner and shot straight passed me into the room. We were alone, but I don't think she was too concerned about keeping what she found quiet.

"Dimitri, she is in more danger than I thought. He knows that she is alive. He knows what she is, and what she can do. He knows that she is here.. If he knows all of that, he will try to get to her."

She was agitated, angry, and yes, definitely frightened of something…or someone. The raging storm could be seen in every part of her.

"Bridgette slow down." I said.

Why is Bellamy in more danger?" I raked a hand through my hair.

If Bellamy was in any kind of danger, Bridgette would go to great lengths to keep her niece safe. She handed me the note Bellamy had received.

"Read it."

The note was short, but it still sent chills up my spine. "There's no signature." I stated.

"I think I know who is threatening her. And they are not just threatening. If this person gets hold of Bellamy, she'll be used and killed."

"Who do you think it is?"

She started to pace, which was clear Bridgette behavior that indicated nervousness.

"I am waiting for a piece of information to be sent from the Council, but once I get it I'll be certain, and I will tell you everything."

I watched her start to crumble again. I went straight to her, pulling her to me.

"Bellamy is safe here Bridgette."

We were both startled when the door opened again.

"Belikov, Pearce." Alberta walked in. "Where is Bellamy? The Queen is arriving shortly. She wants a meeting with her."

"The Moroi Queen?" Bridgette questioned, the same look on her face appeared on mine. "What does she want a meeting with Bellamy for?"

"Could the note be from Tatiana?" I asked.

"What note?" Alberta asked, but neither Bridgette nor I acknowledged the question.

"No. It's not Tatiana, but do you think she knows about her talent? "

Bridgette's eyes went wide and I could've been pushed over with a feather as we realized the only reason the Moroi Queen would want a meeting with a young Dhampir novice.

"Oh God." I saw Bridgette fall to her knees. "This is bad Dimitri. This is really bad."

I knelt down and wrapped my arms around her. "Bridgette, does it not seem a little suspicious that the Queen only now wants a meeting with Bellamy? Is it not unusual that she only now knows this secret?"

"What are you saying?" Her eyes turned up to me.

"I'm saying that she and the Guardian Council may be together in trying to exploit your niece."

"The Queen and the Council may very well be in league together, but none of them wrote this note, and I need to be sure before I go up against any of them. I need this information from the Council."

"Bridge, you need to tell Bellamy about your father. She cannot go into this meeting with the Queen unprepared. If she doesn't know, the Queen could convince her of anything."

"I can't tell her Dimitri. I can't."

"You have to."

 **BRIDGETTE:**

It was still daylight, so I did not need to worry so much about Bellamy being out with her friends, but I hated that I couldn't locate her yet. Dimitri had been right. I did need to finally tell Bellamy about my adopted father, and her mother. It was an explanation, and I couldn't keep it from her any longer. She was old enough to know. I was ready to leave her dorm, closing the door behind me when she and Mason came strolling down the hall hand-in-hand.

"Aunt Bridge?"

"Bellamy, we need to talk." I told her, using the tone I only used when she needed to know we were going to have a serious talk.

She kissed Mason sweetly and told him she would meet him soon. She followed me into her dorm room, and sat down.

I paced in front of her, using much of the floor, trying to figure out where to start.

"Hey Aunt Bridge, I think I should tell you that if you are planning on reiterating the sex talk just because I am with Mason, it's not necessary."

She would make a joke at this time.

"No Bells. It's not the sex talk, although I do hope that you and Mason are being responsible. You're both Dhampirs, but that does not mean you cannot practice…"

"Alright, alright Bridge. I get it. Please, don't make either of us that uncomfortable again. Please."

I sat down then, ready to bite this bullet. "I need to talk to you about your… Moroi fire magic. I also need to tell you some important things about your mum and grand-dad.

I went through every detail, giving Bellamy the whole story- the story I thought I knew was true. I wouldn't tell her anything else until I was sure of the details. She was definitely cross that I hadn't told her about this sooner, but she was even angrier about the present and future.

"This note, this magic, it's all because of him? My grand-dad? And now he is terrorizing me?"

"I think so."

"Great." She did very little to hide her sarcasm. "Anything else you'd like to tell me?"

I winced. "Well, I don't want to tell you, but you should know that the Moroi Queen is on her way here, she wants a meeting with you, and she may or may not know about this secret. I'm still not sure."

"Fan-friggin-tastic!" She yelled, throwing her arms into the air for dramatic effect. She walked off, refusing to hear anything more. Personally, I didn't blame her. I might have had the same reaction.

 **DIMITRI:**

It had been decided after a long conversation, that I would attend the meeting Bellamy had with Queen Tatiana. Bridgette was working on her connections through the Council, and could not do both, so after a lot of argument and quite a bit of Bridgette's methods of convincing me, I succumbed to her will.

Bellamy was mostly punctual and well prepared when she met me at her doorway. It was going on dusk, so the sun was starting to set. Classes would start in a few short hours, and things would soon change for better or worse.

"Why isn't Bridgette tagging along too?" Bellamy questioned. She was nervous about the situation and what others might know about her.

"She is searching and waiting for more information from the Council. She is trying to confirm what she might know about the note you received. And I think she might be trying to find a common link between the Queen's recent discovery of you, and the Guardian Council."

"What does any of this have to do with the Council?"

My head tilted an inch or so. "Do you really believe that the Moroi Queen just happened to randomly chose to see only you?"

She pondered my question briefly, coming to the same conclusion I had.

"You think the Council told her? Why? And if that's true, we have more than just a confidentiality problem. If this gets out to our societies, it will create chaos. I won't be used as a weapon or a bargaining tool."

I agreed wholeheartedly with her.

"I don't know about you, but I will be much happier when Bridgette quits the Council and we are no longer in their strict custody. Especially if they are all such treacherous bastards."

My head whipped around to stare wide-eyed at Bellamy. Her walk slowed as awareness settled in.

"She hasn't told you."

My head shook as I tried wrapping my mind around this new piece of information.

"Dimitri, I'm sorry. I figured she would have told you by now. I know she is planning on telling you. I'm so sorry."

I rested my hand to Bellamy's shoulder, calming her. She did not need to stress over something like this right now. She needed to face her conference with the Queen clear-headed and aware of everything said there.

"Relax Bellamy. Do not worry." I tried to comfort her.

We walked to an area of the school that even most Guardians did not often visit. It was used as the royal reception area, and only used for Queen Tatiana's arrivals and departures. As this was not to be a long scheduled visit, the Queen chose to meet here with Bellamy, whom she now referred to as **'the remarkable Dhampir hybrid',** here in this space. The Queen's royal guards met us at a large door. They might've made me wait on this side of the door, but for Bellamy's insistence on my presence. She held her hand out to me, making sure that I physically followed Bellamy Pearce was not stupid. She knew damn well she should not meet privately with the Queen without her own Guardian in place too.

Stepping into the room, Bellamy looked unimpressed by the over-the-top style that decorated the small space. I think she shared a lot of Bridgette's grounded and moral values. It was sometimes rare, and often in more need. We both stood at the door entrance until Bellamy was beckoned inside farther.

"Do not under any circumstance, leave me alone here, and please don't move any farther away." Bellamy whispered to me before she made her way into the room. "I do not trust this one bit."

I had to agree with her again. Damn, she was perceptive. I mentally thanked the fact that she had amazing training from Guardians around the world, including her Aunt Bridgette, myself, and Alberta. It would all bode well for her when she received her Guardian assignment, or if she had to defend herself within the next thirty-minutes or so. I watched her slowly walk forward, towards the waiting Moroi Queen, examining Bellamy as though she were trying to determine some sort of unreachable answer to a profound question. It was a strange way to perceive someone, and it made me feel that much more protective of the young skilled Dhampir.

My guarding of Bellamy started out as a favor for Bridgette, and as a way of keeping her close to me. Hell, when you are in love with someone this much, you willingly do just about anything for them. It had taken me a long time to admit this revelation to myself, but it had become the irrefutable truth. Now though, I protected Bellamy out of friendship, duty, and sheer motivation. Seeing her looked at with such dark deceitful fascination was unnerving.

"Ms. Pearce, please have a seat. Would you like a cup of tea?" Tatiana offered as she sat in her high back chair.

It was not hard to see the wonder in the Queen's eyes. The fake smile and sugary tone were hiding so much more pretense. She was clearly studying Bellamy for her own purposes. Bellamy was visibly uncomfortable, refusing the beverage. She sat on a couch facing the composed Moroi Queen, crossing her legs, and uncontrollably tapping her foot. She looked back to me, making certain that I was still with her, and waiting quietly for Tatiana to give an explanation for this meeting.

"I do apologize for the short notice in meeting you. This is simply a stop over." Queen Tatiana was lying. I could see it, hoping Bellamy could too. "I thought we should meet face to face. There are so many rumors circulating my Court about you."

"Rumors? About me? At the royal Court? Why?"

"There is no need to be coy my dear. This will go no further than you and I."

That was another lie.

"Is it true that you have Moroi fire magic?

Bellamy sat up straighter. From this side, I thought she might be trying to disguise any truth to the rumors, or any visible sign of her unease.

"With all due respect your Majesty, that is absurd. I apologize to you for any rumors about me that may be spreading, but I can assure you that…"

"We have compulsed someone who claims to have seen you using your fire magic."

"I… Using compulsion is illegal."

"I am the Queen." Tatiana's voice hardened for a moment. "It was necessary. Can you do it now dear?"

"I…I am still learning to control it."

We both saw Tatiana's eyes fill with the thrill of the rumors being true.

"Would you be willing to share your gift?"

I knew that Bellamy was sensitive not only about people knowing about her special skill set, but more so that they would want to test her and study her as the Council already was. That said, I also knew damn well that she was not going to react positively to the Queen's inquiry.

"By share, you mean give you and the Moroi Court the opportunity to poke and prod at me for answers about how I am the way that I am. You want to use me."

"Can you not see how important you are and can continue to be young lady? If we knew more, we could…"

I saw Bellamy give me a sideways look. If she was anything like Bridgette, and she sure as hell was, she was about to explode with an unrestrained honest opinion of what the Queen thought.

"You could what, build an army? I know just how special and important I am Queen Tatiana. I am one-of-a-kind. I'm a very rare sight." She smiled and I braced myself. "But if you are delusional enough to think that I would hand myself over to let you immorally experiment…How Dare You!" She raged on, everyone able to see the once composed face of the Queen shift into antagonism.

"Pardon me young lady?" Tatiana stayed relatively calm considering how she was spoken to, but Bellamy lost any semblance of politeness.

I took a step forward, ready to step in.

"My apologies again Queen Tatiana."

I wavered, thinking Bellamy would truthfully apologize. Boy was I ever wrong.

"What I meant to say was do not for a moment think that I will let you or anyone else use me. I am not a Science experiment, and I am not about to stand here demurely listening to how unbelievable or wonderful this gift I have is or could be, just so that you can trick me into believing you won't use me for your own selfish benefit.

Tatiana stood primly. "I do not think you understand the great potential you provide us with Ms. Pearce. This is an unfathomable unprecedented gift as you put it."

I made it to Bellamy's side, touching her arm. "We should go. Bellamy has courses to attend your Majesty."

Bellamy nodded, giving the Queen her last parting shot.

"I understand perfectly, which is precisely why I am standing here saying Hell no to whatever you are about to suggest. If I have no interest in allowing the Guardian Council to use me or get me to play war games with the enemies at the gate, what makes you think I will let you?

I turned with her, walking to the door, ready to leave. I half wondered if the Queen's Guardians would actually let us leave so easily.

"Ms. Pearce, you are training your magic with Christian Ozera, are you not?"

Bellamy stopped in place, her whole body going rigid. "Yes." She hesitated, looking back at the Queen.

"He might be a good addition to this testing as well. We will need to see how one magic works in comparison to another."

I breathed out in exasperation as fire lit up and wrapped around Bellamy's hands and wrists. She was definitely emotional and still uncontrolled in this arena. I could not let her get into trouble for attacking or threatening the Moroi Queen, even if it was on accident.

"Perhaps we will see you both at Court."

"Let's go Bellamy." I insisted, pulling her along until she walked willingly with me.

She waited until we were out of the room and out of the royal area before she lost control.

"If that horrible woman thinks that I am going anywhere near the Moroi Court so that she can keep me in a cage and use me as a lab rat, she's fucking flipped. And then she had the nerve to threaten me with Christian?"

Her voice tipped from concern to panic when she thought about Christian being tested by anyone.

"Dimitri, we can't let her take him. I cannot let that happen."

I tried my best to calm her again, to no avail this time around. She was rambling and in a complete state of consternation when we arrived back to her dorm. Bridgette and Mason were waiting impatiently for us to return, both doing more to calm the young woman they cared for. We told them about everything Queen Tatiana had to say and threaten. Bridgette and I promised to come up with a viable solution to these new problems, but honestly neither of us knew where we might start. Once Mason and Bellamy left to attend their classes, Bridgette had news to share.

"I know who wrote the note to Bellamy." She proclaimed, although there was still a note of sadness to her voice.

"How? There was no signature."

We were in my room, able to talk without the filters we usually kept when near other Guardians or students, including Bellamy.

"I sent a copy of the note to the Guardian Council after we received it. They have technology that can help us in this case."

I gave her an increasingly suspicious look.

"Handwriting recognition software. I gave them a sample to compare it to, and they unfortunately confirmed my worst fear Dimitri."

Bridgette sat down, wringing her hands together. She was truly frightened.

"Brooklyn Pearce." She said with a tone that mixed her sadness, her confusion, and a depth of dread that frightened me to my core.

I sat down beside her. She took my hands with hers, and I needed her touch right now as much as she needed mine. "Brooklyn? That was Bellamy's mother. You said she died. Killed by your…"

"That's what I thought Dimitri. That's what I was told. I…" She paused, giving me a clue that this was only about to get worse.

"Bridgette, what is it? What's wrong?" I didn't know how to react when she hugged herself against me, as if hiding herself inside of my coat would make this all disappear.

"She had to willingly do this Dimitri. He never would've killed her. He made the mistake of killing our mother. He was careful not to kill Brooklyn. He made a point to say that he could never kill us when I faced him."

Bridgette was crying. I did not know what to do in this situation.

"When she went to kill him, when she said she was going after him, she… she…"

"It's alright Bridge." It's okay." I soothed her in Russian, knowing it often set her at ease.

She stood and started pacing. "The Council knew." She irately stormed around the room. "They've known this whole time. They've been lying to me. They said she was killed. They…"

Oh, she was mad. I sure wouldn't have to worry about her staying on the Guardian Council for much longer. They had a lot to answer for.

I watched her starting to crumble over this again.

"What if she gets to Bellamy? What if she tries…"

Without a second thought, I swept Bridgette up into my arms, holding her tight and close.

"Don't worry Bridgette. Strigoi cannot get through these wards. The school is protected by strong wards and strong Guardians. Bellamy is safe here."

"No Dimitri, she isn't." Bridgette reasoned. "The Queen will come for her now too. Wards can keep out Strigoi, but certainly not the Moroi Queen."

She had a perfect point. Tatiana had been refused something she wanted, and I kind of figured she was used to getting whatever she wanted, however she wanted. Bridgette was right. Someone would come for Bellamy soon, and how would we protect her against a Queen? I considered all of our options with Bridgette until finally we came up with a fairly fool-proof plan. Bellamy would not like the plan, but if it kept her safe and out of the Queen's grasp, she'd have to accept it. After everything she'd been through, and her anger still raging over the Queen, I took responsibility of telling Bellamy all about what was to come.

As expected, she was not at all receptive to the idea as I made a point to catch her between classes.

"Are you kidding?" She was going to yell. I was sure she would. "First I get uprooted from my school and home to attend three different schools in the span of a year, the Guardian Council starts spying on me, my dear Grand-dad is looking to capture me, and the Moroi Queen wants to cage me and run tests so that she can build her own fusion army. If that wasn't enough, you all want to hide me somewhere in order to… do you actually think they will all just return to their regularly scheduled programming once you hide me away?"

"No." I told her "But we can deal with these problems safely, without you in immediate danger, if they don't know where you are."

"So, you, me, and Bridgette are going on the run. Should I go pack?" She was trying to joke and keep her light-hearted spirits up, but I could see the toll of being one of a kind weighing her down now.

"Actually," I said, "Bridgette and I are taking you to a safe-house, where you will stay sequestered. I have to come back to my job here so that no one gets suspicious, and Bridgette is going to go digging into the Council. We will deal with the Queen when she decides to strike, which should be soon. You being gone will surely upset her."

"So, I'll be on my own? That's not very Guardian smart. There is a lack of strategic protection there."

I gave her a mocking smile. "There will be Guardians at your side to protect you. Mason will be with you during the some of those days, and you will have friendly company during the day and night. The Queen threatened a royal member of the Moroi with the same experimentation as she did you. Our job as Guardians is to protect them."

She now gave me a tilt of her own head. "Christian?" She asked.

I nodded. Bellamy and Christian would be sequestered for as long as it would take, and Mason would choose which days he guarded his girlfriend, because there was no way we would be able to separate the two. Once they were hidden away, I contemplated where I would start looking for ways to keep Bellamy safe on this end. Bridgette had her start, but I knew I might have to break a few rules to get the answers I needed.


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHOR NOTE: THANK YOU FOR THE NEW REVIEW(S). TO ALL WHO ARE CONCERNED, PLEASE DO NOT WORRY-I HAVE NO INTENTION OF SPLITTING BELLAMY AND MASON UP. THEY WILL BE FINE. I TOO LOVE MASON AND BELLAMY. I HAVE REASONS FOR THE WAY I'M WRITING THIS STORY. THANKS AGAIN FOR READING AND REVIEWING.**

Chapter Fifteen

 **BELLAMY:**

The outside of the estate was remarkable, but it was nothing in comparison to the extravagance of the actual house. I swear I felt my breath catch in my throat as we stepped through the reinforced double steel doors. It was as though we had just stepped into some fantasy palace in a fairy-tale. The walls in the foyer were all decorated in a bright blue and gold fabric, the floor were natural marble, and there was an extremely bold chandelier that dropped low, catching the eye immediately. We walked in further, Christian and me following after Dimitri and Bridgette. The next room we entered was similar to a parlor, meant to receive arriving guests. It too was striking in its decorative colors and style.

"Dimitri, why don't you show Christian a few of the rooms on this floor. Be sure to point out where the feeders will enter." Bridgette suggested out loud. "I need to talk to Bellamy." She whispered in his ear, and I could no longer ignore the way they reacted to each other.

There was love between them, even if neither could admit it to the other yet. The look Dimitri gave to me before nodding to Bridgette clued me in to the fact that I was either about to be lectured, given even more bad news, or both. And from the look on Bridgette's face as she turned to me, I guessed it was more bad news. Christian walked to the next door with Dimitri, looking back at me once before disappearing.

"What's going on Bridge?" I asked, watching her nervously sit down on a circular gray couch.

"Bellamy, I feel that in this situation, Dimitri and I should not keep much from you. You need to know where things stand and how they are being handled."

"I agree." I said. "What is it exactly that you need to tell me now? Where do things stand?"

"You know where things with the Queen stand for now. I'm not entirely certain of Dimitri's plan of attack, but I'm sure he has or will soon have someone on the inside assisting him."

I stood still, considering what she said. "And on the Strigoi front?" I inquired, seeing my aunt's posture fall. "Bridge, what is it?"

She twisted on the couch as if she wanted me to sit with her. I did.

"Bellamy, I did some more digging before we left campus. I used Council software to look into the note sent to you. While you were meeting with the Queen, I was confirming a damning and far more dangerous suspicion."

"What kind of suspicion?"

Bridgette looked more than uneasy. She looked pained. "The handwriting. I recognized the handwriting in the note."

Without even being aware of my behavior, I crossed my arms defensively.

"The handwriting was technologically and scientifically compared to a letter I kept from years ago."

"And?" I wanted her to stop stalling and tell me what she was slowly getting to.

"And, the handwriting in the note you received is a ninety-eight percent match for a letter written to me from your mother."

The buzzing in my ears and the ringing in my head blocked out much of what Bridgette said after that. I heard and paid attention to bits and pieces, getting the gist of the new information, telling me that my mum, who was willingly turned, was in fact the one terrorizing me and looking to get a hold of me and my ability.

A short time later, the two men returned to the room, both looking concerned and sympathetic.

"I have to go." I demanded. "I have to get out of this small room." I stood from the couch and started to pace.

Bridgette agreed without argument to my demand. "Christian and Bellamy, why don't you two go up to the second floor and find two separate rooms that you will be sleeping in."

I was on my way out the door, and to the staircase back in the foyer, without any consideration of protest. Christian followed behind, and I wondered if he knew what Bridgette and I had just discussed. If he did know, he wasn't yet willing to say. We ascended the large ornate wooden staircase together, stopping at the edge of a very long hallway with at least five doors on each side. We walked a few feet down the carpeted corridor. Christian stopped and stood between two separate doors, a hand stretched out to each one.

"What do you think? Door one or door two?" He asked me to choose.

It was actually the first time he had spoken to me since our intimate interaction the other day. He definitely knew something, I thought, but I still answered.

"Two?" I offered a choice.

He gave me that half-smile of his, going for the door knob to his left. "Door two it is."

The door opened, revealing the spacious bedroom that Christian planned on occupying for the foreseeable future.

"Whoa." He stood in the doorway with his jaw metaphorically dropped to the floor. "This is definitely where I'm staying. That television alone costs forty thousand dollars." He held his hand out to me. "Come look. It's a UHD/TV."

I walked back two feet to stand beside him. "Looks like you've also got the game consoles. Not fair." I complained.

Christian looked back inside at all of the gaming components all connected to his massive television.

"I'm willing to share." He offered, making me do a double-take.

Christian must have realized what he'd said now too, and felt the need to clarify his offer.

"The game equipment. I'll share the games." He said.

I nodded with a smile. "I guess it's my turn now." I walked a little further down the hall, standing in the middle of the space. Christian watched, waiting for a decision.

"Left or right?"

"Right." He chose.

I placed my hand on the knob, slowly twisting to open the door. I looked inside of the room, and immediately felt the need to close it back up. I was both horrified and intrigued by the person the room must've belonged to.

"That is so not my room." I stated.

Christian looked confused, mentally arguing whether he should make his way down the hall to join me.

"I am pretty sure that I just lost any fragile sense of purity I had left. If you value keeping yours, I suggest you not open that door. Ever."

I backed away from the door, and went to my left side. "Left has got to be a better choice." I opened the door, and found a room that I could live with.

 **BRIDGETTE:**

"Are you sure we are doing the right thing here?" I asked the man walking silently beside me. "We are willingly sticking two teenagers in Ivan's house on their own for God knows how long. You know how much trouble he kept around here."

Dimitri gave me a double-look. "I do not think we need to worry about them Bridgette. Bellamy is in a relationship with Mason Ashford, and Christian is…well…" He took notice of the distinct **"you're an idiot Dimitri'** expression gracing my face. "You think that we should worry?" He thought about that, attempting an answer himself. "They aren't going to have sex Bridgette."

I gave a high laugh. "I wouldn't be so sure, considering that they already have." I told him, watching him go wide-eyed.

"How do you know that? Bellamy is with Mason. Aren't they happy?" He questioned. "They were not happy to be leaving one another."

"She didn't have to say anything to me. I'm not blind. And she very much adores Mason Ashford. They are quite happy."

We walked a few feet further ahead through the first floor, doing final security checks. "Christian is sort of like her…adrenaline rush." I explained.

He slowed his walked a bit, his hand still close to both his stake, and the gun he carried on occasion. "Do you have an adrenaline rush? Someone who…"

"Yes." I told him. "You." I took his hand, pulling him up against me without warning.

Lifting upward, I kissed him with that always present deep passion that resonated between us, feeling his other arm wrap around me.

"That's not what I meant." He whispered, his eyes closing as I raked my hand through his beautiful hair.

"I know." I took a breath. "You are a lot of things to me Dimka. A rush is only one of those wonderful things."

He kissed me again, and that desire and need suddenly began to implode within us both, reaching that point where we could not turn back. He pulled my thigh up, wrapping part of me around him, moving closer and closer. My hands were at his shirt, pulling the on the collar with one, and un-tucking it from his trousers with the other. I could live for these moments with Dimitri if I didn't have to continue fighting the idea of loving him. He was so easy to love, but in our line of work, love only created more problems.

"The kids." I felt him mumble against my mouth as we continued kissing.

"The kids." I repeated, instantly feeling as though a barrel of ice had been poured over us. I pushed him away a few inches. "There is no telling what they are getting up to, but I can assure you I do not fancy my niece and a member of royal Moroi society finding us in a compromising position. We should set the example."

"Well put." Dimitri moved my thigh back down. "Later." He used that same sexy low growl of his, and I was helpless. I agreed, kissing him again, and taking the risk of putting us both into the same dangerous position again.

"Bridgette." Dimitri complained, and I backed off.

We went on, making our way through the first floor.

"I don't know about you," I made conversation, in order to keep from touching him again, "but this situation is a bit reminiscent of Glasgow. Being chased by royal Guardians; a few Strigoi to battle; and secret liaisons between us in dark corners."

I smiled and he laughed out loud. "We weren't being chased by the Queen's Guards Bridgette. You and I clearly remember Glasgow very differently." He said with humor in his voice. "I also happen to recall gun-fire. I was fired at by far too many guns."

"All part of the job." I joked, gaining another deep laugh.

We chuckled as we checked and cleared the remainder of the house. We were putting Bellamy and Christian in hiding here without Guardians, first because there was no one that Dimitri and I trusted enough to keep their location secret, and no one we trusted enough not to fall under the manipulation of Queen Tatiana. Bellamy had agreed that she could protect herself and Christian so long as they were here, and Dimitri had since set up a feeder for Christian, to arrive through secret entrance, unable to be accessed by anyone but Christian or Bellamy. We'd also provided them with a fully stocked kitchen, and entertainment. I'd handed Bellamy a silver stake before we left campus, giving her strict instruction to use whatever force was necessary if her life or Christian's were in danger. Dimitri and I returned to the foyer to wait for the kids to come back down before we left. It was now time to go; to put this possibly crazy, potentially even more risky plan into effect. The gears had now started rolling down a long hill, and there was no way to stop. Once the Queen discovered the absence of her new toy, she would be furious. Dimitri and I had to return to play our parts now.

When Bellamy and Christian returned downstairs, I hugged them both, hugging Bellamy as tight as she would allow, not so surprised when she hugged me back just as tight.

"You be safe Aunt Bridge. Don't go in search of too much trouble. Remember all of those scary movies I make you watch, and remember not to go looking for the ax murderer in the basement without a flashlight." Bellamy joked with me, and I laughed.

"Don't worry Bells." I told her. "I'll see you in a few weeks. You stay out of trouble too. Dimitri will be back to check in on you in a few days."

We both agreed to behave ourselves and reunite in a few short weeks.

"Oh." I remembered a longtime agreement that Bellamy and I had.

I pulled a cell phone out of my pocket and handed it over to her. "Emergencies only Bells. Emergencies mean Strigoi are attacking, the Queen and her Guardians are not so politely knocking at the door, or anything pertaining to those two situations."

"Got it." She agreed, hiding the phone in her pocket.

 **BELLAMY:**

Christian must've knocked before entering the room I had chosen. After Dimitri and Bridgette left us here on our own, I needed space to think. I heard him only as he swept up beside me, leaning onto the wall at my right.

"Nice room." He commented.

I shrugged my shoulders indifferently. "It's a bit much, but it'll do." I was happy that he was acknowledging me again, but the reasons behind his sudden change of heart made me nervous.

He sat down on the very large sleigh bed that took up much of the room.

"I chose the room because of the bed."

"It's big." He had noticed the size as he bounced on the deep mattress.

"It's comfortable." I added as well.

I didn't like the look that he gave me now. It was full of too much compassion. He knew. He had to know.

"How are you doing Bells?" He questioned, reaching out to touch my fingers with his.

Yeah, he knew. He knew all about the fact that my mother was the Strigoi vampire running around out there, trying to track me down and …who knows what. I didn't know what to say to him, or how to react to his new need for such close proximity after keeping his distance. I shook my head, trying to come up with a reasonable answer to give him.

"I don't know." It was the only response that I had in me right now, and the one that sounded the most ridiculous.

Neither of us said anything after that. I didn't know if I wanted him to stay or go, but when Christian stood, walking to the door to leave me alone, I felt a deep need to stop him.

"Am I going to feel like this forever?" I didn't know if my question was more metaphoric or literal, but it got him to turn around. "I don't know what to think. I feel…"

"You feel confused, angry," he walked right back over to me, sitting me down on the edge of the bed with him, "lost, abandoned, and betrayed." He knew exactly how I was feeling.

"Do you still feel that way?"

He tilted his head down to me. "Sometimes." He looked uncomfortable.

Aside from any of our distance, I couldn't ignore the fact that this was obviously still as touchy a subject for him as it was for me.

"I didn't mean to pry Christian."

He scooted closer, placing his hands over mine. He stared down at our touching hands as if they were going to catch fire. He snapped out of the trance a few moments later, his eyes looking back into mine.

"You can ask me anything you need to Bellamy. I figure that I'm probably the only person who can actually relate."

I agreed and saw his eyes brighten that little bit. The friendship we had, had just become that much stronger. Christian and I had a bond-a new bond. We were definitely in this together now. I put my head to his shoulder, sighing, still a bit uncertain of how to …accept this?...tolerate it? I couldn't wrap my mind around all of it at once.

"Why?" I questioned, not intending to do it out loud.

Christian wrapped his arm around me. "Why what?"

I didn't have to answer him. He knew exactly what pieces of my question meant. He knew the parts of that question that I wanted answered.

"It's not your fault Bellamy." He assured me. "Why your mom decided to do this is not something I can answer for you, but I can tell you that it is very likely that it wasn't because of you."

"Why would she leave me and Bridgette? Why weren't we enough for her?" I felt both of Christian's arms tighten around me, and until this moment, I had not noticed how emotional I had become. I wasn't just crying. I was sobbing, tears streaming down my cheeks as fast as a raging river. I felt my whole body shaking. I couldn't stop this emotional and mental breakdown, and I was afraid of what Christian was thinking about me losing so much control in front of him. I was supposed to be stronger than this. I was stronger than this. I pushed him away, standing, and wiping my tears away.

"I have to go for a walk."

"Bells."

"I will stay inside." I promised him.

"Bellamy, I can help." Christian offered again.

I still refused. I didn't want him to have to be the one to placate and console me. I knew that he could help me to understand this mess, but first I needed to come to terms with it on my own. This was not new territory for him, but it was for me. I had spent years thinking my mother was dead, and now here I was facing the reality that she'd been living as a Strigoi this whole time. She had abandoned me and Bridgette, and for what?

"I need some time Christian." I left him sitting on my bed, hurt that I didn't yet want his help.

Bridgette said that there was a gym set up for Guardians in this massive place, so I decided to go in search of a place where I could hit things and potentially break them while I thought about how to deal with the circumstances at hand. The gym was on the first floor, on what I was going to refer to as the West end of the house. This place was massive. Dimitrri said that the wards on it were as strong as those on the school, so as long as Christian and I stayed within the grounds, we were safe from Strigoi. The Moroi Queen would eventually be a whole other story, but she had to find us first. And even then, I would not let her take Christian. With Bridge and Dimitri absent, I was the Guardian in charge of the royal Moroi.

The gym not only had great pieces of equipment, but also a running track and sauna to relax. It had a state-of-the-art set up, and I was able to lose myself in thought as I started with a run, doing six miles around the indoor track. I tired myself out on the exercise equipment after, going well into the night hours before I quit. I returned to my room to shower in the equally amazing bathroom that joined my room. I wasn't tired, but I wasn't particularly energetic and awake. And after so much time on my own, I didn't think Christian's company was such a bad idea anymore. I knocked on his door, but he didn't answer. The door wasn't locked, so I twisted the knob completely opening the door, and poked my head inside. There were a few candles still lit in his room although the lights were all off. Christian was in bed, his eyes closed.

I sat down beside him, He didn't wake, so I laid down, curling up to his side. His arms instinctively circled me.

"I wondered when I would see you again." He mumbled into my hair. "I didn't expect it so soon."

"I don't want to be alone." I told him.

He kissed my forehead, and soon we both fell into a few hours of sleep.

 **DIMITRI:**

Shortly after arriving back to the Academy, Bridgette and I decided it best to separate for awhile, unwilling to draw attention to what we had just done, or where we had been. No one could know that we were behind the escape and harboring of two valuable students, wanted by the Queen, and an unknown number of Strigoi. We agreed to meet again in an hour to head to the office of Headmistress Kirova, in order to let her know how angry Bridgette had just become, realizing that her niece had run away with a royal Moroi. That was the story we were all agreed on. It was not too difficult to believe considering it had already been accomplished by a Moroi Princess and her Dhampir novice, who were both still unable to be located. Few people if anyone knew about the extremely secluded getaway Ivan kept down in Great Falls. Hopefully it was a far enough distance away that no one would think to search in the city. For now, I had to return to life as I normally would, hiding the knowledge that Bellamy and Christian had run.

I was halfway to the Guardian buildings when I stopped. My name was being called out. I looked to my left and then my right.

"Belikov!" It was Alberta, and she sounded worried. "Dimitri." She was now close enough to talk. "Have you seen Bellamy Pearce anywhere? Have you seen her aunt Bridgette?"

And now it started. I hated lying to anyone, but this would be done in order to keep Bellamy, Christian, and even Bridgette safe. And I would give my life for Bridgette.

"I haven't seen Bellamy, but Bridgette I just saw. She was headed off to speak to the Guardian Council." I used my lightest and most casual tone. "Bellamy might be with Mason. Have you checked…"

"I've looked for her everywhere. She isn't in her dorm, I spoke to Mason Ashford, and we looked all over campus for her."

"She has to be somewhere." I said. "Perhaps we should call a campus drill." I suggested.

Alberta agreed to the idea of a campus drill that would call all of the Academy students to the Church, in order to calm suspicions, or in this case raise them. I offered to check the gyms for Bellamy, and Alberta let me go, preparing to begin the student drill.

As I suspected, once all of the students were rounded up into the Church, Bridgette and I made the rounds with other Guardians, searching for Bellamy. When she still couldn't be located, I heard Bridgette talking to Alberta and Yuri.

"I haven't seen her since… since after she talked to the Queen. She said that Tatiana threatened to use her and Christian Ozera."

"Use them for what?" The other two Guardians questioned.

I walked up beside Bridgette, taking her hand with mine.

"Bellamy is important as a tool to the Queen. She can use fire magic." Bridgette had to reveal. "Do not let that get out. Only the Guardians, the Queen, the Headmistress, Mason Ashford, and Christian Ozera know this information."

"Why does a Dhampir novice know about her?" Yuri inquired, still disbelieving the idea that Bellamy could use fire.

"It's true Yuri. She can use fire magic. And Mr. Ashford knows about Bellamy because they are dating."

Yuri nodded. "Has he seen…"

"He hasn't seen her either." Alberta confirmed.

"Has anyone considered speaking to Christian Ozera?" I asked, hoping it would make me and Bridgette seem less guilty of hiding the two.

"I can't find him either." Bridgette replied. "I looked for him in case Bells was with him, but …"

"They are both missing?" Alberta asked.

We sent all of the students back out of the Church as Bridgette and I headed up to Kirova's office.

"Headmistress Kirova!" Bridgette shouted, storming into the woman's now crowded office.

Guardians and teachers were spread throughout the room, but that did not deter Bridgette from playing her part well.

"Headmistress, where is my niece? How could you let this happen a second time? The Guardian Council did not schedule for Bellamy to train here so that she could run off of campus, and…" Bridgette took a deep breath in, seeing that the Headmistress was equally as worried and scared. "Dimitri," She turned to me, "we need to find her. She wouldn't be in this situation, she wouldn't have run if it weren't for…"

Bridgette and I heard the throat to our right being cleared, turning our heads to see the duplicitous Queen sitting and watching us carefully.

"Queen Tatiana." Bridgette acknowledged the woman with as much disdain as she could muster.

I put my arm around Bridgette's shoulders.

"Guardian Pearce, where have you been?" The Queen questioned.

Bridgette spun to the side. "What do you mean where have I been? I had business to take care of for the Council. It is my job after all."

"I'm sure, but it seems a little strange that Bellamy would disappear within the same time frame that you and Guardian Belikov are gone."

"Guardian Belikov was assisting me. We do not act on your schedule. We are Guardians. We answer to the Council." Bridgette definitely did not like the Queen right now. This was no act.

"Actually, it seems it would be the perfect time for her to disappear." I added. "It was the first time since she arrived that she wasn't being watched or checked in on by Guardians."

"She left because you threatened her." Bridgette accused the Queen, taking a step toward her.

I grabbed her waist, pulling her back an inch, not willing to let her go down for threatening the Queen either.

"I did no such thing." Tatiana denied.

"And I suppose you didn't threaten Christian Ozera either."

"I did not."

It was my turn to get angry with the woman.

"With all due respect Queen Tatiana, you did threaten both Bellamy and Christian. I was in the room with you two. You blatantly threatened to conduct tests on the both of them. Bellamy Pearce is smart enough not to be swayed by your sweet tones and deceptive words." I angrily informed her and everyone in the room. "It's no wonder they ran, and when we find Bellamy and Christian, you will not step foot near either one of them."

"You would refuse a Queen?"

"You're damn right I would."

"And if he doesn't, I will." Bridgette added.

"Me too." Alberta chimed in.

A short time later, once it was decided that the search for Bellamy and Christian would go into effect along with the search for Princess Vasilisa, I led Bridgette out of the room. We had work to do. I had to find a way to discover what exactly the Queen wanted Bellamy for, and Bridgette was going in search of answers about her adoptive sister, and why she wanted her daughter. I led Bridgette to her room, assuming she needed to be on her own. I assumed wrong. She opened her door, and pulled me inside quickly.

""Do you think it was enough? Do you think they are convinced?" She asked me.

I looked around the room she had been staying in. It was so changed. She was already packed to go in search of her answers. I was going to have to let her go again.

"They are convinced Bridgette." I said, sitting down on her bed.

My sigh gave me away to her as any little action or emotion always had. She could always read me. She sat on my lap, bringing my arms up around her back.

"What's wrong Dimka?" She put her head on my shoulder, and kissed me softly.

"I hate letting you go Bridgette. I got to keep you longer this time, and it is always hard to see you go." I confessed.

Bridgette lifted her head. "I'm coming back Dimitri." She swore. "You have nothing to worry about."

"I always worry."

"Our time together is not finished Dimitri, but since we must separate for a short time, we should probably make the time we do have count for something." She shifted, from my lap, pushing me back onto her bed, crawling up to me slowly.

"Oh, the things you do to me Bridgette." I said, allowing her to pull my shirt off of me as she continued moving up to me.

I felt so much emotion each time she kissed me. This time I felt love, but I also felt fear and anxiety. We were facing a cold and manipulative Queen, Guardian Council kept secrets, and Strigoi family members. We would be in danger, and unable to protect each other. Bridgette was always so amazing, but she was not invulnerable. I touched her and spoke to her in ways that I had not done before this. I held nothing back from her, feeling her do the same, both of us needing to say the words before we separated.

"Bridgette, I love you." I told her finally, laying with her in my arms.

"I love you too Dimitri." She said, and in that moment I was so much stronger.

Aside from my family, there was no other woman I had cared for this much. Fate would not be so cruel as to not bring us back together.


	16. Chapter 16

**YES MY FAITHFUL READERS, I HAVE GIVEN YOU ANOTHER MASON/BELLAMY PIECE THIS TIME. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. IT WILL HAVE MORE MEANING TOWARDS THE END OF THE STORY (NOT THAT IT DOESN'T HAVE MEANING NOW). THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING.**

Chapter Sixteen

This was not happening. No. It was impossible. I was not actually being forced to watch every detail of this monstrous act of defilement. This would be my undoing. I couldn't move. I literally could not move from the spot I stood in, watching my girlfriend do something so wrong. No. She would absolutely never ever consider allowing any Moroi to feed from her. She especially wouldn't allow Christian Ozera to do this to her. This was one-hundred percent dream. Actually, it was more like a screaming nightmare. I swear I had suffered a head injury in class today. It was the jealousy of my subconscious, or some weird Freudian explanation. Yes, I was jealous. Shit. I was jealous of Christian Ozera. How could I not be? He had been aided by Guardians to run off of campus, and be put into hiding with my girlfriend.

The dream started out innocent enough. I watched the two of them go back and forth, talking and laughing as they sat together on a couch, watching a strange movie about kids with wands riding on broomsticks. Bellamy seemed to enjoy what they watched. Christian looked confused as she attempted to explain what was happening. A few minutes later, Christian stood, deciding to go visit his feeder. Bellamy stayed on the couch, letting Christian go.

The dream was quiet then. I watched Bellamy as she relaxed into the couch, pulling the blanket from behind her to wrap up in. I loved watching her. She was so beautiful. I missed her so much. I wanted nothing more than to touch her, to hold her in my arms, and to be with her for even the shortest amount of time. Bellamy jumped, and so did I when the door to the right was thrown open. Christian came rushing back through.

"We have a problem." He said. "The feeders are gone. The door was broken, and this was left on the floor." Christian handed a piece of fabric to Bellamy.

"This belongs to the Queen's guards." She worked out. "How would they get in here? Won't alarms go off if…"

"Wards don't work that way." Christian returned. "The Queen and her Moroi guards can get through wards."

"We need to tell Dimitri or Bridgette." Bellamy walked away.

Christian followed, falling to his knees after a few feet.

"Christian?"

"I'm fine Bells." He waved her off. "Just dizzy. Go."

Bellamy turned to leave, stopping, hesitating. Her head shook as she reasoned with herself in her head. I usually loved to watch her go through so many thoughts in her head, but this was different. She spun back around to Christian who was coming to a stand. She helped him back to the couch, sitting him down.

"When was the last time you fed?" She asked.

"On blood? A few days ago. I'm fine Bells. Don't worry about me."

"I hope you're joking." Bellamy said. "Of course I'm worried. You're my friend." She knelt down in front of Christian, touching a hand to his face. "You're cold."

"Lack of blood."

"Okay," I watched her come to a stand, "I'm going to make a suggestion, and you are going to disagree, but I don't see any other option. Dimitri won't be able to get here until tomorrow at the earliest with a feeder, and I can't let you suffer like this Chris."

Christian looked up at her, his eyes widening to the realization of what she was going to suggest. I was yelling, but neither of them could hear me. Yeah, I guess it wouldn't make sense for them to hear me if I was dreaming.

"Bellamy no," Christian refused. "I'm not going to…"

"What other choice have you got Christian?" She wasn't waiting for him to answer her rhetorical question. "You haven't got one. You are not waiting days for Dimitri to get here. I'm not giving you a choice."

"Bells..." He tried to protest, stopping when he came to the blaring conclusion that he wasn't going to win this argument. "Bellamy, what if I…"

"You won't." She assured him. "I trust you."

Now, as if watching my girlfriend agree to be fed from wasn't enough, I now had to watch her strip her shirt off in front of Christian. She was wearing the gray and white polka-dot bra that I liked her in. She sat on Christian's lap, tensing as he touched her neck, his hand moving lower then to hold her.

"Relax Bells." He whispered. "I won't do this if you are unsure."

I felt the anger and destruction rise in me as she pulled him in closer to her, her arm now moving around his back. I held my breath for those few seconds it took for him to accept the situation. I saw it all happening in slow motion, denying every part of it. His fangs came down onto her neck, those endorphins soon pumping their way into her system. As he fed, I saw any tension between them disappear. Bellamy's hand gripped at Christian's back, her other hand holding onto the couch. Christian had hold of her hips, lying her down onto the couch they used. As soon as I thought he might be going too far, taking too much blood from her, he stopped, pulling back just enough to stare sweetly down at Bellamy.

I could've lived with waking up now, knowing that Bellamy would never allow such a degrading act to occur, but this wonderfully awful nightmare did not end there. Nope, it only got worse.

Christian stood, wiping the excess blood away. He then picked Bellamy up into his arms. She had her arms around his neck, playing with the back of his hair as her eyes stayed with his.

"Are you taking me to your room?" Bellamy asked suggestively.

"No." Christian responded. "I'm taking you to your room. You've lost blood, and you need to rest."

Christian took her into what passed for her room in my dream. He laid her down carefully onto a very large bed. He took off the sandals she had on as Bellamy continued to touch him.

"Okay Bells, get some sleep." He said, placing a hand to her forehead, shifting a strand of hair from her face.

He practically jumped when Bellamy caught his hand with hers.

"Stay." She said, using that pleading voice she could conjure to get whatever she wanted.

Christian refused.

"Good man." I said, only being heard by myself, but Bellamy still pleaded with him.

"Please stay with me Christian. Lay beside me, just for a little while."

Christian might've refused again, if not for Bellamy's hand moving to his shirt, pulling him down closer to lie beside her. She was too beautiful and too convincing for her own damn good. His resistance broke, and I saw him crawl up onto the bed, kicking his shoes off, and lying close to her. His arm wrapped her waist, his fingers running over her stomach. Bellamy looked happy and content. I knew it was the endorphins in her system, but it was a look I hadn't seen in quite some time. She looked as though she didn't have a care in the world. And then my heart was further ripped from my chest.

Bellamy leaned up and kissed Christian. I would have hit my knees if this wasn't a crappy Freudian nightmare. Christian kissed her back, slowly at first, his control weakening as the kiss began to deepen. Time seemed to stop for me. It was if no time passed by then before Christian was down to his boxers, and Bellamy her bra and boy-shorts.

He kissed her as if he knew that I was watching all of this. The way he touched her was almost a taunting, and I wasn't sure if it was directed towards me or Bellamy. Christian and Bellamy both touched each other so easily, as if they had just known how. There was more passion and raw energy and desire. Christian pinned Bellamy's hands above her head, slowly dragging his fangs across her neck again. He didn't bite down, but I could see that she wanted him to.

"Christian." She cried out, her legs wrapping around his waist, her palms pressing against the headboard.

"Bellamy." He whispered to her.

"Christian, don't tease me."

"Tell me you want me Bellamy."

"Now. I want you now." Her voice was ragged.

I felt sick. I was going to be sick. The two took off the remainder of their clothes, and that was all I could take of this horrible nightmare. I did not want to see this. Bellamy arched her hips up into his, and before he pushed himself into her, Christian looked up. He stared straight at me, as if he knew I was stuck, watching this travesty happen. He smirked, and I knew that he knew.

My eyes shot open, and I was breathing hard, sweating, and trying to slow my racing pulse. It was a dream. It was a horrible wretched dream. It wasn't real, and still after remembering what Jesse had said about Christian and Bellamy, I wondered how much truth there might be to the dream. I guess I'd know soon enough when I got the chance to talk to my girlfriend.

 **BELLAMY:**

" _Christian?" I could hear the hesitation in my voice as I walked into the open door of the Church, and up the spiral stairs, leading up to the attic where this Moroi fire user had insisted that I meet him._

 _I guess it made sense for us to meet here. It was hidden away from prying eyes, and better for this one on one tutoring I supposedly needed._

" _Christian?" I called out again, arriving into the attic._

 _I looked around. It wasn't dark, but there was not much light given. The moonlight shined in through pieces of a stained-glass window in the most peculiar and amazing way. There were a lot of old books, a few desks, and chairs spread out through the very small room as well._

" _I didn't think you would show up." I heard Christian's voice say, walking up beside me._

 _His talent for condescension was incredible._

" _Well, I am usually full of surprises." I replied, just as contemptuous._

" _Clearly."_

 _I saw a strange look cross his face, but as quick as I saw it appear, I saw it disappear._

" _Come in." He indicated with a cavalier nod of his head. "Why don't you start by telling me how a Dhampir has Moroi magic. Let's start there."_

" _I don't know how to answer that question." I told him. "I don't know how it happened. When I was sixteen or so, things started to catch fire when I would get emotional. I finally figured out that it was me, and now I'm an oddity that prefers to keep this part of me hidden. You and I are not the only two who are curious about this power in me."_

" _I can understand that." He agreed, "What else can you tell me? What are you willing to tell me?"_

" _What do you want to know?" I saw the same look cross his face. Weird. I couldn't place the look._

" _Why are you here training at St. Vladimir's?"_

 _I gave a slight nod of my head. "My aunt Bridgette is a Guardian. She is close friends with Guardian Belikov, who even I have to admit is kind of epically amazing."_

 _Christian gave a shrug. "What do your parents think of all of this Moroi magic and training?"_

" _My mum died when I was younger, and I don't know my dad. Bridgette is the only family I have."_

 _He crossed his arms in a non-defensive way. "My aunt Tasha is pretty much the only family I have too."_

" _What happened to your parents?" I asked, unaware of the rudely emotional storm I was unleashing._

" _You don't know?" He sounded almost cruel. "No one has told you?"_

" _Told me what?" I asked. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."_

 _The look on his face changed, and his arms uncrossed. He realized that I knew absolutely nothing about him. I was a blank slate in terms of getting to know him._

" _My parents turned themselves Strigoi when I was very young." He admitted to me._

 _He was clearly readying himself for some sort of reaction, but I had no clue what sort of reaction he wanted from me._

" _That must have been very difficult for you." I said. "I'm sorry."_

 _He tilted his head. I had given the wrong reaction, or one he wasn't expecting. "Seriously?" He asked with that touch of sarcasm_

" _Did I say something wrong?"_

" _No." He said._

 _And then I understood. "You were thinking I would judge you." I reasoned. "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I don't condemn people on the actions or opinions of others."_

" _Then you are different than most students here."_

" _I think the fact that I'm a Dhampir with Moroi fire magic proves that I'm different."_

 _I saw the look again. I also watched as he subtly checked me out. His eyes ran up and down my body, meeting my eyes again._

I felt a hand move from my waist, up my arm, over my shoulder, and into my hair. I opened my eyes, looking into Christian's eyes again.

"You slept for a good few hours." He mentioned. "You were dreaming. Anything good?"

I sighed. "I was dreaming about that first training session we had. Before I ended up lighting the bookshelves on fire, and disappointing you with my spectacular abilities, I was remembering that talk we had, and I continued to notice this look you kept getting in your eyes. I couldn't place it. I still can't. You looked at me that night with…"

"Attraction." He finished for me. "It was attraction."

I must have looked stunned by his revelation.

"You can't be surprised Bells."

"I am Christian." I said. "I wasn't aware that you saw me as much more than a potential pain in the ass you'd have to teach night after night."

"You were a challenge, but definitely one that I didn't mind so much. I was attracted to you from the start. When you started dating Ashford, I was disappointed, but I was happy to be your friend. When you asked to kiss me that night in the attic, even if it was a dare, I wanted it. I wanted…" He paused, sitting up before he went on talking again. I sat up with him. "I'm not in love here Bells, and I don't have any ridiculous belief that you might be in love with me." Christian confirmed. "We both know exactly what this is between us, and it's great." I saw him smile behind the usual stoic façade he kept. "It's so great Bells."

It was true. The way that Christian looked at me was always different than the way Mason did. Mason could evoke emotions in me that Christian couldn't. I was in love with Mason. With Christian, the feelings I had were so much more raw and easier to distinguish from love. What I felt for Christian was lust pure and simple. And that was okay with us both. It was a way of escaping any trouble that remained after the rain settled. We didn't have to be in love. We needed to be close. I moved closer to him, and I was in his hold again in seconds, his hands gripping my hips tight, pulling me over to his lap, and his eyes drilling into mine.

 **BRIDGETTE:**

"I love you Dimitri." My eyes stared back at his as if he might blink out of existence at any moment. "I wish I had told you sooner. I'm glad I told you now, in case…"

"Don't Bridgette." He half warned. "Don't go there. /you are coming back to me. You promised. And I am going to hold you to that promise." His hand moved smoothly over my cheek. "I have loved you for so long. I will see you again. Now, kiss me Bridgette."

"How long have I loved you Dimitri Belikov?" The question was not one that needed answering before his mouth crashed into mine, giving me the opportunity to know again and again just how deep his love for me went.

"I will come back to you, if just to keep kissing you." I chuckled. "But…"

"No Bridgette. You are coming back here after you find your answers."

"Okay." I agreed."

One of us needed to let go, so that we could each start and finish these dangerous journeys we found ourselves going on. Dimitri was bound and determined to keep me safe. This was a man who would willingly volunteer to go to the depths of Hell to keep me safe. I had no doubt that he would do the same for Bellamy and Christian. I trusted him and he trusted me. Maybe, just maybe this plan would work and we might just win the freedom we needed in this duel.

I let my arms drop from his neck, touching down his chest before I had to let go for the next few weeks.

"Goodbye Dimitri."

He shook his head, taking my hand with his one more time. "Don't say goodbye. I don't trust it." He said. "Instead, just say…"

"I'll see you soon." I finished, making him smile.

That smile-it was the perfect way for me to leave on this journey. His hand squeezed mine before pulling away, letting me walk away from the only man I have loved for so long.

"I love you." He mouthed to me as I drove away.

I had a lot of work to do now. My adopted Moroi father, who had once adored my adoptive mother so deeply that he had convinced her to join him, and accidentally killed her, had done the impossible. He had managed to convince my level-headed sister to join the ranks of Strigoi, hell-bent on destruction, power, and anarchy. My first thought when I'd discovered Brooklyn was Strigoi, was what could've made her make such an irreversible and life-ending choice, but considering all of this further, I'd since started to wonder what our father could've said that so thoroughly persuaded her to do this.

It had to be good-it had to be powerful-Hell, it would have had to be mind-altering, and…I thought as the plane touched down… it would've had to be something that would change our world forever.

"Bellamy." I said.

She was currently the one thing that held the potential to change both the Strigoi world and our Dhampir Moroi society for better or worse. She was the key to all of this, but how, and why? Why come after her after so much time has gone by?

This was the first piece of my puzzle, and I had to find how it fit the intricate game. I would start with the Council. There were Guardians I would need to question. And there had to be records, there would have to be some sort of paper trail that would hold the next pieces or answers. The Guardian Headquarters were located in the most secret areas of the world. These were places that held the most confidential and unbelievable records on Dhampir novices and Guardians. I had no trouble getting here, or getting in. The Guardian assigned to the halls I would look in was a friend.

"Where is Bellamy? This was the first question I had expected from any Guardian who held position within the Council ranks. Guardian Krόlewski asked in flawless Russian, as soon as I entered through the main doors of the largest building.

There was no bother to ask anything other than that as of yet. The Council wanted to know exactly where their precious commodity was hiding, and I had to stick to the story I had already given to them, no matter what consequences it brought on..

"That is what I am trying to find out Sergei." I told him. "She can't have gone too far with a Moroi tagging along with her." My Russian was fairly equal to his.

Sergei and I had been friends for many years now. I had not known him for as long as I had known Dimitri, nor did I trust him like I trusted Dimitri, but I did know that his loyalty would be to me before the Council. He was put in his position as punishment, and I had been one of the few to stick up for him, knowing that he would never intentionally lose a field battle against Strigoi. He was an ally, and I could get what I need.

"Sergei, I'm going to find her." I vowed. "I have to find her. She is the only family I have left. I will not see her in danger." I hoped my statements were enough to set him at ease enough to not question whether I knew the precise whereabouts of my niece or not.

"Where are you going?" He asked me as we walked down a long stark white hallway.

There were doors on both sides, each leading to another room full of specific Moroi and Dhampir files. The Council, along with making tedious long decisions, also kept accounts of each Dhampir novice and Guardian, along with their Moroi charges in order to dictate and recall and accomplishments or failures when needed.

I was headed to a room that was rarely used in any situation.

"I am going to room three thirty-three." I did not pause in answering.

Sergei stopped, taking a step back as I kept my pace.

"Why Bridgette? There is nothing about Bellamy in that room."

"You're wrong. Her mother is in that room, and she is after Bellamy. It is our job to keep Bellamy safe, and I want to know why Brooklyn is after her now. Help me or don't." I flipped my head around to him as I reached the door. "But I am going in." I turned the knob, opening the door. As I entered, I knew I would not exit this room the same person I went in as.

 **BELLAMY:**

Dimitri had shown up without notice a few days after dropping Christian and I off here at this beautifully kept Moroi estate, knowing there would be no one looking for us here. Neither Christian nor I was surprised by his arrival. He had promised to check in on us after a short time. He had also promised to let me talk to Mason, so I was happy when Christian looked at the security cameras to see that it was in fact Dimitri waiting at the front door. He had slipped the keys to this place to me, mentioning that they were to stay in the hands of a Guardian, so when he arrived, he actually rang the obnoxious doorbell Ivan had installed. I opened the door only after instructing Christian to stay back. I wasn't taking any chances with his safety either. I opened the door smiling at the Russian protector, who unfortunately had a solemn looking expression on his usually guarded face. He walked right passed me into the house, saying a quick hello to Christian before Christian left to find his feeder.

"Bellamy, we need to talk." Dimitri stated.

He used his serious, listen or else Guardian tone.. This was a tone that I did not like. It always spelled big bad news for me in some way.

"It's about Mason."

I felt my throat close up and my stomach drop. He used that serious sound in his voice about Mason. Now I was super worried. I had to find the nearest chair to sit down in. My hands were trembling.

"Is he okay?"

"He will be." Dimitri kept his face as apathetic as I had ever seen it.

My hands were trembling so bad that they were making my legs shake. I was going to be ill.

"Wh…wh…at…what happened?" I could not form words properly.

"He…" Dimitri wavered in responding. "He…"

"He'll be perfectly fine once he can hold you in his arms again." I heard the most familiar and wonderfully musical voice say from behind me.

My near tearful eyes looked straight at Dimitri who had clearly been playing me this whole time.

"You and I are going to have a conversation about loyalties." I pointed my finger at him.

He laughed and my attention quickly spun to look back at the door. I jumped from my chair and flew into Mason's arms as he leaned on the door frame.

"Mason!" I joyfully exclaimed.

"Hey Bells." His arms were so tight around me, and all I wanted was for them to hold me even tighter.

"I'm sorry. I made Guardian Belikov do that to you. I know how you worry when he says he needs to talk to you. I wanted to surprise you, and he reluctantly agreed."

I leaned back an inch or two. "You used him against me, and you," I addressed Dimitri again, "went against the family. I will deal with both of your loyalties, but not now. I'm so happy that I don't care." I went back to taking in every part of Mason in.

God I had so missed the way his shampoo and cologne mixed with the smell of sunlight on his skin. It was the most intoxicating thing I had experienced in so long. I kissed him so intensely and resolutely that it shocked even him.

"I've missed you Mase." I finally said to him.

"I've missed you too." He kissed me again with the same intensity.

Once I let go of Mason, he walked inside, his eyes widening at the size and structure of the estate. Dimitri closed the door, leading the way in further.

"How many times have you gotten lost here?" Mason asked jokingly

I laughed, enjoying the sound of his voice in any capacity.

Dimitri stopped at the kitchen, setting down a bag of equipment he'd brought with him.

"You have ten minutes to talk, show Mason around, or do whatever it is that you are going to do alone."

I wanted to make a sarcastic comment about him being a prude, considering the fast and furious relationship he and Bridgette maintained. I kept my comments to myself, questioning him instead.

"Ten minutes? Really?" Mason and I gave him looks that might inquire into his reasoning, especially when it came to us.

"Alright." Dimitri caved. "Twenty minutes. No more, no less. You and I have training to do. Just because you are being chased by Strigoi, doesn't mean you get out of training. You are a Guardian. You'll always be chased by Strigoi."

We both laughed, and Mason and I took off through the house.

 **MASON:**

If I was dreaming, I didn't want to wake up this time. I was with Bellamy. She was in my arms, holding my hand, and personally showing me around this massive house she and Christian had been stashed in. I was so thrilled when Guardian Belikov had caught me between classes to say that he was going to train with Bellamy. I, like Bellamy had expected him to let us speak in some other way. Instead, he gave me a time and location. There was a very large Guardian (Belikov), and a car waiting. I was however blindfolded during the trip to visit Bellamy. The logical reason behind that I was told, was that if the Queen questioned me, or decided to compulse me, I wouldn't know where the location was.

"This is the A-mazing gym." Bellamy opened a door, offering me a glimpse of the state-of-the-art fitness and training center, rather than room. I had seen this "room", Bellamy's bedroom space, where she showed me the flat-screen that appeared out of a long rectangle box at the end of her massive bed. My ideas for using the massive bed were squashed as we both realized we had to return to the training room so Bellamy could train with the man she now often referred to as her 'Russian Thor'. She changed her clothes quickly, and we were off, navigating our way through this maze.

We were rounding yet another corner, and of course, because the Universe won't just let me have my girlfriend to myself, we ran into Christian, on his way up to his room from finishing with a feeder.

"Chris." Bellamy sweetly greeted the Moroi, putting her hand to his chest.

He touched her arm, bringing us both to a stop.

"Bells. Are you headed down to the gym again?" He asked her.

"Where else?" She nodded, and he proceeded to walk away again.

"Good to see you too, Ashford." He called back, still going in the opposite direction.

I only grumbled a petulant reply back at him.

"I wish you wouldn't flirt with Christian like that." I mentioned, letting her know that their closeness bothered me. .

She stopped, pulling me to a stop alongside her. "I do not flirt with Christian."

"Well, he flirts with you, and you let him. I'm not so comfortable knowing that."

"Mase, we are friends." She took in a deep breath, stepping closer to me. She purposely had that seductress look in her eyes-the one that she and I both knew I could never resist when she used it against me.

I was mostly powerless to the control my girl had over me.

""Mase…"

"Bells," I stopped her, "I'm feeling increasingly insecure in this moment. I don't want you to appease my self-doubt with flirtation, by using that look…and your hands traveling under my shirt."

Her actions were doing everything in her power to un-focus me.

"Okay." She agreed, cuddling against me. "I have no intention of pacifying you, and you can't stop my hands from touching you. I want to tell you something very important."

I let her press against me harder, and closer. "Okay, tell me the important stuff."

"I know you don't understand the connection that I have with Chris, as his friend, but you need to know my love, that he is not my person. You are."

I felt my entire being weaken as she looked up at me with love, devotion, and her commitment.

"You are my person Mason Ashford."

"Your person?" I needed a little clarity on her phrase.

"Yes." She answered me. "Don't make too much fun of me, but I have this faithful belief that there is someone in this world for everyone. Call it fate, Divine intervention, or whatever, but I know that I finally have my person."

I didn't know what to say. She had literally rendered me speechless. I kissed her back as she pulled me down closer, pressing her lips to mine.

"I love you Mason." She spoke across my mouth, and I knew she meant it.

It wasn't that I hadn't known she was in love with me before this, but now I did not need to doubt myself. I did not need to worry about Christian Ozera.

"You are my person too Bells." I found my ability to speak to her again. "You are my person and I love you."

I had planned on giving Bellamy the gift I'd found for her in a much smoother more romantic way, but we didn't have the chance or time. I reached into my pocket, holding up a small piece of jewelry to her.

"I thought you might like this." I quietly said to her.

Giving your girlfriend a ring is sort of a big deal, and even if it wasn't an engagement ring, it was still terrifying not knowing what she might think.

"It's a claddagh ring." I explained as she took it.

"Where did you get a claddagh ring?" She asked, surprise in her voice.

"I found it. It seems kind of perfect for us."

"Yes, it does." She put it on her right hand, making sure that the point of the heart faced inward towards her heart. "It's perfect Mason. Thank you." She kissed me again, and I was speechlessly in my own personal paradise.


	17. Chapter 17

**I APOLOGIZE FOR THE TIME IT TOOK ME TO UPDATE A CHAPTER. I AM WORKING ON THE FINAL CHAPTER TO MY 'ALTERNATE CONTRITION' STORY, AND IT'S TAKING ME TIME TO WORK ALL OF THAT OUT. I'M TRYING SOMETHING INTERESTING AND DIFFERENT. HAPPY READING AND I DO HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER.**

Chapter Seventeen

 **BELLAMY:**

"Before we get started here, I was hoping to talk to you alone." I requested, receiving a look of curiosity as the book I had been carrying around with me, fell from the pocket of my jacket as I stripped it off, not interested in training in it. Dimitri lifted a single eyebrow in question of my literary choice, which I found incredibly remarkable considering the book I saw him reading as I entered the gym.

"I heard from Bridgette this morning. She called, and I thought I should let you know that…"

"That she is out of communication range." He finished. "Yes, she told me too. She didn't mention why though."

"You mean you didn't want to pry into why?" I gave a slight head shake, still baffled by parts of their relationship. The sex must have been phenomenal if they did so little talking. "I can answer that question." Unlike Dimitri, I was not above or opposed to intruding and bombarding my aunt with meddling questions, "She is gathering records and information while distancing herself from the Guardian Council. As it turns out, the Council has been intentionally lying for years. They have reports and dated notes on Brooklyn Pearce that track her every move, going back at least ten years. Brooklyn has been following Bridgette, either looking to discover where the Council has been stashing me for the last two years, or she has been lying in wait to turn Bridgette."

"They knew where your mother was, and that she is alive?"

"Alive? No.' I corrected him. "They knew when she was no longer Dhampir. They kept it from us on purpose."

"Is Bridgette going to find your mother?"

I was feeling myself begin to seethe at his constant use of the term "mother". "I don't know if she is in search of Brooklyn, but I hope not. I know Bridge. She won't be able to kill her."

"I agree." Dimitri walked to the center of the room, readying a punching bag, motioning for me to start working out.

"You never call her your mother." He not so casually mentioned, and I punched the bag harder.

"My mum died. The Brooklyn Pearce that Bridgette and I knew left. She was killed.. She is Strigoi, and she has no clue what it means to be a mother."

I saw him cast his eyes downward.

"I know I sound harsh, and unfeeling, but would you disagree with me?"

"No." He returned as resolutely as I wanted him to. "I think that is the way you need to face this situation Bellamy. Most people don't understand that. I hope Bridgette sees the situation that way too."

We went on training, running, and torturing my muscles for another thirty minutes before I was ready to bring up the rest of my conversation with Bridgette.

"Aunt Bridge says that you are getting deeper into your search of the Queen's plans. That's great to hear." He had me doing crunches and sit-ups as I talked. "She also mentioned that you are looking to put someone inside of the Court."

He shook his head, holding my feet still. "I need someone who has the resourcefulness to get close enough to the Queen, and that is going to be a problem."

"Why?"

He let go of my feet, sitting to the side as I sat up, stretching my sides.

"Because the only people Tatiana lets into that inside circle are her Guardians, a few royal advisors, and Court members, who will never betray her trust by giving up classified information about her plans for you and Christian."

I sat beside him, shaking my own head this time. "Oh, my sweet, naïve, and clueless Guardian. Have you not noticed by now how Tatiana's Court works?" I patted him on the head, gaining a hard look from him. "You don't get the easy solution here Dimitri. I can help."

"Easy?"

I gave a short laugh. "You think a vain, indulged, and masochistically venerated Moroi Queen like Tatiana is going to only keep royals and Guardians in her presence? They are all political sycophants. You need to dig a little deeper. You've worked with Moroi royalty. You know how they operate." I stood, pacing over to my jacket, picking up my phone. I quietly considered the situation presented before jumping in head first.

"One does not need to be in her inner circle to get answers." I cryptically said to him.

"What?"

"The Queen may only keep a select few in personal earshot of her talks, but the Court has ears my dear."

Dimitri looked monumentally lost.

"Okay, let me catch you up to the chapter I'm reading." I sat back down with him. "Even if the Queen does not directly spill her malicious plans and ideas to he whole Moroi community, that does not mean she is not overheard by those she allows near her who are not royal. "

His eyes urged me to go on.

""Still not caught up I see." Well, Tatiana employs others around her, others who are required to stay close to her as well. She cannot defend herself, which is why Guardians are on the payroll and always at her side."

He was finally starting to catch up.

"There are also others, utilized within the service of the Queen."

"And you just happen to have an inside associate like this?"

He didn't sound as though he trusted my knowledge. I should've been more insulted by his condescending tone, It was comparable to Christian's. But, really, I was still just a novice to him.

"Why yes Oh great Guardian." I did my best to sound equally as patronizing. "Bridgette continues to drill the idea into me that building lists of allies, contacts, and useful people is necessary. And that list should not be limited to royalty and Guardians."

"Higher ranking Moroi are easier to…"

"Let me clue you in here oh wise one… Royal Moroi will never betray their Queen, no matter what they are promised, given, or what they say. We are playing a bigger game of political strategy and intrigue. /it is a game of chess. Move and counter moves. In our case, and in our big bag of strategic moves, we must first use our pawn. The Queen has a butler." I revealed, smiling when Dimitri now looked more impressed.

"Preston Koval is rarely seen, always in the sight of her Majesty, and at her back and call. Believe me when I tell you that this is a man who hears far more than any royal or non-royal at Court should ever hear. He carries secrets that even Tatiana herself will never be aware of."

"So, what reason would he have to help us?"

"Me." I amended. "He will help me. Not everyone under the thumb of Tatiana Ivashkov is a fan of hers. Not everyone chooses to fall and bow at her feet. Her immoral reasoning for trying to capture me is not the first of her misguided actions over the years."

I was thoroughly enjoyng the fact that Dimitri was using my help.

"Pretston's father is currently still being held at Tarasov Prison."

Dimitri did a double take, looking befuddled. I knew something that few other novices knew about.

"How do I know about Tarasov?" I asked the question looming over his face. "Bridgette." We both answered in unison.

"Preston is not the only one with secrets." I cagily informed him. "His father was put in Tarasov on charges of conspiracy against the crown. His mother was exiled with her children. Years later, Preston petitioned the Queen for his family's reinstatement to Court and Moroi society. Tatiana made promises, so long as Preston and his sister Aleksandra agreed to work for her."

"Let me guess." Dimitri surmised. "Tatiana never made good on her promises."

"Not hard to guess at that one."

"So, why does Preston continue to work" I explained. "That and there are rumors that Tatiana tricked Aleksandra into poisoning herself a few years ago."

"So, Preston wants the Queen exposed as much as we do."

I nodded my head, holding a hand up as I pulled out the emergency cell phone Bridgette put back into my hands.

"Preston, it is Bellamy. Hello my darling." Dimitri watched, closely listening as I sweetly procured and persuaded help from my own Court contact.

He was clearly impressed by my underground connections and 007 skills. He heard only half of the conversation until I not so subtly mentioned that the Queen Preston so detested was no after me. I did not say why she was in search of me, but did still have to pull the phone from my ear. Preston was angrily shouting on the opposite end. He knew what Tatiana was capable of, and if she was after me in any way, he was prepared to help in any way Dimitri and I needed.

"What do you need from me?" Preston questioned.

I smiled at Dimitri and he knew that our spy was in place. A ten minute conversation later, I was hanging up my phone, returning to our training, readying myself for the hand-to-hand match my godly trainer was insisting on.

"Preston will keep in touch with you directly from this point on. He will let you know everything he hears, sees, and discovers. He has already seen at least five groups of Moroi scientists hauling equipment in and out of Court laboratories."

 **MASON:**

As Guardians, we are required to do the things we do, not because of what may be gained in the process, but because it is our duty to do such things. We put our lives on the front lines for others because it is what we are born for. It is in our blood, and what we are trained for. Putting my life on the line for Bellamy had never been a question in my mind. When her aunt Bridgette asked, I did not hesitate. Strigoi and a pissed off Moroi Queen were after her, but they would have to go through me first to get to my girlfriend. Yes, I was willing to give my life for hers, and I had accepted that fact the moment I'd met her, the moment she walked into that gym, grabbing on to my heart. All that said, as I watched her training with Belikov, I realized how selfish I had become. I had undeniably and irrevocably fallen in love with Bellamy Pearce, and I was not willing to see her taken from me.

"She's going to be deadly one day." I heard Christian's voice say from behind me.

I don't know that he was talking to me specifically, but he too had stopped to watch the training going on. My shoulders tightened at his arrival, and I felt my selfishness resurfacing.

"Yes." I kept my words tight. "She is so close already."

We both watched silently as Bellamy was able to literally thrust her Guardian trainer away from her so hard that he nearly fell backwards. They both looked pleased by her progress. In fact, Belikov looked positively impressed by her developing defenses.

"I've seen Bellamy go through a transformation while we've been here. She is dealing with so much, and some of the troubles are taking her time to accept, but…"

"She is strong." I finished, telling him as pointedly as I could. "She will overcome this-all of it."

"How can you be so certain?"

I spun to see him, leaning to the side with his arms crossed. Was he waiting for a combative response? I wasn't sure, and I didn't want to take the bair, but couldn't wholly help myself. What other choice was I given?

"You think you know my girlfriend so much better than me because you are here with her, and I'm not?" I was not about to show the brooding Moroi any sort of confliction or insecurity.

"You're worried." He guessed

I swear he smiled briefly, but that might've just been my subconscious playing tricks again.

"You are worried that I will answer that question with a yes. You're worried my being here with Bellamy, alone, is giving me a closer friendship and perspective to what she feels now. You're worried my friendship with her is deepening more than her relationship with you."

Was I dreaming again? I pinched myself. Nope. I was wide awake, and this insightful bastard…this antagonistic Moroi was actually pushing me.

"Worry not Dhampir." Christian said then, "She is not interested in me like she is you."

"I already know that." I sounded far more defiant and protective. "You could never have what she and I have. Like you said-"

"Like I said," Christian interrupted, "she is not interested in me like she is you."

"And still you seem to think she has some interest in you." I didn't like the way he responded, and if he had it in his head that my Bellamy would hold any romantic feelings for him, he had another thing coming.

"She is in love with you."

He still didn't answer the way I wanted, but there wasn't much I could do to push him. I honestly hadn't expected that he would answer at all. This was the most conversation I or anyone had pulled out of him, so I figured I should accept what I could get. But, we were at a stalemate in our dialogue over Bellamy's interests, so it was perhaps a good thing that Bellamy and Belikov had finished, exiting this smaller training facility and joined us.

 **BELLAMY:**

I was glad to be finished training with Dimitri a few hours later. We had been given a rare opportunity to talk on our own without Bridgette, Mase, or Christian also involved in the conversation. We got through discussing so much more and accomplished a few more goals.

"So, what's the plan now warlord?" I questioned Dimitri, gaining a rather pragmatic response as we exited the gym.

"You have reading to do. Time to get started."

My god-like Dhampir trainer had also set me up on a new path, planning for the unexpected. I gave him a salute, with every intention of following his instruction. He had made a good point. If Strigoi attack, you run. If a Queen attacks with her underling Guardians, and you can't attack, you stall. If I had to stall Tatiana Ivashkov, I had a pretty good idea of how to do it, but Dimitri was right. I had reading to do first.

We found Mason and Christian both, and from the look on Mason's face, he could see how exhausted I was, and how hard we had been training. I could also see that something more was bothering him. I wondered what sort of thing would currently be troubling my sweet boyfriend.

"You okay babe?" I whispered, sitting down on his lap as the four of us prepared to talk more in depth.

Dimitri, much like Bridgette, was fully game for full disclosure on what was currently going on, and what would soon be done. Mason wrapped his arms fully around my waist.

"I'm fine." He kissed my shoulder, but I wasn't so sure about his answer. I wanted to believe him

He shook his head, holding me tighter when I tilted my head in question to him, urging him to say more. He wouldn't.

"You've had a chance to see Bellamy, now you will guard her and Christian."

I felt Mason go tense as he was told to also guard the only royal Moroi in the room.

"The wards are still strong, so Strigoi won't get through tonight, but the Queen will soon make her first move."

Mason nodded as he and Dimitri stood, walking away to do a search of the property. They were talking very quietly as they left, discussing some sort of plan. I stood too, looking down at Christian. He looked tired.

"You should get some sleep." I suggested, placing a hand to his shoulder. "When you are rested, we should practice a little fire."

At the idea of training my fire ability, he smiled, more willing to sleep I hoped. He nodded, and I was off to find the a quiet place to work. Dimitri had mentioned earlier that Ivan kept a decent sized library on the first floor of this place, instructing me to start on my planning quest there. And since he would have Mason on serious guard duty from this point on, it gave me time to be productive for the rest of the night without distraction.

Once found, I was amazed at the sight and size of the room. It was incredible. The shelves lined and full of books, stretched up to the ceiling, and there were sitting areas with chairs, couches, and tables all strategically placed in areas of the room. I walked in, awe-struck, and in search of something that might help me if I needed it. I was on the second floor of the library, sitting on an overstuffed and soft green couch. It was perfect for reading. I had surrounded myself with piles of great literary pieces, including a book that I never would've guessed to find in a Moroi library. It did not so much hold insight into Strigoi, but it gave me hope of understanding a few things about my mother. I knew one of three men would come searching for me at some point. It had been hours since I'd found this wonderful and spacious room. I continued reading and studying as long as I could.

 **CHRISTIAN:**

I woke feeling even more exhausted than when I'd gone to sleep. It was one thing for her Dhampir boyfriend to flaunt the fact that she was in love with him, but to accuse me of feeling more than I should for Bellamy was a step too far. I was perfectly aware of where Bellamy and I stood. I mostly knew the reasons why we were attracted to each other, and why we were having sex. I had no illusions about her falling in love with me. That simply would not happen. I care for her of course, but the feelings we share are more about a shared past and dealing with the emotions in that instead. Sex was helping us both to forget, or at the very least, feel temporarily bandaged.

Laying on my back, staring up at the intricately styled ceiling, I didn't like being alone with my thoughts. With Mason and Dimitri showing up, it was also now impossible to ignore why Bellamy and I were being kept under lock and key. For awhile we had been able to occupy ourselves with enough around this place to disregard the real trouble on the horizon, but with a full on Guardian who could probably stop a pack of Strigoi with just a well-placed stare here to protect us, it was impossible not to think about what Bellamy and I were going to face. I could see how worried our Guardians were, and I had to think that if Dimitri Belikov was worried, there was absolute cause for it.

After getting up, I showered and changed my clothes, remembering that Bellamy had suggested we return to her fire lessons after I woke. I was in search of her, checking every room on the first floor after I had seen her go in search through rooms here before I went to sleep. I found her sitting silently in a room that could've passed for a full size library. She was curled up on a couch, so consumed by the book in her hand. I had called her name, but she didn't hear me. I got a bit of a kick out of just watching her so absorbed in the books she read through. The changing expressions and subtle eye movements made me wonder everything that was going on in her mind. I walked over to her, sitting behind her, my hands slowly sliding over her shoulders.

"What are you reading?" I rested my chin to her shoulder before she turned, placing her palm gently to my cheek.

"Paradise Lost." She replied. "It is a favorite of mine, and such a great piece of literature."

"What is it about?"

"You've never read it?"

I shook my head

"It is about so many things. It's a story based on the Fall of Man, Satan's fall from Heaven, the idea that Satan was a hero before his fall, it's about the belief that he might have looked for redemption, it talks about Free will, and whether Sin was in the Garden of Eden before man's temptation."

"It sounds very philosophical." I told her, seeing her eyes grow brighter as she talked about the book.

"That is why I like it." She stated. "Look here." She flipped back a few pages. "Read this line. It is so insightful."

" _To reign is worth ambition, though in hell; Better to reign in hell, than serve in heaven."_

I looked at her, confused by the direction her philosophical mind was going.

"Your parents, my…my mother," she spoke, her eyes so light still, "they had a choice. We all have choices that we make. Some are right and some are incapacitating and wrong. But it doesn't matter if we are human, Dhampir, or Moroi. We all hold free will. While there is no good or acceptable reason to make the choice they made, there is reason, and I want to know what it is."

I lowered my head, a sigh escaping. "Bells…" I met her eyes, and saw that she was going to go down this road whether I accepted it or not. "Don't Bellamy." I warned her. "Don't go searching this path. You may not like what you find."

"But I will have an answer Christian. Even if I don't like it or agree with the Philosophy, even if it makes things immeasurably worse, I will have an answer."

"I don't like you searching for this," I expressed my displeasure, "but, I will help you any way I can, because I understand the need to know why."

"Dimitri and I also talked while we trained, about the 'what if' of our situation. If you and I are here or anywhere, and cornered by Tatiana, her Guardians, or Strigoi, we need an escape plan. If the escape plan is out of the question or blocked, I need to stall. I need something that will make them think."

"You think Paradise Lost is going to stop the Moroi Queen?"

"No." She returned, leaning back into my arms further. "I have something a little different in mind for her."

 **MASON:**

Dimitri and I were on our way out of the room when I turned to see the affectionate interaction between Bellamy and her temporary Moroi companion. They were friends. I could accept that. What I could not accept was Christian Ozera, moving in on my girlfriend. I watched her place her hand sweetly to his cheek, her eyes full of compassion. His eyes on the other hand were ablaze with something more for her. I didn't like it, and I couldn't erase it from my mind.

"Can I ask you a question about Bellamy?"

"Anything." Dimitri replied. "Of course." He agreed, unaware of what sort of question I might ask, likely assuming that I would ask something related to guarding her today.

"Bear in mind," I proceeded, "I want the truth. I can take it."

He nodded. "Ask."

I went silent for a moment, contemplating whether I really wanted to know the truth, and what sort of consequences asking, and opening this box might bring.

"I'm wondering if anything is going on here between Bellamy and Christian that I should know about."

"That isn't really a question." Dimitri countered

I gave a look of agitation, gaining an equally hard look from the other Guardian. The seriousness of our job took over his facial expression. I should've seen this reaction coming.

"I know." I acknowledged as we exited the house, "I should be focused on what we are doing here, not…"

"Mason, there are only two of us here today to protect Bellamy and Christian from the multitude of threats they are facing. That is only four eyes doing the job of ten, so we are doing much more work than a group of Guardians would. I will take the gate and outer walls. You will keep a strong eye on the house and its inhabitants. We will verbally check in with one another at the top of every hour, and visually do so every ten." He gave me my orders, attempting to take my mind off of the things I was noticing inside the residence.

I gave a nod, unable to truly ignore my problem. "I'll do a walk around the perimeter before checking in on Christian and Bellamy."

Dimitri gave the same nod. I saw him pause, a thought crossing his face now before he spoke.

"You need to be totally focused on the danger that may approach, not distracted by what you think you are seeing."

Good point. My mind had already made a habit of playing cruel tricks in my dreams, so why not while I was awake? I could've been imagining the whole thing, and seeing what I wanted to see, or rather what I didn't want to see.

"Look Mason," Dimitri uncrossed his arms, sounding more sympathetic than I was used to, "I can tell you that Bellamy adores you. She loves you more than you know. She talks about you constantly with me and her aunt. When she worries about you, it is seen, written all over her, and I know she hated to leave you back at the Academy."

"She talks about me?" I sounded surprised because I was to some extent.

"Yes. But," He continued, "Bridgette explained the connection Bellamy and Christian have. It is a strong factor in their friendship because they relate on a more intrinsic level. Bellamy needs someone on the inside of her emotional turmoil right now, and Christian understands what it is like to lose family to becoming Strigoi."

"Not to mention that whole fire thing." I gave a long heavy sigh. "I get all of that, but…the way he looks at her, and the way she touches him every once in awhile…"

"Mason." Dimitri interrupted. "You need to decide whether or not you trust her. Forget about Christian for a moment, and answer the question. Do you trust Bellamy?"

I kept silent, thinking for a few seconds. "I guess I do."

"Good." He responded, "Then trust her completely. Trust that she has good reason for most of the things she does do." I saw his eyes wander briefly. "I'll tell you a secret about those Pearce women. When they love, they love with all of their heart, and it is impossible to deny them your own heart."

I couldn't help but notice how in love he looked too. He was also hooked by a Pearce woman, and it showed.

"Alright." I had to agree. What other option did I have?

As he began to walk away, I walked in the opposite direction, thinking about everything I had just been told. It was daylight, so I wouldn't face Strigoi, but I did have a weapon straight from Belikov's stash of cool weaponry. I was given a stun gun, just in case I came across any threat sent from the Queen. It wouldn't kill, but it wasn't meant to. I could incapacitate an enemy until help arrived. Dimitri had also handed over communication ear pieces to myself, Bellamy, and Christian. As there were only two guards on duty, we couldn't be everywhere at once. If by chance something got past us, Bellamy and Christian could immediately call for help too. Not that Bellamy would immediately do so. She could fight, and I knew she would when faced with having to do so.

I kept guard of the entire estate with Dimitri through the day, hating that I had to say goodbye to Bellamy again at the end of the day. I had come to the conclusion that Guardian Belikov was right. Bellamy was in love with me. I could not deny that. I was equally as in love with her. Whatever connection she had with Christian had nothing to do with what she and I felt for each other. Her connection to Christian was just something I needed to let run its course.

"I don't want you to go yet." She spoke softly, solidifying my belief that she was only in love with me. "Dimitri doesn't know when you'll be back because of your class schedule and training."

"I know." I comforted her, holding my hands at her waist. I lifted her chin up to look up at me, kissing her with so much love and force. "Don't worry Bells. You'll be back at the Academy with me. Hopefully we won't be apart long. I want you to be careful Bellamy." I said. "I know you can defend yourself, but don't go looking for trouble."

"I promise." She kissed me again, her hands moving up under my shirt, driving me crazy in that way only she could do. She pulled me closer.

"Belikov gave us five minutes before I have to go Bells." I mumbled before coherency disappeared.

She took a step back, breaking our kiss, her hands not willing to leave me yet. "If you keep touching me, it will be longer than five minutes. Belikov would never let me guard you here again."

Bellamy smiled in agreement, pulling her hands back slowly.

"I have to go." I ran my fingers through her hair. "I love you Bells." I was making her sad by leaving, and would've stayed if it were possible.

"I love you too Mase." She laced her fingers with mine, walking me to the door. It was as far as I would let her go.

"Stay inside where it is safe." One more kiss and I had to force myself to leave.

Belikov blind-folded me again when I reached the passenger seat of the car. "Were you talking to Bellamy about Christian?" He asked.

"No. It isn't a discussion I want to have in five minutes." I shook my head, getting accustomed to a blind drive back to campus. "Plus, after you asked me if I trust Bellamy, I realized the answer is yes. I trust her unconditionally. I also trust that you and Guardian Pearce wouldn't lie and say there is good reason for her connection to Christian if there weren't a strong need for it."

I couldn't tell if I was agreed with or if the silence in the car meant more.


	18. Chapter 18

**A Quick note: The political Philosophy saying in the final Bellamy section is in fact a statement made by Niccolò Machiavelli. Full credit for the statement is his. Happy Reading. Reviews are always welcome. New chapter for this story and the final chapter for the Alternate Contrition story coming very soon.**

Chapter Eighteen

 **BELLAMY:**

I was getting worried. Shockingly, my worry had nothing to do with Strigoi or the Queen, but with Christian. I hadn't seen much of him in days, and when I did see him, he avoided eye contact and said as little as possible. I wasn't sure what to do, or how to find a solution. I missed him. We were stuck in the same house for who knows how much longer, and I missed him. I woke up around mid-evening, deciding it best to question Christian when he woke as well. Until then, I would go on reading. I was deep into a book on Political Philosophy that had me increasingly interested when I saw the male Moroi currently living with me approaching.

"Are you avoiding me still?" I inquired, loud enough for him to hear, and curious to see if I would even get a response from him at all.

He stopped at the back of the couch I occupied, standing behind me. I could feel his eyes move down to where I sat, keeping my eyes from his.

"I am not avoiding you." He denied, and I could hear it in his voice.

"You're lying, but I don't want to talk about that. I just want to know how much longer I should be expected to keep to myself." I was being a bitch about the whole subject, but I didn't much care to change my attitude yet. I was lonely without him.

Christian walked around the opposite side of the couch, coming to kneel in front of me.

"Bells, I figured you might want some time to yourself after Mason left." His hands rested over mine, placing my book to the side.

""I will see Mason again soon. His absence does not mean that I don't need you. You haven't even said two full sentences to me in days. The least I want from you is a hello."

I felt his thumbs running over my hands, sending those familiar chills through me, as his dark eyes stared right into me. He leaned in closer, and I couldn't help but forget my irritation with him. The closer he got, the fuzzier my thoughts became. My hands lifted from his, moving to his body, pulling him closer, until his mouth was fixed to mine. He kissed me with such passion and conviction, making it harder to resist. I pulled him as close as I could, unable to find satisfaction with the lack of space until he sat on the couch beside me, never losing contact with my mouth or body as he whispered in my ear, pulling me onto his lap.

"Hi Bells." He voiced in that quiet sensual tone of his.

I smiled just as I stripped off his shirt, tossing it over my shoulder, as he reciprocated, quickly undoing the buttons of my shirt.

"I'm supposed to be cross with you for ignoring me for so long." I said in ragged breaths as his mouth softly drew a line down my neck, "but I can't bring myself to stay angry. Why can I not stay mad at you?"

"Because you love me Bellamy." Christian whispered. "Admit it-you love me."

And then it happened. The most unexpected words that I could imagine fell out of my mouth.

"I love you Christian."

I woke from the dream immediately. My eyes were wide in shock. In love with Christian? I was most definitely not in love with Christian. I was in love with Mason. Yes, I was deeply and irrevocably in love with Mason. What I shared with Christian was something completely different. I got a whole different kind of rush from Chris. It was a different sort of need and experience. Being in love with Christian would complicate things even more, but as I lay in bed thinking of him and Mason, I realized something important that I hadn't seen before now. I wasn't in love with Christian, but I did love him. These were very strong feelings between me and Christian. His touch could set me on fire. No pun intended since we both possess fire magic.

Okay, I could handle this. I had to do something about it. I had to fix this before it became a problem. It was still daylight. I could see the sun in its early stages of setting. I wasn't about to wake Christian just so that I could tell him I was sure I'd developed some sort of feelings for him.

My heart was racing, my breathing was still speeding, and I was definitely still rattled. It wasn't just my dream that had woken me though. My phone was ringing. I rolled over, picking it up from the nightstand. It was Bridgette. We didn't have a long conversation, but it was enough to let me know that she was safe and still alive. She was on her way back to St. Vladimir's. She'd found more than she had been searching for and now, and needed to compare notes with Dimitri. I wasn't sure if that was code for she would be meeting Dimitri for different intimate reasons, or if they really planned on sharing whatever information they had both gathered. Both reasons I guessed. Either way, I didn't comment. Bridgette made sure that Christian and I were safe before she hung up.

I needed more sleep. I closed my eyes hoping that I would sleep without anymore unnerving dreams.

 **BRIDGETTE:**

It wasn't long before I'd managed to successfully locate most of what I had been searching for. I had even unearthed corrupt damaging pieces of information about me that the Council kept concealed from me. They had dates of meetings they'd set up for me to attend, they knew who I met with and why. They kept records on people I often associated with, including Dimitri. They were spying on me. This normally would not have concerned me so much. Every Guardian in service to the Moroi had files with the Council, including their accomplishments and failures. My files however were marked in a different way. It wasn't disciplinary. Those marks were black. My ledgers held red, and the red did not appear until after the discoveries about Bellamy. Whatever was going on, whatever the reasons, the Council had for keeping her under lock and key, were all coming to a head.

The Council was spending a lot of time and effort to train and prepare my niece for something specific, and they were going to a lot more trouble to keep their purpose classified, even from me. I did not like the way in which this was all heading. I still was not sure what Tatiana had to do with all of this either

Reading through the many records, reports, and corrupt conversations that often took place between Guardians was making me sick. Night was going to fall soon. I had to take the information I had gathered, and get out before anyone discovered what I was looking for. I needed to call Bellamy and let her know what I had found. I also needed to head back to St. Vladimir's. I could press the Headmistress, in order to see if she or anyone else had any leads on where to locate Bellamy and Christian. I found myself missing Dimitri more, knowing that I would see him again soon. I left him a quick voicemail, letting him know I would be returning soon. I then put as much distance between me and the Headquarter building as I could manage before calling Bellamy. I knew that the Council could not get a trace on my phone or track Bellamy's phone the further away I was from any one of our buildings. I would have to drive through the night to make it to St. Vladimir's by sunrise. Coffee was about to become my best-friend.

/

 **BELLAMY:**

Of all the unholy doorbell sounds Ivan Zeklos could've chosen, I swear he thought it was just hysterical choosing a musical monstrosity to ring each time the bell was pushed. Christian and I both woke to the obnoxious bell, unable to ignore it. I had already threatened to disconnect it several times, leading Dimitri to laughter when he came to train. He was practically daring me to find the electrical panels and attempt to not electrocute myself in the process of playing near live wires.

"We are Guardians, not electricians." He replied to me a few times, but I was not giving up.

"As Guardians, we are whatever we need to be at any given time. I shut down his flawed argument. "I can be protector, chef, psychiatrist, or electrician, among other things." I gave him examples.

He knew I was right. "Please do not get yourself killed trying to disconnect random wires. It's bad enough you're being forced to hide from a resourceful Queen and Strigoi. Let's not add electricity to the list of things I need to worry about you facing. Bridgette really would kill me." I laughed, he joined in.

As the ringing continued, over and over, the first thing I knew was that it was not Dimitri, Bridgette, or Mason. I was out of bed, and out of my room, throwing a long sweat-shirt over my body in no time. I kept Christian at my back as soon as he opened his door.

"How do we make it stop?" He complained.

"It's not Dimitri or Bridgette." I told him. "You stay back. I am not risking your life for the sake of curiosity."

Christian agreed as soon as he saw the silver stake flash at my side. He gave me a side glance.

"Stay close and stay behind me."

His hand pressed to my lower back, letting me know that he would be close. And, it was in that second, when he had his palm against me that my mind went a bit fluttery with desire. I wanted instantly to ignore the ringing bell and go back to hiding away in bed with him. It would have been so much easier than facing whatever lay in wait outside of the walls. Christian must have recognized some of my thoughts, because his hand pressed into me harder, his breathing getting heavier, and his eyes held that depth of seductiveness that weakened me to his will. I had to push forward, so I broke his gaze, moving forward. Together we made our way to the first floor to answer the door. The security cameras were working and still live, but showed no one at the door. I gave Christian a distinctly stern look, pulling him behind me again. This uncontrollable ringing just gave me more cause to disable the horrid system.

"Stay here." I commanded Christian, placing him to the side of the door.

The ringing naturally stopped as soon as my hand touched to the knob. I held my stake close, ready but still feeling unprepared to take on Strigoi. It was nightfall after all. But, Strigoi probably wouldn't ring the bell. Not that they could even get to the bell. I hesitated, opening the door slowly. I was not forced back or fought against, but at the top door-step, there was another note.

"Oh no." I grumbled, picking it up, staying vigilant and even more wary of the situation. Someone knew we were here in hiding. We had been found. I needed to get a call to Dimitri right away. I had tried Bridgette earlier in the day, received no answer, and left a message saying that I missed her and hoped she was still safe. I backed away from the door, closing it and bolting the locks before reaching out for Christian.

"What is it Bells?" He asked, taking my hand and pulling me closer.

I showed him what I'd found on the doorstep. "It's another note."

"Your mother?"

I opened the nondescript seal on the front, dropping the paper to the floor after reading the signature.

"It's not my mother." I told Christian. "And we are in a lot of trouble." I let his hand drop, running for my phone upstairs. I got to it in seconds, dialing Dimitri, who Bridgette had put in as a speed dial number under the name of Thor, a joking nickname I had for the Guardian. Unfortunately, it was night, so I did not expect him to answer the first time I called. As expected, I left him a message as detailed as possible, using the specific words: Queen, found us, trouble, scared, and Christian. Those words stressed in a message would be enough to light a fire in him.

After I returned to Christian, I took a minute to calm down, in order to keep him calm too. He had picked up the note left for me, and read it. That meant I did not need to explain the situation to him, but I did not need to further worry him.

"What do you need me to do Bellamy?" He asked. He sounded like he was hiding his own anxiety and fear, so I didn't want to make things any worse.

"I need you to stay safe." I informed him. "I need you to stay safe."

 **DIMITRI:**

I woke to a loud knocking on my door. It was just after sunrise- six by the time on my clock. The knocking, which had quickly become a banging, was not slowing or going to stop until I was up and answering it. Reluctantly, I dragged myself from bed after only three hours of sleep to argue and reprimand the awful person who'd had the nerve to so rudely wake me this early. I opened the door forcefully, ready to yell as soon as my voice was taken from me. I stood speechless. An angel, my angel stood at the door.

Bridgette.

She was back. She had returned unharmed and informed by the looks of it. She looked as though she had found the information she needed. I wanted to know everything discovered, but this was not the time to ask. I outstretched my arms, feeling her instantly fall into me. We seemed to melt into each other without any resistance. I held her close, running my fingers through her hair, taking in every bit of her all over again.

"You're back. I am so glad you are back."

I hesitated to let her go, feeling her pull back a bit. "Didn't you get my message?" She questioned, looking up at me.

I shook my head, allowing my arms to finally temporarily drop from her. "No." I said. "I was training students, and then with Yuri. I forgot my phone."

I stepped aside as she entered. I went to my phone laying on my desk. I had not noticed the blinking green light on it before I had fallen exhausted into bed hours earlier. I had three missed messages yet unheard. The first message was from Preston Koval. Preston was currently the Queen's personal valet. He was a Court contact that I had been put in touch with thanks to Bellamy, and boy was he useful. He had been keeping me up to speed on everything that the Moroi Queen and her cohorts planned or detailed, pertaining to Bellamy Pearce and Christian Ozera. His message left me feeling numb.

"The Queen has the location of Bellamy Pearce and the Ozera lad. She is making swift plans to move in on them."

These were the words spoken. I needed to get Bellamy and Christian out of Ivan's residence, I had to move quickly. I was changed and ready to go. I had one foot out the door, and then I heard Bellamy's voice on my next message.

Fuck!

I hadn't finished the message she had left me, or Bridgette's before grabbing Bridgette's hand, pulling her along with me.

"Dimitri, what is it? What is going on?"

I feared having to tell Bridgette that Bellamy was in any kind of trouble, considering the state of things, but what choice did I have?

"We need reinforcements. We need to get permission from Kirova. It's Bellamy." I told her, hanging up my phone. "We need to get to her and Christian. The Queen knows where they are. We need to get to them before Court Guardians do."

We made it across campus in record time, running as if our lives depended on it. Kirova's office was crowded with Academy Guardians and the Queen.

"Headmistress." I spoke, entering with Bridgette.

Headmistress Kirova looked over at me, a look of despair on her face. "Headmistress, I need you to grant permission for me to take Guardians off campus. We've located Bellamy Pearce and Christian Ozera. They are in danger."

Bridgette and I watched Tatiana stand.

"Are you certain it's her? Are you sure we are not wasting further resources on a wild hunt like you have on finding the Dragomir Princess?"

I felt Bridgette go wildly rigid.

"I will find my niece. Do not provoke me right now your Majesty. If we have a chance to retrieve Bellamy, we will do just that."

"I'm sure she is not in the imminent danger you assume."

"Headmistress." I pleaded, quieting Bellamy from antagonizing the Queen.

"Take those you need." The Headmistress allowed.

On our way out of the room, I grabbed the handful of school Guardians we needed. I got no arguments from Bridgette. She was in the driver's seat of a car, waiting on me before I even finished giving the group of Guardians directions. Honestly, the only other person I knew who could drive faster than me in a crisis or hurry, was Bridgette.

"How did she find them?" Bridgette questioned as we drove off of the Academy property.

I stayed silent, unaware if she'd been questioning me or herself. I had never once seen or heard even a glimmer of Bridgette being this unhinged. I was fully aware that if anything happened to Bellamy, Bridgette would blame herself. She would not recover so easily.

"That bitch stood in that office and tried to convince you that it was a bad idea to go after them. I almost punched her. She knew that whole time, and…"

I put my hand over hers as she drove, trying to keep her calm and steady. Maybe I should've insisted on driving.

"Dimitri, if anything happens to those kids… If Tatiana…"

"Don't worry Bridgette. We will get to them."

 **CHRISTIAN:**

Bellamy and I had been on edge ever since receiving that note on the doorstep. We had gone through the entire house together locking and barricading every door, window, and possible entrance into this place. We were even more isolated than before. It might have been suffocating if not for the fact that we were together. Bellamy had taken to not sleeping for far more hours than necessary, and now I had woken to find her in the very spacious kitchen, cooking. Well, what she considered cooking. She had let me know when we'd moved into this place, that if food came in a box or tube, she could make it. Anything else was not happening. I also knew that she usually only cooked when she had something important to say.

"You cooked." I pointed out, leaning onto the doorframe.

I had clearly caught her by surprise. She spun around, looking as though she were going to be attacked.

"I have many talents that you are not yet aware of." She was flirting, as if it was necessary, and I was never more amazed and aroused by her then when she made me feel as if I were the most important person in the world. It was so easy in these moments to forget that her heart belonged to someone else, and that this feeling between us would disappear once our passion was sated. Still, I didn't care. I wanted her. I needed her. And I knew that in these little moments, I could pretend that we had something special. Again, I knew where she and I stood, but it was difficult denying that my feelings were getting involved in this game we played so often.

"Why am I getting that sinking feeling that you did all this for a reason, and that reason is to tell me something bad?" As soon as I questioned her motives, I could see the trepidation flashing in her eyes.

"I don't know that it's news, but yes, we need to talk."

I was not entirely thrilled by the way she said that. Usually when a woman said those words in that tone, it meant very bad things, or so I'd heard. I wasn't sure I wanted to know what she might say, but I had to know now. Good or bad, I had to know.

"Okay Bells, let's talk.." I entered the kitchen further, picking up a bottle of water. "I'm guessing you have a topic all picked out."

She stayed a good distance away from me, and I didn't think much of it until she stopped me from coming closer to her.

"Christian, I am in love with Mason."

I gave a short laugh. "You are doing all of this cooking so that you can tell me that? Isn't that a little harsh, especially for you?"

She shook her head, quietly contemplating her words. "I'm not explaining this right. I need to say the right thing while I have the courage." She spoke. "I thought I could keep all of this going between us without it getting complicated, but somewhere along the way…" She quieted again, staring over my shoulder.

"You've changed your mind about me." I assumed the worst, figuring it was only a matter of time before she ended things.

The tone in her voice said it all. She wanted to tell me something serious, and her ending our secret sexual encounters was the only thing I could think she might say.

"No." Her eyes shot to mine. "No Christian. I haven't changed my mind. I…I have…"

I hated seeing her so lost, flustered, or stuck. I went to stand with her, pulling her close to me.

"Bells, it's okay. You don't have to…"

"Christian, I have feelings for you." She revealed, leaving us both speechless and thunderstruck. I didn't say anything in return. I couldn't. What the hell did this mean? What did it mean for us? What did it mean for her and Mason? Did she want more from me?

"I'm not in love with you Christian, but I do have these unexplained feelings. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything, but your silence is damaging. I need you to say something. Please." I heard her appeal to me, and suddenly I found my voice again.

:What do you want me to say Bells?"

I watched her disappointment grow. I had said the wrong thing of course. Moron. I took a step closer to her, ignoring the fact that she might need some physical space between us until she knew where I stood on this immense revelation.

"I want you to say…" Her whole body turned away from me and I felt helpless and horrible.

I had _never_ been in this situation, so I was just as lost as she was.

"I want you to say that I haven't destroyed everything between us, because the look on your face is telling me that I have."

Se was worried that she had ruined things between her and I? Impossible. I had to be dreaming. Bellamy Pearce could not possible be so insecure to think that I would stop wanting her because of this admission. I walked up behind her, slipping my hands around her waist, feeling her body tense. I leaned down and kissed her neck softly and slowly. She was still tense, but she turned back to me, staring back up at me.

"You can't scare me away Bellamy." I brought her closer, pulling her waist hard against me.

She stood on her toes, tentatively placing a hand to the back of my neck. It sent chills all through me. I smiled, letting her know that I wanted her touch, leaning down to press my mouth to hers in a long kiss, full of life. We were both brought to life with this kiss. I lifted her up, hoping she no longer needed to question anything between us. A knock on the front door separated us, leaving me breathless.

"Think it's the Queen?" I asked as Bellamy pulled me behind her again, her Guardian spidey senses kicking into gear.

"The Queen and her guards wouldn't knock. They'd break the bloody doors in first." She stated, moving out to the door with me at her back.

We were halfway to the door before the whole house rumbled with break-in's. The doors and windows were broken in as Guardians entered through every entrance, making escape impossible.

 **BELLAMY:**

I would have to be strong for Christian. I would have to be strong for Bridgette. And I would have to be strong for me if Christian and I were going to survive this. The Queen's Guard had just broken into Ivan's house, surrounding us in a way that made us escaping an unattainable task. Where the hell was Dimitri? I had figured he'd be on his way here as soon as he got my message.

"If you lay one finger on him, I can promise, you'll be going through me. I may be little, but I can tell you, you will have a fight." I easily created a small but formidable ball of fire in my palm, keeping my eyes on each and every Guardian surrounding the two of us. Christian held my other hand with his, attempting to ease the confrontation I was providing.

"I do not need the Moroi, except for the fact that you have brought him here with you." Christian and I heard Queen Tatiana speak as one of her Guardians entered the hallway with a cell phone. "I do wonder how your Dhampir boyfriend might feel about you being here alone with your close Moroi friend."

My skin crawled at the sound of her voice, and my blood boiled at the insinuation she made.

"You leave my boyfriend out of this."

"I had planned on talking to you alone Ms. Pearce, but as you have placed your tarnished Moroi friend in the same situation, I will have to speak with you both."

"Talk?" I laughed. "You threatened both me and Christian. And if you call him tarnished again, so help me…" I took a deep breath. "You have broken into a place you and your Guardians have no right to be."

"Really my dear…"

"Knock it off." I silenced the Queen. "Your tricks will not work. That sweet lying façade does not fool me."

Tatiana stayed silent, her contempt radiating through the phone line. As I stated silent too, I had a feeling that I wouldn't win. She had sent a fair amount of Guardians to do her dirty work, and somehow I had to think that no amount of fire that I could conjure would keep them all at bay forever. I felt Christian drop his hand, moving his arm around me completely.

"What do we do Bellamy?" He whispered.

"I can create a distraction. When I do, you run. You get away, and find a way back to the Academy. Take my phone. It's in my pocket." I whispered back.

Letting my guard down to talk to Christian meant we were going to be taken any minute. The Guardians have gotten closer. But _"we"_ did not need to be taken. Tatiana could have me if it saved Christian.

"I'm not going to abandon you Bells." He reused and I should've known he would.

"Chris, I don't know how to handle this. I could maybe take on a Strigoi at this point, but a horde of Guardians is asking a lot. I can't even defeat Dimitri, let alone escape this mess. We weren't supposed to be found."

"I'm not leaving you Bellamy." He stood firm in his decision, pulling me to his chest as ten guards moved in, doing their best to separate us.

"Take them both!" Tatiana shouted through the scuffle.

"Christian!" I yelled his name, fearing that he might be harmed for the guards enjoyment.

"Bellamy." He returned, being taken away from me.

I felt helpless as his hand slipped away from mine. We were kept apart, escorted out of the house, placed into separate vehicles, blindfolded of course, and taken t a facility that the Queen was prepared to use as her personal playground to pressure and torment me and Christian. The Guardians that held me, led me into what I could only describe as a prison cell. It was a dark ten by ten space with a chair, a single bed, and no walls except for bars all around. My only comfort was to see two more Guardians bring Christian into the cell beside mine. His blindfold was ripped off, showing him the same things. He waited for the guards to leave the room before reaching into my cell for my hands. I touched him as well. I was only slightly comforted by the sensation of his fingers tracing over my wrists.

"We need a way out of here Bellamy." Christian whispered. "We need…"

"We need to know exactly where we are." I told him. "The Guardians did not find my phone. I can text Bridgette and Dimitri, but I have to know where we are. All I have to go on is this room and these cells. The Queen is going to test us. She will try to break me. She may use you in order to do that Christian." I tilted my head to him, meeting his dark eyes. The usual seductiveness they held now showed fear. "I won't let them hurt you. I will burn this place to the ground first."

"With your aim? That wouldn't be out of the question."

Leave it to Christian to make a joke at a moment like this. I smiled at him, knowing he was trying to keep me hopeful and optimistic. I searched the entire room. There were a few small windows up closer to the ceiling. Each were too far away to see out of. They were also closed by curtains.

Christian and I were sitting together, our cell beds pushed against the same set of bars. It had to be uncomfortably, but Christian kept his arm through the bars around my shoulders. I was cold, tired, and scared, but I would stay alert so long as anyone threatened Christian. We were both startled when a new pack of Guardians thundered into the room.

"Get up." One insisted. He was smaller than Dimitri, so I figured I could hold my own if I had to. I stood only when Christian removed his arm, glancing at me as he stood as well. Out of our cells, our hands were bound before we marched to another room. This room was the same stark white with little light. We stood together once the Guardians unbound our hands.

"Now what?" Christian and I looked at each other.

I took his hand with mine, needing the comfort of his touch again.

"Now," I heard Queen Tatiana. She was standing in an area above us, protected by a plexi-glass barrier, "you will show me what you are capable of. You will show us just how much of this fire element you can use.'

I stared up at Christian again. "No." I told her with no doubt or procrastination. "You can put us in this room for as long as you want. You can watch us for hours. I won't give you what you want. I will not harm him." Both of his arms wrapped around me and I relaxed knowing he would never harm me either. "I won't hurt you. I won't let them hurt you." I growled, feeling his arms tighten.

Within seconds of my refusal, we were threateningly surrounded again.

"I had a feeling you would resist and you are right. I cannot force your magic on command. We will try a different approach."

"Any approach you try will surely unleash a storm."

"Are you threatening me my dear?" Tatiana laughed indignantly.

"Of course not." I smiled sweetly, letting Guardians take me and Christian back to our cells.

Whatever the Queen had in store for me I could take, but I wouldn't let her pit me against someone I loved. We walked back to our prison room quickly, put into our separate cells.

"You two can refuse the Queen and band together as much as you like right now. Eventually, one of you has to die." The same Guardian said with a venomous tone.

Christian could see that I was about to panic. Not knowing where we were or how to get away, and how to keep Christian safe from the Queen was taking its final toll on me.

"Come here." He sat on his bed, moving close to the bars. He held his arm out.

I practically ran to where he sat waiting for me, letting him wrap his arms around me as best as he could. I touched his face, leaning back to just stare at his features.

"It's okay Bells. We will get out of here. We are not meant to die here like this."

"How do you know that?" I asked him, fearful of what that horrid Guardian mentioned.

"I just do. You are meant to be a great Guardian, and I will not let myself die under these circumstances."

I took some comfort in his words, my eyes finally able to search for a way out again. I had one advantage. I saw a set of curtains open, and… My jaw dropped. Out of the small window, I saw a very recognizable sight. "Oh my God." I felt hope dropping away from me.

"Christian." I said, keeping my voice low. "Christian, look over there." I pointed to the window.

He looked and saw exactly what I saw outside of the window.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes."

"That means we are…"

I pulled out my phone, hiding it between me and Christian as best as I could as I sent a quick text message to both Bridgette and Dimitri.

' **captured by Queen. Not safe for long. Not at Court. In a basement facility at the Academy. We can see the Church from a window. Hurry please.'**

I sat back into Christian's arm, patiently waiting to hear back from anyone. I'd set the phone to silent as not to alert anyone of my contraband phone. Dimitri text me back. I was happy to see a message from my Russian Thor.

' **Which side of the Church can you see?'**

I text him back after carefully examining the area outside of the window.

' **Fort-five degrees SW of wherever this is. They are going to perform tests. Promised to kill one of us. '**

' **Don't panic Bellamy.'** Dimitri text back immediately. **We will get to you. Remember what I said. Stall the Queen.'** He wrote, and that was the last thing we said.

I put the phone into my pocket and lay down. Christian laid his head down across from me, watching me quietly, his hand softly brushing over my hair. I got a good hour of sleep in before we were rudely and loudly woken up.

"The Queen has a new surprise for you." A new female Guardian spoke to me. She was not much more pleasant than the last Guardian.

I stood, readying myself for whatever was in store for me. Again they bound my hands and Christian's, and we were led to a sterilized room with a gurney. There were tubes and wires attached to it.

"What is that?" I asked, my tone never losing its defiance.

Tatiana gave a wicked smile. "It is my new method of testing you. The tubes will take bits of your blood, and replace it with endorphins, hopefully strengthening your ability. We will get our answers. We will do what must be done.' Tatiana insisted.

"Your Majesty," A Moroi man in a physician's jacket addressed the Queen, "we cannot take such a risk. This experiment is not ready. It may kill her. We cannot…"

"It will not kill her. But if it does…"

"It is a sound maxim that reprehensible actions may be justified by their effects, and that when the effect is good," Tatiana turned to me, listening to my interruption, "it always justifies the action."

"An interesting statement at this moment dear child." She said.

"I've been reading quite a bit of Machiavelli lately. He has many intriguing philosophies."

"The profound philosophies of humans." She mused. "And a perfect way for you to end your life as you have chosen to continually defy me."

I was pulled, pushed, and even carried over to the small gurney. I kicked, screamed, and fought hard against everything. Christian did the same, struggling to get to me, to help me.

"Bellamy!" I heard him crying out my name painfully as others forcibly removed him from the room.

"Christian!" I shouted back. "Chris…"

The straps on my wrists and ankles tightened as soon as Moroi venom began to push through the tubes they'd quickly attached to me. The first of the endorphins were pumping through my system. Tatiana started easily with Moroi endorphins, more white coats recording results. The thing about Moroi bites is that they can put one on a temporary high of sorts. I felt happy. I felt like I was flying. I didn't care about anything anymore. That's the difference between Moroi and Strigoi endorphins. Moroi could temporarily make someone forget. Strigoi endorphins incapacitated victims. They were meant to eventually kill. I heard voices, and I heard a scuffle as my blood was taken, replaced by new ways of heightening my magic. I passed out only as I heard my name being called again. It wasn't Christian. It was Bridgette.


	19. Chapter 19

**ATTN READERS: My apologies for the slow update. Between the Dimitri section in this chapter, and the last Christian section (which I decided to split up into the next chapter too), I wanted this to be right.**

 **To reader and reviewer** _ **jpitt**_ **, thanks for the review, and I'm glad to see you back on Bellamy's side. And they are not playing Mason. Everything becomes far more-clear soon. Trust.**

 **Happy Reading. Enjoy!**

Chapter Nineteen

 **CHRISTIAN:**

Bellamy was "sleeping". She was currently in "recovery". These were two of the worst lies set in place to keep me and others from storming off in groups to kill the people who had done this to the girl we cared for so much. I had been pacing for days. Lack of sleep didn't bother me too much at this point. It was impossible to stay calm through the day, to sleep knowing that visiting during daylight hours was not allowed in Moroi medical facilities. It was impossible for me to get through a night full of classes, constantly thinking about Bellamy's fragile condition. I wasn't the only one worried, but I felt more alone without her to rely on. She'd become a friend; someone who had not once judged me, my family, or things in my past that I could not prevent or change. I needed Bellamy in more ways than anyone around us understood. Bellamy needed me too. I liked feeling needed by someone. I couldn't lose her.

Bellamy and I had been found and captured by the Queen's Guardians at a house that her aunt and Dimitri Belikov had hidden us in so that the Queen could not use Bellamy and her abilities to start a war in our society. As a Dhampir, Bellamy is not supposed to have a fire element, but before she was born, her mother was bitten by her father, who had been turned Strigoi, causing the endorphins to sneak into Bellamy's unborn system.

When the Queen had us kidnapped, we were unknowingly brought to an underground testing facility at the Academy. Bellamy and I both refused to prove her hidden talent to the Queen, causing more anger in our captors. Tatiana tested more Moroi and Strigoi blood and endorphins on Bellamy, nearly killing her with whatever unethical experiment she was trying to achieve. Mason Ashford and other Guardians, including Bridgette and Dimitri had arrived just in time to stop any further damage done to Bellamy.

Everything that had gone through me at that time was resurfacing. Seeing Bellamy unresponsive and showing no signs of life in that room had nearly destroyed me. I'd never put much thought into the notion of dying from a broken heart, but I couldn't breathe. I was going to die. There was nothing that I could do. I felt helpless in every sense of the meaning. The Queen's Guardians had taken me away, and thrown me back into this damned cell alone. I fought. I fought harder than I ever had before, but it did no good. They weren't supposed to separate us. Hell, they weren't supposed to find us. This was our worst case scenario. We had been forcibly separated, and they were going to kill Bellamy. The thing I knew for sure, was that if she died, I would die too. It wasn't supposed to end like this. I had told Bellamy that she and I would not die here and I'd wanted to be right.

I was feeling so sorry for myself and kicking myself for not being able to protect her in return, that I hadn't heard the fighting going on outside of the room until the most unexpected person burst through the door, coming to my rescue.

"Christian." He said. "Where is she? Where is Bellamy?" He was frantic and as frightened as me.

It was Mason Ashford. He unlocked the cell that I was in, and I was actually happy to help him.

"She's in the room down the hall. They kept her in there to test vampire endorphins on her. They're going to kill her. We have to go and get her."

"No." Mason refused. "You will stay here until it's safe. I'll go and find her."

I might've defied his order not to follow if not for the fact that I was still in danger here, and had no way of fighting my way out without Guardians. I was found and released by school Guardians, who first argued about whether or not to get me to safety now or wait to find Bellamy.

"Bellamy." I said, taking off while they argued.

They chased after me, but I made it down to the room she'd been left in. I ran into the room, unfazed by the thought of any trouble. I saw Mason holding her on the table she had been strapped to. He was pleading with her.

"Bellamy baby, come on." His voice held so much pain. "Bellamy. Fight. You can fight this. You can fight anything." He picked her up into his arms.

"Bellamy!" Bridgette shouted from down the hall.

"Dimitri! Bridgette! She's here! I found her!"

Immediately the horde of Guardians that had stormed the facility, all crowded into the room with us. Bridgette and Dimitri broke through the crowd, trying to get to Bellamy as Mason held her tight. Mason only let her go as Dimitri silently and sympathetically put a hand to his shoulder, letting the Dhampir novice he'd alerted of the situation earlier know that Bellamy was safe with him too.

"Bells." Mason continued to talk to her, keeping hold of her hand, while Bridgette and Dimitri worked to save her life.

I wanted more than anything to go to Bellamy too, but I couldn't move. I still couldn't breathe knowing she was still in danger. If she died here, I would not survive.

"Bellamy, you are not allowed to leave me yet. I just got you back again. You can't go. You can't. Please." Mason was deeply troubled with the same pain I was also experiencing.

"She has a pulse. It's faint, but it's there." Bridgette stated and the room seemed to collectively exhale.

My breathing slowly started up again. Dimitri immediately picked Bellamy up into his arms, giving a quick look to Bridgette. A path cleared and he took off with her, going at full speed to get her to the Academy hospital. Bellamy had a pulse. She was alive. We all followed behind, and so long as Dimitri was not stopped and she stayed with him, there was hope again.

 **DIMITRI:**

The hospital wing felt like it was hundreds of miles away. I was running with Bellamy in my arms, hoping that we hadn't been too late in finding her and Christian. Bellamy was smart. She'd kept her phone hidden on her, and had it on her when the Moroi Court guards had captured her and Christian Ozera. I knew Bellamy would do whatever she needed to do in order to keep any Moroi safe. She and Christian were friends, possibly more than friends if you were listening to Bridgette. That did not matter though. Bellamy knew what her duty as a Guardian would eventually entail. She'd even taught me a few things about this job. Surprising.

It was now a matter of minutes in saving Bellamy's life. The Queen in her blind ambition had discovered that there was a Dhampir who could use the magic element of fire, similar to Moroi fire users. After threatening Bellamy, the Queen made a plan for her team of Court scientists and physicians to test the strength of Bellamy's power in her element, by pumping her full of both Moroi and Strigoi blood and endorphins. After adamantly continuing to refuse the Queen the show of power she wanted, Tatiana assumed she could heighten Bellamy's element so that she could no longer refuse. The plan backfired, now bringing Bellamy this close to her death.

I was shouting for help even before I rushed through the hospital doors. There was no one around, so I ran in as far as I could before seeing anyone at all. I needed help. Bellamy needed help. As soon as a team of nurses and doctors started towards me, I felt a small moment of weakness fill me, wanting to keep Bellamy safe with me. I knew it wouldn't be possible. So I handed her over to the group who showed up to listen to my pleas.

"She has a pulse. It is weak. She was pumped full of vampire blood and endorphins, both Moroi and Strigoi. She needs help. Help her. Save her." I beseeched them all. "You have to save her!"

They took Bellamy, weak and unconscious further into the back hospital area, and disappeared. I could hear them all talking as they worked to save her life. They were doing as much as they could, and now I could only leave her life in their hands. I was on my own then, waiting alone for any news on her so that I wouldn't have to give Bridgette bad news. I could not give Bridgette bad news. Not about this. Anything but this.

"Don't you leave your aunt, Bellamy Pearce." I spoke out loud to no one in particular. "She needs you. So many people still need you."

I paced in the small waiting room for hours. In fact, I was still pacing from one wall to the other when the sun started to rise, and I was no longer pacing alone by that point. Bridgette, Mason Ashford, Christian Ozera, and even Alberta had all come in to join me at different points of the night. The Headmistress stopped by to inform us that Tatiana and the few Guardians we hadn't badly hurt, had since fled back to Court, assuming the Queen would be safe there.

"She is not above the laws just because she is Queen." Bridgette expressed her anger.

I could see her shaking.

"If Bellamy…If anything…" I pulled her to me, quieting and calming her. None of us needed the possibility of thinking Bellamy might not pull through.

Thankfully, we were met with news on Bellamy as the sun was finally fully up. The news was mixed. Bellamy was stable. She would survive, but not with a complex amount of care over the next week. The doctors needed to keep Bellamy in a state of sleep, keeping the pain and withdrawal of the endorphins as low as possible. The intricate method of replacing her blood would also take time. Bridgette and I were now taking shifts, keeping watch over Bellamy. I of course did not mind sitting at Bellamy's bedside. I'd found that whether she was asleep or awake, she was someone who was equally as easy to talk to as Bridgette. When we trained, Bellamy understood things that others didn't. As I said, she is smart. She does not keep to learning solely about Moroi and Dhampir society, but human as well, giving her advantages that others do not have, and do not see coming from her.

" _As happy as I am to have finally defeated you," I heard Bellamy say, "you are distracted, and that does not help me." She was currently straddling me, with a practice stake hovering over my heart. Neither of us was breathing hard, so I had clearly not put up much fight, or made it difficult for her to defeat me._

" _Strigoi aren't going to be distracted by personal problems." She pushed herself off of me, and I sat up._

" _I'm sorry." I told her, running a hand over my jaw where she had swung and landed a punch about three minutes before. I would actually have a bruise there. Training with her while she and Christian were in hiding had certainly made her less distracted over Mason and any problems she had with the Guardian Council, but I was beginning to become a little more so._

" _I'm counting this as a win for me, but would you like to discuss whatever has you so preoccupied today?"_

 _We were both sitting on the training room floor, facing each other. I shrugged in a most cavalier way, avoiding the scrutiny in her eyes, but that did not stop Bellamy from attempting to pry more personal information out of me. She had become far too good at it. She knew how to ask me questions in ways that made it impossible to not answer. She stood, reaching a hand down to get me up too._

" _Come on Thor. Anything you say goes no farther than us. Talk."_

 _It wasn't that I minded talking to Bellamy at this point. Despite her methods of inquisitiveness, she was fairly easy to open up to. She also had a way of advising without judging. I could appreciate that. I looked around the room. It was just us and the equipment. It wasn't as if we had anything to do but talk while I tested and coached her. I could not avoid telling her about what had my attention so unfocused._

" _I'm worried about Bridgette." I half-confessed, but Bellamy being Bellamy, she knew there was more to it._

" _Keep going." She urged, picking up the medicine ball, throwing it at me. "The problem that has you so bothered about Bridgette runs deeper than worry."_

 _I threw the heavy ball back at her. My worry must have been written on my face. I turned, assuming there had to be a bright sign at my back prompting her, telling her that I was only giving her half-truths._

 _I sighed. "I…I told your aunt Bridgette that I love her."_

" _And?"_

" _And she told me that she loves me."_

 _I might have laughed at Bellamy's frustration if she weren't trying to help._

" _This train needs to move a little faster here Dimitri."_

 _She called me Dimitri, and I must have shown surprise on my face again, because she willingly answered my unspoken question._

" _When you've got issues that are preventing you from being the jaw-droppingly awesome Guardian you are, I'm happy to call you Dimitri. Any other time, you are my Russian Thor. Now, tell me what your deal with Bridgette is so that I can help."_

 _I took a step back, lifting an eyebrow in question again. "You think that you know Bridgette so well that you can actually answer in her place?"_

 _She smirked. "I'd never answer for her, but I can definitively say that the only person who may actually have as much as or more insight into her as you, is me. Yes, I can help. So, you love her. She loves you. Where does your dilemma lie?"_

 _Seriously, I wanted to laugh at her ability to read me and Bridgette so well. She made a good point. If anyone had as much insight into Bridgette as me, it was her._

" _I am worried about her facing the Council or your mother. I am worried that I could lose her. I am worried that I would put myself in front of her rather than anyone else that may need it more." I was upfront with Bellamy, telling her exactly where my moral dilemma idled._

 _Bellamy stood silent, considering what I had explained to her. She understood the morality and ethical decisions that came with being a Guardian better than most seasoned Guardians did, so as she contemplated answering, I watched the motions of her eyes change and come to focus._

" _I cannot pretend to know how exactly your relationship with Bridgette works." She said, hitting the punching bag hard as I held it in place for her. "But, I will say this- If you truly love Bridgette, you have to trust her. You have to trust that she is as capable of doing her job as well as anyone else. And it sounds as if you need to decide which is more important to you, your love for her, or your love for being a great Guardian, because stepping in front of her defines that lack of trust."_

 _Incredible insight. Bellamy had incredible insight, not just into Bridgette, but me as well. It could be almost unnerving if she weren't also so sweet._

" _If you put being a Guardian over your love for Bridgette, and you don't let her do the job we are trained to do, you will lose her. But, you can love her without needing to sacrifice yourself or her. You just need to learn how, and you need to do that with her."_

 _She stopped punching the bag, taking a step to the right. "Love is complicated like that." I watched as she ran her thumb over the ring she wore. "Believe me, I know. Making room for love and commitment, and willing cooperation with a partner in between all of the things that we face on a daily or nightly basis, is a Herculean task, but it can be worth it."_

" _Recognizing love has not been the problem with me and Bridgette. But you are right. Making room for it, and not letting what I am get in the way is a deeper issue with us. How do you see all of this?" I asked her, but she went on to ask another question. This was like having my own personal counseling session._

" _What you are? Dimitri, what are you?"_

" _I am a Guardian." I told her._

" _Is that all?" She threw me my water bottle and towel as we took a short break, continuing to talk. "Explain what that means."_

 _I shrugged again, feeling as though I needed to respond; as if answering would solve my troubles. "Being a Guardian is all I've really known. As you say, it is what we Dhampirs are specifically trained for. It is what I am." I admitted to her._

" _No." She refuted my claim. "You're wrong, and I know a handful of Guardians off of the top of my head who would agree with everything I say next." She and I started to stretch before preparing for the six mile run we had structured into our training._

" _Being a Guardian is not who you are Dimitri. It is what you do. It's a job, and it should not ever define who you are. In the short time that I've known you, I have seen how serious you take the responsibilities of your job. You are incredibly brave, strong, and dedicated to a fault. You are so good at your job."_

 _I was impressed by her insight._

" _But Dimitri, I have also seen how much you care for the people you let in, I've seen your humor, and I've seen so much more of what makes you, you. There is more to you than just being a Guardian. You are a good man Dimitri Belikov." She smiled, and it was contagious, so I smiled back._

" _There can be a balance between this job and love in our lives. Do Mason and I not prove that point?"_

 _I considered the points she made. She and Mason were good at the balance she spoke of, but they were still in school. They had not experienced the real-world of this job yet. Would that change things for them too?_

" _You are still young Bellamy." I made the mistake of saying this out loud, and I could practically feel the acrimony and insult I'd caused._

" _Yes, I am still young Dimitri. Mase and I are not quite eighteen. Does that mean you see either of us taking love or the goal of being Guardians any less serious?"_

 _She made another fair point in her argument. Damn, I could not argue with her. It was impossible to win when she came back with logical and appropriate questions in return. Calling her out on her age did not help my case the way I thought it would. She was just short of turning eighteen, but she was far wiser than her years._

" _I love Mason, "she stated, "but I can keep him separate from this other part of my life when it is necessary."_

" _Can you though?" I questioned her back. "If your roles were reversed, and Mason was in a fight to the death with a Strigoi, would you not feel the need to help, or…"_

" _Of course I would Dimitri. That's love. I would want to sacrifice myself in place of him, but on the same hand, I know what he is capable of."_

 _It was interesting how our discussion had since grown into such a deep philosophical debate. I had to give Bellamy credit. She had a very direct and guided outlook on many things, and that to her character, would be an important tool as her life progressed._

Sitting here at her hospital bedside now, as she fought against the effects of misguided and cruel experimentation, I felt my own fury building again. I wanted to leave this room and destroy that entire facility. It had been shut down and barricaded closed only hours after we found Bellamy and Christian, but in my mind, it shouldn't have existed in the first place. Smashing every brick to the ground sounded like a better idea to me right now. I put my hand over Bellamy's, and felt her move. She would come around soon, but the battle was not over yet.

 **MASON:**

She was breathing. She had a pulse, a heartbeat, and she was alive. Bellamy Pearce was still alive. She had survived the torture experiment she had been made to endure. The school doctors were now purposely keeping my girlfriend in a state of sleep in order to drain the massive amounts of endorphins still within her system. I'd glanced at the secret reports that were made, detailing the tests done to Bellamy. I was horrified and enraged at those who had hurt the woman I was entirely in love with. The hospital staff made sure that she slept, so that instead of pain there were only nightmares plaguing her. The nightmares she had weren't much easier on me. She called out my name so often, and all I wanted to do was help her, save her, protect her. It pained me to hear her call out for me, and not be able to do anything for her. She also called out for Christian. That hurt, but in a much more complex way. I didn't like that she would call out for him. I had my doubts and suspicions about him. They were friends, and I had accepted that as much as I could, considering the circumstances. They were closer because he tutored her in fire magic, and because the Queen had also threatened him. His parents had also willingly become Strigoi years ago, so…

My thoughts were all interrupted when the door to Bellamy's hospital room opened. I was on guard full time with Bellamy, so I swiftly stood. Bridgette, Bellamy's Guardian aunt entered the room, coming in to check on her niece again.

"She's fighting." I said, sitting down again. "She's calling out for me. I can't help her."

Bridgette nodded, approaching the sleeping girl, placing a soft hand to her forehead. "She will always fight. She is strong."

"She calls out for him too. She calls out for Christian." I mentioned, and I was asked the most basic question in return.

"Are you surprised by that?" Bridgette asked, walking towards the door again.

"Bridgette." I stopped her from leaving, still unsure if I wanted these answers.

She turned back to me, standing just at the door.

"Bellamy said that she loves me. She says that I am her person." I paused, trying my best to reason out how all of this was happening now. "If that is true, why does she cry out for him too?" I held back my jealousy as Bridgette inhaled deeply.

"Mason," she could not keep the sympathy from her face, "Bellamy has just been through an extremely difficult and inexcusable experience. Christian said that she threatened to burn that place down before seeing him hurt."

I laughed. That sounded like my Bellamy. "I can see her saying that."

"Look Mason, I don't think you should try to analyze much of this yet. I don't believe that her nightmares or her calling for you and Christian has anything to do with either of you. It's about Bellamy. She is fighting her own inner battles right now."

"Thanks Guardian Pearce." I said to her, feeling a bit more at peace with Bellamy's loyalties.

"She loves you Mason. She does hold a strong connection with Christian Ozera, but it is you that she is in love with. She will protect Christian, and she will put her life in place of his because he is Moroi, but she devotes herself to you in every other way because you two belong together."

I nodded, taking Bellamy's hand again. I spun the Claddagh ring I'd given her around her finger, happy to know that she wore it always. It meant something to her, and so did I.

"That ring does not only signify your commitment to her, but hers to you as well." Bridgette said before leaving the room. "Her connection to Christian is not the same as her connection to you."

I sat silently then, just holding Bellamy's hand as she slept. She had to survive. There were still promises that I needed to keep with her.

 _I was never the type of guy who could be so visibly taken down or intimidated by any girl, but for some unforeseen reason, a twist of fate had brought Bellamy Pearce into my life and heart. The thought of asking her out had once terrified me. More than that, the thought of her refusing was what had terrified me more. I liked her. I liked her a lot. I was sure that I had never liked any girl this much-well, maybe there was one other girl, but she was gone. She had run away from the Academy and her responsibilities, taking a Moroi Princess with her. Bellamy on the other hand, was here now and she liked me as much in return. She had kissed me back when I kissed her. Or maybe I had kissed her back. I still wasn't sure which of us had initiated that first kiss. In the scheme f things though, I also wasn't so sure that it mattered who did what. It was clear that we felt the same. So, after a long and all-consuming make-out session, I had the courage I needed to ask her out. I was lucky that both Bellamy and I had our Saturday night free, because I had done my homework for our first date. I had something special planned for her._

 _When Saturday night rolled around, I was at her door, ready to greet her for our first real date. I felt nervous and excited all at once. I hadn't had first date jitters in a while, so it was nice to know there was someone who could still bring this all out of me. I knocked and waited, figuring she'd need a few extra minutes to get ready. On that front, I was wrong. She was ready when she opened her dorm room door, and I was floored. She looked more incredible than I had thought possible. I had seen her in school uniforms and comfortable clothes during our down time or training times, but never had I seen what she considered date attire. She looked happy to see me. I had mentioned she should dress casual, so as she stepped out of her room, I admired the long gray skirt that was cut on the side to her upper thigh, and the cropped blue shirt she wore. Her blonde hair was hanging low over her shoulders, and she had gained an extra few inches of height thanks to her shoes._

" _You look stunning Bellamy." I told her, and she smiled that same bright smile that brightened everything around her._

" _So what are your big plans for our date tonight?" She inquired, taking my hand with hers._

 _I said nothing and we walked for a fair amount of time before reaching the chosen destination. I had picked out a perfect spot underneath the sky. Just north of our dorms, and keeping inside of the wards, there was a small patch of grass that was laid perfectly for many amorous activities. Tonight however, was about the show I was expecting. I'd already laid out a blanket for us to sit on._

" _Have a seat." I offered to her, sitting down beside her after a few seconds._

 _I watched as she warily looked around the area, possibly expecting something different._

" _Are we waiting for something?" She asked, and I rested back onto the blanket._

" _Look up." I told her. "Lie back and just watch."_

 _She did as I requested, impatiently waiting for my planned demonstration of power._

" _Is something going to happen soon?" Her neck was rested on my arm._

" _Patience Bells."_

" _I'm all for patience Mase, but if something is going to happen, then-"_

 _And then it began. We now had a show of great power and influence starting above us. Stars began to dart quickly across this path of the sky I had positioned us under. They started slow at first, spread out over time, but soon picked up more speed. We had the most perfect visual show going on. Bellamy was silent for awhile, her head tilted back, more relaxed, watching each and every passing star._

" _This is way too impressive for a first date." She eventually spoke, that subtle hint of sarcasm and challenge in her tone._

 _I gave a short laugh_

" _I don't know how you are ever going to top this."_

 _I rolled onto my side, facing her then. "Is that your way of agreeing to a second date?"_

" _Maybe." She turned to face me too._

" _Well, I will just have to get even more creative."_

" _It's going to take a hell of a lot of creativity to top a private meteor show."_

 _I laughed again, dared by this amazing woman to prove my creativity. "You may be amazed by the depths of my creativity Bells."_

 _She smiled, and then as if on cue for the most perfect moment, this perfect person leaned in and kissed me again. Her hand reached up and dove into my hair, sending those first date chills through me. Our kiss was truly perfect. It held that same intense burning emotion, but this time was more meaningful and controlled. I knew something for sure in this moment. It was abundantly clear that I would easily fall in love with Bellamy. It was impossible not to be irresistibly drawn into everything about her._

 **BELLAMY:**

There was a fight happening. This was a strength filled battle to the death that none of us was willing to lose. Dimitri, Bridgette, and Alberta all fought like the warrior assassins they are. They were protecting me while I did everything in my power to defend Christian. As I fought to protect my freedom and Christian's, I wondered if I was willing to actually kill other Guardians in order to save us.

"Yes I am." I said out loud to no one in particular.

If they were going to try to harm me or Christian, I would do what needed to be done. While our Guardians fought to keep us from harm, Christian and I were again surrounded. I felt a strong sense of déjà vu creeping in, and I remembered the events that had already led to our capture once.

"If you want to take him, you are going to go through me." I shouted, this time circling Christian and I in a ring of fire.

There was no way a Dhampir could walk through fire, but I had not anticipated Queen Tatiana to step into my view, staring me down with that cold, calculating, and completely focused look in her eyes. And she wasn't alone. In her grasp, held tight and dangerously too close, was Mason. She had her hands on his neck, threatening to break him into pieces in front of me. She knew my weaknesses, and that was not good.

"Mason!" I called out to him, but he didn't answer me. He couldn't.

I was stuck. I had Christian safe within my wall of magic, and Mason in the hands of this duplicitous Queen. Was I supposed to give up Christian in order to save Mason, or should I sacrifice the man I was in love with to save the Moroi life I was dedicated to keeping safe? I didn't know what to do. It was an impossible choice to make.

"Lower your magic, and I will let him live." She offered, but the lies were clear on her face.

No matter what I did, I would see one of these men die. If I chose Mason, I was giving Christian into her hands to play with. If I kept Christian, I was giving up on Mason. I could not do either, so I made the only choice I could.

"No. You won't take either of them." I informed her, walking away from Christian.

I made my way to Tatiana, facing her with the courage and stealth that I had been taught over the years. She released Mason at my feet, and I watched the sadness and refusal grow in his eyes. But it was too late. I exchanged Mason's life for my own, taken into the corrupt and dangerous hands of this Moroi woman. All at once I felt the needles dug into my arms, the air around me filling with cruelty, and I heard Christian's shouts ringing out to me as he was escorted away by force.

"Christian!" I cried back to him.

The experimentation started seconds later.

"Start with her blood. We will take a few vials, and replace it with Moroi blood. Any changes should be seen immediately if they occur." One of the men around me said.

I struggled as they poked and prodded, and tested little pieces of me.

"You won't get what you want. I will never succumb to you." I growled at Tatiana, who stood over me still, watching and waiting for any wondrous occurrences.

"We will see." Her brevity only fueled my resistance.

After a while, the group of scientists and physicians started to slowly force the Moroi endorphins into me. I relaxed. Everything within me went numb all at once. I wanted to scream and tear out at every last person in the room, but I could no longer force myself to move. Once they finished with the endorpins from Moroi, they were all taking notes, and Tatiana looked enthralled. Had something happened? Had I proven my element to her? I prayed I hadn't because it would only make things that much worse.

"The Strigoi endorphins." Tatiana said. "She already has them in her, so more will not bring harm to her."

I braced myself for more numbing, and that whimsical unfeeling bliss that came with these endorphins. Strigoi venom was much stronger though. I didn't just feel nothing as I was experimented on. I was pushed to lifelessness. With the adding of Strigoi venom to my body, the blood of Strigoi was also pushed into me. I could feel every bit of it coursing through me. It was killing me. It was taking me farther and farther away from everything I knew and loved. As I felt myself floating away from these things, I heard the most wonderful sounds. I heard Bridgette's voice, and under hers, I could hear Mason. My Mason was near again, but then it ended. Everything went black. Lifeless.

I shot straight up, my eyes wide and heart racing a mile a minute. Fear had me in its constricting grip. I could feel it tightening around my chest as I tried desperately to focus on anything around me. A voice-there was another voice in the background. I searched for it. It was soothing and scared all at the same time. It was trying to bring me the peace I needed. The voice said my name over and over. I was not dreaming, and as I came around more, the voice was becoming clearer. A hand on my shoulder had me taking in deep breaths.

"Bellamy, it's okay." He spoke with that quiet sense of serenity.

It was Dimitri.

"Hey Thor." My eyes met his, my throat still strained and scratchy.

He tried to get me to lie back down on to this bed, but panic set in just as my eyes fully focused on my surroundings. This was a hospital room, and just like the Queen had done, I had been set up with wires and tubes of liquid hooked up to me. Dimitri must have seen the panic set into me, because his hands were at my shoulders again in an instant.

"You are safe Bellamy. You are safe now. Rest." He instructed. "Please." His hands moved to mine, making me breathe calmly again.

I wanted to go on resting, I really did. I felt exhausted still, but so many questions hit me in this short amount of time. M first thought of course was of Christian. Was he safe? Was he alive? Did the Queen harm him after she had finished with me? If I had been rescued, and was here with Dimitri, where was Christian? I was almost afraid to ask, but I had to know the answers either way.

"Christian." I said to Dimitri, a demanding tone in my small voice.

"It's okay Bellamy." He assured me again. "He's fine. You're both fine."

But, what did 'fine' mean? I was in a hospital bed, obviously recovering from being tested, so was Christian hospitalized too? Had I allowed him to be hurt? Had I put him at further risk by not fighting harder? I wanted to know everything that had happened, but Dimitri wasn't talking. Did that mean something bad had happened? How bad was it?

"Bridgette." I struggled to pull answers from him.

Dimitri sat patiently in the chair beside me after making me rest.

"Bridgette will be here soon." He replied. "She needed rest. She has been here with you for the last week. I made her go get a few hours sleep."

Well, I was happy to hear that Dimitri was also taking care of aunt Bridgette, but he had also just mentioned that she had been here for a week.

"I've been here for a week then?"

He nodded. "The doctors said it would be days before days before you woke. They did not want you in pain from withdrawal, so they kept you in a state of sleep. The Queen was trying to enhance your ability as a weapon. She fled the compound with her surviving guards after we stormed the facility. Preston gave me the location we needed after I got your text messages, and the Guardian Council has since caught up with Tatiana. It was Council members who inadvertently divulged information about you to the Queen, but they've decided that she cannot hold this secret without selfishly wanting to use you. They will soon have her compulsed by a Moroi on their payroll, in order to make her forget you, and your power."

It was as though once he started, he couldn't stop giving up information.

"When can I get out of here?" I asked when he started to finish detailing some of what had happened while I was in recovery.

"When you are fully improved." He said evasively, but with a smile. "I'm so glad that you are alright. You had me scared for awhile."

I smiled and took his hand with mine.

Another three days and nights of precautionary and careful watch of my health status, and I was finally permitted to walk out of the hospital with Bridgette and Alberta by my sides. The two women were equally as forthcoming about the events that had past, making sure to tell me all about everything Dimitri had done for me, all the things he had humbly left out. I made a mental note to have a short talk with him about those things he had left out of our first discussion upon my waking. For now though, I could return to school and normal life as it were. I had a few more months left at St. Vladimir's with Mason, Christian, and my friends.

I instructed the Guardians who'd been keeping watch over me not to tell Christian and Mason that I'd been released from hospital. Right after I woke, as much as I wanted to see both of them, I insisted that they be told they could not visit until I was at full health. Neither of them was happy about this decision, and there was a lot of loud debating. I swear I'd heard both of them one night, working together for a change, yelling at the staff to let them in. I wanted to surprise them. And I wanted to pay my boyfriend back for the dirty trick he'd used Dimitri for, in order to frighten me. I intended to use Dimitri for the same purpose, and he'd agreed, knowing his loyalty still stayed with me.

Once I was up and about, Dimitri paid a visit to my dorm to check in on my progress. We made our way to Mason's dorm room together. I stayed out of sight as my protective Guardian knocked solemnly on the door. Eddie answered. Immediately he sounded worried, beckoning Mason to the door too. I stayed silent and still, watching Dimitri enter only far enough to keep the door open.

"It's Bellamy.' Mason guessed. "What happened? Is it serious? Is she…" I heard his voice get choked, and part of me felt bad for playing such a low trick on him. "Can I see her?" He asked.

Dimitri must have nodded or quietly agreed to let Mason see me, because my sweet caring boyfriend was out of his dorm, running in the opposite direction a second later.

"Mason?" I said.

"Later." He shouted back at me, disappearing around a corner, and I stood confused for a few seconds.

I smiled only as I watched him reappear from that same corner. He stood, staring at me with that playful and flirtatious look on his face.

"Did you use Belikov to play this trick on me?" He walked towards me, shaking his head.

"I felt bad if it helps any." I returned.

He made it back to me in record time, his hands touching to my face as though I might break. "Are you…"

"I'm fine Mase."

His arms circled around me, bringing me into a tight embrace.

"Swear you will never leave me like that again Bells. I thought I'd lost you. When the Guardians and hospital staff refused to let me see you, I had the worst scenarios going through my head."

I couldn't bring myself to tell him it had been my choice to keep him away. I just continued to let him hold me. After all of this time away from him, letting go felt wrong.

"I promise Mase."

When I looked up, my eyes met his and it was as though I could see into the deepest parts of his soul through his eyes. The love and affection he felt for me shined brighter than the night sky full of stars. Seeing it was unexpected and telling all at once. I gasped at the realization that he was sharing all of him with me, and I wanted nothing more than to do the same for him. I lifted up to my toes, pressing my mouth to his, pulling his soul to mine.

"This is my cue to leave." I heard Dimitri comment, pleased by the reunion he had helped with. "Have fun, and Bellamy be back to your dorm shortly please."

Mason and I backed away from each other temporarily.

"I'll have her back in a short time." Mason said

"Thank you Dimitri." I smiled at the Guardian. "Your assistance was deeply appreciated."

He only chuckled before walking off. Once he was out of sight, I was in Mason's hands again, being led into his dorm, passing Eddie on his wa out as Mason simultaneously pulled me inside while kicking his friend out.

"Good to see you Bells. Glad you're back and feeling better."

"Get out." Mason demanded, closing the door without argument.

I now had him all to myself. I felt a burst of nerves all of a sudden. There was a few feet of distance between us, and the closer he got, the more these nerves sparked inside of me.

"I've missed you Bells." His voice was soft in my ear, and it calmed me. "I love you."

His words then sparked my emotions rather than any nervousness.

"God, I love you Mason." I expressed to him, memorizing every muscle and piece of him that started to wrap around me again.

His hands traveled all over me as his fingertips danced over small pieces of my skin.

"I was so scared Bellamy. Even when you were in the hospital, your nightmares were causing you such pain. I just wanted to hold you. I wanted to protect you."

"You did protect me Mase." I ran my hand over his chest, my breathing speeding up at the feel of him under his shirt.

"You kept calling out for me. Your nightmares seemed so real."

I was not ready to face my actual nightmares yet, but Mason was real, and he needed to know what I had gone through. I hoped that if anyone could understand my fear, it would be him.

"It all felt real. Part of it was real." I said. "Tatiana had hold of you. She threatened to break your neck. She offered to give you to me if I gave her…" The nightmares came rushing back in vivid detail again.

"Christian?" Mason finished.

I nodded, wrapping my arms around him tighter.

"Have you seen him yet? Have you seen Christian yet?"

I could hear the animosity in his tone. He still did not like my close friendship with Christian. He accepted it because I gave him no choice, but he would never truly like it.

I shook my head. "No. You are my priority Mason. I'm in love with you, so I figured you should come first."

I saw him smile so bright, and it made me happy again, taking away the thought of my nightmares.

"You are my priority too Bellamy. I love you more than you know." He leaned down and kissed me, gently at first, but building into a heated passionate encounter. His hands grabbed to my waist, lifting me with no effort at all onto his dresser. I was already pulling his shirt off of him as he had mine unbuttoned, and pulling down from my shoulders as his mouth never left my skin. My legs wrapped around him, bringing him as close as we could get before we began knocking items from the dresser to the floor. Mason's easy solution to the problem was to quickly lift me again, walking a few feet to his bed. He laid me down underneath him, hovering above me, taking in every part he could. For the next two hours I felt nothing but ecstasy and joy.

 **CHRISTIAN:**

 _I was not ready for this. I was unable to sort through the strangeness of this entire situation. Kirova asked me to tutor this girl. What the hell was I supposed to teach a Dhampir? Even when it comes to wielding fire, I admit I am no expert. I was top in my classes, but what the hell did that do in the scheme of things? It's not like I could fight with high marks or fire. I wasn't allowed to fight period. But she could. I leaned back in the chair I occupied, coming up with a plan of execution. Could I teach her how to fight with her ability? I wondered if she even wanted to learn to fight with it. Snapping out of my ruminations, I heard footsteps coming up the spiral stairs. I'd instructed her to meet me here, so that I could get a gauge on her abilities. From there, I could move her to a far off space to practice away from here. I heard her clear her throat after she entered. I lifted my eyes only enough to see her briefly, acknowledging her arrival._

" _Light the candles." I insisted of her, unable yet to let myself become too involved with her._

 _Bellamy set her things down to the side, peering over the stack of books I was using. Her eyes were the most hypnotizing I had ever seen. It was a mistake to look back at her. The color in her eyes was as blue as an ocean, the gray of a storm mixing in, swirling along._

" _Haven't I already proven my awesome skills to you? Do you seriously need more proof?"_

 _I stood, crossing my arms to my chest. I wasn't about to let anyone at this school shut me down with condescension, not even a pretty girl._

" _You've proven you are talented enough to conjure fire, now prove that you can control it. Light the candles." I pointed them out along the edges of the room._

 _I still could not find a way to rationally explain this phenomenon, but if I had to help her, I would. I'd seen the fleeting look in Bellamy's eyes outside of Kirova's office when I asked her to verify her talent. She looked scared and uncertain. She was not used to using her element, especially in front of others who might seem unnerved or in disbelief. I guess it was now my job to make her feel more comfortable. I almost laughed out loud. I was supposed to comfort her? Oh, this would get interesting real fast. I watched as she stepped up closer to the first candle, looking at it as if it were a foreign object. I couldn't quite place her pause. She concentrated and lit the candle in front of her. Unfortunately, she also set the curtains behind the candle ablaze as well._

" _What the Hell!?" I voiced a little too loud, bringing the fire lower, putting it out with my own inner ability. "I said light the candles, not the bloody curtains. This whole place is going to go up in smoke."_

 _I saw her turn to me with red fire in her eyes and demeanor. "Could you calm down and not yell at me?" She argued with me. It was hot and frightening in the same breath. "There is a reason my aunt and the Headmistress both need you to help me. This here is the first time I have been permitted to study my magic with anyone else." She explained to me, and it made me feel slightly more sympathetic to her situation._

 _I calmed myself down then. "I'm sorry." I apologized to her. "I didn't realize."_

" _You didn't bother to ask." She gave me a shrug, sitting down in the nearest chair, placing two fingers to the bridge of her nose._

 _She looked stressed. I figured I wasn't making thing too easy on her._

" _Being a Dhampir with magic must be pretty difficult." I commented._

 _She and I needed to talk first, I decided. I wasn't going to get anywhere tutoring her if we could not communicate._

" _Not that I ever get to use it." She opened her eyes again, and the gray storm within that deep blue grew darker and darker. "The Guardian Council has a reason for allowing me to further exercise and ascertain my ability. I haven't figured it out, but there is usually an underlying purpose to their permission on things like this."_

" _You think they will want to use this power?" I questioned her, sitting down across from her. If Guardians could use fire in battle, it would give me more to help tutor her with._

 _Bellamy lifted her eyes to me, and I felt my stomach flip in the most unusual and wonderful way._

" _I don't know. Aunt Bridgette won't let them use me in any way. If they figure out how to weaponize me, it could be catastrophic to our society." She clarified, and I knew she was right. If the wrong people discovered what Bellamy Pearce could do, they would try to use her for their own selfish purposes._

 _There was good and bad to her situation, and I could now see the effects of it all, wearing her out as she considered both sides. I leaned forward, unaware of how to stop myself as I placed a hand compassionately over hers, her eyes darting back to mine._

 _She looked at me with a mix of trepidation, contempt, and what seemed like relief. I couldn't help it. I was in this single second, thoroughly attracted to this Dhampir who had appeared without any warning in my complicated, secluded, and solitary life._

 _I had surprised her. It had been so long since I had taken anyone by surprise._

" _I'm not looking for your pity." She stated._

 _Pity? I did laugh this time. She had to be joking. "I don't pity you. I admire you."_

That was the point where things between me and Bellamy had shifted. It had taken more time to find our balance, but I did admire her. I had always admired her drive and desire to fight for the right purposes. She had obviously gained my respect, which was not easy for most people to achieve, so her life could not end here. Not like this.

I woke to face another night without Bellamy. Lying on my back, I stared up at the ceiling in my dorm. She wasn't around. I could not talk to her, and that was making things terribly difficult. I got dressed and made it through classes to lunch. Getting to this point was simply unbearable. Everything and everyone walked by without concern or question. It was not fair that Bellamy was not here. I sat at my usual table, on my own, disregarded, but watching everything around me. It all seemed terribly uninteresting until I caught sight of Mason Ashford. His arm was around a girl as they sat in the middle of a large group of people. Was he cheating on Bellamy? I scoffed, thinking of the double standard I'd set up in my head. Considering what Bellamy and I had been up to, I might not have condemned him if he were. He leaned in and kissed the girl he sat with. It hit me then. Mason was not the cheating type. The girl he was kissing, the one in the midst of the questioning circle, was Bellamy.

"Bellamy." I said low, not loud enough for anyone to hear, but it was as though that low whisper had carried across the room. My heart leapt into my throat and my stomach dropped. I saw her peer out from the crowd of people, meeting my eyes for the first time in a long time. Before this, she and I had a private system of looks across different rooms. We knew what to say and how to say it using only our eyes. It was easy. She smiled an acknowledgment to me, and I thought that would end it, but as she spoke to Mason, his head turned to where I sat, and back to her. He dropped his arm and she stood up, stepping away from her friends. I was not sure what to expect from her next, but she ran. She ran at full speed across the room to where I sat, giving me just enough time to stand and catch her as her arms were thrown around my neck.

"Christian." She whispered as I held her up in my arms.

We ignored the shocked gasps and alarmed stares that we received.

"You're alive." She voiced. "You're okay. Dimitri and Bridgette wouldn't say what happened to you. I've been asking, and…" I could see tears forming in her deep blue eyes, and it was wounding to see her relieved.

"I'm okay Bells. Thanks to you, I am okay. You…" I had so much that I wanted to say to her. There was so much that I needed to tell her. "When can we talk?" I asked, seeing Mason and his friend Eddie Castille coming towards us now.

"Tonight, after classes."

"Can you get away?" I referred to her boyfriend bodyguard.

"Meet me outside of the church in the alcove." She instructed, "And don't be late."


	20. Chapter 20

**MY SINCEREST APOLOGIES FOR NOT UPDATING THIS CHAPTER SOONER. I JUST FINISHED A VERY DIFFICULT COURSE THAT TOOK MY FULL CONCENTRATION (and then some), AND I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO GET THE ORDER OF THIS CHAPTER DOWN FOR A FEW WEEKS, WHILE ALSO CONTINUING TO WORK ON THE FINAL "ALTERNATE CONTRITION" CHAPTER (Adrian's POV is not easy). I AM ALREADY HARD AT WORK ON CHAPTER 21, WHICH WILL HAVE A NOTHER DIMITRI/BRIDGETTE SECTION AS WELL. THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME, AND HAPPY READING. ENJOY!**

Chapter Twenty

 **BELLAMY:**

I was set to meet Christian shortly after classes ended for the night. We wouldn't get as much time as I wanted before my curfew- Bridgette and her Guardian allies were again keeping me on a much tighter leash, seeing that the problems we continued to have with the Queen and Brooklyn Pearce had not been altogether solved yet. Mason dropped me off at my dorm after Calculus, knowing that I had plans to change my uniform and drop off my school books before running off to see Christian. He was not happy about it when I informed him before splitting up for fifth period, more worried about my friendship with Christian than my safety on campus in this case, but he smiled, letting the debate drop when I made it caustically clear that I had no intention of being kept in an unbreakable bubble by him, Bridgette, Alberta, and even Dimitri.. I was already feeling suffocated, and I did not like being intentionally kept from Christian. Rather than cause a scene, we kissed sweetly, promising to meet again after our final classes.

"Be careful." He wrapped his arms around me again, kissing me before he left my room.

I was so in love with kissing him that I almost asked him to stay longer. I promised him and was soon prepared and ready to see my Moroi friend again. The alcove to the left side of the Academy church was darker than any other area. No light shined inside, so I was smart enough to wait in front. The last thing I needed was to be attacked in the dark. Strigoi however could not breach campus borders, and the Queen was still hiding in her Court confines. Cautiously I reached a hand into the darkness of the small area. It was unnerving and almost an adrenaline rush. I took a step forward, keeping my hand out before it was grabbed by another hand. I was pulled hard into the area, pushed lightly against the wall by a body. My first instinct was to fight-to strike back, but a hand brushing through my hair softly stopped me. I knew this body, I knew this hand, and I knew the mouth that smoothly slid across my neck so well. He could provoke such emotional responses from me. His hands pulled at the collar of my shirt.

"Christian." I spoke his name through the cover of our darkness.

"You're late." His voice was low and pleading before his mouth crashed over mine, giving me no chance to respond.

My hands touched at him, pulling on him, needing him again. Our short private initial reunion was happy and gratifying. There was no doubt about the amount we had missed each other.

"Why are we meeting out here Bells?" He asked me, and finally let myself fall into him. My nightmares about keeping Christian safe, and seeing Mason put into the dangerous position of the Queen's hands made me realize something very specific. I had put Christian's life in harm with my arrogance and my recklessness.

"Christian, I am so relieved to see for myself that you are okay. Our outcomes could've been much worse. I wanted to meet here so that we could see one another in a happier state before things start to change again."

"Change?" His inquiry led him to more inner questions about the two of us and our standing together.

I said nothing yet. I couldn't. I was still trying to face the consequences of what he and I had recently gone through; I was still facing the fact that I had not focused on the things that should've taken priority in our situation.

"Christian," I put my arms around his neck, drawing him in closer, craving every bit of warmth and detaining his body provided me with, "I was so worried about you. I keep having nightmares."

His arms tightened around me. "Bells, I'm so sorry that I didn't fight harder."

I looked up at him, his eyes now shining under the bit of moonlight that passed over him.

"I should've fought harder for you." His hands brushed across my shoulders.

"Christian, no." I was not about to accept him taking any sort of blame for this. "It is not your job to protect me. I didn't do my job. I…" I buried my face deep into his chest then. "I could've gotten you killed. I almost got both of us killed." I felt his chest rumble shortly. He laughed that facetious laugh he had.

"If I'd done my job correctly, we wouldn't have been in that situation at all. I was too busy antagonizing Tatiana to see the mistakes I was making."

"Bells, she was going to try and hurt us anyway. It wouldn't have mattered what we did or said. You were incredible." He backed away, able to focus on me more. His eyes were full of more admiration now. "You did protect me, and I wouldn't have wanted to be there with anyone else. I trusted you to do everything you could to keep us both from giving away your secrets to the Queen, and you did not disappoint. Even Dimitri said that you did so much more than even he and Bridgette expected.

I still needed to talk to Dimitri, but this was not the time to think about that. Christian and I made our way then out of the alcove, out of the cold, and up to the privacy of our sanctuary. He lit the fireplace in the corner as I still considered everything he and I were discussing. Coming up behind me, I saw himwatching me now with a sort of fascination.

"What?" I asked, and he tilted his head.

"It's just that if you could see what I see right now Bellamy…you are so beautiful."

"I'm quite happy with my view." I replied, seeing the same moonlight shine through the stained glass to light up behind him, the glow striking each part of him. His eyes turned back to that dark seduction that I often craved from him.

"I thought I had lost you forever Bellamy." He said, coming closer, leaning down, and kissing me with a complicated and encouraging hunger that said everything between us. I wanted him even closer, so I pulled him roughly towards me. He winced in pain, breaking our kiss and twisting away. Leaning back on my heels, I searched his face for an explanation of the problem.

"Christian, what's wrong?" I pulled away.

His eyes showed all of injury, and I put my hands to his sides again as he recoiled.

"Chris!" I warned him.

He shifted away, keeping his distance.

"You're hurt." I realized. "Why didn't you say anything to me?"

The passion between us disappeared as concern trumped our desires. He did not answer my question, but I quickly realized his reasoning not to speak.

"Chris," I used my most pointed tone, making him face me, "your pride is far less important right now than your health. Is it serious?" I tried to touch my fingers to his side.

"No." He told me, but I didn't believe him.

"At least let me look at you." I made the request sound more like a command, pointing to the chair beside us. "Sit." I helped him, carefully lifting the side of his shirt.

His entire right side was bruised over his ribcage. "Oh Chris," I said softly, expecting him to jump when my hands rested on him. Instead, he relaxed, "how did this happen?"

He kept quiet, his pride still unwilling to let him tell me much. I looked up at him, meeting his eyes with compassion, concern, and a lot of caution.

"Please tell me. I need to know what happened. I want to know who did this to you."

"Why?"

I was visibly taken aback by his reply to me, but I could not let it show. This was not the time for him to be enigmatic.

"So that I can find them and kick their asses."

Christian cast his eyes down and smirked at my blatant need to protect him, damn the consequences. His hands lifted brought me onto his lap, into the chair with him.

"What if I told you it wasn't a who, but a what?"

I gave him a non-descript look.

"I could tell you that I ran into a wall." He said. "Would you believe me?"

"Nope." I let his arms wrap around me farther.

"Why not?"

"Walls can't do that much damage." I explained his flawed excuse. "Not unless someone is being thrown into said wall." At the mention of my lucky guess, thinking that someone had thrown him into a wall only fueled my anger. "Tell me what happened Christian, or I make you go to the hospital wing. I will willingly let them poke you with needles."

"You might make me go anyway." He knew me well.

"It's possible. Talk."

He finally broke. "The Queen's guards." He admitted with a lot of resistance. "They were pretty enraged when we refused Tatiana."

"So they threw you around?"

"They said they'd get me to convince you one way or another."

"I'm going to kill them." I raged, standing to pace the floor. "They cannot do this to you. You're Moroi, and you are royal."

Christian gave me a pretty distinct look that spoke volumes.

"Bastards." I wanted to yell.

Before I could say anything more, his arms were back around me. How he managed to get around with this sort of injury was beyond me. I thought back to earlier in the night when I had jumped into his arms. He was injured and I had possibly hurt him more.

I spun around to him. "Oh God Chris, I'm so sorry. If I had known you were hurt earlier, I would never have…"

"Bells, I would have run through a fire gauntlet to get to you earlier. I am not letting you go again." His arms were steady, not ready to let ho.

"Those guards hurt you because of me. How can you still want anything to do with me Christian?"

"Do you not want me to want you Bellamy? Do you not want me?"

"You are one of the most important people to me Chris." I informed him. "I want you to want me. Of course I do." I pressed myself closer to him, knowing he would kiss me. When he did, it was elevating to every part of us. The magic in us spread, reaching all around. It was invigorating.

When our mouths separated, we stayed close, sitting back down together, wrapping ourselves up together.

"I was hurt because I refused to convince you to entertain the Queen like a puppet. It was my fault Bells." He kissed my forehead, and I wanted to cry.

"I won't let them get away with this."

"What can you do now Bellamy? It's in the hands of the Guardian Council."

"The Council owes me for everything they have done to me; for everything they've kept from me and Bridgette."

I remembered Dimitri telling me that the Queen and her guards would soon be compulsed, and it gave me an idea. For the remainder of our time, Christian and I sat cuddled together, needing the comfort we were able to bring to each other. We talked, and Christian told me everything from his eyes that had occurred after we were separated. I gave him the gruesome details of what the Queen had done to me, along with the nightmares I continued to have. I touched my hands to him, careful about his ribs, but as I stayed apprehensive to touch him, Christian mentioned the point that his aunt Tasha had received injuries worse than his. I bristled at the thought of his wounds, still wary to hurt him any more than he was.

"Actually," He started talking again, taking my hands with his, "she is coming to visit this weekend. Do you want to meet her?"

I took a deeper breath in. He was essentially asking me to meet his pseudo mother. Meeting the parents in friendships or relationships was a big step in either situation. I smiled at him as he looked back at me with such hope.

"It would mean a lot Bells. She is my family just like Bridgette is yours."

I agreed, thinking about how funny or coincidental it was that Christian and I only had our aunts as family, and it made our connection that much stronger.

By the next morning, I woke for my run feeling lie myself again. My talk with Christian had given me more than I had expected it to. I was physically at my best again, at least the best I had been before being pumped full of poisons. After my run, I had a standing appointment with Alberta today to train. I arrived to an empty gym area, but found both Dimitri and Yuri in back lifting weights. The door closing alerted them to my arrival, and as if on cue, they two men began laughing.

"You're right." Yuri acknowledged, making his way over to me, talking to Dimitri. "She has got a bit of a masochistic side." He smiled and gave me a grossly sweaty hug. I made a face, but he smiled still. "Glad to see you up and about."

I nodded to him, unable to question his comments as Dimitri separated us.

"What was that comment about?" I asked him instead.

He gave a low chuckle. "I made a bet with Yuri that you would show up whether you were in pain or not. He believed you might actually take advantage of this time and rest. Most other students would."

"I'm not most students." I made clear, and he agreed. "Plus, I think I've had enough rest for awhile. Besides," I added, "I'm in no pain. Pain is non-existent to me."

"But you are not one-hundred percent." He explained. "Alberta postponed your sessions until she feels you are recovered enough "

"Damn." I was disappointed. I furrowed my brow at him then. "And what is your opinion oh mighty Thor? Are you going to stop training me too?"

He gave a scoff worthy of Christian. "No." He also seemed entertained by my personal work ethic. "I think that if you can handle getting through a seven-mile run every morning, you can keep training. I have you tomorrow, and I won't go easy any longer."

"Good." I smiled.

"For now you can…" He was going to send me back to rest in my dorm, but I figured this was the perfect time to hit him up about a private discussion. I needed his advice about Christian's battle wounds. Plus if I captured him alone, I might be able to get an invite to Court to talk to the Queen. He was my only way in. Bridgette would never allow me near Tatiana now.

"Actually," I stopped him, "Can I talk to you when you have a few spare minutes to yourself?"

I did not think he'd say no. He agreed to meet me in an hour, so I told him we could meet out near the obstacle course Christian and I used for fire training. We had an agreement to meet and before I met with him again, I needed a way of convincing him of getting me the things I still wanted.

Dimitri was showered, changed, and waiting for me early by the time I arrived down to the course. I could not get his scheduling mantra out of my head. 'If a Guardian is on time they are late. If they are ten minutes early, they are on time.' I shook my head, jogging over to greet him. When I motioned for us to walk the course while we talked, Dimitri was quite happy to check out the changes that Christian and I had made. He saw burn marks in every direction and gave me suspicious looks. I shrugged. I was getting good at this course, and hoped that Christian and I could return to it soon.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Dimitri questioned, walking slowly by my side.

I took a deep breath. "I want to talk to you about a few things. First, I need you to promise not to fly off the handle." This gained me a 'not a chance' look. I had to say this anyway. "I have a duty to tell you that Christian was…is hurt. I think it's pretty bad. The Queen's guards bruised and banged him up worse than I thought. He's hiding it well, but those Guardians tossed him around so much that I'm ready to break each of their necks myself."

Dimitri's eyes went wide. He stopped walking. "How bad is pretty bad?"

"His entire right side, over his ribs and lower back are bruised beyond belief. One or two of his ribs may be broken. He won't say, and I told him I wouldn't force him over to the hospital. On the other hand, I never promised not to talk to you Oh Mighty one."

Dimitri laughed. "I'll take care of him Bellamy." He assured me, and I believed fully that he would make sure Christian was taken care of properly. He knew just how much Christian meant to me at this point.

"Thank you." I said. "There's another thing that I need to request. This is not a small issue, so I hope that what I say or ask goes no farther than this course here."

"My loyalty lies with you and Bridgette." Dimitri confirmed. "So long as what you request is not…"

"Nothing illegal about it." I stated. "It may however be difficult to actually achieve, especially after I ran away from the school, and took Christian along for the ride."

"What is it Bellamy?"

"It's a lot to ask Dimitri." I wavered in actually making this appeal.

"Bellamy."

We were making our way around a corner, Dimitri still looking around, making subtle and not-so-subtle changes to the course targets as we talked. I leaned back onto a make-shift wall that Christian had used as defense.

"I want to discuss Tatiana Ivashkov. I want to talk to her. I want to have a sort of one-on-one conversation with her, and I want to tell her and show her everything about me before she is compulsed by the Council. Can you get me into Court before her memory of me is erased?"

Dimitri set down a very large and heavy piece of equipment, twisting back around to me. The knowledge of what Christian and I had been through, blended nicely with the knowledge of our alliances and allegiances became a little more clear. He knew something and I hoped he was about to let me in on the secret strategies now.

"Bridgette and I have been trying to maintain something to that effect as a possibility, since it was decided to erase this information. We may have an arrangement in the making, thanks in part to your close Court contact."

I was unable to mask my excitement over this significant strategic chess move, but there were still questions to come. I had many. "Bridgette is in support of this half-baked idea? When you say arrangement, what does that entail exactly? Are you sure this can be done? Are you worried about the security of it? Is there…"

"Bellamy," Dimitri moved to my side rather quickly, "enough. Don't worry so much. We have only just figured out a way to get you inside, so I don't have too many more answers. Just let me and Bridgette do our jobs, while you do yours." His smile was definitely one that told me to stay out of more trouble.

I could try, but I wasn't about to guarantee him anything. We finished walking through the area, discussing anything I might remember during my blood and drug induced state. I had very few answers for him, but his questions were really just subtle methods of determining how I was really doing. I kept my answers short and vague, telling him that I was feeling better. Hell, if it wasn't for the nightmares continuing to plague me, and for my nagging inability to relinquish blame for Christian's injuries, I was indeed beginning to feel more like myself.

"Was there more you were wanting to say today?" I heard Dimitri guess.

"Yes." I nodded quietly. Trying to find a way of thanking someone for their acts of heroism, and saving your life was not as easy as it sounded. I had all of the words in my head before this, and now they had become a jumbled mess.

"I was hoping to talk to you about what you did for me." I subtly brought up the subject.

I was a little too subtle. Dimitri looked positively lost, so I took another step forward. "I have had time to talk to Bridgette, Alberta, Mason, and Christian. They all maintain that if it had not been for you, I might not be alive."

"That's not…"

He was trying to deny the reports of others and his humility was expected. I knew him well enough at this point to know that he would take very little credit for his actions.

"Tatiana was trying to turn me into a weapon. She had me fueled with vampire blood and endorphins. She failed because you had the good sense to have Guardians here looking for the facility. I still have nightmares about how perilously close she came to killing me."

"Bellamy." He comforted, placing a hand to my shoulder.

I shook my head. "Like I said, many accounts of that time agree to the significant role you played in my survival."

I saw his eyes cast downward, my hand then going to his shoulder, causing him to look back at me as we stood still.

"Dimitri, you saved my life. Bridgette will say again that once she found a pulse, you did not question or hesitate to run me to the academy hospital."

I was actually caught off guard by him as his hand rested sweetly to the side of my face.

"Your life is worth saving Bellamy. Never forget that."

I smiled back at him. "I'm going to do something now that you may or may not be opposed to." The look on his face was priceless. "I'm going to put my arms around you and hug you Guardian Belikov." I jokingly warned him of what was coming. "You can hug me back or not." I then slowly put my arms around his neck, lifted to the tips of my toes, feeling the tension in him dissipate. His hands touched to my back, starting to hug me in return.

"Thank you Dimitri." I said, backing away. I kissed his cheek just before lowering myself back down. "If there is anything I can ever do to begin repaying this debt to you, you do not need to hesitate to ask."

"You owe me nothing Bellamy."

Well, that was not true at all. "I owe you my life. I mean it. You can ask me any favor, and I will not think twice. No favor will ever be big enough to thank you enough."

He continued to resist, but I was not giving up. I would break through that wall of humility and resistance. For now though, I was off to see my Mason. Mason was equally as happy to see me when we met up, that is until I had to inform my loving sweet usually level-headed and understanding boyfriend that I was going to be meeting Christian's aunt in the morning. I was canceling our run to be with Christian. Yeah, he was not loving the idea. He even went so far as to threaten to chaperone. So, we argued.

We had argued for the last hour now, and were finally all argued out. Eddie walked into his shared dorm with Mason only to find us covered together by a sheet. I rolled my eyes as he smirked at me, going into his closet.

"You two are better then?" I heard him question me.

I sat up, pulling the sheet farther up around me. "That might depend on your definition of better I guess."

"Well, you are likely naked under that blanket, as is Mase, so in my book, that's better."

"Mine too." I said.

I figured Eddie would return to whatever he'd been doing when he entered, so that I could get dressed-Instead, he found this a good time to have a heart-to-heart with me.

"He loves you Bellamy." Eddie informed me, that lovely brotherly protectiveness vibrating in his voice. "He is entirely and overwhelmingly in love with you."

"I know that." I confirmed. "I love him in much the same way. I don't know what I would be without him, especially after everything I went through with the Moroi Queen."

Mason had been given my permission to tell Eddie about mine and Christian's ordeal with the Queen. Eddie was not aware of the reasons, but he knew a few more details now. It was better this way.

"So, you know that seeing him hurt this way does not sit well with me."

"It doesn't ever sit well with me either. I hate to see him in any kind of pain." I thought about the nightmares that continued when I slept. Seeing Mason in danger made me feel as if I would break into pieces every time.

"Then why keep hurting him over a friendship with Christian Ozera?"

I thought briefly about what all Eddie might know about Christian, but decided not to address it yet. "Christian is my friend. I don't want Mason to hurt over my friendship with Christian. I want him to understand."

"Your friendship with Christian causes you two to fight."

"We do not fight." I clarified. "We argue. We disagree."

"Same difference Bells."

"All couples disagree sweetheart." I told him. "It is inevitable. No relationship can survive on perfect happiness forever, but Mase and I do not walk away when we face a bump in our road. We aren't going to agree on every little thing."

Eddie agreed with me on that point, but still wanted the last statement. "Maybe something should change Bells."

After he left and I got dressed again, I knew he was right. Something did need to change. I needed a change. It wouldn't be the change that everyone wanted or might expect, but I would change. Before meeting Christian in the morning, I was going to make a drastic change.

I did not expect to hear arguing twenty feet from the Guardian gym before I had to meet with Bridgette and Dimitri to train. And I especially did not expect the arguing to be coming from Bridgette and Dimitri. They were usually as happy as me and Mason. They never fought. I stood outside of the doors that were slightly cracked open.

"She needs to run Dimitri. We need to hide her again!" I heard Bridgette demanding of Dimitri. "The Guardian Council has been waiting for this. They set her up, and now they are planning to use her as bait. How can they do this to her? It isn't fair. It isn't right. She is just a teenager."

I took offense to Bridgette's last comment. I was more than just a teenager, and she knew it. I wasn't ready to run in to argue with only half of the information I needed to go on. I needed to listen in longer to know what was actually going on. Obviously they were discussing me-but to what extent? What was I being set up for? And who was the Council baiting me for?

"Bridgette, we cannot let her run. She is being watched by too many people after she and Christian went into hiding the last time. The Council has eyes on her…and on you. Headmistress Kirova is watching along with every other Guardian on campus now, and there are probably a great deal of others keeping tabs on all of us. It would be impossible. There is no where to hide her, but there is a better solution to this dilemma."

"What?" Bridgette was starting to flip out, and Dimitri's constant calm demeanor was not helping to settle her. She was letting her fear for whatever this situation was, overwhelm her. This had to be serious.

"What sort of shielded and non-threatening solution do you see working for us here? Brooklyn is coming here. She is coming after Bellamy. To get to her, she will not let others stop her. Granted, getting through these impregnable walls is damn near impossible, but that is not the point."

I could tell by her tone that Bridgette was pacing the room.

"Bridgette." Dimitri soothed her. "Bridgette, no one will get to Bellamy. No one will get hurt. We will make sure of that."

"How?" She asked. "How will we keep her safe from her mother? How can you guarantee her safety?"

"I am going to keep training her Bridgette. We are all going to keep training her. We make sure that she can defend herself against any kind of threat."

Bridgette went quiet and I knew that was not a sign of good things to come. "No." She finally said.

No? Since when did she want to halt my training? That was the whole point of my visit to St. Vlad's. And now I had a clue as to why they were having me trained more. Brooklyn Pearce was coming to face me head on. Bridgette could not stop my training. Hell no.

"He's right Bridge." I opened the door, revealing the fact that I had been eavesdropping. "Dimitri is right. I can fight back and defend myself. I can do the job that I am supposed to do when I graduate. I can kill Strigoi."

"You aren't ready Bellamy." Bridgette argued. "This subject is not up for debate."

"It sure as hell is when it's my life on the line." I passed by Dimitri, who was staying quiet for the moment. He gave the change in my appearance an accepting look. "No, I am not ready. Yet. And that is because up to this point I have been trained like any other Dhampir here at the school. Up to this point we had no idea what the Council really wanted me trained for."

"You aren't ready."

I was getting tired of going around in the same circled debate.

"No, you aren't ready Bridgette. I don't know if you aren't ready for me to start killing as a general moral belief, or if you are not ready for me to kill _her._ "

"Do you really think that it will be that easy?" Bridgette lectured. "Killiing Strigoi is the hardest and most dangerous thing you will ever face. Make that Strigoi a family member and killing gets a hundred and fifty times harder Bellamy. You are not ready to face those consequences."

"How do you know if you never let me try?" I questioned her. "All of these years, you and the Council led me to believe that _she_ was dead. As it turns out, she is, but…" I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs. "I won't walk away from this Bridgette. I won't keep hiding. Up to this point, we are all guilty of denial. We deny the fact that Strigoi now know what I am capable of. We have seen the danger of those who have power discovering my secrets."

"You think Strigoi will be easier to restrain than the Queen?"

"And more than anything," I stopped Bridgette's arguing, "we deny that I don't have a choice in all of this. Bridge, I no longer hold the option to walk away. If the Council is using me as bait, they want her dead, and I can do that. I won't even have to get near her if I am trained enough."

Bridgette could no longer argue the facts. I turned around to Dimitri. "Help me. Train me properly." He nodded to me, looking back then to Bridgette. The two of them would have their issues out in private later, but right now his issue was the same as mine: Brooklyn Pearce needed to die. I still had to worry about facing Tatiana one more time, but this took priority.

"You have ten minutes to get across campus to the Guardian course." Dimitri commanded. His voice was harder than usual. "Alberta has been considering an idea for awhile, and now she will get the chance to enact it."

The Guardian course was on the opposite end of campus, hidden and locked up behind a stone wall. There was no way one could get in unless they were a Guardian on campus, , tagging along with a Guardian, or had strict permission from more than one Guardian to enter. I had to run to get there while Bridgette and Dimitri went in the direction of the Guardian lounge to gather reinforcements. I was two minutes early and waiting on them when four separate Guardians showed up together this time. I had expected Dimitri to grab Alberta on the way, but I was surprised to see Yuri joining my training. All four greeted me at the gates, letting me enter into this sacred space of the school. There wasn't a lot to see as we first entered, and I wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

"We are going to start doing thing different from this point Bellamy. Your routine is getting a serious alteration." Alberta spoke, Dimitri, Bridgette, and Yuri standing in force behind her. "When you run and train with Dimitri, you will do so as usual, unless he instructs otherwise. I won't mess with his schedule with you." We both gained a look of thanks and acceptance from Thor. "However, when you are with me, we are here."

I peered around the surrounding area, unable to see the course yet. "And here is…"

I saw all four Guardians now giving me the most unexpectedly wicked smiles. This would not be good for me, and I was now pretty certain that whatever they had planned was going to hurt.

"This is the Guardian course." Dimitri explained, looking farther into the extending area. "We are all required to get through this course once a year in eight minutes or less, in order to keep our status as trainers at the Academy." He placed a comforting and friendly arm around my shoulders. Something told me there was more to this than a simple run around their course.

"There's more, isn't there?" I quietly inquired.

He turned us both around to face Alberta again.

"The top time in this course is six minutes." She informed me, and I assumed it was her time. "Your new goal is to score higher and faster by the end of this month."

I was pretty sure that my face showed all of the outrage and disbelief I was feeling. "That is in three weeks."

"Which is why we are starting you today." I heard Yuri say. "Today is your crash course in learning your way around. I'll give you a quick rundown of what to expect, and then Dimitri will take you through it physically." He explained. "Everything in this course is designed to work your upper body, lower body, your core, cardio, balance, strength, endurance, or upon your fears." Often it will be a combo of many. There are seven separate areas to get through as quickly as you can. The first challenge is the Barrels. You will pull yourself up on to the first barrel and balance your way across a series of three in a straight line. "

That didn't sound so difficult. Barrels? Big deal. Balance? No problem.

"Next will be the 'Sea of Ropes'." Yuri went on. "This part of the course is just what it sounds like. Ropes." He sounded arrogant about it, as if he could handle the ropes without difficulty. "Climb your way up the first and navigate your way through to the opposite side, and do not touch the ground."

"Got it. Run across the barrels and swing on the ropes."

"Take this seriously Bellamy." Bridgette stated.

I nodded, letting Yuri go on with his explanation of the course.

"After that, you will come to two parallel metal bars stretched out over a body of water. With your feet on one bar, and hand on the other, it is your job to get across without falling into the water."

I tried to imagine that challenge, and wasn't so confident that I would make it through the course under six minutes over the next three weeks. But, Yuri wasn't finished yet.

"The 'Skywalk' is next." He glanced over at Dimitri and Alberta. "Is there any way you can get this part on camera for me? I would love a new form of entertainment." The other Guardians looked over at me and laughed. They actually laughed.

"What is the Skywalk?"

"Get up onto each platform and bounce down onto a series of eight different trampolines. You have to bounce onto each trampoline with enough force to get up onto the next platform, and the next trampoline, and so on."

"Is that the last challenge?"

"Hardly." Yuri laughed. "After the Skywalk, you are going to do the 'Mud Crawl'. Again, just as it sounds. You'll be crawling through the mud from one end to the other, about fifteen to twenty feet away."

"I have to crawl in the mud?" I questioned in disgust.

Bridgette scoffed. "You'll get a great facial Bells."

They were all enjoying the fact that I'd be going through all of this a little too much. It was infuriating.

"Alcatraz." Alberta said out loud, getting my attention again. I swear I saw Dimitri all of a sudden look almost ill at the thought of the next challenge.

Yuri nodded to her. "Yes. Alcatraz is near the end. You will run up a ramp, into a cage at the top. You have about thirty seconds to figure out a plan of attack to get through the maze. You'll face tight spaces, heights, and only a few ways down. Oh, and it occasionally moves around, so be careful."

"No pressure then."

"Finally,"

"Last exercise?"

Yuri smirked, and I felt fear drive itself through to my stomach.

"You have 'the Fall'."

"That sounds less than good."

"Climb up a ladder, run over the bridge, and fall into the pit."

"That's it?" My tone was no less facetious than his smirk had been. "And I only have to do all of that in less than six minutes?"

After they were all finished joking about their expectations that I would fail my first time through, Dimitri and Bridgette took the time to walk me through what I now saw was not a course, but more of a gauntlet. The barrels set up in a straight line of three were nothing short of a ridiculously impossible feat of strength, balance, and coordination.

Once I was able to half jump half roll onto the barrel that was twice my size, I came to another quick realization.

"Yuri failed to mention that the barrels spin." I stated to the two Guardians watching the hilarity that ensued.

Bridgette laughed, and I swear I saw Dimitri crack a smile. Oh, the Guardian squad would pay for this.

Following the barrels, I got through the rope challenge pretty easily The parallel bars over the pool was set up to give me problems, but not nearly as many as the Skywalk. The platforms above the trampolines were high. They were very high. Looking down gave me a sense of vertigo, and I was sure I could not swing on this activity.

"Bellamy is afraid of heights." I heard Bridgette tell Dimitri.

I saw the look of acknowledgment he gave me. Yuri mentioned that I would face fear in this course. He wasn't lying. Heights gave me terrible anxiety and I practically froze when I had to deal with high places.

"You can face your fears later Bellamy." Dimitri mercifully let me bypass this challenge for now. He also let me walk by and just admire the mud pit that I would have to crawl through when Alberta trained me.

Alcatraz was an interesting challenge as well. As I ran up into the cage Yuri mentioned, I looked around. 'Thirty seconds' he'd said, and he was right. After thirty seconds of time, the cage doors opened, and I walked through. There were several levels to this challenge. There were uneven bars to swing on, definitely many tight spaces, and again, I was up way too high for my personal liking. After another thirty seconds, a timer started, and the maze shifted. New areas opened up, and others closed off. Oh, this would be a fun one to figure out. I watched the areas, just sitting, and trying to figure out the timing of it all.

"Come on down Bells." Bridgette shouted from the bottom. "You can do the Science of it later. There's one more to go."

I climbed down a ladder on the side, and rejoined the Guardian couple.

"The Fall is the last piece to this." Dimitri let me move on ahead.

At last, I climbed up a very high and unstable ladder, ran across the equally as unstable bridge that swung from side to side, and once finished, I looked down into a dark pit that held soft blocks, so I jumped.

"So, tell me why I need to run through this gauntlet of doom again. What is the point of it?"

"This course will help improve your reflexes, it will help your critical thinking in any situation you are in, sand it will continue to advance your stamina and endurance." Dimitri clarified their reasons for wanting to torture me with this place.

"What's wrong with my reflexes?" I asked, getting a quick response from Bridgette as she swung my legs out from under me with one low kick.

"They're slow." She answered as she and Dimitri walked over me and away.

"You have unlimited access to this place to practice when you need it Bellamy." Dimitri finished before the two left me on my own.

The following Saturday found me in the same place, trying to figure out these awful confrontations and tests of my body, strength, and will. I was up to Alcatraz once again, and a right mess from the mud crawl. I was halfway through the maze, stuck in the same spot, and on my way to the end when I heard my name called out.

"Bellamy!" I heard Dimitri shout from the end of the course. "Bellamy, stop and take a break. Meet me near the Pit at the end." He demanded of me, and wow could his voice carry.

I jumped down to the ground, forced to stop. "This does not count against my time." I told Alberta as I jogged over to where she and Dimitri stood waiting.

"You need to shave another seven seconds off of that Skywalk section. You lose your biggest amount of time there."

Yeah yeah." I waved her off, trying to get the mud out of my hair and clothes. I hated crawling through the mud. It was sludgy and disgusting, but I had to admit, it was better than jumping from multiple platforms onto trampolines that shot me right back into the air.

I rested my gaze on Dimitri as I combed my fingers through my now messy hair. "I have to assume your interruption of this session is important. What's wrong?"

"You have an introduction waiting for you." He said. "Christian is looking for you. He and his aunt Tasha are waiting for you at the…"

"No." I stopped him. I glanced down at my watch. "They're early. I was supposed to have another hour at least." I then looked down at my horrid appearance. "No way. I cannot meet Christian's aunt, looking like the mud monster from the Scooby-Doo cartoons." This got a chuckle from both Guardians.

Alberta looked around the area then. "Go around that way." She pointed away from the direction where Christian and his aunt were waiting. "Go around the back of the course. It will take you to the Guardian tower at the Academy front. Get to your dorm, shower, and change." She instructed, helping me out of my current predicament.

I looked at her in great thanks, and then to Dimitri.

"We will stall them. They will meet you in your dorm lobby in thirty minutes." He added, and he too had my thanks.

 **CHRISTIAN:**

Aunt Tasha's arrival Friday night was not unexpected. I was happy that she was finally coming to visit again. It was unfortunate that she was starting to back away from Moroi societies more and more these days. Her cause to get Moroi fighting and her cause to bring our magic into the fray was causing many disturbances. I however was one of her most important priorities. She let me know that she would see me in the morning, as I was happy to inform her that I would be bringing introducing her to a friend.

"Is this a girlfriend?" She was not above questioning my personal life. Bellamy and Tasha would absolutely get along. They were so alike in so many ways.

"She is a girl, and she is my friend." I clarified the separation Bellamy and I kept. She was already taken by a boyfriend.

"Can you tell me anything about this girl who is a friend?"

I gave a long winded sigh. I wasn't getting out of this question and answer session before the morning. "Her name is Bellamy Pearce. She is a visiting student, and she is a Dhampir. We have spent a lot of time together, and we are happy with the way things are between us." My last comment was made in order to keep her from meddling in my love life, or lack of.

"She's the one who saved you." Tasha mentioned. "I was hoping to meet the Dhampir who was willing to put up her life in place of yours."

There was a pause in our conversation, but that was nothing new. I watched as she contemplated a forming question.

"Pearce." Tasha spoke. "Is this friend of yours in any way related to Bridgette Pearce?"

"Guardian Pearce is her aunt."

"Oh." She then said with a reticent tone. I didn't question it. I was too tired.

I wouldn't get the chance to see Bellamy before morning because she was with Mason tonight, but she and I already had our plans to meet outside of her dorm room lobby in the morning. After leaving my aunt, I found my way to sleep, letting it wash over me.

By morning Aunt Tasha and I were supposed to meet Bellamy outside of her dorm room. I knocked by did not get an answer. I had to assume that after not getting an answer at her dorm, she would still be training. Her aunt and Dimitri had her training non-stop these days.

"Come on." I said to my aunt. "Guardian Belikov will know where she is."

"Why would Dimitri Belikov know how to find your girlfriend?" Tasha questioned, and I was forced to give the same answer.

"She is a girl. She is my friend."

After leaving the Dhampir dorm lobby, we thankfully spotted Dimitri exiting the Guardian gym that he and Bellamy frequented when they trained.

"Guardian Belikov!" I called.

He spun around and smiled, seeing Aunt Tasha with me. The two greeted each other and started to talk.

"Christian says you might know where to find his girlfriend."

"She is not my girlfriend." I repeated, and I was getting sick of saying it.

Dimitri turned his head to me with a knowing smirk on his face. Smugness was not becoming on him.

"You're looking for Bellamy." He guessed.

"Funny," Tasha added, "I mention your girlfriend and Dimka, you know exactly who I am referring to."

The smugness radiating from both of them was disturbingly infuriating.

"Yes, I am looking for Bells." I answered. "Do you know where we can find her? She wasn't at her dorm."

He smiled again, this time it was nicer. "She is inside the Guardian course. She should be finishing up soon." He said. "I can take you over."

After waiting outside of the course for a few minutes, Dimitri and Guadian Petrov returned without Bellamy again. I worried briefly that I had pushed Bellamy into meeting aunt Tasha, but we were given strict orders to give Bellamy thirty minutes to clean up from her training. I was under the impression that Bellamy Pearce looked great in any circumstance, but I was not allowed to find her for more time.

After thirty minutes was up, I met Bellamy outside of her lobby, and nearly didn't recognize her. I was completely floored and definitely turned on by this sudden and unexpected change to her appearance. She had chopped off her long hair.

"Always surprising me." I whispered to myself with a slight smile.

"Do you like it?" She asked me.

I gave a single nod, moving her along with me to our new destination. "We need to start walking so that I am forced to keep my hands to myself." I told her in all honesty.

She smiled brightly, knowing that she had me in the palm of her hand even more than usual. She would use it to her advantage. I just did not know when.

We met Aunt Tasha at the cabin she usually stayed in thanks to many of the Moroi who made veiled and not so veiled comments in her direction when she stayed in the visitor section of campus. Stepping into the cabin, Bellamy and I were both met with another surprise.

"Bridgette." Bellamy greeted her aunt.

Bridgette Pearce stood, smiling at the change to Bellamy's hair.

"I still can't believe you cut it." She made the obvious comment. The two then laughed as Bellamy allowed her aunt to touch the new chin-length bobbed cut of her blonde hair.

"What are you doing here?" Bellamy then asked her aunt, still interested in why Bridgette would be here talking with my aunt before our arrival.

"Tasha Ozera is a friend of mine. We work to change many of the Moroi laws together, and on fighting." Bridgette answered. "What are you doing here?"

This was my cue to answer. "I thought it would be nice for my aunt Tasha to meet Bellamy after everything we went through together." I absentmindedly put my hand to Bellamy's lower back, the changes in our closeness noticed as I led her to the introduction.

"Aunt Tash, this is…"

"Bellamy Pearce." She greeted nicely, studying her as she spoke. "Both Christian and Bridgette say astounding things about you. I am so happy to finally meet you…and thank you." Aunt Tasha took Bellamy's hands and hugged her tightly. "You did so much for my Christian."

"Christian is very worth it." Bellamy responded, making it more difficult to keep myself from kissing her in front of our aunts. "He protected me just as much. I have never met a braver Moroi."

"Thank you." I mouthed to her.

She gave me that infinite look of caring that I knew so well from her. Clearly Aunt Tasha knew that "friend" may not have quite been the right term for me use. We could never hide the fact that our "friendship" was about more than sex and emotion. It was more. It had been from the start, even if we had not realized it then.

"So, are we going to spend the day talking about how wonderful Christian and I are?" Bellamy inquired. "Because I'm okay with that."

"Actually Bellamy, I have something planned for you, and Tasha has agreed to tag along with us." Bridgette informed her niece.

"Which means that you are tagging along as well." Aunt Tasha added.

Bellamy and I exchanged looks with a groan.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"Shopping." The two women joyfully exclaimed.

"There is an Academy bonfire dance coming up. And you and I are attending the Guardian gala in another week. I thought you might like to find a new dress or two." I watched Bellamy and Bridgette exchange glances, clearly in on some secret between them.

"We have permission for both of you to leave campus for the day, so we will meet in twenty minutes at the front gates." Bridgette spoke with a firm Guardian tone. She was clearly in charge of security on our excursion today.

It took Bellamy and I no time to separate temporarily to our separate dorms before meeting back in the quad to find Bridgette and Tasha at the front gate of the school. I could see the frustration conveyed in Bellamy's eyes as I approached her.

"Mason?" I took a guess, but was wrong.

"No." She replied. "Shopping."

As soon as we were close enough to the gates, I put my hand on her back. "You aren't interested in shopping today?" I urged her to talk about the problem that had her so tense and discouraged about the day trip away from campus life without the threat of guards, Queens, or monstrous Strigoi.

Bellamy gave a cute chuckle, pulling my arm around her farther. "I'm always interested in shopping Christian." She said. "That isn't exactly the problem."

I didn't want to push the matter any further yet, but it was hard not to see that there was a problem rumbling around in Bellamy's entire being. Bridgette and Tasha were borrowing a car from the school's Guardian stash of vehicles. There were approximately five or six known cars and SUV's that the Academy kept in case of emergencies, but with Bridgette being a known Guardian Council member, she was given special perks and allowances in many cases. Today she was taking advantage of that status, and it did not seem to be sitting well with Bellamy.

She and I sat in the very back of the mid-sized sedan, away from the inquisitive eyes with us that would undoubtedly look speculatively upon us as I held her hand with mine.

"Are you upset that I introduced you to my aunt? I didn't want to force you. Is it your aunt Bridgette being with us? Are you fighting with Mason?" I asked her as many questions as I could come up with in the span of a minute, guessing at her low mood.

Bellamy only shook her head, running the tips of her fingers over my arm. "I'm being horrible." She admitted quietly as we spoke. "I'm sorry. I'm sulking like a bratty child being forced to take her medicine." I waited as she finally started to talk. "It isn't any of those things. It's…" She was shutting down again. "It's Brooklyn Pearce."

"Your mom?" I asked her. "Bells, it's daylight. She can't…"

"Apparently she discovered a way of hurting me during the day as well. It was a plan implemented long before she became Strigoi. It was planned."

I didn't want her to shut down over this new issue, so I tried to keep her talking.

"While Bridgette was searching through the archives of the Council Headquarters, she found accounts that are in my name. I'm not meant to have access to them until I'm eighteen, but Bridgette let me know that they are there."

"What sort of accounts?" I asked her.

"Bank accounts." She told me, looking downcast and sullen about the topic. "There are at least four accounts in my name and six in Bridgette's name. Each one contains excessive amounts of money. Money is still going into those accounts. They are still open."

I was not clearly understanding the problem. Bellamy's mom had thought of her before turning herself, and left her daughter prepared and taken care of. Bellamy however did not see it the same way.

"Brooklyn leaving this money only confirms the belief that Bridgette and I were not enough. I don't want anything from her."

I gave her another questioning look.

"Bridgette offered me one of the credit cards. She thinks I should be able to learn how to manage this money now."

"Hence the reason for this impromptu shopping excursion." I mentioned, putting my arm around her shoulders as we sat back together.

"She also seems to think that handing that much money over to me is like a gift from the Council, as if they've acted like my Guardian Angels to this point. Bridgette wants me to prove my responsibility to the Guardian Council in order to keep up an appearance. Maybe my ability to make good decisions will…I don't know… make the higher powers see me as a suitable Guardian."

"You are a suitable Guardian Bellamy. Any Moroi is going to be lucky to have you protecting them."

She scoffed, laying her head onto me. "According to who? I couldn't even keep you from getting injured." She was still beating herself up over the wound I suffered at the hands of the Queen's personal guards.

"How are you feeling?" She asked me.

I felt the heat of her magic pressed to me as her palm rested over my right side. I was still teaching her to tether her emotions and her magic. Being that the two should be tied together, it was a big deal to feel this from her.

"Nothing broken. I feel alive Bells, and that is the point. You kept us both alive." I told her, putting my hand over hers. "I know you don't like it; I know it is a burden and nothing that you are interested in Bells, but maybe think of this money as a tool."

"A tool for the path I set myself on? For my future?" She was being condescending again.

"No." I returned her contempt. "Your future is set. You are going to be a great Guardian. What I'm saying is, spend that money as if it doesn't matter to you."

"It doesn't matter."

"If the Council wants proof from you, prove that you are mature enough to understand that you value other things more. You don't put a monetary value on people or your duties."

"You're saying spend this money for the sake of spending money."

"Something like that." I twisted a strand of her hair around my finger, watching it land in place, curled by her chin again.

Bellamy quietly thought about what I'd said as we drove the few final miles, arriving at a mall. Once inside, Bridgette and Tasha were going their separate way together, leaving me and Bellamy to our own time together. Bridgette and Tasha handed over credit cards, advising the two of us to not only stay out of trouble, but to find clothing for school.

It wasn't five minutes later that I found myself following Bellamy into the first shop, our hands clasped together, fingers interlaced without worry. We separated to opposite sides of the store. I concentrated on stacks of shirts and a few more jackets while I occasionally saw Bellamy walking purposefully through racks of dresses, skirts, and accessories.

"Which do you prefer more?" I heard her voice sing from behind me after another few minutes of wandering through the store.

I spun around to see her now holding up two dresses.

"Red or gray?" She wanted my opinion.

The shorter red dress she held up to her body was strapless. The skirt flared out and would undoubtedly show off her great legs. It would look great on her. The gray dress on the other hand, although longer, with sleeves to her wrists, would show off every amazing curve of her body. It also did the job of highlighting her beautiful new haircut.

"The gray one." I told her resolutely.

"The clear winner." She spoke, lowering the dress and moving in closer to me.

"Everyone at the bonfire will think you look incredible. The girls will all be jealous of you, and the guys will be jealous of Mason."

She tilted her head in subtle question. "This is not a dress for the bonfire." She said. "I'm not going to the bonfire."

She had caught me off guard again. Most of the girls at the Academy were all excited about the upcoming event. It was all they could talk about. "Won't…won't Mason want to go? Won't he want you to go?"

She shrugged. "It's possible, but does that mean I have to say yes? Personally, I would rather sit in the common room, curled up on a couch reading or watching a movie."

I gave her a puzzled look, my eyes traveling down and back up her body.

"And you plan o wearing this dress to sit around in your common room lounging?" My eyebrows lifted and she laughed.

"No silly. The dress is just another dress to add to my closet. It could use something more though." She mused, lifting onto her toes as my hand instinctively went to pull her closer to me. "A belt perhaps might be the answer." Her fingers played over the belt I wore as she kissed me.

I kissed her back, unaffected and rather apathetic to the fact that we were so close in such a public venue. I could kiss her without worry today. I could hold her without concern. In fact even as we exited the store to sit on a small mall bench, I was not aware of much around us as Bellamy took position on my lap, her fingers running soothingly through my hair as we continued our public displays of affection.

 **BELLAMY:**

As we separated from kissing again, his mouth was still so close to mine. I moved to sit beside him, feeling our hearts still racing. Being so affectionate and close to Christian had not been part of my initial plan for the day, but it was nice for us to be able to relax more within the confines of our friendship. Christian and I were deep into another conversation about Brooklyn, this issue with money, and the Council when my name was called out. Who the hell knew I was here away from the Academy?

"Bellamy Pearce?" A high-pitched voice rang out.

Christian and I separated further from one another, wary of who was calling my name. Our heads turned to see a shorter Moroi girl, bouncing her way over to us.

"Christian, what are you two doing here?"

"Hello Mia." Christian groaned. Clearly there was a history there I wasn't aware of.

"Our aunts have us doing some shopping while they went off in their own direction to shop and talk." Christian seemed noticeably nervous, looking around for anyone else.

"Did you find anything good?" Mia asked me, and I smiled my sweetest and most convincing smile.

"I found a great dress for the bonfire." I told her. "I'm still looking for a formal dress for the Guardian gala." She seemed surprised when I mentioned the gala, unaware of my connection to anyone on the Council aside from Bridgette.

"You should look in _Paradise_. It's a dress shop that way." She pointed to her left. "They have some dresses that I would kill for."

I smiled again, standing, and grabbing the bag with my already purchased gray dress in it. Christian stood with me.

"I think we will head that way now. Thanks." I said to her, and Christian and I walked away as quickly and calmly as we could.

""Is she an ex-girlfriend or something? Did you hook up with her?" I asked as we walked together, heading into the dress shop Mia had recommended.

"No." Christian replied. "Nothing like that." He took my hand with his again as we entered into the shop. "Mia makes me nervous. She has a proclivity for spreading conflict and gossip all for the sake of her own entertainment."

I did not like the way he'd said that. If Mia had seen me and Christian kissing, it would be all over the school in no time, and I would have even more problems to deal with.

"Is she royal?"

"No." Christian answered with a very casual tone. "She is dating another royal though. Aaron Drozdov." He told me. I knew the name, and had seen him hanging out with Jesse Zeklos. "Mia used to come around and hang out with me occasionally before she met Aaron."

"Oh." I let the subject drop from there.

Mia had a good point. The dresses in this shop were amazing. I could definitely choose a dress in here without much trouble. The prices however were astronomical. Bridgette was going to throw a fit when she saw how much I was about to spend on a dress for the gala. On the other hand, she had handed me the credit card and simply said find a dress. She'd said nothing about cost, and hell, now that I had the money, why not spend a little bit of it frivolously?

After I'd picked out a dress, and purchased it, Christian and I met our aunts at the food court, starving by the time we'd arrived.

"Did you find something appropriate?" Bridgette asked, referring to the long dress bag I carried over my arm.

"Yes." I placed the bag over the back of a chair as she stood.

"I think we should try that burger place there." Bridgette pointed out. "Christian, would you come and help me?"

Christian was more than willing to accommodate and assist Bridgette, so he agreed, pushing a strand of my hair in place before he left. His eyes met mine, and I could see the relaxed happiness in him. He was oblivious to the trick Bridgette had just employed.

"Subtle Bridge." I mumbled quietly as Christian walked away with Bridgette. I sat beside Tasha Ozera, fully aware of what I was about to face. "I am guessing this is the part of the day where Christian and I get separated so that you can question the nature of my friendship with him." I was not overly facetious, but wasn't about to reveal everything to the world around me. "I wouldn't be surprised if you and aunt Bridge have been talking all about me."

"We were talking about you." Tasha admitted nicely.

"That is both flattering and unnerving."

""Bridgette says that you are having to take your studies and training more seriously lately. Dimitri Belikov and Bridgette are two of the best out there to train you in my opinion." She commented.

I lifted my eyebrows to her. "You know Dimitri too?" I asked her, and immediately I noticed the changes in her demeanor. Her brow furrowed and her shoulders lifted tensely. It wasn't as though I'd struck a nerve, but a memory-one that caused, loss perhaps.

"Yes, I know Dimitri." She said. "Our friendship does not go back as far as his and Bridgette's, but…"

"I apologize." I hated that I had obviously upset her with the mention of Dimitri. I would have to question him about this subject later. The last thing I wanted was Bridgette caught up between him and some other woman. "I changed the subject. You were trying to grill me about Christian. Why don't we talk about him instead?"

Tasha folded her hands in front of her, and she seemed reflective about me and Christian.

"You are very mindful and shielding of him."

Here it came.

"Bellamy, I trust that you are well aware of our family history."

I nodded. "His parents… his parents and my mother made choices that Chris and I are not responsible for."

"You are so kind to him." Tasha had noticed.

"Why would I not be kind? He and I are friends."

"You and Christian are a bit more than friends I think." She then quietly regarded me and my reaction before coming to the big questions. "Do you have feelings for him Bellamy? Do you love him?"

"Yes." I stated. I wasn't about to lie to her about Christian. She cared for him too. Just like me and Bridgette, Tasha and Christian relied on each other as friends as much as family. "I have strong feelings for Christian. He is so important to me."

"But Bridgette says that you are dating someone else. A Dhampir."

"Yes. I am very much deeply in love with Mason. But, that does not lessen the fact that I love Christian in a different way. He and I hold a strange and close connection, and have since our first conversation. It's not something I am yet able to explain. We are very similar."

"I can see that too." Tasha agreed with me.

I then spotted Christian in a crowd of people. He was coming to my rescue, but I had more to say. "I understand that you too are protective of Christian. You don't want to see him hurt, and that is not my intention. I care a great deal for him."

Christian smiled as he walked up to us, seeing his aunt smile in return.

 **MASON:**

At the behest of my girlfriend, I was currently sitting with Eddie and Shane in the quad area outside of the female Dhampir dorms, ten minutes before first period. Most nights, either Eddie or I, or both of us met Bellamy at our first class. She liked having that extra time to get ready without our complaints or all out bitching about her personal time schedule. She hadn't given me any type of clue or reason as to why she had us meeting nearer to her dorm-In fact, it was only the thunderstruck look on Eddie's face that told me something was up. He was paralyzed in place, staring behind me. Shane looked love-struck, so I had to turn to see the sight that had overtaken my friends. I instantly felt as if I'd been as paralyzed as Eddie.

"Bells." I half choked on my own words, finding it difficult to speak as she skipped over to us. She smiled so bright and happily, running a hand through her now very short hair. My God, she had been unbelievably stunning before this moment, but now…who would've thought it possible she could make me fall even more in love with her.

"Not exactly the change I was suggesting Bells." Eddie said to her, making her laugh as they shared some inside joke between them.

"This is more of a side effect of change." Her eyes then met mine again. "What do you think Mase? Do you like it? You haven't said a word."

The stormy color of her eyes told me that she was expecting actual words from me. "I…I don't have any words Bells. I didn't think it was possible to be any more in love with you than I was two minutes ago. There are no words to describe your beauty, inside and out." My fingers twirled around the ends of her shortened hair as the other two made sickened sounds.

"Jealous?" Bellamy put a stop to their mocking.

"Absolutely." Eddie commented with a smile.

Shane just rolled his eyes. Bellamy leaned up to me, kissing me sweetly, unfazed by any other students passing by, witness to our public displays. Eddie and Shane finally cleared their throats louder than usual. I did not want to stop kissing Bellamy, but if I didn't, I'd sure as hell have to hear more crap from them about my love life. I slowly pulled away from her.

"We should get to class." She spoke, and I had to agree.

After lunch, Bellamy and I had our last class together. The night had started out well enough, but before fifth period Physiology, I was starting to notice a shift in Bellamy. She had gone quieter than usual as the hours passed by and we were joined or surrounded by more people. She was growing increasingly unnerved by the attention she was receiving. The looks, the whispers, and the assumptions were wearing thin on her nerves.

"I'm the new girl all over again." She groaned low enough for me to hear.

My arm circled protectively around her waist tighter, and I saw Eddie move in closer to her other side. As Bellamy relaxed against me, I could physically feel her anxiety for the first time. It was such a strange sensation to feel her so wary, but after being held hostage and experimented on by the Moroi Queen, I guess I had a little more insight into why she might not want so much attention thrust onto her. We sat down in our usual seats, talking low with Eddie and Dean, but I too became more observant to the obvious looks of interest and speculation Bellamy was getting. I spotted Christian Ozera a few rows away, watching Bellamy too. The look on his face however, was one of concern and shielding. He had been allowed to see Bellamy's change before me only because they had spent Saturday out with their aunts, before Bellamy got locked away all day Sunday within what she referred to as the Guardian gauntlet of doom. Once class started, and Mrs. Carthright walked into the room, immediately writing out assignments onto the white board. The entire class was being separated into groups of four, groups that we were not able to choose ourselves. Bellamy was placed into a group with Jesse Zeklos, Mia Rinaldi, and as luck would have it, Christian Ozera. I kissed her before she had to move towards the three waiting Moroi. I was given my own group that included Camille Conta, Aaron Drozdov, and thankfully, Eddie was joining me. I was nearly convinced that Mrs. Carthright had intentionally designed these class groups in order to keep many of us, me and Bellamy especially, fully focused. But okay, the truth was, Bellamy could so easily distract me, and I her. So, maybe it was better this way. Not that there was much that I could do about the situation of course.

The entire class period was spent in our groups, preparing for, planning, and concentrating on potential research projects. I was doing my best to concentrate, but my own concern for Bellamy was overwhelming. I kept an eye on her from where I sat, watching her for the moment, get along with Mia and Jesse. I had become more tolerant of the way Bellamy and Christian interacted most days. They had all of their similarities that brought them closer as friends, but I was currently more uncomfortable with the was Jesse had his eyes fixed on my girlfriend. Bellamy had never given me reason to be jealous. I knew she was in love with me, and that she liked to refer to me as her person, but seeing her stared at like this by him, made me want to go over and rip him apart, piece by arrogant piece.

 **BELLAMY:**

My head was spinning fast, my stomach was doing g-force cartwheels, and I swear my knees were disintegrating.. A class project-a bloody group project was about to be my next downfall. At least I had Christian with me. He knew I was faking civility with Jesse, but it would only hold out for so long. Not to mention that after Christian and I had our little run in at the mall with Mia, he was convinced that she was up to something sinister. And to be perfectly honest, I was starting to think the same thing. She was being far too friendly and accommodating. I let it go for now as we four put our heads together to study, making a plan to meet in the library the following morning. I was going to have to put my morning schedule on rush. I still had to meet Dimitri for a training session beforehand.

Once the night of classes and social interactions ended, I was happy to hide in my dorm. Mason was scheduled to go off studying with his Physiology project group until pretty late, and Christian was off in a feeding room. I had the night off of practicing my magic with Christian tonight, but I wasn't so sure it was a good idea considering the new circumstances. I debated whether or not to tell Christian about Brooklyn's impending attempt at visiting. It was something I was still mulling over, and did not need to decide yet. I decided sleep was a better use of my time after studying. I had to be up early. Dimitri had been harder on me since I'd told him to up my training regime. But even with the stricter routine, Dimitri was still Dimitri.

"Your reflexes are improving." He commented to me. "Your timing is better."

I avoided an elbow to the ribcage with enough time to turn and land my knee into his hip. It barely fazed him, but he was right. I was getting better at my timing. It was kind of unavoidable.

"The gauntlet of Doom is is actually doing me a lot of good." I mentioned as he let me stop."

It was time to head back into the weight training room. He put me straight onto the conditioning ropes, a new and exhausting exercise that he claimed was part of strength training. It just hurt.

"Speaking of timing," Dimitri mentioned, "how is your time coming along on the course?" His question sent an inner struggle through me.

I shrugged, trying to hide my resistance. "I can't get myself under seven minutes." I couldn't hide all of my frustration. "I freeze up when I get to the Skywalk. I think about the jump down and I hesitate too much. I practically force myself not to get too much height on the way back up. Is that sick, or what?

"It's your fear." He added resistance to the ropes as he talked. "Yuri told you that the course can play on your fears. You must learn to face it."

Oh, that was helpful Yoda. I rolled my eyes at his obvious advice. "The thing is, I am facing my fear of heights in there. I don't even notice the heights and jumps in Alcatraz anymore. So, why does jumping down onto a trampoline give me that much more anxiety?"

I watched him cross his arms in front of me. "That is an intriguing question Bellamy." He didn't answer my question though.

I did five more repetitions on the ropes, five on the leg press, and worked the free weights before Dimitri let me go. He knew I had a school thing to do, so he wasn't about to upset my studies. Frankly, I had half hoped he would keep me longer. No such luck though. Even in as much of a rush as I put myself in, I was the last to arrive at the library. All three Moroi were waiting on me as I rounded the stacks into the study area we'd agreed on.

Christian looked both happy and troubled to see me arrive. Something was wrong. I could see it. Christian and I had developed a means of silent communication through expression, and right now his eyes were loudly telling me that something was very wrong.

"Are you okay?" The Guardian part of me asked him, ready to again face down any kind of trouble.

It was Jesse who answered my question before Christian could. "He is fine. He's probably more than fine, considering that he gets to have secret make out sessions with the hot new Dhampir on campus. How long exactly has that been going on? I guess it means that you fulfilled your dare requirement."

Jesse's eyes were fixed on me, and it took every part of strength and will not to punch him in the face. Mia was still sitting quietly beside Jesse, and I did not trust her silence.

I leaned to my right, against the bookshelf. "You might want to have proof of that before throwing out such wild accusations." I looked down at Christian and he still looked bothered.

It was then that Mia Rinaldi stood, holding a video camera in her hands. She made her way around the table to me, her own arrogance clear and present. She had video proof.

"So, was your off campus excursion an excuse to make out without worry of being seen, or were you really looking for a dress?" She inquired with an overconfidence that I detested. "Can we assume that Mason doesn't know about this?"

I saw Christian tense. Okay, we were in trouble. Christian and I had been caught by Mia's camera. Not only did Mia know about me and Christian, but so did Jesse. Neither of them liked to keep their mouth shut, so yes, we were in big trouble. My mind raced as I considered every possible angle of this situation.

"We need a plan Bells." I could feel and see Christian's eyes voicing to me, and he was right.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 **BELLAMY:**

"What the hell do we do now Bellamy?" Christian was asking me. I had pulled him off to the side so that we could talk away from Mia and Jesse. Panic was written all over him. I had to keep things together for us. I had to keep Christian calm, all while managing to convince him to no longer hide the truth from our two Moroi gossip columnists. Oh yeah, this particular challenge was about to skyrocket passed any challenge I faced in the gauntlet.

"Bells, what are we going to tell them? How do we hide that? Can we…"

It wasn't that Christian wanted to hide our make out sessions for his sake or because he was ashamed. He was looking out for me and my well-being. I loved his heart, and might've found a way to hide things if I could.

"We do not hide it Christian. We admit defeat."

The look on his face was purely priceless. If the circumstances were not so complicated, I might've laughed.

"Admit defeat to Jesse Zeklos? You're joking, right?"

I sighed. This was not going to be an easy idea to convince Christian about.

"No. You have got to be joking, because if you aren't…"

"Chris, you need to keep yourself calmer. Do not look so panicked and you need to trust me." I implored to him. "I need you to listen and do exactly as I say. Kiss me."

I almost had him. He was willing to listen and do as I asked, but kissing each other in front of Mia and Jesse was a step too far in his mind.

"Bellamy, what the hell are you thinking?"

"I have a plan Christian." I wasn't making this any easier on either of us.

"Okay Bells, flag on the play. Time out. This is not the time for a half thought out plan. Mason will find out about all of this. They will tell him, and he will punch me…after he…after he breaks up with you."

I was right. Christian was only thinking about me in this situation. He could take a punch, and he could definitely land a few, but having to see me hurt over a breakup with Mason was not something he wanted to see happen. I considered whether Christian was right and if Jesse or Mia would say anything to Mason, and I knew the answer almost immediately.

"They won't say anything to Mase."

"Are you sure of that?"

"Yes." I said. "If they were going to say anything, they would've already." He knew I was right, but wasn't fully aware of why I was right.

"What is your plan?" Christian questioned me.

I took a single step closer to him. "He wants something, and I want to know what that something is." I touched a hand to Christian's arm, looking out of the corner of my eye to Jesse, who watched me and Christian very carefully. "His behavior is not difficult to read. Jesse Zeklos does not get drawn into conflict without a selfish and personal goal in mind. As you said, Mia enjoys drama for the sake of entertainment, but I think Jesse is a different story. I'm curious."

Christian just rolled his eyes

"So, I need you to play this game with me. You figure out what Mia is up to, and I will take care of Jesse. Do not for a minute let either of them think that we have control." I placed my palm sweetly to the side of his face. "Act contrite, look guilty, and please trust me Christian. I told you, I have a plan."

He groaned in frustration leaning into my hand as I ran my thumb over his cheekbone.

"Okay." He agreed with too much reluctance. "But I want more information later."

I let my smile fade as Christian and I returned to where Jesse and Mia waited.

"Are you going to continue denying your indiscretion?" Jesse asked, but I wasn't about to give him any opportunity to take the upper hand.

"No." I replied, reaching a hand out to him. "Come on." I stepped away from Christian with a wink, leading Jesse away so that I could get a better read on him and his goal in this situation.

Walking away from Mia gave Christian a chance to talk to Mia, and for us to separate her and Jesse for a short time. I watched as the stoic look Jesse gave never once changed as we walked through the stacks. He was confident in his position, certain that he held power over me. He had the overconfidence to think that he was smarter than me. As I thought about that, I caught his eyes on me, looking me up and down. It made my skin crawl, knowing that he was watching me a little too closely, but my best plan now was to use his fascination of me to my own advantage.

"You surprise me Jesse." I told him. "I guess I should've given you more credit."

He gave a low laugh, stopping to lean against a large sturdy bookshelf.

"You can play this game better than I assumed."

"So many compliments." He was doing a bad job at trying to seduce me closer, and I knew I needed to get to my point soon.

"I wonder how far you are willing to play the game Bellamy." He moved closer to me when I chose to keep my distance.

"What do you want Jesse?" I realized now how close he had come in proximity to me. My personal space was not only invaded, but nearly non-existent. I put my hand to his chest to stop him.

"I want to be friends."

Friends? I sure as hell wasn't about to believe that. Did he think that I was as useless and unintelligent as those other girls he surrounded himself with?

"I don't believe you." I returned. "If that were all you wanted, you wouldn't use blackmail to…"

"I'm not blackmailing you Bellamy. I'm asking you. Friends do each other favors, right?"

The other shoe was about to drop fast.

"And?"

"And, there is a party next weekend." And here it came. "I am hoping that as my friend, you will do me a favor and attend with me."

"The bonfire is next weekend." I reminded him as though I were going to attend.

"My party is always after the bonfire. It's an after party of sorts."

"Well, as I have already decided not to attend the bonfire, I don't think me and Mason attending an after-party would be right either."

Jesse looked a bit befuddled. He cocked his head to the side. "You can always attend an after party. But," he paused, "Mason is not invited. This is a party for royal Moroi."

"Of which I am neither. Why am I invited?"

"You are with me." Jesse clarified.

"Yeah." I scoffed. "My Dhampir boyfriend will love to hear that one. No. You will have to think of something else. I won't do that to Mason."

"Because you love him so much." He held those notes of sarcasm and indifference in his voice.

"I love Mason with all of my heart." I argued.

"You love him so much that you were caught at a human mall, making out with Christian Ozera. That's true love Bellamy."

"You don't know a damn thing about me and Mason, or me and Christian for that matter." I turned away from him, starting to walk away. "I won't attend some part with you, without Mason. You can choose another way for me to keep you off of my back."

I turned away in the most flippant manner and made my way back to the table where Christian and Mia had been left. I scanned the entire area. Christian was no longer sitting where I'd left him.

"Where is Christian?"

"Who knows." Mia waved me off. "He probably went to go hide away in his cave. He refused to answer my questions. Coward." She called him, instantly infuriating me by it.

I found myself going to stand face to face with her, looking her directly in the eye.

"Christian Ozera has more courage and strength in his pinky finger than you do in your entire little body." I informed her. "Do not ever say a bad word about him in front of me." I left Jesse and Mia to their scandal to discuss, on my way to find Christian.

"I think that you should have a heads up." I spoke, walking into the attic, knowing where his safe place was. "Things are about to get bad for you and me for awhile. I adamantly refused Jesse's offer, so he and that awful Mia Rinaldi are more than likely plotting to start spreading the gossip they have."

"Christian turned around to me, looking at me with sympathy. He felt bad for me.

"What did Jesse want from you?" He asked.

"What do you think he wanted?"

Christian did not need to consider what Jesse wanted from me. That was obvious in his eyes.

"Actually, he wanted me to attend a party with him next weekend. It sounded strange and troubling, so I refused. I told him he could think of something else."

"A party next weekend?" Christian was contemplative for a few moments. "A party after the bonfire?" He guessed correctly.

I nodded to him, and he reached out, wanting me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around him, moving in closer, and rested my head to his chest.

"Good girl for refusing." Christian explained further. "It's a party that Jesse throws for him and his douche-bag friends. He invites feeders and a few… Dhampir girls."

I let my head sink down, angered and embarrassed by the fact that Jesse Zeklos thought he would get away with trying to feed from me.

It was disgusting. "He herds girls and albeit willing feeders into one single space, and what…conducts some gross feeding orgy?" I paused in thought as realization set in further. "He was going to get me there to…" Now we both looked sickened by the idea of Jesse coming anywhere near me with his mouth.

"I'm guessing he failed to mention any of this." Christian said, holding me a little closer, and I shook my head over my chest.

"He didn't say a word." My hands ran up and down my back, moving under his shirt.

 **MASON:**

Bellamy decided not to tell me the details of the Guardian gala until the last minute. She wanted to surprise me, and surprise me she did. Headmistress Kirova was extremely reluctant to agree to let Bellamy off campus for more than a day after her "escape" with Christian Ozera, but after assurances from Bridgette Pearce, Dimitri Belikov, and two Guardian council members, she agreed to allow Bellamy and me the privilege of going away with our Guardian chaperones. Kirova sent a note to my third period class, instructing me to report to her office immediately.

Worried that I was in some sort of trouble, I hurried out of class, stopped to see Bellamy waiting for me. She'd told me that she and Belikov were going to do more training during third period.

"Bells, what's going on? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said, taking my hand, and kissing my cheek. "We have to go to the Headmistress's office, but first we need to stop by your dorm and grab a few things."

I had no idea what she was doing, and it half-worried me. This girl could be trouble with a capital letter, but the truth of the matter was, I was implicitly in love with her, and would go down in fire with her if needed. I opened the door to my dorm room and she walked through.

"Mase, I have a proposition for you." She sat down on my bed, and I had to laugh.

"I do love getting propositioned by beautiful women." I walked into my room, and closed the door, laughing again as she rolled her eyes.

"I need to start worrying about other women propositioning you?"

I sat down beside her. "I would only ever accept from you my love." My hand rested on her thigh as her head rested to my chest. "What exactly are you proposing?"

She let her fingers play up my arm, sending those wonderful chills through me.

"Our second date."

She suddenly had my full attention. "What about our second date?"

"I want to steal it from you. I want to plan it."

I found myself hesitating to give up the planning of our second date, only because I had something in mind.

"Please Mase." She used those wonderful and hypnotic blue eyes against me. "I wouldn't normally take it from you, but something important has come up, and I need it."

As usual, I worried when she said that. "Bells are you sure you're…"

"I'm fine Mason. I just…need the date."

"Of course." I agreed then. "It's yours."

"Good." She replied, standing after a few more moments. "Now that it is mine, I am officially requesting your company this weekend. It's short notice, but it's why we are going to Kirova's office. If you have plans, I understand, but Bridgette and I are required to attend the annual Guardian gala this year. I am hoping you will be my date."

I was in a short state of shock and befuddlement. She was asking me to be her date for a gala. Okay, done. And she was asking me to go away with her for an entire weekend?

"Bells, any plans I may have made do not ever trump you and anything you request." I told her. "But, I wonder," She cocked an eyebrow, "do you believe this event will top our first date?"

I caught the look of mischief in her eyes as she approached me, placing a weekend bag at my feet. "No." She said. "The gala is not part of our second date, but being away for the weekend with you gives me opportunity to top our meteor shower."

She sat down on my lap, keeping me in place. "You will definitely have to pack that cute, short black lacy thing." I lifted my brow and she smiled, whispering into my ear. "No, wait, that's mine and it is packed in my bag." I took in a deep breath, completely aware and accepting of the seduction tactics my girlfriend was currently manipulating me with.

"Bellamy," I wasn't fully complaining, "we are supposed to be going to Kirova's office."

With that, Bellamy leaned back, slowly removing herself from my lap.

"Well, if you think we should go…" I grabbed hold of her waist, pulling her down onto my bed, laying her down beneath me.

"Maybe we have a few minutes." I said, kissing her neck.

 **CHRISTIAN:**

"I am going away for the weekend. Kirova is letting me attend the gala at the Guardian Court." I could feel my face change expressions as she relayed this information to me.

"The gala is no big deal. Lots of fun filled games and activities." She explained. "You know, campfire songs, scary stories, and then of course we set a few Strigoi loose and compete to see who comes up with the most inventive kill methods." She laughed, and I knew she was being ridiculously sarcastic.

"Bellamy." I still felt horrified by her statement.

"Relax Chris. It was a joke. I am trying to wipe that fearful and appalled look from your face. The truth is, it's mainly a weekend of meeting, greeting, and mingling mixed into conferences that I swear are more exhausting and excruciatingly cruel than any of the safe sex lectures I've heard from Bridgette or Dimitri."

I smirked. I couldn't help it. The idea of her forced to listen to Dimitri Belikov give her lectures on safe sex was funny. "Bel…" I held back laughter as much as I could. "Belikov is giving you safe sex talks?"

She nodded with a shudder. "When they stashed us away at Ivan's estate, Aunt Bridgette made sure to covertly set up the idea that you and I might be hooking up in his head. I have had to endure many a training session listening to the awkward and unnecessary discussions."

There was no holding back anymore. I was now laughing so hard that tears were beginning to roll over my cheeks. I think Bellamy might've been more upset that I was laughing if she weren't laughing equally as much.

"Believe me," She added in between gasps of breath, "I'm just waiting for Alberta and Yuri to chime in with suggestions about condoms and abstinence until I'm forty."

I continued to laugh even more, fueling the hysterics we were in.

"We need to stop." I breathlessly said after awhile. "I can't take it any more."

She agreed, doing her best to quell her own laughter, but we both watched helplessly as Dimitri and Yuri walked across the quad, passing right by us, and not helping us to mellow.

"What the hell are the chances?" I rhetorically questioned, maintaining a calmer demeanor.

"As I said," Bellamy went on, "the weekend will consist of me, Bridgette, Mason, and Dimitri trying to avoid tedious conversations with Council members, and me being covertly watched, or looked down on."

Mason? She was letting Mason tag along with her? She'd invited him along for her weekend escape away from the Academy and the rumors that were about to circulate about her and me. I wasn't feeling jealousy. That's not what this felt like. I wasn't sure what all I was feeling. But, I did know that I was starting to feel like I needed to know that she was around. The thought of her being close was what kept the nightmares away. Hearing that she would be gone for any amount of time was scary. It made me feel uncertain and alone again.

"Why are you telling me all of this now?" I questioned her. In an instant we had done a one-eighty-we had been having a good time, laughing, playing, and we were happy together as usual. Now, my snarky biting demeanor returned in defense with her.

Bellamy heard the defensiveness in me and put up her own walls. "Because, I am concerned for your safety Christian. After everything you and I have been through, I would think that I am allowed a little concern." There was a harshness in her voice. Her sudden bad attitude currently matched mine.

This was not a good sign of things to come. She was forcing herself to keep an upbeat attitude about leaving, and going to this weekend social event, but I could see in her eyes that it was killing her. A fight over nothing was sure to arise.

"You are running off campus again and it's my safety you are worried about?"

"Of course."

I felt as though she wanted to call me a moron. Maybe she should have. I was only provoking this tense conversation more.

"Christian, I am going to be surrounded by Council Guardians. I never actually worry about my safety first. I have this ingrained code. I'll be fine, but you are my…"

"You'll be away with crowds of Guardians, and Mason." I interrupted, unable to stop myself.

"Chris, what…" I saw a mix of confusion and realization furrow her brow and wash over her face. "What does Mason have to do with…" She stopped as recognition set in more. "Christian, please try to see that I am looking out for you. We are going to be at the Guardian Court. The rules are different there."

"You really think that I need you constantly "looking out" for me? You are not my Guardian Bellamy." I stood my ground, insulted in part that she didn't trust me or think I was capable of looking after myself for a few days. I didn't want her to go, but I also didn't want her thinking that if she did I couldn't protect myself in some way.

I also saw the change in her entire behavior with the hurt I had just caused her. Why was I still arguing with her? I didn't want to fight with her. Bellamy was the last person I wanted to be at odds with.

"I'm going to have Alberta check in on you." It was a non-optional statement. I was not allowed to argue it, and I could not ignore the fact that she was no longer making eye contact with me. I am not your Guardian Christian." She spoke quietly. "I am your friend."

Asshole. I was being a major asshole.

"Tatiana is going to be there too." Bellamy admitted to me. "She and her guards are being compulsed. I do not want you anywhere near that place while that bitch within reaching distance of you."

She was looking out for my well-being and safety while I was selfishly hung up on her spending time off campus away from me.

"Bellamy." I said her name with mass amounts of regret in my own voice, but she wasn't prepared to listen any longer. I had to assume that she was hurt and a bit angry.

"I have to go Christian." She attempted to leave the room. I couldn't let her walk away like this. I couldn't let her leave while we were fighting.

I caught her hand with mine. "Bells, please don't walk away from me like this. I don't want to fight with you."

Her eyes met mine again. "Just keep yourself safe and out of trouble." She leaned up and kissed me, pulling her hand from mine. "I'll be back Sunday evening."

 **DIMITRI:**

For years Ivan had tried pushing me to come to this "event" I had intentionally refused for one reason or another.

" _Come on Dimitri, we'll find two or three really hot women and we will all play dress up and dress off for the weekend." Ivan suggested._

" _No thanks." I replied. "I really don't think that this is the kind of place you'd be comfortable in" I set down the invitation, planning to go another year without attending._

" _You should know by now that I can blend into any party…"_

 _I glared at him._

" _Okay, forget the women." He shifted focus again. "I'm sure Bridgette will be there too, so you two can sneak off for an entire Guardian sanctioned weekend to do all of the things you like doing together." He smirked, hinting at my friendship with Bridgette Pearce._

 _I still refused. "Bridgette is on assignment in Budapest for the next three weeks. She won't be back in time for the gala." I knew damn well that Ivan always found it suspicious and incredibly revealing that I was often aware of when and where Bridgette's job assignments from the Council took her._

 _He didn't make any remarks this time around, but sighed, tossing his arm over my shoulders. "Fine. Forget the random women. Bridgette won't be there to take advantage of you, but your invite is for you plus one." He smiled. "I will be your plus one. We shall go together."_

 _I laughed out loud. He was always trying to get me into trouble. Between him and Bridgette, I would end up arrested or hanging off the ledge of some building before I knew it._

" _We are not showing up to the Guardian Court as some alternative couple. Besides, you are Moroi. You are not allowed to go."_

" _He started pouting. "You never take me out anymore." He complained in his most whining voice._

I laughed, quietly recalling the memory of my friend. Stepping off of the plane at the Guardian Court brought back memories of what I had lost not too long ago. The outside of the Court buildings looked much like the dark no longer used castles throughout Europe, but inside, they spared no expense or excuse, especially this weekend. The Annual Guardian gala was not something I had interest in attending, but when Bridgette said that she needed me, I did not hesitate to stay at her side. The gala would last the entire weekend, starting off with many conferences and networking "opportunities" this first day. Saturday would be spent with a full day and night of recruiting tactics and stories from the field during a big semi-formal dinner. The final day of the gala was set up in preparation for the formal Ball that would cap off the weekend in the evening. It was the most important part of this weekend. I worried more about the final night however, because on most occasions, Tatiana Ivashkov stood in attendance of the Ball. This year would be no different.

After everything she had put Bellamy and Christian through, the Council had made a close voted decision about her "punishment". Rather than revoke her invitation, they would utilize their own tools to hide the truth about what had happened, and about Bellamy's gift. If Tatiana wanted to continue her reign without trouble and insubordination from this Council, she would be undergoing compulsion to forget the things she knew. So, although compulsion was damnable and prohibited under any circumstances much of the time, I was okay with overlooking it this time.

"You look sad Thor." I heard the light singing voice bring me back to my surroundings.

It was Bellamy She was walking at my left side, looking at me with concern and understanding. "Don't worry. I don't much like coming here either. It always feels so sinister and unnerving, no matter how bright and cheery they try to make it look." She smiled back. "But, I'll protect you this weekend."

I gave her a smile, putting a hand to her shoulder. "I haven't been back here since…"

""Since right after Ivan died." Bridgette finished.

I tilted my head over to her at my other side. "You knew I was here?"

She gave me that signature Bridgette Pearce look again. "Of course I knew. I would've stopped you if I had been here."

"It wasn't your fight Bridgette." I returned.

"Yes, well…"

"Guardian Pearce!" We all heard a voice call out from a hallway.

Bridgette went rigid, holding my hand a little tighter. I knew she needed me this weekend, so I was at her side for good.

"Guardian Marovici." She acknowledged an older and shorter gray-haired woman in uniform.

The two spoke quietly as Bridgette was given new files and research to do.

"Guardian Belikov." The woman finally acknowledged the rest of us standing in close proximity. "It's surprising to see that we finally captured your attention enough to attend."

"Dimitri, this is Dacia Marovici." Bridgette interrupted the somewhat biting comment from the Council Guardian. Bridgette gave me a subtle shift of her eyes, and I knew to keep an eye on this woman over the weekend.

"Guardian Marovici, it is a pleasure to meet you."

The older woman gave the slightest smile to my greeting, immediately then turning her attention to Bellamy, regarding the young fire-starter with caution, and what I could only view as disparagement. And she didn't greet Bellamy, so much as warn her.

"Ms. Pearce. I trust you know the rules by now, and will be on your best behavior this weekend." She chastised Bellamy even before the girl had fully arrived.

I saw Bellamy hold back her best sarcastic comments, putting a blatantly fake smile on her face as she met the eyes of the other woman.

"Bellamy is all too aware that her conduct is being scrutinized." Bridgette added, sending her niece a smile. Bellamy nodded.

"How are your studies? I trust your Russian is getting better." The woman went on to interrogate Bellamy, who kept her own hand tight with Mason Ashford's. "St. Vladimir's is quite a prestigious Academy in our societies."

"Yes." Bellamy replied, still wearing her false smiles. "School is going well. I've made a few friends there." She looked to Mason, introducing him to the woman as well.

There were not many differences in décor when it came to the Guardian and Moroi Courts. There was a different feel to each Court. Guardians arriving here were not met by other Guardians. While the wards and walls were heavily secured and watched, arriving Guardians were expected to be aware of their surroundings, and know exactly what sort of schedules we were on. Much like the Moroi Court, Council Guardians were given residences here, and Bridgette was no exception.

The town-home was quintessentially Bridgette. It screamed her decorating taste and collections in every direction. The walls were painted in the same cobalt and striking blues, with the red and gold patterns I had only usually seen in and around Russia or Romania. It was completely opposite of her home in England. Her furniture was strategically placed, and purchased from different stops around the world. There were weapons and stakes stashed strategically throughout the house as well, but only in ways that a Guardian might notice. Her kitchen, although rarely used, was stocked with food and equipment. And finally, there was her bedroom. Unlike the rest of her residence, it was creatively toned down. Pastel colors surrounded the bright and positive atmosphere of these walls. Her bed was the largest piece of furniture in the room, alongside her walk-in closet, a dresser, a vanity full of makeup, perfumes, scented lotions, and pictures.

I picked up a framed picture of her and I on the table and admired it as she set her things down, and cleaned up the few pieces of clothing still strewn over chairs or the foot of her bed. She noticed when I picked up the second photo.

"Bellamy and I took a day trip to Six Flags in Los Angeles last year. It was a birthday gift to her." Bridgette came up behind me, looking down at the same picture. "It could be a great place to test Dhampir and Guardian resolve, bravery, and equilibrium." She chuckled.

My arms wrapped around her as we stood together, settling in for our Guardian sanctioned weekend away.

"So, what would you like to do first?" Bridgette asked, her eyes turning playfully seductive.

"It has been so long since we have been able to spend this much time together on our own. I don't know that we should waste time outside of this room." I said to her, knowing how she might react.

She stepped forward, closer to me, pressing her body hard against mine, pulling my hips roughly to hers. "Then you will understand and agree as I take full advantage of this entire weekend, and of you." She moved her mouth up closer to mine, pausing before she kissed me. "Unless you'd rather I didn't take advantage of you." She played, purposely running her tongue across my neckline, dragging her fingers through my hair, and making sure I felt her pressed to me.

My whole system shook and spiked, my pulse raced, and my thoughts all scrambled together. I was losing this battle of control. I would and could lose myself within Bridgette, and it was always worth the wait and price. I had to anchor myself to the floor as she kissed me, her palms pressing and moving against me. Her back arched as I pulled the sweater down off of her shoulder, lightly biting down on her skin, causing her to gasp and moan while I kept my tedious hold on control, holding back from calling out her name over and over again as her hands removed clothing, fining the important and most sensitive parts of my body with her hands and mouth. We had each other undressed in seconds, living in each moment we had been given with the other. Once my control was fully lost, I picked Bridgette up into my arms, wrapping her body around mine before we fell into several blissful moments on her bed.

 **MASON:**

If someone had told me how much my love life and feelings would change six months ago, I never would've believed them. My life however, had in fact drastically changed in the last four months. I no longer felt alone. I no longer felt as though I were a back up choice to someone else's love life, or less than that. I had found someone who made every part of me happy. I had found the person who could complete my heart and soul. Bellamy Pearce was for all intents and purposes, my soul-mate, as hopelessly clichéd as it sounds.

Friday began the first day of this weekend extravaganza, and it was off to a positive start. Bellamy and I met outside of our separate provided apartments, which were across from each other. Stepping outside into the hall, I saw Bellamy leaning against her door, a smile appearing as her eyes lifted to see me.

I saw her light up, and felt myself soar further and further into the depths of love. I'd been in love once before this, well, sort of in love. Actually, the last person I'd been in love with did not reciprocate my feelings. She was beautiful, and smart, andso good atwhat we do, and we were good friends, but when she ran away, it left a hole. When Rose left, I was lost. I had to come to the eventual realization that I needed to get over her. It was hard to accept that she had really left, and honestly I did not think I would move on until Bellamy came into my life. We entered into one of the many coffee houses hand-in-hand, and laughing as we joked and played together.

Sitting down at a table with Bellamy after grabbing breakfast, I wondered if anyone else in the world could be as happy as we were. My question was answered when I saw Guardian Belikov and Guardian Pearce walk in through the same door, looking as playful and content as me and Bellamy. They smiled when they saw us across the room, quickly falling back into their own impenetrable bubble. I smiled, then noticing Bellamy watching me. It was the way that she watched me that piqued my curiosity.

"What is it Bells?" I asked, but I did not expect the answer I received.

"You are so beautiful Mason Ashford." She said, and I could see everything that she felt for me in her eyes all of a sudden. It wasn't that I didn't know her feelings for me, but in the moments we had, I always found myself falling more and more in love.

All sound around us disappeared, my vision focused peripherally on her, and the only thought that I could properly process was of her. Her hand reached across the table, taking mine, and our eyes locked. I was inescapably, decidedly, and categorically undone by this woman. I was defeated by my love for her, and I could see how equally in love with me she was. Truthfully, it made things that much better and that much worse between us. Better, of course, because being in love was always wonderful, but worse because with two months left at St. Vladimir's, I was becoming more and more aware of the time limit we had before she would return to St. Solomon's or wherever the Guardian Council sent her to train next before we graduated. There were things we were going to need to talk about, and things that would need to be determined through one or two less than simple conversations. But, as I considered all of these things, I still fell deeper into her eyes. A look or a touch from Bellamy could bring me further to life. I felt as though I were being pushed to my limits, finding that my love for her was limitless. I saw the very recognizable look of desire sweet across her face, and knew what my next plan of action would be.

"You want to get out of here?" I asked her.

"More than you know." We were both standing and on our way back out the door within the next few seconds, passing by unsuspecting Guardians.

 **BELLAMY:**

I was never actually given much reason to doubt Mason's feelings for me. I knew every day just how head-over-heels in love he was with me, but there were moments when that damned dastardly doubt would sink into my brain. Trust was a big issue with me and Mason, and there were times I had to admit that I wasn't sure of mine for him.

Day one of this Guardian crap started off well enough. I was happy to see Mason by the morning. I'd started pouring the vodka as soon as I was on my own in the small approved apartment I'd been given for the weekend. When we had walked into the Court doors, I could feel the corruption and darkness descend on me. Bridgette and Dimitri did their best to keep that stoic Guardian look on their faces, but I could see the crack in the façade with Bridgette, especially when she was stopped by Dacia. That woman always gave me chills down my spine. There was something sinister about her that often made me want to go looking for the proverbial axe murderer in the dark basement.

Dacia gave me that look again. I hated the look of pity, shame, and regret that she was so good at giving. I noticed it immediately. She made small talk about my courses in school, but the look was not gone. It resurfaced as I introduced Mason. Bridgette noticed my reaction, and I could see the sympathy in her eyes. Mason, on the other hand, was oblivious to the covert eye treatment I had received. He was standing at attention, ready to fly to the ends of the earth as Dacia met his gaze.

If our arrival was any indication of what was to come for this weekend, Mason and I would be in a lot of serious trouble. A fight was bound to transpire. But, our first morning started out well enough. We met outside of our apartments, not yet ready for the day, but ready enough to get breakfast, and a cup of coffee. We were laughing by the time we made it to the nearby coffee house. He could always make me laugh-he could always make me smile. I was almost able to forget where we were. In fact, as I watched him, I hadn't realized that I was staring. I watched him with fascination. He could be so comfortable anywhere, and I envied that trait. I envied his patience, and I reveled in his beauty. The perfect lines of his face, and the way his hair, even in a state of disorder could not do a thing to destroy his looks. I watched him raise a hand, waving at the door. I turned to briefly see Bridge and Dimitri enter. They looked delightfully happy, but as I turned back to Mason, my breath caught in my throat to see him smiling. When he caught me staring at him, I was so struck by him that I told him just how beautiful I thought he was. We sat gazing across at one another, silently wanting to dive head first into each other.

"You want to get out of here?" Mason asked in a quiet voice, his hand resting over mine.

"More than you know." I returned. I took his hand, pulling him out of the shop door.

His arms wrapped around me as we walked closely together. If I had any thought that the day here in this place might go on without conflict or me feeling as though I could crawl into a hole for days, I was wrong.

"Pearce!" I heard the accented voice, and knew I was in for a great deal more trouble. "Bellamy!" He called out again.

I stopped walking, making Mason come to a stop along with me. I did not want to do this. I did not want to do this at all. And, I especially did not want to do this with Mason with me.

I spun around to see the blond man walking over to me, his stride as arrogant and critical as ever.

"Hello Liam." I spoke, shifting away as he leaned in to try to kiss my cheek. "What are you doing here?"

"Father thought it might be useful for me to attend Court this weekend." He answered. His dark brown eyes left my stomach turning. "Who is your friend?"

I snapped out of my hatred for Liam, and turned my head ruefully to Mason.

"This is Mason Ashford." I said, unable to get away from this introduction. "Mase, this is Liam Kane. He and I attend St. Solomon's together."

The two men shook hands, and I wanted to punch them both in the face. Liam was an ass, and had a strict talent for manipulating others, but Mason should've picked up on my discomfort around Liam. I could've put up with him being more reserved and accepting around the Council members, but not my ex-boyfriend. I knew Liam well enough to know that if he caught any indication of Mason's feelings for me, he'd use it against me. I needed to get away. I needed another bloody drink.

"It was nice to see you again Liam." I feigned my pleasantry before walking away. I walked off without waiting for Mason. He would follow, but I was already so pissed off again that it wasn't much concern to me.

When he stepped up to my side, I pulled my hand away as he tried to take it with his. I crossed my arms, going directly back to the apartment where I could hide for awhile.

"I'm going to shower and change." Mason used his most amiable tone. He leaned down and kissed my cheek. "Should we meet out here again in say thirty minutes?"

I wanted to spend the day with him. I wanted to be happy that we had time together, and away from all of the other drama ensuing at St. Vlad's, but I could not bring myself to need it as much right now.

"Actually, I need a few hours to myself Mason." I said, unlocking my door. "Why don't you wander around Court and see the sights." I had thrown him off, confusing him with my roller-coaster change in behavior.

"I can't get you to show me around?" He tried making me feel better, unaware of the reasons for my change in mood.

"No." I opened my door and stepped inside.

"Did I miss something Bells?" Mason questioned, not letting me close the door yet. "Is there something I did in the last ten minutes to piss you off?"

"No." I lied, forcing my door closed.

I wanted to break down in tears. God damnit, I hated this fucking place. This weekend was going to ruin my relationship with Mason, and there was nothing that I could do about it. I was wrong to bring him here. If I had come on my own for the weekend, I could've kept to myself, but this was all wrong. I went into my weekend bag, and pulled out a black and read Rolling Stones t-shirt. It was Christian's. It was one that he had let me steal from him while we were stashed away in hiding. It was losing the smell of his cologne, and like the scent, I missed him. We were fighting too, and it was hurting more and more to be at odds with both him and Mason. An hour after I'd closed myself away, I heard the lock on my door being unlocked. The door opened and I sat up. I wasn't sure who I'd expected to be standing in front of me as I stood up defensively, but Mason was not someone I thought might break in. Bridgette or Dimitri, yes, but not Mason.

He walked in slowly and carefully, standing in place nervously as he saw me. He was showered and dressed, and god he smelled good. I could gather the scent of his cologne, and shampoo.

"I cannot guess at what I've done to set you off, or how to fix it." Mason stated. "I'm not a mind reader, so I'm going to need some help here Bells."

"How did you get in?" I questioned him, and he held up a key.

"Bridgette saw me walking. She asked where you were and what was wrong, and then insisted that I come and talk to you."

Bridgette. I knew that my aunt was trying to help in this situation. She knew how defeated I could feel when here at Court, which is why she would rarely bring me unless it was unavoidably necessary, so I had to keep my anger from her. I couldn't be too mad at her for wanting to make things better.

There is clearly something wrong between us, and I have to guess that it was something caused by me."

I took a tentative step closer to Mason. "It isn't you. It's this place. I do not like being here. And it's the Council, and it's…" I stopped talking, seeing his expression change. He had that same look I knew all too well.

"What Bells?" He pushed. "What?" He paused shortly. "Is it that guy Liam? Is there something going on between you two?"

I scoffed at the idea. "No." I stated with my firmest tone. "There is nothing going on between me and Liam." I took a few steps back, sitting down, and picking up Christian's shirt again. It was the only security I could physically hold right now.

"I know you want to know what the hell my problem is." I explained. "But, I don't want to fight with you Mason. I just want some time alone. Please give me time to myself."

I watched him look hurt, and then surprisingly, I watched his head shake back and forth.

"No." He told me. "I don't want to fight with you either. In fact, I don't know what reason we'd have to fight at all right now. I want to help Bellamy. Tell me what the problem is between us, so we can talk. Don't run away."

"Run away?!" I shot straight back up, keeping Christian's shirt in hand. "You are telling me not to run away?" He'd gotten a reaction out of me, and part of it pleased him. The other part worried him.

"What is that supposed to mean Bells?"

Fine. He wanted to know what my problem was. If he wanted the truth of things, I was going to tell him—consequences be damned.

"You know, I could almost deal with the sycophantic Guardian shit for a day or so Mason, but I will not idly by watching you fraternizing and playing nice with my dick of an ex-boyfriend." I was pissed off and on a real roll now. "Jesus Mason, these goddamn Guardians already look at me as if I'm a freak of nature. I hate coming here. I am the Dhampir outcast with the Strigoi mother and Moroi magic.

"Am I mistaken, or did you just call me a sycophant?" He was becoming equally as angry. I was not holding back. "We will come back to that." He said. "I want you to know that I think the Council is wrong. They have no right to treat you like they have, or…"

"No, they don't, but they do it because up until recently, I feared them, and allowed them to treat me as such. But, I am not afraid anymore, or at least, I wasn't. Having someone who will stand at my side, someone who knows all of these secrets I keep, and who still stays is unexpected, but…"

"I am on your side Bellamy. I am your person, and you are mine. Always." He tried to step closer to me. Do you think I would ever stand with anyone but you?"

"It's getting a little hard to tell." I replied, stopping his advance. "There is absolutely no way for me to explain how truly defeating all of this is." I poured two shot glasses full of vodka, offering one to Mason, but he refused. I drank the shot. " Bridgette has always been supportive and understanding because she sees it for herself. Dimitri is being surprisingly understanding, even without the history. Apparently, he has seen the narrow-minded behavior of the Council. He paid a visit here after Ivan Zeklos died, seeing first hand how horrible they can be. But you…"

"I am in a completely different position than you. I am a novice. You call me a sycophant, but…"

"I'm a novice too Mason. What the hell does that have to do with anything at all?"

"You are a different kind of novice Bellamy."

"How dare you." I felt even more insulted by his comment. "If I'd known you were going to act like this, I'd have…"

"You'd have invited Christian Ozera instead?" His question was less a question, and more accusatory.

I rolled my eyes. "Christian is Moroi. Royal or not, he isn't allowed to come. But, I'd more than likely have just come here on my own. At least then, I would be in league with someone who supports me here."

"How dare you." Mason accused back at me. "You really think that anyone in this place can mean more or have more of my support than you?"

"Deny it."

"I deny it." He said. "I love you Bells. But if you invited me here as just a tool in your game…"

"Just a tool?" I returned to him. "You are never _Just_ a tool Mase. I was under the impression that you play on my side. Not theirs."

"I am _always_ on your side Bellamy Pearce." He stepped forward, not letting me stop him this time.

"Okay." I agreed. "I get it. You are on my side. Act like it."

Mason nodded. "Done." Came his answer. "You want me to start right now?" His smirk was sexy as hell, and I knew where our fighting was leading us now. "Tell me everything you want from me Bells." He played.

I exhaled. "I want you to act like you are on my side." I repeated, playing right back with him, intentionally stepping in closer to him,

"I already agreed to that. What else? What else do you want love?" His fingertips reached out, lifting the side of my shirt, touching lightly over the skin just above my hip bone, his eyes seductively watched for my next comeback. "What do you want Bells?" He repeated, lowering that very sexy tone of his.

Again, I took another step closer, letting his hands wrap around me, holding my waist firmly in place.

"You." I answered him. "I want you Mason."

"Good." He pulled me right against him, kissing me hard and passionately.

The way he had kissed me, the way he had touched me, and the way he spoke to me was…the best and closest it has ever been between us. The connection that I shared with Christian was strong, but it was nothing in comparison to the connection I shared with Mason.

"So, now what?" I heard Mason softly ask, laying beside me, his fingers trailing up the side of my body. "Now that we are on the same page, do we go and flaunt our public displays of affection? I saw the schedule up for today. Seminars and meetings about all that fun Guardian fighting stuff. There is a tactical training video showing in an hour."

I tilted my head up to him, staring into his perfect eyes again-those wonderfully flawless eyes that never hesitated to see the real me. "No. We are not allowed at those seminars. We're underage, and still novices."

"Then why do we have to be here this weekend?" His question was incredibly valid.

"You are here as my boyfriend, consort, and tool." My hand slipped over his thigh, making him jump, but smile back at me. "But the truth is, the Council expected me and Bridgette to show up so that they can prove their power over us. They say jump, we say how high, and jump. It's political bullshit. They all like knowing how much control they have over me. It's sick," I agreed, "but, Bridgette might be on shaky ground. I have to play nice and placate the Council until she decides to relinquish her seat."

"Oh." Mason answered, running his fingers through my short hair. "So, does that mean we get to stay here in your bed all day? Because I am okay with that." He kissed me again.

Reluctantly, I pushed myself back from his very dangerous mouth. "We have plans today." I told him.

"We do?" He gave me a head tilt. "And do these plans involve you and I leaving this very comfortable bed? At least tell me that these plans don't involve you putting on clothes."

I sighed, hugging myself to him once more before sitting up. "These plans do involve both clothing and being away from this bed, which isn't all that comfortable." I slid up onto my knees, leaning down to his ear. "But, it is not my immediate goal to see you in clothes yet, so I am going to shower." I stood. "You should join me."

I walked in to start the water in my shower, waiting to see when Mason would join me. The water hadn't yet started to warm before a pair of strong hands pulled me against his chest. I turned around, my arms wrapping around his neck as he moved my back inside against the marble shower wall. It was an hour and a half later, and several intriguing sexual positions later, that Mason's complaints began again.

"We really have to leave your room?"

"Yes." I insisted. "We have a second date to start?"

"You planned our second date today?" He lifted a single eyebrow.

I shrugged. "I actually planned it for this weekend, but there is no better time than the present. Come on." I held my hand out to him.

We were still wrapped up together, talking sweetly and quietly as we left my apartment, walking through the Court together. We were now that much more aware of the eyes on us as we made our way around, and as I pointed our places of interest to Mason. I saw Liam a few times as Mason and I stuck together. He was spying, and I knew it. Mason obviously spotted the not so concealed man watching us, practically taking mental notes.

"Why didn't you tell me he is your ex-boyfriend?" Mason referred to Liam. "When you introduced us, you should've said." He twirled a strand of my hair around his pinky. It was sweet and necessary. "I wouldn't have been so nice to him."

We came to a small covered area, surrounded by wisteria and holly trees. This was exactly where I wanted to be now.

"Liam Kane is someone I don't like associating with. His father is what you might see as a Dhampir diplomat. He is not a Council member, nor is he Moroi royalty, but he is their "go between"." I tried to explain. "He and his family are high-ranking, and given immunity in many situations, but they are neither here nor there."

Mason pulled his arms tighter around me.

"When it comes to Liam, let me put it this way. If you think I don't like Jesse Zeklos, multiply that dislike by one-hundred and twenty. That's how I feel about Liam. He dated me as a way of he and his father gaining information and feeding it to the Council. He used me for their political benefit. I actually thought Bridgette might kill him and his family when she found out."

Mason and I sat down on a large grassy hill, cuddled together. I noticed his concern as I went silent, staring out into the area in front of us.

"Bells." He started.

"Mase, there is something that I want to say to you."

"Is this the start of our second date?" He questioned.

I gave him a nod. "I guess you could say that." I wiggled out of his hold for a few moments. "You know I love you."

He looked back at me, nodding in recognition. "I know."

"I haven't always believed in the idea of fate or people who are destined for one another, but there is something so intensely profound in realizing when you have found the other half of your self and soul." I said to him, my hands playing with his as I spoke. This conversation actually made me nervous now. I had rehearsed and edited it in my head so much, but now it was making me feel shaky and nervous. "It is not so easy to recognize all of the time, but this here, between us, it is different Mase. I think I've been in love before, but not like I am with you." I put my palm to the side of his face. "Can you understand what I am trying to say?"

"I think…I think I do Bells." Mason answered me sincerely.

"Mase, I have no idea what my future holds, but I'm absolutely sure that you will be a large part of it. I'm sure that I want you to be there for all of the big and small things that I experience. And I want to be present for those things in your life." I looked down at our tangled fingers as he looked back at me with all of that love and genuine affection.

"Bellamy, I have to say something before you go on."

"Don't interrupt me." I told him, but he was not listening.

"I want you to know…No, I need you to know that after we graduate, I have thought about it, and I will come to the UK with you if that is where our life together takes us, and if that is what t takes for us to move forward. I want you to know that I agree with you. You are my person too. After graduation, we can consider so many options."

"Options." I repeated the word, secretly wondering what sort of "options" he might be considering for his future, mine, and ours. I suddenly found it far more difficult to concentrate on anything else.

"What was I saying before?"

"Before?" I felt his chest rumble as he chuckled.

"Before you started talking about future options for our relationship; Before you distracted me with options."

"Oh," he said, running his fingers down my shoulder, "you were talking about being sure that you want us to have life experiences together after we graduate from school." His mouth then traveled over my ear with a whisper. "Then I distracted you with talk about marriage."

I choked slightly, and tensed. "Mar…Are…Are we talking marriage?"

"I don't know." He straightened back up. "We could. I mean we have some time before we finish school. There are a lot of things we can discuss. Marriage, job possibilities, We could discuss my willingness to transfer to England. What do you think we should discuss Bellamy?"

"I…" I hesitated to answer, but moved to his lap as he brought me around to straddle him. I was at a loss for words, not knowing how to approach the idea that he thought about these things too.

Mason laughed out loud. "Tell you what Bells, let's just discuss right now." He kissed me, but now I could feel his uncertainty creeping in.

I caught him fairly unaware by pushing him back down onto the ground, hovering above him. "You are the only person I want to be with Mason. You are the only person that I see perfection in. I am yours for as long as you want me.

His hands slid slowly up my back, one stopping at my neck, both pulling me in closer. When he kissed me, I felt my whole body succumb to him, to his touch, to his will, to his every desire. There was not just love and passion in his kiss, but a sense of completion. It took every part of my being to remember how to breathe properly when he broke away, his mouth moving lower.

"I think we could discuss marriage as a part of our future." I said out loud, surprising even myself.

"It's a good subject." Mason responded, still kissing me.

Our displays of affection continued throughout the day, and in many parts of this Court. I was still in a state of shock over our mid-morning conversation, but I also kept in mind that this weekend and our second date were not nearly over yet.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 **DIMITRI:**

"I cannot believe I agreed to this. Why are we here?" I heard her complaining to no one in particular. "I don't want to be here. I don't want to do this anymore."

I moved into the doorway of her bedroom, watching her attempt to perfect all of the parts of her that were never less than perfect. Her hair hung low, cascading over her shoulders in a move to defy Council regulation. It was subtle, but would still be noticed throughout the night's events. Friday had been full of seminars, meetings, and get to know you conversations, leaving Bridgette and myself in a state of disbelief. I had no desire to be a part of any of this. I especially wanted less to do with the Council after they blamed me for Ivan's death. It still hurt to know that I was to blame in their eyes. He was my friend, and they held me responsible. I laughed low, reflecting, and thinking still that maybe I did hold a share of the blame. Then I shook my head. No. Ivan's death was not my fault. If I had been at his side, he would be alive still, but the 'should've' been and 'would've' been thoughts could no longer consume me. I would not let myself spiral down that path again.

Saturday was a day to better understand how the Council worked, regulated, delegated, and made all of their decisions. Guardians were all permitted to wander through the buildings, and sit in on Council preparation meetings. It was a way for the Council members to make a show of their power. I watched Bridgette as she attended her meetings. The disillusionment had grown in volume within her. I could see it, and it made me feel better. Bellamy and Mason got the chance to see the inner workings of the Court as well, although their day of wandering Court was mostly spent making out in dark corners, and feeling the need to throw their strong relationship into the faces of the Court. Good for them, I thought. In this case, I was in favor and support of Bellamy's reckless yet effective methods of causing trouble without actually causing trouble. Saturday ended with a very large banquet that Bridgette and I did not attend. Deciding to take a page out of Mason and Bellamy's book of PDA, I purposely held Bridgette captive in her town-home for the night. Our time was much better spent in bed and playing house, rather than around the other Council members and Guardians in attendance. Guardians in attendance were always the ones who were looking to be considered for positions on the Council, so I had no need for their company either.

Tonight however, it was to be the Grand Ball. The Council would end these weekend festivities on a grand note. Standing in front of a full length mirror, Bridgette wore a dark green dress, longer and far more appropriate than any of the dresses she wore when she and I used to meet in secret. She was dressed to perfection, and looking much like Cinderella going to the Ball, and yet, I still felt all of the frustration and fear radiating from her. It was also common practice once the Ball was underway, for the Council to give many of their recruits and field operatives a full conduct report. Being berated and torn down by pseudo-Guardians was not exactly a great way of boosting morale or ways of keeping Guardians doing their jobs. Another thing t be discussed would be nominations of Guardians who were deemed "worthy enough" to join these ranks. What a joke. I used to think it prestigious and a great thing to even be considered by the Guardian Council, but since Ivan's death, it had become easier to see the dark side of things.

"You don't have to do this Bridgette." I spoke, startling her.

She spun around, looking me up and down. I was dressed in a formal tux, to escort my Council member girlfriend. Her eyebrows rose slightly and I smiled in thanks.

"Bridge, we can grab Bellamy and Mason right now and leave if it's what you want." I walked in farther as she sat down slowly onto the bed.

"You would really risk everything for me." She said with appreciation. "You would help me to escape all of this."

"We can go now Bridgette. You do not have to stay." Her arms circled around my neck as soon as I sat down beside her, bringing her onto my lap.

"I don't know if I can face this tonight Dimka. With everything I've already learned that the Council has hidden from us, I'm afraid I will quit tonight."

"You are stronger than all of this-all of them, Bridgette. You have faced more in your days as a Guardian than anyone else here."

"If I walk away, I cannot return to my seat, but if I stay, I'm afraid of what will inevitably occur."

She was talking again about the very real possibility of her quitting the Council to be a Guardian again.

"I worry about something happening to me-not for my sake, but Bellamy's. She would be on her own."

I brought Bridgette closer to me, kissing her lightly. "Bellamy will never be alone." I promised.

"I also worry that if I stay on the Council, it will put her in more danger. I guarantee that if anything ever happened to her because of their curiosity, what I would do to each of them would make their nightmares look like a happy place."

I smiled, laying back onto the bed with her in my arms. Her comment was such a Bellamy thing to say. We stayed in place for just a few more minutes before it was time to get the evening over with. Before we made our appearance at the Ball, we would also be dealing with the Moroi Queen's compulsion.

 **CHRISTIAN:**

When I heard the footsteps climbing the stairwell, I knew it could only be one person. I knew that it had to be Bellamy. Who else would take the time to intentionally come to find me? I wanted it to be Bellamy. I spent the past two days wishing that we hadn't left things so fractured between us. I stood, hoping that I would see her run to my arms. I was disappointed and surprised by the person who actually entered the attic to see me instead.

"Did you think that I was her? Were you expecting her to walk in?"

I sat down in the small leather chair, uncertain of how to handle this situation. How was supposed to answer those questions? Did I think it would be Bellamy to walk in here? Yes.

"Was I expecting her?" I returned the same question. "No. Hoping is more accurate. She left for the weekend."

"And you were hoping she had returned early? You were thinking she would come straight here to you? Is that how it works between you two?"

"What do you want Mia?" I was growing more and more frustrated by her appearance and unwarranted inquisition.

She entered into the small space further. I expected that she would take position in the chair opposite me; the chair she used to sit curled up in when she needed to hide from the world too. Instead, I jumped from the chair I was in as her palms came to rest on my legs. She walked around standing behind me, touching my shoulders before her hands slid over my chest.

"Mia." I stopped her.

"Christian, she is gone for the next few days. You don't need to worry about her."

I stopped myself from laughing out loud.

"She is what you are worried about, right?" Mia asked, her hands still trying to touch me. "You're worried about her finding out about us up here."

"What…" I spun around, backing away a few feet. "Mia, there is no us. First of all, I have no interest in you, and second, you are with Aaron. What would he think of you being here with me?"

She gave a petulant look. She obviously wasn't used to being refused.

"You love her?"

"I care for her. There is a difference." I answered. "We are friends."

"Kissing like you two were, does not make it look like you…"

"I told you I care for her. That's it."

""She has a boyfriend."

I exhaled deeply, placing fingers to the bridge of my nose. I was getting nowhere with Mia and this conversation.

"She doesn't feel the same way about you that you do for her. She can't."

"I want you to go Mia. I don't have the patience or fortitude to continue talking to you."

"You know I'm right."

"It doesn't matter. Just go please. Leave."

Mia protested, unwilling to leave me on my own, but halted when we both heard more footsteps climbing the stone spiral steps.

"Christian Ozera?" Mia and I were both interrupted by a voice ascending the steps.

Was this just my night for unannounced visitors? I then saw Guardian Petrov appear from the shadows, and I sighed.

"Bellamy mentioned that you might be checking in on me." I mentioned, hearing Mia giggle.

"She keeps tabs on you even when she is gone? She's not very trusting."

I groaned. "I said we are done here Mia. Please leave."

"Miss Rinaldi," Alberta came to my rescue, "I would like to speak to Mr. Ozera alone if you don't mind." A Guardian insisting that Mia leave had a better chance than my insistence, but Mia was not one to go without a fight.

"Is it about Bellamy Pearce?" Mia asked, gaining hostile glances from both me and the usually friendly Guardian. "It's okay. I know all about her and Christian."

"You do?"

I shook my head at Alberta. Mia knew about far less than she thought she did. Yes, she knew about our time away from campus, but really, she knew nothing about Bellamy. She did not know about her fire talents, or about Brooklyn Pearce. Alberta seemed to exhale in recognition when I made sure to silently let her know that Mia knew nothing. Mia was still escorted out of the Church completely so that Alberta and I could talk.

"We'll talk again Christian." Mia said as she left, and I knew that she was not finished haranguing me. I would deal with that later though.

"Thank you." I said when Alberta returned to the attic, sitting across from me.

She nodded, glancing around the room. Apparently, she did actually want to talk.

"Is Bellamy alright?" My first thought was about her safety while she was away, especially considering that she was within close proximity of Tatiana Ivashkov. "Did something happen?"

Alberta lifted a hand. "I'm sure that Bellamy is fine. She did ask me to look in on you, which is great leadership, logic, and responsibility on her part as a future Guardian."

I kept quiet and listened to what she said.

"Bellamy mentioned that you are not too keen on being looked in on, as if you cannot be responsible for yourself, but she is covering her bases and yours Christian."

Bellamy told Alberta about our disagreement? I guess I shouldn't have been so surprised by this. If Bellamy and I were fighting over this, then Alberta might have expected a more confrontational attitude from me, but was right. Bellamy was doing a good thing by having another Guardian keep eyes on me/ considering everything that had already occurred.

When Bellamy and I were locked away and hidden at Ivan's estate, we had talked a few times about Ivan and his working relationship with Dimitri Belikov. The two men were good friends, and they looked out for each other, but Ivan had been lost…killed while Dimitri was away. Neither had expected an attack, but it was exactly what had happened. Ivan was taken because the calm was enough to keep fear at bay. **'Expect the worst at any time'** was one of the bigger pieces of advice that Dimitri was often trying to drill into Bellamy. I guess I was fortunate that Bellamy could not only learn from her own mistakes, but also from the mistakes of others too. Alberta was checking in on me because Bellamy was not ready to lose me, because she cared enough to know that I was safe when she could not be close enough.

"Can you call her?" I made an unexpected and usually denied request, but Alberta still denied me.

"She does not have her phone."

"I lowered my head. I wanted to speak to Bellamy. I needed to hear her voice.

"Dimitri…Guardian Belikov." I corrected. "He would have his phone. And Guardian Pearce is there with her too. Could you call them? Please." I was willing to get on my knees and beg for this. "I only need one minute. I wouldn't ask for something like this if it weren't important."

The planets must have been aligned, or luck must have been on my side, because Alberta actually pulled out her cell phone. She held up a hand to me and started to walk a few feet away, quietly having a conversation with which ever Guardian she had called. After the short conversation she had, she hesitantly handed over the phone to me.

"You have two minutes. Make it count." Alberta said.

 **BELLAMY:**

I was not ready yet. I was dressed, but I was not ready. The knock on my door was early. Mason was early. The Ball was not supposed to start for another half an hour, and I had no intention of being on time for it.

"You're early." I shouted from in front of my bathroom vanity.

I did my best to pin the few stray strands of hair that would not cooperate tonight as I made my way to my door, opening it to see Dimitri standing at my door in his formal wear. Wow, he looked good, I thought to myself. He smiled sweetly and shyly.

"Looking good, Thor." I mentioned with a smile in return. "I thought you were Mason. I'm not ready yet."

"Do you have time before this thing to have a face-to-face with Tatiana before she is compulsed?"

His question caught me off guard, and I nearly tripped on the heel of my shoe. With everything going on around me, and in my life, I had put Tatiana on the backburner of my mind. I took a deep breath and swallowed hard.

"Yes. I have time." I said, checking my watch. I stepped out of my apartment, giving a nod to Mason's door too. I was not going to do something this dangerous without him at my side too.

"Dimitri reached out and knocked on Mason's door too. We waited a few seconds before Mason stepped out. Holy Hell, the man looked good. I felt my hand reach up to Dimitri's arm, steadying myself. Dimitri looked down at me, moving his hand to my back with a laugh.

":Are you alright Bellamy?" He questioned.

I nodded again. "Fine. I just…I…"

"You look incredible Bells." Mason took a step towards me, and my stomach swirled with butterflies. His eyes looked at me with love and a sort of spellbound hypnosis.

Dimitri took a step back as Mason took my hand.

""So…so do you." I told him, straightening his tie and pushing the stray bits of hair from his face. "I have never seen a man look this good."

He smiled and it swelled my heart. I thought I might cry.

"Do we really have to go to this Ball?" Mason whispered. "Can't we stay in? You look too good to…"

"Normally I would agree, but we are going to see the Queen." I had to tell him.

"The Moroi Queen?" Dimitri and I could hear the apprehension in Mason. "She tried to kill you Bells."

Dimitri stopped. "She is being compulsed in an hour. I promised Bellamy that Bridgette and I would let her say what she needed to Tatiana before this happened."

"Is Bridgette meeting us?" I asked Dimitri.

"She is meeting us after. You are not supposed to be near the Queen, so if the Council finds out that she had anything to do with this…"

"She'll be in more trouble." I finished the logical statement. "How does she look?"

I saw Dimitri genuinely smile again. "She looks… beautiful." He said. "As do you Bellamy."

I stared down at my red silk dress that touched to the floor, the small train dragging behind me, and hitting each curve of my body perfectly.

"Thank you." I said, swallowing hard again as Dimitri stopped at a door. I felt my hands grip to Mason's jacket tighter.

"You ready Bellamy?" Dimitri asked, opening the door.

I peered in carefully. The Queen was no where to be seen yet, so I stepped through the door with Mason and Dimitri on either side of me.

 **DIMITRI:**

I was not sure what to expect from the coming situation. I was on guard, and felt way too vulnerable. I had a stake at my right hip, and a gun on my left. Bellamy looked so confident striding into the room, waiting to find the Queen. Mason and I kept up with her, practically tripping over our feet when Bellamy stopped in place.

"Tatiana." She said. There was venom and a maliciousness dripping in her tone. I'd never heard Bellamy sound so cold hearted. This was a side of Bellamy that was kept under strict control. Most days I doubted that Bellamy Pearce had a temper, but here it was in full force. Where the hell was Bridgette when I needed her? She was better at keeping Bellamy calm.

I saw the Queen, dressed in her most extravagant attire, lift her head to see Bellamy, her Guards coming in from the other room immediately, surrounding the Queen who sat still in a high back chair.

"Have you come to gloat? Have you come to taunt before the compulsion begins?" Tatiana put a hand dramatically to her head.

"No, not at all." The switch in intonation of Bellamy's voice almost made me smile. She could go from cold and cruel to innocent but still hardened with no effort at all. She was good.

"Really young lady, it is far more prudent and in your best interest to forget all that has happened. If an apology is what you require, then you have it." The Queen's indifference was going to infuriate not only Bellamy, but myself and Mason as well.

"You think I'd have the stupidity to accept any kind of apology from you?"

I moved in closer to Bellamy's side. I wasn't taking any chances with this situation.

"So sorry for trying to kill you. Bygones." I saw Mason desperately trying to keep a straight face at that comment. Even I had trouble. I lowered my head, wiping my brow in order to compose myself.

There wasn't anyone who had met Bellamy Pearce who didn't know that she could take care of herself. She could also use words in ways that I had never thought possible. She had a gift for fighting and talking.

"I was not trying to kill you." Tatiana sounded far too sweet, but as usual Bellamy was on to her.

"That is not the point. You kidnapped me and Christian Ozera, you did come quite close to killing me, whether it was intended or not, you had hopes of weaponizing me, and honestly, none of that compares to the fact that you gave the order and justification for your Guardians to physically harm Christian." Bellamy was worked up, and there was no stopping her from saying the things she needed to say. I was watching her face her fears head on. "And believe me," she shifted her attention to Tatiana's guards, "if I weren't being held back by this Guardian to my right, and an unbelievably strong Dhampir to my left, I'd break your necks myself."

She threatened their lives. Granted, she had every right to do so, but I knew that it was very good that none of this would be remembered in a while. One of the guards took a step forward. I knew who he was, and knew his reputation for violence.

"I don't see anyone stopping you from trying little girl. That Moroi outcast deserved everything I did to him." He taunted Bellamy and admitted to being the one who hurt Christian Ozera. Big mistake.

"Trust me, we are keeping her from hurting you." Mason defended from Bellamy's side, but the guard was not convinced.

"Step aside Belikov. I'll give her a free shot." The man smirked at Bellamy, pointing to his cheek.

"If I get a free shot, I'm not going for your face asshole."

"This girl is as lethal as her Council Guardian aunt." I informed the man. "Have you met Guardian Pearce? I'm sure she would love to hear how you are willing to get into a battle with her only niece.

At the mention of Bridgette's name and rank, the man paled. "If I step to the side, Bellamy Pearce _will_ break your neck. Not only is she trained by Bridgette, she is trained by me."

Tatiana then pulled her dogs back in line.

"I do not see why we cannot simply forget such unpleasantness. It may even be possible for you to gain a place among the ranks of my Guardians when you have graduated."

I swear I saw the fire Bellamy could conjure spark in her blue eyes. As it was, the area around us grew warmer very quickly. The offer was a step too far, even for the Queen.

"That right there tells me that as long as your judgment is so clouded, and as long as you hold this much power, you are going to be a liability to the Moroi community."

She was going to go too far. She was going to get herself arrested for treason and threatening the Queen's right to rule.

"Mason, get her out of here." I demanded, and he was immediately in position to remove Bellamy from this escalating situation.

"No." Bellamy refused, pulling out of his grasp. "I am not finished with her."

I spun around, ready to pick Bellamy up and carry her out over my shoulder if I needed to. I saw the look in her eyes though. She was calmer, but in need of expressing her feelings over all of this. I could not actually bring myself to deny her this.

"There are things I need to say before I can't anymore. Please, Dimitri." She implored.

Again, I was aware that she was facing her closest fears. I had to let her do this. I agreed, stepping aside.

"Just remember, cruelty begets cruelty." I told her as she walked by me. It was the best thing I could say to her.

She stopped, facing me with those sweet eyes of hers. Logic and reason had returned to her. Still, she was not finished. Mason and I stayed close, but could only watch in awe now.

"What would it have accomplished your Majesty? What would it get you? By either killing me or using me, you could probably learn more about eradicating the Strigoi problem. I admit that you might even achieve a perfect society. A utopia of sorts. But, what does a perfect society give you?"

Bellamy was on her game once again. She was not backing down.

"Don't get me wrong. I have no desire at all to keep Strigoi around, but what does anyone gain with another civil war?" She gave a laugh, halting the Queen from answering the rhetorical question. "Like every other tantrum throwing Moroi, Dhampir, or human child in History, you don't know, do you? Bellamy then started to play with fire. She literally began to play with fire in her hands. She lit her fingertips, spinning it upward, and back down, pulling it into a ball, and then letting it disappear slowly. She was showing the Queen what she could do before the compulsion occurred. This had been what Tatiana wanted to see, and now Bellamy was using it to her favor instead.

"Let me be the one to tell you what you get. You get nowhere. You will get no farther ahead than you are now at this moment. Enjoy all the things you currently know about me."

I had never seen Bellamy use her fire ability, and I don't know that Mason had either. He looked as awestruck as me. Seeing the impossible happen in front of me was amazing.

"Enjoy what you know, because it won't last. Once I'm erased from your memory, you will not find me again. Checkmate bitch." Bellamy then turned to me and Mason, defiantly away from the Queen who finally stood from her chair in insult.

"I'm finished. I need to finish getting ready before this Ball." Bellamy took Mason's hand, and mine, walking away as threats and a barrage of insults were thrown. We exited the room and I saw Bellamy's knees go weak as she took in another breath. Mason and I both caught her, keeping her upright.

"I can't believe I did that." She was laughing, and it was infectious. "I stood up to her and said most of what I needed to say." She turned her attention to me.

"Most?" I questioned her comment.

The beautiful girl shrugged. "There were a few comments or axioms that I left out of my reprimand."

"Political Philosophy no doubt." I remarked with another smile.

"Just a few ideologies from Hobbes and Marx."

"You are a fan of Karl Marx?" I inquired, finding myself more curious about her thoughts upon this subject. Bellamy and I talked often during our training, but never anything so in depth to politics or things outside of school and Bridgette. I could sometimes forget how intelligent and logical she was when she wasn't fighting.

She shook her head. "Not in the fan or follower sense." She said. "I can understand the beliefs and ideas behind the Philosophy is all. It's so much more than just capitalism, and so few people understand that."

I nodded to her as the three of us made our way back to where her apartment and Mason's were.

"You did good." I told Bellamy after she let Mason return to his apartment. I squeezed her hand lightly before also letting her disappear.

"See you in a few more minutes Thor."

 **BELLAMY:**

I returned to my own space to finish preparing for this Ball, but I needed to sit down and really find a sense of calm. I needed to catch my breath. Dimitri thought I had done well, Mason was always proud of me, but I was still trying to comprehend everything that I had just said to the Queen, and her guards. Her guard had offered to let me hit him, and honestly I might have if it had been anyone other than Dimitri and Mason at my sides. I could probably take Mason if I tried hard enough, but Dimitri Belikov was still another damned story. All muscle and brain. If I had even considered the thought of attack in that room, he'd have had me in a hold I could not escape from within a millisecond. No, I was not daft enough to try to take him on like that yet. I was deep into my thoughts about the Queen and her guards as I got dressed. I didn't even hear the knock on my door, but I heard Dimitri's voice calling to me from out in the living space of this place. I snapped out of my thoughts and poked my head out of my bedroom.

"I knocked. Your door was unlocked." He confirmed when he saw me, and I never doubted that he had knocked.

"I was too deep into my thoughts. Sorry." I apologized to him.

He then held out his cell phone to me. "You have a call."

"On your phone?" I took the phone from him, flipping it over.

"It's Christian." Dimitri told me, and I thought again that I might let tears escape my eyes.

"Thank you." I mouthed to Dimitri, putting the phone to my ear. "Christian?" I was so happy to hear his voice. "Chris, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

For the first thirty-seconds I only heard him breathing on the opposite end. I worried, but then he spoke.

"I'm not hurt Bellamy. I…"

"Christian?"

"Bells, I'm sorry. I know that you are busy there, but I had to tell you-I'm sorry I upset you. I shouldn't have said the things that I said."

"I'm never too busy for you Christian. You are sure you're okay?" I wanted to know.

As I spoke to him over the phone, my eyes caught Dimitri's in front of me. He was watching me with what appeared to be fascination and curiosity. I assumed it was much to do with my friendship and closeness with Christian. He'd watched me all weekend, and caught glimpses of me and Mason at school, but had not been given too many opportunities to view me with Christian.

"I really shouldn't have been so antagonistic Bells." I listened to Christian say. "I know why you are so protective, and I'm admittedly as protective of you. I was just in a bad mood because of this Jesse and Mia shit going on."

I stayed quiet. I wanted to ask more questions, but knew that now was not the right time.

"I miss you Bells."

"I miss you too Christian. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon." I assured him, feeling better about where he and I stood now.

"Will you come and see me as soon as you get back Bells?"

I couldn't be too sure, but while I knew he would want to see me when I returned to St. Vladimir's, I thought I heard a frantic sound to his question.

"Of course Christian. I'll see you."

"Bye Bells."

"See you tomorrow." I said, hanging up the phone, and handing it back over to Dimitri.

I sat down, contemplating my conversation with Christian for a few seconds.

"Thank you Dimitri." I said to the Guardian, who for all intents and purposes was becoming more of a friend to me than Guardian trainer. "I needed to hear his voice." I smiled.

"It's an interesting friendship that you and Christian Ozera seem to have." He confirmed. "Perhaps you will get to guard him one day."

I chuckled. "What a nice thought, but I doubt the Council would let me guard Chris or Tasha. Hell, they don't even think I'm responsible enough to guard myself. You've seen the way things are here."

"We are treated differently because we have made our mistakes." Dimitri sat down across from me, looking just as contemplative.

"Bridgette said that you came here after Ivan died." I spoke up again. "Why?" I saw the look in his eyes shift. The look he gave me spoke volumes. "They blamed you? Oh please tell me you gave them a piece of your mind."

"I was grieving." He replied. "I shouldn't have…"

"I'm sorry." I stopped him from going on any further. It was obviously still a sensitive subject for him, so I pulled back. "I'm young. I shouldn't ask you things like this."

Dimitri stood, bringing me to stand with him. "You are young." He verified. "But you are wise and more responsible and perceptive than they," he referred to the Guardian Council, "think you are." He kissed my forehead, turning to leave.

I followed him to the door, only to see Mason about to knock. He looked interested to see Dimitri exiting my place, but let whatever consideration he had pass. Something was wrong. He hid something important from Dimitri, but I could see it. I knew when Mason worried. His brow never furrowed like Christian's, but the muscles in his face would get tighter when he grew anxious or worried.

"You are still early." I informed him, hiding whatever trouble from Dimitri as best as I could. "But, I suppose you can wait here if you'd like."

I smiled sweetly at both men. Dimitri smiled back and left before I pulled Mason inside.

"Something is wrong. What is it?"

Mason walked in further, pacing back and forth. I was in my apartment when I saw this slide under my door." From the inside of his suit jacket, he revealed a file.

Handing me the file, Mason continued to pace, making me nervous. I opened the file, to see my name all over it.

"Who gave this to you?" I asked, but Mason did not have an answer.

"By the time I opened my door to look for whoever gave me this, they were gone." He stopped pacing finally, putting his palms to my arms. "What does all of that mean?" He asked me.

I looked at him, and I looked down at the file again. "It means that I might be in more danger than I thought from the Guardian Council."

Mason was in Guardian mode once again. "We need to get you out of here. We need to show this to Bridgette and Dimitri." He paused. "Do you think your Aunt Bridgette knows?"

I shook my head. "No. If she knew, she would not stand for it." I said. "But, I have a better idea. She does need to know their plans for me, but I want the Council to know that they no longer intimidate me either."

"Bells," Mason looked more worried now, "what are you planning on doing? You need to be careful."

"Don't worry my love." I said, kissing him. "Let's go get this evening over with so that we can leave this place." After a few last touches, I took his hand, grabbed my white sweater, and made the way to meet Bridgette and Dimitri, having Mason keep the file underneath his jacket.

 **DIMITRI:**

I found myself even more captivated by both Bridgette and Bellamy Pearce lately-even before we'd arrived at the Council Court, but watching Bellamy finally finding her inner Guardian and her strength, and then using it to her advantage, was an amazing thing to see. Bridgette could not be implicated in her niece sneaking in to face off a final time with the Queen, so it was up to me to relay the details of the clandestine and extraordinarily confrontational meeting.

"She was amazing." I told Bridgette "You would have been proud of her. This is the strength we have been waiting to see in her. I have never seen her stronger Bridgette."

Bridgette had gone through a wide range of emotions in the last fifteen minutes as I told her much of the exact conversation. She'd gone from wide-eyed shock, to extreme pride, and even laughter. She was laughing now as I finished detailing Bellamy's grand scolding of Queen Tatiana.

"Did she really threaten to break their necks?"

"She did." I proudly replied. "When Alexei Brandon offered to take her on, I was sure she would lose her cool and attack him, especially when he mentioned Christian Ozera. He was being such a bastard, but she was smart. We will not have much to worry about when she becomes a Guardian." I let her know the truth of what I thought.

"When she becomes a Guardian…" Bridgette quietly reiterated. "She is going to be untouchable."

"She is."

Our conversation continued as we made our way to the large stone gazebo that Bridgette had instructed Bellamy and Mason to meet us at. The circular structure was a few yards away from the ballroom being used to end the weekend festivities. Music and conversations spilled out of the building to the outside each time the large doors opened. I was not oblivious to the veiled glances and whispered conversations being had as Bridgette and I moved through different crowds of people. Some were talking about the Council member whose family was Strigoi, and in need of being killed; the other conversations were about the Guardian who had not properly protected his Moroi friend, the Guardian who stormed through these very Court doors and had given a very angry and loud speech before being taken off any Zeklos detail.

Bridgette smiled over at me, taking my hand, undoubtedly keeping me from going on a verbal rampage against those who were whispering. We saw the younger couple approaching a short time later. They were on time, which said something, and I had to believe the strict timing was Mason Ashford's doing. They were whispering to each other as well, but only until they reached the gazebo. I saw Bellamy use that same mask of hers. The façade she held tedious control over the past few days. She was hiding something. I feared that tonight would end in a very bad way.

"This is the dress you chose?" Bridgette sounded like she were about to reprimand the clothing choice.

Bellamy did not lose any of her resolve. "Yes." She stood her ground, and Bridgette smiled at her.

"I like it." She wrapped an arm around her niece. "Dimitri says you did well facing the Queen." The two walked a few feet ahead of me and Mason, needing to talk to one another before entering into the building.

"You ready?" Bridgette asked.

"No." said Bellamy with a scoff.

"Me either." Bridgette took my hand as Mason held tight to Bellamy.

We entered into the building that tonight only was decorated in an extravagant and over-exaggerated way. Banners, buttresses, and chandeliers all hung from the high ceilings of the room. There were groups of people, all congregated into small cliques around the room. Food and drinks, with small tables were also placed around the room. We all four noticed immediately that the Moroi Queen sat in a gold and red royal chair at one side of the room, her guards positioned to each side. Immediately, Bridgette, Mason, and I all collectively moved Bellamy to the opposite side of the room, hoping it was where she might stay.

"Has she been compulsed yet?" Bellamy asked, seeing the obvious move to keep her away from the other woman.

"Yes." Bridgette answered. "She and all of her guards were treated just after your conversation with her."

Bellamy nodded.

"Bells, I have a few things to take care of." Bridgette down-played the fact that she would be in Council chambers for a bit. "Stay out of trouble please." She implored. "And do not go near the Queen."

Bellamy agreed, whispering something to Mason, making him smile. I was surprised when Bellamy turned to me, holding out her hand, palm up.

"Let's show these uptight Guardians that we can dance, and are not affected by their ignorant opinions of us." She offered.

I looked to Mason, who gave a nod of permission and insistence. I linked my palm with hers, very aware of the many eyes on us. Others were dancing to the quiet instrumental music around the room, but all eyes were on us. When my hand rested to her waist, with the other still in her palm, I saw Bellamy's eyes go wider than ever. I moved and guided her feet with mine.

"You can waltz?" She questioned me, her feet moving, being lead through the right steps around the floor.

"You sound surprised. You yourself once told me that a Guardian is never solely a Guardian. "

"No. I'm not surprised." She shook her head. "I'm impressed. I'm most definitely impressed."

I winked back at her as we continued to dance.

"I was equally as impressed by you earlier Bellamy." I admitted to her, and she looked perplexed. "You faced the Queen with true intelligence and sharp instincts. You have a real flair for using words to your advantage. You did not let your anger or frustration get the better of you, and you faced your fear." I said. "I would be surprised if you weren't able to face your fear in the Guardian course back at the Academy."

She did not look like she believed me yet.

"When you stood up to Tatiana, you jumped down onto those trampolines Bellamy." I explained to her. "There is nothing more to stop you."

"Except maybe the idea of jumping off of a high ledge and being shot back into the air. Nice try Thor." She replied back.

 **BELLAMY:**

Dimitri smiled as I responded, finishing the dance we danced before Mason took over. Mason was as shocked as me that the great god-like Guardian was a good dancer. I watched as Dimitri moved into the same position Mason had been in, keeping an eye on me and Mason as we moved around the floor.

"Are you really going to go in there and confront them?" Mason inquired about the details of my plan to gain answers about the file he'd been covertly given.

"Yes, I am." I informed him.

Out of nowhere, he stopped dancing, bringing me to stop with him. I looked up at him in question, surprised again when he leaned in and kissed me. This was no normal kiss. It was one of those kisses Mason usually used to keep me in his arms or his dorm room longer. It was the sort of kiss that often led to our more amorous activities. He held me close, one hand at my back, as the other slid into my hair. My hand moved to his neck, keeping him close to me. As we split apart, I realized how closely our kiss had been watched.

"It won't last." Mase and I heard Liam and one of his friends commenting as they passed by us. "The novelty of having a Strigoi family tree will become weary to him soon enough."

I thought Mason might turn and punch Liam, but he too kept his cool, looking back at me sweetly.

"Here goes." I said to him.

"Remember, Dimitri and I are right out here." Mason assured me.

I squeezed his hand once more before letting go, and walking away. I gave Dimitri an optimistic look before moving to the single door off to the side that Bridgette had disappeared behind a few minutes ago. I was pretty sure that Dimitri would make an attempt to follow, but when he didn't make it to me in time, I also assumed that Mason was filling him in on details of what was about to occur. I opened the door with a loud push, walking straight into the small room, to see all of the Council members sitting in a semi-circle, while Bridgette stood in the center, no doubt being disparaged for all of the great things she had accomplished.

"Pardon the intrusion, but I have a question." I shouted through the room, walking in, guns blazing like Lara Croft.

"Young lady." I heard one of the Council members attempt to scold and stop me in that condescending tone."

"Bellamy." I also heard Bridgette's voice.

My cold stare shot to her, briefly turning to a need for her to listen.

"I am truly sorry about this Bridge. I know how much you look forward to being belittled by these corrupt and duplicitous Guardians, but you need to see this." I handed off the file I held to her, watching her eyes go from anger, to sadness, to even more animosity.

"What the fuck is this?" She cursed. "Where did this come from?"

"It was slipped under Mason's door just a bit ago. Somebody wants me to know what is going on."

As much as I wanted to stand and answer Bridgette's questions, I also wanted answers of my own.

"I would like to know why I am being so heavily trained and watched by this Council. There are designs in this file," I took the booklet from Bridgette, holding it up, "that hint towards dangerous future plans."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Guardian Tobias Tudor stand slowly, another Guardian at his back. Bridgette moved in closer to my side, a hand over her stake. When Bridgette was apprehensive and defensive about an eighty-year old man, I knew there was reason to worry.

"With all due respect young lady, you have no right or reason to so insolently barge through this Court or to interrupt this session."

I gave the man my most disarming and enchanting smile. Bridgette often said that she found it incredibly undermining and demoralizing that I could look so sweet and compliant while being anything but. The ability to say 'fuck off' with a smile was one of my great assets.

"With all due respect Guardian Tudor," my tone visibly flustered him into thinking I might conform, "I have every reason to be in this very spot in front of you. I also have every right to ask any question I like. I have had every reason to do so for some time, but until this point was too scared to confront you, or the truth. Now, I want answers." I demanded, crossing my arms.

"This is not the time Miss Pearce." Another man spoke. Up.

I prepared to argue with him as well, but heard another question being asked of me this time.

"What is your exact relationship with Christian Ozera?" It was Dacia. "He is is Moroi, and he is royal. You two are spotted together quite often." I searched the room for Liam or his father. They'd be the obvious culprits in my mind to give the Council this information about me and Christian. "It would seem that there is more than a tutoring relationship that you share with him."

I glared back at Dacia. "My friendship with Christian is none of your damned business." I growled. "But, let's make a deal. You answer my questions, and I will gladly and nicely answer yours."

"You are in no position to…"

"As it happens, I am in a perfect position to make demands." I returned. "You need me for some higher, stronger, and strategic position. You need me. I do not need you." I looked over at Bridgette. I knew that she was stuck in the middle of me and the Council, but I also knew that she would have my back no matter what. "When the Council is ready to answer my question, I will answer theirs." I was halfway to the door, ready to leave the people in the room to their ruminations and arguments. I heard Bridgette answer the question I had.

"They plan on using you. They want to make you a weapon, not just against Strigoi, but against anyone they see as too serious a threat to them." Bridgette turned to the Council, who all still sat silent and stunned. "I do hope that Tatiana Ivashkov is on that list of threats. You will not use my niece as a too in a war you are trying to start. I also won't be part of it." Bridgette walked over to me, putting her hand to my shoulder. She motioned for me to leave the room.

"Go find Mason and Dimitri. Pack your things. We are leaving."

I did exactly as she said, locating both men at the door, waiting just outside for me and Bridgette. I gave them the short version of what had just happened, and immediately left the ballroom to pack.

When Mason left me to pack the things in my apartment, I wasn't yet ready to start. I needed to catch my breath. I worried about what the Council would do; about how they would handle me and Bridgette. What would happen now? Would we be thrown out to the wolves? Would we be stripped of any position as Guardians? Would se have to leave Dimitri? Would I be forced to leave Mason? Every question I could come up with piled into one big ball in my head. I was getting dizzy from all of the questions, and was thankful when Mason walked in after packing his things, sitting down beside me, and just comforted me. His arms were wrapped tightly around me as I curled up into him, shaking from all of the conflict I had within me.

The soft knock on the door a few minutes later was one that gave me even more anxiety. It was probably a Council member, ready to haul me off to some small room, to keep me locked away just as Tatiana had. I stood as Mason let me go. Walking to the door, I knew this was it. Trouble had descended and was starting to overpower me as soon as I touched a hand to the door. The knock came again, a tad louder this time. I had resigned myself to my fate though. I'd meant every word I'd said tonight, and would not take any of it back. I had finally stood up to the Guardian Council and it felt good. It was a relief off of my shoulders. I no longer played the part of their puppet. I was okay with whatever consequences that were given. I opened the door, shocked into place.

The man on the opposite side of my door was smiling brightly. He approved of my behavior?

"I am very proud of you Bellamy." Dimitri beamed.

I couldn't move or speak until he entered in passed me, sitting down across from Mason. I slowly and hesitantly returned to my seat beside Mason.

"You agree with what I did?"

Dimitri leaned back, arms crossed, still looking delighted. "Perhaps not with your timing or with your aggressive approach, but yes, I agree. You did what I could not accomplish. It took real courage to stand up to them Bellamy. You are conquering your fears this weekend, and that makes me very proud of you."

"Well," I sat back into Mason, "at least you feel that way. Bridgette may not be so accepting. I left her to deal with the fall out."

"Do not be so quick to assume Bellamy." Dimitri returned. "She is the reason that I am here. You are not packed yet." He stood again, moving to gather things through the room, my temporary bedroom, and closet. "Please finish packing. We are leaving within the hour on the next flight out."

"Oh." I groaned, a hand moving to my forehead as I stood, my knees shaking. "They are extraordinarily cross. That means that Bridgette will be even more cross. We are leaving because I got us kicked out. She told me to behave, and I should've…"

Dimitri put a hand to my shoulder. "We are leaving because Bridgette agreed with you." He interrupted to clarify the current situation. "We are leaving because she quit. She finally did it. She gave up her seat on the Council for you and your safety."

"What?!" Yes, I was all for Bridgette abdicating her seat on this Council, to go back to a real Guardian job, but I was not okay with her doing it for my sake.

"Did you ever doubt that she would give everything up for you? She loves you Bellamy. You mean everything to her." Now Dimitri put the back of his fingers to my cheek.

I smiled and he knew that I was not faking, so I turned my head down.

"I have never doubted her love for me, but I won't have her jeopardizing her career for me. This is her life."

""You give her less credit than you should."

I had to admit, he made a good point. "Alright." I said. "What now, Yoda? I need a little advice. What happens now?"

Dimitri nodded. "Advice? My advice is to pack. Go." He instructed, moving me to throw things back into my weekend bag.

I changed out of my formal dress before returning to the waiting Guardian and Mason. The three of us made our way to the hangar, about to board our plane. Bridgette was waiting by the stairs of the plane, and the look on her face gave me hope and a sense of impending doom. Her arms wrapped around me as soon as I approached. Dimitri and Mason both ascended the stairs, leaving us to talk.

"Thank you." Bridgette said to me. "You gave me the courage to finally do what I have been waiting to do for so long. You are so brave Bells. You are far braver than I will ever be."

"Bridge, what happened in there? After I left, they had to have said things, and threatened."

"No one said a thing after you left Bellamy." She confirmed to me. "I did the talking. I gave up my seat on the Council. I am going back to being a full time Guardian. I have been put on a six-month probation, which will give me time to field train, but then I will be put into position as a guard for the Szlesky family." She smiled slightly, letting it fade as I couldn't smile back.

"You're leaving me?" I asked her, scared and worried that she would be putting herself back into danger, and that we would have less contact again.

"I have to go Bells." She took my hand with hers. "It's for the best sweetheart. It's safer for me and for you. I am doing this for your Bells."

"But…"

"You need to finish your schooling and training like a normal Dhampir teenager, and now you have that chance."

I sighed. I couldn't argue with her. Well, I could argue with her. I was very good at arguing with her, but I didn't want to this time. She was right.

"How long am I at St. Vladimir's then?"

Bridgette gave a nod. "Finish your training time there, and then the Council has agreed to decide whether you will stay there or return to St. Solomon's."

"Do I get a say in my future? Do I get to have an opinion about my education?"

"We will discuss it when the time comes." Bridgette said. "Now, hug me. You have to get back to school."

"Wait, you're not even returning to the Academy to retrieve your things?"

Bridgette hugged me without answering my question. I hugged her back, holding her as tight as I could for as long as I could. When she let go, we both had tears in our eyes.

"Go." She said, nodding up the stairs. "Go back to the Academy, and behave yourself Bellamy Pearce. Make me prouder than I already am."

I gave a single nod, stepping up the first few steps as she put her hand to my back to make me leave her.

"And don not let me hear that you have set the school alight over a tantrum."

I laughed and so did she. She walked away as I made my way up to Mason, wo was waiting on me in the door of the waiting plane. I turned to watched Bridgette walk away into the distance until she disappeared. Mason held me close sitting with me across from Dimitri, who unlike me, did a better job at hiding his emotions.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 **BELLAMY:**

It was a long mostly quiet and sadder trip back to the Academy. Between me and Dimitri it was a toss up at who might be more unhappy with the idea of Bridgette leaving for Istanbul to go back to do more field training before starting her new position with the Szelsky family. I was thrilled by Bridgette's decision to finally relinquish her seat and walk away from the Guardian Council. I knew that she would be happier. But, it made me sad knowing that I would not be able to see her as often as I had been able to. It also made me sad knowing that Dimitri, despite hiding his emotions, was also conflicted about the situation. He and Bridgette had finally been able to confess their true feelings after so many years; they'd been able to really be together as a couple; and now they were split apart by this life we did not choose. I made many mental notes to talk to him at a later time when we could talk alone.

The ride back had also become longer and more tense when Dimitri had taken another phone call, gaining the unfortunate task of telling me and Mason that we were in for some trouble when we arrived back at St. Vladimir's. I was already exhausted and ready to fall into a deep sleeping coma for the next week.

"Why are we in trouble at school?" Mason asked me and Dimitri when I gave the Guardian a knowing look about what lay on the horizon.

I hadn't yet told Mason about the storm brewing upon our leaving the Academy for the weekend. I wanted a weekend for he and I to personally connect and just be together without any worries. Apparently, the storm had not only started to brew, but had now become a category three hurricane, on its way to category five.

"Jesse Zeklos and Mia Rinaldi." I answered Mason.

Dimitri stood from his seat, seeing the concern from Mason, and knowing that I needed to tell Mason the details of this waiting situation.

I am going to go and talk to the pilot briefly." He said. "I will give you some privacy." He then gave me a rather sympathetic look before walking away.

I didn't make eye contact with Mason yet, but I couldn't help but tense when he took my hand.

"Tell me what is going on Bells. What do Jesse and Mia have to do with all of this?"

"They are blackmailing me and Christian."

I winced at his tone. He was definitely not happy to hear that Christian was also involved with this new conflict.

"Mia ran into me and Christian while we were out shopping with Bridgette and Tasha Ozera. She was less than friendly with me, and not happy to see us hanging out away from campus. When we were studying in the library, she and Jesse threatened to spread rumors around school that Chris and I were doing more than shopping." I sighed uncomfortably, knowing I was not being totally honest with the man I adored more than anyone. "She wants to tell people that we were making out."

"Were you?"

I looked back at Mason with harshness. "Do you think I would?" I neither denied nor confirmed the allegation.

"No." He denied, putting his arm around me. "But why blackmail you? What could you have done to them?" He asked the right question.

I shrugged, but did reply with what I knew for sure so far. "I get why Jesse would do this. His reasons are pretty clear."

"He knows that he can't have you." Mason hit the nail on the head there.

"He invited me to a party after laying down his accusations. I refused, but Christian informed me after the fact, that it was a party for Moroi and feeders."

"It was his plan to feed from you? I'll kill him."

I wasn't going to give him anymore reason yet to fly off the handle over Jesse.

"I don't know Mia's objective yet, but I plan on finding out."

"How?"

This part was going to be more difficult.

"Mase, when we were back at Court and I was talking to Tatiana Ivashkov, I used my magic in front of you. I intentionally allowed you and Dimitri to see first-hand part of what I am very capable of doing."

He nodded, recalling the moment that I had let fire trickle over my hands in front of him.

"I trust you fully and completely enough for you to see those things about me Mase. No one other than the Council has ever witnessed my fire ability, other than you, Christian, Bridgette of course, and Dimitri. You ought to know by now, that I trust you means more to me than I love you. I do trust you most of all."

Mason put his palm to my neck, leaned over, and kissed me.

"I trust you too Bellamy."

"Do you?"

I watched his facial muscles tighten. "You know I do. Never doubt that."

I gave him another nod. "I don't doubt you. And that is why I am going to need to test your trust and mine. I'm about to ask you to do something that you are not going to like."

The muscles in his face did not change, and I could see how unhappy I was making him as I explained my plan to him before Dimitri returned. I took some strong convincing, but I finally brought Mason around enough to agree with me.

"Are you sure about this, Bells?"

"No." I laid my head onto his shoulder. "I don't like it anymore than you do, but the only way that you, me, and Christian will get answers out of the school's rumor patrol is to let this happen. And now I have the daunting task of convincing Christian to go through with this idiotic plan too."

"I doubt it will be that difficult Bells. He gets the better side of this deal." Mason commented, his unneeded jealousy of Christian resurfacing.

I shook my head, unwilling to fuel that fire any more than it had been.

"You might be surprised." I returned, and the truth was, it was going to be hard to persuade Christian to do this too. Normally, Mason might've been correct in assuming that Christian might willingly go along with the remainder of my plan, but I knew that asking him to get caught kissing me in front of Mia or Jesse was another story. And I was right. He was as outraged and incredulous as Mason.

I'd promised to meet Christian at his dorm room after we got back to the Academy. After setting my things back into my own dorm, and saying a longer than usual goodbye to Mason, I headed over to see Christian. Sneaking in had become a fairly easy task, but I still needed to be careful. Guardians did not only wander the outer perimeter of the royal dorms, but also the inside corridors. I was not too happy to see that Christian was still wide awake as the sun was starting to rise. As I entered into his room, I was immediately picked up into his arms and held close by him. I had missed the smell of his soap and shampoo, blending into a relaxing and calming scent. When I stood back, I could see through the little bit of light that he had dark circles formed under his eyes.

"Damn Chris, did you sleep at all while I was gone?"

He pursed his lips, growing uncomfortable. "I have had some trouble sleeping lately." He confessed to me.

I sat him down, sitting beside him, and pulling my legs over his lap.

"Tell me what's going on with you. Why aren't you sleeping? Is it this stuff going on with Jesse and Mia?"

He denied that was the reason for his lack of sleep, but did give me a quick answer.

"Nightmares." He said. "I'm having nightmares."

I was no stranger to what he was experiencing in his nightmares, so I could only comfort him, moving my arms around him, and bringing him closer.

I ran my hand over his neck and then let my fingers draw slowly through his hair. "I'm sorry you have to go through these nightmares." I soothed him. "But honestly, it would concern me more if you didn't have nightmares. After we were attacked by Tatiana and her guards, it is natural."

As I spoke to him, he laid his head onto my chest, and I only realized after I'd finished talking, that his breathing was lighter, and his body had relaxed into mine. He was asleep. He was in need of the same restful touch that he could give me too. I let him sleep, curling up myself onto the couch we were on, and I too got as much rest as I could. I didn't sleep as long as I should've though. I was still worked up over the battle I faced with Jesse and Mia. My energy level was rising rather than decreasing. Carefully, I made my way out of Christian's hold, letting him go on sleeping. He needed the sleep more than I did. I snuck back to my dorm, changed my clothes, and headed off to the Guardian gauntlet. Going through a few times would certainly release some energy, and I needed the practice with a short span left on my time limit.

I reached the gates, and was surprised to see them left open. Someone else was inside. I entered, and rather than seeing a Guardian practicing or running through the course, I shouldn't have been surprised to see him sitting at the start. He was clearly deep in thought, and I knew exactly what he was thinking about. Careful not to startle him, I made more noise with my feet as I approached.

"She did the right thing." I walked up to his side. "She wanted to quit. She needed to quit."

"I know." Dimitri responded.

"But, moving her permanently across the world is punishment from the Council."

"You're saying that they are punishing all of us because we were willing to protect and defend you?"

"No." I stared down at my gray trainers. "They are punishing her. And they are punishing me. They are no longer being subtle about separating us on purpose because they know that we work together. She and I are a team. We always have been, and they think that separating us will alleviate that connection."

"You and Bridgette will always be a team, no matter how far they try to separate you."

"I agree." I told him. "And I'm sorry. I'm sorry that our contempt with the Guardian Council had to separate you two as well. I know that you miss her. You love her as much as I do."

Dimitri pulled an arm around me sweetly. "Don't apologize Bellamy. You and Bridgette did the right thing. Neither of us would ever let anyone use you or hurt you. You are right. She needed to walk away from the Council." He looked distant again, his vision straying once again.

"But you are sad." I glimpsed those moments when he lost that stoic control. "I can read you pretty well most days, and I see it now. Letting her walk away has made you sad."

He gave me a small smile and laugh. ""We are Guardians Bellamy. We don't always get the ideal life we want, and often we are given situations that may in fact make us stronger than we think we are."

I understood what he was saying, but still it hurt to see him hurt. I wanted to help.

"What can I do?" I asked him. "There must be something that I can say or do to make this better."

Dimitri turned to face me, looking down with a new smile. "You can do what you are here at St. Vladimir's to do Bellamy. You can train hard in order to face Strigoi, in order to better use your fire magic, and you can get through this course with a decent time.

I sighed, realizing that he was right.

"Stretch first." He instructed, falling right back into Guardian trainer mode.

 **DIMITRI:**

"Bellamy! Jump!" I yelled up at her.

"I can't!" She was frozen on the first platform, unwilling to take that leap of faith that she needed.

We were not even half a day through our return, and with her arrival at the course, I thought it a good idea to see her progress. I watched her, walking through the course as she ran through each obstacle. I called out orders and made sure that she could get through faster and easier, but she stopped at this same spot. This was her biggest trouble spot. I could not explain even to my self why I needed her to take this leap, but it meant something to me.

"Come down here." I called her down from the platform.

I tried not to look disappointed, knowing that she hated to disappoint me or Bridgette, or Alberta. She was dealing with so much on her shoulders right now. I didn't need to make things worse, so I tried to help. I needed a solution to her problem in here. Sitting down on a small bench, I motioned for her to sit beside me. I was more concerned than anything.

"Tell me what this fear of yours is." I said as she sat down.

"Heights." She stated. "I look down, and…"

"It's more than that." I wasn't trying to interrupt her, but she needed to go deeper into this fear of hers. "It is debilitating. I can see it in your eyes. Your whole body freezes. There is something much deeper holding you back. What is it?"

She looked down, playing with her hands in her lap. "Please stay out of my head Yoda. I don't want to be psychoanalyzed. " A faint part of her objection crossed her face.

"I am trying to help you Bellamy. You have a deadline coming up in days."

"Why do I have such an unreasonable time constraint? You're all so insistent on reminding me of the fastest time. Why do I have to outdo it?"

"This training exercise is not about timing." I admitted to her. "While it is your goal to beat this time, it is also a primary goal to learn strategy, discipline, speed, and a deeper sense of focus."

"So, once I put all of that together you think I'll beat Alberta's time?"

I could feel myself looking inquisitively at her. "Alberta's time?" I questioned.

"I have to assume that it's her time I am being shaped into destroying. She is a tad arrogant about the fastest time on this course. It must be hers."

"It isn't." I told her.

Her eyes focused on me. "Then who…Oh." She must've realized then that it was my time. I held this record.

My eyes avoided hers out of humility.

"You aren't very overconfident about it." She had definitely caught on to me.

"Should I be?"

"I would be."

I laughed. I had no doubt that she would flaunt her achievement for days, weeks even.

.

"And while you are an oppressive dictator about getting me through this course, I…" I heard her go silent as her thoughts got away from her.

"Bellamy?"

"Why are you helping me to blow you out of the water?" She inquired

"I am helping you to succeed. I want you to improve. You said that you are willing to defend yourself against Brooklyn Pearce. Prove it."

"By getting through this course faster than you?"

"Why don't we start with discovering why you can't jump from that ledge up there." I pointed out.

"Fear." She replied. "A fear of heights-of falling-of…"

"What?" I whipped my head over to her. "Say that again."

"Obviously something I said triggered a Yoda-like thought in your brain. Heights." She repeated. "I'm afraid of heights. You know that."

"Falling." I repeated the other explanation she had provided. "You said falling."

"Why did you make me repeat myself if you already…"

I heard her arguing, but wasn't really listening. Instead, I concentrated on the more complex psychological aspect of this problem. "Why are you afraid to fall? Why are you afraid to let go?" I wasn't actually asking her the question, but reasoning with the trouble.

I stood, holding my hand out to her. "Come with me." She was in no position to argue, so as she took my hand, I led her back up to the same platform.

"What the hell Thor?" She let go of my hand very quickly as I tried to lead her up to the edge. "You are not going to push me onto that trampoline."

"Of course not." I brushed off her statement. I sat down at the edge, letting my legs hang over the side. "Come and sit with me again." It was more of a request this time, but she still hesitated, looking down at the distance that was giving her anxiety.

I was not oblivious to or unacquainted with Bellamy's not-so-subtle expressions. She and Bridgette always had a way of saying so much with their eyes. This time Bellamy looked as though I were about to do something sinister to her.

"Now what?" She asked me.

"Close your eyes."

I must've been joking to think that she was going to make this a simple experience.

"Please." I requested. "Trust me."

I knew how much she trusted me at this point, and I was not about to betray that trust, but if I also knew that if I could break through the stone walls she kept around her fears, she could be unrivaled in so many areas of her life. I watched her reluctantly close her eyes, her hands gripping tighter to the edge of the platform.

"Let go Bellamy."

She wasn't letting up on her grip.

"Let go Bellamy." I lowered my voice. "I think that in this case, your fear of heights is closer to a fear of losing control."

"I do not have a fear of losing control Freud."

"Is that so?" I paused, coming up with a good example that she could not refute. "Answer this then. Why is it so important for you to be the one to protect Christian? When he called you, I saw you let go of that control you hold so tentatively to."

"Christian is my friend." Her tone was defensive when talking about Christian's safety being in her control. "I protect him not because he is Moroi, not because he is royal, and not because I think it my job to do so. I do it because I would do the same for any friend in our positions."

"Fair enough." I returned. "But, let me ask- would you trust any other Dhampir here to guard Christian as you do? How would you feel if another Dhampir was made his Guardian after graduation?"

Everything changed in her eyes. I could see it. She saw my point.

"When the hell did I become as much of a control freak as Bridgette?"

She got a genuine and louder laugh out of me. "So far, according to you, Bridgette is a stubborn control freak."

"I stand by my statements."

We both laughed.

"Bellamy, you let go of your fear of QueenTatiana and of the Guardian Council this weekend. There should be nothing to stop you if you let go of that control you hold inside."

She really did try this time, closing her eyes again, and pushing back at the restrictions holding her back. Her hands loosened on the ledge and she breathed in, relaxing.

"Okay," she eventually said out loud to me. "I'm ready to try this again."

We stood back up, and I watched as she took a few steps back.

"Don't think Bells. Just find that freedom inside, and jump."

She did as I said, taking a quick breath and running to the edge. This time, she didn't stop. She jumped. I saw her shoot back up on the trampoline twice before making it up onto the next platform. She got through all of the platforms with amazing fluidity and power. When I met her at the end, she tossed her arms around me, and I couldn't help but hug her back.

"I knew you could do it." I said.

She let go, replacing her feet to the ground. Her left eyebrow lifted as she looked back at me.

"Did you actually call me Bells instead of Bellamy?" She was smiling.

"Did you want me to keep calling you Bellamy?" I questioned her.

She shook her head. "No." She laughed. "I love that you feel comfortable enough to call me Bells now. It means we are really friends."

She hugged me again.

"Now," she finally said, "I want to go through this course at full speed. There is nothing to stop me now."

Ten minutes later, Bellamy and I arrived at the Guardian lounge. She looked smug, and she had a right to. I handed her another bottle of water while I gathered up Alberta and Yuri, bringing them to sit with Bellamy, who temporarily hid the arrogance she taunted me with after running the course.

"What is going on Belikov?" Yuri gave Bellamy a sweet look.

"I'm on duty in five minutes." Alberta said, also nicely greeting Bellamy.

"This will only take a minute or two." I said. "Do you want to tell them, or should I?"

Bellamy shrugged. "I think I'll let you admit that I beat your time on the course of doom." She and I both smiled, waiting for the other two to catch on.

Yuri was first. "You beat his time?" He smiled at Bellamy.

"By thirty-seconds." I confessed.

"Twenty-eight seconds." I was corrected.

"You're going to argue two seconds?"

Bellamy was in the air, swinging in Yuri's arms and being congratulated by an ecstatic Alberta.

"Damn straight I'll argue." She finally said jokingly. Her eyes cast down as her feet hit the ground again. "Doesn't much matter though."

The three of us collectively looked back at her, puzzled by the sudden show of pessimism.

"My time can't technically count against yours."

"Why wouldn't it?"

"Because I'm not yet part of the all powerful supreme Guardian ranks."

Yuri chuckled and Alberta smiled back at the reference to our positions. Bellamy's way with words could make you laugh, make you cringe, or make you want to run and hide.

"I don't know about these two," Alberta put an arm around Bellamy, "but I'm going to count it. No other novice could get through there in that amount of time, in the short time we gave you to try."

The woman got no complaints or arguments from me. Bellamy had defeated me fairly. She had worked tirelessly and overcome her fears in order to do so, so I was in agreement. Yuri kept silent, considering the idea as we stood with Bellamy. He and Bellamy were locked into a staring contest, no answer yet given.

"Ha! You blinked." I heard Bellamy excitedly say. "I win."

Yuri then playfully poked her side. "Alright Bellamy, it counts." He agreed. "Of course it counts."

After a few more wisecracks to me, and a couple remarks to Alberta, Bellamy was off. She was not too excited to get the school night started, but she faced it with as much confidence as she had her training today. I had heard the rumors flying around student circles about Bellamy and Christian Ozera. I knew the truth about their friendship, but feared what might occur if those floser to her started digging deeper.

 **BELLAMY:**

I was on a high by the time I met up with Christian before classes started. We met in the Church attic as a way of staying hidden for just a few more minutes, knowing how awful things were about to get.

"Chris, we need to talk." I said, diving straight into the things I needed him to go along with.

He was not making this easy at all. He was against each and every one of my requests, causing me to do both damage control and more convincing. We did not have time for this.

"Christian, I asked you to trust me when this all started. You agreed then."

"That was then."

"And this is now? What changed?"

"I was reminded this weekend that you have a boyfriend."

"And he is totally on board with this. He knows what is at stake."

"He agreed?" Christian sounded more than surprised. "Mason agreed to let you and me get caught kissing? He agreed to let us parade some charade around here?"

"Yes, he agreed…right after he agreed to publicly break up with me after."

"No. I won't let…"

"Plan." I reminded him.

He scrutinized my face and the facts that were given.

"A planned breakup? Not truly a breakup?"

"Jesse knows about you and me. There is no way out of that. I've searched for the loophole. It does not exist. I need to take Mason off of Jesse and Mia's radar, and get them looking only at you and me."

"And I assume there is a reason for that too?"

"Of course." I said. "Mia has a tape. We need to get it. If Mase and I are together, the unstable vindictive bulls-eye lands on him. If our young Moroi scandal spreaders are focused on us, we can get them not only to turn over Mia's tape, but they also won't say a word about us."

Christian sat down, giving me that signature sarcastic and skeptical expression of his. "Did you go and get really good at compulsion while you were away?"

"No, just manipulating Moroi." I joked in return, sitting on his lap.

"You were already good at that." His hands moved to my hips.

I purposely let my fingertips play at the back of his neck, feeling him do that shivering thing that I loved.

"Bellamy," His voice sounded softly in my ear, "I don't remember the last time I got to hold you this close. I can't remember the last time I kissed you." His mouth moved so close to mine, and I already feel everything that I missed about him when we were separated. His mouth pressed lightly to mine, strengthening only as I deepened the kiss.

"Do me a favor Bells." He requested, breaking our kiss, his hands still on me.

"Anything." I said.

His eyes were darker. It was that dark subjective seduction that Chris is always so good at.

"Light the candle."

The request threw me off for a moment. He wanted me to light the candle behind me?

"Why?" I asked, but he stayed quiet, his fingers slowly moving higher, lifting the hem of my shirt a few inches.

"Light the candle." He whispered, and then it hit me.

I turned around and pressed my back into him.

"It's a turn on." I guessed

 **CHRISTIAN:**

My hands kept her close, moving over her slowly, as I continued to kiss her ear, over her jaw-line, and down to her shoulders. I was falling deeper into the dangerous place Bellamy and I usually found ourselves either trying to avoid because she was with Mason, or collectively falling into without parachutes.

"What a surprise to find both of you here together."

I snapped out of whatever daze Bellamy put me in. Both of us turned quickly to see Mia Rinaldi entering the upper space of the Church. She was not at all surprised to see us together, but had likely been hoping for it. I did the job of putting out the candles, hiding the fact that Bellamy had been the one to light them.

"These rumors about you two are spreading so quickly." Her arms crossed over her chest. "Do you think Mason Ashford has heard any of them yet?" She was full of herself and far too overconfident.

I could feel Bellamy tensing. She wanted to defend Mason. She wanted to destroy Mia. She would however be smarter and calculating about each word or action she used. On her worst day, Bellamy was smarter than most students, and even many of the teachers and Guardians. Mia didn't stand a chance once Bellamy got started. I had to trust her. If she said she had a plan, and knew what she was doing, I would stand by her.

"Mia, I'm so glad you are here. It saves me the time of trying to find you later." Bellamy finally spoke to Mia.

"Why?"

"You won't be able to convince her to leave.' I informed Bellamy, sounding just as frustrated as I'd been when we had spoken over the phone.

Bellamy stood from my lap, walking closer to Mia, now analyzing every movement and small gesture made. I recognized the signs of Bellamy studying others. It was always subtle and I hated when she did it to me. But, she was so good at it, and it was so compelling to watch from this position.

"She won't leave, and it was most likely her idea to blackmail us." Bellamy was talking to me now. "I have been trying to figure out why for the longest time, and I think I am on to something. Her posture and her demeanor give her away."

I waited patiently for Bellamy to slowly and analytically expose her findings. I could see how nervous Mia was becoming. I was not so surprised to have Bellamy return to my lap, pulling her arms around me.

"She's jealous." The answer escaped from the Dhampir on my lap.

My eyes went from Mia to Bellamy, and back to Mia. She was not denying the accusation, and indeed looked more nervous than before. /Bellamy had found her out. She had broken a piece of this case, and could now work to close it up. There was just one problem with the deduction.

"Mia is with Aaron." I refuted, and Mia nodded.

"Yes, she is." Bellamy continued, her fingers playing with the buttons on my shirt. "That is what makes this even more conflicting and theatrical. You said that you and Mia used to hang out up here before she found Aaron. While that was going on, did you ever notice anything different about the way she acted with you, and the way she presented herself away from this space?"

Now that I thought about it, Bellamy had a good point. There were major differences in Mia's behavior.

"I am with Aaron." Mia piped up. She shouldn't have said anything. It only fueled Bellamy's plan to strike back. "Why should I be jealous of anyone else?"

"So glad you asked." Bellamy sounded uncharacteristically sweet. "This jealousy stems from the fact that I am not royal. I am not Moroi. I am also not a permanent student here. She is jealous of me." Bellamy clarified. "She spent so much time trying to find a royal to date-someone that she could connect her name to." She turned to face Mia directly. "But, Christian was different. He isn't like the other royals."

"He treated me with respect."

"He did. And, you began to see him in a different light. You saw the real Christian; the one that lies underneath the façade."

"He didn't want me." Mia said to no one in particular.

"So, you found Aaron." Bellamy's hands were shaking slightly. "After that, you gave up on your schoolgirl crush on Christian. You gave up until you spotted him befriending another girl. A Dhampir. You felt rejected all over again."

Both girls were quiet for a few moments.

"I'm sorry Mia."

"Don't." Mia held up a hand. "I don't want to be pacified, So, please…"

"Mia."

"It is obvious that you hold something more that he finds superior to others."

"Yeah." Bellamy scoffed. "A mum and granddad who transformed themselves Strigoi." She had just given away one of her secrets to Mia; one that would undoubtedly be used against her and spread around school grounds like wildfire.

But, I suspected that Bellamy knew what she was doing. She would never arbitrarily give up that piece of information. There was a grand purpose to everything she said. I saw Mia connecting the dots between me and Bellamy. Bellamy and I both watched as she contemplated these connections.

"Mia is in process of being taken care of." Bellamy whispered. "Time to start dealing with Jesse."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 **BELLAMY:**

Walking through the halls of St. Vladimir's was no picnic tonight. It certainly did not helps matters that Christian and I were side by side. All eyes were on us and all whispered conversations were about us.

"It will die down Bells." Christian assured me. "They will all forget about this and move on to something else soon."

I could only sigh. The demeaning glances were not as guilt inducing as the lack of eye contact. "They won't forget soon enough." I replied, stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

I spun to see Mason standing to the side. He looked distraught and inconsolable. Like me, he looked as though he had been up all day as well. I'd made the request for Mason to make our breakup as public as possible. He gave an inquiring look, and I could only provide a slight nod, agreeing with much reluctance to go through with this.

"Is it true?" He finally asked me. He sounded so broken.

"Is what true?"

"Is what true?" I tried to step towards him, but he backed away.

"Am I really that naïve in your eyes? Am I so blinded by love that you can manipulate me without me seeing the truth?"

"Mason, I am going to need you to give me a little more clarity here. What are you talking about?"

"Jesse." He stated.

"What about Jesse?"

I saw Mason hesitate, and for the first time since he and I had met, I saw him look at me with doubt and heartache.

"Mason." I pushed.

"You and Christian." He accused, pain heard deep in his voice. "Were you kissing Christian?"

"Okay," I took his hand with mine, "we need to go and talk about this somewhere quiet."

"So, it is true?" He tore his hand away from mine, and I felt like crumbling to the ground. "Please, just tell me Bellamy. I need to know."

"Yes." Both Mason and I heard Christian speak up from behind me, ignoring the crowd gathered. He walked up to my side. "It's true."

"Christian, what are you doing?" I shot him a wide-eyed glance.

"He wants the truth Bellamy. He should know." Christian put his hand to my back. A much larger crowd had since gathered, and it was too late to back out now. "I kissed her, and she kissed me back."

Tears sprang up in my eyes. I was holding on by a simple thread, threatening to unravel at any moment. I then felt my knees waver as Mason said nothing more, turning to walk away. We all had a class together in a few minutes, so the night would not get much better. My usual seat beside Mason was obviously no longer available to me. Upon entering the classroom, I caught his eyes only briefly. But, he was currently being consoled by another female Dhampir named Meredith. I shook my head at the sight of her hand on his arm. Christian led me over to sit with him, keeping me under control, and keeping me from hitting Meredith. His palm stayed at my lower back, even as class began.

Only a few minutes into the start of class, we were interrupted by the opening door. Two new Guardians walked into the room. They were not dressed like the other Guardians at the Academy, and I knew why. I recognized the attire they wore, that held a silver line over the jacket pocket, and on the collar of their rigidly ironed dress shirts. The emblem on their jacket and trousers was a star. The two female Guardians spoke low with the professor at the front of the room, immediately turning to me as I was pointed out. I took Christian's hand and held it without worry to what others might think.

"Bellamy Pearce?" They asked.

I nodded. "I'm Bellamy."

One of the women stepped closer, keeping a short distance between us still. "I have instructions to bring you to the office of your Headmistress now. You are given the privilege of bringing either novice Ashford or Christian Ozera." She spoke as if she were reading from a script. "You will also bring one Academy Guardian with you." She finished, waiting for me to comply.

I couldn't bring Mason with me. As much as I wanted to, I could not involve him in much anymore. I gave Christian a glance, and he was at my side without hesitation.

"I need to bring an Academy Guardian." I kept my voice low to Christian.

Dimitri was not on classroom duty. He usually only stood guard in classes when it was absolutely unavoidable. It was a tiring and tedious job, standing at attention, listening to teachers attempt to get through to hormonal and attention deficient teenagers. Alberta often took classroom duties in order to get a break from walking the outer perimeters of the school, or keeping guard at the dorms, but she was likely in another classroom right now. Yuri however had been a few stairs up from where Christian and I stood. He had been watching the Guardians who'd entered with curiosity. I caught his eyes, and motioned for him to join me and Christian. Yuri did not hesitate either, walking down to us, and out the door.

We were at the building Headmistress Kirova kept her office in when I stopped in place.

"Son of a bitch." I swore out loud, pulling Christian to stop with me.

"Bellamy?" Yuri turned, sounding concerned.

"What is it Bells?"

"It's the Council itself." I said.

There were two more Guardians standing outside of the building, which gave me cause to believe that there were not just Guardians waiting in Kirova's office, but Guardian Council members. And after the scene I had caused at the gala, and Bridgette's quick unexpected relinquishment of her seat, I had to believe that they had finally come to further install punishment. I was so concentrated on what had happened, and what they might do to me, that I had not yet considered Christian's thought.

"Bridgette." He said, and my head shot straight up.

"Shit." We both sprinted then, into the building, passing guards and other Moroi and Dhampir school staff without stopping. Yuri followed close, keeping anyone from stopping us, just as troubled by the possibilities. The three of us flew into Kirova's office, seeing her standing behind her desk, whispering to yet another Guardian. This Guardian spun around to see me enter, and my stomach dropped. Standing in front of me and Christian was Dacia Marovici.

"Bridgette." I said her name, feeling my throat close up. My hand gripped to Christian's tighter.

"This must be Mr. Ozera." Dacia ignored my need to know more information about Bridgette. It was just like her to keep me waiting for bad news. "I am Dacia Marovici."

"Dacia is a leading member of the Guardian Council." I told Christian.

He looked about as uncomfortable as me.

"And the last time I saw Dacia, she was attempting to grill me about our friendship."

Christian placed an arm around me, both of us taking a step back.

"It appears that he too is quite protective of you." Dacia held that edge of derision to her tone, turning away again.

"Sit." She made the word a command, snapping her fingers.

Christian and I sat close together. I moved my chair as close as I could, watching as two more Guardians stepped in closer to Dacia, speaking in a hushed volume.

"It's Bridgette." I said out loud, worried that something terrible had occurred. Why else would the Council pull me out of class to talk to me? "What happened?" I asked Dacia. "Where is she?"

Dacia pulled a separate chair over, sitting rigidly with her hands cupped in front of her. My breathing sped and I was near hyperventilating, but a hand touched to my shoulder slowed my fast beating heart. Yuri had stepped in closer to me. Looking up at him, I swallowed, gathering my own courage.

"Guardian Pearce is fine." Dacia spoke flatly.

There was a collective exhale from me, Christian, and Yuri.

"She is nearing the end of her training review and will be placed into her permanent assignment after."

"Then why are you here?" I tried not to sound too combative, but my last interaction with the Guardian Council had not ended well. "You cannot possibly be here to check in on me after so much time. It wouldn't be in following of the Guardian Council's Code of Conduct."

"Code of Conduct." Dacia scoffed. "When has Bellamy Pearce ever concerned herself with a Code of Conduct?"

""Just because I choose to occasionally ignore the rules of engagement, does not mean that I do not know them. Sometimes the wrong thing must be done in order to do the right thing."

Dacia smiled then. "That is exactly what Bridgette said before she left Court."

I did not respond, still waiting for my question to be answered. Dacia got the message.

"I am here to thank you Bellamy."

Christian and I both looked bemused by the statement.

"The Guardian Council does not travel such distances to simply thank novices in person." We were all reminded of the facts as Yuri spoke from beside me still. He made a valid point too.

My eyes lifted to Dacia.

"Yes, but Bellamy is no ordinary novice, are you Bellamy?" Dacia faced Yuri, looking like more of a threat.

I wasn't about to let him come under fire with her though.

"Thank me for what?"

Her attention returned to me. "For giving light to the corruption and dark deeds that have shadowed our once productive and valuable embassy." She paused, seeing my immediate confusion. "There are those who knew and those who have stood blind to the subtle exploitation of you and what you are capable of. Not only must I thank you, but I would also hope you might accept a sincere apology. Had we known…" She stopped, closing her eyes momentarily.

I watched as her hands as they changed position and her shoulders shifted down. She was hiding something. Her eyes soon started to avoid mine as much as possible. There was more that she was not saying, making me wary of this "apology".

"Things have changed in just the past few hours." Dacia continued.

"What…" I held Christian's hand tighter.

"Some former Guardians have been completely stripped of all position and titles. Others have been placed in probationary field positions. And, there are those who remain with the Council, trying to evaluate and repair the damage that has been done."

I still had more questions. "Why was I asked to bring Christian? Why did Guardians insist that I bring an Academy Guardian with me?"

Dacia smiled, leaning forward, putting a hand to my knee. I did all I could not to jump back out from my chair.

""I know that you have long been skeptical of the Guardian Council and its purposes Bellamy." Her voice was now soft, but I could still hear the cryptic messages hidden. "I hope to change your doubting impression of us. Your cynicism has been well-founded, but I figured with either Mr. Ozera or Mr. Ashford at your side, you might be more at ease."

"Okay." I replied, careful not to give much away.

"I want nothing more than your trust to be restored in us."

"Okay." I repeated.

Dacia stood, moving to the opposite end of the room. "As a thank you, I would offer you more time here at St. Vladimir's." She offered. "You seem to have found a place of belonging."

While more time at St. Vladmir's made me happy, because it meant more time with Mason, Christian, and others here, I couldn't get passed the blurred reasons behind it. What was Dacia hiding? What had really happened ay the Guardian Court?

"How much more time?" I asked Dacia.

"A month sounds sufficient enough." Dacia confirmed. "After which, we will review your records and decide your next step before graduation."

I gave her my best faked smile, standing along with Christian.

"Thank you Guardian Marovici." I said nicely.

"You may return to your classes." Dacia allowed. "We will be in touch with you later."

Christian and I gave a glance to the Headmistress, and then to Yuri, exiting the cramped room then. I waited until we were all three quickly outside of the building before mentioning any concerns I had to Christian. Yuri listened in as well.

"Did you find that all strange and suspicious?" I questioned, and Christian looked back only part agreement.

Yuri knew exactly what I was talking about though. I knew that as a Dhampir Guardian, he would catch on pretty quick.

"The Guardian Council members do not under any circumstance make personal visits of this distance to novice Dhampirs. Even if something had happened to Bridgette, they would send word, but I would not receive a visit from Dacia Marovici in person." I explained to Christian. "It is unheard of."

"But Dacia said that she was visiting you because you are no ordinary novice." Christian contradicted.

"Yuri and I exchanged glances.

"That does not matter. It was an excuse." I told Christian, also mentioning the change in body language and tone heard through the conversation. "Not to mention that up to this point, Dacia has always treated me and Bridgette with nothing more than disparagement and condemnation. She is up to something." I hugged myself into Christian's chest. "I wish I could talk to Bridgette for a few minutes."

Following our exit from the administrative building on campus, I would be split up from Christian until lunch. I had Calculus this period, and Christian was off to study Moroi literature.

"I'm this way." Christian said to me.

He was going in the opposite direction of me, so I hugged him again. After a kiss to my forehead, and agreeing to meet for lunch, Christian walked off toward his class. I turned to walk to my own class, seeing that Yuri had waited. I definitely didn't mind him waiting. We walked together, quietly discussing the meeting we had just experienced.

"It's not just me, is it?" I inquired. "That whole situation was weird. That doesn't just happen arbitrarily."

"No." It doesn't. There are ulterior motives for such a visit." Yuri's voice was now low and guarded, as though he expected trouble to jump out at us any moment. He walked with that tense cautious stride, and I was surprised to see that his hands were not ready to pull his stake.

"Should we mention this to anyone?" I questioned, receiving a more relaxed response.

Yuri tilted his head toward me, giving a slow half smile. "Not yet. You have class. Perhaps we can see what Dimitri or Alberta have to say after your Combat class."

I didn't argue the subject, but I did little to hide my anxiety over it.

"I would give anything to talk to Aunt Bridgette right now." I mused to myself, not realizing I was speaking out loud.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Yuri studying me. He slowed his walk, pulling out a cell phone.

"That's contraband on school grounds." I mentioned to him.

"Not for Guardians." He dialed a few numbers and after a few minutes of conversation, he handed the phone over to me. "Five minutes." He said.

I was in such shock. Was he letting me talk to Bridgette? Was he really that willing? Did I really seem so pathetic that he felt he should let me talk to her? Questions spun in my head until I heard her voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey kid." She said from the opposite end. From the clear sound of her voice, she could've been right beside me, but I knew that was a long time off.

"Hi Bridgette." I desperately wanted to fall apart and start divulging all of my problems to her. She was so far away, and I missed her terribly.

"Yuri says you are in need of my wise counsel and comfort."

I sank down against the wall at my back, sitting on the ground. "Everything is falling to pieces." I broke down. "Mason broke up with me. I feel like I want to fall to the floor, curl up in a ball, and cry for days, maybe even weeks. Losing him is like losing part of my self."

I could hear her sigh from her end. "I'm sorry Bells. What do you need me to do? What can I say to help?"

Tears sprang to my eyes, and I wiped them away, unwilling to let anyone know how much this separation from Mason, Bridgette being gone, and the trouble with Jesse was getting to me.

"There is nothing you can do Bridge. There's nothing I can do." I said. "I've made my bed. But, hearing your voice, and having your support is what I need. I miss you Bridgette."

"I miss you too Bells." She was quiet for a few brief moments before deciding to drop a new nuclear bomb on me. "I may have broken up with Dimitri." She shocked me into absolute silence. "May have is not exactly true. I did break up with him." I wasn't sure what to say.

"Do you not love him anymore Bridge?"

I heard the inner pain she struggled to keep hidden. "I love him. God do I love that man. But, as much as I can show him, or tell him that I love him, it's different for us than it is…was for you and Mason. Sometimes love is not enough."

"Please don't make Mason and me your guide for love."

"All of those things you say you feel after losing Mason, I can't claim yet. Dimitri Belikov and I have never been in the same place, emotionally speaking, at the same time."

"You are now. You love him and he adores you Bridgette."

I was unintentionally making things worse.

"It hurts me to end my relationship with him, but he and I were better off the way we were before we proclaimed the word love." I heard her tone soften to a degree I did not hear very often. "What hurts most is: knowing that I am causing any kind of pain to him. He is hurting Bellamy. I could sense it when he stayed quiet during our call. I thought you should know these things in case…"

"In case I inadvertently say something that I shouldn't?"

"Yes." She answered.

"I'm so sorry Bridgette." I repeated what she'd said.

"He deserves better than what I can offer right now. I cannot bring him that right amount of happiness yet."

"Two different places?"

"Literally and figuratively speaking."

We both tried to laugh through our pain before I had to mention Dacia's impromptu visit to St. Vlad's.

"The Council members never show up unannounced like that." Bridgette said what I had already concluded..

"Why now?" I asked her, hoping to get some sort of answers. "Do you think now that you've been placed on the opposite end of the plant they will try to…"

"They wouldn't dare touch you Bells. Even at this distance, I can do a lot of damage. Dacia knows that." She kept her threat. "Dacia let you stay there for an extra month. That timing is clearly thought out, but she also has to know that you are well protected there." She was thinking out loud, not actually expecting responses back. "I need to think about all of this Bells." She eventually spoke to me. She was trying not to worry me. "I'll look into things more. I want to know who was put where and who was kept in Council. Dacia's hands were never clean to begin with, so why did she get to keep her position?"

"All good questions." I replied. "What do I do until you find more answers? What if…"

"Concentrate on the things the Council expects you to while you are there Bellamy." Bridgette instructed. "Do not let the Council know of any suspicions. Smile, act complicit, and focus on your studies. How is your fire training coming along?"

I told Bridgette all about my lessons with Christian, and how we continued to break through the blocks I had. She was happy to hear of my progress.

"You may need to use that ability." She said rather cryptically. "It is an advantage no other Dhampir has, so develop it as much as you can Bellamy."

Bridgette had to return to her own training after our short conversation, so I had to say goodbye all over again.

"I love you Bells. Keep out of trouble and don't worry. All of these problems eventually sort themselves out. Chin up."

I smiled. "Thanks, Bridge. I love you too." I hung up before I lost my courage to do so, handing the phone back to Yuri, who stood waiting a few feet back.

"Thanks." I told him. "I needed that, but you didn't have to…"

"You look like you are feeling better." Yuri interjected into my sentence.

"Talking to Bridgette can do that for me."

"Good." He put the phone in his pocket. "But, you know the rules about students and cell phones."

""Not a word." I agreed, and a short time later, found myself being dropped off at my math class. I sat in my usual seat. Mason did not share this class with me, so I could relax a bit more, not having to see him. I did however have to continue listening to the rumors continuing to circulate. It was amazing how much and how fast gossip could spread around here. After Calculus, I was on my way to Guardian combat techniques. This would be a rough class. It was full of Dhampirs, including Mason, who had all heard the ongoing rumors about what Christian and I had done to Mason. I ignored the looks, and the comments made before class, happy when Alberta began lecturing as we stood at attention. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dimitri arrive. I wondered if Yuri had said anything to him, but did not have time to go on contemplating.

"Miss Pearce and Mr. Ashford," Alberta called our names, "why don't you two volunteer to demonstrate the proper approaches to this hand-to-hand exercise before we separate into groups. You have both shown fairly consistent strategies."

"Sure." Mason agreed. "It wouldn't hurt for her to have an advantage in fighting her Strigoi mother." He said to the friends around him.

I was halfway up to where our instructors stood when I caught the comment made. It stung. Fake breakup or not, to think that he could say something so cruel, was unimaginable. Even at our worst, I would never expect him to go so far. I bit my tongue, but could not help my growing temper when the whispers began.

Without any warning or thought to my actions, I turned and punched the man I love in the stomach, as soon as he made it to where I stood. Eddie and Shane both took steps toward me in defense of Mason, backing off as I glared harshly back at them. Mason had gone down after the hit. I wasn't anticipating to hit him so hard, but was not thinking force. It took two Guardian instructors to pull me away from the conflict as the class began to take sides. I was more worked up, growing angrier the longer I was kept from releasing this edge of animosity. A hand touched to my shoulder, and I swung around, landing another hard punch into Dimitri's chest. He quietly pulled me off to one side. I could not tell if I had hurt him, but I strongly doubted it. He was studying me in much the same way that I often studied him. It was weird and unnerving having our roles reversed in this situation.

"Knock it off." I said. "I don't want you analyzing me like that."

"Bellamy." He tried appealing to my more understanding side. He used that soft soothing tone in connection with those quiet eyes of his. Damn it. I shook it off.

"Am I seriously going to be the one in trouble here? You must be kidding." I threw my hands in the air for dramatic effect. "Did you not hear what he said?"

" _You_ punched _him_ , Bellamy."

"I should've done more that that!" I shouted, making sure that Mason heard.

"Come and try it sweetheart!" He taunted back, held in conversation with other Guardians.

His taunt rattled me, and I was ready to break his nose at the very least. Unfortunately, I didn't get one foot in front of the other before the big bad Guardian blocking my path had his hands holding me in place. I noticed that he actually had to use more of his body weight than usual to keep me from charging Mason.

"Let me go Dimitri."

He looked so helpless. He obviously did not know how to handle my combative and contentious behavior, so he let me go, but only physically.

"I don't know what has put you and Mason on this sort of confrontational path, but I think you should run it off." Dimitri pointed to the outer perimeter.

The fact that he was only punishing me set me off. "Is that how you plan on dealing with your breakup with Bridgette? You know, just because you are wired to deal with shit that way…" I cut my sentence short, seeing the pain flash and spark in his eyes. I may not have hurt him when I'd hit him, but my comments now were clearly out of line. I regretted them right away.

"Oh Dimitri, I…"

"Ten laps." He had that harsh tone. "Now."

I never liked that tone. It meant he was shutting down; retreating from the was nothing more that I could say to him. He walked off in the opposite direction.

 **DIMITRI:**

She hadn't meant it. She was angry, and I had not made things on her any easier by punishing her, but she _had_ punched Mason Ashford. Why she'd decided to take a swing at him, I couldn't figure out, but Mason was hit hard enough by Bellamy that he didn't stumble. He fell. He was caught off guard, but would that have mattered? One knock out punch from Bellamy Pearce had laid him out on the ground. I tried getting answers from her. I tried to calm her even, but nothing was going to work right now. When she wanted to be cruel, she could be. I had to walk away before we both ended up saying things we could not take back. Alberta told me quietly then what Mason said, setting Bellamy off. Part of me now agreed with her. He deserved to get hit, but just like Mason's comment, physical violence in school, outside of training, was out of line.

When my phone rang earlier in the afternoon, I was neck deep in training exercises with a full group of Academy Guardians. If I had seen it coming, I might have been able to better prepare myself, but I wonder if one can truly ever prepare for heartbreak or total destruction. Bridgette's cell phone popped up on my phone, and as usual, I did not hesitate to answer.

"Bridgette?"

There was no response on the opposite end of the phone call for several minutes, heightening any worry I might have, but then I heard it. She was trying to hide it from me, but I could hear her crying. Bridgette Pearce never cried. At least, I had never seen or heard her do so in all of the years we'd known each other.

"Bridgette." I said again. "Bridgette, please talk to me. Tell me what is wrong. I will help any way that I can."

Still she cried.

"Bridgette…"

"Dimitri." She said my name, holding back her tears, and I could tell in the way she spoke my name, this was not going to be a good conversation for either of us. "Dimka, I love you so much. I don't want you to hate me."

"Bridgette, I could never hate you. I love you too."

And then she broke down, and the words she spoke were like a chasm, smashing through my heart, my future, and my dreams of us together with a giant concrete block. I reached out, placing my palm to the wall in front of me, my head lowered. I didn't argue with her. I didn't contradict her. I felt myself wanting to do everything I could to keep her, but I knew her too well. Bridgette never stayed anywhere that she did not want to be. She blamed our jobs. She said she loved me. I never doubted her love once, but I would always question the amount of love from now on. When she finished, she hung up her phone, leaving me with those final parting words of hers. They were like a stake to the heart.

After this final combat class, I was supposed to meet with Bellamy for training. I did not have the inner strength to face her at the moment, so I pleaded with Yuri to take over the session. He agreed. I was hiding from her, and I knew it. She would realize the same. Two and a half hours later, I was locked in my room, still doing everything I could to keep my mind off of both Bridgette and Bellamy. I was not expecting the soft knock on my door. I set down the book that I was trying desperately to stay focused on, and went to open my door. She at least looked apologetic. That was a start.

"Dimitri, please let me apologize to you." She requested.

I opened my door further, going straight back to the book I had open. I wasn't willing to engage her in another round of fighting , but instead of her argumentative demeanor, she was contrite.

"I wanted to take it all back. As soon as I said it, I… I shouldn't have ever considered saying such a hurtful thing to you. I know how deeply a fresh breakup can shatter your world into pieces." I heard her voice crack under her words. Her arms wrapped over her core, unable to find relief of her own pain.

She and Mason had split up too. So, that was why they were at odds and why Bellamy was acting so out of character. She hadn't said a word-not that I would expect her to. If she had, I could've been more careful, or more empathetic to her. I set my book off to my side, moving to sit at the edge of my bed.

"Come and sit." I said, motioning beside me.

She sat, folding her hands into her lap, keeping her gaze at the floor. My hand tentatively went to her back.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her.

Still, she was not willing to look up at me.

"Don't be such a guy." She half-laughed. "Don't pacify me by saying if you had known, you would be more understanding."

"Okay." I agreed with her. "How about I simply offer to be a friend."

My offer got tears. I did my best to comfort her.

"I didn't mean what I said about you and Bridgette." She was trying to control her emotions, tears still falling over her cheeks.

"I know you didn't." I held her while she started to shake. Her emotions were building. "You are hurting right now Bellamy, and if you need someone to lash out at, I will be your punching bag."

I heard her take in a deep breath. "Sorry about hitting you in the chest." She apologized for that too.

"Better me than Mason."

Now she lifted her head to me. "He had no right…he said…everyone knows now… I can't…"

"I know what he said Bellamy." I quieted her.

Her emotional wave was slowing, so she leaned away.

"I guess the phrase 'the course of true love never did run smooth' is pretty spot on." She spoke softly, using it as more of a thought than a comment, but it piqued my interest.

"Which philosopher said that?" I asked.

"Not a philosopher." She answered. "Well, not exactly. It was William Shakespeare." She put an arm around my shoulders this time, and suddenly I knew we were feeling the same heartache.

"She made sure to tell me that she loves you Dimitri. She just isn't the right person to give you what you need. She cannot be the person you need her to be."

Wow. I didn't think that I could feel any worse, but here it was.

"Is that not the most damaging statement used in a breakup?" I questioned

Bellamy hugged my shoulders. "It's right up there with 'It's not you, it's me'." She made me smile. "But I think I get it Dimitri. I think I know what she meant. It's like comparing my feelings for Mason with my feelings for Christian. I love Chris so much, but I don't have the capacity to be fully committed to, or so unshakably in love with him the way that he would need me to be."

"She doesn't feel about me the way you feel about Mason." I could understand that logic.

"The way I felt for Mason." Bellamy corrected me, but I knew the truth.

"You still love him. You punched him in combat class because what he said deeply hurt you. The only people who can hurt us in such extreme ways are those we love."

It was an odd but comforting feeling to know that Bellamy and I were on the same page; that we were both dealing with heartbreak. It was nice knowing that I had someone who knew the kind of pain I was feeling, whether I admitted it or not. Hell, even if I didn't admit it Bellamy always seemed to know.

 **BELLAMY:**

I snuck back out of the Guardian housing as quickly and carefully as I could, feeling a little better about my working relationship and friendship with Dimitri. I was anxious to apologize for the things I'd said to him, and I was hoping to do so during our training. I was however, very disappointed. He had asked Yuri to train me through this session, and it both upset me and pissed me off. I was upset knowing that he felt he couldn't face me yet, and I was pissed off, really for the same reason. I got through my training with Yuri as well as I usually did with Dimitri, which meant that by the end, I was left feeling battered and bruised. I thanked Yuri again for letting me talk to Bridgette earlier, and left to shower before doing everything within my little bit of power to apologize to Dimitri. I was prepared to crawl on my knees for forgiveness, but fortunately, that had not been needed. Dimitri was not in need of my prostration. We talked, I cried, and he, being the Yoda he is, gave me the words I needed.

I got back to my room, prepared to work on the school work I was still doing for mine, Christian, Jesse, and Mia's group project. I had a plan to get through at least half of my part of this project before I was scheduled to meet Christian for a fire lesson. He'd had some interesting theories about my ability and wanted to research them. The knocking on my door as I sat at my desk, staring at a blank piece of paper, was unbelievably loud. By the time I answered it, I was afraid there was an emergency. Imagine my surprise to see him standing in front of me.

"Eddie?" No, I had not expected to see Eddie Castille standing outside of my dorm door. After the scene in combat class, and the likelihood that Mason had told Eddie all about Christian, he was the last person I thought I would see.

"What are you doing here? Why are you pounding on my door like someone is dying?"

Eddie stood back, his arms crossed. "He told me Bells."

"Who told you what?"

"He _told_ me." Eddie gave a half grin.

It hit me then. Mason told Eddie damn near everything. They were best-friends; practically brothers. I should've known.

"Why are you standing here telling me this?" I asked.

"I thought I should let you know that he isn't willing to let you walk into that den of predators by yourself. You may think it's better to do this on your own, but he thinks you could use an ally. I tend to agree. You are going to need a connection to him still, in case anything goes wrong."

I scoffed, recalling his comments earlier.

"Speaking of which," Eddie mentioned, "he'd like you to meet him in the place where you had your first date." Eddie gave an eyebrow lift worthy of Dimitri Belikov, and I had to laugh.

"Is he joking?" I asked. "I'm so mad at him, I…"

"Bells, this whole thing is killing him. Go talk to him. Go meet with him, so that he gains a little sanity. Please."

I gave a long sigh, but agreed.

 **MASON:**

She wasn't facing me when I arrived. She was positioned on the grass, sitting on her jacket, focused on the blades at the fingertips.

"Nice punch." I approached, getting her head to turn. "Still hurts like hell." I knelt down beside her with a hand to my side.

Bellamy stood and moved away. "It should've been harder." She answered and I saw the cross look on her face now.

She took another step back as I attempted to stand and walk closer.

"Whoa Bells, what did I do? Why am I in trouble? You hit me, remember?"

She turned away again. "My mum? Really Mason?"

She was legitimately angry and now I was made fully aware of the cause. I had gone too far. We were supposed to be at odds with each other, but I'd taken things over the line.

"You of all people know how much of a sore subject she is." I saw sparks flying around where Bellamy stood, and when I looked closer, I saw her literally playing with fire.

"You're right." I agreed. "I should've known better. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Bells." I made a huge effort and attempt to get closer to her, frozen in place when she spun back around to me, tears welling up in her eyes. She looked so fragile.

"This is killing me Mason. I am not good at this. I'm so accustomed to coming to you with all the bad shit that happens. I'm so used to having your shoulder to lean on, and right now it is taking every last ounce of willpower not to call this all off and go back to normal."

"Then, let's do that." I agreed, opening my arms to her. Seconds later, her head rested to my chest, her arms circled around me, holding tight. "Let's forget that this ever happened, and go back to the way things were."

I must have said something wrong, because the idea was still met with resistance.

We sat down together again, wrapped up like we were one single person.

"I don't know who I am without you anymore Mase, And, I don't think that I want to know. You are an important part of me."

I kissed her neck.

"Tell me what happened in Kirova's office." I suggested, trying to keep her with me longer. We both knew that we did not have much time to be together, but I'd been dying to ask her all night.

She shook her head. "I don't want to talk about that yet." She refused.

"What do you _want_ to talk about?"

I shouldn't have asked. Her demeanor and body language changed in a split second. She flipped around onto her knees, pushing me down onto my back, holding me in place with a single finger to my chest.

"Let's talk about that heinous skank who had her hands on you tonight. She's the one you also allowed to occupy your lap."

I had never seen Bellamy jealous of anyone. She was always so confident and self-assured. She never had reason to be jealous of anyone. She knew how much I cared for her. She was the one who currently held my heart, but it was almost a relief to see that she could be nervous too. I knew which girl Bellamy was calling a heinous skank.

"Meredith?" I questioned her.

"That's the one." She firmly stated, pushing her finger into my chest.

"Bells," I sat up out of her hold easily, pulling her in to stay on my lap, "do you think that she could ever compete with you?" I gave her a laugh. "Not even on your worst day. Not even if Hell froze over, thawed, and froze again." I couldn't be certain, but the look in Bellamy's eyes seemed to say that she might now enjoy the idea of Meredith having a thing for me, and not being able to have me as my girlfriend could. "Don't cause more trouble for us Bells." I hoped she would listen.

Instead, she stood, giving her best look of feigned innocence.

"I'm not buying it Bells." I said. "It's bad enough we have to go through all of this over a jealous Moroi royal and his little accomplice. Promise me that you won't add Meredith to the list."

"She puts her hands on you again, and I make no guarantees." She smiled, looking down at her watch. "Oh shit." She swore. "Mase, sweetie, I have to go. I'm going to be so late."

"Late for what?"

"I'm meeting Christian for a fire session. We are studying the potential theories behind my ability to wield fire as a Dhampir tonight."

I grabbed her waist before she could run off. "Stay here, kissing me." I offered her, watching her give serious thought to blowing off Christian Ozera, before the thought disappeared. "Please, don't go running off to him yet." So, my tone when speaking about Christian was still in need of work. Bellamy heard every bit of rancor I felt, backing out of my hold.

"Why do you hate him so much?" She asked me flatly. "And do not tell me again that it has anything to do with his parents. If that were the case, you'd feel the same about me."

What the hell could I say? How could I respond to that without sounding like a horrible person? I had to dig deeper to tell her the truth of what I felt when I thought about her and Christian.

"I don't necessarily hate him Bells. I hate that he has you in a way that I never will. There are things you two share that I don't understand, and that I will never be a part of."

"He does not have me Mason." She denied.

"Yes. In that way, he does."

She took my hand with hers, holding it up to her heart. "With that warped sense of logic, he could say the same thing. You have me in a way that he never will; in a way that no one else ever could. You know parts of me that he never will."

I smiled. "Okay, so what do you suggest I do?"

She dropped my hand, and put both of her palms to her hips. "Do I really have to tell you to man the fuck up?"

She was more than blunt about her opinion, but at this point, I guess we all needed to get over ourselves and our misconceptions.

"Go stand in front of him, shake hands with him, and put this shit with Christian behind you."

I laughed, but she was completely serious, so I did not argue. "When did you get so forceful and harsh?"

"When you and Christian decided not to do anything about Jesse Zeklos."

She took my hands again, pulling my arms around her. She lifted up and kissed me, wonderfully and in that way only she could.

"Meet me and Christian in the Church attic in about ten minutes." She said, backing away. "I need to talk to both of you together."

I was reluctant to agree to her request, but it was Bellamy, so any true disinclination was set aside. I agreed.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 **CHRISTIAN:**

 _I was slowly being driven to the brink of the excruciating limits of my self-control. The feeders were late, and I was going on day two since my scheduled feeding was late. Bellamy and I had been in this house for too long, and I was going to lose my mind with hunger. She had been keeping an eye on me, knowing that I was trying to fend off this insatiable hunger. That was also much of the reason that she had been keeping her distance in the last few days too. I had been pacing the staircase for the last thirty minutes before I grew weaker. I had to find something else to do; something to keep my mind occupied. I walked with purpose into the general living room, only to find Bellamy sitting by the lit fireplace. She looked exquisite, sitting curled up in the oversized chair, her legs tucked under her, books on either side of her, and one in her hand. I often enjoyed watching as she would not only read the books, but study them as she read. My presence must have startled her, because her head shot up as I tried to step back._

" _Christian." Every time she spoke my name, I felt as though I were at her mercy, willing to go to great lengths for anything she might desire. She smiled, hopping down from the large chair. "How are you feeling?" She started to come closer, but I had to stop her._

 _I was unsteady and uncertain, so being nearer to her was not an option. That however did not stop her tenacity in any way. She continued her approach, coming close enough to reach out to me._

" _Come on Chris. Let's go for a walk. I bet there are places we have yet to explore around this place." She held her hand out to me._

 _It was against everything that I could feel, but I took her hand, letting her lead me on a walk at her side. We walked the inside of the estate, discovering new hidden alcoves, hide-outs, and even unused rooms on the North side. We talked, we laughed, and she made it seem so easy to keep my mind off of the hunger I was feeling. She stopped at a large ornate stained-glass window, admiring its color and design I guessed. As she studied the glass structure, I studied her, watching her, fascinated as the light from the wall sconce bounced from the window to her eyes and skin, making her glow all around, in a way that I had never seen. I put the side of my index finger to her cheek, running it softly over her skin, causing her to turn to me. She gazed up at me with wonder and affection. The connection between me and Bellamy; the heightened sense of desire structured into our fire bound friendship grew in the moment again. I could feel the emotional build in me, causing my breathing to quicken. My finger on her face shifted to my hand at her neck, then on her back, pulling her in one swift motion against me. I kissed her deeply, letting the headiness of the moment swept over us in waves, her hands grasping at me, and mine on her, picking her up, and putting her back against the wall beside the window. This was an absolutely perfect moment, but then it changed. She gasped, and in a split second, I understood why. It was as if a bucket of ice water had put out the fires between and around us. I felt my fangs on her skin. They had not pierced her, but pressed against her neck. As I leaned back, I dropped her feet to the floor. A small thin line of blood showed on her neck where one of my fangs had slid across her skin. Her finger touched to the cut that was as small as a paper cut. On my fangs though, I felt the blood still there. It was impossible to resist. I nearly fell to the ground, my knees weakened as I could experienced the taste of her blood. Her blood was contrary to anything else I had ever tasted. The make-up of her blood was glorious and stimulating. I was not expecting anything like this feeling. I had to assume that this was similar to what feeders felt when Moroi fed from them. But, how was this possible? How was I getting this type of reaction from the taste of such a small amount of Dhampir blood? As my senses returned and logic reset, I caught Bellamy's eyes again. She was curious and concerned about me._

" _Are you alright Chris?" She tried to reach out to me, but I jumped back a foot._

" _I'm fine." I assured her, unable to convince either of us. "Your blood, it's…" We stared at each other for what felt like hours. "What are you?" I questioned, watching her now start to look insulted suddenly._

 _I wanted more of her blood. I wanted that feeling again. I could feel myself weakening around her. "I have to go." I stated, walking away without another word. I heard her calling my name again, but I forced myself not to stop._

 _I fled, disappearing into my room, isolating myself in darkness. I was not ready to go find Bellamy, in order to apologize to her, but she found me. There was a soft knock before my door cracked open slightly._

" _Christian?" Her voice searched for me. "Christian I know you are in here. I want to talk to you. Your feeders are here." She informed me._

 _She entered my room, turning on a small lamp on a table; the glow of light making her look so beautiful again._

" _Bells, I'm so sorry." I apologized to her, and she looked confused. "I almost bit you."_

 _She let a smile cross over her face as she walked over to me._

" _I might have if we had not stopped. Your blood is not like any other blood Bellamy."_

" _What does that mean? And, what did you mean when you asked me what I am? That is not a normal question Christian."_

 _She stood at a distance, not out of fear, but out of inquiry. I had to give her some explanation._

" _Most blood is sustaining. It is what we Moroi need to truly survive, but your blood did something strange to my system."_

" _What?"_

" _It made me feel euphoric-the way that a feeder might feel when we feed from them. Your blood is not like any other Dhampir. You are neither here nor there."_

" _Cool." She said, but I could also see the wheels in her head turning in order to figure out why she was so different._

" _I almost lost control Bells."_

" _No you didn't." She denied, keeping me silent while she explained. "There is no 'almost' with feeding. You either lose control or you don't. We got caught up in a heated wonderful moment. That's it." She moved closer now, sitting down onto my lap, pulling my arms up around her. Again, she proceeded to kiss my jaw and my neck, her hands touching to me._

" _Dangerous territory Bells." I said. "Maybe I should go and feed first."_

 _She nodded, reluctantly backing away. I stood up as she removed her body from mine, but I could not help myself again. I could not resist this pull we had on each other. I kissed her again, deepening that heavy heady passion between us. My hands were at her thighs, my fingertips running over her bare skin, tempting us both. Bellamy pushed herself back though, her hands lifting my shirt slowly._

" _Feed first." She set the reminder, and I pushed away too, going off to find the feeder that finally arrived._

 **BELLAMY:**

Asking Mason to meet me in the Church attic with Christian in attendance too, was going to cause problems. The two were not exactly on the same thought path when it came to me. Neither could understand the connection I had with the other. I was going to have to tread so carefully. I arrived at the attic, late for my training with Christian, but caught completely off guard by the new set up within the room. The entire room was currently outfitted with a brand new test for my skills. Christian had constructed a brand new trial, placing candles half a foot apart, around the entire perimeter of the room. This was a lot of candles.

"I know I'm late, I know that we have a lot of work to do tonight-clearly more than I had anticipated, but some of it may have to wait until after Mason leaves." I told Christian as soon as I entered.

His arms found me immediately, wrapping around me from behind.

"Mmm. Your perfume smells especially good tonight." He said, and I could feel his breath moving over my skin. "Why is Ashford coming up here during our lesson time?"

Yes, he was definitely going to protest Mason's arrival and presence.

"I asked him to come by. The three of us need to have a short conversation, and then we can get back to our…fire lessons."

Christian shook his head, giving me that half grin.

"What kind of test is this? It looks dangerous."

"I want you to light the candles. All of them."

I tilted my head up to him, trying not to look suspicious of his motives. I knew what this particular trick did to him, and I had to wonder if he had ulterior motives for this trick.

"Light the candles?" I questioned the idea, but couldn't help but cave in. "What do I get if I accomplish this game? What will you give me?"

"Whatever you want Bellamy." He breathed out.

"Promise?"

He nodded. "I'll give you anything you want Bells." His hands were on me again, making my head go fuzzy, but we did not have time to be this close. Mason would arrive soon.

I could use this promise from Christian to my advantage. I was now learning how to better let go of my control. My distance with Mason, while not my first choice, was fortunate, in that it was causing me to relinquish control over many parts of my life. It was not easy, but I was committed to improving on it. I felt Christian's hands rest at my hips.

"Is there something particular that you want from me?" He whispered, giving that slow sexy smile of his.

Oh how I did enjoy his subtle methods of seduction. I closed my eyes, hoping that my magic was now as strong as Christian believed it to be. Honestly, sometimes I felt that he had more faith in my magic than I did. I slowed my breathing, feeling the magic build inside of me. I could hear it swirling around me. I thought about what I wanted, using the lack of control, and harnessing my magic to get it. I heard Christian gasp and was certain I had failed and lit the room on fire instead. My eyes shot open, surprised to see all of the candles lit and burning strong. I had succeeded.

"I did it." I said, smiling, looking around to check that every one of the candles was lit.

"You did it Bellamy." Christian cheered. "I knew you were strong enough to do this." His arms lifted me up, hugging and spinning me around.

"Looks like I'm just in time for a celebration." We both heard Mason say from the entrance alcove.

I caught the edge of condescension and jealousy in his voice, making sure that Christian set me down.

"Mase." I walked over to him, kissing him as he was invited into the sanctuary Christian and I shared. "Did you see?" I asked him, pointing out all of the candles. "I lit them all at once on my own."

"A huge accomplishment Bells." Christian added.

"I'm sorry I missed it." Mason now sounded disappointed. "But, I'm sure you will show me sometime later." His eyes were on Christian behind me.

"Remember what I said Mase. Man up and deal with this shit."

"Not exactly how you put it."

"Close enough."

Mason nodded, kissing my cheek as he shifted around me to approach Christian. The two men stood a good distance apart still, disinclined to go through with setting aside their differences.

"I need you both to stop glaring at each other and please knock off this testosterone-induced conflict. Shake hands and be civil, if only for my sake." The two still glowered, but shook hands.

"For Bellamy." Christian spoke.

"Now, we need to talk." I started up again. "And when I say talk, I mean you sit there," I pointed to one side of the space for Mason, "and you sit there." I put Christian on the opposite side, and stood between them. "I am going to talk and you are going to listen. There is a change in plan. I know how to get Jesse to stop spreading rumors and threatening us."

""How dangerous is it?" Christian asked.

"I didn't answer the question because I couldn't yet. The threat to me was going to cause far too big an argument, and I didn't want to face it until after all of this was finished with.

"What is your new idea Bells?" Mason inquired.

I jumped up to sit on one of the desks. "As it turns out, I will be attending the bonfire this weekend." I received perfect silence, allowing me to continue. "You," I addressed Christian, "will be attending the bonfire." I then turned to Mason, stopping Christian's looming disagreement. "And you too will be there."

"No." Mason fought. "I am not going without you."

"But, now I am going, so…"

"Don't try it Bellamy. There is a difference now."

"Yes, there is." I clearly agreed. "And I recently recognized that if I go to the bonfire, I can get to Jesse before his deplorable and iniquitous party."

Christian sat back, crossing his arms, forced to listen. Neither of them would be accepting with the results of this plan, or with all of the information, so I gave only what I needed."

"There is a quicker and more effective way out of this mess. I can end it all."

"How?" Christian questioned me, leaning forward onto his knees.

I looked from him to Mason. "I can't tell you that."

Both men stood, erupting with protests. They were in agreement for a change.

"What the hell are you planning now Bellamy?"

"Don't you think this has all gone far enough? Let Jesse, Mia, and the whole damned school think whatever they want. It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me Mason." I argued back. "You don't have to help me. Neither of you is beholden to me in this matter." I added Christian into my statements as well. "But, I am putting an end to this." I removed myself from between them, going to where the stacks of books Christian and I studied from sat.

I flipped open a few of the books, and waited. If one agreed, the other would follow suit. I only needed…"

"Fine." Mason was first to agree. "What do you need from me?"

I kept the look of satisfaction from my face. "I need you to go to the bonfire. I need you to be seen there until I'm finished with Jesse. Oh, and I need you to keep Meredith off of your lap. I also need you to not stop me from doing this. Please."

"Okay." He consented, coming towards me. "You have me on board." He set his hands over my shoulders, leaned down, and kissed me as if Christian were not in the room with us. "I have to get back to the dorm. Curfew set in a few minutes ago." He put his mouth right next to my ear. "And Bells, I am always beholden to you." He finished before leaving the attic.

I went back to reading the book in front of me after Mason disappeared. Christian was still holding back his arguments to my change of plan. He was not happy about this situation, and it was not going to get any easier with him. Not telling Mason most of my plan was something that had to be done for his sake and mine. Christian on the other hand, I needed to give more details to, only because I would need his help beforehand. He was not going to like this, but I wasn't giving him any more choice in the matter."

 **CHRISTIAN:**

"No." I adamantly refused her. "Absolutely not!"

Reckless and dangerous were in the rearview mirror at this point. Bellamy had thrown out any sense of reason, and gone straight to insanity. Asking me to do this for her was unthinkable. It was unconscionable.

"I need you to do this for me Christian. You promised me anything I wanted if I lit those candles."

"Do not use that against me Bellamy."

"Chris," she pleaded. "You are the only Moroi I trust enough to help me."

I fell hard onto the small couch, putting my hand to my forehead. "We have had this conversation before. You know why I can't do this."

I heard her sigh, but could not tell if it was frustration or defeat. My eyes were closed, but I felt the couch move when she sat beside me. I pulled her closer with my free arm. Despite any disagreement we had, I wanted her close.

"I understand why you think you cannot do this, but it is also the reason I trust you completely to do it. You are the only one I know who will not take advantage of me or go overboard. You are the only one who can willingly control yourself."

"Bells, your blood to me is equivalent to catnip to a cat. This is not just about feeding from you. Your blood does something to my system."

"I wouldn't ask if it were not central to everything I'm about to do."

"Have you forgotten about what happened to you when the Queen pumped you full of endorphins?"

She sighed again. "That was different. There were more than Moroi endorphins going into me. There was also Strigoi blood and venom." She put her head to my chest, and my arms wrapped around her tighter.

"What if I can't stop myself Bells?" Was I starting to agree to this? Was I genuinely considering biting her? I couldn't. If anyone saw marks on her neck, they'd… "If Mason sees marks on you, he'll know it was me." I told her, but she had a good riposte.

"Mason and I don't see nearly enough of each other since our breakup. He won't know about you."

I shook my head. "How did you just get me to agree to this Bellamy?" I asked, and she moved her entire body closer to me, straddling me again.

"If you recall, I am good at influencing certain Moroi men." She started to kiss my neck, lifting my shirt over my head.

If I hadn't agreed to this already, I would be helpless to do so now. I would agree to anything in this position. Being with Bellamy was always a new experience. She was the only Dhampir who held no judgments and was brave enough to be this close to me. Not to mention that she felt so good pressed to me. She had risked her life for mine already. The least I could do was agree to her request. I could control myself. I had to manage my self-control. I had unbuttoned her shirt and tossed it to the side, repositioning us both. As ridiculous as it sounded, I wanted her to be comfortable. Her neck was bare and fully exposed to me as I positioned her sideways on my lap. My hands slowly moved up her thighs as I kissed her neck, using as much pressure as I could apply before biting down into her. Her back arched as the rest of her stayed pressed to me. Her hand moved to the back of my neck, as she enjoyed the flow of emotion and the high that came from the bite. This was a euphoric experience for us both though. The touch of her blood flowing into me was invigorating and pure. It was giving me a heightened sense of every wonderful feeling possible. And this was nothing in comparison to the way her blood tasted. It was like no human or Dhampir blood. The sweetness mixed into the taste of her sunlit skin. It was even more exhilarating and more of an adrenaline rush than the first short time. Desire, love, and fulfillment filled every part of my body. Her fingertips dug into me the longer I fed. By Vlad, her entire being was incredible. My hands searched every part of her body, causing her breathing to speed, her heart to race, and this desirable bond we shared to also intensify. After a few minutes, I had to stop. I needed to catch my breath. I no longer needed the blood. I needed her, stripping off the remainder of her clothes. Time passed in a blur of movement and ecstasy for us. By the time we had exhausted ourselves and this high had worn off, it was nearly sup up. We had been in this attic all night. Bellamy slept in my arms on the couch. I hated to wake her, but she usually had training sessions with the Guardians in the mornings. She would have to leave my arms soon. 'Five more minutes' I said to myself, lying back down beside her. The next thing I knew I woke again to movement. Bellamy was awake and getting dressed. I sat up, pulling on my clothes as well.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked about her state after being bitten.

She smiled back at me, sitting on my lap. She kissed me. "Yes Chris. I'm okay. No damage done. And, thank you."

"Are you busy after your training today?"

She shrugged her shoulder indifferently. "No. I figured I'd get some of our project finished since I didn't get the chance to last night."

I put my hands to her back. "You could come over to my dorm to work on it."

"If I sneak into your dorm to do homework, I will end up getting very little or nothing done."

"I can control myself Bellamy."

She laughed at the idea. "But I can't."

This time I laughed. "Just for a little while." I said. "Come over."

"I've got to go sneak back to my dorm so that I can change before my training."

I kissed her again before she left the attic.

 **DIMITRI:**

I was showered and changed by the time the sun came up. I had spent the entire night going back and forth from dreams about Bridgette to nightmares. It had been a long night, and I could not stop the anxiety I felt for Bellamy. Alberta and I planned to help Bellamy face this coming struggle. She may not have been totally prepared, but that could change with our help. Bellamy actually arrived on time to train, but was pleasantly surprised to see that Alberta was late. I was setting up mannequins and new punching bags in the training room when she walked in.

"I thought Alberta was training me today."

I twisted the upper half of my body around to see her enter. "She is." That was all I said, going back to set up the room.

"Okay, this is not the time for riddles, Riddler." She waltzed into the room, going directly to her required stretching.

"You have three trainers this morning Bellamy. You are going to learn to really battle Strigoi. It's time."

"You think that I am ready to use a real stake?"

"No."

She scoffed at my reply. "Then what's the point? How will I learn if I don't…" She quieted as I frowned.

I tried to turn my eyes from her, but she'd already noticed my disillusionment. Her intuition and her perception were always on point.

"I'm conflicted about this entire situation Bellamy. I have never had to purposely train a student who is on countdown to go into combat with a Strigoi family member." I sat down beside her. This was in a lot of ways, our way of relieving stress over this issue and others. I was not in the habit of talking so openly with many people, but Bellamy always surprised me. She listened to what I would say, and then she could logically respond back. "This is all as foreign to me as anyone else, including you. But, I am not going to put hazardous tools in your hands until you are fully equipped with every possible technique and strategy. Even then, I am not happy about sending you into this situation at all."

"You don't think that I can do this? You don't think that I can defend myself against her? Or is it that you don't think I'll be able to…"

My hand shot up to stop her from finishing that sentence. "It has nothing to do with your defenses Bellamy." I assured her. "You are already close to lethal. I have no doubt that you will be able to face Brooklyn, and do what must inevitably be done." I couldn't help considering the consequences of this whole thing. I'd killed Strigoi and I knew the aftermath was harder than most novices assumed. It was not something that I could explain. It was a personal journey for everyone. It varied from one person to the next.

"What happens when you do kill her? What happens when you kill what used to be a person? She used to be your mother."

"Used to be, Dimitri." Bellamy replied. "She used to be my mother. I have done my grieving for her over the years. I've accepted the fact that she died long ago. This evil blood-thirsty version I'll face is not the same Brooklyn Pearce."

Her defenses were creeping up. I almost let out a laugh, coming to the realization of how alike she and I were in this area. If I pushed to hard, she would shut down and walk away. I backed off as much as I could.

"I do not disagree with you on that point. What I meant is…"

"I know what you meant." She stood, moving over to one of the punching bags.

"What are you expecting me to say?"

I went to hold the bag for her.

"You've killed Strigoi." She pointed out. "It's hard to miss those marks, but did it mentally destroy you? I get that we are killing former Moroi and Dhampirs, but that's the job." She was looking at this in that linear way she had of viewing some topics. "Like I said, we are only killing that which is already dead. I will not feel guilty about this." The more she talked, the harder she hit. She gave the bag a final strike, moving then to a more open area of the room.

"Tell me what I need to do. Teach me what I need to know." She sent me that hard resilient stare of hers. "This is going to happen regardless of the circumstances Dimitri. We either accept it or we bury our heads in the sand and hide. And I will tell you, I cannot hide forever."

"We are Guardians." I joined her. "We do not hide from Strigoi." I couldn't help but be comforted by the smile that crept over her face.

Alberta and Yuri both entered the room, laughing together, stopping as they separated, setting their gear down.

"You're late." Bellamy arrogantly mentioned to Alberta, who gave her a condescending look in return.

"I was busy picking out the right stake for you to learn to use."

Bellamy smiled, but looked back at me with the same confliction I was feeling.

"She isn't ready." I stated.

"She will never be ready in your eyes." Yuri returned. "Bellamy, come here." He called.

Bellamy skipped her way over to Yuri, who usually enjoyed her vivaciousness. Today he was more serious. "This," he handed her a silver stake, "is yours. You will keep it with you at all times." There was no room for disagreement in his tone.

Bellamy slowly took the stake in her hands, holding it still for a few seconds. "It's heavier than I thought it would be."

"That's the point." Alberta joined in. "The weight will provide you with more force when you go in for a kill. Let's try a few drills." Alberta, Yuri, and I ran through the drills Bellamy needed to know.

Bellamy was a quick study, practicing with more fluidity and grace than any of us had expected from her. She had always been light on her feet, but now she seemed to glide. She made her mistakes of course, but we would work on them for as long as we could.

"That's all for today." Alberta finally ended the lesson after a few hours of training.

Bellamy dramatically fell to the floor, exhausted by the work she had put in today. Eventually, she picked herself up off of the ground, gathering her own gear. She was out the door before me, but waited for me to join her.

"How are you doing?" She asked me.

I must have seemed confused by her question because she clarified quickly.

"How are you doing with the whole Bridgette thing?"

"How are you doing with the whole Mason thing?" I countered her question with my own.

"Well played." She chuckled. "Fair enough. I guess if you are in the same place as me, you are still confused and hurting."

"Close enough." I said to her. There was a silence as we walked farther. "Are you going to make an appearance at the soccer game tomorrow evening?" I could no longer stand the quiet.

"Soccer game?" Her question was filled with both entertainment and perplexity. "What soccer game?"

"I figured Mason or Christian would have mentioned it to you."

"Mason and I aren't exactly on the best of terms, and Christian and I have been focused on this fire stuff."

I gave a half shrug. "There is a soccer game tomorrow evening before the bonfire. Guardians versus novices. It's fun."

She was smiling. "I do enjoy soccer very much. I think I will have to go and watch. Maybe I'll find something you're not good at."

We both laughed, but I put a brief hand to her shoulder to say goodbye before we parted ways. She was off to her dorm while I would be on duty as soon as I showered and dressed.

 **BELLAMY:**

Saturday was going to be a full day and night. I had a scheduled phone call with Bridgette in Kirova's office first thing, followed by a long lesson with Christian. Now that we were sure of my growing ability, he was anxious and keen to try new things. We didn't talk about the feeding session the previous night, but it was still on both of our minds. I was hiding the marks on my neck with a high collars, sweat shirts, scarves, and my hair, but every time I thought about that night, it sent a sense of wonder through me again. Chris and I worked intently for hours, absorbed in ways of increasing my power and his. Kirova had been right when she first mentioned how good he was at this fire stuff. I was fascinated more and more by his own ability and by his teaching.

Once we finished, we had decided to go to the soccer game together. Christian was not used to going to games, but when I said I needed company and a friend next to me, he agreed. Mason was going to be playing in the game along with Eddie and Meredith, so I didn't need to worry about them. Jesse and Mia would however be in attendance.

After changing into a Manchester United jersey I had in my closet, along with black cotton shorts, I met Christian outside of my lobby. He was taking pleasure in my attire and appearance, but said nothing. He kissed me and took my hand as we walked to the pitch. There were bleachers on two sides of the large area, and Christian was set on staying on whichever side Jesse and Mia were not on. As we climbed the stairs to find seats in the middle of the structure, I was focused on both sidelines. The Academy Guardians were stretching and doing their pre-game workout in synch, while the novices on the other side were stretching and busy taunting their opponents.

Christian had his arm around me when I gasped out loud.

"What Bells?" He asked, thinking I had gasped in reaction to him, but my attention was focused on the Guardians below.

Giselle, one of the many Guardians had fallen during the work out. I had seen her knee twist in an unnatural way, and knew that this team was without a member. All of the Guardians, the referees, and a few novices gathered around her. Two of them picked her up, carrying her to the bench where two nurses from the hospital waited. I felt her pain, and worried about her injury. Injuries for Guardians were a big deal. They held us back from doing our jobs properly. There was nothing I could do, so I relaxed back into Christian's arm, until I saw Dimitri and Shane looking up at me. They indicated for me to descend the bleachers. I was down on the pitch within two minutes.

"Is she okay?" I inquired after Giselle.

"No." Dimitri informed me very bluntly. "How would you feel about playing a fun game of soccer? We're down a very important player and I trust your stamina and your coordination skills."

"There are no other Guardians to ask?"

"They are working or refuse to play." His eyes pleaded with me, but I actually worried about playing for the Guardians rather than the novice team.

"Play for the Guardians? Wouldn't that count as disloyalty to my fellow novices?"

"Oh quit the moralistic self-righteous loyalty crap." I heard Meredith's voice from behind me, standing in the crowd of players. "Come and play Bellamy." She taunted.

I spun around, ready to lunge at her. I wanted to punch her so bad, but a hand on my shoulder held me back. I turned back around to Dimitri.

"We good with the idea Shane?"

"If you're playing, we are golden. Let's play!" He shouted.

"Just so long as you know that my playing means you have no chance of winning."

"No trash talk." Dimitri split us up.

"Not trash. Truth. You've got yourself a team- member." I said to Dimitri. "Guardian Perry," I addressed Giselle, "what position do you play?"

"Central midfielder." She spoke through her pain, being loaded onto a stretcher.

The novices went back to their side to start discussing their strategies, while the Guardians all gathered too. I saw Mason looking across the field, but wasn't going to let myself get caught up in the fact that we were on opposite teams now. Dimitri was talking about their first play, and I couldn't help but think about the simplicity of it.

"They are going to expect that play." I said, and Dimitri turned to me, along with every other somewhat intimidating Guardian around me.

"What?" Dimitri almost sounded insulted, but now I had no choice but to repeat myself.

"The other team will expect a play like that. It's easy and it won't get you the goal. They'll have the ball before you get center field."

He eyed me with cynicism. "What would you suggest then?"

He was asking me to map out a play? Really? I wasn't going to argue with him.

"Off the top of my head, I would suggest using our sweeper and center backs in a way the novices won't see coming."

Dimitri was hesitant to change his playbook, but released it when I held out my hand for it. I made a few notes and changed all of his work, hearing his shock as he hovered over me.

"Where did you learn how to devise soccer plays?"

"It's a secret." I said. "Who holds the defending midfield position?"

Yuri stepped forward, looking to Dimitri. The Guardian captain nodded his approval, and Yuri listened to what I had to say. I pointed out positions and a whole new strategy for the team. From there, all of the other Guardians gathered around, listening as I explained what we needed.

Dimitri was playing central midfield on the other side of me, while I shifted Alberta from attacking midfielder to the sweeper position.

"First off," I stated, "we are going to forfeit the coin toss. Give the ball to the novices."

It was inevitable. They all protested-even Dimitri.

"Listen." I demanded. "When they get the ball to our new sweeper, I need you to protect that goal." I told Alberta. "Get the ball from them quickly, and get it to Yuri. Yuri," I turned my head, "get the ball to Dimitri as fast as possible. He is going to keep it in his possession as long as possible. Dimitri, play with the novices. Tease them, and at the same time, keep your eye on me. I am going to go from center to attacking midfielder. When I say change, make sure Alberta gets that ball."

Watching them all stand in awe was fun. "The novices have only basic experience in their plays too. I've been watching their huddle and the ways they are pointing. No matter which play they use, their midfielder will have to move out to the wing-back area of the pitch. Alberta, you are going to run that ball as fast as you can run to centerfield. Kick it to me, and we're good."

"It'll work." Dimitri looked at my notes.

"Of course it will." I answered him. "Now, let's go play."

Once the game started and my play started to work, the small crowd gathered on our side suddenly got loud, cheering us on. Even Christian was on his feet. As soon as the play was over, I saw the looks on the other team's faces. Their new strategy? They were coming after me and Dimitri. My warning to him was met with an arrogant indifference and a laugh.

"Let them try to catch us." He was in a good mood. I was enjoying this side of him. He was having so much fun.

"You got any more secret plays?" Yuri rocked up to my right side, his arm slung around my shoulders.

"I've got a ton. One in particular that I'd like to try if Dimitri is okay with the idea."

"You are my official playmaker Bells. What are we doing?" He took a seat on the bench, handing me water.

"A tricked out play." I said, going through the moves in my head. "It's easier than the last play, but we are going to use more style and artistry instead of strategy and force. We're going to use actual tricks."

"Gather around." Dimitri called, and there was no hesitation.

They were all listening. I got the chance finally to be in my element at this school. Soccer was a sport that I was good at.

"We are going to play leap-frog." Now I got weird looks. "Yuri, do you think you can pull off a few spins and turns while keeping the ball at your feet?"

He was willing to do as I instructed.

"Dimitri, you are going to use that muscled chest of yours to play with the ball. You're also going to use your knees to do a few kick-ups." I explained what I needed from all of the players.

In the process of the play, Dimitri and I managed to further piss off the novices, who were screaming for fouls and illegal plays. The refs saw no problems. I kicked the ball through Dimitri's legs after some time with the ball, and we were in place to play our game of leap-frog. I got a small running start, and instead of jumping over him because he wasn't quite low enough, I used my hands and body to flip my way over his back as he bent down slightly to play with our trick. He wasn't expecting my flip, but he acted fast, using his body to give me more leverage and power, launching me around and back to the ball. I was fortunate that it worked. We scored again, gaining a second goal. Unfortunately, I did not see the novice Dhampir to my left, coming towards me at full speed.

"Meredith, No!" I heard Mason yell from the sideline, right before she tried to make it look as if she were going to go by me. Her leg swept mine out from under me, taking me to the ground. It hurt, but I was not terribly injured.

"Misconduct and a foul!" The referee called on the novice team.

Meredith was benched for the remainder of the game, and the Guardians were now given a penalty kick.

"Bellamy," Dimitri stood above me, his hand out to help me up, "are you okay to take this shot? She swept your leg pretty good."

"So have you in our training." I returned, feeling my temper flare because I knew Meredith had done this on purpose. "I don't give in when we train, and I'm sure as hell not giving in now." I took his hand, pulled up to a standing position. "Their team is done."

Once the timer went off after the second half, the Guardians celebrated. The team had won by ten points. I too celebrated, laughing, high-fiving, and congratulating the team, but I was ready to shower again and change for the bonfire. It would soon be time to get my life back to normal.

"Bellamy!" Alberta and Yuri were running to catch up with me before I reached Christian. "Bellamy, you should come by the Guardian lounge before the bonfire." Alberta requested.

"Really? What's going on there?"

"We are celebrating our win." Yuri was still on cloud nine.

"We've defeated the novices before." Alberta continued, "But we have never played like we did today. That is thanks to you."

I shook my head. "I only changed Dimitri's playbook. You are the ones who put it all into action."

"Show up in about an hour." Yuri insisted, and both Guardians turned to leave.

Apparently, I was not being given a choice but to make an appearance before the bonfire. Honestly, I did feel alright about it. No other novices had ever played on the Guardian team, or been invited to their celebration, so I was feeling a bit proud. Christian was waiting for me by the end of the soccer pitch, a huge grin on his face. He hugged me, picking me up and spinning me a few times.

"You played amazing Bells." He excitedly spoke. "Honestly, I was a little worried when you accepted the idea of playing in the game, but I heard faculty and Moroi saying that this was the most exciting game yet." He took my hand again as we walked away together.

"The Guardians all invited me to their celebration before the bonfire." I mentioned, and Christian seemed pleased.

"That's big." He replied. "A novice at their celebration? Huge."

We saw Mason and Eddie as we walked. They were huddled in conversation until Eddie pointed out the sighting. I wasn't sure if either would say anything in public, but Eddie had never been shy.

"Great game Pearce." He loudly spoke.

Mason only gave a subtle head nod. He smiled slightly, letting me know that he approved of the game too. Once Christian and I arrived at my dorm lobby, he kissed me far more passionately than he usually did in public settings, considering my breakup with Mason was not so real. After that, I took a long shower, dressed, and did my hair before preparing to make my way to the Guardian lounge.

I was wearing the same dress I'd chosen to wear for the bonfire. It was short, a pretty cobalt blue with white trim around the edges, and certainly made me feel better about what I would face with Jesse. I wore my black ballet flats, so that I could walk quicker across the Academy grounds. I was not halfway to my destination when I heard my name called out again. I spun to my left to see a group of Moroi, most royal, but one who wasn't. It was Camille Conta who had called my name, beckoning me over. I hesitated, knowing I was about to be within close proximity of Mia again, but walked over anyway.

"I usually don't have fun at these boring sports matches," she ran up to greet me, "but you made the game worth watching."

"How did you get the Academy Guardians to let you join their team?" Another voice walked up from behind Camille.

It was Aaron Szlesky. Another royal at the school.

I shrugged at his inquiry. "Guardian Belikov mentioned something about my great coordination and skills."

"He obviously had good reason to bring you on." He stood closer, moving a strand of hair over my shoulder.

Was he flirting? The guy was dating Mia Rinaldi. And just thinking about her must have triggered her interest in the conversation.

"I never would have pegged you as a jock." She snidely commented upon her arrival beside Aaron.

"Looks can be deceiving Mia. I'm sure you of all people know that."

"Definitely deceiving." I heard Aaron say as Mia grabbed onto him tighter.

She pulled him away as I said goodbye to Camille, making my way to my destination.

The doors to the Guardian lounge were wide open. I could hear the loud cheering going on already in the background, so I entered. The front room was just as I remembered from the last time I had been here, just before the decision was made to hurry me and Christian off campus to hide us from the Queen. I was surprised to see one Guardian sitting on one of the couches, not joining in all of the celebrating.

"Yuri?" I voiced. "Why aren't you in with everyone else?"

He stood, coming towards me with a big bright smile. "I was waiting for you." He said, showing me to the back area.

"Let's hear a cheer for our awesome and skilled playmaker!" He shouted over the talking, cheering, and the music playing low.

He then guided me through the door.

"Bellamy!" A few more Guardians cheered, gathering around.

After getting through the crowd, I spotted Dimitri in what appeared to be the lounge kitchen. He smiled sweetly and offered me a cup full of something blue.

"What is it?" I examined to cup thoroughly.

"It's a non-alcoholic concoction of Alberta's. Try it." He urged, but I wasn't so trusting.

"It doesn't look safe." I slowly brought it to my mouth, tasting the smallest bit. It was sweet, and tasted like watermelon, which was odd because it was blue. I shook my head and chuckled.

"You are an amazing soccer player." Dimitri declared, bringing up the reason for this little celebration. "You never said that you could play like that."

"You never asked." I returned in my most cavalier tone. "Everyone is good at something."

"The novices were throwing around the word cheating, but…"

"Omission of my awesome skills is not cheating. You had no idea that St. Solomon's has a team."

"And I'm guessing you used to play for that team?"

"Who do you think their captain was?"

The two of us laughed for quite awhile, talking about the game, and the idea of sharing new plays with each other. Once Alberta mentioned the time, I looked down at my watch.

"Christian is waiting for me." I said. "He promised to attend the bonfire with me."

Dimitri gave me a hug, one that was bigger than any others before promising to catch up with me later. I said my goodbye's to the other Guardians as well as I left to meet Christian outside of the lounge. He was waiting patiently when I exited the building, and again was thrilled to see me. I kissed him, and meant only to be quick, but as he put his hand to my back, a long thrill of ecstasy ran through me. He deepened the kiss, holding me close until we were interrupted by clearing throats. Alberta stood in the doorway, ready to take a hose to us.

"Sorry." I said. "He was congratulating me."

She gave an eyebrow lift, and went on her way. Christian and I began our walk to the larger field where the bonfire was being staged. We weren't late for the festivities, but the area was already packed with students. The huge pile of wood was burning high and bright. We moved together, hand-in-hand around a few groups of friends.

I spotted Jesse and his friends in a small group off to my right. I knew he was watching. He wasn't exactly discreet about his fascination with the girl he had no hope of claiming. He scrutinized every move that Christian and I made, but it made no difference to me. I gained a small sense of satisfaction knowing that I could regain some shred of control over my personal life. I was not ready to run from this overindulged privileged Moroi. I was going to be a Guardian, and that meant courage under, over, in, and out of the fire. Two drama loving Moroi could not scare me into submission. Christian bent down to whisper something in my ear before disappearing for a short time. Once he was into the larger crowd, I caught Jesse's eye, making sure he knew to follow me as I walked out of the crowded area.

"Amazing game tonight." He was at my right side in a matter of moments.

"Walk with me." I stated. "I'd like to talk."

"Okay, where are we…"

I lifted my hand to him. "What I meant to say, was that I am going to talk. You follow and listen. Doing as I ask may surprisingly result in you getting what you want." I led him all the way over to where the Moroi royal dorms were located, staying outside to sit.

Was I honestly going through with this plan? Was I going to let Jesse claim what he wanted, just to prove a point? If it made all of this go away, then yes. I would do what I needed to do. I wondered though, if Christian had been right. Was I taking things too far?

Jesse stood over me, his arms crossed, staying silent. He looked impatient, making me want to test his staying power. On the other hand, I wanted to get this over with.

"I had intended on using what you really want from me against you. I still can. I could easily turn the tables and destroy what you've done to me and Mason."

"Mason has clearly moved on." Jesse viciously said.

I stood, facing him head on now. "That is the reason I am here, and the only reason I am willing to do this."

"What exactly are you doing?" He was stoic. Nothing showed in his face or body language. "What is your plan?"

I stepped closer to him, one hand pulling him in closer, the other resting on his chest. I knew that if I could seduce Christian, who'd been so distrusting of me at one time, I could sure as hell bring Jesse Zeklos to his knees. Jesse looked positively enthralled in what I might have in mind. Slowly, I slid my hand upward around the back of his neck.

"My plan is to give you what you want." I held back my contempt as Jese grinned.

"What is it you think I want Bellamy?"

"Me." I informed him. "Or rather, my blood."

He leaned down, so close to kissing me, but I leaned back for another moment.

"Christian is the only other Moroi I've kissed. I'm still not used to the fangs."

He nodded. "I'll be careful." He kissed me, and it was so different than kissing Christian or Mason.

When I leaned back again, Jesse was happier, but he still had no intention of giving up the game.

"I had high expectations of your kissing." He spoke. "You've certainly met them. But," he took a single step back, "One kiss will not gain much more than my appreciation."

Now I smiled. "I know."

Jesse's hand was still rested on my hip, so I took it, removing it, and holding it low.

"I'm still not going to that disgusting excuse for a party, but we can come to an agreement."

His entire demeanor changed, and he dropped my hand. "What changed your mind? What's the game this time?" He was justifiably skeptical.

"Mason." I revealed. "This will devastate him."

He clearly believed me, since he also believed that Mason and I were finished, and that Mason had moved on.

"Let's talk." Jesse went to open the door to the men's Moroi lobby.

I had to force myself to go on, taking a step forward. He took my hand again, leading me inside, and sneaking me by the woman who sat at the front desk. We quickly walked up a spiral staircase, and down a short hallway. Jesse shared a room with Aaron Szlesky. Their common living area was crowded with too much stuff. They had a couch on one side that look as though it were a recent purchase. Books and papers for school were stacked or scattered on the couch. Jessse moved them out of his way. He sat down, indicating for me to do the same. Holding his hand out, he pulled me down to him as soon as I took it. I was positioned on his lap as I had been on Christian's. Jesse began to kiss my neck before the blur of Moroi endorphins clouded everything after that. I don't know how much time had gone by, but I heard angry voices shouting, and then I saw Christian's face once before I passed out.

 **CHRISTIAN:**

Bellamy was being careless again. She was playing a dangerous game with Jesse. She was taking her life into her hands, and placing it willing into Jesse's. I did not agree with her plan. How could I? If Mason had known how far she was willing to go, he would've stood against it too. Neither of us wanted Bellamy anywhere near this asshole. We were in full agreement on that point. I did not want her kissing Jesse, and I DID NOT want her allowing him to bite her. Bellamy didn't want these things either, but she unfortunately saw no other option than to finally cave to his demands. After the amazing night she and I spent together, I made a strict point to change a major piece of her plan. I was going to follow her and Jesse. I did not trust him. I was one of a few Moroi who could walk the campus without being noticed. If or when Jesse fed from her, I would step in to retrieve Bellamy.

She and I separated at the bonfire, allowing her to lead Jesse away from others. I kept my distance, but could still keep my eyes on Bellamy the entire way to the royal dorms. I looked away, unable to watch her actually go through with kissing Jesse. It was usually hard enough to see her kissing Mason. I cast my eyes down to the concrete until I was sure they were separated again. They talked awhile longer before Jesse led her into the lobby. This dangerous game was about to get worse. Getting from where I stood to where Bellamy was taken would be my first hurdle. The second would be seeing Jesse feeding from her. Her blood was special and addictive. I knew that first hand, so if he could not stop, it would turn disastrous.

I'm sure it was unintentional, but Bellamy left a path for me to follow. Her perfume was always able to intoxicate my senses in the best ways. If she were wearing it, I could find her blind. She had climbed to the top floor where Jesse's dorm was. Under the circumstances, I would've been totally ready to break down the door in order to get in, but it was still unlocked. When I entered through, I let my emotions get the better of me. Jesse was definitely feeding from Bellamy, and she was so far gone on the magic and adrenaline from his bite. I snapped, rushing Jesse, and throwing him off of her. He snapped from his own high from Bellamy's blood.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing!?" I yelled, hoping a passing Guardian might hear me.

I knelt down to where Bellamy was laying helpless. My hand pressed gently to her cheek.

"Christian." She said my name.

All I wanted to do was pick her up and run, but the royal prick at my back was making it difficult.

"She asked me to bite her."

I stood, turned, and immediately swung at him. I missed, but backed him off.

"You stay away from Bellamy." I warned. "You come near her, and no Guardian will stop what I do to you." My voice sunk to that low growling pitch. Jesse took a few steps back. I picked Bellamy up into my arms, and got her as far away from this situation as I could. The usual front desk staff was gone, so I searched for a Guardian, any Guardian I could find. Things were about to get much more complicated.

"Guardian Petrov!" I shouted across the outside quad area. She was walking on the opposite side, but spun instantly, seeing me carrying my friend out of the lobby doors.

She ran to us, calling out an order to others on the two-way radio clipped to the shoulder of her uniform.

"What happened?" She questioned me. "I thought you two were going to the bonfire."

"We were at the bonfire, but she disappeared when I went to get her a bottle of water. Mason Ashford saw her talking to Jesse Zeklos, so I searched for her. Someone saw them walking to the dorms, and I found him feeding from her."

Alberta's head shot up, staring blankly at me. "Bellamy wouldn't permit Moroi to feed from her."

"Not willingly." I added. I held her in my arms protectively. She probably hadn't planned to pass out. Jesse had taken too much of her blood. "Stay with me Bells."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

 **BELLAMY:**

I was numb. My entire body felt detached and weak. The simple task of opening my eyes was painful, bringing a colossal sensation of helplessness over me. The brightness of the ceiling lights and stark white walls was not helping matters any. There was a mechanical beeping noise off to my right that would soon become much more of a bother, and on my arm, was a blood-pressure cuff, currently beginning to tighten and contract. All of that, mingling with the sterile scent filling my nose indicated that I was back in hospital. The bandage at my neck told the story all over again. But had it worked? Had Christian stuck to what I needed him to say and do? Was Mason seen? Did Jesse agree to stop spreading rumors with Mia? I wiggled my fingers and toes, but could move nothing more yet.

"She's waking up!" I heard a voice call out, and suddenly I was surrounded by more voices.

A hand touched to my forehead pulled me out of this blurriness, helping me to focus.

"Bellamy." Christian's familiar voice spoke. "Bells, look at me. Tell me you are okay."

Slowly, all of the faces and bodies in the room came into view. I blinked, opening my eyes completely.

"Christian." I said his name, seeing those concerned blue eyes searching for mine.

"Bellamy, what happened?" Dimitri moved in closer to my right side, sitting beside the bed I was in. He looked relieved and intent on discovering reasons for what had happened.

Perhaps I hadn't thought this all the way through. Within my plan to eradicate gossip, and retrieve my relationship with Mason, I had not factored in having to lie to Dimitri. I did not like this. It made me want to squirm, but I hurt too much.

"Lay still Bells." Christian took my hand, pulling up a chair on my other side. "You lost a lot of blood. You need to rest."

"How much blood?" I questioned him, but he didn't answer. In fact, his eyes avoided mine for as long as he could manage. "Christian, please, tell me."

"A lot." He repeated. "Enough to put you into shock."

"Why did you leave the bonfire?" Alberta asked.

"Jesse said that you let him feed from you." Christian said. "But, you would never…"

"Of course I wouldn't.' I tried to sit up, but Dimitri kept me still.

"You are weak. Rest, Bellamy." He then stood, quietly commenting to others in the room, attempting to usher them outside.

Christian stood firmly in place, fighting the request.

"Please, let me stay with her."

Dimitri refused, trying to get Christian to step out of the room, but the two stayed in a battle of will and strength. Finally, Dimitri relented, looking back at me.

"I'm not going to ask Christian to leave. I'll talk to you, but I'm not kicking him out."

Dimitri let Christian stay, mumbling something in Russian as he sat back down. I caught the word lovesick, as well as the phrase 'pain in the ass'. Christian was at my side within seconds.

"Start talking Bellamy." Dimitri insisted. "Christian said that he found you in Jesse's room and that Jesse was feeding from you. That does not sound like something you would do."

I repositioned myself carefully in the bed that was already becoming uncomfortable.

"A few weeks ago, Jesse invited me to his party after the bonfire. I refused his offer, previous to Christian informing me that Jesse's party is for Moroi and feeders." I thought about everything that had transpired again, shivering from the chills it gave me.

"I had no intention of attending that party with Jesse or anyone else, but I was interested in talking to Jesse on his own, about the rumors he started about me and Christian. Jesse started to provoke my emotions by reminding me that Mason has moved on, and honestly, it worked. It aggravated me to think that Mason could move on so easily."

Now I was considering what Mason was going through, what he was thinking, and how I might handle the new turn of events. My quiet led the Guardian at my bedside to further contemplate.

"I don't much recall everything, but Jesse kissed me. Maybe I was feeling bad for myself, maybe part of it was guilt, but I kissed him back. I never gave him permission to use his fangs on me. I wouldn't do that Dimitri. "

He gave me a look of approval, and I was glad.

"I've made any mistakes, and I've said and done things that others might view as reckless, but never intentionally life-threatening."

"There will be others who will want to talk to you about this Bellamy. Headmistress Kirova has already requested a few minutes with you."

"Wait" I halted Dimitri's inquiries and information. "What happened to Jesse?"

He stood, facing me and Christian still. "Mr. Zeklos was taken to Kirova's office after he recovered. The Headmistress considered expulsion, but Jesse's father showed up a few hours ago."

"Don't tell me that asshole is going to get away with this." Christian protected me.

There was something more that Dimitri was not saying. I knew his body language well enough. He changed position, leaning to his left, his palms flat to his sides, and his shoulders more rigid than usual told a story.

"The Zeklos name is royal. It continues to hold vast influence and prestige."

"And?"

"And he is walking away with a slap on the wrist warning, and a strike against his Academy record."

"That's it?" Christian was angry. "He gets a warning?"

"He will also be required to offer Bellamy a formal apology that meets her standards." Dimitri finished. "And I have no intention of letting you be alone with him."

Against what either man argued, I sat up, staring back at him, watching his demeanor.

"Bellamy, you really should…"

"You are hiding something from me my mighty Thor." I said, watching him shift uneasily again. "What did you mean when you mentioned Jesse's 'recovery'? That is an interesting word choice when it comes to Moroi."

The right side of his mouth lifted slightly. He was aware of my ability to catch his veiled methods of hiding. He began to pace the small space.

"Your blood…" He was searching for the best way of explaining this to me. "Bellamy, your blood is something of an extraordinary substance." He nervously started to fold and unfold his hands. "Your blood transforms from Moroi to Dhampir. It changes." The properties of it change with the composition of your circulatory system."

I must have looked utterly baffled by what he said, and the truth is, I had no idea what he'd just said.

"I consider myself to be pretty damn clever and smart Dimitri, but I'm finding it difficult to catch a ride on that train of sentences you just strung together. Pull the brake lever and explain things in a more understandable way please."

He smirked, continuing to pace. "The medical theory floating around is that when the venom from the Strigoi bite to Brooklyn hit her unborn child," His eyes met mine, "it may have blended with both the Moroi and Dhampir side of your still developing system. Then recently, Tatiana proceeded to pump more Strigoi venom and blood into you. That has all done something spectacular."

"You're calling me being even more of a freak of nature spectacular?" I shook my head. Does the Guardian Council know about this? "

"No." Dimitri firmly stated. "And they will not know about this. It will only cause you to be controlled by them longer. They'll never let you go."

He was looking out for me. I could never fault him for that, but lying or omitting this particular truth from the Council could cause more trouble. That of course did not mean that I wanted this information given to anyone else.

"What is so spectacular about my blood? What did it do to Jesse?"

He managed to find a way of helping me and Christian to better understand the medical terminology of his next answers. "There is a reason that Moroi do not feed from other Moroi, as I'm sure Christian is well familiar with."

"Because it causes an unnatural but realistic high. The way that a feeder feels when we feed from them." He was now understanding what had happened to him when he experienced my blood.

"Well, Bellamy's blood alters itself, and that laced with any form of Strigoi blood or venom makes it give that high to Moroi on a much more heightened level. That intensity is with just a bit of your blood, but with as much as Jesse drank…"

"Is he alright?" I felt myself concerned for Jesse's safety and health now.

"He seems to have no lasting side-effects." Dimitri said.

He now looked even more fascinated by me, but I knew that fascination would eventually twist into consternation and worry.

 **MASON:**

"Did you hear about Jesse Zeklos and Bellamy Pearce?"

That was the question of the day. It was the question I was being asked again right now. The story going around the rumor mills was that Jesse had been caught feeding from Bellamy-feeding from my Bellamy. Angry? No, I was not angry. I wasn't sure what the entire story was, because Bellamy had kept me in the dark, but I could not believe that she would let this happen. No, I wasn't angry. I had far surpassed anger. I was going to shred this elitist Moroi into confetti.

"It's a good thing you broke up with her." I was half-listening to Meredith say, as she attempted to touch my hair for the umpteenth time.

I'd been prohibited from seeing Bellamy after the feeding incident. Just like the last time she'd been in hospital, I was sent away when I asked to see her, and I was given few details when I asked about her condition The last time Bellamy was allowed to leave the Academy hospital, she made a surprise visit to my dorm. This time however, was different. It was not Bellamy keeping me away, but a pack of very protective Guardians who had now closed ranks around her. They were all under the impression that we were still broken up, I was the bad guy,, and there was little I could do about that until things shifted back to normal.

I shook my head, trying to throw off Meredith's comments, but she was making it very difficult. My eyes met Eddie's as he sat across from me, his Calculus book open as he pretended to study. My plan to rip Jesse into pieces would have to wait a bit longer. As it turned out, I would also have a problem making it past Eddie. He was on Bellamy's side when it came to many things, including not letting me run off to kill Moroi who deserved it, so I would need more planning.

"You don't think this is the first time that she has let a Moroi bite her, do you?"

I saw Eddie's shoulders tighten and watched him bite down on his lip to hold back his own response from Meredith.

My own head snapped up to look over at her. "What did you say?"

"Oh come on Ashford, do you think in all the time she has been hiding away with Christian Ozera, she didn't let him do the same thing?"

I felt the indignation and rage swell again. This was the same feelings I had any time anyone said anything bad or hurtful towards Bellamy. I may not have known the details of the situation, but that did not mean I would let it go, or allow others to think ill of my girlfriend. I watched Eddie shake his head, lowering it further, as if to chastise Meredith, telling her not to go on, and also to mutedly request that I not lose my temper over the ridiculous rumors being spread.

"She would never let Christian Ozera do anything like that." I kept my cool, but had to speak through my gritted teeth. "She would not let any Moroi feed from her, especially Jesse Zeklos."

"Do you know that for sure?"

"Yes." Eddie answered for me, and I was thankful for his reply. "He is sure. And, so am I. I wouldn't go around spreading rumors like that if I were you Meredith. Bellamy won't like it."

She scoffed, tossing her hair back. "I am not afraid of her."

I stood. "You should be."

Eddie took in a deep breath and joined me before we walked away. "She really doesn't like you. Don't give her an excuse."

Back at our dorm, Eddie and I figured Meredith wouldn't be too happy about the final comments I'd made to her, concerning Bellamy, but neither of us were expecting the unexpected visit Meredith made to the dorms. The knock on our door was only the start to this bad situation. Eddie kept his distance once I decided it best to talk to Meredith in the hallway, but he kept the door open, keeping an eye on me.

"I shouldn't have said those things about Bellamy. You clearly still have feelings for her." Meredith acknowledged my love intact for Bellamy, but she didn't leave it at that. "You know, the only way you will ever start to heal from this and get over her, is to follow her lead and maybe kiss someone new." She took a step closer to me, backing me in against the door frame.

The next few seconds were a blur of confusion.

"What if I don't want to kiss anyone new yet?"

"I can help you to heal Mason. I can help you to move forward." Meredith kissed me, leaning in to press her mouth firmly to mine.

My hands went straight to her waist, trying to stop her, to push her back away. I had no intention of moving on or kissing anyone else. And, as if things weren't confusing and separated enough between me and Bellamy, I felt all of the blood in my body instantly drop to my feet when I heard the gasp to my right. Bellamy was standing to my right, down the hallway a few feet with one of the Academy Guardians at her side. She had seen Meredith kissing me, and was now clearly assuming the worst. I looked back at her, seeing the hurt building. I wanted to run to her, put my arms around her, and will all of these bad occurrences away. We stood in place, the three of us, waiting for someone to speak.

 **BELLAMY:**

I was being followed. After returning to what passed for normal in my body, I needed an excursion across campus. The fresh air would be good for me, and I had a specific plan to seek out Mason. I wanted to see him. After everything that had happened, I needed to have his arms around me. No one else would understand my reasons to see him, so I had hoped to sneak away on my own. That however, was not the case.

"Are you going to follow me the whole time?" I called out behind me.

"That is the plan."

Well, this would turn out to be more interesting than anticipated. He was trying to be subtle about following, but with Alberta's lessons on expecting the unexpected, I was also on the lookout.

"You might as well join me then." I said, waiting for Yuri to walk up to my side.

As we walked, I soon realized that I would have to give away my intended destination. I couldn't just walk into the Dhampir boy's dorm building and tell him to wait for my return. While Guardian Tverskaya was not as strict as Dimitri Belikov, he would still never go for that.

"My plan is to see Mason." I stated as generally as I could, piquing his interest. "He and I have been talking back and forth again, and I want to make sure that any wild rumors about me and Jesse are not flying around in his head yet."

Yuri agreed, continuing to walk along side me.

"Why did you and Mason Ashford break up?" He questioned me. "You two seemed so sweet and…" His inquiry into my personal life was a bit surprising, but at least this way, I could keep up the front that Mase and I were separated for awhile longer.

"Disgustingly perfect?" I finished the sentiment he was trying to be more polite about.

He smiled slightly. "Yes."

My shoulders shrugged. "It's kind of complicated, but the easy, less complicated version is that Mason broke up with me because of my friendship with Christian Ozera."

"Jealousy?"

Again I shrugged. "Hard to tell. I think it's more than jealousy. Like I said, it's complicated."

Yuri scrunched up his face in thought. I tried to get a read on what he would question.

"You and Christian Ozera are just friends?"

I had not expected that one, but I answered regardless.

"Yes."

He still looked conflicted by my response.

"My friendship with Christian is unusual." I clarified. "We share a bond, not just because our family members turned Strigoi, and not just because of the fire magic stuff. It's more than that. And unfortunately, it isn't something I can explain to anyone, including Mason."

"And that was why…"

"Mason had every right to break up with me. I brought this on myself. And, when I realized that, it hurt that much more. That is why I went to talk to Jesse during the bonfire." I had Yuri's full attention as I spoke. "Then Jesse said those awful things about Mason moving on, and it was humiliating and devastating to me all over again."

"He probably said that to hurt you." Yuri said.

"No." I denied. "He said it to turn me further against Mason in some twisted way. Jesse Zeklos is quite skilled at twisting things to his advantage. His game worked. He got into my head. I don't even remember why I let him kiss me."

"You were vulnerable." Yuri went on to explain. "And Jesse Zeklos made it so that you would be even more vulnerable. It was a moment of weakness Bellamy. We all get them."

"My moment of weakness turned horribly wrong." I touched a finger to my healing neck.

"That was not your fault Bellamy."

"Thanks Yuri."

We arrived to the lobby area, and I watched, standing back as Guardian Tverskaya spoke to the desk guard, before he guided me over to the stairwell.

"You can go up for a few minutes to see him. I explained that you've been recovering, and would like to assure your friend of your safety."

"Thanks." I said again, but stood paralyzed at the base of the stairs, staring up into the darkening ascension.

"Are you okay, Bellamy?" I heard Yuri ask, still beside me, waiting for me to make my way up the stairs.

I could feel his eyes on me. Fear was what paralyzed every part of me. I had made it a point to keep Mason in my head while I played my deceptive game with Jesse, and I had never lost the guilt of knowing how much I was deceiving Mason as well. I hadn't told him about what I would do because I knew he would refuse. He would adamantly refuse and never let me alone with Jesse. He had a good point. But, now I felt even worse, because I'd kept this from him and he was stuck hearing details of the interaction from more wicked rumors. I wasn't sure how he would react, and I honestly feared what he might have to say.

"I'm scared." I admitted to Yuri.

He chuckled. "Bellamy Pearce is not afraid of anything."

Oh how I wished that were the truth.

"She's afraid of more than you know."

"Shocking." He smiled at me, and out of nowhere, I felt his hand take mine. "Come on. I'll walk up with you. And, I will wait in the hall while you speak to him."

I let him lead me up the stairs, and by the time we reached Mason's floor, I was relaxed, talking again, and…

My heart dropped to the floor in a pile of ash, and my throat was currently closing itself off.

"So, this is what it feels like." I heard myself say out loud, a hand now pressed firmly to my back.

"Do you want me to stay or go?" Yuri asked, and I could only think of how genuinely appreciative I was that he'd asked.

Most people would've not given much thought to walking off and leaving me to face this alone. I wasn't going to let him get involved in this though. I could handle this on my own. Couldn't I?

"I…I'll be fine Yuri." I softly said.

Yuri gave a nod, and turned. "I'll wait at the stairwell for you to return."

It was nice that he wouldn't leave me to go far still.

Once the Guardian was out of earshot, I wanted to say something. Anything. Seeing one's boyfriend kissing another girl is bad enough, but when they are in a public hallway, and his hands are on her, and they are not saying anything to change the situation, it's worse than bad. Mason was kissing Meredith. Why was he kissing her? How long had this been going on? I wanted to say something, but there was nothing to say. I turned around, and began my walk back out of the building. I did not want to see them together.

A hand caught my arm, spinning me around before I could return to where Yuri waited. I was stunned to find it was not Mason.

"Bells." Eddie stopped me. "Bells, that was not what it looked like." He defended Mason.

As if I should've expected anything more from him.

"Were you part of that?" My head grew dizzy with so many questions. I pushed him away. "I know where your loyalties lie Eddie. I wonder now," my thoughts were so jumbled now, "if by "go between", you and Mason were actually working as the team you are."

"You know that isn't true Bells." He tried to touch my cheek, but withdrew as I flinched. "I would never… Mason sure as hell would never…"

"How do I know that? He was just kissing her."

"Bellamy." Eddie's shock was clear. "Why would you ever question him? He wasn't kissing her. She kissed him."

"So, you are defending the idea that he accidentally put himself in a position for her to take advantage of him? That's as bad an excuse as he tripped and fell on her lips."

Yes, I was being a hypocrite. I had recently put myself in a position where I was taken advantage of, not to mention all the stuff with Christian, but this was different in my book. How long had this been going on?

"Bellamy, stop. Think about this."

I listened to Eddie's request. He was right. I needed to think about this. I needed to see this clearly. Mason would not do something like this, would he? I needed to be sure.

"You're right. I need to think." I told Eddie. "I need some time to think about this."

"What kind of time? What do I go back and tell him Bells? He's flipping out. I cannot go back and say nothing more than you need time. He will lose his mind Bellamy. He cannot lose you."

"He should've thought about that before he let Meredith anywhere near his mouth."

HYPOCRITE!

"You let Christian Ozera kiss you." Eddie accused, and it was a low blow. "You went a step farther. You kissed him back Bellamy."

"That is different."

Liar. Hypocrite.

"Is it?"

"Mason knew what Chris and I were doing, and he knew why. He agreed. I do not recall agreeing to him making out with that awful slag. This is not the same. So, you tell him that I want time."

"Bells." I listened to Eddie call as I walked away.

I was almost certain that Mason would race down the hall to stop me and this belief I had that me might be like every other guy I knew. It might've made a difference if he had come to stop me from leaving, but even as I made it to where Yuri waited, and then back to my dorm, he still had not come to talk, or explain himself. What was I supposed to do? Should I have changed my mind? Was I the one who needed to come to some sharp unseen realization? No.

The rest of the day was quiet and non-eventful. I finally had peace and quiet, and I did not want it. I concentrated as best as I could on finishing up any homework I had before classes started. I was doing as much as I could to study for the test I would take in Russian later when another knock came to my door.

The sun was not yet setting, so I had to assume that Mason had come to apologize and explain. Boy oh boy was I ever wrong.

"Aaron?" It was Aaron Szlesky, Jesse's dorm mate. "What are you doing here? How did you get into these dorms?"

"It's easy to get in here." He was holding an armful of flowers.

He handed them to me, waiting as I set them off to the side.

"They are from Jesse. He didn't think a simple apology would suffice."

I was actually taken aback that Jesse was genuinely apologizing. At least that is what it seemed like.

"I'm not supposed to be alone with him, so if he's…"

"He's not here Bellamy." Aaron confirmed as I glanced into the hall outside of my dorm. "He is quite aware of the restrictions, although he did say that he wouldn't mind making out with you one more time."

"That's not going to happen."

Aaron smirked. "He asked that I bring you those flowers and this." He held out an envelop. I reached out carefully to accept it, and was somewhat intrigued by the weight of it. I waited for Aaron to back away before I closed the door again, going to my small couch to see what Jesse had sent in the envelope. I opened it, to find a very long letter. It was an apology letter. It was a cowardly way out, but Jesse knew that. In fact, his first sentence read _'I know that this is a crap way out of an apology, but I can't face the guilt of what I did to you.'_

He was feeling guilty? I did not believe that. He was the one who lured Dhampir girls to his parties in order to feed from them. He was the one who had taken far more blood from me than he should have. I wasn't buying this. I didn't want to read any more. I wanted him to actually apologize. I wanted to see the remorse in his eyes.I set the letter to the side, and was happy to see the sky growing darker outside. I could go and meet Christian in the Church attic.

I changed into my school uniform, knowing that we would have to attend classes soon enough, and I made my way out of my dorm building, and off to see someone who wouldn't hurt me tonight. I was nearly to the top of the spiral steps when I caught sight of Christian, standing with both Dimitri and Yuri. They stopped talking as soon as I reached the entrance. All three looked suspicious, and I knew something sinister was going on.

"Chris?" I did what I could not to sound shaky, or to sound as though I absolutely needed him to hold me.

He walked right over to me as Dimitri and Yuri both left without a word. I stared at Christian, hopping he might give up some clue as to why he and two of my Guardian trainers were up here having a secret conversation.

"What was that about?" I asked him, but he wasn't giving any information up yet.

I was going to have to think this one through. What did I know? I knew that Christian, Dimitri, and Yuri were having a clandestine meeting in the attic, but they had to know that I would show up here at some point. Was their meeting about me? More than likely it was. Did they…

"They were asking me about how your fire training is going." Christian finally admitted.

He was moving nervously around the room.

"Why?"

He hesitated, and it made me want to scream, these feelings creeping up on me out of nowhere.

"Do not hide things from me Christian. I will not be lied to by you too. Please, be honest with me."

"Bellamy, I have never lied to you. What is going on?" He saw me hanging by a string, about to fall apart.

"Why did they want to know? I repeated my question, unsure if I could really tell him about Mason and Meredith.

"I don't know exactly Bells." He said, managing to make his way back to me, his arms circling around me firmly. "But, I may have given them the impression that you are farther along than you are. And, maybe you would be if we weren't distracted so often."

I couldn't help but grin, turning as I kept his arms in place. "But being distracted by you is so much fun."

The blue in his eyes grew darker again. "We don't have the time Bells." He whispered, still very much turned on.

"I know." I was disappointed. "Exactly how much farther along in my training did you say that I am?" I worried about my progress in connection to whatever the Guardians were planning now.

I hated being kept in the dark.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 **BELLAMY:**

" _Well," I heard a small voice speak from behind me as I walked to my training session with Eddie at my side. The tone held that distinct note of viciousness. "It appears that Bellamy Pearce has chosen a bright future as a blood whore."_

 _I came to an immediate halt, feeling the chilly bite of hostility ripple through me._

" _Come on Bells." Eddie put his arm around me, pulling me away from the antagonistic Moroi girl, and her friends, all hanging on her words._

 _I refused however, to back down from some chav girl who held no qualms in making misery and torment for others and their lives, for the benefit of her entertainment. It was sick._

" _If I were you, I wouldn't go around spreading such offensive rumors about me or anyone else." It was time to hit Mia where she would be hurt the most: Her Pride and her unstable relationship with Aaron Szlesky._

" _It was not Jesse's fault that he lost control." Whoa. Was I defending Jesse?_

" _So, you did want it. You wanted him to bite you." Mia countered._

" _No. I didn't, but…" I was not about to have this conversation with onlookers and a pack of rabid wolves at Mia's back. "If you'll excuse us," I addressed her friends and Eddie," Mia and I are going to step to the side and have a little girl talk."_

" _I'm not going anywhere with you. I have nothing to say to you." She was smug in her refusal, and that was not giving me a great amount of hope yet. But, I met her eyes with mine, sure to make my point with her._

" _I am going to go stand beside that tree there." I pointed to my right. "I expect that you will join me within the next," I looked down at my watch for a more dramatic effect, "three minutes. After that, what happens is in your hands." I left my own comment at that, knowing that curiosity would undoubtedly get the better of her._

 _Straightening my posture, I kissed Eddie's cheek, and knew that he would wait in place. I then made my way over to the shady Holly tree, setting my watch for a countdown of three minutes, and waiting as patiently as I was capable of._

" _What exactly would be on my hands?" I heard the small voice ask, the smugness in her tone still clear._

 _I ran a hand through my hair, looking back at the smaller Moroi female._

" _I want that tape you are holding onto of me and Christian." I demanded of her, but she wasn't budging yet._

" _What makes you think I will just hand it over to you without question?"_

 _Okay, now she was making this too easy. I was feeling far superior in this ongoing dispute._

" _I'm so glad you asked me that Mia." I reached into my jacket pocket, pulling out my hand-held Dictaphone, usually used for recording class lectures._

" _I took a play from your book, making sure that before I approached you, that I had tangible proof of your admission."_

 _I quietly played the recording of her confession of her feelings for Christian._

" _I'm sure that you are happy enough with Aaron." I said once her smug façade cleared, turning to horror and anxiety. "He is naïve and he is good to you. But, I know that if he heard this, you would be outcast from the elite but small royal society here at the Academy for good." I replaced my proof to its sage keeping._

" _You're blackmailing me?"_

" _Damn right I am." I shot back. An eye for an eye. "I want the tape and any copies you have made."_

 _Mia stayed silent, glowering at me until she realized that it was doing her no good._

" _Fine." She agreed._

" _The tape and two copies were in my possession by the time the school night ended. One problem finished and forgotten. If things had not been so screwed up, this would have been the moment I would go to get Mason back. Now, I still wasn't sure I should._

I'd been attacked three times in the last week already, and they weren't Strigoi or Moroi attacks. I was fending off threats from Guardians. The first attack had been the worst. I wasn't ready for it. I was leaving the library after a study session with Mia and Christian. Jesse was still keeping a clear distance from me, and I wasn't sure how great an idea that was. I was not finished with him, and I was finding it difficult to maneuver around the ban Headmistress Kirova had placed between us. With no more reason to be uncomfortable around Mia, Christian and I relaxed as we worked on our project, obviously infuriating Mia.

It was an hour after curfew when we quit. Our professor had given the class groups permission to meet one night a week, to work on our projects an hour after the school curfew. Most of the groups used their time to socialize and gossip, but Christian and I were actually interested in focusing lately. Walking out of the library, I pulled my jacket in tighter. The air was colder than usual. I was ready to sleep for many long uninterrupted hours. I was so exhausted in fact, that even as Christian suggested the idea of a short make out session, I had to refuse him. First because I was tired, and second, because there was no such thing as a short make out session with me and Christian. We were both disappointed, but Christian understood. I kissed him again before walking away in the opposite direction.

It was extremely quiet as I made my way across campus to my dorm building. It was disturbingly quiet. Even the wind was still, not even rustling a single tree leaf. I stopped in the quad area outside of the school café. There were lights shining, but it felt darker than normal. The area was empty. Everyone else was already in their dorms, locked in for the night, likely already asleep. Oh sleep, how I craved it. I wanted back to my dorm as quickly as possible. A hand on my shoulder, throwing me backwards a good five to six feet prevented any attempt at finding my way to bed. I was startled into fight-mode, and instantly saw the bearer of this threat.

"Dimitri?" I put my hands to my hips.

He was in position to attack again, so I readied myself for the force of any hit that would strike. He hit hard, so it took all of my strength to defend or move.

"Your next lesson is to expect the threats that are unseen." He leapt forward, and was as always, quick on his feet. I on the other hand, was light on my feet, and had learned how to anticipate his moves most days. He could also predict mine, so as I shifted to the side, his arm grabbed me again, throwing me around his other side.

"Strigoi do not make easy targets, and they do not make their presence known until it is too late to form a plan. You cannot always plan your attacks." He taught. "You must learn to think on your feet Bellamy."

I smashed my elbow into the side of his neck, causing a moment of great pain as my shoulder then hit his head. But, Dimitri was better at simulating injury. His palm bullied into the right place on my ribcage, and I nearly fell from the pain it caused.

"Dick move Belikov." I swore.

Our extemporized battle went on for another ten minutes, in the middle of the quad, in the middle of the night, and by the end, I was on the ground, still fighting, but I could not keep the concentration I needed to be successful. Dimitri overpowered me without any effort at all.

"Get your head in the game Pearce." He asserted, but my attention was somewhere else, within five different conflicts.

Dimitri stood, lending me a hand, pulling me up from the concrete. "You are distracted." He sounded concerned again. "Is everything alright? Is it Jesse Zeklos?"

"No." I stated. "It's definitely not Jesse. It's…" I hesitated to divulge everything that had occurred between me and Mason. I didn't want to burden him with such trivial high school problems. "I'm tired Dimitri. It has been a longer than necessary night. That's all." I said, giving him half of the truth.

He seemed to believe me, but also seemed to know that I wasn't being as cooperative as I could've been.

"Go to your dorm and sleep." He insisted. "From here on out, you must be on your guard. Do not ever become so complacent because you believe you are in a protected area."

I agreed with him and went to leave.

"Bellamy." Dimitri spoke.

I twisted my head around.

"You know you can talk to me if…"

"I know." I returned. "Good night, Thor."

I was attacked two more times after, once by Yuri, and another by Alberta

The nightmares started again that night, and they were continuing. They weren't as easy as facing down a Moroi Queen. This was a whole new ballgame. I was attacked and losing the deadly fight each night, each day, and with every passing minute that I wasn't focused. Brooklyn Pearce slid her fangs into my neck each time, waking me with a scream, in a cold sweat. It wasn't until the third recurring nightmare that the problem was not my lack of training. It was me. It was exactly what Dimitri feared for my psyche. I grumbled at the fact that it was a psychological problem rather than physical. I could fix the physical much easier than the troubling psychological problem.

The questions would need answering in order for me to regain control and get rid of these bothersome nightmares. What would happen? After killing this monster that was once my mother, what would happen? How much damage would it do? Was Bridgette right when she revealed her own reservations bout me taking on this mission? I was right when I'd told her that I no longer had a choice in this matter. The threat was barreling towards me whether I wanted to face it or not, but as I tossed and turned, I wondered how much damage would actually be done.

 **DIMITRI:**

Something strange was going on with Bellamy. Under any other circumstance, I wouldn't have let this bother me so much, but circumstances were not exactly normal, or even close to normal. Alberta had suggested we put Bellamy into exercises that would test her awareness and her ability to react, but it was difficult to see the loss of attention, even when she wasn't training. I'd mentioned that she was distracted, but more to the point, I could now see that she was being affected and controlled by whatever thoughts and struggles that constricted her. Her trouble with Mason had worsened in the last few days, but I was convinced that there was more going on in that head of hers. Bellamy was running away from something specific.

"You know that you can talk to me." I said to her, letting her know again that if she needed a helpful, even unbiased ear to talk to, I was available to her.

She knew it, bit I wasn't sure that it did much good. She still wasn't talking. Her focus had significantly diminished, and it was up to me as her trainer, to ascertain a way of bringing her back to life.

"Take a break." I instructed her, giving her a chance to recover during our morning training.

I needed this Dhampir in peak condition if I had any hope of her surviving a Strigoi fight. She was in silent and still contemplation when I approached, taking the chair beside her. I stayed quiet too, but it did not stop her from finally revealing her trouble.

"Why me, Dimitri?" Her question was not nearly as surprising as it should have been.

What surprised me more was the fact that she had not inquired sooner.

"Why does it have to be me?"

"Bellamy."

"No." She cut me off from responding. "I can almost understand the warped logic of using me as bait, but why do I have to be the one to also walk into the proverbial fire, and land that final fatal blow? Why can it not be some better trained, experienced Guardian?"

She was on the verge of a panic attack. For obvious reasons, knowing that as a Guardian, you may or may not face Strigoi one day is one matter, but having a countdown hanging over your head is another dilemma in itself. Bellamy was under so much more pressure than any other training Dhampir, and it was partly up to me as one of her Guardian trainers, to keep her level headed, and away from that panic button.

"Better trained?" I was not able to keep the humor from my question.

She actually felt that were better trained Guardians who would be able to handle this sort of situation any better.

"I don't think that I know how to do this." She turned her whole body to me. "The idea here is that I'm supposed to come face to face with the monster and kill it without regret, remorse, or that increasing feeling of rejection getting in the way. I swear I thought I could. I didn't think I'd have any trouble ridding the world of evil, but the existence of evil is ubiquitous in our world Dimitri."

She was deep within the swirling vortex of thoughts we all faced as Guardians. Her moral dilemma was a bit different though, only because she would be killing the woman who had given birth to her.

"The bigger truth is that I am the monster." She confessed. "The nightmares returning show that I am some hybrid creation, designed to destroy. I destroy everything in my path. I have said from the beginning, that I do not want to become a weapon." She stood and walked a fair distance through the gym. "Dimitri, I'm already a weapon. I'm already the most dangerous threat inadvertently manufactured by our societies."

I agreed with her, watching as her jaw dropped in front of me.

"Become the weapon Bells. Embrace that fate. Fight." I told her. "Destroy the things that would destroy us. Destroy them before they take the things you hold so close to. Brooklyn Pearce would not hesitate to use Bridgette, Mason, or even Christian against you. It is the most effective way Strigoi can use to their advantage in threatening us. You would go after any one of them.

"So, we should kill them before they kill or threaten us."

"Not the most optimistic outlook, but…"

"Kill or be killed." She mused. "That is a very litigious way of seeing this."

"Don't let fear blind you Bellamy. You are not the monster in this situation. You are the masterpiece. Choosing to become the weapon others may see you as, only enhances your abilities and advantages over the enemy."

Perhaps she had not expected me to call her a masterpiece rater than a monster, because it made her smile.

"You still think I'll get through this?"

"I have faith in you Bellamy. And, you are doing something that Guardians twice your age, with far more experience probably couldn't face as well as you."

She was calmer than she was when she had walked in, which made me feel equally as calm. Returning to our training was better and easier, but now I knew what Bellamy was internally facing. I had to do what I could to help her.

 **CHRISTIAN:**

"We need to talk Ozera."

The words hung in the air as I turned slowly towards the attic's alcove entry. Dhampir did not seek me out for friendly conversation. Ad for the love of all Academy Saints, the best-friend of Mason Ashford definitely did not intentionally seek me out. I knew that something was up. And I was also pretty sure that the reasons for this friendly visit were connected to Bellamy.

"I assume you are here to discuss whatever is going on with Bellamy." She had been acting out of character, even for her lately, and she had managed to successfully avoid discussing whatever had been bringing her so far down. "I am hoping you can provide some insight into the problem that is completely transforming our friend."

"She didn't tell you what is going on?" Eddie Castille walked cautiously into the room, sitting with a rigid posture, ready to fight off any threat he was predicting.

"She changes the subject when I bring up her altered disposition."

"Altered? That's putting it mildly." Eddie mumbled.

"She is upset though. Does it have something to do with Mason?"

Eddie grew defensive. I could see it in his face. He was protective of Mason, but he had also grown especially protective of Bellamy.

"They are going through something." Eddie disclosed. "It's pretty damn bad." He went on to discuss what happened between the once inseparable couple.

I couldn't help but feel conflicted about the state of their relationship. I had some time before Bellamy would arrive to work out her fire magic, so it gave me a good amount of time to think about everything Eddie had made known. Turned out, the protective Guardian to be was not such a bad guy. He cared deeply for both of his friends. They were center to his life at the Academy, and no one could fault him for that. It was an hour later that Bellamy showed up, her roller coaster mood in a good place for the moment.

"Hi Chris, sweetie." She stripped off her jacket, ready to set up and get to work.

I spun to face her. "Why wouldn't you tell me?" The question fell out of my mouth before I could even think of a better way of approaching her.

She saw the concern in my facial expression nearly immediately, and I could see hers for me.

"Why didn't I tell you what?"

"About Mason and Meredith." I put my hands gently to her face. "That's why you've been upset, right?"

I saw outrage, fear, defeat, and misery all cross ace in a matter of seconds.

"Who told you?" She asked, still unwilling to answer the question or discuss the subject.

"Eddie Castille barged in here, demanding to have quite the chat with me Bells. Imagine my surprise when he tells me everything you didn't…wouldn't."

"Couldn't." She corrected me.

"I exhaled loudly. "I've got to say Bells, I am of two minds on this issue. Part of me wants to say fuck it. Let him run off and be with Meredith." I got a tickle as I noticed her reaction. She was actually insulted by the comment. "On the other hand, I am fully aware that Mason Ashford is too in love with you to ever give you up. Even in my wildest fantasies Bellamy, he would never lose that fight."

She did not disagree with me, and it made me slightly less affronted that she'd kept these little bits of information from me.

"So, what do you think?" She positioned me in front of the small couch, pushing me to sit down, taking her usual position on my lap, her arms wrapped comfortably around me.

"About what?"

"Do you think he would really do something like that? Would Mason go that far? Would he deceive me so terribly? Or, was he an innocent pawn in her game to outwit me?"

"Nobody is innocent Bellamy." I reminded her, resting my head on her, running my fingertips over her bare thigh. "I love you." I said. "I love you in ways that no one else understands but you and me. And, as much as I adore you, it is not comparable to the level at which Mason loves you. You are his person."

I felt her start to tremble now. "Do I forgive him?"

How the hell did she expect me to answer that? I lowered my head a fraction, knowing that I had to do the right thing. Damn it, I had to be the bigger person.

"That should be your decision Bellamy, but you should at the very least hear him out before you pass judgment. Don't play the executioner before you play the jury."

"You are defending him?" She shifted in order to see me better.

"Bells, if I was in his position, and I was potentially innocent of this particular crime, I would want the chance to be heard by you. I would want to tell you that you are the only person I need," I moved my fingertips to her chin, pulling her eyes to mine, "and the only person I want."

"I guess it is time I hear him out." She attempted to stand.

"And get him away from that bitch Meredith." I kissed her forehead, making her smile. "I hate to see you like this, Bells. Being separated from Mason is bad for your health."

She gave a soft chuckle. "I love you too Christian." She told me.

"Go." I said. "Go find Mason. Listen to what he has to say."

 **BELLAMY:**

I knew how hard it was for Christian to send me off to make up with Mason. He was stronger than he knew and his heart was always in the right place. I loved him so much, but he was right. I needed to see the man I was in love with, and listen to what he might have to say. I quickly found out that Dean and Eddie were throwing some party in their dorm common room. It was easy enough to get in, but I still stopped at the door.

"Bells." Eddie happily greeted me.

I took his arm with mine, charming him at my side.

"Hello doll. You ready to take me to him?"

"Eddie gave me a very skeptical look. "Are you going to play nice?"

"With Mase, of course." I kept my answer vague.

I took that final deep breath before jumping directly into the deep end of this pool. The only reason I would make an appearance around Mason, was to attempt to bring him back into my life. Eddie and I walked inside of the room, and by the time we made it over to the window where Mason was sitting, with a drink in his hand, we were laughing hysterically. I held Eddie's hand in mine, and had somehow acquired Shane's arm around my waist. Mason's head tilted up, and I met his sullen gaze. Meredith had made herself comfortable on his lap again, but Mason didn't seem to care. All of a sudden, he only saw me.

"Bellamy." He said my name.

Meredith whipped her head around to me, and glowered.

"He has nothing to say to you." She spoke directly to me, and I saw Mason crack a smile, trying to stay as stone-faced as he could.

He knew me well enough to know that she could not hold an argument with me, and that if I'd come to see him, I would not be stopped by anyone. I wondered if he was willing to talk still. The last time I'd seen him, I walked away just as he was trying to speak. Would he give me a chance to say what I wanted? Would he say what I needed to hear from him? Meredith didn't move from his lap, and I had to squeeze Eddie's hand tighter when I saw her hand on Mason's thigh.

I lifted my eyebrows at Mason. "That's cute Mase. You let her speak for you now." I gave a half laugh, and he removed the girl from his lap, standing to walk to me.

He walked right up to me, keeping an arm's distance between us.

"If you have something to say to me Bellamy, go ahead." He handed his drink to Eddie, who took a step away, letting my hand drop. "I'm listening."

This self-righteous son of a bitch. He could play this game as well as me. He was always so good at finding my weak spots. His eyes never once left mine, but I wasn't about to surrender. I put my hand on his, pulling him closer. Meredith looked like she might lose her mind when Mason allowed the closeness.

"I was wrong to think that you would ever betray my trust and my love for you. I have no excuse for considering otherwise. No matter how bad the outside influences get, I should not doubt you. I've put you through so much, and I hope that you can forgive me. I've tested the limits of your love for me and mine for you." I said to him, watching that look of pure love and adoration return. "There are no words for such a large apology."

He knew then that the Jesse and Mia ordeal was over. I didn't have to tell him. He just knew.

"Dimitri and that other big Guardian wouldn't let me see you." Mason informed me. "I'm convinced that they are pissed off about our fabricated breakup. Do they know it was all…" Mason stopped talking as I moved my body in closer to his, pressing myself to him.

He kissed me and everything around us exploded into fire and ice. It was fantastic and unbelievable all at once.

"What do you want from me Bells?" Mason backed away, still keeping our hands linked together.

I wasn't going to let him get away again, so I continued to play. Knowing that Meredith was still watching carefully, I really played.

"What do I want? I want to take you clothes off, I want to tie you to your bed, or mine. Location is not actually important, and I want to…" I whispered into his ear, causing a reaction in him. He kissed me again, walking me backwards until we hit a wall.

Eddie smiled, happy to see us happy again, but his smile soon disappeared.

"Go to your dorm." He instructed, seeing Mason's hand subtly sliding up my skirt.

Neither Mason nor I hesitated, leaving the party.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

 **JESSE:**

 _She had kissed me with enough enthusiasm to crumble the walls behind us. The fire within me was swirling and swimming, threatening to escape. My magic had become wild and uncontrolled. This could've all been some unbelievable dream, but it didn't matter. Bellamy Pearce was my prize, and in the wake of her heartache and antipathy, I'd somehow managed to convince her to explore my dorm room with me. Leading her up the stairs, I took the shortcut, taking no chances that she might reconsider and change her mind. I opened the door to the common living area that I shared with Aaron, recalling only then that Aaron and I had left our shared space in a state of disorder and chaos. I seriously disliked the fact that this school had not hired people to come in and clean the royal dorms. Didn't we have enough to concentrate on? I once tried getting one of the Guardians to come in and straighten up, but received nothing more than a laugh in response. My pleas and considerations to the Headmistress were doing no good either._

 _I wasn't expecting to bring anyone back here before the party, or after, and usually Mia and Aaron never stopped long enough before heading off to his room. I let Bellamy enter before I cleared a few select items around the room, removing stacks of papers and books from the new couch my parents sent over recently. The wood edges were hand carved in Italy, while the fabric had been hand sewn in Prague. When I turned back to Bellamy, she was looking terribly uneasy. This was new. Most of the girls I often chose to make out with never seemed so troubled. She was nervous, and one thing that I knew for sure, was that few people probably ever saw this side of her. Her hands were fidgety and she kept biting down on her lower lip._

 _I reached out my hand to her and in that brief second, I saw her confidence return in full. She took my hand and moved in closer, her other hand touching to my shoulders blades, bringing me in to kiss her again. My own nerves were on fire. Her lips touched to mine, and every bit of light imploded inside of me. She was pressed against me as I lifted her feet from the ground, moving her to the couch. I no longer cared about the other stacks on the couch, pushing them off, and laying Bellamy underneath me._

" _You are so hot." I complimented her. "How Ashford could let you go is beyond me."_

 _I slid my hand up her side, tracing my fingers over her shoulder and neck. Her soft neck was bare and so tempting. She shifted beneath me, leaning her head to the side, giving me the opportunity to bite into her._

" _I want to forget about Mason." She confirmed._

 _This had to be a dream. She was allowing this to happen. She wanted to get back at Mason Ashford for breaking her heart, and if she wanted my help doing so, I was happy to indulge her whim. She had mentioned that she still was not used to kissing someone with fangs, so I also had to assume that she had never been bitten. Blood virgins are always the best, I thought, leaning in to kiss her neck. Her hands were at my back and my neck, pulling me closer. I was swimming in this pool of seduction and need. If Ashford had experienced this much desire when he had Bellamy, he was lucky-and a moron for giving her up. And Ozera-well, I highly doubt he'd gotten this far with Bellamy Pearce._

 _I cautiously released my fangs, combing them over her neck and bare shoulders. When I finally pierced her skin, it was euphoric. Her fingers dug into my hair. The farther my teeth dug in, the more of her blood I could taste on my tongue. It was so sweet and I could feel my adrenaline pumping. My heart was going to leap out of my chest. The more of her I drank, the more and more I wanted. Her blood flowed like a river into me, and I could not stop._

 _I didn't even hear the sound of my door being thrown open. I was picked up and thrown off of Bellamy, and my back hit the wall across the room. I was still in a drugged fog, but it felt so wonderful. I was being shouted at as I fell to the floor. I sat up slowly, feeling a pair of hands lift me to stand. Christian Ozera had hold of me, and he looked positively enraged. I snapped back to reality, preparing for him to hit me. I'd been feeding from his… well, I wasn't exactly sure where he and Bellamy stood since her breakup. He was lived, but instead of punching me, he tossed me backwards again, going to pick up Bellamy, rushing out the door. Guardians naturally turned up in my dorm a short time later, and I knew I was in for a long few hours of lecturing to come. Bellamy Pearce was practically one of their own at this point, so it was possible that lectures would turn into a world of hurt. Not that I couldn't see my way out of this trouble._

A short amount of time had passed, and though I'd only received a slap on the wrist for my transgression, Bellamy and I had been told to stay away from one another for an undetermined amount of time. Imagine my extreme surprise to see her now standing in the doorway of the royal common room. Okay, maybe it wasn't terribly surprising. We were banned from one another, but before things had become so tangled and confusing, we had a good time together. We both had fun making out. In the back of my mind however, I had wondered if she could keep to the rules set by the Headmistress and Guardians. She was not exactly famous for breaking rules, but I knew that she knew her way around any technicalities of the rules we were presented with.

"Did you miss me?"

 **CHRISTIAN:**

I awoke to her fingers running lightly through my hair, and as my eyes opened to the dimly lit room, I gazed back at her. She sat at the side of my bed, her thumb now tracing a line down my face, and over my lower lip. She and I had been in hiding for a full week now, and we were still learning how to live together for however long this conflict took over our lives.

"I do love your eyes." She said, and I instantly returned my full attention to her.

"What about them?"

""I love the way you look at me. I have never been looked at like…"

I sat up straight, resting against the headboard. "How do I look at you?"

"You look at me like I am the most important person in the world to you."

"You are." I told her, watching her eyes widen slightly.

"That can't be true though. There are others in your life who are…"

"Not like you Bellamy." I put my hand to her neck, moving her closer

"I have never been in love Bellamy. That doesn't mean that I don't know what it feels like, or that I can't recognize when I am in love."

I saw her head tilt in question.

"I'm falling in love with you Bellamy." I stated outright.

"Christian." She sounded beseeching, not wanting me to say this

. Truthfully, I wasn't supposed to say these things. Not to her. Not yet.

"No. Hear me out." I wasn't surprised to say these things, but I wanted her to know. "I know that you are with Mason, and that you are in love with him. He is the one you have chosen to be with, but that doesn't lessen what I feel for you. You don't need to feel the same way. I…"

She cut me off with her mouth, kissing me with a resolved and divine passion that equaled nothing I'd ever felt.

"Let's play a game Chris." She slowly backed away, changing the subject smoothly. A devious grin spread across her beautiful face.

"I did enjoy the last game we played" I was not lying. The last game we'd played, had led to having her in my bed, and led to the realization that I was falling in love with her.

"Good." Bellamy stood from the bed, crossing the room, headed towards the door.

"This game is a little different, but could result in a similar conclusion."

"Could?"

"Follow me." She made her request.

Moving from the bed, I took her hand, and followed her into the hallway. The lights were already turned on, thanks to the installed timer.

"Where are we going?"

Bellamy came to an abrupt halt outside of the same room that she had decidedly suggested I not enter.

"I thought this room was off limits.'

Her hand rested on the door. "I have a compelling reason t use a few tools." She answered me, arousing my curiosity.

She opened the door, pulling, her hand still linked to hers. I walked in to the room behind her, coming to a sudden halt in place as I scanned the room.

"What kind of room is this?" I hadn't realized I'd asked the question out loud until it was too late.

Bellamy responded. "Best guess? It must have been Ivan's play room."

"Some play room." I said. "He had quite a masochistic side. Think Guardian Belikov knew about all of this?" I gestured around, seeing the side of Bellamy's mouth twitch.

"I think Dimitri did his job, as any Guardian might, to keep his Moroi's secrets hidden." She gave a wink, turning back to look around again.

I moved up behind her, pulling her hard back against me. whispering lower in her ear.

"What kind of game are you planning to play in here?" I asked, my palms holding firm at her hips.

Her head tilted back. "None." Her hands then ran over mine. "The purpose of this short trip is to choose one item from the room. The item you choose will be used during our game. Go through the room and pick carefully. When you're finished, you can meet me in your room."

I agreed, but still felt a fair amount of reservation, wondering what she might be planning this time. Bellamy picked up a single item, kept it hidden, kissed my cheek, and left the room. When I finally returned to my room, Bellamy was propped up on her elbow, lying across my bed.

"That took you some time." She joked.

"Yes," I approached her, "well, Ivan has a very interesting and frightening collection."

She shifted onto her back, stretching her arms upward, as I admired her, slowly positioning myself over her. I kissed her neck, gathering the printed cotton dress she wore, just above her knee. I pulled her leg around me, falling into that blissful abyss of pleasure when she whispered my name.

Things were getting heated between us again. Those depths of emotion and bliss returning rapidly, but before they could get too far, Bellamy pushed me away, flipping me onto my back as she repositioned herself on top of me. From the nightstand beside the bed, she picked up a long piece of fabric.

"I want to play." She carefully placed the fabric over my eyes.

"I have to be blindfolded for this game?"

She kissed me again, and the sensation of having her near without my sight, and having to rely on my other senses to experience this closeness was a rush to my system.

"We are going to play a modified game of Marco Polo." She explained the rules of her game to me. Once the fabric was tight enough, she brought me to stand.

"Follow the sound of my voice, catch me, and you win."

"What do I win?" I turned to my right, listening to her voice, and feeling her move farther away from me.

"Me." She was close again, pressing herself to me.

"Game on." I attempted to circle my arms around her.

She was backed away before I could keep her in place.

"Marco."

"Polo." She answered, already close to or at the door.

I walked carefully through the room, trying to recall where my obstacles were.

"Marco." I repeated.

"Polo." She whispered.

"Play fair Bellamy."

"Catch me if you can." She taunted, and I could already tell that she was having fun playing with me

"Marco." I called out again.

She answered from the hallway, so I kept my hands to the wall, moving along as best as I could without my sight.

I did however have good coordination and a distinct Moroi ability to get through darkness with or without my sight. "Marco."

"Polo." She was down the hall to my right, so I went on, following her voice.

She led me through a short maze down the hallway before entering into another room. My sense of direction was pretty off at this point, except for the fact that I could follow her. I placed one hand in front of me, while the other kept hold to the doorframe. I entered the room, hoping that I might finally have trapped her, or vice versa.

"Am I close yet?"

"You're getting warmer." She sang. "Keep walking forward, and you just might catch me." I walked forward, eventually feeling her hands on my arms, guiding me the remaining distance.

Her legs wrapped around my waist, and I could feel that she was sitting on something.

"I win." I stated, ripping off the blindfold.

We were now in the game room, and I currently had Bellamy held in place on top of one of two pool tables in the room.

"I caught you, so I think that I win." She corrected.

Twirling her fingers around my shirt, she soon wrapped the fabric into her fists, powerfully yanking me down to her. The heat was returned between us in seconds. My hands felt their way from her legs, upward over every part of her body, as my mouth met them at the straps of her dress.

"You are wearing too much clothing." I mentioned, stripping her dress off, and laying her back onto the table. "It is my turn to play."

From my back pocket, I pulled out a long medium sized black feather. Starting at her knee, I ran the soft object up her legs, over her thighs, across her bare stomach, and her sides, simply enjoying her amusement. As the feather moved up farther, I used my hand to touch her as well. Her skin was so soft, and her back arched each time I touched her, driving me to need more. My mouth found her body again next, exploring any parts of her that I had missed, causing her to want more.

"Christian." Her voice got caught in her throat.

Her hands found my hair, pulling hard enough for me to join her on the sturdy table. With no resistance and little passing time, the remainder of her clothing was removed as she undressed me. Positioning myself and her, I stopped, teasing her even more.

"I want you to say the words again Bells." I stated. "I want you to say you love me."

"Yes Christian." She grew impatient, her hands reaching up to touch my chest, her breathing coming now in ragged intervals.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I love you."

"Tell me you need me." Even I was having trouble resisting, so I hoped she'd answer quickly.

"Yes, I need you Christian. I need you."

Our games continued through much of the night hours, leading us from the game room, to the kitchen, and even the shower, but it was all a memory. I opened my eyes and woke knowing that it was much more than a dream. I was back in my dorm room at the Academy now, and laid back onto my bed, staying in the memory of that night for as long as I could.

Thirty minutes later, I was showered, dressed, and on my way to meet with Bellamy. I had a very special lesson planned for her tonight, and I couldn't wait to see how far she might progress if she could unlock the right tools within her. She was waiting for me when I arrived to the outside area of her dorm building. I felt my heart skip as she smiled in greeting, but her smile soon disappeared.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked as she approached where I stood.

I wasn't aware that I had looked at her any different than usual, but I kissed her forehead thoughtfully as I brought her close. I shrugged, but she poked my side, trying to get me to talk.

"I had a very enjoyable dream. Do you remember when we played Marco Polo?"

"Of course I do." She put her arms around my waist, cuddling close.

"I remember that I said things to you that I needed to say, but I also remember wanting to ask why you did what you did. I never asked why you were so willing to keep me from Tatiana's hands too."

We both paused, and twisting to the side to where Bellamy walked beside me, I saw the look in her eyes. It was fleeting, but it was clear and stirring.

"Because you are my friend." She eventually spoke, but I knew that wasn't the answer she wanted to give. I had seen the answer in her eyes seconds before.

"It's more than that." I replied back. "I know why."

"Then why ask?"

"I tightened my arm around her shoulders, giving a sardonic smile. "I know you can't admit it here at the Academy. The answer would cause more rippling consequences to you and Mason, but you are in love with me too. I see it when you look at me, I feel it when you touch me, and I hear it when we talk."

"Love." She reflected. "It is so much more than that." She admitted, stopping in place.

"I would die for you Christian. I would give my life for you. Don't you know that by now?"

My entire body was electrified in the best possible ways as her palm touched gently to my cheek. "Of course I know that Bellamy. It is why I am still in love with you. I know that I was not supposed to fall in love with you, but you make it impossible not to. I did fall in love. It happened, and I would not question to put my life on the same line for you."

"I would not let you."

"And yet, I would be willing."

She said nothing more, slowing her walk as I ushered her by past the Church.

"Are we not practicing in the attic?"

"No. I have something a little different planned." I explained.

"The fire obstacle course?"

"Nope." I shook my head, but could not avoid giving her a few more details about what my visit from two Guardians entailed.

"When Guardians Belikov and Tverskaya came to see me, they were very interested in the progress you are making with your fire. Because I couldn't exactly tell them that fire isn't the only thing we focus on, they might think that you are further ahead than is actually true." I admitted, and she stopped in place again.

"I can't say why they were asking to know, or what their next move with you is, because I don't know." I said. "But, I can tell you that it is a good idea that we start to speed up your training. We can get you to where they think you are."

"How?" She had crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you planning on teaching me to cheat with magic?" Bellamy asked.

All I could do was roll my eyes. "Even I am not that hood. We aren't going to cheat at magic." I flipped her around, now standing at her back, my hands running across her bare arms until she uncrossed them.

"We are going to break through the layers of your magic so that you are prepared for whatever you face next."

"How?" She asked again.

"The magic is in you Bellamy. It is a part of you. It is just waiting for you to access it. We need to dig deeper, and peel away those layers with your ability. Come on." I offered my hand to her.

"Where are we going?" She inquired, walking beside me.

"I have an idea of how we might be able to get through to those deeper levels of magic. It's just a theory, but it may work."

"Well, look at this." Bellamy and I heard Mia's voice off to the side as we talked.

"She is back with her Dhampir boyfriend, and is still out secretly holding hands with her Moroi boyfriend." Mia mentioned to Aaron, who was with her.

Bellamy spun around, wanting to comment, but held her tongue.

"What are you two doing out after curfew?" Bellamy questioned instead.

"Don't you worry your pretty head about that." Mia said. "I see you two are back to hiding your romance. I assume your excuse is that you are studying."

Bellamy let the provocation get to her. Her emotions were running high, and that would potentially bode well for training her magic. Bellamy then shifted her attention to Aaron.

"Hello Aaron." She put her fingers to his arm, sliding them down flirtatiously.

"Bellamy." He greeted her with a smile

"Aaron, I'm so glad I ran into you." She flirted. "Would you be willing to do me a very big favor?"

Aaron blushed. "Anything."

Mia elbowed him and he gave a subtle grunt of pain.

"Jesse and I are not allowed to be within close proximity of each other except during classes, and even then we are kept apart." She pulled a folded envelope from her pocket. "Could you give this to him? Do not open it and please don't tell him it is from me." Her instructions were firm. "It is important that he read this before sunrise."

"Of course Bellamy." Aaron agreed.

Jesse's friends practically worshipped him after the debacle with Bellamy, but I was just happy knowing they were forbidden to be near one another. Jesse had actually kept to the separation and so had Bellamy.

"We have work to do Bells." I insisted, wanting this interaction with Mia and Aaron to be over.

Bellamy nodded and without a goodbye, we simultaneously turned away, continuing our walk.

I lead Bellamy to the experimental facility that Tatiana had kept us captive in for that short but dangerous time, and Bellamy stopped. She forcefully tugged her hand from mine, and she wanted to yell at me. I could see it. I could see that fear and rage, and vulnerabilityin her returned.

"Christian, what are you doing? Why are we here?" She really did look as though she might bolt at any moment. I had to quiet those fears just enough to get her inside of this building again, but that was going to take some quick reaction on my part.

"Bells, you need to trust me." I beseeched her in the same way she had before enacting her plan with Jesse. She needed to trust me. "I have an idea of how to reach into that deep fire magic locked away."

"How, by causing me to have an anxiety attack?"

"By using your fear and your courage at the same time."

"That is a huge contradiction of terms Christian."

"You cannot have one without the other. You need your fear in order to find your courage, and vice versa." I told her. "Bellamy, this place touches your fears in a very heated and brutal way. Believe me- it brings all of my fears back too." I reached out my hand to her. "Before it is torn down, we are going to use it to access what you need."

My hand started to shake, not knowing if I'd gotten to her, or if she might consider listening. I also shook because I was just as afraid to walk back into this building as she was at the thought of doing it. I exhaled a deep breath as she slowly took a step forward and grasped my hand, squeezing tight.

"We really going in there?"

"Yup."

"P. Sherman, 42 Wallaby Way." Bellamy made herself laugh a little at some joke she'd made, shaking her head then as I inquired about the joke I did not understand.

"Not important." She said.

The door to the facility was blocked by caution tape, but was unlocked. Usually this section of the campus was guarded less, but ever since the Queen's attempt to harm Bellamy in this building, it had seen more guardians. Tonight however was a different story. When Guardians Belikov and Tverskaya had come to me inquiring about Bellamy's progress, I assumed they had some higher training purpose for knowing. And, knowing that the school was set to have this awful building demolished soon, I quickly considered the idea of training Bellamy here. It would serve for our training purposes, and potentially help Bellamy in whatever new test the Guardians could throw at her. I'd requested the permission of each Guardian to use the building, and they'd agreed, somewhat reluctantly, but agreed nonetheless.

I removed the tape from the door, and opened it. The electricity had been disconnected for safety purposes, and it was even darker inside than it was outside. It is an extremely surreal and unsettling feeling to willingly walk straight up to the bad situation you once faced, and provoke it into a fight. I was feeling intimidated and shaky. Bellamy's hand in mine was the only thing keeping me in place. I pulled out a flashlight from my jacket pocket, and shined it around the corridor.

"Really?" Bellamy said. "A flashlight?"

"True, we didn't exactly need the flashlight, but not only was it more comforting, it also kept the fact that Bellamy's magic and my own still needed a little more work to the front of our list.

The room we entered was familiar to both of us. It was on the first floor, and had the same empty walls, sterile scents, and suffocating feeling. It was the same room that the Queen had tried forcing us to reveal Bellamy's capabilities before separating us. The room was now empty, but no less nerve-racking. I turned off the flashlight, preparing to help Bellamy. I kept my hand linked with hers, bringing the other to hold onto her too.

"I can't imagine what Belikov has planned for you next." I said to her, feeling her fear as she leaned back against me. "I do know that tapping into whatever magic you need now is not going to be easy Bells. We are not going to accomplish this goal in one night, but I suppose this helps us to determine the basics of what is needed."

"And what exactly is needed?" She asked me.

"Fear." I clarified. "And more importantly, emotion. Your magic and mine is tied intricately to our emotions. You've felt how wild and disobedient your magic gets when we are together." I used those times that she and I lost control or ignored reality to my advantage. My hands let hers go as I touched her waist, trailing my fingers over her stomach, pulling her whole body back closer to mine. "You have felt that increase of desire turn your magic into a raging blaze." I heard her hum contently in the darkness.

"That emotion is enough to set an area the size of a forest on fire."

She turned around to face me in the darkness.

"Fear works in the same way. It can set your magic into an uncontrolled inferno, but theoretically, courage quells the blaze in you to a manageable degree to use."

"I don't know that I can control this fear Chris. Being here doesn't just bring up the memory of Tatiana and her guards, but it forces me to face the unknown. My blood, Brooklyn, the Guardian Council, …" She spoke, holding my hands. "I don't expect that I can do this."

"Sure you can." I said. "Close your eyes, and feel yourself react to the fear with the same courage you had the last time we were here." There was nothing left in this building to fear but the memories, but that did so little to quench the trepidation in either of us.

"Feel yourself face this fear, and lower it. Discover that same courage." I whispered.

I knew that neither of us would see much accomplished in this area of training in the few short hours we had, but still we learned together, and through the hours of training did have small bursts of control. By the time we finished, Bellamy and I were both grateful to exit the building. She was frustrated, and I was doing everything in my personal power to keep her calm. The sun would be up in only a few short hours, so I walked Bellamy to her dorm building, kissing her and reassuring her of her progress.

"Good night Christian." She yawned, but her hand stayed with mine until she absolutely had to let go.

 **BELLAMY:**

Once back to my dorm, I was so wishing I could just crawl into my bed and sleep, but I had one more task to finish before I could rest or relax. The note I'd sent out earlier had hopefully been received by now, and if I didn't leave soon, I would be late for the fireworks. I arrived after him at my designated venue, unsure if he would turn up at such a late hour. The sun was on the rise, and I wasn't even sure he could get out of his dorm with the amount of Guardians keeping their eyes on him. I was sure that they would follow him even in his dorm building.

"You sent the note?" He inquired into my Oh so devious plan.

It really wasn't so devious. "I don't have much time. I'm not supposed to be here, and I would like to get a few hours sleep before I have to get up to train with Guardian Petrov."

"What do you want from me?" His head dipped a fraction as his eyes met mine with that suggestive hint to them.

"Did you miss me?" I shouldn't have started to tease him. I knew it would lead nowhere good, but I found it was fun.

This time however, Jesse kept his distance, wary to break the rules that kept us apart. He didn't trust me. I did not blame him.

"Did you get my flowers? I had them sent here special. What about my note?" He continued to question me.

"The flowers were beautiful, and I read the first few sentences of your note that read more like a novel." He looked insulted that I had not finished reading his note.

"I am not going to let you apologize in writing. It's insulting."

"Insulting?" Jesse raised his voice. "Bellamy, you asked me to bite you."

I tried to appease his reaction, knowing that we would both be in huge trouble if we were caught together.

"Bellamy." He warned as I attempted to approach him. "You didn't tell me how different your blood is."

"I didn't know."

"You expect me to believe that? You want me to think you aren't still playing some twisted game?"

"No more games Jesse." I placed my palms up in surrender position. "We both got what we wanted. The rumors about me and Christian are stopped and you got to taste my blood. What's done is done darling."

His head lowered and I could see the tragedy of the situation revealed in him for the first time.

"I'm sorry that I got carried away Bellamy." He was surprisingly genuine in his apology, so I accepted.

"Like I said, it wasn't your fault."

He took a quick step forward, and I could feel my heart race in panic. I pushed my hands up to stop him, and again, we were both troubled, but willing to keep our distance.

"When I bit you," Jesse spoke, "I got this strange sensation. It was euphoric. That hasn't happened with any Dhampir but you. It felt as though I was…"

"High?" I provided an answer.

"In love." Again, he shocked me with his own response. "It was nice. I've never been in love. I've never felt that way, so, I am truly sorry for going overboard."

I had to forgive Jesse. By the end of our short talk, I could tell his contrition was real. And, I couldn't fault him for taking too much of my blood, the blood that I now knew was more different than I had ever thought it could be.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

 **BELLAMY:**

I was indisbelief. I could not believe that he was saying these things to me. Why had his confidence in me flipped so drastically? And when had he changed his mind? All of his faith was erased. Had he seriously waited until now to tell me how he really felt? Oh, my anger strings were being pulled and bothered. After everything that had happened in the last few days, I could not comprehend this complete one-eighty Dimitri was doing.

"Bellamy, I am asking you not to do this. Please do not go through with this fight." His hands were gripped atop mine, and I could not ignore the appeal coming from his eyes.

I wanted so much to agree to his pleas. Hell, I was having such anxiety, and approaching my own existential crisis about this, that even I was doubting the idea of walking into this whole encounter with Brooklyn Pearce. So, why couldn't I just agree and be done with it? Why couldn't I give up this impending fight?

I knew exactly why I was not willing to abdicate my position. Others had been killed. Brooklyn was planning an attack on any and everyone that I cared for in order to get to me. She'd already made sure that I knew she had killed Preston. My friend and personal Moroi Court liaison had been brutally attacked and killed by Brooklyn. She was trying to get my attention, and she had it.

My brow furrowed, and I lowered my eyes, unable to go on enduring the guilt I was feeling.

"Bellamy, please…"

"I shook my head and opened my mouth, closing it as I carefully thought about my response to Dimitri. "You are going to have to rewind and help me understand this change of heart Dimitri, because I am downright confused." I conveyed my own opinion. "One minute, you are telling Bridgette how much you think that I can do this; on my side, fighting to train me yourself. And now, you are sitting here, doubting me. Which assessment is the truth? What do I believe?"

"I don't doubt you Bellamy." His hands were still held over mine. "But, I have seen the worst possible scenario. I have seen those I cared for destroyed and taken when I wasn't expecting it. I won't…"

I saw him grow introspective and distraught. "Bellamy, run." He said to me. "Just run from this. Survive."

He was telling me to run now? "Weren't you the one to state that we are Guardians? We do not run."

"You are not a Guardian yet." He then said without missing a beat, becoming overwhelmingly insulting.

I had no words except to agree.

"You are right." I returned, removing my hands from under his as I stood over him.

This argument was about to get loud and heated.

 **DIMITRI:**

"You are right Dimitri."

I was quick enough to know that she wasn't actually agreeing with me. She was visibly slighted and becoming increasingly enraged by this conversation. I may have crossed an invisible barrier, and possibly phrased my comment unfairly. I never should have brought up or pointed out her status as a future Guardian, but I had already seen so much horror and ruin in our world, due to Strigoi. I was not about to let Bellamy make the same mistakes I'd seen others make; mistakes that had cost lives.

"I am not a Guardian yet." She went on not agreeing with me in only a way that Bellamy could. "But, you should never tell me to run. It is the complete opposite of what you, Alberta, Bridgette, Yuri, and others consistently scream, drill, and try to make me understand. You cannot switch things up now. You cannot dangle me in front of a menacing Strigoi as bait, and then tell me to run."

She made a good point. I would never tell Bellamy to run from her problems. I could never bring myself to believe that she should run from Strigoi. It went against everything she was taught to believe; everything that she was trained for; and, everything that she would face as a Guardian not long from now. But at the same time, I could not tell her why I was asking her to run from this particular battle.

"Why not?" I growled in argument with her.

She was not backing down, so as she spoke, I turned to the side, still listening, but writing a short note.

"This is my fight. Brooklyn is threatening me. And, if she hurts or god forbid kills anyone else in order to get to me- that will rest on my conscience. Not yours, not Bridgette's, mine. I will not let that happen."

Preston's death had put a sense of vengefulness in her, and I knew all to well how much damage that could do.

"I will not let others die because much like our exalted leader and Queen, Strigoi cannot determine that there is no difference between order and chaos. Their desire to use me does no good to anyone. I am the thing that can either save our world or destroy it. But again, I should make clear that Strigoi cannot see the difference in either."

"I will not let you die in order to prove some convoluted philosophical point Bellamy!" I stood up, angered now by her arguments.

We were both shouting back and forth now, bound to raise the attention of others soon enough.

"What the hell do you want me to do Dimitri. I'm not giving in to fear, but I am open to any other ideas you might possess in that big strategic Guardian brain of yours."

Yup, she was fully riled now, and off on a raging demand to debate this to the end.

Her underlying philosophies were not hard to hear in her debate, so I figured playing on those might do some good.

"I will go with you." I suggested, wondering how well this part of the argument might go over. "We will fight side by side." At least with a little more experience at her side, she would have a better chance and not become so distracted by the reality of the situation.

It didn't have to be me she let tag along with her, but I was willing to make the offer. Plus, breakup or not, if I let anything happen to Bellamy still, Bridgette would come after me with a stake herself, and she would be way more dangerous than any Strigoi.

"You expect me to let you risk your life for me?"

"I expect you to be smarter about this Bellamy. Look farther into this situation and really see what is going on. It's not as clear as you think anymore." My hand met hers again briefly before pulling back. "It takes more than one Dhampir Guardian to kill Strigoi. You know that."

Her arms crossed over her chest as her stance shifted. "Unless the Dhampir has Moroi magic."

"Which you cannot use in battle." I challenged.

"Why not?"

"It is illegal." I could not believe how extremely unreasonable she was being. Most days she kept her logic in tact. "If either the Moroi or Guardian Council finds out… Bellamy," I implored, "what if that is what the Guardian Council is waiting for you to do?" I hinted. "Consider that might be their ulterior motive and plan. What if they are looking for reasons to lock you away or have you destroyed?"

"It is illegal for Moroi to use their magic. There are no laws forbidding Dhampir from using magic against Strigoi." She was too far into her argument to see what I was trying to tell her. "But, Moroi are no longer allowed on the battle field. Besides, if there are no survivors, who is going to be around to reveal my magic?"

"You're trying to get around this on a technicality?" She was exhausting me.

"For crying out loud Dimitri!" She yelled back at me. We were fighting still, and it only felt more and more wrong for us to be at odds with each other. She walked away before either of us could say anything more.

 **BELLAMY:**

This was very wrong. I was fighting with Dimitri, and it was not like him to actually fight back so vehemently or so loudly. And, while I found it quite interesting that his Russian accent could be heard more clearly when he was frustrated, something was wrong. Something was very wrong,

While we were shouting back and forth at each other, Dimitri had taken my hand. It was an intentional move, but I had not realized it at the time. He touched my hand for only a few seconds, telling me to be smarter. He told me to look further into the situation-to see what is really going on. And, like the skillful Guardian ninja he is, Dimitri had managed to slip a small piece of paper into my palm. I ended our argument a bit on the theatrical side, throwing my hands into the air, and leaving the building. I was halfway across campus on a run before pulling the paper from my pocket. I opened it and had to sit down after reading it through.

 _ **This is not just about you anymore Bells. The Council is more involved than you know. They are looking for an excuse. The Academy now has eyes and ears. Be prepared to go into this fight soon.**_

 __ **TWO DAYS PRIOR:**

 **DIMITRI:**

"We have to tell her." I argued with the Headmistress and a handful of other disputing Guardians.

We were all neck deep in a security meeting about the most recent occurrence, and unfortunately Bellamy's name had come up again. Headmistress Kirova rolled her eyes and frowned, still unhappy with and wary of Bellamy. Ultimately though, she did have to agree with me as I argued.

"Bellamy is the only reason I had such a high level contact so close to Queen Tatiana. Preston was her spy. And, without him we never would've found Bellamy and Christian Ozera on time. Preston stayed in the Moroi Court in his position to aide Bellamy. The only reason he assisted me, or Bridgette Pearce, or any other Guardian is because of a very skilled and intelligent novice. She needs to hear this. She needs to know."

So, Bellamy was pulled from her Russian II class, and ushered straight here to the Headmistress's office. She did not look pleased to be here right now. Yuri stood, offering his chair to her.

"Please sit down Bellamy." I suggested, receiving a rather hard cold stare in place of her refusal. I figured I knew what brought on her distant and acerbic demeanor, but this was not the time to address that headache.

"A body was found outside of the Academy front gates yesterday night. It was intentionally placed there."

Her head tilted to her right. "Moroi, Dhampir, or God forbid, human?"

"Moroi." Alberta replied to her, gaining an equally bitter look in her direction.

I feared her reaction to the next bit of information. "Bellamy, it was Preston Koval."

"Preston." She cleared her throat and closed her eyes for only a few moments. "Was it Strigoi?"

I nodded. "Bellamy, I know that you…"

"Is that all you brought me here for?" She kept that distinct edge of contempt in her tone. I was not aware that she had perfected her own stoic poker face.

"Bellamy." I pushed her to drop her guard for a few minutes.

"I am supposed to be taking a test in Russian right now, and I'm not entirely sure what you want my reaction to be here. I am very sorry that Preston was caught in the crossfire of a war that has been going on for ages, but being kept in the dark and given only small pieces of information is not exactly helpful or trustworthy."

"Kept in the dark? I'm not sure I understand." Alberta made the mistake of bringing up the brightly striped elephant now stuck between us and Bellamy.

"No?" Bellamy was pushing right back at us. "You aren't keeping anything more from me? There is nothing I should know, considering that I am the one in danger still?"

"No." Others agreed.

"Okay." She pursed her lips, and uncrossed her arms. "Are you still unwilling to tell me why Dacia Marovici is casually strolling around the campus out of the blue?"

"We just told you." Alberta was getting just as defensive. "Preston Koval…"

"I know the laws, probably better than most of you as they are continually drilled into me by each Guardian Council member, so you aren't fooling me. Dacia Marovici does not get out of bed for a situation like that. One rogue Strigoi taking a non-royal Moroi life doesn't even register on her radar. Sad, but true." Bellamy informed the room of people. The truth was, she probably did know the rules better than most of us. She also had an inside view of how those rules functioned on a day to day basis.

"The last time Dacia showed up here, I was called into this very room and placated by the Guardian Council." Her eyes met Yuri's, and I wondered what she said in silence at the moment. "I was not sure of their logic then, and I'm still unsure. What I do know, is that I do not trust most of those members as far as I can hurl them." She took a breath, likely coming up with a better way of phrasing her next insult. "So, when I come across Academy Guardians having very quiet secretive conversations with Guardian Council member Marovici," She disdainfully used Dacia's full title, "I get justifiably suspicious and prickly. I'm neither blind nor inept. Do not treat me as such."

She was fascinating me again with her use of language, volume, and tone. It was distracting and impressive still.

"That is enough." Headmistress Kirova raised her voice a few dials. "I think it is time to return to your class. And do please adjust your attitude Miss Pearce." She insisted.

Bellamy did not argue, happy to leave when dismissed. She agreed, but not before finishing her final point.

"Being in the pocket of the Guardian Council is all well and good for some." Her eyes shifted to me again as she walked by. "But, to have the trust and warped guidance of Dacia Marovici only means that you will not hold mine."

Bellamy left the room after that without need for a response or any other comments. Again, I was right. I knew why she had become so testy and mistrusting. Earlier in the day, I had seen Bellamy walking with Mason and their friends. They were laughing and incredibly cheerful. My hope that she would not see me and Alberta standing in conversation with a Guardian Council member went ungranted. Bellamy's eyes were quick. She spotted Dacia, turned her eyes to me after, and then to Mason, all without missing a beat. She must have said something about Dacia to Mason, because he too looked over to the three of us talking, tightening his protective arm around Bellamy.

After Alberta and I were let go by Dacia, Bellamy inevitably wanted her question answered. Why was Dacia on campus talking to us?

"It does not concern you Bellamy." Alberta answered her.

Bellamy knew that was a lie, but she was not given the chance to inquire any further into the issue. I now had the unpleasant task of finding and trying to get through to Bellamy. I wasn't even sure she would listen to me at this point, but I had to try. I found her in the main quad, still flanked by both Mason Ashford and Eddie Castille. They weren't letting her out of their sight, but when she saw me approach, still a good few yards away, I stopped. She said something to the two men, and each turned their head to me before she made her way across the area after a fair amount of debate with herself.

"That was quite the speech in Kirova's office." I attempted to lighten the mood between us, to no avail.

She shifted her weight from one side to the other. "Thank you for telling me about Preston. Knowing that only fuels my desire to kill that bitch. But, I was not joking. If you feel such a great damned need to be in Dacia's good graces and well meaning corruption, be my guest."

"Well meaning corruption?" I held back a laugh with a cough. "Isn't that contradictive?

This gained me no more than a subtle lift of her brow and a sarcastic expression.

"Of course it is. That's the point. I'm sorry." She said. "I cannot stay aboard your train if it is hopping onto the same rails as hers, following behind like a puppy. You are seriously the last person I expected to find at her feet."

Another insult given.

"The Council is in place to protect us Bellamy." I had to hope she could see more than what I was saying out loud to her. "They are designed to keep the peace."

"Wow." She had missed my point entirely, taking a deserved step back. "You drank the punch, didn't you?" She was not letting up. "Does Bridgette know? After all of that time badgering her to quit the Council…"

I gave her a small eyebrow lift of my own.

"You know I used to believe all of the rubbish they spouted off too. I was naïve enough to think all of those things were true. Then, I found out that they are using me."

I didn't answer, so she put her hands up in a surrendering fashion.

"I can't do this. I will not stand here and listen to you defend them after everything."

I gave a single nod. "At least read this." I handed her a folder letter. "It was found with Preston, and it is meant for you."

A couple of days following our embittered words, Bellamy had arrived to the Guardian gym for her training session with Alberta. Alberta was still unaware of the trouble Bridgette and Bellamy endured with the Council, so the things that Bellamy said had hurt. Alberta was stuck welcoming back a royal Moroi who'd been in Austria with his daughter, receiving treatment for his unfortunate disease. Victor and Natalie Dashkov were important enough, and royal, for many Guardians to be given the duty of welcoming them back to St. Vladimir's.

Because I had escaped the draw, I made a point to meet with Bellamy again. She was exiting the weight room, and had surprised me with her punctuality. She'd clearly been here for some time now.

"For the love of God." I heard her say in an unrecognizable manner.

She saw me sitting in a chair, book in hands, waiting on her.

"Are you willing to talk yet?" I asked her nicely.

"Are you still defending Dacia Marovici?"

"We need to talk Bellamy." I made it as much of a command as I could. I had been given information from the Guardian Council, from Dacia herself, and now had to figure out just how to use it. "Sit here. Let's talk about you."

"What about me?"

She sat, and I sat beside her, placing my hands to hers as slowly as possible.

"More importantly, we should talk about you not going into this fight with Brooklyn Pearce. It's suicide."

 **BELLAMY:**

After my run, I returned to the gym, still feeling slightly betrayed, but also a bit apologetic.

"I'm sorry." I felt the need to say, but I got no real reaction.

Fair enough, I thought. The last time I'd said I was sorry, it was preceded with a comment about him being equivalent to a puppy at Dacia's feet. It was a terribly offensive comment, so he had every right to be difficult.

"Really Dimitri, I'm sorry. You are right. "There is no way that I can walk into this terrible nightmare myself. I cannot defeat or even hope to get through round one without help."

He stood as I caved, studying the look on my face.

"So what is your plan?"

"I don't have one anymore. Truthfully, I lost any hope of planning a few weeks ago. My mind has been running a little too free and wild for weeks. Gets harder and harder to hide though."

"You haven't been sleeping." He examined me all over again. "Why?"

I stayed quiet, but that was an even worse decision than admitting why I was not sleeping.

"If you don't tell me I will start making up explanations of my own. Just wait until I get to the creative explanations." He grinned at me as I flipped n my most sardonic gaze.

Unable to resist, I smiled back at him.

"Tell me what is going on."

"Nightmares. I'm having terrible and vivid nightmares."

"About what?"

"Brooklyn." I admitted. "All of these questions of right, wrong, and moral ambiguity keep making me doubt myself, and whether I can actually face her. If you want me to give up this fight, I may soon agree."

"Guardians don't give up." He stated.

"I'm not a Guardian, remember?"

"Close enough."

"Stupid existential crisis." I mumbled.

Dimitri told me about Alberta, and having to greet arriving royals. I made a point to say something far less offensive to her soon, but I wanted to know more first. Punching and kicking heavy objects was a perfect tension reliever. Dimitri and I had agreed not to talk while in the gym, so after sweating and training, he walked with me to my dorm, giving me as much information as I needed.

"You are not going to give in to the Council. You cannot give up this fight. And, since you agree to let me fight with you, we are spending the next two days and nights, training together."

"Because up to this point, you haven't been training me?"

His head moved back and forth. "I don't mean I'm going to train you. I mean that if you and I are fighting Strigoi together, we are going to train together. No holding back. I'm training hard too."

He made sure to mention that I'd be missing a few classes in order to be prepared, and I wondered what the hell I was going to tell Mason and Christian. I was not going to let either of them anywhere near this situation anymore. I was not going to allow Brooklyn the chance to kill them too.

"Your magic is in question here Bellamy." Dimitri went on.

"Why?""

"The Council expects you to use your magic in battle. It is exactly what they want."

"And so I cannot use it. How do you know all of this?"

We sat down outside of my building. "My conversation with Dacia. She was quite focused on your magic, rather than on your schooling or combat progress. I know all about the corruption in there Bells. You know I do. So, after a few minutes of knowing there was something wrong with her questions, I came up with the most likely theory. Alberta and Yuri seemed to agree with me."

"They can lock me up for a number of reasons if I use my magic in battle. They intentionally paired me with Christian so that I could learn to use my magic, and so I'd want to use it. They never let me train it at the other Academy visits. And now, all of a sudden…"

The wheels were spinning at full speed now.

"Do you think that the Queen was in on this? And, I only ask because of Christian. I know that Tatiana and other high ranking royals would love to erase the Ozeras from the royal line of succession. Getting Chris to aide my magic training would be justified reason in their eyes to go on the offense."

Dimitri gave a nod of agreement. "It's very possible."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

 **BELLAMY:**

"Bellamy!" We heard Yuri come screaming through the training room doors even before the alarms started to sound through the Guardian ear pieces. "Dimitri! Bellamy! She is here. Brooklyn Pearce is here." He was breathing so hard that I thought his heart and lungs might burst from his chest and soar across the room. He hit his knees, catching his breath quickly.

"Here? What do you mean here?" I turned away from Dimitri during training, still dodging a full force body slam from him.

He wasn't going to stop just because Yuri burst through. Someone was always walking into the gym to train or talk while we trained. We had to keep working.

"She is waiting for you Bellamy." Yuri explained in the most pointed way, walking further into the room. "She is waiting outside of the wards at the front gates."

I lifted my eyebrows. Had evil really come straight to the fight it feared? Had Brooklyn Pearce simply decided to stroll up to the gates in anticipation of this fight?

"That sounds unlikely and far too easy for Strigoi who usually hide from us."

I let my attention drift, taking an elbow to my shoulder hard, as Dimitri then threw me to the ground in response to my lack of concentration.

"It might be easy if she didn't have a hostage." Yuri went on.

He now had both mine and Dimitri's full attention. Dimitri stood, helping me to do the same.

"What hostage?" Dimitri asked, and my mind was spinning, trying to think of who Brooklyn might have taken.

"Bridgette." She was the only one I could think of who might be in enough of a vulnerable position, but Yuri shook his head back and forth.

"Who Yuri?" Dimitri was adamant in his demand…

"Christian Ozera."

The answer floored me. My knees went weak, literally crashing to the floor.

"She has Christian." I said, repeating over and over until a pair of hands touched to my shoulders.

My eyes shot open, and I sat up in bed again. This nightmare was proving to be a giant pain in the ass. I was going to have to face this problem very soon. Brooklyn Pearce and my stupid subconscious were making it impossible to stay away. She was waiting for me. I rolled over and turned on my light, kicking my feet over the edge of my bed.

Under the lamp on my nightstand, I glanced again at the letter that had been found on Preston's body. I had not read it yet. I hadn't summoned my courage enough to read the last words of a man whose only mistake had been to help me. As I picked it up, turning it over in my hands, I could feel a greater need for me to read it, if just to pay my respects to him and his life.

"That's strange." I spoke out loud to myself as I read through the words written.

I set the page down, going straight to my closet. I kept my regular stash of books in boxes still, because I had no other place to keep them. In one of the boxes, I had a specific book, and needed to find it before getting dressed to meet Dimitri, who had insisted rather obstinately that I meet him at the Guardian course shortly before sun up. Not much more time to go.

 **DIMITRI:**

"Bellamy, focus!" I barked another order at her.

It was earlier than normal. The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon, and we had both finished a cup and a half each of coffee before I needed to really get started. I had instructed her to meet me at the Guardian course in order to raise the playing field level of training between us. There was no longer a time limit for Bellamy to train. Time was up, and we were going in to battle with Bellamy's Strigoi mother in a matter of days. Bellamy's lack of attention was going to make this a difficult training session. She had not been sleeping well lately, and the dark circles forming under her eyes were not getting any smaller. I had my work cut out for me.

"I'm good." She assured me, ready to get started.

"What do we need most when fighting Strigoi?"

"Accuracy?" She gave an answer, making me give her a short smile.

"Okay. What else?"

"Speed?" She offered. "Planning? She sunk deeper into her thoughts. "Although, planning can often go out the door in any battle. So, we must be able to think quickly, and react even quicker."

"Very good Bellamy." I commended her thought out responses. "Now, with all of that known, to you, what do you think we should focus on in here today?" I started to circle her, watching for her response and reactions.

"All of it." Her eyes were on me the entire time, her fingers hovering above the silver stake Yuri had handed to her. She was ready to be on both defense and offense for the first time.

"It is never one or the other, but both." I'd taught her. "You must be ready to defend yourself and your Moroi by being on the offensive side at times, while staying alert and guarded."

"Shield my Moroi while striking down Strigoi at the same time?" She had reflected out loud. "That sounds like it should be easy for a Guardian, but I can't imagine it is. When Tatiana's guards broke in and had me and Christian surrounded at the estate, I kept Chris shielded at my back. They had to get passed me to get him. If her Guardians had been Strigoi, I don't know that I could've…"

"That is because you were not yet prepared to do so." I told her. "That changes today. There is not much time left, but we are going to work on everything in this course. It will not be so easy." I warned her.

"It never is." I heard her say, but found it surprising that she often faced and finished tasks with grace and ease.

"In the course today, there will be one more important and necessary obstacle added."

"What sort of obstacle?"

"Strigoi." I said, getting a kick out of her comical reaction.

"Guardians playing the part of Strigoi." I clarified for her.

She was taking this all as serious as I needed her to, and absorbing every bit of information. She was also attempting to look further into the course, to determine which Guardians she would face.

"I assume that using my practice stake would be a smarter idea today."

"For this training exercise, yes." I agreed with her.

 **BELLAMY:**

It was going to be a long damn weekend. As if I weren't being kept insanely occupied with classes and training, the school in its infinite wisdom and inconvenient scheduling insisted on making this weekend _Parents Weekend_ for us Dhampir. The campus was already crazy and crawling with arrivals. I knew that seeing Bridgette this weekend was a long shot, as she was on the opposite side of the planet, just starting her new assignment. I was okay with it. I had to be. After everything I'd seen and learned here at this Academy, I had come to better understand what being a Guardian meant for our lives.

I was on my own, sitting directly under the sun because I could, and reading through the book I'd finally located in box in my closet. I was loving the quiet that currently surrounded me. I didn't get much silence lately, so when the chance came around, I enjoyed it all.

"Are you okay?" The voice questioned, standing above me.

Dimitri.

I wondered if he had intentionally come to seek me out. I was a good distance away from any heavily guarded areas. As I looked up at him, he blocked out the sun, but it still shined over and around him, making him look like a true to life god. His hair was glowing, and even his usually dark eyes shined in the golden sunlight.

"Damn." I breathed out in awe.

"What?"

I opened my mouth to speak again. "Nothing." I denied. "Just a bit of shock and awe."

He looked baffled by my comment, not understanding, but brushed it of. "What are you reading now?" He sat down beside me, changing the subject, flipping the book in my hands up to read the cover.

"Macbeth?" He inquired.

I dog-eared the page I was reading, but wasn't ready to divulge much. "How did you find me?"

He smirked. "You are not always so mysterious Bellamy."

"Perhaps not." I grimaced. "But I wasn't trying to be mysterious. I was just reading."

Again he indicated to the book and I shrugged.

"I finally read Preston's letter." I said, lowering my head. "Something about his words struck me as odd." I confided. I had to be smart. If I was going to let him fight with me, or rather because he was doing me the favor of fighting at my side, I figured telling him my hunch was the better plan, strategically speaking. "There was a line written at the end that I recognized. Dimitri, I haven't read Macbeth in a while, but I know that line."

"Which line?" He questioned.

I opened the book again, turning a few pages until I found what I was searching for.

"Blood will have blood." I showed him the page. "That line is significant for a number of reasons right now."

"It is?"

I knew that he probably did not need me to spell out much of this, but I did enjoy that he had the courtesy to ask and let me expand my suspicions out loud to someone.

"I don't think that the letter was from Preston at all, and that line is why."

"Preston would not threaten you."

"No, he would not." I went on. "But, the line is actually less about blood in the killing and threatening sense as it is about vengeance and justice. Everyone interprets Shakespeare differently, but that line is not meant to be taken so literally."

"Interesting." Dimitri mused.

"Shakespeare?"

"No." He smirked again. "You." He caught me off guard again. "Is there more that struck you about the letter?"

"Yes." I then pulled the letter from my pocket. "The handwriting." I opened the paper, feeling his eyes turn to me then.

That extreme sense of concern had returned.

"The letter I received months ago from Brooklyn… it's way too similar."

Concern grew to red danger levels in a matter of seconds. "How similar?" His hand opened to me. "Can I see it?" He asked.

"I have no doubt." I handed over the letter found with Preston's body. "I am one hundred percent sure that if she killed Preston, she left the note."

Dimitri took the letter, reading over the lines as carefully and somberly as I had. I stayed quiet while he studied the words.

"Why would she want revenge?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." I said.

Dimitri was ready to continue our conversation until he was stopped by a voice coming through the ear-piece he was wearing.

"Yes." I heard him say in return. "She is here with me."

Damn. What was I in trouble for now? I couldn't help but wonder what sort of conflict I would find if another Guardian was asking Dimitri about me. Dimitri agreed to whatever request was made on the opposite end of his communication piece, and stood.

"Come on." He said, waiting for me to join him.

"Where are we going and what have I done this time?" I asked.

"We are going to the Guardian lounge." He informed me. "And I am not aware of anything specific you have done." He gave me a sideways look as we walked at a brisk pace. "Do I need to worry about some sort of trouble you are in or that you have caused?"

I only offered a wink in response, gaining another smile.

"Who was that talking to you?"

"Guardian Petrov. " He answered. "She said that she needs you at the lounge because there is someone here to see you."

"Here?" I could not hide my worry. "Is it the Council?"

"No." Dimitri immediately denied. "She would've told me right away." I relaxed marginally, but not completely.

We walked together in silence the rest of the way, entering into the quiet Guardian lounge.

"Where have you been?" Alberta chastised as soon as I strolled through the entry before Dimitri.

I sent him a look that clearly said he should've warned me if Petrov was on the warpath and going to bitch me out over who knew what.

"She's here. She's been looking for you everywhere for the last half hour."

It was my nightmare all over again. Oh, this was not happening. I stood very still, watching Alberta pull her palms to her hips. Was she waiting for me to answer her?

"Who is here?" Dimitri asked for me.

"Your aunt is searching the campus for you Bellamy. She came to see you. She wanted to surprise you."

"Bridgette is here?" I stood in complete disbelief. "No. Bridgette is in Turkey, or Russia, or in a galaxy far far away. She's working. The Council would not let her run off from her responsibilities to…"

"You are my most important responsibility Bellamy." I heard Bridgette say from the doorway to my right.

"Bridgette!" I exclaimed with excitement. I ran to her at full speed, unsure if she ran into me, or I her, but we collided into an strong embrace.

"Hey kid." She laughed at my reaction to seeing her, hugging me so tight. "I missed you too. I only have a few short hours to visit. I am on my way to the Guardian Court."

The comment didn't even register with me. I was too happy to see Bridgette again. We stayed in this hold for the longest time before I could feel Bridgette tense. Her whole body went rigid. I could feel every bit of her anxiety, and I had a feeling I knew the cause. I let go to see that I was right. Bridgette's eyes were trained straight on Dimitri, and his were on her. Actually, this was the first time I'd seen Dimitri Belikov look like he would start backing out of the room slowly before hitting a run at full speed.

"Hello again Guardian Belikov." Bridgette greeted him as formally as she could manage.

Even I wasn't about to deny the coldness. "Brrr." I commented, watching Alberta leave the room. "I think this is where I am required to give you two space, and say that I'm going to go find Mase."

"Bellamy." Bridgette grabbed my arm to stop me. I saw the fear in her too. What the hell had happened between these two?

I pulled her off to the side. "Bridgette, you and the Guardian god over there clearly have things to discuss privately."

"We don't…"

"You do." I said. "There is obviously something one or both of you has failed to say. I'm guessing it's you. He is an open book. So, whatever you aren't saying to him, do it now. He's miserable without you Bridge." I revealed. "He doesn't say it, but he doesn't have to. You see it. We will meet at my dorm when you are finished. I'm off to find my Mason." I spun around, going for the door.

"Bells, I want you at the gym when you finish with your friends. I want to see your combat progress before I leave."

I agreed to return to the gym after I found Mason, leaving the two broken Guardians to talk.

"Good luck Thor." I said before dodging the line of fire as quickly as I could, making my way across campus to find Mason.

 **DIMITRI:**

"She is so happy with him." Bridgette started the conversation, breaking the awkward silence that had been killing us both as we stood in the same room together for the first time since we'd left the Guardian Court.

"They make each other happy." The once easy and fiery dynamic between us had dramatically changed.

"They love each other so deeply."

"Yes they do." I said, keeping my focus directed straight at her.

She faced me as well. "I know what you're trying to do Dimitri."

"Good." I returned, crossing my arms. "Then I won't have to go through the charade of a veiled attempt to pry answers from you." I wasn't trying to start a fight with her, but a fight was inevitably going to happen. "Please talk to me Bridgette. There is more you are not telling me. There was a bigger reason for you to leave after telling me that you are in love with me too. I do not like feeling as though this is my fault."

"There is nothing to talk about Dimitri." She stated without pause.

I could tell she was avoiding something important. She had stopped making eye contact with me, and was beginning to tap her foot. It was a sure sign that she was hiding something.

"You do know that I know when you're lying, right? I have a tell that you can see, and you have yours Bridgette."

"There is nothing more to say or talk about." She repeated, walking by me without another word.

She left the building, but the pain and rejection I'd felt when she ended things between us was not about to let her get off the hook that easy. I needed answers. I followed after her, stopping her in the clearing just a few feet from the building. I took her arm and turned her back to me. I wanted to say so much. I wanted to ask so many questions. But, standing in front of her now, I fought every urge within me. Galina had warned us years ago about getting involved.

"It will be dangerous." She had stated. "It will not last. It can not. You will be hurt, and your duties will suffer."

Maybe she had been right. Maybe it couldn't work. Maybe it was impossible for us to find love in the face of this dangerous life.

"What are you thinking?" Bridgette asked. "You look as though you are internalizing so much."

"I was just thinking about how ridiculous it was for us to think that we could've seen some larger measure of happiness. Love cannot last between us and our jobs." I let her go and turned to walk away.

"Dimitri, the coward?" She commented, and it cut me. "You're giving up?"

"Can you blame me?" I almost growled with a bitter tone, unable to turn back to her.

I had clearly just hit a nerve in her too. "Are you are blaming _me_?"

I had to face her again. "Give me a reason not to." I marched right back to her.

For a moment, I thought she might punch me in the stomach, or even…cry.

She pointed a single finger into my chest. "I understand that you are heartbroken, but do not stand here so self-righteously assuming that I am not too."

"Just not enough to be honest with me. Not enough to tell me why you don't want to be with me." The bitterness that had been building for so long was finally escaping.

"I can't." She refused. "Don't you think I would if I could? I have never been dishonest with you Dimka. I've never had reason to be. But," Her eyes were changed somehow, "this is different." She told me. "I gave up one of the best things in my life because I have to. Don't you get it Dimitri?"

I stood utterly speechless and confused. She had to give me up? Why? Was someone forcing her to? We could change that. We could…

"Do you honestly think I would so willingly stop loving you, and give you up without reason if I had another choice?" Her hand touched to the side of my face briefly before recoiling back.

"You do have a choice. We always have a choice Bridgette."

"I don't." She insisted, turning her back to me. "I don't."

"Tell me why Bridgette. You have got to give me some answers here." I almost took her hands with mine, stopping myself just before reaching her. "Why do you not have a choice?"

"Because being together puts us both at even more risk." She took my hand, taking in a small breath, preparing to say more as we walked now.

I readied myself for more pain. "Bridgette…"

"Dimitri, I wasn't exactly honest about my job with you and Bellamy. I can't be." She told me. "All I can say is that I am in the field again as a Guardian, but I am no longer tied to, nor do I answer to the Council."

"Because you left the Council."

She shook her head. "There is more to it than that. This job is…" She gave a sigh. "There are things in my life that I truly cannot tell you Dimitri. I'm sorry. There are things that need to be kept silent. Being in a relationship with you not only complicates that, but it would make things more dangerous, for both of us."

"I don't understand Bridgette. I want to.'

"I know Dimka." She sweetly said. "And, I cannot fix that. I cannot explain enough to fix things between us. I'm so sorry." She stopped and turned to face me. "I love you Dimitri."

"But you don't love me enough."

"I love you enough to let you go."

 **BELLAMY:**

Half an hour later, I had not located Mason. I hadn't even found a clue of where he might be. I had searched every inch of campus-well, I had searched the usual places where I knew he might be. I didn't have a lot of time left before I was expected to meet Bridgette back at the gym. I sat down, consumed by my continuing reservations and wavering sense of heroism. My questions of whether or not I could face Brooklyn, and actually drive a stake through her heart, had been replaced by questions about Mason. What should I tell him when I found him? Should I tell him that Dimitri and I had decided to go out on our own to kill her? And if I did tell him, how should I do it? I considered not saying anything at all for a moment and a half, but knew immediately that if I didn't say anything, and something terrible happened, it would be unforgivable. If our roles were reversed, and it were Mason running off to kill Strigoi, I knew that I would want to know. I would want the chance to try and convince him to stay.

"Bells?" Eddie's voice broke through my very large wall of questions.

It was an odd feeling to have someone as sweet and fierce as Eddie Castille looking at me as though I might crack as easily as glass. He had clearly been running. His hair glistened in the light with beads of sweat.

"I heard that your aunt Bridgette is here. She was looking for you." He mentioned, sitting down beside me.

"She found me. She and Dimitri are having a much needed private discussion. Have you seen Mason?"

"Not since earlier this morning. His mom sent a letter. He was going to read it somewhere quiet."

I could understand wanting to find peace and quiet all too well. I let any other questions I had go for the moment. Eddie's eyes were studying me again, so I kept looking at the ground. I enjoyed the idea of Eddie scrutinizing me as much as I enjoyed the idea of Dimitri doing it.

"Bells, you look…" His head lowered, titing as he still examined my demeanor. "You look troubled. What's wrong?"

I could lie to him. I could make all of this go away by telling him there was nothing wrong at all. I could've kept everything between us light and happy, but circumstances being what they had become made it better for me to be as honest as I could, without saying too much.

"Someone died Eddie. Someone died, and it was all my fault." I told him. "My homicidal Strigoi mother killed him."

Eddie looked horrified and even more concerned about me. He put his arm around me, and I didn't even care that he was sweaty and gross. "Who-"

"Preston Koval." I said. "She killed him and left him here at the Academy gates so that I would know."

"What?! Oh Bells, I'm so sorry." He moved his fingers through my hair. "Is that why you are looking for Mase?"

"No. I was looking for Mason so that I could see him before…" I stopped short of telling Eddie what was going to happen. No details, I reminded myself.

"Before what Bellamy?"

Damn. He caught that. Could I still get around having to tell him? Should I really?

I sighed, lowering my head even more. "There is a category seven storm coming Eddie. It's coming straight for me. It is a fight that I can no longer avoid, and I'm afraid that the outcome is going to be deadly."

"Bellamy…" Eddie stood, his hands on his head as he started to pace, trying to come to terms with what I had just told him. He knew. He had put two and two together. "Bellamy, you can't run off to go and kill…"

"She killed Preston, and he won't be the last." I argued back.

"Who is Preston Koval to you? Why is this so important?"

"He was Moroi." Both Eddie and I heard Mason as he rounded the near corner. Had he been listening to me and Eddie talk? How long had he been there, I wondered.

"He was the closest Moroi to Queen Tatiana, in terms of information and secrets."

Eddie still did not understand, so I gave a little more information.

"He was a Court spy. He was my friend, and he had been spying on Tatiana for me and Dimitri and Bridgette. I realized that Eddie still wasn't aware of many facts when it came to why Tatiana had wanted to get her hands on me or Christian. I wasn't ready to open that Pandorian box with Eddie. Too many people already knew the truth.

"Bells." Mason motioned for me to step aside with him. Yeah, he was going to want to argue this decision now.

I stepped around Eddie, following Mason a few feet away.

"Am I going to start a fight if I ask you not to go? Can we talk about this?"

I bit down on my lower lip, knowing how it often drove Mason crazy. His arm reached out, a hand at my waist, pulling me hard against him. He kissed me, walking me back against a wall, his hands moving over me.

"You do that on purpose." His voice said between kissing me. "I am convinced you do it on purpose."

"Do what?" I moved an inch away from his lips, pulling on his shirt. I then gathered his hair into my hands, pulling him closer. "I love you Mason." I whispered across his neck with every bit of emotion flowing through the words.

I expected him to kiss me again, but instead he pulled away, groaning in complaint.

"Don't do that, Bells. "He insisted. "Do not say you love me like that. You sound like you are saying goodbye."

I smiled up at the man I had fallen in love with. "I am not saying goodbye Mase. I'm saying I love you, because I can, and because I do. I love you enough to say yes to any question you have after graduation."

"I love you too, Bells." He smiled brightly. "Any question?"

Again, that fire and passion that sparked between us was present. He kissed me fiercely and without any hesitation, only backing away as we remembered that Eddie was still with us.

"I have to go meet Bridgette." I said. "She wants to see how my combat training is going here."

After saying a quick but proper goodbye to both Mason and Eddie, I arrived back at the Guardian gym. Bridgette and Alberta were quietly talking in one area while Dimitri was moving equipment to the side of the room with Yuri.

"Are you ready to tell me why you are going back to Court?" I walked up beside Aunt Bridgette, questioning what she had mentioned before I'd left her and Dimitri to talk.

Alberta excused herself, going to help the men. As she did, she clearly mentioned my conversation with Bridgette. Dimitri moved much closer to my back as I questioned.

"You gave up your Council seat. They can't order you to go. They can't…"

"They can Bellamy." Bridgette argued. "I may not be a Council member, but I am still a Guardian. Dacia has called on me to answer questions."

"About what?"

Bridgette cast her eyes down. She either couldn't or wouldn't answer my question.

"Bridge." I pushed, knowing that I shouldn't

"I don't know Bellamy." Her voice held that scary parental tone that made you want to hide. "There is an inquiry going on within the Council. And, it is one that I absolutely cannot discuss with you. I am under strict orders not to discuss this with anyone."

I relented and Bridgette took a seat by the wall.

"So," She leaned back, crossing her arms, "let's see your progress Bells. I want to know that your time here has not been wasted."

The comment gained her contemptuous glares from both me and Dimitri, but I was willing to show her all she wanted. I took a step forward, but Dimitri pulled me back.

"Remember offense and defense. There is no choosing." He reminded me, but kept his position by the wall as well.

"Wait, aren't I sparring with you?" I questioned him.

"You have been training and fighting Dimitri for awhile now. You know his moves. I want you to fight someone whose moves you cannot match or memorize." Bridgette answered.

"Yuri?" I whipped my head back to Dimitri. "What in our history of training has led you to believe that I am capable of winning this match-up?"

Dimitri shook his head. "You've got this, Bells." He replied with more faith than I had. "Fight hard and fight smart."

He was serious. In all of the times that I had trained with Yuri, I had not once been able to successfully pin him down with my practice stake, and that was not for lack of trying. While the man was not quite the impenetrable wall of Belikov, he was in fact very well built, strong, and equally as fast as Dimitri. He also possessed a locking hold in his offense arsenal that I was not yet able to maneuver my way out of when he took control of my training. I groaned exhaustively, stretching and flexing my soon to be tortured muscles.

I turned then, and saw Yuri waiting to spar with me. Taking in a deep breath, I hoped to hell I would get through this with fewer bruises than normal. I'd fought with Yuri on a few specific occasions, but Bridgette was right. I had not memorized his movements and positions like I had with Dimitri. I put myself into position as I did with my trainers many times. Yuri allowed me to attempt an advance and strike first. This was not an easy fight, but I surprised even myself when after a few minutes, I had him pinned and struggling, lying on his stomach, his arm trapped at his back.

"Stake him!" Alberta and Dimitri yelled, clearly consumed by the challenge.

This was a first for me, and we both knew it. Yuri and I also both knew that he was faster and stronger. Even without distracting my focus, he slammed his free wrist into my hip hard. At the same time, he rolled around, his leg pushing me roughly enough to send me flying off of him.

"Nice move Bellamy." Alberta shouted. "Remember that he is stronger, but you are smarter."

"Hey." Yuri sounded insulted, but I laughed, getting back to my feet before I was attacked.

"Tell me she's wrong, Tverskaya." I provoked.

We were both in position to attack again, but it was his turn.

"Come and get me." I taunted.

Without warning, he was rushing at me. I swung out, but missed him. Again, I was struck hard on my shoulder by a hit from him. It hurt, but I had to keep going. I was not about to lose this fight. If it were a life and death situation, I would not stop. And, if I were going to go up against Brooklyn, I would surely be in more pain and danger. If I could not defeat Yuri, I could not face a Strigoi.

"Is that the best you've got Tverskaya?"

I saw Yuri give a tilt of his head. He did not rush at me in that bullying way this time, but moved in with more stealth and finesse. After a few minutes of closer hand to hand fighting, he attacked fully. His forearms blocked my fists and punches, and mine blocked some of his. Thanks to Dimitri's offense and defense instruction, I was able to determine Yuri's position for most of this time. He however, was always aware of mine.

I charged him again, as carefully as I often did, but the more experienced Guardian had my arm in his hold almost immediately, twisting me around into that same hold that I always found difficult to get out of. His arms were wrapped around me, one at my waist squeezing tighter, trying to constrict my breathing, and the other around my neck. He was ready to kill. Before he went in with his teeth or stake, I felt the slightest give in his upper body, his core shrinking back giving an inch of space between us. It was enough for me to pull my elbow back between his ribs and diaphragm, knocking the wind out of him. His arms dropped from me, and I spun, coming around to face him again. He had recovered quickly, or at least looked as though he had.

"Sorry." I mouthed, but he said nothing, moving towards me with lightning quick moves.

His fist swung at me, and I did not think. I swung back, hitting my knuckles directly with his. It hurt even worse, but we pushed through any physical pain. I ducked under his next swing, following it up with a sweeping kick to the back of his knee. Yuri fell, trying to catch himself, but I was getting faster thanks to Alberta and Dimitri. I was close enough to push him into the ground as his feet hit. His back smashed into the gym floor next, and I was hovered over him, my practice stake hovering above his heart.

I was breathing so hard after the battle that I didn't hear Bridgette, Alberta, and Dimitri clapping. I rolled off of Yuri and onto my back, laid out exhausted on the cold floor. Yuri jumped up, offering me a hand up. I took it.

"You let me win." I accused quiet enough, with a groan of pain as I stood up completely.

"I did no such thing Bellamy. You beat me fairly. It's about time."

"No." I disputed. "You pulled back when you had me in that choke hold." I said. "You have no trouble knocking me on my ass any other time. You let me escape. You pulled back before you tried to strike."

"Huh." He mused, looking as though he were reviewing the fight. "I didn't realize I had done that."

"You didn't do it on purpose?"

"No, Bellamy." He laughed at me. "Give yourself more credit. You did so well. You are…"

He was breathing hard, sweat was beading down the side of his face. I didn't even think about my actions as I put the back of my index finger to his face, wiping away a drop of sweat before it reached his eye. His hand touched to my hand, holding it in place for a few seconds, and his eyes looked back at me thoughtfully. I had not ever seen this look from him, and only now noticed how the crystal blue of his eyes sparkled under the lights of the room. I pulled my hand back, keeping my eyes on his. I watched his eyes close as his hand ran through his blond hair. Why did I feel so exhilarated all of a sudden? I shrugged it off. It had to be the rush of a win against him.

"That was very impressive." Bridgette disrupted the odd moment between us. "You were nearly flawless."

I gave my eyes a roll before turning to her. "Thanks, Bridge. That is quite the compliment from you. I expected to hear about everything I did wrong instead."

"Be prepared." Bridgette answered. "Walk me to the tarmac. My flight is leaving soon."

 **DIMITRI:**

" _Where will you go now?" I asked her, feeling her cuddle up to me as we both continued to lay in bed, half-dressed, and not at all ready to let go._

 _We were in Dublin, listening to the rain hit along the windows of the hotel I stayed in with Ivan, who currently had his own female company. Bridgette was on a stopover, on her way to Vienna. Her current assignment would make this the last time we would see each other for the next three months, so I was enjoying her body pressed to mine as my arms held onto her so tight, her fingers running up and down my bare chest._

" _I don't know. But, I do have a few days off after I'm finished with my assignment. I have been considering the idea off taking them as vacation."_

 _I lifted an eyebrow, looking down at her in question. Vacation days? Bridgette? That just did not happen._

" _You could think about taking a few vacation days yourself." She suggested. "Find a nice island setting, drink a few mai-tai's under a cabana with a pretty woman, and maybe even find out what it's like to have sex on the beach."_

 _I laughed at the idea, as wonderful and perfect as it sounded._

" _Do you like how I included myself into your vacation plans?" She kissed me fiercely, moving up my body, pushing down onto my chest as she climbed on top of me again before either of us would leave._

Continuing to think about the better times between me and Bridgette, before she ended things, was driving me up the wall. She and Bellamy were walking a few feet ahead of me, talking quietly, and hugging often. It was time for Bridgette to leave campus. She had shown up for Bellamy, and I was happy that Bellamy had been given such an important pick-me-up. I figured that Bridgette was giving her niece a short reprimand about getting too friendly with Yuri though.

"Whoa." She said as we finished talking about Bellamy's progress. "What is going on there?" She was referring to Yuri and Bellamy, who were standing very close, touching, and looking flirtatiously at one another. "When did those two become that friendly during their training?"

"Not entirely sure." I replied to her questions. "But, Yuri is harmless."

"But Bellamy is not." She reminded me.

"Good point."

Bridgette went to interrupt the two who were still currently gazing into each other's eyes. I made a mental note to talk to Yuri about Bellamy. I had to be sure that they were not getting too close to each other. The last thing the school needed was a dangerous scandal like that. A runaway Princess and her reckless inexperienced Dhampir was one scandal too many.

I left Bridgette and Bellamy to finish talking once we arrived to the waiting Academy jet. It would take Bridgette halfway across the world again, giving us the distance that she so clearly wanted.

"You're up Thor." Bellamy stated, backing away from her aunt. "I'll give you two a few more private minutes."

She was giving me and Bridgette a final opportunity to say anything more that had not been said. Bridgette looked more angered by Bellamy's offer than relieved. She had nothing left to say, but I had plenty. The expression on her face as I approached her, passing by Bellamy, was enough to send a lesser man cowering. She'd already called me a coward once today. I wasn't about to let it happen again.

"Are you really that upset with me Bridgette? Have I done something more to set your anger soaring? Did I…"

"Are you still planning on allowing Bellamy to kill Brooklyn? Her combat skills are far too precise for general purposes."

I took a single step back, curious about her questioning. "Is that what this is all about Bridgette?"

"Answer the question Dimitri."

"Yes." I did not waver. It was the truth. Bellamy was going out to kill Brooklyn Pearce, and I was going with her. "Wait." I let the wheels spin even further. "Is that why you came here this weekend? Were you going to try to convince her not to go?"

"I came to see my niece. And I do not appreciate such a ridiculous insinuation Belikov. You resent me now because you do not understand how much this is destroying me as well."

Oh yeah, because her whole demeanor was showing that she was upset.

"I resent you right now because you insist on making me believe that I need to feel like my job is more important than you. It isn't."

"It should be."

"It is possible to have both Bridgette."

She shook her head in disbelief. "The difference between possible and impossible is not in question here Dimitri. Or, maybe it is, but it no longer matters. I'm not going to argue semantics with you. "

I gave up then. I was getting nowhere. "If you insist on all of this being about who is losing what, Bridgette, that's fine. I can accept that. But I know that the truth is, you are scared."

"Go to Hell Belikov." She said between gritted teeth."

I had taken that last comment a tad too far. My fault.

"Is this how we are going to leave things between us them?" She asked me. "Broken and irreparable?"

I needed to fix this. "Hell no." I stated, pulling her back against me, pressing my mouth to hers in the most electric and passionate way.

We melted for the longest time into possibly the last kiss we might have together.

"Goodbye Dimitri." She spoke, breaking our kiss. She had tears in her eyes now, and I could see that this was hurting her as much as it was hurting me. "I do hope that you are able to find that one person who will bring you all of the completion and contentment and love that you are searching for. You might understand then what I am giving up." She leaned up and kissed my cheek.

She had actually said the word goodbye, so I knew that this was the last time that I would see Bridgette Pearce. I had to find a way to be okay with this. I had to find a way to move forward from this. And that, was the hardest part to face, because I was not only losing a love, and the woman I had been in love with for years. I was losing a confidant and good friend. I was not able to comprehend what my life might become from this point, without Bridgette.

I kissed her cheek before my arms and hands let her go, watching her say one more final farewell to Bellamy. She then climbed the steps onto the plane, leaving without anything more.

I was lost and still confused, but I could not stay this way. I had to compartmentalize all of this, setting it to the side for now.

"You okay, Thor?" Bellamy came to stand at my side, her concern clear in her words.

I looked down at her and gave a smile. "Yes Bellamy." I told her. "I'm okay."

She placed her hand to my arm in comfort, and it was nice. It was not needed, but it was nice.

"You want to go and hit something?"

"Strigoi." I made the suggestion and she lit up.

"Alright." She agreed. "Let's go kill a Strigoi menace."

She and I left the area of campus and walked at a brisk pace.

"I will drop you off at your dorm to change. The sun is going to set soon, so we still have time to prepare. We will meet back at the lounge in an hour."

Outside of Bellamy's building, we were both surprised to come across Christian Ozera, waiting and pacing. I could tell by the look on Christian's face that he was not yet aware of what Bellamy and I were about to walk into, but Bellamy would no doubt have to tell him now. Christian and I greeted each other with pleasant smiles before I left them to their conversation.

"One hour." I reminded her, leaving her to talk to Christian.

 **BELLAMY:**

"Where have you been?" He asked me.

The look on his face said he was worried, making me assume he knew something. Like Mason, I had made the personal choice not to say anything about this impending battle with Brooklyn, from Christian.

"We were supposed to meet at the Church twenty minutes ago. It was your idea to meet before sundown."

"Bridgette stopped by for parents weekend." I informed him. The truth was, with everything going on over the past few days, and then Bridgette making a surprise visit, I had completely forgotten about my meeting and early lesson with Christian. Without knowledge of Brooklyn, he would still think we were meeting.

"Bridgette showed. That's great." Christian said, but his expression and behavior changed when I did not share the same level of enthusiasm.

"This was a stopover for her. She is on her way back to the Guardian Court." I told him.

"The Court? Why?"

I only shrugged, pulling my arms around the middle of my body.

"Bells, what is going on? You are acting very strange."

He noticed because it was something that I could not hide. I was nervous to tell him that I was preparing to walk outside of the school wards and go searching for Brooklyn. Telling him would not be easy. Not to mention that I should probably enlighten him about not be permitted to use my magic in battle any longer.

"Follow me." I instructed, taking his hand with mine, and pulling him through my building, and up to my dorm.

Curfew was not in effect yet, but we still had to be careful. Walking into my room, I flipped on the lights as Christian sat on my bed. While I tried to come up with a lighter and untroubled manner of revealing things to him, Christian waited quietly. He was not as patient as I might have liked while I searched through my closet for functional and comfortable clothing. What does one usually wear to kill Strigoi? I tossed shirts, leggings, trackies, trainers, and shorts all over my shoulders. Knowing that he was waiting, I finally started to tell him as much as I felt he should know. As expected, the conversation did not go well.

"Bellamy," Christian had his hands over mine now. We were sitting across from each other on my bed, "Bellamy, look at me."

I refused. I actually hadn't met his eyes once in the last five minutes that we'd been talking. I couldn't. I could not look back into his eyes and see the same abandoning feeling in him that I was feeling. I couldn't help feeling as though I were somehow abandoning both him and Mason.

"Chris."

"Bellamy." He spoke my name again, and I heard the despair flowing through his voice.

His index finger hooked under my chin, lifting my eyes to his, and I saw it all then. I saw every single feeling he experienced for me and this situation, increasing between us. If I had not been so tied to this task, and so obligated to be the one who stepped into this ring, I would not have hesitated a bit to give in to his request.

"Bells, please." He moved in closer to me, his arms snaking all the way around my back. "Please don't go." His eyes closed slowly before his head dipped low, resting on my shoulder, his breath running across my neck again.

"This is not the way." He said. "She cannot hurt you as long as you are here."

I hated when he tried to assure me-especially when I was in a position for him to debate me.

"And what about when here is no longer an option Chris? What happens when I leave here? What should I do then?" I questioned. "If Brooklyn is still aware of the people I love most, you are in danger too Christian." I made it clear that he was not safe so long as Brooklyn was on the rampage.

Christian smiled and I might've yelled at him for taking this lighter, but he answered my question first. He was so good at increasing my nervousness in some of the best ways. I swallowed hard as he stood, lifting me to stand with him, keeping me pressed to him.

"How the hell is it possible for you to still make me so nervous Chris?

"I am one of the people you love most?" He questioned my earlier comment, still ignoring any idea of personal space between us. "How much do you love me?" He played, but this was not the time.

"Chris, I love you more than I can ever say. Now, please…"

"Then please don't go." His demeanor did another shift.

"Chris, this is my job."

"Not yet it isn't. You are only doing this because you think you have to. You think that you are the only one who can kill this bitch. There are other…"

"No Christian." I was getting a little heated now. "I am not the only one who can kill this bitch. You're right, and I'm not going out there alone. I am however the only one who has been able to get close enough to even attempt to kill her in the last twelve years or so. Bridgette tried once. She failed. I won't. I'm going to do this so that I can keep you safe."

I I tried to twist out of his hold. "Why does everyone doubt me and Dimitri?" I made the question less rhetorical.

"We don't want to lose you." He was still fighting me. I could see how much my refusal to stay was pushing him, and still I could not relent.

"Stop, Christian." I got out of his arms, taking a step away, twisting my hair up.

"I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!" He screamed in frustration. His frustration and mine was boiling over.

I hesitated for a second, taking a step towards him again, my hands on his chest.

"I'm right here Chris."

"Okay Bells." He wrapped himself around me again. "Okay." He sat down on my bed again, comforted by my arms, trying to calm us both.

"You won't lose me Christian. You won't lose me." I said to him, soothing his outburst.

"Can I stay?" He asked me then, and I leaned back.

"I won't be here."

"I know." His head rested to me again. "I'll just stay until you get back."

"Yes Christian. You can stay."

 **CHRISTIAN:**

I shouldn't have shouted at her like I did. I couldn't help it. All of the frustration and building fear in me finally escaped. She was going off with another Guardian to kill Strigoi. Was I supposed to be okay with this? Was she expecting me to be okay with it? I was unable to convince her to stay. Part of me knew that I would fail in getting her to stay. I figured that even tying her to the bed at this point would be futile. It would be fun, but it wouldn't make her stay. I was not going to hide the fact that losing her to Strigoi would undoubtedly destroy me. Losing her at all would destroy me.

A knock on her door interrupted our discussion, and separated us physically. It was Guardian Tverskaya.

"Bellamy, Dimitri wants you at the lounge now." He said from the opposite side of the door.

"I'm on my way now Yuri." Bellamy stood, leaning down to kiss me. I held her lips to mine for as long as I could and as long as he would allow.

"You make me feel so crazy in so many ways." I said to her, trying to explain to her, everything that she could do to me. "I cannot possibly make you nervous Bells. Not when it is so easy for you to bring me to my knees." My hand moved around the back of her neck once more, my fingers twisting in her growing hair, pulling her a few inches closer.

The moments when I needed her close but could not get her close enough were enough to drive me to the brink of losing my inner strength in an instant.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

 **BELLAMY:**

"We're taking the long way around?" I inquired as Yuri and I made our way to the Guardian lounge together.

Instead of taking the usual easy, straightforward path through the campus, Yuri had turned left at the proverbial fork, now walking towards the school perimeters. I caught up and kept pace.

"I was hoping to talk to you before we make it back to Dimitri."

"Oh no." I complained. "You're not going to try to change my mind about this too, are you?"

He suddenly had that same stern Guardian appearance on his face that Bridgette and Dimitri got when they had something devastatingly profound to say. My nerves and emotions were already knotted, and I feared this would make it worse.

"No." He answered me. "I am not going to discourage you Bellamy." He kept his eyes forward as he spoke. "I want to be one-hundred percent sure that you are prepared for this. I want to…We all need to be sure that you have his back when you are out there. The fight will go fast in either direction, and he will undoubtedly have your back."

I stopped walking, amazed that Yuri felt the need to question whether or not I would in turn protect Dimitri in any way that I could.

"I don't think that is a question that needs asking." I said. "I respect Dimitri. I care for him as I do any of my friends. I would never forsake a friend to save myself. I would dive in front of a set of fangs before I let that happen."

"That is another thing I am worried about." He was about to start in on the argument against self-sacrifice now.

"I know you are worried Yuri." I began before he could get into his flawed side of the debate. "The truth is, I don't logically feel that there is any way for any of us to be absolutely prepared for battling Strigoi. I have come to understand that about this job. The responsibility of protecting others does not work that way." Yes, I could be insightful about this Guardian stuff too.

He did look worried when I said that though. 'Fix it.' My brain said. 'Fix it, fix it now."

"I can say with almost total certainty that as this moment has grown closer, I am less mentally prepared to kill a Strigoi that was once my mother."

Not helping. Making it way worse Bellamy.

"But, I am physically prepared thanks to all of the training I've received here."

We were walking at a good pace again, but I had to stop again. We were approaching the west gate of campus. This was the gate where Preston had been found.

"Wait." I insisted, turning to walk over to the gate.

There were other Guardians on duty at the tower. There were two checkpoints at each gate. One a few miles ahead before the campus was even visible, and another once the gate opened. Moroi schools had serious amounts of security, so it made me wonder how negligent they had to be if Brooklyn was able to evade detection. The Guardians saw me coming. Alarm bells must have started ringing as soon as I hit a certain point. But, as they approached swiftly, trying to turn me around, Yuri caught up, stepping in between me and the others, placating them as I kept going.

"Five minutes Bellamy." He murmured as I walked by him and the mollified Guardians.

"Thanks."

He knew, I realized. He knew why I wanted to stop at this particular spot. He knew why it was so important for me to do this before I faced Brooklyn. I made a mental note to thank him further later. I made it to the closed gates, unable to get any closer to the spot where Preston had been found dead. The ground looked so hard and cold. It was such a lonely place to be arbitrarily and cruelly abandoned. I felt the first tear slide down my cheek.

"I'm sorry Preston. I am so sorry." I said in my quietest voice. "This was my fault, but I am going to make things better. I'm going to make things right. I will fix this so that Brooklyn cannot take anyone else. I am so very sorry Preston."

"You didn't cause this Bellamy. You did not cause his death." I heard the same voice at my back a few feet away. "You cannot blame yourself."

I spun on my heels, wiping at the tears that continued to fall. "He was killed because he sided with me." I argued, not intending to sound quite so defensive. "Sorry." I said. "But, people are getting hurt and killed because of me; because they are supporting and fighting with me. This is serious. I won't let anyone else get hurt."

Yuri looked extremely alarmed by my response.

"When the people you care for start getting killed because of you, you can have an opinion on this. Until then…" I did not need to finish my sentence to get my point across. "I need to get to Dimitri."

 **DIMITRI:**

Bellamy arrived later than I had expected her to. I'd sent Yuri to get her at least ten minutes ago, and they were only now walking through the doors. I couldn't continue to be upset with her lack of punctuality though when she explained that she had passed by the West gate. She mentioned that Yuri wanted to talk to her as well, but did not elaborate on what they were talking about. And honestly, ever since Bridgette had opened my eyes to the way they were starting to flirt, it concerned me.

"There are Guardians at all of the gates Thor." Bellamy went on to say. "And, the gates are locked by those Guardians. They probably have detailed pictures and descriptions of me in each tower, with strict orders not to allow me off campus."

"There are new Guardians at the North side this weekend." I had made a point to check the gate schedules earlier in the week. "I know one of them. He is usually a Dashkov Guardian. It will be dark, and that gate is always unlocked. I can get you out while they are distracted."

"Great. There's that solved." She checked that off of her mental list. "Let's go." She and I were as prepared as we were going to get. There was no more time to delay.

"Wait!" Yuri called out, coming in from the lounge.

He was holding up a navy blue baseball cap, handing it over to Bellamy. "You are trying to slip by vigilant and perceptive Guardians. Dimitri is good at distractions, but you are not so good at stealth."

"Gee, thanks Yuri." Bellamy snidely returned.

"Your blonde hair stands out even at night." He clarified his insensitive comment. "This will help hide you better."

I watched as he used his index finger to help hide stray strands of her hair under the hat. Bellamy paid little attention to the look Yuri gave, but his hand caught hers before we could get out the door.

"No acts of bravery or martyrdom Bellamy." He stated, and I figured I had a clue as to what Yuri had wanted to say to her. "Just fight to kill. You both need to return."

"Got it." She replied, giving his hand a squeeze before we were finally able to get away.

I left Bellamy beside a group of trees before approaching the small tower just before the set of steel gates. I told her to stay put until I signaled for her to slip by the area. She was right. When I poked my head in through the door, the clipboard on the table held a note on Bellamy. They were not letting her and Christian escape the grounds without permission again.

"Hey Belikov." Spiridon lifted his head to me as I arrived. He and Belen Frost were on duty until sun up. Neither was going to suspect that I would try to get Bellamy off Academy grounds, but I kept them as distracted as I could anyway.

"I need to run out to the main check point. Could you open the gates?"

The two Guardians looked at each other and shrugged before Belen moved to open the steel structure. I was still under the doorway and able to signal Bellamy with my hand, using a subtle gesture for her to move slowly to the opening gate. I stayed in place for a few more minutes before I was sure Bellamy had achieved escape.

Exiting the wards was always a weird experience. Pins and needles flashed through my system as I stepped away from the gate. Magic always had that effect. I had to walk forward as if I were headed to the checkpoint at the front entrance of the school, but I hoped Bellamy was out and keeping up. I quietly called her name as I got farther away from the Academy. She didn't answer, and I worried that had not distracted Spiridon and Belen long enough.

"Where are we headed?" She frightened a good ten years from my life.

She'd walked up behind me once we were out of sight and under the cover of the trees where no cameras could clearly record.

"We need to turn around and get close enough to the perimeter to find a path." I told her.

Surveillance and maps determined that Brooklyn was still in the area, close to the Academy. Bellamy figured she would stay as close as she could, knowing that we would want to take care of the problem after Preston's death. We doubled back as carefully as we could, walking off the path and into dark forest area.

"Just because Brooklyn dropped Preston's body at the West, does not mean that is where she will hide." Bellamy reasoned.

"Agreed." We didn't have much time to get this job done now that it was dark.

There were three areas we would need to check for Strigoi. The first was just up ahead, between the West and South gates. Approaching it was unnerving, but Bellamy was brave. She lit the way with her fire element, keeping to the agreement that she would not use it in battle. She couldn't. It was exactly what the Guardian Council wanted her to do. They could easily say that she was a danger and unfit to be a Guardian if she did. Both untrue statements, but an attempt to lock her away for sure.

The first area was clear. It didn't take us long to approach the second area. It was a clearing, surrounded by trees and no real access other than one path in. Walking into the area would trap us, and we both assumed that would be the intended plan for Brooklyn. She would want to trap Bellamy in order to either kill or sway her.

"I'll walk in. You stay here." Bellamy requested. "If and when she appears, you can charge from here and I from the other."

"That plan won't work Bellamy." I disagreed. "We both go in, or neither of us does."

I was not letting her argue this point, and she knew it.

"Fine. We both go in." She agreed.

Cautiously, we both stepped into the large area.

"I knew you would come soon. I did not think it would be this soon. " We heard the façade of a sweet soft voice come from our right. "You are so beautiful."

Bellamy knew better than to get sucked into the sweetness of Brooklyn's voice, but I saw the look on her face as she turned to see what had become of her mother. When I had traveled with Bridgette and Bellamy to the Guardian Court, I had seen a picture on Bridgette's night stand. I recognized Brooklyn in it, and seeing her here, looking exactly the same was eerie. She was still on the opposite side of the clearing, but making her way in closer slowly. We had to wait until she was close enough before we could strike, and kill her.

"And you are so powerful. You are powerful enough now to help us. You can stand with me and we will rule as gods. We will erase the lines of succession and…"

That was her plan. She too would use Bellamy as her weapon of choice.

"Stop it!" I tensed as Bellamy shouted loudly beside me, her hands pulled up to her head.

Her survival instincts kicked in then, and I saw the fury and desire to live storm within her.

"You must make a choice Bellamy. You have come here to me, which means you are curious. The world you make could be a brand new creation." Brooklyn spoke, still moving closer and closer. There was a piercing venom in her words as she approached.

I wondered if she really thought she might sway Bellamy, but the answer was then made clear to me.

"What a very subjective point of view." Bellamy used just as much venom in her words.

"We will live together as gods my daughter. Come. Join me and know what it is like to be at the highest level of survival." Her cold hand reached out to Bellamy.

"You are not alive Brooklyn."

"Clearly one cannot think that death is the opposite of life." Brooklyn went on, and I knew that she was trying to distract Bellamy from fighting. "The living are only a very rare species of the dead. You come from me."

"I was born from your living form. Do not get philosophical with me." Bellamy leaned over a few inches towards me. "She's trying to throw me off with Nietzsche." She spoke soft.

Bellamy's blatant need to deny the offer of being a god angered Brooklyn. Strigoi had very short tempers, and Bellamy was absolutely good at pushing buttons.

Brooklyn was fast, and while Bellamy had not been able to truly understand how fast until this point, she still fought with everything.

 **BELLAMY:**

Yuri had mentioned that the fight would be quick. He was right. Brooklyn had come straight at me, pushing me hard into the ground, but I was not going to give up after one hit. The fight would not stop until one or both of us were dead. Brooklyn attacked , coming at both me and Dimitri with the full force of her own power, but attacks were launched by me and Dimitri as well. There was no time to catch my breath, especially as I currently hit the ground again. I recovered, coming to stand with Dimitri.

He told me not to do it, and perhaps I should've listened, but…hindsight. Brooklyn's antagonism continued, making me want to keep launching myself futilely at her. I forwent any plan Dimitri had, and ran at the creature a full speed. I was easily knocked across the area into a very sturdy and bruising Sequoia, momentarily disoriented. Coming back around, Dimitri had taken more control, fighting back and forth with Brooklyn. I watched as he was then tossed like a rag-doll too. He had refused to kill her, making sure that I had that privilege and responsibility.

I stood, my breathing sped, my heart raced, and I stood frozen. But, I could not freeze now. Not now. I had a job to do. I had to keep others safe.

"You cannot kill me." Brooklyn smugly said to me. "You could never kill your mother."

It took every part of my resistance not to light her on fire right where she stood. I could not use my magic. I balled my hands at my fists, keeping the urge under control

" **YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER!** " I shouted at her, lunging from the spot where I stood with all of my physical strength and power.

My stake was at my side, but I would not pull it until I had a clear shot. The fight turned bloody, violent, and it was awful. Dimitri had joined me again and even two against one was difficult and exhausting. Finally, it was Dimitri who got his arms around her long enough for me to pull my stake and push it through to her heart. She kicked and thrashed, trying to get loose, trying to stop me from driving this metal spike into her body. I had to push with brutal force, using my entire body to get through to her heart. It took all of my strength. Her body fell limply to the ground as my knees numbed, causing me to fall to the ground beside Brooklyn's body. My emotions swelled. She was dead. The nightmare was finally over. But the realization that I had killed my was just beginning.

"We cannot stay here Bellamy. It won't be safe. She may not have been alone."

Dimitri had a good point. I did not want to take on more Strigoi yet. It took another minute, but I stood, steadying myself. I looked over to Dimitri, watching him lean against a tree. His hands had blood on them. I realized then as he held a palm to his side that it was his blood. His blood, my mind registered, kicking back into survival mode. I saw him stumble forward, trying to walk; trying to hide injury from me. I didn't hesitate.

"You're hurt." I caught him as best as I could, considering our height and size difference.

"I'm fine. Nothing a few stitches won't fix."

"Liar." I accused. "Lean on me. We're going back to the Academy."

Slowly and as best as we could do together, we made our way out of the brush, and back onto the path.

"You did good Bellamy." Dimitri mentioned as we walked. He was gritting his teeth in pain.

The air outside was colder now, and I was wishing that I had not worn shorts. My legs were shredded with scrapes and deep gashes. We weren't halfway back to where we had started when flashlights were shining through trees and bushes.

"Lights." I pointed out. "There are lights shining that way."

"Guardians." He said.

"We're over here! I yelled and in no time I heard running footsteps with the lights.

"Bellamy! Belikov!" Alberta appeared and I was never so grateful to see her as now.

"Bellamy." She said my name again.

"Dimitri is hurt." I was unconcerned with myself, needing to get Dimitri help.

Alberta helped me, picking up the other side of Dimitri just as a wave of dizziness struck me. A pair of hands caught me as I swayed under Dimitri's weight.

"Get her to the lounge quick." I heard Dimitri say as I was pulled away from him.

I might have argued not being able to help him if I weren't so damned dizzy.

"I'll get Dimitri through the gates here." Alberta instructed.

The arms holding me upright picked me up, carrying me then through the darkness.

"I see you survived."

It was Yuri's voice. I couldn't tell if he was being intentionally facetious or unintentionally astounded by my ability to fight and survive Strigoi. The next thing I knew, we were taking a different route into campus, arriving into the Guardian lounge awhile later. Yuri placed me onto one of the couches in the entry, pacing around me as we waited for Alberta to bring Dimitri, who stumbled in five minutes later. I put my feet up as Alberta insisted on patching up my cuts. Soon though, exhaustion took over my body, and sleep came.

 **DIMITRI:**

Bellamy closed her eyes, and I did nothing to keep her awake. I should've, in case she had a concussion, but I knew she had not slept well in weeks possibly. She was overwhelmed and exhausted. I had to let her rest. I would wake her in awhile to make sure she was still okay.

"Is she dead?" Alberta asked. She was patching me up as we all met to discuss what had occurred.

"Brooklyn Pearce is one-hundred percent dead. Bellamy killed her." I leaned back into the couch Bellamy and I were on.

"Is Bellamy okay?" Yuri inquired.

I knew what he was getting at, and answered as best as I could. "She will be." I said. "She is strong and resilient. She will bounce back from this."

"You still need to visit the hospital wing." Alberta commanded, standing me up beside her.

I looked down at Bellamy as she slept, curled up on the couch.

"I'll keep an eye on her." Yuri promised. "Go get some rest."

I had no doubt that Yuri would sit by Bellamy, and keep watch until the sun came up. I also wasn't sure if that thought pleased me or worried me.

"Wake her once every half hour to make sure she's well enough, and send her directly to me when she wakes up in a few hours."

Yuri agreed to my instruction, and I let Alberta take me straight to the hospital to get fixed up.

 **BELLAMY:**

I sat up and instantly, felt pain radiating and vibrating through my entire body. I winced and did what I could to hide any sign of pain. No luck. Yuri had set up a chain beside me. He looked like he'd been awake for two days straight, but was completely aware of my movement now.

"Are you alright Bellamy?" He helped me to sit up further. "Are you hurt? You should've said…"

"I'm fine Yuri." I lied as best as I could. "Just a few bruises."

He studied my face, looking to see if I were keeping anything from him.

""Let me see." He knelt started to examine my neck and arms, lifting the side of my shirt to see the bruises that had formed overnight. "Whoa." He said, and it did not sound like a good Whoa. "You were making light of your injuries."

"It only hurts when I breathe."

Yuri made a face.

"It probably looks worse than it feels." I tried to shift away, but he was not having it.

"I'm not so sure I believe that. Your entire back from your shoulders down to your waist is black and blue.

I caught the look on his face before he stood. His lips were pursed. And his brow creased.

"What?" I questioned, unable to ignore the stare he sent my way. "Why are you so angry?"

The right side of his mouth lifted briefly as his eyes looked away. "What makes you think I'm angry?"

"Easy." I answered. "When you get angry, it shows on your face. Your brow line lowers about half an inch, your eyes get squinty, and your mouth…" I stood carefully with his help.

He kept one palm at the middle of my back, and the other at my waist. As I stood, we were closer in proximity. We were standing so close now, and the look on his face had gone through another mind altering shift. I liked it. Why did I like it? His gun metal blue eyes stared down at me in wonder.

"Your mouth becomes a very thin line." My eyes moved back to his mouth as I finished my thought.

"My mouth does that?" He ran the tip of his index finger over his mouth, and much like biting my lower lip drove Mason extreme desire, I couldn't help but close my eyes and count to ten.

"Yes." I could never help flirting back with someone who was blatantly flirting. It was fun, and there was no harm in it really. "It's kind of hot." I back away, reaching down for my water in order to both lessen the flirtation and closeness, as well as change the subject.

"So? What had you so irked a moment ago?"

"You." He threw me for another loop.

"Me?" I let my confusion show. "Why are you cross with me?"

He moved to the kitchen before even considering answering my question. He gave me a look and I assumed it meant to follow him.

"Sit." He pulled over a tall chair as he opened up a freezer full of ice packs and what appeared to be vodka.

"You should've mentioned your injuries last night." He pulled out an ice pack, turning me around.

"They aren't that bad." I argued. "It was my first Strigoi fight. Did you expect I wouldn't get hurt? That is naïve. Besides, Dimitri is in worse shape than me." I winced as the ice was placed gently to my back and shoulders.

"Your concern for him is touching Bellamy. Really. But you cannot ignore your own injuries over others." Yuri lectured. "How do you know that this is not something more serious than bruises? Are you a doctor?"

It was so difficult to ignore that his own accent had returned.

"How do you know that you are not bleeding internally?"

"I don't, but…"

"If I had discovered this last night…"

"You would have put me in the hospital bed beside Dimitri yourself." I finished his threat for him, but he was in no mood to appreciate it.

"This is no joke Bellamy. If you had been seriously hurt, we…" I could see the growing concern in him then as I turned to listen. "I don't know what…"

"I'm sorry." I cut him off. I was not ready or willing to hear how that sentence might end. "It was foolish of me to assume that I could judge my injury on my own."

Yuri gave a nod. "Thank you." He stood me back up. "Now, the only way I could get Dimitri to leave your side and go to the hospital last night was by promising to get you to him as soon as you woke today."

"Dimitri needs his rest."

"If you don't go, he will yell at me." Yuri said

"And we cannot have that." I ran my fingers over his shoulder. "Let's go see Thor."

Yuri smiled, finding humor in my nickname for Dimitri. Guardian housing was not far from the lounge, so we arrived at Dimitri's door in less than five minutes. When Yuri knocked, the door swung open almost immediately.

 **DIMITRI:**

"Yuri said you wanted to see me. I am present and accounted for."" She entered into the room as I permitted her and Yuri to do so. Yuri stood in the doorway, whispering more necessary information to me, while Bellamy looked at me with a very troubled expression. I gave her the same troubling look in return.

"How are you feeling? Your wound…" Her awareness of my injury was genuinely touching.

"I will survive." I told her, placing a hand to my side. "I'm already healing. Yuri tells me that you were hurt as well."

I watched her look over with consternation. "My muscles got a little bruised and banged up when I was thrown directly at a tree, then when I got body checked onto the ground by a Strigoi last night. But, it's not as bad as Yuri makes it sound I'm sure."

I watched her move carefully over to a chair, sitting slowly. I could also see that Yuri had packed ice all around her shoulders. I sat across from her on my bed.

"We have been summoned back to the Guardian Court." I informed her as plainly as I could.

This was not the kind of sentence I could sugar coat for either of us. I was not expecting the reaction I received from her. She sat back into the chair, crossed her legs underneath her, and started then to drum her fingers along the arm of the chair.

"Okay." She agreed.

"They have summoned you, me, Alberta, and Yuri. The Headmistress has given us permission to leave immediately."

This comment gained more of a reaction in her.

"Why? What's happened now? Is this about Brooklyn, because I didn't use my magic."

"I know." I reassured her. "No. It has nothing to do with your magic."

"Brooklyn?" She repeated the name and my own nerves got the better of me.

"There is someone who would like to meet you Bellamy."

"Who?"

I stepped aside, moving Yuri inside of the room as another Guardian entered.

"Who are you?" Bellamy stayed in her chair.

The woman who entered wore a dark blue business suit, shading her eyes with sunglasses, and kept her ref hair pinned up in a very functional clip. When she removed her sunglasses, she smiled at Bellamy.

"My name is Charlotte Tudor. . I work for 'Bureau Ten'." She stated, and I waited for the usually calm natured girl to fly off the handle any minute.

"What is Bureau Ten?" Yuri inquired, moving in closer to listen.

"Bureau Ten is a specific and special division of the Guardian Court. It is not just Moroi who occasionally require help. We are the attorneys, law enforcement, and advocates for Dhampir and Guardians alike. We also help to keep the peace."

"They are a spy agency." Bellamy answered to all of our shock.

Charlotte went wide eyed. She had been the one to wake me out of a dead sleep this morning, demanding to see Bellamy after the Headmistress gave my name.

"We are not spies." Charlotte denied, but Bellamy was not finished.

"Fine. You're not spies. Bureau Ten is a secret Guardian agency. Where Russia has KGB, Britain has MI-5, and Turkey has Umbrella, which by the way is where Resident Evil got its Institute name, we have Bureau Ten. CIA has nothing on this agency. And, Bureau Ten is above them all. They outrank everyone."

Charlotte's look of shock had turned to one of astonishment. Mine too. Bellamy knew things that most seasoned Guardians did not.

"Most Guardians don't know we exist. The ones that do, call us their bosses. And for those who discover our existence, find it is usually too late. They are on our radar."

"Are you threatening me?" Bellamy leaned forward.

"Absolutely not. I don't want to threaten you Bellamy Pearce. I want to help you."

Now it happened. I watched the wheels in Bellamy's head spin in that very strategic and smart way.

"Are you related to Tobias Tudor in any way?" 

Charlotte lowered her head. "He was my father."

"Was?" Bellamy inquired further.

"There was an attack recently while he was in Belgrade."

"Why was he in Yugoslavia?"

Charlotte seemed hesitant to answer as I moved to Bellamy's side.

"Was he one of the Guardians who got transferred in the shift?"

"What do you know about that?" Bellamy was asked in return.

"Only what Dacia told me. She mentioned that some Guardians were stripped of their titles and positions. Others were reassigned to field positions."

"Did Dacia Marovici tell you why all of this occurred?"

"Corruption. Apparently my rant at the Gala set off a bomb somewhere, uncovering deep levels of corruption. Was Tobias part of the corruption mentioned?" Bellamy could not disguise the fear she held of the Council. "Was he one of the members who knowingly took advantage of my ability?"

"Yes." Charlotte said, meeting Bellamy's eyes again. "He ran, escaping when the order to turn him self over to us came down the line. He was killed before we could reach him."

Neither myself nor Bellamy were sure of how to react or respond. Charlotte continued.

"Bellamy, he was killed by Brooklyn Pearce.

If our jaws could've hit the floor, they would have.

"Are you sure?" Bellamy said

"Yes."

"I'm sorry." I heard Bellamy apologize, feeling it was the right thing to say.

"She killed him on the orders of Dacia Marovici."

Again, jaws on floor. Even Yuri looked astonished.

"Are you…"

"Our Intel is better than any. I'm certain of this information. Dacia ordered Brooklyn to kill my father just before she sent her to finally kill you."

 **BELLAMY:**

"Hold on!" I let my voice rise in volume, finally standing from the chair in Dimitri's room.

Dimitri put his hand to mine, touching briefly, in order to help me collect my emotional outbust.

Was this really the best place to be having this conversation? Oh, I knew all about the existence of Bureau Ten, and what they were capable of. A bored novice who is required to be at Court, will find ways to keep busy. I still wondered why the drawers that kept Bureau Ten's files in them were not always under guard, or at least lock and key. And now, one of the division's top agents was sitting in front of me, telling me that Dacia Marovici not only ordered a hit out on me, but was going to have my Strigoi mother used as the killer. No one would suspect a Strigoi killing to be anything more than just that. I was still trying to process all of this new information.

"If Dacia is corrupted too, and sending Strigoi out to kill on her orders, why is she still part of the Council?"

"She is being arrested within the next day. That is why I have come to you. Had we known about you, had the Council told us, things would've been much different. You would have been appreciated rather than studied and used." Charlotte sounded sincere. "Until this point, we had no concrete proof of Dacia's involvement. But, thanks to Guardian Pearce, we do now."

"Bridgette is involved? Is that why she was on her way to Court yesterday?"

Charlotte nodded again. "You may recall your aunt paying a visit to Guardian Headquarters to sift through the records department."

"Yes."

"She brought those records to us as soon as she was no longer being spied on."

"When…"

"After the Gala." Dimitri revealed.

My head spun to see him. "You knew?" I was hoping he hadn't kept this secret from me.

"No." He said. "I only knew that she was leaving right after us. She was going in the opposite direction, and could not tell me where."

"She was meeting me." Charlotte then disclosed. "She brought us what we needed in order to put the last few pieces of this puzzle together. We need your help Bellamy."

Something more hit me then. "Oh." I gasped, and I had everyone's attention. I had to reveal what I had just put together myself. "It was Bridgette." I smiled, but no one understood my revelation. "The file under Mason's door." I could not stop smiling. "She wanted me to confront the Council. She knew Mason would come to see me with the file because she couldn't. She was being watched. As a sitting member of the Council, she could never be seen as complicit to what I had. She knew I would get angry and confront them that night."

"Yes." Charlotte was also beaming. "Your very unpredictable yet effective admonishment of the Guardian Council was the core domino that set the fall into motion."

I couldn't deny the unpredictable and effective part. "Okay." I agreed, still reluctant to head back to Court, but what the hell. I would have four Guardians with me. Surely four against one were better odds this time around. "When do we have to leave?" Besides, it isn't as if I was being offered a choice in this matter.

"Go pack a bag." Dimitri instructed, looking as though he were already dreading the upcoming trip. He gave me exactly thirty minutes to be on the Academy plane. The lines in his face were tense and mirrored my own.

I left the room as the other Guardians made their own plans. I knew that before leaving campus, I wanted to see both Mason and Christian. I snuck up to Mason's dorm first, greeted by a very tired looking Eddie, who said nothing, but let me pass. Mason was still asleep, which amazed me considering I'd banged on his door loud enough to wake the entire floor. Sitting beside him on his bed, I pushed away a few of the messy stray strands of hair lying in his eyes.

Once he opened his eyes, still tired and bleary, I used the time I'd been given to let Mason know that I was alive and safe, but that he would not see me for three more days as I had to head to Court with my merry band of Guardians. When he was fully awake, and allowed everything I was saying to sink in, he and Eddie would be furious. I decided not to say anything about Dacia's plot to have me killed because if that sunk in at any point, I was sure Mason would find a way to make a surprise appearance at the Guardian Court. I had enough to worry about without thinking that he or Eddie, or Christian might attempt a sneak attack over the next three days.

I kissed Mason before I had to leave, falling deep into the abyss of love and passion we shared.

"Mase," I half complained to him as his mouth moved slowly down my neck, his hands moving up, "I have to go. Dimitri was explicitly clear about my time limit." I said. "Plus, Eddie is here."

""Eddie doesn't mind." Mason mumbled, trying to convince me to stay longer.

Part of me wished I could've seen Eddie's reaction to the comment.

"Eddie minds." We heard from our friend.

I pushed away, quite reluctantly. "Eddie minds. So will Dimitri. I still need to pack a bag and change into something more Court approved.

Mason let me go, his fingertips staying with me until I was upright. I told him to go back to sleep, knowing he was still exhausted, but I did not get out of the dorm room without another set of arms wrapping around me. Eddie hugged me too.

"I'm glad you are okay Bells." He whispered. "We will talk more about the details when you get back." I could see how tired he was too.

"Thank you Eddie." I let my arms drop from around him. "Before I leave, I need to ask you a favor Eddie." I mentioned to him.

Once I was able to secure what I needed from Eddie, I was off to my own dorm room. I found Christian asleep too. He was curled up on my couch, a blanket tossed over half of him. He woke suddenly as I tried to close the door as quietly as I could. I didn't look back at him yet. It was enough on my nerves that I'd had to keep so much from Mason. Now I had to keep it from Christian too. I moved around my room, throwing clothes and other items into my small red weekend bag.

"Bellamy." Christian sounded incredibly happy to see me.

I half paid attention to his interest until he stood, and I was picked up off of the ground. He held me close to him, his face buried in my neck.

"Bells, you are okay. Is it done? Is she dead? Are you…"

"I'm fine Christian." I spoke softly as he set me down. I placed my palm to the side of his face, calming him before I had to raise the stress levels again. "I'm fine, but I don't have a lot of time. I have about ten minutes to finish packing before I have to be on the Academy plane."

I gave Christian as few details as I had to Mason and Eddie.

"Dimitri will tell the plane to take off with or without me."

"I'm opting for without."

He was as reluctant and unhappy to let me walk back into the Guardian Court as Mason.

"Chris, I have to go. I have to be there. I will tell you everything as soon as I return."

He gave a slight nod, leaning down to kiss my cheek sweetly.

"I knew that telling either man about Dacia's plan would lead to a worse situation, but keeping it from them felt much worse. As soon as I snuck Christian back out of my room, I made sure he would go straight to bed. He promised, and I stood watching him walk away before I had to face my own fate. I boarded the plane to see Dimitri sitting in the bavk row on his own. He looked as though he wanted to punch something or break down, which was likely the reason for the other two Guardians standing on the opposite side of the plane.

"He hasn't said a word since we boarded the plane." Alberta said to me as I entered. "He went straight to the back there, and hasn't moved or said anything since."

"Yeah. I don't blame him." I lowered my head a few degrees. I knew where his head and thoughts were right now, and even I feared bringing them back out to play. But, I was the only one brave enough apparently, to go and poke the glum Guardian.

I walked to the back, pushing my bag into an overhead compartment before standing at in the aisle beside the row of seating Dimitri occupied.

"What do you think she wants to know this time?" I attempted to start a conversation and draw him out of his brooding. I understood this mood perfectly, but we had to face this without this awful fear.

I was not going to let Dacia Marovici see me afraid or let her know that I knew of her plotting yet.

"What do you think the Council will ask?" I sat down, and he lowered his eyes to me and I could tell by the look on his face when he placed his hand over mine, that he was equally as uncertain and nervous about the context of this hearing as I felt. He was just able to make his edginess less visible.

"I feel like we are literally riding towards the gates of hell. And, for whatever Delphian reason, we are going to willingly enter through them. "I was not surprised that I did not receive an answer to my comments. I stood back up. "If you want me to go, I can leave you alone to your thoughts."

"No." His hand caught mine. "Stay. Sit back down, please." He offered. "I really should not be alone with these thoughts."

I glanced over at him in question.

"Too destructive."

"You know I get it, right?" I shifted myself around so that I was facing him from the side. "I get that the very idea of walking in there is almost debilitating because of their judgments and opinions. But, can I tell you a secret?" I had slowly gained more of his attention.

He turned his head and his eyes flickered with interest.

"You once told me that we are looked at differently by the Council because of our mistakes, but I think you are wrong."

Dimitri smirked. "That's your secret? You think that I am wrong?"

"No." I smiled. "The secret is, I think that they fear us more than they will ever admit. I also think that there is a bit more jealousy and resentment that is not shown outwardly." I gave a laugh. "For crying out loud, I am a Dhampir who can use a Moroi element, and you…well, who wouldn't be jealous of your awesome skills Thor?"

I GOT A SMILE! HELL YEAH!

He gave me a genuine smile and I felt as though I'd just accomplished the impossible.

A few more minutes of silence passed by before I saw him shift his hands down under his seat. He was rummaging through one of his bags, pulling out two small shot glasses. I wasn't sure what to say to him as he set them down in front of us. I wanted to ask why he was carrying shot glasses around.

"You are offering to let me drink with you?" I asked instead. "Is that responsible Guardian behavior?"

I caught the creasing brow again, and figured a change of heart was coming, but he smiled. "I can pretend this once that I don't see you drinking the shot. I assume this is not your first drink."

"You assume right."

"Do you let other novices do this kind of thing?"

"Other novices cannot control fire, are not hunted by Strigoi on the orders of Council members, and have not had to run from the Moroi Queen." He stood. "I will be right back."

"Don't bother." I kept him in place, going t my bag in the overhead. "Thanks to a few well placed connections, I came prepared."

As he sat down, muttering something in Russian that probably should've insulted me more, I pulled a bottle from my own bag. Thanks to Eddie, this flight would not be so bad.

"This is not going to be an easy three days for either of us." Dimitri filled both shot glasses with vodka as I handed him a bottle of good Russian vodka, that I had asked Eddie to procure for me. He slid on glass to me. "One shot will not kill you."

After we'd been in the air for approximately an hour and a half, Dimitri and I were calmer and far more ready to face the Court and its overbearing eyes.

"You two seem to be feeling better." Alberta walked back to where Dimitri and I sat laughing now.

She spied the two shot glasses and frowned at me.

"We are feeling no more pain." I corrected her assumption, but Dimitri had to be more responsible.

"I will take responsibility for this.' He said

"When you understand better, what it is like for us to walk through the doors of the Guardian Court, you can condemn us." I added.

"Bellamy." Dimitri tried to stop me.

"I am not trying to sound disrespectful Alberta." I clarified. "But, I know that you and Yuri cannot come close to knowing how mentally incapacitating this is for me. Dimitri has seen this first hand already, and that was before we knew that one or more of the Council members has been trying to have me killed. Yuri got a small taste of Guardian Marovici's disdain for me when she made an appearance at the Academy. If I can walk into Court feeing even the slightest bit numb, then the fear and anxiety are temporarily replaced," I sat back, watching her look to Dimitri for help, but in this case, he was actually going to side with me.

Alberta went back to her seat beside Yuri. The two were most likely discussing me, and I could tell as Yuri looked back at me a few times before we arrived at our dreaded destination.

"We're here." Dimitri looked out the window. "Are you ready? Can you walk?"

"I can walk just fine." I stood with no effort. "I'm numb, not drunk. And, there is no way that I am ready for this."

We made our way to the front of the cabin, meeting Yuri and Alberta, who still looked disapproving

"Do you want to take a cup of coffee with you?" Yuri asked, offering up a full cup of coffee from the plane's small bar.

"No, I'm good. But, thank you for the concern." I strolled by him and Alberta, followed by Dimitri.

The last time we had arrived here, we were not met by anyone, and I had not expected to be. This time however, there wree three Guardians waiting for us. Each of them took our bags from us, whether we submitted or not.

"We will show you to your apartments until you are called for the hearing." We were told.

"Can I see my Aunt Bridgette before the hearing?" I asked.

"No." The answer was given without any hesitation or thought.

I saw Dimitri give a look of argument. I stayed back for a few seconds as the three Court Guardians instructed us to follow.

"FYI, there is a private and fairly unchecked area on the East side of Court grounds, that makes a good place to talk without worry."

"Do you really thin that is necessary Bellamy?" I knew Alberta would come to better understand with more time here, but I was getting more wound up by the denial and resistance.

"I'm just letting you know. Maybe it won't be necessary." I leaned over to Dimitri. "Let's hope." I started walking, following behind the Court Guardians. "But in case of fire…"

The doors into Court were always so overwhelming and almost intimidating still. They were reinforced steel that made this place feel even colder, but even more intimidating, was seeing Dacia, standing at the end of the entrance corridor. Dimitri was at my right side in a flash, followed not seconds later by Yuri on my left. Alberta too, despite her disbelief, was close at my back, hand on her gun.

"Bellamy." Dacia spoke my name even before we reached her. "I do hope that you will be fully prepared to answer the questions that this Council has for you."

I stiffened at her tone, every muscle in my body succumbing to the fear. "Of course I am prepared Guardian Marovici. I look forward to your questions." I answered, knowing all of the good I had on my side, hoping it would be enough.

I wondered if she would mention Brooklyn's death, but to my disappointment, she simply let us pass.

"Is she always so condescending?"

I looked over to Yuri. "To me? I'm surprised it was just that. Wait until she makes me stand and answer any questions she may have."

"Let's go. Keep up." Our chaperoning Guardians commanded before we could say anything further.

We followed, but were soon being separated. Dimitri protested the separation.

"I would like to walk with Bellamy to her apartment." He insisted.

His desire to want to stay at my side was clearly unexpected, but he was still refused.

"I will be fine Dimitri. DAcia cannot physically hurt me here without revealing her deception." I said to him.

He didn't believe me, and frankly, I wasn't convinced either.

"Do you have your weapon?" Dimitri whispered away from the other Guardians? He obviously did not trust them.

I put my hand to my side.

"Lock your door when you get to your apartment. I will come to check on you as soon as I can."

I agreed and we separated. After I arrived to the temporary residence I was given, I was attempting without success to consider what the Council would ask me. The loud knock on my door shook me from my thoughts. I pulled my stake from my side as I approached the door. It wouldn't be Strigoi, but a stake could technically kill anyone.

"Bellamy, it's Yuri. Open up."

I relaxed, looking out the peep hole of the door. Yuri was waiting on the opposite side of my door, so I opened it slowly. As he entered, I replaced my stake. Yuri caught the action, looking worried for a moment.

"Dimitri sent me to check on you. He is being heavily watched right now. So are you."

I wasn't surprised by what he said. I expected that I would be watched, and it made sense for them to keep tabs on Dimitri too.

"Let's sit down for a minute." Yuri suggested, so I let him enter completely, both of us sitting onto the large gray couch. "Talk to me."

I leaned back onto the arm rest and gave only a tilt of my head. "You cannot possibly be surprised by my fear or vacillation. Dacia tried to have me killed Yuri. How would you react?"

"Fair enough." He answered. "But, you are protected. You have Bridgette and Bureau Ten, you have Dimitri, Alberta, and me. I won't let anyone hurt you."

I appreciated his chivalry, and I believed him. He really wouldn't let Dacia or anyone harm me. "Thank you Yuri." I sat still, staring peacefully back at him, interrupted by another knock on my door.

Yuri and I separated, and I went to answer my door as he stayed close enough, in case a threat occurred. I opened my door to see the same Guardian who had shown me to my apartment standing in front of me.

"Where is the other Guardian?" He asked. "Where is Guardian Tverskaya?"

Yuri rolled around the corner, coming to stand at my side. The Guardian looked disdainfully at me and Yuri.

"You will follow me to your first Court proceeding." He demanded

Despite any distrust of the Guardian we had, Yuri and I followed. Yuri stayed close to my side as we were led straight to the large concrete building where all large Court hearings were held. This is where the Council tried Guardians who went against their duties. Outside of the building, I saw Bridgette. She was standing with Alberta, trying desperately not to give into her own weaknesses over Dimitri, or his for her. I could see the strain in both of them.

"Bridge." I left Yuri, and made my way over to her.

I still had to deal with the fact that I had killed my mother, against Bridgette's wishes. I still couldn't be sure if she had wanted to do it herself, or if she didn't want to see Brooklyn die at all. It took me a second to register her amiability when she threw her arms around me, pulling and holding me closer than ever.

"Thank the Saints you are alright my Bellamy. Are you hurt?" She backed up a bit, looking at me, checking for injury. I'd half expected anger or resentment from her. Instead I received extreme overwhelming concern.

"I'm fine Bridgette. No lasting or damaging injuries."

"And is it really done?"

Here it came.

"You really killed her?"

"It's not as if I was given a choice in the matter Bridgette. I may not be a full fledged Guardian yet, but I understand the responsibility we take on. I understand what needs to be done. None of us like it. It's hard, it's horrible, and it is reprehensible to kill people who used to be Dhampir or Moroi, but it is the job. We kill because we have to. We kill because it is in us to do so like nothing else."

"And you are okay with that?" She asked, putting her hands to her hips.

"Are you?" I mirrored her action.

"Is that really the question you want answered Bellamy?"

"Is there anything else worth asking?"

She smiled, hugging me again. "I am so glad that you are okay Bells. I don't know what I would've done ifanthing had happened to you."

"Dimitri never would've let that happen Bridge." I gave the Guardian a quick wink. "He would've sacrificed himself before letting that happen. I know because I would've done the same for him."

I caught Bridgette's wince at the thought of me jumping in front of danger for someone else.

"I'm glad that you two have become friends despite…"

"He is such a good guy Bridgette. Why the hell are you letting that man go?"

She looked over at Dimitri this time. "You will understand one day Bellamy when you have to choose between love and our job. You say that you understand the risks and responsibilities of our job, but do you really?"

"I could never give up Mason in place of anything or anyone."

"Then, you still have so much to learn."

"Or maybe you do."

Bridgette was not able to respond to my final comment as we were ushered into the building and the Court room.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

 **DIMITRI:**

It hadn't been so long since I had seen the inside of this room. The last time had not gone so well, as I was grieving Ivan, and being blamed for his untimely and avoidable death. The same Council members had been the ones to accuse me of not doing my job, or protecting my friend. Things had been so different the last time I had been here. Really, my life had been different the last two times that I'd been at Court. I had to take a deep breath, looking over at Bellamy, who right now appeared stronger than me, which was a switch in our roles. Usually it was Bellamy who showed her inner panic on the outside. And, maybe she was still panicking, but she was hiding it well. Bellamy Pearce was becoming a better Guardian than she gave herself credit for. She sat down with Bridgette, who instinctive and protectively kept her arm around her niece. Yuri sat on Bellamy's right, while Alberta and I took seats directly behind the three.

If I had felt my stomach drop walking into this room, seeing the Council file in at the front, through their own door, taking their positions up front, made me feel even worse.

'Deep breath, Dimitri' I thought to myself. 'We are here to do the right thing.'

Dacia was in her natural contemptuous form, demanding that she be heard first by her fellow Council members. I saw Bellamy's shoulders tense as the Council submitted to her commands. Including myself, I counted eleven of us sitting to listen to the Council. There were other Guardians surrounding the perimeter of the room, but they had nothing to do with what would be said, so I did not count them. We all waited and watched as Dacia stepped down from the raised platform. She stood facing back to the Council, taking a brief moment to glare back at Bellamy.

"Guardian Marovici, you have the floor." Guardian Colin Caliburn spoke clearly.

"Members of the Guardian Council, and Guardians in attendance," Dacia acknowledged the presence of me, Bridgette, Yuri, and Alberta. Perhaps she had recognized Charlotte Tudor, who sat behind us as well, but I could not be sure, "we are here to formally discuss Dhampir novice Bellamy Pearce, and any Guardian detail that she may be given in the near future."

We listened to Dacia's jealous tone seeping out, forced to hold back any arguments we might have against her words until the following day. Today the Council got their chance to speak.

"It is in my opinion, ridiculous that we should even consider this conversation. Bellamy Pearce is a threat to Moroi and Dhampir safety. She is a danger to our societies, and a danger to any Moroi she may be permitted to guard."

Again, I saw Bellamy's muscles go rigid. She was doing everything she could to hold herself back. Bridgette tightened her hold as well, and out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Yuri placing his hand to Bellamy's arm in comfort.

"To continue any further with this façade would be a grave mistake and ultimately lead to dire consequences and questioning of each Guardian here. We would become responsible for placing her with any innocent Moroi. How can we be sure that she would not use her unnatural Moroi element in anger against a Moroi or another Guardian? The moment others find out what she is, it will begin an unavoidable war. It nearly has already. Had the Council not stepped in with a solution, the outcome would've been catastrophic."

I think Bellamy was in shock now, over what Dacia had just said. She was not the only one either. Very few of us, Council members included, could believe that Dacia would suggest Bellamy not be permitted to become a Guardian at all. After all of the work she had put in to become a Guardian, after killing a Strigoi, and after being chased down, while protecting a royal Moroi, it was impossible to think that she would not be a Guardian.

The remainder of the day continued much the same way, following the same path that Dacia led. She had taken the opportunity to argue against any positive points that any other Council members made in favor of Bellamy. In fact, by the time this first Court gathering finished, I was surprised by Bellamy's restraint. She had made it through hours of Dacia's bitter comments and personal digs. She had stayed silent and visibly respectful as the Council took aim at her all day.

"I have new respect for Bellamy's self-control." Alberta commented in honesty as we filed out of the hearing.

I had to smile. "You should tell Bellamy that. I half-expected her more than once to jump out of her chair and attack Marovici herself."

"Dacia Marovici really has it in for her, doesn't she?"

"You really don't know the half of it Alberta. You know that Dacia tried to have Bellamy killed by her own mother, but that is only the tip of the iceberg."

Bellamy had tried to explain pieces of the trouble to Alberta before we arrived at Court, but it was only now that the strict Guardian was starting to see the real threat Dacia posed to not only Bellamy, but other Guardians as well.

"I thought it might have been an exaggeration or an overreaction when you and Bellamy started to do shots on the plane." Alberta mentioned. "I figured you were both being irresponsible, especially you, and that you were enabling her bad behavior."

"Bellamy showed the best part of her courage today. She walked into a room and faced the person who not only wants her dead, but actually tried to have her killed."

I could see Alberta considering what I'd just said, so I took my cue to walk away. She had so much more to consider about Bellamy Pearce now. I walked slowly out further into the courtyard.

"Fancy a much needed cup of coffee?" I heard the voice behind me ask.

I turned my head, seeing Bridgette walk up beside me.

"With you?" I also found myself hesitating, with no interest in hearing her tell me to go to hell again.

Her head lifted, and her eyes stared straight back at mine.

"I owe you an apology Dimitri. Please give me the chance to give it."

I agreed, and the two of us made our way around the Court grounds, stopping in at a small café closer to Bellamy's apartment. I ordered two cups of Bridgette's favorite coffee blend, while she chose a table in the corner, drumming her fingertips along the ledge of it. She was clearly in deeper thought when I arrived, sitting across from her, so I mixed half a packet of sugar into her coffee, knowing still how she liked to drink it.

"I'm sorry Dimitri." She finally said, accepting the cup from me. "I said things to you the last time we were together, and I shouldn't have. I was angry, which is not much of an excuse, but I was wrong to act the way that I did. You were right. I am scared. I am afraid of what will happen if I am forced to choose between you and this job. I'm afraid that I might sacrifice my life for yours, or worse, you might do the same for me." I sat listening to what she was saying, trying to understand, and I finally did.

"When I spoke to Bellamy outside of the hearing, I told her that she doesn't understand the most important responsibilities of being a Guardian because she isn't willing to place her job above Mason."

"We have to be selfish sometimes, and think of ourselves and our Moroi first."

Bridgette nodded.

"I still think that is a dangerous and lonely way of looking at this, but I'm not blind to the teachings that we receive all through our lives Bridgette." I said.

She put her hand over mine, meeting my eyes again. She had no fear, and my god it was a huge turn on.

"Have dinner with me tonight." I suggested, unsure of the reaction I might get in return.

She took her hand back and leaned away from the table. "I said I was sorry Dimitri, not a masochist." She joked.

I could feel a fraction of the comfort levels returning between us. "Come on Bridgette. It's just dinner. We can have dinner together as friends."

I saw her smirk, feeling my stomach tie up in knots again.

"Do you really think it is possible for us to be friends Dimka?"

"Yes." I nodded, but neither of us could totally believe me. "We can try." I corrected. "What harm can come from trying?"

Bridgette agreed ultimately, willing to try her hand at being friends.

 **BELLAMY:**

If I had been surprised by Yuri showing up at my door before the first Court proceeding, then believe me, seeing Alberta Petrov on the opposite side of my door was even more of a baffling surprise. I opened my door, and allowed her to enter, picking up the black uniform jacket I'd worn to Court up from the chair I offered her. She politely refused to sit, but I felt more comfortable sitting, so I fell onto the couch, lifting my feet underneath me. Whether it was right or wrong of me to chastise Alberta about my life at Guardian Court, I was still feeling a tad guilty about the way I had chosen my words. I felt as though she had intentionally started to avoid me upon our arrival at Court. And really, I couldn't blame her. I hoped that I looked as contrite as I was feeling.

"I felt I should come here to check on you." Alberta spoke.

"Alberta, I am so sorry for what I said to you on the plane."

"Don't apologize Bellamy." She insisted, but the guilt in me told me that I needed to.

"No, I have to say this. I really did not mean any disrespect to you, but…"

"It could not have been easy for you in that room today with Guardian Marovici doing everything she could to ban you from becoming a Guardian. I. I wonder if you wouldn't mind following that idea you had about meeting on the East side of Court before the next hearing tomorrow."

She was taking me up on my suggestion?

"Absolutely." I agreed. "Tell me when and I will be there."

"Midnight. Tonight." She was firm in her decision. "I will tell Dimitri and Yuri. Be on time, and do not get caught."

I was able to find enough to do for the remaining time before midnight. I read through two of the books I'd stuffed into my overnight bag, one on more philosophical theories, and the other was an in depth look into Shakespeare's plays. At seven, Bridgette stopped by. She looked great in the pale pink and white dress she wore. Her hair was tied up off of her neck, and she had paired her dress with a bright pink necklace and earrings. She informed me that she and Dimitri had dinner plans together, but that Yuri and Alberta were on alert if anything should occur in the next few hours. She seemed hopeful that she and Dimitri could get through a few hours together without too many more arguments. When the time showed eleven forty-five, I threw on Mason's sweatshirt over my gray t-shirt, along with my tennis shoes. It was unnerving walking through the Court grounds on my own. The distance to the meeting point wasn't too far, but it did not help that I felt as though I were constantly being followed and watched. My hand stayed to my side, ready to pull the weapon I carried.

 **DIMITRI:**

Bridgette and I had never gone through the formalities of dating. We did not do dinners together with late night strolls, or glasses of wine by the fire. We'd been taught from the start that Guardians were not made to fall in love for long periods of time, if at all. Our responsibilities of battling Strigoi in order to protect our Moroi gave us a much smaller lifespan. We could have children with Moroi, but the improbability of procreating between Dhampir gave another argument to relationships between us. Bridgette clearly saw the validity in all of these points. She was one of the few people who could get to the point of what she wanted from men, including me, with little effort or debate to her demands.

She had insisted I meet her at her apartment, so that our dinner could be kept private. I had the feeling that any subject brought up would likely lead to a loud discussion so perhaps her decision to stay in was better. I knocked twice o her door, unprepared again for the stunning beauty that stood in front of me as the door opened. Bridgette was always beautiful. She had always been able to stop me in my tracks, and I was sure that she knew exactly what she was doing.

"Dimitri." She greeted, standing on her toes as I entered. She leaned in, kissing my cheek, one hand strategically placed to my neck as the other rested on my hip.

I kissed her back as she led me inside. I walked a few steps behind her, entering into the kitchen. Bridgette was not much of a cook, so as I saw food placed into serving dishes, I wondered where it had come from. My answer was clear as I saw take away containers pushed into her rubbish bin.

"I see that your idea of cooking has not changed."

She smiled, and I could not help but move closer, watching the way she moved as she reached up, pulling down a bottle of wine from the racks on top of her cupboards. She offered me a glass, and in polite fashion I accepted with no real intention of drinking it. I wasn't much of a wine drinker, and honestly did not want to cloud any part of the time I had with Bridgette. I still had many questions to ask, and I was afraid that the answers might not give me any more closure than I currently had. If Bridgette wanted to no longer be in a relationship, I could accept that. What I could not accept, was giving up on our connection and feelings without a legitimate and logical reason.

She saw me watching her, just as fascinated by her now as I was the first time we'd met. My attraction to her was no longer masked by the competition and contempt shown when we were younger. So, when she set her wine glass down and slowly moved in closer to me, her eyes and body seducing me to her will, I was unable to resist. Her hands pulled at my shirt, moving around my waist, and up my back. I swear my eyes closed for only a moment before she had me half dressed, lifting her onto her kitchen counter as I pulled down the straps of her dress, lifting the skirt. I swear these Pearce women could drive any man wildly to the brink of the control without even trying.

A couple of hours later, I was laying contentedly beside Bridgette in her bed, trying to figure out just how we had come to this point. We couldn't keep doing this if we were supposed to move on. Bridgette wanted to stop loving me, to keep her distance. That was a difficult thing to do when we kept ending up in bed together.

"Bridgette, how do we move on from this?" I questioned her, moving my hands behind my neck. "If we cannot be friends, and if we no longer have this between us," I indicated to the fact that we were lying in bed naked together, "how do we continue? What happens to us?"

Bridgette shifted to her side, turning away from me. "You are finally asking the right questions Dimitri." She sat up, reaching for and pulling on a long t-shirt. She tossed her legs over the side of her bed, getting ready to stand.

"Moving on and getting over someone you love is one of the hardest things to do. It's comparable to mourning a death sometimes. I never said that getting over each other would be easy for either of us. I said it must be done. Admittedly, our having sex does not help us to move on, but…"

"Whose benefit is all of this moving on done for?" I sat up. "Yours? Do my feelings for you no longer matter?"

"Of course they do, but they shouldn't. And I have to get to the point where they will no longer matter. You have got to let me do that Dimitri. I need to let you do this." I let her go on. She was finally coming clean about the real reasons she was breaking everything we'd had apart. "This is not just about me not being able to love you the way that you need me to. This is about me not wanting to love you anymore."

Okay, if this was her being honest, it was brutal. Was she intentionally trying to hurt me or to push me away? Or was this the truth? Either way, it was working.

"These feelings that we have for each other Dimitri-they are based on sex. That is what we have been doing all these years. These feelings are nothing more than sexual endorphins brought on by my body needing you, and yours needing me."

Now she was being cruel and I wasn't going to take more of it. "That's what you think Bridgette?" I stood, putting on my own clothing again. I knew this would turn out bad, and I still let it happen. "You think that you can explain away my emotions with sex? Bridgette, we have known each other for so long."

"And yet, we know so little about each other." She came back. "Before Bellamy temporarily enrolled at St. Vladimir's, you knew so little about me. You had no clue about my father or my mum, or Brooklyn."

She went on speaking. "I knew the big things about our work, and your family, but not the details. I never knew the details, and I never needed to. I don't."

My heart was breaking all over again. She had a point, but that did not mean that her words hurt any less.

"Watching you and Bellamy get to know each other, has shown me that she takes time to see the internal side of you. She has not only discovered the outer pieces of you that you show, but she cracks the inner shell that you hide. She knows you better than I do and I've known you for so long. So," She moved a few steps closer to me, "it turns out that you and I cannot be just friends."

"No." I corrected. "It turns out that you and I should not be just friends. Each attempt at trying, lands us either in your bed or mine."

Bridgette was not above manipulating me or the situation as she moved as close as she could to me, snaking her arms around me, and soon running her fingers under my shirt.

"True. But it has been fun trying to be friends." She ran her fingertips along my stomach, seducing me again. She knew my weaknesses, and that was not always a good thing.

"Bridgette, you know what that does to me." I warned her. "And I will retaliate in kind if you continue."

To my own surprise, and hers as well, Bridgette, backed away. "Bellamy will dig deep to find your friendship. But you and I together, do not have the true capacity to do what she does. It is another reason why she will make an incredible Guardian. I'm so sorry Dimitri." She backed away again, putting more distance between us."

This breakup was going to be so much harder than I had really considered before. Maybe I thought I could keep her, or that she might change her mind on her own. Either way, I was wrong. I could see that so clearly now. Bridgette was always an independent soul, and now that she may or may not be part of Bureau Ten, I knew there was no way of holding on to her. I had to leave. I had to get away. I could not stay here, watching and wanting her. I had to cope with this visible reality, and clear my head. I had to move on without hope now.

"I have to go Bridgette." I made it to her bedroom door before turning to take one last look. I would still see her around Court, and our paths would undoubtedly cross again, but I would not see her like this again. It was heart-wrenching. "I have to go." I repeated, more to myself than to her.

I pushed myself out through the door, forcing myself to leave.

A text message from Alberta took my attention off of Bridgette temporarily. I was needed at midnight. We would discuss Bellamy's inquisition from the Court, how she should handle it, and an escape plan in case Bellamy was put in danger. It was eleven now, so I had time to get to my own temporary apartment to change.

I ran into Alberta a short time later. She was on her way to our clandestine meeting too.

"Where is Yuri?" I inquired, strolling up beside her, both of us trying to be on the lookout, to be sure we were not followed.

"He was going to walk with Bellamy." She answered, sounding discouraged, and I had a small clue why she sounded so.

"Yuri is protective of Bellamy. I would not expect anything less."

"He flirts with her. She is underage."

"She flirts with him too." I countered, knowing that it was not just Yuri who flirted.

"Exactly. She encourages his behavior." Alberta stopped walking briefly. "You don't think that they are…"

I squashed the thought in her head immediately. "No. Yuri would not… It's a harmless flirtation that will end once Bellamy is away from the Academy."

"They are flirting with danger Dimitri." She did bring up a good point. There was an air of danger to their behavior. Bellamy was not yet eighteen, or a Guardian. Plus, she was involved with her boyfriend, and possibly still having a secret Moroi affair.

"Bellamy is in love with Mason Ashford."

"Is that why she is also fooling around with Christian Ozera?" She knew about Christian and Bellamy, making me wonder who else knew or had seen signs.

Alberta had her arms crossed over her chest. She was expecting me to provide her answers about Bellamy and Christian, but the truth was, I only knew what Bellamy chose to tell me and what I was permitted to see, which was not much.

"Is she in love with him too?"

Opening my mouth to respond, I realized then that I did not know the correct way to reply. "I do not know."

"Yuri should know better."

"He does."

Making our way quietly and with as much stealth between us, Alberta and I both spotted Yuri coming from the other direction. With him, we saw Bellamy. They were walking a bit too close to each other, making me feel uncomfortable about their being together alone. The two separated and stopped their own discussion as soon as they spotted us too. Bellamy slowed while Yuri sped up, moving straight in to talk to Alberta as I met Bellamy. She and Yuri were ten minutes early, and this time I had to think that Bellamy had been the one to be on a punctual schedule.

"Bellamy, I would like for you and I to take a short walk before returning to Alberta and Yuri." I lowered my voice as much as possible. "I would like to discuss the Council and your defiance."

Bellamy looked insulted by my suggestion, unaware of what I might have up my sleeve.

"You must trust me Bells." I used her nickname with my request. "You and I are under constant surveillance here. It is important that Dacia thinks I will convince you to better accept her position."

"You are not serious." The young novice argued, sparks seen in her eyes.

I'd anticipated her resistance, but needed her to agree and go along with this. It would be the only way she could get through the hearing inquisition safely and with positive results.

"If she thinks that you will not put up a fight because you are intimidated by her or the Council, she will be more inclined to let you speak without interruption." I tried using logic against her, giving her no choice but to agree.

I led her down the path she and Yuri had come from, walking slowly. "Keep in mind that we are being watched, and likely listened in on as we walk. There are spies here too, and they are not on our side Bellamy." I told her.

"Gotcha."

As we walked further away from the other Guardians, I was better, knowing that although Alberta did not like to see Bellamy harmlessly flirt with Yuri, she was beginning to better understand Bellamy's aversion to the Guardian Court and Council. More to the point, she was starting to understand and agree with the aversion to Dacia Marovici.

"Bellamy," I started, now in full view of anyone who might be keeping tabs on our whereabouts or conversations, "you must recognize the validity of what Dacia and other Council members have said today. Their vision is not to muzzle you talent, but to protect you and others from harm."

I saw her lift an eyebrow as she whipped her head around to me. I was sure that she would loudly disagree, but as she took in a breath, her hands folded to her lap.

"I see the vision Dimitri, and I am smart enough to comprehend the idea of protection." She played

"You must make your agreement known in the morning Bellamy."

"It goes against what I believe, and I'm not looking forward to facing this in a few hours, but I will agree."

 **BELLAMY:**

I could not believe the words that I had just said to Dimitri. I hoped that they would be believed by anyone else. I tried to sound as convincing as I could, but even knowing that I had let the words escape, made me feel as though I were already in more trouble.

"Bellamy, are you okay?" Yuri asked as Dimitri and I returned to the small covered area.

I nodded to him, sensing his energy as he stood by my other side.

"I'm as good as can be expected. Just missing Mason and hoping to get through this travesty tomorrow without too much physical or emotional damage" I wrapped my arms around my sides, holding Mason's sweatshirt in my fists.

"Dacia s going to try everything she can to tear you down tomorrow Bellamy." Dimitri turned to me, his hand resting on my arm. "She is coming after you because she thinks that you are weak. She thinks that she has total control over you."

"Dacia mistakes intimidation for weakness. She is wrong." I replied.

"Of course she is wrong." Alberta added. "Show her that tomorrow."

"How?" I questioned the other three. "I'm so worried that I might crack under the pressure they put on me."

"Bellamy, you are so good at using language against people." Dimitri was the one to answer my question. "I have seen it. Hell, I have experienced it. Use that as a weapon against Dacia."

"I do not know if I can Dimitri. I'm…I'm…" My hands were shaking with fear and nervousness.

"I know how you are feeling Bellamy, but I believe that you are capable of this and so much more."

"Why does it have to be me who does this?" I continued questioning. "Why do I have to take her down before Bureau Ten steps in? Bridgette is so much better at this kind of thing." My knees were going weak.

"Council takeovers?" Yuri inquired.

"Confrontation. I don't like confrontation. I'm no good at it."

"Liar." Dimitri lightheartedly returned. "I have seen you confront your fears and many people, including Tatiana Ivashkov."

"Do you have any idea what it took for me to do that? I had you and Mason with me." I shifted to look back at him. "I thought I might pass out right there. And Tatiana was not scrutinizing and grilling me under Council methods."

"You can do this Bellamy. We have faith that you can do this."

All three Guardians agreed, then coming up with two more escape plans, in case of any threat or emergency. And an hour later, I was ready to return to my apartment, get about three hours of sleep before my alarm went off, and start the day with being ruthlessly questioned.

"I will walk her back." Yuri offered.

Alberta looked wary to allow it, but Dimitri agreed, knowing that I felt comfortable under Yuri's protection.

We left the other two to go on talking, but I could not shake the fact that all three Guardians might be putting too much of their faith in my hands.

"You are not fine Bellamy." Yuri mentioned, noticing my unusual silence. "Talk." He offered to listen.

I lifted my head a few inches. "I know that Dimitri doesn't want me to say the words, but Yuri, I am scared." I think my admission actually took him by surprise. "I'm terrified to go through with this. Why does it have to be me?" I repeated my question from earlier. "Why do I really have to face her, accuse her, and be the one who causes the regime to fall? Maybe I don't want to be the domino Yuri." I slowed.

He looked panicked by my outburst. "Whoa Bellamy." He soothed, his hands held up in surrender. "Come here. Sit down." He led me over to a bench a few feet from us.

I did as he requested, sitting on the wooden bench as his hands took mine carefully.

"Bellamy, it must be you."

I tried to pull my hands from him in protest, but he held tight, insistent on giving me the lecture on why it had to be me who faced this mess.

"It has to be you. You are the one Dacia thinks that she can control most. Would you really let her get away with trying to have you killed? Bellamy, she needs to pay the price for that." I wanted to smile as I began to hear his accent coming out with his protection and his resolve to see Justice.

"And she will pay the price. She is going to be arrested."

"So, you have nothing to say to her? You would say nothing before she is put behind bars? That's shocking. I expected that you of all people would have much to say to her if given the chance." He gazed straight back at me. "Take it Bellamy. Take this opportunity to…"

"Face the demon?" I interrupted.

"In a matter of speaking." He said. "Dimitri is right. You are so good at using words. Tear her down. Make her pay."

Yuri and I talked awhile longer before walking back to my apartment. He stayed long enough to do a search through my residence before leaving. I did not get much sleep before the sun rose all too quickly.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

 **DIMITRI:**

The dark circles under her eyes told me everything I needed to know. She had not slept well the last few hours, and frankly I didn't blame her. I had not slept well myself. When Bridgette sent me an urgent text message, thirty minutes before my alarm went off, asking me to escort Bellamy to the Court proceeding, I agreed. She and Charlotte were doing their own conspiring before Dacia headed up an attack on Bellamy. I was not sure what Bridgette had up her sleeve, but I also had no intention of asking.

"I'm not ready yet." Bellamy pointed out, allowing me to move further into her apartment as she continued to prepare.

For the first time since we'd met, Bellamy looked fragile to me. Even when rumors of her and Christian had spread like wildfire across the school campus, and she had split up with Mason, Bellamy had looked stronger than this. I was worried. This was going to drag every bit of strength and courage from her.

"I figured that you would not sleep well enough." I offered her a cup of coffee. Bridgette mentioned that her niece would drag her feet getting ready, and that I could bribe her with strong coffee.

She half-smiled, taking the cup with both hands. "Bless you good man." She said

"You have five more minutes." I gave in to her, sitting onto her couch as she rushed to finish getting ready.

She emerged five minutes later, looking well put together. She wore the Court uniform that Bridgette had pulled out for her. Black trousers, a white dress shirt, perfectly ironed, and a black jacket, lined with silver edges. Bellamy's jacket showed a star on the collar, signifying that she was not yet to Guardian status. The circles under her eyes were covered completely. She knew how to play this game with the Council, and it pleased me to know that she did not expect others to jump to her rescue, even if she was terrified.

"Where is Bridgette?" She asked me as we exited her apartment, headed to the Court building.

I took a moment of hesitation before I answered. My mind wandered back to everything Bridgette and I said to each other the last time we talked. Some apology. She apologized for the things she said at the Academy, only to replace those words with others.

"She asked me to escort you today. I'm not sure where she is or what she is doing."

"And frankly my dear…" She was good at reading my cues, so it was inevitable that she would question my response and my mood in response to Bridgette. "Did you and Bridgette have a nice time at dinner last night?" She questioned, subtly seeking answers.

"We had an enlightening conversation." I kept my response short and vague.

"I have to assume that with the way things are going with you two right now, that enlightening is not a good thing. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." I stated, an edge of harshness in my tone.

Bellamy quieted, staying silent for the rest of the walk across Court. Without warning, she grasped my hand with hers, bringing me to a near stumbling halt before entering through the doors that were already open.

"Tell me I'm going to get through this Thor." She needed my reassurance. "Tell me that after I face Dacia, it will all be over, and I can go back to Mason and a normal Dhampir life." Her breathing sped a fraction, and panic was setting in. All she wanted was a normal Guardian life with Mason Ashford.

"It will all be over." I said, unsure if I believed it completely myself. It was what she needed to hear right now. "You can face Dacia. She has nothing to intimidate you with anymore Bellamy. Make her fear you instead."

Bellamy let her hand drop as we entered. She looked around, and spotted Bridgette sitting with Charlotte and two other Guardians, talking quietly. I led her to a seat between myself and Alberta, knowing that Bellamy would need to be protected more in the next few hours than any other time.

"Where is Yuri?" She inquired. I was sure Alberta would comment on Bellamy's interest in Yuri's whereabouts.

"He is being questioned by the Council first today." Alberta informed us just as the Council filed in from their usual door, followed by Yuri.

Yuri looked nervous, but he gave a subtle smile in Bellamy's direction as he walked by. He took position in front of the Council, facing each member.

We all watched as new Council member and longtime Guardian, Kenley Price stood to address everyone in the room. Kenley had come from a position in Wales. After accepting the chair, he was ushered in and immediately sworn into the Council after others were stripped from their positions.

"At the request of Guardian Tverskaya this morning, the Council has decided to allow him his request to give any answers or testimony first today." He looked down to Yuri. "You must verify that it is at your request that we allow this."

"This is my choice." Yuri stated. "It is by my request."

"Yuri requested this?" Bellamy sounded confused.

"This means that you will not face Dacia and the Council first Bellamy." I told her, receiving an even more distressing look.

"Was this planned?" She kept her voice low enough for only me and Alberta to hear, but neither of us replied to her question at first. "Why would Yuri do this? I don't understand."

I could sense the troubled anxiety building in Bellamy.

"This was Yuri's idea." I divulged to her. "He wanted to make sure that the biggest force of Dacia's morning anger or aggressive attacks would be directed at him rather than you."

"He's doing this for my benefit?" She considered. "He does not need to. It isn't necessary."

"Guardian Tverskaya," Dacia called upon Yuri. Of course she was willing to start whatever interrogation was needed.

Yuri had no hesitation in answering Dacia or the Council. He had been given no reason yet to think that the game could be twisted on him too.

"Guardian Tverskaya, please begin by providing this Council with your professional opinion of Bellamy Pearce, and of her performance at St. Vladimir's Academy over the last months."

Yuri gave no pause in his response to the Guardian Council.

"Bellamy…Bellamy is an incredible student. She is one of the finest Dhampir I've had the chance to watch and train. She is dedicated, strong, inspiring to others, both novices and Guardians alike, and she has many other positive attributes to her character. She will rival her aunt in skill one day."

I saw Yuri lower his head briefly. "Incredible." He said again.

There was something about the way he said the word that caught my attention.

"What about flaws?" Guardian Morgan inquired.

Rhiannon Morgan was another one of the newer Guardians brought into the Council after many others were transferred or their titles taken from them.

"Flaws?"

"Yes Guardian Tverskaya. Bellamy Pearce must have flaws. She cannot be good at everything."

Yuri grinned as he contemplated his answers. "She is tenacious to a fault." He spoke, and I started to worry then. Saying anything against Bellamy's character could hurt her, but I listened along with everyone else.

"She is given tasks that would seem impossible to most, but Bellamy can and does seek out every possible option to find a solution. Her stubbornness gives her advantages. She can perhaps be reckless at times. She has jumped head first into situations, but her intelligence makes her quick on her feet. She can talk and fight her way out of most troubling spots."

Guardian Marovici grimaced. "You have managed to turn her flaws into strengths."

I saw Yuri give a nod. "With all due respect, her flaws as you have called them, are also her biggest advantages in battle. Bellamy has come to understand that all too soon in her life, but better than many seasoned Guardians. We do not always have time to plan a strategy, because in battle things do not go as planned. We must be quick to find solutions. That is Bellamy's biggest asset. She puts all of those things to their best use. Once graduated, Bellamy Pearce will set the bar for what a Guardian should be."

I had to admit, Yuri had given an impeccable account of Bellamy. I had nothing to worry about. Of course, considering what I suspected about the purpose of his report, his speech should not have surprised me.

Dacia Marovici stood, preparing to continue her line of questioning.

"I have only two more questions of my own for you Guardian Tverskaya." She walked down closer to Yuri. "Is it true that you refused the opportunity to train Bellamy Pearce when it was first offered to you?"

I had not been aware that Yuri was offered the position as Bellamy's main trainer first. And he had refused. Why?

"Yes." He answered Dacia.

"What changed your mind?" He was pushed to answer more in depth.

"Bellamy did." Yuri was not about to let Dacia get to him. "She proved herself to nearly every Guardian at the Academy, including me. She has taken every opportunity given to her, with grace and humility. She has faced every struggle, every enemy at the gates, and every fork in the road with purpose and succeeded where other Guardians would fail."

The Council had many more questions for Yuri, about Bellamy's academic life, her time during training, and even whether or not she surrounded herself with the appropriate friends. Yuri was questioned for approximately two hours before a break was called. Bellamy would be up next. She was out the door, in the fresh air before anyone, brushing past me and even Bridgette.

Before anyone else could make it out the door, and while she thought no one would be watching, Bellamy caught Yuri outside of the side door in which the Council entered and exited through. She threw her arms around his neck, surprising both of them briefly. As she backed away, other Guardians began filing out of the room.

"You shouldn't have done that." I kept my distance from her conversation with Yuri, but couldn't help but overhear her chastisement still. "I'm glad that you said the things that you did, but …"

"I meant them Bellamy." Yuri stopped her. "You don't deserve the harsh suspicion and doubt of the Council. You really have done so much to change my perspective." He put his hand to her arm shortly before I moved in closer.

They separated a few feet, and without missing a beat, I saw Bellamy build herself up internally.

"I can do this. I can face this." She twisted to me and Yuri, and Alberta, who'd since joined the quiet grouping. "Hell, after this, Dacia will be arrested, and if the Council doesn't let me become a Guardian because they side with Dacia, I always have the option of early retirement on an island somewhere." She reflected on the thought of lying on a beach, working on her tan, away from this life.

"You don't want that." Yuri commented, and Bellamy chuckled.

"No. I don't. But, it's a nice alternative to consider."

Half an hour later, Bridgette was at Bellamy's side.

"It's time."

The young novice nodded. "I'm ready." Bridgette and I walked her to the door she would enter through.

"We are all behind you Bells." Bridgette reassured her.

She smiled again at both me and Bridgette before walking through the entrance. Bridgette and I kept our distance still as the Court proceeding began again. Like Yuri, Bellamy entered the room after the Council, taking the same seat Yuri had used thirty minutes before.

"Bellamy." She was greeted pleasantly by Guardian Morgan with a genuine smile, but Bellamy still looked uncomfortable.

It was difficult to watch her endure this mental torture.

"Please start this session by telling us what happened to Brooklyn Pearce." Rhiannon spoke softly from her position.

Bellamy lifted her head once the remaining strength was gathered in her.

"My mother, Brooklyn Peace, turned herself Strigoi years ago. I only just found out that she was not dead in the final sense, recently. It was kept from me. Even after I began to be harassed by her, you, the Council, who are meant to protect Dhampirs and Guardians, kept this from me and from Bridgette. Brooklyn is dead." She confessed. "I killed her. She was staked by my hand."

"She is dead." Murmurs spread through the room. Even Council members were whispering to each other, some sending looks of disdain or thanks to Bellamy.

"So it is finished." Kenley offered. "We can move on."

"We most certainly cannot move on Guardian Price." Dacia disputed, ready to really undermine Bellamy today.

" _You_ killed her? _You_ staked her? How? How did _you_ kill a Strigoi?"

'You are stronger than you think Bellamy.' I thought to myself, wishing that I could say the words out loud to her. I wanted nothing more in this moment than to protect her from this attack.

"I have focused seriously on my training at St. Vladimir's over the past months. And thankfully, I had help from a very talented, strong, and amazing Guardian. After we both fought with Brooklyn, Dimitri held her down, and I staked her through the heart. It wasn't as though I'd ever been given a choice in this matter."

"Please explain." Katja Reznik urged.

"Brooklyn provoked me. She killed a dear friend of mine. She left his broken and lifeless body at the gates of St. Vladimir's with a note. She then waited for me to go after her. She threatened to kill others if I didn't."

"A dear friend." Dacia scoffed with a laugh, and it only antagonized Bellamy, making her want to finally push back. It was exactly what we needed her to do.

"I think we are long past childlike games Miss Pearce. Preston Koval was more than a friend to you, was he not?"

We had to know that some of Bellamy's secrets would be revealed too. Dacia had been watching and she would use every trick in her arsenal.

"Stay strong Bellamy." I said with a low tone.

"Yes, he was." Bellamy agreed. "Along with being my friend, Preston was…" She paused, her eyes sweeping back through the Court.

She looked to me and I nodded. She had to trust now.

"He was also my spy in the Moroi Court. He was close to Tatiana Ivashkov, which in the past few months, also made him invaluable to me and others. He was willing to go to great lengths in order to protect me from the Queen."

Again she stopped, this time inhaling deeper. "Which is why I am guessing you had Brooklyn kill him." Bellamy directed her comment at Dacia.

She was now on the offensive side of her argument, and she was going to use her best weapon to put even more fear into Dacia Marovici. More gasps and whispers circulated around the room, but few really seemed surprised or shocked by the accusation.

"That is a wildly malicious charge young lady." Dacia fought back, not going down without a fight.

"But it is true Guardian Marovici. You have…had been controlling Brooklyn in order to keep me and Bridgette under your control too. You have hidden classified documents, bank records, and active accounts, as well as personally sending Strigoi out to torment and attempt to kill me. All done in the name of power and prestige." Bellamy stood up to Dacia.

"You have no proof of these allegations." Dacia stood at the center of the Council members, her disapproving eyes glaring down at Bellamy.

Bellamy however, had lots of practice being trapped under stares of disapproval. Between me Bridgette, and Alberta, she had become a pro at enduring over the last six months. 0p;

"Have you any solid proof of our accusations Bellamy?" Kenley asked

Bellamy looked stuck until Bridgette stood, making her way up to where her niece stood.

"The proof is within the Court today Guardian Price." Bridgette announced. "If I may approach?" She asked permission to reveal all that she had.

Kenley allowed her to come forward, against Dacia's objections.

"I would like to submit proof for all of these charges against Dacia now. We have gathered a mountain of evidence from multiple Guardian Headquarters, flash drives that include recorded conversations at secluded locations, and of course surveillance video from here at Court." Bridgette linked her hand with Bellamy's, looking sweetly over at the girl. "It was Dacia Marovici who gave top secret information to Tatiana Ivashkov about Bellamy and her Moroi element. If not for Bellamy's impulsive decision to take Christian Ozera and hide from the Queen, neither of them would be alive today. As it was, the Queen came within inches of killing Bellamy while Tatiana's guards brought extreme physical harm to a royal Moroi. We have included pictures of his injuries as well."

Kenley Price stood, reading and flipping through the pages and itemized information given to the Council, his face showing every horrified and apologetic emotion. He called Katja to his side after a few minutes of review, both speaking in hushed tones before addressing the room again.

"After consideration and more attention, we must call a pause to any more interrogations. We are forced now to call upon Rhys Bowen, in order to verify these charges and this new matter at hand. Until then, Guardian Dacia Marovici will be held under suspicion of conspiracy, treason against the Guardian Council, and attempted murder."

Two even stricter Guardians stepped into the room behind the Council, moving to each side of Dacia, as she stood, their arms, constricting hers as she was led out of the room.

"I will not stand for this!" She shouted. "I am not the threat. You have no idea what she will do to you! She will destroy us!" Dacia continued to make things worse for herself.

"We will come to a collective and conclusive decision within the hours. Until then, we are recessed." Kenley dismissed everyone as the Council filed back out of the room, intent on bringing in Rhys Bowen, the Head Guardian Council member, who was brought in on only the most severe occurrences and charges against Dhampirs or Guardians.

As the room cleared out, I stayed seated, watching Bellamy as she did not move from her interrogation seat either. I stood, hoping that she was alright, and as I started my approach, I was joined by Bridgette.

"Bells?" She put her hand to Bellamy's shoulder. "Bells, it's over. We should go. The Council will not come to a decision right away."

Bellamy jumped at the touch of Bridgette's hand, but she relaxed and turned immediately after. "What do we do now?"

"We wait." I told her. "There is nothing more we can do. Dacia is being held and the Council has all of the information they need."

"But they are calling on Guardian Bowen." Bellamy said to Bridgette, who shook her head.

"Rhys always does the right thing." Bridgette put her arm around Bellamy as she stood. "He will not be happy to know everything that Dacia and former Council members and staff have been conspiring and hiding. Charlotte will explain everything to them."

Bellamy slowed her pace as we exited the building. Her mind seemed to be racing, thinking about far too many things at once.

"There's something I need to do." She voiced, looking from me to Bridgette. "I will… I have to go." She stated.

"Bellamy, you should not go wandering through Court on your own. It still may not be completely safe." Bridgette and I were on agreement of this issue.

"I will be fine." She guaranteed, hugging Bridgette, and sending me her own look of reassurance.

Bellamy ran off in one direction as Bridgette and I walked away from each other again without anything more said to each other.

 **BELLAMY:**

I left Bridgette and Dimitri on their own, hoping they could work out their differences soon. I didn't hold out too much hope because Bridgette was often more stubborn than me, but Dimitri was usually fairly logical, and I knew that he and Bridge had trouble resisting each other. I would have to wait to see what happened between those two. In the meantime, there was someone else I wanted to finally have an actual conversation with.

I had briefly been able to speak to Yuri about his decision to go under the Council microscope, but hadn't been able to say much publicly. During this break, I assumed he might be relaxing or stopping for a cup of coffee. Yuri however had another plan. He was training. He had changed temporarily, and headed straight for a Guardian gym. When I entered, I spotted him at one of the punching bags, hitting the bag as hard as he could. He had as much power in his strike as Dimitri. The muscles I saw through his shirt moved seamlessly with him as his whole body pushed into the punches.

"You are going to break the bag." I mentioned, walking into the gym as Yuri turned around.

He smiled at me, and I felt something in me jump. Knowing that he had turned down the offer to train me when it was offered to him had hurt initially, but I was starting to understand his thinking. He'd also said that I had changed his mind.

"The bag had it coming." He replied, walking over to pick up a small towel and water bottle.

He was sweaty and breathing harder than normal, but on Guardians, the look was kind of sexy. I was never more attracted to Mason than when we were training, giving ourselves a real workout.

"Wrong place, wrong time." I said, my demeanor changing as I stood a few feet away from him. "I wanted to take the opportunity to say thank you."

"Bellamy, you don't need to…"

"I do. I wanted to say thank you, but as everything is coming to its close, thank you doesn't seem to be enough."

Yuri's disposition changed as well, "You were so great in that room today. You kept yourself calm and under control while Dacia antagonized you. She wanted you to slip up. I could see that even before the Council convened this morning. When I asked to be questioned first, I…"

"I still cannot understand why you did that Yuri. What did you say to convince them? That isn't something that they would arbitrarily agree to."

Yuri was visibly focused to see me getting more worked up. What he did was dangerous. If he had said the wrong thing…

"You should not have kept that from me. You should've told me you were going to do that."

"You would've tried to stop me."

"You're damn right I would have." I was close to yelling at him.

Yuri sighed, holding out his hand to me as he walked to the side of the room, pulling over two chairs. I took his hand with mine, and sat beside him, my eyes cast down to the hardwood floor.

"I told them the truth Bellamy." He said. "I went to them early this morning and requested the opportunity to answer any questions they might have for your trainers before you spoke. Honestly, I knew that Dacia would not like the idea, but if I got even a few Council members to agree, I could save you some of the grief. I managed to flip the things they see as flaws into positive attributes."

He still had my hand, and I couldn't help relaxing under the feel of his thumb running over the top of my hand.

"Why?" I questioned his motives still. How could I not question?

"Should I have lied to them?"

I looked up at him, resenting his question. He sounded so troubled by my own questioning. I could not fault him for the generous and calculated act he had performed.

"Why?" I asked him again.

I exhaled deeply when he let go of my hand, but held my breath when his hand touched to the ends of my hair.

"Why do you think?" His light blue eyes were like crystals all of a sudden, and I found myself falling deep into them. It was wrong to flirt like this. I was already in love with enough men. And, Yuri was a Guardian. He was older than me, and he was my trainer. He and I had a professional friendship. So, as I thought about Mason and Christian again, I felt the figurative bucket of water being poured over me. I backed away, and brought us both back to reality.

"I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry." Yuri spoke. "Please, let's just forget that I…"

"Already forgotten." I answered before he could finish, and we both separated.

I stood up as the gym door opened again. Alberta walked into the room, dressed in rigid but appropriate Guardian attire still. She eyed the separation between me and Yuri, looking as though she knew something salacious had been going on.

"The Council has a verdict. We are expected back in session in ten minutes."

Yuri nodded, leaving immediately to go and change again, moving by us without another word. Alberta and I stood quietly for a few moments before exiting the gym.

"What do you think will happen?" I questioned Alberta, wanting her opinion. "What do you think they will decide to do with Dacia?"

Alberta looked more hopeless than anything about the subject. "It is always a sad reality when Guardians are made to fear other Guardians. The only thing we should fear is Strigoi. Dacia's fate has already been decided though." She revealed. "The Council is sending her to the mental facility at Tarasov Prison."

"A mental facility?" Did that mean her arrest was only for show? Could she get out of the facility?

Alberta stopped, turning me to her. "She is ranting and raving about a Dhampir who has Moroi fire magic. It is the most ridiculous thing our society has ever heard. She is obviously…"

"Bat crap crazy?"

"Mentally unstable." Alberta corrected with a smirk. "Do not be late." She gave me a command.

Returning to the Court building, I met up with Dimitri and Yuri, who had changed again. Bridgette was again in private conversation with Charlotte Tudor, possibly being briefed on whatever Charlotte had said or had been privy to hearing while in with the Council. This time as we were permitted to enter the Court room, the atmosphere felt much different. I wasn't weighed down with such a heavy sense of fear or guilt. Bridgette and Charlotte both took seats in front of me and Yuri, while Alberta and Dimitri sat behind us. I figured Alberta was keeping a close eye on mine or Yuri's behavior, but she had nothing to worry about. The Council filed back into the room together again, this time without Dacia. Behind them walked Rhys Bowen, High Guardian of this Council. I'd met Rhys only twice during times I had been stuck at Court. His absence during the gala had not gone unnoticed, but also meant there had been more going on inside of the Council than many knew.

"Bellamy Pearce." Rhys caught my attention, motioning for me to stand, and walk closer to the Council members.

I did as he requested, still a little worried about what might be said now.

"After careful deliberation, we are agreed that you have indeed shown moments of reckless behavior recently." Rhys gave a mock look of condemnation. "However, many of your actions in those moments were done selflessly to protect Moroi, including royal Moroi Christian Ozera." The Guardian paused, flipping through a few pages in front of him. "On another serious matter," I felt myself tense, "while we cannot condone or accept using your element in battle, you have also proven that it is not a necessary tool for you to employ during a fight."

Was that a good thing? I wondered which direction this verdict would go.

"It is the undisputable decision of the Guardian Council and Court, that Bellamy Pearce be granted Guardian status and rank upon her graduation."

Elation and surprise gripped at every part of me. Dacia was under arrest, I would get to be a Guardian, and… what would happen next?"

Bridgette was the first one to put her arms around me after everything was concluded.

"You did good kid. I'm proud of you." She looked and sounded exceedingly proud. "Yuri was right. You will set the bar."

"I will do what must be done." I responded, and she smiled at me.

"What will happen now?" Dimitri asked the same question on my mind.

"Now the Council will decide whether I get to stay at St. Vladimir's and graduate, or if I'll do so at St. Solomon's.

"Guardian Belikov." We all heard Rhys Bowen call from the side.

We turned to see him coming towards us. "Guardian Belikov, I wonder if you and I might have a short word together."

Dimitri agreed, stepping closer to Rhys, who caught my eyes again.

"Bellamy, this Council not only owes you a great apology for what you have endured under Dacia Marovici, but we owe you a debt for eradicating a member of Strigoi whom we have been trying to find and kill for many years." Rhys spoke to me. "I am quite sorry that it was your mother you had to kill."

I gave no emotional reaction. I couldn't.

"Bellamy, if there is anything you can think of to ask for in return for your deed, we would give it."

My own personal genie wish. I thought about the offer, but nothing came to…

"Actually," I did have an idea or two, "there is something that I would like to ask once you and Dimitri are finished speaking."

Rhys agreed, and the two Guardians walked off to a private area to talk.

The return trip to the Academy was as quiet as the flight to Court had been. Yuri slept this time, while Alberta reviewed and threw herself into her own work before we touched back down. Dimitri however was busy evading my questions. He'd spoken to Rhys for nearly forty-five minutes, and their conversation was undeniably about me. Dimitri had taken the time to intentionally talk to Bridgette afterwards. The only thing the two would tell me was that the Council needed me bavk at Court in two weeks to discuss where I would be sent to finish my education. Two weeks was not long, but the possibility of returning to St. Vladimir's kept me positive. Bridgette was staying at Court with Charlotte to assist Rhys in tying up any loose ends around Court.

"What did he say? What did you say?"

Dimitri only smiled, refusing to answer questions about what the two men had discussed.

"Come on Thor." I was willing to pester him through the whole flight back if that was what it took to get answers.

"Do not worry Bellamy." He said, laying his head back, his eyes closed. "You are in for a great future as a Guardian."

"He was doing as little as he could to avoid answering me properly.

"Really Riddler?" I laughed.

So, I would be a Guardian. The only trouble I would face now would be telling Mason that we might only have two weeks left together until after we graduated, and I would have even more to tell Christian. He would not be happy to hear the request I had made to Rhys. In fact, I was sure that Christian would not forgive me for what I was choosing to do.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

 **BELLAMY:**

'The law is the law. The law is absolute.'

Guardian law is incontrovertible and rarely subject to interpretation. While I often spent time interpreting or overlooking many of the rules in my own way, I understood the laws that were absolute. Guardians followed a code of conduct that set our ideals and beliefs in stone. Along with the fact that the duties of a Dhampir would lay strictly with Moroi when they achieved the rank of Guardian, I also understood that we kill Strigoi. We do not side with them or use them in any way, shape, or form. As I walked down the longest corridor I had ever encountered, I thought about all of the laws pertaining to Guardians; the laws that both separated us from and bound us to Moroi.

Before leaving the Guardian Court, Bridgette and I were given the opportunity to say any final words to Dacia Marovici before she would be escorted under armed guard to Tarasov. Frankly, under the circumstances, I would have preferred five minutes alone in a room without bars or Guardians between her and me. If she thought that she was afraid of my fire ability before, five minutes alone with me would do so much more. I could send her into Tarasov Prison screaming with terror. Bridgette however did not appreciate the idea as much as me. She found it cruel and beneath me.

"That is something Dacia would do." Bridgette had said. "You are better than her. Be the bigger person Bellamy."

Okay, so maybe the idea was cruel and a far worse punishment than I should consider, but the woman had tried to have me killed by my own mother. She had set me up, causing the Queen to come after me with her sadistic Guardians.

Dacia was being held in a very bare room. The entry door was impenetrable. Both a secret key code and fingerprint verification were required to open it. Once Bridgette and I were permitted inside, I saw Dacia in a small single prison cell. The reinforced steel bars were also coded to open. Dacia sat in a steel chair, her head hung low, and her fingers twisting around a silver necklace. Bridgette moved to pick up a chair behind me. I wondered if she thought this might be an easy or pleasant conversation.

"I suppose you think that I deserve this." Dacia spoke to me, her voice still full of condemnation.

I wanted to answer her question with a resounding yes, but as I opened my mouth to make a comment, Bridgette placed a hand to my shoulder. Her eyes told me not to say anything at all.

"You will destroy our world." The dripping venom fueled Bridgette's protective nature.

"You're one to talk Dacia.' Bridgette took a step forward.

"It's Guardian Marovici."

Bridgette and I both scoffed.

"No, it is not. You forfeited your right to that title when you aligned yourself with our most dangerous enemies."

I could no longer hold my tongue. Dacia had no remorse or regret in the things she had done.

"I may be a danger to our society, and our way of life Dacia." I moved closer to the bars, and Dacia stood, facing me again.

"Bellamy." Bridgette tried to pull me back.

"She's right." I said. "As I am right now, I could be a threat. My ability is not as stable as I would like it to be."

Dacia smiled as though she were vindicated and right.

"But, I am working hard to learn control. By the time I receive my Promise mark, I will have all of the control I need. By that time, I hope you have come to the realization that you have destroyed yourself. I wish I had known sooner how much stronger I am than you. It is liberating."

"You think the Council will let you go? Do you think that you are free just because I am locked away?"

I contemplated her question. I considered whether or not she was right. If I chose to no longer help the Council, would they let me go? Had I rid our world of one monster only to replace it with more? If I cut off one head, would three more appear?

I sat straight up, my eyes wide and wondering what I had done.

"It is my choice." I told myself. "I was not required to give my blood to the Council, but I was choosing to. "They can give answers to my questions too."

Mason's hands touched to my waist, bringing me back down to lay beside him again. Laying back down in his arms, I glanced over at his alarm clock, and shot right back up. We had fallen asleep for the last hour after I'd spent time revealing everything that had occurred at the Guardian Court and why we had been required to appear. Mason was positively outraged at the things I had told him about Dacia. He wanted her dead, and if he'd gone with us, I'm certain she would be. My sweet Dhampir love soon calmed after he verified my safety and lay peacefully on his bed with me. We were happy to be together for as long as we had. But now I had to go.

" _Bellamy, I expect you to be to the Guardian lounge immediately after your classes tonight." Dimitri made the request a command._

" _I am training with Christian tonight after…"_

" _No." I was not given opportunity to argue. "You are going to reschedule for Guardian business."_

" _But, I need to talk to him about…"_

" _Can you not do that before your classes?" Alberta inquired._

" _Of course." I agreed. "You are right. I will talk to him soon.'_

" _Talk to Ozera about what?" Mason quietly asked as we walked together._

 _He and Eddie made a point to meet me and the Guardians just outside of the tarmac when our plane landed back at St. Vlad's._

" _I have to talk to him about he and I being compulsed to forget."_

 _Mason gave me the oddest look. "Bells, what the hell happened at that Court?"_

"I have to go Mase." I stated as he held me close. "I'm on a schedule before classes. You heard Dimitri. I have to be at the Guardian lounge right after school. But first…"

"First you have to go and wake Ozera." Mason sounded disappointed. "I want to spend as much time as I can with you."

"And we will." I promised him. "But first, I need to talk to Christian. And this is not a conversation that an audience should be present for. He is going to hate me."

Mason agreed as I pulled on my shoes.

Once I snuck away from Mason's dorm and lobby, I had to make it to the royal dorms without being caught too. The tricky part was knocking on Christian's door without being caught by security. I had to knock louder than usual, knowing that Christian was asleep. He hadn't answered his door after a significant amount of time, so I knocked again, also hoping that I wouldn't wake any other dorms. Another minute and a half went by before the door opened. He looked exactly as though I had dragged him from bed far too early.

"I did wake you. I'm sorry Chri…"

"Bells." He said my name with relief, his arms immediately pulling me inside of his room.

He held me close to him, and I breathed him in. His hands ran up and down my back.

"Christian." I had my arms around him.

My awful ordeal was over and I could now move forward and live a normal life. Well, normal for Dhampir.

"I missed you so much Bellamy."

"I missed you too Christian." I knew he would question me. I knew that he would want to know why I'd been swept away, almost immediately after killing Brooklyn. I decided to tell him, just as I had Mason.

"I should tell you everything Chris." I said, and he crossed his arms, leaning back onto his wall.

"Guardian Dacia Marovici is no longer a Guardian." I spoke. "She is no longer a Council member. She ordered Trystan Koval to be killed. She also ordered Brooklyn to kill me. Dacia has been arrested on charges of conspiracy, treason, and of course attempted murder. The Council placed her in a mental facility so that she cannot be taken seriously if she speaks about my abilities."

"Wow." Christian breathed, his arms finally dropping to his sides.

It was a lot to take in all at once, but I wasn't finished. There was more to say, and it would be the hardest part of our conversation. I sat down on the edge of his bed, knowing that he would be incredibly angry with the decision I had made. Christian sat beside me, his fingers linking with mine.

"Bells, what is it?" He knew when something was troubling me.

This was it. This was the moment things were going to change between me and Christian again.

"I need to discuss something serious and unavoidable with you Christian."

He listened carefully, agreeing to let me say the things that I needed to say to him.

"Before I left Court, I had a conversation with Rhys Bowen. He is the Head Guardian of the Court Council. He…" I hesitated, squeezing Christian's hand with my own. "After I killed Brooklyn and because Dacia and others took advantage of my ability, Rhys gave into three demands that I made. The first is a favor I want to do for Dimitri. I feel like I owe him so much. And, apparently, I need Council permission to do this for him. The second demand was that I get to stay and graduate from St. Vladimir's. I'm not sure how that one will turn out."

"And the third demand?" Christian asked me.

I exhaled deep, stood, and started to pace a small area of his room.

"Chris, I requested a compulsion on you and me."

"What? Why?" He shot straight up from his bed. "Why would you ask for that? What could you want to…" He did not finish his sentence, but looked away from me. "You want to forget about me and what we've had together."

Never in twenty lifetimes would I want that.

"I really hate it when you assume the worst of me. Of course I wouldn't want that Christian." I went to him, placing my palms to his back. "You are not someone I'd ever want to forget."

He spun to face me. "Then what? What is so horrible between us that you would need compulsion to erase it?"

"Tatiana Ivashkov." I stated. "Christian, it is our jobs as Guardians to keep Moroi safe. We should never bring harm or emotional torment to them. I will not let you live with nightmares about what we experienced. We won't lose the moments you and I shared in private, just…"

"It's not your choice Bellamy."

"Yes Christian, it is. It's done. Rhys agreed. The decision has been made."

"You should've asked me."

"I did what I thought was best."

"For you, Bellamy." He was on the verge of shouting. "You did what you thought was best for you. You made this decision because it gives you a way to forget, because you are the one who cannot deal with it. It gives you an out."

That hurt. His assumption that I would want out or away from him in any way stung. There were a few times in the last six months when I had found myself wanting to punch Mason for comments that he made without thinking. I'd even held myself back more than a few times, from hauling blunt objects at Dimitri and Yuri. But, this was the first time that I wanted more than anything, to haul off and punch Christian too. My god he was being insensitive and irrational. I didn't like this any more than he did, but what was our alternative? Should I let him remember it all; let him go on having nightmares? Was I expected to let him recall what it felt like to be under Tatiana's merciless torture? No. I was not about to let him go through that for the rest of his life.

"I have to walk away Christian." I replied to his comments. "I have to go before this turns into a loud fight. I might only have two weeks left here, and I refuse to waste them fighting with anyone." I made my way to his door. "I have never wanted a way out. I made this decision because… because I love you." With those final words hanging between us, I opened his door, and walked out.

As it happened, Christian did continue to keep his distance from me throughout most of the school night. Rescheduling our training was probably best under the circumstances. He wouldn't even look up at me when I entered the classes we shared, and it was hurting me so much. Mason noticed my bad mood, eventually getting out of me what the problem was. He tried his hardest to keep my spirits up, and my mind off of Christian. Once our courses split, and he could no longer be at my side, making me laugh, it was Eddie's turn to occupy my thoughts of Christian.

"What do you think the Guardians have planned for you Bells?" Eddie handed me a couple of free weights as we trained.

His question made my mind wander again. I looked off to the side of the room as Yuri and a new Guardian were walking through, helping students with their form and technique. I watched as his hands as his hands touched to Meredith, moving her core into its proper position, something that he had already taught me. I thought back to that moment of weakness when he had indicated that there might be more reasons to why he'd helped me at Court. I felt a pang of guilt and wanted to talk to him again. I'd promised to let it go, but could not forget it at all.

"Bells." Eddie spoke again.

My head whipped around to talk to him again. He asked his question again.

"Oh," I answered, "I can imagine it's just training or something."

"With two weeks left?" His voice dropped then. "I cannot believe you're only here for two more weeks."

"Yeah." I said sadly.

Eddie set down his weights, putting his hands to my knee. "We are going to have to give you a monster going away party Bells."

"Sounds great sweetie." I still felt sad thinking about leaving.

Rhys had not given me a definitive answer about whether or not he and the Council would let me graduate from St. Vladimir's, so I couldn't say if I'd be coming back or not. Still, I had to enjoy the time I had left here. The rest of the night went by so quick, and as I changed from my uniform to more comfortable clothes, I thought about stopping by the Church to see if Christian might talk to me. I changed my mind as I passed through the courtyard. Christian was angry. He didn't want to see me and I had to let him deal with the things I had said. Most of me had expected this reaction from him, so I couldn't be too surprised by it.

The Guardian lounge was not far from the Church, so I arrived a short time later. I walked in, expecting to see one or more of my Guardians waiting to start some final form of training. Instead, the room was empty except for one of the newly transferred in Guardians.

"You must be Bellamy Pearce." He acknowledged my arrival.

"Yes." I said, looking around the empty room. "Um…"

"I'm Stan Alto." He introduced himself. "Guardian Petrov said you would probably arrive before she and Belikov could return."

"Where'd they run off to?"

He shrugged and I figured it was best not to push the inquiry any farther. Not being a Guardian yet made it difficult sometimes to get answers from some around the Academy. Guardian Alto made some small talk with me, but lost much of my attention when Yuri walked through the door. His eyes turned to me finally, giving me hope that he might talk more when he smiled bright.

"You're on time." Yuri acknowledged and I nodded.

"I am nothing if not punctual." I joked, garnering me a true laugh.

He walked up to me.

"Stan." He greeted the new Guardian.

I watched as Guardian Alto took a step back, and Yuri pulled out a long strip of black fabric from his pocket.

"Do you trust me Bellamy?" Yuri asked, seeing the look of true trepidation cross over my face.

"Have I got a choice?"

"Of course you do. You are not required to trust me." He subtly played.

"And yet, I do." Of course I trusted Yuri.

Our eyes met again briefly. Yuri winked before placing the fabric over my eyes, and tying the back tight enough to keep it from slipping, or allowing me to see even my hands in front of me.

"I'm glad you trust me." He whispered so that Stan could not hear, but I was not focused on his words so much right now.

"Where are you taking me?"

"I cannot tell you that. It is a well guarded secret."

I gave a small nervous laugh. "That's creepy." I stated. "Two Guardians blindfolding me to escort me to some unknown area is just plain creepy. Whose genius idea was this anyway?"

"Dimitri's idea." Yuri confessed, walking me back out of the lounge area. "Trust us Bellamy. You are leaving us way too soon. Did you think we would let our great playmaker go without a proper sendoff?

"Are we going to the soccer pitch?" I asked hopefully, but received no answer.

Yuri and Stan both helped me into what felt like a car. Actually, as it started forward, it felt more like a golf cart being driven. I was a short drive, but once we stopped, I could hear more voices off to my right. I stayed still, still trying to determine direction while blindfolded. A hand took mine, leading me upright and forward. Carefully halted in place, the fabric around my eyes was lowered. I had been brought to the Guardian course, and Alberta was now at my side, grinning. I spotted Dimitri making his way through the fairly large group of Guardians gathered at the gates of the course.

"You look more relaxed than you did back at Court." Alberta mentioned.

"Not even close." I replied.

"Well hidden."

I nodded as she took a side-step and started to address the gathered crew of Guardians.

"I was asked a few moments ago if there was a specific reason for this short gathering before we all get back to work tonight." Alberta looked back over at me. "The answer is yes. As many of you have no doubt heard, the Guardian Council has in the last few days undergone some much needed changes. Our illustrious Council members did little more than place us into our positions in recent months, but that has since changed. Thanks to one very brave, skilled, and intelligent novice, the old regime has fallen, giving way to a new sitting Council."

I looked into the crowd, spotting Yuri alongside Dimitri now. The two were smiling back at the things Alberta said.

"That brave young novice is the reason we are gathered. Unfortunately, our visiting and talented playmaker, Bellamy Pearce, is leaving us in only two weeks, giving us just enough time to properly see her go." Alberta turned her whole body to me. "We have devised a Guardian game in three parts."

"What?" I was unwilling to mask my skepticism.

"The first part of our game takes place here." Alberta went on, ignoring my hesitation. "For those who are not aware, our current Guardian obstacle course record holder, is novice Bellamy Pearce. She defeated the former record holder by nearly thirty-seconds." Many of the Guardians clapped or hollered with cheers, while newer Guardians looked confused as to why a novice would hold any Guardian record.

"Well, that former record holder has decided to try and reclaim his achievement. Dimitri." Alberta quieted, letting Dimitri walk forward to talk.

"Game one is a race." He revealed to me, and I now noticed that his Academy Guardian uniform was changed into his usual workout clothes.

I felt lucky that I had decided at the last minute, to pull on my trainers and my yoga pants.

"You and I are going to run this course together at full speed, Bellamy."

"You really want that record back, don't you?" I teased him, arching my brow. "No, I get it. If I'd been so epically trounced by a novice, I'd want this chance too."

He smiled at my joking taunts, and I knew from the glint in his eyes that he was not about to go easy on me. Hell, if he reclaimed his title before I left, all the better. I would not argue. But, that did not mean that I would hold back either. I had run through this course so many times that I had most of it memorized. The group of Guardians all started to walk inside of the walled course, all standing at the sidelines, and some going to wait at the finish.

Dimitri stopped at my side, waiting at the start.

"Good luck Thor." I grinned at him.

"And you Bellamy."

We started the race fairly even. Dimitri was fast-that was not new information. But, I had not seen him run this course fully before now. When he was training me through each section, he had been careful to either stay at the sideline, or not show his speed. Fortunately, I had a few advantages on the godly Guardian. First was my height and weight. I was smaller and lighter. This gave me a leg up on the parallel bars, putting me ahead of Dimitri as I moved up and down the metal bars quickly. Climbing up to the Skywalk was a whole new issue. I had conquered my fear of jumping over the ledge and being thrown up to the opposite side, but as I saw, Dimitri was still a few seconds quicker here. We had both hit our strides and were running the course as it was meant to be done. I slowed in the mud crawl, not having Dimitri's arm strength to pull me forward as well as him, but I was not far behind.

The ramp going into Alcatraz was easy. We both ran up separate sides. Guardians cheered and shouted from the sides for both of us. I could see the finish line after Alcatraz, and could now see a cheering section waiting at the end as well. All we had to do was run Alcatraz and get through the Pit and its fall. While I ran the math and science of this section through my head, Dimitri was also silently determining his own path through this tricky section of our race. The gate barely opened and I jumped outward instead of down, reaching for a parallel bar a few feet away. I barely caught it with both hands. Dimitri was clearly not expecting this move from me, and I could hear the collective gasp and roar of the other Guardians watching. Last time I had jumped straight down, but flying seemed like more fun this time around. At least I would go out with a bang. I swung around the bar and dropped to the ground, running through the short maze I had memorized and calculated so many times. I had no clue where Dimitri was, or where he had landed. I kept running.

Coming out of the maze, I saw Dimitri and I were neck and neck again. The Fall was the last piece of our close race. The ladder climb gave me another boost, but the bridge brought us even. And while neither of us held back to win, we finished our race in a dead even tie. I had jumped into the Pit, cushioned by the foam that caught us, and I could hear Dimitri breathing as hard as I was. I laid still until one of the doors was opened, and I was helped out.

Yuri caught me as I jumped down from the small ledge out of the Pit.

"You two are tied. That was way too close to call a winner." He said to both me and Dimitri, who jumped down to the ground.

"I can accept a tie."

"So can I Thor." I was still breathing hard, and could again feel all of the dormant muscles this course brought to life. "A tie works for me."

"I am definitely going to miss you Bellamy Pearce." Yuri was laughing. "You have made things far more interesting around here."

"You're not saying goodbye yet, are you? I still have two weeks time here."

"Yes you do." His sparkling blue eyes shined under the overhead lights, and his fingers touched to the side of my face before he again took that much needed step back.

We both started to walk, separated by the danger our flirting caused.

"Look Yuri," I was taking this moment in time to bring up our short encounter at Court, "I know that I said all was forgotten about…but I just want you to know that…"

"Bellamy," He held up his hand, staying quieter as other Guardians moved through us and by us, congratulating me as we walked to the gates. "Please do not excuse my behavior. You are underage and I can forget that when we talk or interact as Guardians do. I have caught myself saying and doing things that I shouldn't. One of these moments I'm afraid I won't catch my mistakes."

"Yuri." I slowed my walk as we were approaching the heavy duty gates.

"If you were just a few months older."

"And if I did not have a boyfriend."

"Yes." He smiled. "That too."

"Please don't apologize Yuri. It makes me feel as conflicted as I do when I think about my Moroi ability. Flirting with you has not been all bad. You have done something that no one else could."

Without missing a single beat, and not even realizing what he was doing again, Yuri slowed even more, pulling his arm around my waist. He was closer and his palm was resting at my waist, just above my hipline.

"What is it that I have done?" His voice moved to that low growl that he usually reserved for mumbling obscenities in Russian, much like Dimitri, when we trained.

"You…"

"Bellamy." Dimitri interrupted me, separating us as we spoke. "Come on. You two can shamelessly flirt with each other later. There is something I want to give to you back at the Guardian lounge."

"On my way." I sweetly replied, unwilling and unable to address his remark yet.

The golf cart I'd been brought to this place in was since stolen by other Guardians, so I resigned myself to walking back to the building. At least I had company. Yuri and I walked the distance back to the Guardian lounge together, again keeping that distance between us. Dimitri made the comment about shamelessly flirting, which meant that he noticed. And if he had noticed, how many others had taken the opportunity to see a Guardian blatantly or secretively flirting with an underage novice? My mind kept questioning all of these points, all the way back to the lounge. The entire walk back, I'd felt as though I were being watched again. It was an odd but comforting feeling this time, which made it that much weirder. I stopped before entering the building. Looking around, I saw nothing out of place or out of the ordinary. Still, the feeling worried me.

Yuri caught my hand as he entered through the doorway. "Come on Bellamy."

I was puzzled and stuck for a moment, but recovered. "Yuri, tell Dimitri that I am on my way. I have to get something from my dorm."

"Bellamy." He protested.

"Yuri, please. I'll be right back. Give me five minutes. Time me if you have to."

"He agreed, letting my hand drop, and I took off in a sprint back to my dorm, keeping an eye out in all directions. I ran into my room, and was out in thirty seconds with what I needed. Back outside, the cold air made me shiver. I should've grabbed my hoodie. It was getting later, but I was still wide awake, making it back to the lounge in record time. I smiled at Dimitri, who could not be too upset with my impromptu path diversion.

"I hope whatever you stopped for was important."

"It was." I returned. "I had to get this." I held up a thick sketch book that had post –its and other small colored tags sticking out of it. "Oh captain, my captain." I joked with him again. "I started working on this while I had the time at Court, and I think it is ready for you to browse through." I handed the book to Dimitri, watching him open the cover.

"I figured that if I can't be here, I should leave something nice with our resident soccer captain." I spoke to all of the Guardians around us.

"These are your secret plays Bells." Dimitri flipped through the pages.

"They aren't so secret anymore. They are trick plays, special plays that showcase teamwork and whatnot, as well as the normal plays you and I collaborated on." I smiled at him as his amusement grew.

"You did all of this at Court?"

I nodded, watching the book get passed around. "There is also a new training regimen at the back to further whip your team into shape."

"Amazing." He breathed as I hugged him, his arms settling around my back. "You didn't have to do this. I don't know how I could ever top a gift like that." Dimitri feigned, taking a box from Yuri, whom I could see was up to something.

"Oh wait. I can top it." Dimitri handed the box over to me.

I didn't hesitate to open it, ripping the top off, and pulling out a shirt. No, it wasn't just a shirt. It was a jersey. A soccer jersey that held the St. Vladimir's crest on the shoulder.

"We all had the idea to do something special for you Bells. This was Alberta's idea."

My eyes looked up at Alberta. "Thank you." I mouthed politely.

It was a thoughtful gift indeed. Instead of the back saying Pearce, it had been made to say 'Play Maker'. It was a gift I would use often.

"You can wear it during game two of these Guardian games." Alberta replied.

Another competition was on the horizon. I could see it in the eyes around me. This would be nothing short of out of the ordinary.

"Until game two." I said.

"Go and rest." I was advised and ordered. "You have school in a few hours."

I was not about to argue with Dimitri, but noticing the brief look of consternation he tried to hide as Yuri offered to walk me to my dorm building had my mind racing. His earlier comment about the shameless flirting going on between me and a Guardian had started me thinking about what he was thinking about the whole idea. Not that his concern was necessary. Any interest between /Yuri and I was purely professional. I had enough relationship problems. I agreed to have Yuri walk me back, but could not understand why he insisted if he had intended on staying perfectly silent the entire way. He had not spoken a word since we left the lounge, making me feel uncomfortable. We arrived at my building in record time, despite the lack of short cuts. Usually Yuri was all for taking shortcuts through campus, unless there was a need not to. The last time we'd taken the long way around campus was just before my Strigoi fight with Brooklyn.

"Thank you." I said, "For my jersey." I offered up a conversation starter while he opened the door to the lobby, taking responsibility for explaining my absence to the "watchers" at the front desk.

"You're welcome Bellamy. I'm glad you like it." He returned with a much more flat tone than usual.

He walked back to the door, going to leave without saying anything more I guessed, so I had no intention of pushing any of the fragile issues between us.

"Goodnight." I spoke in a quieter tone, turning towards the stairs.

"Bellamy." I stopped, frozen, caught by the shifting sound in his accented voice. "Bellamy, I…"

I turned to the side, one foot on the first step leading up to my dorm.

"I…" The look in his eyes was painful. I couldn't imagine that I had caused such torment in him though. "Goodnight." He said instead of whatever he had been planning on saying a moment before. He smiled before exiting the building.

I watched as he walked away, disappearing through a set of trees in the distance. When had things in my life become so difficult? Sleep never came. I finished studying, laid awake in bed for hours more, tossing and turning, thankful only that I was not plagued with nightmares, and drowning in questions and thoughts of Christian. Had I done the right thing? Had I wanted this compulsion for him or for me?

I was early for school, but nowhere near ready to head into any of the still empty buildings yet, so I sat in the first outdoor courtyard, wrapped up in my own selfish thoughts again. I had not noticed the appearance of Guardian Petrov until she put a hand to my shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt your thoughts." Alberta said, but I shrugged, standing up.

The Guardians were always first into school buildings, even before the Professors, which showed just how early I was.

"How was the rest of your day?" She was far too damn cheerful right now, and I was in no mood.

"Peachy." I said through my bad mood. "I haven't slept, Christian is epically pissed off at me. He won't even look at me, let alone stop and talk. He thinks I betrayed him or some ridiculous nonsense. And Mason, well, this is the first peace and quiet I've actually had because he doesn't leave my side for more than five minutes at a time now."

Alberta seemed amused by my predicaments. "I cannot imagine why Mr. Ozera would be cross with you in any way. He often seems as infatuated with you as you are with him. As for Mr. Ashford, can you blame him? With such a limited amount of time before you two are separated, he would likely want to spend as much of that time with you as possible."

"Mason isn't really a problem. I love having him close too. You are right. There is so little time for us to be at one another's sides. I just wish that Christian…"

"Christian will come around Bellamy. Whatever has you two at odds will reconcile itself. He may just need time."

"I don't exactly have much of that left here."

I got through most of my classes without incident, but with a tentative hold on my control. Telling me and Christian to work together at this point had turned into a joke. If I had to write up the report on our Physiology project on my own, I would. At this point, it would be lass stressful, and far more civil. But, our wonderful professor was insisting the final pieces be put together before it was turned in for credit.

"You have got to be joking Ozera." Mason commented, his arm tightly placed around my hip as we walked towards the door, seeing Christian standing, waiting to say something about the project to me.

"Mason." I warned him to be silent, and not get involved with the issues between me and Chris. Eddie stayed a foot or so behind us, also not thrilled with the current confrontation.

I then lifted my eyes to Christian. "What makes you think that we can work on a project together without talking? It'd be easier for me to work with Jesse at this point." I knew that would hurt him. "You haven't said a word to me since…" I saw his eyes flash with that raw anger again. "If you are ready to start talking now…"

"Forget it." He said, walking away again, but I wasn't about to let this blow over so easily.

Unfortunately, our frustrating and rather loud discussion had been noticed. A growing crowd was gathering around me and Christian as I took his arm, spinning him, and making him say something to me. It wasn't just our argument that fueled our anger though. The usual crowd of royals and non-royals who enjoyed instigating trouble picked up on our hostility. Mia Rinaldi was front and center, and ready to push us into even more trouble. Her comments from the sidelines pushed me too far past my limits. I snapped, doing the first horrible thing that I could think to do to her.

 **CHRISTIAN:**

It had been a few days since I had spoken to Bellamy, and yes, I was intentionally avoiding her and Mason Ashford, who seemed to now be attached to Bellamy's hip since the reveal date of her departure from St. Vladimir's. Her insistence to have me compulsed had me confused and mad. I had every right to be angry with her. She hadn't even asked about the idea before making this decision of hers. And frankly, now being stuck in a classroom alone with her, forced into a detention that was not my fault, was not making things easier for either of us. Bellamy and I were instructed to clean all of the desks, erasers, and school equipment because she could not control her temper, and decided to set Mia Rinaldi on fire. At least she had let it took as though the troublemaking Moroi was on fire, getting the Guardians keeping watch to react. I had to admit, it was a genius trick. She'd obviously been practicing. The flames had not touched Mia. When the Guardians stepped in, looking for someone to blame, I accepted the punishment. No one was going to actually believe that Bellamy had used fire to scare Mia, so I was the next best person to blame.

Guardian Petrov did not hesitate to send me to see the Headmistress, but after a short talk with Bellamy, we were both in trouble now.

"I thought I was doing the right thing Christian." I heard her say from the level of desks two rows higher than where I stood. "This is as hard for me as it is for you."

"I doubt that." I returned only because there were things that did need to be addressed.

"The hard part here is that I had to make this decision on my own Chris. I was at Court and our head Guardian asked me to make a very difficult choice. I did the most logical thing. I knew you'd be upset, but I hoped you might understand that I…"

"You think that having us both compulsed is logical? You think that forcing me to forget my feelings for you; forcing me to forget everything that we've said, everything we've done- you think that is logical?"

"There you go assuming that I would ever want either of us to forget things said, done, or felt between us." Her comment was spoken with a breath of resentment and animosity rather than heartfelt emotion. "I need you to forget having to run, being kidnapped, and being hurt by Tatiana's asshole Guardians. I need to forget…"

"Everything else?" I questioned with my own animosity. "You can't just ask me to be okay with something like this, and expect miracles Bellamy. Whether you felt it was the right choice or not, the point still stands that you made this decision without considering what I might want. No more. I don't want to discuss this anymore."

I was annoyed and frustrated by her continued blatant disregard for how this felt to me, and why she ignored the more transparent fact of why I had such trouble accepting that she wanted us to be compulsed. She was actually mad at me in return? That was a joke. Even with all of that stirring around in my head, I could not overlook the fact that we were stuck in this classroom together, and part of me did still want her to talk to me. The sound of her voice was often comforting. And even deeper down, I wanted to talk to her.

"Do you want to tell me about Court?" I asked the question. It was a start, and it kept her close for a while longer.

It kept these moments between me and her together still. This was the first time in days that I had seen her without Mason by her side, and heard her say anything without his patronizing remarks in the background. She took a step down to the level I stood on, but I had to take a short step back. If I let her too close, or if I let her touch me now, I would crack. I was totally undone. This girl could break me into pieces without ever trying.

I crossed my arms, staying as stoic and separated as possible. "Tell me what happened so that I can make sense of this."

Bellamy nodded, pulling out one of the chairs. She didn't look back at me, but rested her chin to her palm instead.

"It would be better to start before Court."

I watched her closely, searching for clues into her reasoning. She looked fragile and defeated as she recounted events.

"After Dimitri and I so ruthlessly killed Brooklyn, I got a visitor. Charlotte Tudor is…" She hesitated to finish her sentence. "She is someone within the Guardian Council who has been watching members of the Council, including Dacia Marovici and her father Charles Tudor for months. Part of her job appears to be the slow ability to spot treachery and corruption within the ranks of the Council. Charlotte came to the Academy with the revelation that my life was in danger because of the Guardian Council."

I saw her go both tense and weak at the same time. I wanted to pull my arms around her, to comfort her, to make her feel safer, but I couldn't.

"There were members of the Council and other Guardians at our Court that plotted to have me killed by Brooklyn." Her eyes turned up to me now, tears glistening and threatening to fall. "Because if I were killed by Strigoi, no one could ever be suspected of conspiracy." She pulled her arms around her center. "Charlotte sent Bridgette to gather information that would help to expose those involved, but they needed me to tell the Council everything that I knew too. You cannot imagine what it feels like to stand in front of people who tried to have you killed. Words don't… Words have not been invented to describe that experience Christian." Her head lifted. "I did what I had to do."

I felt so proud of her in this moment. Facing the Guardian Council like she had, under such wretched circumstances had to be difficult. It still did nothing to excuse her decisions about us, but I was definitely proud of her.

"That wasn't the end of things though." She went on. "Apparently, the Council was also trying to determine whether or not I should even get to be a Guardian after graduation. Some were under the manipulated impression that I am too much of a danger or even a liability."

I scoffed at that idea, outraged that anyone in their right mind could be swayed to think of Bellamy that way.

"After they finished voting, Rhys Bowen, he's the Head Guardian at Court," she clarified for me, "he offered me anything I asked for, after I'd been forced to kill my mother, and after we were forced into hiding from the Moroi Queen. Dacia told Tatiana about me. They were planning a civil war together. I was going to be their weapon once they figured out how to replicate my special talents." I heard her take in a deep breath as a tear fell from her cheek to the desk in front of her.

"Rhys also did not hesitate to remind me about everything you and I went through. He brought up your injuries, the confrontations I had with Tatiana and her Guardians on more than a couple of occasions, and of course the fact that I nearly died under the experiments conducted. He was not subtle."

She had been through more than I knew. She had not told me any of this after her return. But nevertheless, it was not going to change my mind about what she had done.

"That still does not justify the fact that it is never your responsibility to make choices for my life. You are not my Guardian."

Bellamy stood back up, immediately composing her emotions. "Are we really going to go through _this_ again? You want to have that conversation all over again?"

"Just stop talking."

Both of our voices were raised, and I could see Bellamy turning red with rage. Her temper had put us in the mess we were in now, so fueling it was probably a bad idea.

"Christian!" My head shifted to the classroom door to see Aunt Tasha standing with Guardian Belikov, both looking incredibly disappointed.

 **DIMITRI:**

Over the past few weeks I had developed a certain proclivity for doing perimeter checks and keeping to myself. I had no clue when my life, both personal and professional, had turned and twisted into a disappointing mess. As I walked the quiet paths along the Academy perimeter, I was alone, and able to think. Of course, thinking about everything that had recently happened, only made me feel lonelier. Loneliness was not something I was accustomed to experiencing.

The truth of my thoughts came back to the same conclusion every time though. I was heartbroken. Bridgette and I let our hearts supersede our Guardian duties. She had ultimately been the one to walk away, causing my heartbreak, but I was beginning to understand most of what she had said. That did not mean that I did not miss having her in my life. I missed that feeling of surprise when she would show up and need nothing more than me. I missed the feeling of having her beside me in times of crisis, her soft touch able to soothe ever distraction or chaotic concept. Mostly though, I missed having someone to talk to, someone who understood, or at least pretended to understand.

Bridgette and I had both lost someone and something important to us when Ivan died. He had been between us from the start. Hell, he was technically the one who had brought us together. Most importantly, he was our buffer. He had always been there to remind us why being in a relationship with each other would not end well.

"You were right." I said out loud to him, laughing as I considered that this was my own fault. I had put myself in a position to let my heart get broken. I had allowed my walls to crumble.

"Right about what?" A voice behind me asked out of nowhere.

I grabbed my stake, jumping at least twelve feet into the air, turning in defensiveness. My nerves only settled and took a breath as I realized Tasha Ozera was standing in front of me.

"Tasha?" I questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"Victor Dashkov's new Guardian told me you were out walking this side of the school perimeter, so I thought I might come and say hello Dimka." She reached out and touched her hand to the side of my face sweetly, and by the look in her eyes, she knew about me and Bridgette."

"I meant what are you doing here at St. Vladimir's?"

She smiled then, her hand traveling down my arm. "Christian." She stated with a note of parental displeasure. "What the hell is going through his head? The Headmistress said he lit someone on fire."

I wish I could've denied that it had been Christian to commit such an out of control act, but admitting that it had actually been Bellamy would've caused more of a disaster.

"He is going through some stuff right now Tash." I defended, knowing again that he and Bellamy were currently at odds.

"That is no excuse."

"No, it is not." I agreed. "But, there are complications."

"What sort of complications?"

"You will have to ask him for yourself."

"Fine." Tasha said. "Take me to him. Where is he?"

I led Tasha across campus to the classroom that Christian and Bellamy were still in, and stopped as we both heard the volume in their voices growing. I opened the classroom door, just in time for Tasha to see her nephew behave in a disapproving way.

Tasha scaled the steps to where Christian and Bellamy stood.

"You do not speak to others like that."

"Aunt Tasha, what are you doing here?" Christian was as surprised as I had been, while Bellamy looked as if she needed a quick escape from this escalating situation.

"Headmistress Kirova called me. She said you tried to light a Moroi student on fire." Tasha was still trying to wrap her head around that one. "You do not under any circumstance use your element to solve a problem. You are practically an adult. You know better Christian."

"Yes, I do." His eyes traveled behind his aunt, to where Bellamy stood. "I guess I lost control of my temper. It won't happen again."

"No, it will not. We will continue this conversation and the talk of punishment later." Tasha finished, turning then to Bellamy.

"You look upset Bellamy." She said, hugging the young girl in greeting. " It is so good to see you again. I see it appears that even you are unable to talk sense into my nephew." The two released their embrace, continuing to talk.

"I am so glad that Christian has you in his life. You have brought him so much joy and love."

I saw Bellamy smile weakly. "Well, at least there is one Ozera who feels that way." Her condescending comment was not lost on anyone in the room. Again, she recovered her smile and sweet demeanor. "It is good to see you again too Tasha, but if I am free to go now," Her eyes lifted to me, and I gave a nod, "I have to change my clothes and meet a bunch of Guardians down at the soccer pitch."

"A soccer game?" Tasha inquired. "May we watch?"

Bellamy and I agreed. Tasha shifted to the side as Bellamy walked by us.

"Game Two."

"I will join you." I opted to also get out of the line of fire between Natasha Ozera and Christian.

"You want to enlighten me as to what that was about?" We heard Tasha finally react to Bellamy's comment, but we were too far to hear the response Christian gave.

"Why are you and Christian fighting again?" I figured I had to ask Bellamy, seeing as Christian was already being lectured. "And why did you try to set Mia Rinaldi on fire?"

"I wasn't trying to set her on fire. The flames didn't even touch her."

"Do not try to justify your behavior Bellamy."

"I lost my temper. Chris and I were fighting and I was pushed too far."

"You acted immaturely."

I waited for her to disagree, but she didn't. She simply kept walking, her eyes trained in a peripheral path forward.

"Are you waiting for me to disagree?" She said. "I won't. She pushed my buttons at a tense moment between me and Chris, and I reacted inappropriately."

"Speaking of Christian…" I pushed the topic and she gave a long winded sigh.

"Christian and I are fighting." She pointed out. "He is under the impression that I betrayed him on some grand level."

"Why would he think that?"

"Bowen." She said, explaining the details of her conversation with Rhys Bowen at Court.

We arrived at the soccer field a short time later, and Bellamy looked pleased, seeing other Guardians stretching and preparing for a new match.

"Who are we playing?" She glanced around the rest of the area, searching for opponents.

"This is a Guardian game." I told her. "I thought we should get in one last game before you go."

"You against me?"

"Sort of." I replied.

"We were thinking Captain versus Playmaker teams." Yuri strolled up beside me, and by the look on her face, Bellamy enjoyed the idea.

"Have we already chosen teams?"

"No." I said. "Take your first pick."

Bellamy and I ended up choosing our teams as best as we could, Watching her make her choices, I assumed that I could use that to break down her strategy. But I was wrong. An hour passed by as we played hard and without much mercy. By the end, we were all happy. Bellamy's team won by a single goal, but my team made some successful and surprising goals.

"There is no way that you made that last goal legally." She jokingly complained. "But, it was such a great game that I'm not even going to argue it. Good game." She put a hand to my arm in a friendly gesture.

I noticed that she slowed her walk considerably when she spotted Christian, sitting beside his Aunt, his arms crossed in defiance, and a very telling scowl on his face.

"You need to figure this out with him Bellamy."

"I will." She brushed off the advice, going into silent contemplation. "Dimitri, can I ask you a question?" She was patiently waiting as I gathered up my gym bag.

"Of course Bellamy." I nodded. "Anything.

"Why are you, and by you I mean all of the Guardians, doing all of this for me? Would you do this for any other novice? What makes me so special?"

I paused before answering her question, walking alongside her now. I wanted to give her something positive to hold on to, but couldn't answer as Tasha and Christian both approached.

"You should know by now that I think you are very special Bellamy. And not because you can wield fire. We will discuss this later."

"That was an amazing game. I had no idea either of you could play like that." Tasha sounded very impressed.

"Thank you Tash." I said, leaning down to hug her, trying to excuse myself from the girls. There was something more I felt I could do. "If you don't mind, I'd like to speak with Christian alone for a few moments."

Tasha agreed. "Good. I can't get through to him. Maybe you'll have better luck."

Bellamy waved a noncommittal hand in the air as I made my exit.

"Christian, can we talk?" The young Moroi was standing away from Bellamy and his aunt, so I had enough distance to say what he might want to hear.

He agreed with another irritating hand wave.

"Sit." I instructed him to do, and we sat on a long bench together.

 **CHRISTIAN:**

I was certain he was coming over to lecture me the same way Aunt Tasha had for the last hour. I honestly could not take it anymore.

"There is something you need to hear." Dimitri stated, and much like my conversation with Tasha, I was not given a choice but to listen. "Bellamy told me about the compulsion. But there are things I'm certain she left out of her conversation with you."

"She told me enough." I said, but Dimitri turned to me and his expression now actually worried me.

"There is more you do not know."

"I know enough." I insisted.

"You don't know this." He kept me sitting as he told me what he knew. "Bellamy did not explain to you why she agreed to go through with this act of compulsion?"

"I can guess." I answered his question. "I am not a Guardian, I am not her boyfriend, but I appear to be the most expendable person in her life. You don't get it. I am the only one she _wants_ to have compulsed. Do you know what that says?"

"It says she obviously cares for you more than you are capable of seeing."

I scoffed again. I couldn't help it. "No. It says that I am the only one not worth keeping memories with. She is not doing this to you, or to Mason, or any of her other friends." I stood, unable to take discussing this subject with anyone anymore.

"This is not about what she wants. It is about what she has to do." Dimitri spoke, sounding as though he had given up some secret. "She is saving your life one more time Christian."

I stopped. "Saving?" The acrimony dripped in my tone.

"You have not only been her friend these past months. You have been her fire trainer. The Guardian Council is well aware of that, and if things ever go downhill again, she is making sure that you are not caught up in any kind of scandal or corruption. You will not lose those private moments you had together, but you will no longer remember the bad parts. "

"And anyone else who knows about her?"

"You are the only Moroi who knows. She is doing her job. She is protecting you."

"I don't need protection."

"Yes you do." Dimitri was firm in that logic. "You think that she sees you as expendable." He laughed at that comment. "That is so far from the truth Christian." He went on talking, making me listen in that subtle way, and by the end I was glad I had listened to him. There was much that Bellamy had left out, or that I had not given her the chance to tell me. She was no longer standing with Tasha. I needed to find her and talk. I needed to find her to let her know that I understood a bit more.

"I…I have to go."

Dimitri and Tasha let me go, but I was worried that I may have been too late in offering an apology. I'd really upset Bellamy in the last few hours and there was the possibility that she might not want to forgive me. I raced to her dorm, hoping I would catch her. Why had I not listened to her? She had said so much, and I disregarded everything she said and felt. I needed to find her now.

I knocked on her door after finding an alternative route to her dorm. The expression she gave, opening her door to me, said everything, but I had to get her back. Without even considering whether or not anyone else was around, or even the possibility of Ashford being around, I moved in close to Bellamy without a word, put my palm to her neck, and kissed her, bringing her in closer and tighter before I felt her briefly start to kiss me back. That lasted only seconds before she forcefully pushed me away.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Consider it an apology." I offered, not thinking she would take me seriously.

"As opposed to an actual apology, which would be the decent thing for you to do."

"I don't really have anything to apologize for."

"The hell you don't Christian!" She shouted. "You don't get to just stop speaking to me for days. I get that you are angry with me, and perhaps you do have the right to be angry over my decision, but damnit…" I stopped her again, moving her into her dorm, and closing her door before patrolling Guardians rushed to see her yelling at me.

"I am mad Bellamy…or, I was."

"Was?" She lifted her brow as I turned to her again.

"Guardian Belikov set me straight on this whole compulsion dilemma. He is very protective of you Bells." I gave a short knowing laugh. "Why didn't you tell me that you were trying to keep me off of Guardian radar?"

"Because that might've changed your reaction?" She was still being sarcastic.

"I've missed you." I told her.

"I'm right here. I didn't leave. You did." She accused, continuing to make it difficult for me to apologize.

"I didn't leave. I needed…"

"Time? Space? Distance?"

"I'm sorry Bellamy. I'm sorry I doubted you."

"Christian." She sat down on her bed. "All I have ever wanted is for you to be happy and safe. I know you don't like me protecting you, but I can't help it. It's in my blood."

"Yes." I agreed. "I know. So, when will we be compulsed?"

She finally met my eyes with her, a spark of true emotion returning. "After I get the molnija mark that Dimitri and Yuri insist I get for killing my mum."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

 **MASON:**

"You are being ridiculous and completely unreasonable!" She shouted at me.

Discussing the subject of Christian Ozera was never a light one. Even after all of these months, it was still sensitive.

"What is your problem with him?"

"I don't like him. I don't trust him."

She sighed, and I knew there was yet another castigation coming, about how I had no reason to dislike the Moroi. "Why? What did he do? What has he done that has caused you to hold such contempt?"

I didn't answer. Not because I didn't have an answer, but because I was tired of arguing. Of course, my silence only made things worse.

"Why are we even still debating this subject? Christian is my friend. He will continue to be my friend, and if you have a problem with that…"

"Hell yes I have a problem with it." I returned. ""I love you Bellamy."

"No." She disagreed. "We are not fighting about Christian because you love me. We fight about him because you are jealous."

Her accusation was not what I was expecting. "I am not jealous of him. What possible reason would I have to be jealous of that…"

"That's just it Mase." Her tone softened slightly. "You have no reason to be jealous of Christian. You are the one I want to be with. You are the one I cannot live without. And, you are the one I will always be irreversibly in love with." She moved closer, closing the distance between us so that I could wrap my arms around her.

 **CHRISTIAN:**

"So, there is a party tomorrow night." She said out loud from across the room, in the spot where not so coincidentally she had been in since she arrived to Headmistress Kirova's office.

She showed up not more than three minutes after me, her eyes staring back at me before going to sit as far across the room as possible. The Headmistress had already left the room, going to greet and privately discuss the coming compulsion, so Bellamy and I were currently free to talk, or free to continue in silence.

"A party?" I was not exactly subtle in expressing my derision for her statement. "Have we met?"

"Why yes." She was equally as sarcastic. "Aren't you Christian Ozera- Anti-social, condescending, misfit, and Moroi fire god?"

I laughed out loud. I was missing her so much. We had spoken yesterday, apologized and come to better terms, or so I thought.

"Yes, and you are Bellamy Pearce-Fiercely protective, flirtatious runaway, and Dhampir Guardian vixen."

"Vixen?" She didn't sound insulted, but questioned my description choice anyway.

"A damn sexy one."

Now she smiled, and my heart lifted. That smile of hers could stop entire armies in their tracks. I was certain of it.

"It's a party for me Christian." She continued to convince me of becoming a joiner. "It is a going away party."

"Should that change my mind?"

"Insulting much? That was a little wounding."

I stood from the chair I sat in, walking from what appeared to be my side of the room, to the middle of the room. The neutral zone.

"Can't we have our own going away part?" I asked, hoping for more alone time with her.

She didn't answer, and I was beginning to take her silence personally.

"Are you keeping your distance for a reason Bells?"

She shifted on the chair she occupied, pulling her legs up beneath her. "Distance?"

"Bellamy," I resisted the urge to call her out on the issue of her fake innocence, "you entered the room ten minutes ago, and intentionally sat on the opposite side of the room." My arms crossed over my chest. "Have you not forgiven me Bellamy?"

"Forgiven you?" She questioned again. "Is there something that I should forgive you for Christian? What have you done?"

"Bellamy." Even I heard the pleading in my voice. "We talked yesterday and I thought we had apologized to each other and settled any disagreements."

"Christian." She stood, finally walking over to me.

My arms instinctively pulled her closer.

"We talked yesterday and I also thought we settled things." She rested her head against me. "I missed you. What do you want my forgiveness for Chris?"

"For not trusting you. I owe you my life Bellamy. I trust you with my life."

Her head shifted so that she was looking up at me now. "You don't actually have to come to the party and be social." She conceded any argument. "And, I already figured that we might have our own going away party." Her fingers ran up my back, over my shirt, and across my neck.

She was flirting again. This was a good sign of things between us, and by Vlad I was no good at resisting her flirtation. I leaned down towards her as her palm rested to the back of my neck, slowly pulling me to her. We were so close, my breathing sped, and I could feel her heart beating faster against me. The sound of the door opening separated us instantly, that burning desire hiding itself again as the Headmistress walked into the room-that fixed look of displeasure and rage against the world on her face. She was followed by Guardian Belikov and what I assumed was another Guardian by the way he was dressed. The sharply cut and perfectly ironed uniform gave him away in an second. Bellamy stood, moving a few steps to greet the man.

"Guardian Bowen." She sounded unsure of his presence, but kept her thoughts to herself.

""I am sure you were not expecting me Bellamy." The man read through her façade. "But, I thought it might be a reasonable idea to see that this compulsion goes as planned." He explained his arrival to her, seeing that she and I sat down, and were not troubled by the circumstances.

"As you will know," The Guardian now acknowledged us both, "you will not lose all memory of one another. You will simply forget Tatiana's brutal and unnecessary actions against you."

""Can we erase my fight with Brooklyn?" Bellamy questioned, denied her request this time.

"I'm afraid that is not possible Bellamy. And I am glad to hear that you have since gone through your molnija ceremony."

"Under duress." She mumbled.

I had not realized her feelings towards the matter until now. She was clearly unhappy about having to show the fact that she had killed her mother. Strigoi or not, Brooklyn was her mother, and now she was permanently gone. While the Guardian went on speaking to me and Bellamy about our compulsion, I noticed that Bellamy was only half-listening to what was being said. I took her hand with mine, running my thumb over hers. She was starting to look like she might be ill.

"Bells?"

It was another few moments before she said anything at all. I can't do this Christian." She turned to face me. "I've changed my mind."

"Bellamy." I said, seeing all three of the adults in the room staring blankly at her. I could not tell if they were disappointed or upset with the response.

"No." Bellamy refused. Her eyes looked as though she might fall into a state of panic any second. I could feel her hand begin to shake under mine. "I can't. I don't want to lose any part of us. Even the bad is all a part of what brought us closer. I won't let either of us forget that." 

Guardian Bowen looked to Bellamy and then to me.

"Can we take a minute?" I asked, not waiting for an answer, taking Bellamy with me as we walked outside of Kirova's office.

I sat down on a cushioned bench just outside of the doors, waiting for Bellamy to sit beside me.

"I'm sorry Christian." She began to pace the area in front of me instead.

"Bells, how long have you been considering not going through with this?"

She came to a standstill. "From the moment I walked into that office and saw you sitting there so complacent with this idea." She tuned to face me, staying in place. "I was wrong. This was a bad idea, and I won't…"

"Bell's listen." I held out my hand to her, bringing her over to sit with me so that we could talk easier. "You weren't wrong." She sat close beside me, pulling my arm around her. "You are trying to keep us safe. When you said that even the bad things we have endured brought us closer, you had a good point, but we will not lose that closeness. I will not stop loving you just because we no longer have to remember being chased and tortured by a sadistic Queen."

"But Christian…"

"We have to do this Bells." I heard myself say, even shocking myself as our roles reversed, and I was the logical one, convincing her that we should forget these events. "You were protecting me by making this decision. Now, I am going to protect you by sticking to it."

Once agreed, I led Bellamy back into the room, calmly explaining that we were better prepared. Two minutes later, our agreement was followed by a Moroi man who entered the room, He was given instructions, and soon approached us.

 **BELLAMY:**

I woke up after a short unexpected nap, feeling the oddest sense of déjà vu rippling through my body. I pushed it to the back of my thoughts as I looked at the time on my alarm clock. I had time to go and meet Mason before meeting with Dimitri, who had not so casually or subtly mentioned a time and place to meet. After changing into my jeans and a white tank, I made my way to the library where Mason and Eddie were studying together. Studying becoming more of a lose word. They were doing more joking and laughing than studying as I approached them.

"Bells." Eddie smiled as Mason jumped from his seat.

"Are you done for the day?" Mason asked, his arm slipping perfectly around my waist.

"No. I have a final Guardian thing with Dimitri in an hour."

His hand reached to my neck, feeing the bandage that I still wore. "You got your molnija mark?" He noticed, and I gave a simple single nod, leaning my head onto him.

"Are you okay?"

His question startled me. I lifted my head and stared back at him.

"Thank you." I responded, clearly confusing him. "I love that you know to ask me something like that Mase."

He smiled at me sweetly. "Are you?"

"No." I shook my head, my eyes traveling down to my shoes.

Mason immediately switched into concerned boyfriend mode, and I really did love that he knew when to use this side of him.

"Ed." He maneuvered himself to talk to Eddie and hold onto me. "I will be back in a few minutes. I'm going to walk Bells to her dorm."

"No, I just came from my dorm Mason." I argued to no avail. "The last thing I need…"

"Bells," He wasn't about to debate this any further, "You are clearly upset," We started our walk out of the campus library, "and I have no intention of watching you wander the school looking dazed and feeling whatever emotions you are trying to sort."

"I'm not dazed. I am just trying to separate my conflicting thoughts."

"So, we can do that back in your dorm."

"Or…" I brought up a new suggestion, making it difficult for him to resist, "we could find a private area in the stacks at the back of the library, and…" I brought him to a stop, moving to whisper and nuzzle his neck and ear, feeling that resistance weaken as his hands found their way to my body.

"You are a wicked, evil, wonderful, saintly, manipulating," Mason tried to keep a tight hold to his strength, changing his feelings about my charming him every few seconds, "cunning, hot, sexy, and…" He forced himself back away from me, putting his hands into his pockets. "Come on." He stated.

"Are we going deeper into the library?" I linked my arm with his, but he shook his head.

"No. We are going to your dorm." He looked over, eyeing me with that playfulness of his. "Anything we can do in the library, we can do back at your dorm. In fact, we can do more in your dorm room."

He made a solid point, and I was all for the idea now. With enough hesitation to his will and resolve, Mason put his arm around both of my shoulders as we walked slowly together.

"Talk to me Bells." He said, comforting me as I expressed every bit of guilt and ignominy, continuing to grow and fester in my mind.

My hand ran over the bandage, hiding the mark of disgrace I now wore.

"She was my mother Mason." I made the obvious statement. "Dimitri was worried that I might have some major epiphany about everything that I went through, and it turns out, the Guardian god was right. I didn't think about it until after I knew Dacia was using her, but now I have to live with the fact that I willingly put a stake through her heart. I wanted her to die." My breathing grew heavier and my chest started to tighten. "I killed my mother, and our society rewarded me and branded me with the memory. How am I supposed to be okay with this?"

Mason felt me weaken in a much different way, pulling me to the stone bench a few feet into the courtyard outside of my building. We were shaded by a tree, but I continued to feel exposed, as though everyone knew my secrets and shame. He held me as I had my panic attack.

"I did the most immoral thing a person could do."

"You did the most important thing any true Guardian can do Bellamy. You killed a Strigoi. Even if Brooklyn hadn't come after you, she would've preyed on other Dhampirs or Moroi, or humans. Strigoi are the biggest danger we face. What you did was amazing." He commended. "I wish I could've been there." His comments were no longer helping me.

"No Mason. Please don't say that. It was the worst feeling in the world."

"You wear a badge of honor Bells."

"Killing someone is not the way to prove ourselves."

"Killing Strigoi is the greatest way we can do that. Look at Bridgette." He brought my aunt into the conversation, using her as an example. "How many Strigoi has she killed? She is celebrated and sought out not just by the Guardian Council, but by a very long list of Moroi who want her guarding them."

"There is nothing glamorous about killing Strigoi, Mase. It is brutal and bloody. There is nothing praiseworthy about it."

After a few more minutes of our discussion, we were on our way to sneak Mason into my dorm. We were on the lookout for Guardians and students, finding our way to a side door that often stayed unlocked while Guardians patrolled. They locked it most other times. I walked inside first, ascending a long set of stairs, keeping Mason at my back until we were safely at my door. We were not completely into the room with the door closed before his hands found me, his mouth moving across my skin.

It was our differences that brought us together and kept us together. And even more than that, I realized everything deep within the acceptance of those differences, I had allowed Mason to be a part of my life. I had allowed him to know all of my secrets, and I knew his. Without the secrets we would fall apart. I could talk to Mason in ways that I would not expect to be able to do with Christian or Bridgette, or anyone else. Mason always knew me. He never had to guess what I hid or would not say. He just knew. My love for Christian was strong and safe, but my undying love for my Mason would surpass anything else I faced. I was held and bound to Mason in the most wonderful and indescribable ways.

I was not yet ready to leave him. I was not yet ready to not have him by my side every day.

"Mase." I said his name, his hands traveling slowly up my sides, pushing my shirt upward.

"Bellamy, I love you." His words rippled across my skin. "I love you so much. I can't imagine what it is going to be like without you here, but at least I will have the thought of you and me after graduation. We will never be separated again. You'll be my…"

"Let's not talk about me leaving yet Mase." I turned around, our hands never once leaving each other. "Let's not talk at all."

Mason smiled mischievously, helping as I quickly pulled his shirt over his head. The next hour before I had to leave my room again was spent completely focused on us, and it made me feel as though we could overcome our temporary separation.

 **DIMITRI:**

I instructed Bellamy to meet me at the Guardian training gym earlier than she actually needed to be here so that I could talk to her. Her departure from St. Vladimir's was finally too close to make anyone who knew her feel content with the idea. I had done what I could do, used any and all of the little power and Guardian resources I could to keep her here, but I had been told the exact same thing as Bellamy. Rhys Bowen, our Head Guardian had ambiguously stated that he would consider the suggestion. I was not expecting to then be called to Headmistress Kirova's office to receive a phone call from the same Guardian. He had made his decision, and it would be final only with my approval.

" _Why should your decision need my approval?" I had to question the enigmatic comment, but Guardian Bowen continued to be as vague as he could._

" _This decision could be seen as controversial and even seen as a threat to some if her age is brought into consideration."_

" _I see." I agreed. "And I agree with you. Age laws are becoming a popular topic among Moroi and Guardians, but I would also acknowledge Bellamy's reliability and recent experience head Guardian. Bellamy is the only novice at this school who has both a Strigoi kill and field experience with a royal Moroi under her belt."_

" _Guardian Belikov." Rhys stopped my speech from continuing. "You need not go on listing all of her better strengths to me. I am well aware of her finer points. My decision has been made, and agreed upon unanimously by the Guardian Council." He stated, telling me then of their choice._

" _Do we have your support and your agreement Guardian Belikov?" He asked me._

" _One hundred percent Guardian Bowen." I did not have to hesitate. "I agree."_

Bellamy was neither early nor late. She was exactly on time, which made me wonder about the Council's decision, but only because it went against my personal demands of her training. Her timing had surely improved, but she would still need to work on it. She entered the large room quietly, waiting for the door to close completely before she turned to me. She smiled and I could tell at once that something was wrong. It was more than the fact that she would be leaving in just days. It was strangely unnerving to see her like this. I had set up two chairs to the side of the room, one facing the other, and as she walked further inside, on the lookout for whatever game I might play, she also kept her attention me.

"Just you and me?" She asked.

I shrugged, going to stand by the chairs. "For now." I allowed her to sit first. "I'd like to talk to you. You seem…I can't quite tell, but it is as if something in you is vanished."

"Innocence?" She said with a modicum of antipathy, catching the obvious disbelief I showed. "I killed my mother Dimitri. I killed her because someone sent her after me. I killed my mother for all of the wrong reasons. She was Strigoi. I know. You don't need to repeat that." She ranted. "But, would she have come for me or Bridgette if she had not been coerced to do so? And what the hell do you use to convince Strigoi, evil beings of death with? It isn't as if she tried coming after me or contacted me and Bridgette with ominous notes and threats before the Council knew about me. Hell, she set me and Bridge up financially for the rest of our lives. Who does that if they are planning on killing you?

"Easy, Bellamy." I put my hands on her shoulders, stopping her tirade, beginning to get out of control. "Bellamy, stop. Take a breath. Calm down and…"

"You were right." She said in a much quieter voice as she started to take calmer breaths, my hands still on her shoulders. "You said there would be consequences to my conscience when I killed her, and you were right."

"That is not what I said."

"Close enough."

I wasn't going to argue with her, not just because she was having a small meltdown, but because I had mentioned something to the effect of her subconscious being affected by killing.

"You didn't want to go through with your molnija tattooing." I mentioned to her.

Bellamy had verbally fought against getting a molnija mark for killing Brooklyn Pearce, and I was now starting to understand why. It was a mark that said she had not just killed, but that she had killed her mother.

"Somewhere along the road, I guess I took the path less traveled. I don't want people to look at me as though I have no conscience or morality."

"Bellamy," My hands slowly moved from her shoulders, "this is something that we all must consider and deal with as Guardians. Killing is a difficult thing to accept as moral, even if we are killing Strigoi, but…"

"How do you deal with it?" She interrupted me, her head tilted in that curious manner she had. "Don't tell me, you meditate."

"What?"

"You know, yoga, meditation, deep breathing, harnessing your chi." She took guesses, making me chuckle. "Therapy?" She said.

"Actually," I replied, "I talk. I find someone that I trust enough to confide in, and I talk." I told her. "Sometimes I find a quiet place to be on my own to think too."

""Not the answer I was expecting, but seeing how you compartmentalize so much, I guess it is understandable."

I wasn't sure what she meant by her comment, but I did not respond.

"While we are here alone," she said after a few minutes of silence, "I want to say thank you before I don't have the chance to say these things." She spoke with genuine appreciation. "And, I want to say I am sorry."

I felt that she had nothing to thank me for, but I considered what she might have to apologize for, but could not think of a thing. I reviewed as much as I could recall, but nothing at all came to mind.

"Let's start with I'm sorry." I suggested, more interested in what she might say. "What could you be sorry for?"

"I am sorry if I came between you and Bridgette in any way. I am sorry if it was my crazy mixed up seventeen-year old life that caused you two to…" She lowered her eyes from mine. "I know that the past six months have not been easy, but you and Bridgette…"

"Do not blame yourself Bellamy." I told her, placing my hands over hers. "Do not ever blame yourself." I was in shock that she was blaming herself for what occurred between me and her Aunt Bridgette.

"I'm still sorry." She insisted.

I was still attempting to find ways of truly figuring out me and Bridgette, but Bellamy was feeling so much guilt for something that she was not in control of. She had been the least of our causes for splitting. I had to explain to her what I knew for sure.

"Bridgette and I are too different. We have grown up and become two completely conflicting people who want different things. That made for some good parts to our friendship, but not nearly enough to sustain love or a relationship. We function better apart."

Bellamy was shaking her head, mentally preparing her next argument. I could see it in her eyes. She was going to tell me how wrong I was.

"Actually, I think that you and Bridgette are more similar than you are opposite. I might compare you to me and Christian."

I could literally feel the questioning expression cross my face. "How so?"

"Please do not misinterpret my novice observation. I love Mason more than I will ever have words to explain. I would be lost without him."

"I do not doubt that Bellamy. But, I can see that you also love Christian."

"Yes." She admitted. "And I have purpose for the comparison to me and Christian." She sat back into the chair, leaning it onto the back legs a bit, balancing as she spoke.

"Mason and I are polar opposites in personality, behavior, and quite a few of our beliefs." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "He's quite the traditionalist." She joked, and I gave a laugh. "But, because we contradict one another in those areas, we are also able to balance each other. It makes it easier for us to talk, and argue, and be content in silence together. Our balance is about both chaos and control working in tandem. We fit because we are different."

"And Bridgette and I are not like that?"

"You never could be." She was not insulting, but being honest about what she saw as an outsider.

"We are like you and Christian."

"Yes." She answered. "You are so alike, it is scary."

"And that is a bad thing?" I presumed. I was not all that good at managing or determining this relationship stuff. After all, Bridgette had been the only person I had ever really fallen in love with. My focus had always been on the job. I had always followed the mantra of _the only thing worth falling in love with is our job.'_ At least until Bridgette changed my mind.

"That's bad in the long-term relationship sense." Bellamy had such caring and sensitivity in her eyes all of a sudden. "Christian and I argue, and we stubbornly debate the most insignificant unnecessary issues. We make trouble of non-issues because we are so similar. Similar works on some levels, but not in a forever type of relationship. Contradiction works."

"So," I wanted to make sure I understood her, "what you are saying is that while you would accept blame for me and Bridgette splitting if I let you, you would also agree with our being apart?"

"I didn't at first, but now, in a matter of speaking. Yes." She said, justifying her opinion when I looked disbelieving again. "Two people have to be happy in a relationship if it is going to survive the best and worst situations. Sex is great if it is the thing you can most agree on, but it won't hold things together forever." I wondered if she was still talking about me and Bridgette or if she had started considering her connection with Christian more. "There is another reason why contradiction works."

"Your sense of logic is always so…"

"Spot on? Flawless? Systematically accurate?"

"Frustrating." I finished. "You have a tendency to be right when you are being reasonable."

"And when I am unreasonable?"

"You become reckless."

We both smiled again.

"I want you to be happy Thor. I want Bridgette to be happy. It upset me to think that you two can not work things out, but I have come to the more reasonable conclusion that if you two cannot be happy together, then I only hope you can both find your contradiction with other people."

"You are a romantic at heart." I noticed about her.

"Of course I am."

"That too makes sense." I said to her. "Most philosophers and poets usually are."

"I am no poet and most philosophers believe in the head over the heart. Science is not logically possible through magic, but magic can be created and is possible through Science."

It was my turn to shake my head at her-not because I intended on arguing, but because I was always astounded by her logic and her way of thinking.

"You will be missed Bellamy."

"I don't leave for another two days Thor. Don't say goodbye to me yet."

"This is not goodbye." I told her, shifting in position. "Now, about this last game."

Bellamy stopped me, holding up her hands. "Wait. There is one more thing that I want to…"

"Bellamy, there is nothing that you need to thank me for. Really."

"There is so much I need to thank you for Dimitri." She was back to calling me Dimitri again, so I figured this would be one of those discussions with her. "When we were at Court, when I talked to Rhys, he offered me a few favors from the Council." She revealed.

I knew that she had requested the compulsion done on her and Christian-the compulsion that she no longer recalled asking for. She had also let Rhys know that St. Vladimir's was where she wanted to stay. I sat back, watching her stand, walking over to her gym bag. She pulled out something small enough to hide in the palm of her hand. Returning to her chair, she leaned forward.

"Here." She handed over a small piece of paper, folded many times.

On it, I found a phone number. No name, no other information-just the number.

"Bellamy, what is this? What exactly did you ask Rhys Bowen?" Now I was not just curious, but strangely worried about what she may have said or done.

"You have done so much more for me than you realize. You have made sacrifices and stood by me, so now I thought I should return the favor."

"You don't have to."

"Dimitri, we can debate whether I should or shouldn't thank you, and get nowhere, or you can accept my help."

"Help? With what?"

"Finding the Dragomir Princess." Bellamy said. "You are still searching for her, are you not?"

"Yes." I stood, feeling more uncertain about what Bellamy was offering, but also my assignment to locate and return the Moroi Princess. "How do you plan on helping?"

"By giving you that number. By giving up one of my most useful and more controversial sources."

"Controversial?" More of my worry started creeping in.

"There is a reason that I needed Council permission." Bellamy explained. "The Princess and her Dhampir friend are obviously hiding among humans."

Her remark was accurate and under more normal circumstances, I might not question her knowledge of these things, but something more told me that Bellamy knew more than she said. It never surprised me when she often did. When Bridgette had been part of the Guardian Council inside ranks, Bellamy heard and saw things that she either kept to herself or spoke up about. Who knows what she might have heard about the Princess. My operation to track down Vasilissa Dragomir and RoseMarie Hathaway had stalled here and there, but it was supposed to be a confidential and inconspicuous search and extract endeavor.

"You are not wrong." I told her quietly. "But, how do you know this information?"

While it was obvious that she knew more than she said, Bellamy too had a very large 'tell' that I'd come to recognize in detail over the last six and a half months. She could not hide her guilt. While she would occasionally point out that I wore my heart on my sleeve, she wore her emotions on her face, and more importantly, in her eyes.

"Bellamy." I said her name with the same warning tone I knew she disliked, because she could not avoid it. "What have you done?"

Bellamy ran her hands through her hair, another sure sign of her guilt. "I may have gotten a brief glance at the notes you had on the desk in your room while we were talking awhile back." Her eyes turned back up to me and her relaxed posture returned. "But my snooping is not the issue right now Thor." She tried to sweetly distract my attention. "The point now is that the other runaway Moroi and her Dhampir are being unwittingly aided by the human world. Let me guess. Every time you get a hit on their location, they run and disappear again."

How did she really know all of this? Some things were not in my notes or in the reports. I doubt Bellamy would tell me how she knew, and to be honest, I probably didn't want to know.

"We are going to get back to your snooping Bellamy."

"Dimitri, focus. I am trying to help you."

I gave her another glance, unable to stop from rolling my eyes. "Okay. How will this phone number help?"

"Call it when you are ready to admit you need a little help. Tell the person who answers that I am helping you and you will find what you are looking for sooner rather than later."

If the Council knew about this, and they had given their permission to use this resource, then it had to be sanctioned through some of our own Guardians I was guessing.

"Guardian trackers?" I inquired, knowing that was what much of Bridgette's job had consisted of while she sat with the Council.

But Bellamy scoffed. "If that were the case, I would just get Bridgette to help. She is the best tracker we have. You however need something a little more invisible to humans."

And like a thunderbolt, I knew what this number would lead to. "Humans? You expect to gain help from… Bellamy, how do they know about…"

She stopped me before I could question everything about her assistance.

"They don't know about the Moroi or about Dhampirs. I've never involved them in anything more than locating other human sources."

"I understand why Rhys sees this as controversial."

"Keep any information you have vague, and let them do what they do." Bellamy said, standing up again. "Rhys is allowing this number to be used this one time."

"But I can't accept…"

"You can Dimitri." I felt her hand touch to my arm, coming around to look at me. "Please."

"Bellamy, thank you." I pulled my eyes from the piece of paper, placing it into my pocket.

"No, that is my line. Thank you Dimitri." Her words were full of gratitude, but her eyes again showed a change. "Now, about this final game. I don't have to run the Guardian course again, do I?"

"No Bellamy." I smiled at her, halted from giving her anymore information as the door to the gym reopened.

Just as Yuri and Stan walked inside, both going to the back of the room, talking in lowered voices careful not to disturb our conversation, Bellamy focused her eyes around the entire room again. She was already starting to draw her own possible conclusion as the men began to stretch and watch her too. I watched her eyes meet with Yuri's, wondering still what sort of emotional response it was that she had. It was different than any reaction she had towards Mason or Christian.

"Alright, talk Belikov." She quickly shifted her attention to me. "You were about to fill me in on what is about to happen."

"Yes." I brought my attention back to her. "This next test is…"

"Test?" She caught my unusual slip up. "What happened to game?"

"It's all the same really." I tried to lighten her mood again.

"No." Bellamy disagreed. "No. The two are most definitely not the same. If I lose a game, it's just a game. The most that might come from losing is an accusation of cheating. A test however is different. If I fail a test because you intentionally fail to let me in on the subject, well, you will actually see me fall to the floor and throw a tantrum worthy of any three-year old."

"I couldn't help but chuckle at that mental picture. Not so far-fetched when it came to Bellamy. She did not like to fail at anything.

"Okay." I said, diffusing her anxiety. "I clearly misspoke. This next game is a final physical challenge." I held out my hand to her, lifting pulling her to stand, and walking towards Stan and Yuri as I continued. "You have managed to defeat all three of your Guardian trainers in single combat over the past few weeks. Now, we are going to…"

"Test me."

"Our game is undoubtedly more for us than you, but this is what Guardian games are all about." I gave her my most innocent smile.

She wasn't buying it. "Okay, so what is your _game_ about? If I have defeated you three in single hand-to-hand combat, what is the point of…" Bellamy went dead silent, coming to a halt in her walk towards the other two Guardians, and coming to her most logical deduction. "You want me to fight all of you? That's impossible. I couldn't do that even if I had time to prepare."

"You are prepared Bellamy." Alberta walked up behind her, catching the tail end of our conversation. "Besides, it's just a game. What's the worst that could happen if you lose?"

"You do not want to know the answer to that." I laughed, sending Bellamy over to stretch.

"Exactly how many Guardians am I expected to fight here?"

"Just four." Alberta said, and I saw Bellamy begin to internally form her own strategy as she stretched, preparing to do battle with four experienced and trained Guardians.

 **BELLAMY:**

Being expected to go into hand-to-hand with one Guardian was a daunting enough task and idea, but having to face four at once, was currently driving a sense of fear into me. I had to figure out a way to anticipate three Guardians whose moves and methods of fighting I was used to, but also add in another Guardian whom I had never fought before. This game was not going to be easy.

"How is this supposed to work?" I questioned.

"You'll start off in single combat, and we will slowly add in Guardians until you are fighting us all." Again, Alberta answered my question.

"Oh, so by the end it becomes a group killing."

Alberta moved over to Yuri, quietly talking, eventually letting me in on the fact that he and I would face off first.

"Promise me that you aren't going to let me win this time."

Yuri glanced over to me, tilting his chin down to his chest, his blue eyes still on me. "I would never _let_ you win Bellamy." He asserted, knowing that I did not like being handed a win by anyone.

I had spent a lot of time working on my technique and all of the technical aspects of fighting with Yuri's help, also gaining insight into how he moved and fought. I had done my homework when it came to facing Yuri, but that did not help my level of confidence as I dreaded what I would face. Dimitri joined me as Yuri and Alberta talked. He made sure to give me a few final pointers, but they were things I already knew thanks to his training instruction.

"Hey." Yuri then noticed Dimitri's last minute advice session. "You cannot tell me not to let you win if Dimitri is going to help you cheat."

"So, you admit you let me win." I accused again.

"No." His denial of the obvious continued.

"Plus, it is not cheating if I've already learned these things. Dimitri's sage words of wisdom are reminders, not cheat codes. Unless you are planning on turning this into Mortal Combat."

"I'd knock you on your ass there too." Yuri commented loud enough for me to hear, moving to the middle of the floor.

"Not likely. I've played my share of video games and defeated guys far more skilled than you."

"You couldn't handle my skills." He taunted, acknowledging my approach. "You have played with boys. When you want to challenge a man, you let me know."

I was not about to deny that Yuri and I had flipped our good natured banter into that usual flirtation, while I continued to attempt at determining his reasons for the flirting. My age had to be a factor in his mind. It was in mine, so I was not naïve enough to think that he was doing this out of anything more than entertainment. Before beginning our game, I unzipped the jacket I'd been wearing, revealing a thigh level, long-sleeved shirt that strategically showed off my curves and small waist. Bits of skin showed as well as the shirt had been intentionally torn in a few places. I watched as the more confident Guardian ran his eyes up and down my body.

"Yuri." I said, trying to get his attention.

He shook his head, lifting his eyes up to mine again.

"Are you ready?"

He nodded and our battle royale began. Again, combat with Yuri was still a difficult process. I could gauge his moves pretty well, but could not get in close enough to land any sort of hit. My defense against him was fairing well, but every time I got in close enough to strike, he caught me, forcing me to regain control of my own moves. I had to concentrate harder as time pushed on. At some point soon, it would not be just me and Yuri sparring, but the other three Guardians too. Yuri tried to swing, and I ducked, taking another step back to reposition and reassess my offensive stand.

I took a step towards him again, remembering how fast he was. Dimitri was faster, and often gave more of a challenge, but Yuri's speed was still staggering to me. Before I knew what had occurred, I was flat on my back, pinned down by my wrists with Yuri smugly looking down at me, simultaneously trying to anticipate my next move too.

I purposely did not move right away, relaxing and keeping my position.

"This is a great position and all," I used my most flirtatious tone, "but I usually prefer to be on top."

I watched Yuri go completely speechless, his determination and study of this fight disappearing. My comment had thrown his concentration off enough to allow me that split second of time to gain the upper hand, using my whole body to flip Yuri over. He looked smug again as I held him down, but my own superiority and dominance over him was short-lived, lasting seconds. A pair of hands grasped my shoulders and I was literally thrown off of Yuri and across the room. I hit the floor and rolled, ready to charge my next threat.

Stan stood beside Yuri who had since jumped to his feet. I had a few advantages when it came to Yuri, but not Stan Alto. A Guardian I had never done battle with was much more difficult, but since I had faced Brooklyn Pearce without knowledge of her fighting, I hoped I could do the same in this situation. I took a few steps forward, blocked by an attack from Stan. He charged his way at me, under the misguided assumption that because I was small, he could overpower me. He also assumed that any punch I landed would not hurt. But, because I was small, I could move just as quick. I stepped to the right as soon as he got close enough, sending my knee into his back, and forcing him to the ground. I was ready to go on with my own attack when we were all interrupted and I was shocked to see a new face enter the room. I was not the only one shocked enough to stop fighting. Dimitri and Yuri both rushed to the entering Moroi.

"I need to talk to Bellamy." Jesse Zeklos demanded, held by both men, about to be thrown forcibly from the gym.

"Moroi are not permitted in here." Stan stuck to the rules, and all four Guardians were ready to toss him from the room before I saw his face. Jesse looked so confused and desperate. I could not ignore his plea.

"Please." He said, pushing back as much as he could.

"You have a strict order to stay away from her." Dimitri warned.

"Not anymore." Jesse stated. "That's what I want to talk to you about."

"I looked back at Dimitri who was looking as befuddled as Jesse about the lack of a distance needed between me and Jesse.

"Can this wait Jesse?" I asked, but clearly Jesse wanted answers now. I gave in despite the game going on. "It's okay. Let him talk." I urged Dimitri and Yuri.

Dimitri shook his head, reluctantly backing away, but Yuri stayed close, his hands ready to grab Jesse the instant he saw fangs. Jesse stayed in place, unwilling to provoke the Guardians.

"The Guardian and Moroi councils have lifted the order keeping us at a distance. Do you know anything about this?" He asked, sounding almost pissed off about the new situation.

"Yes." I confessed. "I know a lot about it because it was at my request. The order has been lifted without prejudice to you because I took the blame for what happened. I will potentially be punished instead of you."

"What?!" Yuri and Dimitri both looked stunned. "Bellamy, why would you…"

"Because it is the right thing for me to do." I tilted my head back to Jesse. "It was never your fault that things got out of hand."

"We are both to blame Bellamy."

"But I am more so. Let me do this."

I walked up closer to Jesse, and on instinct he took a step back, slowly, hesitatingly moving back to me.

"You know, it's people like you who most often get taken advantage of." Jesse made the more arrogant and insulting remark, pulling at the fragile strings of our still contentious relationship.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" My defenses were back up, and our sudden strife sparked the Guardians to move in closer again.

"You are good Bellamy. You are too good of a person."

"Doing the right thing makes me too good a person?" I pursed my lips, considering the flaws and validity of what he said. "It doesn't matter." I ultimately answered back. "I'm still willing to take responsibility."

Jesse nodded.

"We will talk more later." I offered Jesse before he turned to leave the gym.

"Mr. Zeklos." Alberta stopped the Moroi from leaving. "Bellamy, that was a very kind gesture on your part," she looked introspectively at her cohorts, unwilling to yet question what I had done for Jesse, "which has me thinking we need to add one more level of threat to this game."

"I do not like the way that sounds." I groaned.

Dimitri glanced from Alberta to Jesse, and then to me, smirking in the most wicked way.

"Alberta is right." He agreed. "We should see how well you use all of the training you have been given Bellamy." Dimitri proposed. "And we will see it all put together while you are protecting a Moroi."

I looked back at Jesse. "Protecting him from what?"

"From us." Stan said, attempting to catch me off guard with a right hook.

I ducked to the side, hearing Jesse gasp while I evaluated my new current predicament. Yuri went for Jesse first, on his way in to attack with the consideration that I would still be watching. I was sparring with Stan, still trying to subdue him, and getting nowhere since this was our first altercation. I swiftly moved away from Stan, reaching Jesse a second too late, and reprimanding myself internally. In the game of Strigoi versus everyone else, seconds mattered, and even a single second could mean the difference between dead and alive.

Yuri had a single hand on Jesse, who looked in fear of the situation. One of the main reasons Moroi were not permitted in the Guardian or novice gyms was because of the brutality with which we practiced and fought with. Allowing Moroi to see the power and strength we used to defend them before they needed to witness it could strike fear and paranoia. Yuri's hand was ready to pull Jesse in for a kill, but instead of Jesse, I grabbed hold of the Guardian, twisting his arm back painfully.

"Let the Moroi go or I make this really painful by tearing you apart piece by piece."

"Ahh!" Yuri yelled as I jammed his arm further back and upward.

He let go of Jesse, and I threw him backwards, coming to stand between all four Guardians and Jesse, pushing him back against the nearest wall, keeping him at my back. Dimitri moved into my space and I sent a strong punch into his body, pushing him only a foot away from me. Yeah, I wasn't going to do much damage there with a simple push. Soon, as more Guardians approached, I had Stan and Alberta backing up too.

"You don't move." I commanded Jesse. "No matter what. You do not move."

"Okay." He agreed, sounding in awe of what he was now experiencing. The fear was still there, but it was mixed.

"I mean it Jesse. You move, you die. You die, I fail."

"Got it." He said. "No moving. But what if…"

"Jesse!" I stopped myself from shouting at him.

"Okay. I got it."

With his final agreement, I tore myself away only a few feet from him, turning back every few seconds before I was surrounded. The Guardians were focused on me, and that was just fine. The battle, or game as Dimitri and Alberta liked to call it, lasted for another twenty minutes. By the end, I was bruised, exhausted, and feeling the pain set in. I was sitting on the floor beside Jesse, not saying a word, and trying in vain to get my elevated heart rate back down to normal. Alberta walked over after a few minutes, handing me a bottle of water and making another comment.

"You got hurt." She said, and I looked up at her.

"I…"

"I saw it too." Dimitri said before I could deny any injuries.

"It's nothing." I refused to give in. "I got a cramp in my calf during the fight. Maybe I should hydrate more. I'm fine."

Dimitri let it go, still skeptical, but Yuri moved closer, unwilling to let the matter drop. He knelt down in front of me, waiting for my permission to check my calf muscles. I gave a nod, not given much of a choice, allowing him to examine my leg. He slid my pant leg up, and began his own examination. I closed my eyes and put my head down. The feel of his fingers touching and tracing along the back of my leg sent a chill through me. We had just been throwing hard punches at each other, and tossing one another around the room not minutes before this, and now here he was using the softest touch to make sure I was not injured by him or the others. It took me a few minutes to readjust my state of mind.

"The last time you got hurt, you stayed quiet about it." Yuri spoke in a hushed gentle tone.

"And just like the last time, all I need is a few ice-packs and rest." I replied. "And correct me if I am wrong," my tone shifted, "but the last time I was hurt, I had been fighting Strigoi."

"Nothing is torn." He confirmed, ignoring my comment, lifting his eyes to me again in that pleasantly engaging way. "But it is more than a cramp. A strained muscle perhaps."

"Are you going to make me go to the hospital again?"

"Not this time, but," he lifted me up to stand, "I want you to rest and stay off of your leg until later."

I agreed to his terms, walking on my leg as best as I could, walking right over to where Dimitri sat.

"I don't know if this was a test or a game Thor, but whatever the truth is, I won. I protected Jesse and I won."

"I will not argue that fact Bellamy. It was a great game, and you did so much better than I expected."

I turned back around then, going to exit the gym.

"Straight to your dorm Bellamy. Stay off the leg for awhile." Yuri demanded as I walked out the door.

I was actually ready to follow Yuri's instructions. I had every intention of heading off to my dorm to rest the strains and bruises I had been given. If Dimitri and Alberta thought I still believed their "game" was in fact just a game, then they did not know me as well as they thought they did. After thinking about it more and more, I knew that I was clearly being tested. For what, I still had no idea. And, I hoped that I would get the answer to that question before I left St. Vladimir's. As I stepped outside, feeling the wind sweep across me, all I wanted was o lie down on a bed of ice for hours.

"You're going to make a great Guardian for someone,"

I jumped practically out of my skin, not expecting Jesse to be waiting on me outside of the gym. When he was no longer inside of the gym when I'd walked out, I figured he'd gone back to his dorm. He should've been asleep this whole time anyway. And, he had to be weakened by the sunlight at this point. But he had waited for me, and I was all too aware of his reasons.

"Is that really what you want to talk to me about?" I inquired, as he moved to my side.

He went quiet for a few uncomfortable seconds. "I want to talk about why it was my father who told me about the Council decisions."

"What were you expecting to happen?"

"I was not expecting any of this from you." Jesse said as we walked together, utilizing as much given shade as possible. "I was not expecting you to want the injunction lifted, and I especially never expected you to leave something so personal for someone else to face. It should've been you to tell me. If there really is nothing more stopping us from being close," I felt his palm rest at my lower back, "then it should be you to come to me."

With as much restraint in my disgust, I threw his hand from anywhere near me. I also kept a steady pace as we walked, but I took offense to what he was insinuating.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but it sounds like you are calling me a coward."

Jesse gave a short laugh as we approached the Moroi dorm buildings. "That is the last thing I would say after what I just saw you do with that pack of Guardians." We stopped. "Petrov really got you good in those last few minutes." He reached up to touch my chin where Alberta had in fact taken a hard swing and left yet another mark I'd have to cover. I backed away from Jesse's hand, and he looked over at the building he resided in.

"Did you purposely walk me home?"

"Get inside before you pass out Jesse." He was starting to look paler, so I started to walk off, hoping he would go to his dorm to sleep.

"Are you not going to give me a reason for you not giving me crucial information?"

I kept walking, hearing his laugh as he entered through his building. I made it then to my dorm, only to reach my bed, and receive a knock on my door just as I got comfortable. It was Mason. I shouldn't have expected anyone else really. I carefully lifted my arms around his neck, pulling him inside as he wrapped his arms around me.

"How did your game with the Guardians go?" He ran his hands up my waist and sides, feeling my body wince. "Bells?"

"It was a good "game"." I spoke with enough sarcasm. "I did what I needed to do." I recoiled again, moving his hands. "I got banged up."

"Can I see?" Mason asked with his sweet concern.

I agreed to let him examine the injuries I had received, moving to sit on my bed. He lifted the sides of my shirt, also moving my chin up to see a red mark. He blanched, looking at my sides.

"A little banged up? Bellamy, you are black and blue. What the hell were you all doing?"

"I took on four Guardians and I won." I told him.

"Four? At once? By yourself?"

"Ice." I said, lying back into the same comfortable position I'd found. "I just need a few packs of ice."

Again, Mason agreed, promising to return with ice packs and lots of them. My room was quiet as I finally started to rest. My eyes closed and I felt myself drifting into that dizzy feeling before sleep came. When I woke, it was dark. My alarm was blaring loudly. Mason was gone, but I knew that he had come back with ice packs, setting them onto my legs and sides. I was still sore as I stretched, but I had to get ready for my last night of classes at St. Vladimir's. I showered, changed, and spent enough time using makeup to cover the signs of battle I wore proudly. I considered covering my molnija mark as well, but changed my mind at the last minute, heading out the door to school.

"Bells!" Eddie called out my name from across the building quad as I exited. He was jogging over to me with Dean at his right. His arms wrapped around me, and I held in the pain I still felt as he held me close.

"Do you have to leave Bells?" Eddie softly asked in my ear.

I leaned back and slowly smiled up at him, trying not to think about how much I would miss him too.

"Did you get a chance to finish putting my party together?" I lightened the conversation. Talking to Eddie about any kind of party usually lifted his spirits.

He smiled again, making me do the same. "This party is going to be epic Bells. You really won't want to leave after it's finished."

"I don't want to leave now Eddie." I pointed out. "But, let's not talk about that. Where is Mase?" I looked around, realizing that I did not have my love in close proximity. My question also caused Eddie and Dean's behavior to change instantly. They were hiding something.

"Mason?" Eddie repeated the name.

"Yes Eddie. Your best-friend, my boyfriend. The man who knows I am leaving tomorrow and would not willingly be absent from my side right now."

Dean stepped up beside me, taking my hand with his. "I'm sure he is fine Bellamy. We'll probably see him by the time we make it to class."

"Come on." Eddie said.

Yes, they were definitely hiding something.

"What is going on Castille? Where is he? What is he doing?"

"Allow the guy a few surprises Bellamy." Eddie tossed an arm around me.

Once I had Mason by my side again, the first half of classes went by as normal as usual. Aside from more people than usual crowding around to either say goodbye or get a peek at the molnija mark I wore, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. My nerves were shot and on their last leg by the time lunch started. I needed space to breathe. I saw Christian outside of the crowd around me. I could see his skin looking fresher, so I assumed he had visited the feeders at some point. He was standing in the shadows of the café, watching my reactions to people closely, but refusing to make eye contact with me. And now that I'd started to think about it, Christian had kept his distance for the entire evening.

"I'm going to get some air." I whispered to Mason before pushing my way away from people. I walked to the door, stopping discreetly beside Christian. "We need to talk."

He didn't say anything and he did not move, so I wondered if he would even follow in order for me to find out what was going on in his head. He did follow. As I snuck away, hiding in an empty classroom that was only used for detentions, Christian entered the same room a few minutes behind me. He closed the door and I could see the pain in his eyes, now that we were alone.

"I didn't think we would see each other until after curfew." He said, his eyes still continuing to avoid mine. "Until after your party."

I shrugged, moving closer to him. "That was the plan." My hand reached out, touching flat to his chest. "But, then I noticed that you and your eyes have been avoiding me all evening."

I drew in a sharp uncontrolled breath as his hand circled mine, holding on for the life we would soon lose. His piercing blue eyes, the eyes that I would so miss seeing everyday finally looked back at me.

"I haven't been avoiding you." He said. "I've been avoiding this. I've been avoiding having to say goodbye."

I stepped in closer to him, pressing myself to him, even as he still held my hand to his chest. Our free hands and arms touched and wrapped around one another, holding on even tighter.

"We don't have to say goodbye yet Christian." I told him sweetly. "We don't have to say goodbye."

Christian and I stood in the middle of this classroom for the remaining free moments we had. When our short time together ended, we exited together, my hand linked with his, promising to meet after curfew.

"You know you can still make an appearance at my going away party."

Christian looked cynically back at me. "I don't see that happening." He replied, leaning over to kiss my cheek.

I kissed him back, keeping him close as long as possible again.

"Bellamy." We were interrupted.

Christian and I separated slowly, turning to see Yuri walking towards us.

"After curfew." Christian winked, and I was happy to hear him remind me.

He walked off as Yuri approached me.

"Bellamy, the Headmistress would like a few words with you after school. She sent a message to Guardian Petrov to give you, but she couldn't locate you."

"The Headmistress." I mused more to myself than to Yuri. "Have I done something?"

"Have you?" He was using that compliant yet enticing tone.

We started to walk back to the café where Mason was waiting on me. I wasn't sure how to answer his response, so I smiled. He smiled back

"How are your final classes here going?"

The realization and sadness set in all over again. "Fine I guess." I answered, that wave of distance and shadow sweeping like a wave over me. "It's kind of sad, and I hate to say goodbye to it all."

Yuri agreed and a minute later I separated from him, going to where Mason sat still talking with a group of people. He rested his head to me as I did the same, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist. The last half of classes went by quicker than usual. By the time my Russian literature II class ended, I was even sadder that school was finished, and even more exhausted than when the night began. I still needed to make my way to the office of Headmistress Kirova, and I needed to shower and change before my party.

Opening the door to the corridor, I was only half-surprised to again see Yuri waiting on me again. He stood from the chair he occupied as I made my way to the Headmistress's door. His presence worried me. The last time he had accompanied me here, I was met by Dacia Marovici. I worried even more that the Council would be waiting on me on the opposite side of the door.

"Safety or comfort?" I inquired.

Yuri looked bemused and puzzled by my question. While his eyes were on me, his attention seemed to be somewhere else.

"I assume I am seeing you again for good reason. Is it for my safety or comfort?"

"Neither." He shook his head. "I knew you would be here after school, and I wanted to let you know that all of the boxes and bags marked in your room have been taken away so that we can load them onto the plane in the next few hours."

"Great." I smiled again.

He then sent me into the office.

"Miss Pearce." Kirova acknowledged my entrance.

"Headmistress."

"Sit down." She left no room for argument as she stood, walking around her desk to stand over me as I sat down.

 **YURI:**

" _I wondered if you would come to say goodbye." She said with that knowing tone of hers. She knew I would come if she called, and she knew how to use that to her advantage against me, against us both._

 _We were alone in the Academy Guardian obstacle course, one light off in the distance shining down with the disappearing moonlight, covered by clouds._

" _Why the course?" I asked her, keeping my distance. "Why ask me to meet you here?"_

 _She jumped down from the barrel she sat on, using the effective seduction tactics she did not even know she used in her growing arsenal. She smiled at me, arching her back slightly, making those incredibly enticing curves of her body do so much work for her, and twisting strands of hair around her fingers. I knew immediately then that I should not have come here. I was succumbing to something forbidden. I should not have answered when she called. And I damn sure should not be so intrigued, tempted, and attracted to her._

" _I wanted to say goodbye to you Yuri."_

 _I let her walk closer to where I stood. I allowed her to stand so close that I could see the tiny silver particles floating through the blue of her eyes. I had to step back-I needed to be stronger than this and move away. I would have to be the one to stop whatever flirtation stuck between us. Because, if I didn't walk away now, I would willingly commit my crime and pay for it later. I could not think like this. Bellamy Pearce looked, spoke, and behaved wiser and older than she was, and I had to remember that. If I could…_

 _No more. My resistance was no more. Her hand reached out, her fingers carefully and lightly touching to my hair. My eyes closed, and I was surrendering to this feeling. I had not felt like this in such a long time. I had not been looked at like this in even longer._

 _Her fingertips were soft as she moved them to my neck. My head tilted. Our flirtation had become less unstable, shifting itself into dangerous territory. The soft sound and rhythm of her voice in my ear as she spoke my name, weakened not only my resistance but also my knees. The way my name rolled off her tongue sent chills through me. I wasn't aware of all of my actions at this point, even as my hands reached over, hesitating as I touched her waist, my palms gripping tight to her as her breath swept over my ear._

 _There was no longer a fight within me, and this was worse than a bad situation. Forget the legalities. The unreasonable desire and immoral thoughts were even worse. I had so much that I needed to say to her, but I wanted to go on feeling this way. The whole world could've been watching, and I did not care. I lifted her to her toes, bringing us even closer as we gave in, and our flirtation gave way to something more powerful. The only resolve I had was to press my mouth to hers. When I did, I felt the reciprocation in her. Her kiss was soft and as tentative as mine at the start, soon falling into the burst of sensual passion that I could drown myself in._

The kiss, although wrong and wonderful, was much like being tossed head first into an icy shower. My eyes shot open as the alarm beside me began to sound loudly through the room and through my head. It was a dream. It had not happened. I was safe and I could breathe a little easier. But as I jumped out of bed, showering and getting dressed, I could not get the scene out of my head. I flirted with Bellamy, and would not deny that she was attractive. But I could not start having dreams about her. I couldn't. Part of me was grateful that she was leaving in hours. The other part had to hide my disappointment and irrational despondency. I would miss seeing and training her each day. I would miss the things she had brought back out of me. I would miss the way she made me laugh when we trained and ran.

As I arrived to the Guardian lounge on time for our pre-duty meeting, I grabbed a quick cup of coffee, stopping to talk to a few other Guardians. The meeting went as quick and professional as possible, but I still could not concentrate as well as I wanted to.

"Yuri." I heard my name being called, but it was fuzzy. "Yuri." I heard again.

It was Alberta. She did not look pleased by my lack of concentration.

"Are you with us tonight?"

I gave a nod, making it look as though I were fully alert and paying attention.

""Bellamy Pearce is leaving soon. Her things are packed in boxes in her dorm." Alberta reminded me. "Everything in her dorm has been marked, and must be loaded onto the plane. You can take two other Guardians to get those things ready for transport."

The night started out with a shocking but enlightening dream, and was not getting much better. I was still in pain from the challenge we'd given Bellamy during the day, and as expected, Bellamy did not look like she was fairing much better. She did her best to bury any pain she still felt, but being surrounded by classmates, Moroi and Dhampir alike, was proving difficult. I could see so much being bottled up as she sat through her class. As she left for her next classes, I finally had a good amount of time to clear my mind and focus on the other students beginning to pile into the room.

Hours later, I had the tedious task of roaming through the school building halls, keeping the students out of empty classrooms during the dinner break.

"Yuri!" I heard my name called out again.

This time I heard Alberta the first time, twisting around as she ran up beside me.

"Have you seen Bellamy Pearce?"

"Not since her first class." I answered truthfully and thankfully.

But Alberta did not seem as happy that I was not aware of the young novice's whereabouts.

"If you cross paths before the end of the school night, let her know that she is needed in Headmistress Kirova's office immediately after school."

Alberta gave me a little bit of information, some of which I should keep to myself. I was back on my corridor duty when I spotted Christian and Bellamy both exiting a classroom together. Whatever the two of them were up to inside of the classroom could not have been innocent, and I felt a pang of envy and protectiveness. It was weird to be feeling this way. I wasn't even totally sure where it had come from. I watched the two standing close together, more than likely saying goodbye to each other, which was to be expected. The two were very close. They had saved each other's lives and I suspected that Bellamy felt some sort of love for Christian Ozera, just as she did Mason Ashford. And, there was another reason I should not be dreaming about this novice. She was taken. She wanted to be with Mason. I wanted to let the two stay quietly together for longer, but remembered that Bellamy had a scheduled appearance with the Headmistress.

"Bellamy." I said her name, watching the pair separate.

Christian walked off as I neared Bellamy, telling her about the meeting she would attend after school.

"Have I done something?" She questioned me, as if I were keeping tabs on her and her troublemaking ways.

"Have you?" There was still an air of flirtation when I spoke to her, and I simply could not help myself.

Once we separated, and she was back in the arms of her boyfriend, I set off to gather the boxes and suitcases in Bellamy's dorm. I brought two Guardians with me, and still it wasn't enough arms or Guardians to get this finished in less than a few hours. How many clothes could one novice have? Better yet, how many clothes did one novice need? It took us ten trips to and from Bellamy's dorm to the plane, loading her things into the lower compartments. Ten trips. I would definitely have to make a comment about the clothing store she collected. By the time everything was loaded, school was letting out. I thought first about going to my next job of guarding the Dhampir dorms. Many of the Dhampir guys were planning a party after classes, and it was no secret that it was for Bellamy. The group event was being held in the common room of the building I would be guarding, so until curfew, it would be a challenge to keep things under control.

Instead of starting that right away, I was thinking again of Bellamy. I decided I should tell her about her emptier dorm room. Panic from her would not be a good thing I assumed. She would be headed to her meeting with the Headmistress, so I could meet her there.

After she entered the office, I found myself still waiting on her when she exited. She looked troubled by whatever had been said by the Headmistress.

"Bellamy?" I stood back up from the chair I had waited in.

Her eyes looked sharply back at me. "Do you have any idea why I just received my grades from classes before graduation?" She questioned me.

"No." I answered, and she let the subject drop. It surprised me that she was not willing to push the subject. Not that I had any answers to give her.

"I suppose then that you also don't know why I was lectured resentfully about the Headmistress having to be compulsed?"

I smirked, lowering my head. "That I do know something about." I paused, knowing that no matter how I worded this, it would change things for her even more than they already had been. "I am not sure that I should tell you this, but I will."

She lifted a single eyebrow in question, waiting for me to go on.

"Headmistress Kirova is being compulsed to forget that you are a Dhampir who has such a special Moroi ability." I admitted to her. What I could not add was that the Headmistress was also being compulsed to forget that Bellamy and Christian Ozera had run away off campus. Bellamy no longer remembered that she and the Moroi she protected were off campus in hiding for so long. Telling her would do no good.

"Normally," I continued to explain, "the Guardian Council would not bother about this. They would let the consequences play out. After all, you are not the first Dhampir and Moroi to run. But, I am pretty sure that their reasons this time have something to do with whatever they have planned next for you."

"And you don't know what that is?"

"I wish I did Bellamy." My hand touched to her lower back, and again it was too late before I realized what I had done.

We stopped just outside of her dorm building.

"Well," She sadly said, "I guess I will find out soon enough anyway."

I smiled at her, trying not to feel equally as saddened by her departure.

"Go and get ready for your party Bellamy." I told her, letting my hand drop from her.

 **BELLAMY:**

Once I changed from my school uniform to the red dress I had been saving at the back of my closet, I looked in the mirror to make sure everything was perfect. My hair was pinned and sprayed within an inch of its life, my dress, as short as I needed it to be, would not disappoint to impress, and the new gladiator sandals I'd bought on my last shopping trip with Bridgette matched perfectly. I was ready to attend my party, but I was not ready to say goodbye. As I left the dorm room, I walked slowly down the corridors and stairwell, leaving the building with a deep breath and lots of courage. Mason was waiting only a few feet from where I stood, watching me with awe and love. I knew that look of love well.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" He asked in his playful tone.

"Not within the last hour." I took his hands as his eyes moved up and down my body, admiring my clothing choice.

"Do we really have to go to this party?"

I laughed out loud. "This was your idea, and I think there are a lot of people who would complain very loudly if we ditched the party." I felt him nuzzle against my neck, his fingers running up and down my bare back.

I received a groan of objection, but ultimately we were on our way to the common room near his dorm. My hand felt so right in Mason's. We were a perfect fit, and I could not imagine what I was going to do if I did not get to return here. I was not ready to leave him yet. I was not ready to not have him by my side.

"Mase." I said, stopping in place.

He stopped, coming back to stand with me, staring down at me with even more love and devotion.

"Bells, I am so in love with you. I keep trying not to think about what it is going to be like around here without you."

I moved in closer, holding myself to him.

Mason smiled coyly before I kissed him passionately. It was all over once we realized we were going to be late for the party. Mason's dorm room was empty because Eddie was already in the common room where the party was being held, so for the next hour, Mason and I spent our time focused purposefully on us. We were able to say so much without too many words, and it was the most wonderful night I had ever experienced.

By the time we arrived down the hall to the party, I was already happy. I did not think I could be happier, but my heart swelled as the doors opened. Mason and I walked through, and I realized just how much I was loved not just by Mason, but others too.

"Bellamy!" Eddie called out. "It's about damned time. What happened to you…" His eyes went from me to Mason. "Nevermind. Don't tell me. Our guest of honor has arrived." He announced, lifting me into his arm as soon as he reached me.

"We are going to miss you Bells." He said. "Can I get you a drink?" Eddie offered me something special from his own secret stash.

"No." I refused. "I cannot face the Guardian Council with a hangover."

He and Mason laughed at the thought.

"Why don't we dance." Mason suggested, leading me away from my bad influence.

Mason and I walked to the middle of the room where others were also dancing. We fit ourselves together like the puzzle pieces we were, and I closed my eyes, placing my head to his chest. We danced for such a long time, separated at times so that I could dance or mingle with Eddie, or Dean, but mostly it was me and Mason. Even Meredith, who shared no amiable feelings for me, had shown up to say goodbye. I figured she was happy that I would be gone, so that she could dig her claws into my boyfriend. I ignored her as best as I could, swaying to music with Mason. We found ourselves in each others arms on the makeshift dance floor again by the end of the party. The music died and people began to separate and leave slowly, some staying to talk.

"Mason wait." I said, as he stepped back. I kept hold of him, pulling him back to me. "Stay here with me awhile longer. Please. I want to keep dancing with you." I had to hold back the strong emotional swing in me. I would not start crying now.

I got no argument from Mason, and we stayed in place together.

"Can we really do this? Are we going to be okay Bells?"

I worried that he might be doubting the strength of our relationship.

"We will work at it." I assured him. "We love each other enough to work on being together despite any distance." I leaned back. "I like to think that we are strong enough to survive being separated by half a planet if need be. And there is always the possibility that I get to come back here in a few days or weeks."

"God I hope so too." He kissed my head.

A few more minutes of silence and just holding each other, and I was ready to leave the room. I didn't have a choice. I had to leave the building. Curfew was coming. Mason walked me down to the first floor, and to the door. In the distance, he saw a figure standing and waiting.

"What is he doing here?" His eyes stayed staring behind me.

I spun to see Christian standing to the side. He looked as though he had so much to say, and I knew he did.

"Mase," I gained Mason's attention, "kiss me goodnight." I demanded, and he did, pressing his lips to mine in a most unchaste manner, pulling me in with every bit of headiness within us.

"I will see you in a few hours." I said, my hand to his face. "Sleep while you can."

I backed out of the door, and we stood, staring back at each other, wondering which of us would leave first.

I had to be first to break as Yuri rounded a corner, coming face to face with me again. He kept his face apathetic and completely controlled, but his eyes said that he liked my dress.

"Curfew is coming." He said, and I gave a nod, waving to Mason who also waved and walked away.

I met Chritsian and we walked together towards my dorm, doing a wide circle away from Guardian eyes back to his dorm instead. We had been dodging Guardians and sneaking into his dorm for months without much detection, so this was nothing new. He entered his dorm room first, staying at the door as I entered and walked by him. The door closed slowly. I knew that Christian was having as hard a time with my departure as me and Mason, so I had to be patient with him too.

"I don't know why I thought that it wouldn't be hard to say goodbye to you Bellamy." Christian quietly said, and I felt myself want to start to cry all over again.

I didn't want to say goodbye to him or anyone else either, so in my best Guardian demeanor, I took a page out of Bridgette's playbook.

"Do svidaniya slishkom okonchatel'nym. Ikak, do steduyushchego raza." I repeated the words that Bridgette preferred to speak in Russian, but the translation always stayed. "Goodbye is too final. So, until next time." I watched as his head lowered even more. "I have no plan to say goodbye to anyone here Chris. Goodbye means forever. We will see each other again."

"You really believe that?"

"I have to believe that. Otherwise…"

"I know I am being selfish." Christian stated, looking back up with a mix of emotions swelling in him. "But, the worst part about you leaving is not the idea of returning back to the recluse who hides away because everyone thinks I'll turn Strigoi. The worst part is that I have to fall out of love with you now."

I wasn't going to make it. I was going to start to cry.

"Chris," I choked briefly on the air I had to take in quicker. "We have to fall out of love with each other. It will be hard on both of us."

"But you still have Mason."

I made my way over to him, offering my hands to him. He took them with his.

"I didn't think it was possible Christian, but over the last six months, I fell in love with more than one person. I can't even describe how hard it will be to get over you."

"How do I do this Bellamy?" His emotion could be heard in his voice. "How do I give you up and move on? I will go back to being the loner locked in the church attic. That is what I have ahead of me."

"My Christian." I moved in closer, careful not to let him go. "You found love with me. You let me in, and proved that you are open to so much more love in your life. If you are so willing to let me into your heart, you cannot close it off to the possibility of someone else who might want it just as much." I relaxed into him as he wrapped his arms completely around me.

"You will find love again Christian, and that will be the hardest thing for me to accept as I leave here. I have to allow you to find another love who will accept you for you, and love everything you are." The tears began to fall one by one.

Christian looked down at me as I stared up.

"Maybe I can hope that you'll turn into one of those arrogant elitist entitled royals who acts like Jesse and Aaron." I joked with him, trying to cheer us both up.

"Wouldn't that be a switch." He gave a small laugh.

"Huge."

"So huge that it would cause you to hate me for the rest of our lives."

"Yes." I teasingly agreed. "If you turn out to be that awful, you will officially be considered the anti-Christ in my eyes."

We both laughed, and the mood was lightened more. And after spending the hours I needed with Christian, I was still too wound up to sleep. The sun was already rising as I left Christian to sleep, and returned to my own dorm room with nothing to do. I was wide awake, and all of my things were not only boxed and packed away, but already loaded onto a plane. I changed the dress I still wore into my gray yoga pants, and a red t-shirt, enjoying feeling comfortable before I traveled back to Court.

After I was dressed, I still needed to not be in my empty dorm, so I snuck back out a final time. Out of sheer luck and a general lack of concentration, Alberta spotted me walking. She was not at all happy to have me wandering the school grounds, but after a sufficient amount of whining, I was granted access to the Guardian course. Great, I thought. I could run the course or sit and think. It was in fact a quiet place usually to do just that. A short time later, I found myself sitting on a ledge, my legs dangling over a trampoline. I thought about everything I had overcome for the sake of this damned course, especially this piece of it. I had conquered more than just my fears, and I had many people to thank for that. My attention was focused on that thought and the sun rising over a group of Holly trees in the distance, so I was caught unaware by the Guardian who came to sit at my side.

"Alberta said that I could find you here." Yuri spoke. "It's early. Have you even been to sleep?"

I shook my head. "Too much on my mind."

""Not surprising."

"Were you purposely looking for me this early?" I questioned his arrival. "Is that why Alberta let you in on where I have been hiding out?"

"No." Yuri shook his head. "I was going to trade shifts with her because I couldn't sleep either. She mentioned that she had run across you and you were given permission to hide out here."

"So, are you working her shift now? Doesn't that mean you should be patrolling?"

"In a while." He turned to the side towards me. "I was hoping we could talk first."

I turned to the side to face him too. "Something important on your mind?"

"You."

My sharp breath intake was hard to ignore. "What…what about me?"

"I was hoping to apologize Bellamy." He started now to avoid eye contact.

"Apologize for what?"

"For flirting with you." He did not hesitate. "For turning this training situation between us into something less than suitable."

I kept my eyes from him too, worried now that he might see the hurt he had caused.

"Wow." I kept a colder tone, placing my hand dramatically to my wounded heart. "I didn't think an apology could feel so…epically degrading and hurtful. I'm actually trying to decide which I feel more right now."

"Bellamy, I didn't mean to…"

"Yes you did Yuri." I wasn't about to let him take back his comments back now. "If you are sorry that you flirted with me, don't retract your words, but understand that it is not lost on me."

"What isn't?"

"The fact that you are a Guardian and I'm a novice, and that there are unseen guidelines that say we aren't supposed to be flirting with each other. Not because of your status, or mine, but because of my age."

"Those unseen guidelines are meant to keep from anything more than flirting." He justified.

"I never took our flirting seriously."

"Talk about insulting." Yuri interrupted. "Ouch."

"You had it coming." I returned. "My point is, you don't need to apologize for it."

"Because you never took it seriously."

"Because nothing can come of it."

My response was the clear reality check that we both needed. Yuri stood, offering a hand for me to do the same. It was time to leave this course.

"It was not my intention to anger you."

"I am not angry Yuri." I confirmed my ambiguity.

"But you are hurt or upset by what I have just said."

I hadn't realized until this point, that as we were standing, continuing to pull at this particular string, our hands had stayed connected too, Yuri's fingertips dancing with mine. I studied his eyes as he questioned me. Again, that gun metal shading of his eyes was piercing through me like bullets-one after another. There was a spellbinding sort of charm to him that under any other circumstances might make him nearly irresistible. His fingers stopped dancing, circling two of mine, and tugging in a more inconspicuous manner. My feet carried me one step closer before I found my own snap back to reality once more.

"We are making this more difficult on ourselves than it should be." I used my calmest and most level voice, and saw him swallow hard.

"Yes." His hand dropped from mine completely. "Sometimes it is easy to forget all we have just pointed out. Sometimes I can only see a bad decision in front of me, but that bad decision is often wrapped in temptation."

We both took steps back, pushing that ever-present flirtation away. I moved to the ladder, ready to make my way down from the structure we stood on.

"I should go and meet my friends. There is less than an hour before my departure.

"Right." Yuri agreed. "I will see you once more before you board your flight." Both of us took deep breaths, and left in opposite directions.

Forty minutes after my conversation with Yuri, a conversation that still distracted me and had me thinking I'd need to apologize, I was finishing up a quiet and sadder breakfast with Mason and Eddie. They had chosen to meet me during the day to see me off as well. I was not about to leave this place without a final few moments with Mason. I wondered if Christian would come to see me off too. I had mentioned the idea to him before we parted, but did had not received an answer one way or the other. I placed my head down onto my palm, feeling Mason's arm wrap me tightly. I smiled.

"It's time." I said.

On our way to the waiting plane, and Guardians who needed to be present to see me off too, I walked slower, hoping for miracles. Mason and Eddie were not allowed as far as the Guardians, but they were able to walk me far enough to see the take-off.

"Mase." I turned to him, tears now filling my eyes, knowing that I would be reunited with him again in months if not days. Neither was good enough. I did not want to go,

"Bells." He pulled me to him in one swift movement. "Don't cry my Bells. You and I will be together again soon." He soothed my emotions, and tried his best to find the good part of this.

"Not soon enough." I replied, holding him so tight. "I love you."

"I love you too Bellamy." He kissed the top of my head. "You are the best thing I have found in my life in a long time. I will never stop loving you, no matter how far apart we are."

His words were not helping. I only cried harder, eventually needing to force myself into a more composed state. I took a tissue from Eddie, wiped my cheeks and my eyes, still stained by tear tracks, and stood up straight, staring back at the man I loved, adored, and could not be without.

My hand touched to his face. "I love you Mason."

"I love you Bellamy." He held my hand to his face. "And before you know it, we will graduate and be together again." He kissed me sweetly, passionately, and with hope. It was the perfect kiss. It was the most perfect way to separate ourselves for now.

When we broke the kiss minutes later, I nodded, and Mason let go of me. "I should go before this gets even more difficult."

We stepped away from each other with extreme difficulty, and I moved to where Eddie stood by an open door, leading to the flight hangar.

"Eddie, I will see you soon too I'm sure." I swallowed, careful not to start crying again.

"After graduation." Eddie was as hopeful as Mason, although Mason was hoping more for a sooner return and reunion.

I nodded to my friend, hugging him too. "You take care of yourself Castille." I kissed his cheek as he squeezed tighter, "And you take care of him." I referred to Mason.

Eddie agreed, kissing me in return before I stepped through the door. I was a few feet in when my name was heard in a distant breath. I looked to the waiting Guardians before I turned back around. In the bright light of the day, I saw a familiar face running towards me. Mason and Eddie both stood more rigidly, also seeing the approaching figure.

"Christian." I said as he ran closer. Part of me had not expected him to show to see me leave. The other part had desperately hoped he would.

I paid no attention to what Mason and Eddie thought of my friendship with Christian, and threw my arms around his neck. He picked me up into his arms, his face cuddled into my neck as mine did the same to him.

"Bells, I'm sorry I'm late." He said.

"It's daytime Chris. I almost thought you wouldn't…"

"I had to see you go. I had to see you."

"I'm glad." I smiled as he put me down, and I looked back up at him. "I will miss you so very much Christian. But you remember what I said. This is not goodbye."

"Goodbye is too final." He repeated.

I stood taller and kissed his cheek, perfectly happy when he followed suit. He kissed me gently, his hand touched to my side before I had to walk away. The look on Christian's face said that one of the waiting Guardians was on their way over.

"I'll see you." I promised him.

I blew kisses to Mason and Eddie as I walked by them both again, touching their hands with mine before meeting Dimitri half way.

"Are you ready?" He asked me, and the questioned sounded far more final and connected to my future now.

"No." I honestly said. "But, I don't have much choice."

We walked at a quick pace to the plane, and I saw Yuri standing beside Alberta again.

"All of my Guardian trainers in one place again." I mentioned.

Alberta who usually showed little emotion or sentiment looked as though she might start become more emotional. It made me want to say something sarcastic in order to break the developing emotional tension, but I kept quiet.

"You will be just fine." Alberta put a hand to my shoulder. "Remember your training and do not fail us. You will make us proud."

Of course she would say that. I held myself back now from rolling my eyes.

"Thank you Alberta. I will remember it all." I promised her, and she stepped away.

I faced Yuri again next, feeling more regret for the way I reacted to his apology.

"I feel as though I should apologize to you now." I said to him. "I should not have…"

"Bellamy." Yuri held his hand up, smiling at me again. "You will make an incredible Guardian. I have no doubt that we will hear great things."

He tensed, clearly not expecting me to toss my arms around him. He was so clearly stunned by my sudden show of affection. Slowly though, his arms touched to my back, embracing me in return.

"Thank you Yuri."

"For what?"

We let our arms drop and stood back.

"For everything you have helped me achieve."

"No need for thanks Bellamy."

Dimitri was back at my side again, walking up the steps of the plane with me. I stepped inside, turning as he stopped.

"So Thor…"

He smiled with that genuinely sweet and caring smile of his this time.

""I'm sorry for any trouble I may have caused, or…"

"Bellamy, don't." He stopped me, giving me a curious look. "You asked me once what could make you so important that we would do so much for you."

"You never answered that question." I pointed out to him, knowing I would now finally get a real answer from him.

"Bellamy," he took my hand, and I could not help but get a weird chill from the way he said my name this time, "I wish that I could give you a more profound answer to my own reasons," he was as honest and straightforward as usual, "but it is not something I can explain. You were right." He said.

"About what?"

"When Bridgette first brought you to St. Vladimir's, and told me about your ability, I was a little afraid."

I gave him my most disbelieving look.

"One day you will change our entire world. One day people will think differently because of you. Your ability will do great things someday."

"No." I refuted his claim. "If anyone else discovers what I can do, it will be a catalyst for a war that we cannot win."

Silence stayed between us for a bit, broken by the pilot who looked to Dimitri.

"She is ready." Dimitri said, moving his hand from mine, to the side of my head, his fingers getting caught in my growing hair. "You will let me know what happens and where you end up."

"When I know, you will know Thor." The use of his nickname made him smile again, and as he descended the few stairs, I raised my hand to Mason, Eddie, and Christian before disappearing inside of the plane.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO, AS PROMISED IN EARLIER CHAPTER ADDRESSINGS, I HAVE ALWAYS INTENDED TO BRING ROSE AND LISSA INTO THE STORY. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL DO JUST THAT.**

 **I AM IN THE HOMESTRETCH OF FINISHING THIS STORY. WE HAVE APPROXIMATELY TWO MORE CHAPTERS AND AN EPILOGUE, AND IF YOU THINK YOU KNOW HOW IT ALL ENDS, THINK AGAIN. YOU HAVE NO IDEA.**

 **HAPPY READING. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED SOON.**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

 **BELLAMY:**

Arriving back to St. Vladimir's was the easy part. Actually stepping off of the plane and facing the people and things I'd left was harder. Even that however, was easier than the complicated and Herculean task I was now facing. Death. My Mason had died. The man I was still in love with had sacrificed himself for others, and he had been taken from me. The horrors of our world had ripped him from my life.

If I'd thought our breakup six weeks ago had been tough, this was my worst imaginable, worst possible scenario. This was a debilitating feeling. I could already feel that growing inability to face this, sneaking its way back in. Bridgette had offered to come and help me through this awful and unbearable situation, and as much as I felt having her by my side might help, I couldn't take her from her work. As a new Guardian, there were things that I needed to learn to face on my own. At least that's what I'd thought until I was actually facing all of this. Now all I wanted was a hand to hold.

I made it off of the plane one step at a time, and all the way to my scheduled meeting with Headmistress Kirova. No one took notice of my arrival and the campus was so quiet for a change, even for the daylight hours when Guardians were doing rounds around the perimeters and dorms. I was thankful for that. Why Kirova had scheduled a daytime meeting was beyond me, but I was going along with whatever others wanted right now. Making decisions was not in my immediate plans. Welcoming me back to the Academy, the Headmistress took my orders from the Guardian Council. I was reporting for duty a full week early, and was given an informal schedule until my duties began. The meeting with Kirova lasted for two full hours, and after we finished, Kirova called in another school Guardian to show me my new Guardian living quarters.

"Bellamy." Alberta Petrov looked surprised and as happy as she could to see me. Under the current circumstances, happiness was lost to many.

"Hello again Alberta."

"You are the new Guardian we are receiving?"

I nodded. She and I finally left the office building and made our way across campus.

"I'm sorry." Alberta finally said, referring I think to Mason's death.

I wanted to respond with some logical, or comforting statement in return, but I hadn't yet found my own strength to face this tragic event. I gave a sigh.

"If I can do anything Bellamy…" I appreciated her offer. It was quite sweet, especially since I didn't have Bridgette with me.

I gave her another nod. We arrived to the Guardian residences, and she handed me a set of keys. The first opened the front doors after hours. The second would open up any of the kitchens within the building. There were two on each floor of this eight floor structure. The third was a key to my own postbox. It gave Bridgette a place to send me postcards from her International adventures. (Not that she could say much about where she was or what she was doing most of the time) The final key was to my room. I was four floors up in the building, and as I walked beside Alberta, I recognized the corridors.

"I'm down the hall from Dimitri." I mentioned.

"He will happy to know that. He still worries."

"He has a kind heart and good intentions." I responded. "Is he around?"

Alberta shook her head. "I think he is still on duty, but he'll finish soon." She stopped at a door only two across the way from Dimitri's door. "I will let him know that you are here."

I slid the key into the lock, and twisted the handle. "No." I refused her offer. "I will see him soon enough, and I think I need some time on my own before my world crashes in even further."

"I understand." Alberta hugged me, and I held back the shaking that threatened to rumble through every part of me. "I will be back to check in on you later." I knew that there was no debate I could give right now that would appease her, so I agreed.

Closing the door behind me, gave me the silence I wanted to run from, and the silence I needed to get used to. Everything had gone perfectly still and silent when I was told about Mason's death. It was the worst thing in the world, but at the same time, I did not want the chatter and faces trying to comfort me. Silence was currently my double-edged sword. I had so many boxes to unpack, and clothes to pull out and hang. Now was not the time though. I sat down and still held so much at bay. This was not going to be easy. I was going to have some sort of breakdown soon, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I missed him so much. There was so much I regretted never saying to him. There were so many regrets I kept repeating over and over in my head.

Our breakup was not because we had stopped loving each other, but because of our distance. We had promised that distance would not affect our relationship, but it was so hard to admit that everything grew intensely difficult. He had to stay at the Academy, and I was taken away to do more field training. We wrote, we called a few times, and we were still very much in love, but the difficulties of maintaining the long distances began to get harder and harder. The split was never something we wanted to be permanent. I pulled out the last letter he'd sent from my pocket.

' _I miss you'_ he had written. _'I love you.'_ I could still see where my tears hit the page each time I read it. I had been crying for the last week and truly I thought I had no tears left, but every time I thought about him, I found that I was not nearly close to finished crying. I needed to find some place away from this room that all of a sudden felt isolated. My first thought was of the Church attic, but I wasn't ready to visit there again. No, that wasn't true. The truth was that I was not ready to see Christian again. Not yet. So, the attic was not an option. The actual Church however was not off limits. I could sit at the back and keep to my shadowy prison. I pulled my hood over my head, and left my room. The larger Church was not available to anyone as it was set up for a funeral, so I made my way to the opposite end of campus. What a day for surprises, I thought as I entered the smaller Church quietly. I spotted him sitting with his head lowered, hands resting behind his neck. He looked sad and lost. I didn't want to disturb whatever he was clearly contemplating, but I knew I needed to say hello to him.

 **DIMITRI:**

"Looks like we are both in need of a little sanctuary today." She said, taking the seat beside me, pulling the hood of her jacket down.

If anything or anyone could've made me feel marginally better, it was Bellamy Pearce. I glanced for a second before completely turning to see her. I was nearly speechless. The Council had kept their promise, and let her return-this time as a Guardian.

"I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow." I said as her arms wrapped around me.

I hugged her back, both of us holding tight to each other as we sat. I hadn't thought about it much with everything that had happened in the last nine months since Bellamy had been gone, but her presence had absolutely been missed.

"I got here early this morning. I had a meeting with Headmistress Kirova that was far too long for my liking." She told me.

"You graduated early." I let her know that I was fully aware of a few things that had occurred in her life while she'd been away.

She went wide-eyed. "You knew?"

"I knew." I said. "But I thought the Guardian Council would have put you into your assignment earlier. Once they gave you your new status, I figured…."

"Age laws are still in effect." She reminded me. I could almost forget that she was only going to be eighteen in one week. She spoke and acted as if she were older. "Because I was still seventeen when the Council gave me a status change, I can't officially start guarding until I'm eighteen."

"So, why did they send you a week early to start training?"

She looked compunctious, reluctant to answer my question, but she knew I would find out anyway.

"I thought it was to punish me at first. I figured sending me here with the knowledge that I would face this tragedy longer was their way of punishing me for so many things, but as I considered the Council's decision, I came to the blatant conclusion that this decision is more about me than Mason." She was admitting to her mistakes. "The Council was probably afraid that I would run again after I heard about Mason's death." I furrowed my brow in question to her comment about running.

"After Mason and I broke up, I did the most childish thing in the world. I ran away. I was hurting. I needed to get away. I couldn't breathe. I stayed away for about a month. There was a time when I told Mason that I no longer knew myself without him in my life, and that I was not interested in knowing who I might be without him."

I could hear the choked emotion held back.

"After we broke up, I rebelled. I didn't exactly go off the rails, but I straddled the line pretty close. Nothing too dangerous. I got a tattoo, dyed my hair hardcore hot pink, and disappeared into the human world." She gave a small short laugh. "Bridgette found me after two days. She sat me down and forced me to talk about everything; not just about Mason, but about killing Brooklyn, about Christian, and even about my reluctance and fear of becoming a Guardian early."

"She found you after a week? It couldn't have taken her that long."

Bellamy caught the path my question was leading.

"After everything I'd gone through, she felt that a little rebellion was justified. She handed over my bank and credit cards, made sure I was safe, and then gave me tips to staying off of Guardian radar. She knew I would check in or return when I was ready."

I had to smile at that. "Bridgette was always great at her job. She could track me anywhere too."

 **BELLAMY:**

It was a comfort to be sitting beside him again. I'd forgotten how consoling this soft nature of his could be.

"I assume you've been briefed and told who you are going to be guarding." Dimitri continued back to the professional side of life, and I was sure he was fishing for information. Subtle.

Again, I was reluctant to say much about my new assignment. I knew how he would react. But, it wasn't as if I had much of a choice in my assignment at this point. And, I was so right. I thought smoke and fire were going to start coming from his eyes and ears. He was trying his best to stay under control while in this Church, but I could see the cracks in his titanium armor.

"I am aware of the risks." I explained. "I know the history between me and Jesse better than anyone. But, in this case, I think that the benefits far outweigh the risks rather than the other way around."

"How so?" He was gritting his teeth.

"Well," I had never actually seen him so enraged, "First of all, I get the opportunity to gain on the job experience from some of the best Guardians I know." I had his hand with mine, and was using all of my charm to calm him down. "And so long as I have Jesse Zeklos in a controlled environment, I can keep him under my thumb as much as possible."

I saw a smile creeping in. "I guess if anyone can get that kid under thumb, it's you."

"Plus," I let Dimitri in on a few well kept secrets, "I am Jesse's last chance at a Guardian. The Council is tired of handing over Guardians to him. He's gone through the lot. His parents are also unhappy about the running faucet approach to his Guardian detail."

"He's had that many?"

"How many have you seen come and go from the Academy? They've either been let go by the family, or they've requested transfers because he is such a problem. I've seen the files. He is a bit of a nightmare."

Now Dimitri was trying to hide his smile. He was finding far too much humor in this impending assignment.

"This may be more interesting than I thought to watch over the next few months." He joked.

"Jesse Zeklos is not about to get away with much on my watch from now on." I stated.

"Yes." Dimitri agreed. "That is why it will be so interesting. He is about to get a rude awakening."

We sat for another hour in near silence. I was back in my tragic and destroyed mental bubble, thinking again about Mason, considering answers to every question I had that might never be answered. The questions were beginning to anger me instead of further sadden me. I wondered if he thought about me when he made the ridiculous decision to run out and find a random group of Strigoi. Did he think of me? Did he consider the danger? And, did he ever once think about what losing him might do to me? The anger was easier to bottle than the sadness. I pushed it back down, keeping it tightly put away.

"Would you like me to walk you back to your new living space? " I heard Dimitri ask. His words were fuzzy at first, but as I let my thoughts disappear, I saw him smile.

Again, it was not close to a full smile, but it was the best either of us could provide.

"No." I shook my head. "I will start to unpack later. There is someone else that I need to see and talk to today."

"Christian?" He guessed.

"No. Eddie Castille. He's probably still sleeping. It's early."

"For you," Dimitri mentioned, "I have no doubt he'd wake up."

I thought about that, and I knew it was the truth. Eddie would be happy to see that I had decided to be here after all. He would know that what he said had held more bearing than anyone else, but I then thought about what I would face walking in to Eddie's dorm room. It was the same dorm room that belonged to my Mason. I couldn't do it. I could not face walking into that room again. I wasn't ready.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything." Dimitri tilted his head, looking back at me. "You can always ask me anything Bellamy."

"I'm not strong enough to go up to his dorm room again."

Dimitri grasped exactly why I could not go to that room, and what I needed from him.

"How about," his arm slipped around my shoulders as he stood, bringing me with him, "I go and retrieve Mr. Castille, while you wait in the lobby."

"Thank you." I said, walking slowly across campus again.

 **EDDIE:**

The pounding on my door was enough to wake the dead. I hadn't been sleeping much at

all these days, unable to completely comprehend that my best-friend was gone. He had died saving someone else. He died trying to save Rose from the house of Strgoi after she stayed behind, willing to sacrifice her life for us to escape. I couldn't help regretting every decision I had made, and the role I had played, trying to erase the blame I felt. If I had chosen not to go on that little adventure with Mason, would he have gone? Could I have changed his mind? Would he still be alive today if I had made other choices? I had so many questions that could not be answered. My body still felt so tired and weak, but as hard as I tried, sleep came only in sporadic bursts of exhaustion. I was almost thankful when I heard the early morning knock on my door. I had finished all of my homework, and even read ahead in a few of my courses. I'd been through practically every magazine, book, and article in my room and the common room; I had straightened Mason's things up for the umpteenth time in a week, and boredom was setting in again. I leapt from my bed to answer the door.

On most normal occasions, a Guardian at my door would mean bad news. I'd had enough bad news. There was nothing more that I could hear that could be worse. He was smiling though. I rarely saw Guardian Belikov smile in this way. I worried.

"How are you feeling?" He inquired about my health after I'd been bitten and essentially drugged by a pack of Strigoi.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I get a little better each day." I said

Again he smiled. "Come with me." He insisted. "I found something that might make those days a little bit easier."

Curiosity grabbed a hold of me. The statement was so cryptic that I had to follow along to see what anyone could possibly thing might make me feel any better, or make recovering any easier.

Dimitri stopped at the lobby front desk of the dorm building. He spoke to the man sitting in front of a computer, probably playing World of Warcraft.

"She is waiting in the area over there." The man pointed to his right.

I did a double take, listening to the words. "She?" Neither man elaborated any further, so I clearly had to go find out on my own.

I waited for Guardian Belikov to follow, turning when he didn't. "Are you joining me?"

He shook his head. "I only wanted to make sure she got here safely. I'm on duty, but promised to check in on her later. Be careful." He warned. "She too is extremely fragile right now."

I gave a nod, still unsure of who I was about to see. I watched as the Guardian instructor left the building before I rounded the corner into the small waiting room. Part of me wasn't expecting her to be here, so my joy could not be contained. I had hoped she would come, and that she might find her own courage after we talked last. I understood her reservation in coming to Mason's funeral, but secretly and silently, I had hoped she would be the one sitting beside me tomorrow.

"Bellamy." I approached her so slowly, uncertain of her state.

Belikov had been right. She looked breakable, as though touching her might cause her to crack into tiny little pieces, unable to be placed back together. I could see that she was an inch or so away from a serious emotional breakdown. I could see all of the pain she was feeling in those once bright blue eyes of hers. She took a single step towards me, and I rushed then to hold her to me. She sank down to her knees, bringing me along with her. I knew every part of pain that she was experiencing. It was unbearable to see her going through this too.

"How do we do this Eddie? How do we go on from here? How do we move forward without him?"

I wasn't sure there was anything that I could say to make her feel any better. I wasn't sure what to say. If ever there was an impossible situation, finding a way of moving on without the love of your life was it. I couldn't fix this for her. I couldn't give him back to her. Even holding her in my arms, I could feel that Bellamy had lost a part of herself.

"We just do Bells. We are Guardians. We love, we lose, we mourn, and we…" I felt like I was making this worse for her. I felt like I was making this catastrophic death seem lighter than it was.

"I lost my person Eddie." I hugged her closer to my chest. "I lost the one person who accepted every flaw and secret about me, the person who knew things about me when I didn't, and the one person who was mine."

"He was yours Bells. He was all yours, even after you two…" I trailed off, not wanting to be more of an asshole by mentioning their breakup. "He was yours."

"He was. So, what am I supposed to do now?"

"I really don't know Bells."

 **BELLAMY:**

This was going to suck. This was going to be an overwhelming cataclysmically emotional night. I knew I was not alone in my pain, but I wasn't sure that I could physically handle this. I knew I couldn't handle it emotionally. The Headmistress had been asked to choose someone to speak about Mason at his funeral. There had been so many volunteers, all willing to stand up and take on the task. So, why had Ellen Kirova insisted that it be me? It had taken pleas from Kirova, Bridgette, and I'd even received a message from Alberta asking me nicely to do this. Ultimately it was Eddie Castille who convinced me to stand up in front of a church full of mourners, and talk about Mason. It wasn't that I did not love Mason enough to do this. It was bringing all of my memories to the forefront of my mind again, knowing that he as gone and that was all they would be from now on. I sat at the end of my bed, reviewing the words that I had been piecing together and editing. A knock on my door interrupted me. It was Dimitri.

"It's time Bells." He said, making my world start to crash in again.

The dark abyss I'd crawled, or rather fallen into when I had heard about Mason's death was calling again. And, I was so ready to dive right back in. Dimitri walked down to the lobby with me. He had to go and check in on another Dhampir novice who'd been equally as affected by Mason's death. Mason had mentioned Rose Hathaway a few times when I'd been here last. The pair had been friends since they were much younger, so like Eddie's pain, I could relate to what Rose was feeling. She too was blaming herself, but which of us wasn't.

Yuri was waiting to walk to the church with me since Dimitri couldn't. On the one hand, I hated feeling so unstable that those around me were afraid that if left alone for long enough, I'd fall to irreparable pieces. On the other hand, it wasn't out of the question. Yuri hesitated, but when I hugged him, he wrapped his arms right around me in return. We walked silently together to the crowded church, and it was my turn to hesitate. I took Yuri's hand when he offered it, helping me get through the impossible act of walking into the church. I spotted Eddie talking to Christian, and still couldn't face that mess either. I would see him again, but not in the state I was in. I sat down, and was soon joined by Eddie. My head found his shoulder as his arm held around me.

When it came time for me to get up front to say sweet things about Mason, and share memories, Dimitri and Eddie were both at my sides. That's when the whispers of my name started. I was shaking again, but one whisper nearly stopped me in my tracks.

"Who is she?" The girl beside Christian asked, and Christian's voice was a whisper.

"Bellamy." I heard.

I kept walking, concentrated on what I would do, and what I would say. I looked over at the casket Mason had been placed into, and my knees went weak. Eddie caught me before I fell, followed by Dimitri.

"You don't have to do this Bellamy. If you can't…"

"I do have to do this." I paused before walking up the few steps. "I have to do this for Mason." I let go of both men. "I need to walk up those steps on my own. I have to be strong enough to at least give Mason that much."

Eddie took a step back, letting go of me, as did Dimitri, and I took those steps. It hurt making my way up, but I did it. When I turned, looking out into the crowd, I saw so many faces, looking back at me expectantly. I took the deep breath that I needed, but it didn't help.

"I have been trying like mad to understand the words I have written about Mason." I lifted up a set of note cards, and put them to the side. "Standing up here now, and talking about how strong, brave, funny, and protective he is…was, seems so trivial and trite now. I don't need to remind any of us about that. Mason lit up a room when he entered, and he made our lives that much more interesting. I know he kept me on my toes." I quieted, gripping my fingers to the sides of the podium. I let my eyes drift to where Mason was laying again. I wanted this world to stop. I wanted back my world-the one where Mason was alive, and I still had hope of my life with him.

"You selfish bloody bastard." I said.

I hadn't meant to say the words out loud, but I was angry. I was still sad, but I was angry too. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dimitri look to Yuri and Eddie. They were going to be beside me any moment. I stopped them from their approach.

"I'm sorry." I told the room. "That was not part of my intended speech."

I had refused a Queen the opportunity to use my power, I'd faced down a Strigoi family member and survived it all. I then found a way to become a Guardian. That was all so easy in comparison to what I felt the need to do. I could feel it. That great emotional breakdown I'd been holding back was flooding through me now. I shifted, pulling my arms around my core as the pain started to return. And then there was no one but me and Mason in the room. The walls were closing in, and the roof was coming down. I had nothing left to hold these words at bay.

"How dare you." I angrily spoke to him. "How dare you leave me here on my own without you." The tears were flowing. "You selfish bastard!" I shouted at him. "I meant it when I said I love you Mason. I meant it every single time. I mean it now. I love you still, and you're gone. Don't leave me again. Please Mase, do not leave me here alone. You should be here. You need to be here to hold me and tell me that things will work out." I could not stop the tears from falling. I needed to sit, so I used one of the steps.

"I just want one more moment to hold your hand. I want one more moment to kiss you. And, I want to hear you say you love me one…last…time."

I felt someone sit down beside me and take my hand. "I know you said that you wanted to do this, and I know you think that you are alone, but…" Dimitri was doing his best to comfort me.

"Turns out I'm not as strong as I'd like to think I am."

He used his thumb to wipe away a tear on its way to falling fast down my cheek. He helped me to stand, keeping his arms around me. I needed a few minutes out of this church to recover. Walking by so many people, I felt their pity and wanted to scream.

"You are so strong Bellamy." Dimitri continued. "You are one of the strongest people I know. You're right up there with Bridgette."

His statement shocked me for sure. "That's saying a lot."

"I mean it."

I sat down on a small stone bench as my Guardian friend knelt in front of me.

"He's gone Dimitri, and I don't know how to be as strong as I need to be without him."

His hand touched to my hair. "He isn't gone Bells. He isn't gone if you believe that he will always be…"

"Stop it." I commanded my friend with a roar in my voice. "I do not want to be placated. I don't want you to mollify my pain and anger with the ridiculous and cruel statement that Mason will always love me and he'll always be with me…in my heart."

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "When you put it like that, it does sound rather…"

"Harsh." I answered for him. "Why do people say such awful things like that to others in this situation? It feels like the worst thing you can say. It only makes the hurt bigger."

Dimitri actually understood what I meant. He put a hand to my knee before standing. I needed a few minutes alone. When I was ready, I returned to my seat next to Eddie, pleased or at least pacified by the fact that Yuri took the seat on my other side, comforting me as well. At the end of the funeral service, a long line formed to say goodbye to Mason. I stayed at Eddie's side, hoping that no one mentioned my very public outburst. Why couldn't I have had a more private breakdown?

"I can't believe I lost control like that." I said as Eddie and I walked slowly. His arms were still around me, and the closer we got to Mason, the more that build of emotion returned. I turned my head into Eddie's chest, tears pooling in my eyes and onto his shirt.

"You did good babe." He whispered to me. "You were so brave to get up there. Come on." He tried to lead me forward. "On our way to Seattle, he talked to me about you again. He still loved you Bells. He tried to move on for awhile. He did so much to try and forget the pain you were both in when you had to leave, but you were always with him Bells."

Eddie's word held a little more comfort. I could hold on to the idea that Mason had never stopped loving me. When we reached the front, I looked at the casket, carefully keeping my control this time. Dhampir and Moroi traditions were to leave special or significant items with those who died. I honestly never thought I'd be asked to leave anything for Mason this soon in my life. Eddie's arm never faltered or left me. He went first, turning to me then.

"Do you want to…"

I was playing with the ring still on my finger, the one Mason had given me, the one I still wore after all this time. The ring twirled around my finger, but I was not ready to part with it.

"I can't yet." I refused.

Eddie nodded, bringing me along with him.

My hand ran along the casket as we walked by. "Goodnight my sweet Guardian." I said. "Goodnight Guardian Ashford." We walked outside into the fresh air and inevitably I was being watched by so many people.

Eddie and I heard the whispers and veiled comments as people made their way by us, looking down in sympathy or in umbrage over my verbal outburst. I assumed the only reason nothing was said any louder was because of the cross looks Eddie gave.

"Great. Now I'm going to be known as that crazy Guardian who lost it and started screaming at her deceased boyfriend…ex-boyfriend."

I laid my head on Eddie's shoulder, closing my eyes, and completely checking out for two minutes. By the time I reopened my eyes, paying full attention to what occurred around me again, Yuri was kneeling in front of me, his hands holding mine, his thumbs running across the tops of my hands while he and Eddie debated whether or not to keep me sitting on this bench or lead me to my room. They had to be convinced that I might have another public flare-up.

"Do I get a say in where I go or don't go?" I questioned. My voice was raw and scratchy. Even I barely recognized the sound of it.

"Bells." I felt Eddie's comforting arm tighten around me. He kissed my head, helping to further soothe me.

"Of course you get a say Bellamy." Yuri lifted one of his hands to my cheek, his fingers gently running over my skin. His eyes looked at me in a way that they never had. I did not like it one bit. Resentment and rage burned and bubbled to the surface of my emotions.

"Don't." I commanded Yuri, shaking his hands away from me. "Do not look at me with weakness or pity." I stopped him from saying anything. "And do not use that mollifying tone, as though I may break in half."

"Bells." Eddie started, but my head shot to the side as more people filed out of the Church.

My heart already felt as though it were in irreparable pieces, but seeing Christian standing less than a yard away only made things worse. This was something I never thought I would feel when it came to Christian, but seeing him made me think of those six months when I had been a student here at the Academy; those six months when I had my Mason with me, never even considering the thought that he might be gone before we were given a chance. Eventually I would have to face Christian and talk to him again. That look of recognition told me undoubtedly that if I didn't go to him, he would find me. It would be an improbable task to get through to graduation without acknowledging one another. I wanted to see him. I wanted to talk to him. But, I did not want to do either of those things tonight. His arms were wrapped tightly around another blonde girl. She was pretty, and she was Moroi. I watched subtly as they interacted with others around them, and I was incredibly satisfied and happy that Christian had found someone who made him happy. I gave a heavy sigh, lowering my head.

"Bells." Eddie said my name. "What do you want to do?"

"I…" My eyes briefly shot over to Christian again, this time watching as he looked back at me.

He appeared to be fighting some strange inner conflict, so I looked away.

"I…want to go. I want to be away from here." I decided. "I need to be away from here."

Eddie looked back at me, his eyes then obviously seeing Christian behind me. "Yeah, okay Bellamy." He stood, his arm, never leaving me, lifting me without any effort at the same time.

Yuri followed with no hesitation. "Let's go."

 **CHRISTIAN:**

Mason Ashford had died under the most unnecessary, tragic, and brutal circumstances. Five of us had been captured by humans working under Strigoi. We were held and more or less mentally tortured by those Strigoi for days. Well, most of us were mentally tormented. Eddie Castille however, was also physically tortured. The Strigoi holding us captive used Eddie to feed from, drugging him and nearly killing him. Rose Hathaway and Mason Ashford were the two reasons we were able to effectively escape and survive. Mia and I had quietly talked after she was no longer hysterical, both coming to the conclusions that we were far more altered by the ordeal, and even more aware of what horrors the real world held. It was the worst experience of my life to date. Not knowing if I would live or die, I spent time reviewing so much of my life, focusing on the happiest parts. I was in love. I was in love again. I saw Lissa's face as a constant reminder to survive. I saw her smile and felt her kiss, willing me to push forward and find a way back. And after that, I felt the comforting touch and always protective guarding of Bellamy Pearce.

Bellamy and I had lost touch for months. I was not sure how often she and Mason spoke, but after she left, it was as though my friend had simply vanished. I thought about her so often over the months before Lissa arrived. Honestly, I thought of her still even after I met Lissa. I was no longer in love with Bellamy, but that did not make us any less connected or friends. I saw her face in my mind again, and was stunned in place to see that face in person again. Although, to be fair, I should've expected her to be nowhere else tonight.

She was falling apart in front of mine and everyone else's eyes, and there was nothing I could do. It was tearing me up inside to watch her be visibly destroyed. She had come back to St. Vladimir's. But, when had she arrived? How long would she be staying this time? And why had she not let me know she would be here? All questions I had running through my mind as I held Lissa to my side, her hands held to my waist as though I might be taken away again.

"How terrible." I heard Lissa say beside me.

She was in a quiet conversation with Dhampir Shane Reyes, who was also friends with Bellamy. The two were discussing Bellamy. More importantly, Shane was explaining Bellamy's close relationship with Mason, and why his death was so destructive to her.

"How long was she here?" Lissa asked.

I found myself answering before Shane. "Six months."

"You knew her too?" I heard the edge of mixed concern and suspicion in Lissa's voice.

"Yes." I said. "I knew her." I left it at that, very unwilling to go into detail about me and Bellamy.

After the funeral, we all said our final goodbyes to our friend, we walked slowly out into the cold air. I slipped my jacket off, placing it around Lissa's shoulders, holding her tight as she and Rose talked. Rose walked away, insisting on being alone, but I knew that would not sit well with her best-friend. Lissa did not need a bond to be able to read Rose right now. She was hurting. Rose blamed herself for Mason's death, and she worried that others might blame her too. Lissa and I stood together, others coming to talk to us, but I really did not want to be here right now. There was something I needed to take care of. I didn't know that tonight was the best time, but I had to see Bellamy. Lissa was going to check on Rose whether she liked it or not, and I was definitely not needed.

My head turned briefly, scanning the area as people roamed and stood quietly. Again, I was not expecting to see her, but here she was, looking back at me for seconds before she was escorted away. I had to see her. I had to talk to her, if just for a few minutes. I looked around for someone who might know where she would go. Guardian Petrov. Yes, Alberta would know. If Bellamy had returned to the Academy, then her former trainers were bound to have more details. I let Lissa go to Rose, promising to meet her in a short time.

Rushing over to Alberta, I waited for her to acknowledge me as she was in conversation with another Guardian.

She turned. "Mr. Ozera. What can I do for you?"

I walked up closer, my heart pounding with anticipation of answers to my questions.

"Bellamy is back." I pointed out, receiving a noncommittal nod. "When did she return? Is she staying this time?"

Alberta flinched. She actually physically flinched before responding to my questions.

"She's a Guardian?" This was not the answer I was expecting to hear. It was a shock to my system to hear that Bellamy was not a student, but a Guardian here at the Academy.

"She's only seventeen." I argued.

"She's eighteen in a week."

After learning a few more details about what Bellamy had been up to since leaving, I could now better understand why I had not heard from her. According to Alberta, after unintentionally fulfilling her novice tests, usually only given to graduating students, Bellamy was put through a few final tests by our Guardians. She had of course passed them with few mistakes or injuries. The Guardian Council then decided that she should graduate and be granted her Guardian status a few months early. But I wondered, did that mean she was now an Academy Guardian, set to guard all Moroi students, or was she promised to a specific Moroi? If so, which one?

I left Alberta at the Church, making my way across campus, feeling more and more conflicted by all of my questions and new revelations. If Bellamy was a Guardian now, she was living in Guardian quarters on the North end pf campus. That would be where Eddie and Guardian Tverskaya would take her. I headed that way, arriving to find my entrance blocked from all sides. There seemed to be a Guardian congregation just outside of the building. I was never going to make it through, but for Bellamy, I had to try.

 **DIMITRI:**

"I want to see her! Please let me in. Let me see her."

I heard the loud demands being made as a group of Guardians seemed to be holding back someone who clearly did not belong within this building. Returning only minutes before, I was mentally, physically, and emotionally exhausted. It had been a long few weeks, and it seemed like an even longer evening. Sunrise was coming in a few hours, and I only had so many of those hours to sleep. But first, I started to recognize the very insistent voice, demanding to be let by. It was Christian Ozera, trying to push his way through a horde of Guardians. Not his best decision. Of course, neither was going along with Rose to Seattle. I wasn't sure which was a more dangerous decision. Christian was actually the last person I expected to be making such a fuss in this area of the school. I shifted my way in through Guardians, coming face to face with the Moroi soon enough.

"Christian, what are you doing? Why are you here? Where is Vasilissa?" I had more questions for him than I thought.

"Lissa is checking in on Rose." He attempted to push throw many arms again, but my hand touched to his shoulder, stopping him.

"Dimitri." He was being as polite and restrained as possible. "Is Bellamy inside there?" He motioned towards the building at my back.

"Yes." I truthfully answered him, knowing I could not hide her from him. He had seen her at Mason's funeral. And clearly he'd already discovered the small detail of her becoming a Guardian.

"I need to see her." I could see it in his eyes. He was getting riled again by the thought of Bellamy being so within reach.

"Christian, you cannot see her right now." It felt wrong of me to keep them apart, but I also felt a strong need still to protect Bellamy. I had seen what she was capable of, but I also had great insight to her limitations.

"Go back to your dorm and rest. You too have been through quite a trial. You need your rest and so does she."

"No." He refused. "Let me in. Let me see her. Please Dimitri." He pleaded. "She will want to see me. She is my friend."

"She is Christian." I kept my cool. "Of course she is, but she is not up to seeing anyone at the moment. Give her some time. She is grieving much deeper than you or I."

I saw him take a deep and calmer breath. "She will want to see me."

"Eventually, yes."

"His hand caught my arm as I turned.

"At least tell me-is she okay? Is she…"

I did what I could to conceal what I knew for sure, but I also could not lie to Christian. He was her friend, and he did have a right to know some things.

"Okay might not be the best way to describe her at the moment. As I said, her grief goes far deeper than yours or mine. We lost a friend, but Bellamy lost…"

"Her person." Christian finished, using the term that Bellamy often used to describe what Mason was to her. I saw anguish flash in his eyes, knowing that Bellamy was suffering so much. "But, is she coping?"

I could not answer his question. I had no answer for him.

"Just tell her-tell her that I am here for her. I m…"

"I will Christian. Thank you."

I watched the troubled and grieving Moroi turn and slowly walk away, cautious as he looked back every few steps. Bellamy would find him and talk to him soon, I had no doubt, but I also knew that she was in enough pain at the moment. Piling more on would certainly break her. After Christian was out of sight, and distanced enough, I walked into the Guardian's building, on my way to in fact see that my friend was okay. Yes, it was hypocritical that I should get to see Bellamy while turning another friend away, but there was also a separation between them now. Bellamy was days away from becoming an official Guardian, and Christian was a student. Again, I was being a hypocrite considering my progressing friendship with Rose. Still, I would let Bellamy decide when to see Christian.

I made my way to the correct floor, dropping my things into my room before knocking on her door, my exhaustion put aside for more time.

Yuri was positioned outside of Bellamy's door, situated directly across from it, staring at the structure as though he could open it with the power of his mind. I was not sure if he had already knocked on her door, receiving no answer, if he had been turned away, continuing to stay, or if he had decided fearfully to simply stand guard from this side of the door.

"Is she still in there?"

"She is." Yuri said, maintaining his location. "But she won't answer to anyone when we knock." He shifted his gaze to me. "You are welcome to try. If anyone has a shot, it might be you Dimitri."

I disagreed, but was willing to make an attempt at knocking anyway. I leaned my head onto her door, knocking lightly.

"Bells, it's Dimitri. It's Thor." Still we continued to hear nothing, heightening my uneasiness. "Bellamy, let me know you are okay in there please." I appealed to her, keeping my voice calm and concerned. "Throw a shoe at the door or just shout for me to go away. нибудъ маленъкий." I finished in Russian, hoping she might hear urging tone.

I waited, ready to give up and give her the space she so clearly wanted, but after a minute, a small piece of paper slid out from under her door. _'I'm fine.'_ Her short note stated. _' Let me sleep.'_

I handed the page off to Yuri. He looked hopeful before reading the quickly written few words.

"I'll go Bellamy, but I need you to know that you will survive this. The last time you were here." I spoke to her door again, "you and I talked about you and Mason. You called him your contradiction. You told me how lost you knew you would be without him, and you gave me the signs of what to expect if this situation ever came to pass. Bells, I can help you through this if you let me. I can help."

I turned to leave.

"I was almost certain you could get her to unlock that door." Yuri said. "I was counting on her responding to you."

My eyes closed and for the first time since I had been noticing Yuri's interest in Bellamy, I noticed his consternation too.

"If she decides to respond or come out, please inform Bellamy that her friends, Moroi and Dhampir alike have been by to check in on her."

Yuri's expression turned from one of consternation to one of what I could only construe as rivalry.

"But her big bad pseudo brother sent them away."

Okay, clearly Yuri and I were going to need to talk. We were both friends with Bellamy, both protective of her for different reasons, and it was clear that Yuri's reasons were going to become a problem.

"Do you not view sending people away, people who care for her as overbearing?"

"No." I flatly answered him.

"You cannot make decisions for her."

"It sounds as though that would give you more of an opportunity to take advantage of her." I fought back. "And I am not making decisions for her. When she is ready, it will be up to her to decide when she sees others." I was touching on a still sensitive subject, but I could admit that Yuri was someone who could actually understand Bellamy's pain.

"Remember what you felt when you lost Katja."

"It destroyed me." Yuri admitted, revisiting the loss of a Dhampir woman he had loved before Bellamy. The one thing that I could say about the flirtation between these two was that Yuri was looking forward, and Bellamy was no longer the symptom but the cause.

"Losing the person you love is the most difficult part of this job to overcome. Even after all of this time, I…"

Yuri shut down and both of us were silenced by the sound of a door unlocking. We turned to see Bellamy, changed into a pair of sweats, standing in front of us. Her hair was tied back away from her face, but single strands still stuck to the sides of her face where tears worked as glue.

"Bells." I acknowledged her, and her eyes flickered with the shine that was once so bright.

"Dimitri." She whispered. I could see her indecision in addressing Yuri, but she gave him a slow nod. "My contradiction is gone. Forever." She said, stepping to the side, finally allowing someone access into her space.

"I will talk to her." I commented to Yuri.

Yuri also seemed put out by Bellamy's choice to talk to me, more so when she closed her door.

"I hate that I did not get the chance to say goodbye." She sat down onto the bed she had obviously been on when I knocked, pulling her knees up to her chest. "I didn't get a chance to talk him down from whatever ledge he was obviously on when he decided to run off and… I yelled at him Dimitri." She switched up. "I yelled at him during his funeral."

I sat down beside her, letting her know that I was happy to listen to her talk.

"I think I take the award for the worst person in the world."

She was careful not to use the word girlfriend after they temporarily split.

"Don't say that Bellamy. You are grieving."

"No." She refuted. "No. I had a choice. I was given the chance to come back here to the Academy. I could've finished all of my training here."

"And you chose not to?" I questioned her. "What changed your mind? What stopped you?"

"Bridgette." She said the name that only recently started to give me less pain and confliction in my own heart. "I could've come here to train, or I could do more field training. If I chose field training, the Council had been willing to receive that training with Bridgette."

"You made the right choice Bellamy." I put my hand over hers, squeezing lightly, but she tore away from me.

"How can you say that?" I had obviously said the wrong thing. "I love Bridgette. But… If I had known…"

"You could not have known what would occur Bellamy. No one is capable of seeing that sort of thing. You chose to be with Bridgette, and gain more instruction for this job. That was the right thing to do. She is one of the very best Guardians we have."

Bellamy went quiet and pensive for a few minutes, so I stayed quiet too.

"Was she a Guardian?" She finally asked, but I had to question her in return.

"Who?"

"I was listening at the door when you and Yuri were talking." She admitted apologetically. "You were talking about losing a woman. Was Yuri in love with her? Who was she?"

"Her name was Katja. He knew her and was close with her after he moved to Kiev." I said, but knew that it was not my place to say anything more about Yuri and Katja. "The rest of your questions can only be answered by Yuri. You should ask him."

"Okay./" She agreed, startling me when she moved to her full length mirror. "But not looking like this." She turned back to me. "Why didn't you tell me I look this bad?"

"It is not possible for you to look bad." I kept my words light.

She brushed through her hair, pulling it up now that it had grown longer. She put on simple moisturizer and lip gloss before leaving her room. She was going to look for Yuri, and more than likely, he was already back on the first floor, preparing to start his shift.

 **BELLAMY:**

Yuri wasn't in his room. I knocked and got no response at all. He wasn't anywhere on the third floor, so I instead chose to walk. I walked all eight floors aimlessly, learning the ins and outs of the building. Ten minutes later I was back on the first floor, being looked at by every other Guardian in the surrounding area.

"Bellamy." I heard my name said above all of the whispers

Stan was on his way over to me, a half smile on his face.

"Hello Stan."

The look in his eyes showed the same pity everyone else did.

"How…" He stopped short of questioning how I was doing, but considering my current appearance, he changed gears quickly. "It is good to see you back here." He started. "Why are you back here? I see you're a Guardian now." My status was again pointed out. "How did that occur? How does a seventeen-year old become a Guardian without…"

There were still a lot of questions being thrown around the Guardians here at the Academy. They were questions I either couldn't or wouldn't answer. And as it was, I could barely answer most of my own questions.

"It's a long story." I told Stan, changing the subject as best as I could. "Have you seen Yuri?"

"Tverskaya? I think he might still be outside. He is on the changing night and morning schedule, so…." Stan pointed out the doors.

"So, he'll be on duty any minute." I gathered.

Stan was very to the point, giving me the information I had questioned, before walking away. He made his way behind me, going to talk quietly with another Guardian who like others, watched me with wonder and question. I gave Stan a nod and walked outside into the cold night air. Yuri was off to my right, near the building curve. He was obviously talking to someone hidden around the side of the structure. I watched as he lowered his head, speaking quietly to whoever stood with him. Unfortunately, I was going to have to interrupt his conversation. I wanted to talk to him before he was on duty and I did not get the opportunity to. I had no clue as to how my own schedule would run for the next week, or then after, so now was as good a time as any.

"Yuri?" I approached him hesitantly, seeing is eyes go sharp and bright as his head turned to me. It was strange to see again.

"Bellamy." He too was pleased to see me out. Although, he also sounded shocked by my appearance in front of him.

"Can I talk to you when you have a few minutes?"

Yuri's eyes were caring. He looked to the Guardian around the hidden corner, taking a step towards me at the same time. ""Gabby, I will see you later."

Gabriella Durst was another recent transfer to the Academy, coming all the way from the dark and scary streets of New York. Her transfer had occurred months prior to my own, so she had been one of the Guardians who turned her back when a bunch of Moroi and Dhampir had run head first to those Strigoi. She also seemed to not be a friend of mine. Clearly I had already become a problem to her, and clearly the holes she tried drilling into me with her glare was over another Guardian.

"I wasn't trying to interrupt your discussion with Gabriella."

"It's fine Bellamy." Yuri brushed off the acknowledgment as we walked away from the building, into the center of the campus. "Gabby and I were just making plans to meet later."

"Oh." I caught the shift in my voice.

"I figured you would still be talking to Dimitri."

There was a lot of contempt in his own voice.

"Yuri, please don't be upset that I chose to talk to Dimitri privately before you. I have my reasons for the order."

His head tilted back to me, his eyes making their attempt to pull a complete answer from me.

"He lets me talk to him without a filter. I don't need to watch what I say or how I say it when I vent with him." I explained. "I like that. I need that."

"Is that what you pulled me away to talk about?"

"No." Admitting to Dimitri that I had been eavesdropping was far less of a task. There was no way around feeling more guilt, especially when I was planning on asking Yuri questions about his own personal life.

"You will be happy to know that I landed my round house kick-the one you taught me." I attempted to not only keep our conversation light, but avoid the uncomfortable questions I wanted to ask.

"Prove it." Yuri played along again. "When you are back to training in the gym, we'll go a few rounds and you can show me." He was looking right back at me. He winked, and I suddenly felt the pear-shape of my world temporarily become a circle, as my head went fuzzy.

"And still, I can't imagine this is what you want to say to me."

"Okay," I took a deep breath, pulling my arms around my ribs. "I heard you and Dimitri talking on the opposite side of my door earlier. You were talking about the woman that you lost; the one that you knew in Kiev. I thought you were Russian. What were you doing in Kiev?" Once I started, the questions just kept flowing out of me.

"Bellamy." He stopped me.

I took another breath. "Sorry. I asked Dimitri a few questions, but he thought I should ask you."

"What would you like to know first Bellamy?"

"What are you willing to tell me?" I returned. "I recognize that it is your personal life, so if I am being too intrusive, you may tell me to back off."

Yuri gave a low chuckle, his hand resting at my back as we walked slowly. "You're sweet Bellamy." He used that slow strange sensitivity in his voice again.

As a novice, I had not been exposed to the full extent of Yuri's flirtatious nature and unrestrained behavior. He flirted and I flirted, but then I was a novice. Now I was a week away from being eighteen and a full on officially sanctioned Guardian. At the same time however, the current level of flirtation shared between us was more of an understanding, an accord, a truce.

"A few years ago, I fell in love with Katja Gorchakova." Yuri started his story "She was beautiful, strong, so smart, she was in love with me, and she was about to become an incredible Guardian."

"What happened?"

"Strigoi." Yuri bitterly spoke. "A Strigoi took her younger sister, and Katja refused to accept such a bold attack on her family. She also refused to listen when everyone told her not to go after her; that her sister was dead." I saw the same pain in his eyes that I felt when thinking about my loss of Mason.

"She went?"

Yuri nodded. "She did. And I did not get to say goodbye to her either. She was killed before I could make her see reason. She was not ready." His eyes had since focused on the ground, but it did not stop him from getting worked up.

"I'm sorry."

""Believe me when I say that I understand what you are feeling Bellamy. /it happened four and a half years ago, and still I ache to remember her untimely death."

"I guess you do understand how I'm feeling." I could not ignore the shared tragedy between us.

His hand stayed at my back the entire time, his hand beginning to shake a little less as he revealed the truth of his own past to me. We made it to the student dorms before we had to separate. Yuri was on duty and I needed to get more rest before the following morning.

"I should let you get to your duties." I said. "I should sleep. I'll be up early to shadow Guardians throughout the day."

"That is right. Your shadowing begins tomorrow."

"Do you know who I am working with?"

"Me." Yuri said. "At least for a few hours. After that I believe you will be with Stan."

The following morning, I met Yuri just outside of the front gate . He handed me a tall cup of coffee, admiring my new uniform. Even I was feeling a bit taller and more confident wearing the Guardian uniform.

"Good morning." He smiled genuinely. "The new uniform looks good on you."

I returned his smile with my own. "Thank you." I stepped up beside him, ready to be shown the ropes of being an Academy Guardian.

"We are working the wall this morning." Yuri said, walking away from the gate I'd met him at, and much further out along forest perimeter. We were outside of the wards with no magical protection. Not that Strigoi would be attacking in daylight.

"The wall? That sounds like something connected to the Guardian course." I groaned miserably.

"It isn't." He laughed at me. "This is less of a wall and more of a tower." He pointed in the direction we were going.

I looked out further, but still couldn't see anything resembling a tower.

"We are going to be on threat watch this morning. All new Guardians are put on the wall their first day out."

"What? Why?" My hands found their way to my hips. "I'm not being put through some ridiculous or horrid Guardian hazing thing, am I?"

"No. The wall is simply a good way to get to know all of the seasoned Academy Guardians better."

"Promise?"

"Yes Bellamy. I promise."

I understood why Yuri had mentioned being on watch at the wall as a way of getting to know fellow Guardians. Once we ascended the tower, we were certainly in close proximity of one another. This area we guarded was the first point of any potential threat or battle. If anyone was going to try to get through to the school, they'd have to get by me and Yuri first. Daylight did not erase all danger.

The space we shared was intimate, for lack of a better word. We stood or sat in a small ten by ten space, on the lookout for anyone or anything.

"There is something out over there." I pointed to my right, watching a distinct rustling of bushes and plants.

Yuri stepped over to where I stood, standing close to me, his hand on my shoulder.

"It's probably just deer." He shrugged. "We see a lot of them here. They don't get too close to campus though."

"Good to know."

My first morning on duty was pretty uneventful so far. There was little to do but watch a quiet area, so Yuri and I did talk. We talked more about Mason until I could no longer stand to revisit happier memories. We talked about Katja for the same amount of time, and we talked much about England and Kiev. Yuri also knew about my fire ability, so there was that conversation. Sharing time with Yuri was easy. The time passed by quicker. We even got a visit from Dimitri, who had been desperate to check in on my first day progress, Alberta stopped by shortly to inform me again that I'd be working alongside Stan Alto in the afternoon. We even got an even shorter visit Gabriella. I received a look of undeserved contempt as she requested a conversation with Yuri just on the ledge outside of the door. Yuri stepped out with her, but the door and winds did little to hide their voices.

 **YURI:**

"What are you doing?" She demanded to know without any sort of clarification to the subject. "She's seventeen. She's a child Yuri."

So, this conversation would be about Bellamy. Gabriella was jealous of Bellamy. I should've expected this. She had never once bitched at me when I flirted with other female Guardians. In the past many months, Gabriella and I had hooked up off and on-here and there-but, it did little more than give me temporary relief to the loss and broken-heartedness I had told Bellamy about.

I would admit to myself that Gabriella's jealousy was well-placed, but if she knew that, I would be in even more trouble. Bellamy was still seventeen. A week made little difference in the span of things in my book. I couldn't say or do anything that constituted any kind of advancement. I could flirt, and I did. In fact, that was how my attraction bloomed. It all started with the fact that I flirted with Bellamy Peace frequently. Who could really blame me for flirting with such an incredible girl? That flirtation soon turned to an infatuation. That I could not let on about. When that infatuation started, I found myself thinking of her more than I should, in ways that I should not. I had no idea how she felt about me. She had told me before she left St. Vladimir's that she had not taken our flirting seriously. She was difficult to read when it came to whether or not she was attracted to me.

All that known, I still had no intention of pushing her into anything at all. She was still mourning the loss of Mason Ashford, a man she was very much in love with. Pretending that she could feel anything for anyone right now, or a month from now, or six months from now, was unrealistic. And, to have even a shred of a chance at gaining her undivided attention, I would have to wait for her to be ready.

"You don't know what you are talking about Gabby." I felt indignant about her insinuation about me taking advantage of a seventeen-year old, despite what I may or may not have allowed to develop.

"You do Yuri." Gabriella accused. "And I promise you, if I see any inappropriate behavior between you two, I will not hesitate to report it."

"How dare you accuse me." I shot back at her, refusing to admit anything at all to her.

"Deny it all you like, but your dreams have betrayed you already." Her eyes were angry and disappointed. "It is her name that you have called while you slept. It was her face you wanted to see these last months, hoping for her return. By Vladimir, I pray that you do the right thing.' She turned away, going to leave, descending the ledge of the tower. "Remember what I have said."

Bellamy had heard my conversation. It would've been hard not to hear, but I could see question and more pain in her eyes.

"You heard?"

"Kind of impossible to ignore." Bellamy spoke. "Why does she think that you are interested in me? I've done nothing, and you are not the only Guardian who hoped for my return here. And even if you were attracted to me…"

"I am." I confessed to her, careful to keep my voice low. I closed the door all the way behind me. "I'm attracted to you Bellamy. There are so many reason to be, but I have no intention of acting on my attraction. You are mourning a lost love, and I will not try competing with that."

She took a step back as though my revelation had been a surprise to her. Surely it couldn't have been. She stayed quiet though, contemplating and considering all that had been said. When her time on the wall was up, she looked ready to leave. I stayed in the tower until my own time was up, following the same path I had taken out. As I walked slowly, my guard up, something ahead on the ground caught my eye. It was a folded piece of paper. It was small, but not small enough to go unnoticed. It read twelve am.. That was the time that Bellamy was off duty. I wasn't sure if the paper was written by Bellamy, but it had not been on the ground earlier. For all I knew, it could've been Gabriella wanting to meet and threaten me more. I let it go because I was tired and finally off duty. I made it to my room, falling onto my bed before setting my alarm clock for two.

 **BELLAMY:**

A full week later, it was finally time. Tonight was the night. Not only was it my eighteenth birthday, it was also the night that I was going to become an official Guardian to a Moroi. I had been given a new uniform, separating me from Academy Guardians, even though I would still be on campus and continuing to assist with other duties. I slowly sat up as my alarm still sounded. The sun was not totally set yet. I still had a few hours of freedom left, so I slowly dragged myself from bed, and into a long hot shower.

When I had arrived at the Academy, I had been required to wear the obvious red band on my arm, while I shadowed other Guardians, showing that I was still training. But, training stopped tonight. I was now a Guardian, so as I dressed in my new uniform, pulling on my perfectly tailored jacket, I set my arm band on my nightstand. Clipping my hair up, I now allowed the molnija marks I wore to show. I now had two marks, thanks to my field training with Bridgette. I put on a little lip gloss and eyeliner, making sure again that everything was perfect.

I left my room with a renewed sense of motivation. I had a job to do tonight. I had to wear my façade as long as possible. As I descended the stairwells, on my way down to the first floor, I was not expecting Dimitri to run right into me.

"Bellamy." He reacted when he realized he'd crashed into someone.

"Hey Thor." I saw his eyes refocus. Something was off.

"You okay? You look a little…a lot pre-occupied."

"I'm fine Bellamy."

I lifted an eyebrow, wondering if I could get him to tell me what the problem was. He was not fine, and one thing I had noticed since my arrival back was Dimitri's new behavior. He did not reveal nearly as much as he used to. Much more than he said had occurred during my absence, and I could not pull it out of him. He had also become far more strict and rigid. I had always thought of Alberta as the most unyielding Guardian here, but Dimitri Belikov was beginning to rival her.

"He who says he is fine does not absently run into others."

Dimitri smirked. "Confucius?"

"Pearce." I corrected. "You have a look of either blind rage or blind fear."

"A bit of both." He said. "Alberta and I have to go to the Moroi Court to testify against Victor Dashkov."

"Oh." I'd heard about the reprehensible actions of Victor Dashkov before I had arrived, so I was able to sort of understand Dimitri's quandary. He had been one of the Guardians to rescue the Dragomir Princess, along with Rose Hathaway and Christian.

"Where are you off to?" He changed the subject.

"Kirova's office." I informed, attempting to subtly show that I no longer wore the red training band. "I am going to meet Howard and Ekaterina Zeklos before classes start for students tonight. By that point, Jesse Zeklos will have himself a new Guardian."

I saw Dimitri's eyes brighten with realization. "You are becoming a Zeklos Guardian." He gave a proud nod. "And I assume you have been informed about the new tattoo you will receive?"

"My promise mark? Yes, I'm getting it tonight."

"No." He leaned onto the wall at his left. "Not that tattoo. The Zeklos tattoo."

"Zeklos tattoo?" I crossed my arms over my chest. "I was not told anything about it. "

He didn't look too thrilled about my not being told this bit of information. "Bellamy, I don't want this to be sprung on you as a surprise, but every permanent Guardian for a Zeklos is given a tattoo that is sealed with whatever magic your Moroi practices. It bonds you together."

"Define bond Dimitri." I demanded.

"Because the tattoo is sealed by your Moroi's magic, it bonds you both emotionally to each other." He paused, opening his mouth to speak, but closing it before words came. "I don't know how to explain the bond to you Bellamy. It is something that must be experienced to fully understand, but I still think you should know what you are committing yourself to before the time comes."

I studied his face as he looked back at me. "I can handle this Dimitri."

"I do not doubt that." He agreed. "It's early. Are you going to Kirova's office right away? Right now?"

I shook my head this time. "No. I thought I might go to see Christian. If he will still want to see me."

"Are you ready for that?"

"No better time than the present. Plus, he is the only one I have purposely avoided seeing since my return. I saw Eddie on the same day I arrived, and I saw you, and…"I should've gone to see Christian too. That was my mistake. I do miss him."

"Go." Dimitri said then, sending me off as he continued his climb up the stairs.

 **CHRISTIAN:**

I had been silently thinking about her for the last week. It was hard to believe that it had been a week since Mason's funeral; since Bellamy stepped back onto this campus. It was even harder to believe that it had been a full week since her arrival and she had not once tried to come and see me or talk to me. The Academy Guardians would not let me through their muscled walls to see her, so the ball as they say was still in her court. I had visited the church attic nearly every night in hopes of her coming to see me. It was seriously starting to feel as if she was avoiding me on purpose. It was bad enough that she may or may not have been avoiding me, but on top of that, Lissa was on guard and questioning me about Bellamy. We were hanging out together after classes, walking slowly towards our dorms. Bellamy was standing guard at the Moroi dorms alongside Alberta Petrov. Alberta was giving some sort of instruction when Bellamy looked over. I saw her take that deep breath before turning back to Alberta.

"Are you ever going to explain how you know that girl?" Lissa used her most trenchant tone.

"She's a Guardian." I evaded, but not very well.

"A Guardian you seem to know well. How well do you know her? Were you…"

"We were friends. We are friends. But over the months that she was a novice here, I started to feel more. She was with Mason, but I still felt…"

"Do you still have feelings for her Christian?" There was rejection and sadness in her voice at the possibility of me having feelings for anyone but her. It was not possible.

"Not in the way I do for you Lissa. I only love you." I kissed her sweetly as we kept walking.

"Will you see her?"

"She is my friend, so I need to see her at some point." The sadness returned. "Would you like to meet her?"

Did I really just offer to introduce my current girlfriend to my…well, I guess I considered Bellamy both friend and ex?

"She is a Guardian." Lissa calmly justified meeting Bellamy. "I suppose I should meet her too."

"Without my friendship with Bellamy, I doubt that you and I would be here together right now. She made me rethink so much that I had hidden. It is because of her that I realized not everyone will judge first and question later."

"Then I definitely think I should meet her, and thank her."

Now, as Lissa and I stood just outside of the church with Eddie Castille, I saw his eyes light up. He smiled brightly and I knew there could only be one reason for that look on his face.

"Bells!" He moved through me and Lissa, running to pick the girl up into his arms, spinning her around in circles as he hugged her. The pair talked quietly for a few minutes before I saw Eddie motion to me and Lissa. This time though, she took that same deep breath, but nodded, taking Eddie's hand, led over to us.

"Hey Christian." She sounded timid for the first time since I had met her. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." I took a step towards her, seeing her hesitate. Her eyes went to Lissa, and were followed by mine.

"Bellamy Pearce, this is …"

"Vasilissa Dragomir." Lissa used her full name.

"The Dragomir Princess." She realized. "It is so good to meet you." Bellamy greeted her completely. "I can't thank you enough for coming into Christian's life. I've been able to be a bystander to your relationship in the last week, and I have never seen him so happy."

"Christian says it is thanks to you that he and I are even together. He says that if not for you, he would not trust or be as open as he has become." Lissa mentioned, her eyes still scrutinizing Bellamy.

"No." I heard "Christian gives me far too much credit there. It was his choice to open his heart to a friendship with me and a relationship with you."

"And when you two say friendship, what exactly does that mean?" Bellamy smiled as sweetly as ever. "You have nothing to worry about Princess." She kept our secrets.

"But he said that you two are very connected. He wouldn't elaborate."

"Lissa." I tried to stop her from prying into Bellamy's personal life. It was not fair to Bellamy.

"It's fine Chris." Bellamy gave another look that made me step back. I feared she might let something about her fire magic slip. She turned back to Lissa. "Christian and I do have a pretty strong connection in our friendship." I saw her hand touch to the back of her neck again. We were both raised by our aunts, because my mother as well made the choice when I was young, to willingly be turned to Strigoi."

I saw Lissa eyes go wide. It was not an answer she was expecting to hear from Bellamy.

"I would love to stand here all night talking and catching up, but I am on duty in awhile, and you three have classes soon."

I smirked before she could walk away, keeping her curious as to what was going through my head. "About that Bells." I stopped her.

"Don't ask Christian. I will explain it all someday soon, but for now let's just accept it and move on."

"Fair enough." I told her, I knew I couldn't push her too far yet. The look of loss was still present in her eyes. I wondered if her becoming a Guardian this soon had anything to do with Mason or with his death.

"Will you at least tell us who you have been assigned to" Eddie piped up again, "or are you an Academy Guardian? An instructor?"

She winced, leaning back onto her heels slightly, clasping her hands in front of her. "Jesse.' She said the name of her new Moroi.

"The only Jesse I know is…"

"Jesse Zeklos." Bellamy confirmed.

"That's not possible." I growled, my arm already back around Lissa, pulling her up to my side. "After he hurt you, that shouldn't be possible."

"I told you it is a long story Christian."

"So we let it go?"

"For now." She winked.

"Can't believe you are protecting that arrogant, self-righteous jerk." I made my opinion clear. "You didn't promise to die for him, did you?"

"Well, that's the thing about becoming someone's Guardian Christian. It's a given that we will sacrifice our lives for theirs, so if I ever have to, I will. Now, do not be late for class."

"See you Bells." Eddie stated.

"She smiled

 **BELLAMY:**

"Happy Birthday, Bellamy." Yuri strolled up on my right, his arm thrown around me immediately. "You are looking especially radiant this evening." He complimented. I was in nothing more than my uniform, but I still could not help but enjoy his compliment. "Are you on your way to the Guardian meeting too? I will walk with you."

He was referring to the meetings we as Guardians were required to attend each evening before school began, and before the new night and day shifts started.

"Nope." I shook my head. "I get a pass on this one. I have something more important to face first."

"Oh yes." His arm shifted =. "You become official Guardian to your Moroi tonight." There was a slight pause in conversation as Yuri cleared his throat. "We should celebrate. How about a round of pool tomorrow. Noon?"

I creased my brow and pursed my lips in a strict refusal.

"Okay, let me put it this way." Yuri went on. "You don't have much choice in the matter. You are a new Guardian here and it would be irresponsible of us not to properly welcome you into the fold."

I gave a laugh that sounded more like a scoff. "What exactly does being properly welcomed entail?"

Yuri was getting far too much enjoyment out of this. "After you get off duty, and your Moroi is asleep, get some rest. Be ready by noon, because we are going to play a few games of pool."

I had never played pool, but as far as Guardian get togethers in the afternoon, this sounded fun. At least I wasn't running an obstacle course this time.

"Okay." I agreed. "It sounds fun."

"See you then."

I arrived at Kirova's office shortly after Yuri had run off. The sun was set and I figured I was still early, but as I closed in on the Headmistress's doors, I heard voices talking together. I moved closer to see that Jesse's parents had also arrived early.

"Bellamy Pearce." Headmistress Kirova acknowledged, "come in please."

I entered the room, receiving the expected glances of shock from Jesse's mum and dad. It was the same look of shock I had received from multiple Guardians upon my arrival. I had just turned eighteen today, but I still looked younger. But, looks could be deceiving.

"The Guardian Council expects our son to be guarded by a child? Have they resorted to sending children into the field already?"

"I assure you that Bellamy Pearce is more than qualified to hold her title. She was one of our top students before she left, and she already has more field experience than the novices who are awaiting graduation." Kirova's high recommendation and praise was a far cry from the admonishment she'd had for me before I left St. Vladimir's as a novice.

"Ellen," Jesse's mother, Ekaterina Zeklos used the woman's first name with a hint of haughty derision. I saw where Jesse had gained his vision of self-importance, "may we speak with Guardian Pearce privately for just a moment?"

"Of course." Headmistress Kirova immediately rounded her desk, leaving her office; leaving me on my own with these people. It was like leaving a small animal in a pen full of wolves.

"Sit please, Guardian Pearce." Ekaterina nicely offered.

She sat across from me, her hands folding in her lap delicately, and I had dark visions of Dacia Marovici in the same office. Now, as a Guardian, I was less of a threat and less likely to be threatened. I wondered if that was ultimately the reason why the Council decided to make me a Guardian early. I shook off the memory of Davia and made myself concentrate.

"Please, call me Bellamy." I offered in return. Guardian Pearce sounded so formal and disarming.

"Is it true that your aunt Bridgette was among the Guardian Council seats for years before forfeiting her position?" Ekaterina asked.

"Yes." I answered her. "Bridgette surrendered her chair for my sake. She was protecting me from the Council."

"The Council that you were able to reveal for their darkness?"

I nodded.

"This is ridiculous Katerina. Why should we consider allowing her to be his Guardian? How can we be sure she will not be like all of the others?"

My eyes went to where Howard Zeklos stood by the window, his arm crossed over his chest, and his head over-reachingly high as he stared out the window into darkness.

"With all due respect Sir," I was not aware this would be an interview process beforehand, but I hoped I could handle it well enough, "I believe that all of the other Guardians Jesse has gone through have far more experience than me. But all of those other Guardians were afraid to tell Jesse no. I am not. All of those other Guardians failed to set boundaries for Jesses. I don't think that your issue is with my being like all of the others. If you thought I couldn't do this job; if you thought I couldn't protect Jesse properly, I would not have gotten this far." I was well into a justification of why I was more qualified, actually selling myself on being Jesse's Guardian. There had to be something wrong with me.

"I can sit here and detail all of my field experience, and talk about the Strigoi I have killed, but that doesn't seem to be what you are looking for. You want to know that I will give my life for his, and that I will stand between him and any enemy, seen or unseen."

I saw Howard Zeklos crack a smile before twisting around to look at his wife.

"I like her." He said.

"She is smart and quite wise for someone so young." Ekaterina added. "Dimitri said you would be a good fit for our Jesse, and he was right."

"You talked to Dimitri?"

"Guardian Belikov is family. He always will be."

It was a nice thing to hear that the Zeklos family still held Dimitri in high regard. We were interrupted by a loud knock on the door as Jesse stepped in, followed by the Headmistress.

"Jesse!" His mother exclaimed, standing to greet her son. "My darling boy."

"Hello mother." Jesse affectionately said. I'd never heard the soft tone in him. It threw me off again.

"Jesse." Howard also greeted, walking to where Jesse stood beside Ekaterina.. I heard Jesse's usual expected demeanor return. "I would like you to meet your new Guardian. I suggest you keep this one."

"Like I have a choice." Jesse mumbled as I stood, turning to face him.

"You will not receive another." Howard finished.

I wanted to laugh out loud, watching the look shift on Jesse's face.

" _You_ are my Guardian?" He was completely and utterly floored by my presence. I had rendered Jesse Zeklos nearly speechless. "That's not possible." He went on as though a joke was being played at his expense. "I cannot be assigned a novice. She can't guard me until she graduates."

"I am no novice." I immediately cleared up the fact with him. "As of this morning, I am also no longer a Guardian in training either. I am your Guardian and I am about to swear my life to yours. I'm about to make a very smart decision, or a very very horrible one."

" _You_ are my Guardian." Now he was amused by the idea, and change coming to both of our lives.

Oh yeah. I was going to regret this soon enough. That beach idea was sounding better and better every passing second.

"Are you ready to receive your mark and make your promises?" Ekaterina turned to question me.

I was scared. There was no other word that could describe this moment or this feeling of dread. I was going to swear myself to Jesse. I was going to be responsible for keeping this troublemaking lothario alive and out of trouble. I could literally feel my heart beating and racing in my chest, my breathing was on the verge of becoming erratic, and my head was pounding with doubt. I looked over to Jesse and found him looking equally as nervous as me. If there was one thing that I knew for sure in this situation, it was that there could be no fear or nerves for either of us foing in to this big of a commitment.

"Before we go through all of this, can Jesse and I have a few minutes to talk?"

Both Ekaterina and the Headmistress smiled at us, giving their permission, but Jesse's father said nothing either way.

"Jesse?" I motioned to the door. , turning to the others as Jesse walked over to the exit. "We will not be long."

Jesse and I walked in silence until we were outside of the building, the darkness of the night now enveloping us as we stood.

"We need to talk about this Jesse. We need to seriously discuss what is about to go down in that room up there." I stated, watching him place his hands into his pockets apprehensively and even undecidedly. "If this here," I motioned a hand between the two of us, "is going to work out, we need to trust each other. You need to know that I've got your back, and I need to know that you know I have your back." I paused. "And before you answer, I don't want to hear any jokes from you about having your front. I'm not in a joking mood."

Jesse laughed, knowing that I had stopped any ridiculous, inappropriate, or unnecessary comment he had waiting.

"This might actually turn out to be a great working relationship after all." Jesse said. "At the very least, it'll be entertaining."

"So, we are doing this? I'm going to be your Guardian?"

"Yes Bellamy. We are doing this."


	37. Chapter 37

**Okay, this chapter took the longest for me to write and finish, only because it is probably the most extensive. I happily got to go back and reread through 'Shadow Kiss' in order to get the timeline correct, as it runs along with this chapter. I tied in a few of the pieces. I did not add everything, as you will see, but I think that I chose the most important pieces to help move the story to its end. And still, we are not done. One more chapter after this one to go, and once again if you think you know how it all ends, you will be surprised.**

 **Instead of an epilogue after the final chapter, I am going to do something different. After I go back to finish Adrian's POV in 'Acts of Contrition', I am going to write maybe five or six single one-shots that tie up my loose ends for this story, and detail things that I missed or intentionally left out (including but not limited to the favor that Bellamy owes to Dimitri, a talk between Bridgette and Yuri, a wedding and other small things)**

 **Enjoy this new chapter and as always, happy reading!**

Chapter 37

 **BELLAMY**

I had received my Promise mark, signifying that I was now forever sworn to protect Moroi (one specific Moroi, but all in general if the situation required me to protect more). I had also just gone through the painful process of receiving another tattoo. Jesse and I were the center of a small secret ceremony that consisted of his parents, the Academy Headmistress, a council Guardian, and a tattoo artist who often worked for the Zeklos family. I chose for the new tattoo to be drawn onto my wrist, inches above the raven tattoo I already had, the tattoo I got after my break-up with Mason.

"You have a tattoo?" Jesse saw the midnight blue raven now visible. He lifted an eyebrow with that condescending smirk of his. I didn't answer him.

I now wore the Zeklos Guardian tattoo. The design was the family crest, and it was embedded with magic, the ink specifically formulated and in tune with me and Jesse. After receiving the new mark, Jesse used his own magic, his palm and fingers placed firmly around my wrist, using his fire magic to seal the bond we would keep for life.

Once the ceremony was finished, we were sent away. Jesse was late for his second class of the night. He'd missed the first completely thanks to the process we went through. We were not supposed to talk about the ceremony or our link to anyone, so I hoped that Jesse would follow that rule. I however had someone in my friendship pocket who had the same tattoo. I didn't have to say a word. He already knew. So, it was all I wanted to talk about with him. Well, almost all I wanted to talk about. There were a few other unanswered questions that had been running through my mind as I'd stood, swearing my life and emotions to Jesse's. Really they were questions I'd had as soon as I returned to Court, and the Council had promoted me, but recently they'd resurfaced.

"What do you mean it didn't hurt you?" Dimitri questioned quietly as we scaled the stairwells together.

I had left Jesse asleep in his dorm room, checking, double checking, and even triple checking to be sure he was truly asleep, as curfew was well underway. I was now ready to get a few hours of sleep myself. I made sure the other Guardians on duty would contact me immediately if Jesse did anything out of line or out of the ordinary. They too were well aware and well versed with Jesse's unruly and troublesome behavior. He would not be sneaking out or pulling any tricks tonight or tomorrow.

"I mean it didn't hurt. The tattoo part obviously hurt, but the whole fire sealing was perfectly painless. That's not normal, is it?" I repeated the most bothersome problem I had with the ceremony to Dimitri. "Being a fire user myself, I know that fire burns. It hurts."

He got that deep contemplative expression I both liked and loathed. His brow furrowed and his eyes darkened. He had so much on his mind these days, and I was not making it easier. I had just added more to his supercharged brain. And for all of the ability he had to compartmentalize his problems, the problems of others, and all of his thoughts, I could see he was both fighting and losing some kind of deep inner battle with himself.

"What are you thinking Thor?"

He waited before giving me a response.

"When you and Christian Ozera trained, did you ever get hurt…by the fire?"

"Yes." I answered. "Tons. I still have the scars." I traced fingers over my left shoulder, along a thin line that had stayed with me. "Did yours hurt? Did Ivan use fire to…"

Dimitri lifted his eyes back to me, but he seemed to be drawn back to his own memories of his friend.

"It was somewhat painful, but not painless. Your situation is interesting Bellamy." He opened the door to the fourth floor. "Go get your rest Bellamy."

I peered down at my watch. "I can still get a few hours in before I have to meet Yuri. He has demanded that I show up to play pool. He wants to celebrate my becoming a Guardian to Jesse."

"And your birthday." Dimitri cryptically said, attempting to walk away.

The thing about Dimitri Belikov, Russian Guardian god, is that he is not as mysterious as he likes to let people think he is. He got away with it for awhile, until I realized that the subtle remarks or deep musings and other Zen-like comments often hid meaning.

"What do you know Belikov? What does my birthday have to do with this?"

"Nothing Bells." He lied. He actually lied to me. "Nothing at all."

I was too tired to argue with him any further, so I let it go, Dimitri disappeared into his room, and I did the same, falling into bed, exhausted and weary from the day and night. I got a few hours of sleep before my alarm, set for eleven in the morning started to scream very loudly. I didn't need an hour to shower and get dressed before meeting Yuri, but I did need some time to run over to the student dorms to check on Jesse. I hadn't received an update from the Guardians while I slept, so I assumed all was well. But, this was Jesse Zeklos. He could've snuck out without any detection from the other Guardians. I threw on my light blue tracksuit and took a quick run to his dorm. I considered knocking, but did not want to wake Jesse or Aaron, his roommate, if they were sleeping. The Guardian watching the dorms was on his way up to this floor, so I made my way out, stopping him along the way.

"He's still in there." The Guardian told me. "I've had a Guardian posted very close to each exit, so not one Moroi has escaped or tried."

I smiled in thanks, running all the way back to my room to shower. At least I had gotten a little more exercise today. I saw Dimitri walking in my direction as I walked back through the Guardian building.

"Bellamy?" He was surprised to see me. "Are you not playing pool with Yuri?"

"I have to go and change first." I did not stop as I kept moving to the stairs. "I ran over to check on Jesse." I was to the base of the stairs, and all of the questions I had lingering in my head started to bother me all over again.

"Dimitri?" I knew when I said his name, he had stopped too, turning back to where I stood.

I briefly considered how to approach this delicate question I had for him. I did not want to sound accusatory or ungrateful.

"What was your role in all of this?" I didn't know any other way to ask him. Part of me knew that he'd had something if not everything to do with my being thrown into this Guardian job at seventeen. I did not know how much of a role he had played though.

"I know that the Council feels that I am less of a threat as a Guardian than as a novice, but it was mentioned that I was requested back here at St. Vladimir's. I was given the opportunity to be Jesse's Guardian because … It had to be you. What did you tell them?"

I saw his façade crack only the tiniest bit. There was in fact something that he had been keeping from me. I knew it.

"Everything had already been said and decided by the time Rhys Bowen called to ask my opinion. By that point, the Council had made its decision for your future."

"Then who was it? If not you…"

"Mostly Yuri." He said, and I could've been knocked to the floor by a feather.

Yuri? I was not expecting that.

"You probably would've been impressed and surprised by what he had to say."

I thought back to that point in my life when the idea and reality of becoming a Guardian had hung by a thread; that time in my life when the Council was in full control of my life. I remembered the things that Yuri said about me. He defended me in Court that day and I could not have been more grateful. Knowing now that he had made the request for me to return, brought forward many more thoughts. I left Dimitri to walk in the opposite direction, running up to change again, making sure my hair was pulled up into a clip. I threw on some lip gloss, and made a point to cover my Zeklos tattoo with a few bracelets.

I arrived downstairs in what could effectively be seen as a game room. In one corner of the room, were two televisions, many pool tables spread out around the very large room, a few tables where cards were being played, and many other areas of fun. I was clearly being waited for today as the voices that had been loudly talking a moment ago, went silent, all eyes on me. No, it wasn't unsettling and suspicious at all. I spotted Yuri first, singling him out after what Dimitri had divulged to me. I walked straight to him as Guardians all around said hello as I entered, moving by them all.

"Bellamy." He greeted me. "You made it."

"Thank you." I felt all of my muscles tense as I slipped in closer, kissing his cheek, explaining what Dimitri told me.

 **DIMITRI:**

I felt the need to protect her. I could not help myself. I did not do it because she was Bridgette's niece, or because I did not think that deep down Yuri could change and be good for her. I was hard on him when it came to Bellamy, but honestly, I was currently in no position to judge who was right or wrong for someone when it came to emotions and wanting someone who was unavailable. Hell, at least Bellamy was eighteen. I protected Bellamy because I could still see the damage that Mason's death had done to her. It was much the same as the damage I saw in Rose. No. Bellamy was not yet ready to move on. I would not let her be pushed into something she was not ready to fully accept.

I did a double take when she walked into the room, went straight over to him and kissed him. She had only kissed his cheek, but that was not the point. Yuri's hand touched her hip as she lowered herself down onto her heels again. I was not the only one who noticed the display of affection, and I must have been far too obvious as I kept a close eye on her.

Does she get that he is into her?" Alberta questioned from beside me, but I chose to ignore the question. It only gave her more fuel to further the issue. "Someone has to talk to her about this." She looked at me expectantly.

"About what?'

"About Tverskaya being attracted to her."

"Every man within a twenty mile radius of Bellamy is attracted to her." I scoffed.

"True." I was wrong to think the issue had been dropped. "But this is Yuri."

"He has the potential to be a good guy." I replied. "She could do worse."

"She is still mourning Mason Ashford. She is vulnerable."

"Bellamy is smart. And do you really think that she would allow herself to be taken advantage of?"

Alberta did not look convinced, and the truth was, neither was I.

"You need to talk to her Dimitri."

"Bellamy." My head turned too, to see Stan sitting with a few other Guardians. "Come and join us."

I didn't have a chance to object before Alberta did.

"That's probably not a good idea." Alberta said, stepping into Bellamy's path, attempting to halt her from accepting the shot Stan offered her.

"Nonsense." Stan returned. "If she is considered responsible enough to become Guardian to Jesse Zeklos, then she is responsible enough to have a drink with us. Sit." He commanded her.

Bellamy evaded Alberta's swift dodge, sitting with Yuri by her side. All of a sudden the two were joined at the hip?

"Welcome to the elite ranks of St. Vladimir Guardians, Guardian Pearce." Stan celebrated her. "You're going to need this babe." He slid a shot glass across a small table.

All of a sudden, I realized how futile and useless my protection of Bellamy might be. She was a Guardian now. She could not be protected forever. As her friend however, I still could not help but protect and shield. She drank the liquid down, looking as though she might be sick. Her face went pale, and I saw her shake as if a chill had swept through her body.

"What is that? Lighter fluid? Battery acid? Hell-fire?"

"Everclear." Yuri drank a bit.

The rough and brief bit of pain she got from the shot subsided, and it seemed to give her a moment of clarity and peace. For the first time since her return, I could not see the pain in her eyes.

Yuri whispered something to her, his arm around her now. The two stood up and Yuri led her away from the area.

"Are we celebrating children's birthdays now?" The area of the room went nearly silent as Gabriella commented to Bellamy and Yuri.

But Yuri was not one to let someone he obviously cared for be belittled. Of course Bellamy wasn't either.

"Back off Gabby." Yuri insisted.

"You remember what I said Yuri." Gabriella was clearly hurt by the fact that Yuri had traded one woman for the other. "I have no intention of bowing down to some little girl just because she has a couple of molnija marks. More than half of us have them. Why is she more important?"

"We all wear the marks for killing, Gabby." Alberta spoke up again before I could. "But not one of us has been through or would've had the courage to do half of the things Bellamy Pearce has in less than a year."

"Come on Bellamy." Yuri pulled her away. "How about a game of pool?"

I saw Bellamy pull back for a second.

"I should probably admit now that I have never played pool in my life. I've seen others play, but I have never picked up one of those sticks to play."

"Never?" Yuri was flirting again, but Bellamy didn't seem to mind, so I knew I shouldn't feel so perturbed by Yuri's behavior. "Well, then it looks as though I am lucky enough to get to teach you." He led her to a pool table, and I along with others eventually shifted to other pool tables.

"Go pick a pool cue." Yuri instructed.

As I played a one-on-one match of eight-ball pool with Stan, I still kept watch of Bellamy.

 **YURI:**

A shift had occurred within me when it came to Bellamy. I wasn't going to deny my attraction to her. I had already admitted it to her. There was no going back now, but these little steps forward gave me hope. Something about this girl brought life back to me. Her presence was uplifting. I was not afraid to say that I was beginning to really like her. So, as she skipped over to the pool table, cue in hand, I also could not hide my smile.

"You go first." She said, looking at the table. "Show me what to do."

I heard a low laugh behind me from Stan, listening to the change in her.

"That is not how you learn to play pool Bellamy." And suddenly, I could feel Bellamy's pseudo big brother staring daggers at my back. "Come here." I offered for her to join me.

She did. Stepping up close to the table, and me, Bellamy's courageous and flirtatious nature was often equal to mine. Moving her into position, I placed one hand to her shoulder, and the other at her waist. As she leaned down to the table, I stayed close, leaning in with her. My breathing was in synch with hers, and I could feel my heartbeat pounding against my chest into her. My hand gently moved from her shoulder, covering over her hand as my arm now wrapped around front of her, lining up her cue with the ball.

I felt her take in a deep breath, her entire body tensing as she stood straight back up.

"I think I need some air." She said, handing over her pool cue to me. "I think you can handle taking this shot." She was walking away, out the door in a matter of seconds, avoiding anyone who attempted to follow or question her departure.

"You know you need to go after her." Stan suggested, coming to stand beside me.

Dimitri of course disagreed, shaking his head and keeping his distance. He was giving me that smug yet protective and disapproving stare.

"You need to let her be." He advised, watching with more disdain as I turned away, glancing at the door. "I'm just looking out for her."

"Who says you need to Belikov?" Okay, that was a little too confrontational of me.

Dimitri walked right over to me, tossing his pool cue to his table. "Your track record and history say that I need to."

I was not about to get into a fight with Dimitri Belikov, but I also wasn't going to let him or anyone else dictate my friendship with Bellamy.

"Bellamy Pearce is a big girl. She is clever enough to make her own decisions and take care of herself." I backed off.

"For God's sake," Dimitri continued, "Mason Ashford's funeral was a little over a week ago. You're already trying to…"

"Jesus Dimitri." I swore. "I am not trying to do anything."

"You cannot get that close to her yet Yuri. She won't let you."

It was infuriating to have Dimitri lecturing me and condemning my behavior, but perhaps he had made a good point. Mason was less than two weeks buried, and Bellamy was still hurting. Without another word to anyone, I rushed out of the common room to go find Bellamy. I had made the very smart or very dumb choice to seek her out. I was still unsure if I should listen to Dimitri or Stan, so I followed my own intuition when it came to Bellamy. I found her outside, sitting beside a small fountain in front of the doors. She was silent, not yet aware of my presence. I stood back, watching the wind blow through her hair. Her fingertips ran right over the water in the fountain, causing ripples to glide and spread out across the top. My heart hurt to see her so sad. Causing her pain was the last thing I'd ever intended to do.

"Bellamy?" I softened my voice, seeing her turn swiftly, recognizing that I was with her now.

She stood, walking a few feet closer. "Did Dimitri send you to make sure I am okay?"

"No. He strictly advised me to give you your space."

"So you decided to ignore his advice?" She gave that sweet half smile.

I could not tell if her comment was meant to push me away, or if I was supposed to answer.

"Despite what Dimitri said, Stan thought coming to see that you are okay was a better plan."

She smiled briefly again, looking upward to the sky.

"If Dimitri was right, I will go." I told her. "If he was wrong, I can stay out here with you. We can talk, or I can listen to you talk." I offered then, watching as she looked back at me, turning away again.

"I'll go." I turned away, making it all the way back to the doors before being stopped.

"You can stay."

My whole body felt lighter as those three words were said. She didn't look back at me, but I returned to stand beside her.

She sighed. "I'm sorry I ran out of there like a crazy person." She explained to me. "I started to feel…" She paused, choosing her words carefully now, "conflicted." She finally said.

"I see." I felt as though I knew exactly where her confliction stemmed from. "Bellamy, I'm sorry. I did not mean to…"

"It was not you Yuri." She twisted around to face me again, looking directly at me. "It's me. I'm still broken. I began to feel guilty when you were so close to me."

"So, it was partly my fault?"

"No. I felt guilty because this small part of me did not mind you being so close."

There was a short silence between us. And then, Bellamy began to swear out loud, holding her wrist as though she were hurt.

"Damnit!" She swore. "Damn that troublemaking Moroi. He's going to kill me before I kill him."

I could not tell if she was actually hurt or not, until she caught my concerned gaze.

"Sorry.' She held her hand to her wrist.

"Bellamy, what is it? What happened?"

Without any warning or clue, she walked away, stepping into the sun. She looked beautiful under the sunlight. I walked over to her as her eyes stayed on me as I approached her. There was something in the way that she looked at me this time. There was something strange within her eyes.

"You should've kept your distance." Bellamy said. "Damn your eyes." She focused on me. "Damn your wonderful blue eyes." She said, coming in as close as she could to me.

I held my breath and tensed as she lifted onto her toes, her hands touching to my shoulders. I was in a state of confusion, but my hands reacted to her, moving to her lower back. 'She is not ready', my head kept telling me, but then she softly pressed her mouth to mine. She was kissing me. Her mouth was warm against mine and her lips were inexplicably soft. It was so much of what I wanted and everything that I knew I could not take from her. And yet, my desire to kiss her back was winning. I could not help myself. I kissed her back. There was nothing sweet or unsettled about the kiss we shared. It was all passion and heat as her hands moved from my shoulders, into my hair, my hands pressing to her back harder, keeping her lifted to me. There had been times when I thought about what it might be like to kiss Bellamy; there were times when I had dreamt about this moment, and now I was allowed to kiss her. I was allowed to hold her this close to me. All of those dreams, and all of those private thoughts I'd kept to myself until now- none of them compared to this. The moment continued for several minutes before we were caught. A throat clearing from my left separated us. Bellamy pushed back away from me, looking confused and horrified. We had been caught by Gabby, and I knew nothing good would come from that, but I was more concerned about Bellamy.

"Bell…"

"I'm sorry Yuri." She apologized to me. "I didn't mean to… I don't know why I… I'm sorry." She could not get away fast enough, bolting by me, back into the building.

I couldn't go after her this time. Something strange had happened. The kiss was wonderful, but clearly Bellamy had not been expecting to do it.

 **BELLAMY:**

I had just kissed Yuri. I had intensely and passionately just kissed Yuri. What the hell had just come over me? I had wanted to kiss him in that moment, but I had not been in control over wanting to kiss him. A strange desire had swept into me without any warning at all. It was Jesse's emotions. I had been experiencing what he was feeling, and it had caused me to kiss Yuri. I had just kissed Yuri.

The kiss was nice. It was more than nice. Yuri was a very skilled and good kisser. It was not the earth shattering or mind blowing kind of kiss I'd always experienced with Mason, but it was nice. I should not have kissed him. But, I could not control the emotional swell I had just felt. One thing I knew for sure, was that I was not ready to get over Mason yet. I hid out in my room until evening set in. I had to get to Jesse before he snuck away from any detail I set up.

"Bellamy." Dimitri called my name before I could get out the doors.

I turned to see him coming towards me with that severe look on his face.

"Alberta needs to see you." He stated. "Now."

I gave a nod, going quickly down the hall to the room that Alberta used as a make-shift office. I knocked, poking my head into the room.

"You wanted to see me?"

Alberta lifted her eyes to me from behind a big desk.

"Come in Guardian Pearce, and sit down."

Oh no. She was referring to me as Guardian Pearce. I had obviously done something wrong. I entered the small room and sat in a chair across from her, folding my hands in my lap.

"I assume you know why I have called you in here Bellamy." Alberta spoke, but I really did not know.

"I don't." I hesitated.

She took a deep breath, putting a hand to her head, setting down the report she was working on. "I received a complaint."

"About me? You're serious?"

"With any complaint, I must follow up Bellamy."

I had to agree with her. I knew the job, and it was not easy. "Question away."

"You were seen kissing another Guardian earlier today."

I almost laughed. "That is what this is about? You called me in because I kissed Yuri?"

"It's true then."

Like Yuri, I could not tell Alberta about my connection to Jesse, so I had to both admit to and deny my mistake. "This might sound ridiculous, but I did not mean to kiss him There is not much I can say to excuse my behavior, but…"

"Bellamy," Alberta interrupted me, "this is not about you kissing Yuri."

I was confused. "This is more importantly about whether or not that was the first time he has kissed you, or that you've kissed him."

"Alberta!" I was appalled that she would think something like that.

"Please answer the question Bellamy."

"Yes." I said. "Yes, it was a first."

"An allegation has been made about you and Guardian Tverskaya having inappropriate conduct before today."

"By who?" I was becoming agitated. "I assure you Alberta, that was the first time Yuri and I ever…"

"So, when you were here last, as a novice?"

"I was with Mason." I reminded her. "Alberta, Yuri Tverskaya is a good guy and an incredible Guardian. I have long felt this. But, I am not ready to be so needed by one person again. I need more time."

"Mr. Ashford's death really tore you to pieces." Alberta recognized in return. "I cannot imagine that you would jump into any other romantic situation so quickly."

Alberta went quiet, flipping through a stack of papers with names written in columns.

"So, if I keep you and Yuri teamed up during the novice field training, that won't be a problem?"

A problem? Yuri was attracted to me, and I could not control what happened to me with Jesse's emotions yet. Yuri and I were scheduled to be teamed up for the field exercises for the students. This was news to me, but I couldn't very well have a problem with it. Now.

"No problem at all, but can I ask who made this accusation?"

Alberta shook her head. "I am not permitted to reveal that information."

I could understand that. Although, I had a strong suspicion of the source of this lie.

"Does Yuri know about this? Have you questioned him?"

"I intend to."

I did not respond, so she let me go. I had to get to Jesse.

Four days later, it was time for the Dhampir novices to start their field training on campus, which would be nothing like the real thing. They would be assigned a Moroi, and challenged to guard them for the next six weeks. Dhampirs would still attend their own classes for the first half of the school night, but after lunch, be joined at the hip to their Moroi. This gave us Guardians the responsibility of monitoring from afar, taking notes of their behavior, and testing their learned skills. Christian was assigned to Rose Hathaway, who ungraciously made a loud argument about being "stuck" with him. Christian's girlfriend, Vasilisa Dragomir was assigned to Eddie, and Jesse would be guarded by Dean Barnes.

I worried most about Jesse and Dean rooming together, only because Dean still did not take becoming a Guardian as seriously as he should, and because he was in charge of my Moroi. The two of them together were double trouble. I was not allowed to step in when it came to guarding, and I was no longer allowed to advise. I could watch and critique from a distance, but that was it. Yuri and I were assigned to follow, detail, and eventually test Shane Reyes, who guarded Aaron Drozdov, and Ryan Aylesworth, who was guarding Camille Conta.

After our impromptu kiss days ago, Yuri and I were both brought into Alberta's office and questioned about the nature of our friendship when I was a novice, and our friendship now. After talking alone, Yuri and I were in full agreement about who stood behind any vile assumptions that we had been too close before now.

"Gabriella has it out for you because of me." Yuri mentioned in private as we spoke one morning while running the Academy grounds. "This is my fault. I'm sorry Bellamy."

I stopped running, stretching my back and arm muscles as I rested.

"I kissed you Yuri. If anyone is to blame…"

"I kissed you back Bellamy." He returned. "Plus, this is not solely about that kiss."

We were getting nowhere in our discussion.

"She is jealous of you."

"Of course this is all about her jealousy." I reasoned

"Wait until she finds out that we are teamed up together for the next six weeks."

I shook my head. That was going to cause more trouble. We kept running, continuing to discuss and argue our dilemma. On our way to the gym, where we planned to further our work out, we ran by the small shaded area where my Mason was given a plaque on the grounds, signifying his sacrifice and untimely death. Yuri must have seen my reaction, because he did not hesitate to stay by my side.

"It must be difficult." I heard Yuri say from behind me, stepping up to my side. "Being here." He clarified his comment. "It must be hard for you to be here everyday without him." Yuri referred to Mason.

"It is." I admitted out loud. "But, being here is my job. Jesse must come first.

"You loved him so much."

"I love him still Yuri." I corrected. "He was everything to me, and I did not get to tell him."

I saw Yuri give a strange look to me out of the corner of my eye.

"I know it is young and naïve of me to think that he could be the only man to come into my life, but thinking of anyone else being that important in my busy life, or thinking I might find someone to mend these pieces of my heart is still a struggle. It is pointless because I am not yet ready."

Yuri nodded, dipping his head, keeping his eyes cast downward. His arm was around my shoulder, but I did not remove it.

"You are trying to be subtle about letting me down," he acknowledged, "and I am okay with that." He gave a soft laugh. "I know that you are not ready for anything even remotely resembling dating, but I do not want to stop being your friend Bellamy."

 **YURI:**

I couldn't-I wouldn't let her retreat into that dark place I'd seen her in when she had first arrived back at St. Vladimir's. It was an unbearable thing to see her go through all over again. In the past few weeks, I was starting to see the Bellamy I knew returning. She smiled again, her eyes sparkled when she spoke, and I saw purpose in her as she began to take control of Jesse Zeklos. I was hoping she was starting to truly grieve. I did not hope for my sake, but for hers.

She'd said that she didn't mean to kiss me. Trying to come up with an answer to that, I realized I had no clue what it meant. How does one accidentally kiss someone else? It was not as though she had tripped and fell into kissing me like that. Not that I minded her kissing me at all. In fact, I had not been able to stop thinking about it. I could recall every detail of how she traced her thumb along my bottom lip between one of kisses. I was thinking now about how in those moments, I wondered how I'd gone this long without kissing her.

"I'm sorry." She said, breaking through all of my thoughts of her. "You must think I am some sort of freak for still feeling like this."

"No Bellamy, I don't. I of all people do not think that." I put my hand to the door as we reached the gym, stopping either of us from entering. "As I said, you are not ready to react any other way." I opened the door, then allowing her to enter. "Bellamy, we can forget that we kissed if you need to." I said the words, and I wasn't even sure where they had come from. "It could be like it never happened."

Bellamy stopped, pushing me back outside, letting the door close behind us.

"You could forget that kiss? Really?"

I made a low scoffing sound, realizing how ridiculous it would be for me to think I could forget her mouth and her hands.

"No. Probably not." I swear I saw her smile. "Could you?"

"No." She honestly said. "I would not want to forget about a kiss like that. It was a good kiss. A great kiss."

"It was." I agreed, knowing what I needed to say next. "Bellamy, I am glad that you enjoyed the kiss." I started. "But, I am not going to kiss you again."

She was definitely taken aback by my statement, and more so by the fact that I seemed to mean it.

We entered through the gym, separating as we went to work out in different areas of the training room. She concentrated on machines and equipment that helped her core, while I stayed at the weights, focusing on my arms, chest, and back. She glanced over a few times I could see in the mirror, but she said nothing, obviously still questioning me in silence. After an hour of separation and not talking, I thought we could use a change.

"You ready for a little hand-to-hand?" I asked her, watching her jump off of the elliptical machine.

"Let's go." She walked into the combat training area, stretching her muscles again before we started.

We fought back and forth as we had many times, hitting hard and swinging fast, but something was changed now in the dynamics of our training. We wrestled for control, both gaining and losing it in the full half hour we had been fighting. Finally, I was not sure if I'd defeated her, or if she had simply given in, but I had her pinned beneath me, breathing hard and staring up at me with those sparkling eyes of hers. Damn her eyes, I thought, thinking back again to the words she'd said before kissing me.

"You really aren't going to kiss me again?" She questioned me, and for the first time since returning from the Guardian Court, I saw the vulnerability that she hid so well.

"Do you want me to kiss you again?" I returned with a question of my own, holding her beneath me still, holding my breath in anticipation of her answer.

Her eyes shifted from me to the side. She could not answer the question, so I knew the answer.

"You don't know. So, no. I will not kiss you again." God knows everything in me wanted to kiss her. "I can't Bellamy.' I told her, using all of my resistance. "I can't kiss you again until _you_ are ready to kiss _me._ When you are ready, /I will be waiting for you to kiss me. And I hope that you do."

I leapt off of her, letting her come to a stand. We were finished working out, and had to prepare to discreetly follow and find weaknesses in the assigned novices we were grading over the next month and a half. We were not ten feet away from the gym when Bellamy stopped again. She took my arm, holding tight enough to halt me. Once again, it was unexpected as she lifted up, kissing me again. This time however, she very chastely and softly kept the kiss to my cheek.

"What was that for?" I had to ask.

"For being you." She replied, letting me go. "For knowing that it will take longer for me to regain the things I've lost in myself."

 **BELLAMY:**

The night was long. It was a strange and sobering, to be on this side of the field experiences. It felt odd to be the one grading and on the offensive side of these impending skirmishes, rather than on defense. The Dhampir at St. Vladimir's were all well trained. They had skills and training that made them deadly in every strike. They were trained and advised by some of the most lethal and world renowned Guardians. That being known, there were also many who were not taking these exercises as seriously as they should.

"Guarding royal Moroi is a privilege, not a right. Vigilance and dedication is heightened." I had to remind Ryan again.

He and Camille were on their way to the feeders, but Yuri and I were also scheduled to watch Shane and his royal, Aaron Drozdov. They were starting the lunch period, which meant I had to hand over control of Jesse too. I kept my distance from Jesse as much as possible, but could not help but check in on him every so often. He and Dean were in the café where Aaron and Shane stayed.

"Well," I heard Jesse and Ralf Sarcozy talking to Rose Hathaway a few feet away from where Yuri and I were on duty. This part of the job was easy. I could watch Shane and Aaron, while keeping an eye on Jesse without getting into trouble for doing so, "I suppose if anyone's going to keep an eye on that Strigoi wannabe, it might as well be you."

Strigoi wannabe? I watched images of me smacking Jesse silly go through my head. Jesse was unequivocally insulting Christian. I kept my ears to his conversation before I had to disappear.

"Christian has nothing to do with any Strigoi." Rose kept her voice low.

Good for Rose. I wished I could give her points for verbal protection of Christian. She was willing to defend him, even after she had made a point to raise hell when she became his Guardian instead of Vasilisa's. Eddie too made a point from beside Rose to stand up for Christian.

"You can't lay a hand on me." Jesse finished, walking away soon after, with the incredibly degrading "crazy bitch" comment to finish his childish attempt to belittle Rose or Christian.

The moral side of me could not let his conversation go. It wasn't the bitch comment that irritated me most, although I was continuously kneeing his groin in my head, it was the fact that he was better than this. This persona he used around the Academy was not the real Jesse Zeklos. I had seen small pieces of the real Jesse, and he could be better. I gave Yuri a single glance and he knew that I needed a few minutes with Jesse. He nodded as I made my way to stand near my Moroi.

"Out in the hall." I discreetly demanded of Jesse. He spun around. "Now." I said, learning to use the strict and unyielding Guardian tone that showed no room for dissonance.

"Are you going to lecture me about what I said to Hathaway?" He inquired as soon as he hit the empty hallway. "Did you hear what she said? Did you hear the way she spoke to me?"

"Good for her I say." Jesse was genuinely insulted, and I could see that the conversation coming was not one for this or any other school hall.

I led Jesse into a classroom and he was first to start speaking.

"You are supposed to be on my side here." His words held bite, but I was not about to back down or roll over for a spoiled, entitled Moroi.

"Hardly. I have a mind of my own, I use it, and being your Guardian does not require me to stand behind the awful, insulting, or stupid things you say and do."

"That tattoo you wear says different."

"Oh please Jesse." I held my temper, but not my tongue. "Do not for a second think that you can threaten me with this." I lifted my wrist up between us. "This tattoo works because I allow it to. I am affected, because I let myself be."

Jesse scoffed and again I really wanted to smack that self-superior look off of his face.

"Look Jesse, it is going to be a long hard life for both of us if you continue to act like such a dick. I suggest you and I work together rather than against each other. I made a promise to have your back, and no one including Rose Hathaway will get by me and to you, but just remember," I was getting myself worked up thanks to the barriers still between me and Jesse, "she can't touch you, but I can. And I will not hesitate next time, to…"

"Now you're threatening me?" Jesse interjected with a good point.

I had told him not to threaten me with our connection, but now I was threatening him. It was not fair.

"You're right." I stopped. "I shouldn't have said that." I turned away from our disagreement. "But I cannot work like this Jesse."

I was surprised to hear a low and equally as frustrated groan from him. "Fine. But this isn't easy on me either Bellamy. Why aren't you out yelling at Hathaway? She's the one who has been bitching and crying about being stuck with Ozera. I bet she fails her test so that she doesn't have to protect him." Jesse sat at one of the desks. "But perhaps you side with her ideology. If she doesn't want to protect him, she would rather fail. Perhaps you might make that same choice if I am ever in trouble."

We were separated by at least seven feet of space, and I could feel all of his frustration and something I was unable to place.

"You are not an Academy Guardian when I graduate Bellamy."

"Jesse, I would never… How can you think that I would let anything like that…" I dropped down into one of the student chairs too. "You don't trust me." I realized what the emotion I could not place was. Distrust. I felt so horrible.

"I want to trust you." He had moved to a chair closer to mine.

I could understand why Jesse might not trust me after everything he and I had been through before this. But, if I was going to be his Guardian, and because I had committed to being his Guardian, I needed his trust. His trust was key to this working relationship actually working.

"That is why you have gone through so many Guardians." I came to the obvious conclusion, "You did not trust them."

His eyes showed the truth. "How can I know for sure that in a life and death situation, you would really be there for me?"

"Jesse, I need you to trust that I will always do what is best for you, in order to keep you safe. You are my priority, as much as it pains me to say it still."

The look I received from him now, was one that I had never seen him give anyone. It was unsettling.

"Jesse."

"None of the other Guardians ever said that." Jesse admitted to me, and I could feel all of our sharp edges starting to drop away.

"None of those other Guardians were me. We are linked for life. I have to take that seriously. Remember what I said to you in the gym when I had to protect you from four Guardians?"

He shook his head.

"The last part of what I said was "you die, I fail."" I reminded him. "I don't like to fail Jesse. I do everything in my power not to fail. I will not fail to protect you." I stood back up. "You act as though I had no choice in becoming your Guardian, but the truth is, I chose this." I hoped mentioning that I had not been forced or simply told I would become Jesse's Guardian would help to turn his understanding.

"Okay." Jesse agreed, standing back up.

I was beginning to hold more hope that we might reach a better path of trust together, but I knew that there were more conversations like this ahead, waiting for us. We were not yet to a place where we could relax into a normal Guardian-Moroi working relationship, but this was a start, and I could work with a starting point.

"Okay, go." I said to him, letting him run back to his friends and school.

"Bellamy?" I turned back to Jesse before he left the room. "I am going to the feeders after school. If you would like to tag along as my actual Guardian…"

"Of course Jesse." I smiled. There were some times during field exercises when I could get away with being closer to Jesse as his Guardian. And because we were now working on solidifying a better sense of trust, I felt it necessary to do so.

The night went by much faster. Yuri and I collected and shared our notes with one another, regarding the Dhampirs we watched. We were planning a strategy for our attacks, knowing that for them, the waiting was worst. I spotted Christian and Eddie many times throughout the night, stopping to say hello, and when he requested it, I promised Christian that he and I could talk again in private. Our last talk, the first one since my return had been polite. Too polite. I knew there were things he wanted to say, things he could not say in front of others, things that would make my guilt and loss return. There were also things that I had yet to say to him as well, so I agreed.

Later, I joined Jesse, walking with Dean and Shane, who both questioned me relentlessly about killing Strigoi, and being a new Guardian, both of us following at a safe distance on our way to the feeders. Jesse was walking with his own friends, so it was better that I kept a slight distance. Joining him while he was with his Moroi friends meant that I was subject to hearing all of the comments his friends would make about me being Jesse's new Guardian. Today it was Aaron Drozdov who took his turn.

"I still cannot believe that warrior Barbie is your new Guardian." The two men laughed, failing at keeping Aaron's nickname quieter.

Warrior Barbie, I thought. Well, it was definitely less offensive than some of the other nicknames Jesse's friends had come up with. Once the two men found their way to the back room, to their feeders, I kept more distance, letting Dean take control. The smell of blood was in the air now, making my stomach turn. It was stale and stung my sinuses the entire time I waited for Jesse.

"You can always stand inside of the room." I heard Jesse say as he soon exited his feeder's room, Dean at his side.

"No thank you." A wave of nausea swept over me at the thought. "Come on." I made an attempt to escort him out. "Don't you have homework, or a date with some unsuspecting naïve Dhampir?"

I heard him laugh. "Unsuspecting?"

"Okay." I heard my mistake. "Most girls at the school seem to know what they are getting themselves into." I corrected, and it was true. "Which makes them more stupid than naïve."

Jesse smiled back at me, giving me that fake innocence he tried to use. It did not work on me.

"I don't have a date." He mentioned. "I have a paper in Russian Literature to start before this weekend."

I looked over at him, continuing to walk. "You haven't started your final paper yet?" I was legitimately shocked by his nonchalance about his school work. He was so smart, and could do so much more. I knew he was capable of more.

"I had to come up with a research topic first." He said, actually having a normal conversation with me. "Did you have to write a paper before you graduated, or did you bat your eyes and flirt your way out of it?"

I could hear the sarcasm in his words, but I couldn't tell if he was being malicious about the question, or simply making another joke, so I used my own biting sarcasm to respond.

"Warrior Barbie actually had to write many final papers. And yes, I wrote one for Russian Lit."

He turned his face away, reddening with embarrassment over the nickname he and Aaron had used. "What was your topic?" He asked as we stopped at the library for him to check out a pile of books.

"Romance and Modern style of nineteenth and twentieth century literature, focused on works by Pushkin, Tolstoy, and Dostoevsky." I told him.

He looked impressed, so I had done my job, silencing him into striving for better. After awhile longer, I left both Jesse and Dean on their own. Jesse was Dean's responsibility for now, so I had to let go of the reins. I left to go and meet with Christian after he made a point to want to talk.

It was still fairly dark outside. The sun was not yet rising, but bits of blue could be seen beginning to appear through the sky. I could still get to Christian before he would have problems getting back to his dorm by curfew. Halfway across campus to the Church, I swore I was being followed. I stopped and came face to chest with Dimitri when I spun around.

"Son of a… Dimitri, you scared the hell out of me. What are you doing sneaking around, following people at night?"

"I could ask you why you are sneaking around campus too."

"I'm not sneaking around." I informed him. "Why are you following me?"

"I want to talk."

"About what?"

I could hear the hesitation in his voice and feel the apprehension in his body language. "What exactly is going on between you and Yuri?" He asked, walking beside me.

I must have looked stunned by his inquiry, because he opened his mouth, attempting to possibly retract his question. My hand reached over and wrapped to his wrist, bringing him to stand still with me.

"What is going on between me and Yuri?" I repeated. "In what sense are you asking this very intrusive and unnecessary question?"

"In the sense," He averted his eyes, looking far more reticent, "that you might be attracted to him?"

My head tilted as my hand dropped from his wrist. We started to walk again.

"Attracted to Yuri?" I considered the possibility. "I suppose he is good looking." I thought about the way his eyes alone could cause so much bedlam in me. "But, no." I did answer his question. "No, there is nothing going on between us. We flirt. It's still harmless. I like him, but only as a friend. And I don't think I will be ready to be attracted to anyone enough to date them or sleep with them for a long time to come." I said. "Yuri is nice. He is sweet and kind hearted, but until I am ready to stop talking to Mason each night, I'm not willing to find someone new in my life either."

"He is going to try to take advantage of you. You are still vulnerable Bellamy."

I gave a very long sigh, figuring out in my head, the best way to approach this.

"Dimitri, I love you sweetie." I told him, making him get that uncomfortable upper body muscle tension thing he did when he was uneasy with a situation. "I love you like you are one of my closest friends, in a way that any friend should love another friend. You may not discuss all of your life with me, but I am glad that you are sweet enough, protective enough, and enough of a friend to help me through my life."

He relaxed then.

"But as a friend, you need to trust me the same way that I trust you. You need to trust that I am smart enough to make wise enough decisions for myself. I may not always choose the right path or I might not choose the same path that you would, but that's the point. I am only eighteen, but you know that I am smart enough to know right from wrong. I know not to make any decision, especially in this case about Yuri that I may regret later."

"It isn't you I don't trust Bellamy. It's him."

"He is a good guy. You have said it yourself."

"He is." Dimitri conceded. "He is also a guy who is attracted to you. He has not made the wisest decisions with women lately. I have seen the way he conducts his less than private affairs. He will do what he must to get you."

I smiled slightly. "You're judging him?" I asked. "It takes more than pretty words and flirtation to gain my undivided attention Dimitri. I have never given my heart so easily. And Yuri has made it clear that he will not push me into anything I am not ready for." I saw Dimitri roll his eyes. "I also will not let myself be drawn into anything that I cannot handle."

"But you kissed him."

"That was not all my fault." I motioned to the tattoo on my wrist.

"You must learn to control it."

My conversation with Dimitri was leaving me to feel even more exhausted. He was definitely more distanced and distracted recently; far more than he had once been. Considering where this change in him had stemmed from, was much of what was leaving me to feel so mentally worn out. He was hiding something much bigger than he would let on about. I could see it in his eyes, as much as he tried to disguise it. I wanted very much to pry, but knew, just as I had expressed to him, that he kept his life and his secrets held closer to the vest. I would not get much information out of him if I pushed, so I backed off, promising instead to continue working on these barriers for my connection to Jesse.

"You look cold." He said in his most brotherly tone, offering me his long coat.

I had not brought my jacket because I had not thought to do so, but as he mentioned being cold, I all of sudden felt a chill sweep around me. I still had to get to Christian though, so I brushed it off.

"I'm fine." I replied. "But thank you Thor." I used his nickname.

Once he and I separated, and I was sure he had disappeared in the opposite direction, I soon found myself climbing an all too familiar set of spiral steps , leading to the church attic. I wasn't sure how Christian was able to temporarily step away from his acting Guardian, Rose Hathaway, but I did know that he and I had little time to talk privately. I reached the top step to find Christian sitting on the ledge near the stained glass window. He was so involved with his thoughts. I hated to disturb whatever had him so concentrated, but my own time was limited.

"Christian?"

He jumped, standing when he saw me take my first step into the small space. I stood at the wall to my right, keeping my heels touching to it. Christian stayed on his side of the room, his body language telling me much of what I already knew. He was cross with me for staying away, for not keeping my promise to come back sooner if possible, and for not giving him any indication of what had occurred in my life. He was upset with all of the things that he saw as wrong choices, and he had every right to be upset. I had a lot to answer for. This was not going to be easy.

"It's been so long since I've been up here." I eyed the room. "Not much has changed."

"I want to yell at you for so many things right now." He changed the subject. "Most of all, I want to question the way that you handled things between us. It was wrong." His voice held the oddest combination of sincere anger, loss, and friendly affection. "I heard nothing from you for months Bellamy. And then you returned here as a Guardian? How am I supposed to feel about this?"

"Christian, I was halfway across the world, deeply involved in training. I wanted to write to you. I wanted to talk to you in any way I could, but I knew that if I contacted you, it would make so many things harder."

"Harder for who? Me?" His voice was rising in volume. "I could've handled a letter or a note, a message from you, telling me at least that you were alive."

"My decision to stay away was not for you or anyone else. It was for me. It would have made things harder on me if I had contacted you any sooner. Along with loving Mason, I was in love with you too." I hesitated, but still took a step forward. "You know that I was in love with you. And I had to get over you."

He did not move from where he stood. "All of those things you said to me when you were here as a student, all of those private moments we shared- How much could they have meant to you really, if you were not willing to keep in contact the slightest bit?"

"Christian," I pleaded with him to hear what I said, "I meant all of the things I said. What we had was significant and important to me. It helped to shape me into the Guardian I am now."

"That's bullshit Bellamy!" He angrily shouted, both of us wincing. "I don't want what we shared to make you better." He paused. "I do, but…no. I want it to mean more. I was in love with you too. I was so in love with you, and it hurt so deep when I heard nothing. Even after you returned, I heard nothing. You avoided me for weeks."

I no longer hesitated. I didn't care if he was mad at me. I walked straight over to him, wanting to see the eyes of my friend.

"That had nothing to do with you. It was because of me Chris." I had to explain to him. "I am reminded of Mason every time I look at you. I see it all. I relive it all when I see you."

"Still?"

"Less when I see you happy with Vasilisa Dragomir." I mentioned. "I am truly happy that you have found love again. She is beautiful and she loves you so very much. I see that. The way she looks at you is the way…"

"The way you always looked at Mason." Christian pointed out.

Our fight had developed into a conversation. It was nice to sit and talk to my friend again. I had missed him.

The next few days drifted by without too many confrontations, putting many novices on edge. Yuri and I purposely had not attacked yet, increasing the impatience of our novice Guardians, ensuring that they became hyper vigilant of any attacks that lay on the horizon.

It was noon when I ventured back to Guardian housing Saturday after a run with Eddie Castille. I found a crowd of academy Guardians in the lobby, all collectively captivated by what they gathered around. I spotted Yuri in the mix of people, making my way over to him.

"What's going on here?" I asked as he concentrated on the game I saw within the gathering.

Yuri greeted me what an encouraging smile, placing his arm around me. "Stan and Stefan are locked in a battle of great magnitude. It is both thrilling and incredibly maddening to watch."

Both Stan Alto and Stefan Chase, two Academy Guardians, were intensely concentrated on a chess game that they had been playing for the last fifteen minutes. Neither was looking to submit or admit defeat. Yuri's arm pulled me in closer to his side as we watched together. It appeared that Stan was currently winning, with more of Stefan's pieces in his possession, but chess was after all about strategy and thinking ahead, anticipating your opponent's next moves on the board. This meant you had to know the mindset of the person you played against. Would your opponent play aggressively? Were they timid? Did they like to play calculatingly, by starting with subtle moves, and shifting into aggressive plays? All of these questions mattered in single moments, and it meant that the game could shift at any time.

Stan's fingers hovered over one of his pieces, and I could see the possibilities of the move flashing through his eyes.

"No." I whispered only loud enough for me and Yuri to hear. "Be smarter Stan."

His fingers continued to hover and dance over the same piece. Ultimately he moved the piece a few paces, all but forfeiting his game. Stefan was quick to spot the mistake, using the strategy needed in order to win.

"You have got to be a mental case to sit there for that long, playing one game." Yuri commented as we walked away, allowing Stefan to enjoy his victory over Stan.

"Not so." I debated Yuri's comment. "I think that if you are given enough of an incentive, you will sit for quite awhile to play."

"Do you play?" Yuri stopped to question me, interest in the sound of his voice.

"No." I mentioned truthfully.

He seemed fairly bemused by my refusal. "But you…"

"Chess is a game designed to lord intelligence over others. It is played with the purpose of beating the mental hell out of others. You also have to be able to find immediate insight into the person you are playing. It is psychological warfare and bloodlust at its finest."

"In that case, come on." He suggested, moving to the now empty chess board. "We will play for fun."

"Then what's the point?" I asked, causing his eyes to shoot straight back to me. "Like I said, there must be some incentive to sit and play such a calculating game."

"So, we will set the terms and motivating reward system before playing. What do you want to play for?" He finished setting up the pieces. "Make it something fun."

I sat down across from him, folding my hands in front of me. "If I can beat you," I paused, doubting that I would be able to win this game. I was smart, but I had not been able to read Yuri the way I should to play yet. I thought about what I might be willing to give up or accept if I could by some miracle, win this game, "if I win, you are going to take away this grating responsibility you put on m shoulders. It becomes yours if I win."

"What responsibility?"

"The one that dictates that I am to kiss you when I am imaginably ready to do so." He lifted an eyebrow, and I wanted to chuckle. "It becomes yours. You will kiss me instead when you think the time is right."

"Yuri smiled in his most flirtatious way. "That seems like it would be more of an incentive for me to win than lose."

"Not really. You are welcome to see it that way, but I think that it frees me, so I gain more than you would."

"Okay." Yuri agreed. "And if I win," He did that hot lip pursing thing that made me have to look away. His thumb and index finger drew lines on the table as he put thought into anything he might consider wanting from me. I worried about what he might suggest, "Okay, if I win, I want you to stay one night or day with me in my room."

My chest contracted, my stomach stilled, my breathing slowed, and my head went numb at the thought of what he was expecting from me.

"Yuri, I can't… I'm not ready to… that is not…"

"Bellamy." He tried to calm my thoughts and reaction. "Relax Bellamy. I am not asking you to jump into bed and have sex with me." He assured. "I would not mind it, but you are nowhere near ready for that. I'm just asking you to stay over, and…talk."

"Talk?"

He nodded. "Just like we are doing right now. I will even sleep on the couch."

Part of me had to believe that this was some sort of twisted seduction tactic he was using to get me into bed with him. Dimitri had mentioned that Yuri would do what he needed to get me. But, I also believed that he stood strong in understanding that I was not going to move any quicker than I was ready to I agreed to his terms, and we started our game.

 **YURI:**

I honestly was not sure if she would show up until I heard the knock on my door. Bellamy and I had waged war and rewards over a game of chess a few hours earlier in the day. If she had won, it would've given me control of kissing her when I felt she were ready to fully move forward from her grief. But, if I won, she would spend a few hours with me, alone in my room, just talking. After a fairly short game, I had won. And now, she was waiting on the opposite side of my door. I had won and I was not sure how it had happened. I was not naïve enough to believe that I was smarter than Bellamy. At only eighteen, she could outdo any novice, Moroi, or Guardian at this school when it came to intelligence and logic. I let the thoughts go, and focused on the fact that we could finally just talk. I opened my door to see her standing in front of me, looking rather apprehensive. She slowly looked inside of my room, glancing from one side to the other. I soon realized what she was looking for.

"Oh, thank God." She walked in, still looking around.

She was dressed in a pair of light pink shorts and a 'Rolling Stones' t-shirt, while I was wearing a pair of dark blue lounge pants and a white t-shirt. As she sat down at the edge of my bed, I questioned the plan I'm sure she thought I secretly had in mind.

"Were you really expecting that I might try and seduce you?" I laughed out loud as her shoulders shrugged. "Bellamy, if I wanted to seduce you, I would not do it here."

She smiled weakly, but I could see the anxiety in her body language.

"Relax Bellamy." I said. "You're safe here." I slowly closed the door.

"What do you want from me Yuri?" She twisted her body to face me, tilting her head to the side, her much longer hair falling over her shoulder.

"What do I want from you?"

"Why am I really here? Why did you want me to stay over with you?"

I could've easily questioned why she would phrase her questions like that, but I did not have to.

"What can I offer you?"

I considered the best way to phrase my own response to her, hoping not to frighten or distress her any more than she already was.

"Comfort." I answered. My answer only increased her emotions. Fear, displeasure, and all out refusal replaced her anxiety and apprehension, but I watched, amazed as logic fought an inner battle with her, her many questions were shaped and reshaped in a matter of a minute.

"Why me?" She continued to ask. "What sort of comfort can I give you?" She tactfully worded her many questions into one. Her sincerity was crushing. "There are others who can certainly provide you with methods of comfort that I can't. So, if that is what you are looking for…"

She was worried that I was still trying to seduce her into my bed. It was both sweet and insulting all at once, but at least now I could understand why she was asking so many questions.

"I'm not looking to have sex with you Bellamy. It is always a tempting solution, but not what I want from you." I sat down with her. "Not yet that is." I saw a hint of amusement cross her face, so I went on. "You are right. I could maybe find other methods of comfort from others." Now she grimaced. "But, I don't want to. Can I tell you a secret?"

She slowly lifted her eyes to me again. "Sure."

"I know what it is like for you during the days, when it is impossible to sleep because you are constantly thinking about what you could've done, or said differently. I know what it is like to be plagued by memories and continuing thoughts of what could've been. Sex is clearly not the answer-not the only answer anyway. It is a temporary solution. So, I am trying something new. Let's talk. It might work. It might not. What can it hurt to try?"

"What do you want to talk about?" She surprised me

"Anything. Everything."

"Where would you like to start?" She narrowed down the range of subjects at our hands.

So I chose a single topic. "Why don't you start by telling me why you threw the chess game." I moved back as she stood up.

"What do you mean?" She walked over to my desk, unwilling to look back at me, so I would be the one to draw her back out.

"I know you Bellamy. You are far too clever to lose at chess. Pool maybe, but not chess. You had to lose that game on purpose."

"I didn't." She still denied. "Maybe I'm not good at everything I sit down or choose to do."

As I stood from my bed, she spun around, sensing the step I took towards her.

"I have an interesting theory." I pondered out loud, closing in on her, and leaning over to pick up a pen from the desk, brushing her hand with mine, just to see what sort of reaction I would get from her. I was testing her and her boundaries, and she did not cease to surprise me. "Do you want to hear my theory?" I didn't give her any way of arguing.

"You said that playing chess is all about knowing your opponent, or knowing how they think. Well, you know me Bellamy. You know me."

"I don't." She refused to admit. "It is nice that you think I do Yuri, but I don't know you as well as you think I do, and you don't know me so well yet."

"Okay." I nodded, holding my hand out to her. "So, get to know me. And give me the chance to be your friend and get to know you."

My hand stayed reaching out to her for a full minute before she accepted it, being led back to sit on the bed again. We talked for an hour, mostly about the Academy and work because it was comfortable. After the hour passed, Bellamy began her uncontrollable yawning. She was tired, and so was I. There were only a few hours left to sleep, and we needed our rest in order to launch our first attack tonight.

I glanced over to the couch where I would sleep if Bellamy stayed, but after thinking about it, I wondered how much more uncomfortable it might make her to stay in my bed as I slept across the room.

"We need to sleep." I offered to her. "But, you don't have to stay if you don't feel comfortable." I turned away, feeling her move as I did, figuring that she was going to take the offer to leave.

I nearly jumped out of my skin as her hands both touched to my shoulders.

"Do you want me to go?"

"I don't want you to go Bellamy." I expressed. "But, please don't stay out of some strange responsibility to spare my feelings or uphold a bet."

She sighed, tightening her grip on me, pulling me back. Then without warning, she let me go and stood. "I've been thinking a lot about what you said, about why you feel the need for comfort. I think I could use a little comfort myself." She admitted to me, and to herself. "I think I want to stay, but I don't want you to stop talking." She told me, pulling back the blankets on my bed. As she got comfortable, her hand lightly grazed mine, getting my attention enough to offer the other side of my bed to me.

I did not hesitate to take her up on her offer, cautiously climbing into bed with her.

"Keep talking." She yawned again.

"What should I talk about now?"

"Kiev." She turned on her side, facing me. "Tell me about Kiev. Tell me about where you lived, what you did there, the people, the Art, the food." She moved in closer as I began telling her about the Ukrainian capital, resting her head on my chest.

I put my arms around her, trying not to let my voice shake as her fingertips traced small lines on my arm.

 **CHRISTIAN:**

I listened closely to everything Jesse had to say, knowing I was not in agreement, allowing my sarcasm and wit to get rid of him and his cohort in crime, Ralf Sarcozy I was dealing with way too much shit lately to add whatever Jesse Zeklos wanted to add to the list. As I listened to Jesse spouting off about forming some ridiculous club for "better" families, I knew it was time to talk to Bellamy again. Our last conversation had actually turned out better than expected, ending with a good feeling between us, and as Jesse went on droning about uniting royal families in order to reject or fight the Guardian assignments and other nonsense, I quickly caught on that if Jesse was involved, nothing good would come from it. Bellamy would stop whatever he was getting up to, and if she couldn't, she had the Academy resources to find something or someone who could.

Telling her to keep a closer eye on Jesse meant that I would have to see those dramatic changes in her again when I looked into her eyes. There was a time when looking into her eyes had been the best thing I could do, resolving any rising storms in me. But now, there were so many changes in her. The loss was the worst. She had lost a piece of herself when she lost Mason, and it was being replaced with something new. Now I had Lissa's eyes and touch to quell the storms within me. But why did I gain so much happiness when Bellamy had to lose hers? Our friendship was still circling and going through all of its transitions and changes. Neither of us really knew where we would land with it, but we still had to talk. I found her before first period. Walking alongside Stan Alto, laughing.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked her, watching as she nodded , letting Rose and Eddie know that I was safe with her. We stepped to the side of the hallway.

"I need to talk to you about Jesse." I kept my contempt for Jesse at as much of a minimum as possible.

"Is he okay?" That was her first question, and I still could not fathom how much her feelings toward Jesse had morphed. "What happened?"

"Nothing." I said. "I'm sure he's fine. I just-"

I was cut off as another Guardian called out Bellamy's name, coming up to her side, and whispering into her ear. It was Guardian Tverskaya. From the time Bellamy had come back to St. Vladimir's, Yuri Tverskaya had been at her side. At first it was because of Mason's death. But, recently the two showed changes in whatever twisted kind of friendship they had. I watched his hand touch to her hip, his fingers tracing circles while they spoke, her own hand moving to his forearm. It was hard to tell if she might pull him closer or push him away. I waited for the two to finish their conversation. After Guardian Tverskaya was done with whatever important topic couldn't wait, Bellamy smiled up at him, nodding. Once he left, Bellamy's attention returned to me.

"You wanted to talk about Jesse?" She leaned against the wall at her right, expecting a conversation about the Moroi she guarded.

"Something going on between you two?" I questioned, knowing I was probably overstepping the lines between her and I right now.

"Me and Jesse?"

"You and-" I indicated to the Guardian currently walking in the opposite direction, "that guy."

"That guy is a Guardian. And a friend."

"One who you seem to let close enough to put his hands all over you." Okay, I was exaggerating.

"Christian!" She stood up straight, visibly angered and shocked by my insinuation.

"I'm sorry Bells. I shouldn't have…"

"No, you should not have." She held up a hand. "I thought you had something to say about Jesse."

"I do. I just want to be sure that you aren't rushing into anything."

She was completely offended now. "You are lecturing me about rushing into something?"

"Jesus Bellamy," I swore, "I'm not the one who should still be grieving Mason."

"Screw you Christian." She was becoming far angrier, and I could not keep my foot out of my mouth. My comments were out of line, but they were no less truthful.

"I have the right to ask Bellamy. I am looking out for you as a friend. Aren't we still friends?"

"We are still friends." She confirmed. "But even as a friend, you have no right to pry into this part of my life. It is none of your business. I don't question you about your new relationship." She shook her head with continuing disbelief. "I have to go. Don't be late for your first class Christian." She started to walk off.

"Bellamy, wait." I called to her. "Jesse."

"What about him?"

I made my way back over to her, seeing Rose, Lissa, and Eddie all waiting feet away.

"I think you need to watch out for whatever he is up to now. He was going on to me and Rose about starting some group for "better" Moroi royals."

"So you automatically think that he is up to something sinister?"

Seriously? She was going to defend the guy right now?

"Bells…"

"Chris, I'm well aware of what my job entails. I am even more aware that guarding Jesse is a much larger and tangled job than guarding any other Moroi."

I opened my mouth to speak, but Bellamy was quick to shut me down

"Thank you for your concern." She finished, leaving.

I didn't see her again until our lunch period as she passed through the room with a clipboard.

"She might not like it anymore than you do Christian," Eddie commented to me, obviously catching the way that I watched my friend, "but she doesn't have a choice about her job. You need to back off and let her do that job. She is a Guardian. She was practically your Guardian when she was here last. I'm sure if she did have a choice…" Now I was getting lectured by him?

"Alright." I agreed to back off.

 **BELLAMY:**

"Something going on with you and Christian?" Eddie asked, appearing at my side before I could make a quick exit.

My argument with Christian was the only thing on my mind, and I had other things that needed my undivided attention. The only reason I was moving through the student café, was to get the last of my reconnaissance done before Yuri and I attacked our novices. If we didn't need a location, I would not have had to walk into the room and see him again yet.

I shrugged indifferently. Eddie's concern was sweet but unnecessary. "It's a disagreement over my job. We have a difference of opinion when it comes to my Guardianship."

"You mean over the fact that you are permanent Guardian to Jesse Zeklos? Yeah," He spoke with humor, "I can see where you two might be at odds there, considering your history with Jesse, and Christian's longstanding hatred of the guy."

I hummed, finding Eddie's remarks accurate and also honest. I'd had a chance to glance over at Jesse while in the room too. Notwithstanding our debate in the hallway earlier, Christian had a good point. Jesse talking about bringing together "better" royals, sounded like trouble. I would need to check in with my Moroi more often if it kept him out of trouble. I turned to Eddie before he could leave. He was closer to the potential problem than me, so if anyone had my back, it was him.

"Hey Eddie, have you noticed anything weird going on with Jesse?" I asked. "I mean, if you maybe saw him doing something, or even heard him saying something that could lead to problems…"

"Weird like what?"

"I don't know." I covertly let my eyes roam the crowded room. "Dean is Jesse's acting Guardian. If he saw or heard something from Jesse, would he…"

"He would say something Bells."" Eddie quickly assured me, putting his hand to my shoulder.

Yuri found me again as I was nearing the doorway. We were ready.

"Christian also seems to see a problem with your friendship with other Guardians."

Eddie was trying to be as discreet as possible by not mentioning Yuri's name.

"Christian has a problem with me being friends with any guy but him." I pointed out.

Eddie gave a slight nod. "Can't say I blame Tverskaya if he is interested in you though." He kissed my cheek. "If you didn't belong to Mason, I'd probably try getting closer to you too."

His comment stopped me, bringing so much more to mind.

"I'll see you later Bells."

"Thanks Ed." I smiled.

"Anytime Bells." He squeezed his arm around my shoulders.

I met up with Yuri again a short time later, discussing with him the last minute pieces of information we needed. I learned while walking through the school café that Aaron and Shane were on their way to the feeders. So, as we walked together, keeping to corners and shadows, I couldn't help but still think of my conversations with Eddie and Christian.

"You okay?" Yuri asked me, pulling on hi black jacket. "Are you up for this?"

"Don't ever ask me that again." I stated, keeping pace with him. "I'm fine."

Yuri spotted Aaron exiting one of the many feeder rooms, Shane at his back. As Yuri signaled to me, pulling the black mask over his face, I waited, biding my time, and going along with the plan. Yuri attacked first, jumping out at Shane with his usual stealth and silence. The two fought back and forth, Dean touching the training stake at his side before going in for any offensive maneuver. The battle between the two was pretty one-sided. Even I was not great at defending against Yuri. So once Shane was looking pretty exhausted and under the impression that he would face only one Guardian, I went after Aaron. After all, he was the one the Strigoi would want first. Shane's hand wrapped around my wrist before I could touch the royal, enthralled by the fighting. I was not sure if Shane had recognized me or not, but we fought as though he didn't. I was pushed, pulled, thrown, dragged to the ground, and tossed around, but I was not giving up. Shane was also unwilling to give up. I hit him back, and I hit him hard. By the time he finally got his practice stake out, fumbling it only for seconds, we were both breathing heavy as it eventually came down over my chest. Yuri and I called the fight a win for Shane this time, but this would not be his only test.

"Well done Reyes." I called over to him as he checked on Aaron, and caught his breath.

I pulled off my mask and revealed my face.

"Bellamy?" He sounded genuinely surprised that he had been fighting me, so I smirked. Yuri waited until we were back to the shadows of the campus to remove his mask. Once Shane and Aaron were out of sight and earshot, I took a deeper breath, exhaling with a high squealing.

"That was amazing." I laughed with true laughter. I had had so much fun fighting Shane, and now all of the adrenaline and excitement was swirling through every part of me. I felt free for the first time in a long time. I threw my arms around Yuri's neck, hugging him with glee.

"Yeah." He agreed, pulling me closer as his arms wrapped around me in return. "You did great Bellamy."

"I have never had so much fun." I finally let go. "All of the sadness over Mason, the anger with Christian, and all of those other maddening emotions are disappeared for now. I am so… happy." I said.

The thrill of battle really did cause great moments of exhilaration. Yuri kept one arm around me as we walked, and I held one around him. We made a good fighting team if nothing else, and I was ready to celebrate. Shane had defeated us, but that said a lot for his training, so it was still a win for us as Guardians. Unfortunately, before I could celebrate, I had one more thing to take care of.

"I have to go and have a talk with Jesse before I finish up for the night." I said to Yuri, feeling his arm drop from me.

"Hurry back." He insisted.

I walked away to search for Jesse, making an attempt to get him to talk about whatever he might be doing.

 **YURI** :

Bellamy walked away, and I felt the high of battle waning. Her energy was contagious. Her excitement had been lifting. It was all wonderful, and I knew it was not going to last as I entered the lobby to the Guardian building, listening to conversations being had. As I roamed the room, being told about what had occurred, I spotted Dimitri, Alberta, and Stan all locked in an intense debate. I was going to have to keep Bellamy far away from this forming situation. Dimitri clearly had the same thought, eyeing the door every five seconds too. I knew exactly when he had spotted Bellamy coming towards the door. His whole demeanor changed. I could see that he wanted to go and stop her himself, but could not get away from Alberta.

I took it upon myself now to stop her from entering, and as soon as I opened the door, placing myself in front of her, I could tell that her good mood had faded after assumably talking to Jesse Zeklos. She wasn't able to get by me before I reached out to turn her around.

"Come on Bellamy. I need your help bringing in new equipment for the novices when classes resume. Stan was going to go with me, but he has to assist Alberta with some trouble. Come and help me please."

She followed me, letting me lead her away from the building for awhile.

"What was going on back there?" She asked, and I could not totally lie to her.

"Nothing really." I tried to downplay the issue. "A few of the Guardians are deciding whether or not to bring a novice in to face a tribunal to receive disciplinary action."

"Which novice?" She asked, and I wanted to bolt in a different direction.

I stayed quiet, silent even, which was a dead giveaway for my guilt.

"Not important. They'll work it out." I heard myself saying, making things worse. I should've stayed quiet.

"Which novice Yuri?" Bellamy repeated.

I gave a heavy sigh. "Hathaway."

Rose Hathaway was protecting Christian Ozera for the next few weeks of field training for the senior class, and it was common knowledge that she was vocally upset about not being placed with Vasilissa Dragomir. So, the fact that Rose was in trouble for intentionally failing to protect her Moroi would not sit well with Bellamy. Even if the two were fighting, she still cared for her friend and his safety. I waited for her to explode with anger, but rather than a burst of shouting and displeased tirades, Bellamy calmly but quickly turned around, making her way back to our lobby. I followed after her as she stepped inside of our building, staying in one place, arms crossed, foot tapping, and an impatient look n her face. She stared Dimitri Belikov down until he had no choice but to relent, walking over to talk to her about this very sensitive issue for both of them.

"She failed to protect Christian on purpose? You know Dimitri…" Bellamy actually pointed her finger at Dimitri.

"Bellamy, calm down please." Dimitri interrupted. "She will face Guardians and they will get answers from her. I do not believe that it was done on purpose."

"Of course you don't She's become your little pet project." It was a cruel and out-of-line comment

"Now wait a minute." Dimitri angrily demanded.

"So what happened then?" I wanted to know.

"I do not know. But I will find out."

That was the last word from either of the two as they separated.

An hour and a half later, I was still worried about Bellamy. She was locked away in her quarters, so I knocked on her door, taken aback by what I saw when she opened it to me.

"Yuri." She greeted, running a hand across her cheek.

Her eyes were lined in red, her cheeks tear stained and pink. She had been crying. I had interrupted some emotional process she was working through.

"I had a small fight with Christian." She explained. "It's nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing Bellamy. Looks like it upset you quite a bit. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." She maintained. "But," she leaned onto her door, "maybe you could stay with me and talk. It can be about anything."

She wanted me to stay with her? She wanted me to do more talking with her? It made me happy again to know that her walls were coming down too.

 **BELLAMY:**

"I feel like I'm turning bi-polar or something lately." I said to Yuri as he entered, closing my door as I went to sit back down on my bed.

I noticed Yuri looking around my quarters, checking things out, just as I had done in his.

"I was so happy earlier after we tested the Shane Reyes. It was such an incredible thrill. I felt completely unchained from everything, and after talking to Christian, I want to punch something."

"Christian?" He asked. "I thought you were going to talk to Jesse."

"I did, but I ran into Christian afterwards." The room was too quiet, and I could feel everything closing in on me. As I stood, Yuri touched my hand. "Were you crying over Christian?"

My head shook. "No. I was thinking about something Eddie said to me about Mason, and I cried."

"Eddie Castille." He made certain that was who I was talking about. "What could he have said to you?"

I sat back down, letting my legs hang over the edge of my bed, quietly revisiting the thoughts in my head over Mason.

"He broke up with me." I eventually said

"Hmm? Who?"

"Mason." I said. "You are curious about what Eddie might've said to upset me.

"You were crying because of your breakup before he died?"

"No. I was crying because I started to think about everything that has changed. When Mase broke up with me, he dated someone else. I had my training and my life that eventually had to push forward."

His silence said so much. He was not understanding what I was feeling or how I had interpreted what Eddie said.

"Don't you get it?"

"No." He shook his head back and forth a few times.

"Life had to go on. Time did not stop because we broke up. Eddie made a passing comment about how I belong to Mason, but the truth is that I haven't been Mason's for a while now. Not since…not since our split. He made promises, and so did I, but those promises were broken and negated when he died." I couldn't stop myself from saying all of this out loud, but Yuri just listened, sitting beside me, simply listening to what I had to say. "I was still in love with him after we broke up, and even now I love him. That is my cross to contend with, but coming to the realization of all of this is something that I have needed to do."

"It means that you are ready to start mourning him." Yuri put his hand over mine. I jumped still when he touched me, but it was not as shocking and unwelcome as it had been.

"Yes, well, it is another step in the right direction."

We talked until we fell asleep again, my head resting on to his chest, listening to him breathe as I drifted to sleep with the sound of his voice.

Our days off went on like this for longer, becoming almost expected that I would meet him in his quarters, or he would knock on mine. The comfort I was starting to feel was enlightening and needed in more ways than I had anticipated. I had someone to talk to, and it was nice. I had not spoken to Christian in what felt like weeks, and it felt more common to be fighting with him than not. We'd fought before he left for Moroi Court with Dimitri, Alberta, the Princess, her acting Guardian, and her soon to be actual Guardian.

" _Where is Hathaway?" I asked him. He had come to find me after our last fight over Jesse, looking I hoped to apologize for his behavior as we sat outside, a few feet from the entrance of the Guardian building I stayed in._

" _Penance." He answered me._

" _Huh?"_

" _She has community service."_

" _Ah yes." I recalled the punishment Rose had been given after her lack of an explanation to the Guardians she pleaded with. "Her penalty for failing to protect you."_

" _Don't give her such a hard time Bells." Christian defended her. "I don't think she did it on purpose."_

" _I have got to pretend that you did not just say that Christian."_

" _About Rose not doing it on purpose?"_

" _No. About not giving her such a hard time. You are such a hypocrite." I was getting mad at him again, but he was defending the fact that his acting Guardian who had publicly bitched about guarding him, had failed in protecting him._

" _You jump down my throat the minute I stand up to protect Jesse, doing my job-the job that I have to do. But, when your girlfriend's Guardian doesn't do the job she is supposed to do, she shouldn't be blamed? How the hell is that fair Christian?"_

" _Well for one," He was getting angry too, but kept a level tone, "my girlfriend's…Rose is not going around recruiting royals to join her, talking about uniting "elite" Moroi for whatever moronic cause Jesse thinks he has, wanting to step on and over everyone else, and Rose is not angry that non-royal Moroi want to change the laws about how Guardians are assigned."_

" _Hypocrite." I used the same term for Jesse quietly. "He's gone through the full lot of Guardians, and he's complaining about assignment?"_

" _I didn't actually think you came here to go on bashing Jesse even more." I still had to defend Jesse._

 _After talking to him, I knew there was something he was keeping from me, but I had not known what it was. But I had no proof that he was doing anything wrong, so I had to stand with him. If he complained about me not being on his side, he was so wrong._

" _You cannot keep believing that he is not doing anything wrong here Bellamy." Christian spoke indignantly._

" _You do remember that I am a Guardian now, so talking to me the way you are, and questioning my responsibilities can get you into loads of trouble, right?"_

" _You're pulling rank on me?" He moved passed indignant to heated. I had in fact pulled out my rank against him. "Okay, well in my eyes friendship trumps status between you and me, so I get to talk to you like this until you see reason."_

" _How convenient for you."_

" _Bells." Christian put his hand over mine in attempt to mend our hurt feelings, "what is going on here? Why are we fighting again?"_

" _Because I am sad Christian, and you do not know what it feels like to lose a deep crushing love. I'm trying to get over this."_

" _How convenient for you." He used my own sarcasm against me. "You want to get over Mason just in time to let that other Guardian into your…"_

" _Do not finish that sentence Christian Ozera." I warned him, standing and pulling my hand forcefully from him. "How dare you try to lessen my love for Mason because I've chosen to be friends with someone who understands what it is like to lose a love to Strigoi, to deal with the nightmares, the pain, and…you know what, I'm done here. We are done here." I walked away, leaving him where he sat._

I curled up closer to Yuri as he slept soundly. He had one arm still wrapped around me, comforting as it now did. Soon enough I fell asleep alongside him, my life problems lately producing the oddest dream.

 _They were all fighting. Guardians versus Guardians. I did not recognize my location, but I was blocked from joining the fight. I was the one being protected this time. Dimitri, Alberta, and Bridgette were outnumbered, but it did not matter. The most clever and deadly assassins were not willing to give up. They were protecting me. And I, I was protecting Christian, holding him at my back, keeping him away from the Guardians that closed in around us._

 _Minutes later, we were circled in fire, daring the Dhampirs to come and get us, but it was little comfort to have as the Moroi Queen came into view in front of us. She was holding a hostage, threatening to break his neck if I did not hand over myself and Christian. Her hostage was Mason, causing my knees to falter._

 _Give up Christian to save Mason, or watch Mason die again in order to protect Christian. It was impossible. It was not a choice I could ever make. Even if I could ever get my Mason back, I would not make a choice like this. I did not need to lower the fire to walk through it._

" _Christian, run." I demanded. "As soon as I tell you to run, you go."_

 _Mason was thrown at my feet, and I knelt down to him, touching him just one more time. It made every single emotional bomb go off inside of me. He was in fron of me, touching his hand to my cheek._

" _Bells, you don't have to do this."_

 _I bit down on my lower lip, looking deep into his wonderful, beautiful, and soulful eyes._

" _Yes I do. I will give my life for you always."_

 _I kissed him before feeling hands on my shoulders, pulling me away from Mason, hearing my voice scream out to him._

I gasped, sitting straight up in bed.

"Bellamy?" Yuri's hands were on my shoulders, comforting me instantly. "Are you alright? What is it?"

My heartbeat began to slow and my breathing steadied. "I'm fine.' I lied. "I'm fine. It was just a dream." I started to lay back down, Yuri's arm moving back around me.

I relaxed completely, comforted by Yuri, as I fell into a brand new dream.

 _The garden was familiar. It was here on campus, on the East end of the Academy. Very few students visited the garden, so lately I had taken to stopping by during my off time to gain a few minutes of clear headedness before dealing with Jesse, or Yuri, or Christian, or any other problems. Today is was especially beautiful as I stepped into the ten by ten enclosure. The yellow tulips were in bloom and their scent was in the air as I sat down, feeling someone sit beside me today. He wasn't really sitting beside me, but it felt nice to think that he was._

" _I miss you." I said to him as we enjoyed the quiet company of one another._

 _His hand twitched, lifting above mine for only seconds before lowering._

" _I know."_

" _I feel lost and lonely without you here."_

" _I know." He repeated, annoying me by saying the same thing over again. Would I get nothing more from him? Was I so desperate to hear his voice?_

 _There was a shift in the air around me, and I could not deny the cosmic swing that occurred. The air tasted like metal and blood._

" _Mase, I don't know what I'm doing here. When we are novices, we think that becoming a Guardian is so much easier, but it isn't. Jesse is…"_

" _Jesse is lucky to have you as a Guardian." Mason remarked with a firm connotation to his words. "One day he will see. He does not yet know what you have given up in order to help him."_

 _He was speaking, so I went on, even if he wasn't real._

" _He doesn't trust me."_

" _He will soon enough."_

 _I was not about to believe a figment of my imagination. I turned m head to see his eyes gazing back sweetly at mine. I wanted so badly to touch him again, but something inside told me I couldn't. It hurt to see him._

" _Bells, you have to move on. You have to move forward."_

" _How Mason? How am I supposed to move on?"_

 _I don't know. That is for you to decide." He said._

" _Why do I have to move on?"_

" _Bellamy." He kept his eyes focused on me. "You must move on because it is the best thing for us all. You deserve a chance to live your life."_

" _A life without you." I added._

" _You must move on because of the man lying beside you now." Mason mentioned, looking down into the water at our feet._

 _I stared down with him and saw what he saw. I was asleep in my small room, with Yuri asleep beside me, his arm wrapped around me still, his thumb moving in a circular motion on my shoulder blade. My chest tightened again, and I went to speak._

" _He holds you in comfort for himself and for your comfort."_

" _Mason, I…"_

" _He could easily fall in love with you, if you let him…and if you let yourself."_

" _I cannot move on yet Mason. I can't do that without knowing for sure you are okay, or in a good place. Mase, I can't move forward without knowing you can forgive me." I felt tears slipping down my face, but I wasn't crying._

 _The sweetness within his eyes, turned to despondency. "There is nothing to forgive." I felt that same cosmic movement again. "If anything, it is me who should be asking your forgiveness."_

 _I was used to talking with Mason in my dreams, but this was beginning to creep me out. In my dreams before this, the Mason in my head, the figment I conjured in order to keep him alive with me could not know details like that. Out of nowhere, a set of hands gripped my shoulders, practically shaking me._

" _Bellamy, run." Mason warned me. "Run far away from St. Vladimir's. Take Jesse. Go!" He shouted, and I jolted awake._

My eyes were wide, and I could still feel the hands gripping me.

"Bellamy." Yuri's voice cleared through the fog of my dream. "Bellamy."

My eyes focused on him. "Yuri." I touched his face with the tips of my fingers.

It was his hands grasping me in my sleep. He let go, his hands moving then to my back as he lifted me up, bringing me closer to him, embracing me close.

"Yuri, what is it? What's wrong?"

"You were crying." He informed me. "You were crying in your sleep. It woke me, and I tried to wake you."

"I was dreaming." I told him. "I was dreaming and Mason told me to move on with my life."

Yuri just kept holding me, unwilling to let go yet, so I let him, allowing my arms to provide comfort for him in return, wrapping them around him. We laid back down, and soon woke to the sound of my alarm going off. No, it wasn't my alarm I realized. It was my cell phone.

"

 **CHRISTIAN:**

I woke with a severe shock to my whole body, my eyes wide, heart racing, and my nerves sparking with fire magic. I did not have a particular dislike for Queen Tatiana, but I also did not completely trust or get along with the Moroi Queen. She and I would never really see eye to eye, because like most in our society, she judged me first by my name. So, having a nightmare about her, scared the life out of me. And this one was made even more chilling because it involved Bellamy. In the dream, Tatiana had made it abundantly clear that she wanted to destroy Bellamy. But Bellamy, being the mostly selfless and fearless Dhampir she was, gave herself up to save me. She had been willing to be taken, in order to save others. As frightened as I was, I found myself smiling, thinking about a philosophical question Bellamy had once posed. I knew her answer, at least I thought I did, but I had never given her a response in return. The fear in me returned. I had to make sure that she was safe too. We were fighting again, but I didn't care. If she was in trouble…

I was out of bed in second, throwing on clothes. Dimitri and Alberta were here at Court with me and others for the trial, so I hoped that Alberta might be willing to grant me the same favor I had once asked…or rather pleaded for months ago. I didn't need to go pounding on her door. She was still awake, her and Dimitri clearly finishing any of the duties that they took on as Guardians.

"Alberta." I called to her as she was coming down a hallway towards me.

"Christian." She was just as wary of my approach as I was. "You should be asleep. Is Vasilisa alright?"

"She's fine." I assured. "And I was asleep, but I…" How the hell was I supposed to explain that I wanted to talk to Bellamy because I'd had a bad dream? What was I, twelve? Should I be asking her for a night light or a stuffed teddy? I groaned with way more frustration.

"Alberta, I don't know how to explain why I need you to call Bellamy for me right now, but I do. Please." I begged her, seeing the sympathy wash over her.

"I have never fully understood the connection between you and Bellamy, but I cannot deny it either." I was thankful when she pulled out her cell phone, dialing to Bellamy.

After a short conversation, she handed me her phone.

"Thank you." I said.

"Christian?" I heard the tension and terror in her voice immediately. It matched mine.

"Bells, are you okay?"

"Yes Christian." She used that soothing tone she could gather up in moments of bravery. "I'm fine. Are you…"

"I had the strangest dream Bellamy." I couldn't stop myself from giving her every detail, finding myself sitting on the ground, my back to a wall by the end. "I wish I could explain more Bells."

"I'm sure it doesn't mean anything Chris." She said after a long pause. The light tone in her voice made me think she did not believe that either, but what could I say over the phone that wouldn't sound ridiculous?

"I know." I settled on saying instead of arguing. After all, anything we said to each other these days, ended in a fight.

"You had a nightmare." Bellamy sounded farther away. "You called me." Her surprise was laughable. "You had a nightmare while you are at the Moroi royal Court, and you made Alberta call me."

I hid my laugh as best as I could. "Of course I did Bellamy."

There was silence again between us.

"Chris, I'm sorry we have been fighting so much. I hope you know that I would still always give my life for you."

"You're Jesse's Guardian. Not mine."

"Doesn't matter." She said. "I will give my life for Jesse, but I would do it for you too."

"Thank you." I couldn't think of anything better to say to her now.

"I need to learn how to better balance my friendships with my job."

"I'm sorry about all of the inappropriate things I've said too." I apologized to her, wishing we were talking face to face again. "Your life is your life, and you are doing the best you can, especially with Jesse. I shouldn't be so hard on you."

"Thank you." She returned before I heard someone talking to her in the background. "Chris," She returned to me, "I have to go. Dimitri suggested that I take over one of his daytime combat classes during this field training, so I'm going to be late."

"Okay Bells. I'll see you when we get back."

"Sure Christian. And you can tell me all about the trial." She chuckled. "And Chris," she became serious again, "don't worry about the dream. It was just a dream."

"Thanks Bells. Bye."

I hung up, trying to find a way to relax. Bellamy and I were good for now, which made things easier, but that did not mean that the ground beneath us would hold indefinitely.

 **BELLAMY:**

It was days of way more time than I was expecting. Dimitri and Alberta had gone to the Moroi royal Court with a few of the students being involved in the trial of Prince Victor Dashkov, so the Guardian schedules were all screwy and weird until the two returned. Normally, my main priority would be Jesse through the first half of the night, and helping to test the novices for their field experiences, but Dimitri had also suggested to Alberta and Stan, that I take command of a few of his combat classes too. He had others looking over any security troubles that he usually took care of. The school really did need more Guardians. I was happy to finally have the two Guardians returned, because I was exhausted. It was Saturday, so my time was mine while Jesse slept through the beautiful day. On top of all of this, I was on my toes, trying to keep Jesse out of trouble, and it did not help that he was obviously keeping something from me.

"How did it go?" I finally had a chance to ask Dimitri when he found me kicking a soccer ball around on the pitch.

"How did what go?"

"Your Court thing. Did you actually have to testify in front of the Queen?" I was not keen to mention the Moroi Queen too much, after the dreams I'd been suffering from.

"Yes." Dimitri answered me. "It went fine."

Fine. I hated it when he used that word. Fine was enigmatic Dimitri code for ' I'm not giving you details, so please stop prying.'. I backed off slightly and we moved on to other subjects, running a few soccer plays while we talked.

"Bellamy?" We were stopped by Alberta, making her way down onto the field.

Dimitri and I stopped what we were doing, meeting her halfway.

"Welcome back Alberta." I greeted her, receiving a nod of appreciation.

I assumed that most people, Guardians and students alike were not often happy to see the Head Guardian, but I had come to like her. She could be harsh, and overly unyielding at times, but she did her job in a very organized and logical way. I tended to gravitate to the logical, so Alberta Petrov was good in my books.

"Bellamy, Vasilisa Dragomir is asking to speak with you if you have the time."

"During the day?" I questioned.

Alberta shrugged.

"Of course I have time." I agreed.

Vasilisa was waiting just at the top of the bleachers as I left the other two Guardians, Eddie a few yards back. Joining her in the light, I could see under the linen umbrella that covered her that she was here to question me again about Christian.

"Good afternoon Princess." I greeted her nicely.

"He called you." She accused, looking back at me as if she were trying to find whatever secrets that I held between me and Christian Ozera. "He called you and I want to know why." She was incredibly confrontational at the moment, and the fact that she was Christian's girlfriend made this even more uncomfortable.

I cleared my throat. "Princess Vasilisa, I don't think it is my place to…"

"What really happened between you two?" She asked, knowing that Christian and I were friends, but had more than a connection through Strigoi parentage. "He ran to you for some reason and I want to know why Guardian Pearce."

"Because we are friends."

It must be more than that."

This was incredibly uncomfortable and I hated feeling so cornered and vulnerable.

"Look Princess, I am currently feeling very intimidated by you, so if you wouldn't mind going a little bit easier on me, I'd very much appreciate it."

I had clearly rendered her a little speechless because it took the young girl a minute to recover and speak again.

"You are intimidated by me?"

I smiled at her surprise. "Obviously not physically. It's not mental either." I spoke. "It's emotional. "Christian adores you. He would give his life for you. And I know how much you love him in return. I see it when you are together. I love Christian the same way I love Eddie. We are friends."

She sat down across from me as I sat in the best shaded area I could find.

"In that case, you can call me Lissa."

I had to laugh. All it took to get her to become less suspicious of me was admitting my intimidation?

"Call me Bellamy."

We talked more about me and Christian, and I reiterated that our connection was due to the two of us being raised by our aunts, and the Strigoi family members we both claimed. I was not allowed to tell her about my fire magic, so there was much I did not say still. When we finished speaking, Lissa had an appointment she was required to attend.

It was going on early evening by the time I returned to shower and make my way to Yuri's room. A knock on my door made me think I had gotten it wrong. Was Yuri curling up in my room this time? I finished pulling a sweatshirt over my head, pulling my hair out of the back, and opened the door.

"Why am I hearing about you and Yuri sleeping together everyday since I left for Court?" Dimitri demanded to know more, bullying his way into my room. "I didn't get to unpack for five minutes before I start hearing about you sneaking into his room, and him into yours."

He was genuinely angry, almost enraged that I was spending days sleeping beside Yuri. I wasn't sure how to react yet.

"Are you two…Has he convinced you to…"

Insulted. I was getting insulted by his implications that I might be having sex with Yuri, or that Yuri would convince me to do so.

"Dimitri Belikov." I kept myself from shouting at him. "Stop right there. First, you don't have the right to barge in here without being invited. Second, you don't have the right to think you have any say in where I sleep. And third, I don't ask you about, or condemn your sex life." I saw him grind his teeth at the thought of me even hinting around prying into his sex life. Oh sure, he could pry all he wanted, he could scream and yell, but the minute I threaten to even bring it up, there's a problem. "You don't get to dig into my life like that." I stated. "You are jumping to conclusions without any information, and I'm sure I know why." I sat him down, continuing to brush through my wet hair.

"I am not sneaking into Yuri's room." I pointed out. "He does not sneak into mine. I invite him and he invites me." Now he did that furrowed brow thing that showed his objection. I ignored it. "We talk. It's as good as therapy. And then we sleep. We actually close our eyes and sleep."

"Why?" He wanted to know.

"Why do I choose to sleep beside him?" I gathered that was what he wanted to know, so I answered. "Because the nightmares disappear. It is a comfort."

"What could you be talking about for so long?" He was still growling through his words, so I knew he was still angry.

"Everything." I said. "I have been able to talk to him about Mason, Bridgette, being a new Guardian, Jesse, my ability. I talk about it all Dimitri. And in return, he talks to me about Katja, Kiev, St. Basil's, and anything else that helps to keep our nightmares at bay. Do not judge what you do not understand." I ordered.

"Can you not see a shrink and get the same effect?" He whined, causing me to turn and face him.

"He's my friend Dimitri. He and I have found a friendship, and it is something that I have needed."

"But he is still attracted to you."

"And if I am attracted to him?" I offered. "Even if it were an option, it does not mean that I am going to have sex with him. I am nowhere near ready for that step yet."

"So this is you telling me to back off?"

I stayed quiet, appearing to think about his question before answering.

"Yes." I said. "There is nothing going on between me and Yuri except in depth discussions about our lives and sleep. You don't need to worry about me."

Dimitri stood back up, coming to stand in front of me, his hand reaching over to touch my face. "Of course I need to worry about you. I am going to worry."

He would continue to worry. I could not prevent him from protecting me, and most of the time I did not want to. I just had to face the facts that he was going to act like this for a long time to come. I smiled, then politely asking him to leave so that I could finish getting ready.

""Wait." He demanded as I led him out of my room. He moved down the hallway to his quarters in a few steps, disappearing for thirty more seconds before coming back to me with a very large box.

"What is that?"

He set the box down in the doorway, shrugging as he left it to block the door.

"Let's call it a congratulatory gift. Or you can call it a belated birthday gift."

I lowered down to my knees and opened the box to find books. But they weren't just any books. They were Philosophy books. He had everything from Metaphysics to Political and Scientific Philosophy. I sifted through many of the books, pulling one or two out, and continuing to look through them.

"Where did you get these? I…" I stopped short from asking anymore questions, pulling out one of the books he had in this box.

"Do you know how difficult this book is to find?" I questioned him, holding up a copy of ' _Leviathan'_ by Thomas Hobbes. I had read through the first half of it in the library when I'd been here as a student, but pages were missing and I was gone before I had time to finish reading what I could.

"Dimitri, I can't accept this from you. These books are…"

"They are better off in the hands of someone who can read them, understand them, and put them to their intended use." He insisted.

"You still didn't tell me where you got them."

"They belonged to Ivan Zeklos. He too enjoyed Philosophy." He said.

I couldn't think of anything appropriate enough to say to him. My arms found their way around his broad chest and back, hugging him as he tensed.

"Thank you." I said.

His arms carefully hugged back. "You're welcome."

As I let go, I reached down to one of the books I had pulled out of the box. "Read this." I insisted of him, handing over a book.

" _Das Kapital._ " He looked uninterested, but took it from me.

"Don't judge it until you read it." I made the suggestion. "It's not like I'm handing you the ' _Communist Manifesto'_. You don't need to be a Marxist or even a fan of Marx to understand the history. Too many Moroi and Dhampir focus only within the bubble of our society, but that only gives you so much knowledge." Still Dimitri looked apathetic about the idea of reading this book. "Do me a favor." I said. "Put down the cowboy novels for one week and give this a try. Just the first few pages. If you don't like it, you can go right back to Stetsons, spurs, and lawless communities."

"Are you judging my books?"

"If you can judge mine, I can judge yours." I joked. "But," I turned serious again, "if you promise to read this, I will read one of your cowboy things."

"Deal." He agreed, if only to make me happy, taking the book before going to his room. Soon after, I was on my way to Yuri's room with two of the books I had just received from Dimitri.

On Monday, I found myself in the same place. It was getting rather predictable now. In fact, the predictability was what brought my questions up.

"Just out of curiosity Yuri, what happens when I leave?"

"What do you mean?" He rolled over, my legs unwrapping from his.

"I mean, when Jesse graduates, I will leave here with him."

"And?" He was taking this a little too blasé for my liking.

"And I was wondering how we can sustain this, whatever it is."

"Whatever it is?"

Okay, asking me questions after I asked a question was getting annoying. I did not like it.

"Come on Yuri."

"Bellamy, I told you I'm not looking to hook up with you. We are finally becoming friends, and that has made a big difference in both of our lives." He spoke, changing his shirt as I disappeared into his bathroom to change my clothes, continuing to listen to him. "I have no expectations. And if I have to wait…"

"I won't ask you to wait for me Yuri." I exited fully dressed, pulling my hair into a clip. "I could potentially be just as broken for months or God forbid, years."

"You don't have to ask me to wait." I felt him come to stand behind me, stepping so close I could feel his chest at my back. I wondered if his hands would find me, if his arms would wrap around me again. But just like that, he moved, his body leaving me to need that comfort again. Once the night sky was out again, the stars shining above, and colder air whipping through the trees, Yuri and I separated. I was with Jesse through the first half of his classes still, trying to find any sign that he was up to something that he shouldn't be. I had nothing. Jesse let on about nothing.

It was a full week of silent, mundane activity, until my schedule and organized life was going awry again. Yuri was called to help Dimitri and another Guardian conduct their testing attacks on unsuspecting random novices during the day. It was Sunday, the novice day off, so none would suspect an attack. But that was the point. They needed to expect the unexpected. Stan was supposed to assist Dimitri, but was put on last minute duty at the North Gate, where there had been "activity" reported in the last few days.

So, I was on my own through much of the day. I didn't want to sleep. I didn't want to risk having another nightmare without the safety net Yuri provided. I went for a longer run than usual, and spent much of my time reading. Dimitri had graciously and sweetly gifted me a full box of Philosophy books. I was currently sitting in the lobby, working my way through _'A Critique of Pure Reason'_ by Immanuel Kant when the door to the building opened. Yuri walked in with a smile on his face. He had a bruise forming on his cheek and his hair was tangled and messy, but he was in a good mood.

"You look pleased." I said, loving the smile on his face. Dimitri walked in a few moments later, looking equally as smug and proud. "So does he. What happened?"

"Rose." Yuri said the name of Christian's current Guardian. "She did amazing. She took on three Guardians."

"Protecting Christian?"

"Protecting Moroi." He informed me. "Which is what these exercises are all about."

"They are." I agreed, and Yuri gave me many of the attack details.

Dimitri had let me in on the specific reason why Rose had "fumbled" against Stan, and I was not one to judge her situation, considering my own. And I would admit to anyone who asked, that with her recent catch-up training from Dimitri, Rose Hathaway had become probably the best novice in the soon to graduate class.

"We also had a problem with alcohol being consumed by students." Yuri turned apprehensive. "And I need to tell you that one student we tested in particular was drinking. It was Dean Barnes."

"Dean?" I sighed heavily "Where was Jesse?"

"Not with him as far as I could tell. It's Sunday."

Well, there was one positive hope in my mind.

Later, Yuri and I met up again, ready to conduct our next attack. We were going after Ryan this time, and I was ready to expel more of my bad emotions again. We were halfway across campus, laughing and joking with each other as we walked together. I noticed how close we were to each other as we walked, his hand brushing against mine as it swung at his side. After a second and third time of his hand and fingers coming into contact with mine, his arm stopped swinging, his fingers finding mine for seconds, separated at the sound of my name.

"Bellamy."

Both Yuri and I turned, distancing ourselves from each other, as I saw Dean coming towards us. He eyed Yuri with unease after doing poorly in his own testing situation, and of course then being caught and chastised for having been drinking.

"Hi Dean." I tried to ease the tension, then spotting the frantic look on Dean's face as he approached.

"Bellamy, I can't find Jesse." He was panicking. "I checked his dorm and the entire Moroi dorm building. I've been to the library, and to the feeders. I can't find him anywhere."

"Relax Dean." I put my hands to his shoulders. "I'm sure he is around somewhere. We'll find him. Hell, he's probably off making out with some random girl." I had to keep Dean calm while keeping my own alarm concealed. If I panicked, Dean and Yuri would do the same. "Come on."

The three of us made our way back towards the dorms, stopped again shortly before reaching them. Eddie was running at full speed, looking for Guardians.

"Bellamy!" He shouted, and even before he spoke, or reached me, the bond I shared with Jesse stung, ripping me apart. I grabbed my arm, wincing, struggling to stay upright. Jesse was scared and angry. He needed me. And I needed to get to him.

"Bells! There is trouble. The Princess is being attacked. We need Guardians."

"It's Jesse." I mentioned to Yuri, and without anything more said, our plans changed.

Yuri and I were off running with Eddie.

"Where are they?" I shouted at Eddie, all of us in full sprints. "I don't know which way to go."

"Rose said Northwest end of campus. That way!" Eddie pointed out to a gathering of Dhampir and Moroi moving quickly to the area at our right.

I ran, outrunning both Yuri and Eddie in order to get to Jesse. I caught up to Dimitri, who had also just arrived. My entire body was filling with fire, ready to use it against the person I saw on top of Jesse, punching, kicking, and hurting him more and more. Eddie was at my back, immediately moving in to separate the fight with me. Only then did I see that it was Rose Hathaway who'd been trying to kill Jesse. Eddie grabbed her with both arms, pulling her off, and dragging her back as I went for Jesse. He was lying on the ground perfectly still, bleeding and bruised. He was hurt. I was too late. I had failed. Rose had just destroyed my Moroi and my life. I put my hand to Jesse's. He was colder and paler than normal. He was not dead, but he was so close. I couldn't move him, but I was startled as Lissa knelt down at his other side, placing her hands to him. In a matter of seconds, Jesse was breathing normally again, and the wounds he had sustained were non-existent. Even after hurting her, Lissa was helping Jesse. I wanted to be horrified by what I had witnessed, but knew how hypocritical it would be of me. I was a Dhampir with Moroi magic. Again, I was in no position to judge others with different magical gifts.

"Thank you." I opted to say to her.

Lissa looked up at me with sympathy.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I didn't know."

Moments later, I was helping Jesse up as much as possible as he and his group of "club members" were all being rounded up. Jesse still needed medical attention, so I was tasked to taking him straight to hospital. There were going to be severe consequences for this. Yuri was put on duty to take the others to Kirova's office. No doubt she would find some special and extremely cruel punishment for Jesse. He probably deserved it, but still I felt bad for him. Well, part of me felt bad. The other part was hurt and angry that he had repeatedly lied to me.

"You can't blame yourself for this." I heard Yuri's voice say to me as I lifted my head from my hands, sitting in the sterile white hallway outside of the room Jesse was being checked in. Doctors had gone in and they had come out, continuing each time to say nothing. Was Jesse okay? Was he still hurt? Yuri sat down beside me, his hand on me shoulder.

"Who else am I supposed to blame?"

"Jesse."

"I do blame Jesse. But I should have known better Yuri. I knew he was up to something. Christian warned me, and I did nothing. There were signs. Others were hurt before this, but…"

"It's not your fault Bellamy." He tried to reassure me.

"Not my fault." I repeated quietly with disbelief. "I could've prevented this."

"Bell…"

"Guardian Pearce." One of the nurses finally addressed me, exiting the room that Jesse was in. "You can see Mr. Zeklos now."

I was up in a flash, moving through the door, ready to rip Jesse apart.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" I pushed by the remaining medical personnel as they slowly left me to yell at the Moroi. "You attacked Vasilisa Dragomir. She is the last of her name. If you and your moronic friends had really hurt her any more…" I put my hand to my forehead. "Jesse, she is protected under Tatiana Ivashkov. What the hell was going through your head?"

He opened his mouth to respond, and I stopped him.

"You cannot possibly have any sort of defense right now. There is no excuse or explanation you can give that will be good enough to justify what you have done."

"I was attacked too." He spoke, lying back dramatically. "You said that you wouldn't let her touch me. You lied to me Bellamy."

I was going to throw a fireball at him. "I lied?" There was no keeping my temper under control. "You will not blame me for this Jesse!" I yelled at him, startling him in the process. "I asked you to tell me what was going on with you. I gave you plenty of opportunities to tell me." I paced back and forth.

"We wanted to change the Guardian laws. You all think that…"

"Holy Hell Jesse, what makes you think you have any chance of changing those laws? They have been the laws for good reason. They are the way they are for good reason." I lectured. "They may seem unfair, but you of all people have no soapbox to stand on. You are the last person who should be complaining about Guardian assignment Jesse Zeklos!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" He conveniently forgot his conveyer belt of Guardians, but I was not going to give him a response.

"And compulsion?" I went on. "What was your plan there?" I clearly showed him that I knew more than he realized. "What could you do? Walk into the Moroi Court and compulse an entire Council and the Queen? Great plan, but you aren't as smart as you think you are. You fail to realize that while the Queen and her Council have some say in Guardian assignment to Moroi, it is not just them. You have to contend with the Guardian Council, and believe me, a Moroi getting anywhere near them is damn near impossible. If you think a bunch of Moroi students… spoiled royal Moroi students who don't fully understand the laws, are going to get them to blink let alone listen, you're dreaming. That is not going to happen. If you want to create changes Jesse, this was not the way to start."

He was actually listening, and I think by the look on his face, I had struck a few points of logic in his brain.

A knock on the door halted my loud lecture, giving Jesse a short reprieve. I opened the door to see Alberta standing with Yuri now.

"You are needed immediately in the Headmistress's office." Alberta stated, and I looked back at Jesse.

"You are to go straight from here to your dorm. You do not move from there. I will check in after I'm finished being blamed by the Headmistress for what you have done."

I had done my job. Jesse looked contrite now. "Bellamy, what will happen? Will they take you from being my Guardian?"

Considering the fact that I was Jesse's last hope of having a Guardian, losing his Guardian was not something he was prepared for, but I could not deny that it was a possibility.

"I don't know Jesse." I said, walking out the door. "Straight to your dorm!" I yelled once more, making sure he understood.

As I arrived to Headmistress Kirova's office, I walked into the room, feeling like public enemy number one. Not only did I have to face the unbelievably intimidating Headmistress, but Jesse's parents too. Both Howard and Ekaterina Zeklos sat in the room, arms crossed, and hard stares directed at me, their Guardians standing near the walls.

"Guardian Pearce." Kirova greeted coldly. "Come in. Sit down."

I sat in an uncomfortable wooden chair to the left of Lord and Lady Zeklos, waiting quietly to know what my fate and Jesse's would be.

"Give us an update on Mr. Zeklos." The Headmistress demanded.

"Jesse is perfectly fine. He is in the hospital, but will be released before we finish here."

"Fine?" Howard Zeklos stood, speaking down to me, as most royal Moroi did to others. "My son is not fine. He was attacked by another student. A Dhampir. Where were you?"

"I was doing my job." I said, seeing the vein in the man's forehead twitching with anger. Was I not supposed to answer the question? It could not have been rhetorical. "I was searching for him, running the entire campus." I wanted to mention the fact that his acting Guardian was off drinking, but was not about to get Dean involved or in anymore trouble. Jesse was my responsibility in the end, so I had to take this heat.

"I was doing my job when this ridiculous and awful tattoo went off like an alarm."

"That is the point of the tattoo." Howard growled. "But perhaps you are right. Perhaps it was given to you too soon."

"I must disagree with Lord Zeklos." I heard another voice enter the conversation.

"Guardian Bowen." I acknowledged.

He spoke from the speaker phone on Kirova's desk. "Hello Bellamy." He said. "I have heard nothing but good things about Guardian Pearce and her commitment to the young Zeklos royal. She has done her job." He defended. "But she made a mistake."

"Her mistake could've cost my son his life."

"His mistake could've cost the life of the Dragomir Princess." Rhys argued with Howard as I continued to sit silently.

"We must come to a decision." Kirova said. "A fitting punishment must be made for Jesse Zeklos. This was not his first offense." She was all too happy and ready to punish another student. "The others have been expelled from St. Vladimir's."

The room erupted with Howard and Ekaterina's disagreements.

I was slowly being brought to heights of disbelief and fear all at once. Jesse was still scared and I could feel all of it within me. My disbelief however, stemmed from what I now listened to.

"Expulsion?" I was dismayed by the extreme suggestion. "That would ruin Jesse's future. He would have no future. You cannot expel him." I saw Kirova about to start arguing with me. "Please."

"He attacked Vasilisa Dragomir." The Headmistress loudly debated. "The Moroi Queen is…"

"I'm sure she's livid, and I am aware of what Jesse has done, and I do not condone it one bit. But it is no reason to take away any chance he has at a future. Please." I was pleading for Jesse. After what he had just done, I was desperately defending and attempting to save him. Saving him was my job after all. "Guardian Bowen, please. There must be a better solution."

"If you can think of a better resolution to the problem Guardian Pearce, we are listening."

Off of the top of my head, I had nothing. I was put on the spot, everyone staring at me again. As the others went on arguing back and forth about a possible expulsion from St. Vladimir's, and again discussing what the Queen's thoughts were, one idea sprang to my mind. It was not a perfect solution, but it would allow for some distance and contrition on Jesse's part. Slowly, I started to talk, silencing everyone else as I explained and offered a potential solution-one that could save Jesse's life and future. It took me, Guardian Bowen, and Headmistress Kirova a full hour and a half to make the necessary changes, but after all that time, Jesse and I had a new path.

It was all set by the time Yuri threw open the door, standing inside the doorframe, looking terrified, frantic, and battle ready."

"Bellamy, I need to talk to you. Now."

"Yuri, I'm in the middle of…" Just then the communicator on Kirova's desk rang uncontrollably.

"Bellamy." Yuri got my attention. "Buria." He said, and I felt myself weaken. The Guardian drills we trained and conducted were clear and precise. This was not a word that was used as a joking matter. ' _Buria_ ' meant storm in Russian, and it was used only when there were Strigoi outside of the Academy. It meant there were many Strigoi.

"Where?" I asked Yuri.

"On campus."

Not only did I go weak, I felt ill.

"The Moroi." I said.

"All students are confined to their buildings which are being guarded." He explained. "We have to go Bellamy."

"Yes." I agreed. "I have to go. I have to get to Jesse." It was funny how he was my biggest problem and my first thought in this situation.

"Bellamy." Yuri argued. He wanted me out in the field fighting, but that was not my priority.

"Yuri. Jesse is my responsibility. I'm going to him."

Kirova was off of the communicator with whichever Guardian had called her, and looking terrified. Her Guardians were in the doors seconds later, escorting her and Jesse's parents away, their personal Guardians following, looking as though they too wanted to fight.

"Guardian Pearce." I heard Jesse's mother say.

I turned to see the fear in her eyes. It was not fear of Strigoi, but fear of losing her children to Strigoi.

"Go. Get to safety." I said. "I will protect Jesse with my life. And I will make sure Dane is safe and protected by Guardians."

She nodded.

Go." I insisted. "There is no time for you to hesitate."

The three disappeared through a secret passage in Kirova's office, designed for safety purposes, and Yuri and I were off, rushing out of the building. There were Strigoi on campus, so my defenses and entire alert system was fully functioning. My stake was in my hand, ready to strike. Across campus, a few yards away, there were Guardians and novices fighting. Yuri and I did not stop yet. I made it to Jesse's dorm in record time, bursting through the door, with Yuri at my back.

"Jesse!"

Jesse and Aaron's dorm room was full of Moroi, both royal and non-royal together, most wondering why they had been gathered up here, but having a dorm on the top floor meant in dangerous situations, this was the gathering point. It was the safest place for them. There were a few novices still trying to keep their Moroi calm, while not telling them what sort of danger they were about to face. Wrong idea.

I stepped up beside Ryan Aylesworth, who was trying to sooth Camille Conta. Ryan was doing his best, but a panicking Moroi girl was not his strong suit. Ryan was often quick to point out the mistakes of others, but ignore his own faults. This was going to be his test. Instead of facing off with me and Yuri as I had planned, we were all going to face the ultimate test. The Guardians had decided we were outnumbered, so if novices wanted to fight, they were allowed to do their job too.

"Camille, have a seat. I will have someone get you water. You need to stay calm right now."

"Ryan," I turned to him, pulling him away from Camille, "you need to focus."

"Right." He said. "First thing I need to do is get Camille to safety. Come on." He held his hand out to her, but I stopped her.

"Wrong answer."

Ryan looked confused, so I explained.

"You are right to get her to safety first." I commended. "But wrong to think that you can get her from here to her dorm in the building next door."

"It's across the quad from here."

"Doesn't matter if it's five steps from here. If here is safe, here she stays Ryan. It will be damn near impossible for the threat to get up here. They'll get to every floor but this one."

"Why is that?" I had not noticed that Dean was here with Jesse until he questioned me, and I was so glad he did.

Yuri stepped up beside me, his palm at my back again, stake still ready in his other hand. "Because, to get to this floor, the enemy has to get through us first."

I looked around us, seeing that I had Yuri, Dean, Ryan, and Shane fighting with me.

"You and Shane can hold this door." I stated to Yuri. "Keep the floor clean." I turned my head. "Dean, Ryan, and I will move lower and clear the next three floors down."

As I put my hand to my stake, pulling it out in defense of Moroi lives, I could feel the tension radiating from across the room to me, quickly rising. My head whipped over to see Jesse staring back at me.

"Jesse." I said out loud, going straight over to him.

"Bellamy." I heard him call out before I reached him and Aaron. "What is going on?" He was not questioning me about our fates, but the current trouble on campus.

I considered lying to both men, but knew if I did, I would risk Jesse trying to escape. The last thing I needed was him on campus with Strigoi on the loose.

"Jesse," I took his hand with mine, sensing his anxiety even more, "I need you to trust me right now. I need you to stay put. I need you to keep everyone calm."

"Calm? Why?" He and Aaron questioned.

"Strigoi." I was honest with him. "There are a lot of Strigoi on campus right now." That was nowhere near comforting. I had to do a little damage control with both me. "Jesse," I made him look me in the eye, "you have got to stay calm and stay put right now." I slowly sat him down on his couch. "This is a life or death situation." I sat beside him. "Keeping you alive is my only goal right now."

"Don't go Bellamy." I heard him say, his eyes closed as his head bowed down. His request was a shock to me. "I don't want you to go out there."

"Jess, it's my job to go out there. It is my job to fight these things so that you don't have to."

"What if you don't come back?"

"Jesse, this is not my first Strigoi rodeo." I made a joke that he did not understand. "I'm coming back Jesse. I still need to finish yelling at you for what you did to Lissa."

"Promise?" He was making me promise to survive and return.

"I promise." I said to him, placing my free hand atop his. "You and I will have a long in depth and heated discussion when I get back here." I shifted a few strands of his hair off of his forehead in a friendly gesture, making him smile slightly before I stood, readying myself for the fight ahead. "When we leave, you lock the door, and any windows. You and Aaron barricade any entrance with whatever you can."

We left the Moroi secure in the dorm room, guarding at different sections. Yuri was not happy to be fighting away from me, but I was not about to let three novices run down these floors and take on Strigoi on their own, especially after their abysmal scores.

"Protect this door." I demanded of Yuri before he let me go.

"They are safe. You protect yourself." He ran a thumb along the side of my face, letting me go then.

I didn't want to think about how comforted I felt by his touch in that moment, but it was all I could think about as I led Ryan and Dean down to the floor beneath us. There were Guardians at te base of the building, but we got only four floors down before Strigoi were coming towards us in this new battle. Once the fighting began, it was all a blur. I was not sure how everything was fairing, or how Ryan and Dean were doing. If their training testing had been any clue, I would not have said well, but both men were fighting hard. This was not just about protecting the Moroi on campus, but also about survival. I could hear behind me that they were still alive. At one point, we were all fighting together, ganging up on Strigoi. A few got passed us, and it angered me to think of them getting anywhere near that top floor, but I knew that Yuri and Shane were on our side.

Being pushed, grabbed, thrown around like a doll did nothing to keep me from fighting. These evil creatures wanted to do nothing more than kill. But, I had a single thought. There was another talent that I had, that I could use. No one would know, and if the Council came after me for using my fire, I could easily explain that we were under siege, and outnumbered. After driving my stake into the Strigoi I fought, I stepped back a single step, and closed my eyes for a few seconds, bringing my fire forward, feeling it rise within me, and feeling it move out towards the enemy.

"Whoa." I heard when I opened my eyes. Dean stepped back with me, watching muted screams roll over all of the creatures in front of us. "Where did the fire come from?" They quickly started to fall then.

"Run!" I shouted at Dean, unable to see where Ryan had disappeared to. "Run!" I repeated as Dean stared back at me.

He was off before me, running up the stairwells to help any fights still continuing on the upper levels of the building. I was behind him after enough time, hurrying to assist Yuri, and see that Jesse was alive. One floor from the top, I was grabbed by two much stronger arms, thrown back down a case of stairs, and found myself within another fight. One of the Strigoi who had made it by me and Dean was waiting.

This one was as big as Dimitri, and stronger. He was faster too. He came at me with everything he had. So, as I jumped up to my feet, I thought about all of the training and fights I had with Dimitri.

"Bellamy!" Dean's voice called as I fought.

He had come back, but I wasn't about to stop fighting.

"Dean, go!" I commanded. "I've got this." I said just before I was picked up and thrown down into the hard floor, my right shoulder hitting the edge of a stair.

My head pounded and I saw starry figures within my vision as pain shot through my whole body. I was pinned to the ground by this Strigoi, fighting back as his teeth tried over and over again to find contact with my neck. My hands were so busy keeping him away, that I couldn't get to my stake. I'd had it in my hand when I fought before, but when I had started to run upstairs, it was replaced to my side. I had to do something before I got myself killed. I used my elbow to swing around and punch this thing in the face, making contact with a jawbone, phasing him only long enough to find my stake The battle was over in seconds after that. I was exhausted, unable to move yet, but my only thought still was of Jesse.

"Bellamy." The voice I heard now, belonged to Yuri. His footsteps were pounding down stairwells.

"Yuri." I sounded so out of breath.

He was with me in no time.

"You're alive." He picked me up, setting me to my feet when I yelled in pain.

"We need to get to the lounge." He insisted. "Guardians are gathering there. We need to get updated and form more plans."

"Jesse?" I asked him, needing to know

"Jesse is fine. He is safe Bellamy."

"I need to see for myself first."

Yuri helped me all the way back to Jesse's dorm room. We pushed our way in past barricades against the door and there were more arms around me.

"Bellamy." Jesse sounded relieved to see me.

"Good. You are alive." I stood in place, staring back at him.

"I need to go and see that my parents are safe." He was insisting, but I wasn't going to let him go running off on campus. "And my brother. He's…"

"No Jesse."

"But…"

"No." I told him. "You are getting on a plane. Actually, we are getting on a plane." I had to be the one to tell him this, and it couldn't wait any longer. Things had been delayed after Strigoi got on campus. "Because of your little stunt with the Princess, you have been transferred to St. Solomon's. You will finish school there."

"What?!" Jesse was shocked. He was genuinely surprised that he was having to answer for his "crimes". "You are supposed to protect me Bellamy. You can't let this happen. I can't be move to the United Kingdom."

"I am protecting you Jesse. It was either this or expulsion. I told you before that not every decision or path would be easy, but I'll always do what is best for you."

"And my parents agreed with this? They wouldn't."

"They did Jesse. It's done."

I heard Yuri's phone ring a second before mine. He picked his up and as I listened to Alberta go on about an immediate meeting, my head turned to Yuri.

"We have to go." He mouthed, and I nodded, hanging up my phone.

"Guardians were supposed to be packing your things, but seeing as we have a Strigoi problem, you will have to pack your own belongings Jesse." I instructed. "I have to go take care of a few things. You have one hour to finish."

I left Jesse to pack his things as other Guardians began to appear through the building. Some had been down a few more floors, fighting, and just outside of the building. Moroi started to return to the halls, guided to other safe houses. Yuri and I were on our way to the lounge, stoped just outside of the building. I came to an abrupt halt, seeing the blonde figure standing at attention, her black uniform as perfect as always, and the recognizable tattoos along her neck.

"Bridgette!" I exclaimed.

She turned, her smile as bright as mine as I ran to her, her arms around me instantly.

"Bridgette, what are you doing here?" My surprise was never so clearly heard, despite being thrilled to have Bridgette with me again.

"Janine called me. I'm on assignment. How did Strigoi get into the Academy? And, where have you been?"

Where had I been? Seriously? "Well, a white rabbit ran by me, so I chased him, fell down a hole, and here I am."

Her expression showed the dislike for my sarcasm.

"It's not like I was taking a spa day Bridge." I said. " I've been putting out fires in every direction. First I was in the Headmistress's office with Lord and Lady Zeklos, and Rhys Bowen. I managed to keep Jesse from getting expelled, but not with consequences. Then Yuri and I got caught in the dorms, fighting Strigoi trying to get to the Moroi. And now here I am. But, I cannot stay."

"Great. You are here." Dimitri interrupted us, coming towards the three of us standing in place.

The tension between him and Bridgette was still somewhat visible, but something in Dimitri was changed. I wasn't able to place it.

"Come on. We have to go. Guardians are meeting inside to make a plan. Dhampirs and Moroi were taken. We are going to…"

"I'm not." I took a step back from Bridgette, who went almost pale with disappointment.

"Bellamy, this is your job. You are a Guardian."

"Yes Bridge, I am." I agreed. "And, I have a duty to Jesse first."

"He is fine Bellamy. The students are being taken to a safe place."

"Not Jesse. He's being transferred." I explained, the fear in me rising all over again.

"Transferred where?"

"St. Solomon's." I said. "Effective immediately. And where Jesse Zeklos goes, I go too." I turned to Bridgette. "I told you that I kept Jesse from being completely expelled."

"You said there were consequences."

I nodded. "Being expelled would ruin his future. I talked Rhys into helping me get Jesse transferred instead. It was the only way. He is so close to…"

"He attacked Lissa!" We all heard Rose Hathaway say defiantly from behind us. "His punishment is to be transferred? That's bull!"

"Rose." Janine Hathaway warned as she appeared behind Bridgette.

"No." I agreed. "Rose is right. It isn't a fair punishment, but Jesse is royal and our society runs through a Justice system that often caters to them. It is unfortunate, but he will pay for his mistakes Rose." I promised. "I will make sure he pays."

"Bellamy." I heard Bridgette's soft tone. "When do you leave St. Vladimir's"

"I've got to go pack my things now and meet Jesse in less than an hour."

"I'll help you pack." She offered.

I refused. "No. You are needed here. Strigoi have our friends." I quieted. "They have my friends. Bridgette, you and Dimitri are the best trackers we have. He knows the area and you know how to find Strigoi. You have to stay."

And if I had ever thought that there would be nothing more difficult than losing Mason, leaving St. Vladimir's, leaving my friends during this time of crisis, was killing me. I didn't know where Christian had gone. Hearing that Rose Hathaway had allowed him to become part of the fight did not sit well with me, but he was alive. I knew that much. I didn't know if Eddie was still alive. News on the capture front was that during the battle, he'd been taken by the enemy. I hated to think of him out there, in a position of being at the Strigoi mercy again. My heart cried for him. But, I had to go now. This was the only way I was going to be able to save Jesse-in more ways than one. I was not willing to let him lose his life. And if I let him get expelled from school so close to graduating, his life would be over. There would be very little for him to do or become if that happened. Jesse needed to grow, and that was not going to happen here. Not now, and not yet. I was also saving him from a Strigoi attack or any further battles here. I had just been in a heavy battle with more Strigoi in one place than I had ever thought possible, and along with the other Guardians and even many Dhampirs, I received a brand new tattoo, signifying that I'd been in this horrible fight. I was now keeping Jesse from any more of the tragedy and violence.

I said my short farewells to Dimitri and Alberta, unable to say goodbye, instead promising to see them again, and I said short goodbyes to other Guardians I had come to know and befriend. I was not at all surprised when Yuri insisted on seeing me and Jesse to our waiting plane. Bridgette also insisted on tagging along, walking at my side as I made my way to meet Jesse.

"You have become a much stronger person since I saw you last." Bridgette said, watching me with what looked like curiosity. "And you will become even stronger for doing this."

I knew she had a good point, but walking away made me feel like more of a coward. Once we picked up Jesse, and he and Bridgette finished sizing each other up, the last of our things were loaded onto the lower sections of the plane. Leaving me and Bridgette to talk, Yuri was quick and happy to get Jesse onto the plane, making sure things were safe.

"Pick a seat, sit down, and strap yourself in." I commanded Jesse, in case he had any ideas of defying Yuri. "We have a long flight ahead of us, so we are going to have a long talk."

I turned to Bridgette after, seeing the pleased and proud expression she gave.

"Are you sure you don't want to see a doctor before you leave?" She asked, but I shook my head.

In the fight, I had come away with multiple bruises, strains, a possible concussion, and an out of joint shoulder that Yuri helped me temporarily fix, but nothing had broken or even fractured. I was lucky.

"No. I just need to get Jesse overseas, and let everything calm down. I feel like I have made so many bad decisions in my life so far-decisions that have gotten people killed and decisions that have changed the lives of others, even if they were not ready." I referred to Bridgette's Council seat. "But, I feel like I am doing the right thing this time. I'm saving a life. I'm doing what is right for Jesse. That is…that has to be more important."

I stopped rambling as Bridgette put her hand to my shoulder.

"I am so proud of you Bellamy. You have had to grow up so much more in such a short time. But you finally understand."

"Understand what?" I asked, concerned by her proud speech.

"A selfless Guardian is one of the most dangerous types of Guardians." She explained. "You understand what it means to truly be a Guardian. It is not only about killing Strigoi. It is being able to make the sacrifices and decisions to benefit Moroi."

I smiled. "At least I'll be back in England. I miss having a proper cup of tea."

"Always the optimist." Bridgette joked, putting her arms around me again. "You will do great Bells."

"I'm going to miss you." I whispered.

"It will be no different Bells. We will see each other soon enough."

I hugged her tighter before letting her step back. I thought she might go straight to find Janine again, but like the ever present and overbearing parental figure, she waited a short distance away until I finished talking to Yuri.

Yuri came down the steps of the plane slowly, his eyes on me the entire time. He stood as close as I would allow him to.

"Jesse is practically duct taped to his seat." He smiled at me, trying to make me laugh, but I was in no laughing mood.

"I don't want to lose our friendship so soon Yuri." I confessed. "Just because I am leaving, that shouldn't mean that we should stop talking, should it? I feel like I am finally getting to know you."

His eyes were still settled on me, watching for some final clue to what I wanted. "Why would we lose our friendship Bellamy?" He asked. "Because we cannot fall asleep beside one another?" He placed his index finger under my chin, lifting my eyes up to his. "That is not what brought us closer together." His chin lowered a few degrees, his eyes gaining that softer sexier gaze: the one that drove me a little mental if I were being honest. He gave a long sigh, his fingers touching to mine as our hands stayed at our sides.

Bridgette was not subtle about her presence being made known again. Yuri looked up at her, taking his hand away from mine.

"She doesn't like me."

"She doesn't know you." I countered. "She doesn't know that you are the reason I am able to start mourning Mason. She doesn't know that the only reason I am functioning today is because there is a man here, a Guardian, who is making me feel again."

"Thank you Bellamy." Yuri said. "я ніколи не думав , що я відчуваю себе так багато для однієї людини коли - небудь знову . _(_ _ya nikoly ne dumav , shcho ya vidchuvayu sebe tak bahato dlya odniyeyi lyudyny koly - nebudʹ znovu)_

His Ukranian was still as perfect as his Russian, sparking my interest to attempt learning the language.

"Part of me doesn't want to go; doesn't want to get on that plane." I took his hand with mine, feeling the effortlessness of the action. "Part of me does not want to leave, Guardian duty be damned."

I heard him give a short nervous laugh. "And the other part?"

"The other part knows that I don't have a choice. I don't get to walk away from Jesse."

"Bellamy." He said my name with so much emotion in his voice, and I only wanted him to keep holding my hand.

"Yuri. Please don't look at me like that." I said.

"Why not?" His voice became a whisper.

"Because I can't stay. Because I cannot take it with me." I sat down on the lower step of the plane, Yuri lowering himself in front of me, sitting on his knees.

"I'm scared Yuri." I admitted to him quietly, his hand taking hold of mine.

"I would be worried if you were not scared." His hand was still linked with mine, and for the first time, I wanted it to stay that way. "Truth or dare." He offered a choice.

"What?" I snapped back to our short slow farewell. I had discussed pieces of my relationship with Christian and how it had started with Yuri, venting one day and clearing my head.

"Come on Bells. Pick one."

"Truth." I chose, knowing that the last time I played this game, I got myself into lots of trouble.

Yuri's other hand lifted up, twirling a strand of short hair around his finger. "That small part of you that knows you have to go with Jesse-the part that doesn't want to go…"

"It's not such a small part of me." I said, getting him to smile.

"Is there any part of that part of you that might want to keep talking as often as we do?"

"All of me wants that Yuri." I told him, on the verge of tears.

"Is there any part of you that thinks this, between us, this friendship, could turn into more someday?"

I shook my head. "You only get to ask one question in truth or dare."

He quieted, considering a response I assumed. "That one. Answer that one."

I laughed. I had to laugh. "I will answer that question when we talk again, when you call me." Yuri had my cell phone number and I had his. We could maybe continue to talk and get to know each other.

"Okay." He agreed, bringing me to stand, his palms at my waist, holding me in place for those few seconds before I put my arms around him, hugging him, and making him promise to keep our contact, to call me, and to be safe as he followed other Guardians into the rescue and retrieval operation about to occur.

He stepped back, letting me climb the few steps to the door of the plane, but before I reached the door, I stopped, turning one more time.

"Yuri!"

He spun back around. He had not reached Bridgette, who still waited. I rushed back down the steps to him.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." He answered.

I nodded, taking a deep breath. "Kiss me back." I challenged. "I dare you."

I lifted myself up to him, bringing my mouth to his, hesitating for only a second or two before taking this leap. I felt his mouth on mine, kissing me back, his soft lips moving with mine, his hands moving over my back, keeping me close, and my fingers in his hair, so many emotions mingling and changing in me. I pulled back after a period of time, knowing I was only prolonging the inevitable

"You kissed me on a dare Bells. It still doesn't count." Yuri said, happy that I had kissed him, but worried about the circumstances.

"No Yuri. I kissed you because I wanted to."

"Now I really don't want you to go." He smiled and so did I, backing away from each other only after he kissed my cheek once more.

"I will talk to you soon Bellamy."

I stepped onto the plane, sitting down with enough time to see Bridgette and Yuri disappear, keeping my bubbling emotions in check.

"Hey Bellamy?" I heard Jesse say, sitting beside me as we started to take off.

"Yes?" I was expecting some sarcastic or inappropriate comment from him, surprised by what he did say.

"I trust you." He firmly stated.

I turned to face him. "I'm glad to hear that, but we still have a lot to talk about."


	38. Those Changes That Come To Fire & Stone

**WHILE I AM FINISHING UP THE FINAL CHAPTER OF "LAST SCION", I HOPE THIS WILL HELP TO SOOTHE ANY IMPATIENCE. AS I WROTE EARLIER, INSTEAD OF AN EPILOGUE, THERE ARE PIECES OF "LS" THAT I DID NOT HAVE A CHANCE TO ADDRESS, OR THAT I MUST END PROPERLY. SO, I WILL WRITE THEM AS ONE-SHOTS. THIS FIRST ONE IS HOW YURI AND BELLAMY FIRST MET, AND HOW IT WENT FROM BAD TO WORSE, TO NOT SO BAD ANYMORE. I WILL ALSO WRITE A ONE SHOT SHOWING THE START OF BELLAMY AND MASON'S RELATIONSHIP. HAPPY READING ALL! Enjoy.**

 **THOSE CHANGES THAT COME TO FIRE AND STONE.**

"Did you see?" I heard Alberta Petrov say to Dimitri as they entered the weight training room behind the Guardian gym. "She got that knee thrust down quick. She almost made contact with your ribcage that last go around."

"She did make contact with my ribs." Dimitri put a hand to his left side. "I am going to be bruised for weeks." He gave me a nod of acknowledgment, coming over to use the bench press next to me.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked the two as we trained together.

"Bellamy Pearce.' Alberta was using the free weights. "She is the new novice transfer, being trained by Belikov."

"She doesn't need as much training as Bridgette seems to think." Dimitri pointed out with an amused tone.

"Bridgette Pearce?" I questioned.

I recognized the name as soon as Dimitri said it. Clearly he and Guardian Pearce were on close personal terms, which was surprising. Dimitri never really seemed to get close and personal with anyone. Bridgette Pearce was a member of our Guardian Council. It was common knowledge that she was one of our best and well known trackers. Guardian trackers were hard to come by, requiring a skill set and special training regimen that not many dhampir possessed or chose to follow these days. Few had the patience and natural logic to become trackers, and Bridgette Pearce was undeniably the best.

"Bellamy's aunt is a Council member." I stated to the other two.

"Yes."

"Is that why she has been sent here to train?"

"The Council sent her to train." Dimitri's response was full of indignation and curiosity. "It was not Bridgette's decision.

"And you don't find that odd?" I asked, receiving a clear debate from the two. "She receives special treatment from the Council because her Aunt is a member."

"She is not receiving any sort of special treatment." Alberta stated in return.

"The Council always has their reasons for doing these types of things." Dimitri used that low perturbed growl of his. "If they've sent Bellamy here to train and finish her academics, there is good purpose to it. And it is not your concern." He said. "You are not training her."

Alberta scoffed, despite being unwilling to disagree with or interrupt Dimitri. It amazed me that even as head Guardian, Dimitri often seemed to be equal or even outrank Alberta. His opinion was usually praised and undebatable.

"Maybe you should try a session or two of hand to hand with Bellamy." Alberta suggested.

"Yes," I heard Dimitri snidely agree, "Perhaps after she gives you the concussion you deserve, you will give her a fair opinion."

A fair opinion. That was a laugh. Bellamy Pearce was a novice with too many connections and advantages. She was a rare thing: A privileged dhampir. Her Aunt was a well -respected member of the Guardian Council. Bellamy most likely got everything she asked for and was as spoiled as any royal moroi. I had not yet seen Bellamy in practice during novice classes, or during her private training with Dimitri, but the way he and Alberta spoke about her, I had no doubt that she'd already put in time training with other Council members. My interest in going hand to hand with her was non-existent.

"No thank you." I said, returning to my workout, drowning out the rest of their conversation with my headphones.

 **Two Days Later:**

It had not been my plan to have a run in with Bellamy Pearce when I'd traded shifts with Gabriella. I was going on four hours of sleep and had now been on duty for a total of sixteen hours straight. I was also in no mood for a condescending confrontation with an arrogant unrestrained novice. I was expected to form a fair opinion of someone who intentionally came off as entitled and overconfident? I would, if only to make the point to the other Guardians who might fall for her charming smile. She dropped a stack of books marked with the Academy insignia, obviously checked out from the library. Kneeling down to help her, I was not expecting such a cross glare. I picked up a few of the books, glancing down at the titles in surprise.

"These aren't for your classes." I kept my tone light, genuinely curious about her reading choices.

"No." She even sounded vexed by my appearance and choice to assist her. "I'm reading them for fun."

"Political Philosophy is fun for you?"

She lifted her head, smiled, hiding the contempt in her remark. "It is. Well, it is fun when you can understand it and form an opinion of your own."

Yes, she was definitely a disrespectful brat.

"Some of us like to think for ourselves rather than blindly follow the same monotonous path as others.' She stood and my eyes locked onto her.

She had a beautiful face. Even the arrogant displeasure in her eyes was captivating for a moment or two. She did very little to hide the feminine curves of her body hidden under her uniform, and her toned, tanned, and smooth legs reached all the way to…'Saints save me.' I thought, stopping myself, looking away, closing my eyes in an attempt to think of something else.

"You're welcome." I said, turning away as she readjusted her armful of literature.

"I didn't ask for your help." She replied, not surprising me with her response.

I spun around, marching back over to her.

"You are being disrespectful." I informed her.

"No," she stopped walking, "I'm being patronizing. There is a difference."

I was too tired for this shit. I was not about to put up with some novice being rude and unappreciative.

"Your patronizing comments just landed you in detention tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow is Saturday." She complained.

That got her attention.

"Yes, tomorrow is Saturday. I will see you at noon, just outside of the Guardian housing building." I gave her my own smile, full of charm and disinterest for her complaint.

I had a strange feeling as I watched her storm off in her bad mood. I had learned something about this novice that surprised me. She was actually intelligent. She was willing to learn things outside of our culture and societies on her own. She was a brat, but she was also a smart honest brat.

Five hours of sleep. I had only had five hours of sleep, tossing and turning the remainder of the time, trying to keep the nightmares at arms- length. And now, I was rushing around my room, making sure that I had everything I needed. It was a general rule of the Academy Guardians that if you handed out a detention to any students, it was your responsibility to see it through. Detentions could not be traded or pawned off on other Guardians. This was only the third detention I had given out since my own arrival, so being prepared was the one thing I needed to be this morning. Once I finished preparing for any possible outcome with a spoiled novice, I headed downstairs, stopping at the doors. Bellamy was already waiting, showing me that she had shown up early. Her punctuality skills could not be argued against yet. She was standing with Dimitri, clearly arguing with him, using rather wide arm and hand gestures as she spoke. I had to assume that she was complaining about the detention I was making her go through this morning. Dimitri looked sympathetic towards her, putting his hand to her shoulder and saying something in return to her argument. Whatever he told her seemed to calm her temporarily, because she nodded in agreement, looking almost contrite, until I opened the door, stepping outside. Dimitri made one last comment as Bellamy rolled her eyes in response. As he walked in my direction, that stern disapproving look on his face, I had no desire to debate him over this novice. He stopped a few feet from me, keeping his voice lower than normal.

"I agree that she deserves detention today for her behavior towards you. You are a Guardian." He was in agreement with me. "But," He started, "go easy on her. You do not know the entire story."

As if I needed to be so understanding and complacent about the teenage drama of a spoiled dhampir. Dimitri could justify her behavior and excuse it, but I would not. Dimitri walked off without waiting for me to respond, as though he had made a decree and it should be followed without dispute.

Bellamy was wearing a pair of black shorts and a gray top, her hair pulled up under a dark gray baseball cap. I was going to get myself into too much trouble. Even after the sleep I had managed to get, I still found myself looking at parts of her that I shouldn't.

"So, what is my punishment?" Bellamy asked.

By God I was trying my very best not to take her attitude personally, but it was becoming increasingly hard not to.

"We are going for long run."

"That's it?"

"Yes." I said to her. "And during this time, we are going to have time to talk."

While lying awake in bed through the hours that I could not sleep, I had time to come up with fitting consequences for Bellamy's immature and inappropriate behavior. Anything I thought of was considerably too harsh or too lenient. Going on a run out to the edges of the mountains that we were covered under seemed like a better way of teaching. Plus, Alberta had asked me the night before to take this run and look for Strigoi hiding areas. It was daylight, so I wouldn't need to worry about Strigoi coming after us. And, I could justify the long half day run as punishment to anyone who questioned it.

"There it is." Bellamy commented, following me across campus. "Your plan is to talk, to try to figure me out. You think that I was rude to you, so now you think you can determine why."

"At least you admit that you were rude."

"That's not what I said." Her arms crossed over her chest as we walked.

Maybe a half day run with her was a bad idea. I was already regretting this.

"I have no intention of trying to figure _you_ out Miss Pearce."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

When I didn't answer her, she grew even more petulant.

"You don't know a thing about me."

"And I have no need to." I returned. "Stay on the path, do not stray, do not fall behind, and if you need to rest, speak up." I instructed as we reached the wards on the East side of the academy.

We were well into our run when I realized that Bellamy was still keeping up with me. Her endurance was an impressive thing. She had not said anything yet, so it would be up to me to start any discussion with her.

"Do you want to tell me why you were so antagonistic last night?"

"First I'm disrespectful, then I'm rude, and now I am antagonistic?"

I almost laughed at her ability to turn this conversation around, making herself the victim.

"I never said rude." I pointed out her mistake. "You said that."

Her left eyebrow lifted in that very same interrogating manner.

"So?" I pushed her. "Do you want to tell me why your behavior was so…"

"No." Bellamy answered before I finished my question. I wanted to pull my hair out, I wanted to shout at the top of my lungs, and I wanted to pull her to a stop and make her see reason. She was infuriating.

"Look, this day might go by faster if you…"

"I don't want to talk about it!" She nearly shouted. "Back off."

That is just fine. I did as she ordered, not given much choice, stuck to my own thoughts and ruminations for the remainder of the run, until we reached the edge of the mountains.

"Now what?" Bellamy asked, her hostile attitude still at work.

"Now we search." I looked around, scanning the area for threats. "You go a mile that way," I pointed to our right, "and I will go this way. Come straight back and meet me here. We don't want to be out here when dusk hits."

"What exactly am I searching for Guardian Tverskaya?"

"Strigoi hideouts along the mountain edge here. You will recognize them when you see them. There have been a few sightings and a few animal killings in the area that were not done by hunters over the past few days."

I saw her eyes grow wide with horror and disbelief.

"You are not serious! Is this some kind of joke? Is this how you chose to punish me for a few snarky comments?" Horror and disbelief turned to sadness. "Well, forget it." She refused. "This is low. Especially for a Guardian." Bellamy turned in the opposite direction, clearly on her way to leave the area completely.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"Back to the Academy. I'm not staying here and putting up with this."

She was positively outraged. I had clearly said or done something now to really set her into this fury, but I was not sure what it was.

"Miss Pearce, stop. Wait!" I commanded her as she continued storming off feet ahead of me.

She stopped as I caught up. "You have no right to be so cruel." She insisted, and I could hear the emotion ringing in her voice.

"I was not trying to be cruel to you." I took another single step forward. "Please, just tell me what I did to push you over the edge."

I watched as she spun with ire, tears in her eyes, falling down her soft cheeks, her fingers trembling as she wiped them away. Oh God how I felt so bad now. She was crying.

"Over the edge?" Bellamy shook her head, going again to walk away from me.

It hurt to see her so undone. Had I really been the cause of this? Normally, I might have simply said that she was being a bratty school girl again, but something about the moment when she turned, teary eyed to me said this was different. Bellamy Pearce was genuinely upset. She did not seem like the type of person to be affected by the small things that she could control. I followed behind her as she left, trying still to stop her, trying to gain some answers from her. We were halfway back to St. Vladimir's and I had come no further in discovering what had caused her outburst. My questions were not helping either. Bellamy was far less focused on direction and obstacle as she fell, tripping over a group of boulders, tumbling off of our path, rolling down a small hill, onto a large patch of grass

"Are you hurt?" I rushed to her, trying to determine any real injury she may have suffered in her fall.

I knelt down beside her, putting my hands over hers as she held her left ankle. Her hands were soft, and as she moved them away from under mine, I could feel…"

"I'm fine." She stated, able to appear as such, standing as best she could.

"Can you continue to the school?" I attempted to help her, my hands pushed away, unwanted in so many ways. "Let me help you up the embankment."

"I said I'm fine." Bellamy took another step forward, stumbling into my arms as I caught her before she hit the ground a second time.

"Good save."

"You're not fine." I half ignored her comment. "Please let me help you Bellamy."

"You called me Bellamy." She stared up at me.

"Yes. That is your name." I returned to her.

"Yes, but usually you insist on calling me Miss Pearce."

"Also your name."

She eyed me, determining whether or not to accept my help now.

"Fine." She now had little choice in the matter. "Please help me back up." Her arms positioned around my shoulders, and I brought her much closer than I should have as I lifted her to stand with me.

I could feel her fingers on my bicep as we walked, moving, tracing random designs, gripping harder when pain hit as we walked slowly back to the Academy. It was a major distraction, and I worried that we might both fall if she kept it up. I considered picking her up to carry her back to the school grounds, but that would have been a much more dangerous idea. My palm kept her upright, rested on her small waistline, and sometimes at her back while my arm kept her moving.

"How badly does it hurt?" I tried to ignore the feel of her touch on my skin.

"It's really not so bad anymore." She said. "My pride is more wounded that my ankle. I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be." I kept my voice low, only because we were so close while walking together this way.

"I was being stupid. It was a stupid move. I should not have stormed off the way I did." I caught her eyes on me now, studying me, making logical attempts at figuring me out instead. "I'm sorry." She finally said. "I just lost it back there because…"

"Yuri! Bellamy!" Alberta was calling out our names as we approached the Academy gates. "Are you alright?" She tended first to Bellamy, who dropped her hands from me as the Head Guardian moved closer.

"I'm fine now." She seemed to be telling the truth. "I tripped over a few rocks and fell. I must've twisted my ankle, but it is not so bad that you need to worry."

Alberta believed the girl, moving then to question me. "Did you find anything out there?"

While I had not been given a chance to really do my job and look, I was sure I would get another chance to travel to the same area soon enough.

"No." I answered her. "But, it will take at least one more run and a check across the surrounding areas."

"Okay, well for now I have another job for you." Alberta was ready to put me back to work. "I need the new novice gym equipment brought up from the basements. If you need help, I'm sure…"

"I can help him." Bellamy voiced from beside us unexpectedly, but Alberta predictably resisted the idea.

The two stepped a good three feet away, speaking in very low voices until I saw the older Guardian nod a few times. Bellamy made one final comment and the two were in agreement. How had she managed to set Alberta Petrov at ease so effortlessly? It didn't matter. I was apparently going to have help from Bellamy Pearce. I questioned whether it was good or bad that she would be stuck assisting me.

"Get it done before curfew." Alberta commanded, and we were both off to the gym basements.

We walked quietly for the first few yards or so, both trying to find the most apposite things to say in this situation.

"I was rude to you." Bellamy spoke up first, admitting her fault out loud. "I was rude and I apologize."

I opened the gym door, letting her enter first, seeing her had turn to me as she smiled. It was a genuine smile this time.

"So, is helping me like this your way of apologizing too?"

"No." She continued. "Saying I'm sorry is my way of apologizing. I am helping you," She paused for a moment as we made our way down a flight of steps, "because I owe you for helping me."

"Thank you." I said.

I went to one side of the basement while she went to the other, both of us picking up equipment to carry. We got through five trips up and down the steps before taking a short break, sitting down in the gym after hanging new punching bags. Bellamy had been quiet for the past twenty minutes or so, and I had noticed the color in her eyes changing from its usual and striking blue-gray hues. There was something specific on her mind. I handed her a bottle of cold water sitting across from her as she started to speak again.

"I thought she was dead." Bellamy said in a quieter voice. "All of these years, that is what I have been told."

"What?" I wasn't sure if she was talking to me as she ran her index finger down the side of the cold bottle.

"It turns out that my mum is not dead in the more traditional sense." She said to me.

"Traditional?" I repeated. I wasn't quite sure what "traditionally" dead implied, as opposed to untraditionally.

"Strigoi." Bellamy used a word we were all too familiar with. "The Guardian Council has been lying to me and Bridgette. They told us that she was dead this whole time. Dead usually means dead. They failed to mention one small detail. Brooklyn Pearce is actually Strigoi."

I felt horrible and guilty. I had jumped to enormously wrong conclusions about this girl. Dimitri was right. I had not known the entire story. If I had, I… I was putting her outburst together now. The pieces were making sense. I never should've taken her on a Strigoi hunting mission. I would not have, if I had known. And as Bellamy went on talking, I listened. It only got worse from there. Her mother had been willingly transformed, and willing to leave her only child and adopted sister. I was stunned and astonished. I felt bad for Bellamy, but I realized in this moment how much of a stronger person Bellamy was. I had not given her near enough credit. She was not looking or sounding like the spoiled and over privileged Dhampir I had assumed she was. And son of a bitch, as I tilted my head to look up at her, I could not deny how attractive I found her. She was even more attractive now that my opinion was beginning to change.

"I'm sorry." I heard myself saying to her, apologizing not just about her mother, but also for my assumptions of her. Bellamy lifted her eyes to me and I could see all of the emotion she carried in a moment. She jumped up then, standing over me, walking slowly to the punching bags we had hung up, pulling back to swing at it.

"Nice punch." I stood, watching her, holding onto the bag as she hit it a few more times.

"Dimitri makes me hit things in the Guardian gym when I start talking about Brooklyn Pearce lately."

I let go of the bag then, moving into the center of the gym floor. "Try this." I stood, facing her, my palms facing out in front of me. "You can get your anger, frustration, or unhappiness out with me just as well as you can with Dimitri."

"With you?"

"Sure. Why not?"

She shrugged her shoulders, walking to the gym center. "Sure. Why not." She half agreed, standing in position, hitting my palms with her fists a few times.

She hit harder than I was expecting, showing me that her training was well put to use.

"Feel better?" I asked.

"Getting there." Her eyes were showing that same twinkle they had when she had smiled at me earlier.

"Come here. Turn this way." I instructed her, holding out a hand to her.

She walked over, taking my hand as I pulled her back against my chest. The move must have surprised her, because I felt her whole upper body tense up suddenly. My hands moved to her arms, positioning them into place.

"Start here and move down like this before you thrust outward." I was teaching her, and again, Alberta had been right too. Going hand to hand had changed my opinion of Bellamy as well.

As she moved into the strike I taught her, I felt her body move against mine, my hands sliding over her bare arms and onto her waist. Bellamy Pearce was going to become a different type of problem in my life from this point on. I was going on my way to becoming more and more attracted to a novice. I had not been seriously attracted to anyone in a long time. Why did it have to be a novice?

As the day finished up, and dusk settled in, the wind beginning to cool and strengthen outside, we were finally bringing up the last pieces, setting up the final equipment together, and I had actually brought up the possibility of a training schedule for me and her when the gym door opened. Bellamy beamed in a way I had not seen her do.

"Mason." She skipped over to novice Mason Ashford, in the best mood I had ever seen her show around me. She sweetly kissed the man with her, his arms wrapping around the waist of his girlfriend.

"Are you nearly finished?" I heard Mason ask her, and Bellamy looked around the room hesitantly.

Mason however had his eyes on me.

"You are finished for the day Miss Pearce." I let her off the hook for the rest of the set up. There was not much more to do anyway. The bulk of the work had been done with her help already.

"But the free weights are not set up yet, and the…"

"I can finish up. You are free for the remainder of the evening. Alberta wanted you done before curfew."

"Oh." If I had not known any better, it sounded as though she were disappointed to go.

"Okay." She took Mason's hand as he led her out to the doors. "Good night Guardian Tverskaya."

"There were better things that I could've said to her. "Practice that swing Miss Pearce." I opted to tell her.

"I will Guardian Tverskaya."

"Hey." I stopped her, giving her much more than a glance. "Call me Yuri." I offered her with a wink.

She temporarily dropped her hand from Mason's, leaning against the frame of the door. She stood, staring back at me with those charming and beguiling eyes of hers.

"Call me Bellamy." She offered in return, walking away with her novice boyfriend.


	39. The Crushing Weight of Life & Death

_**Attention Faithful Readers: I understand that you are waiting for the final chapter of "Last Scion", and I am diligently working on it (already up to 117 pages)(going to be a long but incredible final chapter). I apologize for the delay in getting it done, but I want it to be done right. In the meantime, I have finished a second story to enlighten you to moments within the story that I did not touch upon.**_

 _ **This is a short story on Bellamy's decision to not only become Jesse's Guardian, but also to give up something valuable to her. I hope you enjoy it. I'm back to work on the Scion final chapter. Happy Reading to all!**_

 **THE CRUSHING WEIGHT OF LIFE AND DEATH**

"Might I remind you Lord Zeklos, that you and lady Zeklos have been granted this meeting under the most unusual and one-time circumstance. You have no right to begin by making unreasonable demands of the Guardian Council. We don not answer to Moroi." I heard Rhys state rather loudly from inside private office he kept.

I had to wonder what the hell Jesse's parents were doing on Court grounds. Sure they were royal, and pretty high up on that list of royal Moroi, but there were laws in Guardian Court that upheld the notion that Moroi, royal or non-royal, were not permitted onto Guardian Court grounds. There were very few exceptions to this case, so I had to wonder what had happened to permit Howard and Ekaterina Zeklos to be granted access.

"Your son's current academic record has been tarnished after he found it a sound and moral idea to bite a novice Dhampir, taking her to the brink of being drained. You know exactly what sort of consequences that can have. We are all aware of what has happened to the Ozera clan since Lucas and Moira's decision to transform."

I bristled with animosity, hearing any Guardian, Dhampir, or Moroi bring up Christian's parents. Undoubtedly, the blame would turn to him, and I wasn't going to let that happen in my presence.

"My son made a mistake, and it was taken care of." Howard Zeklos maintained.

"You mean it was pushed under the rug Lord Zeklos." It was clear that Rhys was not at all happy about whatever reason this royal pair had commandeered his office and time. "And even more recently, he made a point to terrorize more students at the Academy. You now expect us to issue him another new Guardian, another Guardian in a long list of those already given?"

"Please do not refuse." Jesse's mother spoke up, her voice quiet and reserved, pleading for her son. "There must be someone."

I left the remainder of their conversation to them, seriously uninterested in the next poor damaged soul to become Guardian to Jesse Zeklos. I had been asked to appear in the office of Guardian Alicia Jordan in a few minutes, and only a short few feet down the hall. And, if I had been taught anything at all by the Guardians at St. Vladimir's, it was punctuality. I wanted to be early for this meeting. I was still stuck in limbo over where I might be assigned as a Guardian, and this was a potential answer. I knocked solidly on Guardian Jordan's door.

"Guardian Pearce." She greeted as I opened the door a few inches. "Come in and take a seat." She instructed, never actually looking up from her desk. "I will be just a few more moments." She was finishing typing on her laptop, finishing whatever paperwork lay strewn across her glass desk.

I sat in the chair across from her desk, waiting quietly and as patiently as possible. A few moments clearly meant something different to her than it did to me.

Once she stopped typing, closing her computer, I felt myself go rigid as she focused on me now.

"Thank you for coming in Guardian Pearce." She said. "I understand the demanding training schedule you are still under, so I will not keep you for long."

I gave a single nod, thankful for the reprieve in my training exercises since returning. I had spent the last few months (after a short unexpected amount of time away from Court and Guardian life), already training with Bridgette, and many of the well-known Guardians she knew, and felt it was her duty to introduce me to. Of course, "introduce" was Bridgette's code word for train and try to kill. I enjoyed being with Bridgette, and training with her, but at times, it felt more like a hazing process.

"I would like to discuss what you know of Guardian tracking." Guardian Jordan brought up the subject.

I arched an eyebrow. "More than most I suppose. Bridgette has been a tracker most of my life."

"And you are aware of the responsibilities her job requires?"

I leaned back into the uncomfortable chair. It was clearly meant more for decoration than comfort. "As a former Council member, and now as a member of Bureau Ten, Bridgette is essentially a private investigator, a spy, and a soldier all in one for an entirely different and hidden section of the Guardian Council. She is trained to track Moroi, Dhampir, and Strigoi movement from anywhere in the world. She is also trained to kill Strigoi without detection from any source. I understand that she has an excess of methods at her fingers, in which she uses, but alas she has never revealed her methods to me. And, I am guessing that is because she is also trained to keep those particular secrets as well." I ran down the extensive list of things pertaining to Bridgette's job, finding that Guardian Jordan was impressed with my knowledge.

"Your Aunt Bridgette is our best and most valued tracker." She mentioned, showing no sign of disloyalty in her words. "If Bridgette Pearce has found you, you do not escape."

I was not about to disagree with the truth. Bridgette was amazing at her skill set. No one could touch her.

"What does Bridgette's job have to do with me, Guardian Jordan?" I wanted to know. I was all for praising my aunt, but while stuck in unending training sessions at Guardian Court, and no sign of being assigned soon, I was curious about where this meeting was leading.

"The Council would like to offer you the opportunity to train and work under some of our members."

"As a tracker?"

She nodded once. "It will take time to learn. It may even take years to become a well trained and further educated tracker. It is not just fighting, but the search that takes time to learn."

After stepping off of the plane, arriving back at Court, I was given early status as a Guardian. I was only the second person in Dhampir society to be given Guardian rank and status at seventeen. I couldn't start guarding Moroi yet, due to our age laws that require Guardians to be eighteen before being let out into the world to kill and destroy evil. After less than ten minutes in my apartment, I was called to appear before the waiting Court members.

I was going to be given two assignment choices from the Council. The first assignment was a position much coveted by young Dhampir. I had the chance to choose any royal Moroi that I wanted to guard, so long as they did not already have a working or chosen Guardian. I didn't have to wait until I turned eighteen to choose. The second choice had not been discussed then, as many members of the Council were still arguing and disagreeing about whether or not to offer the second choice.

Now I knew, the second assignment option was the chance to indirectly work with the Council as a Guardian tracker. I would follow in Bridgette's footsteps and get to be neck deep in all of the same secrets that she knew and kept. Guarding a royal had its dangers, but far less than tracking did. Compared to being a tracker, a royal Guardian was a sedate job. I was unsure of both opportunities as I sat in this cold office still.

"We will give you all of the proper training, and you will be sent to train with the best Guardians, including our trackers."

"I would get to train with Bridgette?" I asked.

Again I got the single nod. "You would learn from her and other Guardians she is familiar with."

Spending time with Bridgette , and training with her was a great thing to hear. It was a rare opportunity because Bridgette was not a trainer. She was sent out to kill, not teach.

"I never thought I might get to train with Bridgette." I commented. "At St. Vladimir's, she had to stand on the sidelines while others trained me."

"Think about your decision Guardian Pearce, and do get back to me with your thoughts."

"Of course." I stood, understanding that this was the end of the meeting.

"Does Bridgette know about any of this?" I asked a final question of Alicia.

"Bridgette has been briefed and given updates on your progress."

I left Alicia's office, my thoughts all in flux, trying to think about one decision at a time. This was my life I was deciding. Did I want to travel to exotic clandestine location, tracking and killing Strigoi, bringing in Moroi and Dhampir who were on the run, or in hiding? Or did I want the stability of guarding a royal, a job with its own threats and dark corners. I had a big decision to make. I made my way to my apartment, closing myself into the quiet. I still had a Christmas tree up in my living area, decorated with little trinkets, ornaments, and lights. Under it were the presents sent to me from Eddie, Christian, Mason, and a few that I'd received from Bridgette. The fact that she and I were separated again made me feel alone all over again. My cell phone rang on my night table, and I was elated to read the number flashing up.

"Bridgette." I happily greeted her from my end.

"Bells, we need to talk." She was using that awful **'I have bad news'** tone she used when speaking to other Guardians or Moroi. She had never used this tone with me, and it was a scary thing. I already did not like where this call was heading. I sat down on the edge of my bed, letting my legs hang over and my feet dangle away from the floor.

"What's up Bridge?"

She didn't say anything at first.

"Bridgette?"

Still nothing. I knew that she was still on the line, but she was perfectly silent.

"Come on Bridge, what's going on? What's happened?"

"Bellamy, there was an attack." She said, her voice full of sadness. "The Badica's and their Guardians were all killed."

"I know." I told her. I had heard about the tragedy. "The Council was all over the news once it hit here. They were trying to…"

"Bells, the novices and Moroi at St. Vladimir's were all taken to a safe house of sorts during that time, and after the attack, a few of them, both Dhampir and Moroi, took off to find the Strigoi who did this."

"What?!" I shouted, my entire body tensing. "Who? Why the fuck weren't Guardians watching them? I get that St. Vladimir's doesn't have as many Guardians as it needs, but seriously Bridge…"

"Bellamy…" She went quiet again, and I knew there was more bad news coming.

I wanted to hang up the phone. I didn't want more bad news. I wanted to call Mason. We had broken up, but that did not mean that I stopped loving him, or stopped wanting to hear his voice, to know that everything in my world was safe and quiet. Mason could make me feel better. If I called Dimitri, or Alberta, or even Yuri, one of them would have to let me talk to Mason.

"Bellamy, Mason was one of the novices who…" I heard her say the words before I could hang up my phone.

It was not possible. Mason would not be so stupid. He wouldn't go after Strigoi without knowing …without telling me. He wouldn't run into the face of danger. He was not fully trained to do something so insanely stupid.

"Bellamy, Mason was killed. He died in Seattle."

Again, I heard the words, but everything in me was numb. The buzzing in my head and my ears turned into screaming. I realized it was me screaming.

"You're lying!" I shouted at Bridgette over the phone, tears running wild down my face. I could hear Bridgette crying on the opposite end. It was heartbreaking. I had never ever heard or seen her cry. ""You're lying. Mason wouldn't do that to me. He would not leave me like that. He wouldn't make a decision like that without…"

"Bells," Bridgette's voice was full of emotion, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry my love."

"You're wrong. He's not dead. He's not dead." I repeated the sentence over and over, hoping I would hear Bridgette say that I was right, or that I would wake from some horrible cruel nightmare. "Bridgette, he's not dead. Please. Please tell me… he is not gone. He wouldn't leave me." I was now sitting on the floor, my knees pulled up to my chest, one arm wrapped to them, the other shaking as I held my phone.

"Bellamy, I want to tell you I'm wrong, but I can't. They were too late to save him. I'm sorry. He's gone. His memorial service is next week. You should go. I can go with you if you want."

I was real. I screamed again, feeling everything in me shatter to pieces. I hung up my phone, feeling my body collapse, lying on the floor, still curled into a little ball. I cried. I cried for hours more before calling Bridgette again. I apologized for my behavior, but Bridgette being the understanding person she was, felt my reaction was completely justified.

It had not taken me long to make the decision I needed to make. I was ready to do what I needed. This was what I was meant to do, and I was going to do everything I could to keep Moroi safe. I hung up my phone with Bridgette, feeling like I needed to tell the Council about my choice too. I cleaned my face off, making sure I didn't look worse than I felt, but I could only do so much. I made my way back to Alicia Jordan's office, knocking on her door, hoping that she was not held in another meeting.

"Guardian Jordan?" I said her name.

"Guardian Pearce." She definitely sounded surprised to see me visiting her for a second time. "Come in." Alicia offered, and I entered, refusing to sit this time around.

"I have made my decision." I told her

The surprise on her face was clearer than that of her voice. "That did not take you long. Are you sure…"

"I've made my decision." I repeated, this time with more command.

"Alright," Alicia granted, "what will it be? Will you train to be a tracker, and go back to training with Bridgette, or…"

"I want to guard a royal. A Moroi." I stated forcefully. "I don't want anyone else to die. And, they come first." I was close to breaking down again, holding back the tears on their way. "I know that becoming a tracker would give me prestige, and skills and training beyond belief; it would give me better ability to kill those evil bastards that took Mason Ashford from this world," Alicia looked shocked and concerned that I knew about Mason's death. Was the Council not going to tell me?, "but guarding a royal Moroi, means that I can protect someone. I can keep someone alive. I can offer my life in place of theirs which is what our job has always been about. That is what I want to do."

"Bellamy, perhaps you should think…"

I realized that Alicia assumed that being a tracker like Bridgette was the choice I would, or should make. And if Mason had not just died, perhaps it would be my choice.

"I have." I insisted. "I have thought, and I have already discussed this with Bridgette. She is onboard. She understands why I need to do this."

"Okay." The other Guardian agreed to my demand to choose my Moroi. "I will put in a call to Rhys right away. He will want to know your decision." She smiled, but it didn't seem genuine.

"Thank you." I said, leaving her office again. I took a deep breath as the door closed fully behind me. I felt as though I might start to hyperventilate. I had just made my choice, and I was happy with it. My heart was still breaking all over again as I thought about Mason no longer being with me, but now I knew that I had a purpose, or at least I would once I chose a Moroi.

I moved back down the hall to hear that Rhys was still arguing with the same two royals. I could say this for Jesse's parents, they were definitely persistent.

"Guardian Pearce." I heard my name called from inside the larger office. "Please come in Bellamy." Rhys beckoned.

I opened the door and entered slowly. This was the last place I wanted to be. I really wanted to go and crawl into bed. I wanted to go pick up my phone and call someone who could lie to me and tell me this was all going to turn around. Jesse's dad, Lord Howard Zeklos, eyed me with that intrinsic superiority one received from ninety-eight percent of royal Moroi.

"I know you." He said as I stood at attention. "You go to school with my sons. You are in Jesse's year."

"I went to St. Vladimir's with Jesse." I said, keeping my response short.

"Guardian Pearce was granted an early graduation from her Academy after locating and killing a Strigoi that this Council has been trying to track for years now, as well as being the catalyst and the reason that the corrupt former members of this Court have been jailed or stripped of their status. Bellamy Pearce is already a strong asset to our ranks."

"She is not of age yet." Howard argued my achievements and Guardian status with one statement.

"Which is why I am technically a Guardian, but I am a Guardian in training with the title, until my birthday in a few short weeks."

"Bellamy has just been stationed to finish any training she needs at St. Vladimir's. She leaves tomorrow." Rhys let me subtly know that Alicia had indeed called to inform him of my decision.

"St. Vladimir's?" Jesse's mother, Ekaterina inquired. "You are going back after everything that has happened?

No doubt Rhys was sending me back on purpose to attend Mason's funeral, the word causing my chest to feel as though it were caving in. The Moroi woman was of course referring to the current tragedy that I was suffering through. Mason had been killed going off on a fool's errand to attempt to track and kill Strgoi with Eddie Castille, Rose Hathaway, Christian Ozera, and Mia Rinaldi. I had been given more details the last time I called Bridgette and talked to her in a calmer manner. Rose had been hurt, saved by my Mason, while Eddie had been drugged by the Strigoi who held them all captive. Guardians located the students, but were too late to save Mason. I was still struggling with the breakup of our relationship when given news of his unnecessary death. I'm sure Bridgette was waiting for me to run again. Hearing that Mason was dead was so much worse than splitting up. A least if we were only split, he was still alive.

"St. Vladimir's is where I need to be right now." I answered the woman and Rhys, who understood more of my statement.

"And after your training, will you stay as an Academy Guardian?" Jesse's father inquired of my future plans.

I could see where this conversation was leading too. Jesse's parents were looking to throw another unwitting Guardian onto their son, who was trouble even when he was sleeping.

"After her training at St. Vladimir's Academy, Bellamy has been given an opportunity to choose her assignment. The Guardian Council has asked her to return here and train as a tracker, but Bellamy recently chose to become a royal Guardian." Rhys jumped in to respond on my behalf, seeing that I had not been sure how to respond.

"Have you chosen your Moroi family yet?" Ekaterina sweetly and unobtrusively asked, promise in her voice.

Before I could answer, Howard spoke again.

"No Kat." He was more firm. "She is too young still. Her experience is little. She will get him killed."

"Jesse is still in school. She has time to learn. She is training with other Guardians still. "

Apparently I was not given a say in this. My attention stayed on the debating couple. This meeting had turned into what felt like a job interview since my arrival- a job interview that I had not anticipated, wanted, and one that was going terribly bad.

"Bellamy Pearce has it in her to one of our best. She has already proven herself more than worthy and capable of her title." I couldn't tell if Rhys was advocating my position in general, or trying to convince these Moroi that I could or would be willing to guard Jesse.

I shook my head and inadvertently laughed out loud, gaining the undivided attention of everyone in the room.

"You would refuse too?" Ekaterina now sounded rejected, sad even. I could see and hear how important Jesse was to his mother, and how important his safety was, especially after the violent and vicious attack on a royal family recently.

"Jesse does not want me as his Guardian." I said with another laugh.

"You mean to say that you do not want him as your chosen Moroi." Howard shot back at me, his audaciousness far out of place.

"It is not about what I want, Lord Zeklos." I lied, knowing I had a choice in this matter, no matter how hard Jesse's parent fought back and argued. "This is about going where I am needed most." I saw Rhys stand, the pensive expression gracing his face, more worrisome to me than arguing with Moroi.

"Lord and lady Zeklos," Rhys spoke up again, "may I have a few moment alone to speak with Bellamy?" He requested, and I knew he was about to try and lead me towards this position, despite being aware of all of the background information.

Howard and Ekaterina agreed, both stepping out of the room, met by two large Guardians as I crossed my arms, knowing what sort of appeal was about to be made.

"Jesse Zeklos is a troublemaker. He already nearly killed me once." I said as Rhys closed his door. "If you are going to ask me to…"

"If I ask you to consider this opportunity, you will know that I have purpose for entreating, Bellamy." His tone was softer than usual as I fought against this.

"He is going to resist this as much as me."

"It is entirely possible."

"Besides, I thought you wanted me to accept more Council training and the tracking position, now that Bridgette is MI-6 and KGB all wrapped into one covert little package."

"You are still welcome to make your own decision, but I hope that you will at least consider helping this young Moroi man."

"Help him? You think Jesse needs my help?"

Rhys inhaled slowly, exhaling only as he leaned back. "Jesse Zeklos is trouble. I do not refute that claim. But, he is also in trouble Bellamy. You are smart. You understand the mechanics and deeper workings of people. If willing, you can do much good for him, and even with him. I believe that."

"What happened to the other Guardians he's had?" I questioned.

Rhys blanched slightly, unable to avoid answering my question. "They were relocated."

"Why?"

"No everyone has it in them to fight back Bellamy. You have been called willful and even reckless at times. But it has also been said that you will be the one who sets the bar for all future Guardians. I thoroughly believe after listening to you and Howard Zeklos, that you are the one person who can create change in such a troubled Moroi royal. You can set him on a better path." Rhys picked up a folder and handed it to me, expecting me to flip through it.

I opened the large folder with its red notes and troubling letters and comments. I took the rare opportunity to make a life choice for myself. Jesse was a good student. I had known that much from my time at St. Vladimir's. We had studied together with others a few times, and I could see his dedication. He was committed to his academics, he was smart, and as much as I resisted admitting it, Jesse had it in him to be a better person if pushed in the right direction by the right person. He was also recognized as a pillar of Moroi society, building his charitable record, contributing his time and hard work to charity groups with a benevolence he rarely showed to others during his breaks from St. Vladimir's. And for all of that good, all of the magnanimity he was capable of, the trouble he found himself in while with his group of friends was beginning to outweigh everything positive.

"This kid is crying out for attention. He is far too out of control and obviously insecure about something. How the… how am I supposed to help him?"

I had a lot to think about. I had many possibilities at my fingers. I even had the chance to go and learn even more from Bridgette and the Guardian sorority and Fraternity she was part of. I knew that whatever decision I made now was going to be difficult any way I went. I had been determined to protect a Moroi a short time ago when I'd been in Alicia Jordan's office. I was firm in my choice, and I still was. My Guardian trainers at St. Vladimir's had all once said that I could create change in our world one day. And now I knew they were right. There were places that I was needed most. I couldn't help but think about how much Jesse was going to have to say about this. He was going to hate it, but I was ready for the fight. He needed a positive but firm influence in his life, and damn if I wasn't agreeing to be that very influence.


	40. A Man Can Change

**ATTN READERS: I promise I am almost done with the final chapter of LS. I am nearing the hardest part (the end), with one more section to write. Expect it soon. And in the meantime, enjoy this little one-shot conversation between Bridgette and Yuri. Enjoy. Happy reading!**

 **A MAN CAN CHANGE**

 **YURI:**

"Guardian Pearce." I acknowledged the woman also waiting to see Bellamy board the plane that would take her away from this now dark place.

I walked backwards away from the jet, standing beside Bridgette Pearce, who failed to mention the fact that she was now patiently waiting to conduct a Guardian level Inquisition after witnessing the affectionate kiss Bellamy and I had shared. I had kissed Bellamy in return, but the adrenaline within the moment was put on hold, disappearing quickly as I felt a strong waiting lecture coming. I got the feeling that Bridgette had been waiting to give this particular lecture for some time.

"Can we talk Yuri?"

Yes, it was definitely time for the extremely dogmatic parental soapbox appeal.

"Of course." I agreed, not actually given a choice in the matter.

We walked together, exiting the small hangar, saying our own silent farewells to Bellamy, while also readying ourselves for the upcoming rescue as we spoke. We were both about to run head first into Strigoi territory, and the atmosphere was already heavy. This discussion made it that much more demanding and taxing.

"She is still young Yuri." Bridgette maintained. "She may be eighteen, and she may think that she knows the bigger picture when it comes to love, or that which she equates to love, but she is still naïve. She did not take her split with Mr. Ashford well before his untimely and unfortunate death. Bellamy is still prone to running when things do not go as expected."

I grimaced, hiding my argument from the Guardian. Bellamy and I were currently being distanced, just as she and Mason Ashford had been not too long ago, giving me the serious indication that this was where Bridgette's current lecture was coming from.

"With all due respect Bridgette," I opted to interject, "Bellamy is still a new Guardian, so I understand that she is still young in relation to this job, but she has an opportunity now to grow into our profession. She has just willingly taken on a great responsibility by saving the life of Jesse Zeklos. It is admirable." I defended Bellamy. "Bellamy is smart. She is resourceful. And, she is capable of bringing a positive influence to so many people. She can affect change in more than just me."

"Change." Bridgette scoffed, and I could feel her rolling her eyes, using the word in a way that spoke volumes, saying that she did not believe it. "I know well of your reputation with women Guardian Tverskaya." She used my title now, rather than my name. This was more about me than it was about Bellamy. "It is very difficult to declare change in a man who has shown no sign of change."

So, I was about to be punished and castigated for looking for emotional change and finally finding it in Bellamy. This was crap. It was also overwhelmingly hypocritical, considering the relationship between Bridgette and Belikov. Were they not using each other for their own purposes? I took in a deep breath, considering my words carefully.

"It is not and never has been my intention to…"

"Yuri," Bridgette wasn't even going to allow me a single defense yet, "your intentions are not my concern." She made herself unavoidably clear.

I lowered my eyes to the ground. "I am not to continue my friendship with Bellamy." I made my own attempt at guessing her reasons for this short talk as we were nearing the Guardian buildings now being used to develop strategies for rescue and retrieval.

Bridgette gave only a small sound of agreement, continuing to give little more away. She stayed stoic and controlled.

"You are welcome to be friends with anyone you might like Yuri." She said to me. "But, what I saw in Bellamy just now, did not remain within the confines of what she might consider friendship."

"You are asking me to stay away." I surmised, thinking about the idea that Bellamy might feel more than friendship for me. "You are asking me to leave her alone."

"Yes. She will not walk away. But, you can."

I struggled to think, to breathe, to understand what it meant to even consider not having Bellamy in my life. It was impossible. It was an impossibility that I was not ready to face.

"No." I refused, stopping in place. I shook my head, watching as Bellamy's very dangerous and expertly trained aunt kept her pace a few feet before seamlessly turning on her heels to double back around to where I stood, refusing to give up someone I had come to care for.

"No?" Her voice went darker than Belikov's at his most tense and extreme moments. It was scary and intimidating, but I was not going to be bullied away from Bellamy either.

Bridgette's fingers twitched over her gun and her stake, doing everything they could to intimidate me. "I do not think you fully understand the position you are in Yuri."

"I understand my current position Bridgette." I accepted. "I understand better than you."

She was clearly offended by my comment.

"When Bellamy first arrived here at the Academy, I made my own snap judgments about her. I thought that she might be too privileged and connected for me to understand or consider training." I thought back over my initial impressions of Bellamy. "I was wrong. And, wrong is an understatement. I never expected a Dhampir, a novice to not only teach me in return, but to flip my own belief system around. Bellamy did that, and she will never truly know how grateful I am to her. I have told Bellamy that I refuse to push her or coerce her into any sort of affection towards me." I continued to debate my side with the other Guardian.

"You flirt with her. I have seen it for myself. You do not hide the way you feel for her."

"Flirting is not coercion." I made the point clear. "And, if I thought that Bellamy were in danger from me, I would not hesitate to stay away from her."

"And yet here you are, refusing to give her up and stay away."

We approached the same building, and I turned my head to see Dimitri carefully watch me and Bridgette arguing first, before slowly making his way over to save Bridgette from the horrible Guardian refusing to give her what she wanted.

"You will distance yourself from Bellamy from this point on." Bridgette commanded me as Dimitri arrived.

I left the two to quietly, talk, argue, or whatever it was they did these days, leaving to close my mind off for a few minutes. I was well into my quiet place, leaning back onto a stone wall as a larger presence was soon felt looming over me.

Dimitri stood in front of me, keeping a few feet of distance between us as he looked stern, crossing his arms as he studied my calm.

"Look Belikov, if you are here to repeat the caveat your girlfriend already threw at me, I am really not in the mood. Isn't it enough that you two are in agreement over something again?"

I saw him bristle with apprehension, unsure if it had been the girlfriend remark, or the idea that there was agreement between them. His arms uncrossed, resting behind his back then, his eyes lowering to the ground.

"Bridgette and I so not agree over this issue right now." Dimitri made a point to say.

So, did that mean he was in agreement with me, or with himself? Could there be three ways of looking at the friendship between me and Bellamy?

"She is under the impression still that Bellamy does not have a mind of her own. She sees Bellamy as a headstrong novice still."

"And you?" I pushed myself away from the wall, readying myself for another sort of debate.

He gave that very unusual hidden smile. The one that said he knew something or a few things that others did not.

"Bellamy Pearce is headstrong for sure. But, she is also wise, she is resilient, and she is even smarter than most Guardians. But," he said, and here came the new debate, "I must still doubt parts of your feelings for Bellamy too. Unlike Bridgette however, I do not doubt because of Bellamy. I doubt because of you."

"Well, that makes things better." I held onto that edge of sarcasm.

"Yuri," Dimitri drew his index finger and thumb over his chin, "your reputation as a Guardian, and as an instructor here at St. Vladimir's, is impeccable. One would not dare argue that."

"But?"

"But your recent escapades with other female Guardians diminishes the positive light." He diplomatically stated.

He was bringing up all of my faults and missteps as someone seeking love or friendship in the opposite sex. He was raking me over the coals for all of my trivial, mostly insignificant, short-lived liaisons that had all been put to the side without a second thought once I allowed Bellamy all access to my life.

"Let's say that is true." I gave the other Guardian's words a shred of validity. "Let's say that hypothetically, my recent escapades as you call them, diminish and tarnish the belief that I might want to finally find more substance within someone." I made the remark with intent. "Can you honestly stand here and tell me that you think I would place someone as amazing as Bellamy into a line of inconsequential women? You have seen our friendship develop first hand." I pointed out to him.

Whether he approved of it or not, the truth was that Dimitri Belikov had been witness to my building friendship with Bellamy.

"I do not push her into things she does not want. She has a mind of her own, and…"

"Be that as it may…" Dimitri very tactfully started.

"Oh, come on Belikov," I started to raise my voice, "I am so sick and tired of being seen as the bad guy all the time. No matter what I do or say, I am the one who is seen as constantly trying to take advantage of her." I couldn't help but show my own rage over this point. "She is not as vulnerable as you all make her out to be." I protected Bellamy. "She is stronger than you think, and she is far more insightful than you are willing to see. If I were ever to try and take advantage of her, do you not think she would know it?"

"Okay." Dimitri conceded with his usual casual tone, meant to soothe any beast that appeared. He left the single word floating in the air above us, considering what to say next.

"Besides," I said first, "anything more than friendship is pointless now. She is gone. I am here and she will be there. So when it comes down to it, if I call her, if I write to her, if I try to stay in contact with my friend, it is ultimately her decision to respond in whatever way she chooses." I cited.

Dimitri gave a low thoughtful chuckle. "But, she will." He answered me. "She will."

"And when she does?" My question held much more in its words, as though I were asking for his permission in some way.

"As I said, when she does, I do not stand with Bridgette on this issue. Bellamy will make her own choices. She will do what she feels is right. She will also do what makes her happy in this situation."

For a brief span of time, it actually seemed as if he was on my side. But, I knew better. This was Dimitri Belikov. He was more loyal to those Pearce women than he ever truly let on. Just as he'd been able to see my friendship with Bellamy develop to what it had become, I'd also watched his friendship with the young woman evolve and strengthen. As he walked off, I understood the concern coming from him and Bridgette after the terrible and unforeseeable tragedies Bellamy had experienced, but at some point it was only natural that life move forward. Maybe Bellamy would get over Mason, maybe she could learn to see the fact that her mother was Strigoi and she had no choice but to destroy her, as a learning tool. I wasn't sure of anything when it came to Bellamy, but she had kissed me. She kissed me because it had been her choice to do. That gave me hope. It gave me a new ideology and format to my life to look forward to. Bellamy had changed me. In less than a year, a girl I had first seen as spoiled and apathetic to our lifestyle, had shown me that not only was she more dedicated to the cause of becoming a Guardian, but she was dedicated to creating change in others, including me. I was changed, and it was in part thanks to Bellamy. And because of that, I was not ready to give her up. I was not willing to give up hope that she might reciprocate my feelings one day. I was not going to roll over and let other Guardians dictate whether or not she and I would remain friends. I decided immediately that I needed to tell this to Bridgette Pearce. She'd had the chance to tell me to step away from Bellamy, so I wanted the chance to say no.

Bridgette was inside of the Guardian housing building. Our lobby was currently crowded with Guardians and a few Dhampir, being utilized as our planning, debating, and strategy room for the rescue attempt that would soon be taken on. Bridgette was on the opposite side of the room, in conversation with Janine Hathaway, who had also been called to the Academy to fight, and both were also listening to Alberta and Dimitri, who as I moved in closer, I heard arguing with much of what Bridgette suggested.

"Yuri." Alberta acknowledged my approach, and all three other Guardians quieted, turning to me. "Bridgette says that Bellamy and her Moroi got on the plane and safely took off."

I nodded in response, sighing. "They are well on their way overseas." I took a deep breath and turned to face Bridgette, who definitely looked like she and Dimitri were arguing again. "Bridgette." I saw her browline lift as I spoke her name. "Guardian Pearce," I corrected, feeling it was necessary to do so, "may I speak with you for a moment."

She hesitated.

"It will not take long."

Bridgette agreed then, walking rigidly by me. As I turned to follow, I could not ignore the telling look I received from Janine. My knees weakened a bit. Bridgette Pearce was intimidating on her best days. In times of crisis, or especially when she thought she was protecting Bellamy, the woman was even scarier. Things were already tense around here, and this probably was not the best time to continue this conversation, but I also knew that there was the likelihood that I would get this chance after she left the Academy. Even Dimitri and Bellamy had trouble pinning her down lately. Her Guardian assignment took her all over.

Bridgette had walked outside of the lobby, stopping just outside of the glass doors, leading into the near courtyard. She stood at attention, waiting for me to join her. She stood still, with tension in every muscle, which under these circumstances, I could relate to.

"Guardian Pearce." I addressed her directly again as I approached, letting the door close slowly at my back.

"What is it Tverskaya?" She was terse and unsympathetic, but I had to push through her hard demeanor. "This is hardly the time for a personal conversation." Bridgette said, and I bit my tongue, holding back the word 'hypocrite' after she had been the one to start this particular conversation in the first place.

"You are right." I politely but defiantly agreed with her. "This may not be the best time to finish our conversation, but it may be the only time."

"I was not aware that our conversation had not yet finished, Yuri." She remained tough.

"We weren't." I replied. "You said what you wanted to say, and now I feel the need to respond."

Bridgette nodded, waiting for me to agree or disagree with her command.

"No." I told her, watching the look of surprise and annoyance touch her usually graceful features. "You see me as a man incapable of change, but Bellamy has made me want to change. You want me to stay away from your niece, to let her go, but I cannot do that. I won't. Her friendship and the things we share are important to me, and I always hope that in return my friendship is important to her. I am willing to let Bellamy figure out her life as a Guardian on her own, but I will not stop loving her the way that I do." Had I just said the word love? Was I falling in love with Bellamy? More importantly, had I just confessed that point to her very scary Guardian aunt? It was entirely possible that I might fall in love with Bellamy, but I was not finished.

"Whether I see Bellamy again or not Guardian Pearce, she and I will remain friends in some fashion. You can bitch and moan all you want, but I need Bellamy in my life. It is as simple as that." I was far more blunt than I was expecting to be.

"Bellamy is…"

"Bellamy is a wonder in so many ways." I continued before Bridgette had the chance to impede my impassioned speech. "She is a mystery just waiting to be solved by the right person."

"And you seem to think that you are the right person."

I gave a soft chuckle. "If I am," I answered, "neither of us is ready yet. But perhaps one day we will both be in a place to try. If not, I will have to accept it."

"When you say that you are willing to let Bellamy figure out her life as a Guardian, what do you mean by that?" Bridgette temporarily sounded less terrifying.

"I mean exactly that Guardian Pearce." I kept myself in control. "I am not willing to give Bellamy up from my life, but she, like all of us, must learn who she is as a Guardian. She must learn to change as a Guardian, to fit her life to the life of her Moroi, and to determine how his life will fit to hers." I clarified. "Perhaps it is a better thing that Bellamy and Jesse Zeklos left St. Vladimir's, because now they will have the uninterrupted opportunity to get to know each other better, and to become one unit. They are going to be together for a long time, so it would be in their best interest to get along and learn from each other."

Bridgette gave the same low chuckle. "I must agree with you there."

"I'm glad. But you must also realize that you no longer hold the power to dictate what Bellamy will do, who she will allow into her life, or where she may tae her life from here."

"I never held that power with Bellamy." Bridgette scoffed. "But I can still guide her."

"No." I disagreed. "I have no doubt that she will still come to you with any trouble she cannot solve on her own. You have guided her to this point, and clearly you have done well Guardian Pearce, but Bellamy is an adult. She is now a Guardian whose life is tied to her Moroi. She is no longer in a place to be influenced in any direction by you, me, her friends, or anyone else. It is Bellamy's job to decide who she will be and what she will do, without the protective authorityof others. That is how we all learn to survive the threats within this particular world we live in. And, that is how Bellamy will survive." I finished.

Bridgette breathed in and out a few times before saying anything more. "That is a lot to consider." She responded as enigmatically as she could manage.

She walked away without saying another word, leaving her opinion unclear now. Did she still insist on me separating myself from Bellamy? Would she now consider a change of heart or mind? I had no positive or negative reaction from her, and it was disconcerting. I walked back into the lobby as Alberta, now positioned on a chair, was loudly outlining a plan of attack to come as soon as dawn hit us in a short time. I listened to Alberta, sitting down to take my mind off of Bellamy, the fact that she was gone again, and the possibility that her aunt would not give me a fair chance.

This was not going to be an easy grab and run mission for us. There were many Strigoi who had escaped the hard fight on campus, and it was likely that more were gathered outside of the Academy gates as well.

"What precisely did you say to Bridgette?" Dimitri took a seat beside me, keeping his voice low as Alberta detailed the new attack.

My head shook. "Honestly, I cannot remember. I was feeling so intimidated and terrified of Bridgette, that anything either of us said is still a blur of words."

"Well," He said, putting a hand to my shoulder, "whatever you said sparked something in her, and she is no longer opposed to your friendship continuing with Bellamy." He stood again, briefly leaning back down. "If you ever do recall what you said to Bridgette, let me know." He paused, his head tilted, eyes moving through the crowd to my back for the briefest of moments. "I might need to use it one day."

I gave him a small smile before he walked away, leaving our conversation there. He and Bridgette were more consenting to my friendship with Bellamy, and I did not have to give up the person who brought stability, peace, and possibly a new future.


	41. Chapter 38

**ATTENTION FAITHFUL READERS:** _ **First, I would like to thank all of you who have stuck with this story. It turned out to be longer than I was expecting, but I am happy with it. That said, I also know that I promised to have this chapter finished and posted shortly after the last one-shot I posted. I apologize for the delay.**_

 _ **Fair warning, I did not exactly stay to canon with this final chapter. Unlike in the book series, Yuri is alive (because I need him to be alive), and I changed a few other important details. The timeline of this last chapter is kind of fuzzy. Let's just say that it is after "Last Sacrifice", and shortly before "Bloodlines".**_

 _ **I have a few more big one-shots coming up soon, and I will post them as soon as I finish them. Wait until you see what I do with the friendship between Bellamy and Dimitri. It's so good. Until the next one shot.**_

 _ **Happy Reading! And do let me know what you have thought of this story too. XOXO**_

Chapter 38

 **DIMITRI:**

"They're late." I growled, conflicted about this moment.

When I had heard that Jesse Zeklos had scheduled meetings through the next week with the new Moroi Queen, and would be arriving to Court, I had no doubt in my mind that Bellamy Pearce would be at his side. Part of me was thrilled that she would be here. I had not seen her since she and Jesse left St. Vladimir's for St. Solomon's. The other part of me worried. She knew. She was aware that I had been transformed into Strigoi, and I was not sure how she had reacted to the news or how she felt about my restoration. I'd written to Bellamy several times after my restoration, but I received no response. I stopped writing to her after a while, certain that she had written me off. After she had to destroy her mother, who had willingly turned herself Strigoi when Bellamy was younger, I could not much blame the girl for refusing any contact. But, after all of this time, and everything I had experienced, I missed her. She wrote many letters to Christian and Eddie. She had stayed in contact with them.

"Stop pacing comrade." Rose insisted, reaching out to grab my hand. "She will be here soon enough. Lissa said that they had to catch a different flight and they had a stopover."

"She might not even speak to me." I sounded pitiable, and I did not like it, but I hated the thought that Bellamy might no longer tolerate the sight of me after the things I'd done, said, and allowed to happen.

"No." Rose refused. "After everything you have told me about her, if she has changed so much that she would disregard your entire friendship, then it isn't worth it."

After Rose and I had returned to Court, after being on the run from a murder charge, and conspiracy, we were both given high- level Guardian positions. Rose was Guardian to Lissa Dragomir, the new Moroi Queen, as the two always knew would happen, and I had become Guardian to Christian Ozera. As we settled into our positions, I had returned to being a Dhampir and Guardian with the belief that I should no longer keep secrets from Rose. I knew that I had to talk to her not only about Bellamy, but also about Bridgette. Rose and Lissa had felt some animosity towards Bellamy while at the Academy because of me, and because of Christian. But neither of them truly understood what Bellamy had gone through, and Rose hadn't known that I was not the man Bellamy Pearce was interested in.

"I just don't understand." I said, sitting down beside Rose. "She kept contact with Christian and even with Eddie Castille. She wrote to them."

Rose linked her hand with mine, leaning over to kiss me. "Spirit and restoration are both still hard for people to understand. Imagine how hard it must be for Bellamy." She defended Bellamy. "Her mother was Strigoi. If we knew then what we know now, things might be different." She squeezed my hand. "Want me to talk to her first?"

"No." I said. "Alberta is meeting Bellamy and Jesse at the hangar their plane arrives in. I asked her to talk to Bellamy."

The door across the royal receiving room opened, and I saw Christian walk in.

"They're here." He informed us. "They just touched down. Rose, Lissa just left for her meeting with Jesse Zeklos and his family."

I started to pace again, taking in a deep breath.

 **BELLAMY:**

Jesse and I were running late, and not shocking enough, it was my Moroi who had caused much of our tardiness, insisting on a later flight than we had initially planned. I'd done my best to try and change Jesse's abysmal time management skills, or lack thereof, but I had also learned that royals run on their own time schedules, and we Guardians simply follow behind.

"We are late Jesse." I admonished him.

He ran a hand through his perfectly maintained hair, rolled his eyes, and straightened his shirt, as not to look like he'd been on a plane for the past five and a half hours. We stepped off of the plane, finally arrived to the Moroi royal Court, and I suddenly felt all of my nerves on high alert.

"We have five minutes to spare before I have to meet my mother and father. Besides, I don't control how fast planes can fly. If I could…"

"And the Queen, Jesse. You are meeting with the Queen as well." I lectured. "And they all no doubt would've been more impressed with you if we had been here an hour ago."

This was going to be a hell of a long week. Jesse had meetings with his parents and the Queen all week. While Jesse had his own schedule most of the week, I would be performing pick up duties. We were here to pick up a new Guardian for Sophia Drozdov, and we would also be meeting Sophia in this very same hangar in just another hour. Her flight was coming in after ours. More importantly though, I had this week to see the people I missed. As we walked down the plane steps into the cold night air, a voice shouted my name.

"Bellamy!"

"Alberta!" I looked over to my right to see the Guardian I knew coming towards us, and surprised when she hugged me.

"It is wonderful to see you Alberta. What are you doing here at the royal Court?"

"The new Queen has required more security lately, so I have traded duties from the Academy to here." Her eyes shifted over to Jesse. "I see your new position has been a good one too. It is nice to see you again Lord Zeklos."

"And you Guardian Petrov." Jesse politely greeted. "Bellamy," He shifted his weight in an impatient way, "I have to…"

"Go." I said. "Do not be any later. And do not get yourself into trouble on your way to this meeting Jesse."

"Yes Guardian Pearce." He gave his most charming smile, assuming it would work.

"I mean it Jess. And do not forget, after you have concluded the meeting with your parents and Vasilisa, you will immediately…"

"I know the drill Bells. I will check in with you immediately after I am finished. I will not call because it is precarious and inappropriate. I will not send a message because it is insulting and unreliable. I will be standing in front of you myself so that you can see that I am alive and safe."

"Thank you." I said, impressed by his ability to recite my rules off by memory. I let him run off to his meeting. He knew his way around Court.

"Who the hell was that, and what did he do with Jesse Zeklos?" Alberta joked, making me laugh.

Jesse really had done a complete one-eighty since his days at St. Vladimir's. He was still a troublemaker, but being away from others he could influence, and who influenced him in negative ways, had done much good. As we walked through Court, I noticed Alberta was being unusually silent, taking my attention from Jesse.

"Why are you quiet? I asked her. "You are never this quiet. It's unnerving. Usually you'd be listing off my schedule to me while I am here." Without missing a beat, she handed me a piece of paper, a handwritten schedule on it. I eyed her with suspicion, knowing something was up. We entered one of the many lounges that I assumed was used by Guardians, and Alberta suggested that I sit. She stayed standing. The expression on her face had since changed, and I feared what she might be about to say.

"Alberta, what is going on?"

"Bellamy, we need to talk." She paused, waiting for a response, but I knew this was coming. "I know that you were told about Dimitri being turned."

I gave a loud hard sigh as I sat down, leaning back into the chair. I had heard about what happened to Dimitri, and after having to endure Mason's death not long before that, I thought losing him and Dimitri would kill me. Jesse had heard about Dimitri at the same time I did. My reaction scared him. As soon as he walked out of the room, in shock from the news, I locked the door, and destroyed the room. I screamed, I threw furniture, and I broke very expensive glass and Artwork. It had not been a pretty sight. I had then received word that spirit could restore Strigoi, and that the current Queen had used her magic to do just that. She had saved Dimitri. She'd brought him back from the dead. Normally, I would have trouble believing in the impossible and the improbable, but I was part of the impossible and improbable. How could I write it off as nonsense?

"I heard that he is no longer Strigoi." I mentioned to Alberta.

She gave me a firm nod. "It is true. Spirit was used, and he is Dimitri again. I cannot explain it."

"I believe you."

"He said that he wrote to you. He apologized to you, and …"

"I never received a letter from him." I said, confused by what she said.

There was a pause in our conversation, giving me time to think and work this all out.

"Is that why he isn't here? He has you running interference to determine my reaction?" I stood, crossing the room. "That's ridiculous. Since when is Dimitri Belikov afraid of me?"

"He said that he tried to reach out to you, but you never responded Bellamy."

"I never got any letter from him Alberta." I reiterated. "If I had, I would've written back immediately. Hell, I would've been back here in a split second, praising whatever gods, magic, and magnificent intervention brought him back to me."

"I figured as much." She agreed.

"Where is he?" I demanded. I did not like that he was avoiding me out of…what? Fear?

"Bellamy, you have to…"

"Take. Me. To. Him." I insisted. "Take me to him now, Alberta."

"Alight." Alberta relented, leading me back out of the room and farther into Court where I assumed Dimitri was hiding from me.

We finally stopped walking, arriving within the inner circle of the royal business district as Jesse had called it when he gave me a very badly drawn map of the royal Court. I'd only ever been here once before with Jesse, so it was nice of him to try and keep me from becoming hopelessly or embarrassingly lost.

"Where are we?"

"The Queen's royal receiving rooms." Alberta said, knocking on the door we stood in front of.

The door opened, and I saw an unfamiliar Guardian talking quietly with Alberta.

"Just tell Belikov he has a visitor." Alberta said in a tone of finality. She turned to me. "He'll be out to meet you soon. Once you have finished talking, you have a delivery waiting. Come and find me." She walked in the opposite direction then, disappearing soon after.

I kept my distance from the door, wandering a few steps back, under a group of Mulberry trees. Dimitri stepped out of the room a short time later, and I felt my breath catch in my throat. It sure looked like the Dimitri I knew. His eyes caught mine for a second, tipping his head to the side, gesturing for me to follow him. I did, still keeping a fair amount of distance. I wasn't ready to believe it all until it was explained in plain English. He led me to another room, where we could have a private talk, just the two of us. I entered, noticing that he had not made eye contact since asking me to follow. I walked into the beautifully decorated room, fit for any royal or Court dignitary being received. Dimitri walked in after me, closing the door behind us. He stayed standing by the door, obviously afraid of my reaction, but I hesitated yet to move closer until he told me the whole story.

"You had Alberta run interference for you?" I started the conversation between us. "Big, strong, fearless, Dimitri Belikov is afraid of me?" I shook my head, crossing my arms across my chest. "I don't buy it Thor. You are better than that."

His eyes tilted up to mine again as I used the familiar nickname I had given him when I'd arrived at St. Vladimir's and started to train with him.

"It isn't you I'm afraid of Bellamy." His voice was almost a whisper. "It's what you might think of me."

I took those few daring steps forward, fearing he might turn and run from me. He was worried about my thoughts of him after he had unwillingly become Strigoi. He worried I might blame him for something he could not fight or control once it was done.

"What I think of you? Dimitri, you have always stood face-to-face with me. You and I have gone toe-to-toe without any regard to physical, mental, or emotional sensitivity. You cannot possibly be afraid of what I might think of you now." I paused in my lecture, mostly for dramatic effect, but also recalling the worst of what I had felt when I found out he was taken. "My God Dimitri, when I lost you, it ripped me apart all over again. I cried because I lost another person in my life that I deeply care for. I never thought any less of you. How dare you think so little of me to think that I would. I only wished it hadn't happened at all, because I wanted you back."

I felt my tears falling from my eyes to the floor, but this time they were happy tears. I was happy that I had him here in front of me again to lecture at all. I was happy to have him allow me to rant and vent at him again. I felt his arms circle around me, holding tighter than ever.

"Sweet Bellamy." His Russian was still far better than mine, but I understood him, which made me cry harder.

I let my arms lift, embracing him in return. "When I heard that you were Dhampir again, I didn't know what to think. I was so happy at even the possibility that you were you again." I stepped back. "And here you are." He used his thumb to wipe away a single tear, moving quickly down my cheek.

A knock on the door separated us again. A minute later, A head poked inside of the room. It was Rose Hathaway.

"Dimitri?" Her voice was full of concern.

Her worry was bought on by more than just friendly concern. I could hear that immediately. I saw it when she walked into the room, her arms open as Dimitri walked over, kissing her sweetly. My shock must have been clear as day on my face. I was not expecting a union between these two to occur. Of course, who would've ever thought that Jesse and I would have become friends or that I would be coming to terms with my interest in another Guardian.

"When did this happen?" I asked the couple.

"That's a difficult question to answer." Dimitri smiled.

Rose chuckled. "He'll say it happened when we started training." She said. "But I might say it was later than that. Right before the battle at the Academy."

I watched them so sweetly and lovingly hold one another, missing that same feeling again.

"I am glad you were able to find your contradiction." I commented to Dimitri.

He laughed loudly, getting the point I had once made to him while we talked about his breakup with Bridgette. Thinking of Bridgette made my loneliness creep in even more, so I decided I would get to work on my own schedule of events.

"Do you happen to know where Alberta disappeared to? She asked me to meet her, but failed to give me a location." I asked the pair. "I need to pick up a new Guardian before the next plane lands here at Court."

"Guardian?" Dimitri inquired. "What Guardian? Who?

"Does it have anything to do with the meetings Lissa is having with Jesse?" Rose added. "She won't say why they are meeting."

"She has been sworn to secrecy, and so have I." I explained about the meeting between the Zeklos family, the Queen, and the Drozdov representatives also attending the meetings. "I can say that yes, the new Guardian does have to do with their meetings, but that is all I can say."

"Alberta is probably at the Guardian offices near the West side of Court." Dimitri told me, assuming I had any idea which side of Court I was on now.

"Okay." I said. "I'll leave you two to canoodle." I smiled, enjoying the way they seemed so happy together. "I am off to get to work."

Dimitri hugged me again before I could leave the room, holding me longer than usual.

"I'm here for a week. We should sit and catch up on everything. I want to know it all." I offered, but Dimitri looked full of guilt again.

He agreed, but I could see there was something he was hiding.

 **DIMITRI:**

"You still didn't tell her." Rose guessed.

"How can I tell her?" I questioned in return. "I don't know how to tell her."

Rose, my Roza, never one to back down so easily, even from me, pushed as much as I would allow.

"You can still catch up to her." She went to the door, opening it. "She's going to meet Alberta. Go. Hurry."

I was not going to win this argument. And in the end, Rose was right. There was more I needed to talk to Bellamy about. She had offered to get together to catch up, but this needed to be a conversation between me and Bellamy alone. The possibility of losing her forgiveness and friendship loomed, but I had to tell her the things I had done. I walked by Rose, our hands meeting again before I went to stop Bellamy. I made it to the outer edge of Court, in the direction Bellamy had been going in less time than I'd anticipated, catching up with her.

"Where are you going?" I asked, watching her turn with grace and a look on her face that told me she was lost, a badly drawn map showing in her hands.

"I thought I was going to find Alberta, but clearly I am mistaken."

"The buildings are that way." I pointed to the right. "I'll take you." I offered her.

She quickly moved across my path. "Great. Let's go."

"Wait." I came to stand at her side. "Bells, I need to talk to you about something more first." I bit the damned bullet. "I need to tell you something."

I knew she could hear the guilt in my voice. She turned back around to me, her sympathy and compassion showing temporarily.

"If you don't have time Bellamy…"

"I always have time for you."

I opened my mouth to speak, but could not find the right words.

"Come here Thor." She took my hand, locating a spot to sit down together. "Talk to me. We are both changed after the things we have gone through," she said to me, her fingers stroking the side of my hand, "but that does not mean our friendship should change. You can talk to me."

"Can I?" I questioned her rather indignantly. "Because the last few dozen times I've tried, "I took my hand from her, seeing the compassion in her eyes disappear, "you did not respond."

"Alberta told me about the letters." She took a guess at where I was headed with this part of our talk. "I did not get your letters Dimitri." She looked down at the ground. "I'm so sorry that you thought I would abandon you. I wouldn't."

"You wrote to Christian, and you wrote to Eddie. You received their letters."

"I did." She admitted. "I wrote to them and I did receive their letters, but Dimitri, they weren't being heavily guarded after being restored."

We both came to realize and wonder further about why my letters had not made it to Bellamy.

"If I had known you were trying to contact me, I would've been on a plane in no time Dimitri. You should know by now how much I hate to disappoint you. You should know how much I value our friendship."

"We have that in common then." I said. "I hate to disappoint you. And, I think that I am about to."

Bellamy folded her hands into her lap nervously. "What are you talking about?"

I took her hand with mine again, happy when she willingly held it.

"She found me." I wondered if she knew that I was talking about Bridgette. My guilt told a very long and terrible story.

"Bridgette." Her voice whispered, looking away again. "She was tracking you. She didn't want to believe that you were…" The word dead was not one Bellamy wanted to say about me. "She thought that if she didn't find you, it would not be real." I saw her swallow and her eyes go wider. "If she found you, that means…" Her hands started to shake. "Oh God Dimitri, did you kill…was it you? Did you kill Bridgette?"

"No." I denied, my guilt still rising. "No. I saw her." I admitted to the heartbroken Guardian. "Once."

"But you weren't the Strigoi who killed her."

"I said things to her. I said…I said things that I can never take back. I said things that no person should ever say to another. I can't repeat the vile things I said to her. The words disgust me now."

"The guilt in your eyes is unbearable Dimitri." When we broke up, I was upset. It broke my heart more than I could admit. I was angry and I was so hurt. I thought that I had moved on when we were called to the Guardian Court. I kept going, and eventually I got over my broken heart and I met Rose." I told her. "But the memory of Bridgette is always present. I wish she had stayed away. Why did she track me down?"

"Because she loved you. Even after your split, she loved you. It was hard for her to get over you too."

"She found me after I was starting to taste and really enjoy that freedom of being Strigoi. I could do and say whatever I wanted. Strigoi like the kill Bellamy. They do it for sport—for fun. I said those things to Bridgette because I could not feel guilt. I did it because I knew exactly what would destroy her so much more than killing her ever could. I enjoyed the way it felt to bring that much pain to her." I confessed to Bellamy, apologizing to her because I could not apologize to Bridgette. "When I heard about her death after I was restored, I…Bellamy, I can't help but hold myself responsible. I didn't kill her, but I wonder if it was my fault."

"Dimitri," Bellamy returned to sit beside me. "Whatever you said to Bridge, it wasn't you. The things you said and did don't count in my eyes." She said. "She sent me a letter before she died." Bellamy reached into her pocket, pulling out a folded piece of paper. "I carry this with me because it's the last thing I have from her. It brings me courage, strength, and even a little luck at times."

"You don't need luck Bellamy."

She smiled, staring down at the letter as she handed it over. "Everyone needs a little luck sometimes."

I could not read the words Bridgette had written through the emotion I felt in holding the piece of paper.

"Dimitri, if you are telling me this because you expect me to confirm or say that Bridgette went into a Strigoi fight that she knew she couldn't win because the alternate version of you crushed her heart, I will not say that to you. I won't let you blame yourself for something that was not your fault."

"You would not say it even if it were true."

"You are right. I wouldn't." I could see her pushing back a swell of emotion as she spoke about Bridgette. "Bridgette was doing her job. Fighting Strigoi is what we do. We do not think, we fight. We kill. You know that as well as I do, and whether it was one, five, or ten, she was willing to do her job."

"You really believe that?" I asked her.

"Partly." She replied. "Mostly." She waited to explain her statements. "But, my issue is not and never has been with you when it comes to Bridgette's job. My issue is with Charlotte Tudor. Bridgette was always one to follow orders. If Charlotte had told Bridgette to stop, to not go after you, or not to go into that Strigoi nest she found, Bridgette would've had time to think clearly. She'd still be alive."

Bellamy needed someone to blame in this case for Bridgette's death. I was pleased that I was not on the end of her blame, and I was even more content to know that she did not blame herself. And, I had to agree with part of what Bellamy said. Bridgette was always one to follow orders. We had that in common for the longest time. So, if Charlotte Tudor or anyone else told Bridgette to stand down, she would not have argued. I wondered and I worried about what might occur if Bellamy came face to face with Charlotte Tudor again. Charlotte would never take responsibility for Bridgette's death. She would justify it, just as Bellamy justified our jobs and our purpose in this world.

We clearly needed to change the subject, so I chose a different topic. I could sense that someone was near, close to us, and wanting Bellamy rather than me. I had come to know when Christian was around. Being his Guardian gave us an automatic connection.

"Will you see Christian tonight?"

"I hope so." She said, longing to see her friend as much as he longed to see her again.

"I figured he might be one of the first people you would go to see when you arrived."

"He is so happy and in love now. "Bellamy used a tone I was not familiar with. "Jesse and I were here briefly for the elections, and I saw Chris across the room. He was with Tasha. I missed him so much. I wanted more than anything to go over to him."

"I wish you would've." Christian no longer hid or stayed quiet. "I've been missing you too."

He stood to the left, appearing from the corner, his eyes on Bellamy only right now. Their connection stayed intact no matter how far their lives separated them.

"Christian." Bellamy whispered. She was barely standing straight before the two were in a much needed embrace of their own.

"This is my cue to leave." I said, feeling somewhat satisfied about me and Bellamy, and our friendship.

"You can't leave, Thor." Bellamy stated. "You need to show me where I'm going."

"Christian can take you. You two need your own time."

"Dimitri," she pleaded, holding out her hand to me. "Please don't leave yet. I haven't seen you in too much time. "Please stay."

I did as she asked, taking her hand and sitting back down as she and Christian spoke.

 **BELLAMY:**

My world was spinning all over again. When Jesse announced that he and I would be traveling back to the states, and again visiting the royal Court, I didn't know how to react. I told Dimitri that Jesse and I had popped in for a short two-day visit while the elections were underway to find a new Monarch, but we also kept our distance from many others, not knowing how they might feel about Jesse's attendance. I knew coming here this time, I'd be expected to come face to face with many people, and I would answer for any mistakes I'd made myself. Boarding the flight to Court, I had so much on my mind, and I wasn't sure how I felt about any of it yet. I missed Christian terribly. I knew that for sure. I missed the one person I was still connected with in ways that no one else would ever understand. Hell, I was even in love with Christian at one point. Our lives had gone in different directions, but that did not mean I never thought about him. After I left with Jesse, I had to let Christian know what happened through written correspondence. It wasn't exactly the best or easiest way to say what I needed, but so long as he was safe and alive too, I could manage.

There were constant forces in our lives that constantly fought. While some of these forces brought us closer together, others did what they could to separate us. My arms were around his neck and shoulders, my feet lifted from the ground as he appeared in front of me, holding onto me as tightly and secure as I held him. He'd missed me too. He had said as much when he wrote back to me. When I told him that Jesse and I were coming to Court, his letter could not contain his excitement. As my feet returned to solid ground, my eyes stayed with his, one hand linked with his, the other linking to Dimitri's as he offered me and Christian space. Space from these two was the last thing I wanted.

I sat down, Christian on one side, Dimitri on the other. Now that we were able to talk in person, I had to keep in mind that so much had changed in both of our lives. While I mourned Bridgette, Christian mourned his Aunt Tasha. I did not know the entire story behind what had occurred, but received pieces of the story from both Chris and Eddie.

"I'm sorry about Tasha." I spoke with regret. "Jesse and I were at the Guardian Court when we heard some of what happened."

Well, that little bit of information certainly changed the direction of conversation. Both Christian and Dimitri looked baffled by my revelation, their heads both swiftly turning to me.

"The Guardian Council let a Moroi into their Court?" Dimitri was more perplexed than Christian, but received a scoff in return from me.

It was no secret to either of us that the Guardian Council held a strict ' **No Moroi at Any Time.'** Policy when it came to keeping their Court and its dealings between Dhampir. It was a huge double standard and a slap in the face to Moroi as Guardians are required at Moroi Court, but Moroi, with the exception of the Queen, are not permitted to ever attend our Court.

"The Council does not exactly have a choice in the matter." I said. "They insist on testing my blood every three months, and I refuse to go to this Court or the other without Jesse. Rhys understands how much the Council still owes me. And, they feel very bad about Bridgette's recent death."

"So, they let Jesse Zeklos wander Guardian Court grounds while you are giving them blood?" Christian questioned, fear in his voice at the thought of Jesse running around Court grounds unattended.

"Hell no." I answered. "Jesse is put into my apartment for the three hours that I am required to stay. He is given what he needs, and I put a Guardian inside to watch him while I am away from him."

"Bellamy, does Jesse know about your…"

"No." I responded to the question I knew one of them would inevitably ask. "Jesse does not know why the Council wants to test my blood, or that I can use fire magic. He was curious at first, but no longer questions me."

I stood, checking my watch, knowing that I still needed to pick up a new Guardian. "We have to get to Alberta." I directed my comment to Dimitri, who stood with me, my hand still with his, Christian following, our hands linked too.

Dimitri led me around Court in the correct direction, while Christian and I continued to talk.

"I'm also sorry to hear about Bridgette." Christian said. "Dimitri said she was one of the best trackers and fighters we had."

I nodded, smiling in agreement as Dimitri smiled, letting go of my hand, allowing me and Christian to go on talking.

"Yes, she was."

Dimitri led me to the outside of a building that was smaller in comparison to the Royal business buildings. I stood outside of the door, excitement, adrenaline, and anticipation all combining inside of me.

"Bells, what are you doing here?" Christian inquired of my first pickup.

"I have to sign for the new Guardian Jesse and I are picking up and taking with us when we leave."

"Jesse is going to have two Guardians?" Christian complained, but I laughed.

"No. The Guardian is not for Jesse. It's for his…" I stopped myself from revealing too much yet. "The new Guardian is for Sophia Drozdov."

"Sophia Drozdov?" Both men questioned me.

Dimitri gave me one of those 'he'd guessed my secret' looks, smiling as he and Christian threw questions at me.

"I heard that you and Guardian Tverskaya have continued to keep in touch over phone conversations since his recovery." Dimitri mentioned, silencing Christian, who still did not seem too happy about Yuri and I either talking or spending time together.

"Where did you hear that from?" I returned his inquiry, but an answer was not necessary. "Yuri." I guessed.

Dimitri nodded, giving pause to our conversation as I entered the Guardian business building. Before anything more could be asked or answered, Alberta heard the door open, appearing from wherever she conducted her work here at Court.

"Bellamy." She smiled. "I see you brought more friends." She used the word 'friend' as her eyes met with Dimitri's, silently inquiring about where he and I stood currently as friends. "I need you to sign and initial all of these pages." Alberta handed me a stack of papers.

I read through the important parts, signing my name, initialing when necessary, and filling out the other parts for Sophia and her new Guardian. I think I now held a record for completing Guardian paperwork in the shortest amount of time. When I finished, Alberta disappeared again, in her a place a new Guardian showed himself.

"Yuri." I whispered his name, feeling so different about seeing him this time.

 **YURI:**

"Yuri." Her voice was equivalent to a beautiful song bird. I could live the rest of my days off the sound of her voice.

"Bellamy." She smiled and my heart lifted. There was a time when I did not think I would ever see her smile again.

Coming to the point of near death certainly puts everything into better perspective. My decision to become an instructor at St. Vladimir's was made as a form of punishment and as retribution for a death that should not have happened. I wanted to be the one teaching Dhampir novices to fight Strigoi with me. I wanted a war after Katja died. I wanted to kill all of the things that took my life from me. Over the years at St. Vladimir's, I developed a calmer and less enraged point-of-view, but my biggest reason for change had been more recent. It was in part due to Bellamy Pearce. She had lost even more than any of us from Strigoi, and over the months I'd known her, I watched a young novice cultivate and harness all of her skills, and grow into the woman I was undoubtedly falling for. I watched her fight to get to the place she had now come to.

After Bellamy and Jesse left St. Vladimir's another big battle occurred at the Academy. It was more of a rescue mission, but it turned bloody, and so many were lost. Many were saved, but the loss felt greater some days. I was expected to die. Maybe I should've died, but the thought of Bellamy losing someone else to the evil that plagued our world was unbearable. It was out of the question. I couldn't leave her yet. I fought to survive my wounds. I fought every day and every night, with the thought of reuniting with Bellamy one day. It wasn't until I was recovered enough that the doctors and fellow Guardians at the Academy would even consider letting me phone Bellamy. Alberta had told her what happened to me, Dimitri, and many of the fallen Guardians who'd gone to war with us, and I knew that Bellamy called Alberta daily, receiving any kind of update on me and others. It was a hard thing to take, knowing that she would call, and not being allowed to speak to her. Nothing was stable, nothing was real until I heard her voice on the other end of my cell phone that first day. It wasn't until then that the light in my heart shined again, burning bright. I was happy talking to her each day as I fully recovered and returned to my job, doing the things I was born and bred for. I had hope, but learning that Bellamy had been the first person to recommend me for the position as Guardian to Sophia Drozdov, made me more than hopeful. Bellamy and I would be together for a long time to come in some form or another.

I set my bags down as soon as she reached me, hugging me as any friend would hug another, making me skeptical of where she and I stood with one another. If she'd found someone else, I would've known. She would've told me. She also would've said more to me if she were still coming to terms with Mason Ashford. It had taken some time, but she spoke of Mason less and less these days, which did not necessarily mean she had moved on, but it could.

Was I making too much of this? Was I hoping for too much? I wasn't sure, and I had not yet been brave enough to ask her.

"Okay." The voice of Christian Ozera interrupted my thoughts as Bellamy and I separated. His eyes were focused solely on Bellamy. They were friends and had a deeper connection than I could ever touch. "What the hell is going on?" He asked. "What is Tverskaya doing here?"

I knew I should've been more offended, but I also knew how protective Christian and Bellamy were of each other. I put my palm to Bellamy's back, making sure that it was seen.

"I told you." Bellamy sounded elated. "Yuri is the new Guardian for Sophia Drozdov."

"That's understandable." Dimitri conceded to her, as he always did and always would. "But, who is Sophia Drozdov to you, Yuri, and more importantly, who is she to Jesse Zeklos?"

I was not sure what Jesse and Bellamy had revealed about the connection between Jesse and Sophia, so I kept silent, letting Bellamy field those questions.

"Sophia is a very important person in Jesse's life and mine. She is for obvious reasons, going to be priority in Yuri's life as well." Bellamy diplomatically stated.

I was impressed with her ability to keep the secrets of her Moroi until he was ready to bring them forward himself, but I understand her ability to do so also. Rather than dwelling on secrets and our Moroi, I was more excited to see Bellamy right now. I could see she was anxious to get away from this confining building and its ears too.

"We should get going." She dictated. "Did Alberta give you an assigned apartment for the week?"

I nodded.

"Good. It's likely close to Sophie's, which in turn is within feet of mine and Jesse's apartments." She confirmed. "We should let you drop your things off."

I followed beside her, with Dimitri and Christian in tow, headed for the section of Court where we would be living for the next week. Eventually, Christian and Dimitri asked Bellamy and I to meet them back in the same room Bellamy had first seen Dimitri in, informing her that it is where Lissa and Jesse would think to meet her.

"Do you remember the way?" Dimitri asked her, receiving the expected disdainful look from Bellamy. "If you get lost, Yuri knows his way. Royal receiving building." He informed me.

Bellamy and I continued to housing. We walked together in near silence before I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to say something. I needed her to say something. Shifting both of my bags to one hand, I took her hand as we walked, slowing pace as she felt my hand with hers, looking down at them.

"What will it take to get you out of Guardian mode?" I asked her.

'Guardian mode' was of course Bellamy's way of explaining those Guardians who stayed rigid, strict, and only concerned themselves with their job.

I saw her mouth lift into a smile.

"At least tell me about Sophia." I suggested. "What is she like? What should I expect? Is she anything like Jesse?"

Bellamy lowered her head, but kept her eyes lifted to me as we now strolled along paths through Court.

"Let me first say that Sophia Drozdov is not who I ever pictured Jesse falling in love with. She prefers to be called Sophie by her friends, and she is the antithesis of Jesse in so many ways. But that is probably what keeps them together. She grounds him, and he brings her out of her shell." I saw Bellamy smile again, thinking about the pair.

"What is she like?"

"She's quiet, as smart as Jesse, and lucky for you she usually follows the rules. She's royal, so she can absolutely throw herself a tantrum at times, but I also think that you two will be a good fit." She commented. "You should take time during the week to get to know her, and let her get to know you." I felt her squeeze my hand.

"I am excited to meet her." I said as we approached the apartment adjacent to Sophia's.

"You will like her." Bellamy said, letting her hand drop from mine.

"You have five minutes to go in and drop your things off." She dictated, slowly falling back into her Guardian schedule. "I'll wait here for you. "

"You won't come inside to wait?" I questioned her, seeing the idea fluctuate back and forth in her mind and eyes.

"No." She settled, still sounding uncertain, drawing out the single syllable word. "I will only be out here a short time."

"Nevertheless," I closed the space between us, opening the door with one hand, "I'd feel more comfortable knowing you missed me so much that you want to come in." I grinned innocently as her eyes stared back at me.

Our hands found each other slowly as I coaxed her further into my lair. Once the door closed behind us, Bellamy took in a heavy breath.

"Yuri." She said my name again, and in this one word, she said so much to me.

My bags dropped to the floor, freeing my hands and arms to bring her closer, making certain there was no more distance between us. I embraced her fully with both arms, relaxing into the calm she brought to me while her arms wrapped completely around my neck, her fingertips twirling pieces of my hair.

"Bells, I have missed you so much." I whispered to her. I was beginning to think we might never see each other again."

"I'm sorry Yuri." I heard her apologize, confused by what she might owe me apology for. "I'm so sorry that I was not there for you." Her fingertips now ran through my hair, causing me to feel the dizziness of emotions within us both.

"Bellamy." I leaned back.

A few tears fell from her eyes, dropping between us.

"I wanted to be there with you. I couldn't say any of this in our phone calls because I didn't want Jesse to see me like this." She let go of me as I released her to the ground. "Hell, I don't want you to see me this emotional yet either, but I want you to know…"

"You would've been there if you could Bells." I assured her that I knew she did not abandon me in a time of need.

"I missed you too Yuri." She composed herself, walking further into this temporary home.

Once my things were where they needed to be, and I had my appropriate weapons in place, I returned to find Bellamy sitting on my couch, leaning back with her eyes closed. I sat beside her, seeing that she did not yet move. I trailed my index finger down the side of her neck, causing her eyes to slowly open.

"How much time do we have to hide in here?" I asked her, hoping for a bit of private time to really talk with her.

"None." She peeked at her watch. "We, well, I have to go and meet Jesse. Then we all will go to greet Sophia as soon as she lands."

With that, she stood, straightening her uniform, gesturing for me to follow. I stood, catching up to her outside. We were off to find our Moroi.

 **BELLAMY:**

Having Yuri back with me in a physical sense was going to be a hard thing to resist. I could talk to him on the phone, and no matter how Dimitri or Christian felt about it, I lived for those phone calls with Yuri. We flirted more often on the phone, and it had become clear in the last few weeks that we were building more than just friendship. I had feelings for Yuri at this point, and as thrilling as it was, it still scared me that I had moved forward in my life. I would always miss my Mason, but as I mourned and lived, I had finally accepted and adjusted to his death. I learned with time that grieving would not be something I ever stopped doing. Just like I would always grieve Bridgette, I would grieve Mason. I'd simply learned to see things different.

Yuri and I arrived back to the greeting and receiving buildings quicker, and as we moved closer to the right door, we were stopped by Guardians.

"The Queen is not receiving anyone today." One of her Guardians spoke.

"She probably isn't." I replied. "But you can run inside and inform Guardian Belikov and Lord Ozera that Guardians Bellamy Pearce and Yuri Tverskaya are being kept out here."

"Guardian Pearce?" One of the female Guardians repeated my name.

"Yes."

"Lord Zeklos is also waiting inside for you." She said, the crowd of royal Guardians moving aside for us.

I moved in through the now open door, Yuri still with me, and we were met by Jesse immediately.

"Bellamy." He said my name.

"Hey Jess."

"My mother and father say hello." He wanted to tell me as much as he could about his meeting. He acknowledged Yuri too. "My mother wants you to come for dinner while we are here. She still insists on thanking you for your service to her son."

"The boxes of gifts haven't been enough?" I sarcastically asked. "It's my job for crying out loud."

I had actually come to like Ekaterina Zeklos. She had no daughters, so the idea that Jesse would have a female Guardian as an addition to the Zeklos clan was a thrill to the woman. And now, she was extra pleased to have two women she could consider daughters. Howard continued to be a mystery to me. He had complimented my service as he put it, after the Strigoi fight at St. Vladimir's, but he never let up on security issues, constantly making sure that I had Jesse's safety as my first priority. He was also harder on Jesse when we left for St. Solomon's. He saw it as more than a mistake made, and he let Jesse know his opinions. Once Jesse met Sophia, and graduated, turning himself around, things started to get better. I helped Jesse stay on schedule and made sure things were done properly. Howard let his son off the reins more after that, but still looked for mistakes, on both our parts.

I silenced Jesse for a few minutes, forcing him to find conversation elsewhere while Yuri and I greeted the others in the room.

"Your Majesty." I gave a head tilt downward to the new Queen.

She smiled, standing to come closer. "I've already said you are welcome to call me Lissa." She spoke with much more control in her voice. "It is good to see you again Bellamy. You have done quite a good job with Jesse. He is almost a different person."

"I cannot take all credit for that." I knew Lissa would understand that I referred to Sophia.

"I heard you had a chance to speak with Christian and Dimitri." Lissa also mentioned. "Like you and Jesse, these two have also had positive influence on each other."

I recalled then that Christian and Dimitri were not just friends. Dimitri was an Ozera Guardian now. He was Christian's Guardian.

"There was a time when I was the only one I trusted to keep Christian safe, but I know that Dimitri is the only other person I trust to do the job as well as me." I smiled brightly over at Dimitri. "He is in the best and deadliest of hands."

"You could still take him though, right?" Jesse remarked, causing me and Dimitri to laugh. "I've seen you literally throw him to the ground." He eyed Dimitri, looking a little intimidated.

"I suppose I could." I replied. "I don't know which of us would win at this point, but I've never been intimidated by Dimitri." I laughed again, recalling the first combat training fight we had, and how intimidated I was then.

Dimitri winked and I felt better about getting things on track with him.

"Bells," I saw Jesse doing his irritating dance of impatience a foot away from me, "Sophie's flight will be here soon. We should go and meet her."

I looked at my watch, feeling Yuri appear beside me again. He'd greeted the Queen before going to talk with other Guardians.

"Jess, we have twenty minutes before her flight touches down."

"Bellamy." He whined, pulling on my nerves, for no other reason other than he knew he could.

Jesse was not above whining in order to get his way. His method usually worked with others, and normally I would not ever consider caving to his childish behavior, but this was Sophia Drozdov we were talking about. This girl had indeed changed Jesse, so we would go early if he wanted. But I would also get my own comment in.

"Sure, for her you are twenty minutes early, but you slide in with five minutes to spare when it comes to your Queen and family. We need to readdress your priorities Jesse Zeklos."

"Sophie is my priority." He clarified what I already knew. "She's about to be my wife, and…"

I winced, causing Jesse to stop talking, realizing what he had just said out loud, within earshot of our friends.

"Wife?" Christian was first to speak the word aloud.

"You're getting married?" Rose questioned him. "Is she pregnant?"

Both Jesse and I gave each other looks that no one else understood.

"No." Jesse responded then. "If I got Sophie or any other girl pregnant, Bellamy would tear me to shreds. She would rip off very important parts of my anatomy without question." He said. "But I am in love, so Sophia and I are planning to marry."

"It is why he and Bellamy are here. It is one of the reasons." Lissa gave a genuinely kind look to Yuri as well.

"You knew about Jesse?" Christian was shocked that she had kept this from him.

"International Moroi marriages require approval from the Moroi Queen." I explained to those who did not know this. "It is sort of like drawing up a prenuptial agreement."

"You could've told me Bellamy." I heard Dimitri say, but I argued.

"No. It was not my place to reveal his news."

"Did you know?" Christian interrogated Yuri.

"Yuri knew." I pointed out to him, knowing that Christian was still trying to protect me from the big bad flirtatious Guardian. "He is going to be Sophia's Guardian. It is only fair that he already knew."

A short time later, I was following Jesse out the door with Yuri at my side, his palm resting comfortably on my lower back. I stopped before we left, knowing there were others dying to see and meet this girl who had remolded Jesse Zeklos into a proper person.

"Are you all coming or not?" I said, and immediately four more people were joining us in the bay that met with the tarmac.

 **YURI:**

Sophia's flight landed without incident, but it was still my responsibility to go and greet Sophia at the base of the steps within the hangar as her plane came to a stop. Bellamy was happy to join me this first time, as she and Sophia were already close, and we hoped it would make any transitions easier.

"Bellamy." A small brunette Moroi girl of eighteen-years excitedly greeted Bellamy first as she descended the few steps.

The two hugged briefly.

"Hello Sophie." I heard Bellamy say in return. "How was your flight?"

"Decent." The girl replied with a cavalier tone, peeking around Bellamy's side as she saw me walking with the two.

Sophia took her hazel eyes from my head to my feet, and back up again, sizing me up as a Guardian. Bellamy took notice of her interest, and moved us all to the side before introducing Sophia.

"Sophie, this is your new Guardian. This is Yuri Tverskaya." She quickly turned to me. "Yuri, meet Lady Sophia Drozdov." Bellamy then took a few steps away from us, continuing in front of me and Sophia, allowing us to get to know each other better.

"You are my new Guardian?" Sophie half-questioned. "You're the guy Jesse says Bellamy is so infatuated with? And the man Bellamy calls crazy lethal and dead precise with any weapon?"

Bellamy's head turned in a flash. "Sophie." She scolded, looking to me next.

"Infatuated?" I teased her with the word, smiling with flirtatious delight.

"To his defense, Jesse is usually drinking when he says things like that."

I could not contain my laughter, but stopped when Sophia continued her questions.

"Are you as good a fighter as Bellamy?" She inquired.

"I like to think that I am." I answered her, but Sophia disagreed. deadly

"No one is as good as Bellamy."

I beamed proudly as Bellamy glanced back at me again. "I can't say that I disagree with you."

"You helped to train me."

"I advised." I corrected, giving her the credit she deserves.

"I was not about to take full credit for the things Bellamy had done on her own, or for the amazing Guardian she had become. She had worked so hard to get to this point in her life, overcoming deadly and tragic events. Sophia asked more questions as we closed in on the covered area before running to the man she loved.

"Jesse!" She squealed with joy, rushing over to him, lifted by his arms as the two embraced.

We all watched with fascination. Well, all with the exception of Bellamy, who had been privileged enough to watch from the beginning as her Moroi fell in love. During our phone calls, I had listened intently as Bellamy spoke about how happy and in love Jesse was. I thought then that it was good to hear so much of her own happiness returned again too. We stayed behind the couple, walking a few feet as they too probably wanted their own time together.

"You have quite the fan in Sophia." I pointed out in jest, my hand brushing Bellamy's as we stayed close.

"If she thinks you and I are good, wait until she meets Dimitri and Rose."

And as though she had heard our words, Sophia slowed her pace, leaning in towards Bellamy.

"Is that Dimitri Belikov?" She noticed the Guardian walking to the other side.

"Yes Sophie. I will introduce you to him after you've rested."

Until Bellamy mentioned it, I had not noticed the sun on the rise. It was time for the Moroi to sleep.

Once we were somewhat on our own again as Sophia returned to Jesse's arms, I purposely brushed my arm over Bellamy's, getting her attention. She glanced over, curiosity piqued.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked.

I was caught staring, and decided I would take the risk that I now had the opportunity to take.

"I'm trying to think of the best way of finally asking you out on a date without getting rejected."

"A date?" She questioned.

There was more shock than hesitation in her words, but she couldn't be surprised, I thought. I had never once stopped flirting with her, even throughout my recovery when Alberta would be forced to send my outright provocative messages to Bellamy when she called. I'd made my attraction to her more than clear. And more to the point, I had kissed her back every time her lips were near mine before our separation.

"Like a proper date? Dinner? Movie?"

Her response was delightful.

"Nothing quite so conventional, but yes. I would like to take you on a proper date." I offered, putting my heart on the line after all of this time. "If you are ready." I had not mentioned her mourning process specifically, but neither had she, so I left the idea to hover between us.

Bellamy stopped, turning to face me. Her hand lifted, her fingertips tracing the line of my cheekbone. My eyes closed. Her touch was something I'd not experienced in so long. I had missed those days when we'd catch those few hours of sleep together at St. Vladimir's, only to be woken by her fingertips shifting strands of hair from my forehead, or running along my neck and over my chest, touching my stomach, and tickling my sides.

"Please say yes." I spoke, opening my eyes to her soft features.

"Yes." Bellamy replied. "Yes, of course, Yuri."

We both smiled and I kissed her hand.

"When?"

"What?" I mumbled onto her wrist.

"When were you planning this date?"

I had not yet planned that far ahead. "I was just hoping for a yes." I commented, pulling my arm around her then.

 **BELLAMY:**

Jesse, Sophie, Yuri, and I all said our good nights to Dimitri, Rose, Chris, and Lissa once we reached our separation points. I invited Dimitri and Rose to meet me for coffee once they were rested enough, and once I was sure Jesse was not going to try sneaking out into Sophie's apartment. I knew Jesse would not sleep for the next hour. He and I trained together three times a week, usually near sunrise, and being at Court made no difference. Sure there were some who felt Moroi should not be trained to fight, but I was not training Jesse to be a fighter. I was training him to defend himself if the worst possible scenario fell upon us. I had an hour of spare time before I had to train, and I also had an hour of time to be on my own.

Being on my own these days was a dangerous place to be however. Losing Mason and then losing Bridgette in the most permanent way, made me lonely. I had Dimitri back which made me happy, and now I had Yuri back in my life, but having Yuri in any way could prove just as dangerous as loneliness. We had our Moroi to consider first. Our desire to be together could get in the way of that. Both Bridgette and Dimitri had at one time commented on my relationship with Mason, and how if it lasted, prevailing against many odds, I would and should put him and our love after the safety of whatever Moroi I was assigned to guard. I had some big decisions to make regarding Yuri in the coming week. Nothing was certain.

While Yuri walked Sophie to her apartment door, I made Jesse step a few feet away, giving Yuri the opportunity to give his new Moroi the safety and comfort of his own rules. Yuri had the chance to reassure Sophie's safety, and he was taking it.

"Jess, you know the rules." I put a hand to Jesse's shoulder. "You stay at your place, and Sophie stays at hers. It is just a week while we are here."

I was well aware of the fact that these two had done their fair share of sneaking off together, or that on occasion Jesse snuck Sophie into his room back home. I had to remember that he was an adult now, and his decisions were his own. I made my rules clear, but if I could not catch them in the act of disregarding rules, I was only one lone Guardian. Now however, I had help. Sophie had her own Guardian to prevent Jesse's miscreant behavior.

Once Jesse and Sophie disappeared to sleep, Yuri returned to me, our hands finding each other in this rare private moment.

"Do you want to stay over with me?" He asked, sending a wave of excitement and danger through me at first.

"I can't." I had to say. "Jesse and I are up in less than an hour to train this morning. I won't get to sleep until after that."

"You are training Jesse?" His words were full of shock and accusation at first.

"Yes." I knew he did not yet understand why I would want to train Jesse. "Well, sort of. I am teaching him self-defense. You don't need to understand my decision, but I think it is important. I have no intention of ever letting him fight, but I am also not cavalier about his safety."

That he agreed with. His thumbs moved over my hands as we stayed perfectly still. As he leaned down closer to me, I closed my eyes, not knowing what to expect from him. But just as he had back at St. Vladimir's, Yuri kept the gloves on. He treated me with the respect I needed. He would not push me. We had agreed to a first date soon, but nothing either of us did not want would happen.

He kissed my cheek gently, pausing for much longer than usual. "You are always welcome to come crawl in beside me after you are finished training." He said in a whisper before leaning back.

I took in a deep breath, intoxicated by his aftershave. Good how I had missed the way he smelled. He said good night, letting our hands disconnect. I nodded, touching his arm once more before disappearing into my temporary home. I walked inside of my temporary apartment with every intention of getting approximately thirty minutes of sleep before having to meet Jesse.

Training Jesse was not a decision I had come to easily. It was something I wrestled with daily after we arrived at St. Solomon's. Protecting him was the biggest priority in my life, but I had trouble erasing the look on his face when I'd told him that Strigoi were on the campus of St. Vladimir's out of my head. It was the one time I had seen Jesse's fear. I couldn't escape how he felt then. It had been the fuel I used to keep him safe. I waited until after he graduated before approaching the idea of training with him, and received a far more resistant attitude than I had expected. It was not until we visited the Guardian Court for the first time together, that he started coming around to the idea. Locked away in my apartment there, I should've expected he would spy through my things. It was after that, that I put another Guardian on duty to watch him, but the damage had been done. Jesse had already located the pictures I kept in boxes under the bed. I couldn't get angry with Jesse for going through the pictures. It had been my own fault for leaving him to his own vices for three hours without supervision. Instead, I sat with him, and talked about the other part of our lives where we were connected. Ivan. Jesse pulled out a picture of his uncle, with a much younger Bridgette and Dimitri standing with him, all three laughing, having a good time together.

"Your aunt Bridgette knew my uncle Ivan?" He asked, and I answered his question. I would answer any of the questions he had, not realizing then that it would be the catalyst to our training sessions.

"Yes. Bridgette was close with Ivan and Dimitri. They were all school -mates. And they were the closest of friends after they graduated."

"Belikov was his Guardian." Jesse looked down at the picture, so many questions and thoughts running through his head. "Why wasn't he there when Ivan died? Why didn't he stop the attack?" Jesse's question was an important one, but it was not one I'd been able to answer.

"I don't know Jesse. As Guardians, we are given many responsibilities. If Dimitri was not by Ivan's side, it was reluctantly and necessary."

"But we come first. We are royal." He used the same mantra we'd all grown up to know and believe. "Shouldn't we be the only thing you concentrate on?"

"It's both great and naïve that you feel that way Jesse, but no." I explained. "It is true that you come first, but…"

"Then why did he die? Where was his Guardian?"

I sighed, putting my hand over Jesse's as he shook with anger.

"Because none of us can predict the future. Sometimes we make mistakes. Not one of us is perfect Jess."

"Will you make that mistake with me?"

I tried to hide the sympathy in my eyes, but felt I failed. "I'm not complacent about your life Jesse. We all learn from our mistakes. But, you are here with me now because I'm not going to let you go without a fight."

Now, as I walked into my bedroom, taking off my uniform and changing into the clothes I would wear to workout in, I stared at the empty bed. I had no desire to be on my own, every bad thought running through my mind. I tossed a sweatshirt around my shoulders, deciding that the danger of being near Yuri was worth the risks it held. I left my apartment, walking outside to see the most incredible sight I'd seen in some time. Yuri was still sitting in the courtyard between our apartments, the dull light coming in from the sky, lighting his hair and skin in the most magnificent way possible, his chin was resting on his palms. My first thought was to quietly sit at his side, and run my fingers through his short blond hair. His head turned up to me, changing my plan as he stood, walking over to me.

He looked just as lonely as me, and I felt responsible for his loneliness.

"I know it sounds a little co-dependent of me, but I want you beside me Bellamy. I miss the way my arm fits around you when we walk, or when you fall asleep curled up with me. I have missed the way your shampoo can wake me so peacefully, and the way your perfume makes me feel when we are close."

Yuri and I sat down together. I could sense his apprehension; I could see it written all over his face when I didn't yet respond.

"If it is too much time together, I understand."

I almost laughed at his response to my silence. "Yuri, my Moroi is about to marry your Moroi. We are about to spend way more time together. Besides," I moved in closer to him, his arm holding tighter, "I like having you close too. I've missed it." I rested my head on him.

I felt his other hand touch to my face, his eyes looking down at me. "Why don't we try that date tonight?" He proposed.

"Tonight?" I was justifiably hesitant to agree to a night date, only because it was the time when our Guardian duties were most required.

"I think that our first date should not be a double date, and Sophia says she and Jesse have a date of their own tonight. She is forcing him to stay in and watch some ridiculous girl movie he will dislike, so…"

"Tonight is perfect." I ultimately saw the logic and agreed. "We are at Court, which gives us a rare opportunity to have a proper first date. Is seven okay?" I asked. "Jesse will probably go to Sophie's around six, so I have an hour to get ready."

As our conversation finished, Jesse was exiting apartment, dressed to workout. I had finally managed to get him to wear loose clothing rather than the dress pants or shirts he'd once tried wearing.

"Are you joining us today?" Jesse asked Yuri, sounding more curious than put out.

"I told Yuri that I've been teaching you a few self-defense techniques, and maybe," I shifted my gaze back to Yuri," he could give us a different perspective, or help."

Jesse was happy to have more than one Guardian concentrated on him for a reason other than trouble.

"Let me get my gym bag." I said, going back in through my door to grab my equipment.

"What are we doing today?" Jesse inquired.

"Boxing."

 **YURI:**

"Remember to keep your eyes on me if you are defending low." Bellamy instructed Jesse Zeklos.

Her decision to teach Jesse how to defend himself was not a decision I could either agree or disagree with yet. Bellamy's friendship with Jesse had somewhere down the line, developed into one that she was not willing to lose. She was going to defend him at any cost. That part I could agree with. I'd only known Sophia Drozdov for a short time, but already the intrinsic Guardian part I'd been born with, was willing to give my life for hers if needed.

"If you are defending low, you leave everything else vulnerable. Let's start again." Bellamy said.

They backed up and began again. Jesse was eager to do everything Bellamy taught him, a strange and noticeable change from the way their strained relationship had once been viewed. After a good forty minutes of what was review for the two, Bellamy beckoned me over to her as she pulled out boxing gloves from her training bag. She tossed them over to Jesse as he was beginning to wrap his hands in black tape.

"I need your help."

"What do you need?"

"She stood back up straight. "I need Jesse to see what it is like to really throw a punch at someone. I think he is afraid to hurt me."

I laughed at the thought, unable to contain myself.

"Ridiculous."

She smiled with that same seduction she was always unaware she could use at her whim. She bent over to pull out punching mitts and a conditioning rope, which she tossed aside from her own bag of tricks.

"Just show him that I'm not fragile. Punch the equipment." She put on the mitts.

We knew Jesse was watching while we got a few practice throws in. The remaining thirty minutes of their training consisted of Jesse learning to become more willing to swing harder at Bellamy, eventually gaining more strength. Once the two called it quits, Bellamy and I spent a good fifteen minutes of time using her conditioning ropes before exhausting every muscle possible in our bodies. Bellamy stepped away, gathering her training tools while leaving me to be questioned by a Moroi as I stood watching the other Guardian, seeing the real danger of our first date.

"Something wrong?" Jesse inquired.

I considered letting it go, and trying to solve this particular puzzle on my own, but I then also had to figure that Jesse Zeklos might have insight that I did not.

"It's Bellamy."

"What about her?"

We gathered our things as we talked.

"I have a date with her tonight and I am struggling to come up with something great for a first date."

I expected Jesse to throw out some inappropriate comment about the "great things" Bellamy and I could do on our date, and if I weren't already thinking tem myself I'd have grown protectively angry. Instead, Jesse was taking this as serious as me.

"First of all, remember who you are dating." He reminded me. "Don't go for traditional dating ideas. You'll lose all hope of a second date."

"That much I know." I countered. "I just don't know what might…"

"I've got it." Jesse interrupted. "There is an exhibit at the royal Moroi museum. I was going to take her myself, but from you it will mean more."

"You think she might enjoy looking at Moroi artifacts? Isn't that boring?"

"This is Bellamy we are talking about." He reminded me again. "Plus, there is one artifact in particular that she'll be impressed with beyond measure."

Jesse had a great idea, and I was thrilled with the remainder of our conversation, spent planning. I came to the conclusion that it would be nice having Jesse around. Where I knew parts of Bellamy that he never would, I realized that he knew things about Bellamy that I had yet to discover. The same would go for Sophia. Jesse would be a great help to me.

"Thanks." I said, in need of getting started on this plan for my date.

I wouldn't have much time, but I could make it work. Bellamy was scheduled to meet with Dimitri after she got a few hours of sleep. I would get to making sure everything went as planned for our first date then, hoping she might be surprised. Jesse and I caught up to Bellamy back in our courtyard. There were a few Guardians on duty, already roaming Court, but we were only preparing to sleep now. Jesse said goodnight again to both me and Bellamy, giving a wink with many implications in it. Again, I might've chastised him if not for the fact that I was hoping that Bellamy would sleep next to me again.

She waited for Jesse to disappear and lock his door before she spoke up. "I don't want to be alone." She said. "It's why I walked out here earlier." Her admission was met with silence. "I was coming to knock on your door. All I could think about was crawling into bed beside you." I stood still, listening, hoping she still wanted the same thing now.

"And now?" I risked heartbreak and rejection.

"Now," she took my hand with hers, pulling me along with her, "I want to not be alone Yuri." We walked inside of her apartment together.

"Are you sure we aren't spending too much time together?" She smirked, closing the door completely.

"Positive, Yuri."

She stepped up to my side, my arms both circling around her, holding her even as we reached her bedroom. Bellamy walked in, beginning to take off her workout clothes.

"I'm going to jump in the shower for five minutes." She said, disappearing into her bathroom as I had time to look around at the things she brought along with her.

She was not fully unpacked yet, so a few suitcases and weekend bags were opened in different places of the room. I spotted a picture of her and Bridgette first, sitting on the table beside the bed. The shower turned on and I had to concentrate on anything but the fact that she was stripping off her clothes one door away and showering by herself. I concentrated again on her collection of photos. I saw a picture of her and Christian Ozera, both of his arms around her waist as they sat under a Holly tree, laughing together. A picture of Bellamy and Eddie Castille showed the silly nature of their friendship, both sticking out their tongues and making a ridiculously silly face at the other. Finally, on the desk she would use this week, I saw a picture of her and Mason Ashford. She'd said that she had moved forward from his death, but I had to wonder what it meant if she kept a picture of them together on her desk. I knew she had room to love someone new now, but it had me thinking about the two. What did it say that she flirted back with me back at the Academy while she and Mason were still together? What did it say now that she continued to flirt with me? Once the water from her shower turned off, Bellamy was ten more minutes before exiting. Her hair was still damp, and she wore considerably less clothing now, even less than she had back at the Academy. Her shorts were light green, and did not go lower than the upper part of her thighs, showing off her toned, tanned legs. She also wore a neon green bra with white polka dots. The two pieces of clothing gave her already perfect curves more to be admired. She did not acknowledge me in her room yet, but brushed through her hair. Once finished, she spun on her heels with that same seduction between us.

"Are you going to sleep in that?" She questioned, indicating to my own clothing.

"Are you sleeping in that?" I countered her inquiry.

I was not oblivious to the mischievous smirk that crossed her face.

"Perhaps." She finally answered with the devilish hint of teasing she used so often lately during our phone calls.

I stood to take off my shirt as Bellamy jumped onto her bed, kicking away the blanket as she had always done back at St. Vladimir's too. I stayed standing, keeping a good distance between me and her reach.

"Are you coming to bed?" She asked and my mind struggled to stay out of overdrive. It was one question that held so much potential for the future.

"You're teasing me." I pointed out to her, and she looked jokingly insulted.

"You can flirt with me, but I am forbidden to do the same? How is that fair?" She was still playing with me, but I did not care to stop her. "Fine." She surrendered. "I will behave myself Guardian Tverskaya. I'll keep to my side of the bed, and you can have yours." She scooted over to one side. "Come to bed and we'll go to sleep."

I crawled into her bed, unwilling to keep to my side, my arms moving to hold her close again, pulling her up against me.

"You behaving yourself scares me more."

Bellamy twisted around to face me, her hand running through my hair again. "You cannot possibly be afraid of me."

"You have no idea Bells." I kissed her forehead, both of us finding comfortable positions before falling asleep, wrapped up together again.

 **BELLAMY:**

I woke to the sound of my phone ringing. After only five hours of sleep, I was willing to throttle anyone brave or stupid enough to call me at this hour. Yuri slept soundly through the ringing, but stirred as I rolled over to pick up the cell phone on my night side table.

"Guardian Pearce?" The voice on the opposite end asked as I barely put the phone to my ear.

"Yes." My voice was tired still, not yet to full volume.

"I apologize for waking you. This is a courtesy call to request your presence with the Queen in twenty minutes."

The Queen was requesting my presence. No doubt this was to do with her meeting with Jesse, I assumed. I had to wake up and start doing damage control for my Moroi before I killed him.

"Twenty minutes." I confirmed.

"The Queen will meet you in her personal receiving room. She will send a representative to escort you shortly."

That was the end of the call. The line hung up and I had a few minutes to carefully remove myself from Yuri, throw on appropriate attire for meeting with Lissa, and then I would get to meet Dimitri and Rose for coffee. Yuri was so sweet as he slept. I was thankful still that he did not snore. His arm loosened as I stretched, pulling myself away from him. I was out of his reach in a few minutes, going to my closet to pick a dress that could double for both meetings I had. I picked a long red and white striped cotton dress that hugged my curves while still giving me room to breathe. My white sandals with glittering crystals paired nicely with the dress, and I was almost ready. I left Yuri a note about my impromptu call to meet with the Queen, placing a folded paper on my pillow beside him. I kissed his temple, leaving him to rest as I quietly snuck out, opening the door before a bell or knock could wake Yuri.

Lissa's representative, meant to escort me was on time, waltzing up to my door, smelling of alcohol and awful cigarettes. He stopped in place before I said a word to him.

"You're Bellamy Pearce?" He asked, looking at me as though I were either some sideshow oddity or the only treat left in a hungry world.

I wasn't sure which he saw, so I nodded, closing my door.

"I'm Bellamy." I said. "And you are?"

"Fascinated." His eyes were wide, and he checked out every part of me. It was unnerving and unacceptable.

"Are you drunk?" I questioned, in disbelief that the Queen would send an inebriated Moroi to bring me to the correct meeting space.

"Not yet." The man honestly answered, "But, that isn't why I'm fascinated by you." He extended his arm to me. "I'm Adrian." He introduced himself.

I let him keep his arm to himself, walking beside him as he showed me the way.

"You really are fascinating." I heard him say.

"Thank you."

It was an odd thing for one to say to someone they'd just met.

"Your aura is like nothing I've ever seen."

Yes, he was definitely drunk. He was seeing things.

"For a Guardian anyway." He finished.

In too much time, we finally arrived to a fairly dark room. The sun was up completely, so most Moroi were asleep. Lissa should've been asleep too, making me think that this was more serious than I wanted to believe. Where was Rose? I also thought. If Jesse were wide awake during daylight hours, I would be too. Adrian opened the door, watching me the entire way by him. Lissa was waiting as I entered, sitting in a large and overstuffed high back chair. She stood, greeting me with a smile, and offering me a similar chair across from hers.

"Should I start by apologizing?" I asked Lissa. "If Jesse has said or done anything he shouldn't, I will have him back under thumb in no time."

Lissa shook her head, sitting across from me. She offered me a cup of tea. "Jesse is not why I asked you here. In fact, I'm astounded and impressed by him since his arrival. He offered me a full and heartfelt apology after our first meeting. I expect you were behind that."

"All Jesse." I gave him credit. "His time at St. Solomon's provided him with the humility he needed."

Lissa seemed even more impressed. She glanced over as Adrian walked by, mouthing something to her. She shook her head, returning her attention to me.

"There are several things that I would like to discuss. The first being a thank you." She grinned genuinely as I took the cup of tea from her, adding both cream and sugar. "I see that Jesse has changed, and while Sophie Drozdov has also influenced Jesse, it is you he goes to for advice, protection, and friendship. I know you say it was all Jesse to offer such a genuine apology to me, but it is your influence that has pushed him into a more mature and logical person. I did not expect him to ask for my forgiveness. Jesse Zeklos finally has someone he trusts at his side, full time. Having someone who wants to see better from him has made a remarkable difference."

"I only want what is best for Jesse."

"Which brings us to my next subject." Lissa effortlessly changed topics. "I have been trying to quietly make necessary changes within my Court since becoming Queen. There are things I do not like and people I cannot trust. I want only those that I can trust around me, and working with me."

"I think that is wise." I watched warily as Lissa paused, considering her next words just as carefully.

"I am in need of an International liaison to travel from overseas to here at my Court." She said. "It wasn't until your arrival, and my conversation with Jesse, that I considered him as a possibility. I still wonder if I am making a mistake. I thought that I should run this idea by you before offering the position to Jesse."

"Jesse?" I said with a smile, keeping my stunning disbelief masked. After what Jesse had done, I was surprised Lissa even let us back onto Court grounds. "I think the responsibility would be a great stability for him. But, what about Sophia? Would this position take us away from her?"

"No." Lissa shook her head. "Sophia and her Guardian are welcome to travel back here to Court with Jesse if they choose to do so."

"What does this position involve?" I questioned. "What sort of things would Jesse be required to do?" If Jesse was going to be offered a Court position by the Queen, I did first feel we should know what his own duties would be like too. Giving Jesse too much power would not be wise yet.

"I need someone to gather complaints and information from Moroi living or visiting abroad. He would bring all of that here to the Moroi Council, and make things more efficient. Fewer Moroi will have to overrun and overwhelm Court proceedings or hearings. It makes things safer too."

"Agreed." I said, considering everything just said and offered. "May I talk to Jesse and Sophie about this before it becomes an official offer?"

"Yes Bellamy. Of course."

"Is there anything else you'd like to discuss?" I started to squirm in my chair, seeing the Queen go apprehensive.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Lissa asked, her voice suddenly timid.

I did not let on that I knew the Queen was wary to ask her question. "Of course." Was this about Christian again?

"If I am overstepping my bounds, please tell me. I fear it is far too personal."

"Ask me what you like Lissa.' I offered her.

She set her cup down in front of her, folding her hands into her lap as she sat back.

"Why is the Guardian Council taking blood from you every three months? And what are they testing it for?"

Part of me was glad that her questions weren't about Christian, but when she said personal she sure meant it. I kept my composure as much as possible, leaning forward. Under any other circumstance, I would not ever consider revealing this to someone I barely knew, but Lissa was the Moroi Queen, and she kept the right people around her. Those people would never allow her or anyone else to take advantage of me, or my gift. I made the decision to let her in on this only because she had her own gift making its way out to save the world. My gift on the other hand would start wars, and I wanted to prevent war. Telling Lissa all about me was the way to do that.

"Lissa, I know that you understand what it is like to have people want to control you and use your gift for their own benefit." I referred to her experience with Victor Dashkov. "I'm sure that once I tell you why the Guardian Council is testing me, you will understand why very few people know this secret." I indicated to Adrian, not sure I wanted him knowing this secret, no matter who or what he was to Lissa.

"Adrian, can we have a little privacy."

The Moroi man stood, his eyes still focused on me, now trying to figure me out. He had a long way to go to find that answer. He left the room, leaving me and Lissa to talk. She didn't believe me when I told her the truth about me, but she did when I showed her what I could do.

"It must stay secret. Very few people know."

"Does Jesse know?" She asked.

"No."

"Does Christian?" She hesitated, and I gave a nod.

"Christian knows. He was the one who was helping me learn to control my magic when I was a novice at St. Vladimir's."

"You two both said that you have a connection." Lissa put the pieces of this puzzle together. "Your parents and your fire magic."

"Christian tutored me." I assured her. "He taught me how to stop lighting the curtains on fire." I laughed, getting Lissa to laugh with me. "The Council is testing my blood in order to find out how exactly all of my magic is possible."

"And if they find the answer?" She inquired. "Will they try to replicate you?"

"No." I confirmed. "They will keep it hidden. Besides," I spoke, "I don't think it's possible to replicate such greatness."

Lissa laughed again. And a short time later, we were saying goodbye. She was off to return to sleep, and I had to find the right coffee shop to meet Dimitri.

"Adrian will show you to the coffee shop." Lissa offered as the door opened, Adrian smiling and willing.

"Don't you need to sleep?" I was concerned for his health.

"Sleep is not what I want to be doing right now." He said.

Lissa and I said goodbye again, and I was off to meet Dimitri and Rose.

"So, you going to keep your secrets to yourself?" Adrian asked as we walked. He still looked at me in that strange way.

"Too many people know my secrets." I remarked, letting him know that I'd be keeping my secrets to myself.

"You really are fascinating. You really are a Guardian right?"

"Yes."

"Interesting." He then said.

I kept walking as he showed me to the coffee house. I thought about checking in on Jesse, but I could sense that he was still asleep. His emotions were completely dulled. I had nothing to worry about. Well, that was not entirely true. When it came to Jesse I was always worried.

"And here you are." Adrian came to a halt outside of the doors. He opened them for me.

"Thank you Adrian."

"Anytime." His eyes shifted inside, and I saw the look on his face change in a matter of seconds. "It was nice to meet you Bellamy. I hope we meet again." And like that, he was walking in the opposite direction.

I moved inside and immediately saw Rose and Dimitri. I smiled, walking over to them.

"What were you doing with Adrian Ivashkov?" Dimitri questioned, his tone stern and suspicious.

"I was called to meet with Lissa. Adrian escorted me to her, and offered to bring me here." I saw Dimitri give that weird contemplative look. "Is there something I should know? Is Adrian dangerous?"

"No." Rose answered. "He can be pretty harmless, aside from the dream walking and aura reading."

I caught her sentence and started to put things together for myself. "He's a spirit user too." I surmised. "He was reading my aura." I then wanted to know what he saw in my aura. With as many times as he called me fascinating, there had to something there.

"He's also my ex." Rose coughed up the truth about her and Adrian.

"His last name is Ivashkov?" I repeated. "Is he any relation to the former Queen?"

"Tatiana was his great aunt." Dimitri finally spoke.

"Wow." I breathed out. "We definitely have lots to catch up on." I made Dimitri smile again.

"We can talk as long as you like Bellamy." He said. "But first, there is someone else you might like to see again."

I looked to my left and right, no one recognizable in sight, but then he sat down at our table, coming out of nowhere.

"He's been waiting to see you too." Eddie said, seeing the joy and surprise on my face. "Hi Bells."

"Eddie!" I exclaimed, both of us standing to hug one another. My arms wrapped around the man, so happy to see him. "I was coming to see you today."

"And here I am." Eddie said in my ear. "I missed you Bells." He squeezed me tight before setting me down, joining the small table we occupied.

"Alright, all three of you need to tell me what the hell happened after I left." I insisted.

Eddie offered to get coffee while Dimitri and Rose both started slow, each giving different details to everything I had missed. I hit highs and lows of emotions as they spoke, telling me about escaping from Tarasov with Victor Dashkov, flying to Vegas and facing evil Strigoi Dimitri, the discovery of spirit within silver, stakes, and its ability to restore Moroi and Dhampir. I heard all about the murder charge against Rose, Tasha Ozera's involvement, and the rescue and runaway adventure that brought Lissa to become Queen. I had heard bits and pieces from Christian and Eddie already, but they clearly left out a few details. By the time the three finished, each adding to the story, I was exhausted as though I'd experienced it all myself.

"Holy shit." I said. "That is… quite a lot."

"And yet, I don't think it is a blip on the radar in comparison to you and Jesse." Eddie mentioned. "Rose keeps saying he is different. He's in love with one girl, he graduated near top of his class, and he has many interests. She and Dimitri also say that you and Jesse are friends. When the hell did that happen? How the hell did that happen?"

"Oh you know, one person comes to the rescue of another and somehow they become friends."

"So it happened when you fought at St. Vladimir's?" Rose inquired.

I finished my coffee, thankful that it was better than the tea I'd had earlier. "As it happens, trust came for me and Jesse after St. Vladimir's, but our friendship developed when Jesse came to my rescue." I admitted. "When Jesse and I arrived at St. Solomon's, we only had each other for a while. We started to talk to each other because there was no one else. When I had to deal with a confrontation with my very obnoxious ex-boyfriend, Jesse stepped in."

"Liam?" Dimitri asked. "That guy makes the old Jesse look like an angel."

"And then some." I added. "When Liam started in on me and Mason, blaming me for Mason's death, Jesse defended me. He made sure to inform Liam that Mason Ashford was one of the bravest Dhampirs he'd known, and that Mason was doing his job. Then Jesse whispered something to Liam. He still won't tell me what it was, but after that Liam never bothered either of us again."

"Jesse protected someone other than himself." Eddie was in as much disbelief as Rose and Dimitri.

"Bellamy." I heard my name called out again, turning to see Alberta coming towards us.

I stood.

"I think you left these in the gym." She handed me a pair of boxing gloves."

"Thanks." I tried to avoid answering any questions. In order to get time in the gyms, Guardians need to sign in and out, so thankfully there was nothing on record about Jesse being there. Alberta would not understand at all. Unless she checked the security video.

When she left, I sat back down.

"Boxing?" Dimitri was first to ask.

I nodded.

"With Yuri?"

"And Jesse." I told him. He was one of the few people who would understand, once I explained.

"Wait." Dimitri stalled, knowing Moroi did not join Guardians during their training, unless… "You're training with Jesse?"

Of all the people to question my choice, Dimitri had to understand my reasoning. I hoped he would understand.

"Training is a strong word. I am teaching him a few self-defense techniques. He needs to know this stuff."

"He is Moroi and he is royal." Eddie and Dimitri both argued with me. "He does not need to learn."

"Isn't that what he has you for?" Rose questioned.

I'm sure she didn't mean to sound so condescending.

"And if for some reason I am not by his side?" My own question was directed at Dimitri. I didn't want to sound like a total bitch for bringing up the past, but he got my point, silently agreeing. "I told Jesse and I continue to tell him that he is not to ever leave this world complacently. He will go down with a fight if he must, and I will do the same for him."

Again Dimitri seemed to agree.

"So," Rose spoke again, changing the subject, "Dimitri thinks it is unacceptable to ask you certain questions, but I disagree." She gained my full attention. "Seeing as he was in love with your aunt Bridgette, I cannot see any question being off limits or intrusive."

"I agree with you." I said to Rose, keeping my eyes on Dimitri.

I figured he would have more questions about Bridgette's death, and I would not deny him answers.

"You know you can ask anything. Nothing is ever off limits between you and me, Thor."

Dimitri shifted in his seat, his hand linked with Rose, her comfort the only thing that gave him strength to talk about Bridgette.

"Not too many details were given about her death." He noted. "And I was not given any more information than she had died in a Strigoi fight." His head turned down, and I could see what I gathered as shame in him. "After I was restored, very few Guardians would even talk about much around me."

I took his other hand with mine. "What do you want to know?"

"I want to know what happened. Bridgette was a better fighter than so many Guardians. Where did it happen, and when?" He questioned. "I mean, how long after…"

"She wasn't allowed to go looking for you immediately, but I think a week after you were taken, she phoned me to give me a head's up about her plan." I started. "Actually, she didn't have much of a plan, and she didn't exactly have permission to go rogue. Charlotte simply said 'don't get caught'."

I slowed, letting the details I knew resurface. "I was broken and on the verge of giving up this whole Guardian life when Bridgette died." I shocked all three with my confession. Not even Jesse knew I had considered leaving him. "Rhys needed me to stay and continue, so he offered me a chance to look through the files on Bridgette, including the one on her death."

"Bells, why didn't you tell me?" Eddie pulled me over onto his lap, from my chair to his, his arms wrapped around me. "You wrote to me during that time, and you didn't say a word."

"I didn't want to worry you Ed."

"Bells." He said my name with that severe tone he too had developed as a Guardian.

"I'm fine now Eddie."

"I could've helped."

"I needed to deal with all of those things on my own." I said. "From what the reports said, Bridgette was somewhere on the outskirts of Siberia when she located you." I told Dimitri. "She always said that you were the easiest person for her to track. She waited. She knew that you would come to her."

"Siberia." Rose repeated.

"She took the path she knew she needed to. Honestly, it was more about her than it was about you Dimitri. She was not pushed into finding Strigoi because of whatever the Strigoi version of you said to her." I confirmed for Dimitri. "Like I said, she was doing her job."

"Where was she when…" Eddie attempted to ask, tightening his hold on me. "When she…"

"She was nearing the city center of Minsk."

"Why the hell was she stopped in Belarus again?" Dimitri growled.

"She was on her way to meet Charlotte in Bucharest."

"Romania? What were their plans in Romania?"

My shoulders shrugged. "Bureau Ten. I couldn't say. I'm just relaying what the files said." I told them. "The files say that Bridgette found a nest of Strigoi in Minsk."

"The files say that?" Dimitri caught on quickly. "You don't believe it?"

"I do not believe Bridgette was arrogant enough to provoke and take on a nest of Strigoi on her own. Are you telling me that you've never written a false file to hide information that could cause more trouble?" I saw him and Rose exchange quick glances.

"Charlotte." Dimitri guessed.

"Charlotte had something to do with Bridgette's death. I know that much. I cannot prove it, but one day I will find the truth about Bridgette. One day karma will find Charlotte and I will find closure."

The four of us continued to talk for another three hours, catching up, laughing, and reminiscing.

"Why Thor?" Rose finally asked. "Why do you call him Thor?"

"Because he fights like a god, he looks like a god, and it suits him. Thor was the biggest strongest god I could think of when I first faced off with Dimitri in training." I gave him a wink, smiling as I recalled those first days. Rose and Dimitri were soon called back to Court duty, giving me and Eddie time alone.

"Do you have time to walk?" Eddie asked.

I hadn't spent nearly enough time with him yet. "I have time. I want to check in on Jesse first, but you can come along."

I hugged Dimitri, again promising to meet up with him and Rose.

"Tonight?" Rose suggested dinner. "We can all bring our Moroi too."

"My Moroi has a date. They're staying in."

"You can come on your own Bells." Dimitri said.

I still had to refuse. "I have a date too." I felt Eddie take a step back. I should've realized that knowledge of my date would bring up weird or upsetting feelings for Eddie. I hadn't been on a date with anyone since Mason. Up to this point I hadn't even considered it. I needed to talk to him. He was my friend and I didn't want to hurt him.

"The next night. Why don't we plan for the next night. We will all get together. You can all officially meet Sophia."

It was agreed and we were all off in separate directions. Dimitri and Rose left down one corridor, while Eddie and I made our way to royal housing. I took his hand, pulling his arm around my shoulders. Eddie looked down and smiled at me.

"There is somewhere I want to walk after I see to Jesse." I mentioned, pulling out an extra key from my keyring, opening the front door to Jesse's apartment. Eddie waited as I walked in to check on Jesse. He was sound asleep, lying half under his bed sheet, his fiancé nowhere in sight, which either meant that he had listened to me, that or she was hiding. I chose to believe that Jesse had listened. I did a quick check through the rest of his apartment, not that there was any danger within Court, but I was so used to doing my checks that I still did them now. I left everything in place when I left the apartment, locking the door as it had been.

"Ready, Bells?" Eddie moved beside me as I replaced my keys, playing with one more key.

"There is one more check I want to do." I mentioned, moving next door to the apartment I was in.

It was nearly three in the afternoon. Yuri and I had not gone to sleep until around six-thirty. I was sure he might be awake by now, and I wanted to check in and see that he had seen my note. I gave Eddie the choice this time to join me inside, but he waited by the door again. I walked inside, promising to only be a few minutes. The apartment was quiet, leading me to believe that Yuri was still asleep. I crept quietly to my room, expecting to see him lying in bed still. Lying in bed was not even close. I opened the door to the bedroom, walking in to see him half-naked. He was in a towel, freshly showered and about to get dressed.

"Oh." I said in surprise, causing the other Guardian to jump and turn.

I stared. I was literally staring at him.

"Bells," His voice broke through all of the current white noise streaming through my head as I watched each and every muscle from his neck to his upper hip shift and move. I'd seen Yuri without his shirt plenty of times when we trained and slept, but the towel was an added bonus to my day, "are you okay?"

I steadied myself against the doorframe.

"I'm fine." I half-lied. "I'm good. I didn't mean to walk in on you."

"It's your place Bells. You're allowed to walk through.

"Yes, I wasn't expecting you in…"

"Are you sure you're okay Bellamy?" He took a step towards me, that wildly suggestive and playful grin returning to his mouth.

"Yes Yuri." I said. "I just finished with Dimitri and Rose, and then I checked in on Jesse. I wanted to quickly pop in and see if you were asleep still."

"I got your note." He snapped my attention back as my vision traveled over him again. "I especially enjoyed the little heart at the end."

"I thought that might be a nice touch." I teased him.

He moved to the side, pulling on his shirt, running his hands through his hair, and doing that sexy thing he did by pursing his lips together very slowly. Still hot, I thought.

"Are you back for the day?" He asked.

"No. Eddie is waiting on me at the door. I should be getting back out to him."

"Okay." He didn't move. Neither did I. We stood, facing each other, watching, and waiting. I wasn't sure what I was waiting for.

"Our date is at seven." I said.

"Seven." He confirmed. "I'm going in a few minutes to finish a few last minute details."

I shifted my stance, needing him to know that I had no huge expectations of him.

"You know, I am happy just being with you on our first date."

"I know that now."

"I'm not expecting anything spectacular. Just you and me."

"Good to know." Yuri said. "I still have something special planned."

I turned, pausing again before I left the room.

"Give me some sort of clue as to where we'll be or what we're doing." I submitted a small request, but Yuri only looked unconvinced. "I need to know what sort of shoes to wear." I said. "I also need to know if I should wear a dress or trousers, or…"

"You will look lovely in whatever you choose to wear." Yuri winked, and normally his flirtation would send me hovering above infatuation, but he was not helping me.

"Do you have any suggestions on what you'd like me to wear?" I tried another path.

He was silent, standing still beside my bed, possibly considering a good look for our date.

"Anything you'd like." He finally said, so I left, convinced that I could get him to give up information.

"Bells!" He shouted as I made my way down the short hallway.

I returned to the room to find him sitting now.

"I don't know if you thought to bring it with you," Yuri mentioned, "but you have a white dress with gold lace cutouts." He chose a dress, but I couldn't place the one he was talking about. "You wore it to a party with your friends back at St. Vladimir's. "

Now I recalled the dress.

"You looked incredible in that dress Bells." He said.

He really thought that I looked that good in the dress? I was flattered and also confused.

"I was a novice when I wore that dress Yuri."

"So?"

"So, I was also with Mason. You weren't supposed to be looking at me then?"

He stood, coming closer towards me. I had driven us at warp speed into rocky territory.

"You never looked at me that way, back then?" He came closer, his voice lowering to that seductive tone I had such trouble resisting.

"As a novice? No."

"Liar." He accused. "You flirted back." He was going to use logic against me. Damn. "You wouldn't have flirted back with me, if you weren't just a little intrigued or interested."

Double damn. He made a point that I could not easily get around.

"Fine." I conceded the conversation. "I looked."

He was so much closer to me now. His fingers touched to the side of my neck, trailing down to my bare shoulder.

"How many times did you look?" He questioned, more out of our flirting than general interest, leaning in closer and closer.

God he smelled good. The mix of soap and after shave was swirling and confusing my senses right now. I was no longer clear headed, and that was trouble.

"It doesn't matter how many times." I resisted as best as I could, feeling his breath move across the sensitive area between my neck and shoulder. "I looked."

"I'm glad you looked Bells. I hoped you would one day."

I snapped myself back to reality. Eddie was still waiting on me, and I was standing too close to trouble for far too long.

"I didn't bring the white and gold dress." I had to unfortunately say. "But I have something you might like." I backed away.

"I'm sure you do." Yuri was not letting up with his temptation.

"Eddie is waiting." I forced myself away from the still half-naked man.

He took a deep breath, letting me go. "I'll see you tonight." He confirmed again. "Here at seven."

We agreed, and I hurried back out to Eddie.

 **EDDIE:**

Emerging from her Court apartment, I could see that Bellamy looked flushed. Her face was much rosier than it had been when she'd entered.

"Are you okay Bells?" I touched a hand to her cheek, concerned that she'd come across bad news or anything dangerous.

She shook her head, making eye contact with me and smiling in the most wonderful way. I had missed her smile. It had been so long since I'd seen her genuinely smile. After Mason's death, Bellamy seemed to lack interest in smiling at much anymore.

"I'm fine Eddie. Come on." She put her arm around my waist, triggering my instincts to do the same, placing one arm around her, and my other hand held to hers. "There is somewhere I would like to walk to."

She had a specific location to go to? Well, it beat wandering Court grounds aimlessly. As we walked slowly together, catching up on the smaller details of our lives, I noticed that I was suddenly doing more talking than she was.

"Something on your mind babe?" I asked her, gently squeezing her hand.

She lifted her eyes to me, slowing our pace a bit more.

"I know you aren't entirely okay with the idea of me dating someone new yet Ed." Bellamy said, and she was right. I wasn't all that great with the idea.

When she had mentioned it to me, Rose, and Dimitri in the coffee house, I kept my silence, knowing that a public venue at Court was not the place to cause a scene. Bellamy had come into my life as a permanent fixture when she and Mason discovered that they each had feelings for each other. Mason was my best-friend, and Bellamy was his girlfriend for much longer than I'd expected. Mason had been pretty capricious about girls when it came to anyone other than Rose Hathaway. His infatuation with her had been off the charts from the time we were young. But, Bellamy had been different. Something in him had changed. He had truly fallen in love. While they'd become close in other ways, Bellamy and I became close as friends. I was always glad to have her as my friend, especially after Mason died. I had expected her to yell at me, and accuse me of not doing more to stop him when she returned to the Academy, but she didn't really. She had simply asked how we were going to go on without Mason. She'd held me as close as I held her, and soothed me while we both cried.

The two had broken up shortly after Bellamy left St. Vladimir's, but they had never truly let go. Mason talked about her on our way to Seattle. He told me he still loved her. He had tried to move on. He had gone to great lengths to move forward, but she was always with him. He tried convincing himself that the distance between them would be a good thing. His death had destroyed both of our lives, but slowly, once she returned to the Academy as a Guardian, I saw Bellamy returning. She had come back a shell of her former self, but began little by little to laugh and be the Bellamy we all remembered. The pieces of her I knew, were mending.

"I need you to know a few things before you judge my decision." She continued to say.

"I would never judge you or your choices Bells." I informed her.

She gave a nod but voiced no opinion.

"But, can I ask, who you are planning this date with?" I wanted to know who had convinced her to go on a date, and who exactly I would be confronting if he took advantage of my friend.

Bellamy smirked briefly. "Yuri." She said.

It took me a few moments to figure out who she was talking about. The name was not one that I immediately recognized, but like a thunderbolt it hit me hard, as we made our way to the back area of Court.

"Yuri." I repeated. "Yuri Tverskaya? The Guardian from St. Vladimir's?"

"He's Sophia Drozdov's Guardian now." Bellamy corrected me.

"He was at St. Vladimir's with us. He was a Guardian while you were still training as a novice." I argued.

"Yes."

"And you two were together when you became a Guardian?" I'd seen the pair together on campus back then, and I recalled seeing the way that the male Guardian had looked at my friend.

"Of course not Eddie." Bellamy denied, and I had to believe her. "We weren't anything more than friends at that point. I was grieving my Mason. Yuri and I did a lot of talking together." She explained to me. "He understood what I was going through after Mase died."

I knew that Bellamy had needed someone to talk to, and out of protection, many of the Guardians at the Academy did surround Bellamy, keeping many novices and Moroi from her, until she was ready.

"He helped me get through the nightmares I'd been having about the Queen too."

I had to force myself not to say anything about Queen Tatiana and Bellamy's nightmares. Mason told me in confidence about what Bellamy had gone through and why. It was a hard thing to accept, but he'd also confided to me about Bellamy's special talent. Naturally, I still couldn't say anything to Bellamy for fear she wouldn't remember, or because she might not want me to know. But, she had my trust and I had hers, so I kept silent still.

"Yuri and I phoned and continued to talk after Jesse and I moved overseas and after he recovered from his injuries."

I was happy that Bellamy had someone to talk to, other than Jesse Zeklos, myself, or Christian.

"Are you in love with him?" I asked, hoping her answer would be no.

"Ed, I am not in love with him."

"But, you will be one day soon." I had to mention. "I saw the way he looked at you back then. That probably has not changed. And, I see the way you look when you talk about him. It's there Bells. It won't take much time."

We reached the destination Bellamy had been focused on getting to, and now I understood why she'd brought me along with her. We entered through the gates of the Guardian cemetery.

"Jesse said that they put a plaque down for Mason after Lissa was crowned."

I nodded. "We all needed some place to remember him."

She stopped and turned to face me. "Eddie, I have only ever had one soulmate. He was the love of my life and yours."

"You moved on." I averted my eyes from hers, feeling sad that she was moving on, when I was still so stuck mourning my best-friend.

"I had to." She said.

"Says who?"

"Mase." Bellamy turned her head to the left, looking to where a small plaque with Mason's name had been placed. "I know I might sound completely mad Ed, but Mason told me to move on."

I put my arms around her, hugging her closer, holding her until I felt my own tears return for Mason. We sat down together, both of us talking to each other, and even talking to Mason a few times, with the hope of moving forward. We sat for another two hours, talking, laughing, and holding one another, finding peace with what might come next. After our hours together, I walked Bellamy back to her apartment. She had a date to prepare for, and I was going to be on night duty.

"You're coming to dinner with us tomorrow, aren't you?" She asked me.

"Yes of course." I smiled. I wasn't sure how I would get through seeing her with someone new, but I would have to accept things the way they were now. She was my friend, and I needed to be happy for her.

"Have a good night Bells." I kissed her cheek sweetly.

"Don't work too hard Ed." She whispered, kissing me back.

 **BELLAMY:**

 _I was deep within my breakup with Mason, I had been humiliated by him in class, and I was up and down with Christian too. With everything on my plate, I only needed to be occupied by someone who looked at me the way Yuri Tverskaya did lately. The flirtation he and I had developed back and forth was grow. It wasn't just the subtle words used to draw attention from each other, but a touch of the hand here, or a subtle yet intentional movement. Still, it was all harmless, but somehow it evolved. We were in the gym, training again, trying to concentrate only on my lessons, but it was hard. He kept glancing at me with that strange look of flirtation and curiosity, and that only further distracted me from the fact that he was throwing punches and so was I. At least, I was supposed to be. His elbow caught me right on the chin, causing me to immediately look away. Yuri then easily picked me up, throwing me into the gym floor. He was breathing hard, and so was I as we stayed in position, him lying above me, looking down at me still with those curious and discordant eyes. He held my wrists to the floor still._

" _You are not focused today." He lectured me, shifting his weight, moving to sit beside me as I sat up beside him._

" _It is kind of hard to be focused when…"_

" _You don't need to be concentrated on what some other novice thinks of you. When you are in here with me, you leave that behind." He insisted._

" _Okay." I answered him, not feeling so confident about his idea._

" _It's more than the confrontation with your novice boyfriend." He noticed the way my voice had changed._

 _I looked over at him, my mouth opening to say something relevant or appropriate, but I found nothing. I saw his eyes do that incredible sexy thing again, his lower lip disappearing as he bit down on it. I took in a deeper breath, feeling this flirtation as a closeness increased around us._

" _Yuri, can I get your help with something?" I questioned, knowing what his answer would be._

" _I will help you with anything. Just tell me what you…"_

 _I moved in closer, my hands reaching around the back of his neck._

" _I have noticed the way you look at me on rare occasion." I said, watching him attempt to say something to stop me, his hands moving to halt me. "I'm not saying I don't like it." I let him know, slowly moving in closer, knowing what I was doing was wrong._

 _He and I could get into trouble for doing this. I was underage and a novice. He would lose his job and be locked away if we were caught, but this bubble we sat in grew thicker with the passing seconds. I leaned in, pulling him closer, feeling his hands touch my waist, and pull me over to him. His mouth crashed onto mine first, his strong hands lifting me onto his lap as I kissed him back. My God, he felt good under my hands. My legs wrapped around him, my hips rocking over his, making him moan low as he deepened this kiss. I no longer cared why I wanted this moment. I focused blindly on the fact that I wanted this Guardian. All of me wanted Yuri. I could forget about everything else as I melted into the feel of his fingers playing with the top hem of my shirt, slowly moving his fingers from one side to the other as I pulled him as close as I could get him. Somehow, Yuri managed to stand, with me still wrapped around him, my back hitting one of the standing mats hard as his body pressed into mine. It felt as though everything around me aligned and was complete for once. I was drowning in him._

" _I want you Bellamy. God, I want all of you right now." He told me without any indecision, and I did not doubt that he was telling the truth._

 _My shirt was undone in no time, his hands exploring every part of me. Soon his mouth began its own journey of discovery as I undressed him, pulling at his shirt, demanding its removal. He and his shirt complied immediately._

 _His skin was hot and smooth under my hands as I gripped him tight, but there was little time for me to concentrate on that as his tongue slid across my collarbone._

" _I can't get you close enough." He whispered over my skin._

" _Don't stop Yuri." I commanded him. "Don't let go of me yet."_

" _Bellamy, your body is incredible. I have thought about you, and about this for so long. I need all of you." His fingers slid under the straps of my bra, toying with me before taking the plunge into irrevocable territory._

It was a day I had come to regret, but certainly not for the reasons I once thought. Luckily, Yuri and I had the ability and logic to stop before things went too far that day. Being nearly, completely undressed with each other in a training gym when you come to your senses can certainly be awkward, and it was for us, but once under control, Yuri and I vowed not to talk about what had happened, and what had almost happened that day in the gym. We made our pact to stay silent mostly because of my age, but also because we both knew that I was going through a lot. I could not use sex with Christian or Yuri to destroy or lose Mason.

 **YURI:**

When I woke in Bellamy's bed, I couldn't remember the last time I'd slept so well. My arms searched blindly as I turned on my side, for the woman who should've been beside me. I found nothing as I opened my eyes to find myself lying alone, a note on the pillow where her head had been.

 _I didn't want to wake you. You always look so peaceful when you sleep. The Queen has asked to meet with me_. _I am going to see Rose and Dimitri after. You are welcome to hang out here, or meet me and the others. Desperately wish I could crawl back into bed again._

 _Bells_

Her note was uplifting. She had even colored in a small heart at the end, signifying some sort of emotion I hoped. On that front, I guess I would find out her real feelings for me tonight. The thought of that thrilled me and worried me. I decided to shower at Bellamy's only because I wasn't ready to stop thinking about her yet. My day was planned out after I showered. I would go to check in on Sophia. She was more than likely still asleep, so I wouldn't have much to do before evening when she and Jesse emerged more rested. Until then, I would be putting final touches on my date with Bellamy. Jesse had helped come up with the most wonderful idea. I was somewhat frustrated that I had not thought of it myself, but as I had recalled earlier, Jesse did have a small percentage more insight than me after he had the opportunity to be alone overseas with her. I was just out of the shower when I thought I heard a door, ignoring it, and continuing to redress before I left Bellamy's apartment.

"Oh." I heard her voice behind me. I was wearing nothing but a towel as I spun around, startled by her appearance.

She was staring. Her eyes were definitely focused on me and the fact that I was in a towel.

"Bells." I hit a tenor that got her attention. "Are you okay?"

She was flustered. She tried to hide it as best she could, and she didn't do a half bad hob at masking her current state of inner anarchy, but I was determined to turn that anarchy in my favor. I did my best, but she kept herself composed, backing away from me. She was going for a walk with her friend, Eddie Castille, another Guardian in Court ranks. I let her go and got dressed without any other interruptions. Bellamy made it clear that she'd be happy spending time together on our own, so that was what I had planned.

I had the chance to check in on Sophia before and after my date errands, so by the time I was finished, and changed, I was knocking on Sophia's door at six forty-five, giving me enough time to have a conversation with her before going to pick up Bellamy.

"She may not be my Guardian, but she is my friend." Sophia caught me before I left her apartment. Our friendly conversation was about to become a warning. "I like you." She mentioned. "I think that you and I will get along great. But if you hurt my friend tonight or any other night, I will take my fangs to you." She stated. "And then Jesse will do the same."

I had no doubt that she was telling the truth. She and Jesse were as protective of Bellamy as anyone else, and Bellamy was protective of them.

"I don't want to hurt her in any way Sophia." I said. "I care for her. I have cared for her for a while."

"She cares for you too."

I smiled, going to leave as Jesse was entering the apartment.

"Have a good night Guardian." Jesse hinted at the evening ahead, his insinuation heavy in his words.

"Use protection Moroi." I hinted directly back at him with as much insinuation.

My chest started pounding as I crossed the courtyard, my breathing growing heavier, and my stomach dropping slightly. Why was I so nervous? This was Bellamy. She and I had been sleeping beside each other, and curled up together while back at St. Vladimir's. We had spent long nights and days on the phone, talking, flirting, and… I was making too big a deal of this. This was just Bellamy. I walked straight up to her door and knocked, waiting for less than a minute. She answered the door, and I realized how much of a big deal this was. It was a huge deal. This was my first date with Bellamy Pearce. This was beyond huge.

And she looked radiant. She was stunning. She mentioned that she had not brought the white and gold dress that I'd once seen her look so incredible in, but this dress she wore now was better. It was violet, bringing out the color in her hair and eyes both. It was short, showing off her legs again, and it was sleeveless, giving me the chance to touch her shoulders throughout the night.

"Okay," I said as she exited her apartment, "I officially have a new favorite color."

"Violet?" She asked, her eyebrows lifted in question.

"Any color you are wearing." I complimented her, kissing her cheek as she turned to join me again. "You look stunning Bells."

"Thank you." She took my hand as we walked together, a few feet past the section of apartments in this part of Court. I stopped, pulling her back as I took a right, towards a waiting golf car. I had placed six daffodils, tied together with gold ribbon on the passenger seat for Bellamy.

"You know my favorite flower?" She was curious about my knowledge.

"I asked Jesse." I admitted to her.

She smiled, leaning over as I climbed into the driver's seat. She kissed my cheek very sweetly, keeping her fingertips at the back of my neck, twirling a few pieces of my hair.

"Thank you again."

We talked for a while as I drove to the opposite end of Court. It was a good twenty- minute drive, so we had time to catch up on the day we had missed.

"How did your meeting with the Queen go? What did she want?"

"To thank me." Bellamy still sounded shocked. "And to question me about the Guardian Council." I did very little to hide my concern. "She wanted to know why they are testing my blood."

My worry only increased. "What did you tell her?"

"The truth." I pulled the car to a stop, turning to Bellamy, needing answers. She had revealed her magic to the Moroi Queen. While Bellamy did not recall the events she went through with Queen Tatiana Ivashkov, I did. I remembered Dimitri telling me that Bellamy was running, going into hiding with Christian Ozera, and being caught and nearly killed by the then Queen. I wasn't about to see that happen again. I would die before I let that happen. But as Bellamy calmly explained her reasons, I understood more. She made some good points, so I had to agree. Vasilisa would not ever think to take advantage of Bellamy.

I kept my foot on the brake, putting the car in park as I pulled out a long piece of fabric from the back seat. Bellamy eyed me with more suspicion.

"Want to explain?" She said.

"I'm going to blindfold you." I said in return. "Our destination is a surprise, and it's not far off." The truth was, we were about five minutes from our location.

I moved her around so that I could cover her eyes.

"You know," she used an alluding tone, "the last time I let you blindfold me,…"

I leaned in closer to whisper in her ear. "The last time you let me blindfold you, was not nearly as much fun." I flirted, feeling her relax into my hands. I had trouble not flirting with her. No matter how close we got, she always kept me on my toes with her ability to flirt back. Blindfolding her as a means of teasing, was far too easy for us.

"Where are we headed that you need to blindfold me?" Her question was a valid one, and sounded slightly accusatory.

"It isn't another obstacle course, is it? I am not wearing the proper shoes for that Tverskaya."

I laughed out loud, driving on as she complained and guessed. Shoes aside, I wondered if she could make it through a course in that dress. I was tempted to test her skills, mostly for my own benefit and amusement.

"It's not an obstacle course." I gave her that much, disinclined to say anything more as I pulled the car to a stop.

Bellamy stayed still as I ran to help her out carefully.

"Are we there yet?" She joked.

"We are." I led her up a few steps, leading her then to the doors of the most unassuming building in this area of Court.

Bellamy didn't wait any longer, slipping out of her blinding cover, looking around at the lack of…anything really.

"This is…nice." She hesitated.

"Come on." I took her hand, opening the uniformed steel double doors.

Bellamy walked inside as I kept my eyes on her reaction. Her eyes grew wider with surprise and more curiosity.

The outside of the building may have been bare, but the inside was anything but.

"Yuri." She took my hand again. "What is all of this?"

"Well," I came up beside her, keeping my hand with hers, entwining our fingers, "the first and second floors are the library, the third floor is Art, and the fourth floor is a museum exhibit. There is a new and exciting piece in the museum."

Removing my hand reluctantly from hers, I placed my arm around her waist, feeling her stand closer to me.

"Jesse also mentioned that you and Sophia happen to enjoy visiting the museums and Art galleries of Europe."

She looked thoroughly impressed. "You talked to Jesse quite a bit." I saw her smile. "You did your homework."

"I did. I figured you had not seen this particular museum yet. I found time when the entire building is virtually empty, aside from a few docents and librarians. After you said you'd be happy to be on our own, I wanted to know we would be. Let's head this way first." We took the elevator to the second floor of the library, going to the first place I knew she would be most happy with. It had been mentioned to me that there was an entire quarter of this floor dedicated to Philosophy, one of Bellamy's more passionate interests.

"I think you will enjoy this part of the Court library." I said, letting her go and explore.

Bellamy walked through the stacks of books, her fingers trailing over rows of them. She was breathtaking to watch, and even more so when she stopped in place not long after her discoveries.

"Bells?" I stepped over to her left.

She pointed to a book in a locked glass casing. "Yuri, that is a first edition of _'Beyond Good and Evil'_ by Nietzsche." She looked at the book as though it were the Holy Grail.

"I take it that's one you might like to read."

"No." She said. "I've read it. I've just never come across a first edition. How does the Moroi Court have one?"

We spent a good hour of time wandering through cases and stacks of books, talking about some, and debating others. After that time, we found our way to the third floor Art Gallery. Again Bellamy looked enthralled by her surroundings.

"Jesse told you I enjoy Art Galleries. Did he mention what kind of Art I like?"

"He said mostly Renaissance, some Baroque, definitely no modern pieces. You two disagree on that style, and have had many decorating disputes over modern Art."

"Well done Guardian Tverskaya. I must say," she faced me, walking backwards into the room as she spoke, "I am quite impressed with your planning and knowledge." Her eyes showed that seduction, but this time I think she knew what she was doing to me.

I was not one to be seduced without seducing back.

"What is it about Art, European Renaissance Art that you enjoy so much?" I asked her, stepping towards her.

She turned away, allowing me to come stand behind her, my palms resting at her hips, our bodies as close as we could get them right now.

Bellamy didn't answer at first. She walked forward, her hands keeping mine in place on her body. She admired a few pieces silently, but had a moment of pure admiration as we came to a specific piece.

"Wow." She came to a full stop in front of me, looking at a full-length piece titled 'School of Athens' by Raphael. "Beautiful."

I stood with her, looking at the depth of this particular painting. The detail was amazing.

"Okay. Nevermind. I think I get it." I spoke to her.

"No." She argued. "To answer your question, I enjoy that Art is such an intimate process from creation to delivery, allowing others to see it and to want that part of History. It is seductive. Moroi Art is fantastic, but when Sophie and I visit the human Galleries late at night, there is a change within that takes place. This piece by Raphael is great, but I saw there is a Van Gogh somewhere. 'Starry Night' will take your breath away."

"Come on." I quickly led her to where the Van Gogh section had been set up.

I realized just how right she was. I had seen Van Gogh paintings, once when they were shown at a Summer Festival in Kiev years ago, but Starry Night had been too crowded to see. The painting was currently on loan to the Moroi Museum, and it was life-affirming to see in person, just feet away. It was as though looking at it, staring into the depths of its significance and meaning, put everything into perspective.

"Wow." So many thoughts and emotions surfaced.

It was a piece of Art that made you want to cry and laugh in the same moment. Harmony and discord fought within me. My arms wrapped around Bellamy, holding her against me as we stood, admiring details and angles.

"Thank you." I found myself saying out loud.

Bellamy relaxed back into my chest. "For what?" She twisted her head up to me, and I could not resist running the back of my finger down her cheek.

"For giving me a chance tonight; For agreeing to go on this date with me; For giving me what I need most."

"What is it you need most Yuri?" She asked me, twisting the rest of her body around in my arms. I still held her.

"Someone who genuinely cares for me, and who I can care for." I said to her, our eyes connecting in a way that they had not done before this.

I felt my heart beating against Bellamy, and I felt her breathing slow that small bit.

"Eddie asked me if I am in love with you."

She answered the question right away when I lifted my brow line in question.

"I'm not." She said, and I did not expect her to say anything contrary to that.

"But he mentioned that the idea is not so far-fetched. He thinks it is not too far off."

"What do you think?"

She pursed her lips briefly. "I don't think he is wrong, but my point is this point, here and now, this first date between us has been coming for a while. I think that you and I have been building to this now, so you don't need to thank me for agreeing to this date. I want to be here Yuri. I do care for you. I cannot deny that or my growing feelings for you. But that scares me." Again I said nothing, but questioned. "I have given my heart to others before, and each time, I was burned in the end. I'm the one who got hurt."

I placed the back of my fingers to her cheek, running them over her skin slowly, meeting her captivating eyes with my own.

"I don't want to hurt you Bellamy. I have no intention of ever doing so. I know you've heard this before, but I really do care for you. If love is not far off for us, then I am glad. I will vow here and now that you will never be hurt in love again."

I didn't need her to say anything more. I didn't want her to say anything more. My palm fit perfectly to her neck as I leaned down and kissed her, pressing myself to her as I pulled her closer to me. Bellamy did not hesitate to kiss me back. Our kiss started out slow, building with as much passion, potency, and longtime yearning either of us could show. My hands moved to her sides, still holding her, moving upward as hers moved up my back, pulling down on my shoulders. I could not get enough of her. This passion was going to explode around us. I wanted more and more, causing me to pull back. This was not the venue for us to further our desires. We had time for that. We had so much time. We both had to catch our breath before moving again. There was still one more thing I wanted to show her before we left, moving on to the next part of my plan.

"Come on." I insisted, taking her hand. "There is one more thing I want to show you. It's the center of the museum exhibit on the top floor."

We walked quicker than before, up to the fourth floor, and as soon as I opened the doors, I heard her gasp. Her hand tightened and trembled in mine.

Her first steps into the museum were tentative and slow as she examined the artifact on display in the center of the room.

"Is that what I think it is?" She asked in a more regretful tone than anything. "It can't be." Her eyes met mine as her hand dropped from mine. "Yuri, tell me that is not the lost Parliamentary Mace."

"You know of it?" I asked, surprised, although this was Bellamy, so I should not have been surprised at all. "It is." I said. "And it doesn't appear to be lost anymore."

"More like stolen." Bellamy criticized. This was not how I saw this part of the date going.

I grimaced, trying to figure out where it had gone wrong, and why she was so perturbed now.

"It isn't stolen." I corrected.

Her arms crossed in that ready to debate manner she had. "I'm looking at it right here." She turned to look at the mace again. "The Parliamentary Mace of Queen Victoria has been lost since it was stolen in the nineteenth century." She commented. "It is believed to be valuable, but is only ceremonially so."

She knew her History. Well, again, it was Bellamy, and I shouldn't have been so surprised.

"You know your human British History, but not as much of your Moroi History." I had the chance to tell her. "The Mace was actually stolen in the twelfth century, during the Crusades. It was stolen by the Templars, from the Moroi." I saw her looking more fascinated as I explained the Moroi History she had not learned yet. "It was stolen from Illya Badica, who was the Moroi King at the time. More recently, it was reclaimed."

"I had no idea." Bellamy was serious in her statement. "So, now it has been returned?"

"As you said," I moved close to her again, "it is ceremonial, so it will likely remain here in the museum."

We both smiled at each other, and once again, our mouths found each other. I was sure I could find her and recognize her kiss in the dark. The rest of our trek through the museum took less time than the library or Art gallery, so when we arrived at the end, I had one surprise left.

"You're not going to blindfold me again, are you?" Bellamy asked, gazing at me with a large amount of cynicism.

"No." I chuckled, driving the cart we had stored at the front of the building. "We are going somewhere familiar. The blindfold is not needed." I drove with one hand on the wheel as we returned to areas we knew better, my other hand held with hers. It was a good think I didn't need to shift gears.

We arrived to return the cart to its original space, walking then to and through the courtyard that separated our current residences. I led us to my apartment, stopping out front as I sensed Bellamy's nerves now.

"Yuri, what are we doing back here at your apartment?" She voiced her question with an innocent sound. "If you think I'm going to…"

"Relax Bells." I set her at ease, opening my door. "I want to surprise you. I thought we could have a quiet dinner together without so many eyes and expectations on us."

"Are you ordering in?" She was definitely surprised that I had planned so much alone time for us.

I shook my head, allowing her to enter through the door first. "No. I am going to cook for you."

Her shock and disbelief was genuine. I might've laughed if she weren't so shocked by my admission.

"You can cook?"

"Yes." I answered. "There are a few things that I can make well." I showed her inside, letting her stop to look around as I took off my jacket, taking hers, and tossing them onto the off-white couch we passed.

"Do you want a drink?"

"No." Bellamy refused, sitting across from me at the bar area, watching my every move with more captivation as I began to move in the kitchen, and cook for her.

I knew that if I let her watch me cook, she would not eat much. I wanted to get her mind occupied on something else.

"You are welcome to look around."

"I have permission to go snooping through your apartment?" She took up the offer, moving to first dissect, scrutinize, and mentally add books to the small collection I kept with me.

She picked up one of the books, flipping it over in her hands several times before setting it back down. From there she moved to the stereo system with the cd collection that was not mine, but music kept for visitors to the apartments. At least she could not yet ridicule my personal musical preferences. She picked a song that I liked, letting it play through the apartment as I put cooking on hold, if just for a few minutes to try something we had not done yet. My hands touched her waist, spinning her around to face me. I slid them up her back slowly, moving us both in closer, her hands coming to rest around my back as well. We started to sway back and forth, our feet then moving in the best pattern for the music.

"You never mentioned that you can dance." She said.

"You never asked." I replied. We stayed quiet, lost in the moment, lost in these feelings, and lost in the feel of each other.

"I forgot to also say thank you for that amazing and glowing recommendation you gave about me." I felt I should mention it to her. I had been meaning to say something about it before, but never had the right opportunity. "I know it is the reason I was put on as Sophia's Guardian."

Bellamy turned her face away from my neck. "You read my recommendation letter?"

I gave a nod, running my fingers up over her bare shoulder blades. "Alberta let me see it when I arrived at Court to check in. She found it to be one of the best she has seen in some time."

"I can't believe you read my letter." She sounded almost mortified.

I took a step back. "Bells, it was amazing. Dimitri is right. You really do have a way with words. And, why be so bothered about me reading it, unless you didn't mean all the things you said."

"I meant them Yuri." She looked up at me. "I meant it all. You are the best thing that could happen to Sophie, other than Jesse. I know that for sure, because you have also been one of the best people to come into my life after losing Mason and Bridgette."

I imagined she would be kind with her words. I was expecting diplomacy and gentleness, but I could not foresee her saying something so perfectly heartfelt in return. So many emotions in me swelled.

"It is me who should be thanking you Yuri."

Our dancing stopped as the music continued. We were perfectly still, our arms still around each other. I still held my own level of caution in pushing Bellamy into anything between us, no matter how strong these feelings were. I was sure she could see through me, see what I wanted, and hopefully how far I was falling for her.

"I had reservations about you and I getting too involved with each other." She eventually said, marginally breaking the amount of sensual tension currently with us. "I considered what might

happen if we started to focus too much on each other, instead of our Moroi, but you and Sophie are a perfect fit. Plus, Jesse actually approves of you, and I can see that you two get along. You will protect them both just as I protect them both. After tonight, I think that we are better together."

"You are judging our relationship potential on the job?"

"Absolutely." She said. "I would have no trouble falling in love with you, but Jess and Soph will still be our priority."

I was never above flirting with Bellamy. And I had just as much fun teasing her when the chance came around.

"Did you just say that you could fall in love with me?" I could not pull off coy around Bellamy, but I could get her stumbling and stuttering.

"I…" She was fun to watch when she was caught in my traps. "I guess I did." She answered fully, coming to the quick recognition that I was playing. "Does that scare you?" She was still so good at pulling out my weaknesses, and making my heart beat faster and faster.

I let my hands run slowly down to her lower back, pressing our bodies together, leaving not a breath of room. "I'm not afraid of love Bellamy." I said low in her ear, evoking a sharp gasp as she arched into me.

My lips found her neck, loving the taste of her skin, lifting her up into my arms while my mouth stayed on her, moving down to her collarbone. Her hands gripped me as I provoked her wildest emotions and my own. Setting her back to the floor, our desires grew into a storm of extreme need. We stumbled through the apartment to my room, locked in this embrace together. My leg hit to the side of my bed, bringing us both falling onto it. My hands were still careful, touching so much of her, while not pushing. I was prepared to stop if she said stop, but Bellamy worked without any indecision. Her fingers were not faltering to undo the buttons of my shirt, pulling it off, and tossing it aside.

I suddenly realized why I hesitated with Bellamy, why it was so important for me to be cautious with her still. It was not Bellamy's nervousness or reservation I worried about, but my own. I was incredibly and increasingly turned on by her. I wanted her in every way. I wanted her in my life in every possible manner. I had not felt this much power in my emotions for someone I was bringing into my bed, in a very long time. All of the women I'd been with at the Academy, or anywhere else for that matter, had never been able to break through my own guard. They had never asked the questions Bellamy did, they never said the things Bellamy could. This was not a random night of hooking up for me, making things between me and Bellamy that much more significant. This was a big deal. All of my nerves were getting the best of me. I groaned, grudgingly pushing myself up and away, letting go of the woman I had lying in my bed.

"Yuri?" She sat up behind me, putting her hands to my shoulders. "What happened to you just now?"

"I'm…a little…nervous." I admitted to her, thinking that she should know the truth of what I was feeling.

"Nervous? I make you nervous?"

Of course she did. "From the first day that we met you have made me a mess of nerves Bellamy." I told her. "I want this. I want you. But, this changes things between us. It's…"

"It's more permanent." Bellamy wrongly assumed the problem. "Yuri, if you have any uncertainty about me…"

"No." I twisted around to her, leaning over to kiss her gently. "No, Bellamy. I have no reservations about being tied to you from this point on. It is my feelings for you that are making me nervous. It's been awhile since I have felt this strongly, this passionately. I have wanted you for as long as I can remember."

She leaned over and kissed my neck. "I understand Yuri. You are the first man I've been in this position with since Mason died. We don't need to push things if you are not ready."

Was she holding back for me?

"We can crawl into bed as usual, until Jess and Sophie are ready for us to check in on them." She was so calm and comforting.

As she went to stand, moving her fingers over my skin as she did, I could see there was more to her plan of lying in bed together. She was up to no good, but anything on the side of no good when it came to Bellamy, I thought, might not be the worst thing. She walked across the room, flipping on the light in my closet, and pulled out a t-shirt.

"Unzip me." She requested with a hint of innocence in her tone.

"Bellamy." I tried to sound stronger than I was around her, but failed miserably.

"I am not lying in bed in this dress Yuri. It's too expensive, and not comfortable to be horizontal in."

I wasn't about to really argue with her when it came to wearing less clothing. I unzipped her dress halfway, watching her do the rest before the dress slipped right off and nearly hit the floor. She stayed in place, wearing far less now, for at least a full minute, knowing that I was looking at every part of her before pulling on my t-shirt.

"I know what you're doing." I told her, my arms slipping behind my head as I leaned back. Bellamy walked back to my bed, kneeling onto it, and crawling right over me.

"I'm not doing anything." She denied, positioning herself onto her side in a t-shirt that only covered to her upper thighs.

Was she really unaware of the way she was slowly seducing me? Was she so blind to what she was capable of? It wasn't possible.

"You are trying to seduce me."

She grinned wickedly. "If I were trying to seduce you, you'd know Tverskaya." She sighed. "Now take off your clothes and crawl into bed with me."

It was hard to ignore her implied and underlying suggestion. Still, I wasn't going to argue with her. I stood, disarming myself, placing my weapons where they were accessible but not on top of me. Bellamy was in the same position, watching me as I had watched her.

"You're nervous and shy?" She teased. "I've seen you in your boxers before Yuri. We have done this part plenty of times."

She was right. She'd seen me in far less than I was wearing now. And, she had not finished.

"It's funny." She said. "Aside from last night, the last time we were in a position like this, we were at St. Vladimir's, but I can still remember every part of you against me and next to me. I remember what it feels like to have your arms wrapped around me, and my hands touching to you in comfort. I remember everything about being so close to you." She sat up, shifting onto her knees, so that she could move closer to where I stood. Her hands touched to my chest, lying flat, sending chills and desire rippling further though me.

"How the hell did you just do that?" I asked her.

"Do what?"

Our hands finally met again, and I leaned in, kissing her neck, and moving her back down onto my bed.

"You took every self-doubting feeling I had and made me forget."

"Forget about…"

"Everything but you." I breathed out, falling further into the abyss of passion.

 **BELLAMY:**

"I want to play a game." I devised a new method of easing this nervousness Yuri was experiencing.

His brow line lifted, his fingers still drawing patterns over my stomach.

I sat up, his hand dropping from me. "Tell me your secrets. It is a game that Jesse and I used to play when we first moved to England. We had to get to know each other better, so we made up a game that made it possible to do that. We still play sometimes."

"Do you think we don't know each other better than most Bells?" He referred to our long in-depth conversations, looking skeptical of my idea, but I wasn't giving him a choice in playing.

"Trust me." I said. "I'll go first." We both repositioned ourselves on his bed. "The secrets don't need to be anything deep and dark yet. Just enough to uncover anything of interest between us."

"Interest?"

"For example," I paused, coming up with something to remind him how deep things between he and I went, recalling the perfect memory, "Do you remember that day in the gym? The one we vowed to never talk about."

"Then why are you talking about it?"

I smiled over at him, placing my hand to his knee. "Because it is a big part of my secret." I intentionally moved closer, tightening my hand on his leg. "I lied to you that day when I said I was sorry." I took in a deep breath, ready to finally admit this to myself too. "I wanted to kiss you that day. I wanted you to kiss me." I shifted up onto my knees, moving both of my hands to touch him. "I wanted to know what it felt like to have my hands on you, and I wanted to know what it felt like to have you pressed against me." I confessed my secret to him. "I was not ever sorry and I never stopped thinking about it."

"You wanted me to kiss you?" He sounded so surprised by my admission. "But, you were with Christian."

"You think because I was a novice I was so naïve and unable to really know what I might want?"

He scoffed with a laugh added. "No. I think you were in a vulnerable position during your split with Mason. I figured you were trying to get back at him for what he did, and I was there to help."

He had assumed I was using him back then. I felt awful. All of this time, that was what he had been thinking about that day. I didn't think about my reaction or about my actions, crawling forward to straddle his lap, so that I could see his eyes again

"Never think that Yuri." My hands slid up his bare chest. "I wouldn't use you like that. I knew what I wanted then and I know what I want now."

I felt my whole body start to tingle as his hands gripped at my hips, pulling me up against him. He kissed me, slowly at first, building the heat between us gradually. Every second that our kiss lasted gave me new discoveries in my own emotions. I had not considered taking this step with Yuri yet, but in this moment, it was all I wanted. I thought about him, and knew he was the one I wanted to be with.

"Tell me your secrets." I made him have to go on playing the game, while also keeping things less nerve-wracking. I did not want our anxieties or self-doubts resurfacing at the wrong moments. I leaned back a few inches.

"I don't have any secrets." Yuri said, trying to bring his mouth back to mine, and it took everything within me to refuse him.

"Everyone has at least one secret."

Yuri must've known that I was not going to continue our amorous behavior until he gave in.

"Okay." He relented, keeping me on his lap. "I have one secret. It is not something I should admit, but seeing as we are where we are, I don't think I can do too much damage."

I readied myself, worrying about the way he'd worded his statement. "Okay, tell me."

I felt his fingers traveling up my sides again, his eyes focused intensely on me.

"I used to dream about you before you became a Guardian. Even before that day in the gym, I would dream. "

Now it was my turn for shock. "What sort of dreams?" Where his inquiry into my confession had provoked desire and his playfulness, mine was out of curiosity and the need to know more.

"The not so innocent sort of dreams." He returned. "In my dreams, I knew the feel of your bare skin against mine, I knew the touch of your hands on me, I knew the warmth of your mouth on mine, and I knew the exploration of your body. I told myself it was all harmless because I was just dreaming. I would never act on what I experienced while asleep. But then, that day in the gym…I let fantasy take over for a moment." I watched his head shake back and forth. "I never truly regretted that day either Bellamy. I'm glad you wanted me to kiss you. It is why we are here together now." I wanted to respond, but he was not quite finished confessing. Once on a roll, it was hard to stop him. "At one point, I started calling out your name in my sleep. That did not go unnoticed."

"Gabby?" I took a guess, knowing that the two Guardians had an on again off again friends with benefits sort of friendship.

Yuri nodded. "When you returned to St. Vladimir's as a Guardian, things were never the same between her and I. She knew how I felt without me having to ever say a word. She knew my feelings for you could not have developed so quickly when you returned as a Guardian, so she warned me against putting my life and career on the line."

"Because I was still seventeen." I gathered. "And here I thought she wanted me gone so that she could keep you to herself."

Yuri grinned shyly, being the object of affection of two women. "There was that too. But, she knew that I would never feel for her what I was feeling for you. She could not understand enough to unlock these parts of me that you have."

He leaned over slowly, his touch no longer as hesitant and restrained, kissing me with the uninhibited passion that drove us to wild heights. Every logical and sensible part of me had succumbed to his kiss, his touch, this desire, and these unimaginable waves of ache and yearning. My mind and body fell into him, becoming lost in the best possible ways.

Hours later, Yuri and I were stretched out over his bed, mostly covered by his bedding, his head resting to my stomach, his arms still wrapped around me. We were both asleep when my phone vibrated on the bedside table. It was Jesse, texting me a message of good morning, a hint that he and Sophie were separating for the day. I chuckled and looked at the time. Dawn was a good two hours away, but Jesse was always running on his own time schedule. It took him forever to get ready for things, and at times it took him longer to undo what he referred to as the a "masterpiece" before going to sleep. I giggled softly at the idea that my life revolved around the time schedule of Jesse Zeklos.

I sighed, content to stay in bed, hidden away with this new found joy I had discovered, but knew responsibility came first. My hand found Yuri's bare skin as I softly and slowly tried to wake the sleeping Guardian. I eventually found his hair, running my fingers through the soft blond strands. His mouth soon started to move across my stomach, his hands trapping me in place as he woke, moving up to where I was positioned. Allowing him to kiss me all over again, I resisted the temptation that caused me to lose myself in this man. I had to stay focused.

"Jesse sent me a message." I stated, and all of sudden we were both temporarily sobered from the lust that overwhelmed us. "He and Sophie are separating for the day."

Yuri ran his fingers through strands of my hair. "Okay." He managed, kissing my neck as my head moved.

He reluctantly crawled out of bed, helping me up as we threw on our clothes. Yuri knocked on Sophia's door, keeping one arm around my waist, both of us happy to whisper and cuddle close until Jesse and Sophia showed at the door together, their own arms around each other.

"Goodnight cuddly bear." Yuri and I heard Sophie say to Jesse.

I had become immune to the particularly gushy pet names the couple used, but Yuri was still new to their displays. He gave a low, not quite quiet snicker before Jesse kissed his girlfriend's cheek, passing by the other Guardian.

"Laugh all you want Guardian." Jesse mentioned. "Yours is coming."

"To your apartment before you start getting dark circles under your eyes from exhaustion." I warned Jesse, playing on his vanity, unable to let him feel superior to Yuri after winning their short playful war of words. I was lucky the two got along, and their words were all joking.

"Looks like you two had a good night." Jesse commented, admiring the fact that I was still in the dress I'd worn on my date.

"It was a nice evening." I left my personal life with Yuri away from Jesse's overactive imagination.

"So, do I refer to him as Sophie's Guardian, or as your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" I questioned the use of the word.

"Well, "Jesse leaned onto his door frame as we walked into his apartment, "I assume you two aren't just randomly "dating"." He used the word as though it referred to something more salacious and scandal worthy.

"No Jess. It's not like that." I clarified. "Yuri is…"

"He is in love with you Bells."

I knew Jesse was wrong, but I couldn't hide the smile that appeared.

"And you love him?"

"I'm working on it."

"Great, so what do I call him."

"Call him Yuri until we figure out the next step." I had to tread lightly. "We haven't exactly had that next step conversation."

"You have all day Bells." Jesse pointed out, pulling his shirt over his head as he walked into his bedroom.

"Good night Jesse." I said, turning back to him. "By the way, you and Sophia are having dinner with Christian, Lissa, me, Yuri, Dimitri, Rose, and Eddie tonight, so make sure you are ready on time."

Jesse went through his typical whining routine about Christian and Rose, but was ultimately given no choice. He kissed my cheek before I left, as he often did.

"Good night Bells."

I left Jesse's apartment, locking the door behind me, and leaning back on it with my eyes closed for a short moment. His question had thrown me off, and I was not used to that happening.

"Are you still tired?" I felt a pair of hands touch my waist as Yuri kissed my neck.

"No." I felt his teeth graze across my skin. "I was just taking a minute before I go shower. Do you want to grab coffee? There is a small coffee house that way." I pointed to my left.

Yuri sighed, backing away. "Sure Bells."

I took a step to the side, going to my door, turning almost immediately to grab Yuri's hand. He spun around to me, eyeing me with more suspicion.

"I need help reaching this very difficult spot on my back." I suggested to him, watching him happily join me in my housing.

A rather large amount of time later, we were turning off the water to the shower, and getting dressed. As I threw on a my usual Guardian uniform for the day, I pinned my hair up, watching Yuri out of the corner of my eye as he pulled his shirt on, covering his bizarrely remarkable muscles up completely. I watched him and wondered if I should bring up the question Jesse had posed to me. If I did bring up the conversation topic, how would it look? Was I so anxious to put us in a relationship after just one date? On the other hand, that first date had been a long time coming, and we were already so close. I was confusing myself even more as I finished getting ready. We began our walk towards the coffee house together. It still surprised me as Yuri entwined our fingers, holding my hand. It was a surprise, but unlike our friendship before this, I did not feel the need to pull away. I enjoyed the feel of his hand with mine. I kept my eyes on him for a few seconds.

"What's on your mind Bells?"

I looked back at him as he asked his question, seeing that there was something on my mind.

"You clearly want to say something, and after we just spent an entire night together in bed, do please be careful of my ego." He teased me.

I opened my mouth wanting to make a snide comment, but had nothing. "I was not thinking about your sexual abilities Yuri, which by the way are fine."

He looked disappointed and insulted, making me smile.

"Fine?"

Definitely more insulted than disappointed.

"Okay, more than fine. I am impressed by your extraordinary skills. You are completely without equal."

He laughed out loud, moving his arm around my shoulder instead. "Bridgette was right. For a Guardian, you have such a non-linear way of approaching things." He said, opening the door to the coffee house.

"You talked to Bridgette about me?" I was more curious about that statement than anything else. It was not something he had ever mentioned in our phone calls.

He nodded. "Right after you boarded the plane with Jesse at St. Vladimir's."

I wanted to ask more questions about what had been said between them, but I was pretty sure Bridgette played her parental card, telling Yuri to back off. I was glad he did not listen.

I laughed this time. "I can name five people here in this Court who will disagree."

"It's a debate I'm willing to take on. Your way of seeing the world is so contradictory to what I am used to." Again, I laughed, but as I sat down I was caught by surprise.

Yuri went to order our coffee, leaving me to sit and go on thinking. Being alone in my own head was never as a general rule a good thing. Yuri returned, and the only thing I could think was 'what the hell'.

"Yuri, I am going to say something, and I don't want you to take it the wrong way."

I saw anxiety wash over his face. "Okay Bells, I will try not to, but if you are reconsidering how you feel about me, or being with me, I might actually break down in tears in this public place." He threatened.

"I'm not reconsidering anything." I said. "I was just thinking about what you said earlier."

"Which part?"

"The contradiction thing. I was just thinking about how you disagree with a lot of the things I say or do, never making me feel I am wrong, because despite any argument you may have, you have supported me."

"Of course I have Bellamy." Yuri said, taking my hand across the table.

"You contradict my entire belief system, and at the same time, make me consider other ideologies and potential solutions. You are my contradiction in every way." I smiled in thought, saying something I might regret next. "And, I love you."

I saw him take a deep breath in, letting what I had said all sink in, and I wondered what his reaction would be. It was unexpected thing for me to say, to say the least, but it was honest.

"It is pointless for me to deny what I feel. I thought that I was still falling in love, but I'm not. I'm there."

"Bellamy." His voice broke as though he was about to reject me in some very polite way, but then I saw him grin widely. His eyes were brighter than I had ever seen them. "Bellamy, I love you too." He stood, walking over to sit beside me, one hand on my hip, the other touching to my face. "I have been in love with you for so long, but unable to tell you. I love you." He laughed to himself. "I love you."

We spent more time whispering and holding each other close as we sat drinking our coffee, separated by the clearing of a throat.

"Rose." I recognized the tone. "Good morning."

"It appears you two had a nice date."

"We did." Yuri agreed as I looked around.

"Where is your wonderful other half?"

"Sleeping." She answered. "He is exhausted today. Christian was busy with Liss most of the night, so Stan called in Dimitri to head up a search and inquiry into a few attempted break-ins past the wards.

"Strigoi?" Yuri asked, looking back at me with concern.

"No." Rose sat across from us. "Possibly human."

"But humans have access to the Court." I contradicted the idea. "Alchemists have come in and out of here. Why is that a problem?"

"That's the troubling part." Rose explained. "Our wards don't keep humans out, and Alchemists are always welcome, as much as they complain about coming here, so why try a break in?"

"Interesting." Yuri continued listening. "When he wakes up, would you ask Dimitri to find me?"

Rose agreed before going to get her own treats from the coffee counter.

Yuri and I had time to spend together through the day, and we could be alone during these daytime hours. Sometimes I preferred being up while Jesse and Sophie slept, only because of the quiet I had. The country estate Jesse and I occupied now after his graduation was also easier to be alone in during the day. Yuri and I exited the coffee house, hand-in-hand, ready to plan our time. First, we needed to conduct our first checks in on our Moroi. We headed back towards the royal apartments, keeping a quiet conversation.

"Guardian Pearce?" I heard my name spoken from behind us.

I spun around, unable to place the face that shined under the sun, staring back at me. The woman was an Alchemist. Bridgette made points to tell me about their order a few times, explaining the tattoos they wore as best as she could, along with their responsibilities and aide to Moroi and Dhampir. It was funny seeing an Alchemist in Court after everything Rose had said about the ward break-in attempts.

"Yes?" I questioned, seeing the woman's expression go from inquiry to confusion in a single moment.

She was searching or a logical explanation for something, but I could not ascertain what that something was.

"Do I know you?"

"You are not Bridgette Pearce." She gathered.

I shook my head to both sides, keeping Yuri's hand with mine as Bridgette's name was mentioned again. It must've been the similar style and color of our blonde hair that led to the mistaken identity.

"Bridgette was my aunt."

"Was." The woman used the word with a tone of disconsolate recognition. "I am sorry for your loss."

Yuri put an arm around my shoulders, knowing my disdain for such phrases.

I smiled. "Thank you. How did you know Bridgette?"

The woman sighed, averting her eyes from both me and Yuri, still keeping a fair distance. "She aided in a few cases that I conducted. For one of you, she was quite good."

For one of us? I had to maintain and bury any insulted feelings toward the remark. Bridgette also mentioned the dislike Alchemists held not only for ninety-nine percent of Moroi society, but also most Dhampir, considering that we are half Moroi.

"You must be Bellamy." In the light, I could see the woman was middle aged. "Bridgette spoke very highly of you."

I smiled again, ready to say more, and even ask more questions about exactly what sort of things Bridgette was aiding Alchemists in, but I stopped, hearing my phone going off in my pocket.

"Guardian Pearce?" I recognized the voice on the opposite end of my cell phone.

"Mr. Ivashkov." I returned, stepping away from Yuri and the Alchemist woman, wondering how this Moroi had managed to track down my private number.

"I have been given the duty and privilege of delivering paperwork to you, but I cannot seem to locate you."

"I am currently on my way to the royal apartments."

"Your apartment?"

"Jesse's." I answered, agreeing to meet Adrian outside of Jesse's apartment in the courtyard after my check in.

Yuri mentioned as I returned, that the Alchemist had grown bored talking to him, so she returned to her own duties. And as we reached our housing area, Yuri sweetly kissed my cheek, going to unlock Sophie's door. I entered Jesse's apartment, straightening up as I walked through. It was how Jesse knew I had been looking in on him while he slept. He had become to accustom to me and my behavior as much as I had him and his. When first paired together at St. Solomon's it would irk Jesse, knowing that I was organizing his clutter. For the longest time, it was why I did it, and then it stuck.

Adrian was waiting on me just in the courtyard between Jesse and Sophie's apartments when I finished, Yuri exiting a few minutes later.

"Yuri, this is Adrian Ivashkov." I introduced the two men.

Adrian studied Yuri in much the same way he had me, just not to the same intensity.

"Dimitri called." Yuri mentioned. "He is meeting with Stan again and he asked if I would give an outside opinion." He was going off to the Guardian offices to meet up with the two me, insisting that I meet them after I finished with Adrian.

I agreed, kissing him a bit more passionately than expected in front of Adrian, who seemed occupied in his own deeper thoughts.

"See you in a bit." I whispered to Yuri, returning my attention to Adrian. "Don't you ever sleep?"

"When it is needed." He entertained my questions.

"When you want to invade dreams and the minds of other people?"

And now he was amused. He grinned. "You have discovered my secrets. Does that mean I get to know yours?"

I shrugged indifferently. "I have no secrets."

Adrian still sounded amused with me and our conversation. "Your aura says different."

"And what does my aura say to you?" My arms crossed.

"You carry many colors. The outer edge is a strong bright gold, signifying you are not only in love, but genuinely connected to I assume the Guardian you just had a mini make out session with." He winked and I could not hide the blush in my cheeks. "The inner section is a reddish orange," he returned to studying me, "ringed in a bright white. That I don't yet understand." Adrian had my full attention. "I cannot determine what that means for a Dhampir."

"Well, when you figure out what it means, you can let me in on my secret." I challenged him.

"Still not going to divulge anything." He said about me.

"Paperwork." I held out my hand, changing the subject as best as I could.

Adrian handed over the pages he had been tasked to deliver without trouble. The papers were from the desk of the Dragomir Queen, detailing the Court position I was still supposed to talk to Jesse about.

"Thank you Adrian."

"Anytime lovely Guardian." Again, he smiled and studied as I left to set the papers in my own apartment, grabbing my lip gloss from the counter as I made my way back out a short two minutes later. I found Yuri, sitting with Dimitri and another very familiar face. Yuri stood as I entered through to the small room the Guardians occupied, greeting me immediately with a sweet and affectionate kiss.

"Bellamy." Stan's voice happily interrupted us.

He stood, coming over to separate me from Yuri as Dimitri did little more than roll his eyes at the idea of my new ties to Yuri. Stan hugged me, taking a step back to then look from me, to Yuri, and back to me.

"Are you two finally…" He nodded, pleased by what he knew. "It's about damn time."

I took Yuri's hand, sitting with him at the table.

"I assume you all are discussing this human break-in situation?"

"Rose told you too." Dimitri half stated, half questioned.

"I am glad she did. If there is any kind of conflict, I need to know how best to protect Jesse."

"She is just like Bridgette." Stan commented, and Dimitri smiled proudly.

"I will take that as the compliment I know it was meant to be Stan." I answered back.

"The plan is to keep all royal Guardians posted and up to date on what happens." Dimitri said, listening to Stan and Yuri go on talking. He leaned over to me. "Bells, may I speak with you privately for a moment?" He asked me.

The distance between us was disappearing quick enough, but Dimitri still held a critical amount of uncertainty when it came to me. I did not like that.

"Of course." I answered him, removing myself from Yuri, and instantly realizing that Dimitri might return to his protector role, and feel the need to discuss Yuri with me.

"I hope this is not a lecture about me and Yuri. Wasn't the safe sex talk back at school awkward enough?" We moved off to the side of the room.

"This is not about Yuri, Bellamy." He assured me. "I must trust that you know what you are doing."

"I hope I do." I said more to myself tan to Dimitri. "What did you want to talk about?"

Again, he was noticeably cautious. "There is someone I would like you to meet while you are here, if you will agree. She is usually up for a few hours during the day."

"Who is it you would like me to meet?"

"She is a spirit user."

"Like Lissa and Adrian?" I asked.

"Similar," he replied sensing my own hesitancy, "but much more powerful."

"Why do you want me to meet her?"

He did that curious head tilt, his eyes concentrating directly on me. "She might have some insight or ideas about your own Moroi ability."

"You want to tell her about my fire magic?" I kept my voice low.

"She is someone that I trust Bellamy. She is someone that you can trust."

"How can you be sure of that Dimitri?"

"I just am. Please trust me Bells."

I smiled at him, knowing that my trust, my love, and my instincts about him always were never shaken.

"I will always trust you Thor." I assured him. "When would you like me to meet her?"

He ran his hand over my hair. "Do you have time now?"

I nodded. "I'm not going to check on Jess for another hour or so."

"Great." He grinned, twisting to look back at Stan and Yuri. "We will meet you two again later." He interrupted the men in their conversation. "I'm taking Bellamy over to talk to Sonya Karp." He mentioned to Stan as my eyes met with Yuri's.

I took Dimitri's hand as we left the room and the building, feeling him relax. Naturally, we spoke as we walked and again, did more to catch up on each other's lives. Our trek was not far from the Guardian business district of Court, I realized as we rounded a few corners, coming into contact with another set of building that looked as though they were used for more medical and scientific purposes. Dimitri and I walked in through one building and the amazing sense of organization and structure throughout the building still surprised me. Everything was sterilized and put into proper sections of the building, but it did not feel so sterile that it was uncomfortable. A small room at the end of a long hallway was where Dimitri and I headed, in through an unlocked door. The room inside was brighter than any other room. Yellows, greens, blues, and pinks all shined over the walls and in the articles decorated within. Dimitri walked over to a woman, sitting at a large desk, as she studied and worked.

"Bellamy, this is Sonya Karp." Dimitri brought me further into the brightly colored lab.

As he introduced me, I was met by a Moroi woman in a white lab coat. Her red hair and blue eyes were striking. She was pretty, tall, and held a charming sort of grace and charisma. Sonya had both an ethereal and earthy presence, contradicting my initial impression. She was soft spoken and quite welcoming for a Moroi.

"You are studying me." She picked up on the way I looked at her as she walked over with Dimitri. I was caught. "It is quite fine." She was again very welcoming. "Bellamy, it is nice to meet you." Her hand held out tentatively to me. "Dimitri feels it is important for you and I to meet and to talk. I see why now."

"So he says to me too." I mentioned Dimitri's need for me to meet with Sonya. "It is nice to meet you as well Sonya."

She showed me over to a small area with two chairs and a table. It seemed more for her comfort than my own.

"Would you like a cup of tea Bellamy?" She asked me, offering a small teacup over.

I refused politely.

"I will not keep you longer than needed." Sonya promised. "I know that you have responsibilities of your own while you are here." She smiled, looking from me to Dimitri. "You two share quite a deep bond and friendship."

It left me feeling unsettled and nonplused to know that she too could read so much about me and Dimitri by doing nothing more than looking at us.

"Wait until you see her and Christian Ozera."

I held my hand out to Dimitri after he made his comment, making sure to reassure him that my friendship with him was as unbreakable as my friendship with Christian.

"So," my attention was brought back to Sonya, "there is definitely something strangely embedded into your aura."

"The colors? Specifically the reddish orange and white rings?" I was able to mention.

"Yes." She looked bemused by my ability to know anything about my own aura.

"Adrian Ivashkov." I let her and Dimitri know. "He too is desperately trying to figure out my secrets."

I saw Dimitri worry.

"Don't worry. He's not even close. Get him a hobby or a pretty girl, and he will forget all about me."

"I have seen this in an aura before." Sonya was not talking to me or Dimitri as much as she was musing to herself. "Where have I seen the way that those colors twist like this?"

I smirked at Dimitri, partly enjoying others attempting to make sense of me. Then something hit her like a boulder.

"Me." She said. "My aura." She looked down at her hands. "When I was turning both times… my aura changed before it disappeared completely… Dimitri," she turned her head up to the tall Guardian, "this is not possible."

"What is it Sonya?" He was ready to calm the woman.

"Strigoi don't have auras." She explained what we already knew.

"Because they are effectively dead." I added, and Sonya nodded.

"But when I was transforming both times to Strigoi, and back to Moroi, I noticed my aura change." She was running through so many possibilities in her mind." Part of your aura is Moroi." She stated to me. "It has an element of fire magic within it."

Dimitri and I looked to each other and I bit down on my lower lip, knowing it was time to let someone else in on my secret.

"Show her Bells." Dimitri urged with patience and assurance.

I nodded, looking to Sonya as I produced a small ball of fire in the palm of my hand, trying my best to control it before putting it out.

"My mother was bitten with Strigoi venom while pregnant with me. I have a special Moroi talent, despite the fact that I am Dhampir." I now had to explain. "My blood changes from Dhampir to Moroi, depending on the circumstances, and if Moroi bite me, instead of me, it drugs them worse than Strigoi."

Sonya was wrapped into her thoughts and everything I had just told her.

"After she had time to fully comprehend and accept what Dimitri and I said, Sonya started to study me as I had studied her.

"May I?" She asked my permission before putting her hands to mine.

I had already let the Guardian Council take blood and run tests, so what was the harm in allowing a Moroi spirit user to touch my hands. I accepted, and allowed Sonya to do what she might do, feeling a spark of her ability rocket through me for a few brief seconds. Her eyes closed and she seemed to carefully and hesitantly search for something more. We spoke more about Brooklyn, my fire magic, and my blood, as Sonya took notes, Dimitri adding in points that I forgot. After an hour, I had to check in on Jesse, leaving the other two to look further into me, and my life thus far.

I opened Jesse's apartment door to immediately hear rumbling going on inside of the kitchen. It was not quite late afternoon, and I was not expecting Jesse up until at least early evening. Through the darkness of his blacked out windows and doors, I saw lights on, around the corner. I had my hand over my weapon.

"Jesse?" I called out to him as I entered. "Jess?"

"Bellamy?" He called back, as if to identify me, the only other person with keys and access to his apartment. "Bells, you're here early."

"Yeah." I walked in further as Jesse appeared, a cup of tea in his hands. My hand relaxed off of my weapon.

"What are you doing up so early Jess?"

"Nightmare." He shrugged, and I grew anxious, placing a hand to the side of his face.

Jesse rarely suffered from nightmares, so when he did, I worried. "Anything serious?"

"Just my own uneasiness." He said, drinking his tea before setting his cup down. "I'm worried that Lissa won't approve my marriage request for me and Sophie." He was definitely worried. "After what I did, I wouldn't blame her refusal, but…"

"Jesse." I took hold of his hands. "Jesse, that is in your past. Lissa has forgiven you for that."

"How can you be so sure?" He asked me. "Bells, if I can't marry Sophie, I don't know what…"

I sighed. "There is something I need to talk to you about before we meet with everyone else tonight Jess."

"Sure Bells." He agreed, looking around. "While you talk, have you seen my diamond cuff links lying around anywhere?" This was Jesse's subtle hint that he knew I had been straightening his clutter again.

"The cuff links you left lying on the side table over there?" I mentioned. "They are in your overnight case now, but I don't think you need to wear them tonight. We're just having a casual dinner with friends."

"I'm not wearing them tonight."

"Good. Jess, sit down. This is a serious talk." I instructed.

"One of those talks?" He grew nervous and fidgety. "Oh boy, what have I done now?"

"Nothing." I guaranteed. "This is not about what you have done, but what you have the opportunity to do."

"Explain." He leaned back into the couch he sat on with me.

"The Queen has a position she wants to offer you." I handed over the paperwork I had picked up from my apartment so that I could discuss the idea with Yuri too.

"An International liaison for the Moroi Court?"

"It is an advantageous and prestigious position Jesse. And considering your past with Lissa, it is a welcome opportunity."

He sat up, anxious again. "Would we live here? Would we have to leave England? What about Sophie and your Guardian love interest?"

I chuckled. "Do you think that I would not consider them?" I asked Jesse. "We would all still live in England, but you and I would travel here every few months to update the Queen and Moroi Council on Moroi affairs overseas. Yuri and Sophie can join us as often as they choose to."

"So," Jesse turned completely serious, "you think that I should accept this job?"

"It is up to you Jesse, and whatever you choose to do with your life." I explained. "But it is a job I think you would excel in. I have always wanted you to do great things."

"Can I ask another question?"

"Anything."

He looked vexed now. "Why didn't Lissa ask me first?"

"She wanted my opinion on this and a few other things. She is quite impressed with you Jess."

"You mean she is impressed with the way you and my father have managed to keep me out of trouble."

"No. I mean she is impressed with you. She told me that you pulled her aside after your first meeting with her. I too am impressed. You didn't say that you were going to…"

"I thought I owed her a real apology." He said. "Okay." He then went quiet, thinking about the Court position. "I have to talk to Sophie first, but I will talk to Lissa about this later."

Once Jesse was soothed and back to resting, I left him on his couch, his eyes closing quickly before I'd even exited his place. I was curious about what Jesse might do with the offer received from Lissa, but I did not want to push him in one direction or another. I had my job, and Jesse would find his. I thought about Jesse and Sophie more, considering the hurdles they too had crossed. I wondered what it might do to them if they were refused a marriage promise from the Moroi Queen and her Court. I could not imagine what Jesse would go through. I was still in the courtyard, outside of the apartments when a set of hands touched to my waist, a stronger body sitting beside me.

"So, what do you think of Sonya Karp?" Yuri asked, no sign of judgment in his voice.

I shrugged. "I think she is capricious and less adjusted than most Moroi," I said in honesty, "but I think we can adapt for that, considering that she is a longtime spirit user." I felt myself grimace. "That is one magic that will wreck you, both inside and out."

"And other than that?"

"Other than that," my frown disappeared, "I like her very much. She is kind hearted and sweet. She is super clever and damn if she didn't get inside of my head in a matter of seconds."

Yuri gave a low chuckle in my ear, "Getting into your head is not the easiest thing to do."

I had no desire to respond to the comment, so I moved on. "She had no concrete answers or even guesses about me, or my ability yet. I left her and Dimitri to talk amongst themselves for a while." I twisted into his hold the slightest bit. "I came back to find my Moroi awake and wandering his apartment in a mood, so I had to sit and talk him down."

Yuri looked concerned before I explained the worries Jesse had about his marriage approval.

"You take such good care of him Bellamy. I'm glad to see him finally appreciating you." Yuri referred to Jesse. "Even Dimitri has taken notice of your change in friendship with your troubled Moroi."

My head tilted back, inquisitively eyeing the man holding me.

"He and I talked more about you before your arrival at the Guardian compounds earlier."

"And what did my other Russian god have to say?"

"He is happy that you have come out of some bad situations as levelheaded and well-adjusted as you have. He is concerned about the state of things progressing between you and me." Yuri ran down a list of things he and Dimitri spoken about. "And most of all Bells, he is so proud of the Guardian you have become to Jesse Zeklos." He leaned down, kissing my neck. "But not nearly as proud as me." He whispered.

"Let's revisit the argument of him being concerned about you and me." I tried to ignore Yuri's mouth doing wonderful things to me.

"The short version of his very critical castigation consisted of him thinking that I still have some wicked plan to take advantage of the beautiful and vulnerable girl in my arms."

I laughed out loud at the thought, breathing in deep as Yuri held me tighter and closer. I twirled the ring still on my finger as Yuri's hands wrapped over mine.

"You still wear your ring." He noticed, mentioning to me, trying to sound cavalier about it, but I knew that Mason was still a rather sensitive subject between us, even more since we had spent the night together.

"I am seriously considering giving it to Dimitri tonight before dinner."

As expected, Yuri questioned me. "Why are you going to give your ring to Dimitri?

"Because," I took the ring from my finger, holding it in my palm, "I am finally ready to pass it on. For a long time, I have been meaning to pass it on. Claddagh rings bring love and commitment to couples in love."

"So you are passing it on to Dimitri?"

"Yes." I answered. "And he will pass it on after."

It was a few hours later that Moroi and more Guardians were up and wandering Court grounds, preparing for plans they too had made, and I was currently fending off a Moroi girl wanting to shop. Sophie knocking on my door would not usually even spike my radar, but for the fact that she now had her own Guardian, whom she got along well with to guide her on impromptu shopping excursions.

"I need your help Bellamy." She insisted, standing with her arms level across her chest in my living space as I slipped on my shoe.

Yuri stood behind her, his eyes focused on me and Sophie.

"What sort of help Soph?" I put on one last coat of lip-gloss.

"I forgot my silver necklace back home." My eyes went wide, waiting for the Moroi flip out to occur because the smallest detail had not gone to plan, but Sophie stayed relatively calm as she spoke. She really only needed my help. Either that, or she was up to something sinister.

"I have something you can borrow." I offered to her.

"Actually," Sophie elongated her words, "I was hoping to go and buy a new piece. I saw a nice one in a shop a few blocks away."

My brow lifted, my eyes going from Sophia to Yuri.

"I am not completely sold on his taste in jewelry." Sophie added before I could ask why Yuri was not taking her. "I trust your opinion. Yuri can stay and wait for Jesse."

Rather than argue with either of them on such a non-issue, I shrugged.

"You okay with this?"

Yuri gave a nod. "I'm good Bells. Help her out." Yuri agreed to wait on Jesse and his masterpiece.

Once Sophie appeared ready to go and also appeased with my joining her, she and I headed over to the shops she had found. I managed to walk slow enough, letting her wander into tiny shop after bigger shop on her own. Eventually, the young Moroi found the perfect piece of jewelry, placing a delicate silver necklace around her neck.

"Beautiful as always Soph." I admired it as she showed it off to me. "Now, we should be getting to the Queen's residence before we are late."

We agreed to continue to Lissa's residence, where my Guardian friends and our Moroi would be meeting for a quiet private dinner together.

"Bellamy!" I heard my name shouted from our left, rounding the corner into the royal courtyard.

I turned immediately with a smile, knowing the voice that called my name.

"Christian." Sophie came along with me to greet him and Dimitri. "I figured you would both already be inside."

"Running late." Christian answered with a hug as I approached.

"Where are Yuri and Jesse?" Dimitri questioned, greeting me as well.

"They will be along shortly." I said. "Sophie needed a matching piece of jewelry, so we went to track one down." I twisted to where Sophia stood nervously eyeing Dimitri, who always stood tall, looking as intimidating as ever. "Soph, this is Dimitri Belikov and Christian Ozera."

Sophia went a little more wide eyed.

"Chris, have you had the chance to meet Sophia Drozdov?" I asked him, keeping myself tucked beneath his arm.

"Christian Ozera." Sophie recognized the name. "Jesse tried to tell me about you."

"Tried?"

I purposely avoided the questioning eyes of both Dimitri and Christian, knowing that they were glancing to me for answers.

"Bellamy threatened to throw a book called 'Leviathan' at him if he said anything negative about you." Sophie said.

Christian continued looking down at me.

"It's a very thick political Philosophy book."

"Atta girl." He kissed my forehead.

"You seem to be good friends of Bellamy's, so it is nice to meet you both." Sophie then used her most pleasing and diplomatic tone. "And you don't put up with Jesse's shit either, so I can indeed like you too."

The four of us were still in conversation, laughing when joined by Eddie, Jesse and Yuri. Yuri immediately put his arm around me, providing the comfort I had been missing. I saw Christian intentionally look away as I leaned over and kissed Yuri's cheek, pulling his arm closer around me. As the Queen and her Guardians, including Rose Hathaway opened the doors to us, I kept a step back, releasing Yuri and replacing his hand with Dimitri's.

"Hey Thor, can I talk to you alone?"

He agreed, staying outside with me as the others entered into Lissa's home, Yuri reluctantly letting go of my hand, kissing my fingertips gently before doing so. Dimitri stayed with me, standing in place before I spoke, clearly uneasy about what I might have to say.

"Dimitri, I know things between us have been a little distant lately," I spoke to him, "but you are still one of the few people in the world that I trust implicitly."

"I'm glad Bellamy." Dimitri responded with a smile. "I have missed you very much."

I had forgotten how soothing Dimitri's presence could be. I so enjoyed these peaceful quieter moments as we spoke. I twisted the ring on my finger again, covertly slipping it off into my palm.

"I want to give you something." I put the ring into his palm with mine, feeling him take it and get that nervous tension again.

He knew what it was that I handed him, and he knew what it symbolized for me.

"Bellamy, I cannot take this from you. It means too much to you."

"It means the world to me. Which is why I want you to have it now."

I had a mind to argue with him. In fact, I was ready to give him every logical explanation of why he should accept the ring, but stopped quick, both of us hearing Christian shouting from inside Lissa's residence. Dimitri and I gave quick looks to each other and ran inside to see Christian, standing nose to nose with Yuri, shouting at the Guardian.

"She will never really be yours." Christian growled, protection clear in his voice.

My eyes kept a clear sight between Yuri and Christian, while also trying to determine any other threats in the room. What the hell had happened in the five minute span that Dimitri and I had stayed back?

Yuri had the unfortunate knowledge that walking into any kind of relationship with me, meant facing the protection detail I too carried in my back pocket. Dimitri Belikov, Eddie Castille, and Christian Ozera were only three of the people in my life willing to go to their deaths for me, as I would for them. That did not mean Yuri would not fight for me though. And, as much as I appreciated it, I was not sure now was the best time to be fighting.

"What does it matter?" Yuri spoke up. "Don't you have a girlfriend of your own?"

Christian took a moment to look to Lissa, who watched in horror and curiosity from between Rose and Eddie. All of the other Guardians in the room were either too enthralled by the encounter, or too interested to see how Yuri might diffuse the situation. If there had been a larger crowd or threat, things would be different, but this was for all intents and purposes a private party. No one expected an all-out brawl between a royal Moroi and a Guardian.

"She is my friend." Christian stated about me. "You will not take her from me."

 **CHRISTIAN:**

The words slipped out before I had even taken a moment to think about them.

"What?" I listened to this Guardian say, as though he were ready to start swearing at me. "You are not serious."

Yuri Tverskaya, former St. Vladimir's Guardian instructor, was now the head Guardian of Sophia Drozdov, fiancée to Jesse Zeklos. I had no doubt that his new position as a royal Guardian was Bellamy's doing, but I was not going to fault her for wanting a little company, besides Jesse Zeklos. Yuri Tverskaya however, had acquired a longstanding crush on my friend. He spent way too much time flirting with her when they were together at the Academy, and I was sure he would lead her on, like many others. I was not about to let my best friend get hurt again because of some short-termed infatuation he had developed.

"Get your Moroi under control Belikov." I heard Bellamy fault me for this confrontation between me and her Guardian friend. She walked into the line of fire, standing directly between us, and I couldn't believe she was taking his side.

"Come on Yuri." She pushed the other man back a few paces while Dimitri took hold of me, asking questions of his own; questions I didn't want to answer yet.

"Chris." Bellamy eventually said my name again, this time with more warning in her voice. "We need to have a talk. Outside."

I heard Jesse mumble something about Bellamy's anger before Sophia nudged him in the ribs. I marched by her, leaving Lissa and Dimitri to their own conversations as the room calmed.

"Okay," Bellamy started as soon as we were both outside with the door closed again, "what the hell is your problem Chris? Why are you acting so…"

"Crazy?" I used the first term I thought she might come up with.

"Jealous." She corrected me, and I realized then that I was acting jealous.

But, I was jealous. I was jealous of her having a connection with someone else. I was jealous of someone else taking her farther away from me again. I had long since fallen in love with someone else, making me the hypocrite in this situation by most accounts, but having Lissa in my life did not mean I wanted to lose Bellamy. I spun around to face her in the darkness, her smooth beautiful face shining like light under the stars. The color of her eyes swirling like a tempest.

"Are you kidding Bells? Of course I am jealous. I'm crazy jealous." I admitted to her. "He is in love with you. Not that I blame him, but I can see it in the way he looks at you. I know that look." I told her. "I've had that look with you. One man who has been in love with you can easily spot another."

"So what?" She returned. "So what if Yuri is in love with me Chris? Why is that such a problem? He has no plan to separate you and me, so all of that argument you had with him about taking me from you is ridiculous and machinated from your own mind. If I have found someone to make me happy again, someone who is happy to love me, you should be happy for me."

"Why him?"

"What?" Her tone was still very icy.

"Why him?" I repeated. "Anyone but him Bells."

"You barely know him Christian."

Her argument was sound enough, but I didn't need to know any more than I did about him. Bellamy and I were stuck, both standing our ground, getting nowhere in our discussion.

"You are going to apologize." She made her statement in the form of a command, giving me no room for debate. "You will apologize immediately, or you will see me walk away tonight." Oh, she was serious. I knew this tone of hers well.

"Fine." I used my most caustic tone. "I will apologize to the big bad Guardian."

"Bellamy?" We both heard Guardian Tverskaya say before Bellamy could say anything about my term for her Guardian friend.

He and Lissa made their way outside to us.

"We are good." Bellamy voiced, taking his hand with hers, keeping it low to her side. "Christian has something he would like to say."

Yes, there was something I wanted to say. I wanted to tell him to take ten steps back from Bellamy, and to keep his hands or any other appendage to himself. Instead, I appeased my friend. Guardian Tverskaya gave a hesitant nod, looking to me as Bellamy walked back inside with Lissa, reassuring my girlfriend.

I stood still in the darkness, my mood even less certain or pleased than before.

"Bellamy wants me to apologize to you." I said, seeing the other man look far more smug than was necessary. It was infuriating.

"Alright." He said the word as though he expected a simple apology without question.

"Before I do that, I want to know. Exactly how long have you had feelings for Bellamy? Do you love her?"

 **YURI:**

"Exactly how long have you had feelings for Bellamy?" Christian Ozera asked the one question I could not honestly answer.

I felt cornered by him, and I did not like it a bit. I had already been accosted by him out of nowhere after entering the Moroi Queen's living area, and now, he wanted to ask questions that could get both me and Bellamy into trouble.

"Does that matter?" I had no intention of revealing any exact dates or moments when I had started to see Bellamy as more than a trainee or friend. She was important to me. Was that not enough for him?

"It matters to me." Christian affirmed. "It matters to me. I am willing to apologize for the way I acted inside, but I want you to answer my questions first."

I sighed, long and deep before deciding to concede this soft battle to the Moroi.

"I have been in love with her from the moment she stepped onto that plane and left us, when she left St. Vladimir's. I did not tell her then because I knew she needed to take care of Jesse."

"And before she was a Guardian?" He was referring to the span of time when Bellamy was in love with two men, both him and Mason, both for their many good reasons. "Did you see her becoming more than a friend to you then?"

"No." I half lied to him, hoping he didn't see through the lie.

"So, when she was with Mason Ashford…"

"She was a novice then. And, Mason held a sacred place with her. He still does." I made the point that Bellamy and I did not shy away from the conversations of Mason. I knew what the man had meant to her. And I knew what Christian meant to her.

"Christian, she is your best friend and you are hers. She tells me this all the time. So, if you think that I could ever come between you and her…if you think I would ever try to come between you, or take her from you in any way, you must know that I would lose. She loves you. She does tell me how strong your friendship is often."

I had the Moroi man silent for a change. There was very little he could say to dispute my words, but still, he found a few words to say.

"If you ever do anything at all to break her heart, I swear…" So, the criticisms and forewarning from Dimitri had not been enough. I would be warned and scrutinized by Christian Ozera too. Fair enough.

"Christian…"

His palm raised, stopping anything that I might say. "You can promise the world to her, or me, or anyone else, but remember that Mason made her promises too. He promised her forever, and he left her. He made a stupid irrational decision without thinking about what it was going to do to her." He reminded me. "You saw the torment she went through when he died. If you make her fall in love with you, and you do something to destroy her again, she won't bounce back."

"I know that Christian." I agreed with him. "I would not make a decision that threatened either of us or our Moroi, without strong consideration to her. I could not put her through that. You are right. She might not be able to take another death so soon."

"So, we are agreed." Christian deadpanned. "You will stay away from her."

I turned my own expression to one of amusement, smiling as I realized he was joking. Mostly joking.

"Not possible." I answered. "But, I am willing to keep her safe, loved, and one of the most important people in my life. Will that do Christian?"

He shrugged indifferently. "For now." He gave a half-smile of his own.

"Good. Now, before Bellamy decides to threaten you with violent acts of aggression, let's go tell her that you are feeling more like yourself again."

"We're going to claim I was temporarily insane?" He inquired with a hint of entertainment.

"It's Bellamy." I said, knowing everything she could do to a person with just a smile or backwards glance. "Have you got a better explanation? She could drive any man fully insane."

Christian laughed out loud as we re-entered the residence. I walked to where Bellamy stood with Jesse and Rose, while Christian went straight to Lissa, kissing her sweetly, both of us brushing off his short bout of insanity. The remainder of the dinner was lighthearted and much of it spent with everyone getting to know Sophia better as she and Jesse told the hilarious story of how they met, Sophie's all out refusal to date him, and the eventual agreement to their first date. Every so often, Bellamy would lean over to me or Christian, giving her own details of moments she had seen in the budding Moroi romance. She and Christian were at one point near tears from their laughter, providing Christian the safety he needed in their friendship.

Once our dinner ended, many of us had our own plans. The Queen had her own duties before morning, Dimitri was tasked to tedious paperwork while his Moroi went to the Court feeders, Eddie and Rose were on their own duties, and I had a little surprise for my new girlfriend. Jesse and Sophia decided to go for a short walk, and it was clear why. Bellamy mentioned that Jesse would need to talk to his soon to be wife about the Court position offered to him. This was as good a time as any.

"I have something for you." I said to Bellamy after we said our good evenings to everyone, and after Bellamy agreed to more alone time with Christian in the nearer future.

She looked slightly bemused by my statement, taking my hand, and walking alongside me as we slowly strolled through Court. After hearing that Bellamy was planning on passing on her Claddagh ring to Dimitri Belikov, I wanted to do something for her, something that I hoped would make things easier on her. I had no intention of giving her a ring yet, but there was one thing that I knew would mean just as much to her. I had Sophie help me plan, so that I could sneak away without Bellamy learning about what I might want to do for her.

"I can get her away for a little while." Sophie agreed, only after I let her in on my secret plan. "You will need to take Jesse with you though." She reminded me. "Bellamy will never go with me if you aren't staying with Jesse, or taking him along." She immediately took my cell phone from me, dialing another number.

Once that part was all set, all Sophie had to do was get Bellamy into the shopping district for a little while. I was actually grateful to have Jesse with me for my mission. He came in handy when it came to making a not so simple request to the Queen. It was her permission I needed for this to really work.

"What do you have for me?" Bellamy asked, slipping her arm around my waist, her voice turning increasingly seductive.

I stopped in place, pulling her around to me, unable to stop myself from lifting her up into my arms, kissing her as passionately, strongly, and with as much love I had for her. In fact, we stayed in place for the next ten minutes, keeping close, kissing each other, and enjoying the contact we had.

"It worried me when you said that you were giving up your ring from Mason." I eventually said to her, placing her feet back to the ground as she straightened her turquoise dress.

"Why?"

Her question was not at all out of line or unexpected.

"I know what it means to you. I know what Mason means to you." I went on. "Don't get me wrong Bells. I don't doubt your feelings for me, but I also know that you will always love Mason too."

"I will always be grateful for the time he and I had together. He made me understand things about myself that I wouldn't have with anyone else. He was the first person besides Bridgette, to love me unconditionally for me." She told me exactly how she felt. "I have had the opportunity since Mason died, to really grow and explore my emotions. I hope you do not think that I feel anything less for you Yuri." She placed her palm gently to the side of my face, her eyes staring back at me.

"I thought about replacing your ring with another one." I made the attempted suggestion, receiving another look of bemusement. "But then, I decided that I don't want you to wear another ring until it is permanent." I told her. "So, then I thought, another piece of jewelry might be nice."

"I don't need you to buy me jewelry Yuri."

"Would you wear jewelry if I bought it for you?"

"Of course I would my love, but do not give me trinkets as a way of proving something or trying to get me to forget Mason."

"Never Bellamy." I promised with a smile. "Actually, after the jewelry idea became a lost cause, I thought of something better." From my jacket pocket, I pulled out a fragile and rare book, handing it to her.

She took it gently in her hands, staring down at it for a good three minutes before looking back up at me.

"You have this with permission?" She inquired, looking back down at the Philosophy book I had on loan to her from the Queen.

"After you saw it on our first date, I knew how badly you might want to read the first edition, which I hear contains pages and notes that are not in any other reading editions."

"I have to ask again…"

"I have permission Bells. Actually, you have permission to hold onto it. Only for the next month. The Queen felt it was a nice gift, so she agreed to loan it to you for a short time."

I saw the emotion sweep over her face and through her eyes. She was surprised and happy.

"I'm not entirely sure what to say Yuri.' She said. "I can't possibly…" Her eyes lifted from the book, to mine. "This is one of the single greatest things I have received. You cannot imagine what something like this means to me." Her fingers held gently to the book.

"One of the greatest?" I had caught the word, giving indication that someone before me had done something equally as great. I assumed it was Mason, so I let it go, not expecting a real response.

"Really Yuri," Bellamy moved on too, "I cannot express enough gratitude." She moved in closer, her eyes unwilling to leave mine, and her breathing becoming deeper as her hands then touched to my waist, sliding upward. "But, I am certainly willing to try."

We spent more time together through the night, locked away in our private moments until our Moroi called us back to duty. Just before sunrise, both Jesse and Sophie were separating, ready to sleep for the hours that they needed. Bellamy and I also took the opportunity to sleep, getting as much rest as we could before we were required to appear at a dinner Jesse's parents had invited Jesse and Bellamy to.

 **BELLAMY:**

I could feel Jesse's nerves on overdrive as I sat quietly, patiently nodding my head, and entertaining new orders from Howard Zeklos, who as usual, made a premeditated scheme to provide me with a list of new restrictions, requirements, or changes to my own guarding responsibilities and plans whenever Jesse and I visited his parents, or whenever they summoned us to whatever location they were in. With Jesse possibly agreeing to the new Court position and that position requiring the two of us to do much more traveling, it meant that my duties as his Guardian would naturally go through changes. But, I had hoped to make my own plans, discussed with other, more experienced Guardians, rather than being told how to do my job by another Moroi. I was however, used to these overbearing discussions with Jesse's father, so I refrained from the eye roll or hidden rude comments when he asked my opinion.

Howard and Ekaterina had "invited" Jesse and I to their Court home tonight, hiding their true intentions. Thankfully this time around, I had Yuri's hand to hold, as inviting Jesse, meant that Sophie was expected and required to appear as well. There was a hidden agenda to the evening, and as the evening finished, and everyone separated through the larger than usual residence, Howard had requested a meeting with me. As we made our way from one wing of the Zeklos residence to the other, I tried to keep up, this being only the second time I had been here. The royal housing given to the Zeklos family at Court was beyond astounding. With the attack on the Badica family, making them all but extinct to the royal succession lines, the Ozera name once one of the highest, now seen as poisoned no matter how loudly I argued, the Dashkov, Lazar, Tarus, and Voda names all living down their own shameful acts and behavior while Tatiana had been Queen, the Zeklos family name was moved higher on the list of families within Moroi society. Currently the only families higher than Zeklos, were the Conta's and the Drozdov's. This meant that Howard and Ekaterina were essentially given their own wing of Moroi Court to live in when they visited, or when Howard was required to attend Council meetings. Soon Jesse and Sophie would be given a substantial area of this place to live and work in, which meant Yuri and I would be joining. And honestly, I preferred the royal apartments, where I had more privacy, and truth be told, so did Jesse.

Howard's hidden agenda soon made it grand appearance to the evenings' festivities as he was finishing up the outlining of his own Guardian plans for me and Jesse. More royals from Court and some Council members were beginning to arrive through the residence, roaming, talking, laughing, drinking, and crowding. It was nearly midnight, so expecting guests was unexpected in itself. A knock on Howard's office door held up the last of our long-winded meeting.

"Bellamy, let me introduce you to Lucca Drozdov." Howard stood as Lord Lucian Drozdov entered the room, greeting his friend.

"Lord Drozdov." I stood, as the royal Moroi extended his hand, his eyes scrutinizing me.

"Lucca, this is Bellamy Pearce." Howard introduced. "Guardian Pearce and I were just discussing Jesse's safety and any new threats that may come. She has been an asset to our Guardian family and even bigger asset and talent to my son."

"You are Jesse's Guardian." Lucian, or Lucca as he preferred to be called, gathered. "You fought at St. Vladimir's when those Strigoi got in. My son says that you fought valiantly."

Never mind the fact that it had been mostly Jesse's fault that Strigoi had been able to get through the Academy wards in the first place. To Howard and Lucca, that was clearly a minor detail, insignificant to the conversation. Part of me was thankful at this point that it was not brought up. There was no way that I could defend Jesse when it came to that subject. I also was not too keen to discuss the battle itself.

"Yes." I answered as flat as I could manage, unwilling to discuss details with the men, running a hand subtly over the scars and molnija marks on my neck.

All of a sudden, I could feel the Zeklos crest on my wrist tingling and tugging with anxiety, the emotion pushing its way through all of me now. I was marginally thankful that Jesse may have needed me, because it meant escaping the meeting I was in. It was time for me to go and find my Moroi, and while I was happy to escape the conversation I had with Howard, I also worried about Jesse feeling any kind of anxiety, especially while at Court.

"If you will excuse me." I let my eyes meet Howard's, my fingers tapping to my wrist. "My Moroi is in need of my assistance."

"Both men nodded.

"You will let Jesse know about the new plans.' Howard made his request sound more like a command.

I still had to smile and agree. "I will talk to him." I said, knowing that Jesse disliked being told how he should be guarded, as much as I disliked being told how to guard him. We would discuss his father's plans, rolling our eyes in private. But then I would make my own changes, keeping in just enough of any convoluted ideas Howard had to keep him quiet too.

I left the office to see more people, mostly Moroi, arriving through the front doors, a few with Guardians of their own. I scanned the rooms as I made my way through them, meticulously studying everyone currently roaming through the Zeklos residence. Clearly it was not just Jesse and Sophie who had been invited to what was turning into a Moroi social gathering. Yuri was standing guard over Sophie still, as the girl was deep in conversation with Ekaterina and close friend, Larisa Drozdov, wife to Lucca, and mother to Aaron Drozdov. I gave the man I had fallen in love with a look of sympathy, knowing he was bored stiff, likely listening to the women go on about Sophie's wedding plans. Yuri gave a smile, and I couldn't hide my own in return before moving on to make my way to Jesse.

When visiting his parents anywhere else, Jesse often disappeared to whatever room was being used for "entertainment" purposes, the term entertainment used loosely before now. I knocked, opening the door only a few inches before calling his name, allowing him to conceal any bad behavior before I entered.

"Jesse?"

"Bells?" Jesse used my nickname in that light tone he only used when hiding his unease or trouble. It was Jesse code for 'help'.

I moved into the room without any hesitation, my hands ready to draw any weapon I needed, or pull Jesse away from harm. I was more than a little surprised when I entered. Jesse was not in danger, at least not any physical danger.

"Well look who finally decided to join the party." I heard a familiar voice say from behind Jesse as he turned to face me.

My head tilted slightly, my eyes coming to meet with Aaron Drozdov, Jesse's best friend and soon to be cousin-in-law.

"Hello Aaron." He stood, coming to greet me,

"Have you finally come to your senses and decided to find yourself a Moroi man to give your life purpose and passion?" Aaron flirted, indicating that the Moroi man he referred to, should be him.

I wanted to laugh, but held back. "No." I stayed as serious as possible. "I came by to speak with Jesse." I turned back to my apprehensive Moroi. "Before I go rescue Yuri, who looks exhausted by the engagement talk your mum and fiancée are having, I need to talk to you privately." I requested.

Jesse agreed, moving to the door with me.

"Warrior Barbie!" I heard another recognizable voice loudly greet me from another doorway to my left.

I turned a few degrees, seeing Jesse's brother walk into the room, his path to the couch Aaron occupied, looking far less than straight.

"Shouldn't you be in school Dane?" I questioned the younger Moroi.

He gave a loud slurred scoffing sound, falling onto the couch beside Aaron, saying something then about a night to visit his parents at Court. I groaned, mumbling under my breath as I touched Jesse's arm briefly. Jesse waited as I made my way over to the other two men. It was clear that Dane was not entirely sober, and I knew that if they caught him with alcohol, Jesse might be blamed. I held out my hand to Dane, silently insisting that he hand over whatever alcohol he might be concealing. His eyes were glassy, and even as he sat, he was swaying.

"Hand it over." I stated, standing straight over him, my hand waiting to take his contraband.

"Oh, come on Bellamy. We are at Court. You don't need to be so on guard while you're here. Let that beautiful hair down for a few minutes." Dane slurred his words, daring to put his hand on my waist, squeezing, his fingers drumming over the small area of my back like a piano.. "Come and sit between me and Aaron for a while, have a drink, lighten up, and then maybe you and I can find a little quiet time together."

"You're too young for me Dane." I politely held back all of the biting vicious comments, waiting to be said,

"What is age, Bellamy? It's just a number."

"And your number is under the laws of legality kiddo." I was condescending and belittling enough, but it was not helping me.

Dane stood, his eyes widening with the shock of what was probably a head rush.

"No one has to know." He whispered.

Sitting on the couch, watching this short ridiculous conversation occur, Aaron was smiling, his eyes on me now, waiting to see what I might do or say. Would I snap and punch Dane in the throat? God, I wanted to, but no. And if I were any less of a person, I might have called Yuri into the room to deal with Dane.

Instead, "Jess," I actually requested the help of my Moroi, "your little brother is attempting to inappropriately hit on me again."

Dane had often tried flirting with me whenever Jesse and I visited, when he was around too. The young Moroi however, was not nearly as skilled as his brother at flirting, and getting girls to fall for his words. Much as I hated to admit it, Jesse had made flirting and even making out an actual talent of his before meeting Sophie. It had been a skill that I too had fallen prey to while we were both students at St. Vladimir's. When Dane flirted, it made my skill crawl. It also me uncomfortable knowing that he was Jesse's younger brother. Dane made the mistake of actually putting his hand too far below my waist one night while I was guarding Jesse. I was an inch from turning and breaking his arm when I was saved. Jesse had seen the action, he saw my reaction, and knew what was coming. He was good enough to remove Dane's hand before I had a chance to, pulling him aside, and subtly punching hard enough to make the point that Dane was not to put his hands on Jesse's Guardian. That was the last time Dane Zeklos tried that.

"Quit hitting on my hot Guardian before I let her break your knees and throw you around. That look on her face says she is a heartbeat from violence." Jesse threatened, coming back to stand by me. I let the fact that he had referred to me as hot again go. It wasn't worth the trouble diving into that tangled conversation.

Dane quieted, recognizing that Jesse was absolutely serious about his little brother's behavior towards me.

"And hand over the alcohol now." I still demanded, turning to Aaron and Jesse. "He's not even seventeen yet. What the hell are you two thinking letting him drink?"

"Hey," Dane tried to interrupt, "I'm almost seventeen."

I held up a hand to him. "Stop trying to help." I picked up my Guardian tone. "I'm sure he has enough bad influences without the two of you jumping into the game."

Jesse was in agreement, so I figured neither he or Aaron had actually handed Dane alcohol and bad decisions. Jesse had seen many of my emotions surface while we'd been placed together, including anger, wrath, and that protective rage that sat idle and hidden until anyone messed with Jesse or Sophie. He had made sure to tell Aaron all about a few of those select moments, so Aaron knew better that to mess with me when I was looking out for them. His hand reached over past Dane, who naturally objected as Aaron pulled a bottle of vodka from between the cushions. He was smart enough to hand it over, and gained a sweet smile from me in return.

"Thank you Lord Drozdov."

You are very welcome Guardian Pearce." He smiled back at me.

"You know," Dane stood again, walking in the opposite direction, "you never kept any of those other Guardians." He was obviously talking to Jesse now, his opinion of me changing rapidly thanks to his inebriated state. "What the hell makes her so different than the others?"

Normally, Jesse was above answering a question like this, but this time he looked back at me before speaking up.

"I trust her." He honestly stated. "One day when you have a Guardian of your own, you will understand."

"Not likely. She's just like the others." Dane finished, walking out of the room.

Jesse flipped his head back to me, a defeating sigh escaping him. We stayed quiet for a few minutes, but I could sense the anxiety still in Jesse.

"Don't worry about him Jess." I said. "He'll sleep it off and be back to his charming, overindulged, and over-flirtatious self by tomorrow." Jesse gave half a smile, and I knew that Dane was not the trouble causing his apprehension. "And thanks." I added, recognizing him for his comments about me and for his need to protect me from his handsy brother.

I saw the color in his eyes brighten slightly, but we still needed to talk.

"Aaron, I need to talk to Jesse." I said to the other man in the room still. "Would you mind if I stole him for a few minutes?"

Aaron stood, walking over to me. "I don't mind at all Bellamy." He was sweet but genuine, lifting my hand to his lips, softly kissing the top of my hand. "But, I do hope to see you again before you leave for England."

I was not going to answer his request. I had enough on my plate before worrying if I would see Aaron again in the next couple of nights. Aaron left the room to go check on Dane, while Jesse and I sat down.

"Are you going to tell me what your problem is, or do I get the strenuous privilege of prying it out of you?" I questioned Jesse as he sat on the couch, refusing to talk yet.

He looked surprised for a moment, recalling that while usually we could tune out each other's emotional upheavals, we still felt what the other was going through.

His shoulders shrugged indifferently. "Just dealing with Dane and Aaron."

Part of him was lying. I could feel it.

"I get having trouble with Dane, but Aaron is your closest friend. Are you two having a row?"

"No." Jesse said. "We are just talking a lot about Sophie."

Now I understood more. Sophie had no brothers, and Aaron was the closest thing to a brother she did have. He would of course give Jesse a hard time. And knowing Jesse's history with the opposite sex, probably made thing more tense and difficult.

"He knows how much you adore Soph. No one can deny how much you love her." I comforted, and he lifted the side of his mouth a bit. "Anyone who sees you two together, can see how in love you are with her."

All of a sudden, I thought about the way Aaron might criticize Jesse for falling in love with Sophie, and it made me then think about Yuri and Christian. Christian did not like the choice I had made to fall in love with Yuri, and while they shared no blood or relative similarity, Jesse and I seemed to currently be in the same situation.

"We will get through this Jess." I said. "You will marry Sophie, and be happy, and whether Aaron likes it or not, Sophie loves you too. She chose you. She fell in love with you.

"Aaron or his family could tell her that I'm the wrong person for her." He was really worried about this.

"She would never listen." I argued. "Jesse, you were honest with Soph from the start. You told her about the girls you "dated", and she chose not to condemn your behavior. She fell in love with you despite your flaws and because of your strengths. You have to trust in her and your relationship."

Jesse put a hand to my shoulder. "Is this pep talk about me and Sophie, or about you and Yuri?"

I gave a slight smile then too. "A little of both I guess."

We were both on the same page and ready to accept whatever came next.

Once Jesse and Sophie were ready to leave the party, Yuri and I were more than ready to escape the even more crowded spaces. I was thankful that our Moroi wanted to spend time alone with each other before sunrise.

"What is your plan?" I asked Jesse as he and I stepped aside while Sophie offered her good night to Ekaterina and Larisa.

"Sophie's coming over until five. She wants to discuss wedding plans and possibilities."

As Jesse spoke about wedding plans, I felt his emotions bubbling again. I put my hand to his shoulder, doing my job as his friend rather than his Guardian.

"Jess, I wish you wouldn't worry so much. Lissa is on board with the changes in you. She even offered you a Court position. I doubt she will refuse your engagement and marriage."

"It's not Lissa I'm worried about." He kept his voice low, trying to keep his worry from Sophie, protecting her as much as he could.

"Aaron." I guessed, bringing up the trouble we had discussed not too long ago.

I smiled encouragingly. "He will come around Jesse." I said. "He's been your best-friend since primary school. He will come around."

And Aaron would come around. Especially if I had anything to say about it. And I had a lot to say. Aaron chose to leave earlier than Jesse and Sophie, going to get up to whatever trouble he could before morning, so I made a plan of my own. Jesse and Sophie made their way to his apartment, as Yuri and I followed a short distance behind, watching them make their way inside before we left to walk awhile. I enjoyed the way Yuri held me close as we walked through a small park, its pathways lit my so many lights. Afterwards, we stopped into a small park, its many pathways lit up so bright. It was nice to have the quiet surrounding us temporarily. Once out of the park, I was ready to enact my plan.

"I want to make another stop before we head to anywhere else first." I told Yuri. "There is someone I need to talk to, for Jesse and Sophie's sake."

Yuri did not argue, willing to give me anything I might want.

"I will wait out here in the courtyard." He mentioned as we approached our location, a larger than needed residential building, equal in size to the one occupied by Howard and Ekaterina.

I took in a deep breath and let go of Yuri's hand, my fingers touching his as long as possible as I walked away, making my way to the large double doors.

One of the Guardians who worked with the Drozdov family answered the door, scrutinizing and making me feel even more uncomfortable.

"Yes?" He asked me.

"I'm looking for Lord Drozdov.." I said. "Where is Aaron Drozdov?"

"Who wants to know?" This guy clearly had the most charming demeanor.

"Tell him Guardian Pearce is here to see him."

The large Guardian took a step back, his attitude lessening slightly, allowing me to enter.

"Aren't you a Zeklos guard? He inquired about my position.

"Yes." I vaguely replied, waiting in the foyer for someone to retrieve the Moroi I needed to speak to.

"Can I ask why you are here to see Lord Drozdov?" He asked me, clearly taken aback my equally as terse responses.

"No." I refused. "You can either go and get him, send someone else to get him, or you will be watching me go to find him myself."

The man let out a barking laugh, underestimating me. "You can try that last one. I doubt you will make it a foot farther away."

I gave a laugh in return. "Spare me." I said. "I've taken down Guardians bigger and stronger than you more than a few times. I am trained by Dimitri Belikov, Bridgette Pearce, and Yuri Tverskaya."

His face went pale as I mentioned Dimitri and Bridgette.

"I'll go and find him." He agreed, disappearing through the foyer, behind another large door.

I waited a few minutes before someone appeared.

"I don't know what you said to Dominic, but he truly seems to fear you. "I spun around. "I have never been this rushed by him."

"He has good reason to fear me." I returned.

"Bellamy Pearce." Aaron greeted, walking closer to greet me. "What can I do for you tonight?"

"You and I need to have a little conversation. We need to clear a few things up, and I am not leaving until you answer for your behavior tonight at the Zeklos party.."

"Is this about Dane, because…"

"This is not about Dane." I said. "He is about to be the last of your worries."

"Jesse was right. You are very direct when you choose to be." Aaron looked smug, knowing something about me, thinking it was some sort of secret that I was up front and honest about my purpose.

"Yes, I am. I'm also extremely tenacious, to the point of willfulness."

"Bellamy?" I heard my name spoken from behind me. I spun around, seeing another familiar face at Court. "I thought that was your voice I heard."

"Shane!" I happily squealed, quickly moving to hug him. I was face to face with Shane Reyes again. "What are you doing here?"

"I go where Aaron goes now. It's a big part of being his Guardian."

I looked from Shane to Aaron, and back again. "You became Aaron's Guardian? How did that happen?"

"Well," Shane explained, "we both felt that we worked so well together at St. Vladimir's, that Aaron requested me when I got my promise mark and graduated."

Aaron showed me into the nearest receiving room to continue talking, followed by Shane who stayed close behind Aaron.

"Bells, do you want me to go?" Shane could probably feel the tension radiating from me. He was willing to give me and Aaron privacy if needed.

"No." I said. "You are welcome to stay. I don't believe this is a conversation that should be hidden from his Guardian. It is never a good idea for Guardians to keep private conversation with unscrupulous untrustworthy Moroi."

"Except between you and Christian Ozera that is." Aaron threw his comment at me. After I'd referred to him as unscrupulous and untrustworthy, I should have expected it.

Still, my eyes lowered and my natural protection for Christian was ignited. "Christian Ozera is neither unprincipled or untrustworthy, and he has nothing to do with why I am here."

Aaron smiled wickedly. "You were and still might be very willing to talk or fight with him publically and privately. Why should he deserve a private audience with you? Although, I'm sure those aren't the only things you two have done privately."

Ass-hat!

"Now stop right there Aaron." Shane stepped forward, jumping in to defend me and my honor from Aaron's insinuation.

"It's okay Shane." I stopped him, glaring back at Aaron. "I've got this one."

"Were you, or were you not involved with and having an affair with Christian Ozera while dating Mason Ashford?"

My magic swirled, boiling inside of me. I considered hurting him a little before finding logic and calm. Aaron was still clearly bitter about Lissa finding love with Christian, instead of him.

"An affair with Chris?" I scoffed. "Are you joking?" I knew that Aaron had seen me and Christian holding hands and walking together once back in school. He'd been with Mia Rinaldi at the time, and she been unfair in her treatment of him. But that was no reason for him to bring any of this up, especially in front of Shane.

"Christian and I never had an affair. We dated for a short time when Mason I were split up, but nothing more." I only half lied, talking about my relationship with Christian back then. I had to deny any wrong doing, refuting claims of an affair, which technically I could argue. I wasn't having an affair then, justifying it by feeling I could not have an affair with someone I was once in love with. "Besides, my friendship with Christian, is not what I am here to talk about either."

"No. If I know anything about you, you are here to talk about Jesse." Aaron sat down, looking as arrogant and superior as usual. He had not changed much at all. "More importantly, you are here to determine why I do not approve of my cousin marrying Jesse Zeklos. Have a seat Guardian Pearce, and I will tell you many contemptable stories about the man you have chosen to guard."

"I will stand thank you, and I know all about the things Jesse has done, said, been party to, and that he has been working on redemption for those things."

"Yes, you are much more than his physical Guardian." I prepared myself for what he might imply next. "You protect him emotionally too. I have seen it firsthand. I can't forget what you did at St. Vladimir's; the way you were honest with Jesse about what was happening, and the way you looked after fighting to protect him…us. You were bloody, bruised, broken, and close to collapsing. But despite your conflict with him, he was your first concern. I respect that." He smiled again, sweeter this time. "The Drozdov family is quite impressed with you. In fact, if you ever get sick of being a Zeklos Guardian, I'm sure Shane and I wouldn't mind an addition to our team of Guardians."

Seriously? He was offering me a job; trying to take me from Jesse and Sophie?

"Not going to happen buddy. I like where I am at."

Aaron shrugged. "What I cannot respect," He was back on track, "is you disregarding Jesse's behavior."

"Believe me Aaron, I do nothing of the sort. Jesse has learned from his mistakes. He continues to learn every day. And, he should not have to keep apologizing for past mistakes."

"He is not good enough for her. He will do the same thing to Sophia that he has done to all of the other girls. He will break her heart and destroy her. He is still the same shallow, full of himself, and fickle Moroi."

"And you're not?" I returned to him. "Jesse is growing up. Perhaps you should consider doing the same thing."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing Aaron say. Hadn't he seen the two together?

"Jesse loves Sophie. He adores her. She is everything to him. Abandoning her is never going to be an option for him. Sophia Drozdov is everything to Jesse, and I can say for certain that he would give his life for her. Haven't you noticed the way he looks at her? Have you not seen the look in his eyes when he talks about her? She is one of the few people he could never take advantage of."

Aaron had since, crossed his arms and leaned back into the couch he sat on, listening to me defend Jesse and Sophie's relationship.

"You really do support him. You do protect him at all cost."

"He is my friend. And, he protects me too."

"But you don't need his protection."

"And yet, he has stepped up multiple times like a man, and been enough of a friend to rescue me if and when I call."

"You really believe that."

"I would not stand up for Jesse like this if I didn't." There was a long pause in our conversation as Aaron considered what I said. "Look Aaron," I implored to the royal, "I am not asking you to accept or see all of the changes in Jesse overnight. I am asking you to give him the opportunity to prove himself. He does not deserve this from you of all people."

He stood, looking offended by my remark.

"Bells." Shane was ready to defend Aaron, as I did for Jesse.

"Me of all people? What is that supposed to mean?"

"You are supposed to be his best-friend. You are his closest friend." I pointed out. "If any one of my friends were not willing to give my boyfriend a chance, like I'd expect them to," I kept Christian and Yuri's discord out of this conversation, "I don't know what I might do."

I caught the look on Shane's face immediately. He was full of shock and curiosity.

"Boyfriend?" He questioned. "Who? When did you… Who?"

I smirked. "Yuri Tverskaya." I told him, giving up my secret.

The shock increased. "You are seeing Tverskaya? How long has that been going on? When did you…Why didn't you say anything before this? Is it serious?" Shane's questions were ongoing.

I stopped him. "It's only a recent development. We have been talking back and forth since I left St. Vladimir's with Jesse, but we started dating here at Court. It isn't too serious yet." I lied about that part, only because I honestly didn't want it getting out yet. I also wanted time to digest it myself.

"Wait." Aaron spoke up again. "Yuri Tverskaya is Sophie's new Guardian. Isn't he the one who attacked Shane during field exercises with you?"

"Yes."

"Can I meet him?" Shane requested, causing perplexity.

"You have already met him."

"True, but I have not met him as your new boyfriend. I feel it is my responsibility…"

"If you finish that sentence with the words 'lecture him about not hurting me or breaking my heart', I might have to punch you again."

Shane was unfazed by my threat. "I was going to say, I feel it is my responsibility to meet him as the man who seems to have brought my friend back from that horrible place she was in after Mason died. You look happy Bells, and any man who has the ability to make smile like this when you talk about him is good in my book."

"In that case, I'm happy for you to talk to him again." I agreed. "Aaron," I faced him again, "I mean every bit of what I've said here. I hope you think about what I have said and asked of you. I hope you are willing to see the good in your friend."

He said nothing . He did not even give the courtesy of a nod, so I had to let it all go for now, hoping he would do the right thing. "And I think it goes without saying, please don't tell Jesse I came by, or that we had this short talk."

"For Jesse's sake?" He finally said something more.

"For yours. Jesse won't mind that I am standing up for him, but I would rather he think that his friend has confidence and trust in him without any outside influences."

"You are more than he deserves Bellamy." Aaron said, and I smiled.

"You know, Jesse says that same thing so often."

Aaron gave a small smile now. "Our secret rendezvous will remain between you and me. I promise."

"Good night." I said, placing my arm around Shane's waist. "Yuri is waiting outside in the courtyard. Come and say hello."

Shane was willing, placing his arm over my shoulders as we exited the Drozdov Court residence. We walked out the front doors, laughing and joking together.

"Yuri," I smiled, replacing Shane's arm with Yuri's. He kissed my forehead, "you remember Shane Reyes. He was one of our targets during field training at the Academy."

The men both gave the expected manly nod to each other. "He wanted to say hello."

After a little more small talk and Shane's duty to Aaron calling him back, I hugged my friend, letting him go.

"I'm going to punch Castille in the nose for not telling me you were here." Shane finished before leaving, kissing my cheek.

"I'm going to punch him for not telling me you are Aaron's Guardian. News I could've used." I kissed him back before walking away with Yuri.

It was not yet too close to sunrise, so Yuri and I stopped into an open tea house. Normally I would have opted for coffee considering my aversion to American tea, but coffee before I had to get sleep was not the smartest idea.

Again I could feel Jesse's deep inner anxiety at work, overwhelming me as I sat with Yuri, talking as we often did, learning more and more about each other and our pasts. I learned that Yuri had a brother, also a Guardian, living with his mother, who he often talked about over the phone, and his aunt. His mother had once been a Badica Guardian before her children were born, both men claiming the same absentee Moroi father. She was devastated to hear of the tragic and brutal attack that had occurred prior to Mason's death. Yuri also questioned the countryside living he would be subjected to in England. I told him all about the estate and its beautiful hidden surroundings.

"There are no humans for miles, so the wards go for miles." I assured him. "Life is usually pretty quiet. We get the occasional curious humans, trying to sneak up to the house, but no true threats have occurred. Jesse has feeders who visit every few days, and we are mostly off the radar when it comes to Strigoi.

"We aren't…" I winced in pain, lowering my head and closing my eyes so that Yuri could not see the pain Jesse's emotions currently caused me.

It wasn't physical pain, but emotional. My heart broke for him. Halting my sentence got Yuri's attention, sparking his concern. His hand touched to mine, resting on the table between us.

"Bellamy," I could hear panic in his voice, "are you alright? Are you…"

"I'm fine Yuri." I said, smiling as my head lifted, the pain soon beginning to subside.

"You are not fine. What was that?"

"It's Jesse." I tried to explain to him the one thing that I had kept secret from him because I had to. "He is so worried. He is dealing with so much pressure here at Court, and as much as I try to support and placate him, his doubts still crush him."

Yuri could understand my concern for Jesse. What he did not yet understand, was how all of what Jesse felt affected me too. I could see the befuddlement in his telling eyes. I twisted my hand around under his so that my wrist showed, our palms together as I indicated to my tattoo. This was a closely guarded secret, and before now I could not discuss the meaning behind my tattoo with the man I loved. But knowing he would receive one soon enough too, I felt a duty to prepare him for what he was in for.

"There is Moroi magic in it." I said. "Jesse's magic. The link between me and Jesse is heightened by my magic, so it's more intense. Jesse has one too. If he is ever in danger, I know immediately." I did not tell him that Dimitri wore the Zeklos tattoo as well, but I didn't need to. "Jesse and I are linked for life, as you will be to Sophie."

"I will feel what she feels." He sounded more curious and fascinated by the idea, rather than fearful.

"Yes. You will learn control of her emotions over you, and of your own so that she isn't overwhelmed." I smiled again in thought. "It will also help to bring you both closer-to understand one another so much better. You will gain a deeper connection and perspective on what she needs from you, and how to achieve a balance."

"You sound like you enjoy all of it Bells."

Yes, I suppose my comment was a little more masochistic than it should've sounded.

"I enjoy the fact that it helps me and Jesse know that he can come to me about anything any time. I don't enjoy the pain by any means. That is the hardest part to bear. Knowing you cannot fix how someone feels makes you feel equally as helpless. But the good emotions, those wonderfully happy, loving, and sweet emotions, those are the best; the most special. I knew Jesse was in love with Sophie before he did, and it made me so happy knowing that he found someone who made him want to be better. He has found the person he wants to make a life with."

Yuri was now smiling as I clarified my comments, telling him the deeper context of the Zeklos crest tattoo.

"I love that you care for him so much."

"You will care for Sophie just as much."

He kept his eyes on me with a look that I had only seen him use once before, back at St. Vladimir's when I had lost a chess game to him. I had not recognized its meaning then either.

"I don't know what this look in your eyes means yet." I informed him. "Tell me. Tell me what it means."

Yuri blushed a bit, moving then to sit beside me rather than across from me. His hands took mine, holding them as though he might lose me at any moment.

"It means I can't imagine my life without you in it. All of those days and nights we spent on the phone, they were not enough. It means that every time I think I have you figured out, you surprise me in the best ways, and I love that about you. It means I cannot believe that I found someone who completes me in every way imaginable."

I swallowed hard, taking everything he'd just confessed in. "Wow." I breathed, unable to find a better way of conveying what I felt.

"There is more to that 'wow' than you are saying." Yuri reflected as he watched me as I stared in his deeper than ever eyes. "Tell me your secrets Bellamy."

"That's just it." I broke eye contact temporarily. "This is not a secret. At least it isn't a secret between you and me. I wish there was something more profound for me to say, but 'wow' is the best I can come up with. Your eyes always say so much to me. I never see more of you than in your eyes. Damn your eyes." I repeated a phrase spoken between us before, recalling that I had seen this same look in his eyes one before. "Did you know then, back at the Academy, did you know that you and I…"

"I didn't know anything for sure Bellamy." His hand ran down my arm. "I knew that what I felt for you was strong. I knew that the more time we spent together, the more my attraction for you grew, and that was a bad thing before you became a Guardian. But, I also knew that when you did return as a Guardian, if I pushed you too soon, I would lose you. The most difficult thing I have ever had to do is willingly keep my distance from you Bellamy." His fingers were tracing circles over my arms now, and I wanted nothing more than to melt into him. We stayed in position, sitting, staring at each other, our fingers dancing with each other, only to be interrupted by life and responsibility.

I saw Christian out of the corner of my eye, walking past the tea house, and I knew that with Christian, even at Court, Dimitri was not far behind. My head turned to see the man walking through the doors, headed straight towards me and Yuri, that severe and laconic expression written all over his face.

"Uh-oh." I quietly said to Yuri, both of us coming out of our natural love spell. "Dimitri looks serious, and that is never a good thing."

Yuri reacted, turning his head to also see Dimitri on his way over.

"You know," I spoke to Dimitri as he approached us, "I often tell Jesse that looking that serious, will give you premature wrinkles."

"There's been an attack." He told us, and immediately, my own face and Yuri's looked just as serious.

We stood, following him out the door.

 **DIMITRI:**

It was not unusual that even at the Moroi Court, there would be security issues to deal with every so often, but coming out of a long and alarm worthy briefing, called by Stan Alto, had me reeling with more troubling thoughts than I could handle. My head was pounding and every one of my nerves was on edge. My first thought as I exited the Guardian Headquarters buildings, was to find Christian. With all of the potential danger looming at the gates, I wanted to know where my new Moroi charge was at all times.

I had also given Christian a temporary reprieve due to the fact that other much larger problems were occurring. I had not yet had the chance to pull him aside, to question him about his concerning behavior and antagonistic conduct towards Yuri the other night. Bellamy and I had been talking, and things were going fine as others entered Lissa's royal residence, until both she and I heard Christian start a screaming match with Bellamy's new love interest. Admittedly, I was not entirely comfortable with the idea of Yuri and Bellamy becoming a couple yet either, but who am I to judge who someone falls in love with? I needed to get to the bottom of Christian's public outburst, and I needed to find the bigger issue facilitating his resentment or anger.

I located Christian, sitting with Lissa, both curled up on a couch on the terrace of his often un-used residence. Rose was off to the side, giving the two their space, but keeping close enough to watch them both and the surrounding areas. Rose was aware of why Stan had called me to the meeting earlier, and it put her on high alert with Lissa's safety. I stopped for a few moments to say hello to her, kissing her only as passionately as we could considering Lissa and Christian were feet away. The pair noticed my arrival and without having to say a word, Christian knew that he and I were going to have a private talk. Lissa stood, stretching as she walked inside to greet me, willing also to give me and Christian the time and space needed. I waited, tapping a finger to the marble countertop, as Christian walked the girls out, kissing Lissa sweetly as usual.

"That was quite the outburst between you and Guardian Tverskaya the other night." I mentioned casually as the door closed behind him. "Do you want to tell me what happened? Bellamy and I were not ten feet away."

Christian shrugged in response, slowly walking back inside. "I miss her Dimitri." He moved by me, sitting down onto his off-white couch, looking down at the floor. His voice sounded sad and almost lonely. "I miss her so much every day. I know that she says that I am her best-friend, but she is mine too." His eyes lifted then. "I love Lissa. She is also my best-friend, but it's different with Bellamy. Bellamy is…"

I could understand well what he was saying. "I know." I sat down in the overstuffed reading chair across from him, listening to him talk. It was difficult to determine the underlying reasons for his very emotional outburst. Undeniably, it was to do with him and Bellamy, but I was still having trouble determining what way.

"She is here again. She is so close. I get to hold her hand for a short time and I get to hug her. I have missed the close feeling I have with her."

I gave a nod. "You two have a very strong connection. That still does not justify or explain why you decided to lash out at Guardian Tverskaya." I brought up the issue again.

"Because, Bellamy was right." Christian sounded as though he hated to admit that point. "I am jealous. I am jealous of the fact that he gets to hold her hand. I'm jealous that anytime he might need her, she will be there for him. Don't mistake my jealousy for intimacy." He clarified. "I am not in love with Bellamy anymore, and I wouldn't give up or hurt Lissa for anything. But, it hurts to know that when she leaves in a few days, he will go with her, and while they are away he will fall in love with her if he hasn't already, and she will fall in love with him."

"And that is a bad thing." I tried to catch up to the thoughts in his head. "Do you think he is not being honest? Do you think he does not care for her as much as you do?"

Christian shook his head. "I've seen the look in his eyes when he is with her. I used to have that look with her too. He would do anything for her. And that worries me more."

"Do you think he might hurt her in some way?"

Christian grew quiet again, and I knew that I was getting somewhere now.

"Christian, do you honestly think that Yuri would ever intentionally hurt Bellamy?"

"Not intentionally." He said low. "But, Mason wasn't trying to hurt her either. But he did, and he died. I cannot watch her go through that again. I won't."

"I see." I was understanding so much more and I had to admit, part of me agreed. The other part knew Bellamy better than that. "Christian, Yuri is not Mason." I heard him scoff in agreement. "What I mean by that, is that Yuri knows what is out there. He would not run head first into danger without a plan, or without considering Bellamy and Sophia first. He has experienced firsthand what the dangers in our world can do. Like Bellamy, he lost a love to Strigoi. That is what he and Bellamy connected over." I told Christian, not sure that telling him about Yuri's personal life was the smartest idea. "Yuri is a Guardian. He understands the risks and rewards as any of us do, but he is better at knowing when to risk the fight, and when to hold back."

"But what if…"

"Christian," I offered, "you should come and watch the two of them together sometime. You should watch how they train and have learned to work as a pair. Neither of them is willing to risk jumping head first into a fight. You should at the very least, trust Bellamy. Trust that she knows when the reward is worth the risk."

Soon enough, I had Christian in a better mood as he talked about our friend, but still I could hear his worry. We were on our way now through Court. I knew how Bellamy felt about security threats when it came to guarding Jesse, and as she and Yuri were not Court Guardians, they were not yet aware of the developments. I wanted to give her a heads up, so that she could change her own tactics.

"Christian, we both know Bellamy very well, so when I say this to you, know it comes from a good place." I told him, trying to snap his worry away. "You're an idiot." He obviously was not expecting me to say something so straightforward. "Bellamy would do anything for you. She would find a way to go to the ends of the universe for you. She would compromise her beliefs and morality if it meant saving or taking care of you. Knowing Bellamy the way we do, that says a lot about her, and about your friendship with her."

"I guess we all have irrational fears. Losing her is mine."

"You should tell her that." I advised him. "She will understand."

"I know she will." Christian agreed.

We were nearing the royal apartments, a couple of blocks away when Christian spotted Bellamy and Yuri in the tea house, sitting close together, looking as in love as he and Lissa always did. I walked closer to the door, expecting Christian to follow, but he stayed back.

"I'm going to go and find Lissa and Rose again." He was not going anywhere near the couple yet.

"Christian, aren't you going to talk to her?"

He shook his head again, backing away before Bellamy could see him. "I'm not ready to have this conversation with her yet. I'm not ready." He was still taking small steps back. "Tell Bellamy I will see her later." He turned around, stopping in place for a few seconds. "Tell her I will pick her up tomorrow around eight. We are spending our time together."

I was uneasy about watching Christian walk off in the opposite direction after hearing the most recent news from Guardians, but I could not pull him back without letting him know more than he needed to know. I let him go to find his girlfriend while I needed to talk to his best-friend.

"There's been an attack." I stated, separating her and Yuri.

"Jesse." Bellamy said out loud, her first thoughts going to him and his safety. "Sophie."

"What kind of attack?" Yuri's arm wrapped protectively around Bellamy, comforting her as well, as they both went on alert.

I sat down across from the pair, keeping my voice low as I felt the need still to discuss with them the details that I did know.

"A Moroi man was attacked while returning here to Court. He was approximately two miles from the South gate and outside of the wards."

"Was it Strigoi?"

"He said he was attacked by humans." I was getting into the confusing part of this problem now. "There were four of them."

"Is he okay?" Bellamy inquired of the harmed Moroi, her usual kindness always showing in situations like these.

"He will be fine. No major injuries. Just a few bruises now. He is healing."

"Where were the Guardians? Does the Moroi Court not have security any farther than the gates? Really?" She continued and I had no good explanation for her, at least not one I wanted to give her. My silence said enough to the two.

"There were no Guardians with him because few non-royal Moroi are given Guardians." Yuri spoke.

Bellamy was equally as disdainful. "It is times like this when I am happy to help Jesse explore better policies and ways of changing the Guardian and Moroi allocation process and laws." She gave me a hard look. "It was a physical attack from humans? That for obvious reasons rules out Alchemist involvement even more. But…" She trailed off into her own thoughts, causing me and Yuri to wonder what she was considering.

"How many humans are on Court grounds right now?" Yuri asked, while Bellamy was deep within her own reflections.

"Only feeders. There are roughly forty to fifty in the South building used strictly for Moroi to feed. We had a count thirty minutes ago, but that number is constantly in flux, so we have Guardians going to keep a better count and to question any human that hasn't already been questioned about the wards being tampered with."

"And the security cameras show no other humans coming in?"

I shook my head, watching as Yuri's hand never left Bellamy's. Even with the high alert going through the Court, and both worrying about their Moroi, Yuri's concern stayed with Bellamy too.

"Any guards on the gates are sure that no humans outside of feeders have entered. And after the stunt Rose, Lissa, and Eddie pulled off at Tarasov, we check every vehicle thoroughly."

"Speaking of the security around here.' Bellamy spoke up again. "You all have sort of a CCTV surveillance system here, right?"

I gave her an inquiring look. What was she thinking? "Yes."

"I mean, you can see everything, everywhere, at any time? The God is watching kind of surveillance system?"

"Yes." I said again.

"And Guardians are currently all over watching those feeds for human activity."

I could again see the logic in her head, working out every possible problem together.

"But, you haven't considered the not so impossible idea that you should consider Moroi activity as well?"

Yuri and I both listened, watching her as she tried to work out this troubling situation. She knew there had to be an answer somewhere. With Bellamy, there was always an answer. The gray area did not exist.

"Moroi Court is no different than Guardian Court when it comes right down to it." She reminded us. "Tatiana had corruption in her Court just as we did while Dacia was in control. The Moroi who served under Tatiana Ivashkov, those who may have looked to support Lissa's bid for Queen after Tatiana's death, may still be within these walls. Jesse and I discuss politics often, mostly on a philosophical level, but the one thing we agree on, is that the political game is brutal. It is misleading and harsh. A game best played by those with no soul. It is no secret to Moroi or Guardians that there are those who feel their family names are better suited to rule, and that Vasilisa Dragomir is too young and inexperienced. Why couldn't Moroi get humans to help them by using compulsion? Why can't they use humans, so that they stay hidden and above suspicion?"

"You think this is all part of a political game? Yuri used a disbelieving tone, but we both knew that we were not opposed to the idea that she was right.

"I don't think it's the only possibility, but I wouldn't rule it out. Nearly everything said and done within Moroi society is in some way politically driven."

"I agree." Yuri said.

"We will look into it now." I said standing to leave.

Bellamy and Yuri stood too, probably to do a necessary safety check on their Moroi couple.

"Come with me." I offered to them. "I want Lissa to hear this after you explain it to the other Guardians."

Yuri and I were on our way out the doors, while Bellamy promised to meet up with us after going to check on Jesse and Sophia. Yuri explained the not so off the wall idea Bellamy had to other Guardians who seemed to agree that it might be a possibility, and serious enough to look into. After we finished, Bellamy met us with Rose outside of Lissa's personal receiving room. Christian was inside with Lissa and I took this moment to do my own check in with him as Bellamy finished briefing Rose.

"What made you think it was Moroi within Court working with humans?" I heard Rose ask and Bellamy answer.

"You did. When we were back at St. Vladimir's, before Jesse and I left, Alberta mentioned your theory for how Strigoi got through the wards. I couldn't help but think about that in connection to this. Humans can get through our wards, and so can Moroi, but Moroi who don't get their ways are deceptive, calculating, and throw their tantrums. Moroi have already killed one Queen," She said, in no way meaning to be cruel, "what's to stop them from using new methods to do so again?"

Once they were finished, Rose, Bellamy, and Yuri joined the rest of us. I saw Christian grimace, a rude and sarcastic comment just waiting to be said.

"She's smart." Rose quietly remarked to me.

I told you so."

"Hey Bells, are you good with eight tomorrow night?" Christian then questioned Bellamy, and I winced as she stood confused by his question.

"I'm sorry Christian. With everything going on, I forgot to mention to her that you…"

"It's fine." He led Bellamy off to the side to make plans of their own.

"Bellamy, where are Sophia and Jesse"

"Safely locked away in Jesse's apartment together. They are staying there until five, when Sophie plans to return to her apartment. By that time Yuri and I will be waiting to separate them."

"Are you going to tell Jesse what is going on?" Christian asked her.

"Do I look like I want to incite a royal Moroi freak out session?" She returned. "No. I won't say anything to him if I don't need to. If I can avoid having to worry him, I will. Besides, we don't know anything for sure yet."

 **BELLAMY:**

"The Council will not give permission for any assault if humans are involved, sanctioned or unsanctioned." One Court Guardian yelled through the arguing room.

"Who says there is cause for assault yet?" Another asked loudly. "We hardly know anything at all. We have one or two theories."

"Better we do something now before any other Moroi get hurt."

There was definitely conflicting opinions moving swiftly through the room as Yuri and I stepped inside. Alberta had requested my presence after the conversation Yuri and I had had with Dimitri, but she felt that before meeting in private, it would be good to hear first-hand opinions from other Guardians about the current unknown situation. Clearly not everyone was in agreement on what was going on. Alberta stepped through the door behind us.

"This is not going to be without its long and severe debates if you are right, if this is political." She commented quietly. "It will affect not only Moroi, but Guardians too."

Yuri pulled his arm tighter around me, sensing my discomfort. The two of us walked in further, sitting down beside Eddie, who effectively stole me from Yuri, placing his own arm around me. I watched Alberta go to the front of the room, standing front and center with Stan, Rose, and Dimitri. She whispered something to Stan as his gaze searched the room, landing directly on me. He almost smiled for a second, indicating for me to join him. Removing Eddie's arm from me, I touched my hand to Yuri, gaining his encouragement. I smiled down at both men before walking to Stan, who for whatever logical and insane reasons now felt that I had some deeper insight into the current circumstances. All I'd had earlier, was a theory. What I'd suggested to Dimitri and Yuri, was of course hypothetical, and honestly, I hoped with everything that it was not true.

"Stan, I don't know why you think that I know anything concrete at all. I am as lost as you are. We are all grasping at straws, and arguing things that are not certain. I'm willing to help while we are here, but…"

"Bellamy." Stan halted my own argument. "You are smart. You can logically outthink anyone in this room. I'll be the first one to say that, so if you can see farther into what this might be or become…"

"I cannot see into the future Stan." I stood firm. "If there is some other possibility or risk, my best advice is put more guards at the gates and with Council personnel."

"You think that…"

"Bellamy." Alberta's voice separated me from being grilled by Stan. "Bellamy, can you add anything to this debate?" She looked hopefully at me, but while talking to Stan, I'd lost track of the major discussion at hand. I wasn't about to let her or other Guardians know that though.

I lowered my head in thought briefly, my hands put to my hips.

"Bellamy, you still have access to members of the Guardian Council. You have the ears of those members." Alberta continued, but I really wasn't sure that point would do much good.

"That won't help." I said. "You are all right to assume that the Guardian Council won't sanction any kind of assault that involves human lives, even if they breach or completely shatter any of the Court wards."

This belief was not met with fair or positive reaction. Arguments resumed.

"However," I added, "the fine print of Council by-law seventeen or eighteen forty-five, does in fact state that 'should any human or Moroi mortally harm a Moroi on Court grounds, they are effectively made fair game.' And that goes for any Moroi who is harmed." I made the point. "Royal or non-royal." I'd once told Dimitri that being a novice stuck at the Guardian Court meant that not only did I get up to trouble, but I also learned more than most other Guardians who had been in the field for years. I'd not only read through a few secretly guarded files when I should not have, but I also spent time reading through the laws, mostly determining what I could and couldn't get away with.

"Won't there be consequences to hurting humans?" I heard Eddie's voice over the arguing Guardians.

I smiled out at him. "If this is in fact a politically driven coup of some sort, it will come down to those who sit on the Moroi Council, and especially the Queen. Those are their targets. Howard Zeklos sits on the Moroi Council. As a member of my Moroi family, I can guarantee that if anyone inside or outside of this Court targets Jesse Zeklos, his family, or any other Moroi for that matter, I will shoot to kill." I noticed that the room had gone silent now. "You might not agree with me, but one thing I drill into Jesse, is that in a life and death situation, do what you must to survive. Damn the consequences. Besides Ed," I spoke to my friend, "the fine print in the laws require the Council to forgive the loss of human life, only if there is no other option. Try not to kill humans, but if it becomes necessary to save Moroi or Dhampitr…"

"Well said Bellamy." I heard Dimitri actually agree with me.

"Dimitri," I turned to him, his eyes lowered to me, "those surveillance cameras I mentioned before…"

"The footage is still being reviewed. Guardians are viewing the correct hours right now."

I was listening to Dimitri talk, listening to the things he said were found on the Court surveillance thus far, but turned my head in the middle of his sentence, catching the words out in the other conversation being had in the room.

"What did you say?" I asked aloud, unsure of whom I was talking to, or who had said the words I for some reason needed to hear.

"Bellamy?" Alberta twisted back around.

"Someone in the room said something about magic." I said, causing Alberta to speak up again.

"The wards are made with magic." She said.

I was not sure how the conversation had evolved into the use of magic, but it helped, triggering another thought in my already crowded mind.

"The thing you are all failing to see," Another Guardian spoke up, "is that humans cannot use magic. Not like the Moroi." She made an incredibly valid point, making me think about the situation even more.

"The Moroi use fire, air, water, and earth, and even spirit." I was speaking out loud, but low enough for few to hear me. I knew Dimitri was listening. He was always listening. "That magic, those elements are embedded into the Court wards just like they are embedded into our weaponry." My eyes looked up, meeting with Dimitri. "Blood will have blood. And only magic can control magic."

I saw him smile before I had another consideration, walking quickly from the room. I was followed, as I had expected to be, and as Yuri's hand linked with mine, I was calm.

"You and Dimitri shot out of the room like you know something more." He said. "What is it?

"Dimitri left the meeting too?" I had to question.

"About thirty seconds after you." Yuri told me. "He had a strange expression on his face. Bellamy, what is going on?"

"I stopped in the middle of a covered corridor, the sun shining in, covering us in its light.

"This is not just political. Whatever is going on is much more complex. It is personal." I told him. "It's magical." I started to pace the small area, releasing Yuri's hand as I thought, so many possibilities rushing through my head. "The humans are obviously being used. They are a diversion. Look over here, while the real trouble occurs over there."

Out of nowhere, I saw Dimitri, Stan, Eddie, and Alberta all walking towards us, coming to further question for answers I did not yet have. They stopped as Yuri held them back, putting up a hand, but their standing by so impatiently was not helping. It would not make any of us find answers any…

"Jesse." I said aloud before rushing off again.

Yuri stayed to say something more to the Guardians as I took off, knowing that my Moroi was asleep, but that I could get more answers.

 **JESSE:**

By this point in our relationship, I was used to Bellamy's brand of close personal guarding tactics and protective methods. I was usually able to recognize the signs that something terrible was building. So, as I walked out of my temporary room, in my temporary apartment, I had not expected trouble while we stayed at Court.

"Jesus, Bellamy." I swore, surprise evident in my voice as soon as I spotted her. "What the hell are you doing here so early?"

If anyone ever asked me to describe Bellamy Pearce in one word, that word would be fearless. I was well aware of what my Guardian was capable of, and knowing that in this moment scared me, because the turmoil I saw in her eyes as she stared back at me told me instantly that something was very wrong. The last time Bellamy's emotions had been fearful, was our last night on the grounds of St. Vladimir when she knew I'd been hurt, but could not find me. It was never something I thought I would feel again this soon, but here it was, written all over her face, and swarming all through her emotions.

"Take a seat Jess. We need to talk.'

Always a comforting thing for her to say this early in the evening, I thought to myself.

"Why am I in trouble this time?" I questioned her, walking further into the room.

"You aren't in trouble. Sit down." She instructed.

"Really? Because you only get that tone in your voice when I'm in trouble." I could see that something big was bothering her. I knew she would not give me any details at all if I asked her flat out what the problem was, so I sat, listening first to what she might say.

"Jesse, I need to ask you a few questions, and I need you to not get defensive and argue with me right now." She both stated and requested in the same breath. "Promise me you will help me."

I promised her, willing to hear her out until she asked for something I did not want to give her.

"I need to ask you a few questions about that last night at St. Vladimir's." She was asking too much. It was a place in my life that I did not want to revisit.

"You are not that person anymore Jess." Bellamy understood the changes I had undergone, but still she beseeched me. "But, I need answers. You are the only person I trust to help me with this piece right now."

"And resurrecting that can of worms is the only way to do that?" I returned to her, trying to keep my defenses down as I had promised.

"I'm afraid so." She said. "Please Jesse." She ran a hand through her hair, showing the stress she was experiencing.

"What do you need to know Bells?" I relented finally.

Bellamy sighed heavily. "I need to know exactly how long… rather, how many students you…" I could see her thoughts shifting and searching for a more tactful word to use in place of 'attacked'.

"Tested?" I tried to help her, seeing a brief half smile appear.

"Yes." She said. "How many students did you and your friends "test"?"

"Ten or twelve I guess."

I saw her nod in thought, storing my answers away as she was also working out some sort of problem she dealt with

"How many magic users were there during these ten or twelve times?" She continued her inquisition.

I leaned back into the couch I occupied. "Anywhere from five or six at any time." I answered her, knowing that she was not vindictive enough to use these answers against me later. "It would often depend on our academic schedules, and how long it took for us to get away from our student Guardians at the time."

I watched her store more answers and look more fearful with each answer I gave.

"And the magic you used?" She inquired. "What about that?"

"What is this about Bellamy? Why are you asking all of these questions about that night?"

"It's Guardian stuff." She answered as evasively as she could manage.

"Bellamy-"

"Jesse, I'm sorry." Her eyes met mine. "I am not getting you any more involved in Guardian business than this. I can't."

"Fine." I wasn't giving up yet, but I had to let the subject drop temporarily. "The magic varied too." I told her. "Sometimes we had more fire users, sometimes it was more earth magic being used. Air users appeared occasionally, but we rarely used as much water though."

"Why not?"

"Water is not powerful enough to do the right amount of damage."

I saw her smirk in response to my comment, but she said nothing about it. "So," she spoke instead mostly to herself, "there was a lot of magic going on all at once. That would have to be the cause." She was clearly trying to crack some invisible code. "I need to inspect the wards here."

Her eyes met mine again, and they looked as gray as stone. I had never seen her eye color look so entrancing.

"Jesse, I need you and Soph to keep inside for a while tonight. Can you manage to stay put for a few hours?"

I smiled sweetly back at her. "I'm sure we can manage to find something to keep us occupied for a few hours here Bells."

She looked disgusted, having to consider my sex life again, but got over it as I had agreed to her enigmatic demand.

"I mean it Jess." She moved to the door. "I really need you to stay put. You wait for me or Yuri to tell you that you are okay to leave here."

"Alright Bellamy." I sighed. Yes, something big was going on, and my Guardian seemed to be at the heart of whatever it was.

"I have to go." She then stated, walking back out the door.

 **BELLAMY:**

I relayed the things that Jesse had revealed to me , to Yuri, Rose, and a pensive Dimitri as the three crashed my apartment next door to Jesse, who was still very worried. I could feel his worry coming through the walls between us, but I could not concentrate on that until I solved this issue…

"There must be something we are missing." I said, moving by Dimitri and Rose, to sit with Yuri. "There is some bigger piece I am missing."

"Well," Rose stood, helping me to list out the things we did know, "there are the humans who are toying with the wards as a distraction. But we don't know who they are, who is controlling them, or how to find them." Her comment caught my attention, but it wasn't something I could fully address yet either.

"And we know there is a bigger issue somewhere."

Dimitri's phone rang as Rose, Yuri, and I all put our heads together to put small pieces together.

"Bellamy." Dimitri stopped us, saying my name in the most worrying way. "Bellamy, we need to get to the control room. There is something you need to see."

I was slow in moving to him as he hurried to the door, followed by Rose. I was not going to like what he wanted to show me. We walked quickly and relatively silent to the control rooms, Yuri and Dimitri practically pushing or carrying me to our destination. Dimitri and Rose were met by another Guardian as we entered through the heavily watched doors.

"Bellamy Pearce, Yuri Tverskaya, this is Mikhail Tanner." Dimitri introduced me and Yuri to the man who greeted us.

The man smiled at me. "You are related to Bridgette Pearce?" He asked.

He had known Bridgette too. Great. I rolled my eyes. Bridgette and Dimitri really did know too many damned people.

"I'm her niece, but she is…"

"I know." Mikhail acknowledged Bridgette's death, keeping his condolences to himself, for which I was grateful. "It is nice to finally meet you Bellamy."

"Belikov, you really need to see this."

"You are sure it's her?" Dimitri took my hand, pulling me gently along with him and Mikhail.

We sat down at a large wrap around desk with at least twenty to thirty different monitors, each showing four different areas of Court being watched. I figured this was not the only control room, and there were more camera s and monitors being viewed somewhere close. Mikhail pulled up a piece of video that had been reviewed, showing us what he had seen.

"It's definitely her." He said in response to Dimitri.

We both watched the tape, waiting to see what we were expected to see. And then, like a crashing wave against a stone wall, it hit us both at the same time.

"That's…" My stomach fell and my entire body felt numb all of a sudden.

"That's Tasha Ozera." Dimitri confirmed the first person we saw in the video, but behind her walked another recognizable person. Well, recognizable to me, Dimitri, and Yuri.

"And the Guardian with her?" Mikhail and Rose questioned.

"That is Charlotte Tudor." I answered them, Yuri's hands comforting me as he touched my shoulders. "She is more or less a member of the Guardian Council. She runs Bureau- Ten."

"What is Bureau-Ten?" They asked, but that was an entirely different story.

"Under normal circumstances, we might not find this piece of video too odd." Mikhail spoke again, "But, it's what we noticed as they made their way across this hallway.' He said, keeping our attention to the video. "You will notice that as the pair walk this way together, both keep their heads down, which is unusual for a Guardian. Most of us, even when here at Court, are watching the surroundings."

"It's driven into us from a young age to do so." I said.

"You see the three cameras aligned here?" We all focused to the three cameras all in a row in the same corridor. "Watch." Mikhail insisted.

Dimitri and I watched, as the two walked slowly by the first camera, and as soon as they did, the second camera shut down completely. It was a good three minutes before it turned back on, no Tasha, no Charlotte, neither of them seen until they passed the third camera, causing confusion.

"You see?"

"So?" Yuri gave the benefit of the doubt. "The second camera shut down."

"That would not be such a problem, and neither would these two passing by together in such a covert manner, except that this same thing happened three times that we have counted so far. Three times in the span of a month."

"Once is a coincidence." Dimitri said.

"Twice is suspicious." I added.

"And three times?" Mikhail inquired.

"Three times and we have a serious problem." I stated.

"We also found this." Mikhail clearly was not finished with the suspicious behavior of the two women.

He pulled up another video, again showing Tasha and Charlotte together.

"They met someone out near the outskirts of the Northern side of Court."

"You have cameras on the Court outskirts too?" I asked a rather silly question.

Mikhail smiled, giving a nod. "For reasons like this. A coup is never planned in plain sight."

I smiled back, returning to the video. "No audio?"

"Not that far out."

"I know that guy." I then realized, looking closer at the man talking to and taking something from Tasha. "He's Moroi. He was friends with Preston Koval."

"Who is he?" Yuri asked as everyone turned to me.

"His name is David Lore. He was running a small shop somewhere on Court grounds the last time I spoke to Preston."

"Then we can find him and pay him a visit." Rose was ready to run out the doors and find our next answer, but that was not my next answer.

"That's fine, but there is someone else that I need to see first. I might have an answer to how the wards are getting fractured, and who is playing with them."

"Who are you going to see?"

Dimitri asked me the question, and after he told me the history between the two, I knew he would not be as receptive as I needed him to be.

"Adrian Ivashkov." I told him.

"No." Dimitri refused, and truth be told, I wondered if his refusal was due to the hostility Adrian felt towards my big bad Guardian buddy, or if it was because Adrian used spirit, and that still didn't sit well with Dimitri.

Either way, neither issue had much of anything to do with me, so I fought against his rejection.

"Dimitri," I made an attempt, but he was not budging.

"No." He firmly repeated.

"Dimitri, I know you don't understand, but he can actually help me."

"We do not need his help."

"Actually, we do." I corrected. "Here is a spirit user, and I…we need him to help determine the problem within the wards. We don't move forward without his help. Do you want to find out what is going on with the humans playing games?"

"Of course I do." He was sounding a little more amenable now, so I tried again.

"Thor, I need to talk to Adrian. I need you to come with me in case he says anything useful."

He sighed like a petulant child, and I nearly laughed at his behavior.

"Fine." He agreed to tag along with me.

I sent Yuri to check in on Jesse and Sophie, who were still waiting on an answer from Lissa and the Council. Dimitri made a check on Christian, who was kept busy with work of his own tonight. Fortunately, Lissa's Guardians took it upon themselves, on Dimitri's demand I guessed, to keep eyes on Christian as well when Dimitri was away. But neither me nor Dimitri were willing to put Christian in danger, so he was staying away from this situation. Especially after finding that Tasha was involved somehow.

As we arrived to Adrian's Court home, I knocked, noticing how far back Dimitri stood back. Was he seriously afraid of this Moroi? Adrian seemed harmless enough to me. A little flighty and strange at times, but harmless nonetheless.

"Scared of an itty bitty Moroi, Thor?" I teased.

Dimitri said nothing. He didn't have time to respond before the door opened and he moved a few inches closer to me.

"What a pleasant surprise." Adrian greeted with a sweet and flirtatious smile. "A visit from the Guardian goddess herself." He was certainly already a little buzzed, but not nearly as inebriated as the last time we'd spoken. His eyes traveled behind me, and he sneered. "What the hell do you want?" He was addressing Dimitri now.

"I'm only here to make sure Bellamy is safe."

"Safe?" I didn't mean to question out loud, but it slipped. "Am I in danger?"

Adrian grinned at me again. "Your Guardian friend here is so certain that I might snap one day and do something terrible."

"Stress amplifies the effects of spirit." Dimitri said.

"And you would know all about causing me stress."

"Knock it off Adrian."

"Try and make me Belikov. I wonder what the Queen and her new Guardian would say if they heard you attacked a royal Moroi."

Were these two really fighting like children? They continued until I could not take it any longer.

"Enough!" I put my hands up between the two grown men. "I am already playing mother to one spoiled, irrational, royal, troublemaking Moroi, and I am not about to do it for another one." I made my point clear to Adrian. "I also won't do it for a Guardian who really should know better." I was facing Dimitri. "You are better than that, Thor. Pull it together."

"Thor?" Adrian refused to let Dimitri off the hook completely. "So, is that a nickname given due to his height, his Guardian muscles, or maybe," I felt the storm brewing all over again, "it's in suggestion to the size of his…"

"Adrian!" I immediately shouted, stopping his awful insinuation before Dimitri hauled off and did actually hit him.

"What? You two never…"

"Bellamy, let's go." I was in awe of Dimitri's control at the moment. His voice was set in that low scary tone, but he stayed perfectly restrained. "We do not need his help that badly."

The truth still was that I did need Adrian's help.

"We do sweetie." I stood firm but sweet, knowing Dimitri did not like that I had to do this. "Look Ivashkov, I will walk away and have a short conversation with my boyfriend, and my Moroi, who will be here to physically protect me if you say one more crass or insulting thing about me or Dimitri. But, I really do need your help now. I need a favor. I am not only trying to protect Jesse, but I'm also trying to protect Lissa, and you."

This got Adrian's attention off of his bitter feud with Dimitri. He was nothing but serious now.

"What can I do? What do you need?"

I rocked back on my heels, still trying to figure out how to not sound stupid when asking him to do this favor.

"This is going to sound ridiculous."

He shook his head. "Believe me, I've heard ridiculous. Anything you ask for is probably far from it."

"Okay." I tried. "I need to run a magic test. I need you to come with me and examine the spirit in the wards near the south entrance of Court. I need to know if the spirit magic is damaged, and if so, how much."

Adrian looked vacantly at me for a few moments.

"I told you it would sound ridiculous."

"It isn't that." He nicely replied. "It's not ridiculous at all. It's just that I can't help you right now." He was refusing, giving me less hope. "I can't access the spirit magic in me right now."

"What does that mean? It's your magic. It's always there."

"It's dormant." Dimitri voiced from behind me. "He temporarily cannot touch his magic because he has been drinking. He says that alcohol numbs the effects of spirit."

"I have heard about how bad it can get when it takes over." I said to Adrian, feeling bad for him.

"You know so much about it Belikov, why don't you tell her what she needs to know." Adrian was fighting again. "Oh wait. You can't. Dhampir don't have magic."

I wanted so badly to look back at Dimitri and smirk, but it would only give Adrian more fuel to seek out my secret. I took a deep breath, and kept a straight face, hoping he couldn't see any guilt or hidden anything in my aura. But, still, I was sick and over the bickering these two were doing.

"Look," Adrian touched my hand, but I pulled back quickly, not knowing if he had the same strength in his ability that Sonya did. "I'm willing to help, but it's going to have to wait until morning."

"That might be too late."

"Best I can do." He offered, so I took him up on his offer.

"Let's go Bells." Dimitri had our hands linked, urging me in the opposite direction as I thanked Adrian and said goodbye.

"But, how will I know…"

"Go to sleep, and I'll catch you." He assured me. "Don't worry."

"I don't like you anywhere near him Bellamy." Dimitri said, his teeth grinding as we walked together.

But I smiled up at him, responding as tactfully as I could to his disapproval. "Please keep in mind, that it is you he doesn't like. He has no quarrel with me. He likes me."

"Plenty of men like you Bellamy. But, Adrian can be dangerous. I don't trust him."

"But you trust me." I linked my arm with his.

"Always." He moved closer.

"Good." I said. "Then trust that I can handle Adrian Ivashkov."

"Where to now?" Dimitri dropped the subject for now. "Do you want to go and talk to David Lore?"

"Bellamy!" Dimitri and I heard Sophie calling out. She was running down the near hall, both Yuri and Jesse chasing after her. "Bellamy!" She sounded elated.

"Soph, you are supposed to be stuck to Jesse and your Guardian." I warned, eyeing Yuri.

"Bellamy, they said yes." She squealed with joy. "The Queen, the royal Council, they all said yes. Jesse and I can get married."

I could not help feeling equally as excited as Sophie. I hugged her, overjoyed by the news.

"Sophia.' Jesse chastised his fiancée for running off.

"So, you are officially an engaged man." I turned, feeling all his controlled happiness.

Slowly, he grinned widely too, both of us hugging each other, and then Sophie again.

"I'm happy for you both. I'm thrilled." I said.

"I want to celebrate." Sophie insisted, but I had to refuse her. As Dimitri stood, listening and talking to Jesse and Sophie, I pulled Yuri to the side, giving him the rest of what I had discovered. Yuri was horrified and sickened by what I revealed.

"I'm going to talk to this Moroi now." I finished.

"I'm coming with you." Yuri insisted. "I am not going to let you go talk to this guy on your own. If he was helping Tasha Ozera in any way…"

"I'm not going on my own. I have big bad Dimitri Belikov at my side." I let him know. "Besides, do you think I'm incapable of…"

"I think you are capable of so much Bells." Yuri stopped my question before I started. "I just don't want you there on your own. I'm coming with you."

As Jesse and Sophie were once again locked into their apartment, left to celebrate their good news together, Yuri, Dimitri, and I prepared ourselves for the unknown.

"So, to David?" Yuri asked, and a sense of fear welled up in my chest. Knowing that this guy had connections not only to Tasha, but to Charlotte Tudor, I had no idea what he was capable of doing either.

"Yes." I agreed, getting over my initial fear.

Dimitri called Rose, and had Alberta meet us at the antiquities shop David Lore ran. The antiquities gallery that David ran on Court grounds, was not a gallery at all, in the sense that the shop did not have antiques stored throughout one room, left for customers to search through, determining if a find was valuable enough to purchase. The shop was not at all what I expected. We were all stopped and nearly stymied by a locked door, requiring us to ring a doorbell, in order to be granted access.

"Do you have an appointment?" A female voice asked over an intercom, used to keep those who did not hold appointments out. What sort of antique was so important that David Lore would lock people out? Dimitri stepped forward.

"This is Dimitri Belikov." He introduced himself, and the rest of our Scooby gang. "I am here with Guardian Petrov, Guardian Pearce, and Guardian Tverskaya. We would like to have a short word with Mr. Lore."

"Hold." The woman on the opposite side of the door and intercom commanded, making us wait a lengthy amount of time before she returned. "You do not have appointments." She stated the obvious. "Mr. Lore would like to ask what your business is regarding."

Dimitri looked back at us with reservation. Should we reveal the things we knew at this point, or try to get in face to face with the man, coming up with an excuse to get in? It was my turn to step forward, playing the one card I knew could get at least one of us inside the door.

"Please inform Mr. Lore that Bellamy Pearce would like to speak with him about Preston Koval."

The woman did not bother to put us on hold this time, going straight to talk to her boss again. The door unlocked, much to our surprise, and we entered.

The room we walked into was empty, but for a single desk with a computer and a phone and intercom access on it.

"Mr. Lore is quite busy today. He is willing to give you ten minutes." The older Moroi woman sitting at the desk told me, glaring at me as she slid her glasses down the bridge of her long nose.

I spun on my heels to talk quietly with the other Guardians.

"If you think I'm daft enough to walk in there alone…"

"I will accompany Bellamy." Dimitri spoke up as Yuri opened his mouth to offer the same thing.

I accepted, kissing Yuri on the cheek before moving to the next door pointed out to us. I knocked, receiving an invitation to enter, but as soon as I hesitated to move forward, Dimitri noticed, tilting his head down to me. I shook off the fear I still experienced, swallowing hard, and walking into the crowded and ostentatiously decorated office of David Lore.

The short middle-aged Moroi man sat behind his desk, standing only as Dimitri and I approached his desk.

"Guardian Belikov." Again Dimitri's reputation preceded him, as David greeted him, then turning to me. "And Bellamy Pearce. It is good to finally put the name with its beautiful face." He complimented, reaching out to shake our hands before returning to opposite side of his desk.

"Have a seat." He offered.

"I will stand thank you." I politely refused his offer. "We do not wish to take up too much of your time Mr. Lore. We just have a few questions."

"David leaned back in his office chair that was measurably twice his size. "Questions." He said. "About Preston. I was a good friend of his. As were you Miss Pearce." He knew very well whom I was, which also meant that he had to know exactly what I was capable of doing if he failed to comply.

I kept from responding to him yet.

"It was a shame about his death." David sounded less than remorseful and mournful. "It should not have happened to him so soon."

Still Dimitri and I stayed quiet, letting the man speak. Neither of us said a thing in return, allowing David to come to his own conclusions with time.

"Perhaps you are not actually here to discuss Preston at all." He deduced, and I took a step closer.

"Preston's death was a tragedy. Undoubtedly unavoidable. But no, I am not here to discuss him. I am here to discuss you."

"Me, Miss Pearce?"

"It is Guardian Pearce." I made the acknowledgment clear to him. "You have had private dealings with Tasha Ozera and Charlotte Tudor in the past. Most recently, you met with the two women a few days before Tasha was caught for being the true killer of Tatiana Ivashkov. Let's you and I talk about that."

"I…"

He was about to deny any contact with the women.

"We have you on surveillance Mr. Lore." Dimitri added. "We have reviewed the tapes many times to be sure of those involved."

And then David sighed, lowering his head. "Natasha was a client. She made a request, and due to client and seller confidentiality," David lifted his head, a half smirk on his face, "I am not permitted to disclose any more information." He stood again. "If that is all you came for, I will see you out. I am very busy today."

"I shook his hand from my arm. "Whatever dealings you had with Natasha Ozera, and records of those dealings, are negated upon her death. She was put to death." I said, looking to Dimitri as I turned. "And if you are still unwilling to share the connections between the two of you, I am more than willing to bring forward an Ozera relative to give us permission."

"Either that," Dimitri gave an alternative, "or I would be willing to call in Court Guardians to place you under arrest and seize the information forcefully until we find answers."

"Fine." David accepted. "What would you like to know?"

I still had little belief that he was going to willingly give me information, but I had been surprised before this by many things, so I tried anyway.

"How did you know Tasha? How do you know Charlotte?"

"I knew Natasha in the same way that you knew Preston." He informed me. "I brought her information when needed."

"You were her spy."

"Yes. And I see that does not sit well with you."

"What was their plan before Tasha died?"

"Their plan?" David asked, his eyes glancing towards Dimitri again. "Their plan is as it has always been. But, I have said too much already. It is past time for you to go. It is too late."

"Too late for what?" Dimitri questioned, and this time it was my turn to glance between both men.

David, like most, was definitely intimidated by my Guardian friend, but that was true of most who did not know him.

"Dimitri, I spoke to him, "would you please give me and Mr. Lore a few minutes alone." I did what I could to make him silently understand, but had no luck.

"Absolutely not." Dimitri stared at David as though he might try something nefarious or even dangerous any second.

I wasn't putting that past David either, but needed information. I understood why Dimitri refused, but had to convince him to leave the room without me.

"Guardian Belikov," I got his attention, "if I do not exit this office within the next five minutes, you have full permission to smash through the door with superhuman strength."

"Bellamy." His tone was as pleading as my own.

"Dimitri, please." I said.

Eventually, Dimitri stepped out of the office, immediately met by arguments from Yuri and Alberta while I had my own private discussion with David Lore. Once David finished giving me enough information, I was sure that I was sorry I had ever asked him.I felt like I was going to be ill. I couldn't even feel my legs and feet carrying me out of the office David shoved me out of, but not before I had Alberta place him under arrest, and ready to be thrown into one of the Court jail cells.

"Bellamy." Yuri said my name, followed by Dimitri.

"We need to find that group of humans. Now." I told them, dazedly walking out of the shop entirely.

"Bellamy, why? What…"

"Yuri," I pulled myself together, putting Dimitri's questions on hold for a few minutes, turning to the only other person I trusted with Jesse's life, "I need you to get to Jesse and Sophie now."

"They're in danger?"

"Yes. Go to Sophie's apartment, and tell Jesse we are at Def-Con one. He will know the drill." I saw Yuri go pale when I used the code word Def Con one. It was the code we used in only the most dangerous of threats. This was going to get bloody and bad if I didn't react now.

"Yuri, go." I ordered, and he was off running. He would get both Moroi to the safe zone, put in place for exactly this type of situation.

"Bellamy," I felt Dimitri touch my arm. "what happened in that room after I left?"

"Dimitri." I turned around. "Where is Christian? Is he safe? I need you to make absolutely certain that he is protected from every direction. And Lissa." I said. "She is Queen. This is about her too. Tell Rose to double the guards on Lissa and Christian."

Dimitri agreed, doing as I ordered him, but he still had questions."

"He told me her plan." I explained to him. "David told me everything." I had to pause to catch my breath.

"Bells." Dimitri put his hand to mine as we walked.

"It's bad, Thor. It's worse than we could've imagined."

"Tasha killed a Queen, Bellamy." He reminded me, and still I shook my head in disbelief. "Bellamy." He pushed, wanting to know what I now knew.

I squeezed his hand with mine. "Dimitri, she didn't think she would get caught when she killed Tatiana. She did what she could to make it an open and shut case in blaming Rose. She didn't expect to be caught. She had plans after Lissa became Queen. She was so sure this would happen." I told him, recalling all of the vile things I'd been told by David Lore.

I heard Dimitri groan in contempt for Tasha and her behavior. "Okay." His voice got lower, preparing to hear what I would say next.

"Dimitri, I can't." Panic bubbled up again, frightening me to my core. I had to get myself under control, knowing that Jesse could feel all of this too. My nerves were finally snapping, and I felt myself starting to shake as I thought about the possibilities of what Tasha Ozera and Charlotte Tudor were capable of together. "It's too much. I can't."

His arms were around me in seconds, holding back the panic, calming the oncoming storm, and soothing all of the panic ready to escape.

"Breathe Bellamy. They can't do anything. Tasha is dead. She can't hurt anyone."

"But Charlotte can." I said. "Charlotte is not dead, and she was most definitely helping Tasha."

Dimitri sat down in a stone chair, leaning back as though he were comfortable, and pulling me down to sit with him.

"Talk." He demanded.

I complied. "Tasha wanted to restore the Ozera name. It has been like a poison for the last several years, and her plan after Tatiana was killed, was to rise in power. With Christian at Lissa's side, she felt she would have the new Queen's ear, but her plan to get power… it's sick." I was shaking again, Dimitri holding me closer and tighter now.

"Dimitri, she was going to have the humans sneak into Court, and help them kidnap the head members of the royal Council. In order to gain their way, Tasha and Charlotte plan to have the taken Moroi beheaded like Strigoi." I finally got the words out.

"Why?" Dimitri asked aloud. His own shock was clear and present. "What would that do? What does it gain?"

"Tasha and Charlotte were going to track down the humans together after, and kill them." I answered his questions. "It would've put the Ozera's in good standing for avenging the "fallen Moroi". I told you it was sick.

"It's twisted." Dimitri agreed. "How did she think she would ever get away with that?"

I scoffed. "She had Charlotte." I felt my stomach fall again, and sickness threatening me. "Oh God, Dimitri. Charlotte. The humans." I was beyond panic. "They're still working for her. Dimitri, we need to stop them."

"Bellamy." He calmly spoke again. "Bellamy, Tasha is gone. The humans can't…"

"They are working for Charlotte too. Her orders." I repeated. "They are compulsed to help her until the job is done. Dimitri, we can't let this happen. David said it was too late. He meant it was too late because the group of humans are coming in the morning."

All of a sudden I saw panic written in Dimitri's eyes. I had only seen this a handful of times on him.

"We need to get all of the Council members…"

"I already have Yuri putting the Zeklos and Drozdov's under lock and key." I told Dimitri. "He and all Zeklos and Drozdov Guardians have both families in a secure safe room within the Zeklos residence. No one is getting through that wall."

"Rose is at Lissa's side, and Christian is with them." Security is at its highest levels but I need to update Rose."

"The Conta's." I said then. "There are three families that they are after. We need more security sent to them. And the Court borders. How secure are they from humans?"

"The Conta family is away for the next three weeks." Dimitri confirmed for me.

Dimitri and I ran in separate directions, going to take care of these details, agreeing to meet again at my apartment once we were finished. I went straight to the safe zone that I had already mapped out and planned with Howard of all people after Tatiana Ivashkov was killed. We were both on the same page once everyone came to the realization that even the worst things can happen at this Court, with all its security. Howard devised a plan, brought it to me and the other Guardians, and we sat revising it until it was ready to use, if necessary.

"Bellamy!" I heard Jesse call out as soon as I stepped into the room, walking by a literal wall of Guardians outside of the door.

"Jess." I sounded relieved as he jumped to a standing position, making his way over. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, but what the hell is going on?" He paused. "And don't say it's nothing, because I felt how scared you were earlier. Bellamy, what happened?"

I had to tell him. I did not want to scare him, but I had to tell him. I had to tell them all. I peeked around Jesse, looking around the room. Howard was comforting his wife, while the Drozdov's and their Guardians all looked as anxious and confused as Jesse. I spotted Shane and pulled him off to the side, letting him in on the situation. Yuri was back at my side in no time, making sure I was also okay. As I told him everything, he agreed that our Moroi needed to know what kind of danger they were in. But as we told them parts of the situation that we could, I worried we had made the wrong choice. Fear only escalated.

"You are safe." I said. "I'm going to make sure of it."

"How?" Lucca Drozdov questioned me. "How will you keep us from that threat?"

"By doing my job." I told him. "It is my job to go out there to protect Moroi. I will do everything I have to keep everyone in this room safe."

Larisa put a hand to her husband's arm, pulling him back to soothe him, but I could see others were nervous still too. Aaron sat on his own, looking terribly worried about the situation. I saw Shane standing close, but it was little help under the circumstances.

"You're going back out there?" Jesse and Sophie both asked me as if they did not know the answer.

"I am." I said. "Of course I am." I put my hand to Jesse's cheek. "I have to. You know the deal. I protect you. It's just like fighting Strigoi."

"But you're fighting humans. They carry weapons." He was being logical about this, and I did not like when he was logical. It was a scary time when Jesse Zeklos was more logical than me.

"I know." I told him, trying desperately to calm him. "Jess, I'll come back. I promise. Do you think I'd let you get married without me?"

We laughed halfheartedly, but knew that I had to go.

"Come back Bells." He said as I met Yuri and Shane at the door.

"I'm coming with you." Shane stated, but I held my hand to his chest.

"No sweetie." I refused. "You are needed here. Aaron is scared. He needs you here. Talk to him. Do the job you need to do here."

He did not like it, but he had no other choice. Shane stayed, going to sit by Aaron, who looked up and actually started talking. I saw Shane talk back, and hoped that they would be okay.

"Don't think you are going without me." Yuri said, and I felt worse having to refuse him.

"Yuri, I almost lost you in battle once. You are needed here too."

"So I am expected to lose you?"

"I have a plan love." I brought his hand up, kissing it. "I won't use it unless it is absolutely necessary, but I can do it if needed."

"What plan?"

"The Guardian Council." I evasively said. "Yuri, do not look so worried. You will scare the Moroi more."

"He sighed exhaustively. "Come back." He agreed with Jesse. He kissed me far too passionately for being in view of both royal families, but I didn't care. It brought us both peace and comfort.

I left shortly after, going straight back to my apartment.

"We need to get to them before they can reach the Court boundaries."

"How?" Stan argued. "We have no idea where to find them."

"Well," Eddie spoke up, "we know that they have to be close" He had been given permission from Dimitri to join the potential war, and I felt bad now for denying Shane and Yuri access, "if they have been able to sneak up to the Court borders so often, and fool around with the wards. How are they doing that anyway?"

"I might have an answer to that question by morning." I answered, seeing Dimitri look disapprovingly back at me.

I held back from rolling my eyes at him. Eddie seemed curious, but I shook my head, unable to tell him how I planned on accomplishing that task. I went quiet, listening to Alberta, Dimitri, and Stan Alto sort out and look at every map on hand of the surrounding areas of Pennsylvania.

"The nearest city is not far." Dimitri said, knowing exactly how far they would have to drive in order to reach civilization. "There are roadside hotels, inns, and taverns all along these three exits off of the highway." He pointed to a section of one map.

"How many?" Alberta questioned.

"It is near a tourist area, so there are quite a few."

"We cannot go to every hotel room, and knock on every door before morning. We are under a time limit here." Stan angrily said. "We will have to post all available Court Guardians at the gates and borders of Court."

Hearing the other Guardians making contingency plans, I worried more. Stan had made a good point. One that I could not deny. That many hotel rooms could not be searched before morning hit us. I stepped back a few feet. We were not going to be defeated by Tasha and Charlotte. I was owed a final favor from the Guardian Council, for allowing them to continue testing my blood. And now, it was time to call in that favor. I moved as far away from the others as I could, pulling out my cell phone. I knew I would be waking Kenley at this hour, but this was my emergency plan, and this was life or death.

"I am well aware of the hour Guardian Price." I returned as he answered his phone with a tired "Do you know what hour of the night it is?"

"I would not make this phone call if it were unavoidable."

"Guardian Pearce." He made sure to make sure it was me he was speaking to.

"This is not about the time Kenley." I said as Dimitri's head subtly tilted in my direction. He knew who Kenley was, and he knew that I would only involve the Guardian Council if I absolutely had to. "This is about Moroi and Guardian lives." I told Kenley. "The Queen and many royal families are in imminent danger. I…"

I gave Dimitri a look of vexation.

"I am calling in my favor." I said. "I need access to the latest piece of Bridgette's tracking tech. I need to get into the database."

Kenley naturally went silent, knowing that I should not have known about this particular piece of Guardian technology.

"Bellamy, this is…"

"I know." I stopped Kenley short of refusal. "I'm not technically supposed to know about most of the tracking technology, especially this one, but this is…"

"It is highly unheard of to give a Guardian access to any of the tracking systems. I don't think…"

Was he seriously arguing this with me? Now? Really? This was not the time to debate the thing I knew or could use.

"Kenley." My voice rose, inciting the attention of the other Guardians in the room. "Ken," I said in a calmer tone, "I know how unusual this request is, but it is a matter of life and death."

"Bellamy, you are not a Moroi Court Guardian. That was your choice. You are not a Guardian to the Queen."

"Kenley, my Moroi family is in danger. The threat is coming for them."

"Bellamy, Rhys won't…"

"I will take the heat from Rhys, Colin, or Alicia." I promised, finally gaining ground as Kenley came around.

"I will have to enter your information into our systems." He said, sighing tiredly. "Give me two minutes Bellamy. You can pull up the database on your phone or any secure computer. But I am only giving you access until sun up, so get what you need and get it done."

"Thank you Kenley." I happily said, hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Eddie asked, his arm pulling around me as I rejoined the strategy.

"It was Kenley Price. I called in my favor."

"Kenley Price?" Stan sounded impressed. Saying Kenley's name was much like name dropping Dimitri or Bridgette's names. "He gave me temporary access to a very special and concealed tracking program." My eyes lifted to Dimitri. "Bridgette's design."

He smiled in that sweet way that I always liked.

"This will help us locate where the humans are to an exact pin point location."

"We don't know who they are. We won't have names or any information on them." Stan still argued, and Eddie actually agreed.

"You think the best Guardian tracker in our ranks needed names to find people?" Dimitri and I laughed together out loud. "That is why Bridgette designed this program."

"You aunt developed tech for the Guardian Council?" Eddie inquired.

"Bridgette was good at technology like I am good at soccer." I mentioned. "We all have our hidden talents." Again, I lifted my eyes slightly to Dimitri. "You all want to know Belikov's?" I joked.

"Bellamy." He played, and I winked back at him.

"You have secrets on Belikov?" Stan jokingly asked. ""That cannot have been easy to find."

"And he knows I will never tell."

"To the grave Bellamy." Dimitri said, and I promised again. "I need to plug my phone into a laptop." I said, as I was then handed a computer, handed a charger shortly after. "Hope this works." I logged into the Guardian database, impossible to find if you don't know what you are looking for, and had my access as Kenley had promised. Unfortunately, I had to figure out how to use Bridgette's program again. She had only shown me once, and her direction had been too quick at the time. I closed my eyes, hoping no one saw my uncertainty, and hoping for a miracle.

I opened my eyes and looked back at the screen, pulling up a map of my own. Bridgette's program could actually show all Moroi, Dhampir, and humans within a hundred mile radius, lighting them up in three different colors. I narrowed my search to humans, reducing the zone I needed to search. There were a good number f humans staying at the hotels and inns. It was night, so most would be sleeping, making my job a little bit easier.

"Can we make the camera on this computer show across the screen on the wall?" I questioned out loud to anyone.

Eddie came to my rescue. "Of course you can Bells." He leaned over me, typing in something to the computer before clicking on the camera to give me what I wanted.

"How did you do that?" I asked him after he managed to effortlessly bring up the program I played with onto the wall in my apartment. Now the other Guardians in the room could see what I saw, and see what I was doing.

Eddie didn't answer my question, but I didn't push.

"Welcome to Bridgette's latest and final tracking program." I said, narrowing my search even more.

Eddie sat beside me. "You mentioned once that before you took the job as Jesse's Guardian, Bridgette and the Council were willing to train you as a tracker. Is this the kind of thing…"

"This is the kind of thing that makes the job less difficult when you have little or nothing to go on. It is never an exact science or answer. Sometimes people escape or can't be located, but this makes it all that much easier."

The three watched as I worked, their eyes going from me to the work on the wall.

"Bridgette taught you to track." Dimitri surmised, no need to phrase his words as a question. He knew. He knew that Bridgette and I always kept our own in case of emergency plans in place.

I shrugged. "She taught me the fundamentals of it all. Like you, Bridgette always said that I would be a phenomenal Guardian. But, she did not take chances. She knew the risks of her job were higher than ours. We protect royals. She protected the world." I handed out a piece of paper I had been writing on while talking and searching. On it were the names of hotels along the drive into the near city.

"I narrowed our search to about five hotels along the way. The rest are irrelevant. We rule them out."

"How did you manage to determine their irrelevance?" Stan inquired.

"Process of elimination." I grinned at him. "None of the others have rooms containing four or more people in them. David said that there are six humans. Now, we get going, call these hotels, send whoever we can spare out, start asking questions, and knocking on doors."

"Great, I'll take…"

"No way, Thor." I halted Dimitri's instruction. "You have a bigger job to take care of here at Court. And so do I. The other Guardians can handle this journey. You and I need to talk to Lissa and Christian." I gave Eddie a quick kiss on the cheek, said good luck to Stan and Alberta, before pulling Dimitri out of my apartment.

"One of us needs to have a conversation with the Queen about the aftermath that may hit if and when others find out about Tasha's intentions, and the other one of us gets to sit down with Christian to tell him not only about what Tasha was planning, but also about the potential oncoming storm."

Dimitri agreed.

"You are his Guardian and I am his best-friend. This won't be an easy job for either one of us."

"You and Christian have a history and a connection. Why don't you…"

"Great." I interrupted. "While you go and start with the Queen, I need to run and check on the Zeklos and Drozdov families. Jesse is still worried sick. I will pick Christian up after, and he might be willing to take a walk with me."

I arrived back at the safe room in record time, jogging the whole way, and as I entered, the scene was just as I'd left it. The fear and worry on the faces in the room was clear.

"Is it over?" Larisa and Ekaterina questioned me, walking over to where I stood.

"No." I told them, watching the hope in the eyes turn to despair. "The threat is not yet gone. Guardians have gone to pick up the humans in the place they have been hiding out. Until they are all caught and jailed, it is not over.

"And you didn't go with them?" Jesse strolled up on my left, his arm casually circling my waist.

"No. My job is right here." I put my arm around his waist in return, causing him to smile a bit. "I needed to help track the humans, but that part is finished."

 **JESSE:**

"Come on Jess." She suggested, easing my own disquiet while her own nerves were still rattled and like live wires. "Let's play cards. There are a few decks in the drawer over there." She pointed to her right as she moved stealthily over to Shane Reyes and Yuri Tverskaya.

The three stayed in very quiet conversation, discussing the current situation that the rest of us apparently were not allowed to hear. I punched Aaron on the arm, gaining his attention to see if he would play a few rounds with me and Bellamy.

"Is that supposed to take my mind off of the fact that there are dangerous irrational compulsed humans trying to get into Court, with the sole purpose of kidnapping and beheading?"

Bellamy turned as Aaron was again in panic mode. We were all panicked actually, but some of us hid it better. Aaron was not about to silence his fear. While Shane and Yuri continued talking, I saw Bellamy calmly move in towards Aaron, holding a hand out to him. As he tentatively took the hand of my Guardian, she led him to the card table, guiding him slowly and warily. I had to admit, Bellamy was actually good at the whole comforting soul thing when she needed to be.

"Aaron, those few humans are not going to get anywhere near any of you. First, they would have to get through the solid muscled wall of Zeklos and Drozdov Guardians outside of this room. That won't happen. And if by some stretch of the imagination it did, they would then have to get through me, Shane, and Yuri. That is not an easy thing to do."

"Believe her." I chimed in. "I have literally seen her take down full size Guardians to protect me. And remember, she decimated multiple Strigoi to keep us safe back at St. Vladimir's."

"I've seen her fight." Aaron said, looking back at Bellamy with firsthand knowledge of her skill. "But Strigoi and Guardians are not going to pull out guns on you. Dhampir aren't exactly invulnerable to bullets."

"Okay sweetie," Bellamy then turned to her less comforting, more frustrated and mollifying tone, "let's just sit here for a while and breathe calmly. You can play, or watch me and Jesse play a few rounds of poker."

"You play poker?" Aaron lifted his brow at me, shocked that I might have picked up such a trivial game.

"Bellamy has been teaching me. I'm still trying to learn, but Bells is a decent teacher."

"Decent? Gee, thanks Jesse."

"Compliment."

"Not a compliment." Bellamy argued.

"I've had worse instructors."

"That's not helping."

Aaron and Shane were actually laughing as Bellamy and I argued more about politics and Philosophy as we played cards. We were currently discussing morality and ethics in politics, which often caused debates between the two of us. Yuri and Sophie joined us as well while we went on.

"Not all of us have the privilege of being born with a silver spoon in our mouths."

Please don't make this a class war Bellamy."

"I would never bring class, race, or gender into a political debate. I am simply stating that different ideologies have developed on both sides of the Moroi fence over time because of the ethical practices of those in power; the ethics that tend to fluctuate depending on the person in that seat of power. And when one is born into the royal side of this society, money, authority, and arrogance begin to play some role, eventually shifting or introducing a political belief system."

"You're being hypocritical Bells." I still argued as Sophie sat on my lap, and Yuri took position beside Bellamy. We stopped arguing as Bellamy's phone rang, the room going silent, hoping for some news on the capture.

Bellamy stood, giving her cards to Yuri, but he was not as interested in playing yet either, just as curious as the rest of us. She paced the opposite side of the room as she listened and spoke on her phone.

"Thanks for the update." She said, whispering something to Yuri before she opened the door to the room, standing under the doorframe as she also talked to many of our other Guardians, who all looked to be on much higher alert now. Yuri was whispering the same thing to Shane.

"Bellamy." I stood."

"It's okay Jess." She half smiled, her head turning to my father as she indicated that he and Lucca follow her into conversation.

Whatever was said was kept between the three, none of them willing to create more worry or fear. I wanted to believe that I was best not knowing what was going on, but I really did want to know.

 **BELLAMY**

"We found three of the humans." Alberta updated me. They had a collection of weapons in the hotel room, and detailed plans written out on pages.

"You got three. Where ae the other three?" I kept my voice very low. "And where the hell is Charlotte?"

"The Guardians didn't see her either. We assume that she fled with the others. Moroi Court is now on lockdown. Only Guardians are allowed out, and Moroi are secure."

"Thank for the update Alberta." I said, unable to say much else.

I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs. Charlotte Tudor had evaded the Guardians with three of her minion. That meant that the Court Guardians at the gates and on the perimeter watch were on high alert. I needed to warn the Guardians who were helping me to protect the Moroi in this room, so I quietly told Yuri the new situation, knowing that he would inform Shane while I gave the other Guardians the update. They were not too pleased to hear what had happened, but there was little we could do about that now.

"I'll take three of the guards and walk the Court in case any humans do make it on the grounds." Ben Stewart, another Zeklos Guardian said.

"Good idea." I agreed.

I closed the door, hearing Jesse say my name. He wanted to know what was going on, but I honestly had no idea how to tell him that armed and dangerous humans had escaped Guardians, and were looking for a way to get into this stronghold.

"It's okay Jess." I told him, knowing full well that he did not believe me.

I met the eyes of Howard Zeklos, who also looked curious to know what the situation had become. I indicated for him to follow as he dragged Lucca Drozdov over with him as well. I mentioned the three humans, all of Moroi Court going into lockdown, and the rogue Guardian on the loose. The door burst open just as I finished with the two men. Yuri, and I both drew our guns, seeing one of the Drozdov Guardians standing in front of us. I lowered my weapon as he spoke.

"They last three humans have been caught. They are in custody." He said, and the collective sigh of relief was heard through the whole room. "Bellamy, you and Yuri are wanted immediately back at your apartment headquarters, as per the instructions of Alberta Petrov."

"On our way right now." I replied, first going back to Jesse.

"You're safe now."

He took my hand and nodded his head.

"I have to go for a little while. I will be back to take you back to your apartment. Do not leave before I get back."

"You got it." Jesse gave me a mock salute as I let go of his hand, replacing it with Yuri's as we made our way hurriedly to my apartment. Dimitri was standing outside, his Guardian spidey senses spotting us the moment we rounded the corner.

"Bells.' He smiled, but again I could see the faint lines that showed those microscopic cracks in his inner armor.

"She escaped." I stated. "Charlotte escaped."

"Yes." Dimitri responded with that equally as incensed feeling within him, yet far more subdued tone.

I really disliked it when I knew he and I were on the same page, but he refused to be as vocal about things as me. Dimitri and I both knew that there was more to this unfolding story. What more was Charlotte Tudor hiding? Did she have more secret contacts and plans for the Moroi Court? I bit down on my lower lip, shifting my weight as Yuri moved inside to greet and speak to other Guardians. I heard Alberta acknowledge him as the door closed. Dimitri and I stood in silence until I could no longer take it. I opened my mouth, turning to him, finger pointed, but shut down instantly by him.

"She will come to justice, Bellamy." He already seemed to know what I was going to argue.

"Justice?" I gave a sardonic laugh. "She is the head of Bureau Ten, Dimitri." I was on the verge of letting all of the fear and anxiety I had not yet processed, escape me. "She has had years of practice and learning how to hide."

"Bellamy, calm down." He, Dimitri Belikov, my friend and confidant, had the audacity in this single moment, to try and appease me.

I might have started yelling at him for his attempt, if not for Yuri's return, his fingers intertwining with my own. Yuri could see the strain that I made every attempt to mask.

"What is going on?" He slowly asked, slighted and worried that Dimitri might have said anything to upset me, or that we might be fighting.

"Nothing." Dimitri lied, and it only fueled my anger.

"You do not understand Dimitri." I went on, ignoring the fact that Yuri was obviously uncomfortable with the thought of me fighting with my friend. "When I say that she can hide, I mean totally disappear. When I told you that Bridgette gave me tips to keeping off Guardian radar, after I ran, I meant completely off their radar. Bridgette taught me, but who do you think taught her?"

"Bellamy." Both men attempted to stall my new fight against the regime.

"The humans are in custody. That is all well and good, but they were never the primary threat. Charlotte is the mastermind. What do we do about her?" I questioned again. The door to my apartment opened and closed completely, Alberta answering my question.

"We keep looking for her. We keep the Guardian Council updated, as they will do the same for us. She is probably keeping her distance knowing that the human accomplices are all caught, so we have a temporary reprieve."

"But we will find her." Dimitri said, tilting his head. "Did your girlfriend tell you what she did for us?" He asked Yuri.

"What did you do?" His question was directed to me, his head tilted to the side.

I shrugged. "What did I do?"

"She woke up members of the Guardian Council and demanded they give her access to Bridgette's tracking program." Dimitri explained. "Bellamy would've made an excellent tracker."

I sighed. I still needed to talk to Christian, and now that the threat was gone, I could focus better on that daunting task. And, talking to Christian was bound to get my mind off of Dimitri's refusal to understand the serious threat in Charlotte.

"Is the Court off of lockdown yet?"

Dimitri nodded and I backed away from both men, slowly letting go of Yuri's hand.

"I'll find you after I talk to Christian."

Yuri could see clear that I was keeping my infuriation with this Charlotte issue bottled, unable to make Dimitri see reason. He was caught up to my side, walking with me in no time.

"If you are going to tell me that I was being irrational or that I am acting like a gigantic brat, you don't need to."

Yuri gave me one of those genuinely sweet smiles, bringing my quick pace to a halt as we stopped walking.

"Whatever your argument with Belikov is, I'm on your side."

"You can't pick a side if you don't know what the argument is about."

"I have a good guess." Yuri more than likely knew what we were arguing over.

"I love Dimitri very much." I said. "But, I hate that he refuses to see reason when it comes to Charlotte Tudor. He above anyone should understand the duplicitous nature of people with power."

"He still has trouble believing Bells." Yuri said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Believing what? Which part is so hard to see?"

His hand touched to my hair, touching me with that carefulness again, causing me to lay my head onto his chest in defeat.

"Believing that Charlotte, a fellow Guardian, had anything to do with Bridgette's death." Yuri said. "He has trouble believing that there would be reason for anyone to hurt Bridgette."

In this moment, I had never loved Yuri more. Even if he was trying to placate me in some way, it did not matter. He was on my side.

"Thank you." I lifted my head, meeting his eyes with mine.

I arrived to Lissa's residence, where Christian was also hiding out, only to be met by the Queen's royal guards, shocked by their changed demeanors towards me since the last time I'd run into them with Yuri by my side.

"Guardian Pearce." One of them happily greeted me, "Are you here to see the Queen? Guardian Belikov was just here."

"No. I'm here to see if Lord Ozera would care to take a short walk with me." I was not entirely sure what all Dimiitri had passed on to Lissa, as far as information, or in what way he had done so, so it was hard to determine what kind of mood either Chris or the Queen would be in.

"I will go and retrieve him." The Guardian politely offered.

As I stood waiting for Chris to accept or refuse my own offer, I carefully examined the Queen's set of Guardians. Rose was likely still inside with Lissa and Christian, aware of the situation, and, what it meant for the future. As I subtly moved my eyes down the line of guards, I noticed the remarkable differences in the guards that each royal family employed. The Queen's Guardians, all except for Rose, were far more rigid and strict about how they conducted themselves. The same was not usually said for other Guardians, the Zeklos Guardians included, most families were far more relaxed, and were able to live their lives out of the spotlight, unlike Lissa.

Christian finally emerged from inside, looking as though he had been put through the ringer. I wondered if he had overheard any of what Dimitri and Lissa had discussed, but I also assumed that it would be the first thing he might throw at me if he had. Instead, he smiled at me.

"Hey Chris." I put my arms around his neck, lifted from the ground a few inches.

"Is everything alright Bells? Where is Dimitri?"

"Finishing up with other Guardians." I told him as he set me to the ground once again.

"And you walked all the way over here to see me?" His sarcasm was not lost on me. "Where's the boyfriend hiding out?" I hated this jealous and disdainful tone of his when he referred to me and Yuri.

"Christian, we need to talk." I felt my stomach begin to knot and twist as his eyes filled with curiosity and trepidation.

"Is this about what Dimitri and Lissa were whispering about a little while ago?"

I gave him a nod. "Did you hear any of what they were saying?"

"No. But Liss didn't look too happy, so I assume it's bad."

"It's level ten bad Chris." I ran my hand over my forehead and through my hair, feeling nervous and guilty.

"What's going on Bells?" Christian's question was the start we needed to get walking and talking. "Come on. I know you better than this." He wasn't able to ignore my silence as guilt or something resembling guilt. "I know when you are keeping things from me."

I kept a slow pace beside him, touching his hand with mine. Immediately, his hand took mine, as though the lightest touch could cause our own bond to be triggered. Holding his hand made me feel better. I felt like nothing could touch us in our little bubble for the next few minutes.

"Chris," I began, "there is something big that we discovered while trying to figure out who attacked the Moroi outside of Court."

"It was humans." He said in response. "Rose said that they are captured and detained."

"They are. But, before we found the group of humans, we had to determine who might be backing them, or in control of them. Humans do not just randomly decide to specifically attack Moroi." I said. "Generally, they aren't supposed to know you all exist."

"Okay." His voice got nervous."

I paused, unsure of what to say, how to say it, and what, if anything, I should leave out.

"Bells, whatever it is, I can handle whatever you are going to say."

"Don't be so sure." I mumbled. "Alright." I summoned the courage I still had. "I need to talk to you about Tasha." I told him everything, leaving very little out, from the video surveillance we'd found, to the plan Tasha and Charlotte had concocted, to what his aunt's reasons were. I then had to tell him that Charlotte had evaded escape, and was still on the loose, but likely in hiding.

"Are you going to search for her?" He asked me, sitting down, looking paler, and trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Of course Christian."

"I can't believe Tasha was planning all of that after killing Tatiana. Why would she… She had to know she would be caught."

"Maybe not." I answered him, not knowing if he was talking to me or simply trying to reason with himself. "Chris, I'm sorry."

"Why? You don't have anything to apologize for."

He was right. I hated it when people apologized for Bridgette or Mason's deaths, as though they were at fault, so Christian probably felt the same about my apology in this situation.

"I don't know what I would do if…" I was not sure how I might finish my sentence without sounding like a total bitch, so I let it drop. "I'm just sorry that you have to deal with this."

"Thanks Bells." His voice was a little more distant, but he rested his head on my shoulder.

"The reason I told you all of this, was not to make you feel anymore resentment when it comes to Tasha. I just thought that maybe if things start to spiral, you should know why."

"Guilty by association?"

"Something like that babe." I put my hand to his knee. "Of course, we can always hope that all of this dies down and disappears without all of the drama and conflict."

We were sitting in silence now, and I knew by the shaking of his hands, that Christian was feeling an abundance of overwhelmed emotions. Both Courts were just getting over the initial shock of Tatiana's violent death at Tasha's hands. Now my friend might have to deal with others looking at him with contempt again because of the choices his family made.

"Chris, I know you have Lissa and Dimitri here at Court to talk to, but you always have me too."

"I know Bellamy." His arms moved around me, holding tight.

"And, we don't need to stick to writing letters. You have my number. You can call me at any hour of the day or night."

"I might just take you up on that Bells." He sounded less fragile.

"Good." I stood up, waiting for him to follow. "Now, let's go find some trouble to get into."

"Really?" Christian asked me. "Dimitri never lets me go looking for trouble."

"Well, Dimitri is your Guardian. He is not supposed to let you run off searching for trouble and bad decisions. "

"But you are?"

"Well, I am kind of upset with him right now. And, he should know better than to leave you and me unsupervised when I'm cross with him."

"You are upset with your beloved Guardian friend?" Christian was playfully sarcastic about his question. "What could he have done or said to possibly anger you?"

"It's not important." I was not going to involve him in my dispute with Dimitri. "What should we do?" My arm hooked around his as we continued our walk in private and quiet. "What kind of trouble should we find before the sun is up?"

"You have another date after the sun is up?" He was now hinting at any time I might be with Yuri, surprised by my denial I think.

"Nope. I definitely don't consider being required to sleep in order to get help from Adrian Ivashkov, a date, or much of a good time." My statement had just caused a scandal in Christian's mind.

"Bells…"

"Christian, I need him to help me check the wards. Dimitri isn't a viable option to go to him for help, and I don't see Adrian assisting many other Guardians either. We need to figure out which parts of the magic are broken, and how Tasha and Charlotte were able to break wards."

Christian had turned much more tense. "Does Dimitri know about this? He won't…"

"You think I need his approval? I am aware of the volatile feelings currently between Dimitri and Adrian, and your Guardian is fully aware of what I am doing. He doesn't like it, but that does not mean he will prevent me from doing my job."

"If he won't, I will."

"No you won't Christian." My voice was much more soothing. I knew that he too would never try to stop me from doing whatever I needed to get answers.

"Bells, I can't let you…"

"You won't keep me from my job. You are a better friend than that. And, I am doing this to keep you safe too. "

He said nothing more. We didn't find any actual trouble to get into, and after my news of meeting with Adrian, I assumed accurately that Christian was no longer in a playful mood. At least my admission of Adrian kept his mind from Tasha and Charlotte. Instead, we walked, talking for hours. We made our way across half the Court grounds, running into Dimitri again, as he was ready to check in on Christian. After doing so, I was pulled to the side by the Guardian, his hands still hesitating as they reached out to touch mine.

"I obviously upset you more than you let on earlier."

"Oh for God's sake," I couldn't help but keep my defenses up, "you pulled me aside so that you could tell me how I'm feeling?" I was being a little more hostile than I needed, snapping at his apologetic mood. I knew that Charlotte's escape was not his fault, but his eyes showed so much of the blame he took on for my bad mood. Damn it.

"I did not mean to snap at you."

He recovered, giving his usual stern indifferent look of his now. "I would not attempt to guess your feelings Bellamy. When you walked away to find Christian, I worried you might feel that you…" I watched him as he spoke, his body language all over the place, making it difficult to place his purpose. You are the one who reminded me that you and I do not need to filter our words or hold back. You were right. You are not afraid to hurt my feelings Bellamy, as made crystal clear again." Dimitri was going to be equally as defiant and harsh as I had been. "I should in return still not fear hurting your feelings. But," He said, "perhaps with some subjects, I should be more cautious. There are extenuating factors when it comes to you and Charlotte, and I recognize that." He was being careful and diplomatic with his word choice. I was not sure how to feel about his own caution, but I wasn't going to open up that discussion.

"Dimitri, you are one of the most important people in my life. I would not change that for the world, but you do not understand…if you knew…if you had seen Bridgette's files the way I did, you would know there is more going on."

"There is more going on." He agreed. "But, what if it is not Charlotte who is pulling the strings? What if you are wrong?"

"I'm not." I insisted.

"Alright."

"I accept your apology." I kissed his cheek. "It's close to morning." I noticed. "I still need to go and get Jesse and Sophie home. Yuri shouldn't have to take both of them on by himself."

"Hey Bells," Dimitri pulled me further away from Christian, "how is he handling the new information?" He was referring to Christian, and the news of Tasha plotting with Charlotte.

"Well, I am pretty sure the shock of it put his thoughts and emotions somewhere in the vicinity of 'fire: hot, tree: pretty'. I tried to explain Christian's silent reaction as best I could. "As long as he doesn't think too long or hard about it, he should be fine."

"You have a lot of faith in him." Dimitri pointed out.

"Of course I do. He is my friend. I will always have faith in him."

"If you two are going to talk about me so blatantly, could you…"

"I have to get to Jesse." I stopped Christian from making any rude or sarcastic comments. I kissed his cheek to, promising to check in on him during the day, knowing that Dimitri would keep me updated if I asked." Goodnight, sweetie. Goodnight, Thor."

Jesse and Sophie were still where I'd left them, refusing to leave until receiving my word, making me happy that in dangerous situations, they would do as /Yuri and I requested. Once the Drozdov's were safely back home, under armed guards, Yuri and I walked Jesse and Sophie across to their apartments, making sure they too were completely safe as well. And, even though it was not necessary, we both stood guard in the courtyard for a few more hours. I might have stayed longer, but for the fact that I had one more important detail to take care of. I had to be asleep in order to meet with Adrian.

My dream was not any more unusual to me than any other day or night. We were sitting together in the gardens, my head laying in her lap as she pulled her fingers through my hair, contently. We talked about so much, stopping only as I could taste the same bit of metal in the air around us. I did not need to turn. It was Adrian. My dream was being invaded by a spirit using Moroi. I sat up, placing my hand to Bridgette's once more before I stood up, turning and walking towards Adrian. He smiled genuinely.

"You look radiant even in your dreams." He flirted. "Where is this?" He noticed our surroundings, glancing in every direction.

"Kensington gardens in London." I answered him. "Bridgette and I used to come here when I was younger. I could spend all day here and be perfectly happy."

"Is that Bridgette?"

I nodded as Adrian motioned to the woman sitting on the blanket still. "Sometimes I like to talk to her."

"She is quite beautiful."

"Yes. She was." I replied. "Bridge." I only had to whisper her name, her head turning a few degrees to look back at me. "Bridge, I have to go to work." I felt sadness welling up in me. I enjoyed talking to Bridgette, even if it was just a dream, but every time I looked into her eyes, pain resurfaced as I remembered how much I missed her. "I will be back as soon as I can."

"Bellamy," The sound of her voice was more painful than her eyes, "I will wait. I have time my sweet. I have all the time in the world for you."

I pressed the tips of my fingers to my mouth, blowing a kiss in her direction.

"It is only fair of me to ask." Adrian was actually respectful of my time with Bridgette. "Are you ready?"

I took a deep breath, hoping he was sober enough to help.

"Yes."

"Where do we need to go?"

"What?" I felt my brow furrow in confusion.

"While these gardens are lovely, I do not think you will find what you are looking for here."

"Oh." I caught up. "The southeast perimeter of the Moroi Court. I need to be where the wards start, which is also where they have been affected."

Adrian was good. "Like magic, my dream with Bridgette dissolved, and we were where I needed to be.

"Your wish is my command." Adrian said, looking around. "What exactly are you looking for?" He asked me, and I wasn't even sure of that myself.

"It's what you are looking for. You have the magic."

He started to look a bit distracted, so I needed to get my answers soon.

"You are looking for cracks, in the security wards." I looked around myself, many questions coming to mind all at once. "Do we even have wards here? This is a dream, so…"

"It's all the same." Adrian absently voiced, still searching the area.

"Look for cracks in them, or anything unusual about them."

"Unusual is the key word." He then returned. His eyes were wider. "Look at this." He held out a hand to me, expecting that I might take it without thought.

"What?"

"Take my hand. I can show you for yourself."

"You can do that?"

Adrian's eyes were calmer as they moved lower to mine, "Spirit is not like other Moroi magic. Not much is known about it still, and there is always so much more to learn and take away. I don't know what all we are capable of yet. But, I think I can make this work in a dream state. That is when my magic gets enhanced."

I held back, caution keeping me from accepting Adrian's hand, but he pushed, reaching out farther, wanting and needing to show me what he was looking at. Curiosity eventually got the best of me, placing my hand with his, and in an instant, there was a surge of power around me, colors and magic visibly streaming through the area.

"This area of magic is lit up like the Northern Lights." I commented, more to myself, but Adrian answered.

"That's a bad thing, right?"

"That's a very bad thing Adrian. When the wards are intact, they should not spark or vibrate. They should move seamlessly across the Court, like a dome."

I studied the magic as it flickered in different colors within the area that was supposed to be as safe as any other area.

"So," I heard Adrian say, cutting through my own thoughts and theories, "how did you and Saint Belikov meet?"

My head tilted towards the Moroi man. "Saint?" He had used the word with more derision than admiration. I did not want to involve myself into the antagonistic feelings between him and Dimitri, so I let the question drop when Adrian refused to answer.

"He was in love with my aunt Bridgette." I chose to answer his question instead. "They were…they had been together off and on since they were at St. Basil's together."

Adrian looked a bit taken aback by what I revealed to him.

"Dimitri was Strigoi when Bridgette died." I further revealed. :He was also one of my trainers at St. Vladimir's when I was still a novice."

"Interesting."

I returned my attention to the problem I was having understanding the wards.

"Adrian, can you explain what I am looking at here." I was hoping he had more answers than me. "Which magic is which in these protective wards?" I had a good understanding of fire magic for obvious reasons, but really had never thought to gain any more knowledge about other Moroi magic.

Adrian took a deep breath, looking at the same areas as me. "As far as it was explained to me once, each color represents a different magic." He clarified to me. "Gold is spirit. It is the one going haywire." He pointed out. "The blue is water. White represents air. Orange is for fire. And, green indicates the earth magic."

"The fire and spirit are both dying."

"So, what now?" Adrian questioned me as though I had all of the answers.

I didn't. "Well, I can't exactly fix the wards in or out of a dream. Neither can you. I need to let the right Court Guardians know what I have seen, so that they can get things fixed."

"That's it?" Adrian sounded surprised.

"Were you expecting miracles?"

"Miracles? No." Answers, maybe." The Moroi man was staring at my again, curiosity in his eyes, looking at me as though he thought I knew more than I said aloud.

"You and me both." I still studied the security breach around us. "This might get worse before it gets better."

"Good to know." Adrian returned with a facetious tone, moving closer. "In that case, is there anything else you need from me?"

I instinctively took a step back. "From you? No, Adrian. Thank you. You have done more good here than you know, and without you I might not have known any of this."

"Well, I am glad to hear it. Maybe you could make sure Belikov knows how useful I was."

"I will be sure to tell him first." I assured Adrian with a low chuckle, wondering if the two men would ever find a middle ground. I made sure that my appreciation was known. "If it isn't too much trouble, I'd like to wake up in my boyfriend's arms now."

"Ah yes," Adrian briefly looked intimidated, "the big Russian who looks like he kills for fun."

I wanted to laugh at the idea of Yuri seeming scary, but to anyone else, I guessed he might be.

"That's the one."

"Sure thing gorgeous." Adrian took my hand, lifting it to his mouth for a split second, but before I could protest, I shot straight up in my own bed, Yuri sitting right beside me, his hands soothing any of the remaining restlessness within me..

"Did you get what you needed?" Yuri questioned my "meeting" with Adrian, pulling all of me closer to him.

"Yes. And you are not going to believe what I saw."

"At this point Bells, I would believe just about anything."

A short run down of the details, a few more hours of sleep later, and I was ready to take on the remainder of the day and the night. It was now close to noon, and I was getting restless, unable to turn off my thoughts about Charlotte's escape, and my increasing disagreement with Dimitri. Then of course, there were the unexpected discoveries with Adrian. But, all of my thoughts had no choice but to be set aside as I felt Yuri's arms tighten around me as he woke, his piercing eyes slowly opening. I could see the inquisition swell in his eyes already, wondering what might happen next. Truthfully, I would have been happy to spend our final hours at Court with less drama and more quiet. Quiet was clearly out of the question, as we were ripped from our peaceful bubble by a loud disruptive pounding upon the front door to my apartment. I lifted my eyebrows in question as Yuri released me, standing to pull a sweatshirt over his head. I was content to not answer the door, and continue hiding away, but Yuri sent a more casual shrug of his shoulders my way as he then felt the strong need to go answer the door. Yuri's decision to get out of bed forced me to do the same, pulling on an oversized sweatshirt of my own as I made my way out to see Yuri just closing the door. In his hands, he held a delivery.

"This came for you by Court messenger." He handed over two envelopes.

The first envelope was from the desk of Howard Zeklos. The Zeklos stamp showed clearly along the seal of the envelope.

"It's a note from Howard." I said with confusion in my tone, beffudled slightly by the fact that we were both at Court, but he chose rather to send a note by messenger, likely written before sun up, rather than speak to me. I sighed, worried that I might have overstepped my Guardian duties at some point.

I sat down, leaning back into the couch before reading whatever demands the overbearing Council lord might have come up with now. After the unsettling attempt on his life and the lives of his family, I had to admit I was not too surprised to find him already making more security demands. Yuri sat down beside me, pulling my legs up over his, his fingers tracing lines up the bare skin of my ankles, calves, and thighs, distracting all of my professional thoughts.

I read through the words Howard had written. "Because of my selfless act of courage, Howard and Ekaterina are insisting that I not only take today to myself, but also tonight." I relayed the message to Yuri.

"What about Jesse?"

"Apparently, Jess and Sophie are expected at the Zeklos compound through most of the night. They are going over final details for their upcoming wedding before we leave Court tomorrow."

The four of us were leaving the royal Court during the day so that we could bypass some of the jet lag that came with the time change between here and England. I was hoping to keep Jesse and Sophie on schedule, and let them sleep through the flight. Jesse and I were touching down to home for only a short time before the Queen's schedule for Jesse took over.

"Jesse has also lined up a massage for you early this evening." Yuri read through the remainder of the letter. "That's nice of him."

I gave a short laugh. "Yeah. At least he is no longer offering to massage me himself."

"I'll kill him." Yuri stated. "I will literally kill your Moroi myself if he…"

"Relax doll." I couldn't help but feel satisfied by Yuri's jealousy. "He has Sophie now."

"Who is the other letter from?" Yuri changed the subject, tapping the second envelope, sitting on my lap.

I was still in such surprise of Howard's demand, Jesse's offer, and Yuri's jealousy, that I had forgotten that I'd been handed two envelopes. As I picked up the long envelope, turning it over in my hands, I noticed the wax seal upon it. It was the Drozdov insignia. Should I have been surprised? Possibly. Was I? Not entirely. I expected this was Aaron's way of attempting to lure me from Jesse again. I had helped to save his ass again, and this would be another failed attempt to try and sway my allegiances. As I tore open the envelope, I pulled out a single piece of paper. On it, there was nothing more than a time and location.

 _ **Drozdov residence.**_

 _ **11pm.**_

Yuri and I spent the rest of the day together. After I relayed the information and results I'd seen with Adrian to the Court Guardians, making sure they would see to the wards, Yuri and I talked as we always did, while also spending time out around Court, doing the relaxing things we were permitted to do at Court while our Moroi slept. We made a stop at the library again, and because we had not made it to actually eating dinner on our first date, Yuri made the successful attempt at cooking for me again. I admitted to his surprise, that I enjoyed his cooking, enjoying the bemused expression that crossed his face. By seven, I was expected to be at the spa Jesse had scheduled my massage at. Closing my eyes for an hour while someone worked out all of the tension and knots in me felt refreshing, but it did not take away the problems I still faced. I let myself relax for the short hour before I was on my own again. Although Yuri was permitted to take time away from Jesse and Sophia too, the two were still getting to know each other, and enjoyed taking time to talk and be near each other these first days. It was good that both were so interested in learning so much about each other. But, it also meant that I was left to my own vices with so much time away from Jesse. I was not sure what to do without a Moroi by my side, even here at Court. Stopping back at my apartment, I picked up a few books before going to find a quiet space. I made a short phone call to Christian and had some time now to sit and read without much distraction. The tea shop was all but deserted. Four more chapters into the book I read, and a welcome diversion appeared, standing above me. His hand touched my book, lowering it as he sat across from me.

"You are sitting here by yourself." Eddie pointed out.

"I have time off." I explained my alone time to my friend, telling him about the massage I had happily accepted. "Jesse and Sophie are planning and designing the elaborate and exclusive posh Zeklos wedding to come."

Eddie gave an uncertain look before continuing to check in on me. "I assume the new Guardian you are dating is with them."

"Yuri chose to stay with Sophie. I am meeting Christian here in a while."

"Probably good that Yuri is not around then."

"Until those two find some sort of common ground, it's good that they keep to separate ends of Court."

Eddie and I talked for a few more minutes, laughing and goofing around as we were so happy to do with each other before Christian arrived. I saw the Moroi freeze as he entered the building, his eyes meeting mine. He smiled when he saw Eddie turn, leading me to believe he had mistaken Eddie for Yuri in the moment. He was all smiles when he entered though, greeting Eddie nicely, and as men usually did. I kept my frustration buried, putting my arms around him, and saying a short farewell to Eddie before he left us, promising to see him before my departure from Court the following day.

"Hello my darling." I turned my full attention to Christian as he pulled me closer.

I had asked him to meet my during this time I had away from Yuri and Jesse, so that we could say goodbye in private. I hated the idea of leaving him again without the chance to say goodbye, and during the day was not an option. I felt bad enough leaving. I did not need to disrupt his sleep through the day for any selfish desire to have him standing by as I left again.

"I can't believe you are going to be gone again." I heard him say softly as his arms slowly released me.

"I won't be away long this time." I was ablre to promise. "Only a few weeks."

"It always seems too long."

"Then let's not think about it." I suggested to him. "Let's play a game instead."

"Uh-oh." Christian said, lowering his voice, and leaning in closer to whisper as others now roamed around the tea house. "You do recall what happened the last time you and I played a game."

"I recall that we had lots of fun." I returned, winking, and slipping away from him. "So, we are going to play again. Although, I'm thinking without the same results. We should think of an alternative prize for the winner." I smirked and piqued his interest.

"What game should we play then?" He reached for my wrists, but I was too quick.

"A familiar one." I walked a few feet away to the entrance, twisting back to him. "Marco." I said, and the room seemed to brighten by twenty degrees as he smiled. I was out the door and on my way around Court in a matter of moments. I wondered how long it would be before Christian followed.

It was a strange feeling to know when someone was near, but for some reason, when it came to me and Christian, I was always comforted by the feeling. I was behind one of the black cherry trees, entering one of the many stunningly lit and designed parks on this side of Court when I felt him close. I watched as he passed by, as I contemplated making things difficult or easy. I opted for easy.

"Marco." I said again, making my way into more of the light around us.

"Polo." Christian spun around, grinning.

We stood frozen across from each other, waiting to see which of us would move first. Would he be brave enough to… Christian lunged forward, his hands reaching for me again, but I darted to my right, the hem of my shirt barely grazing his fingertips.

"Are you really going to keep running from me?" He stood straight. "You've always been quicker than me. It was only luck that helped me catch you back at St. Vladimir's."

I turned to face him again. "No way Ozera. You don't get off that easy." I replied. "It was skill that helped you catch me. You have always had far more skill than you give yourself credit for."

I could see him moving closer again as I spoke, but I didn't move. Instead, I made my way to him.

"Marco."

"Polo." His arms caught my waist and he pulled while he had the chance, holding onto me as I let my arms wrap around him, my head resting to his chest.

"You are leaving me tomorrow." He reminded me, and I nodded.

"That is tomorrow. This is tonight." I kept my arms around him, moving my head to look up at him. "So, what would you ask for? What prize do you want for catching me this time?"

Christian thought for a moment, but I was not convinced that he was actually thinking about what he wanted. He already knew, and I knew that he knew. Our connection had always been a deep one. I could not only sense Christian's presence, but also his emotions. Always.

"I want you to answer a question Bellamy. And I want a real answer. I don't want the contrived answer you give to keep me pacified."

"Alright Chris." I agreed. "What is your question?"

"Why are you really with him? Why did you really choose him?"

I held back the deep groan of frustration again. "Is this about Yuri again?"

"Bells, please. Tell me the truth. You are my best friend, and I want you to tell me the truth."

He was right. We were best friends and I did not need to keep these kind of things from him. Despite any antagonizing feelings between Chris and Yuri, I had no reason to ever be misleading.

"Sit." I said, pointing out a bench behind him. I sat down beside him, light still shining over us from a street lamp. "Okay. I will tell you why I am with Yuri."

I felt Christian tense as his hand stayed with mine. "Why?"

"Because I can't be with you anymore." I shocked him into silent confusion. "Let me explain, because I know you have the wrong idea in your head now. You and I developed such a strong connection when we were together. It is an unbreakable one, so when you found Lissa, it was hard for me." I admitted to him, evoking his sympathy, which I shook off. "I was happy for you. I am happy for you. And, when I found a connection to Yuri Tverskaya, believe me I was more shocked than anyone. I got to know him with time. And honestly Christian, " I linked my fingers with his, "I did not choose him. He was chosen for me. He was given to me when I needed him most. He loves me, and…"

"Is your connection to him stronger than ours?"

"That's not a fair comparison Christian. You are so important to me. I don't know what I would do without you, and I never want to know. But, Yuri is important to me me too."

"Could you survive without him?"

"No Christian. I couldn't."

He kept quiet.

"I do not understand why you are so hostile and against him. You tolerated my relationship with Mason."

"Because Mason did not steal you. He was with you first, so I had a smaller claim. But now…"

"Claim? Really, Christian?" I scoffed at the word.

"You know what I mean Bells."

"I do." I said. "But Yuri did not steal me. And even if that were the case, I could say the same thing about Lissa." I countered his argument.

"Yes, you could." I was not expecting agreement from him.

"Okay," I had to shut this argument down, "so I have a priority claim to you Christian. What does that mean for either of us? What does it change? You love Lissa wholly and unconditionally. I would never want to come between you."

"I don't want to come between you and Tverskaya."

"No, you don't want him to be a factor at all. And I still say you are not being fair. I gave Lissa a chance. I did not like doing it at first, but I did it, and I'm glad I did. She is so good for you. "

"I tried to give him a chance. He shouted at me."

"You shouted at him first Chris." I made clear with a laugh, causing my friend to smile.

"Details."

"Major detail."

We both laughed, continuing to talk. Christian was not entirely okay with Yuri, but he had promised to give the man a fairer shot, just as I had done with Lissa back at the Academy. A few hours later, we split up. Christian was going to meet his girlfriend and I needed to finish packing.

"Bellamy?" I heard Yuri's voice as I entered his apartment to retrieve a few last things to pack up.

"Yuri?" I called. "Where is Jesse? Where is Sophia?"

"The happily engaged couple is in Jesse's apartment. They decided they want time alone after dealing with the family."

"Sounds about right." I rounded a corner and immediately felt myself lifted into a pair of arms I knew I did not want to be without.

Yuri picked me up effortlessly, relaxing into my hold on his too. "How has your night been so far?"

"I realized just how lucky I am that you were given to me." I kissed his neck, feeling his palms tighten on me, but his head leaned back a bit, a curious expression showing.

I told him all about my time with Christian, detailing the things I had come to better understand.

"We were given to each other. You were sent to me too Bells." Yuri said when I finished.

As morning rolled around, Yuri and had done everything needed. We were both packed and we'd finished gathering Jesse and Sophie's packed bags to be loaded onto our plane. I'd said a temporary farewell to Christian the night before, making sure he would call me to check in moer often. I was already going to be dealing with one cranky Moroi who I had to wake up long enough to board a plane. That was going to be difficult enough. Forcing Christian, Lissa, or any other Moroi up was unnecessary. As I pulled my javket on, my hand found something hidden within the lining, and as I pulled it out, I knew that it no longer belonged in my care or my hands.

"Yuri, I need to go see Dimitri." I insisted.

Yuri did not argue, kissing me before I left my apartment. It was a short walk to where Rose and Dimitri lived, but the entire way over I was unable to think of the best way to hand Dimitri the item I carried. I arrived at their apartment too soon and found myself knocking before I was ready. Rose answered the door, clearly looking surprised to see me at her door.

"Hi Rose." I greeted her sweetly. "I've come to see Dimitri. Is he asleep?"

"No." She said. "He is just finishing a shower. He and I were coming to see you all off."

"I know." She offered me entry into the home she and Dimitri shared. "But, this cannot wait." As I walked in, I looked around at the living space.

"I'll go and grab Dimitri for you." Rose disappeared as I sat down, thinking about how comfortable they had made their place. I could definitely see touches of both separately and as a couple around their place. It was sweet. And, it made me so happy to know that Dimitri had found such happiness. I was not paying attention when Dimitri appeared a few minutes later, his hand jolting me from my thoughts. Rose was just leaving to meet other Guardians before her evening shift would start later, so we said a short farewell before my attention was back on Dimitri.

"Hey Thor." His eyes showed concern, his fingers nervously running through his damp hair as he sat down beside me.

"Bellamy, I was coming to find you after I finished…"

"Well, now you don't have to." I halted him.

"Is everything alright? Are you…"

"Things couldn't be better." I nodded, soothing any worry he had. "I just… I found something that I think you should have." My fingers played with the item in my pocket, and as I pulled it out, handing it over to him, I easily spotted the look of reminiscence crossing his face.

I had given him the picture of him, Bridgette, and Ivan, found by Jesse while he'd been snooping through my Court apartment months before. I'd kept the picture with me, holding it as a memory of Bridgette, but after everything that had occurred in nearly the last year, it was only fair that Dimitri carry it from now on.

"It belongs to you more than me." I said.

Dimitri took the picture, flipping it over in his hands to admire, and I saw another genuine smile appear.

"We were so young."

"They loved you so much."

"Just as your friends love you." His eyes lifted, meeting mine, and in this moment I knew that he and I were on the right track again. Our friendship was strong, and it would endure.

"When will you be back?" He asked me, knowing that Jesse's new schedule would keep us from Court for a little while.

"In a few weeks." I answered, smiling bright as his hand settled over mine. "Jesse and I are stopping in England to drop off Sophie and Yuri, but then the Moroi powers that be are expecting Jesse at the Moroi Consulates in Moscow, St. Petersburg, and then we are meeting up with Sophie and Yuri here at Court before going straight to Kiev."

"So," His tone shifted, "you have enough time to get through a few books."

"Yes." I hesitated. "Why?"

Dimitri stood, walking away, disappearing into his room for a few minutes. When he returned, he held two books in his hands.

"I finished it." I was impressed as he handed ne the copy of 'Das Kapital' I had loaned him, asking him to read.

"Did you enjoy it?"

I watched his shoulders shrug indifferently. "Enjoy is a strong word to use," Dimitri said, "but I do agree with what you said about it. It is a different opinion, but it is good to know."

"Especially now that you are here, locked deep within the political arena." I glanced at the other book he held onto. "I guess since you finished my book, you are sticking to our agreement."

"Yes." He cheerfully handed me one of his carefully chosen novels.

"A deal is a deal." I agreed. "I will have it finished by the time Jesse and I return."

Again, Dimitri's hand rested to mine. "Return safely Bellamy." He said.

I moved in closer to him, putting my arms around him, and hugging him close for as long as we were both willing."

"Stay out of trouble while I'm gone, Thor. Okay?"

His chest rumbled with a laugh. "You're telling me to stay out of trouble?" He joked, knowing it was time for me to go as he pulled away, walking me to the door. "I will see you again soon Bells."

"Not soon enough." I stayed in the doorframe to kiss his cheek. "See you soon."

It was nearly one in the afternoon by the time Jesse and Sophie had to be roused. The pilot had called to confirm our flight and let us know that the plane and crew were ready for take off as soon as we arrived. It was unusual for Moroi to leave Court on day flights, but it was also safer and more time efficient with our schedule. As Yuri unlocked the door to Sophie's apartment, I went about the exhausting task of waking my own Moroi.

"Time to go home Jess." I spoke loud enou as I made my way into Jesse's room, making sure that he and I had gathered up all of his things.

He groaned, as expected, rolling onto his other side, in an attempt to ignore me.

"Come on Jess." I spoke in a kind voice, walking closer to his bed. "You and Soph can sleep on the plane. By the time we land, it will be night and time to be on a proper time schedule again."

Still, he did not budge or make noise.

"Jesse Zeklos, do not make me do this the hard way." I warned. "I do not want to have to throw you over my shoulders to carry you through this Court."

Finally, I heard another groan, followed by a few mumbled curses and comments.

"As if you could." He then challenged me, sitting up, his eyes lined in pink.

He pulled a shirt on as I tossed it to him, half standing to get dressed before I allowed him to lean on me until we reached his door.

"Let's go home." Jesse agreed as we met Yuri and an equally exhausted Sophia in the courtyard.

"Bellamy!" We all heard as we walked slowly, nearing the flight areas.

I turned my head as best as I could, seeing Christian, covered by a hooded sweatshirt, running in our direction.

"Christian?" I handed Jesse off to Yuri as he continued to get both Moroi onto our flight.

I stayed in place, cautiously watching the three get on the plane as Christian approached me.

"Christian." I felt his hand touch to my arm as I saw his face. He looked just as tired as Jesse and Sophie. "You should be sleeping."

His head shook. "I didn't get the chance to see you go the last time you left," His voice and eyes showed his concern, "so, I wanted to see you this time." His fingers ran across my arms. "I will go to sleep once your flight takes off, but right now I don't think you have time to order me away." He smirked, knowing I would not order him away anyway.

"You're right sweetheart. I don't." I ran my fingers through his hair, moving strands back under his hood. "I'm glad that you came to see us go." I put my arms around him again. "And don't worry. I will be back before you have a chance to miss me."

I got him to smile slightly before backing away. "I have to go."

He gave a nod. "Be careful."

"See you soon." I whispered before slowly walking away, ascending the steps, and making my way onto the plane, ready to start a brand new adventure in my life.

W


	42. Sneak Peek

**HELLO MY READERS. I THOUGHT AN UPDATE MIGHT BE DUE, AS I HAVE NOT POSTED A NEW CHAPTER IN AWHILE. YES, I AM HARD AT WORK ON A COUPLE OF ENDING AND SIDE CHAPTERS FOR LAST SCION. BECAUSE IT HAS BEEN SO LONG BETWEEN POSTINGS, I ALSO THOUGHT THAT A SNEAK PEEK INTO ONE OF THE NEXT PIECES WOULD BE A FUN TREAT. ENJOY.**

 **BELLAMY:**

"Bells." Christian came into view as Dimitri moved to grab his coat and weaponry. "What are you doing here? Is everything alright?" His voice had that worried octave to it, and I was not about to concern him with any trouble that might occur.

"Everything is fine Chris." I smiled at him, but we both knew that he knew me better than that.

"You are lying." He accused, without using any sort of critical tone. "But, I won't question you," his eyes moved to Dimitri, "because you and Dimitri both have that harsh Guardian look on your faces, which means that whatever the problem is, you are going to fix it."

I also met Dimitri's eyes as he shifted by Christian, both of us hoping Christian was right.

"Let's go." Dimitri insisted, walking out the door with me.

I moved as quickly as I could, keeping up with the other Guardian, leading him to the one place I knew I could either find an answer, or a starting point to the answers I needed.

"You're okay leaving him on his own after everything that has happened in the last…"

"Are you going to tell me what this late night journey is all about Bells?" Dimitri was all too familiar with my methods of subject changing and eluding the scary subject at hand. He was one of the few people besides Yuri, and Bridgette when she'd been alive, who could read me well enough to know when I had something deep on my mind; something I was not ready to face on my own.

"You are running around Court, twenty-four hours before your wedding, after you were just kidnapped, looking for…"

"I'm looking for proof." I informed him.

"Proof of what?"

As valid as it was, I didn't want to answer the question. Hell, I didn't want to even consider the question, or its answer myself. If anything that I was aware of, turned out to be truth, I was going to have so much more to deal with and face. We stopped just outside of another apartment, and I knocked on the door as loud as I could.

"Bells, talk to me."

I tilted my head to the side, taking a breath. "When I was blindfolded, and taken, I recognized the other voice with Charlotte. It was a male voice, and I heard him mention Bridgette. Charlotte said that she had Bridgette killed, but she never said why." I was ready to say more, but the apartment door opened slightly.

"Guardian Pearce. Guardian Belikov." Rhys Bowen looked wide awake and surprised to see either of us. "What are you doing here? Guardian Pearce, you should really be resting." He sounded equally as concerned as Yuri, Dimitri, and Jesse. "After the ordeal you have been through…"

"I'm fine Guardian Bowen." I had to assure him too. "I am here to get peace of mind. I need to see the CCTV archive video from the night that Bridgette died." I immediately saw both Guardians become far more concerned and bothered than they needed to be. "Specifically, I want to see the Guardian video files. I am well aware that you and other Council members keep those files and others archived on your personal laptops, and that your computer goes with you to both Courts." I stood my ground, knowing that both men would soon start to question me further.

"Bellamy." Dimitri already started.

"Don't." I put my hand up, halting any lecture or reasoning he might come up with for my unplanned and slightly atypical behavior. "Do not try to reason with me. There is something that I suspect, and I need to know if it is true. I will not wait. Please."

Rhys stood, eyeing me and Dimitri. "If all you want is to see my computer files, you would not have brought Guardian Belikov along with you. Is he here to be more brute strength, in case I am unwilling to comply with your demands?"

Dimitri and I scoffed in unison. "We all know that the two of us against you is a lost battle." I remarked, Dimitri in agreement with me. "No. I brought Dimitri with me because I need a witness to what I am sure I will find."

"Why not bring Guardian Tverskaya?" Rhys inquired.

"Because if I find what I am certain I will, I don't want Yuri to know yet. I don't want him to find out like this."

I could feel the apprehension radiating from Dimitri as he caved to my demands, nodding some sort of agreement towards Rhys. Rhys rather reluctantly allowed us both to enter his apartment, leaving the room to retrieve his computer. He returned, quietly setting up his equipment , searching for the correct files, and entering his own private Court passcodes as Dimitri and I sat. Once up and running, Rhys turned his personal laptop around to me, and I was faced with more files than I had been anticipating.

"Here you are Bellamy, but I don't understand what you think you might find in these files."

I didn't say anything as I took on a new overwhelming task, searching through file names and numbers, all related to that horrible night in Minsk. There had to be something that could not be so deeply hidden, and after all of the time I had spent rummaging through Court documents on my own, I knew what to look for this time around. There were occasionally videos and written reports on attacks that were under review for longer periods of time. Some stayed under review for months or even years, due to the heavy amount of attacks that took place from Strigoi. If someone wanted to hide the circumstances of a specific death, it was possible with the right knowledge and skill set. All I needed was a small piece of information to lead me in the right direction. I scrolled through videos and pieces of video until my scrolling stumbled onto something significant. I clicked on a video that had been buried in numbers. It was labeled by Bureau-Ten rather than the Council Guardians.

"Dimitri," my voice could not hide the fear and new knowledge I watched, "look. I think I found something."

Dimitri moved in closer, watching the screen. "Is that…?"

I could only nod, the image on the computer screen doing everything possible to sedate me. "Yes." I confirmed what we both saw.

"This is going to destroy Yuri." Dimitri said, getting no disagreement from me.

"How am I going to tell him Dimitri? How do I tell the man I love that…"

"Show him this." Dimitri suggested. "Do not tell him. Show him. You have your proof."

I closed the screen before the video finished, getting another curious look from Dimitri.

"Do you not want to finish watching?"

"No." I stated. I knew that watching the remainder of the video meant watching Bridgette die. I had no desire to see that happen. Ever. "Bridgette was the bravest, the strongest, and one of the best Guardians I know. I plan to remember her that way. I know that she would have gone down fighting. That is all any of us needs to know."

"Agreed." Dimitri touched his hand to my hair in comfort.

We left Rhys to review the video feed found, and any related to it, knowing that it would begin a domino of repercussions.

"Thank you Rhys." I said.

He nodded, concentrating more on the new job he had of sorting out the truth.

As Dimitri walked me to my apartment, I was not surprised to see Yuri frantic as he came towards us, running.

"I returned to the apartment and you were gone again. I thought…I thought you were…"

"I'm fine my love." I pulled him close as he reached us, kissing him sweetly. "I needed Dimitri's help with a problem."

"Problem?" Yuri's eyes flashed up to Dimitri, but Dimitri was not getting himself caught in the middle of this mess.

"I'll leave you two to talk." He excused himself. ""Bells, I will see you for coffee after you get more rest. Call me." He put his hand to mine again, giving me a more encouraging look before he walked away, disappearing into the darkness.

"Bells, what is going on? What sort of problem was Dimitri helping you with? Why did you leave without a word to anyone? Jesse and I have been frantic. You left your phone." Yuri was definitely worried, and it was not going to get any better.

"Yuri, I need to tell you something. You are not going to understand or like it, and I don't know how to say this without hurting you."

He pulled me off to the side of the corridor, sitting down as soon as he found a bench, bringing me along with him.

"Well, I know that you aren't leaving me at the altar, so whatever it is, I'm sure that I can handle it."

I sat down, burying my head in my palms, unable to cast away any guilt I was feeling, and unable to look at him as I revealed what had been found and seen.

"Illya is married. He is married to Charlotte."

 **YURI:**

"Illya is married." She said, making me think that the stress of her kidnapping was finally beginning to take its toll. Bellamy had been denying any shock or underlying stress over her abduction, but the Guardians who knew her well, we knew it would come. Forcing her to rest was obviously not a sound plan after all. It had not worked, and Bellamy only raged over it. But, I was able to keep her mind temporarily occupied with last minute wedding plans and of course spending time with the babies always kept her calm and busy.

"No Bells." I had to argue with her. I hated to argue with my girl. "Illya is not married. He is…"

"Please do not treat me or look at me like I am suffering from some post-traumatic stress after what I went through Yuri. I need you to listen. Your brother is married to Charlotte. He helped her to take me. I know his voice. I didn't realize it then, but I knew his voice when he spoke to Charlotte while I was still blindfolded. "

"Bellamy sweetheart…"

"Yuri." She stopped me again. "I am not imagining this. Dimitri and I went to see Rhys. We have seen te video footage. You can see it all for yourself."

"Well done Bellamy."

I wrapped my arms around Bellamy, standing with her behind me as a shadowed figure emerged from the darkness of the corridor we sat in. It was Illya, and his statement said everything it needed to confirm his guilt and his part in trying to take my Bellamy. It also put into question his whereabouts and part in the death of Bridgette Pearce.

 **OKAY. THAT IS ALL I AM GIVING YOU FOR NOW. WHO IS ILLYA? WHY WAS BELLAMY ABDUCTED? ALL WILL BE REVEALED SOON. THAT AND SO MUCH MORE.**


	43. What If

**WHAT IF…**

It was only a day after Christmas, and I was already back to the "on the job training" that the Guardian Council insisted I take on. A few months after leaving St. Vladimir's, I was now… well, I was currently in a state of limbo. I was not yet considered a full Guardian, although I wore the title, but I was also no longer a novice. As it happened, once I'd left the Academy, and returned to the Guardian Court, I was given the rank of "Guardian Trainee". While it was unusual and very rare to do, the Council decided that I was of better use to them as a Guardian, rather than as a novice. Actually, deep down, I was sure that they still had their own ulterior motives when it came to me, but I put the thought to the side. The Council had allowed me an earlier graduation from St. Vladimir's and St. Solomon's.. The Guardians I'd been training with at St. Vladimir's had secretly been testing me enough to push my training and studies forward enough to see me graduate months in advance. Unfortunately, I was not given the full rank of Guardian, due to the age laws set by both Moroi and Guardian Courts. I was still seventeen, and unable to pick an assignment as of yet. So, instead of seeing me hang around the Guardian Court aimlessly waiting, the Council in their infinite wisdom, gave me a choice, sending me off to train with Bridgette. I trained hard with her when she was not off on her own assignments, proving to her and also to myself, that I was ready. I was ready to be a Guardian.

What I was not ready for, was everything that I faced now. I was not on my way back to St. Vladimir's, but it was close enough. In the past few months since I'd been gone, much had changed. The biggest change, was my break up with Mason Ashford. He had sent a letter. The coward. He had sent a letter, detailing his reasons for wanting to be apart. His reasons were lies. I knew that. But, I was not going to let this scare me away from doing the things that needed to be done.

The student and instructor population of St. Vladimir's was currently in hiding. They had all been moved to safety after the brutal Strigoi attack on a prominent Moroi royal family and their Guardians. The attack was a catastrophic and sobering blow to our society. To know that we were still so vulnerable to these sort of attacks was a difficult concept to be aware of. So, as the large black SUV drove slowly up to the lobby entrance of this extravagant and concealed ski lodge, I worried not only about what my training would include for these next few weeks, but also what these new killings would mean for the future. Everything had changed in a moment, including me.

Because Bridgette was given an unexpected assignment in a location that she was not allowed to discuss with me, I was sent to continue training with another highly skilled and respected Guardian. I was training with Janine Hathaway. If Bridgette and Dimitri were the gods of Guardians, Janine Hathaway was the ultimate legendary top god of Guardians. To say that I was slightly, mostly, fully intimidated by the thought of training with her, would have been an understatement. And training with Janine was no coincidence. She and Bridgette were well familiar with each other's bodies of work. The two had even worked together on a few assignments. Bridgette had suggested my training with Janine for a purpose. I just was not sure what that purpose was yet. Along with training with Janine, I would also be shadowing a familiar Academy Guardian. When I wasn't with Janine, I would be with Dimitri. My Russian Thor. I had asked Bridgette not to mention my training with Dimitri to him, and I hoped she'd stuck to my request. I was hoping to surprise him.

While I focused on my training and the job at hand, I looked out of the window. It was still daylight, but because of the colder darker weather, there were both Dhampir and Moroi out skiing and enjoying all of the fun activities snow and ice brought. With most people occupied outside, I hoped I would be able to get through checking in without a hassle or thought to the heartbreak and trouble I had yet to face. As the SUV finally came to a stop, my door opened, and I was met by another familiar and incredibly good looking face.

"Yuri." I smiled wide, coming to stand outside of the vehicle.

"Bellamy Pearce."

His eyes looked up and down at my uniform. I wore the appropriate Court uniform, because I was not an Academy Guardian.

"Guardian Pearce?" The man questioned me, smirking as my bags were brought around.

We walked up a set of wide set stairs, moving into the opulently decorated lobby of this lodge.

"I'm not yet a full Guardian." I explained to Yuri, as he led me to check in, still in still shocked by my appearance. I told him everything that I could, including why I was here.

He smiled, and I noticed his eyes again under the bright light of the chandeliers. I would never admit it aloud, but Yuri Tverskaya was gorgeous under most if not all conditions. I had noticed him my first day at St. Vladimir's. We were introduced in a passing conversation he had with Bridgette, and yes I was instantly attracted to the man, despite our small four year age difference. My crush on the Guardian was set aside though, once I met Mason and we started hanging out together. Yuri and I stayed at arm's length for both our sakes most of the time. I slipped once, but that was a day that is not mentioned.

I had often been fascinated and somewhat enchanted by Yuri's bluish silver eyes when I had been a novice, training under him, Dimitri, and Alberta, but now his eyes were different somehow. Suddenly, in the light of all that had changed in my life, his eyes were new. He was new. I exhaled deeply as I was handed a room key, given directions to all Guardian rooms and areas. I was going to need a map I thought, as the concierge attempted to give me directions.

Yuri showed me exactly where I needed to be, pointing out a few landmarks to guide our way, so that I would remember how to get around. I thanked him once we arrived outside of my door. I did not need to share a room with anyone because all of the other Guardians were already given their room assignments. I said goodbye to Yuri, promising to see him later, before entering the very large space I would occupy for the remainder of this trip. I looked around the entire space before setting my mind to unpack a few things. I had time before I had to go check in with Janine and Alberta. Alberta Petrov, Head Guardian for St. Vladimir's Academy was the one who would help me surprise Dimitri. But first, I needed to take a deep breath. This trip would not be an easy one.

As evening rolled around, I readied myself for the list of things required of me. I gathered every bit of courage I could summon, stepping out into the hallways. Many of the Academy, and a few lodge Guardians were currently gathered on the third floor, working through strategies to keep the students safe while problems outside of the hidden escape were settled. Alberta found me, tapping me on the shoulder as I entered a large room, her finger tapping me on the shoulder before I could locate her. She and I quietly exited the room as she pulled me into another empty room as she then requested Dimitri's presence over her communicator.

"Guardian Belikov, the Guardian Council has appointed you with a new trainee. This Guardian trainee will be shadowing you in your duties while we are here, and gaing more experienced from someone the Council feels they can trust."

Dimitri was given all of this information before he had two feet through the door. He entered the room, sitting down, and immediately looked uneasy. With circumstances being what they were, a Guardian trainee was not what any of the Academy Guardians would expect. But, my own situation was not exactly what one would call normal.

"Why was I not told about this sooner?" Dimitri questioned the other Guardian.

"Because," I moved in behind him, watching him swiftly twist his whole body around, "I wanted it to be a surprise. But, seeing how real the threat is around here, I see my mistake."

"Bellamy." Dimitri smiled sweetly and genuinely happily as he recognized me. "What are you doing here? You are wearing a Court uniform." He also recognized, his question immediately met by my answers.

"I'm not a Guardian yet." I stopped him from asking. "I am still training until I turn eighteen. And while Bridge is on assignment, I am training with you and Janine Hathaway." I said. "I was actually on my way to find Janine when Alberta found me."

Dimitri stood, hugging me. "I want to hear all about what happened after you left the academy." He insisted. "But first, I will take you to Janine."

Alberta gave a single nod to us before we left, a slight smile crossing her face as I turned back once.

Knowing how much chaos and work was really under way, I started to feel bad about springing my sudden appearance upon Dimitri like this. "Look," I mentioned as we made our way down a few more rooms, "I admit that with the situation being what it is now, I maybe shouldn't have sprung this on you, and hindsight being what it is, I maybe definitely should've given you a choice, but…"

"Bellamy." Dimitri stopped, staring down at me with that wonderfully intense Guardian stare he had perfectly so well in his years as a Guardian. "Bellamy, given a choice, I will always say yes to training with you."

I couldn't hide the smile that appeared. "I'm glad to hear that. I worried that you might not…"

"Never worry Bellamy." He winked, opening the door we stood in front of.

Inside of the smaller sized room, Guardians all moved in synchronized movements. What may have seemed chaotic before, now actually made sense in an orderly manner. And, in the middle of this synchronized choreography stood an idol. Janine Hathaway was pure legend and unreal energy. But she was real, and as her head briefly turned to see me and Dimitri step up to the table she stood at, I felt frozen in the best way possible.

"Janine," Dimitri voiced over the loud conversations around us, "this is…"

"This is Bellamy Pearce." Janine replied before Dimitri could introduce us.

She knew my name. It was a great feeling. Actually, as I considered the idea that she knew who I was, it became not so great. How did she know my name? Did she talk to Bridgette? And if so, what did Bridgette say? Was it the Council who gave her my name? If that were the case, I might be in some trouble already.

"Don't believe everything you hear." I mumbled low.

"Your aunt speaks very highly of you." Janine commented finally, her eyes staying on the maps and plans scattered amongst the table below us. "She said that you are a great fighter. You were a top student, and you were a great help to the reconstruction for our own Guardian Council. She also said you have already made your first several Strigoi kills."

I saw Dimitri lift his eyes to me. He knew about the one kill, but not the others clearly.

Janine went on still. "Bridgette says that you will make one of the most impressive Guardians when the time comes."

"Well, that you can believe for sure." I never doubted Bridgette would say anything but good.

"Bridgette also mentioned that I should be very careful when it comes to your intelligence and sense of logic and strategy." Janine finally lifted her head, looking directly at me now." She made it clear that you are far more clever than I will initially realize."

"Definitely believe that." Dimitri chimed in. "When Bellamy is quiet, it means that she is considering every possible aspect of whatever situation she is dealing with."

"That is good to know." Janine spoke. "And, well, if Guardian Belikov is praising you, it can only mean good things."

"Dimitri is being far too kind."

"I have known Dimitri for some time now." The two eyed each other in a friendly way. "Just like your aunt Bridgette, he would not say these things if they were not true. He seems to have quite a bit of faith in you Bellamy."

I smiled over to Dimitri. "Yes." I commented low again.

"I assume that is why Bridgette chose him as the Guardian you should shadow when you are not training with me."

Our "get to know you" conversations continued for some time. Getting the chance to pick the brain of Janine Hathaway was no longer a dream. I asked question after question, sometimes feeling as though I were an annoying child, but Janine seemed to look as though she enjoyed the fact that I would ask so many questions. Finally, she let me go. It was late at night and I was not yet fully unpacked. There was little training that Janine and I could do, so she willingly let me off the hook until morning. It made me happy only because I was in need of Bridgette. I wanted to call and talk to her, even if I only got her voicemail. Dimitri offered to walk me back to my room. Apparently, he had something on his mind, and was going to make it known. Before we fully exited the Guardian domain, I noticed as Dimitri attempted to subtly look at the back of my neck, making a soft humming noise as he did.

"What's on your mind, Thor?" I knew well enough to ask questions when he was being quiet and shifty.

"What happened Bells?" He used my nickname for the first time since I'd arrived and seen him. "After you left the academy as a novice? You are obviously no longer a novice."

"I'm not a Guardian yet either." I cleared up. "I'm not eighteen quite yet , so the Council decided that I should stay in limbo to train further after they decided I should graduate months in advance."

"Can the Council do that?"

"It's rare." I replied. "But they have the authority to do so. And just so that I wasn't getting into trouble, they then sent me out into the big bad world with Bridgette. She's had me training under her wing as much as possible. In fact," I said as we entered the elevator, "just before coming here, we were training in Hungary together."

Dimitri gave that indistinct groan of acknowledgement. "You were near Budapest?"

"Not near it. Right smack in the middle of it."

He went into deep thought. "The only training facility in Hungary is one that trains for specific skills in Guardians."

"Yes." I said, and he did not say anything more about the subject. He knew what it meant.

We made it all the way to my room before anything more was said. I invited him in, knowing he had more questions. I was not going to deny him answers. But, as I moved around my space, putting things away and watching his behavior, I had questions of my own. I knew Dimitri could possibly answer my questions, seeing that he had been through similar circumstances.

"Dimitri, how long exactly did it take you to get over Bridgette?" I bluntly asked him.

His head tilted up as he leaned back in the chair he occupied. I saw security and solace in his eyes now. It was both infuriating and sweet.

"What makes you think that I am over her?" His question was a valid one, just as mine was.

I had an answer ready for him. "You don't wince or retreat when her name is mentioned anymore." It was true. The last time I had seen him around Bridgette, or when her name had been said, Dimitri was not happy. He had been in pain at that point. Now though, something was different.

"I must remember that you are as good at reading behavior signals as you are at reading other situations." Dimitri quietly spoke in thought again. "I would not say that I am over Bridgette." He explained. "I do not know that I will ever be completely over her. Bridgette was a very large part of my life for so long. I have simply learned to cope with the reality between the two of us."

It was an interesting and genuine answer from him. Rare.

"Why do you ask Bellamy?"

I was hesitant to bring up my breakup with Mason, and now having to face him at some point.

"Curiosity." I opted to choose a single word response. But Dimitri was smarter than that, and he was not buying my excuse.

He gave me that stare of his. The one that felt like it went right through you, tearing out every question, answer, and inner turmoil.

"What happened between you and Mason Ashford?"

The question was not something I could answer for myself yet, let alone anyone else. "We broke up." I said in the most simple way possible. "Well, we is a more relative word. When I say we, I mean he broke up with me."

"Oh." He didn't push this subject too hard. It was still a sensitive subject for me. "How long after…"

"About six weeks after I left the academy. It is no big deal really." The more I tried to sound cavalier about it, the more Dimitri gave that look.

"Have you seen him yet?"

"Nope." I shook my head.

"Then it will be a big deal then."

Comforting, he was no longer being. Nor was he being subtle.

"Thanks Thor." I replied, ready to again leave the confines of this room and get to work.

Dimitri followed.

"When I first saw Bridgette after our split, it was terrible." I actually think he was trying to be consoling in this situation, but it did little to help the impending confrontation I might have. "It was much harder than I thought it would be."

"Yeah." I returned to him. "I remember that."

"I was unprepared."

And just like that, I was equally as unprepared. As Dimitri and I stepped outside of the elevator doors into the warmth of the lobby, my heart sank . My stomach twisted into one giant uncomfortable knot, and I couldn't think straight, speak, or breathe for the first few seconds.

Mason sat on a large couch, his leg propped up as he joked with Eddie Castille and Dean Barnes. I watched as Eddie lifted his head slightly, his eyes glancing up to catch mine for the briefest of seconds.

I turned to Dimitri, fear and emotional disorder showing on my face.

"Do you think they saw us…me?" I asked

Dimitri subtly lifted his eyes over to the three men sitting on the couch. "Yes Bellamy."

I knew what his answer would be even before he spoke. The look on his face said it all. If Eddie had seen me, then the other two were likely turned, trying to see my face too.

"Okay." I felt my stomach continuing to twist into full blown knots now.

That same tsunami of emotions that I'd felt during our breakup returned with a vengeance. The crash was overpowering. I was not ready for this. I had not prepared myself nearly enough for this moment. I looked around, frantically searching for the nearest escape route. The closest one was beside Mason, making it impossible to go unseen.

"Bells." Eddie's voice spoke from behind me as I had turned back to Dimitri.

 **EDDIE:**

As soon as she walked through those doors, and into the room, I swear I could feel it. Her presence was always so bright and uplifting. She walked in, talking to one of the school Guardians, looking as though they were talking about something serious, which wasn't surprising considering the reason we were all kept from our families, to spend time hiding out at this resort. Her eyes lifted, catching mine as I spotted her. She saw me, and she looked… scared. She looked scared and nervous, making me feel uneasy. I noticed her clothes as she looked away. She was in a uniform. A Guardian uniform. I thought on that point as much as I could, unable to determine why Bellamy was dressed in a Guardian uniform.

"Mase," I had to mention what I saw, knowing that the two had split up not too long ago, "that's Bellamy." I indicated to the girl across the room.

Mason twisted around, careful not to bring on too much more pain.

He turned, looking as terrified as Bellamy had moments ago. "Yes it is." His voice was distant and confused, but he managed a matter-of-fact tone.

"How is that possible? Why is she here?"

"I don't know."

I was getting no solid answers from him.

"I thought you said she was not coming back to the Academy any time soon."

"No." Mason responded to me with an actual answer this time. "Actually what I said, was that she said that she was not sure she would be back anytime soon."

"And yet, there she stands in all her glorious beauty." I commented, noting that her beauty had not changed a bit.

I shifted, every muscle in my body pushing me to stand and walk over to her. The fact that she and Mason had decided not to date anymore did not mean that I couldn't be friendly and nice to her, did it? I was not sure. I knew what Mason would say. I didn't care. I missed my friend. I made myself walk over to her.

"Stay here." I told my friends before leaving.

Bellamy looked so heartbroken as I said her name, making her turn back to me.

"Bells?" I hesitated.

"Hey Eddie." She was trying her best to be friendly and cavalier, but Bellamy had never been a great liar. Her fear of any situation could make any grown man twice her size feel just as much fear.

"Bells, I want to ask so many questions right now." I said, hesitating to hug her. "I want to ask how you are, and what you have been up to, but…"

"But instead," her voice was a bit more relaxed, "you will probably ask what the hell I am doing here. Am I right?"

"More than likely." I smiled at her, trying to ease any tension. "What are you doing here babe?"

"Training." She answered as matter-of-factly as Mason had before. I saw her eyes turn that funny dark bluish gray, assuming that trouble was at my back.

"So, where have you been Bells?"

"Recently? Budapest." She gave an answer I was not expecting.

"Hungary?" Mason inquired. Trouble was no longer at my back, but by my side, making this interaction much more tense and awkward again.

"That is where Budapest is." Bellamy's response to him was more than a little snarky, but she was definitely justified in a little sarcasm. I didn't blame her.

"You're a Guardian then?" Dean asked, wanting as many answers.

I could feel the strain between Mason and Bellamy growing.

"Your birthday isn't for another…"

"I'm training with Janine Hathaway and a couple of Academy Guardians before I choose an assignment."

The two went silent, their rough exchange stalling before Bellamy started to move around anxiously, ringing her hands as she did. Clearly her behavior was code for she no longer wanted to be part of this conversation, because two very large male Guardians made it to her side in seconds. It was obvious that this initial talk was finished as Guardian Belikov was now willing to pull her away.

"Bellamy," his hand touched to her shoulder and I took a step back, "do you want me to…"

"I have to go Dimitri." I could hear her say to him. "I have to get out of here. I don't want to deal with him right now."

Him? I sort of knew the "him" she spoke of was Mason, but it hurt just the same, knowing that she was going to group me and Dean in with Mason because she was still hurting. But I had to let her go. I let her walk away with the other Guardian, knowing I would see her again, and knowing that she was still very bruised by her breakup.

 **BELLAMY:**

"That…was…awful." I said slowly, keeping guilt and pain at bay until I had time on my own. "You're right." I told Dimitri, his hands holding tight to my shoulders as he ushered me away from the confrontation I'd just had. "I was unprepared for that. Tell me it gets easier." I needed to know. "Lie if you have to."

He tilted his head down, looking back at me now with those dark expressive eyes of his.

"It will get better Bells. " He said. "It will get easier." He never thought to lie to me.

We were nearly to the elevators when a familiar voice called out to Dimitri. He turned and so did I, coming face to face with the other person I had left.

"Christian." I whispered his name as he looked back at me with disbelief. "The minute I think this can't get any more difficult…"

"Bells?" He was headed over in our direction with his aunt, Tasha Ozera, whom I'd met a few times while I was a novice at St. Vladimir's.

While the other two quietly hugged, Christian and I stood facing each other, my mind suddenly vacant, hoping he might be first to speak again. Instead, Tasha spoke for us.

"Bellamy." She greeted with a smile, shifting by Dimitri to put her arms around me.

Gradually, Christian awoke from his state of shock.

"How is Bridgette?" Tasha went on, linking her arm with mine as she and I talked, sitting down with both Christian and Dimitri in a quiet section of the lobby. "I haven't heard from her in a few weeks."

Bridgette's decision to cut off communication with Tasha Ozera for the time being had in fact been an intentional decision made by Bridgette. The two had had a rather vocal and somewhat intense disagreement a few weeks back, but I did not need to let on that I knew that.

"Bridgette is good. She's been quite busy." I mentioned. "You probably haven't heard from her because between her own covert assignments, she has been training me." It was also the truth, minus the spat between the two women.

"You have been training with your aunt Bridgette all this time?" Christian asked me, his sharp blue eyes pushing to know more.

I nodded to him as Dimitri went on to tell Tasha all about my early graduation and getting the chance to become a Guardian before my birthday.

"That is wonderful news." Tasha clapped her hands together excitedly while Christian again sat stunned. "One more person to join the cause."

"Tasha." Dimitri used a warning tone with her, triggering some silent and tense conversation in each of their eyes.

I needed to learn that tone of voice. It could come in handy someday.

"What cause?" I made an attempt at breaking the tension now radiating from them.

Tasha leaned in closer to me, turning her attention from Dimitri, her hands coming to rest over mine.

"Dimitri is very conflicted about the ideas of Moroi being able to learn how to fight if needed." She said the words as though they were some secret.

It was no shock to me that Dimitri would fight against an issue such as this, and after everything Bridgette told me about him and Ivan, I could understand his reservation.

"If needed?" My inquiry was directed more towards Dimitri, as I felt he'd have a colorful opinion on the matter.

He only rolled his eyes.

Tasha went on. "But, I am sure that with all of your knowledge and logic, you can see reason and purpose in this subject. 

I smiled back at her, preparing to disappoint yet another Ozera with my opinion. "I'm afraid that I wholly agree with Dimitri on this subject." I informed her.

I saw the look of insult appear on Tasha's face the instant I refused to agree to such a ridiculous idea. She sat back in her chair, and her hand over mine was replaced with Dimitri's.

"How can you not agree with this?" Christian questioned me, lowering his voice as other Moroi walked by our conversation. "Back at the Academy…"

"Back at the Academy, I had no real vision or idea of what the dangers out there can really do. You have no clue how much damage can be done in a matter of seconds." I stood my ground with Christian too. "Moroi do not belong out fighting in place of or with Guardians."

"You disagree with your aunt Bridgette then?" Tasha added her own question, and it ruffled me slightly.

I saw Dimitri turn his eyes back in my direction. "Bridgette agrees that Moroi should be fighting?" He asked.

"Afraid so." I did not like being the one to put this issue between them. "It is one of the few issues that she and I have discussed and had multiple debates over." I said. "Bridgette, like some, believes that we can utilize the Moroi to assist in the smaller battles."

"There are no small battles." Dimitri argued, and I agreed with him again.

Bellamy, I know you can't have changed your mind so quickly." Christian spoke again. "Back at the Academy…"

"Even as a novice, I would never agree to allowing you or any other Moroi to go charging into a fight." I stopped him. "For crying out loud Chris, don't you understand how important your safety is to me? I would never want to put you at risk like that. I want to protect you in any way that I can." I paused, thinking more about the situation he was in too. "I understand how much you want to protect your girlfriend. She is important to you. You are in love with her." I watched the look in his eyes shift.

"Is that what this is about Bells?" He leaned over, asking so quietly that Dimitri and Tasha, both once again locked in a silent debate of their own, could not hear. "Is this about Lissa? Are you upset that she and I are…"

"Oh, get over yourself Ozera."

I often enjoyed Christian's arrogance, mostly because it was another thing that he and I had in common, but when he assumed things that were so far from the truth, I wanted to smack him. I eyed Dimitri, letting him know that I was about to walk away.

"I am not doing this." I refused to get myself locked in this subject matter with Christian. "I have to walk away from you right now." I stood, going at a good pace to the bank of waiting elevators.

"Bells!" A hand touched to my arm, stopping me.

I spun around. "You are way off base Christian. If you really think that I am so vain and jealous that I…"

"We are fighting again Bellamy." He chuckled, smiling down at me, attempting to put a stop to the fact that we were indeed arguing again. "This is the first time I've seen you in months. Why are we arguing again?"

"Because," I crossed my arms and stood back, "you just tried to accuse me of being jealous of your new girlfriend."

"And you're not."

I could hear the question in his sentence.

"No Chris, I'm not."

"Then we don't need to fight."

"Well we do, because we are also in disagreement about the fact that you seem to have a death wish. You want to go running out to join a fight that cannot be won, no matter how many Guardians we have."

I had more to say to him, but didn't get the chance when Dimitri reappeared.

""I have to walk away." He mumbled. "I can't do this right now."

I cautiously took note of his behavior, his body language, and the way he spoke.

"Thor? You okay?"

Those expressive eyes were now full of distress and indignation.

"I cannot be here right now Bellamy." He repeated my sentiment.

I understood how he felt, letting him disappear into an elevator as I did the same in another. I finally had a short opportunity to call Bridgette, to tell her all about my arrival, my first face-to-face with Mason, my conflict with Christian, and the ongoing quarrel between Dimitri and Tasha.

The following day, I was locked into a physical training session, already in enough pain to need a good hour long ice bath for my muscles.

"You seem distracted." Janine commented between swings, knocking me to the floor yet again Apparently, I was not the only one unable to ignore my current problem and lack of focus. "Is something wrong?" She had that motherly tone turned on. I recognized it because Bridgette was also a fan of using it when she wanted me to talk.

I shrugged indifferently, as I took up my defensive stance again. I was not about to bring up the issues about Christian and his warrior aunt with any other Guardians, depending on how they might react to the idea.

"I'm having trouble facing the fact that I had to see someone I know…knew." I corrected. "Someone I thought I knew. He's my ex, and as I think about it, I hear that he is dating your daughter now, so perhaps discussing him with you is a conflict of interest." I tried to close down the subject.

"You are talking about Mason Ashford?" Janine questioned, unwilling to let me go on being distracted. "I wasn't aware that he and Rose were dating, but…" Again, Janine dodged my punch, blocking it, and again making sure that I was the one hurting.

"Maybe you can take any hostility or emotion you feel for him out in this training," She suggested, "rather than continuing to be so distracted by your trouble. You have been going easy on me, and I've seen you fight Bellamy. You have punched Guardians harder than this."

A smirk spread across my face. She had a good point. I was not used to going easy on others in my training. It wasn't as though I were afraid to hurt Janine. I scoffed. And realistically, if I couldn't hurt Bridgette, I wasn't going to hurt Janine Hathaway. The rest of the session went by too quickly. I learned so much more when I was fully concentrated. Janine even started to better perfect the round house kick that Yuri was teaching me when I'd left St. Vladimir's.

"Whoa." I heard Yuri's voice jokingly say, walking up behind me as I sat out in the cold weather, able to find a few minutes to myself before I had to go and meet up with Dimitri.

Dimitri would be on duty soon, and after training with Janine, I was expected to shadow my Guardian friend, in order to gain better perspective of what Guardian duties involved.

"You look like you are having a bad day too." I heard Yuri Tverskaya say as he approached me.

"The next time I get it into my head that I am capable of taking Janine Hathaway in a fight, pull me back. Remind me that she is at the top of her game, and any logic I'm using to convince myself otherwise is flawed."

"The cold here helps with sore muscles." Yuri pointed out, sitting down beside me.

He pulled up a handful of snow, packing it into a ball before slowly placing it to the back of my neck. The combination of freezing snow and his warm fingertips on my neck gave me different kind of knots in my stomach.

"So, you mentioned my bad day as if your day isn't going so well either." I turned my head to the side, admiring the profile of his face as he looked out into the blurriness of snowfall.

"My day is better than yours I think."

"Considering you didn't get your ass kicked by demi-god Guardian Janine." I rubbed the parts of my shoulders that were still sore.

"No, I did not. You win." Yuri conceded. "My day is looking up now though." His head turned and our eyes met.

He smiled and I could not help myself again. My hand reached up to where his held the melting snow to my neck, touching my fingers to his. My thoughts went all fuzzy and wonderful and I felt the heat rise in my face, my cheeks going pink in the freezing weather.

"I have to go and meet Dimitri." I remembered, willing to sit still with Yuri for longer, but unable to do so, unless I wanted to release the temper of a usually calm and collected man.

Yuri lowered the packed still melting snow from my skin, standing up. He held his hand out to me.

"I am expected on duty too." He mentioned, helping me up, his arm swiftly moving around my waist as I stepped forward, slipping on a small patch of ice.

He held me close and in place as he lifted me fully upright. "I got you." He said, our faces so close that I could feel the warmth of his breath on my cheek.

"Thanks." I stood up, regaining my balance.

"Bellamy?" I heard Eddie's voice say my name. I felt instantly as though I'd been caught doing something wrong. It wasn't the exact case, but it was how I was feeling in the moment.

I stood up straight, releasing Yuri as quickly as his arms released me in return. He and I smiled at one another as Yuri left to go about his own duties for the rest of the day.

"Hello again Eddie." I greeted him nervously. "What are you doing out so early?"

"On my way back from an afternoon run. Mase and I were on our way down the hill," he pointed behind him to a snow covered slope, "when I swore I saw you over here."

"Mason was with you?" My head turned left and right, looking for him, feeling more guilt put onto my shoulders.

"Yes." Eddie replied, his arm wrapping around my waist as we started to walk together towards the lodge lobby. "Bells, you get it right?" He said, and I was sure this would be all about Mason again, but it wasn't. "You get what he was doing, don't you?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about." I was going to need a little more information to go on.

"I know you Bellamy. You are not so naïve to not take notice of what just happened back there." Eddie said. "That Guardian you were talking to, the one who insists on being so close to you; He was flirting with you Bells."

"Don't be daft Eddie." I scoffed. "He was not." Of course Yuri was flirting. Little had changed in that department between us since I'd left the Academy, but I was not about to let Eddie Castille in on that fact. It would get back to Mason in no time.

"He had his hands on you the entire time we were watching."

I lifted my brow line in question. "Are you really going to grill me over Guardian Tverskaya?"

"Nope." He stopped, pulling his arm from my waist as we reached the elevators.

"Good." I stated, pressing the button to go to Dimitri's floor. "Because I'm not interested in having that conversation. I'm also not going to discuss Mason with you." I said before he could pull out that card. "And what do you mean you were watching me and Guardian Tverskaya? Were you and Mason spying?" The elevator doors opened, and we waited as Guardians, Dhampir, and Moroi filed out.

After leaving Eddie, refusing to answer my question of whether he and Mason were spying, I reached the appropriate floor to meet up with Dimitri. I was on time, but informed that I would be waiting for him to finish a last minute assignment. I sat down in the quiet empty hallway, prepared to wait, pulling a pocket sized book of poetry out.

"I see Guardians really do close ranks and protect their own." I heard the words said with so much condescension and acrimony.

"Mason." I closed my book, slowly lifting my head, keeping just as much animosity between us.

I really did not want to do this right now. The last thing I needed was to have a confrontation with Mason just before shadowing Dimitri.

"What do you want?"

"Okay." He put his hands up in surrender, experiencing that I could be equally as reticent in return. "Maybe I am coming off a bit too argumentative. You certainly are."

Oh yeah, he was starting this conversation out real well, I sarcastically thought as he accused me of being combative. Even if my demeanor towards him was quarrelsome, was he really going to blame me?

"Can't we be civil and talk like we used to?"

"Like we used to?" I stood, glaring at him before walking further down the hall we were in.

As expected, Mason followed after. "Slow down Bells. Talk to me."

Was he serious? All I wanted to do was get away from him and this confrontation. I stopped, and turned to face him, knowing that he would not leave me to escape until we talked.

"I don't want to talk to you Mason." I explained to him. "We broke up. That is not going to change. What could you possibly have to say that you didn't say in your final letter?"

"Bells, please don't be so…"

"You ended things between us so that you could run to Rose Hathaway." I finally had the chance to charge him with what I discovered was truth in the past day.

"You know it wasn't…isn't like that."

"Oh no?" And here started the real argument between us. "Correct me if I am wrong, but immediately after I got your letter, I was informed that you and Rose were…"

"Informed?" He questioned. "By who? Ozera?"

I was not going to bring Christian into our argument. Christian did not deserve to be put in the middle yet again.

"It's not important who my informant is. It's true. You wrote me a letter, which was no better than a text message, telling me that you felt our relationship had run its course, and that you could no longer deal with the distance between us. Am I supposed to not feel rejected and heartbroken? You expect me to accept a split without feeling this way when the week before, you were confessing all of your love for me. It doesn't work like that Mason."

"I do still care for you Bellamy."

"Stop it." I walked away again, sick and tired of being placated by such a cruel statement.

His hand brought me to another standstill before I roughly shook it off, surprising him with my movement.

"You do not get to do this." The volume in my voice rose. "You don't get to tell me that you love me one day and the next tell me that I'm no longer the one you want to be with, but you still care." Tears welled up in my eyes. If I blinked they would fall, and I wasn't going to allow him the satisfaction.

"Bellamy?" Yuri's concerned voice let me turn away from Mason, allowing me to wipe any tears from my eyes. "Bellamy, are you…"

I stared back at Yuri, stopping his question before he let the other man know that I was upset. Yuri's attention shifted to Mason as he came to stand at my side.

"Closing ranks again." Mason mumbled.

"Mr. Ashford," Yuri sounded very unhappy that I was in any sort of distress due to Mason, "I am sure that you are not required or requested to be on this floor right now. Do you not have somewhere else to be?"

"Yes Guardian Tverskaya." Mason agreed. "Bellamy and I were just having a conversation."

"Yes we heard." Yuri referred to himself, and half of the Guardian staff. "And I must remind you that for all intents and purposes, Bellamy Pearce is now a Guardian. This means that you are required to show her the same respect that you show to any other Guardian." Yup, now Yuri sounded mad.

"I am being blamed for this?" Mason sounded insulted. "Of course I am because she is protected by you. She shouts at me, and it is my fault."

"Really Mason? The last person I need to be protected from is you." I started again, but Yuri put a stop to any more of a loud fight we might have.

"Since you cannot show her the respect she deserves as a Guardian Mr. Ashford, I'm sure that a few hours of afternoon detention will clear that up."

Mason opened his mouth to protest, shut down as Yuri gave him orders.

"You will be in the first floor ballroom at noon precisely. If you are even two minutes late, we will add hours on to your punishment." Yuri turned away, waiting for me to join him.

I did, turning as Yuri put a palm to my back, making sure Mason took notice.

"Are you alright?" He asked me as we moved out of listening space from Mason.

"I'm fine." I half lied, knowing that Mason had upset me, and that our trouble was not even close to being dealt with.

"Good." Yuri smiled. More Guardians began to file out of a single room as Yuri poked his head back inside. "Looks like things are finishing up." He said. "Dimitri is inside, but I think it's safe for you to go in."

I moved towards the door and Yuri knocked on the wall, letting Dimitri know that I was entering with him. We walked in together. Dimitri then gave a head nod, accepting my entrance. As I walked away Yuri, I saw Janine still in the room. She looked overwhelmed, running her hands through her hair. She looked as though she were in utter disbelief of whatever had been discussed. She too acknowledged me as I entered through the dimly lit space. There was nothing I could say or ask before Dimitri appeared near my back. I was not aware of his movement until he spoke.

"That was quite the vocal show out in the hallway." He mentioned my spirited debate with Mason. "Come and sit."

I nearly refused, knowing that if I sat with him I would be forced to take on more blame than I wanted. But it was his polite plea that changed my mind.

"Please." Dimitri held out in a friendly gesture, motioning to a chair by the window.

I sat, keeping quiet while he found a second chair to move across from me.

"I tried to walk away." I blurted out before he could say anything to me. "I tried to walk away from him before things got over heated," I quieted and calmed my reasoning, "but then he used that damaging statement. _'I still care for you Bellamy.'_ ", I repeated, and the look Dimitri gave as he listened, seemed to show that he got it. He understood how emotionally destructive that simple sentence could be.

My arms crossed defiantly. "He's been spying on me, you know." I then said, feeling as though it might somehow help to justify my own behavior. It didn't. I was just as much to blame for the juvenile scene.

"Bellamy," Alberta Petrov walked up to Dimitri's left side, looking stern after she too had endured the heated fight in the hall. Great. Just great. She too at least showed a momentary shred of sympathy before she made her unreasonable demands of me, "I can see how the current circumstances between you and Mason Ashford are less than ideal at the moment, but…"

"I'm not saying that you are wrong Bellamy." Dimitri started his own reprimand, interrupting Alberta, all while trying to stay on my side of things.

"You are not saying I was right either." I made the point. "Do not ask me to retract what I said. I meant what I said to him."

"Bells." He used my nickname in order to implore to my more rational side. "You cannot react so hostile to him. He is still a novice."

"That does not give him the right to…" I stood before logic slowly set in. "That was not hostile Dimitri. It was honest. I will not apologize to him."

"No one is asking you to apologize Bellamy." Alberta added. "But, you are the Guardian. You must set yourself above this, and take the higher road."

The" higher road" speech. Really?

"And taking the higher road means that I should…"

"Speak with him." Alberta stated. "It is clear that you two have many things to work out before you can move forward, and if this is something that could potentially get in the way of your duties, perhaps you should face it."

I took a step back, looking to Dimitri for help, but he stayed silent.

"Are you ordering me to talk to him?"

"No. It is not an order. Merely a suggestion."

"Your suggestion is received, but I wouldn't know where to look for him. You cannot expect me to run over each ski area outside, just to…"

"Yuri gave him detention." Dimitri mentioned, showing his own displeasure in the idea of me facing Mason again so soon. He did understand how hard this was and would continue to be.

Once I accepted Alberta's "suggestion", for me to have things out with Mason, I was let go. I was ready to be on duty with Dimitri. We spent a few hours outside, running the perimeters of the property, and of course keeping constant eyes on the students, but as our afternoon rolled around, I was led to a conversation I was not ready to continue.

"I know that this will be especially difficult Bellamy." Dimitri consoled.

"No way you can get me out of it then?"

He chuckled. "That I cannot do."

We walked a few more paces towards the first floor ballroom.

"Dimitri." I weakly spoke his name, his eyes shifting to look over at me. "I know it is a lot to ask. I would be taking you away from everything else you need to do, but…"

"Bellamy." I could tell by the way he said my name, he was concerned by what I might ask.

I did not want to admit the truth to him. I did not want to say the words. I couldn't tell him that I was indisputably scared in this moment. I also didn't have to tell him.

"I need someone who will have my back." I said, partly preying on his loyalties. "I cannot face Mason alone again. It hurts too much. And I might react badly again in which case, he might get hurt."

Dimitri gave me a look that I could not place. He'd never looked at me this way, and it affected me. I did not like it one bit.

"Bellamy, you cannot do this to yourself." He told me. "You cannot give him so much power over you. You are stronger than this. You are stronger than him." We stopped outside of the double doors, leading into the room Yuri used for Mason's detention time. "I have seen you face down Guardians and Guardian Council members as if they were novices. You can do this too."

"Does that mean you won't stay with me?" I couldn't pull off the pitiable look, so Dimitri just laughed shortly.

"I will always have your back Guardian Pearce."

He was right, I thought, as he entered the room while I waited. Dimitri spoke quietly with Yuri, who continued to look angry by the opposition Mason showed towards me. But what did he expect? It was a wounding and still raw breakup. I also thought about what Dimitri said before walking away. I was stronger than this. He was right about that too. I had faced bigger, even more wicked, and way more provoking opponents. Why should Mason Ashford be any different? I knew why he was different, but I wasn't going to let it get in the way.

Dimitri reappeared at the door, staying quiet, and simply moving aside to let me enter.

"This is not a good idea." Yuri let me know his opinion as I walked into the large room.

Mason sat on a blue couch near the opposite side of the room, looking bored and uneasy about my appearance.

"There is nothing we can do about it. Alberta insists that he and I have issues to work out, and she is mostly right."

I shrugged and Yuri sighed deeply, closing his eyes briefly. "Mr. Ashford." His voice carried across the empty space in between. "Guardian Petrov has decided that you and Bellamy have issues that must be resolved."

"In other words," Mason petulantly spoke, standing to face me, "I am supposed to sit here and let Bellamy say every unpleasant thing she can think to say to me, because I cannot respond to defend myself against such a well- protected Guardian."

He made a valid point. If Mason said anything critical or unkind, these two Guardians especially would put a stop to it. It was clear what I needed to do.

"Okay Mason," I began unbuttoning my jacket, pulling it off, and handing it to Dimitri before I started to walk across the room, "then we will change that fact." I came within a few feet of him. "For the next ten minutes, I am not a Guardian."

Yuri and Dimitri moved to either side of me and Mason, growing worried, prepared to stop anything that might occur. I could see the anxiety increasing in their eyes, both on edge.

"You and I can be on equal ground again. You can say whatever it is you need to say." I braced myself and my stance. "But, be aware that after you talk, I get the same courtesy to say what I need to say."

"Fair enough." Mason agreed.

"Bellamy, this is not a good idea. I don't think this is what Alberta meant by…" Dimitri tried to stop me.

"Nothing gets resolved if he and I don't do this. I promise not to hit him." I got the man to half smirk under that Spartan-like façade. "Come on Mase." I taunted. "You can speak freely now. There is no one to stop you. I am right here this time." I let him know that he was not getting away with his drive-by method of insult and making me feel powerless. "Let's talk face to face."

He scoffed and it made me feel even more vexed. I did not remember him being this cold. This was not the Mason I once knew; the friend I remember talking to for hours, about everything and nothing at all.

"Quit playing the victim." His voice was unrecognizable to me now. "Fine. You want to hear everything that I have to say, get ready sweetheart." He met my eyes with his, sitting back down, and leaning forward onto his knees. "You left." He pointed out. "You left me long before we broke up. I get to be the one who feels abandoned. You can stop feigning such heartbreak."

"Mason Ashford." Dimitri barked, unwilling to sit so idle, assuming the comments were hurtful to me already.

They were, but I let it go. "No." I stopped Dimitri and Yuri. "Let him speak. I've given him this opportunity without Guardian interference."

"But Bell…"

"Back off." I told them both. I was nice with my order, but I meant it.

"You have no right to be mad at me Bellamy." Mason went on. "I did what I had to do, just like you did what you had to do." He took a phrase out of one of the many letters we'd written when I told him that I was doing what needed to be done. It was not fair of him to use that against me.

"That's right Mason." I fought back. "I did what I had to do. Actually, I did as I was ordered to do, because that is what Guardians do." The animosity I'd been feeling, letting sit idle for so long was doing everything it could to escape now. "We take orders and we follow them as best as we can. We move heaven and earth to do our jobs, and moving heaven and earth often means extensively training our minds, our bodies, and making the sacrifices that others are unwilling to give. I am a Guardian." I looked over at Dimitri and then at Yuri as they listened to me vent in a way I had not done before. "Well, I am as close to being a Guardian as I can be until my birthday. And the truth is, I am a hell of a lot closer than you."

"You keep that in mind." I felt emotion bubbling all over again. "You keep that in mind the next time you want to debate what I had to do. I did not argue the Moroi and Guardian Council decisions when they decided to turn my life inside out and upside down. I disagreed, but I did not argue because we do not dispute their verdicts."

"You're joking!" Mason shouted, standing again. "You have fought with the Guardian Council. I've heard and seen it firsthand. _You_ do not sit back and let others make life choices for you."

I pursed my lips in thought. "That's where you are right. You are also wrong." I said, thinking about the list of hard lessons I had learned while training with Bridgette and other incomparably experienced Guardians. "You are right. I do not allow others to dictate my life for me, but like I said, I'm a Guardian. That is my choice, and with that choice comes many rules and guidelines. I have been out there with my own life on the line Mason. I have fought nose to nose with the highest threat imaginable out there. It is not easy. It is not a game Mason. And I've learned all of the reasons for following and understanding those rules."

"You became a Guardian." Yuri smiled proudly, acknowledging all of my achievements.

"The hard way." I pointed out, unable to keep from returning a smile of my own before turning back to Mason. "I did not want to leave Mase. I never wanted to make a choice between you and my future."

"I always thought that I was supposed to be part of that future." Mason shot back, his voice quieter as he listened to what I said to him.

"So did I." I stayed as quiet and unbreakable. "Until you decided that waiting was no longer an option."

"That's not what I…"

I held up a hand, disinclined to listen to excuses. "You keep all of this in mind the next time you get the itch to call me a victim." I sighed as deeply and as full of frustration as Yuri had earlier. "Maybe I am a victim of circumstance. I don't like to admit that, much less say it out loud, but maybe it is theoretically true. I am not however, a victim of _you_." I never have been or will be."

He finally looked wounded. I wanted to feel good about this small victory, but it made me feel like even more of a bitch. But I was not going to let him or anyone else make me feel like less of a Guardian than I was.

"Even more than a circumstantial victim, I am a pawn. I am a pawn on this Guardian chessboard, a piece played by both Councils. But let me tell you, before you begin to think that I am easily swayed or set up for martyrdom-pawns are the strongest, the bravest of the soldiers on this board. We protect every other piece with our lives. We are on the front lines for them. We offer up our lives in protection of the other pieces. They come first." I moved closer, causing him to sit back down while I stood above him. "The next time you want to bitch and complain about how I was not there for you, and how I did not return when you wanted me to, you remember why I couldn't. You remember what I was doing out there."

"What were you doing Bells?" Dimitri asked lightly, expecting my answer.

"I was becoming a Guardian." I stated. "I am a Guardian. It may not be who I am, but it is what I am." I took in a deep breath, stepping away and walking off to the other end of the room, doing everything in my power to push the tears away.

I had not realized how emotional my words had become, but halfway through speaking, I realized that I'd never truly told Mason why I stayed away. It was time he knew. When I turned back around, I saw all three men talking…arguing. They were arguing. I made my way back over to listen to what Mason went on saying.

"I get it." He said, spinning back around to me as I arrived. "I get that you did what you had to do. But you don't have the right to be mad at me for those choices that were made."

"You still don't get it." I laughed, seeing the other Guardians shake their heads. Do not tell me that I have no right to be mad. I have every right to be furious." I stayed calm as I spoke. "You think that I am upset over just our breakup? I admit that is a big part of it. I haven't had as much time to get over you. But more importantly, I am angered by this cavalier attitude you have about me. You see me being a Guardian as a game. I promised and made the sacrifice to put my life in service of both Moroi and Guardians, but you…" I scoffed the same way he had earlier. "And as for our breakup, the way I see it, you wouldn't know real love if it kicked your ass and held a stake to your throat. Oh wait," I half joked, "I already did that to you back at the Academy."

Yuri laughed low, coming to stand behind me, turning his laugh into a cough.

"My point is, if you loved me like you claimed you did, you wouldn't have waited for another girl to return to your life, so that you could have a way out to run."

"I told you it wasn't like that." Mason still denied.

"I don't believe you.' I casually returned. "What I do believe, is you are a coward Mason. Part of me still loves you, and when I look back at you, it hurts."

"And the other part?"

"The other part of me is more logical. I know I have to move forward. I will find what I need and I'll find what I want. The other part of me will feel sorry that you don't yet understand what it means to be a Guardian. You don't understand what it means to forfeit yourself, without forfeiting your own principles and ideologies You don't know what it means to be a pawn, because you are too busy trying to be your own selfish person."

I looked to Dimitri and then to Yuri before I turned away, walking out of the room completely this time, catching my breath now as Dimitri joined me. I caught him looking over at me, staring down at me as I walked. The look in his eyes this time was less troubled.

"What?" I questioned, feeling good about myself, unwilling to let him reprimand me for anything I'd said to Mason.

"Nothing." He denied,

"Liar." I said, repeating my question. "What Dimitri?"

"Bellamy," He paused, slowing his walk beside mem so I turned back, "I am very proud of you." He spoke nicely. "You were not willing to let him tear you down or make you regret or feel guilt. That took much courage."

"I was just honest with him finally. I couldn't be afraid to be honest with him. Just like Christian, Mason seems to think that being a Guardian should be something prestigious. While it does make me feel good about myself and the purpose of my life, the logic is flawed, and it is going to get them hurt. Or worse."

"Let's hope not." Dimitri agreed.

Our conversation was cut short as my phone rang, interrupting our moment. Dimitri's phone demanded his attention a moment later. Out of nowhere, Yuri was rushing by us.

"We need to go." He ordered as I hung up my phone, the three of us doubling our pace.

I was not expecting the mess that had been created in our absence; the mass chaos that surrounded us. As soon as we hit the lobby, Dimitri disappeared into the pandemonium. Moroi, Dhampir, and Guardians were all in a state of panic and an attempt to get control of whatever had occurred. There were more royal Moroi gathered in the lobby, all calling for different reforms and solutions to…

"Belikov! Pearce!" Dimitri appeared back at my side, both of us now on our way over to Janine. "With me." She commended in a way that said 'do not hesitate. Just follow.'

"What is going on ?" I questioned Dimitri. "Does it have anything to do with that meeting you were in this morning?"

Dimitri looked about as lost as me, questioning Janine as soon as he made it close enough to her, keeping his voice low until we were locked in the elevator together.

"Is it true?" He had asked her, Janine confirming the fear in him.

"The attack has been confirmed."

"What attack?" I interjected into their conversation when we were alone.

Dimitri looked over, not intending to respond at first, but changed his mind somewhere along the line.

"Council members. Guardian Council members." He admitted, "Tatiana called a meeting with our Council, to discuss some of the laws she wants to change. The Guardians were ambushed."

"Are the Council members…"

"They survived." Janine answered.

So, Dimitri did know more than he was saying.

"We were trying to keep it quiet from the Moroi, but the information slipped through down the line."

"Yeah." I replied. "Down in the lobby, those Moroi looked ready to incite riots."

The elevator doors opened onto the third floor, There were Guardian standing in the hall, all quietly discussing anything they knew before we were all ushered into Janine's room, which had effectively become known as a home base for us to find order and strategy.

"Find a place to sit and listen." Dimitri instructed me. "I'm going to see if I can get more information." He left my side to make his way to where Alberta, Janine, and other Guardians stood talking.

I made my way to one side of the room then, caught by Yuri. He motioned to a seat beside him, and I took it. Almost immediately I noticed how close our hands were, the same warmth I'd experienced earlier felt just centimeters from touching me again.

"Did Belikov tell you what happened?" Yuri leaned in close to ask.

"He and Janine gave me the short version on the way up here. Guardians ambushed by Strigoi, but unharmed. "

"Unharmed this time." Yuri's remark toward the situation was the most pessimistic I'd ever heard him.

"That's a bit cynical, even for you." I returned, going silent as Janine started to give a rundown of the new circumstances.

"As you all know, the attack on members of our Guardian Council have been confirmed." She spoke, questions then flying from every direction about what should be done next in order to neutralize any more assaults on Moroi or Dhampir.

"After the attack upon the Badica family and their Guardian team, the Council was heavily guarded and prepared for the unexpected." Alberta went on with the updated information. "However, a few royals became aware of the information and have since spread the news, as you probably witnessed downstairs."

"How do we reconcile their fears?" We heard Guardian Stephan Chase inquire from one side of the room. "We can't exactly lie to them."

"The hell we can't." Yuri added his own opinion.

The two went on arguing back and forth for a few minutes until they were silenced by others. I tuned out the next part of the meeting, reflecting on my own thoughts, wondering how all of these things could've happened, and what the consequences might bring upon our entire society. I jumped, feeling a hand rest over mine, pulling me from my considerations.

Yuri leaned over again, his hand still touching me. "You look like you are pondering the deepest mysteries of the universe. Do you agree or disagree with telling the Moroi?" He asked, but I had no answer for him, seeing as I had not heard much of the debate.

"Neither." I said. My head tilted down as I still felt saddened by all of this.

"Were you thinking about Mason again?"

My hand inadvertently squeezed his as I then thought about Mason. "No." I said. "I wasn't thinking about Mase. I was thinking about the Badica family. I do not understand. They had a team of Guardians around them, and their Guardians were killed in the same attack. No." I corrected myself. "Not killed. Decimated. Bridgette said the strike was nothing short of vicious and wild. How is that possible?" I asked Yuri, hoping he'd provide an answer. "How do we not see this coming? We are trained to specifically kill Strigoi. We are trained to see them coming."

"Bellamy." Yuri squeezed my hand this time.

"I am asking for some sort of clear answer here. A little clarity." I tried not to sound overly emotional, but that was becoming more and more difficult. "All Bridgette will rarely say is…well, nothing. The Councils give no answers, Bridgette says nothing, and Janine and Dimitri are all business, conditioned to give the same perfunctory Guardian response."

"What can we say Bellamy?" Yuri questioned me in return. "As Guardians, and as people, what can we say? These are horrible things that have happened."

"I hate this." I complained, loud enough for the Guardians directly in front of us to hear.

"Shh." Stan Alto turned in his chair to chastise me and Yuri for discussing the issue. "Some of us are listening instead of flirting." His eyes carried insinuation as Yuri and I pulled our hands from each other.

Neither of us had a chance to reply. Listening to others talk, I soon realized that the state of affairs was worse than initially thought. The Badica's being killed should've been bad enough. It had spurred wild ideas within some Moroi, that fighting was their best option of staying alive. But now, more Guardians were on the hit list of Strigoi, and not just any Guardians. Our highly ranked and respected Council Guardians. Strigoi were organizing themselves in order to attack, which in all cases, meant that we were facing the possibility of a war.

"Why don't we hear an opinion from someone else." Guardian Alto then spoke again, obviously frustrated by the arguing. Unfortunately, he chose to pick on me. "I think it might be of interest to hear what a newer Guardian might think about this issue." He sounded smug. "Bellamy Pearce is in a more median position to give an opinion. What do you think Bellamy?"

Yes, he was definitely smug. I hated it when people thought I couldn't think for myself. I wanted to wipe the arrogance from him, so I respectfully chose to answer. Other Guardians turned their attention to me as well, including Janine, Alberta, and Dimitri, who was making his way through the crowd of Guardians.

"Personally, I think that it is a good thing that the Moroi are down their at odds over this issue. I think it is good that there are still Moroi out there who hold enough common sense to have the self-preservation not to want to see the front lines of this terrible ongoing struggle."

"They should not want to fight." Another Guardian agreed. "They should not need to fight."

"But a shortage in our ranks makes them feel that we need the help, and that they will save us with their magic." Another Guardian on the other side spoke up.

And there was the real issue at hand. This would not come down to Moroi fighting, which as I told Tasha and Christian, I was already strongly against, but it would be about fighting with magic. This was not the first time this issue had come up in recent months either. In fact, many of us, myself included, were aware that the Guardian Council was strongly against magic coming into play in battle. It was an ongoing contentious debate between both Councils. And considering my own magic, I had to stay somewhat neutral on the issue as a novice. Now it was a different story.

As our meeting ended, with differing debates still being had, both Janine and Dimitri gave me the night off, against my strong arguments. It was a fight that I lost, leaving to rest for a few hours.

"Bellamy." My name was shouted before I had the chance to walk into the elevator.

I turned to see Yuri walking a quicker pace to catch up. "Bellamy, "he reached my side, entering the elevator with me, "do you want to get away from all of this for a while?"

I hesitated, feeling my ability to speak disappear. I could tell that the arguing and especially arguing about this particular topic was wearing thin on Yuri's nerves. He clearly needed a break too, but I couldn't help thinking about the fact that he wanted to get away from it all with me. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? It was definitely a dangerous thing, but as the doors slowly opened to the lobby, I made the mistake of looking around. I spotted Christian, his arms wrapped around his new sweet and beautiful girlfriend. I then saw Mason standing beside Janine's daughter, Rose. Their hands were linked, and the two couples stood, having another talk with Tasha, who looked to be in clear argument with Rose.

"Bellamy?" Yuri called, ready to make his way through a crowd. "Are you coming?"

I walked over to him. "Where are we going?"

"For a walk."

"A walk? You and me? Alone?" I questioned him. My voice sounded so unsteady as I could feel my throat drying up. My thoughts of Yuri were still so confused and unsettled as things between me and Mason remained equally as muddled.

"Yes. Just you and me." Yuri answered, taking my hand with his, in order to lead through the gathered crowds. He leaned down close to my ear. "Unless you think there is some reason we shouldn't." He whispered in that familiar flirtatious way he did.

I inhaled, and instantly knew it was a mistake. The scent of his aftershave intoxicated every one of my senses, erasing and clear thoughts. God he smelled good. I took another deep breath.

"No. No reason." I said, "Let's go for a walk."

There was no pretense or confusion about our walk. Despite everything, Yuri knew-somehow he knew that I needed to talk as much as he did. So we did. As we walked out near the perimeters of this expansive area, we talked. Yuri asked me questions about Mason, which I should've expected after the angry and critical tirade I'd given the novice. We then talked about my becoming a Guardian, and about training with aunt Bridge. Yuri too snuck quick peeks at the molnija marks placed on my neck. Finally, we discussed the current attacks, keeping any disagreements at a minimum. After getting so much off of my chest, I felt better. I was feeling like myself again, and it was noticed. Yuri took my hand with his while we were on our own, keeping some bit of warmth between us.

He walked me back to my room, and as we stopped, standing just at the door, an awkward moment threatening to appear, Yuri lifted his hand, his fingers tracing a slow line down the side of my face. That wonderful warm feeling inside me had returned, making me feel temporarily happy again. I forgot about all of my problems as my head went fuzzy.

Yuri sighed heavily. "We've been here before." He spoke, recalling a somewhat private moment between us. "You and I have been down this road."

"Yeah." I breathed. "I recognize that tree."

He pulled his hand away. "I should go."

"Okay." I had to agree.

"I should really go." Yuri repeated.

"Okay."

And then, he leaned forward, his arms wrapping around me, pulling me closer to him. He was hugging me. I put my arms around him slowly, reciprocating the unexpected action.

"Good night Bellamy." He pulled back, his arms and hands gradually moving away with him.

"Good night Yuri." I put my hand to the handle of my door, but I didn't move.

"I walked away just then," Yuri smiled shyly, "Right?"

I smiled back, enjoying the fact that I had someone to joke with again. "Yes." I lied. "You walked away and I went right inside of my room."

"Good."

We laughed. A few more minutes went by as we spoke close and quiet before Yuri did in fact walk away to be on his own.

 **MASON:**

I was on top of the world still. I felt invincible. Even after being told off by Bellamy, I was feeling good. I finally had Rose in my life the way I wanted. Things were slow burning, but they were in fact burning. The kiss we had shared earlier still stayed at the forefront of my mind. Seeing Bellamy appear back with the St. Vladimir's Guardians had been a shock. Our split had not been what I wanted exactly, but it was the only thing I felt I could do. Being so far from her was the most difficult thing I had experienced. We had to go long periods of time between any sort of contact, and mostly it was letters that we exchanged. Every once in a while she sent a message through the Academy Guardians, and they relayed the messages, but that was awkward.

I wanted to move on now. I had to move on now. I forced myself to try and do just that, and the unpredictable chance that Rose and Vasilissa had returned to school was one of the few things to help. Eddie said it was too soon. He said that I needed time to move on from one relationship to another, but my friendship with Rose Hathaway had always been on that thin ledge between friends and more than friends. And now, here we were. Nothing could affect this great feeling I had inside now. Nothing except having the girl I had once loved more than anything drive a stake through my chest repeatedly. Bellamy had to know what she was doing. She had to know that showcasing the fact that she was spending more and more time alone with that Academy Guardian, was killing me. Every time I had to see them together, talking, touching, or staring back at each other, it hurt. Yes, it was my decision ultimately that we had split up, it was my choice to get closer to Rose, but that was no excuse for her to throw this in my face.

It wasn't right. He was taking advantage of her. I did not know precisely everything that was said or done between them, but now that Bellamy was a Guardian, I could guess. It made my blood boil to know that she could be taken advantage of. She was vulnerable. I could see it in her eyes. While I stood listening to Rose argue with Christian and his aunt over the tragic Badica incident, I saw the blonde girl I once knew so well make her way through the maze of Moroi and Dhampir. Her hand was linked with his again. I let go of Rose and took a step back. Rose let go of my waist, momentarily noticing that I moved a few steps back.

"I'll be back." I mentioned, and the conversations continued .

A hand caught my arm, pulling me back before I could disappear. I spun around, shaking off Eddie's grip as I looked back into a pair of eyes that knew exactly what I was doing. I didn't have to say a word.

"Where are you going?" Eddie interrogated

"I won't be gone long." I said. I'll catch up with you all in a bit."

Yes, Eddie knew what I was doing.

"You cannot keep doing this." He lectured. "If you are still in love with Bellamy, deal with it. If you are going to be with Rose, be with her. You can't keep going back and forth."

I hated when he lectured me. I especially hated when he lectured me about Bellamy, and any feeling that I might or might not still have for her. I hated it when Eddie was right.

"Fine." I replied.

He crossed his arms, still looking back at me with disbelief.

"She knows." He mentioned with a sound of disapproval. "She knows that you have been spying on her." Eddie told me. "And she does not like it."

"You told her?"

"No." He denied. "It just slipped. She was not happy about it at all, and not happy when it comes to Bellamy Pearce equates to record high levels of bad."

I shook my head. I knew that Eddie was right again, and I knew that if Bellamy was pissed off about me occasionally secretly checking in on her, continuing to do I could result in my imminent death. She'd already shown a low level of her temper earlier over our separation and her new position. I did not want to be on the opposite end of another dressing down from her. But, as I left Eddie standing in his disapproving state, I also couldn't help wondering and knowing for sure if anything romantic was going on between Bellamy and Guardian Tverskaya. They were standing outside of her room when I spotted them again. They stood close, talking so quietly that I couldn't make out anything being said. I wanted to run over and separate her from him, but more importantly, I wanted to run over and talk to her again. I wanted to apologize; to tell her that she'd managed to make me see why she had been gone. I saw her put a hand on his arm, saying something that made the other Guardian smile bright happily. Bellamy had always been good at making people smile. She was so good at lifting spirits in so many, myself included. But, as I thought about it, she was actually well trained in either making people feel their best or their worst with a few single words. I watched their fingers intertwine again, their eyes locked as they stood silent now. Finally, each spoke again, laughing shortly at a joke they shared. He touched her again, putting his arms around her this time. Bellamy looked shocked at first, but she hugged him back. It took everything in me to wait for them to separate before I let Bellamy become aware of my appearance. Guardian Tverskaya walked away from her, headed back down the hall reluctantly. Bellamy turned to enter her room, swinging her door open.

"Bells." I kept my voice steady and light.

She jumped, looking to her right. "Mason?"

I moved towards her slowly, afraid she might flee in the opposite direction or refuse to talk to me again.

"Bells, please can't we be civil with each other and talk?"

"About what?"

"Would you let me apologize to you?" I asked, hoping she might let her armor down enough to let me step closer.

"Apologize?" She didn't believe me. "What could you possibly…"

"You were right." I told her flatly, cringing inside as I admitted it. "You were right to shout at me. You were right to reprimand me. I didn't understand before, but I do now."

She didn't move. She was listening, so I went on.

"I don't totally understand, but I am trying."

She walked into her room, offering me the chance to join her.

"I can't ask you to understand it all." Bellamy said, closing the door at my back as I entered. "I can ask you to try." She was nice as she responded. "Is that all you wanted to say?" She moved apprehensively around her hotel room, which was larger than the one I shared with Shane.

"I think so." I said. "I saw you walking through the lobby, and I wanted to catch you, but you were busy, so I waited."

She eyed me with suspicion, probably knowing that I'd been spying again.

"So you chose to pull yourself away from the stupid debates over Moroi fighting to talk to me?" Yeah, she definitely was not buying my excuse. "You pulled yourself away from your girlfriend to come find me?"

I opened my mouth to speak, closing it and thinking about what I should say.

"Eddie says that I need to make up my mind. He says that I can't be in love with you still and be with Rose. It isn't fair to anyone."

Clearly the wrong thing to say. I watched as her eyes grew wide, that once beautiful tempest in her eyes becoming something terrible and acerbic. I thought that she might throw a ball of fire in my direction. It was a definite possibility.

"Stop it." She demanded. "You don't get to keep doing this. You don't get to keep making me feel like this." She came back to stand beside me. "And if I am not mistaken, you made a choice." She pointed out. "Right or wrong, it's the one you made. I may not yet be okay with it, but…"

"This is not you." I accused, as we settled back into our bickering. I was making a mistake in bringing up the subject, but I didn't care . "This is not you speaking."

Again, she was ready to use that strange fire element. I kept talking.

"It's that Guardian you keep flirting with. He is turning you against me with whatever it is you two put your heads so close together to talk about."

"It's almost amusing to know that you are jealous." She used a pleased tone. "But, you leave Yuri out of this." She knew which Guardian I'd referred to. "I know you have been spying, and it needs to stop." She insisted. "Since when have I ever let anyone put thoughts into my head or words in my mouth? Do not ever assume I feel this way because of Yuri Tverskaya. This is all on your shoulders Mason. You made a choice that we both have to accept and live with."

"Bellamy." I took a step to the side, but as expected , she walked away when I moved close.

"You should go Mase." She said, opening her door, and asking me to leave. "I am tired and I need to get some sleep before I'm needed back on duty with Janine or Dimitri again."

I complied with her wishes, walking to the door.

"I really am sorry I didn't understand before." I stepped through the frame of her door, feeling it close before I could say or hear anything more between us, hoping she might forgive me at some point.

 **BELLAMY:**

Exhaustion had finally caught up with me. As I changed my clothes, pulling on the oversized long sleeved men's shirt to sleep in, I fell hard into bed. Sleep however would wait longer. A soft knock on my door kept me awake. As I contemplated answering it, fearing it might be Mason again, I weighed my choices mentally and emotionally. Ultimately, I forced my body back up, walking over to open the door.

"Look Mase, I…"

It was not Mason standing on the opposite side of my door.

"Yuri." I was pleasantly surprised to see him again, but I worried almost immediately about why he had reappeared. "Is everything alright? What happened?"

"Nothing has happened Bellamy."

I sighed in relief, now even more curious about his arrival.

"I realized that I left without saying something." His eyes were cast downward, indicating that he wanted to say something important.

The entire time we had been walking, he'd allowed me to do most of the talking. He stayed relatively quiet, listening to the way I was feeling. I had appreciated his gesture, but I became aware in a moment, that there was something more in his eyes and in his voice that had not yet been said. Moving aside, I granted him entrance into my current room, also fearing that I was still being watched.

"Is everything okay?" I questioned as Yuri slowly walked by me, rubbing the back of his neck as though a large amount of stress weighed upon him.

He sat nervously. "Everything is unsettled." He cryptically answered. "You must feel it too." He looked back at me, and I knew what he meant.

I was unable to deny that I felt the same. "Between you and I," I clarified, "things have always felt a little unsettled and complicated." I was careful not to step too close to him, sensing his disquiet. "There are very distinct factors keeping us apart for the moment."

Yuri stood as I stepped closer to him, and I made use of the chair he'd occupied while he began to pace a small section of my room.

"Bellamy, it has been years since I have felt anything like this for another woman." He disclosed. "I don't want to screw it up." He had returned to refusing to look back at me, possibly fearing my reaction. "But, I also have to tread very lightly, considering."

"Considering your position at the Academy and my age." I finished the thought. "Yuri, I am seventeen, not…"

"Bellamy." He stopped. "God help me Bellamy, I know I should not feel this way, but I do. I do." He walked closer to where I sat now. "I am attracted to you." He knelt down. "I flirt with you because I like you."

"Yuri," I felt his fingers on my skin again, my thoughts struggling to keep control, "I don't flirt back with you for no reason at all." I had to return his confessions. "I like you too."

We both sighed together, my shoulders dropping as I thought about all of the repercussions that were possible. We both knew the deep rooted complexities of allowing anything to develop between us.

"I know that my age is the biggest problem right now, and I won't justify any of this by bringing up that my eighteenth birthday is only weeks away."

Yuri smirked at the fact that I'd brought that point up without truly bringing it up.

"Age is not the only problem we face though." I took his hands with mine, sitting on the floor with him, staring deep into his magnificently piercing eyes. "I am still getting over Mason. I was in love with him; part of me still is. And, it would not be fair of me to tell you that I am equally attracted to you, because you deserve better than that."

"Oh, Bellamy." He whispered and his arms wrapped around me as we sat together. "You are so beautiful and kind." His chin rested on my shoulder, but our conversation continued. "I know the difficulties of getting over a breakup. I know how crushing and overwhelming that process can be. I won't push you into anything you are not ready for." His thumbs moved slowly over my arms. "I want you to know that above all other things."

For the briefest seconds, I felt safe and assured under the feel of his arms.

"Is that what you came back here to say to me?"

"No." He released me, and I turned around to match his action, facing him now. "I wanted to say that I…" He moved his hand to the back of my neck, bringing me in closer. Without a shred of hesitation, his mouth met mine, and my own tentative feeling quickly disappeared.

Yuri kissed me sweetly, ending the embrace in too little time. Pulling back, we were already breathless, our eyes locked still.

"Words don't seem to be as effective as actions." He spoke.

Yuri moved to his knees, pushing himself up to stand, his hands lifting me to join him.

"Yuri, does this mean that we have to stop spending time together while I am here?" I worried that our talk was leading to him saying something to this effect.

"I hope not." He smiled shyly. "It just means that we should be careful. Nothing serious can happen."

"Isn't it a little late for that?"

"You know what I mean." He walked back towards my door.

"Agreed. But, do you really think we can be this close and still keep our distance?" I purposely moved in closer to him.

"I trust you." He had trouble saying.

I moved a few strands of hair from his forehead. "You shouldn't."

I heard him growl in frustration. "You are not going to make this easy, are you?"

"Now what fun would that be?" The door opened, and Yuri kissed my cheek.

"I have to walk away again Bellamy."

"Okay."

I pressed my palm to his chest, pushing him out of my room. We were both fortunate as my phone started to ring. I picked up on the second ring, listening as the man on the other end gave orders.

"It's Dimitri." I told Yuri. "He needs me downstairs."

"Saved by the Guardian."

Yuri and I separated then. I had to get dressed again, meeting Dimitri back downstairs in a record amount of time.

"Did you sleep at all?" His first question was met with a roll of my eyes, but I was in too much of a good mood to reply with sarcastic comments. "You are in a good mood." Dimitri noticed. "Why?"

"Am I not allowed to be in a good mood?"

He grumbled some comment under his breath, and I took closer notice of his own behavior.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." He lied.

"Let's not play this game Thor." I kept my voice light, seeing that something was most definitely bothering him. "Your brow is furrowed, your shoulders are tense, and your fists are clenched in anger or frustration." I pointed out.

Dimitri looked over at me then, his brown still lowered and his eyes full of regret rather than frustration.

"What's going on with you?" I questioned him again. "We have a lot of hours together. You might as well give up and talk to me." I offered. "Maybe I can help."

"Probably not." He slowed his pace. "I made a comment to one of the novices that may have been a little too unkind. I made her feel small and insignificant."

"That's it?" Perhaps I did not fully understand the situation he was in, but I listened, trying to also get more information. "What exactly did you say?"

I was happy that he was confiding in me, but I held a few degrees of hesitation as he told me about an argument he'd been caught up in with Janine's daughter, Rose. As he spoke though, I heard the tone of regret mixed with conviction. I understood more.

"You were kind of harsh." I wasn't making things much better. "I mean, you've never held my age against me. She and I are the same age. We might be in slightly different positions, but it's kind of a double standard."

"It's different with you."

"How? Why?"

"It just is." His justification was tremendously flawed.

"It is no different unless you have good reason to judge age by action."

"It's different Bellamy." He repeated. "You don't dislike Tasha because …"

I cut him off, stopped in place, turning to my right. "Because of what? Because she wants you to be her personal Guardian, and is attempting to use every manipulative feminine trick she has to convince you? And by the way, falling for her tricks is such a guy move."

Being able to talk to Janine during any training sessions we had, came in pretty handy as it happened. I found out that her daughter, who was also training with Dimitri back at the Academy, was also not too keen on Natasha Ozera, and while I gathered it was for different reasons, she and I shared a mutual contempt for Tasha's request.

Dimitri had since stopped walking too. "How do you know about that?

I winced, knowing that I was crossing that line into his personal life again. I had to explain how I knew these things, and I knew he was going to be cross about it.

"Bridgette told me." I said.

Dimitri went pale for a good minute and a half, thinking that Bridgette might know about what Tasha really wanted from him.

"Bridgette?" Her name was still said with a complex emotions.

I had to tell him what I knew. He had to know what Tasha was up to, and why it made Bridgette unhappy. "Dimitri," I took his hand, linking our together, leading him to keep walking, "we should talk. There is something I think I need to enlighten you about."

He looked troubled again, and while we walked, I talked to him about the breakdown Bridgette and Tasha had over him.

"She went to Bridgette?"

"Yes."

"And Bridgette refused? Dimitri acknowledged.

"Of course she did. Rather loudly too."

He ran a hand through his hair. "She has no right." His demeanor changed. "Bridgette has no right to make any kind of decision like that."

"I do not disagree." I had to side with him on this one.

"It is not her choice to decide what I do , or who I…"

"I'm agreeing with you Dimitri."

"But why would she refuse?" He asked, making me laugh.

"Seriously, Thor?"

He did that cool single eyebrow lift.

"Okay, so you two broke up. That doesn't mean you stop caring about each other's safety, well-being, or otherwise. You don't stop caring about each other just because you are no longer together intimately." I tried to be discreet, but still he frowned about me even lightly eluding to his sex life.

I was also being a huge hypocrite. I would have to deal with that later.

"You and Bridge were always close friends too, along with all that other stuff. So, of course it is going to bother her if you move in with, or onto Tasha Ozera, who if you have not noticed, has clearly had a thing for you since before you and Bridgette broke up."

More acknowledgement and realization set in as I stopped talking and Dimitri seemed to understand more. It was almost endearing to see how stupid and naïve he could be at times.

"Now, I'm not saying Bridge has any right to dictate your love life, but maybe she is just looking out for you because she is still your friend regardless of a breakup. You two have known and trusted each other since you were in school." I offered.

For most of our time together working, Dimitri stayed pretty quiet. He had a lot to think about. When he let me go, I didn't see Dimitri for some time. He'd tasked himself with more trouble pertaining to a few of the novices. My gut told me that he was looking for busy work in order to avoid the difficult situation between Tasha and Bridgette. I was on duty with Janine again, feeling like the frustrated toddler who constantly asks 'why?' over and over again. When I finally did spot Dimitri again, I was on my way in after Janine and Alberta announced that there had been yet another attack. Another meeting was called, this time Moroi and Guardians together. Many of the younger Moroi and Dhampir novices sat in during the loud and defiant meeting. Little was agreed on by the end.

While I stood in the room, listening to Moroi argue with each other, and with Guardians, I moved to one side of the room, sitting between Yuri and Stephan Chase. Yuri's arm instinctively moved to the back of my chair as I sat.

"Hey. What did I miss?" I hoped one of the men would catch me up.

"Not much." Stephan said, keeping his voice low. "Moroi have spent the last twenty minutes arguing about the same damn thing. It's no wonder Queen Tatiana can't get her royal Council under control enough to make any rational decisions."

I held back the laugh that desperately wanted to escape. Stephan and I were on the same page. He returned to listening to one of the "higher" royal Moroi argue with Tasha Ozera as I relaxed as subtly as possibly into Yuri's arm. We both listened silently to the ongoing disputes being had. Some absolutely ridiculous suggestions were made, but none more than the most current one thrown into the conversation.

"We could turn out new guardians when they're sixteen."

That was the recommendation? That was the plan? It was offensive. It was a contemptible thought, and the only thing keeping me from speaking out as a guardian, was Yuri's hand pressing to my arm. He was intentionally trying to keep me from pissing off the unreasonable people in the room. But, these discussions were getting out of control. Then Tasha stood up to speak again.

"Here we go." I sardonically grumbled low enough for just me and Yuri to hear.

Tasha started in on the "age" topic again, but I had to agree with her. Shockingly, she too was opposed to throwing underage dhampir into the fray before they were ready or properly trained. However, pushed to give up any sort of strategy or alternative plan, she then began her suggestions of allowing Moroi to join the fight. I felt myself growing hot with acrimony. My eyes traveled around the room. Mason and Christian sat, hanging on every word, compelled by every idea Tasha proposed. I shook my head, then finding Dimitri in the crowd. I had been under the impression that he was against Moroi fighting, but while Tasha spoke, he looked impressed by her and her words. Was she convincing him to agree with her? It was one thing to brainwash impressionable novices and Moroi, but to persuade logical, structured, and practical Guardians like Dimitri to approve and go along with these impractical ideas? Oh, hell no. Chaos soon broke out around the room again, and I could only take it for so long.

"I need some air." I mentioned to Yuri.

I quickly made my way out of the room, thankful to find an unoccupied space to breathe in. As more pandemonium took over, more people soon started spilling out of the room. I stayed to my spot, seeing Dimitri walk out, followed by Rose Hathaway. The two spoke very quietly, but it was clear that they too were embattled in another row. Both looked cross with the other. After a while, their argument ended with Rose storming off with one of her friends. Once enough people exited the room, I re-entered to see Mason talking to his friends still. Eddie's eyes caught mine, and I smiled. He smiled too, but went straight-faced again as Mason twisted to see me stopped by Janine. She and I stood talking for the next few minutes.

"We are going to see if we can't nail down this location even more." Janine was finishing up our plan.

"Do you think the Councils will sanction a plan to get out there and break this killing pattern?"

"I think our biggest hurdle will be the Guardian Council." She finished as I nodded, looking around for the jacket I'd left on my chair.

"I suppose you are opposed to all of this." I heard a voice say from behind me. Christian says you do not agree with Tasha."

I spun to see Mason. "I don't agree with her. That's no secret." My eyes shifted to see Christian standing with his girlfriend.

"It's not as if anyone else has come up with a plan." He ranted. "Nothing is being done. Would it be such a terrible idea to let Guardians and novices search hot areas in groups? The longer we wait to get out there…"

"Jesus Mason, you think that you are ready to run out there with some half-baked strategy, but you're wrong. I already explained this to you. This isn't a game." I still looked around for my jacket.

"Yes, you already said this. Rose said all of that. Eddie said it, and…"

"And you don't think that maybe, just maybe one or all of us is thinking more rationally?" All of a sudden, I wished I had Eddie and Rose here to back me up. "Look Mase," I put a hand to his arm sweetly, trying to reason with him.

He was head-strung and full of wild ideas now.

"You've been out there Bellamy. You can handle it." His statement sounded more accusatory than informative. "So, why is it okay for you to go out , but when the rest of us offer to do the same, you and other Guardians immediately forbid it."

"And by 'the rest of us', you mean novices and Moroi?"

"I'm just as good a fighter as you are Bellamy."

I scoffed, unable to restrain my frustration any longer. I was not trying to push his buttons, but his ridiculous rhetoric was harder and harder to listen to.

"No, you're not." I truthfully answered him. "Being the same age and both being dhampir does not put you and me on the same level anymore. Not even close."

"Oh no?"

"No." I tried to walk away, forgetting my jacket for now, but Mason kept up. " When you have spent months focused solely on training with Guardians like Bridgette, and Dimitri, and Janine, and Yuri, or others…" I took a breath, mentally rerouting my thoughts. "When all of those people spend time knocking you on your ass on a daily basis, bruising more than just your ego, and not going easy on you because you are a novice; when you can burst through the wall of Belikov, push back at the Russian tank over there," I pointed over to Yuri when I spotted him, "or when you can mentally and physically take every bit of the many hard bruise-inducing lessons Janine Hathaway or Bridgette Pearce can throw at you without concern… Mase, do all of that, then maybe you will be where I got to. And for the record, you're right, I've been out there. I didn't want to be pushed out there. I had to go. I had to handle it. But, I don't go looking for Strigoi. That's stupid. It's suicidal. You do not go up to the blood-thirsty enemy and taunt them with cookies."

Mason's expression turned hard.

"Moron." I mumbled, attempting to walk away again.

"You're only saying this because you're jealous." He stated.

"Oh son of a…" First Christian, now Mason? Seriously? "Jealous?" I turned back to him.

"You're jealous of Rose. That's the only reason you would be so against…"

"You think I'm jealous of Rose Hathaway?" I smiled. "I will admit that she is very pretty. You are very lucky. But Mase, I'm not the one running around spying on you and your girlfriend." I pointed out to his frustration. "I'm not jealous Mason. I'm disappointed, but I am not jealous."

He looked back at me with disbelief before also looking to Yuri before looking back.

"Do you honestly think that I am so self-involved that I would base any opinion I have upon who you are or aren't dating?" We were really having this discussion? "Mason, don't make me treat you like a novice-like a child. So help me, if I have to resort to asking any of these Guardians to standing directly outside of your room, or following you around until you return to the Academy, do not doubt that they will comply."

"Of course they will." He retorted. "Especially that Russian tank of yours."

My eyes darted over to Yuri. He was talking to Dimitri and Tasha, but I knew that his eyes would be on me while I spoke to Mason. I also spotted my jacket being held in Yuri's hands.

"I bet if you asked him very nicely, he would do just about anything for you."

I did not like what Mason was insinuating about me and Yuri. I was not going to let him cheapen my friendship with Yuri the way he'd tried with Christian. He had no right to be so resentful and cruel.

"Stop it." I demanded, but he kept pushing my own buttons, knowing I would take the bait.

"Oh, come on Bells, I'm sure if you offered him a favor, he'd do one for you."

I could not stop myself. My hand raised, moving quickly, my palm making contact with the side of his face. It all seemed to go in slow motion until Mason looked as shocked as me.

"Screw you, Ashford!" I yelled at him.

In a matter of seconds, Yuri was on his way across the lobby, both Dimitri and Tasha trying to determine what had happened. I walked off quickly, making my way back through the conference room . As I made it hallway through, an arm slid around my waist, slowing me down. Yuri was already at my side.

"Bellamy, slow down or stop please." He placed my jacket around my shoulders, and I stopped, breathing hard, fighting off my anger.

"You hit him." Yuri said in just as much shock.

"Yes. And he is lucky that's all I did."

"Bellamy, you cannot do that. He's a student."

"I am not an Academy Guardian." I reminded Yuri.

My hands were shaking as Yuri took them, holding them tight. "What could he possibly say to make you this angry beautiful?"

I told him exactly what Mason said during our conversation, and I was sure I would have to stop him from being the next person to take a swing at my ex. Yuri looked positively incensed. But, in a matter of seconds, he closed his eyes, doing whatever inner chant, breathing exercise, or meditative practice he needed in order to calm down.

"He should not have said that."

"That's it? That's all you have to say? You're not insulted or angry?"

"Of course I am Bellamy," He said, "but if you want to hit back, you do it in a way that will hurt him more."

"I thought that's what I did."

Yuri placed the backs of his fingers gently to my cheek. "Watch and learn." He took my hand, leading me back out to the lobby.

Our hands dropped before we were a step back into the lobby area, and Yuri was on his way over to Mason, who stood defiantly, he and Mia arguing with Eddie. Yuri whispered something to Mason and I saw his head turn, his expression filled with anxiety. He then left his conversation to follow Yuri back in my direction.

"My argument with Bellamy does not involve you." I heard Mason say rebelliously as Yuri came to stand by my side.

Mason then walked back into the conference room, followed by me and Yuri.

"I think it does. I hear you have a lot to say about the friendship I share with other Guardians."

"When your friendship is with my underage ex-girlfriend, yes I have a lot to say." Mason shot back at us. He was already worked up, and his insolence only fueled Yuri's protective nature.

"Bellamy Pearce is a Guardian. She does not deserve to be spoken to or treated like that by you or anyone else." Yuri defended, but it did little to change Mason's demeanor.

"Great." He came back. "She hits me, and Guardians surround to protect her. Again."

"Hey!" Yuri's voice rose angrily. I had never seen him like this. It was intense. It was carnal. It was so hot. "Stand down novice." He ordered. "Yes, she is protected. She is backed by Guardians because she is a Guardian."

Both men went quiet, regaining calm and control.

"You are now going to go straight to your hotel room." Yuri said to Mason. "You are being penalized for your disrespect. You will apologize to Guardian Pearce, after you have spent time cooling off. You will keep to your room for the remainder of the evening."

As Yuri finished up with Mason, many of the student novices and Moroi were ushered out of the lobby as more disagreements grew louder once again, breaking out in groups around the room. This time, quite a few Guardians were voicing their own opinions, in a collective voice of reason. I saw Tasha arguing with another Moroi and Guardian Chase, her hands gesturing wildly on the opposite end of the room. We all needed some sort of intervention at this point, and if the Queen and Councils weren't going to do that, things would only get worse. I sat down in a chair by front windows of the lodge, attempting to gain a quieter perspective of my own. I wasn't working. I simply could not drown out the voices in the room.

"This is getting out of hand." Dimitri stood over me. He was obviously still irritated by his disagreement with Rose, and this I figured only fueled the fires within him.

Still, as I leaned back, I did my best to read his behavior. After seeing him so wildly charmed by Natasha Ozera and her speeches, I had my own questions and doubts.

"And it'll probably stay that way until someone steps in to properly mediate."

"You could try." He broached, taking the chair beside me.

I furrowed my brow, grimacing at the thought. "I meant someone with a more neutral opinion on the matter."

"You could try." He repeated.

I shrugged. "So could you." I started to challenge him and his beliefs on the issues being fought.

"You are much better at conflict resolution than I am."

"We both know that isn't true." I said, resting my elbow to the arm of my chair, leaning in closer to where he sat. "But it would be nice to know exactly where you stand in these conversations Dimitri." I wasn't done challenging him, and I would probably piss him off even more than he was before I finished.

"What does that mean?" He grew defensive, as expected, and stood up as I did, facing me in question.

"It means that it is difficult to determine where your ideologies and loyalties truly reside in this case."

Dimitri's eyes narrowed.

I lightened my tone, remaining just as analytical and curious. "I actually can see the satisfaction in making your ex jealous." I mentioned. "Hell ,I may or may not be doing the same thing to Mason." I kept facing him. "But no matter what; no matter how far these issues get pushed, I know where my loyalties and my own character remain. Do you, Dimitri?"

"I don't think I like what you are implying Bellamy." He was holding back. He was holding back so much fight. And he was definitely on the defense.

"I'm not implying anything." I held up my hands. "I am flat out saying that I know where I stand, and my loyalties will always circle back to Bridgette. She and I don't always agree, but we remain loyal and honest with one another. Always."

"You doubt my loyalty to Bridgette?" He lowered his voice, his words coming out in a slighted growl.

My eyes traveled over to where Tasha still stood, gaining little ground with Stephan. Dimitri looked over to her as well.

"I used to know precisely where your loyalties were. Now…"

"Is that what this is about?" He gave an exasperated sigh. "Bridgette and Tasha?"

"You certainly were enchanted by her words earlier. One might assume that you are in agreement with her."

Dimitri glared back at me, and I knew that I was overstepping my bounds again.

"I have no right to pry."

"Then don't." He warned.

"But," I ignored his warning, "I am concerned."

"You do not need to be. " He said.

"But…"

"Bellamy." His hand touched to my arm then, giving me some indication that I should not worry. Dimitri stepped forward to walk away, stopping a few feet away from me. "You know, I still think you could do some good with your own words right now." He encouraged, bringing up the idea again.

Although his suggestion felt more like an order.

"Sure." I conceded, sick of fighting with anyone, especially him.

I took in a deep breath, exhaling as slow as I could before making my way through small crowds having different arguments about the same subjects. I made my way over to the argument I wanted to have most right now, standing beside Stephan Chase as he and Tasha fought back and forth.

"What makes you think you have the corner on authority of this?" Tasha strongly used her words.

I saw Stephan ready to say things he shouldn't, so I stepped in between the two. I had been protected by many of these same Guardians in the room, so it was my turn to do some protecting of my own.

"Stop." I nearly shouted. "Just stop." You need to stop romanticizing what we do for you." I spoke to Tasha, holding the fire in my eyes back down. "You have no right to be so flippant about everything we take on as Guardians. It is hard work. Moroi do not gain their magic abilities until they are sixteen, but we Dhampir start training to become Guardians while we are still in primary school. We learn to fight so that you don't have to. We protect your lives out of a deep-rooted sense of duty. "

I was not about to be argued with yet, and I wasn't about to let my friends get bullied either. I turned to face those I knew were in agreement with me.

"If we become so willing to send Moroi out into the fields of battle, just because they maintain the use of magic, what use are we as Guardians?"

"That's a little selfish of you Bellamy." Tasha spoke.

I looked back at her, silent rage bubbling through my blood. Still, I had to be smart about this if I wanted results.

"Okay, let me put this in a less selfish way." My words were still spoken through gritted teeth. "Let's say hypothetically, that the laws change and Moroi are permitted to fight alongside Guardians again."

I spotted Janine and Alberta closer, listening to what I was saying. Janine nodded, giving me my own soapbox to speak from.

"Not only do we run the risk of them being seen using magic by humans, who do you think the Moroi Queen and many elitist royal families will want to blame when Moroi with more ego than training, start getting killed because they try to fight Strigoi? Who do you think gets held responsible and punished when your magic doesn't work? Magic is not always a solid solution. Guardians will get the blame, because as unfortunate as it is," I was going to get into trouble for my next remark, "Tatiana Ivashkov is selfish and arrogant enough to look for anyone but herself to blame for any changes made to these stringent but effective laws already in place." My criticism of Tatiana was met with mutinous hostility, but I kept going. "Change the age laws, and kids get killed. Change the fighting laws or the laws of magic use, and Moroi get killed. As would Guardians. As twisted and sometimes out-of-date as they can seem, the laws developed and authorized by both Moroi and Guardian Councils work. Dhampir Guardians are trained to kill. Moroi are not."

I finally took a breath, feeling a pair of hands rest to both of my arms. Yuri pulled me back away from where Tasha stood, working desperately to gather her own argument.

"Young lady?" I heard a Moroi man inquire before I walked away.

The taller blond man, dressed like any royal Moroi, as if he'd recently stepped off the pages of GQ, stepped in closer to where Yuri and I stood with Dimitri and Janine.

"Guardian Pearce." Yuri corrected the man who had referred to me as 'young lady'.

"Guardian Pearce," He nodded, "may I make an adjustment to the things you've just said.

I was not aware that too many others had listened to what I said to Tasha.

"I heard Dimitri chuckle quietly at the man's request. "You can try." He still kept his voice low.

I gave the man the opportunity to revise anything I said, as long as it held reason. "Of course."

He circled around me as I stood waiting to hear what he might say.

"While I now find myself agreeing with a few of the solid points you have just made, I will take up just one issue with you. Magic." He voiced a bit louder, and less polite, probably because I had referred to royals who surrounded Tatiana as elitists.

Mind you, I found the word elitist much less confrontational than sycophant.

"Magic in many ways, becomes the cornerstone of a Moroi life. It is what we are bred to learn."

I gave an approving nod. "I do not disagree with that."

"You simply disagree with magic being used in a fight. You don't think it can have its uses?" This guy was clearly on Tasha's side of the dispute.

"That is not what I said." I shot back. "But, if that is the way you choose to misinterpret my words, if I am being honest, I can just as easily take up that side and agree that magic can indeed become a distraction in a fight."

"How so?" Someone else asked loudly.

As I heard the question thrown out, I noticed then how much of the room had gone silent, now listening to what I had to say. I felt as though I was on display, I did not like it, but I wanted my point heard.

"Magic can be a potential problem and distraction to both Guardians and Moroi in a fight." Using my hands as visual aides, I tried to explain. "If you are using magic in front of you, how do you keep eyes and defensive skills behind you?" It was a sensible question. "If as we saw with the Badica and Drozdov attacks, there are Strigoi becoming organized in attacking royal houses, then you don't face just one Strigoi. You will face a colony. You cannot fight in two places at once, and win. None of us is invincible. We are all vulnerable to attack, and magic is not a concrete solution to the problem." I turned away, happy with the points I had made.

"Well said Bells." Dimitri commended.

"Thanks Thor." I felt a little smug, seeing Tasha glare indignantly at me and Dimitri.

She was not at all pleased with the validity of my words, or the fact that Dimitri was in agreement with me.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted your loyalties." I stopped him in place, giving him the apology he deserved from me.

"It was never my loyalty to Bridgette that was in question, was it?"

I smiled sweetly at him, letting his arm wrap around me.

I left the comfort of Dimitri and Yuri to regather my thoughts and calm. Stepping outside of the lobby front doors, I ran a hand over my forehead, taking a quiet seat on one of the first steps. The cold didn't seem to bother me yet. The snow was not falling, but the clouds were gathered, darkening, and threatening to bring on harsher weather conditions. After some time, I received a text, requiring my presence upstairs. There was a lot being done now after the condescending comments and outrageous considerations had been tossed around between Moroi and Guardians. Most everyone had separated through the lodge, leaving the lobby and conference rooms empty.

I was doing my best now, to concentrate on the job at hand. I was also stuck, thinking about Mason and our latest conflict. There was so much animosity between the two of us, and he'd just made me so mad over the past couple of days, but the fact that I still cared, made wanting to go ad make some sort of peace with him more of an aching need. We had to make peace if we were going to be civil. And we had to be civil if we were going to make peace. I still wanted to mostly hate him for breaking my heart and lying to me, but I still cared.

"Bellamy." Janine voiced somewhat loudly, and I turned to her. "Focus." She said.

My work momentarily slipped as I had been thinking about Mason. Dimitri eyed me from across the table that we stood at, his left eyebrow lifted in silent inquisition. I did not want to talk, vocally or silently, so I walked away. Janine had called a few Guardians upstairs in order to, as she put it, 'get a better handle on the once unimaginable situation, and try to find more accurate location of these Strigoi, who were organizing and attacking our Moroi'. I was facing one of the larger boards on the wall, studying a map of the areas we had pinned, when I felt the larger someone step up behind me.

I spun around to see Dimitri, still looking at me in question. He stood in front of me, arms crossed, and blocking any way of escape. He took a step in closer.

"Yuri says that you hit Mason Ashford earlier?" His question was not so much a question as it was a way of gaining confirmation of the row.

"Yuri has a big mouth." I frowned, but Dimitri still looked like I'd committed some cardinal Guardian sin. "Did Yuri also happen to mention what sort of favor Mason felt I should offer Yuri in order to gain favors from him?"

The look on Dimitri's face changed then. Sympathy? Disappointment?

"No. He said that Mason made a derogatory comment."

"Yes he did. And now you know what it was."

"That was still no excuse for you to punch him."

"I didn't punch him." I corrected. "I smacked him."

Dimitri made that face again.

"Alright, fine. It was no excuse. I should've controlled my temper better."

"The hell you should've."

Dimitri and I both turned to see that Alberta had been only a few feet away, half listening.

"She is young-younger than all of the Guardians here. And she is female. That is no excuse for her to be treated unfairly or disrespectfully. She has worked harder than many full-fledged Guardians to get here." Alberta stood beside me, and Dimitri was not about to argue a topic like this.

I sighed, also unwilling to go on. "I need some air." I said, walking away from the pair of Guardians, through the room, and out of the way of other Guardians.

I stood quiet in the hallway. Leaning against a wall., my eyes closed, unable to see the other Guardian approach.

"You look like you could use a walk." Yuri's voice made me smile. His hand found its way to my back pulling me away from the wall, walking down the same hall. "Come on."

"Janine and Dimitri will…"

"They are okay with it." He explained. "Come on."

By the time we made it into the elevator, Yuri's hand rested in the middle of my back, comforting. I closed my eyes again, feeling that sense of safety come over me.

"When did things get so complicated?" I asked softer, and Yuri made a small noise.

"Becoming a Guardian is never an easy transition. It is not without all of its trials Bellamy."

I lowered my head, thinking about everything going on around me. The new debates being had, Tasha's intentions, training with Janine, the down fall of me and Mason, and even whatever was now developing between me and Yuri all had me trying to stay sane and concentrated. The doors to the lobby opened. The space was still relatively deserted aside from a few more Guardians on duty. Everyone was outside. Moroi and Dhampir were all skiing again, Guardians keeping much closer eyes on them.

"Let's go this way." Yuri lead us in the opposite direction. I had no desire to be around a lot of people right now, and it was possible that Yuri understood that too.

"Talk to me Bellamy." He finally said. We reached the top of a small snow covered hill, surrounded by trees. We stood still together, looking out at the view. "What is going on with you? You got distracted upstairs. You never get distracted like that."

I almost laughed at his assumption.

"I was thinking about Mason." I said, seeing a new look, one resembling jealousy cross Yuri's face. "He has these absurd and unreasonable beliefs that novices should be able to run out into the fight-no plan, no strategy, just the fight. Nothing more. Nothing but a lack of training and the idea that they might be successful. As much as I want to hate him for breaking my heart, I am concerned. I worry."

"You have such a good heart."

I had not noticed my hand held with Yuri's. His hands were warm. His eyes, his complicated and protective eyes looked at me with admiration.

"You said that your breakup occurred by post. He wrote you a letter."

I nodded.

"Did you ever write him back? Contact him?"

"To argue a breakup? No." I said. "Bridgette said that if Mason no longer wished to be with me, he was not worth the time or argument. He was not worth me."

Yuri pulled an arm around my shoulders then, letting my hand drop. We were alone for now, so neither of us considered being worried about being so close. We shouldn't be noticed.

"Bridgette was right." He agreed.

I laughed once. "Well, I didn't think about writing him right away. But after some time passed, despite Bridgette's kind sentiments, I did try to write Mason. I couldn't do it. " I laughed again. "It turns out that my head is a wild and scary ball of weird nonsense sometimes."

"How do you mean?"

"I sat to write him, and I was struck down by a non-stop stream of random thoughts that wouldn't go away. I literally could not concentrate on writing anything at all. In fact, I think my thoughts went somewhere along these lines: I'm writing a letter to Mason-I can't write a letter to Mason-Why can't I write a letter to Mason?-I'm using my blue pen-should I use my black pen?-My pen is blue, but my dress is green-I should change into my red dress-Back to Mason-Well, we'll always have St. Vladimir's-We'll always have Paris is a line from Casablanca-What a great movie that was-Casablanca-it's an old movie-Old-Olde English is probably hard to learn-I am old enough to take my driver's test-I'm a Guardian without a driver's license-I could get a sports car-I'd look good in a sports car-I shouldn't worry about that now-Bridgette and I have to catch a plane in the morning-Airplane-Airport-Soccer ball-kitty cat." When I stopped the run of absurdly random questions and thoughts that had gone through my head , Yuri was silent, looking at me like I had finally cracked.

"How does none of that ever make it out of your mouth?" He then started to laugh uncontrollably. "Do others know about this mindless random stream of consciousness?" He was still laughing. "I can bet that Belikov knows nothing about this scary ball of weirdness?"

"He'd never believe it." I mentioned. "He will think you are the crazy one."

"Oh no." Yuri played. "Wait until he hears that you are just as abnormal as the rest of us."

"Dimitri knows that I am abnormal."

"I mean abnormal in the normal abnormal way." I lifted my brow in question to his suggestion. "Not in the usually intelligent logical well-spoken you type of abnormal."

"Normal abnormal?" I questioned him.

Yuri and I spent another thirty minutes together, joking and laughing together. It was nice to finally feel this way again; to feel a connection to something or someone, even if it was temporary. His hand dropped away from me, and mine from him as we made our way back into the lodge. My mood instantly changed as I was accosted by Tasha Ozera before I was five steps inside.

"I need your help." She claimed, her hand pressing into my shoulder to hold me in place.

I shook her off. "Why me?"

"Because you care about Christian too."

Christian's name snapped me to attention and I met her eyes, trying to draw out any deceitfulness being used.

"What about Christian?" My eyes searched the room. "Where is he?"

"That's just it." Tasha spoke. "We don't know."

"We?"

"Princess." Yuri addressed the other young woman who approached us.

She too looked frantic and afraid. As more details were given, I kept each piece separate until I no longer could. If there was one thing that I knew for sure it was that Vasilissa Dragomir and Rose Hathaway were inseparable. Additionally, the Princess had also become inseparable from her boyfriend. In the past few days, I had not seen her and Christian apart.

"A novice dhampir and a royal Moroi don't just disapp…" My eyes caught Yuri's, and then those of the Princess. "No." I refused to believe the same novice could pull off this same stunt again. "Rose wouldn't do this again. Would she?" I had questioned Vasilissa.

The young Princess shook her head back and forth. "She and Christian don't get along that well."

"So, they have to be around somewhere." I did what I could not to panic anyone. "Yuri, would you sweep the Moroi and Dhampir floors? I'm going to go and find Dimitri."

Yuri agreed, both of us going to work to find two missing students. My mind was spinning in a million different directions, thinking the worst before settling on calm. Despite the wild ideas that Tasha had put in his head, I had to hope that Christian was not careless enough to willingly run off and put himself in danger. Again, my thoughts ran wild. I stepped off of the elevator as it reached the correct floor, and somehow things had become worse. I moved through Guardians, searching for Dimitri. He was also Guardian to the Princess, so he'd be the one I needed. I spotted him and moved in quick.

"Dimitri, we have a big problem downstairs." I told him, looking at the new amounts of chaos occurring. Even Janine looked especially rattled. "What is going on here?"

"Bellamy," Dimitri turned to face me, looking down, "what do you know about students disappearing from the grounds?"

He knew ? He already knew that Christian and Rose were missing? And what did he mean disappearing from the grounds?

"I know what I just heard from you, and I know what I heard minutes ago from Vasilisa Dragomir and Tasha. Christian Ozera and Rose Hathaway cannot be located. I told the Princess I'd come straight to you. She is waiting downstairs."

And like that, we were off, moving at a rapid pace back down the hall towards the bank of elevators.

"The new count says there are at least five students missing." Alberta had appeared on the other side of Dimitri, handing him a list.

As we entered the elevator, I took notice of the way Dimitri looked. His face had gone pale, and his eyes…there was something in the way he lifted them to mine as he read the names of the currently unfound students.

"What?" I inquired. "What is it?"

"Nothing." He lied, now avoiding my eyes. "Bellamy, why don't you…"

I stared down at the piece of paper he held close to in his hands. "Dimitri, I really hate it when you try to lie to me. Show me the names on that list please."

"Bellamy, they aren't…"

I held out my hand. "Humor me Thor."

It seemed to take Dimitri all of his inner strength to hand over such a small piece of parchment. And, as I looked down, reading the names silently, I could understand his reluctance. Rose Hathaway, Christian Ozera, Mason Ashford, Eddie Castille, and Mia Rinaldi.

"And all five of them were allowed to escape from here? They just walked by the guards?"

"Guardians at the east and south gates confirmed that compulsion was used. The Guardians at the east gate were definitely compulsed."

"Compulsion?" I pondered. "Christian isn't that good at using compulsion. Neither is Mia Rinaldi for that matter."

"Rose and Christian went through the south gates. They hit a Guardian over the head and knocked him out."

This was just getting better and better.

"Do we know where any of them are going?" I asked as the elevator doors opened.

"Not yet." Dimitri replied, rushing over to where Vasilisa sat with Tasha.

I hung back with Yuri, listening as Dimitri asked all of the questions he could. Janine arrived downstairs to question the Princess a short time later, repeating some of the things Dimitri had already attempted to ask. I could not figure this out. What were they doing, and where were they going? I stared down at the names on the list again. I could understand Mason and Eddie pulling off a ridiculous stunt like this. Those two were always getting into some kind of trouble. But, Rose and Christian were not the closest of friends. What would place them together? And why was Mia Rinaldi dragged into this mess? It did not make sense. Guardians were soon sent out to track the students, and try to locate any signs of where they might've gone, but nothing had come up yet. Vasilissa had little information to give the Guardians still at the lodge, and she had little to go on herself. Apparently the bond that she and Rose Hathaway shared was a one way ticket.

I was on the brink of collapse, and ready to hit madness when my phone rang. I was so busy trying to come up with a link to these students that I did not bother to look at the name or number that lit up.

"Hello?"

There was silence on the other end for the first thirty seconds.

"Hello?" I said a second time.

"Bellamy." The voice on the other end quietly said my name.

"Mase?" I said a little loudly, causing others to turn my way. I was so relieved to hear his voice, that I ignored any orders coming from Guardians now approaching and surrounding. "Mason, sweetie, where are you?"

I heard the scoffing noise he made.

"Now I'm sweetie again." He was moving into his condescending territory again, and I could not fight back if I wanted to help and get him to talk.

"Mase, honey, I don't want to fight with you. I want to know that you are safe. Where are you?"

I heard him grumble into the phone he called from. "I don't want to fight with you either Bells." He decided, sounding like the same Mason I had known before this. "I want to apologize to you. About what I said…" He paused. "Bells, I shouldn't have said those things about you and your new Guardian friend." He referred to Yuri, and the comments he'd made about Yuri and I doing favors for one another.

Again there was a pause in conversation as I paced, waving off Guardians around me, trying to help negotiate the return of students.

"I'm sorry." Mason finally said.

"Thank you Mason." This time he waited for me to say more. "And I apologize for losing my temper with you."

"Not the first time Bells."

"Mason baby," I could feel tears streaming down my cheeks now, the stress and guilt of the situation hitting me like concrete, "please, tell me where you are. I'll come to you."

"It's not important."

"It is important Mason. I need to know that you are okay. For my own sake, I need to know you are still safe."

"There you go again Bellamy." He snapped. "You think that I am so irresponsible and unqualified to fight my own battles."

"What battles?" My anxiety was rising. "Mason, there are no battles that need fighting right now. We are not at war."

"Don't lie to me Bellamy." He was going to pick another fight. "I'm still a novice until my trials, but I am not blind. There is an obvious problem. There is a storm waiting to break, and none of you is doing a thing to solve the crisis."

"This is not a crisis." I tried everything to set him at ease. "The Guardians who are aware of any more potential trouble, are already ahead of the situation Mason. They stay ahead of these things so that novices do not need to take such drastic measures, disobeying age and fighting laws."

I waited on edge for him to bite back at my comment, but he hadn't yet.

"Now, I have given you more information than I should." I expressed to him, knowing he might take some sort of bait if offered. "Please give me a clue as to where you are."

"A shopping mall." I heard him mumble, giving a small bit of help.

"At a shopping mall." I mouthed to Yuri, returning to my conversation with Mason. "That doesn't tell me much." I carefully tried to push for more. "Mason, please give me a little more to go on."

"Why? So you can send Guardians to come and pick us up?"

His words said that he was definitely not alone. He also knew that I knew he had not left or concocted such an absurd plan on his own.

"I will come on my own." I proposed, gaining multiple looks of disapproval from Guardians. I sat down beside Yuri, unable to sense that same comfort in the moment.

"No." Mason still refused.

I kept trying to coax him. "I need you Mason. I need you here." I could feel Yuri's eyes on me. "Look," I was willing to compromise and say things that had not been said, just come back here to the lodge, and we will talk. We can talk about you fighting and training more in the next few months. I will even train you myself god damn it."

I smiled only slightly, hearing Mason's resolve waver. I knew that offering to give him more training might bring him back from his mission.

"I'll come back." He eventually agreed. "On a couple of conditions." Of course he would attach conditions to his agreement. There would be strings attached to everything between me and Mason from now on I feared.

"Anything." I had no choice but to agree. "What do you want?"

"Tell me you still love me." He did not hesitate to request from me, his voice lowering to almost a whisper over the phone line.

"You know that I do Mason." I assured him. "Of course I do."

"I love you too Bellamy." He shared with me. "I know you think that I don't , but I do. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too." The tears were already leaving their tracks down my face. "Please come back."

"One more thing." He prepared to really emotionally destroy me again. "I want you to stay away from that other Guardian." He made his final proviso known.

I was unable to answer. He wanted me to let go of the hope of even a friendship with Yuri. He wanted me to give up someone who had finally made me feel repaired and whole again. He was waiting for me to answer, and I knew the longer I took to reply, the more he knew this bothered me.

"What do you say Bells?"

"Fine. Sure." I ultimately gave in. "Whatever you want. Just tell me exactly where you are."

"Seattle."

"Thank you Mason." I lifted my head. "They are in Seattle." I relayed out loud to the Guardians still needing to know where to go.

"Bellamy," As expected, Mason was outraged at my defiance against him, "what have you done?"

"My job." I stated. "We will talk when you get back here."

The phone line went dead, and I worried that he, and those with him would do more to keep from the Guardians looking to keep them safe. I put my head down, resting my palms over my face, keeping a small shred of control still. I kept my small shred of control, listening as conversations were had, and plans were now firmly made by Guardians. They were going to retrieve the escaped students. I had no doubt when Janine was first to volunteer to be part of the team. Her daughter was after all one of those who had left. Tasha Ozera was refused a position to join in, but Dimitri offered in her place. And, despite both of my current Guardian trainers going to Seattle, I opted to stay behind with the still worried and distressed Dragomir Princess.

"You don't even like Tasha Ozera." Yuri pointed out to me. "Why are you staying?"

It made me laugh, but I explained my reasons for sticking around to ease the worry of Christian Ozera's girlfriend and aunt. My explanations did not do much good, but I stuck to them.

"You did very well negotiating with Mr. Ashford." Janine sat beside me, commending my negotiation skills. "We would not have a closer location so soon if you had not spoken to him."

"I lied to him." I berated myself. "I should not have made the promises that I did."

Janine made the comment about hindsight, and I felt no better. "You did what you needed to do." She put a hand to my shoulder before standing.

A short time later, Guardians began to file outside, a good sized group walking purposefully towards a waiting plane. I stayed back, standing at the top of the outdoor steps, watching as plans were finalized and even still changed.

"Bellamy," a hand pressed to my lower back, "are you sure you won't come along? It will be a great experience." Yuri was quiet but insistent.

"I don't think Mason wants to see me there." I could feel the rising tension in his touch returning as he reacted to the sensitive subject of me and Mason.

"You miss him." Yuri said, his eyes no longer turned towards me.

"What?"

"You said you miss him." Yuri's head lowered, his eyes focused to the snow covered ground. "You told him on the phone that you still need him."

My shoulders stiffened, my own tenacity settling back in. "I said what was needed Yuri. I did the job that needed to be done."

"So you lied?"

I could not tell if he was hopeful or simply inquiring into my standing with Mason.

"Do you not want to be with him?"

Either way, I was in position to answer these questions.

"Yuri, is this really the time to ask? There are far more important things to do right now."

"Right." The very tall, muscular, determined Guardian spoken stoically.

I knew that I had just set off some sort of ticking bomb in him. He had in fact been optimistic in his questioning, and I'd very swiftly dashed hope by refusing to respond.

"None of my business anyway." I heard him half mumble on his way down the steps to catch the waiting plane.

Yuri and I were still in a very precarious and delicate spot. There was a strong attraction, and we were now both Guardians, but because of the age laws in our society, he and I could not be seen doing anything more than flirting or talking. It was a difficult place for both of us to be in, and I did not want him to think that I had changed my mind over Mason. I also could not let him think that I might want to push him into anything. I moved down the steps as quickly as I could to catch up, unwilling to let this go.

"Yuri." I made him stop a few feet away from the stair base, seeing the mix of confusion and rejection cloud his usually radiant eyes. "It's not that I don't want to answer your questions." I said. "We both need to be focused on the job now." I moved in closer to where he stood and I saw a small smile appear as I approached.

"We will talk when we return from Seattle." His eyes brightened as he made the offer.

"Promise?"

He nodded, my eyes darting from left to right as he leaned in closer. "I promise." He whispered, kissing my cheek softly.

My knees went momentarily weak, my hand grabbing his forearm for support. The resolve I held, keeping a bit of distance between us was now fighting a soon to be lost battle.

"What was that for?" I asked as he slowly backed away.

"Luck." He said, and I doubted he needed any kind of luck.

Still, I accepted it, watching him then walk away.

 **YURI:**

Before her friend had been killed, I had hope that there might be a chance for me and Bellamy. Sure, she wasn't an Academy Guardian, where as I had chosen not be a royal guard, living and training novices at St. Vladimir's, but after her training she would be gone again. That of course did not mean that we could not explore our current attraction to each other. Now though, now she was in no shape to even talk. In fact, the state she was in now frightened me. I had never seen Bellamy Pearce lose control or fall to so many pieces in a matter of seconds. She'd gone somewhat catatonic after receiving the news of Mason Ashford. I hit her in the hardest possible ways.

"No." She refused to believe or listen to Dimitri as he gave her the soul crushing news. "You're lying!"

Dimitri slowly reached his hands out to her, and pulled them back as she looked back at him in a way neither of us had ever seen. She crumbled then, falling right before our eyes, and I swear if she could've burst into a million tiny pieces, she would've.

"It's not true." I heard her say. "He's not gone. No. He wouldn't do that. He wouldn't do that to me."

I tried to catch her before her knees hit the ground, and before any other Guardians passing by could be witness to this loss of control. Grief was an unavoidable process and emotion for Guardians. Our friends and family could die in any battle at any time. Life was never guaranteed for us. We had to be the ones to step in between danger and the Moroi, and I knew my own share of grief and guilt. I knew what loss and pain felt like. I stood in place with her in my arms, holding her so tight, her body and arms hugging to me as she let the news of Mason Ashford's death sink in.

"It's all my fault." She finally said out loud, and I shook my head, refusing to believe that for a moment.

"Don't say that Bellamy. It's not true. You did everything you could to keep him safe."

"I did everything I could to push him into this." She argued, tears falling, her words choked by sobs. "I told him he wasn't good enough. I antagonized him, and made him feel like less of a Guardian. He wanted to prove that he was good enough. I did this." She remained firm. "This is my fault."

I expected her to become inconsolable, but right now, she needed to be held, so I held her. Once she calmed, Alberta had me lead Bellamy to her room, away from the truth of this horrible situation, away from her friends who'd also been hurt. Once locked inside of her room, I laid her down on her bed, setting a glass of water on the table at her bedside. I suggested she rest, and hoped that she would. I stayed with her, not because I had to, but because part of me needed to. I had never seen bellamy fall apart so easily. She had faced Strigoi, and faced bigger obstacles than most seasoned Guardians. I once thought it would take more to break such a strong girl, but Bellamy clearly had her own weaknesses. I stayed beside her, her hand in mine. Running my other hand through her hair until I was sure she had fallen asleep. I reluctantly left her room to catch up on my own duties, promising myself that I would check in on the woman I was willing to give my heart to as soon as I finished. It was useless for me to be on duty for so long. I couldn't think about anything more than Bellamy and how she was doing. Hours later, I arrived back on her floor, and at her door. Dimitri was exiting the room, and the look on his face made my heart sink to my stomach. He looked puzzled as he exited, closing the door behind him.

"Is she still in there?" I asked a rather ridiculous question.

"Something is wrong." Dimitri replied cautiously. Anyone else using that phrase would have been a problematic, but solvable occurrence, but Dimitri Belikov uttering those words sent alarms off in most of us who knew him.

"What do you mean? Is she okay? Is she awake? What happened?"

"She's…fine." He said. "In fact," he was unquestionably flummoxed by whatever he had come away from in Bellamy's room, "she is smiling."

Something was indeed wrong. Dimitri walked away slowly as I knocked on the door, gaining permission to enter. I was literally stopped in my tracks as I walked inside of the spacious apartment sized room, thunderstruck by what I saw. Bellamy was sitting up, sat comfortably on her bed with a notebook and pen in front of her. She stopped writing long enough to notice that I had joined her.

"Bellamy." I hesitated, not wishing to startle her back to the withdrawn state she'd been in the last time I had seen her.

Her head lifted again.

"Bellamy, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Her voice was light mentioned to myself, moving in closer to sit at the edge of her bed. "Honey," I used one of her sweeter terms of endearment, appealing to her amenable side, "what is going on with you? Are you…"

"I'm fine Yuri." She excused her behavior.

But this was not fine. I wondered if she was ignoring or completely failing to recall the most recent events. The tear tracks that had lined her face were no longer clear. The bloodshot eyes that I feared would never return to her wondrous blue were vivid and bright. The pain once so definitively heard in her words was replaced with its normal sound. Something was definitely wrong.

"I don't think you're fine Bellamy. How are you dealing with Mason's death and…"

"No." She stopped me from my inquiry. "No. I don't want to talk about that." She refused, telling me that she was all too aware that there was something to talk about and deal with.

She still recognized that Mason Ashford had lost his life. Only now she was dealing with it in a strange non-productive way.

"I don't want to talk about that." She repeated with a whisper, returning to her notebook and pn.

"We don't have to talk about that." I gave in. "Is there anything you do want to talk about?" I couldn't just sit here and let her silently go mad. "What are you writing?"

Her pen came to a halt and her eyes tilted up to mine. " It's a pro con list." She set down her paper, moving to stand as I kept her talking. " The Council contacted Janine and Alberta." I wasn't sure if she was changing the subject for her benefit or mine, but it did not matter. "They were checking in on my progress and heard about the novice who was…" Her voice trailed off.

"I'm so sorry Bell…"

"They have insisted that I return to Court. They have decided to offer me an assignment. If I take it, I would finish out my training with Bridgette and start on my upcoming birthday."

"Oh." I could not hide my disappointment, and I couldn't think of anything better to say.

If she accepted a new assignment, it meant she was leaving for good. And, diving into work as a Guardian would take her mind off of the tragedy that had since shattered her life. Being offered a position at St. Vladimir's was the one thing that had taken my mind off of Katja's death three years ago, and I was sure that this new offer might do the same for Bellamy. But, it meant not seeing her.

"What will you do?"

"Well," she paced, "I don't exactly have a choice but to return to Court." She answered. "In fact, Dimitri made sure to mention that Bridgette has been ordered to come here and then "accompany" me back. Which is Guardian Council code for 'we are sending a responsible Guardian to retrieve you so that you don't run away again'"

I didn't question the 'again' part, but let her keep talking.

"As far as the offer they will give, I don't know." She changed the subject once again. "I am sorry I fought with you earlier." Her arms stayed around her mid-section, forming a barrier, keeping her closed in from me as she spoke. "I know that you were only trying to get answers because it is difficult for us to move forward are backwards at this point. We are kind of stuck, and me telling someone else that I might need them is…"

"Bellamy." I went to stand behind her, my hands moving to her shoulders. "We don't need to talk about that yet."

If anything in the world could've brought me to my knees so rapidly, it was the look in her eyes as she turned around to face me.

"I understand if you want to distance yourself entirely after everything that has happened. It's only fair to you. But, when else will we have this conversation? I am leaving. Again."

"Nothing about this situation is fair Bellamy." I said, my hands moving from her shoulders, down her back, holding on to her. "Nothing."

She did not argue, bringing herself closer to rest her head on my chest. We were alone with each other, so it was easy to hold her close and tight. I could imagine her staying, imagine us together, exploring a future.

"What I wouldn't give for a few more weeks of training." She pulled back. "If it were up to me…" Her sentence trailed. "If it were my decision…"

"It is your decision Bellamy." For someone who believed so firmly in free will, and for someone who made it a point never to let others make choices for her, I found it hard to believe that she was not aware that these Guardian decisions were hers and hers alone. "You have the option to say yes or no."

"No. This assignment is not being offered out of magnanimity. It is being extended because the Council in their infinite wisdom and power, want to continue to keep me under thumb without making that fact so blaringly obvious."

I hummed a laugh, letting my arms drop away from her. I sat back down. "So, you will reject the offer?" I was somewhat hopeful. "You will say no?"

The look on her face was one of sheer indifference. "Who knows. Maybe I will be able to find a compromise with them this time."

What a thought. The idea of her compromising on the assignment offered by the Guardian Council was hard to believe. If there was one thing I'd learned about Bellamy Pearce, it was that compromise was hard to come by in even the best of situations. But, it was her tenacity and her ability to know what she wanted most that had attracted m to her months ago. Sure, she was beautiful, well read, so smart, and able to fight like a champion, and that was all great. But, that all paled in comparison to her ability to know her own mind so well. And the truth was, I also wished she were staying awhile longer with St. Vladimir's to train these last few weeks before her birthday. I lowered my head as she sat down beside me again, watching me as I contemplated all of the possibilities and her expanding potential.

"What are you thinking about?" Bellamy broke the silence between us.

I was unsure of when it had happened, or which of us had initiated it, but I found my hands holding to hers, running my thumbs across her skin.

"I am thinking that I will miss you." I said, my thoughts and words both genuine and needed, but also a terrible risk to us. Immediately I pulled my hands away, moving away from the temptation that never ceased to increase between me and Bellamy. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"Why not?"

Always so curious. Yet another trait to be admired.

"Because of my age? Why should that factor in to this now? I'm going to miss you too Yuri." She told me. "While I do enjoy it, aside from the palpable flirtation we share, I'm going to miss the friend I've found, the Guardian I can talk to; I'm going to miss joking around with you, being able to laugh again, and…" she stood, coming to my side, taking my hand again, "and I will miss the comfort that comes with any friendship."

I finally met her eyes again, that intense color lessening the unruliness inside of me, and bringing back the small invisible sanctuary that surrounded us.

"I will miss all of that too. But mostly I will miss you. Just you. I will miss seeing you, training you, and being this close to you." I noted our proximity, "So close I could," my free hand lifted, settling to her lower back as I brought her closer to me. What were we doing? What was I thinking?

"So close you could…" Her mouth met mine, touching lightly to mine, strengthening every bit of temptation as my willpower weakened.

I had very little to lose at this point. One kiss could not change so much. Bellamy was leaving, and if we were never to meet again, this was our perfect and private goodbye. I tentatively let myself fall into kissing her, holding her tighter. The last time we had gone down this road, Bellamy was a novice and I could not allow either of us to fall so easily. While age still factored into this equation, I hoped that one kiss would not do too much damage. Her mouth was warm and my body reacted as she pressed against me. The kiss lasted longer than either of us intended it to, but it was stirring. A knock on the hotel room door finally separated us, forcing us to really distance ourselves when I opened Bellamy's door to see Dimitri Beliov returned.

"I have to make sure she is okay. Has she said anything unusual?" He inquired, entering the room as I stepped aside. "You look flushed." He took notice, regarding my appearance but saying nothing more about it. "Bridgette is here." He informed me and Bellamy as she walked over to greet him. "She and Alicia Jordan have just arrived at the back entrance. They are speaking with the Headmistress."

"Alicia is here?" Bellamy stood statue still, her anxiety level clearly on the rise. "Not good. This is so not good."

 **BELLAMY:**

Guardian Council member Alicia Jordan had also come to "retrieve" m? This was not a good sign at all. Her arrival made clear that the Council's trust in me and Bridgette only went so far. And after my last Houdini-like escape from their radar and control, I couldn't really blame them. They were not above using very high-handed methods in getting what they wanted, so for them to send both Bridgette and a Council member, sent a strong message to me personally and professionally. I was not to be fully trusted in either capacity.

When Bridgette walked into the room a short time after discreetly and privately talking with Headmistress Kirova, she did so with an air of confidence few Guardians, aside from Dimitri, could pull off so effortlessly. Seeing Bridge made me feel temporary relief and calm. The look of sorrow she gave however was not helping me. I didn't want to face what had happened. I did not want to face the fact that the man I had been so deeply in love with had selfishly run off and been killed.

"I'm so sorry Bells." She was making it difficult to ignore the problem, but when she hugged me, I threw my arms around her, doing everything in my power not to start crying again.

"It's my fault." I repeated, and my aunt was here to help.

"We will talk all about it on the way to Court." Her attention then shifted in multiple directions as she swung herself into Guardian mode.

"There is no way we are getting out through the front or back without being seen." Bridgette was looking at Dimitri as she spoke.

I hadn't been aware that they were on speaking terms again, but with the two of them anything was possible. I was more curious about why Bridgette was unwilling to be seen however. Clearly something more was going on and Bridgette was trying to avoid a scene while keeping us concealed. In and out, no mess. That was how Bridgette did her job. But why the need to be concealed here?

"They want answers." I saw Alicia Jordan appear in the doorway. "They want to know where to go from here."

I had to assume that they were talking about the Moroi still staying here at the lodge. While the students of St Vladimir's were preparing to return to the Academy, and I would be on my way back to Court any minute, many of the royal families who'd also come here were still unsure of what was happening, and what would happen next according to both Moroi and Guardian Courts.

"So give them answers." I stated, receiving a disapproving glance from Alicia. "Give them something. They are scared. None of them knows what to do or whether or not they are safe with their Guardians."

"We have no more answers to give Bellamy." Bridgette said. "The problem in Seattle is being dealt with, and from here, it is more of a guessing game. That is what it always is."

"There must be more that can be said or done."

"You have lost a good friend Guardian Pearce." Alicia mentioned my loss of Mason. "You have the Council's condolences and support, but this is not an issue that can be so readily discussed with those who are not part of either Council."

Well what the hell did that mean? I wondered.

"We are going out the way we came in." Bridgette made a plan. "Moroi are going to demand answers to their questions, so…"

"I will get Bellamy out to your waiting car." Dimitri offered as Bridgette gave an approving nod in appreciation.

Perhaps their friendship would survive. The thought made me happy. And as we gathered my already packed bags, despite my questioning when my things had been packed, we were in fact then met by a crowd of both Moroi and Guardians. Bridgette and Alicia turned on their diplomatic charms, setting about to supply what information they could. Immediately, Dimitri arm was around my shoulder, pulling me through the crowd. A hand grabbed to mine, bringing up the other side. I turned my head to see Yuri's smile. Within another thirty seconds the three of us were at a back door.

"Bellamy!" I heard a shout through the crowd as a familiar face stopped us. "Bellamy." It was Tasha again. "Were you just going to leave without saying goodbye?"

"To you?"

"To Christian." She mentioned my friend. "He is hoping to see you before he goes back to school."

"There is no time." Dimitri insisted. His tone with Tasha was full of regret and a mix of antipathy. Had they had a row? Was he still considering becoming her Guardian? I had questions that could not be answered yet.

Again, I was pulled away, out the back door, lead to a waiting SUV.

"Give this to Chris." I demanded of Dimitri, using my sweetest tone. I handed him an envelope, sealed with a gold heart. "I don't have time to say goodbye to him, and I think if I went to see him now, I'd only start to yell at him. Please be sure he gets it."

"I will hand it to him myself." Dimitri promised, using the quiet whisper of his.

"If I don't see you again Thor…"

"Until we meet again, Bellamy." He smiled, placing his palm gently to my cheek. "And this time, remember to call. Let me know what happens. And if you ever need to talk…"

"Thank you ,Thor." I wrapped my arms around his next, surprising him as general affection from others seemed to do to him. "I promise to call. Once I hear the Council out and listen with an open mind to their offer, I will let you know what is going to happen next."

He kissed my forehead, just as any older brother might do to a little sister, and then he took a step back. I walked over to the car, watching as Yuri finished placing the last of my things into the trunk. I felt a wave of strong emotions come over me, and as he took my hand, opening the car door for me, I wanted to break down into a sobbing mess again.

"Didn't you just get here? Didn't I just get you back?" Yuri joked, and I sighed.

I would miss these moments. I would miss this flirtation. And I would miss him.

"I told Dimitri that I would call him when I know what the Council has to say. But if you want, I could call you too. If you want. I mean…"

"Definitely, Bellamy." Yuri whispered, stopping me from nervously going on. "You have my number. Definitely call. Call whenever you would like in fact. Call when you land, call a week from now, call… call me." He leaned in towards me, kissing my cheek in less of the brotherly way Dimitri had.

In fact, as my eyes subtly looked to spy Dimitri's reaction, I saw perception in his eyes. He knew Yuri liked me, but he knew that neither of us would risk our careers to test the waters. All this time, he knew, and he said nothing.

"Thank you." I heard Yuri say in my ear.

"I haven't done anything for you to thank me for." I returned.

"You have done more than you know Bellamy Pearce." With no effort at all, he helped me up into the car. "See you." He said, closing the door.

Bridgette and Alicia were not far behind, and once in the car, we were off, leaving much still unsaid, undone, and unforgotten. I was not two feet through the Court doors before sympathy and condolences were expressed. My eyes were red still as I had cried the entire drive and flight while Bridgette and I talked. An hour after being back here, I was in fact offered a very interesting assignment. I thought it had been a joke at first, but then Rhys handed me a file. The name at the top of the file read: Jesse Zeklos, student at St. Vladimir's Academy. Jesse had a file that was expectedly thick, containing multiple disciplinary infractions, but also a lot of good reports on his school and charity work. The Moroi could surprise me. Bridgette was mostly against the idea of me becoming Guardian to such an unruly Moroi. She was sure this was going to mean more trouble than it was worth, but after some consideration and a short call to Dimitri, I could not only see the challenge, but also the rewards of this unforeseen opportunity. I didn't tell Dimitri who I'd be guarding, only that I would be returning to St. Vladimir's to finish training before my new position started in a few weeks. I also made mention of the call Bridgette received from Ellen Kirova, asking me to speak at Mason's funeral. It was something that I was not ready to do. Dimitri as always, was quiet, then wistful, and ultimately wise in his advice.

"I accept the offer." I told the Council. "I will become Guardian and lifetime protector to Jesse Zeklos."

"Wonderful."

"Magnificent." The Council members all said, trying to sound supportive and cheerful, but I could note the wariness and warning.

I undoubtedly had my work cut out for me. But first I would face my loss.

 **FELLOW AND FAITHFUL READERS: AGAIN I APOLOGIZE FOR THE DELAY IN POSTING. AND IN ANTICIPATION OF THE QUESTION: YES, I AM STILL WRITING AND FINISHING THE OTHER CHAPTER (THE ONE I POSTED THE PREVIEW FOR). BUT, I WANTED TO WRITE THIS ONE TOO. THIS ONE HAS BEEN ON MY MIND FOR AWHILE TOO, SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. I CUT A FEW PIECES FROM THIS CHAPTER, BUT I DON'T THINK THEY WERE RELEVANT ENOUGH TO MAKE MUCH DIFFERENCE. NOW I AM OFF TO FINISH THE OTHER CHAPTER.**


	44. Chapter 39

**PART ONE:**

 **JESSE:**

 _As I slowly opened my eyes, exhaustion fading away as soon as I looked up at my beautiful wife Sophie, smiling down at me as I woke. I immediately knew something was up. There was an object in my hand, placed in it while I'd been asleep. Bellamy and I were home for the next few days before we and our significant others would be traveling back to the Moroi Court. I sat up, and found myself staring blankly down at the object my wife had put in my hand. It was not difficult to understand what she was trying to tell me, but the shock of it was so big that I found myself speechless._

" _Sophie darling," My voice cracked nervously, "this is a pregnancy test." I pointed out the obvious to her._

 _She sat on my lap, my arms pulling around her as she waited patiently for the appropriate reaction._

" _Yes it is."_

 _My mind was reeling. Sophia and I had been placed under a very stringent microscope shortly after our wedding. Our families, more specifically my parents and hers, wanted grandchildren. They wanted to see Sophie pregnant, and the two of us raising a family of our own, carrying on the Zeklos name. We were given little time to be a simple married couple, before the expectations were pressed down upon us. For nearly six months, we got by with excuses about why we were not "in the family way" as my mother chose to put it. Bellamy and Yuri even helped cover for us a few times, but now things had changed._

 _I held the test in my hands tightly, still staring blankly as I held my wife close._

" _This means that we are…" Tears automatically started to form in Sophie's eyes as she nodded at me, silently confirming the best news I could've received at this stage of my life. "This means you are going to be a mummy, and I'm… I'm going to be a…"_

" _You're going to be a daddy." She happily said, watching my smile grow immensely._

 _I was going to be a daddy. My wife and I were going to become parents to a little girl or boy who would depend on us, love us, and be ours for the rest of our lives. I hugged my Sophie, surprising her with the unexpected reaction, laughing happily as we celebrated and spoke about our new plans. After celebrating and discussing new priorities, I made sure my wife was happy, healthy, and of course comfortable before leaving our bedroom. I was not five feet down the long hallway before I started to shout for the first person I needed to share this news with, even before my parents and Sophie's._

" _Bellamy!" I yelled her name through the house, knowing that if I did not locate her, she would find me, if just to stop me from yelling. "BELLAMY!" I went on._

ONE YEAR LATER:

If you had asked me while we were back at St. Vladimir's if I ever saw myself becoming close friends with Bellamy Pearce, I would've laughed. It was one of many things I never saw coming. But, in the last year since becoming a Moroi Court liaison and truly getting to know more about my Guardian as we lived and traveled together, we were more like family than friends. Bellamy was one of the few people I trusted most with my life, and the lives of my wife and child. She was closer to me than anyone. She got to know me just as well, listening to my problems, giving me advice (whether I asked for it or not), arguing with me when necessary, and even learning to compromise. Actually, the compromising was more on my side than hers, but she too had come to find comfort in our working relationship.

Bellamy had now been present for the biggest and most important moments of my life. She was the one holding my hand, keeping me from letting the stresses of life get to me when Sophie was not around to do so. Bellamy and Yuri were there the night my son was brought into the world, and I knew that the two Guardians would undoubtedly give their lives for the baby as quick as they would for me and Sophie.

Just as my relationship with Bellamy had grown and become rock solid, Sophie's relationship with her Guardian, Yuri Tverskaya had become just as impenetrable. They too had their inside jokes, spending just as much time together as Bellamy and myself, learned to trust and enjoyed each other's company. Along with the Guardian Moroi bond Yuri worked to form, his personal relationship with my Guardian was equally as strong. Bellamy and Yuri were in love. From the time they had begun officially dating, their free time was spent together. Even I had to admit, the two Guardians were meant for each other. They were perfectly in synch when it came to their guarding responsibilities as well as their personal sides. It was almost sickening at times. So, when my wife's Guardian silently pulled me to the side to talk, I should not have been so surprised by the subject matter of our conversation.

"When will you ask her?" I was more curious about the details of his question, rather than the fact that he wanted my permission.

Yuri looked contemplative for a moment or so before responding.

"Kiev." He said. "Sophie and I are joining you and Bellamy on this trip to Court, and then also in Kiev. I will ask her then."

I smiled. It made me happy to think that our Guardians would be as happy as me and Sophie.

 **DIMITRI:**

Walking at a fast pace to the flight hangar, Christian Ozera and I were expecting guests. Jesse Zeklos and his Guardian Bellamy Pearce were no strangers to the Moroi Court these days, visiting as often as needed for Jesse's political position to the Moroi Council, but any time Bellamy was expected, Christian was happy. And so was I. Bellamy and I had become friends a while back, and while we had our own bumps in the road, our friendship had also endured. Bellamy made the stuffiness of Court life bearable for Christian. Christian had Lissa, and he adored her more than anything in the world, but after all of the sinister deeds that Tasha Ozera had both executed and further planned came out of shadow, Christian was still sometimes treated as an inferior royal. It was a shame to see, and a heavy weight for the man. Bellamy's presence at Court however, brightened his moods. He could face anything with her and the Queen beside him.

We were not late, but the flight that carried our friends was ahead of schedule. Yuri Tverskaya appeared first, walking out of the plane's door, followed by Bellamy. Jesse and Sophia Zeklos were next to exit, given the secure permission of both Guardians. As they descended the stairs, Bellamy looked over to where we stood, waiting for the small group. After whispering something to Yuri, she took off at a sprint towards us, Christian reaching her before me, lifting her up as soon as she was within reach of him. The two friends had a special bond that few people really understood. Even I did not completely understand it most days, but they were close. The pair shared a tragic part of their lives that absolutely no one could say they had experienced. Their friendship had stood the test of time and had grown with that time. Christian and Bellamy had their own little bubble when they were together. It was an unbreakable connection they would always share.

As her feet touched the ground, and the two finished their initial greeting, Bellamy turned, smiling at me as I caught her in another run. We both laughed as I spun her around, lifted into my arms.

"I've missed you so much Thor." She said, using the god-like nickname she had given me while she was still a novice.

It had only been about three months since her last visit with Jesse to Court, but it did not matter.

"I've missed you too Bells." I said, setting her back down. "How are things with you?"

"Never better. You?"

"Never better." I repeated her response. Much of our lives we kept up to date on through phone calls here and there, along with many written letters sent back and forth.

"And here at Court?" Her question was met with reluctance on my part. "Anything new? How are things here, since…"

"Strict." I was unable to find a better way of rationalizing or detailing the most recent security concerns.

Shortly after Bellamy and Yuri left the Moroi Court with their then engaged Moroi couple, all hell had come loose at Court. Our tight and once trusting Court community had been breached and shaken when the Queen's half-sister Jillian, the Dragomir Princess, had been killed and subsequently brought back to life by none other than Adrian Ivashkov. If Jill's death had been a shock, Adrian saving her life with his own, was monumentally perplexing, alarming, and in my own opinion, impressive. Once the Court was hit, Lissa learned about more traitors and Moroi who felt she was unfit to rule. Her family came into question, and Lissa made the only decision she could. Jill was sent into hiding in the human world, taking with her Adrian Ivashkov, Sydney Sage, an Alchemist Rose and I were well familiar with, and Eddie Castille, who now took the position of Guardian to the young Princess.

"Is there anymore news from them?" Bellamy inquired.

She was asking about the entire group who'd been placed into what she called "vampire witness protection", but mostly her inquiry was about Eddie. Eddie Castille and Bellamy were good friends too. They'd formed their own friendship while Bellamy was dating Mason Ashford, a promising young novice who had been taken from life way too soon. When Mason died, Eddie and Bellamy grieved together, supporting and consoling each other through the hardest parts along the way. Their friendship strengthened through that time. Eddie and Bellamy had been separated for a little over a year now, and any news that she got on him or from him, seemed to help ease her worry.

"Alright you two, chat on your own time."

We both turned to see Jesse, Sophie, and Yuri coming towards us. It was Jesse's voice that jokingly spoke to us, but as Yuri approached closer, I saw the anticipated retreat of Christian as he put a protective hand to Bellamy. I wondered how long it would take him to get over his doubts and fears. Along with the three adults, there was a new addition making his way towards us. Sophia Zeklos had since given birth to a little boy named Jaden. The parents and their Guardians made a point not to bring Jaden to Court too often, as politics and other threats were still unpredictable. This was only the second time the young child had been to the Moroi Court. He walked slowly and a bit uncertainly, showing that shoes were not yet his friend. He kept his hand with his mother's until spotting Bellamy, the cries of a one-year old ringing out loudly as he took a short run at the Guardian. Bellamy was now quicker than I had realized. As the young boy stumbled, his small shoes causing him delay and unbalance, Bellamy twisted her body, bending down swiftly, and catching the lad before he face planted into the asphalt ground. She picked him up with ease, turning back to me as we spoke, never missing a beat.

"Right." Bellamy and I switched on our most serious faces. "To work." She said, lowering her voice as Jaden played with her hair, his small fingers pulling and untidying strands.

"Are we still on lockdown here?"

"More or less." I answered her, explaining the situation at Court.

Bellamy spun to both Moroi. "You hear that? The Court is still on high alert. You go anywhere, I want to know. I want your phones on at all times, and I want those phones on you at all times." She ordered. "There will be no changing, breaking, or bending of these rules. Clear?"

"Clear." Both Sophia and Jesse agreed.

"Am I clear little panda bear?" Her strict Guardian voice turned sweet and child friendly as she spoke to Jaden, still in her arms.

The one-year old giggled with glee, placing his hands to her face as they played before Bellamy handed him back to his father.

Walking out of the hangar, and into the Court, I stayed beside Bellamy as Christian walked a short distance behind us, catching up to us every few seconds to glance at me with impatience. Bellamy was clearly not oblivious to the dance her friend did, becoming slightly annoyed with his behavior.

"You want to tell me why your Moroi is jumping around me like a hyperactive three-year old?" She asked quietly.

I hesitated, causing Christian to once more dance up beside Bellamy, setting her irritation on edge again.

"Seriously, do you need to give him a time out?" She made me laugh before I was ready to question her.

"There is something that I must ask you." I approached her with a trace of caution in this issue, only because of my own reservations to the idea.

I had finally given into Christian's complaints, his whining, and his constant pestering about training him to defend himself. And after some long thinking and multiple discussions with Rose, we decided I should talk to someone with experience in this arena. Bellamy had been "training" Jesse to defend himself in many situations, for some time now. She was not willing to leave the life of her Moroi to chance, making sure that he could do something to protect himself as well if he needed to. Christian had already seen and much to my chagrin and the argument of others, been a part of more than one Strigoi altercation. One of those times, he had been facing the Strigoi version of me. In that case, he was willing to do anything to protect Lissa. I realized after some time, that Bellamy was right to be teaching Jesse. She had learned from the mistakes of those before her not to take Jesse's life for granted. She taught him first and foremost, that his life was not to be taken by anyone complacently. I understood and agreed with many of the concepts and ideas Bellamy instilled into her Moroi, but it still made me uneasy to teach Christian myself. I thought maybe if she were willing to show Christian a few things first, I could gauge my own Moroi training after they finished.

"Uh-oh." I heard her say, looking straight back at me. "I know that look Thor. This must be serious. "

"I am asking you this as a Guardian." I spoke to her, hoping it would gain better understanding from her. "I must ask you this as Christian's Guardian."

And I was right. She was perfectly willing to sit and listen, shooing Christian away as she and I talked. I sat down with her, trying to carefully word my request to her.

"What is it Dimitri?"

She called me Dimitri, which meant that she was being serious about this, and willing to give what I asked serious consideration.

"Christian is aware of the fact that you made the decision to teach Jesse the art of self-defense."

"Yes? And?"

"He was rather indignant about the idea after he and I talked, and at that point I refused to do the same. I have since given it more thought, deciding that it is a far better plan than assuming I will always be able to protect him."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"I was hoping that you might be willing to give Christian a lesson while you are here."

I watched her head tilt to the side. "Is that all? Sure I will."

Okay, I was a bit taken aback. She agreed with no argument? Why?

"Just like that?"

"Just like what?" Her question was returned with an answer. "I am glad that you have chosen to teach him. Christian Ozera has come into contact with more Strigoi than I can count on both hands." She made it known that she knew about the dangerous situations he'd been in. "It is by the grace of God and his own blind damn luck that he is still standing. And I plan on making my opinions known to him."

"Okay." I agreed.

Christian came walking back over to us a short time later, mumbling something about Yuri, but Bellamy paid no attention, ready to get back to her Moroi and his family. After Christian mumbled his displeasure for Yuri, he too appeared, stopping to speak with Bellamy before making his way over to me.

"I need to talk to you."

Christian took Yuri's request to speak with me as his perfect means of escaping. He made his way down the walkway and did not turn back even once. I was sure he was headed straight to Bellamy again. I put him to the side temporarily, knowing that if he was with Bellamy, he was undeniably safe. But focusing on Yuri now, I could see the troubling demeanor he showed.

"Why are you acting so anxious, and…fidgety?" I searched for a more accurate way of describing his behavior.

It was very unusual for a Guardian as well controlled and skilled as Yuri to behave so restlessly.

"I'm not." He countered.

"You are."

"I'm not." He was continuing to argue and deny, getting him nowhere, but irritating me.

"You. Are." I put a stop to this pointlessness. "What is wrong with you?"

I had never once seen Yuri Tverskaya so on edge. It was unsettling to watch him pace back and forth in front of me. He sat down for a few seconds, still looking nervous before standing to pace again. His hands were shaking in much the same way Bellamy's did when she was nervous.

"I need to ask you a question." Yuri repeated.

I gave him a short nod, crossing my arms. "You already said that Yuri. What is it?"

He took in a deep breath. "After I ask you this, I need to know that you will keep it secret from Bellamy. At least for the time we are here at Court."

Keeping something from Bellamy was a difficult task for anyone. Ask it from one of her friends, and you were asking a lot.

"Is what you are going to ask me directly related to Bellamy?"

"Yes."

I shook my head. "Then I cannot keep it secret from her."

Yuri stopped in place, glaring back at me. "You have to. I would not ask if it were not important, and I would not ask if it lead to anything dishonest or bad."

Still, I had my reservations.

"Look Belikov, she loves you. She respects you." I smiled as Yuri gave a laugh, seeming to think fondly of his girlfriend. "There are days and nights when we are working or training, when I know that your opinion and your authority supersedes all others. Bellamy's friends are the closest things to family that she has since Bridgette died. You know pieces of Bellamy that I don't. You have a part of her heart that I will never know. Which is why asking you this is almost more important than anyone else."

I agreed to hear him out, sitting down as he began to pace again.

"Bellamy's birthday is next week." Yuri pointed out a fact I was already well aware of.

"I know."

"Well, we are going to be in Kiev with Jesse and Sophie on her birthday."

I still failed to understand where he was headed.

"I am going to introduce her to my mother and my brother while we are there. I wrote to my mother about Bellamy, and now she is insistent upon meeting her."

"Have you warned Bellamy about this?"

"No." He admitted. "If I do, I might give away the fact that I am also going to ask Bellamy to marry me."

"Marriage?" I choked. "You are going to propose to her?"

"With your permission."

He wanted my permission to marry Bellamy? I wanted to tell him that he was asking the wrong person, but he had been right when he said that Bellamy's friends were as close to her as family. Yuri made her happy. The couple had already been together for some time, and there was no doubt that they could spend their lives together, married or not.

"You are prepared to ask her?"

"Yuri nodded, smiling, thinking now about any plans he already had. He then chose to show me the ring he would give to Bellamy. It was perfect. It reminded me of Bellamy and her abnormally logical yet bubbly personality.

"How long have you been carrying that ring around?" I thought to ask, curious to know just how long this plan had been forming in Yuri's mind.

"Since she handed you her Claddaugh ring from Mason Ashford."

I smiled. He was prepared to ask her, which left only one more question. "And you are prepared to follow through?"

I had confused him with my question, so I explained further. "Bellamy's heart is…"

"Is important to me." Yuri told me, better comprehending what I wanted to know. "When I first became Sophia's Guardian, when we were here at Court, Christian Ozera said something that stuck with me, and I think it always will. He said that Mason made promises to Bellamy too, but he did not keep them. He left her. Dimitri, I love this woman more than anything. Every decision I make is made along with her, or with her in mind. I assure you that I intend to follow through to the end with her."

He was being honest, and I could not fault or deny him this.

"Ask her to be your wife." I said. "Make her happy, and do not ever disappoint her."

Yuri smiled and I couldn't help but do the same.

 **BELLAMY:**

"Come on Christian. This should not be such a difficult task." I half teased, half guided. "Catch me." I ordered him.

When Dimitri asked me to provide Christian with a defense lesson, it gave me the perfect opportunity to really teach him a lesson. It gave me the opportunity to teach him the same lesson that I had given Jesse when he decided to take defending himself seriously. It was a hard lesson to learn, and I knew Dimitri would not be completely at ease with my methods, but it was the only way Christian would understand the purpose of being taught by me or Dimitri. I made my Guardian friend promise first that he would not interfere. He could be present, and he could watch, but he was not going to get between me and Christian.

"I don't understand the point of this lesson." Christian commented as I moved out of his grasp. "Aren't you supposed to be teaching me self-defense?"

"Eventually." I replied, again twisting to miss his reach. "But first, you need to understand the purpose of why Dimitri and I have agreed to this. And more importantly Christian," I took a single step to my right as he rushed forward to try and apprehend me, causing him to fall forward, hitting the mat on the floor, "you need to gain a better appreciation for the one thing you are lacking in this situation."

"And what is that?" Christian stood up, crossing his arms defiantly, arrogantly staring back at me, keeping a few steps between us.

"Self-preservation." I was not going to be afraid to hurt his feelings. He needed to know the truth. He needed to know how Dimitri and I both felt about this. "This lesson is about self-preservation Christian." I could feel my hands starting to shake with nerves, but I wasn't ready to stop.

"You can't win out there. No matter how much self-defense training you have, you will not ever be able to do the things your Guardian is trained to do for you. It is his job to protect you." I pointed over to Dimitri as he leaned his chin down onto his palm, still watching. "It is never going to be your responsibility to run off with some half -baked plan to save the world from Strigoi. If Dimitri is willing to train you, it is never going to be so that you can fight them."

Christian mumbled something about magic, and my lesson becoming a lecture, causing me to change tactics. I walked over to Dimitri, whispering in his ear, needing his help for an exercise.

"Okay Chris, let's say you are using magic on a Strigoi. For this exercise, let's you and I pretend that I am the Strigoi. For all intents and purposes, you set me alight." And as soon as Christian raised his hand, Dimitri grabbed him by the shoulders. "If he were another Strigoi, you'd be dead." I made the point. "While your magical attention is focused on one area, it isn't possible to be anywhere else. Magic isn't always the best solution." I thanked Dimitri as he went back to his watching position on the opposite side.

"So now you think magic is inconvenient and ineffective?"

He just was not getting it. I was going to need a stronger more emotional approach with him. I was going to have to hit him where I knew he'd hurt most.

"This is not about magic and its effectiveness Christian. And before you make the arguments, it's not about you being weaker, it has nothing to do with you being Moroi or royal." I took a few steps in closer to him, coming inches from him, my hand moving to his chest. "This is about you and me."

Christian sighed deeply, and it only fueled my frustration with him.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

I turned my head briefly, giving Dimitri a sharp look before pressing my forearm to Christian's chest, and pushing him back against the wall with just enough force to shock and even frighten him a bit. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dimitri stand again. My attention stayed on Christian.

"Remember our agreement Thor." I said, and Dimitri reluctantly kept his distance.

I started speaking to Christian again once I knew he wasn't looking to escape. "That means if you are not willing to find the self-control and self-preservation needed to stop you the next time, from putting yourself into a dangerous situation, forget about what it would do to Lissa and Dimitri if anything happened to you. You think about me." My eyes stayed locked with his, keeping him listening. "You think about what Mason did to me. You remember how destructive and brutal his death was for me."

"Bellamy." Christian tried interjecting his own words, but I pushed my arm into him harder.

"We train all of our lives Christian, and we still make our mistakes. We still lose our lives or the lives of our Moroi to Strigoi. Bridgette was one of the best Guardians protecting our society. Dimitri will tell you the same." I felt his breathing settle and his defiance losing the battle as I talked to Christian, making him understand. "She was one of the best, and she was still taken from me."

Christian struggled again, trying to free himself, guilt overwhelming us both.

"I won't go through that kind of pain again Chris." My arm loosened. "I won't survive if I lose you like that too."

"Okay." He coughed as I freed him. "Okay, Bells. I get it." He took in a few deep breaths.

"No, you don't." I refused his acceptance. "But, you are starting to." I took his hand, leading him over to where Dimitri sat.

The man looked like he was in awe and shock.

"Now," I brought the two of them face to face, "tell your Guardian what you have just learned, and what you will always keep in mind."

Both of them looked back at me with disbelieving expressions.

"Go on." I insisted. "Otherwise I will not continue this lesson."

Christian sighed. "I learned that you and Bellamy are not training me to fight. You are not training me to kill Strigoi because it is not my job."

For the next hour, I ran Christian through a few gym drills and gave him a few tips on how to keep himself defended. For a first lesson, it wasn't too demanding. I would let Dimitri determine the levels of difficulty in this situation as I did with Jesse. Once finished, I sent Christian home to shower and change.

"So, was that your plan?" Dimitri questioned me with his most disbelieving tone as we made our way back to the Zeklos residence, carrying equipment. "Were you intentionally trying to scare your friend into submission , and into making him believe he cannot win against Strigoi?"

"He can't win." I countered. "And that was not the point. Not going after Strigoi at all was the point. Coming to the realization that he won't win was the point. And yes." I answered my friend. "It was my plan. If I had to scare him a little in order to get this point through his stubborn arrogant head, it worked."

I stopped, turning to look back at Dimitri, continuing to talk. "You came to me as a Guardian. You asked me Guardian to Guardian, to give Christian a lesson in self-defense. I went at Christian the same way. He needs to hear these things from a Guardian. Not a friend. When you teach him these things, you need to teach him from your Guardian perspective. Otherwise, he won't take you seriously."

"You are instructing me on how to instruct?" Dimitri smirked, and I almost laughed.

"Kind of a twisted feeling when the student turns into the teacher I suppose."

 **CHRISTIAN:**

I returned to my own Court apartment after training with Bellamy, showering and changing before heading back out the door. The extended walk from the Guardian training facilities and royal housing had given me a chance to reflect on all of the things Bellamy had drilled into me. She had taken the harshest road she could to get me to listen. She had used herself against me, taking our friendship and Mason's death to open my eyes. It worked. She had managed to get her point across and then some. The one thing that made me feel better, was knowing that Bellamy had been equally as harsh the first time she started to work with Jesse too.

Her words hung over me like a cloud. If she lost me, it would definitely destroy her. She would not survive that. Bellamy had changed after Mason died. I was not the only one to notice the changes, and some of those changes did worry me at times. She became a different person after the funeral. Her views and beliefs were rattled. She took becoming a Guardian much more seriously, following the rules rather than breaking them just enough to not get caught. I understood much more now. There was a span of time when Bellamy and I did not talk as much, and I now realized that was right after her aunt Bridgette had been killed. As I also reflected even further back into our friendship, I thought about the disagreements she and I had about Jesse and why she had made such a precarious and impulsive decision. I could not subdue the guilt I felt, realizing that she protected Jesse the same way Dimitri protected me and the same way Rose protected Lissa. The more I ruminated, the more I knew I needed to talk to her again. So, I went on a search for her. I stopped by the Zeklos residence, but Sophia said that Bellamy had gone to the Guardian business district of Court.

I ran hoping to catch up to her, and only caught my friend by chance as she was wakling out of one of the buildings, finishing a conversation with Alberta. I waited for them to finish.

"Bells." I caught her, strolling up to her side as she slipped her arm around my waist. "Where are you headed?"

"To meet Jesse." She told me. "I had to drop off some documents here before Jesse's meeting with his father and Peter Conta." She explained that the two men were keen to discuss Jesse's political future now that he had showed promise and responsibility in his liaison position.

"Bells, you were right." I finally told her. "I have been too reckless with my life, and I did not think about what it would do to you most of all. I saw what Mason's death did, and how it changed you. I won't do that to you." I stopped walking with her, turning to the side to stand with her for a minute. "I won't see you pushed down that hole again. Not because of me."

Bellamy brought her palms to the back of my neck as we stood quietly together. The color in her eyes had gone from the silver and gray tempest during training, to a calmer blu now. Her arms then reached up, moving completely around my neck, and the two of us held one another close, my hands at her back, keeping her with me. As she slowly let go, her palms moving back to my neck again, Bellamy's face stayed inches from mine taking a single breath before she kissed my cheek.

"I love you Chris. Thank you for understanding." She said to me.

"Is this something you should be worried about?" I heard Jesse's voice joking from the side as I peered over to see him and Yuri Tverskaya standing a short distance away. I closed my eyes, letting myself hold my friend for just a bit longer. Once she let go, the two men moved in closer, one kissing her sweetly, the other taking her hand to drag her away.

"Play nice." Bellamy warned in a gentle tone to me and Yuri, again recognizing our conflict. But then, she and Jesse were off, disappearing around a corner.

Yuri stood, looking at me in a way that said he wanted something. Normally we would go our separate ways without even a glance, but this time he stayed. Fine, I thought. If he was staying, I would leave. I rolled my eyes, not saying a word before twisting to walk in the opposite direction.

"Hey Christian, can I have a word with you?" The Guardian requested. "It won't take long." As I was bound by Bellamy, to "play nice" with her Guardian boyfriend, I obliged, coming back to where he waited.

I should have said no. I should've kept walking and denied the man any opportunity to ask so much. Why had I stopped and decided to listen to his appeal? I listened to the words he said, trying to piece them together as my brain decided it was a good time to stop many cognitive abilities. I knew it would happen sooner or later. I was honestly hoping for later, considering Bellamy's clashing opinion to anything that took her attention so far from Jesse. The truth was I had no answer to give him. I could not say yes to his question, but I also could not say no. If I refused and he went to Bellamy anyway, she would know somehow that I had rebuffed Yuri's request for my own selfish reasons, and she would undoubtedly be cross with me. If I said yes however, my best friend would be stuck with someone I did not trust, she would fully commit herself to someone who might not put her needs first. Could I live with myself if I let that happen?

"Christian?" His voice brought my attention back to the present conversation. "I know it is a lot to ask."

Hmph. No kidding, I thought to myself.

"But, I have always recognized the bond you two share. Bellamy loves you very much and you love her. Your approval would mean more to her than anything."

I kept my more sardonic comments quiet, knowing that a lecture from Dimitri would be inevitable if spoken. Instead, I played as nice as I could.

"I'm in a rather difficult position here." I replied. "There is no way that I can refuse and keep Bellamy happy, but if I say yes, I run the risk of letting you think I trust you enough to take care of her."

Yuri did that same lip pursing thing that Dimitri did when he was biting back some comment that would cause more trouble. I wondered what this Guardian really had to say, but then decided I probably didn't want to know.

"I cannot answer this right now." I said, giving no response at all to his question.

 **YURI:**

Christian refused to say yes when I asked his permission to marry Bellamy. I had not expected much in this particular arena of Bellamy's life and friendship, but I also had to recognize that her best friend had also not said no to my proposal. The fact that Christian Ozera did not give an outright rejection, made me think and hope, that he and I were making progress. His comment about not trusting me to take care of Bellamy still irked me, but I would let it go for now. We were not going to be here at Court long, and I was running out of time. While Sophie and I would be joining our significant others in the Ukraine again, we would not be together for Bellamy's actual birthday. It was tradition between Jesse and Bellamy, that on her precise birthday, the Guardian and her chosen Moroi would go away for those twenty-four hours to celebrate on their own. Sophie and I were both quite understanding of this happening, as it was for a good four of us had come to celebrate Bellamy's birthday the day after, because on her birthday, she and Jesse celebrated something much more important to thhe two of them. It sometimes took me a moment to remember that on the night of her eighteenth birthday, Bellamy officially became Guardian and lifetime protector to Jesse Zeklos. It was a big deal to Jesse, that he find some way to thank his Guardian for the things she had already done in order to protect him and now also his family. Last year it was gambling in Monaco. This year, Jesse was making it a surprise.

I realized as Sophie, Jaden, and I boarded our flight to Kiev, that coming to Court to gain the permission of Bellamy's friends had been the easy part. Now I had to face coming up with the actual words to ask her to marry me. But before that, I was going to introduce her to my family. I hadn't seen my family since days after Katja's funeral. I had packed up, kissed my mother goodbye, and walked away from everything I had known to find a new home at St. Vladimir's. It's funny how life puts you in the right place at the right time I thought. If I had not chosen to become an Academy instructor, I would not have met Bellamy. And I would not be happy enough to attempt love and marriage again. Once we arrived at Boryspil International Airport and our bags were retrieved, we had a short drive to the hotel we stayed in. Like most of the hotels that catered to Moroi and their Guardians, this one was kept out of human reach. When we arrived, walking through the first set of doors, we were met by the concierge, who could immediately set us apart from any humans who guot a little too curious and wandered in. We were allowed through the next set of doors, leading into the actual hotel.

Again, many of the Moroi hotels, especially those that catered mostly to royal families, were designed with extravagance and opulence in mind. The inside of these buildings were made to show wealth and status of royal families. Fortunately, as Sophie and I entered, bags and toddler in hand, there did not seem to be a lot going on or too many guests staying at the hotel. It was the off season for most tourists and travel to the secluded area, so I was not surprised. I checked us into our rooms, made sure that Sophie and Jaden had everything they might need, and then set to calling my mother once more before I would introduce her to her future daughter-in-law.

I was thrilled when Bellamy and Jesse arrived in Kiev hours later. Once their flight touched down, each called me and Sophia. Bellamy explained that she and Jesse had spent their time away at St. Vladimir's. The idea seemed odd to me at first, but she said that it was Jesse's idea to revisit the place where he had first come to really trust her, and see her as his Guardian. I made sure after hearing all about their short excursion, that Bellamy had no other plans for the following day, informing her that she and I would be taking our own short trip while our Moroi slept peacefully and safely. Jesse did not argue, understanding my intentions for whisking his Guardian away temporarily. Bellamy agreed to the daytrip, if only to make me happy.

"At least tell me what I should wear or how to dress for today." Bellamy tried her best not to complain about being kept in the dark about our destination as she stood looking frustrated into the closet we shared.

"Dress however you would like." I said, leaning back onto the bed, my hands resting behind my neck. I received a very disdainful look from the woman standing in a towel before me. "Okay." I gave in a bit. "Dress casually." I gave nothing away.

"Casual." She was still frustrated. "Does that mean Public Casual? Court casual? Home casual?"

"A bit of all three." I further challenged her.

Bellamy accepted the challenge, looking back into the closet to find something that suited all of her needs. Once she emerged, finally dressed, she looked positively perfect. She had chosen a long cotton maxi dress in silver and white stripes that went well with the Guardian jacket she wore over the top. I could see that she was also well armed, as we'd chosen to always be after the humans attacks that seemed to be occurring more lately.

"Please tell me where we are going." She continued to pry the destination out of me as we exited our room.

My continued refusal was met with a grimace. We both stuck our heads into the suite Jesse, Sophie, and Jaden occupied, checking in on the couple as they rested for the day. Security was set on their door while we were away, neither of us willing to take chances. I had a car waiting for us to use, and as we drove, I could see that we hit a few areas that Bellamy had not seen during her travels with Jesse. I had told Bellamy about the area in which I had lived when my family and I had first moved to Kiev, but I had not yet told her how far or how discreetly located it was. We drove for an hour, just to the outskirts of the city before turning off onto a few paths that required the four-wheel drive of our vehicle. Bellamy looked worried as I drove,

"Yuri, seriously," she was near pleading, "tell me why we are off-roading and coming up to a forest."

The look on her face was pretty priceless as we were in fact closing in on a small forest like enclosure. The trees were massive, and they did hide a lot. Bellamy had never been one for outdoor adventures like camping and hiking. She did them when it was necessary for training, but was not fond of nature or anything that could be included. I slowed our vehicle as two armed Guardians soon appeared in the distance of our entrance.

"It's a surprise." I repeated to Bellamy. "Trust me."

As we rolled closer to the edge of the trees, I recognized one of the Guardians straight away.

"Well, the prodigal son returns." Illya spoke as I rolled down my window.

"Hello big brother." I received a half smile from my older brother. I took Bellamy's hand with mine. "Bells, this is my brother, Illya Tverskaya."

The look on my brother's face was a strange one. He looked as though he had seen a ghost. He looked in and over at Bellamy, his face turning paler. He said nothing, but kept a tight grip on his weapon.

Bellamy of course was as gracious, polite, and mostly in disbelieving shock to meet one of my family members.

"Hello Illya." She smiled, examining him in comparison to me.

Still Illya said nothing to her. He straightened back up. "They are expecting you soon." Illya said then, waving us through the entrance, still reacting strangely to Bellamy.

I drove slowly through the miles of trees and dark paths before we broke through to a small area that very few knew was here at all. In total, the small town (if you could call it that), had a population of less than one hundred people, all Dhampirs, and all very welcoming. Bellamy gasped as I drove into what was referred to as our own town center. At the middle of the center, stood a small but Imperially designed and decorated Cathedral. The stain glass alone was breathtaking. The stone was centuries old, and there were relics inside that dated farther back than anyone truly knew.

"It's spectacular." Bellamy breathed, admiring the building.

As I drove around further, her eyes could not figure out which way to look first. We passed by small houses and dachas that housed Dhampir women, either still raising their families, or who chose like my mother and aunt, to stay in a quiet living space. I pulled our car to a stop, and turned off the engine, looking over to the woman I was hopelessly and helplessly in love with.

"Yuri, where are we?" She questioned me. "And what did your brother mean when he said we are expected?"

"Bells."

"Yuri."

"That small home there," I pointed to a stone covered country house with a small fence and flowers lining the front walkway. Smoke was billowing out through the chimney, so I knew my mother was already cooking, "is where my mother and my aunt live."

I expected her to flip out. I expected her to lose her mind with nervousness and question my sanity in not letting her know where we were coming. Instead Bellamy smiled.

"You brought me here to…"

"To meet my family Bells." I finished. "

She agreed without argument, and I kissed her much more intimately than I should have before we separated.

"Are you ready?" I asked, and Bellamy gave a confident nod.

I came around to open the car door for Bellamy, and before she and I were three feet closer to the house, my name was called out.

"Yuri!" My mother called out with elation. She had not seen me since I'd left for St. Vlad's.

She flew out the front door, leaving it open, running at full speed towards her youngest child.

"Oh my Yuri." She threw her arms around my neck as I embraced her. "My young boy has returned home to me." We continued to hug only until she caught sight of Bellamy. "Yuri," I set her feet to the ground as she spoke, "I assume that this beautiful woman standing there is with you."

"Yes mama." I answered her, taking Bellamy's hand again. "This is Bellamy Pearce. She and I are Guardians together." I said, and I received an all too knowing motherly look. "She is also the woman I am in love with." I then turned to Bellamy. "Bells, this is…" Before I could finish, my mother had my girlfriend wrapped in her arms, hugging her tightly. "This is my mother."

"Bellamy," My mother greeted with a nice embrace, "you are so pretty." She complimented. "It is so nice to meet you. You must both come inside."

Bellamy took my hand again, both of us following behind my mother.

"Come in." My mother excitedly offered, moving inside of the house I still knew so well. "Sit. Sit."

Bellamy walked slowly, admiring the pictures that still adorned the walls, and the bright colors that stood out so well.

We were led into the larger sitting room, situated just next to the kitchen. Bellamy sat on the red couch in the middle of the room as I moved in slowly. The house still smelled of apples, rosemary, and chamomile and irises coming from the garden. I could feel myself missing this place, but remembered that I'd left my future wife alone with my mother. Bellamy was not eased into my family or this part of my life, but she looked so familiar with it, and completely comfortable sitting across from my mother as they spoke. I had surprised Bellamy with this visit, but I was not sure if it was something she wanted, or if I would be paying the price very soon. For now though, Bellamy smiled, laughed, and listened as my mother gushed over her son's beautiful, smart new Guardian girlfriend.

"Where is aunt Yuliya? I asked my mother, looking around for my aunt.

"Yuliya has gone to town. She will return soon." My mother hurriedly answered, more interested in Bellamy. "Now, tell me, are you a royal Guardian?"

"Yes." Bellamy replied. "Just like Yuri, I am a Zeklos Guardian. I am Head Guardian to Jesse Zeklos."

"Wonderful."

The two women were still talking when my aunt returned home, walking through the front door with Illya behind her. They were mid conversation when Yuliya was stopped.

"Yuri?" She squealed with delight, rushing to hug me just as my mother had done. "Yuri, you really have come home. Illya said he had seen you, but I did not believe him." Sweet boy." My aunt gushed, her hands touching my face and hair. "You really are here."

"And he is not alone." My mother and Bellamy had since stopped talking to watch the long-awaited greeting. "Yuliya, meet Bellamy Pearce. She is Yuri's girlfriend."

My aunt eyed me with suspicion. "You've brought a young lady home with you? Well, this is reason to celebrate." Yuliya stepped into the house further, hugging Bellamy as well, while Illya still kept his distance, looking at Bellamy with that same strange curiosity.

As time continued, we all spent the day talking, reminiscing, and catching up. While I had continued to keep in contact with my family as much as possible while I'd been away, it was nice now to be face to face again. I had missed this part of my life too. I had been gone too long. My mother had prepared a big lunch for our arrival, so as we all sat together around the table, I watched Bellamy as she quickly got to know my family. In no time, it was clear that she was already meant to be not just part of my life, but part of my family too.

"Bells," I whispered into her ear, "can I talk to you for just a minute?"

Her head turned to me, her eyes looking sweetly and lovingly concerned. "Of course Yuri."

We stood, and were about to excuse ourselves when Illya said his first words to the woman I loved.

"Pearce." He repeated her name. "That's where I know your name from." Illya stood with us, seeming to question Bellamy without actually doing do. "You are related to Bridgette Pearce."

"Bridgette was my aunt." Bellamy returned.

The normal and expected reaction that Bellamy received when it came to mentioning Bridgette, was often that of veneration or fear. People either respected and admired Bellamy's aunt, or they feared her because they knew just how skilled a Guardian the woman had been. Illya however showed none of these reactions.

"Bridgette Pearce was a disgrace to our ranks." He insulted.

In less than a second I could feel Bellamy's temper rising. Her high emotions could easily trigger her fire element, and make it uncontrollable. Very few people knew about Bellamy's Moroi magic, and it would stay that way if I had anything to say or do about it. Our society was still not ready for this kind of shock. They were still coming to grips with Spirit as a magic. Saying anything negative about Bellamy's friends and especially her only family member was bound to trigger a fiery outburst.

"She never should've given up her Council seat."

"She did that for me." Bellamy growled.

"Exactly." Illya pushed her, battling back. "She let emotions cloud her judgement."

I put my hands to Bellamy's shoulders, gripping tight to pull her back.

"Back off Illya." I warned. "You have no idea what kind of storm you will release."

"He's just jealous." Bellamy pushed right back. She was never the type to back down from a fight.

"Jealous?" Illya let her go on.

"Yes. You're jealous of Guardians like Bridgette, and your brother, and Dimitri Belikov." She pulled out all three of her aces in the game. "They face the things you only dream about facing. They do the job you wish you could handle."

"I am hardly jealous of any of them." Illya spoke. "And I am definitely not jealous of a Strigoi disgrace." He was referring to Dimitri.

I thought Bellamy might actually haul off and punch Illya in the face. And frankly, given the circumstances, I would've let her. Instead, she turned to me. I could see the fire raging in her eyes. I could hear it in her words.

"I need a bit of air Yuri." She said before I led her outside to gather her thoughts and calmer persona.

While Bellamy collected herself, I took the opportunity to really chastise and reprimand my brother.

"You're an asshole. You really are." I walked right up to him, standing inches away from him, ready to physically defend Bellamy if need be.

"Did I hurt your girlfriend's feelings?" He really was behaving like a jealous forgotten child.

"On the contrary." I returned. "You pissed her off. And when she is pissed off, she does not hold back, and she will not be stopped."

"Well then, why don't you let the girl loose baby brother. Let's see what she's really got."

"Stop it! The two of you." Our mother scolded us like we were young children again, coming to stand in between us as we fought. "This is supposed to be a nice happy day. Illya," she faced off with my brother first, "you leave that girl alone. She makes Yuri happy, and she is the first girl he has introduced us to since…" She stopped short of mentioning Katja's name, turning around to me then. "Yuri, it makes me happy to know that you have found someone so good to you. She will be a wonderful addition to our family, if that is your intention." My mother was as bad as Dimitri and Jesse, inquiring about my intentions, but I had to be honest with her too.

"Yes mama." I smiled. "I intend to make Bellamy part of our family." I let them all in on my secret. "In fact, I am planning on asking her to marry me today." I saw my mother's eyes light up with cheer and more hope. "It is why I wanted to bring her here to meet you."

The thought that my mother would finally have a daughter in some way, thrilled her to no end. I could not keep her from smiling, but I had to go and check on Bellamy.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I asked, joining her outside in the fresh air.

We held hands, and started our walk in the direction of the center of our town. I knew Bellamy was dying to see the cathedral up close, so a long walk to cool off was what I would give her.

"I am sorry about the things Illya said about Bridgette and Dimitri."

Bellamy only shook her head, taking a deep breath. "I cannot let that bother me so much." She said. "Many people, Guardians mostly, have their opinions of Bridgette and Dimitri. Not all of those opinions are good, but they are entitled to feel the way they do. I cannot change every opinion. I agree that some of Bridgette's decisions were made from emotion, but many of my own choices have been emotionally formed too. That does not make those choices wrong, and it doesn't mean I would change them."

"That is why I love you Bellamy." I said, stopping as we reached the small center area. "You do not let the voices of others influence you. I do admire that about you."

We walked farther, making the now short distance to the church, stopping at the open front doors. Bellamy was mesmerized. While there was great Art in the UK, and many part of Western Europe, they did not have buildings that stood out like those of Russia, Romania, Belarus, and the Ukraine.

"Bellamy?"

Her eyes tilted up to mine, and I could feel my nerves sparking with electricity as I searched for the right words.

"Yes Yuri?"

I stared down at her in wonder and silence, admiring the way she looked at me with so much love.

"Yuri, what is it? Why do you look so nervous?"

"I never thought I would get this opportunity in my life again." I started. "For so long, I did not think I would want this anymore. I was wrong."

She showed her confusion visibly.

"Love." I clarified. "I did not think that I wanted to feel this again, but then you came into my life, and you were such a surprise to me Bellamy." I took both of her hands. "You changed so much of me for the better. You have made me want love again. You have shown me that I want it forever."

This was it. This was the moment I was going to ask her. I took in a deep breath and saw her eyes swell with tears, as though she knew what was coming too.

"Bellamy," I lowered myself down onto one knee in front of this church.

"Yuri, what are you doing?" She questioned. I think she knew that this moment was coming, but had not been expecting it to occur today.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I pulled a small box from my jacket pocket, catching her totally off guard now.

"You have a ring?"

"Do you think I would do this without coming prepared and covering all of the bases?" I certainly had covered each base. I took the ring from its box and showed her the one I had chosen, seeing her light up.

"Unexpected." She stated.

"I know you better than you think Bells." I admitted, and she met my eyes again. "Bellamy," I continued, "I cannot imagine my life without you in it anymore. And I do not want to know what my future holds unless you are a part of it. Please Bellamy, please marry me." I asked her, and she nodded, unable to speak or stop smiling.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes!" She happily voiced. "Yes. It is a yes." She and I were wrapped up in one another again, kissing each other in ways that were definitely deemed inappropriate in, near, or in the vicinity of any church, but I didn't care. Bellamy had said yes. She was going to be my wife.

We walked back to my family's house after a considerable amount of time, revealing the exciting news as soon as we returned. My mother of course started to cry immediately, hugging us both. Aunt Yuliya reminded me of Sophie in this moment, making plans of her own for me and Bellamy. I had to remember to introduce the two one day. Illya stayed a few feet away, but did apologize to Bellamy. He must've been reprimanded even more after I'd left. As the day grew later, and dusk was upon us, Bellamy and I had to say goodbye to my family, and return to our Moroi family. Bellamy promoised to keep my mother and aunt updated with each detail of a wedding, and she promised to of course visit again the next time she and Jesse were in Kiev. Our lives seemed perfect if just for the moment, as we drove back into the city, and to the hotel. As I half expected, as we arrived back to he hotel, Sophia and Jesse were waiting for us, Jaden wiggling in his father's arms. It was clear that Sophie knew something was up, and that Jesse was keeping something from her.

"She threatened a very loud fight if I did not say where you had gone." Jesse admitted as we exited the car, meeting up with our friends.

Bellamy laughed as she approached.

"So?" Jesse inquired of her, and Bellamy looked back at me.

"You told him?"

"I asked his permission beforehand. Big difference."

Jesse looked impatient, and it was possible that Bellamy knew that, and was holding back on purpose.

"Bells." Jesse whined

She turned to him then, smiling even bigger. "So, I said yes."

The two celebrated and hugged, considering plans and schedules as Jesse also congratulated me.

"You said yes to what?"

Bellamy held her left hand out to Sophie, and the young woman screamed out joyously. "Oh! You're engaged?" She flipped her eyes from the ring, to me, to Bellamy, and to the ring again.

"Yes, Yuri and I are going to get married."

"That is wonderful news." Sophie was excited. "We must celebrate. Come on. We should get changed, go to dinner, and celebrate your birthday and your engagement."

"It's a plan." Bellamy agreed, taking my hand, but keeping a fair distance between us and the already married couple.

""Yuri, I need to tell you something before… before things get too crazy."

"Anything Bells."

"I don't want to get married yet." She made me very nervous.

"What?" I was sure she had already changed her mind.

"No," She changed her words, "I mean not yet. If we have a wedding, I want all of our friends to be there to see us get married."

I knew what she was getting at. I knew what she wanted.

"Eddie." I said his name and she looked more pensive.

"He's my friend. I couldn't do that to him. When he returns to Court with the Princess, and everyone else, then we can plan our wedding."

"Anything you want Bells." I put my arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "Anything you want." I agreed, willing to do anything at all to make her happy.

END PART I


	45. Chapter 39 (Part Two)

**CHAPTER 39**

PART II:

BELLAMY:

As Jesse and I stepped off of the plane, arriving again at Court, our routine was well synchronized after all of this time. During most normal arrivals, Jesse was expected nine times out of ten, to report straight to the Moroi Council on behalf of Moroi who lived overseas, or those who could not secure appointments with the Queen and her Council. These days there were fewer appointments given to both royals and non-royals because of the security issues being dealt with. And while my Moroi usually sat locked in meetings that bored him to ranting and raving for an hour afterwards, I spent my time making sure everything was secure and on schedule. I went over the schedule Jesse planned while at Court, making sure that appointments he booked were ready ( a part of my job that I loathed), and then I made sure that there was no part of the Court that could bring or find harm for my Moroi. I also took opportunities to spend time with other Guardians that I had come to befriend over the years. One Guardian friend had been absent from my life for the past two years, taking on a covert witness protection sort of mission. I understood why the Queen had chosen Eddie to guard the Dragomir Princess, in order to keep her safe, but I missed my friend.

Eddie had kept Lissa safe during the mock guarding exercises at St. Vladimir's while he was still a novice, and he was the one who kept her safe during her run for Moroi Queen. Of course he was one of the first choices to guard Jill. I never doubted Eddie's skill, or willingness to put Moroi first. I just… I missed him, I thought, lowering my head as Jesse moved by me. He was headed to the official Zeklos residence, to see his parents before Sophie, Yuri, and the kids arrived in another few hours. Jesse and I were ahead of them only because we had been on business travels, and made it a point to get to Court earlier.

We were not visiting on Court business this time, but an entire week of wedding events and fun. We were attending a wedding. My wedding, in fact.

"Guardian Pearce." I heard my name spoken as the Court emissary was sent to greet me and Jesse.

I'd already let Jesse go, so it was just me now, and I was facing a man I had not seen in quite some time.

"Lord Ivashkov." I greeted Adrian with my best feigned reservation and apathetic behavior.

It didn't work though. I cracked before he did, smiling, happy to actually see him again. Adrian had done one of the most selfless things imaginable. He had used his body, and his Moroi gift to bring Jill back to life after she'd been killed at Court. Those who were trying to tear down Vasilisa's reign as Queen knew that if they eliminated the only family she had, it would take away her right to rule. That was why the vampire witness protection mission had been put into play, and it was why Eddie left all that time ago. But now, I knew that if Adrian was back, that meant Eddie would be on Court grounds too.

"It is good to see you again Adrian." I said, surprising him a bit.

"Do you mean that or are you saying that to be nice?"

"I mean it." I told him, and he smiled.

"Great." Adrian spoke. "So, where can I escort you to this evening?" He questioned.

My first instinct was to get him to take me straight to Eddie, but I had to know that if he was not here to greet me right away, he was working too.

"Where is Christian?" I asked, and Adrian frowned.

"Christian Ozera and the Queen are currently attending a palace function that they cannot get away from."

"And Dimitri?" I figured he would be with Christian too. Or with Rose.

""Him I can help you with." To my absolute shock and surprise, when Adrian spoke about Dimitri, it was no longer with utter disdain in his words or in his expression. "He is going to meet you in the palace receiving room, but he asked me to stall you awhile longer."

"Stall me?" I had to question Dimitri's odd request of Adrian. "Why?"

"Don't know." I was told. "I was simply asked to stall the very pretty Guardian arriving with her well trained Moroi."

I took offense to the 'well trained Moroi' comment, but let it go. In comparison to Adrian Ivashkov, any Moroi was well behaved.

"I get it." Adrian lead me away from the tarmac. "You and I know that I am still the last resort on Belikov's divine list, to come and retrieve you."

"I was not going to say anything like that Adrian." I replied. "As I said, I am very happy to see you back at Court safe and looking healthy." I noticed now that he was no intoxicated or suffering from spirit.

"A lot has changed since we've been gone." He mentioned, and I had no doubt he was holding back.

"Take me to Dimitri." I insisted then.

"But…"

"Adrian, I will deal with Dimitri if he has anything to say about it. Just take me to him."

"Sure thing."

We were on our way to palace housing and receiving, taking the long way around I noticed as well. But, at least we were headed that way. Once we arrived to the palace buildings and housing of Court, it was not solely a visual change, but a mental one as well. At least for me it was. I pulled the clip from my hair, letting it fall over my shoulders as Adrian reached for the door Dimitri stood behind. Adrian stepped to the right, allowing me to enter the room first, and as I walked into the elaborately decorated receiving room, I was confounded and mired by the look Dimitri showed in reaction to my apparent early arrival.

"Evidently I am too early." I greeted my friend with my most jokingly condescending tone. "Adrian is supposed to stall me for who knows how long, but really I cannot for the life of me understand why." I placed my hands to my hips. "Since when do I need a babysitter at Court, Thor?"

I watched as his look of worry turned to delight again. He smiled at me, and it was one of those rare Dimitri smiles that could flip the mood of any man or woman in his presence.

"Hello to you too, Bells." He made me smile back at him, my arms outstretched as he moved across the room to lift me into a friendly welcome.

"Please don't be cross with Adrian for failing to delay my arrival here." I beseeched him quietly. "He was only doing as I commanded. But do please enlighten me as to why you had Adrian Ivashkov attempt to hold me."

Dimitri faltered, only increasing my suspicion.

"Come on, Thor. Start talking."

"It was not my idea exactly." He began, "But, he is not here yet, and…"

"Who? Who isn't…"

"I know I'm running late." Another Guardian walked into the room in the most hurried manner, tossing open the door, and immediately apologizing, presumably to Dimitri.

I recognized the voice without hesitation, stepping back from Dimitri to peek around the wall. It was him. I knew he and the others had returned to Court shortly after the underground uprising was quelled. In fact, Rose had called me herself to give me the news of the homecoming. It was unfortunate that my schedule could not bring the two of us face to face until now, but there had been phone calls, emotional conversations, and the reveal of many new happenings in both of our lives. This however was the first time I was seeing him again. He stood at the other end of the room, staring at me as if I could not possibly be real after all of this time. I stood in place, thinking the exact same thing. Was this real? I hadn't seen him in a few years now, and only the slightest bits were changed in his appearance.

"Bells." He said my name, and as soon as he did, we were both running at full speed, only stopping because we crashed hard into each other, falling haphazardly to the ground with our arms wrapped fully around each other.

Pain was non-existent at this point. I cared about nothing and no one more in this moment.

"You are back." I spoke softly as we sat up, continuing to sit on the floor.

We pulled back from each other, but our hands stayed linked, looking back at each other, examining the small changes, and everything that had stayed the same.

"Hi babe." Eddie whispered, his fingers then moving to play with strands of my now shoulder length hair. "You let your hair grow back." He pointed out affectionately. "You are still so beautiful Bells." We both had tears in our eyes at this point. "I missed you."

"Oh Ed, I missed you terribly." I put my arms around him again, holding tight, breathing in the scent of his aftershave, letting my brain remember everything about it.

By the time Eddie and I decided to exit our own not so private greeting, we noticed that others had joined us in the room. Christian, Lissa, and Rose were of course informed of the Zeklos arrival, standing around us. We stood, keeping our hands together.

"Did you hear them come in?" Eddie questioned me, but I too had been unaware of anyone else.

I only let go of Eddie's hand long enough to greet the others. There was a new addition to our small group of friends, standing just beside Adrian, her hand linked to his as tight as mine had been to Eddie's. I wondered if this was one of his usual flings, but the way that the two stood so close was different for Adrian. The woman was different. For starters, she wore the familiar tattoo of the discreet and unyielding Alchemist group. Her tattoo however was very faded, almost disappeared completely.

"Bellamy," Adrian saw my studying of the woman, "this is Sydney." The two stepped closer. "Syd is my wife."

"Sydney, it is so nice to m…" I paused, faltering in the rest of my greeting. Had Adrian just said what I think he had said? Had he in fact used the word wife? I ran back through the introduction again in my head, turning to face Eddie again.

"Okay Eddie, you were with him the last few years, so I need you to explain this one. Wife?" I questioned.

According to Eddie, and the others in the room, whom I used as confirmation, the statement was true. Adrian Ivashkov, the spirit using, often inebriated playboy was married and in a much saner better place in his life. He and Sydney Ivashkov, formerly Sydney Sage, had fallen in love with each other, against all odds while hidden away. And as I listened, it had been quite the adventure for the entire group of people. After a fairly in depth conversation about everything that had occurred, I still had much to do. This was a relaxed fun week, but in order to pull off a much more traditional type of wedding, I had a few things yet to be confirmed and checked on. But first, Yuri and Sophie were going to arrive.

As Jesse and I waited expectantly, standing impatiently within the air hangar, my arm still around the waist of Eddie, I reflected back on much of the time Yuri and I worked and grew together. Most recently, we'd had a larger fight than we were used to. It was not our first spat, nor would it be our last. Yuri and I did not often fight, opting instead for compromise and discussion, but a year before this, we were all on edge, all including Jesse and Sophia. The fight we had was big enough to send us into a full day of not speaking to one another, and that made things even worse. I was in the gym, punching the boxing bags as hard as I could for an hour before Jesse walked in, needing to find a moment of sanctuary himself.

" _Uh-oh." He commented, entering in to sit and watch me train, "Who angered you to the point of violence? Please for the love of the Saints, tell me it was not me."_

 _I stopped punching, turning to face him._

" _Yuri and I had a fight." I noticed the down ward glance he showed, feeling the frustration in him that I felt myself. Our emotional bond was in fact helpful many days. "You and Soph too?"_

 _He gave a nod, leaning back onto the wall. "She is in a mood, so I thought maybe I might…"_

" _Hide?"_

 _We both smiled slightly as I began taking of the tape I used to hit things in the gym. I sat down in front of him, both of us needing to breathe and talk through our problems. Jesse started by telling me all about the new argument he and his wife were having before he decided to walk away. Just like it was unusual for me and Yuri to have such big fights, it was also equally as strange for our Moroi to fight this much. Something was wrong in the house of Zeklos, and it needed to be fixed. As Jesse talked, I listened carefully._

" _No couple is perfect Jess." I told him. "We don't fight with them that often, so I guess when we do, it's going to be pretty big."_

" _Not like this." He disagreed. "Soph is different." He explained. "She's changed."_

 _As he said the words, I started to think more, considering the problem. It wasn't so much of a problem, I realized. I jumped up, and Jesse looked curiously back at me._

" _I think I know what is wrong with Sophia. We have to go." I said, and Jesse scrambled to get up and follow._

" _What do you mean you know what's wrong with her? What is it? Bellamy, tell me. Talk to me." Jesse was insisting as we ran through the house, coming across Yuri at the base of the staircase._

" _Yuri, where is Sophia?" It was the first conversation he and I had had since the day before, so the look of bewilderment on his face was not unexpected._

" _Upstairs with Jaden." He replied carefully unsure if we were still in the midst of arguing. "What's wrong?" His protection for his Moroi also kicked into gear, but I did not answer, taking three stairs at a time on my way up another level._

 _I moved straight to the room that the youngest Zeklos played in, opening the door to see Sophie standing at the window, staring out with question in her eyes as I approached._

" _Soph," I cautiously said, "I think I know why you and Jess are fighting so much lately."_

 _Her eyes said that she had the same suspicion. "I think I do too. It didn't hit me until I walked into Jaden's room a few moments ago."_

" _What?" We both heard Jesse demand from the doorway. "What is it?"_

" _Your wife is pregnant." I informed the clueless Moroi. I walked out of the room, leaving the happy couple to celebrate their news privately._

 _I ran into Yuri just outside of the room, slipping my arms around his waist and kissing him sweetly._

 **YURI:**

The moment I had asked Bellamy to marry was possibly one of the most nerve racking moments of my life. The moment she said yes without hesitating, was however one of the best moments I've experienced. That considered, the moment that I made Bellamy my wife had been a long time coming. Once I had asked her the question, and then put the ring on her finger, she'd made it crystal clear to me and those around her that she did not want to even consider a ceremony before our friends returned safely to the Moroi Court. I was perfectly alright with her plan, but then Sophie started to complain, along with my mother and my aunt. Illya pretty much stayed out of the arguments, as he and Bellamy were usually on shaky ground due to his comments and feelings about Bridgette, Dimitri, and others.

The impatience of others was something Bellamy and I did not tolerate very well. Eventually, she and I decided to grab our Moroi, and run off to the Guardian Court to marry each other. Bad idea. We had essentially eloped without telling anyone, in order to silence the burning questions of 'when we would marry', and 'how we would plan any ceremony'. Our plan backfired in many different directions. I have never heard my mother yell so much, and she would not yell at Bellamy, refusing to believe that it could be her idea. Even when Bellamy tried to take responsibility, nothing worked. Our only reprieve came when Bellamy caved in to Sophia. Bellamy and I would organize a proper wedding so that our friends and family could be part of our happy union. Bellamy made one phone call to a Queen, and the planning was started.

While Bellamy was busy planning with Queen Vasilisa, keeping surprises from me, I was doing some planning of my own. My wife had no clue that my family had been picked up and joined the same flight as myself, Sophia, and the two children she and Jesse now had. Our jet touched down at the Moroi Court, and it was not a moment too soon. I was dodging and pinned with far too many questions about me and Bellamy the moment we were in the air. The last question was one I'd hoped to escape for awhile. "Are you and Bellamy planning to have children at any time?" My mother asked. As improbable as it is for Dhampir to have children with other Dhampir, there are of course ways within our society to have families. This was something my wife and I had discussed a few times, but we'd come to no final decision yet, so answering my mother was going to be rough. And Sophie was no help as she rocked her own sleeping baby girl in her arms, keen to either see me squirm, or know the answer. I wanted to jump off of the plane as soon as it stopped, but restrained myself from doing so before Sophie carefully joined her husband.

"Thank the Saints we are all finally here." I exhaustively spoke into Bellamy's ear as I rushed over to hold her. In her arms was the only place I wanted to be, but even that was temporarily taken from me as Bellamy saw my family exit the plane as well.

"Yuliya! Yelena!" She happily cheered as the two women rushed to hug the new addition to our family.

The three women talked while also being introduced to Jesse Zeklos too. Well into their conversation and greeting, Bellamy acknowledged that Illya again stood a good few feet from our small group.

"Hello Illya." She pleasantly addressed my hardened older brother. "I am glad to see that you decided to join us this weekend." Bellamy made the point to make this comment after Illya's continued refusal to attend our wedding.

"It's funny," She said to me after a particularly antagonistic discussion she'd endured with my brother, "Christian takes issue with you because he does not think you are good enough to protect me, and Illya does not think that I am good enough for you."

I held her close as we walked through the garden together. "I think those two would get along far too well if the subject came up." I offered, but she disagreed.

"No. Chris would never agree with Illya. He might say that I'm too good for you though."

"He would not be wrong Bells."

"Yes he would."

"And so is Illya." I did not falter to say.

My wonderful beautiful wife smiled at me. "Illya will come around." She said hopefully. "As your mum said, I am the first woman who has met your family since Katja. It is a change for your brother too."

The two were not destined to become best friends at any point, but Bellamy held out hope that they could at least be civil.

 **BELLAMY:**

"Hello, Bellamy." Lissa answered her private line after I had run the gamut of her personal Guardian horde. "Are you looking for Christian?" She naturally assumed that I was calling to talk to my best friend, who also happened to be dating the Moroi Queen. "I think he and Dimitri have gone…"

"Actually Lissa, I am calling to talk to you."

That conversation had occurred just six months ago, and after all of the planning, all of the arguments from Sophia about needing her help to plan, and of course my secret meetings with the Queen, everything was in place. As I sprinted into the palace district of Court, I arrived at one of the smaller churches on the grounds. I entered to see everything that Lissa and I discussed and made happen, in place. The colors chosen were perfect, the arch, decorated in white and lavender wisteria, assembled at the front was better than I could have imagined, and each candle, string of lights, flower, and chair was placed without any need for change. I was specific in stating that I did not want anything over-the-top, but I had made sure in planning with Lissa, that this ceremony and reception resemble something out of a Shakespearean dream. And this was it. It was like walking through the enchanted woods of 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'.

"Why are you really doing all of this?" I snapped back to reality as Rose Hathaway entered the room beside Queen Vasilisa. "Why are you going through all of this trouble after you and Yuri already married at the Guardian Court?" Rose validly questioned me.

Lissa only smiled.

"I am doing this for Yuri." I honestly told the two. "We got married at the other Court first, because Yuri could see how much of a toll planning our wedding was taking on me and our relationship. Running off to the Guardian Court was sort of our version of running off to Vegas to elope. It took away the stress of it all. But, we decided to keep planning a wedding because I know what it means to Yuri to have his family see him commit to someone other than himself and his Moroi. Yuri is a traditionalist at heart. This ceremony is one of the few things that I can give him as a wife and someone who only wants his true happiness." I continued to look around and admire all of the hard work done. "It's perfect." I said to Lissa, turning then to the Queen. "Yuri and I really cannot thank you enough."

"There is no need for thanks." She returned as softly as usual. "I and everyone else, we are happy to do this. Everyone is so excited to see what we have done here, and to see you and Yuri marry."

"Well," I mentioned, "everyone except for Christian."

"Christian is coming around."

I gave her a sideways glance.

"He will come around more."

"Let's hope so."

"Rose and Lissa turned their heads back to the doors as a throat cleared behind us. I did not bother to turn, recognizing the all too familiar and disapproving presence.

"Bellamy." He interrupted, and I twisted around to see him taking up most of the entrance. He acknowledged Lissa with a slight lowering of his head and eyes as she and Rose decided to exit.

"We will see you all at dinner in a few hours." I told my friends.

"Good luck." Rose offered, and the two left the building, leaving me on my own to talk to my new brother-in-law.

"It is quite nice." Illya's statement felt forced.

I gave a wistful sigh before giving Illya my full undivided attention. "I am glad that you decided to attend Court this week. For Yuri's sake at the very least."

Illya stared back with those sinister looking eyes of his. "I am not here for Yuri's benefit."

"Then for your own best interest. I do hope it will help in mending the strains upon your relationship with him." I was doing my best to seem comfortable, but honestly I'd have been more comfortable with a Strigoi.

Illya leaned to the side, his weight pressed onto the door frame. "Can we talk somewhere else?" He asked.

Normally, I wouldn't have given a second thought to leaving with anyone else, but I never got the same vibe with Yuri's brother. And in these last few minutes, the eerie feeling had only increased.

"What do you want Illya?" I finally asked about his real motive for seeking me out.

His eye turned downward. "To apologize."

"Apologize? For what?" I knew I was starting another fight with him, but I found it hard to resist after all of the horrible things he continued to say whenever we had to interact. "For disparaging my family and friends? For being a complete asshole and treating your brother horribly when we have come to visit? For…"

"All of it." He sounded contrite, but I was not convinced.

I was neither convinced of such a dramatic turn around, or in any mood to play his games this weekend.

"I appreciate your apology Illya." I said to him. "But I am sure you can understand my skepticism and lack of enthusiasm. I am pleased that you decided to be present at your brother's wedding, but I have no intention of letting you take any of the joy out of our plans this weekend. If you will excuse me, I have much to prepare and prepare for."

I walked up closer to Illya and the doorway that he blocked, challenging him to take me on. He stood firmly in place, looking down at me, likely arguing in his mind whether or not he should try to block my exit.

"Bellamy?" My name was said from out in the courtyard.

Illya and I both looked out to see Rhys Bowen standing in his Council robes, eyeing both me and Illya.

"Guardian Pearce, are you alright?"

Illya then stepped to the side, moving out of my path.

"I am fine Guardian Bowen." I used his formal title as he too used mine. It was like Guardian code in many respects, secretly being able to escape any situation. Dimitri and I shared a similar code, when I used his name, rather than his nickname. "Guardian Tverskaya and I were just finishing our conversation. A few things needed to be made clear." I glared back at Illya before walking away, towards Rhys.

Rhys and I left Illya standing in the church, my own logic unable to accept that he was so changed in any of his opinions of me or my marriage to Yuri. Rather than dwell on the negative,, I kept my thoughts happy.

"What are you doing at Moroi Court?" I inquired of the head of the Guardian Council.

I caught the smile that appeared briefly as we walked.

"You are getting married. I thought it would be a good gesture to attend your wedding."

"You and the Council members already attended one ceremony for me and Yuri."

Something was up. There was more to this Council appearance than was being said.

Rhys gave a long sigh, stopping to talk. "Bellamy, it is only out of the kindness and generosity of our hearts that I have chosen to be present this weekend." He spoke, reaching into the inside pocket of his formal white robe. "I also wished to give you these." Out of his robe, Rhys pulled out two envelopes, both sealed and nondescript.

I took them from him, holding them lower to my side as we went on speaking for a short time.

"I apologize for being unable to attend your rehearsals later tonight." Rhys apologized.

"Duty calls I suppose." I knew a little too well that the schedule of Head Guardian was one not to be envied. Rhys was always on call to Council members and other Guardians around the world. The fact that he was attending Moroi Court for the next few days said much. I just wasn't sure how much was good, and how much was going to be bad.

"In lieu of my attendance, these envelopes," he referred to the two envelopes he had given to me, "will be considered a gift from the entire Council."

"Thank you." I said, still worried about what each envelope might contain.

Rhys left, making his way to wherever Council members were given their apartments, and I made my way slowly to the Zeklos residence to check in on everyone else. Yuri was still getting his mum and aunt settled into their apartments, and giving them a chaotic schedule of thigs to come for the next few days. I would take my turn to check in on them as well after I made sure that Jesse was safe and settled. I walked slowly, opening the first envelope that Rhys had handed to me. A gift from the Council was a big deal, so whatever was contained in these envelopes had to be a big deal. How right I was. The shock from the first envelope was not lessened by the shock of the second.

Only a few hours later, I was not quite ready.

"We're going to be late." Yuri tried to hurry me, knowing that many of his comments usually made me want to purposely move slower.

I was still in shock over the things I had learned earlier, information that had been given to me by Rhys and the Council. He called it a gift, but it only raised many questions in my head. I could not stop thinking about it. By the time I finished making sure my hair was done, makeup was set for the night, and my red dress looked good, Yuri and I met Jesse and Sophia in the large Zeklos courtyard. Howard and Ekaterina were still visiting Dane at St. Vladimir's for parents weekend, but they had both promised to be at Court on time for the wedding ceremony. Both of the new Zeklos children were wide awake and ready to cause trouble, but while we were on our way to the small venue, the youngest Zeklos, only a few months old, had now fallen asleep.

We arrived at a small restaurant, taken over for our party tonight, and walked inside to see many of the same decorations through the area that were also seen in the church. We were followed in by Rose, Dimitri, Christian, and Lissa, and wrapped up in our greetings as others entered. I pulled myself away from the others to greet Eddie, and his date Jillian, the new Dragomir Princess, as well as Adrian and Sydney Ivashkov.

"Hello Adrian." I couldn't resist hugging him after everything he had been through, and after all he had done to keep my Eddie sane and safe for the time they had been away.

"Thank you for inviting us." I heard his wife, Sydney, say from his side.

I smiled at her and could see why they loved each other so much.

"Adrian, can I talk to you privately for a moment?" He and I both looked to Sydney, who had no trouble with either of us stepping aside to speak in private.

As we moved to the side of the room, Sydney joined the group of others, sitting down, and waiting for me and Adrian to finish talking.

"Adrian, you're an Ivashkov." I made the point into more of a statement than a question.

"You still holding that against me?"

I laughed with him, hoping to mask any unease I was still experiencing.

"No. I was actually hoping you can help me with a puzzle." Adrian was even more intrigued. "I am wondering if you happen to know a man named Randall Ivashkov."

The look on his face spoke volumes. He knew the name. I could also see in an instant, that it was not so much a good thing that either of us knew the name.

"What would possibly possess you to ask something like that?"

"You know him?"

"I do but Bell…"

"Adrian, look." I pulled out a piece of folded paper, given to me earlier by Rhys.

As I showed the paper to Adrian, I noticed every bit of his reaction and behavior. He pursed his lips, much the same way Yuri did when he was cross or conflicted. Adrian looked up at me, then back at the paper. He shifted his weight to one side rather than center, and his brow was furrowed in a way that said he knew more than he said.

"Have a seat for a minute with your husband, Bellamy." Adrian directed me. "I need to…I'm going to…" give me a minute or two Bellamy." He backed away slowly.

Adrian was acting strange-stranger than normal, and not in his usual spirit induced strange way. He was also acting very secretive.

"Adrian, what's…"

"It's nothing Bellamy." He tried to assure me, putting a hand to my shoulder.

I sat down with Yuri, engaging myself into an already occurring conversation with him, Eddie, and Jill, interrupted only as Dimitri came over to sit on my other side.

"Bellamy," he seemed concerned for me, "are you alright? Adrian insisted that I come over and talk to you."

"I'm great Thor." I turned myself towards him, erasing any vexation in his bright eyes.

"He said that you are holding something that I should see."

Now it was my turn to look concerned. Again, I took out the paper I showed to Adrian. "The only thing I have, that I showed Adrian, was my birth certificate."

Dimitri tilted his head, listening to what I said.

"Rhys delivered it to me, as a gift. Well, he called it a gift, but I'm not sure…"

"May I see it?" He carefully asked.

I handed it over to him, watching his brow line lower, his face go pale, and his breathing become unsteady. For Dimitri, this sort of behavior could not bring anything good. Worry shot up to sheer panic as I watched his hands begin to shake.

"Dimitri?"

"Your father is Rand Ivashkov?" His voice was as shaky as his hands.

"It appears that is the case." I answered. "Why is that such a problem, and why are you and Adrian acting so weird all of a sudden? I know that this means I am somehow indirectly related to Adrian…"

"And me." Dimitri added.

I stopped talking. I could not find any words to say. I wanted to say anything in response to what he had just revealed, because we both knew what this meant.

"This means that…" Dimitri was still visibly shaken, and having as much trouble forming sentences as me.

"This means that you and I are…" We were both definitely on the same page.

"Hey, Bells?" I heard Christian's voice in the background, coming through all of the white noise that currently occupied my head, "why does my Guardian look like he's going to have an emotional breakdown?"

I didn't answer, but I immediately saw and felt many at the table turn their attention to me and Dimitri. I still didn't answer. I couldn't answer. I was not sure what I should say. Rose was at Dimitri's side, and Yuri's hands were on my shoulders in seconds.

"Dimitri, Bellamy, what happened? What is going…"

"Bellamy is my sister." Dimitri finally said. "Well," he grinned, "she is my half-sister. Her Moroi father…"

"Our Moroi father apparently had an affair with my mother."

Dimitri put his hand to mine. We were both shaking with emotion and adrenaline now. He smiled so sweetly and wonderfully at me. It was genuine and the closest I had ever felt to him. F this triggered something in me, answering a question I did not think I had ever asked. I felt even more complete, but I also felt changed. I smiled back at him, but I could see all of the questions looming in the faces around the table.

"I need some air." I said, standing.

Yuri stood with me, but I was not yet ready for his questions yet either. I had not mentioned any of this to him before now, and I knew he would have the most questions. Asking him to stay would only fuel curiosity and umbrage, but he stayed.

"Bells." Jesse was not as willing to surrender.

He was the only other person who could literally feel and reciprocate exactly what I was feeling. He looked at me in question, moving to stand beside me when I said nothing. His hand touched my arm, and I knew his concern for me was sincere, but I had to keep him as composed as I looked on the outside.

"I just need a few minutes of air, Jess. I'm fine."

"You are not fine." He whispered, and I could not lie to him

"I will be. I just need to process this away from all of the staring. Stay with Sophia and the babies." I advised. "I'll only be a few minutes, and I'll be right outside sweetie." I kissed his cheek as he did the same to me.

He still felt helpless, but there was little he could say or do.

I walked out of the same double doors that I had entered through just fifteen minutes before, letting the cool air hit me hard. It felt good as I let my hair back down, shaking it over my shoulders, taking a deep breath in. Every emotion in me was going crazy. I was still in shock and confused. I had only meant to question Adrian about my Moroi birth father. The expectation of discovering that I had a Russian god half-brother was not something I had foreseen. This was a big deal. This was a huge deal. Dimitri Belikov was my brother, more or less. I was happy about this news, but I also felt like it was something that could potentially bring a separation between me and Dimitri. He was one of my closest friends, and I hated the thought that I might be separated from him because of this or anything. I sat down.

I was overthinking this. I was worried. Did I have this much reason to worry? He had looked happy on the outside, but Dimitri was good at hiding the things he really felt. I was all too familiar with the ten million different facades Dimitri Belikov utilized when needed. I worried that this was not the good news for him that it was for me. I still had family. I had a brother. I was…

A hand touched to my shoulder, startling me. I jumped to a stand, turning in the swiftest movement.

"You told Yuri and Jesse to give you space, but I thought that we could get a few minutes to talk alone."

"We should probably talk." I agreed with Dimitri.

He looked withdrawn and panicked for the first time since we'd met. Worrying that much more, we sat back down, and both stayed silent, still processing, and trying to figure how best to tackle our questions. The consternation in his behavior raised my fear that he was not all together on board with this.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked me. "When I opened the door, I could tell that there was something specific you were thinking."

I was not surprised that he could see when I had something on my mind. After all, he'd had as much practice as Christian.

"I was thinking about a conversation that I had with Bridgette years ago." I felt myself hesitate in revealing this to him. "I had to be seven or eight years old. I remember her trying to explain why I would not have siblings in my life. I remember how upset I was at the time."

"Oh, Bells." Dimitri comforted, his hand resting over mine.

"I remember telling her that if I was ever lucky enough to have a sibling," the emotion that had been confused and stuck moments ago was beginning to swell and on the verge of escape. "I would've wanted a brother, I wanted a protector."

"You have that now Bells."

I moved my arms around his mid-section, resting my head onto him, and this time he did not hesitate. He wrapped his arms around me too. When we separated, it was clear that not only were my eyes full of happy tears. My big strong Russian god was having trouble holding back the same emotional escape.

"I was worried that you were not as certain and okay with this whole sibling revelation. I was worried that…"

"Never worry Bells." Dimitri used his pinky to wipe a falling tear from my cheek.

"Are you two alright?" Rose stuck her head out of the room.

"We're good."

"We're family."

Dimitri and I walked back inside to see more people had arrived to our gathering. Yuri's mother and his aunt were hugging me again as I reached Yuri's side. He looked equally as worried about me and Dimitri. I put his worry aside, as this was not the time for a serious public discussion. As I looked around, there were also more Guardians that had joined our get together. Some were Court Guardians, and others had taken time away from their jobs to be here. There were even two more Moroi sitting with Jesse and Sophia. Aaron and his new, or rather his on again girlfriend, Mia Rinaldi were excitedly talking with their friends, catching up on their lives.

"Shane is on his way." Aaron informed me once I saw him.

Jesse spun around to me, his eyes not exactly on me, but behind me. He smiled.

"And it appears Shane Reyes has brought a friend with him." Jesse stood, one hand still linked to his wife's, while the other held a playful child.

I turned to see Shane coming towards me, a big smile on his face again.

Shane!" I hugged my friend as soon as he reached me, my eyes then seeing exactly what Jesse had been referring to. "Dean." I happily greeted another friend. My arms went from one friend to the other. "When did you get to Court? I didn't think that you got our invite."

"Are you kidding Bells? Dean Barnes said in my ear. "My friend decides to get married, I'm here. Wild Strigoi could not keep me away."

I leaned back, taking in how much he too had grown and changed.

"I am glad that you decided to come." I said. "When we didn't hear from you, I was worried that after my split with Mason you and I…"

"All in the past." Dean assured me. "Shane says that this guy makes you happy."

"He really does."

The next few hours moved in a blink, full of laughter, fun, eating, drinking, and tales of new life adventures for some. Many were shocked to find that Jesse and Sophie were now parents to two young children, and even more shocked still to see how responsible the father of two had become. We watched as Jaden danced and played, all while his younger sister Ivanna, mostly slept, going from Sophie's arms to Jesse's. As morning closed in on us, the revelry and amusement came to a close. Many of the Guardians who were visiting from St. Vladimir's took rooms or apartments within the Guardian districts, while Yuri and I walked his mother and aunt to the more open visitor's area. The two were met by Yuri's brother, who had his own apartment during this trip.

I was happy once Yuri and I left to return to our own private apartment, to see that Christian was waiting for me. The time I spent with Chris was still important to me, even after all of these years. No matter how short a time or how long a time I was away from Moroi Court, he missed me, and I always missed him. I let go of Yuri, going to meet my friend. We took a short walk down to the nearest park, talking, and simply being together. It was quiet now, and the quiet between me and Christian always made life easier. But, as the sun began to slowly peak over the horizon, and the skies turned from the darkest hues to lighter blues and oranges, I had to let Christian rest. I too needed to rest. In just a few short hours, Yuri and I had a scheduled rehearsal for our ceremony. I hugged Christian tight, and kissed his cheek before he and I separated, and walked in opposite directions.

I was halfway down the single stretch of concrete pathway to the apartment Yuri and I shared when a voice startled me.

"Bellamy," Illya appeared from the shadow of a building, "would you come with me for a few minutes?" He asked me. "There is something I would like to show you."

His eyes were telling. Something was off about him coming all this way to seek me out. Why had he not gone to his brother? And why was he hiding off to the side when I'd walked by him? Yuri was likely already back in our private housing, and part of me thought that Illya knew that. He had chosen this moment to catch me alone. I was suspicious of my brother-in-law, and I hated that I was so distrusting of someone who was now part of my family. As sinister and suspect as it all seemed, I made myself believe that I was reading too much into Illya's questionable choices and behaviors.

"Please." His voice was trying not to sound so intimidating. He actually made an attempt at sounding sincere with me, "it won't take long."

"Sure, Illya." I made the choice not to go and find my husband first. "Of course." I could not always rely on Yuri if I was going to gain any ground with Illya, and help repair the relationship between the two brothers.

I would do this part on my own.

 **CHRISTIAN:**

The sun was bright and already hurting my eyes as I answered the door, going against the usual advice od Dimitri. I couldn't sleep, I was exhausted, and going on less than two hours sleep, but Yuri Tverskaya showing up at my door in the middle of the day was strange and unlikely. However, it was not as suspect as Bellamy disappearing from sight and phone just days before a long planned wedding ceremony. Yuri knocking on my door as if danger were right behind him really should have been a bigger clue in my head as to how the rest of my weekend would play out.

I had long known Bellamy's deepest secret. I was one of the first non-Guardian people to find out when we were back at the Academy. The magic Bellamy could conjure and play with was not something she willingly let slip. It was a well –guarded mystery and secret kept by her and a few Guardians. She hadn't even told Jesse, and as far as I could see, the two were pretty close as far as working and living so close together.

But, the biggest reason that Bellamy and others did not let this little bit of information out, was because there were those with both the Moroi Court and Guardian Court, that if discovered, would want to use Bellamy and her magic to their own advantage. They would use and destroy her to the point of killing her if necessary.

"Dimitri." Yuri sounded winded for the first time since I had known him.

As a general rule, because they are so well trained and in top shape, Guardians were never out of breath. They also never looked this… terrified.

"Where is Dimitri? Rose said he is here." He demanded to know, his fingers gripping the door frame as he struggled to stay standing upright.

I did not get the chance to answer his question, because my Guardian and devoted defender was already nearing the open door, and at my back within seconds of hearing his name.

"Yuri." Dimitri too had noticed the look of trepidation on the other Guardian's face.

"Bellamy is missing." He said three words that immediately woke me up. I was no longer tired or in any pain. "When was the last time you talked to her?"

"At dinner." Dimitri replied.

"She and I dropped off my family at their apartment, and she did not come back to our apartment after she went walking with you." Yuri turned his attention to me directly. "She is not answering her phone, and I have searched every inch of this bloody Court for her."

"We walked to the park between our apartments together before we split up for the day." I gave Yuri as much information as I had. "I was going to go straight home to bed, but I turned back to catch her one more time. I wanted to tell her that regardless of how I may feel about you, I am happy for her."

"That is…nice of you." Yuri half thanked me.

"But I didn't get the chance to catch up. When I walked back around to your apartment, she was walking away with your scary Guardian brother." I contributed.

"Illya?" He sounded bemused by my statement, and it only served to fuel ant antipathy or restrained hostility between us. "She was with Illya?"

Dimitri moved around me, stepping in closer to talk low with Yuri.

"Illya did not show up at our rehearsal dinner." I listened to Yuri say quietly.

"Your brother is still angered about your marriage." Clearly there was more to this story that I was not aware of, and that Dimitri had not told me.

So, Yuri Tverskaya's brother was not happy about Bellamy and Yuri getting married. Join the club, I wanted to say. But I considered his reasons for such refusal in the man. Did he not like Bellamy? Everyone loved Bellamy. She was great. There would have to be a good reason for someone not to see the good and beauty in my friend.

"His motives for attending your wedding may not be as altruistic as he lets on." Dimitri was skeptical of Illya Tverskaya. "Do you think…"

"He is my brother." Yuri defended. "He and Bellamy do not always see eye to eye, but he would not…"

"Can you be sure of that?"

Were they under the implication that Illya Tverskaya had something to do with Bellamy disappearing?

"We should all search the Court grounds again." I insisted, ready to go out and help look for Bellamy.

The two Guardians looked at each other. I did not recognize the look, but I knew Dimitri well enough at this point, to know that when he and other Guardians grew this serious, things were bad.

"Come on!" I pushed, but Dimitri put a hand to my shoulder.

"She will be located Christian." He soothed, immediately settling me. "We are going to look for her now."

He was going to let me join them. He wasn't going to get a choice in the matter. And, I was willing to pull rank on him if I needed to. I never pulled out the "royal card" with Dimitri, because I never needed to, but when it came to Lissa or Bellamy, I would do whatever was needed.

"I can find her." Yuri stated, giving no other information yet.

"How?"

"I need access to a computer and to the Court tracking systems."

Thanks to Bellamy's stealthy and useful tracking skills, picked up before she'd vowed to become Guardian to Jesse Zeklos, there were now several systems and securities in place to help keep both Moroi and Guardian Courts safer. Some of these systems were well known to the Guardians that resided and worked here, but much like her aunt Bridgette, Bellamy knew better than to trust everyone all of the time. There were procedures and even more secure practices and tools that were used less often and behind the scenes.

"You can use my computer." Dimitri lead us down the way towards the residence he and Rose shared.

"How? How will you find her?" I questioned louder, wanting more information.

Yuri was ready to tell me until Dimitri cut him off.

"Jesse?" He looked to see the stumbling and usually closely guarded Moroi running in our direction.

"Something is wrong." Jesse Zeklos practically fell into the arms of my Guardian, sitting down on a nearby curb. "Something is wrong with Bellamy. I can feel it. Where is she?" He questioned Yuri, and the two were in a tense conversation.

"She is hurt." Jesse said, as though he knew exactly how she was physically feeling. Panic swept over us all. "And she is…" Jesse doubled over in physical pain himself this time. "She is…scared. She is really and truly scared." The typically composed man looked up at his wife's Guardian. "I have never felt anything like this from her."

Yuri did what he could to quiet Jesse, so as not to further let on about the fact that Jesse Zeklos could somehow sense what Bellamy felt. When the hell had this happened, and why had Bellamy not told me? I thought about the bond that Lissa once shared with Rose. The two were shadow kissed after a brutal and deadly car accident. Rose had essentially died, but Lissa had brought her back with magic. The two bonds could not be the same. I hoped they were not the same. Yuri and Jesse were both trying to calm each other now.

"I can find her." Yuri repeated, and now there were four of us quickly moving into Dimitri's quiet space.

 **BELLAMY:**

I awoke with a splitting headache that started at the back of my head and splintered forward. I had been hit on the back of the head and knocked out temporarily. The last thing I could recall, was walking with Illya, and entering his Court apartment. I now opened my eyes slowly to see that I had been stashed in a storage shed, my hands tied at my back, and no idea where I was, or who had put me here. My first thought was of course suspect of course was Illya, but that meant that I was again being unfair and assuming. What reason did I have to blame him yet? Innocent until proven guilty in the eyes of any Court. But, I doubted that Illya Tverskaya was innocent of any and all dodgy behavior and actions. But what reason had I ever given him to hurt me or take me hostage? I was not sure of that.

"She is in there?" I heard a female voice asking questions in the most familiar Ukrainian language, only a few feet from this dark cold shed. "You were supposed to take her away from Court."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" That was distinctly Illya's voice arguing my placement. "Too many people know her here. Getting her away will be tricky. We must find a new plan."

"Fine. Leave her in there. I will deal with her when the sun is setting. I want them to hear her scream."

"No. We cannot kill her here. The Court and its Guardians are already searching for you. You will be suspected immediately."

"Illya!" I shouted loudly at him. "Illya, let me out of here now!" How could he do this to me? "What the hell is wrong with you? When Yuri finds out that you've done this, he is going to…"

"Quiet now!" Illya barked. "Shut up, or I will come in there myself and…" He growled at me. He had managed to gain control under the pretense of sincerity. I had been fooled by him. I should have known better.

"I am not afraid of you." I laughed at him. "Take these bindings off of me, and just try to touch me. You'll be sorry you ever tried. Who is that with you? I want answers Illya."

Nothing was said in return after that, so I had to assume that Illya and his lady friend had walked away until the sun started to go down. This woman wanted me to scream. She clearly had plans to hurt me, and Illya would be standing there to watch. Bastard. I desperately wanted Yuri to find his brother now. Family or not, if Illya allowed anyone to harm me, Yuri would kill him. My mind wandered and thought about the things Yuri might do to Illya, but I had to stay focused. All of my Guardian training kicked in, and I had to get to work. Yuri would be looking for me by now, but waiting for a rescuer was not an option. The schedule I'd made was clearly not being followed, and my husband knew how I felt about my schedules. He would go to Dimitri. Dimitri would be looking for me too. And Jesse. Jesse could feel my fear and anxiety. And as much as I hated to put my emotions onto him, this was an exception. Despite anyone trying to stop them, Jesse and Christian would find me too.

 **YURI:**

"I can find her." I stated. "I can find Bellamy." I had the undivided attention of Dimitri, Jesse, and Christian as we were soon joined by other Guardians thanks to Dimitri.

After Dimitri had learned that he and Bellamy were actually related by their Moroi father, I had no doubt that he would be at my side, going to the ends of the earth to locate Bellamy. I now had access to a Court computer and all of its tracking and security systems, as I connected it to the device I knew would help locate my wife.

"This can't be right." I mumbled a little louder than I wanted. "This system says that Bellamy is still here at Court." I was both relieved and bemused. "She is still on Court grounds."

"Where? Go get her." Christian insisted, Jesse in complete agreement with my wife's best friend. "Go! The pair commanded their Guardians.

I spun around in the chair I used, facing Jesse.

"Jess, is Bellamy still hurt? Can you tell if she is in life-threatening trouble or pain?"

"She is..." Jesse gave a wicked smile, purposely tapping into Bellamy's emotions. "She is violently angry. She hasn't been this angry since St. Vladimir's, when she was killing Strigoi." Jesse began to breathe more erratically. Her aggression is high, but she can't get rid of it. What does that mean?"

Bellamy and Illya had their problems, their contentious verbal altercations, and we were all aware that Illya did not approve of my wife. But, was he so heartless or mad enough to go so far that he could not return? I wanted to believe the answer to that question was a resounding no, but the truth was, I was no longer all that sure.

"She is fine Jesse."

"She's not fine." Jesse kept a tentative hold on his composure. "Help her. If you know that she is here at Court, go and get her."

I did my best to reassure Jesse Zeklos that his Guardian and friend was and would be fine. Really, I was trying to convince and reassure us both. When I turned back to the computer screen and tracking software, I studied the area as close as I could.

"Do you have cameras in this area?" I asked.

Dimitri took the chair next to me as a few other Court Guardians, whom we had been required to inform of the trouble, waited for direction.

"There are cameras just north of the area, but nothing that reaches there." Dimitri studied the same area on his computer screen, his eyes then interrogating me before his most important question came.

"How did you pinpoint her exact location like that?" He asked discreetly, and I had to give up my secret to him.

"The necklace that Bellamy wears-the one that belonged to Bridgette…" I mentioned Bridgette Pearce and again cracked the concrete wall Dimitri put up for everyone but his small group of closest and most trusted friends.

"Bellamy does not take that necklace off." He too had noticed that the silver eternity symbol on its chain had gone from one woman to the other.

"Which is why after Bellamy had the good sense to hide tracking chips in Jesse and Sophia's wedding rings, I thought it might be good to also have one placed into Bellamy's necklace."

"You put a tracking computer chip on Bellamy?" Christian had obviously been eavesdropping on the conversation between me and his Guardian. "I am both impressed and insulted. Smart thinking, Guardian." It was the most praise Christian Ozera had ever given me.

"We need a plan to go and get her." Jesse was growing even more impatient.

"I have a plan." I revealed, gathering the attention of everyone in the room.

"Take Belikov and any other Guardians you need, grab your weapons, and go get her." Jesse still said.

"Bad idea Jesse." I told him. "If I left you anywhere, even at Court, on your own without me or Bellamy, we both know her well enough to know that she would be even angrier than she is now. I am not going." I informed him and others. "I am sending in her brother to get her."

Dimitri eyed me with suspicion and interest all over again.

"If it is Illya who took Bellamy, he might expect me to go after her. He will want me to be the one who charges in there, but my wife would tell Christian to set me on fire if I left Jesse alone. If anything happened to me and her, they would be alone. My plan is to send you in. And, I want you to take Christian with you."

"Talk about a bad idea." Christian spoke up.

"You of all people should know how Bellamy feels about Moroi being in the field. And you should especially be all too aware of how she feels about Christian being anywhere near danger. She is going to kill us both."

"She is going to kill us all." Christian corrected Dimitri."

"Trust me. Hear me out."

The two listened carefully, giving much more disbelieving looks as I devised a plan that might or might not work. Most of the other Guardians would be watching and surrounding the area while Dimitri and Christian would not be able to hide as they snuck up to the storage shed where Bellamy was being kept captive.

 **BELLAMY:**

Jesse was feeling relief and a healthy level of gratitude. He was nowhere near the situation I was in, so even if Illya and this woman succeeded in whatever their plan was, Jesse was safe. I knew that Jesse had to be with Yuri right now. I had no doubt that he was not able to expel the emotions that I had projected. I was able to use our bond to get my Moroi to warn my husband of the situation. This bond Jesse and I had could really be useful when needed. I hoped that the respite in Jesse's emotions was a result of Yuri. He was going to find me. And he was going to have Illya at the end of a stake in no time.

That time would come soon enough. Until then however, I was going to put up with a lot. Pain was coming, and I had to shield Jesse from the rest of what I might experience. A figure finally walked into the small space with me, their face masked by shadows.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?"

Five foot nothing and maybe a buck twenty-five. This person would be a challenge if I had to fight them off. I was lighter, but my strength would come as an advantage. Not to mention my magical advantage. I was not supposed to use my magic in any sort of battle, but if my life was in danger, I could scare rather than kill. No one could fault me for that. On the other hand, using my magic and not erasing a threat that has seen me use magic could be problematic.

"Do those questions really matter now?"

It was a female speaking to me. It was also a voice I half recognized. I could not place it yet, but I was trying.

"It matters." I said. "Considering the fact that you have kidnapped me, and as far as I know, you plan on killing me, yes, I think it matters a great deal."

The woman walked over to the side, shifting through boxes before pulling out a small black rectangle box, and far too many wires attached to it. As she stepped in closer to where I was stuck sitting, I saw her face in the very little light shining through a few cracks of the structure.

"Charlotte?" I said her name.

It was Charlotte Tudor, the head of Bureau-Ten, and one of the more elite Council members within our Guardian Court. What the hell was she doing here? Had she kidnapped me? Was she working with or for Illya? I needed to know what was going on.

Charlotte moved in closer, kneeling down in front of me, silently trying several attempts to figure me out.

"Charlotte, what the hell is going on? Why am I here?"

She stayed silent, attaching the wires strategically to me. I struggled to move away, but I was stuck. I looked at the other Guardian, staring her in the eyes, almost daring her to hurt me in any way.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want Yuri to be happy." Illya walked into the confined space behind Charlotte.

The two were definitely working together, but there was something more to the look they gave each other. It was a familiar look, but again, one that I could not yet place.

"Yuri is happy." I shot back at the man. "He has a great job, a royal Moroi who trusts him implicitly, and a wife who would die for him."

"Good to know."

"I'm not going anywhere any time soon Illya." I laughed at his comment. "But, if you are going to try to kill me, just get on with it so that Yuri can find you and kill you."

Illya stepped forward, coming closer to me, keeping protectively close to Charlotte.

"Do you really think that my baby brother is capable of killing either of us?"

"Absolutely. If it means protecting me, Sophia, Jesse, or their children, absolutely."

Charlotte scoffed, interrupting the combative debates being had between me and Illya.

"I am surprised that it is taking you so long to figure out the obvious answers in front of you Guardian Pearce."

If there were in fact answers to any questions, staring me in the face, I was still very lost. What was I supposed to be seeing? Suddenly, I felt the air in the room shift. I had felt this sort of shift before. The taste and smell of metal and blood in the surrounding space all over again. There was magic rippling through the small room. And sure enough, I looked up to see Illya holding Charlotte as I watched her slowly changing in front of me. Her face, her hair, her body, and everything else did a complete and dramatic change. In just a few minutes, Charlotte was a new and totally different person.

"You aren't Charlotte Tudor." I made the obvious statement, my stoic reaction rivaling that of Dimitri Belikov. "What happened to the real Charlotte?"

"Who knows." This new woman spoke so coldly.

"Who cares." Illya added.

I gave them both dirty looks. If I had ever been worried about Jesse's askew moral compass at any point during our friendship, he had been nothing in comparison to these two immoral people.

"You want to tell me who you are then? At least then I can try to guess why you've taken me from the Moroi Court."

"Oh." The woman laughed slightly. "We haven't taken you from the Court grounds yet."

Now I laughed. "Your funeral." I shrugged.

"My name is Katja." The woman pulled her long dark hair into a braid, tying it away from her face quickly.

"Katja Gorchakova." I was catching on. "You are Yuri's ex. Yuri said you were dead."

"Yuri believes that I am dead, and until recently that is what I wanted."

"So, this is all about Yuri."

She laughed again. "This is about you, Bellamy. If I had wanted Yuri, I could've had him long ago. "

"What do you want with me?"

"It is not you, so much as your magic that I would like to…"

"Control?"

Illya stepped forward again. "I have been paying close attention to you Bellamy." He spoke in the most intimidating way he could. "A Guardian with incredible Moroi magic would be a great asset."

"If you think I am doing anything for you…" His hand wrapped to my throat, my refusal provoking rage within him.

His fingers tightened and squeezed until the breath within me was caught, unable to escape. I was choking. I was choking at the hands of my brother-in-law.

"Illya, we still need her." Katja pulled him back, and the temper marginally subsided, red turning to a dull orange. "We can convince her with time."

I coughed, finding the ability to breathe again, choking on the air that had been withheld from me.

"You want me to start a war for you." My voice was cracked and weak, my throat feeling as though it were bruised.

I leaned back as best as I could now. "That is not going to happen. Haven't you been paying attention? I am not the Council's puppet. I am not going to become your weapon or your toy."

"You are the most infuriating woman I have ever met." Illya grumbled, making me feel more self-satisfied than anything.

Illya was on the edge of losing control, and I was only pulling at that string. I was not going to let him or Katja Gorchakova pin me into a corner.

"Bridgette taught me well." I managed to further piss off both Katja and Illya with my statement. "She raised me to think for myself. No one, including you is going to push me to make any decision that I do not morally agree with."

"Bridgette was a fool. She deserved what she got."

If I could've broken out of the handcuffs holding me to the ground, I would have broken every bone in Illya Tverskaya's body. His constant need to disparage Bridgette was often what set me off.

"Bellamy," Katja took over speaking again, sounding too sweet for anything good to come from her mouth next, "you will do anything I ask of you. We finally have your weaknesses close enough to hurt, If you do not want Illya to go after your Moroi or his wife, or his children," I felt the fire in me getting ready to implode, "you will stay quiet and do as you are told."

"Never." I argued.

I was not able to melt the metal around my wrists, and I was not yet as skilled with my magic as Christian and Jesse, but if I got my hands anywhere near these two, they were going to burn. I watched Illya smile evilly as Katja whispered something into his ear. He put a hand to her waist as she pressed a few buttons on the small black box she still held.

"I'm afraid this is going to hurt, Bellamy." Katja informed me, turning back around.

The black box was still connected to the wires that had been attached to me. The other Guardian had somehow worked out a way of constructing a more powerful and more concentrated version of our stun gun weaponry.

"Answer my questions without trouble, and I may not hurt you as much."

I could feel my own ire burning.

"How does it work?" Katja started questioning me. "How does your magic work?"

"What magic?" I fought them all the way.

As soon as any pain hit me, I knew it would be bad. And, it was not just going to hurt me now.

"Talk!" Illya shouted at me.

"How does it work?" Katja raised her voice more too.

"I don't know."

"You are lying!" She pressed the button on the box, immediately sending volts of electricity through my body.

I refused to scream out. The pain of having electricity pushed into you without any sort of shielding was unbearable, but there was no way that I was going to give either Illya or Katja so much control over me or the satisfaction of thinking that they were going to break me.

"There are too many different theories. Think what you want." I said, gritting me teeth through the pain. "I do not know how it works yet. My control of it is…shaky at best." I managed to get my palm to the concrete ground, using my magic as subtly as I could. The ground began to warm, and I wanted desperately to send everything around me up in flames. It would solve many of current problems, but again, bring on more questions and trouble if I did. I lifted my hand, only to be hit with another round of electric shocks that sent me to the ground in convulsions.

 **CHRISTIAN:**

"You gave up any right to demand anything from me when you defied the Council. Even if they do not yet know that I'm gone, you are still committing a crime by taking me and trying to …"

"The Council should've been using your abilities long ago rather than holding you back. Even now you could be so much more powerful. Yuri could train you still. You could make him happier than he is."

Dimitri and I could hear Bellamy arguing as we approached the bigger than needed storage facility where our friend was being held against her will. The area we were in was one that rarely saw use. No one came to this after Lissa took power, as most of the facilities now held the belongings of the former monarch, Tatiana Ivashkov.

"You gave up any right to concern yourself with Yuri's happiness and well-being when you decided to let him think that you had died. What kind of person does that to someone they claim to love?"

When I had heard Jesse say that he could somehow sense that Bellamy was aggressive and angry, I could believe that she would be pushed to anger. But now, I was hearing it first hand in her voice. Bellamy only used this particular tone when she was in the throws of a very violent outburst.

"I know that voice." Dimitri whispered, holding me back behind him as we approached a part of the structure. "But that is impossible."

I couldn't figure out what Dimitri was talking about, but the fact that he already did not like the part of Yuri's idea that put me directly into this dangerous situation, I had to be careful in any words or actions used.

"And you," Bellamy yelled a little bit louder. Wow, was she ever mad. And, she was clearly addressing more than one person. My guess was that it was the Tverskaya brother who had become a traitor to Guardians and Moroi alike, "You do not get to be the person who determines who is or isn't good enough for Yuri. I am his wife. I protect him as closely and fiercely as he will protect me from you. He will kill you when he finds you." I heard her threaten.

But then she went silent. Dimitri and I heard a loud bang. There was a fight going on within the closed area. I looked desperately to Dimitri and he gave me a nod. It was time to go in and get Bellamy.

"Bellamy?" Dimitri called out her name. I think it was a way of checking to see that she was okay, but we didn't get a response from her.

"Go." We heard the female voice insist from inside. "Go now. I will take care of things here."

"You know the drill." Dimitri whispered quietly in what was undeniably his battle tone. "Stick to the plan."

"Stick to the plan." I repeated, watching as his entire disposition went from the usual calm level-headed Dimitri I knew, to a crazy protective man. This was the side of Dimitri Belikov that not many people saw unless they were fighting against him. Hell, it was the side of the man that you did not want to see…under any circumstance.

The plan, in this case, was for me and Dimitri to find a way into this room where Bellamy was being kept, and I had no doubt that at this point, Dimitri would run through stone walls if needed. We would then separate if we found it necessary. Dimitri would handle the person or persons responsible for taking and possibly harming Bellamy, while I retrieved Bellamy. I was absolutely not to intentionally involve myself in any fight, but if it came down to it, I would use any means necessary to get me and Bellamy out to the waiting Guardians, and to her Guardian husband.

And I was definitely right. Dimitri found a door leading into the room, and used his entire body, pushing every muscle he had into and through the door. Once inside, I only concerned myself with Bellamy. It was dark, and my eyes had to adjust in order to see where Bellamy was kept.

"She is unconscious." Dimitri pointed out, spotting our friend immediately. "Go to her. Check her heart and pulse. Try and wake her. If she has a concussion, she cannot sleep."

Bellamy was lying on the ground half-conscious, and her hands were tied at her back. Her left eye was starting to bruise, and there were marks turning color around her throat. She was handcuffed to a piece of pipe that was not covered by the wall behind her, and there were small wires attached to exposed parts of skin. Once the wires were detached, I looked around for a way of getting her out of the cuffs. I had no key, and anything I saw around us had the potential to do more harm to her. I looked farther to my right and left. The tools were all too big to use or cut through metal. I had to think quickly. Bellamy had been hurt by these people, and I was not sure how bad off she was. The cowards had tied her up in order to hurt her. They probably knew that if she weren't tied, she might've done a lot of damage. All of this had me seething with rage. Dimitri was now facing off with the woman, clearly also a Guardian, who had been tormenting and torturing my friend.

"If it isn't big bad Dimitri Belikov." The woman blatantly taunted my Guardian. "I'd know you anywhere."

Bad move. Big mistake lady.

I saw a smaller type of hand saw, just out of my reach. I had to leave Bellamy to grab it, and it was the only way she and I were going to get out of here. I put a hand to her once before running quick to grab the tool, then returning to start at getting her out of these cuffs. It took a lot of work on my part, but I was not concerned with the amount of manual labor it took to free Bellamy. My mind was on the constant thought of setting the woman Dimitri fought with on fire. She deserved that and so much more. But, I couldn't. Not only would setting someone on fire get me into more trouble with the Moroi and Guardian Councils, it would for sure get me into heaps more trouble with Bellamy. That thought was scarier than any others. She would already have a loud debate with me and many others when she learned that Yuri and Dimitri let me come to get her. Finally, I made it through the metal, cutting Bellamy's handcuffs in half so that her hands were free enough to get us out. I had Bellamy in my arms, picking her up as I followed the plan that the two Guardians formed. It was my job to get me and Bellamy outside to other Guardians. Any danger that appeared was the job of my lethally trained Guardian. And boy did he take his job seriously. I only got a chance to see him fighting for a few seconds as I stood with Bellamy in my arms. His eyes caught mine and I knew he would keep the danger from us. Adrenaline coursed through me as held Bellamy closer, and got the hell out of this dark place.

I looked around as we exited, searching for danger in any direction. The woman Dimitri fought with still, was not the only threat holding Bellamy. The further out I moved, the closer the watching Guardians would come. They had surrounded the building outside, just out of view, and they too watched for dangers, and they were certainly better at it than I was. As soon as I emerged fully with Bellamy in my arms, my knees starting to shake with shock, the two of us were surrounded. The group of maybe ten Guardians all bitched and complained when I refused to hand Bellamy over to them, but Eddie Castille came to my defense, making sure that I could keep our friend with me. She was perfectly safe with me, and no matter what anyone said or tried, I was not about to let go. Instead, the crowd of Guardians ultimately stopped fighting me on the subject, all keeping a tight circle around me and Bellamy until we reached Yuri. Bellamy opened her eyes fully only once as I had to hand her over to him. But as quick as it happened, she had passed out again.

"Bells." Yuri took his wife from me, hugging her close to him, falling to his knees. "What did he do to you Bells?" Yuri Tverskaya had tears in his eyes, visibly weeping in thanks that he had Bellamy relatively safe in his arms again.

I had to hand it to the man- he had saved Bellamy. He had been the one to locate her, and it was his plan that sent a team of Guardians and myself out to bring her back. Despite the fact that he had stayed to protect Jesse and Sophia Zeklos, knowing that Bellamy would've wanted him to stay, I had to give him credit now. He was willing to protect her with everything he had. No doubt he would have been in my place or Dimitri's if Moroi had not been involved or present. I looked around, but I didn't see Jesse anywhere. I had to think that he would be one of the first to be near Bellamy once she returned, but he was missing.

"Where is Jesse?" I asked the Guardians around me.

Yuri blanched. "The pain Bellamy was in became too much for him. He was taken to the Court infirmary." His eyes turned directly on me. "Do. Not. Tell. Bellamy." His warning was one that I could not ignore.

"You should probably know that it was not just your sociopath brother who took Bellamy." I explained to Yuri. "There was a woman that Dimitri was dealing with when I left. I don't know who she is, but Dimitri mentioned that he may have recognized something about her."

Yuri lifted his head again, looking at me.

 _ **MASON:**_

" _Hey, Bellamy." I said to her, my voice rising a good three octaves as I spoke directly to her again. I felt every nerve in my body go raw and wild as she turned her head, smiling up at me as though I were her favorite person in the world._

" _Hello Mason." Her own voice was like listening to angels sing._

 _I sat down in the available chair next to her, noticing how she had lined up papers and her ringed notebook in preparation of class. She was organized and more prepared than any other student in the room, or even at the Academy itself. We were quiet longer as more students filed into the room and took their own seats, talking amongst themselves while Bellamy and I sat in silence beside each other._

" _How are you?" I finally asked, being the first to break our silence. "I feel like we barely get to see you since you started training with all of those Guardians."_

" _We?" She'd caught the word I used as I inadvertently added others into the group of people missing her presence, so as not to let on that I was most interested in seeing her. I felt my face redden with a brushing of heat._

" _Guardians Belikov and Petrov have been trying to reconfigure my schedule so that my time is less constricted with school and all."_

 _In the two weeks that this intriguing and beautiful girl had been at the Academy, she had literally managed to acquire a still quiet but growing following of dhampir and moroi guys, all interested in her, to all plot and plan their own methods of asking her out. I was one within the many in this group of guys. I however had an advantage over most. I was Bellamy's personal school guide. If there was something she needed or any place she needed to find, I was her guy. I got to be the one she came to in question._

 _I watched as she leaned back in her chair, her eyes half on me and half on the teacher who had just turned to address the class as everyone quieted down. I was no expert at decoding the behavior patterns of girls by any means, so it was still hard to tell whether or not she was interested. Eddie had casually mentioned my "interest" in her a few days ago, but even he said that their conversation did not give much away. The mysterious Bellamy Pearce was exactly that. She was a mystery, and she kept most of her true feelings to herself. Eddie was better at this whole gauging and identifying the intentions or feelings from the opposite sex than I was, so most of the time I left it to him. He could easily tell when a girl returned any sort of flirtation or real feelings for him, and he could act on that. That was also probably why he was with a new girl every couple of months or so. There was no one serious in Eddie's life, and there did not need to be. We were young, and we were always training. But, that did not mean that I could not find someone serious, or potentially serious._

" _They sure are taking up a lot of your spare time." This was clearly the wrong thing for me to point out to her._

 _She looked a small bit insulted by my observation._

" _Is that a problem? As future Guardians, we could all use all the training we can get."_

" _It's not a problem at all, but I have seen you in combat classes. You are farther ahead than most of the upper classmen. Are you training for something specific?"_

 _Her brow furrowed, and even though she was likely getting uncomfortable with my prying into the personal details of her life, I still couldn't help but find her just as intriguing._

" _Guardian Belikov is a friend of my aunt Bridgette. He is training me as a personal favor to her."_

 _Again we were silent, listening to a lecture on Russian and Romanian literature. This was clearly something that deeply interested Bellamy. I could see it written all over her face as she paid attention, writing down anything of significance to her. The look in her eyes was fascinating._

" _So," I shifted my chair closer to hers so that I could keep my voice low enough to not be reprimanded in class, "there is a party on Saturday. It's kind of a small thing. Nothing too loud or overcrowded." I mentioned, just in case crowds of people made her more anxious._

 _Again, she looked back at me, this time with what I assumed was curiosity._

" _Would you maybe want to go, and hang out? With me?" There. I had done it. I had finally asked her out, and the question was now hanging over us, in the air, just waiting to be answered._

 _Bellamy took a breath in, holding her breath as she thought. I wondered if she was thinking about me. Was she thinking about how best to let me down? Was she going to accept my offer? The seconds that ticked by felt longer and the quiet was almost unbearable. Finally, she exhaled again slowly. Her reply was hesitant, but she said yes. I smiled, feeling all of those raw nerves relax and float happily. She and I quietly made plans to meet on Saturday. When class ended, I walked with Bellamy, on our way to the next class we shared. We had hand-to-hand combat for the next hour and a half with Guardian Belikov, who while keeping his eyes on the entire Dhampir class with another instructor, he also took the time every once in a while to stop Bellamy during her one on one student training, to give her other training suggestions. Bellamy and I were not partnered together this time around, so I found it difficult to keep her attention, but I could still watch her as she moved fluidly and swiftly during class. Her hair spun around with her as Belikov showed her and her partner different methods of offensive swings. I had mentioned to Bellamy that I felt she was farther ahead of many novices, myself included, but I could see as I watched her spar against Guardian Belikov in teaching moment of his, that she was also very much a work in progress. She was quickly and effortlessly knocked on her ass by the experienced Guardian as he demonstrated another technique to the other side of the room before coming to do the same for my side of the room. He helped Bellamy stand, saying something positive to her as she nodded, her eyes moving around the outdoor class area before returning to our rock star Guardian instructor._

 **BELLAMY:**

 _Over the last two weeks, I had started to feel like I had a sign on my forehead that read ' Look At Me.' Not a moment had passed by when I was not being stared at and scrutinized by every person, Guardian and student alike. My every movement and words were watched. Tonight was the worst. I felt as though I were back within the heavily guarded walls of Guardian Court, where I was always watched and judged by everything I said, did, and thought. God forbid anyone ever go against or have a different opinion from any of the Guardian doctrines. It wasn't just Dhampir whose eyes seemed to follow me through the night of classes, but Moroi too. I seemed to be the single most captivating person and subject at any given moment. I did not like being watched or stared at, and I liked it even less when it came from peers. Everyone smiled and they were certainly nice, but the air of hidden agendas was also present._

 _I had just been asked out on a date, and the whole idea of dating was still very much a foreign concept. I had not done much dating at this point in my life. Actually, I had done no dating. The last guy I had been in a relationship with was not the "dating" type at all. In fact, using the word relationship when referring to me and Liam, was definitely a stretch. We were more of a convenience to each other. Now, I had been asked out on a real date. At least I think Mason Ashford had asked me out. He hadn't exactly been clear about that. We had made a plan to meet on Saturday, but meeting and dating may have not been the same. Mason was nice in a different way than all of the other students at this Academy, who had their own facades of civility. Mason seemed so genuine and sincere with his motives. And these days, when it came to my life, sincerity was in short supply._

 _Still, I needed some space. I needed a place to hide away for a little while once school let out for the night. The library was out of the question tonight. It was Thursday, which seemed to be the night that Moroi and Dhampir all gathered for group study sessions in the library, making it too loud and difficult to focus or find quiet. I had already seen too many people I knew file into the building with their own study materials. I gave a quick thought to my dorm room, but knew how easily located I was there. The whole point of hiding out was not to be found, so…_

" _The church attic." I said to myself. The church attic was already the main hideout of Christian Ozera, I'd recently learned, but if he and I were going to start practicing my weird and impossible magic, he would have to get used to sharing his space. Plus, he had failed to show up for two shared class periods tonight, so I assumed he would not be anywhere near the attic either. Boy was I in for a surprise. When I reached the attic, Christian was in fact nowhere to be seen. The lights were out and the space was empty. Rather than risking a bonfire like blaze, or setting the entire Church on fire, I stayed away from lighting candles with magic, opting instead to simply flip the switch to turn on actual lights while I sat quietly, studying. I was not even ten minutes into reading when the exhaustive sigh to my left startled me. I jumped, turning my upper body to see him standing under the archway entry, leaning onto the wall, arms crossed, and his face set with an equally enervating expression._

" _Don't you have anything better to do? Any place better to be?"_

 _Better to do than study for the test I had in Calculus tomorrow night or start the paper I had coming up in Physiology? No, I actually did not have much more to do. Well, there was always the option of extra lessons with Guardian Belikov or Guardian Petrov, but I was sure my muscles would go on strike if I even considered that seriously._

" _I needed to escape. I need quiet. This was the first place I thought of." I said. Okay, so maybe it wasn't the first place, but it was the first place that was verified to be as close to empty as desired._

" _That's why we have dorm rooms." Christian was being condescending again._

 _He and I had found some semblance of common ground the last time we'd been up here together. What happened to that moment of ceasefire?_

" _Okay," I tried to sound more desperate than I was, appealing to any magnanimity in him, "the truth is, I am hiding out. I'm sort of avoiding some…thing."_

 _His brow line lifted slightly, no longer looking furrowed and annoyed. He settled down and took a few steps into the attic, letting me stick around longer. I went back to my studying while Christian soon wandered to the other side of the room. He only kept his distance for a few minutes before joining me, sitting directly across from me. He stayed perfectly silent, which proved to be equally as annoying as being watched by others._

" _I didn't see you in fourth period tonight." I mentioned in my most perfunctory tone._

 _Christian looked back at me peevishly._

" _What?"_

" _Were you deliberately looking for me or did someone make remarks of my absence?"_

 _I eyed him with as much sarcasm as he used in his words. "I don't see how that matters."_

" _It doesn't." He smirked in the most arrogant way. "But either way, you noticed." I leaned back as he leaned forward . "Did you miss me?"_

 _Condescending arrogant asshole. I was not liking this game of words and the assumptions he played with._

" _Knock it off." I was not going to play his game._

 _Christian stayed in position, resting his chin onto his palm as I slowly leaned in to resume studying. I was trying my best to concentrate on the reading I was required to do, but Christian was making that a difficult task for me._

" _Are you going to sit there and stare at me for much longer?"_

" _Does it bother you?" There was something about the look in his eyes that threw me off guard for a few seconds._

" _Yes." I responded._

" _Sorry." He immediately leaned back, somehow managing to create a great deal of distance more by reacting._

 _I could see him retreating into his usual isolation as I made my comment._

" _I don't mean that I am bothered being watched by you specifically." I clarified. "I meant that I have the eyes of everyone at the Academy on me. It seems that from the moment I stepped foot on this campus, I have been studied and stared at. I don't like it. It makes me feel…"_

" _Vulnerable." He guessed. "Persecuted?"_

" _Judged." I corrected, and he nodded, understanding exactly how I felt. "Everyone looks at me, and they see my aunt Bridgette. They see the badass Guardian and revered Council member. You have no idea how difficult it is to live up to a legacy like that."_

" _Not nearly as difficult as trying to live down the scandal of parents who made the choice to transform." He said in a way that said he understood what I was up against._

" _If you'd like something to do, rather than staring at me, you could read a book."_

" _I've read through all of these." Christian waved a hand through the air to indicate that he'd read all of the books kept in the church attic._

" _Here." I reached down into my book bag, pulling a book he had not yet read. I slid it across the table, watching it stop and turn under his fingers._

" _Philosophy?" His tone was full of both shock and interest. "You're reading Philosophy? Huh." He reflected on something in his own thoughts. "I guess what others are whispering about you is true."_

 _Curiosity piqued. "What is being said about me?"_

 _Christian Ozera looked as though he was holding some sort of secret from me. He gave the same smug look that I gave to Bridgette when I knew things she didn't. He was good at the look._

" _One of the things being said is that you are either overwhelmingly smart or tremendously weird. Under normal circumstances, I would go with smart, but seeing as how I know all about your fire magic, maybe we go with both." He chuckled softly._

 _Christian did not open the book I offered, but kept it in front of him. Instead of staring and watching, his eyes would wander from me to the area around us, and back to me again._

" _So, what else are people saying about me on campus?" I pushed the subject a little further._

" _What?"_

 _I placed my pen back down, unable to focus on homework any longer. "You said that the mixed opinions of others is one of the things being discussed about me. What else is being said?"_

 _I saw his eyes do something strange. There was an intensity that resembled jealousy in his look. There was something that he wanted to say, but oddly enough, couldn't-or wouldn't._

" _What is it?" I pushed the conversation more. "Do people also think that I fight crime in my spare time?"_

 _This comment evoked a small smile from him._

" _No." He said. It's the academy's male population doing most of the talking." I watched his expression as he paused . "I've heard plenty of conversations between Moroi and Dhampir.. They are debating which of them is worthy enough to ask you out."_

 _As Christian mentioned the idea of dating, my own expression must have given away more than I expected._

" _So, perhaps it is not all eyes you are hiding out from, but one pair of eyes in particular." He had taken notice of my reaction._

" _It's nothing." I was not sure he really wanted to hear about all of my problems with the opposite sex right now._

" _Is someone bothering you?" He sounded protective all of a sudden. It was nice to feel protected by him in some way._

" _No." I chose to answer. "It's a Dhampir guy. He asked me out. Or, at least I think he did. I'm not entirely sure."_

 _This amused Christian. "How can you not be sure?"_

" _He was very ambiguous when he asked if I wanted to "hang out" with him at a party on Saturday. Is hang out guy code for something different?_

" _Who's the guy?" Christian evaded my questions for his own._

" _Mason Ashford. Do you know him?"_

" _Seen him around." Christian shrugged._

" _I guess hanging out is a universal term." He finally said. "It could mean anything. In your case, I'm not sure how to analyze it. Seeing as I've never been on an actual date, I don't think I'm the right person to ask._

" _You've never been on a date?" I found his statement hard to believe._

" _No. Unless you count the handful of curious or devious girls waiting to say they got close enough to the guy they all think is waiting to turn Strigoi."_

" _That's horrible." I said_

" _That's life. People are cruel."_

" _They shouldn't be." We sat in more silence as I thought about my situation and his._

" _Can I ask you something?" I made a request, and Christian looked disbelieving that I might ask him anything at all . "A favor."_

" _Sure." He slowly replied, looking back at me with those same protective eyes. "What do you need?"_

" _You." I clearly shocked the hell out of him. "I need you to meet me here tomorrow afternoon. No questions. Just be here around two."_

" _During the day?"_

 _Already he was ignoring my no question request. "Afternoon. That would be during the day."_

" _Why?"_

 _Still more questions. "I just need you to agree and meet me here. Please?" I said, hoping he did not think I had any nefarious ideas up my sleeve._

" _I'll be here." He agreed, and I smiled._

 _THE FOLLOWING DAY:_

 _I had only been at St. Vladimir's for a couple of weeks, and already things were getting complicated. The Council had me training with more Guardians, Bridgette had me working secretly on my magic, with a Moroi tutor, and now I had to add in a new social life to all of the expectations on my shoulders. And in order to help navigate and maintain this nascent social life, I was conducting my own experiment. At least it had started out as an experiment in my mind. Now, as I finished the final touches of my plan, I found myself both nervous and excited to pursue my idea._

" _What is all of this?" I heard Christian ask as soon as he arrived on time._

 _The nerves I felt were ready to bubble up and over. I turned to see him standing just at the attic entrance It was hard to make out his facial reaction under the light yet, as I had opted to use the electrical light system rather than the candles through the small room. Fire and I were still a volatile and haphazard system. Practice was not yet making things perfect. Christian wore his standard t-shirt and trousers, while I, having more knowledge of the situation had decided to dress for the occasion. I wore my hair up today, and had on a little black dress, common for most first dates, or so I had read in one of the magazines I acquired in my travels to and from Guardian Court over the months. The dress was sleeveless, so I brought a colorful blue and white sweater along with me._

 _Christian still stood, looking confused by the situation, so I took a step forward. As I got closer to him, I saw a nervousness in his face, wrinkling his brow, and darkening his eyes. He looked around at everything I had set up, from the table set up with still unlit candles, to the small television and DVD player near the couch to our right. I was afraid that Christian would think that I was playing some kind of joke on him, just as others had. I had to start talking and making him believe that my motives were all true and good._

" _This is…" He stayed close to the door, ready to storm off or escape, wary of my intentions. "You said you've never been on a date. I thought maybe you and I," I took a step towards him, extending my hand to him, "could go on a date together."_

" _A date." He was definitely skeptical of what I had done. "Why?"_

 _A fair enough question. He deserved an answer. And as I stood looking at him, watching him look as though I were trying to take advantage in the same way others had, I realized how bad this could look, and that I'd possibly gone about it the wrong way. A surprise date, sprung on someone as cynical and introverted as Christian Ozera was probably going to be seen as a joke, or some evil plan._

" _Okay," I approached my mistake, "I probably should've asked first. Most normal people start by asking a person on a date."_

" _You aren't exactly normal." Christian said._

" _Thanks." I facetiously returned._

 _Christian half smiled._

" _Well, I am asking you now. I am asking you on a date right now."_

" _Why?"_

" _A gesture of friendship, and…"_

" _Pity?"_

" _Never." I said to him, seeing that I was on the brink of being rejected. "You don't have to say yes Christian." I turned away from him._

" _Yes, I do."_

" _No, you…"_

" _Bellamy," Christian said my name in a way I never would've thought to hear from him, "I'm saying yes."_

" _But, if you don't want to, it…"_

" _Bellamy." He spoke my name again in a breathy tone. I felt his hands lightly press to my shoulders, pulling me back, and turning me to face him. "I want to."_

 _I smiled, looking up at him, feeling his hands still pressed to me, the heat of his palms being pushed into me._

" _Okay." I agreed. "Sit." I offered. "Please." I sat down at a small table first, across from the chair that waited for him._

 _Slowly, Christian sat across from me, watching me again, studying me, making me feel something different this time. When he'd first arrived, I noticed his eyes moving subtly as he looked at me. He was doing it again now, with less subtlety. He stopped only when he saw my eyes on him, caught in the act._

" _So, how does this dating thing work?" He questioned me._

 _I shrugged. "I'm not sure. This is my first date too." I shocked him again._

" _That I do not believe." He spoke. "I cannot believe that."_

" _It's not as if guys haven't asked." I said. "They ask."_

" _And you turn them down." He had obviously taken notice of that fact as well. "What…" He hesitated, still visibly nervous, "What made you want to do this with me…now?"_

 _What had started out as an experiment in my mind had already become more. I could feel myself being drawn to Christian Ozera. I could feel myself enjoying the peacefulness that I was beginning to experience._

" _Well, you made the comment yesterday about other male students debating their worthiness, and it made me think. Shouldn't I be the one who determines someone's merit , and shouldn't I decide who I do or do not want to spend my time with?_

" _And you think that I am worthy of your time?"_

 _I smiled at him. "From the moment that we met in Kirova's office, you have been relatively kind to me."_

" _Relatively?"_

" _You did not judge me, even when you were told about my special talent. You are good-looking, you're smart, and you can take all of my sarcastic comments without having your feelings hurt. Yes, I think that you are worthy Christian."_

 _The look on his face was a shifting one. It made me wary of any reaction he might have to my remarks. I watched him turn away, walk towards the entry stairwell, and turn back to me. He was pacing. Why was he pacing? I wondered. I got my answer a short thirty-seconds later._

" _In all of that, there is one thing you failed to say."_

" _What's that?"_

" _You like me." He sounded like his normal arrogant self. He looked it too. He was not going to make this easy on me anymore._

" _You are really going to make me say it."_

 _He nodded, crossing his arms, staring back down at me, and waiting. "I think that if someone asks a person out, there should be some level of attraction reciprocated."_

" _Of course I like you." I answered him quieter. "I assumed asking you here made that clear, and…" I paused, my mind reviewing the exact words Christian had used a moment ago. One word stuck out and had me growing more curious._

" _Reciprocated?" I questioned and had to keep from smiling again as Christian Ozera blushed, tilting his head down a few degrees._

 _Had I just accomplished the impossible? He did not answer me, but I didn't need him to. He sat back down across from me,_

" _So," He approached, "this date you have asked me on today," He'd gone from timid to confident in a matter of seconds again, "Do you have a plan? Or are we going to sit here awkwardly sneaking glances at each other, trying to think of clever things to say?"_

 _He thought he had me stopped and flummoxed for a moment, but to his dismay, I did have half a plan today._

" _I may have conned my aunt Bridgette into loaning me her DVD equipment and a few contraband DVDs while she is away at Guardian Court." I relaxed, knowing my plan was pretty good. I picked up a stack of four DVDs I'd swiped from Bridge before she had left me here._

 _Anything decent to watch?" Christian took the stack from me as I slid them across the small table._

" _I picked three horror movies and one romantic comedy."_

" _Why horror?" He cringed at the creepy and bloody covers holding the DVD's._

 _I stood, taking the movies from him. "From what I hear, watching scary movies together gives guys reasons to comfort girls and put their arms around them during scary parts of the movie."_

 _Christian looked intrigued at the idea of getting closer, and thinking that I was not opposed to it either._

" _Gives me a reason to cuddle close to you during the movie too." I couldn't help flirting with him. It was easy, and I kind of liked seeing him stutter and squirm every once in a while._

 _Christian and I did cuddle in close together as we had our first and only real date together. We had two and a half hours of gory killing and of course scary characters doing their job to frighten both of us enough to hold tighter._

" _Tell me when it's over." I said at one point, hiding my face in Christian's chest as the chainsaw started and the screams were heard on screen._

" _Kind of difficult when we are both closing our eyes." He joked, turning his head to not watch either._

 _By the time the movie finished, the sun was setting and people were slowly mulling around outdoors, prepping for the school night and getting ready for classes. Christian and I both still needed to get ready for classes, so our day ended as the credits rolled. As his arm slowly and reluctantly moved, allowing me to stand, I did. We stood together, both waiting for the other to say something more. I could feel my insides shaking at the thought of the end of the date, or rather at the thought of how most dates ended. As Christian stood, looking back at me, I wondered if he would kiss me. I wondered if he wanted to. And for that matter, did I want him to?_

" _We should probably go. We'll be late for classes, or picked up by Guardians." He sighed, and I felt disappointment._

 _I had my answer. He didn't want to kiss me._

" _Sure." I agreed, gathering up a few things before we both exited the attic._

" _Thank you." I heard Christian say as we walked together down the spiral stairwell. Halfway down the steps, he stopped me, facing me towards him, that awkward, wonderful, and nervous feeling resurfacing._

" _For what?"_

 _I stopped myself from jumping back as I felt his fingers lightly touching to mine._

" _This was a good day, and a good date." He replied, the blue of his eyes sparkling sweetly back at me. He leaned down then, moving in closer, brushing my hair back before kissing my cheek. As he backed away, I felt his breath move with him, slowly and nicely._

I wanted to stay in this moment; this perfect moment. But, all of a sudden, I had a strong pair of hands on each of my arms, pulling me forward. I was on the ground, the set of hands unable to pull me to a stand after cuffing me to a copper pipe. I was back in the awful grip and terrifying moments as Illya Tverskaya had hold of me. He pushed me back hard into the wall of this seemingly soundproof concrete storage shed. I brought my knees up close to my chin, using both legs to kick the Guardian hard enough to send him flying backwards. But again, he came at me. It was a much different feeling, having to fight without the use of my hands and arms. I thought I was doing pretty well until my head hit the wall. Illya had knocked me out again. I had hit with such extreme force that it had knocked me unconscious a second time. Illya packed a hell of a lot of force, but he was a coward. He waited until I was not looking, or until I could not fight back to come towards me.

I woke with another pounding headache, groaning in pain, and nearly jumping out of my skin when a hand touched gently to my forehead. My eyes shot open, light from the bedside lamp increasing my headache. I realized immediately that I was no longer tied at my wrists, or being shocked by electricity. My body still hurt, wincing in pain as I moved too quickly, but I was alive. I surveyed the space around me, seeing that I was in mine and Yuri's apartment at Court again. And instead of Illya or Katja in front of me, it was Jesse. My Moroi charge and good friend looked concerned and in pain as he occupied my bedside.

"Yuri said you don't have a concussion or serious internal injuries," Jesse said, "so, sleep has been good for your recovery."

I didn't respond, but threw my arms around his neck, ignoring any pain or concern I had for my own health. And it was not until I started to pull away from him that I took notice of his appearance. Jesse looked like he had not slept in days. His skin was so much paler than usual, giving the distinct impression that he also was not eating as much as he should. His eyes were looking dark and sunken in. And, while first wrapping my arms around him, I'd felt the trembling in him.

"How long have you been here?"

Jesse shrugged his shoulders. "Hours. Days." I could see in his facial expressions that even he was not sure how much time had passed. "Nights."

"You're not sleeping." I pointed out to him, showing my deep concern for him.

"I've slept enough. Don't worry so much." He attempted to assuage my worry. "It feels like half the Court's population has made their way through here." His voice sounded more distant, as if he were thinking out loud instead of making actual conversation. "Every time someone steps through the door, I feel their eyes dissecting me with the same look I saw on faces back at St. Vladimir's."

"What look?"

"Pity." He answered. "They feel sorry for me because I am in this constant state of division. Sophia has all of my heart. She is my wife and I love her without condition," He paused shortly, touching the top of my hand with his fingers, "but this bond between you and me, connects us on some higher heightened plane."

"It's no different than the bond between Yuri and Sophie."

"It's a bond that we will never escape, and I wouldn't want to escape it." Jesse spoke. "This bond has saved my life and yours."

I carefully shifted positions, sitting up a few degrees. Jesse and I needed to address this problem. I felt it then as our emotions briefly connected again, showing me how much damage any lack of control on my part was currently doing to my Moroi.

"Jess," I touched my palm to his face lightly, "I am so sorry." We were both doing our best to keep control now. "I knew that if my emotions were strong enough, you would go to Yuri. You did. But, perhaps it was wrong of me to use you in that way, and to convey so much strength in my emotions. I am so sorry if I hurt you in any way. It is never my intention to hurt you Jesse. I shouldn't have put so much pressure or expectation on you. I worried you and put far too much of my strength on your shoulders. And I…"

"Bells. Bells, stop. Stop." Jesse put a hand to my shoulder. "You did exactly what you had to do. It saved your life. That is what matters. Don't apologize for that. This is what our bond is meant for." He pulled his hand away and stood, still facing me, but keeping his voice lower. "But, I do not like seeing others coming in for no other reason but to verify claims that you are in fact hurt. It's as if they are unable to imagine that a Guardian could do such masochistic things to another Guardian, without being Strigoi."

I had to give a laugh, my chest burning in pain as I did. "It is a hard thing to believe Jesse." I said. "Our Guardian laws try to specifically prohibit these sort of acts against fellow Guardians , much like Moroi laws try to prevent turning Strigoi willingly. There is condemnation and it puts a black mark upon names and records. But I'm not worried about what everyone else thinks. I'm still worried about you."

Jesse sighed. "You know, It wasn't so much the anger in your emotions that got to me." He told me about what he'd felt. "It was the fear." I saw his eyes widen for a second as he recalled what I was feeling when I was held by Illya and Katja. "I have never once felt that kind of fear in you Bellamy. I had to tell Yuri that I had, because I didn't want him any more worried than he already was, but Bells, what could have caused that level of fear and helplessness in you?"

I swallowed hard, having to relive the scariest moments while I had been held.

"They threatened to come after you, and Sophia…"

"That might do it, but …"

"And the kids." I finished. "They threatened to go after your children." Jesse understood the place that my fear came from now. "I knew that if anything happened to me…" I paused , reflecting again on all of the protection, fear, and anger I had felt while being held captive. "It's not that I don't trust Yuri." I clarified any other concerns. "Of course I do. But, if Illya was so willing to hurt me, he would not fear facing Yuri. Illya would've tried to get through Yuri, and then he would've come after you."

"Speaking of which," Jesse sat back down, crossing his arms in mock concern, "It has come to my attention that you are tracking me."

Immediately I wanted to admonish the person who had informed my Moroi of my own security measures.

"Yes." I nodded without shame. "I am always aware of your emotions as a warning, and I am also aware now of your location too. I always know where you are. Your tracking chips are connected to my phone."

"Good." Jesse nodded, uncrossing his arms. "It's good that you and Yuri are ahead of the game. I cannot wait to let my father know that you have been ten steps ahead of him and his own Guardians this entire time when it comes to security measures."

"Does Howard know about what happened?"

"No." Jesse replied. "Most of the Court Guardians felt it best to keep Moroi unaware of this situation. Another state of instability or security threat could incite riots or…"

"How did you come to hear about my security measures?" I changed the subject, agreeing with the decision made by Court Guardians.

Jesse looked straight at me, and somehow our hands had found each other again, needing the support and the working connection worked hard to build.

"Your security measure is how Yuri located you here at Court."

A strange and ambiguous response. My head was still pounding and fuzzy, so questioning and comprehension of everything Jesse explained was not quite where it usually was. "What? How? What does that mean Jess?"

Jesse might have answered my question if not for the door opening. Yuri poked his head in just before entering. He smiled, seeing that I was awake. I felt like I hadn't seen him in months. His eyes shined, and his smile brightened everything within the room.

"Time's up Jesse." Yuri entered then, carrying a large vase full of my favorite flowers, setting them at the bedside. The flowers were from Sophia and the kids. "Sophie is asking for you. She wants you to rest before you are supposed to meet with Aaron and his girlfriend."

"I agree with Sophie." I added. "You need to rest. And you should eat more."

Jesse reluctantly pulled his hands from under mine, smiling again. "I am relieved and glad that you are okay, Bells." He stood up, going to the door, stopping as it opened a few inches. "Thank you, Bellamy." Jesse said.

"For what?" I turned my head to him as Yuri sat down beside me.

"Trusting me." He answered. "Thank you for trusting me to feel the magnitude of what you were feeling so that I could help."

"Thank you for saving me, Jess."

"Hey, you've done it for me so much." He shrugged. "It's only fair that I pay you back somehow."

I smiled. "Jewelry. Jewelry works better as a means of payback."

Jesse laughed. "I'll keep that in mind. See you soon Bells."

"Yes, you will."

Once Jesse left the room, and I could sense that he too was calming, Yuri and I had some time to be alone.

"Hello husband."

"Hello wife." I did not need to physically feel Yuri's guilt for myself, to know that he was feeling it in spades. The agony and torment stood firmly in his steel colored eyes.

"Have you seen her?" I changed the topic from Illya to Katja. It wasn't much better, it was still a sensitive subject, but it had to be easier wrapping his mind around an ex being a socio-lunatic, rather than a sibling. His opinion of Katja was also a question that I was curious to raise with my husband.

"No." Yuri made it clear that even the subject of Katja Gorchakova was a subject that was still off-limits. He was in no mood to discuss Katja after this. "Court Guardians are keeping her under heavy guards in one of the cells. No visitors."

Did that mean if she could have visitors, Yuri would have seen her? Or did his tone also cite his refusal to see her. His statement did make one thing clear. Katja had been captured. Illya, while still on the Court grounds, continued to elude capture. He was hiding. Putting the thought of Illya to the side temporarily, I sighed, wondering if it might be a prudent idea for Yuri to gain closure. What rational person would not have something to say? Of course, rationality went out the door when one's ex returned from the dead.

"Let's not talk about Katja or Illya yet." Yuri made it clear that he did not want me to bring up the subject of his brother and ex right now, wrapping his arms around me fully, keeping me close and snug. He buried his face into my neck as we both just breathed, holding onto one another.

I winced, my body starting to shake slightly as his fingers accidentally moved over a an area of my shoulders in profound pain. "Kind of hard not to." I managed to say through any pain I felt.

Yuri immediately let me go, standing, pacing around our room. He went from one end of the room to the other, and back before saying anything.

"Do you still want to do this, Bells? Do you still want to go through with this?"

"Go through with what?"

"Getting married. Going through with marrying me."

I moved carefully across the bed I was told to stay in. I watched the man I love pile on so much guilt as he continued walking back and forth, staring at the floor as he did.

"We're already married my darling."

He stopped then, turning to look back at me. "I'm talking about the ceremony. All of the pomp and circumstance might be too much. After what you have been through, no one would blame you." He hung his head, looking away again. "I wouldn't blame you."

"Yuri Tverskaya." I sounded as reprimanding as I needed, going against all orders to rest as I slowly stood from the bed, walking straight over to him. "You are my husband." I said. "I love you. Nothing changes that." My palm gently rested to the side of his face as he leaned into it. "All I want now more than anything, is to celebrate that with our friends and family. We will deal with the other stuff in due time, but for now we can quietly focus on the happiness you and I share."

"That is why so many others have come to join us this week." Yuri reasoned, leading me back to bed. "I should tell you that while you were unconscious, many people have been here to stay by your side. You saw that Jesse would not leave your side until you woke." We both smiled. "Christian was here until Dimitri saw how sleep deprived he was. Lissa took him home to sleep. Adrian and Sydney stopped by. Sydney has also experienced physical and mental tortures, so she was quite concerned for you. Both Adrian and Lissa wanted to heal you, but their significant others argued. Dimitri and Rose are still downstairs. Your half- brother refuses to leave either. They are currently being fed mass amounts of food by my mother and aunt Yuliya. Sophia and the kids were here as well." Yuri mentioned. "Soph was in tears most of the time, so Jesse had Eddie take her home until there was news on you."

"Eddie was here too?" I asked. I was not so much surprised, but more happy knowing that he'd been close too.

"Of course Eddie was here. Every Guardian at Court has been here to check in on your progress." Yuri gave a small lower chuckle. "After finding out about all of this, Eddie, Dean and Stefan have decided to take it upon themselves to extensively search Court grounds, going door to door to find my brother."

"Illya is missing." My husband gave away a piece of vital information. "He's gone?" My fear rose, bubbling up with the fire within me. Illya was not caught like Katja, which meant he could still get to me again. I was less surprised now that Dimitri and Rose were still close by.

I also saw the grief grow in Yuri's eyes. He had to have been told as much about his brother's actions as others could guess. I wondered how much he actually knew though. I would have to fill in any gaps that were blank. He obviously knew about Katja because Dimitri I learned had been the one to restrain her. Yuri's eyes said that he knew more than he was saying.

"Dimitri made it clear that he would be the one to brief you on the current state of affairs." Again, Yuri's arms wrapped around me. "But, that can wait."

He kissed me, and I could not resist deepening our kiss. While being held by Illya and Katja, I had of course thought of Jesse, but Yuri was also one of my most prominent thoughts. I worried always about losing him as well, or in this recent case, being taken from him. A thought like that was bound to bring up an emotion similar to loss. The thought of losing Yuri only made me want him more. In the few years that Yuri and I had been together, I had come to enjoy the fact that Yuri could at any given moment, know what the right thing to do was, but with a little nudging from me, I could shatter his strictest resolve. Before his mind changed, and either of us considered my injuries, I drew my husband in closer, my hand pressed between his shoulder blades. Yuri made a soft pleasing sound, groaning in frustration, and pulling away only as we were both separated by the knock on our door.

"You should be resting as it is." Yuri said, and only because I was still recovering from still unsaid injuries, I listened.

Yuri stood from the bed I laid in as the door opened, and another familiar and protective face entered.

""Hey Bells." Dimitri grinned, pleased to see me awake, and possibly even alive.

I smiled back at him, hugging him tight as he walked over to where I was stuck recovering.

"Will you be honest and tell me exactly what happened? Will you tell me what all I missed?" I was careful in wording my questions.

"I will." Dimitri answered, pulling a chair up to the side of my bed. "But first, I need a record of everything that you can remember." He needed my personal details more for a Court security record, than for his own benefit or knowledge.

"I trusted the wrong person at the worst time." I then went through the entire story of what I could recall after waking up in the storage building.

Dimitri, Yuri, and I all shared stories and details as I began telling them about how Katja hid herself in plain sight as Charlotte Tudor, I told them about the electro-torture she and Illya had subjected me to, a detail that only made Yuri more enraged after I'd decided not to leave out how the bruises around my neck and arms had appeared. I made sure to add that because of Katja's Council position as Charlotte Tudor, she was aware of my fire magic, becoming the main thing that she and Illya wanted answers to.

"They want the same war conditions that Dacia Marovici looked to achieve." I pointed out.

After I finished, finding myself in tears following the recollection of events, comforted and assured by both my husband and half-brother, I listened to Yuri and Dimitri discuss their side of events. Yuri told me about his plan once he had located me on Court. He gave some detail about Jesse, but I was sure he was holding other facts back under the guise of protecting me. I held back my initial argument and heated scolding, learning that Yuri sent Christian into the dangerous situation with Dimitri. I stayed silent, building my own arguments while Dimitri went on to tell me about how he found Katja, accomplished the daring fight to bring her under control, and reluctantly, he brought up Christian and the part my Moroi friend played. Finally, Dimitri confirmed what Yuri said about Illya Tverskaya still hiding within the Court.

"Katja was able to disguise herself completely with spirit." I said. "I'm not mentally strong enough to bring up the fact that it only means a Moroi would still be helping her, but I will bring up the fact that she could hide herself so well, why can't Illya do the same? The same spirit user could be aiding him."

"He will not escape." Dimitri firmly attempted to reassure me. It did not have the effect that the two men were trying to achieve though. Illya being free from secure hands and watch, scared me. I was now aware of the things my brother-in-law was capable of. He would kill me if given the chance, and I was in no shape yet to physically subdue him.

"That's the point Dimitri." I countered. "He is still close. Too close."

"We are going to get him Bellamy. I do not want you to worry about this." Dimitri then pulled a few stapled papers from his coat pocket. "Rhys came by again. " He was talking to Yuri this time. "He dropped off these for you to sign." I watched as Yuri looked heartbroken, reading the pages he had just been handed.

"What are those for?"

Both men hesitated to answer. Dimirti looked thunderstruck to respond, and Yuri was further saddened.

"Rhys Bowen and other Council members have called what Illya and Katja did, potentially treasonous acts of violence. They are Guardians and this is a Guardian matter." Dimitri was forced to answer me.

I leaned back, feeling the pain in my wrapped ribcage. "I suppose it does go against certain codes and specific rules under our doctrines."

"You would know that best." My half-brother commented.

I turned then to Yuri again, placing my hand over his. "How do you want to handle this?" I had to inquire. "I am by your side no matter what."

Yuri stayed quiet for another minute, but eventually set the papers down, taking my hand with his.

"I agree with what you said earlier. We will deal with Illya in due time. I am more worried about what all of this is doing to my mother and aunt. They were extensively questioned by Guardians about any knowledge they may have had about Illya's plans. They have been berated and intensely pushed about something that I know they've had no awareness about. I can attest to their innocence, but…"

"Yuri, of course they knew nothing. I would never believe that they would willingly encourage something so sinister and violent. You mum and aunt accepted me into your family because you said you love me. They did not question or say a word against you or me. They are blameless and I will testify that to Guardian and Moroi Courts."

"Bells, my mum and aunt Yuliya heard about what Illya has done. They were here in a matter of minutes to check in on you. They were first to condemn Illya's behavior and intentions when they heard he had hurt you. When I had to tell them everything about Illya and Katja, they worried more." Yuri repositioned himself as Dimitri stood, leaning against the wall. "They are worried that you might fault them for what my brother has done."

I gasped, surprised and terribly moved by the insight that the two women might hold themselves to blame, or that they thought I might hold them in blame.

"I want to see them."

Dimitri lifted his eyes, but not his head yet, keeping position on the wall.

"Before Dimitri goes any further into detail about Katja or Illya, I want to see your mum and your aunt." I insisted of my husband.

Yuri kissed my forehead, standing and going to retrieve his family members. In no time at all, the door reopened.

"Bellamy," Yelena spoke in her familiar Ukrainian language, "my dearest Bellamy." She was thrilled to see me awake, coming straight over to put her arms around me. "We are so sorry that this has happened to you." She unnecessarily apologized.

"Illya has been changed lately." While happy to see my recovery occurring, Yelena stayed closer to the wall, similar to Dimitri. "If we had known more about Katja Gorchakova and her miraculous resurrection, we … We should have done more to prevent this from happening."

Both women thankfully spoke and hugged me for the next hour, as I said everything I could to alleviate any fears they had. We were all three in tears by the time the sun started to set and more Guardians appeared in and out of our residence. As many others came through, discussing the circumstances, I had some time to think about the future of my life, the life of my family, and the life of my Moroi, his family, and our friends. Those thought took a back seat to my nightmares, as I fell asleep, reliving the pain and the actions of others who resented me and my gifts.

I was in the same physical, emotional, and mental agony, facing off with the enemy. And in those moments of torment, my eyes were still open. My mind was still so focused on the things around me. I listened and I watched, even though I was not totally conscious of my own actions. While much of my mind focused on pain, the other part saw Illya and Katja in their shortest moments. I saw the way that she would look at him, the ways that they kindly and softly spoke, and the way that they stood protecting one another. I watched as Illya touched the woman beside him, his hand resting to her shoulder, her expression telling so much in very little time. These things said so much, and still only one thing was most clear. There was really only one way of seeing this-only one way that made more sense , witnessing the relationship shared between Katja and Illya. They were more than lovers. They were more than bonded. They were married. The pair looked at one another the way that Yuri and I did. It was so natural and obvious. There could be only one reason why s man like Yuri's brother, a man so suited to be a Guardian, would stray so from the responsibilities he once took so seriously. He was guided not just by love, but by the strongest union of them all. Marriage. But, I wondered, how did Yelena and Yuliya not know this? Were they more culpable than they had let on? Were they first to deny their involvement so that they were not suspected?

"No." I said, rolling onto my side, Yuri's arm settling around my waist.

No, they were not to blame. They were in fact, hidden from the danger Illya posed, and the threat his wife had become. There had to be more to this. Katja and Illya were able to hide these secrets for so long without a trace of suspicion. It had been easy. Katja, posing as Charlotte Tudor, was not only under Council trust, but she was also never in one place long enough to be seen, heard, or even considered. And Illya, he had a Dhampir community on the outskirts of Kiev to hide within. But, he left that township on occasion. He had to leave, in order to meet with his Katja if she was staying to the shadows.

I reflected back on many of the things Katja had said while she had me at her mercy. It was the only way I would find any answers. She and Illya wanted to strike at my weaknesses. They wanted to get close enough to threaten or harm the people I cared for most. I let that particular thought idle, my mind trying not to race, but knowing that there was something to the idea of these two hurting those I cared for. My head then realized what my heart already knew, and it took every part of my strength not to start crying uncontrollably all over again.

"Bridgette." I voiced out loud. I had long suspected that Charlotte Tudor had had a hand in Bridgette's death. My deep suspicion was now more likely.

Yuri stirred beside me, but still slept. I slipped out of his comforting hold, watching as he slept so peacefully. I was not sure how long he had been awake, but I was sure he needed to rest now. While I spent a few days recovering, I had asked Dean to help keep an eye on Jesse and his family along with Yuri. My friend was happy to help me, and quite happy to get this time to get to know my husband better. Dean and Shane were still all questions. Yuri needed to catch up on his sleep, but I was wide awake, attempting to carefully and with little pain, stand back up. I wanted answers to these questions in my mind.

While telling Yuri that I was going to run a few apartments down would've been the right thing to do, I thought about what would happen if I did say anything yet. No. I needed to know the truth before Yuri. I made the choice instead, to go to another man who could help me, another that I could trust with my secrets. And someone who would stay rational if I could not. I was not accustomed to keeping things from my husband, especially when security concerns were a worry, but destroying Yuri's world was not part of my plan. As I opened my apartment door, I felt the usual stubbornness kick in, moving my feet down the corridor to the correct residence.

After making my way through the royal sectors of Court, I was now coming up to another heavily guarded area. The only difference was that I had now convinced Dimitri to come with me. That part wasn't hard. If anyone was going to understand why I needed to run from one end of Moroi Court to the next, it was Dimitri Belikov. I mentioned Bridgette's name once, and he was on board. After exiting my own apartment, closely attached to the Zeklos residence, I had not anticipated finding myself on the steps of Christian's place, petulantly arguing with fellow Guardians, in order to locate Dimitri. He and Rose were not currently at their shared residence, so I had to assume that the two were with their Moroi. And normally I'd have assumed Christian would be with the Queen, but for the Guardians placed outside of his home. And with everything going on, I wasn't going to fault my half-brother for further securing his Moroi. I was going to fault his direction to screen Christian's visitors.

"Belikov said that you would be resting. You are not on his list of approved visitors." One Guardian said to me, only making me more ill-tempered.

Keeping me from my friend was not the smartest of ideas.

"Clearly, I am no longer resting, and…" I held back the unsuitable comments waiting on my tongue. "Maybe you should call Dimitri."

"Our orders are not to let anyone by unless specifically told. That includes you Guardian Pearce."

This was a ridiculous argument, and I was already wound up. While three other Guardians stayed in place, staring at me with sympathy and danger, I did the only thing that I could. I pulled out my phone, dialing the number that would get me by this barrier.

"I don't know what sort of over-the-top vetting system your Guardian has come up with, but it is currently keeping me from reaching either of you. Am I seriously a threat to you Chris?"

"Bells, where are you?" Christian wanted answers to the start of my rant. He sounded exhausted. I'd roused him from sleep.

"I am at your front door, currently being refused entry or discussion."

A short moment of bitching resulted in the door to Christian's residence being opened.

"Let her by." Christian ordered.

His eyes were ringed in red, showing the lack of sleep he was receiving. As the Guardians moved aside, Christian reached out to pull me inside, kicking the door closed with his foot.

"Bells." Behind him I saw the swift movement of his head Guardian, automatically grabbing his coat and weaponry. "What are you doing here? Is everything alright? You shouldn't be up. You're still hurt." His voice had that worried but relieved octave to it, and I was not about to concern him with any trouble that might yet occur.

"Get Dimitri." I commanded. "Where is he?"

"He is inside, Bells. Come in and sit down." My friend moved his across my shoulders. "You look like you've been up for a week straight."

I wasn't going to comment on the color of his kettle right now, holding my tongue.

"Chris, I can't get you anymore involved. Please get Dimitri. I need Dimitri." I smiled at him, but we both knew that he knew me better than that.

"Something is definitely going on." He accused, without using any sort of critical tone. "But, I won't question you," his eyes moved to Dimitri, as one arm exchanged for the other, "because you and Dimitri both have that harsh Guardian look on your faces, which means that whatever the problem is, you are going to fix it."

"Bellamy, you took a huge risk in leaving your apartment alone. Illya is still hiding on Court grounds."

I felt slightly offended by his comment. "You are telling me to hide from a threat, not only to me but to my Moroi?" My hands moved to settle at my hips. "I am a Guardian Dimitri. You yourself taught me not to run away from danger."

His sigh as he turned away, said more than he intended. "Bellamy, I regret having to ask you to stay hidden away for so long, but I have known men like Illya; Guardians who succumb to darkness. His mind has been corrupted and damaged by darkness. There is no stopping or retrieving a man like that." Dimitri sat down across from me. "I will not see Jesse, Christian, and Yuri lose you."

I had to consider what he was saying. He made sense for the most part, and he made some good points I could not argue with. But, we were not finished with our discussion.

"Not to defend the other side, "I said, "but, Illya is not smart enough to come up with what was clearly planned out and organized before my arrival. He is the killer, but he is not the planner. Katja is the one who chose me as their victim. She is the one that I fear more."

"Bells," Dimitri's hands rested to mine, his eyes conveying the same sympathy I had seen in him years ago when Mason had died.

"Stop it." I warned him.

"Bells, after everything you've just been through, I know all you see is the fear and the depravity, and immorality of these people ad what they've done, so it is easy to see more than what may be there. Your head may not be clear."

I lowered my head, placing my hands on each side, staying quiet. Dimitri was not hearing me. I hated it when he reasonable disregarded things I said or felt. Christian sat down beside me, his arm wrapping around me as I did what I could to keep from shouting. My mind could only peripherally concentrate on what I knew was the truth. I had to say the words out loud, knowing that as soon as I did so, it would be more tangible, and I would have to find undeniable proof. Katja was being held and I would have to get her to admit the truth herself once and for all.

 **DIMITRI:**

I could see it written all over her face the moment Christian let her step through the door. I could see that she was struggling to keep control and face what had happened. I could see the toll her abduction was still taking. The instability she was hiding, was close to escaping. And until she looked back up at me, I had not realized how close the escape was.

"She killed Bridgette!" Her outburst was not fully expected by me or Christian.

Bellamy was usually so collected. Even in the most wildly bizarre or dangerous moments, she was the one most people, myself included, turned to for logic and composed strategy.

"That is a dangerous thing to say Bellamy." I told her. "You must be careful."

"Dimitri." She snapped. "Do not treat me like I am still a novice who cannot face what happened. I listen better than most, and I can see reactions and behaviors that others don't." Bellamy made a good point.

She was growing slightly irrational, but I knew her. Bellamy could see and find things that others might otherwise miss or ignore. I couldn't just blow off what she was thinking or feeling.

"She killed Bridgette. Or she gave the order for someone else to do so."

Christian held onto his friend tighter as she had an outburst that had long been anticipated when it came to Bellamy truly accepting Bridgette's death. I could not completely dismiss her accusations, but would make sure that she was careful about them.

"Bellamy, accusing a Guardian Council member of intentional murder is treasonous if unfounded. You must have proof before you run to the High Council."

She gave me a nod, indicating that she might be able to get that proof.

"I know." She returned. "I've seen the physical files at Court regarding Bridgette's "untimely" demise. Those files are labeled "accident". Physical files are easy to engineer and hide. Anyone can cover their ass with a report of what they say happens in a situation." I winced, knowing I had done the exact same thing once in order to protect Rose back at St. Vladimir's. " Those files say accident, but video is different. Video does not lie." She finished.

"You have video proof of Bridgette's…"

"Not me." She stopped me. "The Council would have it."

I shook my head, standing, and turning away from both Christian and Bellamy. My eyes shut tight, concealing the residual pain I had over Bridgette's death.

"If they had video of Bridgette's death… if they knew that things were not right…" I felt a hand touch to my arm, twisting me back around, forcing me to open my eyes.

"Just because they have the video, does not mean they've seen it."

We were dealing with more than one specific problem here, and it made me and Bellamy more nervous, for obvious reasons/.

"How will you get to see video of Bridgette's death?" We both heard Christian ask as carefully as he could, causing us both to turn to him. "And if the video is with your Council members, how does proving this Katja woman killed Bridgette, make it easier to find Illya?" Christian was trying not to hurt his friend, but he was asking some good questions too.

"It will lure him out of hiding. Accusing Katja will evoke that deep primal protection he feels for her." Bellamy answered. "Either that, or he will make a mistake. He will resurface and when he does, I'll be there waiting for him.'

"Do you think that the Council really has video of that night's events?" I questioned a final time.

"I think Rhys does." She said. "He might not know he does though. Most files are archived until the Council has time or sufficient reason to review them."

"Let's go." I stated, willing to help her mission.

 **BELLAMY:**

Christian was not allowed in the Guardian Council area of Court, so his security detail was temporarily moved inside. Dimitri was not taking any chances, using only Guardians that he could trust with his own life too. I promised to have a long conversation with my friend once I finished our errand, and Christian then promised to rest. After exiting, we moved as quickly as we could, leading to the one place we could either find an answer, or a starting point to the answers needed.

"You're okay leaving him on his own after everything that has happened in the last…"

"Are you going to tell me why you decided to leave Yuri out of this secret mission of yours? This is not just about Katja and Bridgette." Dimitri was all too familiar with my methods of subject changing and eluding the scary subject at hand. He was one of the few people besides Yuri, and Bridgette when she'd been alive, who could read me well enough to know when I had something deep on my mind; something I was not ready to face on my own.

"You are running around Court, less than a week before your wedding, after you were just kidnapped, looking for…"

"I'm looking for proof." I informed him.

"Proof of what? What else is going on?"

As valid as it was, I didn't want to answer his question. Hell, I didn't want to even consider the question, or its answer myself. If anything that I was aware of, turned out to be truth, I was going to have so much more to deal with and face.

The Guardian Council district of this Court was much less opulent and transparent than the other areas of Moroi Court. The security in this area was raised to a much higher level than even the royal section where Queen Vasilisa resided. It was hard enough getting into high level areas of Court as it was, but here, if your clearance was not up to date or recognized, you did not get through. We were lucky that I was given so much clearance at our Court, otherwise, we would have been turned away without question. I even think that I surprised Dimitri with my level of security clearance. There were still some things I could not tell-not even to him. We stopped just outside of another apartment, and I knocked on the door as loud as I could.

"Bells, talk to me."

I tilted my head to the side, taking a breath. "When I was blindfolded, and taken, I had the chance to overhear a conversation between Illya and Katja. I heard him mention Bridgette. Katja said that she had Bridgette killed, but she never said why." I was ready to say more, but the apartment door opened slightly.

"Guardian Pearce. Guardian Belikov." Rhys Bowen looked wide awake and surprised to see either of us. "What are you doing here? Guardian Pearce, you should really be resting." He sounded equally as concerned as Yuri, Dimitri, Christian, and Jesse. "After the ordeal you have been through…"

"I'm fine Guardian Bowen." I had to assure him too. "I am here to get peace of mind."

Rhys gave a nod.

"The Council keeps video surveillance in and from many other countries, even those outside of our jurisdiction. I am asking to see the CCTV archive video from Minsk, the night that Bridgette died." I immediately saw both Guardians become far more concerned and bothered than they needed to be. "Specifically, I want to see the Council video files. The basics of Guardian tracking teach that we are always watching. We are not only minding the royal families, but also the actions, any transgressions, and fighting methods of our own Guardians. We are in every large city center, every potential battle site watching for Strigoi, we are in every training ground,…"

"Spying?" Dimitri spoke up, sounding as if it were a dirty word, using his rare judgmental tone.

"I am all too aware of our undisclosed and classified," Rhys let his eyes travel to Dimitri's, "means of observing, studying, and anticipating."

"And I am well aware that you and other Council members keep those video records and others archived on your personal laptops, and that your computer goes with you to both Courts." I stood my ground, knowing that both men would soon start to question me further.

"Bellamy." Dimitri already started.

"Don't." I put my hand up, halting any lecture or reasoning he might come up with to stop my unplanned and slightly atypical behavior. "Do not try to reason with me or convince me not to look into this. There are a few things that I have come to further suspect, and I need to know if they are true. I will not wait. Please." I beseeched them.

Rhys stood, eyeing me and Dimitri. "If all you want is to see my computer files, you would not have felt the need to drag Guardian Belikov along with you, away from his own Moroi. Is he here as your brute strength, in case I am unwilling to comply with your demands?"

Dimitri and I scoffed in unison. "We all know that the two of us against you is a lost battle." I remarked, Dimitri in agreement with me. "No. I brought Dimitri with me because I need a witness to what I may find. And he is the only person who knew and loved Bridgette as much as me."

"Why not bring Guardian Tverskaya?" Rhys inquired. "He is your husband."

I felt myself shifting my weight uncomfortably. "Because if I confirm what I am certain I will, I don't want Yuri to know yet. I don't want him to find out like this."

I could feel the apprehension radiating from Dimitri, even as he caved to my demands, nodding some sort of agreement towards Rhys. Rhys rather reluctantly allowed us both to enter his apartment, leaving the room to retrieve his computer. He returned, quietly setting up his equipment, searching for the correct files, and entering his own private Court passcodes as Dimitri and I sat. Once up and running, Rhys turned his personal laptop around to me, and I was faced with more files than I had been anticipating.

"Here you are Bellamy, but I don't understand what you think you might find in these files."

I didn't say anything as I took on a new overwhelming task, searching through file names and numbers, all related to that horrible night in Minsk. There had to be something that could not be so deeply hidden, something that could not be explained away, and after all of the time I had spent rummaging through Court documents on my own, I knew what to look for this time around. There were occasionally videos and written reports on attacks that were under review for longer periods of time. Some stayed under review for months or even years, due to the heavy amount of attacks that took place from Strigoi. The records were organized and filed much like a triage system, the worst at the front, taken care of and reviewed immediately, and smaller cases set to the back burner. If someone wanted to hide the circumstances of a specific death, it was possible with the right knowledge, skill set, and low rated attack. All I needed was a small piece of information to lead me in the right direction. I scrolled through videos and pieces of video footage until my scrolling stumbled onto something hopeful. I clicked on a video that had been buried in numbers. It was labeled and categorized by Bureau-Ten rather than the Council Guardians. As the video started, my heart raced, coming to what felt like a full halt when a face finally appeared. Bridgette was being followed. She was watched, studied extensively, and she would be brutally attacked in just a short time.

"Dimitri," my voice could not hide the fear and new knowledge I witnessed, "look. I think I found something."

Dimitri moved in closer, watching the screen. "Is that…?"

I could only nod, the image on the computer screen doing everything possible to sedate me. "Yes." I confirmed what we both saw.

"This is going to destroy Yuri." Dimitri said, getting no disagreement from me.

"How am I going to tell him Dimitri? How do I tell the man I love that…"

"Show him this." Dimitri suggested. "Do not tell him. Show him. You have your proof."

I closed the screen before the video finished, getting another curious look from Dimitri.

"Do you not want to finish watching?"

"No." I stated. I knew that watching the remainder of the video meant watching Bridgette die. I had no desire to see that happen. Ever. "Bridgette was the bravest, the strongest, and one of the best Guardians I know. I plan to remember her that way. I know that she would have gone down fighting. That is all any of us needs to know."

"Agreed." Dimitri touched his hand to my hair in comfort.

We left Rhys to review the remaining video feed found, and any related to it, knowing that it would begin yet another domino effect of repercussions.

"Thank you Rhys." I said.

He nodded, concentrating more on the new job he had of sorting out the truth.

As Dimitri walked me back to my apartment, I was not surprised to see Yuri frantic as he came towards us, running.

"I woke up, and you were gone again. I thought…I thought you were…"

"I'm fine my love." I pulled him close as he reached us, kissing him sweetly. "I needed Dimitri's help with a problem."

"Problem?" Yuri's eyes flashed up to Dimitri, but Dimitri was not getting himself caught in the middle of this new mess.

"I'll leave you two to talk." He excused himself. "Bells, I will see you for coffee after you get more rest. Call me." He put his hand to mine again, giving me a more encouraging look before he walked away, disappearing into the darkness.

"Bells, it is not safe for you to go running off around Court on your own." Yuri admonished, his arm slipping protectively around me. "What is going on? What sort of problem was Dimitri helping you with? Why did you leave without a word to anyone? Jesse and I have been frantic. You left your phone." Yuri was definitely worried, and it was not going to get any better from here.

"Yuri, I need to tell you something. You are not going to understand or like it, and I don't know how to say this without hurting you."

He pulled me off to the side of the corridor, sitting down as soon as he found a bench, bringing me along with him.

"Well, I know that you aren't leaving me at the altar, so whatever it is, I'm sure that I can handle it."

I sat down, burying my head in my palms, unable to cast away any guilt I was feeling, and unable to look at him as I revealed what had been found and seen.

"Illya is married. He is married to Katja. And it was Illya who killed Bridgette."

 **YURI:**

One problem at a time, I thought.

"Illya is married." She said, making me think that the stress of her kidnapping was finally beginning to take its toll. Bellamy had been denying any shock or underlying stress over her abduction, but the Guardians who knew her well, we knew it would come. Forcing her to rest was obviously not a sound plan after all. It had not worked, and Bellamy only raged over it. But, I was able to keep her mind temporarily occupied with last minute wedding plans and of course spending time with the babies always kept her calm and busy.

"No Bells." I had to argue with her. I hated to argue with my girl. "Illya is not married. He is…"

"Please do not treat me or look at me like I am suffering from some post-traumatic stress after what I went through Yuri. I need you to listen. Your brother is married to Katja. Katja has been impersonating Charlotte Tudor. Illya helped her to take me. I know his voice. I didn't realize it then, but I knew his voice when he spoke to Charlotte. I've also seen the video of Bridgette and Illya in Minsk where she was killed. 

"Bellamy sweetheart…"

"Yuri." She stopped me again. "I am not imagining this. Dimitri and I went to see Rhys. We have seen the video footage. You can see it all for yourself." Bellamy said, as I handed over her cell phone.

I watched the video she had found while going through Guardian Council files, wondering at the same time what she and Dimitri could've possibly said to convince High Council members to allow them access to these files. My wife's security clearance at both Councils was high level, but I had not known how high level it was until now.

I watched as my Guardian brother, a man I had known my entire life, did in fact commit to the job of murdering my wife's favorite person in the world. Illya killed Bridgette Pearce in cold blood, clearly unaware of the cameras recording his awful deed.

"Bells honey, why would you watch this video?" I closed my eyes as Bridgette was subdued and killed, unsure of how or why Bellamy would want to see this act of sedition.

"I didn't watch the entire thing." She answered. "Dimitri and I only confirmed that it was done by Illya and Katja. But Yuri, there is only one reason I can think of that would cause someone with a Guardian record as pristine as your brother, to fall off course and go completely off the rails."

"And what is that?" I turned my eyes to her, feeling as though so much was falling apart.

"Love." My wife said the word, and it evoked so many more possibilities. "I think he did this for love, and even in order to keep love. I saw the way that your brother reacts and the way he responds to Katja. It is the same way you react and respond to me, the same way Jesse and Sophia react and respond to each other. They are married."

"Well done Bellamy."

I wrapped my arms around Bellamy, standing with her behind me as a shadowed figure emerged from the darkness of the corridor we sat in. It was Illya, and his statement said everything it needed to confirm his guilt and his part in trying to take my Bellamy. It also confirmed his whereabouts and part in the death of Bridgette Pearce.

 **BELLAMY:**

Not only had I just accused my brother-in-law of murder and treason against all Guardians, I had also just revealed actual footage and proof of these acts. And, as if that were not enough, as an added bonus to such horrible revelations, I had also taken a pretty wild guess and been right in exposing the marriage secretly kept between Illya Tverskaya, and my husband's back from the dead ex- girlfriend, Katja Gorchakova. I was sure this day could not get any worse. And as if on cue, the dark clouds swarmed and the shadows closed in on us. Out of those shadows stepped the man who had in such a short time, topped the Guardians most wanted list; the man who had stolen me from my friends and family, and taken the roughest cruelest approach to torturing me.

"Is it true?" Yuri kept me at his back, shielding me from any more physical pain that might be caused to me. "Are you and Katja married?"

I cringed again as Illya pulled his long light hair back again, glaring back at his younger brother with misplaced rancor.

"She was always too good for you." He spoke, and I could not help but hear the irony in his comment. I was not good enough for Yuri, and apparently Katja was too good. So, what then did Illya expect? What was his next play?

"And Bridgette Pearce?" Yuri went on to question. "Was that your handiwork?"

"Illya smirked. "Your wife is quite the clever little Guardian."

Little, I thought. He had just referred to me as a "little" Guardian. I bit my tongue. Illya was doing his best to provoke me and Yuri. I could feel the increasing animosity radiating and starting to vibrate off of both men. Yuri and I had to play the end of this game smart. There was no room for mistakes.

"She has been observant while here at Court. Even while she is on duty, she is more aware than most."

Compliment or hidden insult? It was hard to tell.

"It is such a shame though." Illya went on.

"A shame?" Yuri growled at his brother.

It was difficult for me to keep silent, unable to stand between the two men and protect my husband as he protected me.

"It is a shame that she was not observant enough to catch everything." Illya's eyes and conversation settled back on me. "You cannot be two places at once. You missed the smaller details."

"You really think that I didn't catch it all?" I returned, silently reprimanded by Yuri for playing this dangerous game again with Illya again. "You think that just because I have not been here at Court or because Yuri and I are not permanently in Kiev, that I do not see or know what more you and your wife have been up to? Do you think I am not smart enough to have others watching for the little things as well?" I moved to Yuri's side, unwilling to be held at bay any longer.

"So you are willing to fight your own battles now." Illya attempted still to antagonize.

I had choices while listening and talking with Illya. I was not so blind or inexperienced to not be aware that while the three of us stood in this small courtyard, Court Guardians were also present. I could only assume that they held back and did not attack or arrest Illya yet on the orders of a few Guardians who knew that I needed to face this first. I did not need to see Dimitri in the shadows to know that he was watching, and I was grateful. I wanted to take another step forward, move in closer to the man who had put my life at extreme risk, but I knew better than to try. Yuri would never allow it, and though I disliked admitting it, my husband was still quicker than me in his reaction times. I would not stay silent though.

"Illya, I have fought more battles in just the past few years, even as a novice, than you will in your entire life and career." I figured if he could antagonize me and Yuri, we could return the animosity.

"Which, if we are lucky," Yuri spoke up again, "won't be much longer."

"Now, now, little brother."

"Guardians are on their way." Yuri mentioned.

Again Illya scoffed, his eyes trained on me still. "They won't get here on time."

"On time for what?" I did what I could to stall whatever Illya still had planned. We knew at this point he had passed the point of no return, so he would risk anything, and go through any fire in order to escape. Illya Tverskaya was not going down without a fight. He had nothing to lose. Well, there was one thing we could use against him.

Yes, Yuri was quick, but caught off guard, not expecting me to willingly take on the man who had already abducted and helped bring physical pain to me. It seemed that neither man had genuinely expected me to physically fight Illya. Yuri's disbelief was my opportunity to spin away from his attempt at stopping me.

"Bellamy, no." He voiced louder than I was expecting. "You are still healing from your injuries. You won't…"

"Yuri," I split my attention, keeping an eye on Illya while I spoke to my husband, "I'm fine. I will not let this bastard get away again."

"The Courts will deal with him Bellamy. Let the Council do its job. Let the Court Guardians take him in."

"No." I said to Yuri, also adding in Dimitri and any Guardians surrounding the courtyard. "I want… I need to do this. I need to face the man who killed our Bridgette." Saying this loud enough to be heard by others meant that Dimitri heard. It meant that he might be willing to let me loose on Illya for a few minutes. I had a few shots before Illya would be arrested or put away.I shifted all of my attention back to Illya.

"I warned you." I stopped Yuri from responding. "I told you when you had me handcuffed and nearly incapacitated, that you were lucky I was not free to attack you back."

"And you really think you are strong enough to kill me?"

His question set off a whole new wildfire in me. "I don't want to kill you." I said, and it was a half true statement. "I couldn't do that to your mother." I used Yelena as guilt against him, preparing myself to be attacked by Illya again at any moment. "She and your aunt Yuliya have been through enough." I could feel the guilt from Yuri too. "And besides, killing you would mean that you won't face the Council's justice. I don't want you dead Illya." I said again. "I want you to suffer." I barely recognized my own voice as I spoke to him.

I caught sight of something shining at Illya's side, just behind his back, gripped in his hand. It was silver all around. He was not only dangerous, but also armed. This would be trickier than I thought, now trying to determine how many weapons he might have on him.

"Are you such a coward that you would need a weapon to fight such a little Guardian?" I used his insult at me against him.

Again, I was provoking the scheming and corrupted man. Did I want to fight Illya? Not really. Yuri was right. I was still in recovery, but I did want to prove that Illya and Katja had not broken me. I wanted the chance to hurt the man who had taken Bridgette from the world. So, would I fight Illya? Definitely. If it meant protecting others. Illya gave a low wicked laugh, his weapon still in hand. I would have to get the stake from his hand. Illya's size and weight was nearly equal to Dimitri's. The only difference between the two men would be that Dimitri occasionally held back in his attacks if and when we had the chance to train together. Illya Tverskaya would give me no such respite in a fight.

"Even without a weapon, I am a far better fighter than you." He made a move as though he might lunge towards me, and I felt Yuri jump. I also felt tension rising around the courtyard border.

'Damn', I thought. Did Dimitri and other Guardians have such low trust and faith in me? I would yell about that later. I moved back in towards Illya, keeping strategy in my head along with every defensive lesson Dimitri, Yuri, and Bridgette, and others had ever taught me. He was waiting for me to make the first move. This way he was justified in returning any attack. Smart. But, he was also assuming that I would attack by punching him first. I didn't, moving swiftly with the roundhouse kick maneuver taught to me by Yuri, and perfected by Bridgette herself. My foot landed on his wrists as he used his arms to block against me. I kicked hard enough to make him drop his weapon before I ran in closer, making sure he didn't go for any other weapons he might have concealed on him. I swung again, this time with my upper body, landing a punch to his ribcage, the only thoughts going through my head, Bridgette and the way that Illya had cowardly gone after her, and the way he'd done the same thing to me, pusillanimously attacking me only while I could not fight back. I saw red, punching and swinging, feeling myself hit him, feeling him hit back harder than I had anticipated, and feeling my body hit another moment of rage, only quelled when a pair of arms wrapped around me, quietly whispering into my ear.

"Bells." Yuri spoke so sweetly, holding me until I calmed, breathing hard still. "Bells, it's okay. You have done enough damage. "

As the red I saw while fighting dissipated, and the scene around me normalized, I only saw Yuri, his eyes, his smile, and everything beautiful in the way he looked at me. His hand touched gently to my neck, the bruising now more clear.

"Did I kill him?" I knew I hadn't, but had to ask.

Yuri shook his head. "No." He said. "But the damage you did taught him a good lesson in not tormenting you."

"Where is he?"

Yuri stepped to the left, his arms staying wrapped tight to my torso. Illya was face down on the ground, his face bleeding from the few swings I remembered landing. His left eye was swollen, on the verge of bruising, and I could see him wincing in pain as other Guardians cuffed the fugitive Guardian. Dimitri stood right over Illya, his gun drawn, ready to use, and a look of savage protection in his eyes. I watched the Guardians around us work, while they held me back to medically check me out. It took another few minutes before tensions decreased, and Court Guardians had Illya fully into their custody, with the Council informed of his apprehension. The remainder of the area was surveyed for and cleared.

Illya's eyes stayed focused on me and Illya the entire time, keeping my nerves on high alert. My mind kept thinking that he could get away from Dimitri and the other Guardians holding weapons; he could get out of his cuffs, and he would come after me without hesitation or fear of death. Illya's gaze continued to send the same chills up my spine whether he was restrained or not, but my bigger and more prevalent concern was more for Yuri. My caring husband had come to far too many recognitions in such a short time, and now his brother's stare misplaced guilt and blame for his own mistakes onto us. It was not until Illya was picked up off of the ground, surrounded right away by fully armed and trained Guardians, taken to a separate building than his wife, that I could feel relief, satisfaction, and heartbreak growing within me and Yuri again.

In following the basic protocol for any Court attack or threat to our community, Guardians were dispatched to the Zeklos residence, more importantly to the attached residence that Yuri and I shared in close proximity to Jesse, Sophia, and their children. Alberta was one of the chosen faces to appear at the door, requesting the details of what occurred before her arrival . Before the knock on our door, Yuri was trying to explain it all to Sophia. Jesse and I were concentrated and playing with the kids while we talked. Jaden and Ivanna took most of my mind off of the bad. Their youth and innocence were contagious. We were all interrupted when Alberta knocked, entering with Hans Croft, another familiar Court Guardian. Yuri and I were separated so that we could give our accounts of the events leading to Illya's capture.

"Guardian Pearce." Hans said in a sort of greeting way as I entered the office he chose to use in order to question me.

"Guardian Croft."

"Please sit."

I refused but kept a close eye on his reactions to anything I did or said.

"You've had quite the eventful day." Hans said. "In fact I don't think there has been a dull moment since your return to Court."

I curiously wondered if this was his way of lessening the burden and guilt I was feeling, or if he meant to sound like a condescending asshole. I had been under Guardian suspicion and scrutiny enough times already, that the interrogation tactics used by Hans were not completely unexpected or unfamiliar to me. Coming off as sympathetic at first was the hidden agenda of most Guardians when conducting an inquiry. And as I expected, the hard questions started almost immediately.

"Do you really expect both Courts to accept that you and your husband were not aware of Illya Tverskaya's hiding place or his scheme? Should we arbitrarily trust that he happened to find you and…"

"And provoke me until I wanted to drive my stake through his chest?" I finished.

Was he really accusing me of treason? Did Guardians really think that Yuri and I were complicit with Illya? I had to handle Hans slightly different than others. His harsh exterior extended to his insides as well. I had to be equally as harsh and reproachful, and thanks to my close personal friendship with Christian Ozera, the condescension King, I was well prepared to do battle with this Guardian.

"Guardian Croft, if you think that I or my husband had any idea where Illya had been hiding, you would be better off accusing me of shagging my way to the top of our ranks."

"That's ridiculous."

"As is your assumption that Yuri and I might be compliant with Illya or Katja. If you think that I might ever consider defending or concealing a traitor, a murderer, or a sociopath who willingly did this to his sister-in-law," I pulled down the collar of the sweatshirt, hiding my darkening bruises, low enough to hear Hans gasp softly, "you need a new hobby."

"We are aware that Illya Tverskaya hurt you."

"No." I vehemently corrected him. "No, Illya did not hurt me. He tortured me. He let his psychopathic bitch of a wife use me as a test subject for her twisted version of electro-shock therapy."

"Calm down, Guardian Pearce." His attempt to quiet me only fueled my anger over his accusations.

"I will not calm down. I will not allow you or anyone else to sit here and accuse me of aiding the man who killed my aunt."

"We are just trying to recover all of the facts, Bellamy." I heard Alberta say from the doorway before I had a chance to really fly off the handle and begin to rant.

Yuri stood with her briefly before walking into the room to comfort me.

"I do not believe that you or Yuri knew about the plans that Illya may have had for you. No Guardians could possibly believe that you knew where he was hiding." Alberta went on, making sure that I was not actually taking the comments Hans made seriously.

I sat down, taking the things that Alberta evenly said into mind.

"You are right." I then admitted to her and Hans. "I did not know where Illya was, but I think that he knew where I was."

"You think that he was watching you while you have been at Court?" Hans further inquired.

My eyes settled on Yuri, trying to determine what he might think of what I said.

"I think that Illya and Katja have been following me and Yuri for a long time. I did not see a pattern in Illya's behavior before the attack, but it's possible that they were studying us. I don't know what reason Katja would have to go after Yuri. Ask her. But it's clear in my mind to see that Illya has studied my fighting patterns, my strategies, and the way that I guard Jesse." I made the comment to the other three listening. "If he and Katja had any sort of nefarious plan for me, the whole thing was obviously not played out."

"You did well fighting against him." Alberta complimented.

"I was clearly taught by the best at St. Vladimir's." I smiled. "But the way that Illya fought back and defended shows that he studied me. It was like me training with Yuri. Illya knew my moves. He knew what to expect most of the time."

"Well, he is in our custody now." Hans said, and I did not like the reaction Yuri had. "There are Council members trying to draw out aby answers they can from him as we speak."

"They won't get answers from Illya." Yuri stood, making a straight path across the room. "If he does not want to give up any information or answers, he won't. He is a stubborn bastard." He sounded so livid, his body language showing the same thing. As he turned back towards us, his arms crossed, and he looked defiant. "If he thinks that he is protecting Katja…"

"Katja is being transferred to Eirus Prison at sundown." Yuri and I were informed. "She has been lying to and deceiving the Guardian Council, masquerading as Charlotte Tudor for God knows how long. The Council pronounced her guilty, and sentenced her to death."

All of this new information was just as unsettling. It didn't make things any better to know that Katja was going to die. Yes, I wanted her to pay for the things she had done, but coming to my own realization that I was responsible for much of this situation too. I was the one Katja had wanted. I smiled as Yuri kissed my forehead. He was off to one of the gyms to train, which was something he did when he needed to clear his head. With Katja's impending death, and his brother's unknown fate both weighing on his thoughts, I could understand why he wanted space. I had a plan of my own as it was. If I was allowed out of this cage others tried keeping me in that is.

"So, " I showed Alberta and Hans to the door, "am I free to walk through Court now?"

"Illya is captured." Alberta turned. "You are free to do anything you would like." She smiled too. "See you at your ceremony."

It took a few more minutes, but after throwing on Yuri's sweatshirt, and checking in on Jesse, I took off. My ribs were mostly had mostly healed and my headache was gone, so I was ready to get out and stretch my legs. I made my way through the royal district towards Cristian's. Lissa was busy with her monarch duties, so I hoped that I could catch Chris during some free time. He spent most of his time with Lissa, so my hope was to talk to him without interference. Dimitri has already taken measures to lessen the security detail surrounding his Moroi since Illya's apprehension, so I made it straight to his door without trouble this time. I did not get a chance to knock before the door swung open, my Guardian half-brother standing in front of me.

"Bellamy." His tone was filled with surprise. "What are you doing here? How are you feeling?" Surprise mixed as usual with concern.

"I am healing quickly. Nothing a few ibuprofen and ice packs aren't helping to cure."

My arms slowly lifted, wrapping around him as we both stood in the aftermath of my fight. His arms carefully moved around me, hugging me as gently as he could. Despite the rapid healing process, my ribcage was still tightly wrapped.

"I assume you are here to see Christian this time."

"I was hoping to catch him. I want to talk to him for a few minutes. Is he home?"

Dimitri stepped aside, letting me into the townhome. "I should go." He offered.

"No. Stay." I wanted him present for this conversation too. "This concerns you too. After all, you allowed Christian to walk into another fight."

"It was not a fight with Strigoi.'

I could not believe that Dimitri Belikov, stickler for the Guardian rules, especially the one that prevented Moroi from being in the field, was standing in front of me, trying to justify his bad decision.

"It does not matter. I…"

"Bells!" Christian's voice happily exclaimed, stopping any argument between me and Dimitri before it started. "I am so glad that you are here. Are you feeling better?"

I turned to him, smiling, and hiding any contention between me and Dimitri.

"I want to talk to you Bells."

"I want to talk to you too Chris." I was going to be the one to start this conversation, stopping him in the middle of his front receiving room. "I'm sure I did not confuse my words Christian. I thought I was crystal clear in our last training session when I said that it is not your job to save people. Is it time for a repeat lesson?"

"No." Christian spoke from where he stood. "It wasn't even my idea to run head first into danger. It was the combined brilliance of your husband and my Guardian. If you want to blame anyone, blame the two of them." He threw Yuri and Dimitri under the bus. "Just don't be too hard on them. Yuri was only doing what he thought was right. I've got to hand it to your husband. He was pretty smart and calculated about getting to you."

Christian was defending Yuri? Well, that was a twist in their often strained acquaintance.

"Since when do you side with Yuri?"

My friend smirked. "Illya knew that Yuri would want to go after you, so Yuri made the decision to stay behind. I saw how hard it was for him to send others after you while he stayed behind, but he also said that you would never forgive him if he'd left Sophia and Jesse alone while you were in trouble."

"Yuri knows me well." I agreed, straining to keep my voice level as I sat down.

I had been right when I assumed Illya would not go easy on me in a fight. And the pain I had experienced from injuries before out fight were re-triggered after I made the decision to antagonize and charge into my brother-in-law. Christian was at my side, helping me to move into position on his couch. He kneeled down in front of me, his fingers tracing over the marks left by Illya and Katja.

"I think it is time for a few more details." Christian wanted me to talk about Illya and Katja. "What the hell did they do to you, Bells?" He was examining the still visible marks across my neck, and as the shoulder of Yuri's sweatshirt fell lower, he saw the red electrocution marks left behind too.

I did not want to answer his questions yet. The memory and reality of what had occurred, was still so fresh in my mind. My brother-in-law and his wife, Yuri's brother and ex-girlfriend, had kidnapped me, attached wired conductors to me. They did everything they could in the small space I was kept in, to get me to reveal how my magic works and why it was possible. I had tuned out my pain, but not the trauma.

"You mentioned that Katja used an electric device to hurt you." Dimitri had since moved from his position of leaning against a wall, allowing me to reprimand him and Christian, to sitting in a chair, across from me and the friend who was now cuddling on the couch with me.

I saw the anger and pain and the guilt in Dimitri's eyes as he too saw the physical extent of what I had endured. I gave him a slow nod, recalling the small but deadly device Katja and Illya had enjoyed using.

"Was it a taser?" Dimitri questioned. "Was it bigger than that?" He too was interested in learning more, in order to help me.

"It was a weird sparky tool." I tried to recall exactly what the tool looked like, or what I could compare it too, but all I could remember was the pain. "It hurt like hell." I said.

"What was it called?" Dimitri asked me again, causing me to sigh.

"If I knew wat it was called, I wouldn't have said weird sparky tool." I smiled, but knew that he too was simply trying to find answers. "Part of it could've come from a taser. The rest of it had wires and patches that were attached to me." I showed a few of the marks visible to the two men. "t was modified to do more damage than usual."

"So, they used a twisted version of electro-shock to get you to talk?" Christian went on. "What did they want to know?"

"They wanted to know about my fire magic. The magic that I shouldn't have. Katja obviously knew about it because she has been impersonating Charlotte Tudor. She wanted to know how it worked."

"Why?" Christian continued, but I did not want to talk about it any longer.

I shook my head, keeping myself silent.

"Okay," Christian used the word in a more ominous way, "if we aren't going to talk about that," he pushed, "how about we talk about the fact that Jesse could feel all of the emotions you had while you were taken. Let's talk about that. Let's talk about the fact that you are emotionally bonded to Jesse Zeklos."

I couldn't tell if he was angry, or curious, but I knew that he wanted answers. So many people around me wanted answers that I could not give.

"Dimitri, can I have a few minutes alone with Christian?" I needed to discuss this with my friend alone.

While he had once shared the same cursed blessing as me, between him and Ivan, Dimitri gave me an odd look, granting my request with a shred of caution.

"Sure." He put his hand to my shoulder, exiting Christian's quiet home.

I knew every bit of what his eyes silently tried to tell me, and I took it into deep consideration as he walked out of the room, but I had to give Christian something. I had to appease his inquisitiveness somehow, without giving away the secrets that I held from him.

"Let's talk, Bells." Christian insisted, staring directly back at me. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't tell you." I was honest with him. There were so many reasons that I could not tell my friend about this subject. There were selfish reasons, and reasons that kept others, including Christian, safe.

"Bells, I always thought that there was nothing you couldn't tell me. I tell you practically everything."

He was being my sweet little hypocrite again, so I used it against him. "Practically." I repeated the word under my breath. "That's pretty accurate. You tell me the things that do not involve you and death or danger in the same sentence. You tell me the things that are not hypocritical, or that will not make me so angry with you."

I actually caught him rolling his eyes, sighing in exasperation. I had better uses of my time than to break through his wall of sarcasm and stubbornness.

"I know that you are going to meet Vasilisa soon, and I would like to finish preparing for my wedding ceremony, so all I will say in regards to me and Jesse, is that I did what was necessary. I did what I had to do." I hoped that I could be honest enough with my friend, still without giving away too much, uncertain of exactly how much he knew.

"When I agreed to be Jesse's Guardian, I made a promise and a choice. The bond Jesse and I share keeps us both out of danger. It has saved his life and now my own." I half clarified. "It is our first line of defense. I was thinking practically. It's a warning system."

"You could've told me that when you first became his Guardian back at the Academy. You could've said…"

"I couldn't." I told him, recalling that very confusing time in my life.

"Why? Why could you not tell me? We were friends back then too."

I sat down with him, keeping a small distance between us, but staying close enough to hold his hand. I was not expecting to return to the memories I had of Christian while I'd still been a novice, or the feelings I still had when I had returned to the Academy as a Guardian. I was not expecting to summon those memories I'd had of us, even those that I had before I had considered dating my Mason.

"I couldn't tell you this." I reiterated, my words coming out slowly as I smiled, pleased by the memories I revisited. "I could not tell you, and the main reason I could not was because I was still in love with you."

"What?"

The tremor of disbelief or panic that rippled through him showed so clearly on his face. He smiled, but I knew that I had just revealed something that he had been oblivious to him until it was spoken.

"My relationship with Jesse was difficult enough and unstable at the start, and your association with him was absolutely troubled. Not to mention that you and Vasilsa were in love already. You had moved on after I left St. Vladimir's. And, as happy as I was to see you in a good place emotionally, I could not bear to be the cause of any more disappointment you might feel between us. I loved you too much to want to see any sort of disenchantment within you."

"Bells…" He tried to interrupt.

I had not meant to make him feel bad. "Chris, do you remember our first date?"

I saw the smile spread slowly over his face. His eyes brightened into that scary wonderful blue, and that shyness I once knew in him briefly returned.

"That was our first date.. . It was my first date." He too enjoyed the memory of that day.

"There is something that I did not tell you after that day. I wanted to. I should have. But, it seemed so useless when I thought you might not feel the same, or might not want me to say anything."

"I hated walking into that church attic for so long after you left the Academy." Christian interjected, shocking me with his own revelation. "Every time I stepped inside, I thought about that day and all of the others. It got easier when Lissa returned, but it wasn't until you returned that I knew why I had hated being in that attic. You were gone. You left me, and I missed you."

"I fell in love with you first Christian." I admitted to him, turning my eyes away because I did not want to see the emotion or expression he showed. "You were the one that I loved before Mason."

"Why are you only telling me this now?" He wanted to know. "If I had known…"

"I'm telling you because we are friends, and because I missed you too."

His hand hovered above mine, his fingers moving, dancing before he touched me again.

"Christian, it messed me up when I left St. Vladimir's too. I couldn't bring myself to contact you because it hurt me to think about you then. I needed to stop crying myself to sleep every night. I had to leave you, and I was hopelessly in love with you."

"Mason." He said, and I knew what he meant.

"I was irrevocably in love with Mason when I left, and even after he broke up with me, after he died. I was even more destroyed by my own emotions after all of that came crashing down on me. It wasn't until I found Yuri; until I let him in, that I started to recover and get over you too. Part of me still loves Mason, just as part of me still loves you, and that part will remain forever. But, you should know that in order to truly feel again, it was Jesse's emotions that triggered my emotions again. I had to hide within Jesse's emotions for so long before I was ready to face my own. Whether he knew or not, Jesse let me hide. Once I finally let Yuri in past my emotional walls, I started to see that I could be happy again. It took me so long to get over you and Mase, and let Yuri into my heart."

"Yuri Tverskaya loves you." Christian admitted fully. "He loves you as unconditionally as I do, and I am happy that you found someone who will always protect you." Christian shrugged. "None of us is perfect, but I recently came to the conclusion that your husband is as perfect for you as Lissa is for me."

"I am glad you finally see that." I told him. "It took you long enough." We both laughed at the amount of time Christian spent fighting Yuri's love for me.

The two of us spent a little more time talking, separating only when the Queen finished any pressing royal duties she had, and Christian was anxious to go and meet up with her. I too had a few last minute activities and wedding details to see to. Christian and I separated on a good note, and on his agreement to stop by mine and Yuri's place later.

It was not an hour after I left Christian's, that I had returned to my Court home with Yuri, the two of us finding a few moments alone to privately discuss all of the deeper things we were feeling. I could hear the fear in Yuri. I could feel the guilt burning around us. He felt responsible for Illya and Illya's actions. His brother had been caught, and while normally we would both be so relieved to have any and all enemies of ours apprehended, this was family. This was a man Yuri had known his entire life; a man who for many years had been the most trusted friend of my husband. That trust between the brothers was now broken, breaking Yuri's heart—in turn, bringing the pessimist out from within me. I never liked feeling this cynical.

"He will die." Yuri spoke so softly, his head laying in my lap as I comforted my husband, running my hand over his head, and my fingers through his hair. "He deserves to die." He went on. "He deserves so much more than death for the things he has done.

On that we agreed.

Our private conversation and the controlled methods of managing this trouble was put on hold with a knock on our front door. I kissed Yuri's forehead before standing. It was easier for me to answer the door and face any more potential trouble that might occur right now.

I opened the door slowly, holding my breath before seeing Dimitri Belikov standing in front of me.

"Hey, Thor." I greeted the man that I recently discovered to be my half-brother. He was standing with Stefan Chase, another Guardian friend of ours from St. Vladimir's.

"Bellamy." Both men were looking far too sullen to make me believe this was going to be a social visit. Anything they were about to say had to be about Illya, and it again made every nerve in my body spark to life.

"How are you feeling?" Stefan began.

"I am healing. And, I am well enough to accept any news that you look like you are carrying."

Dimitri's demeanor changed from morose to alarmed in the span of a heartbeat, taking a step closer.

"We have been sent by the Guardian Council members presently here at Court. Alicia, Rhiannon, and Rhys have asked that we come to…"

"Fetch me?" I guessed. "Why? Is this about Illya?" My head turned slightly to check on Yuri, who still sat wrapped in his own guilt. "Should I get Yuri?"

"Guardian Tverskaya is instructed to join you." Stefan added.

"This is an official Council session Bells." Dimitri was protecting me by telling me this, keeping a promise to do so. "They will formally charge Illya with conspiracy and the murder of Bridgette Pearce and Charlotte Tudor, as well as your kidnapping and what they effectively view as brutal mistreatment of a Guardian."

'Brutal mistreatment' in the minds of Council members, was a diplomatic and political way of not having to use the word 'torture'. I grimaced as my brother spoke, ultimately having no choice but to appear in front of the Guardian Council yet again.

"Am I permitted to bring Jesse?" I questioned. Dimitri knew about the deal I had with the Council, giving me permission to bring my Moroi with me when I had to visit Guardian Court.

"I can't say it is the same as our Court, Bells." Dimitri answered me. "At Moroi Court, the only Moroi authorized within our proceedings is the Queen. Even then, they are exceedingly strict and wary of Moroi presence."

I put my hands to my hips as I thought about the situation.

"Yuri and I will have to rearrange a few security details for Jesse and Sophia while we are away. I am no longer as trusting as I once was at this Court." I told Dimitri. "Illya and Katja could still have more of a plan than we are aware of."

 _ **CHANGE OF PLAN. AFTER 98 PAGES WRITTEN, AND NO WHERE CLOSE TO BEING FINISHED YET, I HAVE DECIDED TO SPLIT PART TWO INTO TWO PARTS. SO, THIS WAS PART 1 OF PART 2. PART 2 OF 2 WILL BE FINISHED SOONER THAN THIS PART WAS DONE. LOTS MORE STILL TO COME. MANY ANSWERS TO COME.**_


	46. Chapter 39 (Part Three): Full Circle

PART THREE: **Full Circle**

 **BELLAMY:**

The trial part of this ongoing struggle was going to be the easy part. Illya Tverskaya would be found guilty without doubt on the charges he faced. There was no uncertainty in my mind that I could walk into a Courtroom, whether it was in the Crown Court of the Moroi or Guardian High Court, and watch the man who had made me suffer accept his defeat. That part would be quick and relatively painless in comparison to what would occur first. Facing a Guardian tribunal was far more of a challenge to me than facing Illya would be. Before Illya was sentenced however, there would be two separate Council hearings. The first was a private Council meeting, held behind closed doors, and meant only for the High Council members in attendance at Court. No other Guardians were permitted in this meeting, and under no circumstance, excluding Strigoi attacks, was this meeting to be interrupted. Unfortunately, timing was never on the side of right or wrong. Time was its own ally and enemy. Cue the many sided arguments I currently received from Dimitri, Alberta, Hans, Eddie, who stood with me in my potential decision, and Shane. I could see that Shane wanted to agree with me and Eddie as well. He wanted to be able to say that I was making the right choice, but our damned Guardian protocols, and those mind control rules that are ingrained into us even before primary school, kept him from choosing one side over the other. Shane Reyes was my neutral party. Even I knew that there had to be a better option to what I would do, but this was the choice that I was making. I had to stand firm in my actions. My actions this time would likely get me into some trouble, but I was not doing any of this for my benefit. I stood outside of Council chambers, and knocked on the double doors. My hands shook as I stood waiting outside, part of me fighting the urge to run. My attention though, was completely focused on this one thing.

A year ago, my sometimes unapproachable brother-in-law and I were nothing more than two people, bound to each other by my marriage to Yuri, and two people who were unable to see eye-to-eye on more than one issue. The issue we most disagreed on, was this job and of course the responsibilities of our jobs. Yuri and I held positions as permanent royal Guardians to members of the Zeklos family, while Illya Tverskaya chose early in his career, to freelance his skills, substituting his professional talents when teams of Guardians needed a stand in, or additional assistance for functions. When not substituting himself, Illya made a point of leading a team of Guardians to control and watch the perimeters of the Dhampir community his mother and aunt still lived in.

"I am not here on my own behalf." I spoke quickly to the three white-robed Guardians, all eyeing me with expectation and suspicion. I knew well enough that the only reason that I had been let into this room, was due to the cruelty I had endured at the hands of the accused. In any other circumstance, I too would be refused entrance.

"There is little time and this is highly unorthodox, Guardian Pearce." Alicia Jordan mentioned, and I readied myself with the same steel in my veins that surfaced any time that I had to go one-on-one with any one of the Council members.

"I am fully aware that you are about to make some very big decisions in regards to Illya Tverskaya, but I hope to make a small request."

"Has this Council not yet fulfilled its obligation in favors to you, Guardian Pearce?" Alicia continued an argument, but I could not take the bait to argue back.

"I am not asking for a favor, Guardian Jordan. I am asking for a basic act of kindness."

"You expect us to show Illya Tverskaya leniency after the things that he has done?" This was the argument of Rhys Bowen. "You of all people…"

"It is not Illya I ask this kindness for, but for my husband. A short time ago, I spent more than an hour listening to the pain Yuri Tverskaya is currently experiencing. I do not have trouble consoling my husband in any situation, but if I can help to rectify or alleviate his pain, I will do what I must. Yuri knows that his brother will die for his crimes. I did not get the chance to say goodbye to my family before it was ripped away from me." I used another card I held in my arsenal. "That is in full due to Illya, but that is not what I am focused on right now. My focus is to see that Yuri is shown compassion."

"What is it you ask of us?" Rhys Bowen was willing to hear my request.

"Please." I implored them all. "Please allow Yuri to say goodbye to his brother. Allow him to say all of the things that he must say before Illya is no longer in this position to listen."

I was not expecting a full agreement from the Guardians I faced, but again, I had to assume that they felt sorry for me or Yuri. I did not take umbrage with that point yet, only because I hoped to get my way. Yuri was granted permission to see and speak to his brother before Illya was escorted to the Court to hear his sentence.

"How did you get them to agree to this? What did you have to promise them this time?" Yuri questioned me as we walked hand in hand, down to the heavily guarded cells that most prisoners were kept in until their transfers.

I smiled up at my husband. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I can be quite charming when I want to be."

Yuri smiled in return. "I have in fact noticed that."

"I promised the Court nothing. I only asked that they show a bit of human kindness and respect." We stopped just long enough for him to lean down and kiss me sweetly.

He surprised me by deepening the kiss. In the moments before he would say goodbye to his brother, I did not think my husband would focus on me, but he did. Perhaps, I thought, a kiss could do more to lessen the anxiety and apprehension we each felt in this moment, and those to come.

"Yuri?" I felt my husband go completely rigid and felt his temper and my own flare.

Our kiss broke as the familiar cheating lying voice spoke his name. It was Katja, armed Guardians surrounding the threat to our lives and the lives of our Moroi. I traced my fingers over Yuri's lips and then across his cheek, keeping his attention focused, refusing to engage with the woman he had for so long thought to be dead. I used my personal power over Yuri, to keep him steady and stable as she walked by us, on her way to face the fate she alone was responsible for.

"Yuri." Katja said his name again, and I held my husband tight, my arms wrapping around him, staying until the woman was out of sight and hearing distance.

"Goodbye Katja." Yuri spoke the only words he needed to Katja, finally able to say what he could not for so many years. He finally said goodbye to his ghost, and I was not sure if it pleased me or worried me more.

"Are you okay?" I faced him, meeting his eyes with mine as he began to look dejected and betrayed. "Are you ready to face Illya?"

"No." Yuri honestly answered. "I am definitely not ready to face my brother. Knowing everything that he has done… everything that he has been planning…"

I moved my arms away, holding his hands between us instead. "It won't make things easier, and it does not make this any better, but know that I would stand at your side in that room if I thought it would cause less discord."

"I know Bells." Yuri kissed my forehead, squeezing my hands before taking a deep breath in.

Taking a step back, I watched as he opened the door, cleared by Guardians inside, and entered.

 **YURI:**

Illya was facing the wall when I walked into the cold concrete room, lit only by the few sconces on the walls. This was one of ten rooms below the Guardian buildings where high level offenders were held before they were taken from the Moroi Court to live out their sentences. In this room, there was only one cell to be guarded, but there was a total of five Guardians within the room, and in the room sat the worst offender I had ever met. Three of the Guardians cleared out long enough for me to speak to my brother a final time. Illya had fallen so low, and the way he had spoken earlier said that he did not care how far he continued to fall, so long as he reached his goals. His main goal seemed to be to separate me and my wife by any means possible. That included killing one or both of us. And nothing he said answered the most important question I had. Why?

When we were young, studying at the prestigious St. Basil's Academy, my brother and I were close. We did everything together. We trained, we fought, we even imagined our futures as Guardians together. My wife never would have believed me if I'd told her that once upon a time I was far more naïve as a novice than even she had been. So, seeing Illya behind the impenetrable bars of his current cell made my stomach twist. What had changed so much that it had pushed him to murder and plot? Bellamy was sure that the answer was love. She had determined that it was my brother's love for Katja Gorchakova that sent him out to commit such deplorable deeds. And while love could explain much, making people do outrageous things, I was not so convinced it was the only answer. Illya had not yet noticed my arrival. Either that, or he did not care. He sat in a single simple chair, arms crossed, facing away from me and all of the other Guardians. Knowing that this smug son of a bitch did not have the decency to even acknowledge his own brother meant that this was probably going to be worse than I could ever imagine.

"You chose this path." I kept my guard up, knowing that if I was facing Illya, it was necessary for me to do so. I knew now that any crack in a wall, and he would use any trick to bring even his own brother to his knees. He still refused to turn and respond, or even look at me. "I never could have envisioned that you and I would say goodbye like this." I tried a new approach.

"Exactly what sort of goodbye could you have possibly imagined brother?" My tactic worked. "Perhaps you saw one filled with the glory of being a Guardian, where you can play the game and the hero, running towards danger to save others, willing to forfeit your life in service of…a woman?"

I scoffed, unable in this moment to dispel the memories and images of St. Vladimir's from my mind. Illya clearly knew the horrors that had occurred that day and night. I was unable to forget that I had nearly lost my life and Bellamy. She and I had been separated from each other, and I had almost pushed her down the same hole Mason Ashford had when he died. She and I had learned a hard lesson that experience was never a guarantee for survival.

"Fighting is part of the journey. Sacrifice is the job we choose. I have purpose because of the life I've chosen. I do not kill for profit, enjoyment, or lack of morality. I take the lives of the wicked only when necessary, in order to keep others safe. There is no shame in what I do."

"Rhetoric." Illya sneered, finally standing, turning to have this final conversation with me. "You believe the propaganda repeated to us until it is all that we can believe. You are misinformed, but you can be more. You could be so much more Yuri, if you were not held back by a woman with untrustworthy abilities. You must see. She will be your downfall."

Seriously? Did he just say that about my wife?

"You are lucky that there is a metal cage, keeping me from killing you right now." I stated, enraged by his inability to accept responsibility. "Bellamy is one of the best parts of my life. She is trusted by some of the highest ranked Guardians and Moroi." As I spoke about my wife, defending her to the end, I couldn't help but think about the marriage Illya had chosen.

"How long after I left did you wait before you and Katja married? Did you truly believe that it was a safe and healthy relationship to be in? You had to hide your marriage. You could not find the courage to tell me that she was still alive."

Illya moved up as close as he could to the metal bars between us. "She was never really yours. If she had been, she would not have chosen to hide herself from you." He was trying to hurt me, but in my heart, Katja Gorchakova had already died years ago. "You were never worthy of her." He avoided my questions, and he was going to be sanctimonious to the end.

"I am not worthy, Bellamy is not worthy. I wonder if anyone is ever really more valuable to you than any power or prestige you think you could gain in this life." I was talking about the fire magic my wife had to hide now. Illya knew much more than he said. He knew about her talent for fire, and that it might be enough to start riots in our world. "When I introduced you to Bellamy, that first time I brought her home to meet you, aunt Yuliya, and our mother, you knew who she was. You knew her aunt Bridgette. You were the murderer looking into the eyes of those Bridgette Pearce left behind. You bastard." I swore at him, and my rage must have triggered a reaction in the other Guardians in the room, because I watched as their hands conspicuously moved closer to their weapons.

"Bellamy tried. She tried so hard to mend the things that are broken between you and me, but I now see that you had no intention of ever returning to the man you once were."

"I guess you will never really know."

I was not afraid of Illya Tverskaya. I was never intimidated by him, and I would not be now. I too stepped up close to the cell my brother sat in, glaring back at him with as much contempt.

"The Council is showing you mercy."

"You call this mercy?" Illya's hand pointed to the setting he was kept in.

"This was your own doing. You are to blame for where you are. And, you still refuse to give answers to me or anyone else, concerning the choices you have made. You continue to threaten Bellamy, along with Jesse Zeklos and his family. I can assure you that if you had managed to somehow reach the Moroi family my wife and I protect, you would not be standing here now. Both Councils and any Court Guardians would have seen her killing you, as justified."

I turned as the door opened again. My time was up. Rhiannon Morgan, a Council Guardian stood in the doorway, silently telling me that I should finish up. The fact that I'd been given any time at all was mostly a miracle. How Bellamy had managed this small favor would probably remain a mystery.

"I would ask one thing of the Guardian Court and Council." I spoke to Rhiannon, wanting my brother to know exactly how I felt, where I stood, and that he had completely destroyed our relationship, just to die with Katja. "I know that Illya will die, and I will not oppose that ruling, but when he is sentenced in a short time, I would ask that the Council not have him compelled." I turned back to Illya intentionally. "I want you to know why you are in this position. Having to face your guilt before you die should only be the beginning of your punishment. You, Katja, and Tasha Ozera now share the same fates."

The emergency Court proceeding was short, as there was no doubt to Illya's guilt and complicit behavior, and to the cooperation between him, Katja, and Tasha Ozera. I felt that it was the start and the close of this session that would forever be remembered by me and Bellamy. While we waited for Queen Vasilisa's arrival, I did what I could to also help console my mother and my aunt when they too arrived. Tears still fell from their eyes, their appearances giving every clear indication of the disappointment and damage Illya had caused in them too.

"They will not let us see him at all." My mother informed us, hugging Bellamy tight.

"Because of the charges Illya faces, it is against royal procedures." Bellamy explained to the two women. "New protocols were put in place after the last Court attacks." Again, it was a miracle that I had been given even a few minutes to speak to Illya.

We quieted as the Queen entered, her personal Guardian and friend, Rose Hathaway at her side. Because we were temporarily using the Moroi Court for this hearing, it fell to the Queen to pass her authority to the Guardian Council on a provisional basis.

 **BELLAMY:**

As Lissa entered the room, I felt all of my growing anxieties about to implode. We sat down as Lissa relinquished control of this hearing.

"It has come to my attention and the attention of royal Council, that there has been another attack on Court grounds." The Queen addressed the room first. "This time the vicious attack was carried out on a personal level. The physical attack was executed upon a well-respected, reliable, and highly trusted Guardian to one of our royal families. The brazen cowardly act of violence resulted in extreme harm to Guardian Bellamy Pearce," her eyes met mine and I could see the empathy within her, "and for someone to commit such a depraved act of aggression against her is not only deplorable, but treasonous. With that said, I yield Court control to the Guardian Council, and offer my full support in any decision they make in this matter."

Lissa had really grasped the hand of being Queen and shouldering the burdens of her Court. Everything that was said, and that occurred in the next thirty minutes, was a blur. Illya was brought into the Courtroom and immediately placed into another cell that sat to the right. He would spend the entire session within his cage, unable to say anything at all. Every so often I would catch him looking to his mother, but she, even through the emotional pain of seeing her eldest son taken from her, remained strong. Yelena never once looked back at him.

The first matter addressed by the Court, was the illegitimate marriage contract between Illya and Katja. The legality and recognition of the marriage was put to a vote by the Guardian Council. Settling for his death was not enough apparently. They would take all that the man held dear before he met his end.

"It is often a triumph to see Guardians who are able to see light through everything dark that surrounds us. To find love in a sea of bloody battles, death, and destruction, is rare." Rhys spoke for the Council, clearly referring to the few of us who had in fact found our soul mates, despite the death and destruction we faced. "Permanent unions between our kind is rare, but looked upon fairly. However, it is those who use a union to cause more despair upon us that will not be accepted. It is the job of this Council," I saw his shoulders lift as he sighed, "to verify, consent, and document every marriage within our ranks." He turned to Illya. "You are swayed and you are blinded. You continue to be manipulated by a façade. Recognized or not, your relationship with Katja Gorchakova has brought treason and acts of violence upon other Guardians. We will put the legality of your marriage in this case to a vote by Council."

Rhys turned to each Guardian individually. "Do you acknowledge the validity of this marriage?"

"I do not." Kenley Price refused any legitimacy to Illya and Katja's union.

"Guardian Morgan?" Rhys then looked to Rhiannon.

She kept silent for a few moments, reviewing all that had been said in the last speech. Her eyes lifted to me, and then moved to Illya.

"I will not recognize it." She finally answered.

Next, it was up to Alicia Jordan to vote. Alicia was always one adhere to the strict protocol and guidelines as they were written. There was usually no room for doubt or interpretation. Often, she had been the one hold out in Guardian deliberations and votes, so it worried me to hear what she might say. I held my breath one hand held Yuri's, and the other Yelena.

"Guardian Jordan, will you recognize and give authority to the concealed marriage between the offenders?"

"No." We heard her say, and my eyes closed with relief.

"The Council vote is made unanimously and stands as null and void." Rhys stated.

"You all stand against us. You make no attempt to assist Guardians." Voiding his marriage, and publicly denouncing their relationship altogether, got Illya's attention. He came to life in Court. "You would willingly deny a marriage, created from love and devotion? Admit that you do this out of spite."

"Spite?" Kenley sounded outraged by the suggestion, and by the fact that Illya spoke out of turn during proceedings."

"In protecting a danger to our societies," Illya then set his gaze upon me, "you are dooming both Moroi and Dhampir societies. Our triumphs will be replaced by the chaos that is created."

"Enough!" Rhys shouted, bringing the trial back to its proper place, and silencing Illya.

The remainder of this ordeal was official, quick, and incredibly difficult to endure. Fortunately we were nearing the end.

"There have not been many cases like this we have had to deliberate on." I heard Rhys say now, as he looked back at Illya once again. "The few that we have seen were not nearly as appalling. But," his eyes then shifted to me, "in all cases, we offer the chance for the victim to speak to their accused. In this matter, we would yield the floor to Guardian Pearce. Bellamy, if there is anything you would like to say, the Council gives you the opportunity."

I sat still in my seat for what felt like a long time, considering if there might be anything I should or could now say to Illya Tverskaya. But, the truth was I felt better by rising above any hate and impertinence I felt towards the man.

"I have nothing more to say." I stood, letting those in the room know how I felt. Some Guardians were shocked by my decision. They would've had much more to say and shout. Illya looked angered by my choice, as though having something more to say meant that he continued to hold power over me. He had no power over me. Others approved of my choice to opt out of a statement.

Once the trial ended, and Illya was taken away, his family walking out the doors of Court, the weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I was not expecting to see Jesse sitting in the courtyard, waiting during daylight hours.

"Jesse?"

My Moroi was sitting on the concrete and tiled edge of a running fountain. Before he noticed my appearance, I spotted his foot tapping impatiently, his knee moving up and down. I had not been paying close enough attention to Jesse's mood swing during Illya's sentencing, and now the extent of his mood hit me fully. As soon as I started to approach, I caught the look of stunned anger. The odd part about his look of anger, was that his emotions were pointing more towards disappointment, turmoil, and abandonment. His accusation began as soon as I was close enough.

"Is it true?" Jesse asked me the most evasive question he could, his voice sounding as terse as he could make it. In fact, his tone made me blanch slightly, momentarily taking a step back.

"Is what true?"

He rocked back and forth nervously. "There is a rumor spreading quickly around Court." He said. "Aaron and Shane said that they heard it from Lucca, who heard it from my father. I told Aaron it isn't true. It can't be true because you would tell me if it were even a remote possibility."

"What rumor? What truth Jess?" I directly inquired, needing a straight answer from the man I guarded.

His head lowered and he paused for at least a full minute. "Everyone on the Moroi Council is saying that the Guardian Council offered you a new position after what you went through, and as I understand it, it is a higher ranking position. It is a position that would take you away. You wouldn't be my Guardian any longer." His eyes lifted to meet mine. "Bells, are you unhappy being my Guardian?"

I was legitimately dumbfounded. To think that after all this time Jesse would believe rumors about me at either Court, or that he might seriously believe that I would consider leaving him or his family, was absurd. I was not in the habit of lying to or keeping secrets from Jesse, especially when it came to the job or anything relating to our bond.

"Of course it isn't true Jesse." I personally confirmed for him. "Ridiculous rumors run rampant here all the time. It's like being back at St. Vladimir's all over again, with one hundred times the vindictiveness. You should know by now not to get caught up in everything you hear. Not to mention, you are well aware of how I feel about the Guardian Council, and ever being under their thumb again." I hoped I was doing my job to reassure him, but I could still hear the apprehension in him. He was still feeling uncertain.

"It is no secret," he went on, "that there are royal families who would like to persuade you away from being my Guardian."

"Never going to happen Jess." I kept my tone soft, placing my hand to his shoulder, attempting to soothe any lingering unrest in him.

"Bells, you already know that you are the only Guardian that I have ever trusted enough to stay with me."

"And I am not going anywhere Jesse." I moved closer, putting my arms around him, his arms holding me in return. "I made a promise to you years ago that I would always have your back; even when you act like a spoiled narrow-minded unreasonable Moroi." Calling Jesse narrow-minded made him smirk, considering we both knew that he was one of the few people I enjoyed debating most subjects with.

"I do not take my responsibility to you or your family lightly." I continued. "So, unless you or I die, which I do not intend to let happen any time soon, you aren't getting rid of me so easily. We are stuck together for a very long time to come."

b

Jesse nodded, his mood far more calm than before. He put an arm around my shoulders as we made our way through Court mazes together.

"Plus, you know that my wife would kill you if you chose another job over her, right?"

I paused, coming to a complete halt in our walk. "You didn't say anything to her, did you?"

"God, no."

"Good." I breathed. "I have to meet her first thing this evening, and I do not need another Moroi yelling at me for something that is absolutely untrue."

Jesse only chuckled, pulling me back to his side to walk. After making sure that Jesse went back to sleep, I had a few extra hours before I would meet Sophia. My plan to meet with her at one of the smaller dress shops had been in place for days now, and getting her away from Yuri's watchful eyes had been enough of a chore. I made sure that I had help shifting my husband's schedule and attention for a short time. A few other Guardians wanted to continue the pre-wedding celebrations, so I was lucky enough to have them steal him away just long enough for Sophie and I to pick up my dress..

As evening rolled around, and the street lamps and home lights began to turn on, I kissed my husband goodbye moments before he was taken in the opposite direction as me. He and Stefan Chase and Dean Barnes were already deep into a conversation as they rounded the corner, disappearing before I turned to have my own fun. Walking up to the closed door of the dress shop I had chosen, I was not so surprised to see that Sophia had already arrived, and was waiting on me.

"You're late." She said, standing to walk the last few feet towards me.

"I know. I had to wait until Stefan and Dean took Yuri away."

Sophia shrugged, giving a smile. "No worries. I haven't been alone. Mia has been keeping me company." She informed me. "I ran into her on my way here. Apparently my husband has enlisted Aaron to help him with any plans there are for men celebrating together later tonight."

"Oh." I said the word nervously.

"Do you mind if Mia joins us?"

I peered around to see Mia Rinaldi also standing outside of the dress shop.

"I don't mind at all. Hello again, Mia."

She smiled, quietly entering the shop after Sophia.

"There is quite a bit of gossip going on about you." Mia spoke as the door closed behind me.

"I do hate idle gossip."

"I've ignored most of it too." I was shocked to hear the words come from her. "But what I have paid attention to is impressive." Her voice was small.

I had to wonder where her comments had come from.

"What exactly are you impressed with?"

"You." She surprised me again, and considered how sincere she was being.

"Me? Why? Have I done something out of the ordinary?"

Her tiny laugh was meant to sound facetious I think.

"Jesse and his wife have nothing but good things to say about you and Yuri Tverskaya."

"Yuri and I doing our jobs impresses you? We haven't done anything that any other Guardian wouldn't or shouldn't do to protect Moroi."

"Well, that's not entirely true." She said. "Aaron says that despite your troubled past with Jesse, you have become his biggest supporter, other than his wife. And most recently, you endured a significant amount of physical suffering, in order to keep others from finding and hurting Jesse." Mia reminded me. "That to me, is impressive. You have impressed quite a few people."

Her comment was likely meant to remind me that there were others at Court, the Drozdov family included, who would not be above trying to lure me away from the Zeklos family. I assumed Mia was trying to help Aaron to do just that. Not that it was going to work.

"Thanks, I guess."

As I looked around the enclosed dress shop, that held many differently styled, colored, and lengths of formal dresses, I watched as Sophia went directly to the wedding section of the store, where she and Mia flipped through white dress after white dress. My wedding ceremony was the purpose of this short shopping excursion tonight, and really the reason that I had to get Yuri away from his Moroi, was so that she could see the dress I had chosen months ago. I wanted her opinion. And having Mia present was actually an added bonus because I would have more than one opinion. While keeping my eyes on both Moroi now, I checked in with the shopkeeper, whose name was Miranda. She was the one had been holding and altering my dress. In order to make sure the measurements were correct, and that the dress fit the exact way that I wanted it to, I had to take a few minutes to put it on,. This meant that I had to leave Sophia and Mia on their own.

Sophia and I had gone dress shopping a few times when I had first started to plan my first wedding to Yuri, but I had not tried any of the dresses on. Under normal circumstances, it was impossible for me to try on clothes while shopping with Soph, because I could not watch her. But, many threats in the last year or so had not completely disappeared, so I took no chances. During our shopping trips, we left the boys at home. Even here at Court these days, despite the fact that Katja and Illya were caught, I still took a risk by leaving Sophia or Jesse's sides.

But, this is important." Sophie said to me when I hesitated to leave her and Mia. "This is for Yuri."

I caved, and made sure the two would stay within the confines of the shop no matter what. And, as I admired the dress on its hanger in the large dressing room, I felt a calm come over me. While Jesse and I were at Court on business a few months ago, I had passed by this shop's window, and I saw a very pretty non-traditional dress off to the right of the shop. It was not so much a wedding dress, but it had potential to be, with a few alterations. The dress itself had started out fairly plain. The top section was a strapless princess cut light pink and white corset. The bottom half of the dress had started out longer and stiffer, but after my demands, it now flared out into an asymmetrical skirt that made the dress look more ethereal and flowing. I added a shiny stoned belt at the waist to give it just a bit more flair, and it was ready.

When I finished dressing, and felt everything was perfectly altered, I stepped out onto the platform in front of Sophia, Mia, and an entire room of floor to ceiling mirrors in each direction. The reactions I received were mixed.

"It's pink." Sophie said, and it was not clear to me if she felt it was a good or bad thing that my dress was pink, rather than the traditional wedding white.

"Yes it is."

"It's very pretty." Mia added. "But, it not very wedding-like. Isn't the tradition to wear white?"

"Usually, but…"

"But when does Bellamy Pearce-Tverskaya do anything traditionally?" Sophie added, and I took it as a sign that she did in fact like the dress.

"A little tradition can be good, but I plan on making sure that things go the way that I want them to from this point on. My dress is one of those things."

"Wow." We all jumped, startled by the voice in the doorway.

Miranda, the shopkeeper turned to the door with us, giving a disdainful look to the man standing a few feet away.

"It's okay." I said to her. "He's family." And where I considered my friends to be as close as family, Dimitri was technically actual family to me.

"I'm sorry.' He said. I did not mean to interrupt you Bells. I heard your voices while I was passing by, and I thought I would say hello." I had to assume he was referring to my voice and Sophie's.

"Why aren't you with the boys? The Guardians." I half-corrected, since there were female Guardians celebrating early with Yuri too. "Where is Yuri?"

Your husband is being well taken care of." Dimitri enigmatically mentioned. "I am on my way to find Christian, so that we can go to meet Yuri and Jesse. Rose is worried about what Jesse might have planned for the remainder of the night."

"So am I." Sophia and I said in unison, laughing afterwards.

"But, I made Jess promise me that things would not get out of control."

Dimitri was still looking at me wide-eyed and stunned. I could not figure out why.

"You've seen me in a dress before Dimitri." I made a point to say.

"Yes." He walked in closer. "But, never like this. Bells, you are…" he searched.

"Spectacular." Sophia said.

"Astonishing." Mia added.

"Exquisite." Dimitri finally spoke.

"You know all of those words basically mean the same thing."

Dimitri took in another breath as Sophie tied my hair up, trying different styles on me.

"I wish Bridgette could be here to see this." He said, and I smiled down at him.

"Me too." I leaned down and kissed his cheek, as he kissed mine, leaning back with a smile.

Once changed into my own more comfortable clothes, I rejoined Dimitri and the two Moroi women, carrying my wedding dress with me as we exited. Dimitri and I followed behind Sophia and Mia, keeping a few paces back so that I could talk to my half-brother.

"So, there is a rumor going around the Moroi Council about me."

I saw his eyes cast downward. "Yes, I heard." He confessed.

Part of me couldn't help but feel sort of betrayed. "And you didn't say anything?"

"Honestly Bells, I did not want to believe that you might accept a position that put you under the scrutinizing judgmental eyes of the Council all over again."

After everything that Bridgette and I had gone through with corrupt Council members, and after everything that Bridgette had done to protect me, Dimitri had to know me better than to think that I would consider any offer that put me at the mercy of the Guardian Council again.

"And Jesse." He went on. "I did not want to question you about…"

"Question me about what, Dimitri? My loyalties?" I rolled my eyes. "You of all people should fully understand the promise that is made when someone decides to guard a member of the Zeklos family."

If there was ever any doubt in Dimitri's mind about my loyalty or the level of caution I took in protecting Jesse, Sophia, and their children, I knew it usually became clear to him when Jesse and I were at Court. In fact, most days I was aware of the changes he noticed, because they were mentioned in our conversations.

"Of course." Dimitri looked crestfallen for a single moment. "I should not have ever doubted."

"But," I attempted to argue the opposite side of our talk, "I more than anyone can see the humor and the irony of the situation." I kept myself from chuckling softly as his brow-line lifted in silent question. "My past when it comes to Jesse is marked in the eyes of both Councils. We have had our problems together and apart. We have had to fight those problems, including learning to trust each other. Jesse now considers me one of his closest friends, and he is one of mine. It is almost unbelievable to imagine."

"Not unimaginable." Dimitri denied. "You are just better than most at looking into the hearts and eyes of others. You see potential where others cannot."

This time I let my eyebrow lift in his direction. "That's a bit more philosophical than usual for you."

"Perhaps you are rubbing off on me."

"God forbid." We both laughed loudly before separating temporarily from each other.

Dimitri sped off to go and meet up with Christian again while I was off to find my husband, who was currently lost in the sea of people gathered into our Court home. While most were Guardians, currently off duty or visiting for our wedding ceremony, there were also a few Moroi scattered around. I smiled, placing my dress bag and its contents into the coat closet where Yuri hopefully would not think to look at it.

While Sophie did her usual check in and short update with Yuri, and Mia was already on her way towards Aaron, who sat beside Jesse, both wrapped up in their own plans and raucous laughter, I was working on my own path towards Jesse.

"I assume that you are the one I should be thanking." I spun around to hear Adrian's more present and pleased voice to my left. He was standing with Eddie, who made a point to immediately put his arms around me.

"Thank me for what?" I relaxed into Eddie's embrace.

"Not thirty minutes ago, my wife received a call from Sophia Zeklos, asking her to join you and your Moroi tonight, to celebrate with other Guardians and Moroi, while us men are off doing whatever it is we do."

I smiled nervously, still having no clue as to what Jesse had planned for the evening as groups of men and women gathered still. Jesse Zeklos may have grown up quite a bit in the last several years, even becoming a parent, but that did not mean he and his friends were above trouble and rowdy behavior now and again. Rather than focusing on that, I changed subjects.

"Where is your beautiful wife?"

Adrian moved to his left, giving me a better line of sight towards Sydney Ivashkov, who was currently talking to my mother-in-law, Sophia Zeklos, Rose Hathaway, and one more familiar face. A face I had not seen in some time. I excused myself from Adrian and Eddie, moving across the room.

"Janine?"

The woman turned to me, smiling, and it was as if no time had passed at all. She looked as fierce and lethal as always. "It appears as though the bride has finally arrived." She said. "Sophia was just explaining to us that you were picking up your dress for your ceremony tomorrow night."

I gave a nod to the small group of women.

"Do you and Dimitri know everyone?" Rose jokingly inquired, seeing that I was already well acquainted with her mother.

"Dimitri is familiar with far more people than me still."

"But, you do know my mother?"

"I was trained under the guidance and immense expertise of your mother." I exchanged a slight smile with Janine. "She is one of the very best and before returning to St. Vladimir's as a Guardian, my aunt Bridgette felt it was necessary for me to be utterly humiliated by the great Janine Hathaway." I half joked.

Training with Janine had actually been a physically painful experience. The truth was Janine had intentionally handed me my ass on multiple occasions while we trained. Compared to her, Dimitri and Bridgette had gone easy on me. However, all of the strict training and intense sparring sessions had been worth every bit of physical and mental pain.

"Was that the last time you saw each other?" Rose questioned further.

My body language must have given me away.

"Janine, I should introduce you to my husband. This is Yuri Tverskaya. Head Guardian to Sophia Zeklos." I reached out behind me, and pulled Yuri to my side. I knew that if Sophia was standing here, Yuri was not far from her. Plus, reintroducing the two Guardians provided me with an opportunity to avoid answering the question Rose posed.

I had seen Janine after training with her, but that short reunion was marred by the extremely heartbreaking circumstances behind it. The last time I had seen Janine Hathaway, was at Bridgette's funeral. She had been one of the few to stop by after the terrible event, to quietly speak to me, console me, and to keep me from giving up on this whole Guardian lifestyle I had chosen. Remembering that day, made the tremor of devastation rumble again through my chest. I stepped away long enough to collect myself again, but it was clear to those who knew me well, or those who knew how much I loved Bridgette, that I continued to mourn this loss every single day. And, as more and more details spread about her death, and that it had been ordered by Katja Gorchakova, posing as a Guardian Council superspy agent, and carried out by Yuri's brother, many saw my control waver here and there.

"It deeply hurt our ranks," I listened to Janine say as I returned, "to lose your aunt Bridgette. But, you have made up for her absence by far. She would be overwhelmingly proud of you Bellamy."

It was unclear to me if Janine said these things as a means of comfort still, or as a pre-wedding ceremony sentiment. Really, it didn't matter. I knew that they were honest feelings from others, and that was what meant more to me than anything.

"Although, I cannot say that she would have appreciated you running off to Court in secret to marry." All of a sudden, Janine had that motherly tone back in her voice. I watched as Rose took a single step back, thankful that this maternal lecture was not directed towards her. "What were you two thinking?"

Yuri would've taken responsibility for what we had chosen to do now, as he had with his own mother, if I had allowed him to. But, this one was on me.

"I was thinking that planning a wedding outside of Court was starting to negatively affect my ability to properly do my job and guard Jesse. It was too much."

"Well," Janine spoke again, clearly unable to argue much of what I had said, "what's done is done."

A short time later, all of those who had been invited by Sophia, Jesse, or me and Yuri, were in attendance, including Lissa, who had taken a few hours out of her schedule and arrived with Christian and Dimitri. She was greeted by Jesse and Sophia. Lissa smiled as Yuri and I approached, and as Chris and I hugged. She then also looked as baffled as me when Yuri and Christian greeted one another, both walking off to begin some strange new bro-mance they had formed. The Moroi Queen looked to me to explain, but all I could do was shrug. Once everyone was gathered, we were all separated into two groups. Men and women. And whatever plans had been made, were beginning. As all of the men started to file out of the residence, we all said goodbye to our guys.

"You two." I spoke from behind my husband, Jesse, Dimitri, and Christian. "We need to have a short chat before you leave. There is one specific rule I would appreciate you following tonight.

Jesse and Christian both spun around, assuming that I was talking to them.

"That's cute." I said to them. "But, I am actually talking to the two Guardians standing with you. The two Guardians who will be keeping their eyes on you tonight."

Dimitri and Yuri turned around, curious as to what I might say to them. The fact was that while I trusted Yuri and Dimitri above all other Guardians, they were not me, and they would have full security control over my Moroi for the next several hours. It made me nervous to be away from Jesse. I was currently tapped into him emotionally, but I was sure that for much of the night I might not want to be.

"Of all the people in this room, you two are most aware of how protective I am of both Jesse and Christian. I have one rule. Nothing happens to them. I am not sure what your plans are for the night, but in case you have blocked out the hedonistic debauchery that occurred at Jesse's bachelor party," I was specifically talking to Yuri and Jesse, "I'd suggest a reminder. Do not let things get out of hand."

"Don't worry so much Bells." Dimitri calmed me.

"Anything happens to either one of them, and all forms of punishment will be inflicted upon you by me personally."

Dimitri smirked and kissed my cheek as Yuri kissed the other.

"Love you Bells." Yuri whispered.

As they all left, the door closed and I was fairly prepared for whatever Sophie and Mia had planned for the night. We were all ready and prepared to spend most if not all of the evening without the men until a knock on the door had all of us girls curious. I opened the door once more, surprised to see Jesse returned.

"Did you forget something?"

He walked right past me with a half smirk, half disgruntled mumble. Following him back inside were Aaron, Christian, Dimitri, Yuri, who again kissed me sweetly, and the remaining Moroi and Guardians.

"Talk to your Guardian friends." Jesse pointed blame of their return at the Guardians whom Yuri and I were close with.

"Yeah." I followed behind Jesse. "I'll talk to them in a minute. Right now, I want to talk to you. What happened to you and Aaron making plans?"

Jesse strode over to a couch and fell onto it, his arms greeting his wife, who took her place on his lap.

"We had other plans until we were accosted by Guardians the other night."

I took up issue with Jesse's word choice, rather than the fact that his party plans were changed.

"Accosted?" I questioned him. "Jess, every Guardian present is well aware of how protective I am of you. They know that laying their hands on you in any way, is not an option. Is accosted the word you really want to use?"

Jesse gave a more pensive look in my direction. "Perhaps accosted is the wrong vocabulary choice. We were brought to a stop in planning the other night when Shane and another Guardian mentioned something about Guardians having their own traditions, and…"

"Hey Bells?" Shane moved to my back, resting his chin onto my shoulder and his hands to my waist. "Don't be too hard on the Moroi. When I heard Aaron talking to Jesse about a pre-wedding party for a Guardian, I talked to Eddie, who mentioned it to Stefan. Stefan and I kind of shanghaied part of their plans in lieu of the traditions that must be upheld. We politely requested that they abandon some of the time that their plans will take, in favor of ours."

I stepped away from Shane, turning to him, and keeping Jesse and Sophie at my back, not out of fear, but on instinct.

"Funny." I mostly joked with my friend. "When you say politely requested, I hear something a little different." I smiled sweetly when Shane winked back at me.

So, the start of our plans had changed, but there were not too many, myself included, who argued. Before I could reach my husband again, a set of arms wrapped around my midsection, locking me in an embrace.

"You might want a drink before you face what's coming next." Eddie said in my ear.

His statement worried me. My friends were about to do something wicked, and usually that meant trouble for me.

"What's going on in that head of yours Castille?" I questioned. "What's your evil plan?"

My plan," His arms dropped, and his smile to maniacal, "is simple." His voice was loud enough to start speaking to everyone who had re-gathered into our townhome. "After becoming a full Guardian, I was made aware that we, like our Moroi counterparts, have many traditions." Eddie led me over to where our closest friends gathered to sit.

Yuri soon joined me, brought over by Stefan, who showed that he and Eddie were co-conspirators in this planned event. He took over speaking as Eddie joined the rest of our Moroi and Guardian friends. There were not even close to enough chairs, so many leaned against walls, or took position on the floor.

"One reason that we needed to take time from tonight's revelries, is because it is tradition to give a groom-to-be a proper Guardian interrogation. This was our plan until we heard that the bride and groom stole off to get married without telling us. Retribution is due. Because of this secret transgression, we Guardians have decided to interrogate the bride as well." Stefan took time to explain to some Guardians and Moroi in attendance. A Guardian interrogation was not as innocent as it sounded. It was far more invasive, and gave Guardians the opportunity to for lack of a better word, "roast" their friend or friends.

Stefan continued. "Seeing as the two of you are technically already married," Still a sore subject with more people than I had assumed, "it is best that we sit and chat with both of you."

"No." I refused, shaking my head. "No way. The last time I sat at the center of a Guardian conversation like this, was at St. Vladimir's, shortly before I became a Guardian. And as I recall, some people," I made eye contact with Stefan, Dimitri, and even Yuri, "like to pick on me and my abnormalness."

Dimitri chuckled, keeping his eyes locked with mine. "Your intelligence is beyond abnormal." He said, using his most genuine tone. "Name one other Guardian who has the quick rationality to pull out Machiavelli or Karl Marx in order to save someone's life or stall a bad situation." I wasn't sure if he wanted me to actually name another Guardian, or if he was simply making a point. "I have seen you practically talk people off of ledges with quotes, theories, and philosophical conflict resolutions."

I scoffed. "Please do not try to win an argument against me with half-truths." I was going to make Dimitri try much harder if he ever intended to win a debate imbued in Philosophy with me. "It's too easy. And it is beneath you. You are smarter than that. Try harder."

"Guardian interrogations often require some form of truth telling agent." Yuri was equally as apprehensive about this particular "tradition" as me.

"That's true." I added. "Don't we need some sort of truth serum, or…"

"We trust you Bells." Eddie said, seeing that I was understandably nervous and looking for a way out. "Besides, you are a horrible liar babe. I can always tell."

My right eyebrow lifted in inquiry as I rested my chin to my palm. "Since when do I have a tell?"

"Since always Bellamy." Dimitri offered softly, the tone of his voice full of humor.

It genuinely fascinated me to know that I too had a "tell", and that Dimitri Belikov, among others, had clearly known how to spot it for years. I'd spotted Dimitri's tell back at St. Vladimir's when I was still a novice, and I had identified Eddie's a short time after, but like them I had never let on that I knew.

"What is my give away? What is my tell?" I locked eyes with my half-brother.

"It's your eyes." He gave a slight sigh, no delay in answering my question. "Your eyes have always given you away. That's how I knew when you really started to fall in love with Yuri."

I did not know how to respond to his statement, but fortunately I did not have to.

"This is not how Guardian interrogations work Bells." Eddie interjected. "You don't get to question in return." He playfully admonished. "We ask and you answer." He leaned back into his own chair, still gazing back at me and Yuri. "It has been years since some of us have been able to see the changes in your lives unfold. So much has changed, so our questions today will be…" Eddie was cut off as Dimitri leaned over to whisper something into his ear. Eddie looked contemplative.

A few minutes before, I'd seen Christian not so subtly whispering to his Guardian, and I figured whatever Christian said had something to do with any words between Dimitri and Eddie now.

"What's going on?" I asked them, my eyes traveling over to Christian. He'd started this, whatever it was.

"Give us a second Bells." Eddie stood, indicating for Dimitri to follow him.

Along with Dimitri went Christian, Stefan, Rose, and Alberta.

"I'll see what's going on." She quietly said to me.

The small group of people stood off to the side, talking back and forth. They all spoke for close to five minutes before my impatience set in.

"I don't like where this is headed. Would someone tell me what is going on?" I tetchily demanded.

Immediately the group of six returned to their positions.

"It has come to my attention that Moroi would like to be included in this no holds barred question and answer session this evening. While normally a request like this would not be considered, Christian Ozera has made a clear and valid argument for this unique case. A few of us Guardians discussed it, and we are willing to allow Moroi in on the game if you and Yuri have no complaints."

Yuri and I agreed. There was nothing we had to hide from any of the Moroi in the room at this point.

"In that case, the rules are as follows: Guardians are limited to asking questions pertaining only to the sickening perfect marriage before us," Eddie jokingly said, "and any events that lead to the union of Yuri and Bellamy. Moroi on the other hand have the opportunity to ask any subject of questions of Yuri and Bellamy, so long as those questions are not too offensive."

"Ed, you're right." I said. "I could use a drink."

Eddie stood, along with Jesse, whom I'd had my eye on the entire time too, but both were refused the chance to get me a drink as Dimitri surprised all three of us.

"I thought you might say that." He pulled a bottle of familiar looking vodka from behind him, along with two shot glasses. I laughed out loud as he poured and reached over to hand me one.

"Na Zdorovie!" I said in return, downing the strong Russian liquid. "Okay. Let's get started. Who is first?" I handed Dimitri the shot glass, making sure he kept the shots coming.

"What made Yuri different?" It was Lissa who asked this question, throwing me off for a few seconds. The room went silent as she spoke. I turned to where she sat with Christian and Rose. "Out of all the Guardians, Moroi, and Dhampir, which was…is still a fairly long list of interested men, what made Yuri Tverskaya stand out as the one for you?"

She posed an interesting question, and the answer was one that I had kept to myself for all of this time. The answer was full of its own complexities that I now had to try and simplify to explain.

"I have never told anyone this. I haven't even told Yuri. I wouldn't say that I knew he was the one, but I did know that he would be important to my life in some way." I confessed out loud, much to my husband's disbelief. "Yuri was never afraid of me." My head shook back and forth as I tried to clarify my response. "I don't…what I mean is that after Mason died, I was lost and broken. Yuri never once looked at me like the girl who had freaked out at Mason's funeral." I watched as many eyes recalled the moment when I had publicly and loudly shouted at my deceased ex-boyfriend during his very somber funeral. "Yuri never treated me like the fragile girl who needed to be taken care of. And, while everyone else tried to break through the walls I'd put up, with their chisels and caution, Yuri picked up a sledge hammer and got through to me. Much like Dimitri, Yuri usually says what will do the most good, regardless of my feelings."

I guessed that I had answered the question sufficiently, because the next question was given to Yuri.

 **YURI:**

Hearing Bellamy talk about that time between she and I just after Mason Ashford's funeral was a bit disbelieving. Those first few weeks were the worst for her. All of this time I been under the impression that I'd pushed her too hard and too far most days, but here she was, admitting that it had done a lot of good between us and for us. I held her hand with mine, keeping the contact that even now she and I both still needed from each other. As she finished answering the question, I squeezed her hand lightly, and she turned to me, smiling.

"Why did you never tell me any of that?" I quietly asked her.

"You never asked." She kept hold of my hand as she moved her chair closer, leaning onto me.

I kissed her head as the next question was asked. It was my turn, and it was Alberta who was now interrogating.

"When was the first moment you realized you were in love with Bellamy Pearce?"

This was a difficult question to answer. Not because I didn't know the answer, but because it brought up potential red flags in the time span between the friendship Bellamy and I shared, and the relationship we began. I couldn't tell if Alberta was still trying to determine whether or not Bellamy and I had struck up more than a friendship during that time before Bellamy was a Guardian, or if this question was meant to be as sentimental as it sounded. Back when Dimitri and I were still training novices at St. Vladimir's, speculation had surrounded him and his then novice trainee, Rose Hathaway. Some wondered in private if the time they spent together was all about training, or if there was more going on behind the scenes. The same speculation had surrounded me and Bellamy after her return to the Academy before she was of age. To be fair and honest, I sometimes thought that maybe Belikov knew. Maybe he knew more than he said, but kept silent and less judgmental than others because he had his own conflicted feelings for a novice. Either way, it never really mattered. He and Rose were happy, and so were me and Bellamy. None of us was admitting to anything incriminating.

I answered Alberta's question as tactfully as I could without giving too much away.

"I first realized that I was in love with Bellamy about six weeks after she and Jesse had been transferred to St. Solomon's." I hoped that was a sufficient amount of time. It was close enough to the truth. I'd been injured and stuck on desk duty for too long." I mentioned. "The thing I looked forward to each day was the phone calls that kept Bellamy and I in contact. I remember this one conversation so well, that I think it will be with me forever." Bellamy sat up a bit to look over at me. "She called my cell phone just before I had to check in for duty, and before I said hello, I heard her say 'I miss you. I miss you so much baby. I don't know how long I can go without seeing or holding you again.' It was that moment when every part of me wanted to happily shout from the top of every mountain that I was in love with this woman."

Many woman awed and gave wistful looks to me and Bellamy, but still the intrusive question and answer period was not over.

"Next question." Eddie Castille called out.

I met the eyes of Sophia Zeklos. There was a question that I knew she had been dying to ask Bellamy for a while now. It was a question that I'd never been able to answer for her or for myself for that matter. But, now was her chance to ask. I gave her a nod, and she nodded back at me.

"I have a question." Soph said. "Bellamy, I know how close you and Jesse are now, because I get to see it nearly every day. I have also heard the horror stories about your friendship at the start of you becoming his Guardian."

There were a few hums of acknowledgment and nods of remembrance from Guardians who had also been present during the time when Bellamy and Jesse were just starting out together. Bellamy looked a little nervous about what Sophia might ask her. She looked to Jesse then, and in a moment his emotions cooled her concerns before a question was asked.

"My question is this: What happened? What happened in that time between the bad and the good that changed things between the two of you so drastically?"

It was a good question, and again, one that Sophie had wanted to ask for a while. Bellamy did not answer at first, and I could feel Sophia growing tense, wondering if she should not have asked her question at all. I tried to get her attention, but her eyes were fixed on Bellamy.

Bellamy's brow was furrowed and her head was slightly lowered as she reflected. Her fingertips tapped rhythmically along my thigh. "Things between me and Jesse shifted dramatically while we were stuck together at St. Solomon's. For quite a while, we were both homesick and lonely." Sophia grew nervous about what might be said next, and I too was feeling uncertain. "It was hard on both of us because as soon as we arrived, everyone knew that Jesse Zeklos was the Moroi transfer from St. Vladimir's, who had willingly attacked the Dragomir Princess, and I was his Guardian. I was the Guardian who turned a blind eye while my Moroi attacked Vasilisa, both of us then going unpunished others assumed."

I could hear the raw tremor still present in Bellamy's voice, recalling the discord the scandal had caused not just in Bellamy's life, but in Jesse's as well Jesse was having trouble sitting still, unable to say anything as his Guardian and friend relived that time in their lives.

"Blind eye?"

"Unpunished?"

Guardians and Moroi sitting around us were all equally as shocked to hear this now.

"The student and Guardian population at St. Solomon's is different than it is at St. Vlad's. The students are far more rigid and less socially oriented, and the Guardians," She gave a short laugh, "the Guardians are much less friendly and accepting as those here at Court and at St. Vladimir's. I was not sure what Jesse was going through yet, so I was focused on the fact that St. Solomon's Guardians were very against the fact that I was the cause for the changes made within the Guardian Council. All they knew was that people they knew were being exiled and striped of their Guardian titles, and that it was my fault. I was the villain."

Bellamy never really discussed much of her time at St. Solomon's as a Guardian. Neither did Jesse. And now, I was starting to understand why.

"Being in the same boat emotionally put me and Jesse on equal playing fields for a little while." Bellamy went on. "It forced us both to lean on each other. We talked and soon realized that it helped us. I was his support and he was mine." Bellamy and Jesse shared another look between them. "A short time later, Jesse met you Sophia." She said. "And things got better after that."

"You never told me about how those other Guardians felt about you." Jesse spoke up.

"You had enough to worry about Jess. Remember, it's my job to take care of you, not the other way around."

Bellamy's voice still sounded full of emotion. She and Dimitri were still sharing shots, and nearly halfway through the bottle they shared. Part of me was secretly convinced that my wife could probably drink Belikov under this table.

"I never liked many of the Guardians at St. Solomon's." He mentioned after hearing what Bellamy had to say. The two were about to say more to each other, but went quiet, silenced by Stefan.

"The next question preferably comes from a Guardian." He insisted. "And, please don't make it one of these sugary lovey questions that make us all feel worse about our own love lives."

I put my arms back around my wife, bringing her closer again. "I can't help it that I got the girl Stef. She was clearly smart enough to see through you and your…"

"I have a question." Stefan said with a joking laugh before I could finish my statement. "This question is for both of you. Tell the truth you two." I could see where this was going and I knew I was not going to like it. "Were you two sleeping together back at St. Vladimir's?"

"Stefan!" Bellamy sounded as scandalized as I felt.

"Oh come on Bells. I'm not the only one who was thinking it."

"I wasn't thinking it." Eddie came to my defense.

"I wasn't either." Shane agreed. "I think some of us know Bellamy well enough to know that she wouldn't…"

 **BELLAMY:**

"Yuri and I were sleeping together." I said, Yuri and I getting a good laugh out of the reactions occurring around the room. But before Stefan could begin any sort of _**'I knew it'**_ song and dance, I made a point to clarify my admission of guilt. "We were strictly sleeping though. That's all."

Eddie, Shane, Christian, and even Jesse still looked like they wanted to rip Yuri to pieces, even after I made it clear that nothing happened. It did not help that Yuri continued to taunt with insinuation.

"Well, that wasn't _all_ that happened." He commented.

"Stop it Yuri." My attention returned to the uproarious faces in this crowd. "Talking. The only other thing we did was talk to each other."

Over the span of the next few questions, there was a lot of laughter going on along with conversation about any answers Yuri and I gave in response. It was nice to see all of our Moroi and Guardian friends having so much fun with a game that usually only included Guardians. Yuri and I also noticed that both Moroi and Guardians had questions that they were not permitted to ask, so they began to use each other to ask their questions.

When Christian asked me, "Who are you closest to?" Giving me three choices between himself, Eddie, and Dimitri, I knew it was not a question that had come from him. It was not a question that he would ever consider asking. Possibly because he would assume I was closest with him. I knew that there was a Guardian behind this question, but still I chose to enlighten the three men to the truth. I had to be careful about the way I responded. I was not looking to hurt anyone, but the truth was simple and unfortunately it was not any of the three options I'd been given.

"Despite my past and present with Christian, despite the countless hours of training, and talking with Dimitri, and despite everything I feel so deeply for Eddie," I turned to Eddie, who was curious about what I might say. "God, I do love you Ed." He winked back in response. "Despite all of that, my answer is secret answer number four."

"You are not allowed to choose Yuri." I heard a voice in the crowd say, and as I prepared to not choose Yuri either, my husband answered the question correctly.

"Bellamy is closest to Jesse." Yuri said.

Eddie and Dimitri both looked as though they instantly understood the answer, but Christian was not sure why I would agree.

"In the span of twenty-four hours, Jesse and I are usually together twelve to sixteen of those hours. From sundown to sun up, I'm at his side. It was inevitable that over the last few years he and I would become close."

A few more difficult questions to answer, and the game finally came to a close. The men were looking forward to leaving the small townhouse, and migrating to the opposite end of Court. And as we all said our farewells, Yuri and I saying goodbye until I would see him at our wedding ceremony, and others saying farewell for the remainder of the night, I felt a mix of emotions.

"Watch over Jess." I reminded Yuri as he and I finally let go of each other.

"He and Christian are in good hands."

Once the men were out of sight, myself and the other women Sophia had invited to the small get together changed for the occasion. The pan for the women, was to see ourselves over to the royal pools (of which there were five very large, all very different pools in one enclosed section of Court. Lights were set up all around, some twinkling, others shining brightly, and everything had been decorated in a similar theme to the ceremony. Soph, Lissa, and Mia had all set up a relaxing evening to celebrate. Food had been brought in from out of Court, we had music playing, and the party was set to start.

We all set our things down on nearby lounges, revealing the suits we had chosen to wear for the night. I'd picked out one of the simple black two pieces that Yuri often liked me in, mostly because it was the least ostentaciuos of the suits I owned. Rose stood next to me, pulling off her own jacket, and keeping her eyes on Lissa as much as I did the same for Sophie. As she sat down on her lounge, she questioned me. I wasn't sure where her question came from, until we were both sitting and talking.

"How close were you and Yuri really, back then…back at St. Vladimir's?" She questioned, and her question caught me off guard. Was she referring to the developing closeness Yuri and I felt when I was a Guardian, or did she assume Yuri and I did more than flirt when I was a novice?

I sat down across from her. "How close were you and Dimitri?" I countered, and suddenly my question said more about both of our relationships, than others would ever know. "There was one…or two times that Yuri and I got closer than we should've, but we took that reluctant step back." I thought back to the times when I was a novice and as a Guardian. "The more we were together, training or working at the Academy together, the harder it got for both of us to resist that unescapable pull."

Rose smiled, nodding as though she understood first hand what I referred to. After everything I'd heard from her and Dimitri about their relationship, it would not have surprised me if she did know.

"You and Yuri really do seem right together." Rose said, and it made me think.

"Every day it gets harder and harder to imagine a time when I wasn't in love with Yuri." She and I could both hear that not only did I refer to loving Yuri, but also Mason. I also spoke about the time and love I had for him.

Our talk came to a temporary halt as we were both handed glasses of champagne, chosen and ordered by the Moroi Queen herself for this celebration.

"To Bellamy and Yuri," Lissa stood in the middle of us all, glass raised, all of us joining in with her, "a couple whom we all admire, strive to emulate, and will always respect for the things they have done for others, and for each other."

"To Bellamy and Yuri!" Everyone cheered.

"To me and Yuri." Back at our Court home, Dimitri and I had already made it through three-quarters of a vodka bottle together, and now I was handed multiple glasses of champagne. The one thing I knew for sure, was that I would pay for this in the morning. The celebrations at both ends of Court went on through the entire night until the sun started to rise in the morning. I was supposed to meet Eddie sometime between nine and ten, but by the time I dropped Sophia off at her place, and made it back to my own, I was not only exhausted, but still intoxicated, nearing the part where I would crash, and wake with a raging hangover. After passing out beside Yuri, who had arrived before me, leaving a note that ensured the safety of Jesse and Christian, I woke at eight, and picked up my phone.

 **EDDIE:**

 _I had only been back at Court for a week before being called to Alberta's office. After everything the small group of Dhampir and Mooi, myself included had been through, all trying to keep Jillian Dragomir safe, I should not have been so surprised to receive an invitation to detail more of the two-year "getaway". What did take me by surprise, was the persons sitting across from the desk of my new commanding Guardian officer. Guardian Yuri Tverskaya turned around to watch me arrive. Beside him sat the wife of Jesse Zeklos._

" _Guardian Castille." Alberta stood as I knocked on her currently open door. "You remember Guardian Tverskaya."_

" _Of course I do." I greeted the man with a polite nod. Oh yeah, I knew who this man was. Yuri was by rumor and straight from the mouth of Bellamy herself, dating my friend. And apparently, Yuri and Bellamy had been serious and exclusively dating for quite some time now._

 _And speaking of my friend, "Is Bellamy okay? Is that why you are here? What happened?" I worried, questioning the visiting Guardian specifically._

 _Yuri and Alberta both smiled, looking to each other before back at me._

" _Bellamy is fine. We just spoke an hour ago. She and Jesse are at the Moroi consulate in Rome for the next few nights." Yuri informed me. "And her being away is the only way that I could sneak away to talk to you."_

 _The cynic in me wondered first why this man, who was dating one of my closest friends would need to wait until she was away, to visit me for any reason. He was trying to keep secrets from Bellamy? Not possible. And if he thought that he might drag me into his devious plan, that was even less possible._

" _We will leave you two to talk." Alberta had Yuri's Moroi with her as the two women backed out of the room slowly. "Good luck Tverskaya."_

" _If Bellamy is safe and you just spoke to her, what is the problem?" I had to assume there was a problem if the man who claimed to be in love with my friend was here in front of me, without her. "Why are you here without wanting her to know?"_

" _Bells is great, Eddie." He tried to set me at ease. "But, she is the sole reason that I am here to talk to you." Yuri offered me the chair beside him, fully turning to face me._

 _I sat because all of a sudden, this felt like a sitting sort of conversation coming on._

" _I asked Bellamy to marry me."_

 _Floored. I was completely, utterly, and one-hundred percent floored by the news that was given to me. I could not keep the smile from my face. I was overjoyed by the thought of Bellamy getting her happy ending. Although, this was not the first time someone so deeply in love with Bellamy Pearce had mentioned, committed to, and even asked about marriage. Yes, Mason had done the same thing. And thinking now about both men, I could not argue either of them wanting to be with such a stunning woman for the rest of time. However, I had my own reservations about anyone but Mason marrying Bellamy._

" _So what is the problem? Why come here without her?"_

 _Yuri explained in no short detail how he had asked permission from Jesse, Dimitri, and even Christian Ozera, before proposing to Bellamy. He also mentioned wanting to ask me, but circumstances at the time were not ideal enough to allow it. Bellamy's only condition to marrying Yuri Tverskaya, was that all of their friends needed to be present._

" _She said that she would not set a ceremony date until you were able to be there." Yuri told me. "She in many ways reveres Dimitri. She will always protect and love Christian. But you are special, because Bellamy does not survive well without you. When you were gone, I could see every part of her that went missing while you were apart."_

" _So, now you have come to ask my permission?_

 _Yuri clearly heard from my tone, that asking my permission to marry Bellamy, would be a more difficult matter, considering my close friendship to Mason as well._

" _Bellamy would never forgive me if I left you out because of a technicality. So, yes, I am here to ask your permission as well."_

 _He looked worried. His hands sat did that same wringing thing that Bellamy's did when she was nervous or especially impatient over something important to her. I wondered secretly if Belikov or Christian had made him this nervous too. The thought filled me with humor. But, knowing Dimitri, he had probably been nice about the whole idea, thrilled to know that two of his Guardian friends had found love, and even willing to say yes immediately. I knew Christian Ozera would've had a much different reaction. He made his thoughts about Yuri very clear to those who would listen. The Moroi had disliked this Guardian from the moment he first saw him flirting with Bellamy back at St. Vladimir's. I pushed Christian and even Mason to the backburner of my mind, wanting to say a few things and get answers of my own._

" _Aside from Rose Hathaway and Mason Ashford, Bellamy Pearce is one of my closest friends. You said that she seemed lost while I was gone. Being without her, not being able to see or speak to her for all of that time, knowing that she asked about me so often when I was gone, affected me in much the same way." I made a point to say. "I am happy that she has found someone who makes her happy, someone willing to commit and tie his life to hers. But, I want to know for sure that her happiness above anything else is also a priority to you. I want to know that she is with someone who will always do anything, be anything she needs, whenever she needs. Are you that man?"_

 _Yuri sat back in his chair, his fingers stretching outward before wringing in and out again. He thought about his response carefully before beginning._

" _I would go to the ends of the earth for Bellamy, for any reason. But, the truth is, she would not need me to. She is so strong, resilient, and unbelievably talented."_

 _I could not argue with him on that point._

" _I love her enough to do anything for her or with her. As complex as Bellamy is though, it is difficult to say that I know what she is thinking or feeling always. Is there anyone who can claim that he can accurately predict Bellamy?"_

 _I gave a half smile. Yuri made another good point. And as I sat across from him, considering everything he said, and everything that he felt so visibly for my friend, I also understood that I could not be the one to deny either of them this wonderful opportunity. Who was I to stand in the way of love?_

" _Marry her." I said, calling his speech to a close. "Today, tomorrow, next month. I do not care when you do it. Just continue to make that woman happy."_

 _Yuri then looked both relieved and pleased in the same span of time. He exhaled deeply._

" _Thank you." He said in return. "I know that my proposal to Bellamy may be difficult in some ways because Mason also had designs on marrying Bellamy."_

 _He knew? He knew that Mason had planned on marrying Bellamy too?_

" _I think ultimately he would've liked you."_

" _Mason?" He knew whom I had referred to. "No. Mason Ashford would hate me too. I am planning a ceremony with the woman he once wanted to marry. He would never approve."_

" _He would want to see Bellamy happy too." I assured Yuri as we both stood. This time I shook his hand in congratulations. "And speaking of wanting to see her happy, how is Ozera taking all of this joyous news? You said that you approached his permission as well. Did he try to punch you?"_

 _We both laughed, but Yuri shook his head back and forth. "He went quiet, almost catatonic when I mentioned Bellamy and marriage in the same sentence. I believe he is still mulling over his answer."_

 _I had to laugh again._

In spite of the fact that I was nursing the hangover from hell, I was determined to meet Bellamy at our newly scheduled time. The night before we had planned to meet closer to nine or ten this morning, but a call from my friend, quickly and thankfully changed that time to noon. Apparently, I was not the only one in pain. When I arrived to the coffee shop Bellamy had chosen, I entered and took a moment to just watch her. It had been so long since I'd seen my friend, and while so much in our lives had changed, I admired and held close to those things that remained still. To see her looking so happy now, made me equally as over the moon. It also made me reflect on all the things I had missed. She stood as I made my way over to her.

"I ordered you a very large coffee, cream no sugar." She handed a cup of coffee my way, noticing my gratefulness to her.

As I fixed a lid onto the cup of coffee I drank, Bellamy and I headed out the door, her sunglasses immediately going on as the sun shined ever so bright today. Bellamy and Yuri's ceremony was scheduled to start some time close to seven. For obvious reasons, it was planned after the sun had gone down. It was already noon though and I knew that Bellamy had appointments to get to before she starred to get dressed too. We had lost hours of time after the wild night we'd had at the respective parties. But today, we were taking time out of our day to spend with a good friend together.

"Are we bad friends?" Bellamy asked me, showing the pangs of guilt raining over her as we approached one of the many royal parks at Court. It was not a question I'd ever expected to come from her. "We are back at Court on a fairly regular basis now, and we've been here for a week. This is the first time we have come to talk to Mason."

"Well to be fair Bells, you were abducted by senór and senóra psychopath." I kept the reminder of the incident lighter, making her smile softly.

She drew her arm around my waist as I pulled her closer to my side.

"The balance I once had between Mason and the rest of my life is slipping Ed." Bellamy confessed, her steps slowing slightly. "I feel like I am letting his memory fade, and I don't want that to happen."

I stopped, bringing her around to face me, and as I looked down, I saw how mirrored our grief was. "His memory will never fade, Bells." I tried to give her a little more perspective, reassuring her. "I think that maybe he is accepting the lives that we have chosen. It is not us letting him go. It's him, letting us go." I could not tell if I was helping or not, but we started to walk again.

"It's been a few months." Bellamy said to me, her voice no higher than a whisper. "I cannot believe that I have not been here to talk to him in so long."

I tilted my head back down to her. "Really, Bells?" I used my most sardonic tone.

"Alright," Her hand clasped with mine, realizing where my tone stemmed from, "I may have less to complain about than you. Do you want to speak to him first?" We jointly entered through the park gates.

"Coward." I jokingly teased my friend, but as we found our bench together, sat, and reminisced, Bellamy started to talk to Mason first.

.

"Coward indeed." She shot back. "I was never afraid of Mason Ashford." Her whole body turned to the makeshift plot and plaque, placed in memory of our friend. "Hello my love, my darling, Mason." She said as a start. "I apologize for being away for so long." I listened to her breathing even out as she quieted for a brief time, collecting her thoughts on what to say. "Every time I sit down here, I want to say that I miss you less, but I would be lying. Even now, I miss you more every day that you are not here with us. I love and adore my husband every day that I am lucky enough to have him, and I would not imagine myself married to any other, but as I told you all that time ago at St. Vladimir's, I irreversibly love you Mason. It is the worst thing in the world for you to not be here to help Rose and I mock this once confirmed bachelor-for-life sitting beside me, and the one person who came a close second to the scandalous intimacies of Jesse Zeklos." Her hand rested to me as she teased me about my own love life. "Our Eddie has fallen in love with a Moroi Princess."

Even as a happily married woman, Bellamy still missed our friend and truest confidant as much as me.

"You two were always friends first." I made the remark to Mason and Bellamy's relationship. "Even before everything else, you two were also best friends."

"He saw me before anyone." She replied. "He saw who I was and who I could be, even before I saw myself."

We both talked to each other and mostly to Mason, laughing, crying, and coming to terms all over again of the death that might have been prevented. We sat for the next hour and a half before noticing the time.

"I will never be ready on time." Bellamy complained as we said our goodbyes to Mason and left the park.

"You are the bride Bells. You are the star of this ceremony tonight. You could be hours late if you wanted to be."

We were then halfway through what the Court referred to its spa district, when we were stopped by a familiar voice, calling to Bellamy.

"Dane." Bellamy spun around, managing to somehow bring me with her while keeping me upright. She held a slight tone of reservation and surprise in her voice, but I chalked that up to the hour of arrival for this Moroi. The two hugged, and Dane Zeklos acknowledged me with a short non-committal nod. "I'm so glad you made it, but you look terribly exhausted." She was always taking care of someone, and the real comment she kept to herself, was the one concerning the sling holding the Moroi's arm so close to his body.

Dane Zeklos had been hurt. And, as I mentioned on more than one occasion to my friend, she was not good at lying or keeping her feelings to herself on certain issues. Dane too caught the brief glance at his injury.

"We had a run in with a Strigoi." He answered. "Escaped without too many scratches." He then gave a nervous laugh.

I watched Bellamy's attention shift behind Dane, glaring at the man who according to her, had recently been employed by the Zeklos family to guard Jesse's younger brother. Bellamy and I had had a few conversations about the new Guardian. Gideon Brandt was fresh out of the Academy, and far too willing to head straight first into trouble or danger. He and Bellamy did not see eye to eye too often, and Bellamy did not hide her feelings about him or the fact that she kept her eye on him.

"And where was your new Guardian while you were so busy escaping?"

The conversation that followed gave me chills. I felt the immediate need to place both of my hands onto Bellamy's shoulders, fearing that she might actually physically attack this man. I had never once heard her so irate.

"It was an accident. Dane is fine." Gideon spoke up, staying a few feet back.

"Is that what you decided to tell Howard and Ekaterina about their son? Sure." Bellamy nodded. "That is exactly what the parents of a royal want to hear from his Guardian."

"I heard about what happened to you, Guardian Pearce." Dane unfortunately kept himself between Bellamy and Gideon, bringing up the abduction Bellamy had experienced. "Are you alright?"

Bellamy placed her hand lightly to Dane's arm. "You're asking me if I'm okay?" I noticed the look that Dane gave to his brother's Guardian, and the one that Bellamy tried desperately to hide.

"Dane, let's go. You're tired and we have a long night ahead of us." Gideon insisted, using a tone not usually reserved for Moroi. He was intentionally shutting down the subject of the injury and Dane's concern for Bellamy.

"Sure." The Moroi smiled weakly. "I'll see you in a few more hours Bellamy."

"I'll be the one in the pretty dress."

I felt my friend shake under my hands, and I could not understand her reaction. She moved away to hug Dane again. She said nothing more until Dane and Gideon were far enough away for her to speak.

"Ed, I need to sit down a minute." She was on the verge of hysterical crying.

Leading her under a nearby awning, I was ready to pull out my phone and call Yuri to help, but she started talking before I could do anything more.

""I have been keeping a close eye on Dane's new Guardian for a while. And, I told Dane a few weeks back that if he ever felt like he was in trouble, if he needed me, he should call me Bellamy or Guardian Pearce."

"As opposed to…"

Her eyes shot up to me. "As opposed to calling me 'Warrior Barbie' as he usually does. Using my name is sort of code between us."

"He just used both in the span of a short conversation. Smart kid. But, what do you think is wrong?" I questioned,

She stayed quiet for too long, and I could only guess what she was thinking.

"Eddie, do you not find it strange that Gideon has such a firm hold around Dane this quickly? Why would a Guardian move a Moroi into Court during daylight hours?" Her questions while valid, were on a path of ruin, and I did not want that ruin to be Bellamy's.

"He has only been his Guardian for a short time." I attempted to assuage her inquest.

"It is natural for Moroi to test their boundaries. And, in some ways I almost find it necessary for them to do so."

"At the expense of their health and well-being? No Bells." I disagreed with her argument. "Your Moroi tested boundaries."

"My Moroi tested both me and my boundaries, and thank God he did. But Jesse is not the point. He is not the only royal to test the waters and keep Guardians on their toes. I know for a fact that Christian tested Dimitri, and Aaron Drozdov absolutely put Shane through the ringer at the start of their relationship." She shook her head, tossing out the cup of coffee she had been drinking. "Something is not right."

"Dane Zeklos is not his brother. And he is not Aaron Drozdov."

"It isn't just that Eddie." She kept her voice level but contemplative. "When there is too much control or power on one side of this Guardian- Moroi spectrum, it causes trouble."

I had to admit that the somewhat intimidating tactics Gideon Brandt used to keep Dane Zeklos in line had potential to be more bothersome in the minds of many, but tone of voice and a firm hand could not be sole reasons for suspicion. Bellamy however had been watching Dane and Gideon for longer than most others, and I had to trust her instincts nine times out of ten.

"Do you really think that Dane is in trouble from his Guardian?" I posed. "You don't think it sounds far-fetched." It was after all unheard of for Guardians to intentionally bring harm to Moroi.

"Did you see his arm? That is no accident."

"That is a big accusation to level at someone, Bells. And you don't have any firm proof that anything is happening."

"So, you would tell me to stay silent and keep any doubts I have to myself? I see." She grew distant. "And if I am right? What then?"

"I'm not saying do nothing." I had to let her know that I was still on her side.. "I'm saying you can't do much of anything without solid confirmation. Being wrong about stuff like this can bring a career to a screaming halt in no time. Be careful." I knelt down, placing my fingers to her chin.

"Whoa." Bellamy voiced softly. "When did we reverse roles? Aren't I usually the rational one?"

We both laughed as I helped her stand.

"Proof may be harder to come by." Bellamy then continued. "Gideon is not going to tell me anything. In his eyes, I am the "Council darling". He's made it clear to other Zeklos Guardians that he resents me for bringing on changes and revealing corruption within our highest ranks. I was rewarded and am kept under the Council's protective wings."

"Protective wings?"

"My thoughts exactly."

Bellamy was thinking strategically and logically again, gaining any assistance she needed from me and others.

"There must be an easy way of discovering if there was any wrong doing." I added. "I will go and have a talk with him."

"No." She refused to let me do any of the intimidating. "Gideon has just seen you with me. He knows that you and I are friends. He won' trust you." She went quiet and introspective all over again, pulling out her cell phone moments later. She made two calls. The first was to Dean Barnes, a friend to both of us. As soon as she asked Dean for a favor, he was in, no matter the difficulty.

The second call she made was to Dimitri Belikov. I still found it both humorous and totally understandable that the two might be related in some way. They'd been close and they'd gotten each other from the beginning of their training back at the Academy. Their friendship was formed quickly and fairly easily. So, when Bellamy called Dimitri, there was no doubt that he would be by her side to help. The look on her face when he answered his phone said that she had woken him, and that he too was not up to fighting shape just yet. She made her questions to him hypothetically, possibly trying not to worry him so early in the day.

"What, if anything would you know about Moroi being intimidated or even harmed by their Guardians? How common is it?" She had her phone on speaker, allowing me to hear just how tired Belikov was.

"It is not common." He spoke. "But it does happen."

"Why does it happen?"

"Honestly Bells, I don't know. There are usually a number of reasons, but…"

Bellamy gave a long sigh. "Okay, away from the theoretical, I need you to answer my questions Dimitri. You have been at this game longer than me." She was more insistent after hearing that her suspicions might be spot on. "What do you know? What can you tell me?"

"I can say that I have heard rumors of it occurring, but I've never seen it myself."

The conversation between the two did not last much longer, as Bellamy was not willing to torture her friend. They spoke for a while longer before hanging up.

 **BELLAMY:**

Dane was yelling at me, and all I could do was stand back and listen to him condemn what I had done. His words stung me. There were so many things that I could have said in response as he lobbied every dreadful word at me. There were things that perhaps I should have said, or clarified, but now was not the time. Dane was so angry with what I had done, and admittedly I may have overstepped my own boundaries, but I had done what I thought was right. I was protecting him. At least that was what I told myself.

Feeling the same anxiety and self-reproach that I was experiencing, I was not surprised to see Jesse come through the door, eyes wide, curious to the situation, and ready to defend his faithful Guardian. He was stopped as Yuri's arm quickly restricted any step into the current verbal altercation. Jesse and Yuri were whispering to each other, but as they finished, Jesse was soon at my side.

"Care to tell me why you are creating such a spectacle of yourself?" His question was directed at his brother as he stood between the younger Zeklos and myself.

"Stay out of this Jesse. It has nothing to do with you."

My Moroi looked vexed for a few brief moments, looking from his brother, to me, and back to Dane again.

"You yelling at my Guardian, has everything to do with me." Jesse defended, leaning over to me. "Catch me up Bells. Why is he shouting like he has no manners?"

"Because I got his Guardian pulled from duty for intimidating your brother and failing to protect him."

Jesse looked less than shocked, but I could see many more questions forming all at once.

"How do you think his arm got hurt?"

" _Bells." I turned to my left to see Jesse offering his hand to me. His wife was on the opposite side of the room, talking with Eddie, Jill, and Sydney._

 _Jesse gave me his best charming yet cheeky aristocratic smile, sighing when I rolled my eyes at him. His hand reached down to mine as I stood with Yuri and a few other Guardians. My fingers seemed to automatically entwine with Jesse's as he pulled me away from Yuri._

" _Come on, Bells. I danced with you at my wedding, so now you get to dance with me at yours."_

 _The ceremony had gone off without any resistance or trouble, and considering everything that had already threatened to derail this evening, Yuri and I had a lovely and perfect belated wedding ceremony. I'd purposely kept the décor and theme of this ceremony from Yuri, hoping to add a surprise to the half traditional night. A few minutes before I was set to make my way to the small church, finally dressed and ready, I was surprised by a visitor._

" _Everyone should already be at the church." Sophia said, pinning a final piece of my hair as I finished putting on my shoes. She took the time to disappear and answer the knock on my door._

 _The last person I expected to see standing in my doorway as I turned around, was Dimitri. Especially since I was sure I told him that I needed him at the church with Yuri and Jesse. I was about to question his arrival, but saw then that he stood frozen in place, a hand over his heart. He smiled affectionately only as my eyes questioned him._

" _As always Bellamy, you are more beautiful than you will ever realize." Dimitri spoke sweetly. "I think that Yuri is liable to fall even more in love with you when you walk through the doors of the church." Again, he stared in that sweet-tempered nature of his. "I have something for you." He mentioned._

 _Dimitri moved into the center of the room as I turned away from the full-length mirror I used. Without any words, he guided me to sit beside him at the end of my bed, his hand moving into his pocket._

" _Bridgette gave this to me on the day that we graduated from St. Basil's." He said, finally pulling out what appeared to be a necklace._

 _It was not wrapped, and I could see that it was no ordinary necklace as it was placed into my hands. It was a locket._

" _I want you to have it."_

 _I opened it to see a picture of Dimitri and Bridgette on one side, and Bridgette and Ivan on the opposite side. How young and so full of hope they all looked. Seeing Bridgette looking so happy, with the two men she had always loved most in the world, brought back a flood of memories. I sat quietly, moving my thumb across both pictures, reflecting not just on my memories, but Bridgette's too. I thought of the insane stories she'd told me about the three friends and how close they were._

" _Dimitri, thank you." I offered, "But, I cannot accept this. Bridgette wanted you to have it. She gave this to you for a reason."_

" _Yes." My half- brother returned, his tone equally as soft and reflective. I wondered if he was recalling the same memories of Bridgette. "She gave it to me, Ivan gave it to her, and now I would like you to have it. Think of it like the Claddaugh ring you passed on when you felt the time was right." His hand covered mine. "This is something that I am passing on to you. Please accept it."_

" _Of course I will." I saw his eyes sparkle as he smiled at me. I understood now, why Rose had once mentioned that she could live for those smiles. Everything seemed right in the brief moments that passed. Nothing could go wrong. "Thank you Thor."_

" _She would be proud of you. Especially today. You have come so far in such a short time Bellamy."_

 _I smiled back at him. "She would hate the dress." I indicated to the bright pink dress that I wore tonight._

 _I was half joking, but Dimitri still disagreed. "She would find humor in it. She would see that it is the embodiment of everything you truly are. This dress fits your personality without doubt."_

 _I tried to avoid his eyes, and hope that he was right. His hand touched to my cheek, forcing me to stay connected._

" _You are always beautiful Bellamy, but you are most beautiful when you are happy. In this moment, you are indescribably beautiful."_

" _I am indescribably happy." I returned._

" _It's time to go." Sophia said, poking her head into the room._

 **DIMITRI:**

It was Howard Zeklos who had initially requested my presence in this short impromptu meeting, called up by Bellamy. ' _Once a Zeklos, always a Zeklos_ ' Bellamy once said to me. How right she was. I was personal Guardian to her best friend, Christian Ozera, but Howard Zeklos was the brother of my friend and fallen Moroi lord, Ivan Zeklos. Howard and Ekaterina still considered me to be part of their family, and I was happy to always be linked to them. I was happy to appear in whatever capacity they needed me.

Bellamy occasionally commented about her dislike of Howard's high handedness, interfering with, changing, or outright planning Guardian duties for her. But, as I stood in the large office of the Zeklos family patriarch, I not only listened to the two sharing ideas, but I watched intently as they shared many of the same nervous and concerned mannerisms. The two were more alike than they might ever know. Howard was more amenable to hearing Bellamy out when it came to her security concerns, mostly because she was so purposeful about Jesse and Sophia's security, she and Yuri going so far as to use tracking chips in the wedding rings of their Moroi. Howard recognized that Bellamy was a good five steps ahead of his own game. One of the most hard to please royal Moroi, was often surprised and pleased by Bellamy's thoroughness.

"How certain are you about this?" Howard inquired, extreme concern for his youngest son filling his voice.

"Ninety-five percent." Bellamy was hard at work, her ability to multi-task and multi-manage her responsibilities now replacing the fun she should've been focused on this evening. But, one of the best things I could always see in Bellamy, was her drive to stand up for those she cared for.

"Gideon Brandt may not have inflicted the injury himself, but my biggest concern is that he also did nothing to prevent it from occurring."

"This is a serious suspicion and accusation." Yuri and I listened to Howard go on. Bellamy was trying to keep this meeting as quiet as possible, but if there was one Guardian she trusted more than myself or Eddie Castille, it was her husband Yuri Tverskaya.

"We will need to hear what Gideon has to say about this."

We all three agreed, but I had my own concerns.

"He will never confess."

"Not to me he won't." Howard agreed. "So, it is Bellamy's job to extract a confession, if there is in fact any wrong doing." He kept a shed of skepticism.

"I would not have called this meeting if I did not think that I could get a confession or proof of guilt." Bellamy was confident. "It's just a matter of time."

"What did you do Bells?" Both Yuri and I questioned her.

She smirked. "I tapped into my considerable Guardian resources." Her answer was still enigmatic. "I used another Guardian to monitor and extract information. There is no doubt that he will not confess to any of us. He knows us. But there are currently visiting Guardians at Court who are willing to help me out."

Once Howard subtly called Gideon away from the still going wedding reception, into his office, Yuri and I prepared for one hell of a fight to break loose between Bellamy and Gideon. More often than not, Bellamy also loathed conflict and confrontation of any kind. As Gideon glared back at her, entering through the door, Bellamy paid little attention to the enmity he showed, keeping that amazing hold on her control.

"Have a seat Guardian Brandt." Howard offered the man, then giving Bellamy the floor to interrogate and speak.

She started without any sort of hesitation. "I was just talking to Howard about Dane's latest vacation. There have been scheduling conflicts within the family lately, and…"

"And we are curious about a few still unclear details." Yuri was still all too willing to deflect any of Gideon's anger to himself, rather than letting his wife shoulder so much. Even after all of these years, he was protecting her from the wrath of others. "As a Guardian, you are supposed to be part of the schedule and planning process, which means confirming that dates do not interfere with family traditions of gatherings."

"Was there a reason Dane was late in arriving back here to Court?" Bellamy questioned.

"I do not see how that should be the concern of other Guardians?"

Wrong answer.

"Calm me selfish." Said Bellamy, and I nearly laughed out loud. "But, I expected him here earlier. His family was expecting him earlier. Dane is a royal. He has royal obligations to this Court and his family. Not to mention that he arrived during daylight hours when he should be resting. That is highly unusual behavior for someone like Dane."

"Oh, but you are anything but selfish, Guardian Pearce." Gideon rested his chin to his palm and leaned in closer to where Bellamy sat. "In fact, if Dane had arrived with a good enough excuse, you may have looked the other way. But, because he was with me, you want someone else to blame. You have been looking for a reason to bring me in. Admit it."

"You bet your ass I have. Now, why don't you clarify what happened on this vacation, since you refuse to let Dane say anything on the subject."

"Something came up." Gideon sounded uncomfortable. "Howard is aware of all of this. He was briefed immediately upon our return to Court."

"Well, I would like to hear the details. As a Head Guardian in this family, I am within my rights to ask."

"Humor her." Said Howard, insinuating that he might be a more neutral party in this matter. Yuri and I on the other hand, were in full support of Bellamy, no matter the outcome.

"There was a small incident while we were on vacation in Dublin. Dane, his girlfriend Claire, and his mate Xander all decided that they would sneak out of the hotel we stayed in."

"Don't you think you should've anticipated something like that?"

Gideon ignored Bellamy's question.

"When I found them, they were at the crowded pub next door to our hotel."

"How long exactly were they off of your radar?" Now she was asking very specific questions, doing what she did best, and using more of those skills that had been taught to her by her talented Guardian aunt. She was using her logic and her reasoning mostly, in order to determine the truth. For all she knew though, Gideon could've been telling the truth. But, I had the feeling that Bellamy's intuition was spot on.

"About ten minutes."

"How did they get by you? Which method of escape did Dane and his friends use to get out of the hotel?" She rephrased her question in the most direct way possible.

"The service stairs and elevator were used by non-service personnel according to the hotel manager. Once they reached the lobby, they walked out of the hotel."

"By themselves." Howard made a point to say. "In a foreign country."

"What is this really about?" Gideon was talking directly to Bellamy at this point, suspecting that this meeting was all her doing.

"Dane." She replied to him without missing a beat. "This is about Dane and your incompetence and your refusal to protect him. Do you resent Dane?" Bellamy went on to accuse more than question, attempting to flesh out the truth from this Guardian. Her tactics were unconventional sometimes, but they were well used by her. Again, she'd been taught by the best how to properly use them. "I find it curious that someone who has willingly promised their life to a Moroi, can resent them, or feel such antipathy." Bellamy stood. "I have seen your background file. Your mother was killed by a Strigoi shortly after your graduation from St. Vladimir's. And before becoming Strigoi, the woman was Moroi. So, I would guess that you feel as though Moroi are to blame. Most Guardians would take this out on any and all Strigoi, but you misplace your anger."

"That's ridiculous!" Gideon shot back. "I do not have to sit here and listen to this." He went for the door, but I was already in position to block his path.

"Yes." Yuri stepped in again. "You do. You will sit and you will answer. Your behavior has been suspicious for quite some time, and none of us caught it completely because Dane does not visit Jesse and Sophia as often as they would like him to. You will sit, and you will clear up any and all suspicions my wife has about you."

Gideon sat back down in his chair, defiantly crossing his arms, and hating that he was having to answer to Bellamy.

"You let your guard down." Bellamy returned to her interrogation, as Yuri sweetly touched his hand to hers. "If the timeline you have laid out is in fact correct, you were inside of that same pub with Dane in that ten minute span. You had to be at his side when the Strigoi showed outside of the pub."

Gideon was caught within the ropes of Bellamy's logic. She'd had time to think all of this through, and now there was no escape.

"Dane never would've been injured if you were doing your job. This is not as simple as novice error. His injury is your mistake and it falls to your shoulders."

"And what makes you such an expert?"

Both Bellamy and I took steps towards Gideon now.

"I have never let my guard down with Jesse. There are too many Guardians out there who have suffered tragedy because they trusted the calm and the silence around them." I refused to look back at Bellamy or Howard, fearing that my own tragedy might come up. "We can go years without seeing Strigoi , but that does not make any of us safe. It does not mean we should become complacent. We are trained to know better, to expect the unexpected, and to protect them at all costs. If an attack occurs, we fight for them. If they are hurt, we do not shift blame or allow them to think that any injury is their fault."

"Is this about Dane's arm again?" Gideon gave a sigh. "That was unavoidable."

"Why did Dane exit the pub before you?" Bellamy went on questioning, and I could see Yuri and Howard wanting the same answers.

"Rule number one, always keep your guard up. Dane's injury was absolutely unavoidable. If you had walked out first, as our most basic training and techniques teach us, Dane would not have been hurt."

Bellamy made a very valid point. Injuries to Moroi are one hundred percent avoidable in all circumstances. The first rule taught by instructors at St. Vladimir's, and all other academies, is 'keep your guard up'. This of course is followed by the rule that 'they come first'. We as Guardians pledge to willingly give our lives if necessary, so that the Moroi do not unwillingly give theirs. If Gideon had exited the pub before Dane Zeklos and his friends, Bellamy's continuing suspicions might not be as concerning, and her logic was gaining even more of a fight from the Guardian under scrutiny.

"How can you of all people stand here and lecture me about letting my guard down?" Gideon fought back with Bellamy.

"Because, I have been at the eye of many violent and bloody storms." My half-sister drew attention to the physical, mental, and emotion scars she wore, as well as the tattoos she claimed for each battle fought. "I have seen the best and the worst of what can happen when you guard is down. You have heard the stories back at St. Vladimir's." Her voice lowered a few octaves as Yuri took her hand, and I placed mine to her shoulder. "We lived through them." She finished with a harsh undertone of brutality.

Still, Gideon was unfazed and unwilling to admit to any guilt. "And when Jesse attacked the then Dragomir Princess?" He brought up a critical moment in time, turning the situation back towards Bellamy by bringing up a time before she and Jesse managed to find their rhythm together. "Speaking of stories you have lived through, does that not count as letting your guard down?"

"That was years ago." Yuri tried to shield his wife again, but Bellamy stopped him again.

"Jesse and I both paid prices for that mistake. Neither of us was let off the hook. We did not walk away without consequences to both of our lives. And, I did not stand idly by, allowing Moroi to be harmed. That night, in comparison to the damage that you have inflicted upon Dane, is minor."

"I see." Gideon still managed to fight back. "With you, it was a minor infraction, but any other Guardian is letting their guard down. You are such a hypocrite."

"Hey!" Yuri and I both stepped in between the two quarreling Guardians. Calling her a hypocrite was out of line. It was a step too far.

"Enough." Howard made an attempt to also subdue the conflict, but Bellamy was not going to allow Gideon's behavior and possible lack of duty stand in this family. She stepped between me and Yuri.

"Your mistake, if it was a mistake, could've been so much worse. And I for one will not let your inept conduct be diminished by your deficient and flawed arguments. You will not be coddled through this. You are a Guardian. If you intend on keeping that title, it comes with the tough moral decisions we must make, it comes with the wounds we must suffer, and with the hard work we put in. And maybe someone should've told you, if you want to be a Zeklos Guardian, you should be able to handle a little admonishment every now and then. You failed to do your job correctly, resulting in Dane getting injured." Bellamy put her lecture back on track.

"Whoa." Gideon put his hands up in surrendering form. "Who is diminishing the incident outside of the pub?"

Howard stood then, coming to stand with me and Yuri, bringing all traces of this increasing fight and accusation to a full stop. He faced Gideon first.

"As far as Guardian Pearce and my son are concerned, she has done her job without fail in my eyes. Guardians Pearce and Tverskaya have proven time and again that they are willing to give their lives for Jesse, Sophia, and for my grandchildren. Guardian Pearce has even recently endured conditions of torture in order to keep this family safe."

I was not surprised that Howard knew about Bellamy's abduction and the harm brought to her by Illya Tverskaya and his illegitimate wife, Katja Gorchakova. Moroi, even the royal Council had not been made aware that danger was once again at their doorstep. The Queen was the only one beside Jesse and Christian who knew the details.

"But," Howard went on, "they are not the discussion currently being had in this room." He began to pace the room. This was a signature move of Howard Zeklos. Lissa and Rose said that he did it often while in Council chambers too. "Bellamy makes a well-considered point."

"One good point? Only one?" Bellamy mumbled beside me.

"You did in fact make an egregious mistake in judgment and duty. You must accept fault for any mistakes made, atone, and pay with the consequences given."

"A mistake?" Bellamy said louder. "He froze. Either that or he let Dane get hurt intentionally in order to prove or show his own strength over your son. Either way, that is not a mistake."

"Stand down, Bellamy." Howard commanded. "If Guardian Brandt did in fact intentionally let Dane come to harm, then we are going to find out now."

Bellamy's arguments, imbued in logic and undeniable truth eventually won out. Bellamy received information she'd been waiting for, causing Gideon to cave, apparently sending in both Dean Barnes and Adrian Ivashkov to gather the proof she needed. Gideon admitted his faults and wrong doings to Howard, and was taken off duty immediately. It was good that he did not yet bear the Zeklos tattoo as Bellamy, Yuri, myself, and other Guardians wore.

 **BELLAMY:**

"I did not need your help to this end!" Dane was still yelling, despite all of Jesse's reprimands about his "ill-mannered" behavior. "I did not think you would go so far as to get him fired!"

I was unsure about Dane's arguments. I wondered if he truly had not wanted Gideon to be fired, or if he was afraid that there might be some sort of penalties that rippled back at him.

"Now I do not have a Guardian, and who knows when I will get another one."

"You are worried about the wrong damned thing!" Jesse shouted back at his brother. He had since been told about the meeting in his father's office, and about the details of what I had suspected for far too long.

"Dane, you might have been hurt worse if I had allowed him to continue as your Guardian." I finally found my own voice. "I hate to imagine what could've…" My eyes shot up to his, and all of a sudden fierce protection and anger mixed within me. "I'll be damned if I am forced to stand by and watch as someone I often see as a little brother gets hurt. If I can do something, I will." I heard my voice rising. I never raised my voice with Dane, and it was obvious as he stood speechless, silently staring back at me.

"You think of me as a little brother?" He then questioned as though he were attempting to find answers to the meaning of life.

"Yes." I said.

I was not expecting it. Jesse was not expecting it. And my very protective husband was definitely not expecting Dane Zeklos to walk straight up to me, put his arms around my midsection, pull me closer, and hug me. Slowly, I recovered, returning the embrace, moving my hands to his back, continuing to stare blankly at Jesse.

"Good." Jesse then proceeded to say. "Maybe now you will act like more of an adult , and have a civilized conversation with Bellamy."

Jesse and Yuri both excused themselves from the run, promising not to go far, but now willing to give us space, time, and the privacy needed to have this much needed conversation. We used the now empty receiving room to sit alone together.

"I am sorry." Dane apologized. "I did not mean to shout at you. I did not mean to make you feel bad."

"Yes you did." I sat down, waiting to see if Dane would sit too. He did. "But, your outburst is understandable.

"Guardian Brandt does not like you." Dane then proceeded to point out to me. "Why doesn't he like you?" He called you a traitor in private."

I had no doubt that Dane would have a few questions, just as I had my own for him, and it was my job as a friend and Guardian of this family, to be as honest as I could be with him.

"He said that only a traitor would betray the entire Guardian community." Dane winced as my expression and body language changed. I was learning so much more about what Gideon Brandt thought of me. "Sorry." He offered another apology. "I could never understand what he meant by that. Why does he think you betrayed Guardians?"

Yes. I had much to explain to Dane, now that he was old enough to have Guardians of his own.

"Guardian Brandt and others feel that decisions that I made as a novice years ago, were wrong. Some Guardians still feel that I acted irrationally; that I acted out of emotion rather than logic."

"What did you do?"

"I helped to stop members of the Guardian Council from using me as a catalyst for war. I helped to bring justice to those who felt they were no longer governed by our laws. Nearly half of our Guardian Council was exiled, replaced, or worse, and there are some, including Gideon Brandt, who do not feel these things should've changed at all. They did not see the corruption within the walls of our Court; corruption that could've easily bled into the Moroi Court and into our Academies." I could not go into greater detail about everything that had once occurred, but there were still questions.

"Use you?" Dane asked. "How can either Council use you?"

"It's not important." I refused, being careful about what I did and did not say. "The most important thing is that you no longer need to feel as though you are not protected. You no longer need to doubt that you come first."

Dane smiled weakly. "Can I ask something else?"

"Anything."

"How did you get Gideon to say anything? If he doesn't like you…"

Dane too was smart enough to know that Gideon did not trust me either. He was not going to talk to me about his behavior or the ideologies he had formed of the Moroi after the death of his mother. He also would not talk to those he knew were within my trusted circle of friends and confidants. I had to send in someone that Gideon did not recognize. Dean Barnes was the perfect choice. He was not at either Court long enough for Gideon to suspect our friendship, and he was versatile enough to help play both sides.

"I had a Guardian friend of mine do some digging. He took another trusted Moroi friend to the feeders, and they were able to act hostile enough to each other, that after a little coaxing and enough false beliefs spewed his way, Gideon started to talk. He has been using intimidation against you and keeping you tied to his life, instead of the other way around. He never should've done that. You never should've been in that situation, and I am sorry that I did not step in sooner."

"But, you were smart enough to give me a way out." Dane said. "You saw what no one else did. You are Jesse's Guardian, and you protected me."

"I am a Zeklos Guardian." I corrected. "I am Jesse's head Guardian first, but I am also a Zeklos guard, which means that I protect the entire family if needed."

"Thank you Bellamy."

"Bellamy?" I questioned the younger Zeklos. "What happened to Warrior Barbie?"

Dane looked away, his eyes shifting back and forth. "Jesse said that he stopped calling you that when he started to trust you."

"And it has taken you this long to trust me? I hope that I have never given you a reason to be intimidated by me."

"Jesse is intimidated by you."

I laughed out loud, amused by that thought. The idea that Jesse might be intimidated by me was close to hysterical.

"Your brother knows what I am capable of. He knows how far I am willing to go in order to keep him safe. There is a big difference." I tried to explain to Dane. Jesse is not intimidated by me personally. I do not ever intentionally make him feel small or powerless. I protect him, and he knows without doubt that I will be between him and anyone or anything that tries to hurt him. I have never given him a reason to think otherwise. No Moroi should have to feel the fear I am sure you felt the other night."

Dane exhaled loudly. "Are you going to lecture me for sneaking out?"

"No." I said truthfully. "I don't think I have the strength to give that lecture anymore. I was hoping I had finished with that lecture after Jesse and Aaron graduated."

We both half laughed, and I thought that rather than reprimand Dane for sneaking out, and testing his boundaries, I could do something more.

"I am however considering setting up some training exercises for you and me when you next visit us overseas."

Dane looked skeptical. "Training?"

My shoulders lifted. "I do not see the harm in giving you a few self-defense techniques, in order to keep you safer. It is not permission for you to go out and face Strigoi." I amended my offer. "It is more of a means to provide peace of mind if you are willing to take it seriously."

Dane nodded and I promised to speak with his parents upon my return to Court in a week. I certainly had no intention of doing any sort of self-defense training or otherwise with Dane, without the permission of his parents. Jesse poked his head back into the room, once he felt it was safe to do so.

"Can I talk to you when you finish up here?" He requested, and part of me knew that I was going to get grief from my Moroi too.

Once Dane left the room, feeling I hoped a bit better about his situation, I stayed in place waiting for Jesse.

"Why did you keep this from me?" His first question was posed even before he had fully re-entered the room. "Don't you think I should've known? You should've told me. He is my brother."

"Exactly." I told him. "Sometimes we can be too close to a situation to really see what is happening. You are too close to Dane to form an unbiased opinion or have an impartial point-of-view."

"And you are not too close?" He came back with his argument.

"I am less close than you. I was able to stand back and be more objective than you would've been."

Jesse scoffed incredulously.

"Plus I was not sure of anything until more recently. I had to be sure before anyone, myself included, could step in to do anything."

He still was not convinced.

"Jess, do you remember back at St. Vladimir's when you commented on whether I would protect you from danger, or if I might make a mistake like Rose did with Chris during those mock exercises?"

Jesse nodded. "I remember. But Bells, at this point you should know that I trust you."

"I know you do Jesse. I'm not asking because of you and me. I wondered where this lack of trust stemmed from. Why did you…what made you think then, that I might not step in to keep you safe? I wasn't so much asking the question, but Jesse answered anyway.

"I don't know." He avoided eye contact with me as he answered. A sure sign that he was lying to me, or hiding something. Plus, I could feel the apprehension he was experiencing as I brought the subject up.

"I don't believe that."

"Why not."

"Because even before I became you Guardian, I knew that Jesse Zeklos does not say anything without his words having some sort of purpose. I did not see it then, but when Guardians refuse to protect Moroi, under their own beliefs or under the beliefs of corrupt Guardian Council members, a lack of trust is created. That is difficult to overcome. When I started seeing the same behaviors in Dane, I put two and two together. I hoped I was wrong Jesse. I didn't tell you, because I wanted to be wrong."

"He needs a new Guardian. Is there anything you can do to help him?"

I nodded in agreement. "When Yuri and I return from St. Petersburg, I am going to help Dane find a Guardian he can trust."

"When you return." Jesse repeated quietly, and suddenly I felt fear, concern, and despondency mix together.

I knew why Jesse and I both felt this way. I had been by Jesse's side since becoming his Guardian back at St. Vladimir's. I was at his side during our time at St. Solomon's, and even up to this point, Jesse and I had not been apart for more than a few short hours. And we definitely had never been separated by an ocean and more countries. But, we were about to be separated for an entire week. I was going to be leaving him here with other Guardians for a long full week. Jesse and Sophie had their friends and family here, but the bonds we wore to each other made such a large separation somewhat difficult. If anything happened while Yuri and I were away, we would be relying temporarily on other Guardians to protect our Moroi.

"It isn't for long Jesse." I told him, trying to sound more cavalier about going away. "We have been planning for this. We have talked about it plenty of times."

"And now it's actually happening," Jesse interrupted, "and it makes me realize that I have an unhealthy dependency to you."

I could not help but laugh out loud again. His final statement was so genuinely on point that it made me laugh.

"You'll be just fine Jess." I stood, leading us both back out of the room.

"And you?"

"Me?" I tried to lighten the anxiety he was feeling. "I'll be a complete mess. I'll think about you every minute of every day. I'll cry into my pillow each night. And, I will call you at the most inopportune times each night."

I had accomplished my goal. He was feeling better. He even broke into a laugh, thinking about all of the things I'd said.

"You're right. I'll be just fine."

After the ceremony Yuri and I had, we had been planning a short one week getaway while Jesse had the time off to spend with his family, but as circumstances changed, so did our plans. We had since decided to forgo a relaxing week long getaway for something more important.

" _We still don't have a gift for my aunt and my mother." Yuri reminded me as we sat organizing the gift bags that we put together for our friends._

 _We had decided to put together gift bags for our friends and family, as a way of thanking them for helping us plan and get to this point of our lives together. In eight pretty flowered tote bags, the women would receive an engraved jewelry box, nail polish sets, a pair of crystal drop earrings with a matching bracelet, a silk eye mask, and a candle. The seven gift bags for the men contained new gym bags, a watch, cuff links, new yearly planners to keep them on schedule, an engraved keychain, and of course I had one more thing for a few of them._

 _But Yuri was right. We were coming a little too close to our deadline, and we were still struggling to come up with something great for Yuliya and Yelena, to show them our appreciation._

 _I'd had a passing thought a day earlier, but I was not sure how Yuri might react to the offer. After word about Illya and Katja had traveled farther than we'd expected, in such a short time, others now had opinions, and further actions were put into motion. Yuri did not seem so surprised when the Dhampir community his mother and aunt lived in, chose to group the two women with Illya, assuming that Illya's awful actions and beliefs were shared with the entire family. They were being forced out of the small hidden community, forced to move elsewhere. This was the time to bring up the idea I had been considering. This was probably the only opportunity I might have to make the offer before our ceremony. It was big, and it was going to change so much for us._

" _Actually," I pulled my feet up onto the bed with me as I finished the last tote bag, "I think I have an idea that I want to run by you first."_

 _Yuri looked curious to my thoughts, as he lifted his head to listen. His reaction was mostly what I was expecting it to be. He had questions, but nothing that could not be easily answered._

" _You want to give up your house in St. Petersburg? The house that Bridgette gave to you?"_

" _We are never there." I made the most valid point. "When Jesse and I land in St. Petersburg, we stay at 'The Paradox'. You and Sophie stay with us, and the house stays vacant. I would rather share it with our family. Do you think they would accept it?" I asked._

 _Yuri was gazing back at me, watching me with the same look he did when he watched me training in the gym back home. He just watched me. He said nothing._

" _We could go this next week." I offered. "We have the time off. We could go to Kiev, pack up the house there, and move both your mum and aunt into the house in Russia. We'll show them where everything is and help them get settled before returning to Court." It wasn't the smoothest plan, but it was the best I could come up with in such a short amount of time._

" _Is this really what you wat to do Bells?" His question threw me off slightly. "You would choose to do this, rather than running off to some beach or island getaway for a week."_

 _I did not need to think about it. "This is what I want to do Yuri." I went about trying to convince him further, unsure of his opinion still. "If you don't like the idea, if you think it is too much, I understand." I had to accept. "But, we could always say that them being in St. Petersburg would give us more opportunities to visit."_

" _Bells," Yuri's voice was that soft moving tone, "you don't need to convince me. I think it is a great idea. I love it. And, I love your heart." He moved closer to where I sat, kissing me in the most sweetly seductive way, the ring of his phone interrupting anything that might have started.._

 _Yuri promised to make the needed changes to our plans so that we could move our family from one city to another._

After taking the time to deal with contend with Gideon and see to Dane's safety, I had now since changed from the pink dress for our ceremony, into a dress that I had chosen with Yuri I mind. My Guardian husband had once mentioned that he had seen me wear a dress back at St. Vladimir's, that he had fallen in love with. The dress was white with pretty gold-lined cut outs. So, while searching for the right wedding ceremony dress, I was happy to also stumble across a second more casual dress. This one was all white, and while the cut outs were not gold, they were still present, and much larger than the others. It was a dress I could wear again if I chose to.

After our reception, once the large party died down, Yuri and I had planned to have our closest friends over, in order to gift them. It was not a second reception so much, but a way of thanking everyone in the few short hours before we would leave for Kiev and St. Petersburg.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Yuri whispered, as his eyes watched excitement and surprise appear through the faces of those in our Court home.

"Not in the last hour." I pulled his arms around me tighter.

I worried while he stayed quiet for a few minutes, his eyes scanning the room.

"I cannot believe that you planned that entire ceremony." He referred to the décor that I had chosen. "It was unbelievable. It was like a dream."

"Were you surprised?" I had kept the details of our ceremony from Yuri, in order to surprise him.

"Yes." He grinned. "Where did you get the idea?"

"You said that 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' is your favorite Shakespearean play. Lissa and I played with a few ideas from the play, and came up with this."

As Yuri and I stood off to the side together, watching our friends open up the gift bags we had given, feeling good about the choice that had been made to help Yelena and Yuliya move their lives from their misanthropic community to the empty house Yuri and I owned in St. Petersburg, watching them make their plans too, it was still hard to find even a few minutes to ourselves. As everyone began arriving, I had Yuri strategically place the bags and totes around the room to be found.

Yuri and I were not the only two to change our clothes. And as I saw Jesse walking towards me, wearing a pair of jeans, I knew trouble was on its way. This was too relaxed for my Moroi. His emotions were enough to cause disorder in my own emotions.

"So, about this unreasonable idea of you and Yuri still planning to leave in the next few hours. You're going to be gone for an entire week." Jesse was whining again.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Yuri was not one to stick around when Jesse whined. Mostly because it usually turned into defiance and difficulty. He disappeared into the sea of people mingling through our Court home.

"Don't be difficult." I warned. "I'm not having this discussion again." I refused to cave into his demands. "It is a week." I sat down at the base of the staircase, willing Jesse to sit with me. "I don't want you to worry."

While Yuri and I were away for the next week, Dimitri, Rose, and Eddie were doing us both huge favors by guarding Jesse, Sophia, and the kids.

"What if something happens?" Jesse put his head to my shoulder. "Even you said that Court is not always the safest place to be. What if…"

"Jess, "I took his hand, "if anything should occur while we are out of town, Yuri and I will be here immediately." I soothed. "We have put three of the best Guardians in charge of you for the next few days. So, hang out at Court, get a relaxing massage, have a drink with your friends, and spend some time with your family."

He still was not as convinced as I needed him to be, so I stood, reaching over to grab a few things from the desk I often worked at.

"Plus, I need you here at Court to help me with a secret assignment."

Now his mood improved, his curiosity piqued even more as I opened a piece of the paper I held.

"While I am away, I am putting you on a mission, but I need you to keep this between you and me."

"Of course."

I handed Jesse the paper, half enjoying his utter bemusement.

"Bellamy, this is a birth certificate."

"Yes." I answered. "It is my Aunt Bridgette's birth certificate. As you can see," I indicated to the paper, "there is not a lot of information to go on." While my birth certificate had given me the names of my Dhampir mother and Moroi father, Bridgette's was not as forthcoming with information. Under the section where a father's name would be, the line was blank. Additionally, on the line where Bridgette's birth mother should have been named, only a recognizable crest was stamped in.

"I need you to dig for more information." I tasked Jesse. "The Moroi Court records on births, deaths, and otherwise are here at Court. I'm not sure which side of her parentage was Moroi, and any Moroi records are unsealed and accessible upon death of any party involved."

"Bells, this would've been over twenty years ago."

It was not going to be an easy task at all. "Please, do what you can Jess." I asked nicely. "I am not expecting miracles. Any info you can find is a good start. And again, keep this between you and me for now."

Jesse ultimately agreed, knowing that I had given him permission to go snooping through Zeklos records. Once agreed, he noticed the wrapped gift also held in my hands.

"I bought you a gift, as a thank you. My focus has been split between you and this wedding lately, and you have managed to complain to a lesser degree than expected."

He gave a look that told me I was not being as nice as I could be.

"Compliment." I smiled.

"Not a compliment."

We each laughed. Sometimes distraction was the best way of changing Jesse's moods, and over the past couple of years, I'd become pretty good at distracting. I handed him the wrapped gift, watching as he tore open the paper, and light up again as he saw the book I had found for him.

"Utopia." Jesse said quietly, but it was not just any old version of the philosophical reading.

"This one is one of a handful of first editions, but what makes this one particularly special and rare, is the inscription at the back."

Jesse carefully flipped the pages, to the back of the book, staring blankly down at the back page.

"The inscription is written in the hand of Sir Thomas More himself. It took me and Yuri months to track down this copy. The book has survived in the hands of a human collector, whose actual words to me were, 'I could have the book when I could pry it from his cold dead hands'."

Jesse lifted his eyes to me, looking skeptical for a moment.

"Bells, you didn't…"

"He was human and ninety-four years old. He died of natural causes."

"Thank you, Bellamy." He said to me, genuinely enjoying the gift I had given him.

"You are welcome Jesse."

As we sat together, still talking and laughing, I noticed Dimitri approaching through the crowd of people, opening their own gifts. I stood, walking the short distance to him. His hand touched to my shoulder, comforting and reassuring me.

"You would think that being apart might be harder on him than it is on me." I commented, and Dimitri seemed to know what I was talking about. "Jess and I haven't been separated since St. Vladimir's." I shook my head, pulling myself as together as I could. "So, I think he is feeling a little better about the fact that Yuri and I will be gone for the next week."

"And you?" Dimitri inquired. "How are you doing with it?"

After what felt like the longest possible pause, and a look back at Jesse, who was now very carefully thumbing through the book I had given him, I found my answer.

"I'm fine." I was half lying. Part of me was still a wreck knowing that in a few short hours, I would get on a plane with my husband, and be away from my Moroi for seven full days and nights, knowing that for one-hundred and sixty-eight hours, I could not personally guarantee the safety of Jesse and his family.

"He is in good hands." Dimitri tried to reassure me.

I took his hand with mine. "I trust you, Dimitri."

"Thank you, Bellamy." He gave a stiff laugh, both of us knowing full well that when it came to Jesse and Sophia, or more importantly their two children, my trust, even in Dimitri, only went so far.

From his left, I saw Dimitri pull one of the small boxes that had been included in the men's gift bags out from his pocket. He tried to hand it over to me, but I refused.

"You cannot give back a gift." I informed him rather firmly.

"I cannot accept all of these gifts from you and Yuri. It is too much."

I turned to the side. "On the contrary Guardian Belikov, if anything it is not enough. Did Rose like her tote bag?

I saw him smile then. "She and Lissa were over there trying on the earrings and going through all of the nail polishes when I left. She will be by soon to tell you which they like best I'm sure."

Dimitri and I were quietly talking, as another pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"What is the empty envelope for?" Christian's soft voice whispered to me. He had peeled himself away from Yuri long enough to come and see me.

I smiled a bit, hoping that someone would ask why I had included an empty envelope into each bag. "I was going to put open ended plane tickets in the envelopes, but decided instead to nail down actual dates from each of you."

"Dates for what?" Dimitri inquired.

"For you to visit us. I want you to come and visit us in the UK. Rose and Lissa have already promised to visit during any stopovers they have, so now it is your turn to pick a date and write it down."

"Is next week too soon?" Christian excitedly questioned, both of us looking hopefully at his Guardian.

"Actually," Dimitri spoke, "I have dates in mind for Christian and myself, but I should confirm them first, Can I get back to you?" He sent me the most unusual look as Christian looked over to where Lissa sat. I figured he would be pulling me aside again soon enough.

And I was not wrong. Dimitri was definitely up to something. And, as time had proven many times, between me and Dimitri Belikov, 'up to something' usually meant 'up to no good'.

"What is with the strange and cryptic 'I'll get back to you' comment?" I asked as he took me aside just as Rose, Christian, and Lissa were saying goodbye to and thanking Yuri.

"Rose and I must pay a visit to the Guardian Court in about three weeks. According to your schedule, you and Jesse are not traveling during that time. Lissa has decided to join me and Rose, because she can do so as Queen. Christian as you know, is not permitted at our Court." I was still adamant about getting that rule changed some day. "I was hoping that he could come to visit you during those few days that we are gone. Not only would it b safer for him, but he would also be away from…"

"the judging eyes and salacious rumors of Moroi Court life?" I finished with a bright excited smile. Having Christian overseas with me was an purely thrilling thought. Did Dimitri really expect me to refuse?

"Christian Ozera is welcome to visit me at any time." I agreed.

But now, it was time to say goodbye for the next week. Yuri and I were packed and ready to help his Aunt and mother move from Kiev to St. Petersburg.

"You know all of my rules, demands, and requests when it comes to guarding Jesse." I went through the spiel with Dimitri one more time. "And please, do not think that you can let your guard down with him. He may seem less harmless these days."

"He is a Zeklos." Dimitri reiterated. "They are never harmless. He will be under my constant eye."

"And mine." I heard Eddie's voice softly say at my back, his arms wrapping around me as his chin rested onto my shoulder.

"Jesse and Sophia, and their children are in good hands Bellamy." Both reassured me for a final time.

"Oh," I had asked Jesse to keep his project between us, but I felt the need to still let Dimitri and Eddie know more, "I have put Jesse on a special research assignment while I am gone. It gives him something to focus on other than the fact that I am not here. But, if it seems odd that he is rifling through Moroi records, let him go."

"What kind of project is this?" Dimitri asked as I twisted around in Eddie's arms to hug him.

"He is looking into some family records." I kept my answer less involved.

Not wanting to say much more yet, I called over to Jesse.

"You're really going?" He was not whining, but still unhappy about my exit.

"Yes."

Sophia was at her husband's side in another minute.

"I cannot believe that you two won't be here to check in on us for the next week." Just as I'd not been separated from Jesse in a long time, Sophie and Yuri had also not been apart like this since they began their working friendship.

"We will be back before you know it." Yuri said to her, adding a wink to signify their bond and trust Yuri and I had that Sophie and Jesse would be fine.

Sophie moved right passed her Guardian, pushing him back before her arms swung around my neck and shoulders, hugging me.

"Yuri is right." I soothed, hugging her back. "We haven't been separated from you two yet, but we will be back before you know it."

Sophie nodded.

"I trust Eddie, Dimitri, and Rose to guard you. I would not trust anyone else with your safety, other than me and Yuri."

As Sophie let go, backing away, we watched together as Jesse and Yuri went through their own manly hand clasp and shoulder bump gestures in lieu of hugging. But, as soon as Yuri backed away, I noticed his own assurance to my Moroi. He held Jesse's hand a little tighter and kept hold, making sure that Jesse made eye contact, and in that moment, Jesse was not only reassured by me, his Guardian, but by Yuri Tverskaya, his friend and his wife's Guardian. How was it possible that Yuri could do with a look, what I could not accomplish with full on conversations with Jesse? It boggled my mind.

"Alright, Jesse, come here." I outstretched my arms to him as he slowly approached me, keeping a fair distance.

"Bells, I need to keep a certain appearance."

My outstreched arms lowered, and my hands moved to sit at my hips. "Jesse Zeklos, I am your Guardian. I willingly put my life on the line for you, your wife, and your children, and would give my life for any one of them." I pointed out to him in my most unyielding voice. "It is mandatory that you hug me before I go."

"Mandatory?" He inched closer.

"Afraid so."

Without any warning at all, Jesse swept in close to me, his arms wrapping around me as mine did the same.

"Besides," I commented low to him, "who else is willing to listen to your incessant self-righteous, royalist whining, and your shockingly Libertarian views?" He chuckled. "If you refuse to hug the person who listens, you will most certainly find yourself very lonely in the near future."

"Not to mention I wouldn't have anyone to argue against much of what I say." Jesse returned.

Jesse and Sophie would be staying in their own apartment at Court still, rather than moving to the main residence with other Guardians and family. They had come to enjoy the little privacy they had, and would take it when and where it came. Yuri and I still insisted on walking the pair home with the kids before we made our flight.

"Am I mistaken," Christian was at my side while Dimitri, Eddie, and Yuri continued to make guarding plans, "or did I hear you correctly a few moments ago. Did you in fact accuse Jesse Zeklos of being a Libertarian?"

"I did." I kept my eyes on Jesse and his family.

"Why?"

"Because, he is. His views and sometimes idealistic opinions may be occasionally clouded by that damned royalist thinking he's grown up listening to, but when you get down to it, and actually listen to him, you will see. He has learned a lot from his choices, both good and bad. And I think he deserves more credit than he is given."

As we made it safely to the Zeklos apartment, I found myself staring right back into Jesse's eyes.

"It's only a week." We both said again, letting go as I took Yuri's hand.

"Bells!" My Moroi called out once more. "One test before you go. Please?"

I looked over to Yuri, who seemed to be in agreement, so I spun around, considering my question with careful concentration. This was one of the games Jesse and I played as well. It kept us sharp and focused most nights. It was a good way of also making sure that Jesse's mind, emotions, and heart were in their proper places.

"Alright, let's play with Immanuel Kant this time." I suggested.

"Morality or Ethics?"

"Both." I was going to challenge him, and really make him think this time.

Jesse prepared for any question I might ask, as Yuri and Sophia held the kids, enjoying the game Jesse and I played, while Christian and Dimitri waited to see what was happening.

"Two shopkeepers make the exact same choice not to cheat their customers. Shopkeeper A makes the choice because he fears being caught. Shopkeeper B makes the choice because he is honest and chooses to do the right thing. Because both have chosen not to cheat, have they made the same decision?

"No." Jesse charmingly smiled, leaning against his door. "Shopkeeper B has obviously made the morally superior and better decision." His head shook. "You always think you have me tripped up with morality."

"I am not finished." I went on. "Jess, there are three distinct positions to Shopkeeper B's choice. What are they, and what does each mean?"

Jesse was quiet, thinking carefully this time about his answers. "First is the internal act of decision, which covers the decision not to cheat. Second is the observable physical act which is," Jesse paused, "the decision to act honestly toward customers. And third, is the internal motive." Again he paused, taking longer to think about this part.

"You know this one Jess." I encouraged.

"It concerns the ability to know it is the right thing to do." He finished slowly, unsure of his answer.

"Well done." I commended him, twisting then to Dimitri and Eddie again. "Take care of our Moroi."

Yuri and I boarded the plane, and were off, away from Court, away from our Moroi for the next week. We returned one hundred and fifty-six hours later. We were back at Court twelve hours earlier than we had expected to be, and if possible, more in love than when we'd left. After helping Yuliya and Yelena move from one city to the other, and after showing them around the house and city, Yuri and I still had nearly four days to ourselves. It was the best four days I'd ever had with him. Now it was time to get back to our friends.

I knew that I was going to miss Jesse. He and I were bonded by our emotions, and by our growing friendship, just like Yuri and Sophia. I had now realized however, exactly how much I would miss my Moroi charge and friend. I was excited to see him and the rest of the family. It was still night out, and one phone call made sure that Jesse and Sophie would not know that we were returning a few hours early. As Yuri and I descended the few steps of the plane, keeping our hands linked, we were shocked to be met by a different sort of emissary to the Moroi Court. Many other Guardians and even Moroi were still at Court as we returned.

"Rhiannon." I greeted the Guardian Council member, who had yet to return to Guardian Court.

"Welcome back Guardians Tverskaya."

I chuckled at her choice of referring to me and Yuri.

"I am on my way back to Court, but I was hoping to catch you before my departure."

My eyebrows lifted.

"I would like to speak to you about your Moroi. He has many political ambitions."

"What has Jesse done this time?" I cringed, not wanting to hear that Jesse had given Dimitri and Rose a hard time in the last week.

"Nothing bad Guardian Pearce-Tverskaya. But, I am interested in hearing his political ideas about our Guardians, our allocation guidelines, and the laws pertaining to both Moroi and their Guardians."

Shock must've shown on my face.

"As of late, the Guardian Council is seeking to make changes to many of our procedures and standards. The opinions of you and your Moroi would be helpful if you are interested."

After finishing my discussion with Guardian Morgan, and setting a date for Jesse and I to meet with several Council members, Yuri and I stopped by our place to set our things down. I wanted to call Dimitri, Rose, or Eddie in order to let them know of our arrival, but decided instead to literally sprint over to see Jesse. Howard and his guards informed us that Jesse, Sophie, and both kids were with Dimitri and Rose, over at the Ozera residence.

Rose met Yuri and I at the door, making sure that we did not need to knock and ruin our surprise arrival.

"Welcome back." She spoke, hugging us as soon as she saw us approaching. "How was your time away?"

"Amazing." I returned, hugging Rose as she met us outside.

"Spectacular." Yuri added.

"I want to make sure that Jesse has behaved himself while we were gone."

Rose laughed. She actually laughed at my concern. "Jesse was great. He did not cause any trouble. He has been dying to see you again, and he's inside with Aaron and Christian if you want to go and see him."

I was pretty sure that Rose had just said that Jesse was spending time with Christian. Christian Ozera? Aaron I understood. The pair had been best friends since primary school, but Jesse and Chris spending time together, once again spelled trouble.

"And Dimitri?" I asked about my Guardian god half-brother, whom I had also asked to guard Sophia and Jesse while Yuri and I were away.

Rose smiled. "You are going to love this one." She took my hand, pulling me quickly into Christian's often unused residence.

Yuri and I were ushered into the quiet front living space, and as I entered, my whole heart swelled with the sweetest emotions. There in one of the comfortable arm chairs, sat one of the biggest, strongest, most feared, and sought after Guardians I knew, reduced to a cooing bottle feeding picture of perfection. I noticed the baby that he was rocking from side to side.

"Is that not the most adorable sight you've ever seen?"

I watched Dimitri sitting with Ivanna in his arms, and it made me think.

"It runs a very close second place." I leaned my head against Yuri's chest.

"Who takes first place?" Rose whispered.

"Yuri, singing and walking Jaden to sleep when he was younger."

"How is it that these men can be the fiercest and greatest fighters we know when fighting Strigoi or Court politics, but put a baby in their arms, and they…"

"Fall apart." I finished for her, walking further inside, and keeping my voice low. "I see one Guardian reduced to a sweet baby cooing mess, but where are Eddie and Sophie?"

Dimitri slowly lifted his eyes to me, a smile crossing his face.

"Sophie is out with Mia Rinaldi." His eyes moved to look over at Rose. "Much has happened since you have been away. Mia needs a friend to talk to, so Sophie is helping her."

"That is my cue." Yuri said. "I'm going to go and find Soph to let her know that we are back." He kissed me again before walking right back out the door.

"If Sophie is with Mia, where is Eddie?"

"They didn't want any men around, so Eddie is with Shane. They are back in the lounge playing games with Jaden."

And as soon as Dimitri answered, I heard Jaden's little toddler laugh ringing out from down the hall. He was clearly being entertained well.

"I think I will go and surprise Jesse." I walked away from Rose and Dimitri who both returned their attention to the sleeping baby as I entered the long hallway.

I heard voices coming from the lounge. I also heard very loud gunfire as I approached the room closer. I knew that there was a television going, but my hand instinctively went to my gun, rested at my hip. I listened at the door, and heard Jesse's voice in the background. Slowly, I opened the door, my eyes meeting Eddie and Shane immediately. I signaled for both to stay put and keep quiet as I stood in the doorway, now hearing both Jesse and Aaron going over the "finer" and significantly violent points of the Godfather movies with Christian.

"You know Chris, when I asked Dimitri not to let Jesse torment or harass you, I should have added that he also not let him corrupt you either."

"Bemmy!" Jaden noticed my arrival first, scrambling to his little feet, and running towards me. I picked up the little guy, holding him close as he danced in my arms, excited to see his daddy's Guardian.

Both Jesse and Christian were on their feet, rushing towards me, Jesse was first to reach me, practically pulling Christian back several feet in order to get ahead. Once I set Jaden back down, Jesse lifted me up into his arms, my feet leaving the ground as he hugged me.

"You're back early." He said. "I am so glad to see you."

I was then passed off to Christian who hugged me equally as long.

"I've missed you both."

"How was the honeymoon?" Aaron questioned in greeting as I entered the room, hugging both Eddie and Shane too.

"It was great. Once we helped Yuri's mother and Aunt move into the new place, Yuri and I actually had nearly four days to ourselves. And for those four days and nights, we were happily locked up in a hotel room together."

"Sounds eventful." Jesse had hold of my hand. "How are Yuliya and Yelena settling in?"

We'd been away from each other, and intentionally shut off the emotional bond temporarily over the past week, but now we were automatically reconnecting to each other.

"They said that you, Sophie, and the kids are welcome any time." I informed Jesse as we sat together, the Godfather still playing on the television. I rested my head to his shoulder. "I told them that you and I would stop by the next time we are in town." I had more news for my Moroi. "And speaking of business travel, you and I should start studying up on more Guardian and Moroi politics and laws. We have a meeting with the Guardian Council next month to discuss laws and procedure of Guardian allocation. It appears several Council members are interested in hearing your ideas. Well done Lord Zeklos."

"That's great Bells." Jesse excitedly replied, the expression on his face instantly changing. "When we get some time alone, I need to talk to you about that Bridgette project you put me on."

"Of course Jess."

Jesse smiled, but I noticed the tension in him, Aaron, and Christian. It must have been a Moroi thing, but being so close to Jesse made me notice these things more.

"What's wrong?" I guessed. "What happened while I was away?"

"Bellamy, can I speak to you, in private?" Aaron requested of me.

His request came with a mix of tension and anxiety in Jesse's emotions. I knew that my history with Aaron was not without its complications now, but it was all now in the past, and fortunately, we'd both sworn not to reveal the ways we had once helped each other. I swore Aaron to secrecy, and he agreed. And to my even greater shock, he kept his promise.

"Is everything alright?" I questioned, keeping close to Jesse as I noticed Shane move in closer to Aaron too.

"I may have mentioned that you might have a more balanced, even insightful outlook in this issue." Jesse said with a very even tone.

"Talking to Jesse and Shane makes things more difficult." Now that I really looked, I could see stress in Aaron's face. He looked tired, drawn, and insecure. "They are clearly not as rational when it comes to…Mia is pregnant." He divulged in a most suspicious way.

I sat back, still keeping contact with Jesse, but able to take in this reveal in a comfortable position.

"Is it yours?" I had to ask, but Jesse's head turned to me quickly, his expression as critical as though I had just stated I had killed a puppy. It was a valid question, considering the past between Aaron and Mia though. While Aaron lowered his head, possibly also thinking about their past, I whispered to Jesse. "Can you be the one to definitively say that she isn't trying to trap him? She shagged you while she was with Aaron years ago."

"People change." Jesse defended Mia, but I still needed more convincing on the subject matter.

"Mia wants a royal name. She is not above deceitful methods in order to get any children she has, a royal name.'

"I'm pretty sure." Aaron finally answered my question

"Bells, she is pregnant, and that to her means an automatic path to marriage." Shane added to the conversation, helping me to sort out all of the facts.

"Aaron, do you want to marry Mia?" I asked the most obvious question, but the answer was close to what I expected anyone to say.

"I don't know." Aaron shook his head.

"Aaron, you are a very capricious man." I started by telling the man. "I have made that comment before." I could see his eyes and subtle smile, recalling the same time back at St. Vladimir's when he and I had talked about the troubles we were each having at the time. "You have been since the first time we met in school. There is no doubt to me and others, that you are royal by blood in every imaginable way possible. And I mean that in the most political and personal ways I can say it."

Jesse smirked, keeping a laugh to himself.

"Gee, thanks Bellamy." Aaron lifted his head all the way. "You sure know how to lift a guy."

"Bells, I did mention that I wanted you to be fair about this pep talk, right?" Jesse squeezed my hand lightly.

"I haven't finished." I wanted to be immature and stick my tongue out at him. "Aaron, you also have a very kind and generous heart. It is not always success or influence that drives you. I can see that you obviously care about Mia, and I do not mean to question the paternity of any child, but there is a lot of consideration that must go into any planned or unplanned moments in life. Have you and Mia discussed marriage or parenthood?"

"Sort of." Aaron answered. "It has come up in conversations, but…"

I decided in order to get an answer, I should provide a hypothetical situation. "If Mia were in imminent danger, if she were put in a life or death situation, and you had to make a choice, what choice would you make? Would you rush into any kind of danger with her, or to rescue her?"

"What has that got to do with anything?" I had clearly confused him with my questioning.

"I would rush in to save or die with Sophie." Jesse said, and I winced as he offered to die at his wife's side.

"I would do the same for Jesse or Yuri without thinking." I continued. "Can you say the same about Mia or any other woman?"

"I don't know." Aaron thought. This new bit of information and questioning had given Aaron far more to consider, and I could already see it taking a toll on him.

"Why don't you and I talk privately now." I suggested, standing, and letting go of Jesse. "Maybe we can sort some of this out and find some answers."

Aaron nodded at me as I looked to Shane.

"I won't take him far."

Aaron stood with me, and the two of us walked out the door, searching for an empty room where we could sit and talk.

"There is obviously still a lot that you and Mia still need to discuss, and answers that I would not dare give you." I said as the two of us walked back down the hallway. "I cannot advise you one way or the other. It is not my place at all to tell you what decision to make. I know that you and Mia are in a delicate position now, but do please consider every possible direction for your life." I was about to either say something very stupid or very smart. "Marriage is not always the answer these days." Possibly more stupid that smart. "Plenty of people have children together before they get married these days." I was going to have the entire Drozdov family coming after me with fire and pitchforks for sure. "Nothing needs to be decided now."

"You advised Jesse to marry Sophia." Aaron stopped, pointing out what I had said and done in a different situation.

"I did. Jesse and I spend way too much time together. I know exactly what Jesse wants in his life, so it was easier for me to advise him in one direction or another." I returned. "Plus, his mother would've killed me herself if I'd told him otherwise."

Aaron laughed.

We talked longer, simply choosing to sit down together in the hallway. We sat across from each other, discussing the future, the present, and even the past.

"Mia would never speak to me again, she would never agree to marry me if she knew that we helped each other out that night." Aaron mentioned.

"So don't tell her." I intentionally made my statement sound more commanding. He had promised me. Aaron Drozdov had sworn to never speak about that night, just as I had. But I had told one person. Still, it was not the same. "Why on earth would you think telling Mia would do either of us any good?"

"Does your husband know?" Aaron asked me, inquiring after the one person I had tld this secret to.

"Yes, Yuri knows. But, Yuri and I are a completely different case."

"How?"

"Well for one, "I thought off the top of my head, "Yuri does not get psycho- jealous like Mia Rinaldi."

Thankfully Aaron agreed with me.

"Was he angry when you told him?"

"He was… somewhat apathetic."

"He hates me, doesn't he?" Why this Moroi was so concerned about Yuri disliking him, was beyond me. Yuri hated no one. He distrusted a few people, but did not hate.

"He does not hate you." I caught the not so subtle roll of his eyes, even in the dim light as he was unable to believe what I'd said. "No one else needs to know a thing. I helped you and you helped me. That is all. And if you know it will cause friction between you and Mia, you should not say anything anyway. What happened stays between you and me."

"What stays between you two?" We both jumped a little, standing as Sophia Zeklos rounded the nearest corner.

"Sophie!"

Yuri and Mia appeared behind her a few seconds later as I hugged my friend.

"Do you and Aaron have secrets?"

"Nothing important." I replied, moving close to Yuri, his arm coming to rest over my shoulders.

Aaron smiled, nodding very subtly to me as Mia also moved to stand closer to him.

"Did you hear about Mia and Aaron's wonderful news?" Sophie asked.

"I did. Congratulations, Mia."

It was not for another hour that Jesse and I were finally given the opportunity to to talk with more privacy, as he revealed the enlightening details that he had discovered about Bridgette. After profusely thanking Rose, Dimitri, and Eddie, Yuri and Sophie caught up a few feet behind me and Jesse after wrestling Ivanna from Dimitri's arms. Clearly the Guardian had become quite attached to the infant in the past couple of weeks.

"Alright Jess," I said, "start at the beginning."

I could again feel the anxiety that Jesse was feeling while discussing Bridgette.

"When you said that your aunt Bridgette was part Zeklos, and that you wanted me to look ito her Moroi parentage, I wish you would have told me more. If you knew that she was technically my aunt Bridgette, you never should have kept that a secret from me." Jesse was also slightly angry with me I sensed.

"She was your…what?" The blank stare and bewilderment in my voice must have told Jesse that I was just as in the dark as he was.

"Your emotions are in disorder again." He pointed out to me, trying to shake me off. "I have a lot to tell you Bells."

"You're joking!" Yuri exclaimed as he stripped off his shirt, changing out of his Guardian clothes. "Bridgette was a Zeklos? She was Ivan's… She was Howard's…" He was laughing at the irony behind the entire situation.

It was a complete shock to me and Jesse that Bridgette was not just the only family I had known, but she was also by sheer technicality, related to the Moroi I had sworn to protect. After Jesse and Sophia left our place close to sunrise, Yuri and I were alone again. As the sun rose, we changed, and sat cuddled up together on the couch with our coffee.

"Yes." I answered, giving the details of what I now knew, to my husband too, "It turns out that Bridgette's mother was Moroi, and her parentage does not go too far back. After giving birth to Howard and Ivan, Jesse's grandmother Serena Zeklos, was having an affair with her Guardian. They were in love. The affair went on for a few years before Serena got pregnant. But in order to keep her marriage, and difuse a royal scandal, she and her Guardian decided it was best to give Bridgette up for adoption."

My emotions were still a little raw and wild from hearing all of this new news. Had it not been enough to have the shock of being half related to Dimitri, but now I also had to come to terms with Bridgette being related to my Moroi family? I rested my head back onto Yuri's chest, thinking then about Dimitri again. There was no way he knew about any of this. He would've said when I arrived. Instead, he was completely fascinated and preoccupied with a baby. So, was it up to me to tell him? Did he need to know? Could I keep it from him? Should I? My brain was going in a hundred different directions.

Yuri ran a hand through my hair. "What's wrong?" He whispered, kissing my neck, his hands wandering slowly up my thighs.

"I am wrestling with whether or not to tell Dimitri about Bridge."

"Dimitri?"

Way to kill a mood Bellamy, I thought to myself as Yuri repositioned himself to talk, rather than… well…

"I think that maybe he would want to know that the woman he was once in love with, was Ivan's half-sister. I think he'd want to know. Maybe he would." I wavered. "He might not. Do you think he would want to know?" I was only half asking Yuri, not expecting him to answer. "I don't know what to do."

"Bells, baby," He tightened his hold around my waist, "you are overthinking this. And when you overthink things, that big ball of weird comes out. And as much as I love listening to discord and anarchy try to take over logic and intelligence in your brain, I think it's time to think rationally," He gave a small chuckle. "Yes, I think that Dimitri Belikov would probably be interested to know that he fell in love with the half-sibling of Ivan Zeklos, but if you tell him, air on the side of caution. You of all people know how he feels about the subjects of both Ivan and Bridgette."

"Maybe I shouldn't tell him. Maybe it's too much, or…"

"Bells," Yuri's finger traced over both of my tattoos. "Tell him what you know. Tell him that we have all come full circle."

"Belikov." Dimitri answered his cell phone.

After Yuri and I talked, and after I was fully convinced and committed to talking to Dimitri about what Jesse and I knew about Bridgette, I dialed up his number, hoping to catch him before he too went to sleep.

"It's Bellamy." I softly spoke. "I need to sit down with you for a bit after we are caught up on a few hours of sleep."

"Is something wrong?" Dimitri asked. "You sound strange."

"Nothing is wrong."

"Are you lying to try and save my feelings?"

"I'm a bad liar, remember?" I reminded him of a point that apparently most people knew. "It's also nothing that cannot wait until we are better rested. Get some sleep." I hung up my cell phone, but should have expected it when Dimitri knocked on our door. I should've known.

"The words ' _better rested_ ' when you need to talk to me is sort of a tip off Bells." He stated as I stepped to the side, letting him enter, sitting relatively calmly, to listen to what I might say to him.

"This really could've waited until you got more rest."

"Bellamy." Dimitri used his warning tone, to a lesser degree, but still made me start talking.

"It's about Bridgette."

"Does this have anything to do with whatever you have had Jesse working on?"

"Yes." I nodded slowly. "Did Jess tell you about what he found?"

Dimitri shook his head, and I could see him mentally preparing himself to hear what I might reveal.

"Breathe, Thor." I advised. "I'm not going to say anything bad. Actually, I am kind of happy with what was discovered."

"What about Bridgette?"

Yes, he was undoubtedly worried about what I might say next. I told Dimitri about everything, watching his face go from worry, to that same blank disbelieving stare that I'd had, and finally I saw acceptance. After everything sunk in, Dimitri smiled.

"It makes sense." He said.

"Yuri said that things have finally come full circle."

"Yes, they have. It is nice." Now he sounded resolved. Resolute even. He glanced back at me with a peculiar expression. His eyes were both curious and hopeful.

Finally, he spoke up again. "Speaking of coming full circle. I could hear him working up to it though," He was going to ask me something, "Is Jesse and Sophia's daughter named after…"

"Yes." I cut him off. "We were all expecting another boy. Ivy was quite a surprise." I grinned. "I will never forget the shock in Jesse's voice and on his face when he walked into the hospital corridor and said 'I have a daughter.'. And Ivanna is indeed named after her great uncle."

"Was it your idea?"

"Jess and Soph get credit for that too."

It was nice to have these few quiet minutes now with Dimitri, before sending him off to get what little sleep he would.

"I'd like to ask you a favor." He was finally ready to make his request as we reached the front door.

"Anything, Thor." I had to believe that by now Dimitri knew that I would grant him any favor he requested of me.

"After you and I discovered that we share the same Moroi father, I made a phone call." I saw him smile shyly. It was a smile I had not seen in some time. "I called my mother." He admitted. "I told her and my family about you. They are excited to meet you."

He had managed to render me speechless for more than thirty seconds. A thousand thoughts all streamed through my mind at once before I could sort them out, organizing my questions for him.

"Your mum knew Bridgette, didn't she?"

"Yes." He replied with a single word. "So, I am hoping that you might find a day or night when you are in Russia with Jesse, to coordinate a time to come with me…to meet your half-sisters, and my mother, and…"

It made me nervous to think about meeting these women, but I agreed, making Dimitri's rare shy smile switch to that rare genuine one I enjoyed more.

The hours passed by, and as evening rolled around, Jesse and Sophie were up with their kids and families, saying their temporary farewells while Yuri and I did our job to make sure any last minute details were in place before we left Court. We thanked the Queen for everything she had done for us over the last few months, we made a stop to the Guardian office buildings to say our own temporary farewells, and I of course made a point to stop by Christian's place

"I will see you soon." I kissed his cheek.

"Three weeks." He confirmed excitedly after Dimitri had told him all about the trip he would be taking soon.

Ascending the steps of the Court jet with Jesse, I was sad to be leaving again. Knowing that we would return soon however, made me far more hopeful. I smiled at Yuri as he helped to get Jaden strapped into a seat while Sophie tended to the baby.

"Let's go home." Jesse said as I sat down across from him, both of us immediately pulling out our planners, sorting out new scheduling details, events that were planned and would be attended by Jesse and Sophia, and of course updating each other on all other relevant issues.

"Our lives truly have come full circle." I said in a low voice as Yuri and Sophie sat with us, going over their own schedules.

FIN

 _ **To My Readers: I hope that you have enjoyed Last Scion. To those who have stuck with the story to its end: the time that you give, to read my work, and the patience you have shown while waiting for new chapters is greatly appreciated.**_

 _ **I intentionally left a few pieces open, so that I could write smaller pieces for them. Currently, expect approximately four or five short chapter pieces to close the story (including the favor that Bellamy does for Dimitri, a short piece on how Bellamy and Aaron helped each other, a few Guardian auditions, and a small piece I have been working on between Tasha and Bellamy, among others.)**_

 _ **Thanks again and as always, Happy Reading!**_


	47. WHAT IF (Second version))

**This chapter took a good amount of time to write and finish. It is an alternate version of the "WHAT IF" chapter that I wrote earlier. I had two versions of this chapter, sand I needed to finish this second one. I do hope you enjoy it. Please note that I was in sort of a bad mood when I wrote some of the scenes between Dimitri and Bellamy, as well as Tasha and Bellamy. I am still pretty happy with it. Sorry if the timeline is a little off in places. My bad. As always, Happy Reading and enjoy. Next chapter will come soon…ish.**

 **BELLAMY:**

I'd been at this wretched lodge without Bridgette or any outside contact for nearly an entire day and a half now, and I was in a mood to dislike most everything and everyone around me. I was put back with the St. Vladimir's Guardians for a reason. I was not only to get more training, but I was instructed to watch. Already I had managed to find trouble, or it had found me. I had seen Mason shortly after my arrival and first failed attempt to unpack my things. I froze as he started walking over to me, interrupting the already awkward and judgmental conversation I was having with our mutual friend, Eddie Castille. I was aware of which direction Eddie would turn in a crisis if necessary. I knew where his loyalties resided, and they were not with me. I respected Eddie for that, but I still had to watch what I said to him. Apparently, I would have to watch not only the things I said, but also the things I did. The previous night was still a bit of a blur. It was telling of the things to come I think.

Dimitri and I were going to be teaching a class together. Well, sort of. Actually, he would be teaching, and I would be there to assist him, and to learn from his instructor greatness. While they did their parts to keep in shape, a few Dhampir jokingly complained of restlessness and not getting the chance to properly train their muscles and skills. Eventually a few of the Guardians, Dimitri included, tired of hearing the complaints. They would provide a short list of students with a well devised workout. Dimitri was heading the course, so with me as his shadow, I was tagging along. We were on our way to a large outdoor field area, currently blanketed in snow that would be a good area during daylight hours.

"I've never had to instruct anyone else." I expressed a wariness that seemed to amuse the Guardian at my side.

He gave a short hum and I knew that he was thinking something horrible.

"What?" I dared to ask.

Dimitri gave a chuckle. "I can honestly say that of all people, I never thought I would ever see _you_ " his dark entertained eyes tilted down to me, "back down from a challenge."

"I'm not backing down." I defiantly returned. "I never said anything about backing down. I am simply stating a fact."

Dimitri laughed at me and I quickly realized that he was teasing me. I smiled back at him. We continued to joke with one another for a few more minutes before something I said triggered an unrecognizable look in his eyes now. This was a look I had never seen on him to this point. I was not sure how to react. His eyes held curiosity mixed with something less identifiable.

"Bellamy, can I ask you something?"

"Anything." I permitted.

"There is something I would like to know, while we have this time to talk privately."

"What's up Thor?"

The look changed only marginally. "When I scanned you files, and your most recent training logs and records, I noticed that there is a two-week span of time during your training with Bridgette that appears to be omitted. I was not able to locate anything on you or your training during those two weeks. It is as if you fell off the face of the planet."

"That's because I did fall off the planet, philosophically speaking. I wasn't training."

"What were you doing?" He began his interrogation.

"Running." I told him. "Hiding." I corrected. "I was trying to disappear."

"From what?" His tone of voice suddenly smoothed, making him sound so troubled that it was impossible for me to resist telling him my short story.

I was pretty sure that this particular conversation would come up no matter what, so I now found myself searching for the best way to explain and justify the still unaccounted for two weeks of training time.

"I am going to be as honest with you as I can be, Dimitri. Please do not judge me for what I did."

I noticed that he slowed his pace in order to fully devote his attention to me.

"I did something that I should not have, but it was the best thing I could've done." I had a gut feeling that if I did not explain myself well enough, I was going to hear a long lecture about duty and expectation. Dimitri often said that I used words well, and that they could be used in ways that most people never anticipated. I had to choose my words carefully in this moment.

"While I understand that it was juvenile, it was also the only thing that could've helped me at the time."

"What did you do Bellamy?" He firmly inquired, his tone already reprimanding.

"I ran away from home. I ran away from everything." I stared out in front of us as we walked side by side, unwilling to see disappointment or incredulity in his eyes. "I just ran."

"Why?"

We reached the lodge again, and Dimitri was interested in hearing my reasons for running away from my training. Part of him sounded intrigued, but my reasons were not what he would be expecting.

"A breakup." It sounded so ridiculous being said out loud this time. I did not need to see or hear his disappointment. I could feel it.

"Bellamy." Yes, he was already rebuking my excuse, and because I refused to face him, I was physically shifted to stand face to face, his hands gently touching my shoulders.

"My reason for running started out because of Mason, but there was more I did not yet understand."

He let me go on.

"I'm seventeen, my heart was broken, and I was having a mini crisis of faith."

"Faith?"

"Life." I corrected myself a second time. "I was having a crisis of life."

Dimitri dusted the snow from a stone bench and sat, making room for me to sit beside him.

"When Mason wrote and broke up with me, I was already questioning my life choices. I temporarily lost my entire sense of purpose. I didn't see the point of being a Guardian, and that scared me because becoming a Guardian is the only thing we are brought up to do. I started to feel suffocated, being trained to kill things when I felt like I was dying inside. I needed to get out. I needed to get away." I took a deep breath. "I left Bridgette a note and I started to run." I couldn't stand the disappointment that I now saw in his eyes. It was crushing to have someone as respected and admired as Dimitri Belikov disappointed in you.

"Bridgette found me."

Dimitri gave me a sort of knowing laugh. "Of course she did."

"Two days after I had decided I'd had enough of what was expected of me, I entered into a random coffee house in Berlin to see her waiting." My head lowered and I recalled the look of relief on Bridgette's face back then. "She didn't even yell at me for leaving. She didn't lecture either."

"You're kidding." Dimitri was more shocked than I had expected him to be.

"No. She didn't even admonish me for dying my hair neon pink. She accepted it, and she just sat with me. We drank our weight in cappuccino, and she let me talk as much or as little as I needed."

"What did you talk about?" He surprised me with his question, only because he was never one to pry.

""Everything." I said. "First, we talked about Brooklyn and the toll killing her had taken on my conscience. You were right about that by the way." I gave him credit for knowing what would happen.

"I did not want to be."

"I know." I returned. "We then moved on to Christian, and the blissful storm that fuels our sometimes damaging but always needed connection."

He didn't say anything about that, and I was grateful for his silence.

"We discussed the Council and their unanimous decision to make me a Guardian early. As it turns out, I am one of the few people who was not comfortable with their decision. They did not ask my opinion. They simply ruled on the matter and sent me into the field. I was not given any kind of grace period between the arduous transition. I struggled with the adjustment that most graduated Dhampir go through easily."

I saw Dimitri react to my revelation, but I had to keep talking. It was not a point I wanted to hear him debate.

"And finally, Bridgette made me talk about Mason." I felt his hand touch to mine, resting on the bench between us.

"I imagine that was not an easy conversation for you."

"You know," I disclosed, "at the time, I thought I had been running because of Mason and the heartbreak he caused me, but it was so much more. I needed to find that spark."

"What spark?"

I thought about the times I had seen Dimitri fight, that wild and unrestrained intensity, the brutal aggression we all kept a tenuous hold on, escaping. I thought of those times I had seen purpose in his eyes as he fought, and trained so hard for what might lay ahead.

"The spark that makes you and Bridgette, and every other Guardian I know want to do what we do; The spark that drives us to want to become Guardians, not because we have to but because we want to. I had to choose my life instead of being expected to just live in it."

"So, Bridgette let you go after all of that?" Dimitri questioned Bridgette's decision to let me walk away again. "She just let you continue to run away?"

"She told me to take the time I needed, to find whatever it was that I was searching for, and if I chose to return, she would be waiting to train me. I was back in Hungary two weeks later."

"You only lasted two weeks?" Dimitri sounded surprised again.

"I only needed two weeks." I might've been more insulted by his assumption that I could only last two weeks on my own, if not for the fact that he knew me better than that. "I stumbled onto the thing I needed most, the thing I'd been searching for, late one night."

I saw his eyes turn to question what I had found.

"I found the answer to my crisis." I said. "I was out walking late at night, trying not to think about Christian, trying to forget about Mason, and a scream tore me from all of those thoughts. My entire body and my mind reacted instinctively. I will never forget those blood curdling screams. I won't bore you with details," I continued, "but there was a Strigoi terrorizing a few human club-goers." I stood up, walking a few steps away, reflecting back on that time. "That was the first Strigoi I faced on my own, and it was the first time I realized how much I want to be a Guardian, and how much I want to defend others, while eliminating this evil and hateful threat."

The disappointment I'd seen in Dimitri earlier disappeared. He looked pleased now.

"Bridgette was waiting for me in the training center when I returned. I was not surprised to see her there. She knew I would return. She made sure I was okay after I told her what happened, and despite any concern, she was proud of me."

"I am proud of you too, Bellamy." Dimitri came to stand with me, taking another not so subtle look at my marks.

After our talk, I was more relieved than anything. I had run in order to bring a halt to what I felt was an unreasonable pattern, being born, training to protect Moroi, having multiple mantras drilled into our heads, all in order to become Guardians. After realizing that it was not such a ridiculous concept, I was worried still that the Guardians I knew, the Guardians who had spent their hard spare time training me would be disappointed in me. Dimitri was not. He was proud that I had found myself, and the purpose needed to do our jobs. We stood together, still talking for the short time we had left in our training time, interrupted by an unexpected visitor.

"I hope I'm not disturbing anything."

"Just our training." I found myself facetiously remarking loud enough.

"Tasha." Dimitri acknowledged her appearance. "Of course not." Because he was not the type of person to be rude or intentionally cruel, he stayed away from repeating my sentiment.

But there was something odd in the way he spoke to her this time. I studied him, examining his body language and his expression. The tenor of his voice was both peculiar and so unlike him. I was stumped by what I was witnessing.

"Good." Tasha said, walking closer.

Dimitri took a quick step back and it really threw me off. 'What the hell is going on with you?' I tried to ask him non-verbally.

"I was hoping you might like to take a walk or grab a cup of coffee with me." She suggested to Dimitri.

Did I not just mention the fact that he and I were training still?

"No, thank you." Dimitri refused politely, his hand gripping the back hem of my jacket gently.

"Son of a…" I said under my breath, turning my head to look at him again.

I had just placed the look and his abnormal behavior.

"Bellamy and I are preparing for a workout class we will provide novices."

"Oh." The Moroi woman took another step towards us and I thought for sure that this big, strong, usually unbothered man was going to use me as his human shield, taking position behind me.

"Bells, we should go." He insisted.

I agreed with him, and as soon as we were a good distance away from the lodge entrance again, I cracked, falling apart with laughter. I couldn't help myself. After seeing someone who in my eyes was one of the most feared and fearless people I knew turn into a terrified mess at the approach of Tasha Ozera, there was nothing I could do but laugh.

"Withdraw the troops and retreat." I made myself laugh even more. My eyes darted up to Dimitri as he had me walking at a fairly rapid pace. "You have got some explaining to do." I said, but as per usual, Dimitri had gone into that guarded stoic Guardian mode of his again. His behavior now only made me want to ask more questions. "Oh no." I refused. "When you decided you would use me to share in your deceitful plan to escape Tasha, you took on the responsibility to tell me what the hell that was all about. I won't be used as a human shield without knowing why."

I caught the fleeting look of remorse in his eyes, but he was not going to say anything about it, which was expected. I would find a way of pulling this information from him, but it would take me some time and better ways of approach. Once my time with him was up, Dimitri let me go. I had a scheduled physical training session in the makeshift gym now. Alberta was all too keen to evaluate my level of hand to hand combat as I had now become a Guardian trainee. I was nowhere near being able to bring down the best of the best, many of which were here at this ski lodge, but Alberta wanted me to try. I got a few good shots in, even managing to pin her once or twice. I did however need more time in as a Guardian before I would ever be able to win this battle. All in all, she and I had a good session, and after the extra-long shower I took, and a change of clothes, I felt better with a positive outlook on things. I was on my way through the Guardian sectors of the lodge when I heard my name called from one of the rooms I had walked by. I circled back, recognizing that it was Stefan Chase who'd spotted me. I stood in the frame of the door, leaning to my left.

"Hey Bellamy," He said, "you up for a few Guardian games?"

My face must have said so much to him in this moment, because he looked ready to start trying to convince me.

"Absolutely not." I refused. "The last time you all convinced me that Guardian games would be "fun", I got tricked into racing through the course of doom against Belikov. I won't be doing that again any time soon." I had gotten into the habit of referring to Dimitri by his surname when I connected him to his scarier competitive side.

"You don't have to run any courses." Yuri startled me, his hands grasping my waist for a few seconds as he walked up behind me, entering into the room with other Guardians. "There is no Guardian course involved in this friendly competition." He winked flirtatiously as usual, falling onto the couch between Stefan and Stan.

"Yeah," I replied with as much sarcasm as I could muster, trying not to show any interest I had in Yuri as he blatantly flirted, "when you say friendly, I kind of think you mean the opposite." My response evoked humorous pleas from the others.

"Please Bellamy." Yuri whined, unable to change my mind.

It wasn't until Stefan stood, looking as if he knew exactly how to convince me, that I worried.

"Bellamy, you are so good at sports." He catered to my ego. He was not above playing dirty, which was precisely why he and I got along. "I need one more expert athletically inclined person on my team. With everything I have seen you do, I could never doubt your ability to play better than anyone else. Please come and play." He gave me his cheesiest grin and had me hooked. Damn him.

I knew what he was doing, but I had a feeling that if I did not agree, I would not hear the end of it.

"Alright. Fine." I gave in. "I'll play."

""Bellamy's in." Stefan announced. "And she is on my team."

"Not fair." Alberta cried out from a few feet away, convincing others to play. "You didn't let her choose her team. You cannot just claim her."

"I did."

The two went on arguing, but eventually Stefan won. He put a hand to my shoulder.

"The teams are still uneven."

"Well," Alberta suggested, "there is one more possibility, but you know he always refuses."

"Who does?" I asked.

"Dimitri." She answered, looking down at her duty roster again. "We don't have another choice. Alright, who is going to do it?" She called out, and the all other players and non-players refused, mumbling things I could not hear.

"What is the big deal?" I asked them. "Why doesn't anyone want to ask Dimitri? He'd probably be great at playing any outdoor sport you choose. If there is anyone more athletic than me, it's him." I was not being insulting to the others' sporting skills.

"No argument there." Stan agreed. "But he always refuses. One time, he even yelled at me for asking."

"I find that rather difficult to believe." I could not believe that Dimitri would ever yell at someone for simply asking a question. His level disposition would never allow for it. I looked at the small group of Guardians willing to play, but all afraid of Dimitri Belikov. Cowards. "Oh for the love of... I will go and ask him. Is he off rotation yet?" I asked Alberta.

"Yes, but Bellamy," she paused, "are you sure you want to do that?"

"If no one else is willing, I will be the bravest one in the room. Leave Thor to me."

It was amazing to see Guardians who were all willing to fight Strigoi, and go up against unimaginable dangers, in fear of Dimitri. What was the big damn deal? It was Dimitri Belikov for crying out loud. He was no scarier to confront that Bridge… okay, I thought. Now I got it. I walked away to go and find the man.

"Nerves of steel, that one." Stan commented as I walked out of the room.

I found myself walking down the hall, trying to determine where my Russian god might be. I hoped that he was not out with Tasha again, allowing her to influence him into leaving St. Vladimir's, but after his last reaction to her, I had to doubt that was the case. The man already had a prestigious position as Guardian to Vasilisa Dragomir, along with Rose Hathaway. I could not imagine him giving that one up. As I approached the door to his room, I walked right by it, walking a few more feet down the hall. Picking up my phone, I dialed his number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Belikov." He answered. He sounded tired, and I worried that I woke him up.

"Hey Thor, it's Bells. Did I wake you? I'm sorry if I did. I didn't knock on your door in case you were asleep, and clearly you were."

"No." I heard him groan. "I'm still up."

"Liar." I replied to him. "I've woken you."

"Bellamy, I am awake. Come back and knock." Dimitri insisted, so I made my way back to his door, hanging up my phone to knock.

When he opened his door, now dressed in jeans and a fitted blue t-shirt, I swiftly slipped right past him, turning to stand and face him as I reached the center of the room. He looked at me suspiciously as he closed his door.

"Can I ask why you decided to knock on my door?"

I maintained my persuasive demeanor. "I am here to ask you to come out and play."

"Play?" He cocked an eyebrow. "With you?"

"Me, and a few other Guardians."

Suddenly he looked exhausted and perturbed, exhaling in frustration. "Did the others send you up here?

"Cowards. The whole lot of them."

"Bellamy, I…"

"Thor, come out and play." I sounded as though I were giving him a command of my own.

"Play what?"

"I'm not entirely sure of that yet." I honestly said. "But it sounds like good fun." I gave him my most charming smile, still being refused.

"No thank you, Bells." Dimitri politely declined.

It seemed I was going to have to come up with a different approach. Dimitri Belikov was not as easily swayed by me as others were. I always did like a challenge.

"Why are you being anti-social?

"I am not being anti-social."

"Fine, then you won't mind putting on something a bit warmer, and coming outside to have a little fun."

"Fun?"

"Yes Dimitri, fun. You have heard of it. I know you have."

He gave a small smirk.

"And if you seriously consider refusing me again," I grinned wickedly, "I will sit right here," I took a seat in one of the chairs, "and harass you until you agree."

The man looked unfazed by my threat.

"You know that I can be a right pain in the ass when I want to be. You will get nothing done, and I am not so easy to be rid of."

"Especially when you don't get your way." Dimitri mumbled.

"Now you're catching on."

Walking back towards the Guardians lounge room, I felt smug. I felt entertained and indulged by my accomplishment too. I was stared at by everyone as I returned. Had they really expected me to fail?

"You should refer to me as High commander from now on." I said to Alberta and Stefan, confidently standing a few feet away.

"You didn't." Alberta recognized my request as an impossible achievement.

"He is meeting us in the lobby in ten minutes."

"How the hell did you get him to agree?" Stefan wanted to know.

I told him. "I more or less…more than less effectively threatened to take up residence in his sanctuary of a room until he agreed to come out and be social."

"Damn," Yuri was beside me, "why didn't I think of that?"

I felt his fingers touch mine for only a few seconds. I had to assume it was unintentional, but it did not lessen the tingling sensation that rippled through me. I glanced over at him.

"Because, if you even joked about an idea like that, he would probably pick you up by your eyelashes and toss you out."

Stefan and Alberta laughed out loud at the thought.

"You may be right." Yuri leaned over and quickly kissed my cheek. "Amazing, Bellamy."

"That's High commander." Alberta made sure to correct him.

"Thank you, Yuri." I looked at my watch. "Three minutes to spare." I noticed. "Let's go."

Once out of the elevators, we were all laughing at a few joking comments made on our way to the lobby. As we moved into the expansive mostly empty room, Dimitri stood from a couch.

"Fun, remember?" I said, and I half expected him to tell me to sod off.

"Okay," Stefan and Alberta stood in view of our somewhat small group. There were only eight of us in total, "game one is an easy one. We pretty much have the slopes to ourselves for the next few hours, so our first game will be a race. We'll race in groups of two, one person from each team. The winner of each race will progress on to the next race, and so on. The winning team at the end of these games, will not only have bragging rights," Alberta offered as Head Guardian, "but also, the losing team will take over one shift for the winning team members."

"We are racing ?" Dimitri still showed little excitement.

"Grab your gear and meet out at the snow mobiles." Stefan instructed.

We all scattered, going to grab our gloves, goggles, and ski equipment.

"I don't know how I let you talk me into this." Dimitri said, entering into the elevator I was already in after retrieving my own gear.

"You're acting like a child. What is so wrong with having a little fun with the other Guardians? They are your friends." Yes, they were indeed his friends, and mine, but the expression he gave showed a continued lack of interest. "Tell you what Thor." I was trying to make him feel more interested, "The last Guardian games we played, I was lucky enough to tie with you." I bit down on my lower lip in thought. "If you stop your bitching and play nice, you and I can secretly compete for the title we share from the Guardian course."

This proposal got his attention, piquing his competitive interest. "You would be willing to potentially forfeit the tie?"

This was going to be the St. Vladimir's course all over again. I'd told Stefan and Yuri that I was not interested in competing against Dimitri again, but really, if it got him outside, I was willing.

"Sure. But you must promise to have fun."

His mood lightened significantly by the time we made it down to the lobby, walking towards the doors.

"You aren't using your skis?" Yuri questioned me, joining our walk out to the group of vehicles.

I carried a pink and white striped snowboard rather than a set of skis.

"I prefer a board to skis any day."

The ride up the mountain side was an interesting one. While others already started to race, I held back. I had never driven a snow mobile, and Yuri being one to often say yes to me, allowed me to drive. I was not oblivious to his motives for letting me drive, as his arms stayed securely around my mid-section. Truthfully though, I didn't mind his arms around me much. It was his low accent in my ear that was causing me to lose focus more than anything else. If I was not careful, I was going to run us right off of the nearest cliff. I focused just enough to drive, keeping the vehicle moving forward. Once we arrived at the top of the mountain, joining the other six Guardians at a black diamond hill, off limits to the novices and younger Moroi, the rules and guidelines were given again. The winner of the first race would challenge the winner of the second, determining the semi-final champion. That winner would race against the Guardian who won the in the fourth and final race.

Dimitri and Stefan were the first two to race downhill. Like me, Dimitri preferred a challenge, using a snowboard. Naturally, Dimitri won the race, returning up the hill with Stefan. Knowing that he and I had a personal competition going made this far more interesting. I was given the privilege of racing Alberta in the second race. I had once seen that the other female Guardian was a good downhill skier. She had quite the talent for the sport, and I had not used a snowboard in ages. Still, I was not going to give in. The hill was steep as I peered down. It was steeper and faster than I had initially realized. The curves and bends were far more challenging. It was by sheer luck that I pulled ahead a few times. Alberta swerved the last time, going into a slight spin, giving me a small edge. She was okay, no injuries seen, but as it gave me a small lead, I had to keep my advantage. I really had to stay concentrated on the ski path, trying my best not to lose control of which way I went, and keeping myself up right and balanced. Before I knew it, Alberta was coming up at my back at a swift speed. I had not expected to see her yet, but that just proved her talent.

"Shit." I swore, leaning into the curves, moving a little faster. The two of us were neck and neck for the lead, coming to the bottom of the hill. Again, the gods and saints must have been on my side as the front of my board edged an inch past her skis. We arrived back at the top to see all four men waiting to hear the news of our results.

"That was a crazy hard race Petrov."

"A great race though."

"Who won?" Stan and Yuri questioned.

"Who do you think won?" Alberta and I looked over at them.

Yuri and Stefan both congratulated me while I saw Dimitri stand back, looking impressed, but not deterred by our own competition.

"Never cease to amaze me, Bells." He said quietly as I stood beside him, preparing for the next race. It was me against Dimitri, and this was where our competition would play itself out. He had just won his race against Stefan, and after a short break to catch his breath, we were at the starting line together again.

By the time we both reached the bottom of our hill a final time, both out of breath and riding the fantastic high of practically flying down a hill covered in both snow and challenging obstacles, we were exhausted from so many races.

"Our course title is yours once again, Thor." I submitted.

Dimitri won the race between us, beating me by mere seconds and inches. I was a good enough sport to admit defeat. He had taken the race fairly, and although he had won our race, it was my Guardian team that took up the proverbial trophy. As we reached the rest of our game playing group of friends, they were loading up the snow mobiles with their gear, preparing to return to the lodge. Congratulations were offered to Dimitri, who humbly accepted, and we were all ready to get back to work. It was going on dusk, colder weather and darker skies rolling in as Yuri and I took the same car down the hill together. While he had taken the opportunity to put his arms around me on the way up, Yuri was in the driver's seat on the way down the hill, my arms securely hugging him this time.

"You should set up a rematch with Belikov." He said as we reached the steps leading into the lodge lobby. Moroi and Dhampir were now beginning to wake and rise, going about their normal nightly activities. Many students were just starting to gather their ski gear as we had just finished.

I felt Yuri's hand brush against mine as he walked closer, climbing the steps, and walking into the now brightly lit lobby. I wondered if anyone else noticed the action, or the way we walked so close together, part of me not caring as the same rush of exhilaration I'd felt on the ski slopes returned, swirling all around me. Yuri and I were laughing quietly and even flirting as Dimitri showed up on my left, pulling me to the side of the room.

"What happened on that hill?" He interrogated me, but I genuinely felt unaware of what he might be referring to.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…"

"Dimitri, we raced, you won. It was a fun and challenging game. Congrats on the win."

"I saw you Bellamy." His voice lowered to a whisper. "You slowed down into that final curve. Before that, you shifted your position halfway down the hill." He backed away slightly, likely not wanting me to think that he would accuse me of cheating or throwing the race in his favor.

Dimitri and I were both far too competitive. He had to know that throwing a downhill race between us, was not ever a consideration. And, our discussion of it was brought to an abrupt halt.

"Dimitri. Bellamy." I heard our names called out from across the lobby. I knew that voice, and it sounded extraordinarily slighted. Tasha Ozera made her way swiftly through the small crowd of Guardians and students, all congregating in the spacious room.

"Hello Bellamy." She greeted me with what I could clearly tell was a fake smile and gritted teeth before her attention was back on Dimitri. "I thought you said you were working." Her sweet façade returned as she spoke to him, her hand touching to his arm.

"I was."

There was no way either of us could hide our snowboards, keeping them at our sides.

"You said that you were too busy to do anything because you were on duty."

Dimitri tensed, his eyes darting from Tasha to me. "Bellamy and a few other Guardians caught me after I got off duty. They…"

"I made Dimitri an offer he could not refuse." I managed to throw myself under the bus for Dimitri, trying to help him out.

It only made things worse apparently. Tasha's demeanor was unchanged.

"So, Bellamy can convince you to stop working long enough to have a little fun, but…"

Yeah, my attempt at helping and even my presence was not helping out one bit.

"To be fair, the only reason he caved was because my offer consisted of staging a sit-in, in the middle of his hotel room until he agreed."

Tasha's eyes went wide, looking a tad outraged, that I, the seventeen-year old had been granted access to his sanctuary, while others had been refused. Yes, I was absolutely making things worse.

Hey Thor, I am going to get out of the line of fire here." I decided that leaving was a better option. "I am clearly making things worse." I said in my much quieter voice

I was not one to go looking for confrontation, so my choice to escape should not have come as a surprise to him.

"Thanks." He facetiously returned, grimacing.

I did not think the idea of him using me as a human shield against Tasha Ozera was too far-fetched anymore.

"Thanks for coming out to play with us." I intentionally mentioned. "And, congrats on your win."

"We are going to finish that conversation later."

"I don't see the point." I began to walk away. "You won. Accept it."

"Bells, we have class at six am sharp. I do not need to remind you to be punctual."

I didn't answer, continuing to walk away. After his tense talk with Tasha, I was sure Dimitri was going to go back to sleep. I however, had a limited amount of time to shower, change, and meet up with Janine Hathaway again. I was going on a twenty-four hour round of guarding and training. Immediately after my time ended with Janine, I was scheduled to meet Dimitri, providing a short course for Dhampir. I made it to the third floor war room with minutes to spare, checking in with Janine and Alberta, but both were engrossed in mapping out any sort of patterns related to the most current Strigoi attacks.

"There has got to be more rhyme or reason." I heard Janine say as she studied, looking for any type of connection.

Many Guardians had already placed colored pins onto a few boards, identifying known Strigoi attacks or sightings. There were quite a few, and they were all scattered in the most chaotic ways, making our lives that much more difficult. Tonight was turning out to be the most boring night of my life so far. I was put on desk duty and given paperwork to file and record. Most nights I was grateful to not be on edge or have to worry about anything happening, but this was a little ridiculous. I was so over sitting in this chair, and filling out reports that when Alberta walked over to check on my progress, my only response was to roll my eyes at her.

"This is part of the job too, Bellamy."

"This has got to be the most pointless and tedious part of any job."

The Head Guardian shrugged.

"I understand the point of keeping records," I clarified, "but, there have got to be limits."

"I agree it sucks, but at some point we all get put behind a desk for a few short hours."

"And what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger." I nearly jumped out of my chair as Yuri came up behind me, his hands settling just beneath my ribcage. He quickly moved to the side of the desk, occupying the chair next to me. "How long have you been at this?"

"Nine hours?" I looked at the clock on the wall. It had actually been ten hours. "Are you just coming on duty?"

Yuri shook his head, his hypnotic and deeply colored eyes never leaving me. "Been at this for the past eight hours. I was on patrol outside near the perimeters and then I had to do a few student room checks."

"Lucky you."

He winked, and I swear my heart literally skipped a beat as he moved in closer.

"Do you think I could convince you to have dinner with me downstairs if I can manage to get you off of desk duty and maybe off the clock a few hours early?"

I tilted my head only slightly towards him. He was asking me to dinner? Was this a date? Yuri and I both knew where things stood between us. We flirted with the boundaries that had been drawn, but we both understood that I was still a few weeks under the age laws, so anything more than friendship was not a possibility. Still, stranger things had happened.

"If you can get me out of here early, I'll throw in extra time between us." I smiled back at him as he stood, his fingertips twirling around the last edges of my hair before he made his way over to where Janine sat focused on her own work.

"What?" I heard the woman ask. I was careful not to direct my full attention to their conversation. "Oh," Janine actually sounded only half-present, "Sure. Go ahead." She permitted.

Before I knew it, Yuri had my hand linked with his, and was pulling me up from the desk and out of the room before Janine had time to change her mind. I waited until we were alone in the elevator before questioning.

"What did you say to her?"

"I asked if I could take you away for the next few hours." Yuri said. "There is nothing going on right now, so I did not think Janine would have any issue with you cutting out early. Maybe we can hit the gym and do some sparring later." He suggested, with that slight hint of suggestion he often used.

I thought about stopping to change my clothes, but since I was still going to be on instructor duty with Dimitri in a few hours, I saw no point. There were plenty of people, Guardians, Dhampir, and Moroi, already downstairs at the lodge restaurant, all deep within their own conversations, and having a good time. I spotted Shane and Eddie together, and received smiles from both. Eddie tipped his head to the side curiously, watching Yuri take my hand and lead me to a table. Mason was nowhere to be seen, neither was Christian, and perhaps under the current circumstances, that was a good thing. Yuri and I sat down together, and immediately conversation was started between us. We talked about so much. Yuri filled me in on all that had happened at St. Vladimir's after I left, and I detailed as much as I was allowed, to him. I kept the fact that I had run away for a short span of time quiet, but I soon learned that it was not a secret.

"So, you have gone from seriously lethal novice, to runaway Guardian, to seriously lethal Guardian."

I winced as we ate together. "Who told you I ran away?"

His eyes said it all. "Dimitri." We spoke in unison.

"He only told me and Alberta." Yuri said in defense of Dimitri, and I guess I could understand Alberta and Yuri knowing. After all, they had been two of my trainers as well. "And he didn't mention your spontaneous escape to be cruel, or to set you up for a reprimand. I think he is actually proud of you for running off."

I made a face as Yuri made that statement. Dimitri Belikov was certainly not proud to hear that I had run away from everything, including him and Bridgette.

"He mentioned that you were feeling lost. He said that you were struggling even before you left the Academy." I heard Yuri sigh, tapping his fork to his plate a few times. "You could've come to me. You could've talked to me Bellamy." He said the things that I already knew. "All of those days we trained together, nights when we ran together; All of those times we sat talking together in the gyms or in the weight rooms. I would have listened to it all." His hand reached across the table, touching to mine, oblivious and indifferent to anyone watching the gesture. But he was telling the truth. He would have listened without judgment or advice if I had chosen to talk about my concerns, regrets, or fears.

"It's like I told Dimitri." I was happy to let his hand remain with mine. "I did not want you all to be disappointed in me. Part of my struggle was being afraid of what you, Alberta, Dimitri, Mason, Christian, and even Bridgette might think of me if I looked like I could not face anything that was thrown at me.

Yuri let go of my hand, sitting back in his chair, his arms crossing over his broad chest, shoulders staying perfectly level as he silently stared at me for far too long to feel comfortable after some time. Finally he leaned forward.

"Come with me." He half-ordered, taking my hand again, keeping me in tow as we left the restaurant, and made our way across the expansive lobby.

"Where are we going?"

"To talk." He informed me evasively. "There are some things that you should be made aware of sweetheart."

I might have been more concerned about what he was going to clarify or make me aware of, but for the fact that he had just used the term 'sweetheart'. I wasn't sure if he'd done it subconsciously or if he was aware of it. I had to let it go for now. There was a room off to the right of the front desk, mostly used by Guardians, and it appeared that was where we were headed. Yuri stopped at the door, turning to me, his eyes now more concentrated on me and determined to make a point.

"I want you to know," his weight shifted from one side to the other, and his mouth did that super sexy thin line thing," I could never be remotely disappointed in you. Ever." He tuned the door knob and stayed in place. "Not one of these Guardians," he pointed into the small room, "or any others could ever be disappointed in you."

"You aren't going to walk in and ask them, are you?" I hoped he was going to say no.

He half smiled. "If ever you think that you were not ready to become a Guardian, I want you to remember that there is not one St. Vladimir's Guardian who can say they thought anything less of you even while you were technically a novice."

I was feeling so much more secure and even more confident after talking to Yuri, but we were not done. As we walked into what I referred to as the Guardian sanctuary, I was not expecting what I saw going on. After the talk we'd had about the subject, I was clearly stunned and even dismayed to see Dimitri clearly on what appeared to be a date with Natasha Ozera. He was well aware of how I felt about Tasha, and he knew exactly why my feelings were the way that they were. The two were sitting on a couch, a fireplace roaring to their left, and a blanket draped over their laps. Dimitri's arm was rested at the back of the couch, while Tasha was cuddled in close to him, quietly whispering away from the other Guardians in the room. A wave of rage swept over me as she touched his face so intimately. There was right and there was wrong. This was most definitely wrong.

"Let's sit." Yuri suggested, his palm touching briefly to my lower back, pushing back the betrayal I felt.

We sat closer to the fireplace, which now felt more romantic than it should have.

"Talk to me, Bellamy." Yuri gained my undivided attention. It was better given to him than it was to give attention to Dimitri and Tasha. I moved in closer to Yuri, our hands resting so close to each other.

"The grass is always greener." I used the clichéd statement, knowing I would have to explain my former and current point of views when it came to being a Guardian. "Looking back, I think that I was more afraid of facing my own current troubles, rather than my future as a Guardian."

Again he smiled sweetly, less flirtatiously this time. "We all face that Bellamy." He admitted. "Our problems follow us. They don't disappear when we become Guardians. The fear of dealing with them always remains. I wish I could say there is a quick fix."

"Name one thing that you have been afraid to face." I challenged, bemused by his response.

"My past." Said Yuri. His eyes were cast downward, and he looked more distraught as he talked about his past and some of the troubles he faced before and after becoming a Guardian.

It was nice to sit and talk to Yuri. It was nice to talk to someone who genuinely listened. At one point, as I gave more details about to my short escape, Yuri and I were laughing so much that we were near tears a few times, occasionally being spied on from other conversations in the room. Yuri took my wrist into his hands, flipping it over, and running his thumb over the midnight blue raven tattooed into my skin. Even when I mentioned my former pink hair color, he leaned back in consideration, trying to picture my dyed hair.

"Neon pink." He mused. "I can see it." His voice lowered even more. "I would've liked to see that."

I could feel the color and the heat rush and rise in my cheeks. He was flirting again. Not that he'd ever really stopped. Much like talking to him, I liked reciprocating our flirtatious banter. I'd kept a few strands of the pink hair color, hidden at the back of my neck, so as I showed him, Yuri's fingers again moved though the strands, accidentally brushing my skin again. I was so absorbed in our conversation and our flirting, that I hadn't noticed the Moroi woman on her way towards us.

"Am I interrupting?" Her voice cut through me like a hundred sharpened knives.

My eyes shifted behind her to see Dimitri still on the couch, his arm now moved.

"As a matter of fact…"

"Of course not lady Ozera." Yuri cut in, hearing my harsh tone before I could finish.

"Hmm. Bridgette always speaks so highly of you." Tasha was unmistakably starting a fight with me as she brought up Bridgette. "The last time I saw you, Bridgette made a point to say that you are kind and loyal."

If she was looking for my kindness and any tolerance of her wrongdoing, she was looking in the wrong place with the wrong person, but then the tenor of her voice shifted.

"She seems to intentionally leave out the fact that you are a bitch when you don't get your way."

Really? This woman just stood here and called me a bitch, and Dimitri did not move? She was definitely starting a fight. Yuri was at my side, ready to step in and defend my honor if and when needed. I was not going to address the reason for the 'getting my way' comment, but I was also not going to let it slide without an appropriate response.

"Yeah, Bridge does like that to be a fun little surprise for others. And what exactly does Bridgette have to do with this clear animosity you seem to feel for me?" Yuri scoffed, hiding his enjoyment of my attempt at playing the innocent with no insight into the acrimony between Tasha and Bridgette.

"I know that you have already taken Bridgette's side in our argument, despite the fact that you of all people should know there are two sides to every argument. I am fighting a losing a battle with you." Tasha was fully aware and correct. "So, perhaps I shouldn't start with Bridgette, but with Christian. I assume that since you are no longer together, and have both moved on, that he is not off limits."

Oh, this bitch was going to play dirty.

"You leave Christian out of this." I insisted, my heart still broken over him too. "He has nothing to do with any argument you have with me."

Tasha actually laughed, sounding shrill and annoying. "On the contrary. He has so much to do with our conversation. You broke his heart." She informed me of another thing that I already knew. "You broke his heart , but you still care so deeply for him. He is one of your biggest weaknesses. And for the strangest reason, you are one of Dimitri's weaknesses. Do you not find that strange?"

"Stop right there." I ordered, but Tasha continued to bait and fight.

"You are able to influence him in ways that I cannot."

"If you think I am going to help you, you are dreaming."

"You are not nearly as mysterious as you would like others to believe."

"You don't think so?" I hummed. "Well, I might have to try harder."

"I still find it so hard to know what Christian could've seen in you, aside from the fact that he got you into bed so easily now and then."

"Stop." She was pushing my buttons, finding the things that could hurt me most. "Stop it."

"He is so much better off now."

I felt my breath catch in my throat along with my words. A hand touched to my shoulder, protecting me from Tasha and her hurtful words. Yuri was with me, his eyes focused only on me and my retreat.

"Come on sweetheart." He said. "Let's leave her to her bitterness and go get you a little breathing room."

Yuri's hand was pressed to my back, leading me out of the room, but I found myself stopping just before my exit. I did not look back, but I spoke to Dimitri, feeling betrayed all over again.

"We protect Moroi. I understand the job and I know its uses. But, we do not do this in non-combat, against the emotional connection we have with others."

Yuri and I walked out of the room. We spent time sitting and taking the time for me to regain my composure.

"Thank you." I said to Yuri. "You did not need to come to my rescue, but you did, and I appreciate it."

His hand brushed softly over my cheek, causing me to look back at him.

"Belllamy, there are so many reasons for any and every man within a ten mile radius to fall in love with you." He said the words without any hesitation, and less nervousness than before. "If Tasha Ozera or anyone else cannot see why Christian Ozera or Mason Ashford fell in love with you, then they are blind or in denial."

We sat together, Yuri's arm around my shoulders for a full ten minutes before Dimitri managed to come and seek me out.

"Yuri, can I have a few minutes alone with Bellamy?"

Yuri agreed, unaware of my anger for Dimitri as well.

"I'll be close by." He whispered to me, hugging me close before letting go, and walking a distance away.

I did not move my head to see Dimitri, but lifted my eyes. He stood a few feet away from me, looking remorseful.

"Bellamy, I am sorry about what Tasha said to you back there." Dimitri referred to the span of time he had allowed Tasha Ozera to berate, condemn, and insult me without interruption, while he did and said nothing.

I was in no mood to hear his apologies, especially since as my friend, he should have had my back. Yuri did. And how dare he apologize for Tasha.

"With all due respect Guardian Belikov," I purposely used his title rather than his name, showing my level of discomfort and antipathy, "I have nothing nice to say right now, so if you don't mind I will keep quiet and see you shortly before our instructing begins. Right now I'd like to be alone."

I considered Dimitri Belikov to be an intelligent man. I would never accuse him of being anything less. He was even-tempered, level-headed, and most days very perceptive. So, the fact that he chose to keep me kept me in place, sitting down with me only meant one thing. He was purposely going to push me until I spoke to him. I steeled my nerves and my words, unwilling to let him publically bait me like Tasha had.

"Bellamy." He said my name, using that super soothing voice of his, able to hit my heart, weakening my resolve to stay mad and feel misled by someone I implicitly trusted.

I tossed off his words, and stood as calmly as I could manage. "I'm going to find some other place to be." I was three steps away, ready to find a new hiding spot when the air between us changed in an instant.

"Bellamy, stop!" That soothing tone had within seconds become harsh and unyielding, stopping me in place.

I spun around to face him as he stood toe to toe with me.

"Don't. Tell. Me. What. To. Do." It was a juvenile remark, but I needed to be angry at him right now. I thought, more than betrayed, I felt abandoned by my friend. It was a hard thing to see, and it made me hurt even more. "Go back to your date Dimitri." I insinuated too much, and honestly I could not tell if I was angering or hurting him more.

 **DIMITRI:**

"This is a surprise." The woman on the other end of the phone sounded genuinely shocked by my call.

"I need to talk to you, Bridgette. I need some advice." My statement shocked her even more.

"From me?"

I felt my whole body sigh in exhaustion. "It is about Bellamy. She…"

"I just spoke to her." Bridgette did not hesitate to inform me. "She is very upset. She was crying."

I could not have felt any worse. I wondered if Bridgette let that bit of information slip purposely to make me feel so much worse. After all, Bridgette protected Bellamy the same way that Bellamy protected her aunt. It would only be expected for Bridgette to do something so cruel. But then again, Bridgette was not a cruel person. I considered the idea that I had brought someone as strong and loved to tears. Honestly at this point, I was close to falling apart myself.

"What the hell were you thinking, Dimitri?" Great, I thought. Now I was dealing with two Pearce women, angry and yelling at me. "You know, I sent Bellamy back there with the hope that it was still your objective to help guide her, not engage her in Mortal Combat. She has not had an easy go of it lately with…"

"I know." I quietly stopped Bridgette from readdressing all of the things Bellamy had since divulged to me.

I had called Bridgette, not necessarily because I wanted to, but because I was hoping that she above anyone else might hold some greater shred of insight into why her niece was suddenly declaring all-out war against me.

"This is unlike her." Bridgette spoke in her hushed introspective tone over her phone. "But even more so, this is very unlike you. This sort of reactive behavior goes against much of what you believe." This woman still knew me so well. "Bellamy trusts you, she relies on you. Why would you strike back?"

Bridgette was of course referring to the physical altercation that had occurred not ten minutes before, between me and Bellamy. "I didn't." I quickly admitted to the woman that I once loved, still loved in many ways; the woman that would not give a second thought to wiping me off of the face of this planet if I even fleetingly thought about harming her niece. "I did not strike back. She attacked me."

Bridgette went disconcertingly silent now, listening as I explained my side of this horrible and out-of-control fight.

"The way I see it, when Bellamy is angry, she usually has good reason to be." I sighed, leaning against the head board as I hid out in my hotel room from all of the women who were currently angry with me. "The problem is, I don't know the reason. And without that, I cannot even begin to fix things with her."

Bridgette laughed. She had found humor in this situation? I should've felt more insulted by her reaction, and I might have, but for the fact that Bridgette did in fact know more about Bellamy than me.

"This is about Tasha." Bridgette confessed to knowing.

I knew that Bridgette and Natasha recently had a falling out, and that it was because Tasha intended on asking me to become her personal Guardian. This did not sit well with Bridgette, but Tasha had asked anyway. I was stuck in between these two women as well, and it was worse being between them than it was being between Tasha and Bellamy, or Rose and Tasha. Bellamy had apparently overheard much of the conversation that occurred between Bridgette and Tasha, choosing to be loyal to Bridgette.

"She is protecting you." I argued with Bridgette, hoping to get an accurate response. "You can tell her…"

"Whoa." She stopped me. "When has either of us been able to tell Bellamy anything? And she is not protecting me." She sighed. "She is protecting you." This time it was her statement that shocked me instead. "Did you really sit by and allow Natasha Ozera to say those horrible things to my niece?"

"I…" I paused, trying to find anything to stay out of trouble with Bridgette Pearce. "I reprimanded Tasha for the things she said. I made it clear that she was wrong to say those things."

"Choices are a better test of character than actions are." Bridgette said retrospectively. "Bellamy likes that quote. It is one that she found some time ago. It was written or spoken by…"

"Aristotle." I quieted Bridgette with my own philosophical knowledge. "But, Bellamy does not like Aristotle."

"No." She agreed. "But, she does like that quote. Bellamy does not see things the way that you and I do. She prefers to watch things as they occur in real time. The choices or actions that you take immediately in a situation, count more to her. This situation with Natasha…"

"This situation with Natasha started because you are fighting with her. Bellamy only feels so angry because of you." I still had to argue this point.

"This is not about me." Bridgette repeated. "Hell, it's not even about Tasha in many ways. This is about you and Bellamy."

"Me and Bellamy?" I quietly questioned. "Is Bellamy jealous?"

Bridgette laughed out loud. "Oh, how I wish I could be around if you ever say that out loud to her. Be careful, Dimitri. She might lay you out again." She continued to laugh, but then she went eerily silent, before speaking. "The real problem," she was sounding slightly amused and arrogant, preparing to correct my faulty analysis, "is that Bellamy has you charmed and wrapped around her finger, in ways that you are completely blind to. You believe the hype that she herself sets up for others to believe. That hype is her mask. She is not always right, Dimitri." Bridgette decided to inform me. "If you would bother to argue with her every once in a while, instead of cowering or giving her what she wants, you would learn that she is not right one-hundred percent of the time."

"Only ninety percent of the time then?"

Again, she laughed. I smiled. It had been some time since I had heard Bridgette's laugh.

"She really does have you charmed."

"I wish she believed that too."

"She does." I was reassured by my friend. "But Bellamy is hurt. She is not angry." I was then informed. "There is a great difference when it comes to Bellamy. The things you said really struck a nerve in her. When she is angry, she is willing to see both sides of any conflict or confrontation. But hurting her, wounding her heart or her mind, changes the game. Bellamy is smart." I was not about to argue that point. "She is too smart sometimes. Not only does she have a remarkable grasp on using multiple languages to her advantage, she also has an unbelievably researched and studied perception on both human behavior and the love that others feel for her. She really should go into politics one day." Bridgette mused. "Use that against her." She then suggested. "Make her talk by throwing what you feel back at her."

"I cannot do that Bridgette. She won't…"

"I have seventeen years of experience in dealing with the many faces of Bellamy Pearce. Indignant, wounded, self-righteous, petulant, charming, self-sacrificing, narcissistic, morally superior…"

"Alright." I stopped her.

"Challenge her. Do not accuse her of being jealous again." Bridgette then warned.

"That is not a mistake I will soon make again." I put a hand to the side of my face where I had been punched for aiming such an accusation.

There was a long pause, making things increasingly awkward between us again.

"I should go." She finally spoke.

"Wait." I had one more question for her. "Bridgette, you know that I don't…"

"It is not important, Dimitri." She was trying her best to sound understanding of my position, but I knew better than to believe Bridgette's hype.

"Bridgette, it is important. You must know…"

"Dimitri, stop."

"Did Tasha really ask for your permission? Did she ask you if she could request me as her Guardian?"

"She did." Bridgette answered after another pause, and I could hear it in her voice. I could hear the same wounding emotion that I had heard in Bellamy.

"And you refused?"

"Of course I did."

"Why?" I questioned, and I heard her chuckle softly.

"Do you really have to ask Dimka? And for that matter, do I really need a reason?"

"No." I returned just as softly.

"Bye Dimitri." She hung up her phone, leaving me to make another attempt at salvaging the tattered pieces of my friendship with Bellamy after the explosion we had both caused.

Just hours before this, Bellamy and I were laughing and playing together. It wasn't until last night when she and Tasha "talked" that everything crumbled.

 _As I finished getting ready to return to work, Tasha found me as I exited the elevator doors, headed through the main lobby. It was morning, so most of the crowd had died down, and it was quieter. I was going to be late if I stopped to talk, so I kept walking._

" _Dimitri."_

" _Hi Tash." I was still trying to hurry out the doors, carrying some of the equipment I had already picked up from the gym._

" _Where are you off to now? Don't tell me you are on another shift already."_

" _Bellamy and I are giving a short combat course to a few novices." I slowed down before exiting the lobby doors. "What did you say to her last night?" I questioned Tasha._

 _I had missed much of the conversation Tasha insisted on having with Bellamy the previous night when Bellamy walked into our lounge with Yuri Tverskaya. Whispers had already started about Bellamy and Yuri, so seeing them holding hands as they entered did not help to alleviate suspicions. Tasha and I had been talking about the possibility of me guarding her, and mostly it was her doing the talking, but when I mentioned that Bridgette was not at all receptive to the idea of me and Tasha, she shut down, then asking me questions specifically about me and Bridgette. I was reluctant to answer or reveal anything about me and Bridgette, so I was almost relieved when Tasha excused herself to say hello to Bellamy. I had not given it a second thought. I never once thought I might have to worry about Bellamy being on the receiving end of any unkind words or battles. But, as I heard her pleading for the other woman to stop talking, to stop tormenting her, I was prepared to step in and shield Bellamy from anything at all. I was however, beat to the podium so to speak. Yuri was at her side, and as he led her away from Tasha, Bellamy had a few parting words clearly meant for me. Asking Tasha what had occurred was a bit useless._

" _Girl talk." She answered before I ended our run of questions and answers._

 _Now I wanted to know more about what was said between the two women. After talking to Bridgette, I was clearly missing too much when it came to Bellamy._

" _I want to know exactly what you said to Bellamy."_

" _I told her that I feel Christian is better off with Vasilisa than he was with Bellamy." Tasha said this without any sort of sympathy._

" _Tasha." I scolded her harshly. To go after Bellamy because she could not go after Bridgette was one thing. Bellamy would protect Bridgette to the end, and use every tool in her arsenal to do so. But to attack Bellamy like she did, was cruel. Had I known… my thoughts then wandered, reviewing the things Bellamy said to me, and considering her emotions towards me now. To attack Bellamy about Christian or Mason still stung her deep. She was not over that pain yet. She was likely still in love with one or both of them._

" _You cannot do that." I chided. "You cannot use Christian against Bellamy like that. She is still hurting over him." I was not sure if I should've given Tasha that information to use against Bellamy._

 _I left to run out to the field we were using for novice training. Bellamy was already waiting at the edge of the field area. She was standing a few feet away from the novices; novices that included Eddie Castille and Shane Reyes. She was clearly continuing to keep a small distance between herself and friends of Mason Ashford, holding her arms across her chest. As I walked up to her, I could see how hard she was fighting to keep control._

" _Bellamy."_

" _Yuri brought the rest of the equipment out." She stopped me from greeting her, her animosity or emotional pain still present. I wondered how long it would be before she let me make up for anything I had said or not said._

 _She then set about getting the ten students we had, into lines for the training exercises while I sorted through the equipment Yuri had helped Bellamy cart outside. I had not realized before this, how much not being on good terms with Bellamy would affect me. She was not quite ignoring me, but she was not willing to set aside her frustration and hostility. It probably did not help matters when Tasha walked over just before the sun was totally up, to "watch" us work. What could I say? She was a member of the royal Court still, despite her desire to stay away from it most days and nights. And technically, she was a pseudo parental figure of an Academy student. Did it matter that the student was Moroi? It mattered to Bellamy, who caught sight of Tasha's arrival and not so subtle wave to me._

" _This course is for Dhampir novices." Bellamy finally chose to say something to me, even if she was not being nice about it. "It is for Academy students. Tasha Ozera is neither Dhampir nor student." Bellamy's voice dripped with aggression._

 _And as soon as Bellamy pointed in the general direction of the Moroi woman, Tasha was on her way over. The sparring students slowly started to pay more attention to the quarrelling women._

" _Bridgette really should teach you better manners."_

 _I cleared my throat in order to stop Tasha from continuing to belittle my friend, but it didn't do any good, and Bellamy only saw it as an agreement._

" _Just because you have lost Bridgette, your biggest Guardian ally, doesn't mean you get to…."_

" _You think that I lost Bridgette? I didn't lose her."_

" _Is that what you are telling yourself and others?" Bellamy could definitely hold her own when it came to standing up for others and herself. "Because I heard the argument she had with you. I was in the next room. It was loud and clear. I know exactly what she said to you."_

" _And so you ran to tell Dimitri as soon as you could." Tasha was playing rough again. She took a deep breath in as I stood behind her waiting to see what might happen next, wishing I had more Guardians present. "She is jealous." Tasha accused, and I could feel it in the air. Something had shifted. "The only reason that Bridgette Pearce would try to prevent Dimitri from moving forward, is jealousy."_

 _Bellamy's fire ability was a concern to me at this moment. The shift I'd felt in the air was magical, and I was well aware that her uncontrolled ability was tied to her emotions. This had the potential to get much bumpier. I could stand between Tasha and Bellamy. I could not stand between Tasha and Bellamy's magic; the magic she was supposed to keep under wraps._

" _Jealous?" Bellamy scoffed, her eyes shooting to me. "You think that Bridgette Pearce, one of the most fall your knees beautiful, most respected, sought after, and literally one of the deadliest Guardians is jealous of you?" She rolled her eyes, turning to walk away, but Tasha was equally as unwilling to give in as Bellamy._

" _And she is as vulnerable as the rest of you." Tasha sounded as though she were threatening. "She too could be killed. And there is nothing you can do about it."_

 _I saw Bellamy spin around quicker than I had ever seen her do before this point. She was going to go after Natasha Ozera for possibly threatening Bridgette. I could not allow it though. I stopped her, able to get between the two women in just the right amount of time as Tasha actually prepared to take on Bellamy. As if that would've been possible. Bellamy's skin was hotter than I had ever felt it too. The fire she could use was building into more of an inferno within her, and she was struggling to hold it back._

" _Let me go." She commanded loudly as I held her back by her shoulders._

" _Tasha, go!" I ordered, noticing now that all of our students were no longer practicing, but definitely watching the drama unfold._

" _You sure do get quite worked up when Dimitri is not on your side."_

" _Tasha, I said go." I repeated._

" _I guess I do." I heard Bellamy say. It was the way she said it more than the actual words, and the way she looked back at me. It made me feel so out of place, and made me feel the distance between us now. "I said let me go." Bellamy slowly ordered me, the same acrimony dripping from each word._

 _Tasha was backing away and out of sight in no time, disappeared back into the lodge._

" _Bells, calm down."_

 _With a whole hell of a lot of force, she shrugged her way out of my hold, turning to look at me. "Stop telling me what to do. You are not my father. You are my trainer."_

" _That's funny," I shot back, resenting the fact that she would say something so hurtful, "I thought I was your friend too."_

" _Friends." She laughed. "Friends don't turn their backs on the people who care more about their health and well-being, in support of a piece of ass." She was hitting below the belt now._

" _Hey!" I made her stop, along with frightening a few of the present novices. I walked straight up to where she defiantly stood. "You have made it clear that I don't get to talk to you like that, so the same goes the other way around Guardian Pearce."_

 _Yes, I had instantly infuriated her even more. And now, we were fighting. She was hurt and angered by me, and I was hurt and angered by her._

" _I think I'd be better off working with Janine for the next few hours." Bellamy offered, turning away._

" _Janine is not on duty. You have a job here to do."_

" _Honestly," She did not turn around to reply, "I'd rather be doing paperwork behind a bloody desk right now."_

 _As she started to walk off again, I was not going to let her just walk off and choose what she did or did not want to face. I put my arms back around her, preparing to turn her back towards the novices who were expecting her help during this course, but I had not anticipated her extra training with Bridgette and Janine. Bellamy had her leg wrapped around mine at the calf, and her ankle locked around mine. Without tremendous effort, she brought me down with one sweep of her leg, and thrust of her body as the side of her elbow sent me onto my back as it slammed hard into my ribs. Bellamy stood over me, looking down at me, and I could see the immense hurt that she had felt earlier had grown by too much. How was I supposed to break through to her now? Her eyes sparked with what looked like white fire before a pair of arms was pulling her back. I moved to stand, seeing three more Guardians on their way over. One of them was Alberta Petrov._

 **BELLAMY:**

Hell yes I was going to go after that Moroi skank. Well, I probably would've stuck to just scaring her, but royal or not, I was not about to let her get away with the things she had said. It was more than Tasha though. I was upset with Dimitri right now. I was right to be upset with him. First Tasha called Bridgette jealous, moving on then to threatening her. Dimitri did nothing. He stood back and let her say these things about the woman he claimed to once love. Before I could move any closer to Tasha, he had his arms around me, stopping me from moving. So, she was allowed to belittle me and Bridgette, but the minute I take a step closer to her, Dimitri is her big protector? This was not the first time he had done nothing, but I was going to make sure it was the last.

"Let me go!" I demanded he release me.

Everything after my demand became a blur, until I felt a pair of arms wrapped all the way around me, pulling me away from Dimitri, who was lying flat on his back. Had I done that to him? Had I just laid out Dimitri Belikov? Part of me was thrilled to know that I could do it. The other part was horrified. It was Eddie I realized, as he spoke low in my ear. It was Eddie Castille who was holding me so tight that I thought I might stop breathing.

"Bellamy, baby," He soothed, holding me with both arms, "stop. Please. You cannot physically attack another Guardian like this. Come and sit down. Come here baby." The calm of his voice was what I remembered it to be. It was soft, full of emotion, and so calm. He pulled me farther away from Dimitri, and the tense conflict, separating us into two different corners as he held my hands, saying something about me not lighting Dimitri or anyone else on fire.

My eyes shot up to him as the words he said came together in my head, making sense. I opened my mouth to speak to him, but had no chance to ask questions.

"Belikov! Pearce!" I heard Alberta shouting loudly as she moved from the opposite end of the field, at the speed of a full blown tempest. "Get to the war room! Now!" Two more Guardians stood with the novices, calming them, and deciphering how to continue their combat training as Dimitri and I both made our way to the makeshift war room being used on the third floor. On my way to getting chewed out by the St. Vladimir's Head Guardian, I pulled out the cell phone I carried, dialing one number that could help to cool me off a bit more, so that I didn't take another swing at Dimitri, or say anything I shouldn't to Alberta. Bridgette's ultimate advice after calming me down, and thanking me for standing up for her against Tasha, was to 'apologize'. Seriously?

"You are seeing what you want to see, Bells." She spoke quietly. "Please apologize to Dimitri. He is your friend, whether you see it or not. Make up with him."

I hung up just as Alberta opened the door to me, waiting still on Dimitri, who was still hopefully on his way. When he did show up a few minutes later, he looked weary, and contrite. The fact that Bridgette told me to apologize to him was only making things worse. This was not all my fault, so I would not be blamed.

Still….

 **DIMITRI:**

After calling Bridgette, I had to face Alberta. Stan Alto and Giselle Perry had taken over the course that Bellamy and I had spent so much time putting together. We had designed the course together, which made it even harder to give up, but I could not think about that right now.

"What is going on with you two?" Alberta was yelling before the doors were closed, and all other Guardians were out of earshot. The rumors of the fight between me and Bellamy would already be forming. "You never fight with each other."

Bellamy and I said nothing to each other, or in defense of our behavior, so Alberta went on yelling.

"You both know better than to ever fight in front of students. I want an answer. What were you thinking?" She grew more and more incensed as we both continued to stay silent about the reasons behind our fighting. "Neither of you has anything to say? Fine. If you are going to act like…"

"Bellamy." I turned, attempting to appeal to her.

"Don't." She held up her hand. "Do not try to mollify me, and do not go on defending that …"

"As I was saying," Alberta cut us both off, "if you are get into childish fights, like novices, then I am going to treat you like novices." She moved straight over to the chairs we sat in. "Hand over your weapons." She gave the order once, holding her hands out to us.

"Alberta, you don't actually think we would…"

"I don't know what to think of you two right now." Her head lowered. "All I know is that this is not like either of you." I heard Bridgette saying the same thing in my head again. "And, until whatever this dispute you two are having is resolved, you will each hand over your weapons."

I did as she ordered, watching Bellamy disarm shortly after.

"You will stay in this room until I am sure you have come to an appropriate solution." Alberta locked all of our weaponry in the drawer of the desk she used, promptly exiting the room, and locking the door behind her. So now we were locked in this room together, not speaking to each other, and seeing her in pain caused or aided in any way by me, was killing me. I moved across to the opposite side of the room where the coffee was kept full and strong. I poured two cups full, and added the right amounts of cream and sugar to one before slowly making my way back to the unreasonable fight I was having with my friend.

"Here. One cream two sugars?" I knew how she liked her coffee these days, setting one of the cups on the table in front of her. Expecting her to take it, I guess I should've expected less under the current hostility between us. "You're going to need your strength if we are going to go another ten rounds."

Another ten rounds was a likely possibility, but if I could prevent a few of those rounds, we might both be better off. I first contemplated sitting on the couch across from the one Bellamy occupied. At least I would be comfortable while we sank deeper into this struggle. Instead, I found myself crossing the battle lines, literally stepping across the invisible lines we had drawn in the room. I would do as Bridgette instructed. I had to challenge Bellamy, using what I felt against her. I knelt to the side of her legs, careful to keep a shred of distance between us.

"Bellamy," I suddenly felt the need to prostrate myself before her, "we are supposed to be talking about the trouble between us."

I saw her furrow her brow as I spoke, indicating that she was at least listening.

"I have nothing to say to you. Accept that."

We were going to be locked in this room for hours at this rate.

"No." I refused her, getting her to open up. "I accept that you are not angry. You are hurt. And, I have to think that you may in fact want to set me on fire for all of the things that I have done. But I do not accept that you have nothing to say. The one thing I know for sure, is that you are a bad liar." I informed her. "You have plenty to say to me."

"You really do not want to hear any of it."

"Is there anything you can say to me that is worse than calling me a hypocrite, a liar, unreliable, or untrustworthy in your eyes? Can you really do worse than telling me that you doubt my friendship and loyalties to you?"

She stood from the couch, walking a few feet away from me. I was getting through to her. Arguing back with her was starting to work.

"Bells," I got her attention even more by using her nickname, "please. Whatever you have to say, I want to hear it. Please."

Still she said nothing, but her arms, once crossed over her chest had now moved to wrap around her core. She stayed in place, turned away from me. Just like Bridgette, Bellamy could throw off the strongest of my emotions, causing me to stay in flux.

"Bellamy, say something. Say anything. I can't fight with you anymore." I moved to sit on the couch that she had occupied moments before, still watching her, to catch any sign from her. "My heart cannot take this, Bells." I whispered. "Fighting with you feels so wrong."

And then I saw it. I caught the slightest lift in her shoulders. I had not meant to make her feel worse. It had been so long since I'd seen Bellamy Pearce cry. Actually, I had not seen her cry since she visited my room back at St. Vladimir's, while she and Mason Ashford were going through their first breakup. That was also right after Bridgette and I had also dissolved our relationship status.

"You _said_ nothing." Bellamy spoke to me after all this time. "You _did_ nothing." After all of the silence and animosity from her, I got her to talk. She was accusing me of…saying and doing nothing. I needed more information. I stood from the couch, not yet brave enough to go to her yet, but I was destroyed by her tears.

"Tasha." I should've known. Natasha Ozera had become a volatile subject between us lately. Bellamy was protecting Bridgette, and even me, and Tasha, being just as stubborn as Bellamy, was also unwilling to give up what she wanted. This put me in the middle of too many women.

Bellamy spun around to me, her eyes starting to show the red lines from her tears, and her cheeks becoming blotchy.

"You allowed her to say those vile things about me, and to me." She accused. "And for what purpose? So that you don't look bad in her eyes? Is it to get into her… good graces?" She rephrased any language that might do more damage between us.

I lowered my eyes, feeling both contrite and a bit besieged and exasperated by her last assumption.

"Don't give me that look." She pressed on. "We both know that there is only one thing that woman wants from you, and it has very little to do with your awesome Guardian skills."

I kept my control, not letting her see that while I had gotten to her, she was also getting to me. She was pushing me back on purpose, and it was working. "If I told you that you and Bridgette are not the only people who do not want me to take the job with Tasha, would it surprise you?"

"No." She replied. "Who…"

I figured she might question who else might be against the decision, but I had absolutely no intention of discussing the fighting I had also been doing with Rose.

"It's not important." I said. "What is important to me, is through everything lately, you were my sanctuary. You are the person I go to for refuge. The place I find the most non-judgmental and unbiased-opinions, is with you. But I don't have that right now, and I can't think straight." I laughed shortly. "I miss you, Bells." I made my way in closer to her.

""I miss you too." She kept me at arm's length. "You have become one of my closest friends Dimitri, but when it comes to this issue of who you will stand by in non-combat, and allowing that woman to persecute or demean the people you claim you need in your life, I will stand my ground." Bellamy was firm in her decision. "I will not let you go down such a capricious, unsettling, and harmful path. It's wrong, and you are better than that." I had to admit, Bellamy was making some decent points. "And Tasha is… She is…"

"She is my friend too Bellamy. I have known her for a long time. She is my friend, just as Christian is yours."

She pursed her lips. "That truly says more than you may think." Bellamy stood back again, thinking about the relationship she and Christian shared only made her press harder. "The difference between them is, Christian has never tried to manipulate me into getting him pregnant, so that we are tied together forever, whether he actually loves me or not. Christian has also never tried to keep me under his control by emotionally influencing me, just to make some convoluted point to someone he is so obviously jealous of."

Okay, that was all true to more than one degree, and I could see more about the point Bellamy made. I could not argue much with her, and she knew it. Bellamy was not the only one who wanted me to see these things. Rose had also made some mention, albeit less bluntly, about Tasha's true intentions, but I was not willing to hear it. I was fighting with more than just Bellamy. Bellamy simply had the advantage of yelling louder. Clearly I needed to apologize to more people than just Bellamy. Bellamy's perception of others, and more importantly and currently her psychoanalysis of Tasha, was getting through now that we were talking again. I had to admit that there were things I was not seeing as clearly before this. I wanted to chuckle, thinking that Rose as well might be happy to hear that. Bridgette was right. Challenging Bellamy made her talk. It made her keep talking. But it did not lessen the harm done or the war of words.

"We can survive this argument." I searched for a sign that she might agree, but got very little from her. "Can't we?" I let my hand touch to her face, running my fingers down her cheek, but she took a step back away from me.

She was considering my optimism. "When I was back at St. Vladimir's, I was put into a troubling position. When I thought Mason had kissed another girl, I was told that the situation was not as it seemed." Bellamy said to me. "It was the girl who kissed my Mason, but what difference does it make that she kissed him? My belief was that he allowed it to happen." I sometimes enjoyed listening to her way of reasoning, and the way she held to an either black or white point of view. "Mason asked for my forgiveness too." Now I worried about what she might say next. "I told him that I needed time to think, to determine if and when I could forgive what I saw; what I thought I saw.'

"Bellamy," I beseeched, needing her to hear the other side of things still. Because up until this point she had not been willing to hear another side to our recent conflict, "you have to know that I did protect you from Tasha. When I found out what she said about you and Christian, I…Yuri got there first." I defended my own actions. "I made sure that Tasha knew her comments were inappropriate and far out of line."

"And during our Dhampir class earlier? You missed the mark. You protected her after she threatened Bridgette." I could feel the frustration in her pause. "I know that Bridgette is your ex-girlfriend , or just someone you are no longer shagging, but…"

"Bridgette is more than that, and you know it." I said, cutting her off. "I called her. I needed to talk to her after I had seen her niece fight the best I have ever seen her fight." I added in a truthful compliment. "Despite the fact that she was attacking me."

"I called her too." Bellamy admitted.

"I figured as much. She sounded too cavalier about some of the things I said. She advised me to apologize to you." I told Bellamy.

"She told me the same thing. She said that I should apologize because you are my friend, whether I can see it right now or not. Is she right?"

"Yes." I exhaled hard. "Yes, of course she is right. Bellamy, I am sorry for letting you down, for allowing you to think that I would not support you, protect you, or defend you.

"Okay." She said very simply. "But, I still need time. If we want things the way that they were, and if you want an honest apology, I want time on my own to consider all of this."

"Easier said than done." I made the comment. "We are stuck in this room together until we make up."

She only shrugged. "So we tell whoever we have to that we have kissed and made up." She made her way to the door, her hand lifted, preparing to knock.

"Wait."

"Do you have a better idea?" She asked, but I had nothing. I had only the hope that she might listen still. "Smile and look pretty Dimitri."

"Bellamy, I do not want some contrived friendship with you. You and I are no good at pretention." I had temporarily paused her actions. "You are my friend, and I am yours."

I was almost startled by her reaction as she turned and made her way back over to where I stood, waiting to see what would come next. She smiled, and it was the first smile I had seen from her in so long.

"You are important to me." I told her. "And, I will not let go without a fight."

And then, just as I had done to her, Bellamy ran her hand gently over my cheek.

"I would expect nothing less from you, Thor."

 **BELLAMY:**

I was not sure what to think. I was not sure how I was supposed to feel now. Dimitri had been crystal clear about the way he felt about our friendship. He was in, and he had always been. But, I could not escape this stage of turmoil that I was feeling. I wanted to believe in the better side of things, especially between me and Dimitri, but it was difficult to see as clear as he did. Maybe Bridgette had been right. Maybe I was seeing things that were not there. Maybe I was too close to the situation to make an informed opinion. I did my best to consider both sides of the argument as I made my way down towards another room, this time to have possibly another fight with another friend. Eddie was sharing a room with Dean , and because of the hour, I was hoping to catch him before he went to sleep. I knocked on the hotel room door, not at all expecting Mason Ashford to open it, standing in front of me as speechless as me. Damn it, he was still so good looking. I swallowed hard, rocking back on my heels.

"I…" I struggled to speak. "I was looking for Eddie. I wanted to apologize to him for my behavior tonight." I sighed out of nervousness. "I wanted to thank him for…"

"Are you okay, Bellamy?" Mason caused me to stop talking, his voice as soft and compassionate as I had once known it to be. "Eddie said that you almost attacked Guardian Belikov. He also mentioned that you got into it pretty good with Natasha Ozera. Although, after she threatened Bridgette, I probably would've let you get at least one good swing in." He winked and I laughed. I could not help it. Mason was always so good at making me feel better, no matter the situation. It was nice to feel like he was still on my side.

"It is a long story." I told him. "But, I'm fine. Thank you for checking."

He smiled with that sweet shy smile that I had not seen in such a long time. "I think that I always will."

I smiled back at him just before we were separated from each other.

"Bellamy." Eddie stepped in between us, looking as though he expected us to get into another one of our loud fights.

I reacted, taking a step back, looking from one man to the other. Recalling the things that Eddie had quietly said earlier, while attempting to restrain me, I returned to my original path and purpose.

"We need to go for a short walk." I insisted, my smile fading as I yanked Eddie forward by the lower hem of his shirt.

"Always good when you are given a choice."

I heard Mason chuckle before he shut the door again.

Eddie walked fast, struggling a few times to keep up with me as I moved at my own swift focused pace down the same brightly lit corridor of rooms and lounges. Finally, I settled on an empty sitting room, making sure that my friend entered first before I walked in, closing the door, beginning my interrogation.

"What the hell do you know?" I demanded, coming off a little bit too defensive and hostile. But after the tense and emotional, unavoidable talk I'd also had with Dimitri, a little defensiveness should've been expected. I changed my approach as much as I could. "During the combat class, when you kept me from pummeling Dimitri, you mentioned that I… Well, you knew about…"

"About you being able to burn the village down?" He half-joked, but I was not up for jokes just yet.

"How do you know about that?"

"How is it even possible?"

"I asked you first."

Eddie relented. "How do you think?"

"Mason." I guessed correctly, turning back to the door. "I will kill him. How could he do this to me?"

"He did it to protect you." Eddie defended his friend. "I am protecting you too, Bells."

"No." I returned. "He never should have told you that. It's dangerous."

"Why shouldn't he have told me?"

"He should not tell anyone at all."

I saw Eddie tilt his head down a few degrees, his eyes taking on a more curious disposition.

"Don't you trust me?" He made his first attempt to move in closer to me, but I moved back another step.

"Should I?" I questioned. "Can I?"

"Of course you can." His hand reached out to me. "I would never use this kind of information to hurt you, or see you hurt Bellamy."

"And Mason?" I turned my back to him, but he approached anyway, his hands resting on my shoulders.

"Mason will protect you and your secrets Bellamy." He was certain. "Whether you are together or apart, he won't see you harmed because of what he knows."

Hearing that from Eddie also made me feel better. It was nice to think that I had him on my side still. That though, further set off the emotional bomb inside of me. I spun back around, throwing my arms around his back and shoulders, burying my face in his chest as I had an uncommon meltdown into tears. I hated to cry over my own stupidity or irrationality, and I especially hated to cry in the presence of those I wanted to be strong around. Today it had not only been Eddie, but Dimitri as well.

"Can we talk about you and your intense need to attack Guardian Belikov earlier?" The question was finally asked. "What was that all about? What could he possibly have done to evoke such a violent reaction out of you?" Eddie was way more understanding than I expected or deserved as we sat down together, my arms still wrapped around him.

As I started to complain, listing all of the crap that had been going on between me and Dimitri, all of the things that had caused my own distrust in others, and I even mentioned the loud and very aggressive argument between Bridgette and Tasha, all of my words became a flood of information, detailing everything I had done right and wrong.

"You are a Guardian Bellamy, not superhuman. Abnormal and phenomenal, but not superhuman." Eddie advised, attempting to soothe my nerves and emotional disturbance. "It is not your responsibility to fix everything, and you cannot have such extreme expectations to fix everyone." His head lowered as he continued to hold his arms around me. "But perhaps, you are looking at all of these situations as a defeat, and that is why you are reacting this way. I am so used to seeing you think through situations thoroughly before acting, but earlier, you acted without thinking at all."

As I found a sense of peace in my own head, much of what Eddie said, was making sense. As an outside party to my bad behavior, he sounded far more reasonable than I had in the last few days. And after clearer heads prevailed, his opinion on my conflict with Dimitri and Tasha, was to simply not allow anyone else to dictate who I could and could not trust in my life. After all, Dimitri had done nothing to truly warrant my distrust in him, other than help a friend.

"Do not take the problems of others onto yourself." Eddie advised as we made our way back down the hall. "Let Belikov and your aunt Bridgette work this out on their own."

I dropped off Eddie at his door again, but stopped as he took hold of my wrist before I could escape. The way he held tight, made me want to pull away immediately, but I resisted.

"Can I ask you a favor, Bells?" He was using that sweet tone of his.

"Anything."

His tone was sweet, but I had also never heard it so apprehensive.

"Mase is feeling a little used and neglected lately. Would you be willing to talk to him?"

I was not aware that one could feel both used and neglected, but I was sure that Eddie had to be joking.

"That is a lot to ask." I was set to refuse. "Mason broke my heart so that he could move on to Rose Hathaway when she returned."

"That isn't exactly what happened." He defended Mason.

"I can't. I don't think that I can make him feel better about whatever he is going through after our breakup. I'm not ready for that kind of thing."

Eddie was not happy with my refusal, but he understood. I was on my way back down to the lobby, looking for the other friend who had stuck by me. I spotted him across the room, and he smiled at me as though I were his favorite person in the world. As I entered further into the room, there were still many Moroi and Dhampir roaming around, preparing to either sleep for the coming day, or get in a few laps on the ski slopes. I spotted Dimitri to my left, meeting his eyes, and making a point to stop and talk to him. I would not let Tasha Ozera influence my friendship with him. Unfortunately, she made it to him before me. I stayed a few feet back, unseen but able to eavesdrop just enough.

 **DIMITRI:**

I was hoping for a few quiet dull moments before the second shift I had picked up started. That would clearly not be in the plan that life currently had for me. After finishing a somewhat tense conversation with Rose, who had also been acting out of sorts since discovering that I had been offered a job by Tasha, I also spotted Bellamy and Tasha enter the lobby from opposite ends of the room. I prayed for peace. I looked over to Bellamy, hoping to see some sort of clue as to where she and I stood. She smiled. She smiled and it did give me hope. I did not get the chance to respond before she disappeared into the sea of people still awake. I waited in place, half-expecting to see Bellamy appear, but as I turned the other way, I practically jumped back, started by Tasha now standing in front of me. The look on her face was sympathetic, but her arms were crossed and her voice was harsh.

"I heard that the two of you got into a physical fight." Tasha referred to the fight that had occurred between me and Bellamy.

I nodded. "Bellamy and I were in a small altercation." I confirmed.

"Is she being punished? You are a Guardian."

"So is she."

"Isn't that sort of behavior against the rules?"

"The fight was not _all_ Bellamy's fault." I defended my friend.

"She should at the very least be put on some sort of probation. She isn't a full Guardian yet. Her age…"

"She has been through enough." I took a small step back, making an attempt to figure out why Tasha was so against Bellamy after all this time. What had happened? They had been friendly and on good terms when Bellamy was still a novice. What changed?

"Oh Dimka, after all that she has put you through," Tasha sounded more sympathetic now, "it would be understandable and only fair of you to let her go. Distance yourself from her."

I could feel my brow furrowing, and the sides of my mouth lower. "Tasha, I will always defend Bellamy. I will always be on her side. We have had our share of tense moments, but she has stuck by me during hard times too. She was by me even after Bridgette left. Bellamy is my friend, and that will not change."

Tasha sighed, obviously vexed by my choice. To her, I was putting my Guardian friend before a Moroi, and that went against our doctrines. She went on talking for another several minutes, but I was no longer listening, drowning out the sounds around me as I searched for Bellamy. She was sitting up high on a ledge, used mostly for decoration in the room. She was sitting right beside Yuri Tverskaya, and they were both sitting very close. In fact, the two were close and high enough that they were not hiding the attraction they had for each other. Yuri's arm was blatantly wrapped around Bellamy's waist, and the two were leaning in close as they talked.

Her eyes moved around the room again, and her neck twisted from one end to the other, settling again on me.

"I'm sorry." She mouthed from all the way across the room. "I'm so sorry."

I felt everything within me lift. I managed to see exactly how she had climbed onto her ledge, and I made my way over and up the scaffolding that needed to be scaled in order to reach the ledge Bellamy and Yuri occupied.

"I will leave you two to talk." Yuri said as I took his place, his arm removing itself from Bellamy slowly.

Her arms circled my ribcage as soon as I sat, and her head lay against me. I carefully held her against me, feeling better that we would be alright.

"Want to explain what you are doing up here?" I peered down towards the floor.

"Surveillance." She half-joked.

"I was under the strict impression that you hated heights."

"I do." I felt her laugh against me. "But, there is far more to see from this angle than from down there." She paused for only a few more seconds. "I heard what you said to Tasha down there. Thank you."

"I am sorry we fought too Bellamy." I glanced down again. "Do you think we can climb down from here and find a quiet place to talk before we are both back on duty?"

She agreed without any hesitation, both of us carefully standing and moving back down the scaffolding. Bellamy was behind me a foot or so when Tasha joined me again, her arm linking with mine.

"You do not need to defend Bellamy or Bridgette Pearce." She spoke, and I think it was loud enough for Bellamy to hear as she kept her slight distance. "After what Bridgette did… After she broke your heart…"

"Bellamy is not Bridgette." I did still defend both women. I stopped, standing face to face with Tasha now as Bellamy moved subtly behind me, going still to find a more quiet space for her and I to sit.

 **BELLAMY:**

"You are looking much calmer and less irritable." I heard Yuri say softly as he discovered my hiding spot while Dimitri stood talking, or rather reprimanding Tasha. I could tell that Yuri was still wary of where my demeanor might reside after I'd spent more time talking with Dimitri, but I tried to reassure him as best as I could.

"Reading does make me far less irritable most days." I lifted the book that I had been carrying with me slightly.

"What are you…" Yuri took a look at the book title in my hands as he sat beside me. " _The Art of War_?" He questioned my reading choice with a slight smirk.

"Don't sound so surprised." I lowered the book for a few moments while we sat together. "There are some calming tips within the insightful Philosophy."

"I do not disagree with you there." He surprised me, turning over the pages to the section I had been reading. He made a humming sound and his lips pursed together.

I took a deep breath as I watched him out of the corner of my eye, hiding as much of my own attraction as I could.

"Recklessness and a swift temper." He mentioned one of the lines that I had been reading. "That sounds about right lately."

"My temper was provoked."

My book was then completely taken from me as Yuri scrolled through more pages.

"And here." He scanned another page, pointing to more lines that reflected my impulsive and violent behavior the last few days and nights.

"You have read this book before." I assumed correctly, and he nodded.

"Once or twice." He replaced the book back to my hands. "As I said, I agree with its calming tips and nature. But, I wonder if many of the tips might not be of better use to you, outside of a personal battle?"

I rolled my eyes, then setting the book to the side.

"Okay." The man at my side breathed heavily. "I can certainly take a hint." And clearly, he could. "Let's change the subject gracefully." He offered, his index finger slowly tucking a few loose strands of hair behind my ear, causing a beautiful chill to ripple up my arms. "How late do you work tonight?"

"I am off at ten-thirty." I revealed my schedule. "Janine and Dimitri are torturing me together at this point, and have decided to test my awesome skills with other Academy Guardians now." I groaned and Yuri chuckled. "I think that Stefan is planning on putting me through as much hell for as long as he can while I'm on duty."

"Do you have plans after you are off duty?" His voice suddenly sounded seductive, and it made me feel more vulnerable under his eyes.

"Tonight?"

"Yes. Tonight." He confirmed. "I was seriously thinking about settling in to watch a movie in one of the lounges, but I find myself without a friendly face to cuddle in with me."

"I find that hard to believe." I returned. "I'm sure there are plenty of people who would like to spend time with you." And of course, I knew that there were at least three female Guardians I could name off the top of my head, who would have enjoyed Yuri's company.

"Then there are not a lot of people that I want to spend time with." He corrected. "There is one."

I turned my head to him, his eyes still staring back at me with attraction and fascination.

"Me? Why?"

I swear I heard his eyes roll. "We have been through this argument before Bellamy. I like you." Yuri admitted to me again. "It is a simple fact. True," He stopped me from any further argument before I started, "you are still barely under the age laws, but I do also know how to use the self-control I have."

I scoffed, and Yuri lifted an eyebrow playfully.

"I do." He repeated. "We can hang out and still keep enough distance over the next few days or weeks." He stood up. "Though, if you are worried about what other Guardians say about me and my reputation…"

I stood up with him, my hand touching to his shoulder. "If I were afraid of a bad boy with a reputation, do you really think I would have spent any time at all with Jesse Zeklos or Christian Ozera?" I questioned Yuri, receiving a genuine smile now.

"How about I pick you up at your hotel room around eleven-thirty, and we find a movie to watch in one of the lounges?"

"That sounds like a good plan." I said as Yuri walked me towards the elevators. Dimitri met me as the doors opened, separating me and Yuri again as we were both now on duty.

I was right. Stefan Chase made a point to test me and put my body, and mind through hell for as long as he could while I ran drills and did rounds with him for too many hours. Once able to check out both mentally and physically for the next few hours, I seriously reconsidered a second shift as I rounded a sharp corner, watching as Mason Ashford came to a stop, allowing his group of friends to run ahead as I tried to make my way past him.

"Hey Bells." He was clearly in a good mood after his run. "I was hoping I might run into you. I was wondering if we could sit and talk for a few minutes."

"Talk about what?" I ignored the puppy dog eyes he gave, the eyes that once made my heart flutter. "What could you have to say now, that you were unable to say when you wrote me a letter to break up with me?" I was being very defensive, but I was not about to let my guard down and get hurt by him all over again. "That was a coward move by the way. Unless you have finally decided that you want to be honest with me." I kept walking until we hit the front doors to the lodge as they automatically opened.

"What have I been dishonest about?" As my defensiveness grew, so did his. The good mood he had been in was rapidly being replaced with our own animosity.

"You are not as innocent as you come off Mason Ashford."

"I could say the exact same about you Bellamy." Mason noted in returned.

I faced him, my eyes feeling red hot as my emotions fueled the fire within me. I had to fight to keep it under control. I had to show that I was above all of this. "I have never claimed to be innocent. I've also never claimed to be naïve, so do not treat me like I am." Every part of me was crying out for an escape, pushing me harder to find one. "When you are ready to discuss the truth about our breakup, maybe you and I can sit down and have a civil conversation. Until then…" I quieted, my eyes darting inside to see Eddie and Dean waiting on their partner in crime, "Until then, I am running late. I have plans with someone else tonight, and I need to go change."

"Plans?" Mason caught up as I attempted to walk away, entering into the lobby. "With Guardians?"

"With one Guardian." I wanted him to know that I was not sitting idly by, watching as he fawned over Rose Hathaway. I was going to be a spectator to their unfolding love story anymore. "Yuri and I are going to hang out and watch a movie together while we have some free time."

"Yuri?" Mason was desperately trying to place the name of the Guardian I was spending time with. "Guardian Tverskaya? He asked you out? On a date?"

"I came to an abrupt halt. "Because it would be so impossible for you to believe that any other guy might be interested in me after you broke up with me?"

"He's a Guardian Bellamy." Mason made his first flawed argument.

"What a coincidence." I shot back. We were arguing again. "So am I."

Mason faltered for the right words. "You know what I mean. He's older. You are still seventeen. Guardian or not, you're…"

"Don't be so pedantic. Yuri and I are friends." I held my hand up to him. "And I am unaware of why my friendship with Yuri should be any of your concern. You decided you didn't want to be with me anymore, and I decided that I am going to be okay with that." I refused to let Mason say anything more. His hand reached out just as I was able to slip far enough out of the way. I was mad at him all over again. I was exhausted and I was mad. But, I had forty-five minutes before Yuri and I would spend time watching a movie together for a few hours. That had excited me before, but now I was clouding anticipation and excitement with my frustration and anger for Mason.

"Trouble with the boyfriend?"

So close. I was so close then, to reaching and escaping into the quiet peace of my room after my run in with Mason. I was close to not having any interference from Tasha Ozera. But, after Dimitri had defended me and Bridgette, I should've known that she was bound to make another appearance and snide comment. She sounded so smug and hateful. The look in her eyes said that she meant to cause more emotional scarring.

"He's not my boyfriend." I had to say the words out loud again.

"That's right." I hated smugness in other people, and Tasha was right there to make me feel as small as possible. "Mason Ashford gave you up to run off with Rose Hathaway." She smirked. "And why is that again? What do you think that she has that you don't? What could he possibly see in her that he cannot see in you?"

I scoffed and then smiled. "Probably the same thing that Dimitri sees in Bridgette. The same thing he will never see in you." I had shut her up for a brief few seconds before she continued to follow me. "What do you want from me Tasha? I just got off duty."

"For Dimitri's sake," she said, and I had to stop, "I am here to apologize to you, for the things that I have said."

"Oh, I get it." I stared back at her, my arms coming to rest across my chest. "The translation of your sentence is that threatening Bridgette, and calling me the whore in Christian's bed has catapulted you out of Dimitri Belikov's good graces, and now you are trying to show him that you are a better person." I turned away from her and kept walking. "I do not for a second believe your apology, or that you are any kind of better person."

Tasha was at my back still, following, trying to make good on the apology Dimitri told her to deliver.

"I think that you are vile, duplicitous, deceitful, and nowhere near good enough for Dimitri. That man is so far out of your league." I had her stumped and silenced as I reached the door to my room. Or at least I thought I'd had her silenced.

She was shifting timidly and her eyes were darting from one side to the other. She was intimidated by me. She knew I was right, but still she fought on. "It is a good thing that Dimitri feels differently than you."

"Does he really? Or is that what you need to tell yourself to get through those lonely nights?"

Tasha looked like she might scream or hit me. I readied myself for both reactions.

"It is pointless trying to reason with you." She spoke through her gritted teeth.

I held back a laugh. "On the contrary, I'm actually a very reasonable person Natasha. I am probably one of the most reasonable people you will meet."

""Dimitri believes the same lie." Her words were more facetious than acerbic at this point. "I don't think I agree with him. You may be reasonable most of the time, but not when it comes to Bridgette."

Tasha had a valid point. Going after Bridgette in any way, made me a less reasonable person, and I was likely to rain down hell on those who went after my family.

"You are so adamant about seeing Dimitri and Bridgette back together, that…"

"No." I halted her new accusation. "I certainly do not want that."

"Right."

"I don't." I repeated. "I don't want to see those two back together if it doesn't make them both happy. I want to see Dimitri with someone who makes him a better stronger person."

"I do that for him."

"No." I refuted her claim. "You don't. And, I will not let him settle. You can't love him the way he should be unconditionally loved, and he will never be able to satisfy whatever twisted path you take."

I was running on a limited amount of time, and I was thankful that Yuri called, rather than meeting me at my room. Instead, we were going to meet in the lobby. And after a forty minute session of deciding what I should wear, and actually getting dressed, I was finally exiting the elevator, returned to a slightly less crowded room, to see Yuri waiting. He was in conversation with Belen and Stan, so after making eye contact, I made my way over to the coffee bar to wait.

"I wasn't sure if you were going to make it." His voice was upbeat as he soon occupied the seat next to me,

I spun around to face him, and brightened as he smiled. "I got held up. Mason and Tasha decided to stop me before I could escape their remarkably unnecessary comments." I mentioned, and instantly spotted curiosity clawing its way into Yuri's stare.

Hoping I might say more, he tilted his head, waiting. When I said nothing, he asked, "Ashford giving you more trouble?"

"It's nothing I can't handle." I shrugged. "He decided to voice his opinion about you and me hanging out together."

"It's none of his business." Yuri was as defensive about the subject as me.

"Which is exactly what I said when I responded to his unwanted and unwarranted words."

Yuri smiled shyly again, standing as he waited for me to join him.

I currently had a crush on a Guardian, and that Guardian currently reciprocated the same crush on me. My attraction to Yuri Tverskaya was much more intense than I had initially recognized. As we sat together, laughing, joking, and challenging one another, we also flirted and hinted less subtly wheile alone. Every time our hands brushed against each other, every time he made my temperature rise when he turned to look at me, and every time that I purposefully leaned onto him or intentionally reached across him, made all of these fires of attraction burn hotter. Yuri made a promise to keep his distance while I was still under eighteen, but part of me wondered if it was really possible for him… for me to do that. After watching a movie together, Yuri was taunting me, teasing over our current video game challenge.

"You killed me." He said. "I can't believe you just shot my character in the head."

"I thought you were one of the zombies." I tried to tell him. "I'm sorry. We can start over. You have an extra life."

"I don't want to start the game over. I want to sit here and think about the fact that you sacrificed me for your own character."

"You're being a bit dramatic, don't you think?" I played his game, soon realizing that his bad sportsmanship and petulant behavior was not really the way he felt at all. I ran my fingers down his bicep. "What can I do to make it up to you, Yuri?" I flirted my way back, and sure enough had his attention returned. He was about to give some flirtatious response before the two of us separated, listening as all hell started breaking loose outside of the lounge we sat in.

"What is going on?" We turned, watching as Guardians filed quickly down the hall, all rushing in one direction.

"I don't know." Yuri stood, taking my hands with his, and bringing me along with him as we made our way into the rushing crowd.

"Chase!" Yuri ran, catching up to Stefan, his hand still linked tight with mine.

I listened as the two talked and Yuri questioned the loud reaction occurring.

Recently, after the Badica massacre, the Drozdov family and members of their staff chose to conduct a night of bereavement and mourning for the sudden loss of their family friends. Many knew that the Badica's and the Drozdov's were tight as far as friendships and alliances went in our world. The holiday gathering was both a respectful gesture and a dumb idea, considering the state of Strigoi attacks. The attack that occurred the night of the Drozdov get together, was brutal and violent. It was also coordinated. And now Moroi were even more scared and on edge. In fact, they were not just scared. They were threatening a revolt. They were threatening to fight. And, as many of us Guardians filed into the ballroom where Moroi were debating magic and fighting, it was Tasha Ozera I heard speaking at the podium again, calling for a proactive strike, a call to arms for Moroi. The atmosphere of the room was on edge and hostile, mostly due to Tasha Ozera and her vey precarious words. Her opinion was met with the resistance it needed, and the resistance many of us hoped for. But, as my eyes scanned the room, I saw some who were in agreement with Tasha. This was a particularly sensitive yet political matter in the room, and I hoped it kept the resistance it needed to keep Moroi out of the field.

"Is she insane?" I tried keeping my voice and tone low.

As I scanned the room again, my eyes met with Mason's again. I should not have been surprised by the fascination he had for the things Tasha was saying, but his fascination quickly twisted into outrage and contempt as he noticed where I stood with Yuri across the room. He sat with his arm around Rose Hathaway and Eddie on his other side. His brow lifted in question to me, and I only now noticed that somewhere along the timeline of walking into this conference room, and standing alongside fellow Guardians, Yuri's hand had since let go of mine, allowing his arm to wrap my waist while his hand rested now at my hip, keeping me close and protected by him. This was what Mason glared at with such disdain. The nerve of him, I thought to myself. He was allowed to drape himself over his new girlfriend, but I could barely stand near Yuri or any other man without being made to feel guilty? I shook my head in disbelief, seriously considering staying put, but I also grew tired of the loud debates. I took a step to the side.

"I can't be here right now." I said to Yuri. "I cannot listen to this rubbish."

Yuri let his hand drop as I walked away, out of the room, and into the empty lobby, hoping things would soon settle down.

"So, I have to assume your date went well." Mason used as much animosity as he could muster in his statement, joining me outside of the conference room.

"It wasn't a date." I informed him. "And again, you do not get to be concerned with that part of my life anymore."

"I get to be concerned about you Bellamy." His tone softened and he stood closer behind me. "We are still friends."

"Are we?" I spun around.

He looked hurt and slighted that I might not consider him a friend.

"Fine." I gave in, hoping it might end the conversation. "We are friends."

I had no luck in ending this somewhat pithy conversation. I tensed as Mason sat down beside me. We sat silently, listening to the disputes going on still.

"She certainly has a way with words." Mason started talking about Tasha, and honestly it eased my hostility. Talking about Tasha with him was easier than talking about Yuri.

"Stupid words that spark dangerous beliefs." I came back. "She is going to get people killed. She is going to incite anarchy. We have enough bad shit to deal with right now." My eyes lifted, and my attention moved to the door as others started to file out. I saw Mia Rinaldi walk out and she looked closer to a zombie than Moroi. She looked broken as she sat on her own.

"Poor Mia." I referred to the tragedy of loss she was experiencing.

"Mia wants to fight." Mason informed me.

Surprised? Nope. Outraged? One-hundred percent.

"Guardian ranks suffer enough because of Strigoi." I stood back up, hovering over Mason as I tried to lecture him again on the dangers of our society. "We don't need Moroi going out and getting themselves killed on top of all of this. And you," I turned off the lecture and implored his better judgement, "if you are taking any of what Tasha Ozera had to say seriously,… please be smarter than that Mase."

"Christ Bellamy, what makes you think …"

"I know you." I cut off his denial. "I know that look in your eyes, honey. You see victory where there needs to be strategy and a solid plan first. You see freedom before chaos. Rein it in."

"Someone has to do something."

"We are."

"No." He shook his head. "Not enough." Mason pointed out Mia. "People are still dying needlessly. We have to do more. I overheard a few Guardians say that you may have located a few dens not far from here where Strigoi might be hiding out."

"Mason, you know that I cannot confirm that to you." I maintained, knowing that I also could not deny the information.

"So it's true?" He gathered. "Bells, we have to do more. We have to…"

" _We_ don't need to do anything." I made his status and even my own pretty clear. "Leave it to the Courts and Councils to decide on a plan before action is taken."

Mason gave me a look that I hated seeing from him the last few days. It was a look that said he knew me better, and maybe he did but I was not about to show my hand and let him carry that edge over me.

"When did you become so cautious?" He scoffed crossly. "A few months ago, you would've been the first in line to go into battle."

He was right. A few months ago, I was headstrong enough to think the answers were so much easier.

"I stopped being reckless and willful about life when I actually faced the enemy eye to eye." I was not sure if it was the right choice, but I told Mason about the Strigoi I had faced in Berlin.

"It is so much harder and more complicated than we are taught and trained for at the Academy. I honestly wish sometimes that there was more training involved or offered after graduation."

Sure enough, telling Mason about killing Strigoi was a bad move, as it only fueled the bloodlust and natural desire to do what we were trained to do. This was bad. After talking to Tasha, Mason and Mia had started to discuss fighting, Christian was apparently talking about it to others now too, and as if all of that was not bad enough, I had to listen to Mason go on about me and my training, and how if I could do the things I had done, then so could he.

"You are not ready Mase." Each word only stimulated the antipathy between the two of us. "And as far as Mia Rinaldi is concerned," I went on despite our growing resentment, "If I have to, I'll be the first one to give her a wake-up call and let her know why she is never going to be allowed to go out and fight."

We were fighting back and forth again, and this time it took our mutual hostage negotiator a longer amount of time to separate us, settling the two of us down. Even after we were pulled to our separate corners, and as others began filing out of the room, still debating the issues at hand, I felt as if the majority of tension was solely directed onto me and Mason.

"When I suggested that you two should talk, I did not mean so angrily and in public." Eddie reprimanded both of us, practically holding us apart.

"I don't want to lose you Mase. Have I not lost enough of you as it is?" If Mason knew me better than I could currently admit, then I knew him more than he was willing to admit to. He was so concentrated on this issue of novices and Moroi fighting, that it never occurred to him that I might use his feelings to my own advantage. We may have been at odds, and we might no longer be a couple anymore, but I could still play the heartstrings of Mason Ashford in any direction I needed to. I did not like doing it if I could avoid it, but it was the only way that I was going to keep him safe and from joining Natasha Ozera's merry band of marching idiots.

"You are not going to lose me Bells." Mason spoke back to me, that softer more emotional tone returning as he closed the distance between us, pushing Eddie back out of the way. He took my hands and sat back down.

"Promise me, Mason." I implored the man. "Promise me you won't do anything stupid. Promise me that you are not going to follow Tasha on some foolish path to battle before you are finished training." He kept quiet, so I pushed him to answer. "Mase honey, promise me." I pulled my hand up to his face, "Please."

"Sure Bells." He said, and I figured it was the best I was going to get under the circumstances.

As I separated myself from Mason, I looked around the lobby that had now become more crowded than the ballroom. I saw more people mingling, all discussing the big issues at hand, Moroi wondering how they would stay safe, and Guardians all trying to reassure and appease everyone. One face I did not see was Yuri's. He was nowhere to be found. After leaving him to listen to everything Tasha said, I had not seen him exit with other Guardians.

"I think I saw him making his way to the elevators." I spun around to see Stefan Chase looking at me with suspicion, and I knew why.

"Who?" I tried my best to sound a shred more innocent, but Stef only smirked.

""Tverskaya.

"Thanks, but I was actually looking for Belikov." I lied, but since I had not seen Dimitri exit either, I could fake my way through this all too revealing conversation with another inquisitive Guardian.

"That way." Stefan pointed down one of the halls. "He was dealing with some of the novices and their questions."

I smiled, turning then to walk away. There was no way I could make it to the bank of elevators without piquing more interest in Stefan and possibly other Guardians, so I was going the long way around, taking the stairs to the last floor I had seen Yuri on, and the lounge we had been in. He wasn't in the lounge, and he wasn't in any of the strategy rooms that were also busy with planning. After making it halfway back to my own room, I decided to make a quick run to Yuri's room. I was disappointed that he had left without any sign or word. I knocked, and was only partly surprised when he answered. Partly surprised, but more disappointed.

"I was kind of hoping you weren't here." I was trying not to stare at the fact that he'd had time to change from the jeans and t-shirt he wore, to just a simple pair of long cotton pants. His bare chest was a big distraction.

I received a more nonplussed look in return to my statement.

"You left without saying anything." I clarified. "I thought I might see you again after that ridiculous meeting let out."

"I saw you sitting down there holding hands with Mason Ashford."

"So?"

Again, he seemed bemused as I cavalierly blew off my interaction with Mason.

"So I found it difficult to sit and watch you holding hands with him again. If you have decided to start your relationship with him up again…"

Son of a bitch, I thought silently. Was he under the impression that I had left the meeting to find or be with Mason? Was he jealous? I put my palms to his chest, pushing him backwards, back into his room. Yuri did not have the room to himself, but his roommate, whoever it happened to be, was currently involved in the crisis down stairs. I figured we were safe enough talking inside.

"Stop." I demanded, halting his overactive imagination.

"Bellamy." Yuri tried again to voice his assumptions.

"No." I refused to let him believe imagination over the truth. "I am not back with or planning on being back in any sort of romantic situation with Mason, and I sure as hell am not…" I stopped myself from arguing with Yuri. I had done enough arguing with Mason. "Mason still cares for me." I decided honesty was the better policy in this situation, and Yuri sat, disappointment read on his face. "I was using the fact that he does still care. I was using the shred of leverage I still have with him to try and convince him to see reason. Tasha has him and others under her enthrall, convinced that they can walk out of here and kill Strigoi without any sort of plan or proper training." I explained to him. "I may not be his girlfriend anymore, but I would never want Mason to put himself in danger. All this talk of fighting and going into the face of danger has me on edge, and him chomping at the bit. Part of our job is to prevent Dhampir and Moroi from getting hurt. I was trying to do my job." I moved a few steps closer, sitting next to him as he listened to what I was saying.

"You cannot get jealous when you see me talking to my friend."

"He is not just your friend Bellamy." Yuri made his own opinion clear. "He is the guy that you were very much in love with not too long ago."

I gave a nod, lowering my eyes in thought. "He is also the same guy who broke my heart because he did not like that I was not willing to put being a Guardian on hold for him. He left me because I made it to where I am before he could."

Yuri looked more like he understood the delicate situation now.

"Yuri, our situation is complicated enough." I told him, also recalling the look on Stefan's face when he thought he knew more about me and Yuri. "I might remind you that you are not supposed to be jealous, but I want to believe that you already know that. You were the one who said you have the willpower enough to keep this distance between us."

"Our situation." Yuri stood, lowering his eyes at me, and it was even hotter than the lip pursing thing he did every now and then. "So, you admit that there is something between us."

"Of course there is." I returned. "I'm not so daft that I don't recognize that, but …"

"But, I shouldn't be jealous of Mason."

"Right." I agreed

"Because I have no reason to be jealous?"

"Because you being jealous only adds suspicion in other people's heads." I stated, holding back what I had seen in Stefan's eyes.

"Of course." Yuri agreed, taking steps forward, moving closer to me. He was so much closer now, his hand moving around my waist, slowly pulling me closer to him.

I could feel the heat radiating off of his bare chest. I had to be smarter than I wanted to be. We both did.

"I should go before we get into trouble." I suggested. "And I really need to sleep before meeting Dimitri tomorrow. He and whichever Guardian hates me, have decided that I should work a double shift with him."

Yuri smirked, and I could see him holding back a laugh. I knew that he understood more of the fragility that stayed between me and Mason. He kissed my cheek.

"I will see you again soon Bellamy." We both separated as he walked me back to his door.

I knew something was wrong; terribly wrong. I could feel it in the deepest pit of my stomach as my phone woke me up an hour and a half before I even needed to consider getting up or hitting the snooze button on my alarm. Before answering I did not think to glance at the called ID. It was Dimitri on the opposite end, very politely asking me to get down to the lobby. I could hear the fear in his voice, as much as he tried to disguise it. He was in the lobby with other Guardians, sitting across from Tasha, who looked unstable ans weak for the first time since we'd met. She was shaking, unable to pull herself together. The other Guardians all looked perplexed and dangerously worried, all gathered around a handful of clipboards.

"Do you know where they are?" Tasha turned her head up to me as I began my approach towards Dimitri. "Do you know where my Christian is?"

"Christian is gone?"

Dimitri looked back at me with so much despair and uncertainty. "Can you give us any clue Bells? Do you know where he might've gone?"

I was going to need a lot more information. "I don't know." I felt bad, unable to give any information on the whereabouts of my friend.

I did however have more questions of my own; questions that were temporarily put on hold as Janine Hathaway joined the state of emergency, bringing with her another somewhat familiar face. Christian's girlfriend, Vasilisa Dragomir was equally as worried as me and Tasha.

"Did Christian Ozera say anything to you Bellamy?" Janine interrogated me now. "Anything at all?"

"Nothing." I told her. "I haven't spoken to Chris since the night that I arrived."

"Bellamy?" Vasilisa said my name, making her way to me. "You're Bellamy Pearce?" She confirmed as I nodded. "You are Mason's…"

"I am." I did not want to hear the end of her description of what I now was to Mason.

"If not Christian, maybe Mason said something to you? Did he say anything?" She was hopeful that Mason and I might have spoken.

"Mase?" I quietly questioned Dimitri and Alberta as she too hoped I might know more. "Is Mason missing?"

Dimitri gave a level nod, and I exhaled heavily. My chest was starting to hurt.

"I should not have said anything." I voiced too loud, lowering my head, and gaining the interest of everyone around me.

"Bells." I heard, but ignored the entreaty.

I sat down on the couch to my left, feeling as though I might start to shake as much as Tasha seemed to be doing. Both Christian and Mason had run off and there was a good chance that it was my fault.

"Why didn't you tell me about Mason?" I asked as Dimitri sat down beside me, his hands covering mine as I could not keep them still. "Why didn't you tell me that he was gone?"

I did not want to worry you if I could avoid it."

"Job well done." I used my most sardonic tone, but Dimitri shrugged it off with no effort at all.

"Bells, what did you mean when you said that…"

"Mase and I were fighting again," Dimitri gave me one of his _**'what else is new'**_ looks, knowing that Mason and I were dealing with our breakup like the seventeen year olds we were, and also aware that we were fighting about this absurd issue of novices and Moroi fighting Strigoi with magic (the real underlying issue). "He said Guardians aren't doing enough, so I tried to make him see that the issue is more complex, and that it cannot be solved in a few short hours with a few untested commands. I told him that we cannot simply run out into battle because we think we know the whole problem and the exact solution. There is no exact solution." I went on talking because he was not stopping me, and because talking was helping me to concentrate on something other than the fact that Mason and Christian had run off God knows where. "Before that, Mason was telling me about how Mia Rinaldi and other Moroi including Christian want to fight." I desperately wanted to turn and scowl at Tasha. "Where is Mia? Does she know anything about this?"

"Mia Rinaldi is missing too." I was told. "She compelled Guardians at the perimeter entrance for Mason and Eddie Castille."

I buried my face into my hands and couldn't move, feeling my entire system vibrate with fear, and anger, and most of all worry. It hit me then. "I know what they are up to." I said, coming to the most logical conclusion. "They have gone to find Strigoi." I surmised. "They have gone to prove they can fight. Dimitri, we need to find them." Panic was suddenly replacing guilt and fear. "They're going to get hurt."

To the side, I saw Vasilisa now talking to another Moroi in a more hushed tone. It was a man, and he looked just as worried as the Princess. The young man was blond, relatively cute with that dangerous sort of appeal, he was older than the Princess, but not my much. If I had to wager a guess, I would put him around Yuri's age. His eyes moved from Vasilisa and her worry, to me, and I immediately turned back to Dimitri.

"Find them." I commanded.

"We'll find them." He said to me, his palm coming to gently rest on my arm.

I peeked back at Tasha and Vasilisa, the young blond man had disappeared and both women were again huddled together with their worry and uncertainty. But I could not stay sitting any longer. After hearing the more colorful details of this runaway band of Dhampirs and Moroi, hearing what other Guardians already knew, my nerves were as jumpy as a cat on a hot tin roof. It took every part of my self-control to keep the fires inside of me from escaping in every direction. I was sure that if even one person touched me, I might literally explode. I needed to walk, or run, or pace. I settled on pacing, starting with the small space around where I had been sitting, slowly moving further out to the middle section of the lobby, dodging Guardians and furniture as best as I could. Fortunately, the rest of the Dhampir and Moroi were on lockdown in their rooms. My path continued to grow, only until it was blocked by a body. I ran into another body, and as I lifted my eyes, I felt a shred of serenity brush my emotions.

"Bellamy." It was Yuri, and his voice sounded so apologetic in my ears.

I shook my head, not wishing to hear it, but as he led me back to where I had been sitting before, I stopped.

"I don't want to sit down anymore." I stated. "I can't sit."

He surrendered, and we stood face to face in silence.

"Here!" Another Guardian shouted out over the room. "We may have something." We all gathered to help ascertain what possible knowledge we had, and it was clear that we now had our first good solid lead on the escape students. A group of humans had been questioned by Guardians out searching the nearby cities, and after knowing the signs to look for, these Guardians were sure that these humans had also been under Moroi compulsion. A much larger group of Guardians now started assembling, this time the group included both Dimitri Belikov and Janine Hathaway, ready to take what new information they had, to go after the students.

"Are you staying behind too?" Yuri asked me after I finished a short conversation with Dimitri.

I sighed. "Yes. Bridgette would have Dimitri at gunpoint if anything happened to me before I turn eighteen," I paused shortly, "and I do not think that Mason or Christian want me coming to their rescue."

Yuri and I sat down together. He had decided it might be best to stay behind on this mission, and right now I was alright with that. In fact, as he sat beside me, holding my hands as we talked quietly, I was just starting to calm down, and believe that that things would soon return to normal as Tasha walked by me, looking down at our hands.

"THIS, IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I shouted at her, standing up, letting go of Yuri's hands. Other Guardians all turned, ready to step in between me and the other woman. She was royal after all.

"Bellamy." Yuri's hands were on my shoulders before I could take a single step towards Tasha.

"No." I said to his attempt to pacify me. "She needs to take responsibility for what she has done. Christian and Mason never would have considered running off on a fool's errand as risky as this if she had not put such futile and ludicrous ideas into the heads of impressionable unexperienced novices."

"Hey!" Tasha shot back, stepping back towards me, still as panic-stricken over Christian's disappearance with Rose Hathaway and others. She was also ready to take me on.

"Not to mention the Moroi she involved in her outrageous beliefs." Yuri added.

He was on my side? I did not question where he stood on this argument. I'd take support where I could get it. He kept his hands to my shoulders though.

"Now wait a minute. Look little girl," Tasha pointed her index finger at me, "You have no right or reason to accuse me of anything."

"Oh," I gave a laugh, "you are so wrong. I have so much more to accuse you of." I tried to move closer to her, daring the woman to make the first move, but Yuri was ready. He caught me, tightening his grip on me. "Dimitri does not yet know half of what I should tell him." I may still." I threatened, and Tasha definitely wanted to take a swing at me.

"Is there something we should know about you two?" Vasilisa was beside Tasha, trying to ease the increasing tensions. We were all on edge enough. Verbally fighting with Tasha or anyone else only made things worse.

"No Princess." I addressed her by her title, "Natasha Ozera and I currently have a have a very tenuous affiliation. Any friendship we had, disintegrated after she shamelessly defied orders from a much higher ranking Guardian."

Tasha grew even more defensive. "Bridgette never had any right to…"

"She had every right as a friend." I put an end to her defensive position. "Bridgette knows exactly what kind of person you are, and she is looking out for her friend. If she were here she would say these things herself."

"Then you have no right." Tasha changed her tune. "You may have a Guardian title, but you are still only seventeen." My whole body started to heat up in seconds. I wanted to scream out loud.

Yuri obviously felt the fire rising, removing his hands as though I had burned him.

"That is enough." Yuri's command stopped us from further fighting back and forth. "Bellamy," He tentatively put his hands out to me, "come here."

I took a single step to him, closing the small gap between us, wrapping my arms around his broad chest, burying my face in his shirt. I did not want to start crying. Yuri held me tight against him, his hands touching my back in a more soothing manner.

"You are going to be sorry."

"Back off." Yuri growled then, keeping Tasha silent. I had never heard him speak like that to anyone, let alone a royal. He was protecting me, and I was grateful. "Let's just walk away, Bellamy."

I nodded several times before Yuri too turned his back to the livid woman. He kept his arm around me, whispering something to Belen, another Academy Guardian, before moving me far away from Natasha Ozera.

Nearly twenty-four hours had passed when Yuri, who had stubbornly stayed by my side nearly the entire time, and I heard anything about the AWOL students, and the Guardians who'd gone to find them. The students had been located and were on their way back to the lodge under armed angry Guardian watch. I sat back into the spot I had occupied on a couch for a now lost number of hours. I breathed a sigh of relief, watching Yuri on his phone with one of the other Guardians. He was getting more details, but honestly I was just happy that they were all on their way back.

"Bellamy." Yuri sat down beside me, his hands taking mine slowly again. All of a sudden, his voice took on that same sad apologetic objectivity. There was something more mixed into his voice, but I could not place it, "there is something more that I need to tell you about this rescue mission, but I really do not want to be the one who has to tell you."

Was it apprehension I heard? And then it hit me. No, it was not apprehension. It was terror. Genuine fear to the core of a person. For the first time I'd met him, I heard absolute fear in Yuri Tverskaya.

"Yuri, whatever it is, you can tell me." I clasped his hands tighter, but he let go, standing and walking a distance away.

"Damn Belikov for asking me to do this." He swore. "I cannot be the one who causes you so much hurt." Even more than the terror in his voice, when I heard his very distinct accent returning , I worried. That much more. Yuri still refused to talk, so I changed the tactics. I spoke more firmly, demanding him to answer.

"Yuri, tell me." I insisted. "Tell me what you know."

He sat back down, trying now to hide his fear. "Bellamy, sweetheart," he used a sweet term of endearment, and I knew without a doubt that what he had to say was going to be worse than bad, "there was one student who did not survive." Yuri slowly said. The same terror swept through my system, instantly taking over my nervous system as the Guardian with me kept talking. "He went back to save another student, and he was killed by one of the Strigoi." Tears formed and fell from Yuri's eyes .

My mind and thoughts struggled to understand that the person Yuri referred to had to be either Mason, Christian, or Eddie. I'd heard that Eddie Castille was badly injured, but that thankfully he would survive, so I could rule him out. That only left…

"Bellamy, it was Mason."

The words hung in the air as my entire world felt as though it had crashed inward and exploded me into tiny pieces. My entire body felt like it was dying. NO amount of rage, sadness, or denial was enough. I stood up, but only made it hallway before my legs gave out. I had no feeling in any part of me. Mason was dead. Yuri caught me before my knees hit the floor, concealing the oncoming what was sure to be the first of many emotional breakdowns.

"We fought." I said through my sobbing. "The last conversation he and I had was a fight. I will never get to apologize to him. There is so much that I will never get to say to him." Again, I began crying and shaking from the unbearable grief consuming me.

Yuri fully wrapped his arms around me, letting me cry as much as I needed. We both sat on the floor holding each other as I cried. After pulling myself together as much as I could, I insisted on calling Bridgette, but could not bring myself to dial her number. Yuri did a good thing by calling Bridgette for me, He relayed most of the details, and gave Bridgette as much information as he could until my aunt demanded to speak to me. We had a short conversation as I did everything I could not to start crying all over again as Bridgette asked me questions, but after a short ten minute talk, Bridgette was making calls of her own, and I was informed that the Guardian Council was sending on of its jets to retrieve me. I would meet Bridgette at Court in just a few short hours.

An hour later, a soft knock on my hotel room door surprised me.

"Bells?" Dimitri called to me from the opposite side of the door. "Bellamy?"

I opened the door, and saw him standing far less rigidly than normal. He looked wrecked. I did not think that anyone could feel worse than me, but then Dimitri told me about Rose Hathaway, and I felt awful.

"Please tell her that this is not her fault." I showed more empathy knowing that Rose and Mason had been close for a long time. "Also tell her that I am sorry that she too has lost a good person in Mason."

"I will tell her." Dimitri promised, and I opened my door to him further. And he entered. As he did, he almost immediately looked back at me in disbelief.

I had pulled my bags out, and was in the chaotic process of repacking them.

"I did not believe Alberta when she said that you are leaving. Where are you going?" Dimitri asked, and I was nothing less than straightforward with him.

"I am going back to Court." I told him. "But, I do not think I will be there for long. When I am done there, who knows where I might run to."

Dimitri immediately caught on to my reasoning and what I meant.

"No." He refused to believe me. "Bellamy, no." His voice was soft and full of regret, or sympathy. "You can't give up."

"I turned quickly, facing him again. "Mason is dead Dimitri!" I wanted to shout at him, but I did not have the strength or the energy. "I cannot do this anymore. It's too hard."

"Since when do you give up? Since when does Bellamy Pearce back down from things just because they are hard?" He challenged me, but I was in no space to challenge him back

"Since everything in me was shattered." I snapped, holding back another large swell of emotion. "I will not do this anymore. I can't."

"Bellamy, please. You are the one who told me in no uncertain terms that death is part of our job. It is that bad that we must take on with the good. You are the one who understands that better than most others."

"That was before."

"Before…"

"Before this life, this job, and before death stole my Mason."

"Don't do this, Bells. Don't go."

I stopped packing as I listened to his plea. "Was it quick?" I questioned him.

"What?"

"Mason's death. Was it quick?"

"I do not see how that matters."

I stared into his eyes, looking for more. "No." I gave a short indication of understanding. "You wouldn't see how it matters, and that is why I cannot do this. The difference between us in this moment, is that something like that, it matters to me." I was sure my comment stung him, but he did not let it show outwardly. "I'm sorry." I said, throwing the last of my things into a bag, placing it by the door.

"Bells," He now sounded defeated, unable to change my mind, "is there anything that I can do before you go?"

I considered his very kind offer, and decided this time there was something very important he could do for me.

"There are a few people that I would like to speak to before I go, and I'm going to need your help."

It would've been an impossible task for me to personally ask for a favor like this, as Tasha Ozera and I were no longer seeing eye to eye, but Dimitri had a better shot, or so I thought. Clearly the Moroi woman was displeased with him too.

"I could only get you ten minutes with him." Dimitri said as we made our way down a back stairwell at a fast pace. "And Tasha made it clear that I am to stay in the room with the two of you."

"What does she think we're going to do?" I was not able to keep my discontented comment to myself, but Dimitri only hummed as we reached the door to one of the smaller conference rooms.

Dimitri opened the door, and every part of me wanted to run to the Moroi, wrap my arms around him, and appreciate the fact that he was still alive. Instead, I walked into the room, and stayed on the opposite side of the long conference table that separated us. Christian looked up at me and I took a deep breath, bottling any feelings that I still had for him.

"You're alright?" I questioned him and he too gave a shrug.

"Physically I am fine. Emotionally I am a little more battered." He said the word 'battered', and I figured he was feeling the effects of death coming so close to him again.

I sighed heavily, sitting down. "Okay, talk to me. Tell me exactly what the hell you were thinking. What could have possibly possessed you to run off with such wild naiveté, thinking you could take on Strigoi with novices?"

"Rose was going after Mason. She needed a Moroi to help her compel the Guardians at the entry gates. Then she agreed to let me tag along with her."

"Do not shift blame to Rose Hathaway for decisions you made." I said a little too loud and hostile.

"Bellamy." Dimitri warned me to watch my tone, but I only half listened.

"Seriously? Christian, you are responsible for the choices you make. There is no argument to that. Just because it was not your idea, does not give you an excuse to blame others for a choice you made. You, like everyone else in the world, have free will my darling." I sweetened my tone a bit, but still wanted to make my points with him. "You make your own decisions, and then you take responsibility for them. You decided to go with Rose. That was your choice. End of story.

Christian gave a glum nod in agreement, rather than his customary eye roll or sardonic remark.

"Now, again, I will ask, what were you thinking?"

"I guess I was thinking that magic could do some good out there in a fight." Christian answered my question, and the white noise in my ears threatened to return.

"Oh. My. God." I stopped myself from raising my voice again. "I swear by all of the collective Saints and Deities, if I hear you spouting off any of Tasha's inane ideologies while we are talking, I might start violently throwing shit around this room."

"But magic did help. I used my fire, and it helped us escape. Mia used her water element, and it helped us to get away."

"Chris," I put a hand to my forehead exhaustively. It was no use reminding him that they would not have had to escape if they had not left the lodge in the first place. I also had no intention of listening to him attempt to justify what he had done. "It obviously did not help enough. Mason is dead!" I exclaimed louder, "He is dead." I repeated, feeling my chest hurt again as I said the words. "You do not get to come back from death. There is no second chance. Strigoi are fast, they are violent beings, and they don't think twice about killing. We can't anticipate what they do, or what they think. You **all** could've died. Do you understand that? The Strigoi in that house had you all bound with no way of fighting back, and no one knew where you were. It would've been nothing for them to kill you, or Mia, or Rose. They nearly killed Eddie." I pointed out every bit of information that I had since learned. I also started to pace my side of the room. "The only thing I learned after hearing that you and Mia used magic, is that it is nothing but a minor distraction to Strigoi out there. You all were lucky. That's it. But," I sat back down, "luck is not all you need to win the fight. Skill, experience, and years of the proper training helps us as Guardians, and even then our lives are still not guaranteed. You obviously don't see it that way, so the next time that you make the choice to run off and pick a fight with Strigoi, don't expect me afterwards." I warned, hoping it would help. "I won't be there."

"Bells, I'm sorry.' Christian finally sounded contrite. "You're right. I should not have gone. I risked my life, and it was unnecessary." He admitted out loud, and I smiled at him.

"I'm glad you are okay." I walked around to his side of the table. As I reached him, I looked up into his eyes to see tears threatening to fall. I finally saw contrition in his eyes.

"We couldn't stop him Bells." Christian said, contrition turning to panic as he recalled the events of what had occurred. "We tried, but he went back. We could not save him. I'm sorry."

"I know sweetie." I put my arms around him, pulling him closer. "I know." Christian's arms wrapped around me tight, holding me as though he might lose me too.

"Bells, I'm so sorry." He repeated, and I realized that he was shaking under my arms as I still held onto him.

"Alright." Christian and I let our arms drop, still holding hands as his aunt Tasha burst into the room, walking right by Dimitri. "That's enough. Christian, come with me. You need to rest."

Christian let go of my hand and agreed to get more sleep after his harrowing ordeal.

"Wait." He turned back to me. "Bells, will you be back at St. Vladimir's after this? I mean you are here with us now. Are you…"

I looked over to Dimitri, watching the disappointment and anticipation fight within him. I was still unsure of what I would do. I knew what I desperately wanted to do, but seeing Dimitri fight so hard to keep me in this role as a Guardian made me think.

"I don't know Chris. I am only training with Janine and Dimitri until my birthday. I haven't really decided on what I'll do after."

I was already drained from having to face Christian again, and of course keep my feelings to myself, but I still had another Moroi I insisted on having a short discussion with. Most of the Moroi students were laying low until it was time to go back to the Academy, which in my opinion was a good thing. It made everyone easier to control and locate. Dimitri managed to track down Mia Rinaldi for me, leaving a message with the three Guardians constantly roaming her floor. The message simply requested her presence in the Guardian gym building, connected to the lodge. The only other thing made clear in the note, was that she should not be tardy. I did not need Dimitri's help in talking to Mia, but after he ran off to do his own check in on a few Dhampir, he insisted on joining me for this talk too. After changing into our work out clothes, he and I met at the gym shortly before Mia was supposed to arrive.

"Would you care to do some hand to hand training with me? I could use the review." I casually spoke as we entered into the gym.

Dimitri looked down at me, his eyes full of suspicion.

"What's your plan mini Pearce?"

I actually did not mind that he thought of me as as a mini version of Bridgette, or that he assumed that I might already have a formed plan when it came to approaching Mia. Honestly, I took both as compliments to his faith in me, and after the trouble he and I had recently had, I found it nice.

"What makes you think I have a plan, Thor?"

"Why did you ask Mia Rinaldi to meet you here in the Guardian gym? You have something sinister up your sleeve?"

"Definitely not sinister." I enigmatically replied, figuring I should give him some sort of explanation. "I want Mia to understand how much and how often we train. I want her to see for herself what those of us who have been at the eye of the storm are capable of. I want her to know that what we go through, and what we sacrifice for, is not as easily attained as many think. And I want her to better comprehend that even after everything we put our minds, bodies, and souls through, it's not always enough. I am going to talk to her."

Dimitri clearly still had his doubts about my methods, but he agreed to help in any way he could. The two of us were in the center of the room, sparring in one of the combat circles, as we did during any of our past hand to hand trainings. We were moving swift and throwing even harder punches when Mia Rinaldi walked into the Guardian gym. I took seconds to point out a chair for her to sit in, not missing a beat with Dimitri, ducking as his elbow came hurling by my head.

Mia had a look of absolute captivation on her face, And, as I made my way over to where she was still sitting, once Dimitri and I finished, her hands were gripping to the seat. A few times I'd heard the Moroi girl gasp as she had been completely focused on the training Guardians. Mia only snapped out of her trance as I pulled another chair up beside her.

"I have never seen you fight." She sounded in awe, and I could only shake my head back and forth.

"You mean you have never seen me train. That was not a fight. There is a difference in the two." I softened my voice. "That is part of what I would like to talk to you about."

"You sent the note to my room." Mia surmised.

"I did."

Dimitri kept a fair amount of distance as he too rested, looking as though he were busying himself, but I knew that he was still listening to what I might say to Mia.

"What do you want to talk to me about?"

I tilted my head a fraction, a much more stern look coming to appear on my face. Mia was not so oblivious to think that I did not know that she had gone along with the others to Seattle. In seconds, I saw a familiar look cross her face. It was the look of tragedy, written all over her. She had not only lost her mother and Mason, but like me, she had lost a part of her soul.

"Tell me what happened."

"I don't know." She started, her voice lowering, almost unheard. "When they told me about the attack, and then about my mom," Again I could see the loss of soul in her eyes, "I think that I lost control. I was not thinking straight. All I wanted to do was…"

"Fight." I tried to finish her sentence. Mia didn't say anything in response, so I continued. "I should've spoken up at that meeting when Tasha Ozera began her ridiculous speech. I should have said this before you were all so beguiled and persuaded by the idea of fighting with or without magic. I should've told you that I know how you feel."

Mia sat silent, still facing me, curious to know where I might be going with this speech of my own.

"I know what it feels like to want to do something about these horrible tragedies that plague us too often. I know what it feels like to want to run out there and help solve the problem by any means possible. I also know what it is like to be held back from the fight."

"But you are not held back." Mia challenged. "You're a Guardian. No one holds you back from the fight, from doing the right thing, and from wanting to do something about the problem."

"But I am." I informed her. "I am held back by the rules govern both Guardian and Moroi Courts. Like all other guardians, I do not jump into a dangerous situation, unless it is approved with an appropriate plan,"

"But even if a fight is needed and approved, we still can't be there. You get to fight Bellamy. You get that privilege."

"Privilege?" I questioned her use of the word. "So, what you want is credit and praise for killing? That's not how this works Mia. What I do is not a privilege. It is a duty. I take on the responsibility of protecting you and all other Moroi. In order to keep balance in this world, there need to be Dhampir willing to train as hard as we do to guard Moroi. "

"Can I ask you a question?" She timidly asked, and I agreed. "Is your personal argument with Moroi fighting, or is it the use of magic being used in a fight?" Her inquiry was smart. She too knew the real issue at hand.

"Both." I replied to her dismay. "I am personally fine with the concept of Moroi wanting to learn more about their magic, and about ways of increasing your magic skills. If someone like Christian Ozera wants to learn more methods of using his fire, that's great. But, I am not ever going to let it be in expectation of fighting Strigoi. The same goes for you and your water magic." I said, and Mia gave an expectedly morose look in my direction.

"It's just as well." She shrugged her shoulders. "Christian says it is useless for me to try to increase my magic. Even after I told him how I helped save Rose, he says that water can only do so much damage and that it cannot compare to the things that fire does."

I wanted to laugh at the illogical nature of everything Mia just said.

"Christian is an idiot." I said instead, and Mia smiled at me.

"I never thought I would hear you say anything bad about Christian Ozera."

I smiled back at her. "Our little secret." I joked with her, and I could see that it made her feel a little bit better. "As much as I care for him, Chris can say some pretty obnoxious and moronic things. Mia, we all have our strengths. I will be the first to admit that I am amazed by the ways that you can use water.

"You're just saying that." Mia came back.

"Christian only understands his magic. The thing that he does not see, is that in a fight against other element magic, water always wins. It is the most contradictory but resolute magic. It is patient and it is brutal. It can be calm and turbulent within the same span of time. Water can wait out time itself. Every living being needs water to survive. Without it were are lost, which makes you a bringer of both life and death."

"How do you know all of that?"

"I'm observant." I smiled again. "And water magic has always fascinated me." I let on to one of my secrets.

Mia looked shocked by my revelation. She and I had never talked long enough for her to know these things about me.

"Can I ask you one more question?"

I let her ask.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

I sat back, studying her, watching her shift and look from one direction to another. Her behavior was telling, and it told me the things I needed to know. It also told me things that I did not recognize before this.

"I understand more than you think I do." I told her. "I am sure that other Guardians who have talked to you, have all done so with lectures and stern voices. I'm sure that they are all super angry with what you all chose to do."

"And you are not angry?" Mia asked another question.

"Of course I'm angry. More than that, I am disappointed. Mia, it turns out that you and I are more alike than we would like to admit." As expected, Mia was skeptical of my comment. "I dare say that you and I might even be friends one day." We were both silent, staring back at each other.

"Nah." We both jokingly denied the possibility.

We were quietly talking still as two more Guardians entered the gym, preparing to train and work out.

"Bells," Stefan walked up to where Mia and I sat, wary to interrupt the conversation I was having with one of the students who was currently in heaps of trouble with ninety-five percent of the St. Vladimir's Guardians, "the Court jet just landed on the runway." Stefan said, kneeling down. An emotional bubble swelled up in me again.

"Are you really leaving us again?"

I gave a nod of my head. "I have to. I need some time to process and reevaluate away from the Academy." I kept any actual plan or half plan I had to myself.

Stefan put his hand on my knee, showing sympathy. "Take the time you are given to grieve." He then stared back into my eyes, trying hard to read me. He got very little from me. "You will do well in any position that you choose to be placed into." He said, leaning up to kiss my cheek before I could stand.

Stefan stepped to his left, showing me now that the other Guardian who had entered alongside him had been Yuri. Yuri stood back, waiting for me to say something. Instead, I took a few steps forward, walking over to where he stood.

"Why is a Moroi in the gym?" He was purposely avoiding the real subject.

"I asked her to meet me here. I wanted her to see how hard we train. I wanted to sit and explain to her why we do what we do."

"That is a dangerous thing to do."

"Perhaps not." I explained. "And go a little bit easier on Mia. She understands more now about why we fight instead of them, and sacrifice for them."

"I'm so sorry Bellamy." He expressed over Mason, but I had no way of responding with words.

Yuri stayed quiet then. He stared back at me, knowing that Stefan and Dimitri were watching us. I did not care if they were watching us. I took Yuri's hand with mine, holding it low. The disappointment and sympathy that had been written all over his face was erased. A warm stirring raced up my other arm and through the rest of my body as Yuri put his hand to my lower back, bringing me closer to him. I kept myself close, pressed against him, memorizing the scent and feel of him before I forced myself to back away from the sexy Guardian, who along with me, cleared any confusion in Dimitri and Stefan's minds. Stefan chose to clear his throat with a knowing laugh, surprising me by not breaking out into an _**'I knew it'**_ song and dance. But as I looked back at Dimitri, I could see that he was not all that happy about any sort of affection between me and Yuri Tverskaya. He gave a slight shrug of indifference. After all, what could he say at this point?

"Do you really have to say goodbye again?" Yuri's tone was so soft and there was still a shred of fear, or maybe it was the same grief we were all burdened under.

"No." I returned. "I will not say goodbye. Until next time." I said instead, leaning up to kiss his cheek sweetly, inhaling sharply as his hand touched to my back again.

"Until next time." He whispered, and I moved away.

Dimitri and I left the Guardian gym, making sure Mia made it back to her room, under Guardian watch again, and then we were on our way back outside.

"I wish you would reconsider, Bellamy."

I did not respond, keeping my eyes forward as we walked to the nearing landing space used for Court and Academy jet. But, my silence seemed to worry Dimitri more.

"Bellamy, you are too good to give up. You have worked too hard to give up."

"Eddie Castille is still in the infirmary." I almost didn't recognize my own voice as I spoke about my friend. "The doctors and nurses won't let anyone in to see him. They said it would be another few days before he wakes." I explained what Dimitri likely already knew, but he seemed curious as to where I might be going with this conversation. From the inner lining of my jacket, I produced an envelope with Eddie's name written on it. "When you return to the Academy, and he is feeling up to it, would you make sure Eddie gets this?"

Dimitri agreed, his reluctance still visible and heard. "Sure Bellamy."

Once the Court jet was in sight, I felt my own reluctance growing inside. I stopped abruptly, nearly falling forward. But, my mind was made up. I was going to do this. I was going to get on this plane, make my way to the Guardian Court, and inform the Council of my new plan. I took more steps forward, , running into Dimitri as he too had come to a full halt. His eyes stared up in disbelief, and I did not need to question why as I looked up to the open jet door.

Bridgette.

Bridgette stood in the doorway, looking down at us before descending. I walked to her slowly while she waited in place at the base of the steps.

"This too shall pass." Bridgette spoke.

Within seconds I felt emotion overwhelm me again, my arms wrapping around my Aunt as I fell to pieces. My knees nearly hit the ground, but Bridgette was here to pick me up piece by piece. Dimitri took a step forward to help, but he was stopped by Bridgette.

"Wait here." She commanded him. "I want a condensed report on what you all allowed to happen here." Bridgette's voice was full of authority and cynicism. I had never heard her so distrusting of Dimitri. Her doubt was misplaced.

"Bridge, this was not Dimitri's fault." I tried to tell her as she held me tight, leading me up the steps and inside of the private Court jet. "This tragedy was not the fault of all of the Guardians here. I am just as much to blame. I am more to blame than anyone."

"Shh." Bridgette soothed. "Sit sweetheart." She made sure that I was in a seat, strapping myself in before she disappeared back out to where Dimitri waited half-patiently. Bridgette then had herself a very terse infuriated talk with Dimitri Belikov. No doubt she would also be talking with Janine soon enough as well.

At one point, it was Dimitri's turn to return his own harsh words, and clearly whatever he had to say struck a few nerves in Bridgette. I had to assume his words had much to do with me too, as I watched Bridgette's head turn swiftly towards the plane, her eyes meeting mine through the window I watched them out of. A short time later, the conversation between the two was finished. Bridgette made her way back onto the jet as I continued to watch Dimitri. He gave one last look to me, his hand raised slightly, before walking away. It should not have surprised me or made me anymore uncomfortable than usual when Bridgette began to analyze my behavior. She sat across from me, keeping her words and thoughts to herself

"He's gone." I chose to dive back into the cascading waters of death and loss. "Mason is really gone."

Bridgette moved her hand up to her chin. "What is your plan Bells?"

Yup. Dimitri had either cryptically or outright mentioned something to Bridgette about my "plan" to no longer be a Guardian.

"I don't really have much of a plan yet Bridge." I spoke. "I don't know where I stand right now." I could see the fear in Bridgette's eyes as I said that.

"You have been here before Bells." She mentioned.

I shook my head. "This is not like Berlin." I said. "This is not a crisis of faith. This is me, not knowing which path to take anymore. The loss of a life is more enduring than the loss of a relationship."

"This is your first." Bridgette sounded as though she was still trying to dissect me and my emotions. "You have never lost anyone that you truly love before this."

I did not reply. I couldn't find anything to say in return, without tears returning too.

"You still have a couple of weeks to make any permanent decisions." She continued.

"The Council will want to know something more before that. Maybe," I considered with hope, "maybe I can hide in my apartment for at least a few days before they start to question me."

"You are not going back to Court yet." Bridgette told me as the plane was now taking off, lifting into the air.

"Where are we going?"

"I am dropping you off in Switzerland for a few days and nights." I was given more information, not enjoying the fact that Bridgette had waited until now to tell me about her plan for me. "There is a hidden chalet in the Alpine mountains, used by Moroi and Dhampir. It is surrounded by private cabins, and it is a good place to be alone. It is a good place to begin to mourn and think." I did not argue with her, knowing that if the decision had already been made, I was not able to change plans. I would not be given a choice in being dropped in the middle of nowhere. That did not mean that I did not have questions of my own.

"Will there be others in the cabins?"

She nodded. "It is likely, but the cabins are spaced far enough apart to provide privacy. And they are all heavily guarded."

"Will you be there?" I asked her, and her eyes shifted to the window, looking out into the clouds.

"I have a quick assignment. It will not take me long, but I do not want you alone at Court while I am away. You need some time on your own before you are faced by the Council and any choices you may be offered."

So, this was it. I was off to the mountains to hide away, or be hidden away, until others felt that I would make a clear headed decision. I never should've assumed that Bridgette Pearce and Dimitri Belikov would let me get away with making a decision like this without proper thought. I closed my eyes, knowing that we had a long flight ahead of us.

 **Hope you enjoyed this alternate version of "WHAT IF". As I mentioned at the start, I was in a bit of a mood when I wrote much of this, so that is why it reads more tense and argumentative. But, I also finished writing it so that I could lead into my next side chapter, which deals with a few interesting moments between Bellamy and Aaron. Until then. Thanks for reading.**


	48. Overdue update

_**To All of my loyal readers:**_

 _In the last chapter I posted, I promised a chapter to come that has a lot to deal with Aaron and Bellamy. Yes, I am still working on this very good chapter, but I have had to put it aside for a little while. I feel now that this short hiatus has gone without answers for too long._

 _For anyone interested in the VA series, and more importantly, the Last Scion (the story you've stuck with or so long. Thank you), I can now confirm to you that this fiction piece is currently in pre-production phases to become a web series. Yay! You are welcome to check out the Facebook page dedicated to the web series. The-Last-Scion-Web-Series/858552207626545/ or the Tumblr page: blog/fantacwriter78_

 _Casting has already started and many of the roles have been filled. Much of what you have read in the Last Scion has been turned into script. Filming of this series is scheduled to start in mid-Januar 2018y, while the cast and crew are starting rehearsals this month (November 2017). I do hope you all will be watching._


End file.
